Aston Martin Music
by CallMeJoz
Summary: What would you rather ride in a Prius or an Aston Martin? Would you rather wake up and eat a bagel, or fly to Paris and eat a bagel just because? Applebee's or Four Seasons? Crocs or Jimmy Choos? VIP section or general admission? Decisions decisions... They say cheating is bad but who knew it'd land you in the lap of luxury and in the arms or someone you love even more. Femslash
1. Aston Martin Music

**I explain everything at the bottom. It's worth reading if you ask me I think you'll enjoy it to some degree.**

* * *

"I don't care Becky! You're my girlfriend and I told you about this party a whole month ago. What the hell are you talking about you have other plans tonight?"

"It means exactly what it means Finn. I don't want to go to your parents house because you're mother does nothing but criticizes me for something stupid that's none of her damn business. Then your sister sits and tells me all about your exs and how she likes them better than me. Daddy dearest doesn't give two shits that I'm your girlfriend he just wants you to focus on work and basically thinks I'm a waist of your time. Nobody over there likes me so why would I want to go there again for dinner?" Shrugged Becky.

"So that's it you're ditching me again for your stupid job because you're insecure around my family? I'm your boyfriend and last time you did this you promised me you would come this time." That got Becky to just roll her eyes at Finn. One would think by now that since they've been together for over four years now that their families would accept each other but for some reason that isn't the case.

"First off I'm not insecure around your family it's just why would I go somewhere that I'm clearly not wanted? I'm not stopping you from going you can go I'll just stay here and get done some paperwork I have that's due tomorrow morning and that's final." She spoke firmly turning to walk away. He doesn't know this but her "paperwork" doesn't require her to actually do paperwork. Doing what she does at work Becky could literally sit around and do nothing, and her boss wouldn't care. She didn't get far before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Well what if I want you there Beck. You're my girlfriend and I don't care what my family thinks of you you're coming tonight and that's final."

"No the fuck I'm-" Before she could finish Finn pressed his lips to hers in the most passionate way he could. The only problem with that was that... Well Becky didn't even kiss him back in fact she pushed him off her. You can't help if you don't feel anything for someone anymore. All of that confused Finn because in his eyes everything about their relationship is going great.

"Babe please I want you to come with me. Don't you see how much I love you? Please don't push me away because of my family. They don't know about the things we do or how happy you make me. I want you to come for me not them-" It was around this point that Becky's phone buzzed signaling an important business text from her boss making her annoyed frown turn into a smile of relief.

 _"Do you want to fly on the hood?"_ It read. Not a single character more or less. Normally she would ignore that text for later when Finn isn't nearby, but right now that text is her saving grace. Between working and her boyfriend Becky is starting to get really tired of going back and forth between the two. Maybe it's about time she finally decided between the two.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me? Becky I'm speaking to you." Complained Finn being Becky isn't listening to him. She's too busy thinking about what her boss needs her to do today. So she texted back.

 _"Yes please come save_ _me from him. I can't take it_ _any longer."_

"Actually you know what that was my boss and I gotta go in real quick. Honest to goodness so I'm going to go to work and you have fun at your parents." Spoke Becky briefly looking at Finn before looking down at her phone as another message came through.

 _"Wya"_ Read the text. To which she responded;

 _"At home. Come pick me up I'm ready."_

"Becky! Can you not text while I'm-"

"OH MY GOSH! What do you want from me? I'm not going to your damn parent's house and that's the end of this damn conversation!" Growled Becky pulling out of his grasp and going up the steps toward the bedroom.

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Positive. I've made up my mind I'm over him. Come get me before I kill him."_ After that text Becky began to go through her drawers looking for her stash.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Asked Finn as he came into the bedroom. It was around this time that she found what she was looking for.

"The only thing that has managed to keep me sane with you constantly bitching about something stupid." Smirked Becky as she held up a lime green jumbo pill bottle. Finn just stared at her as she opened the round container because he's never seen it before. Once she opened it she pulled out two small plastic baggies full of an odd smelling green substance. "I hate for you to find out this way but I really don't care anymore." She murmured putting the baggies back in the pill bottle and putting it into her purse.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Finn in a confused manner. Becky just ignored him and went into the closet where she began going through a bunch of empty shoe boxes. "Rebecca I swear to god if you don't answer me right now I'm going-"

"You're going to do what Finn?! Don't fucking worry about me anymore because we are done. I'm over this and you." She growled looking at him before grabbing one of her old "empty" shoeboxes.

"What?!"

"I'm saying I don't love you I'm in love with someone else and I'm leaving you it's quite simple really. Excuse me." She murmured pushing past him. As she did this he went and blocked her way. Snatching the shoe box out her hand he opened it and damn near lost consciousness. He knew exactly what it was he was staring at and he could not believe his eyes. All this time she's been lying to him and he's so stunned he can't form any other words besides one.

"Explain." He spoke in a faltering voice. Just when he thought he knew everything about her. You can't blame him because there's always three sides to a story.

"Well if you must know that is my custom made twenty-four carat diamond encrusted orange and black glass bong. And give it back because this thing is worth more than you can ever afford, so if you drop it and it breaks I will stab you with the broken shards." She warned reaching out to grab it but he backed away out of her reach.

"Are.. Have.. You know this shit is Illegal. Have you lost your goddamn mind? What the hell has gotten into you? This isn't you, the Becky I know doesn't smoke marijuana."

"Finn I swear on your life if you don't give me back my bong I'm going to slap you."

"No this isn't you Beck. We can get through this-"

"There is no we anymore. For the past seven months this is what's been keeping me from ripping your head off. So it's best you give it back or there will be hell to pay."

"Where did you even get this? No better yet who got you on this devil drug?"

"For the sake of your heart it's best I don't answer honestly." There is truth behind that answer. Becky was innocent when they first started dating. Everything was great in the beginning.. That was until the office building she works for got a new boss. This wouldn't have been a problem had the boss not promoted Becky to be her assistant. Accepting that offer, in her eyes, now is the best mistake she's ever made. It all started with Becky stumbling and spilling coffee all over her boss to make everything she thought she knew to slowly start to go out the window.

"Was it that Stephan guy?"

"Don't."

"Who did this?" He growled getting angry because let's be honest nobody likes not having their questions answered. Before Becky could answer the sound of a roaring engine echoed throughout their house. That brought a huge smile to Becky's face.

"She's here!" She grinned quickly snatching the box out his hand and moving past him. The sound of the car engine is so loud that it's vibrating the whole house. That's probably because the car that's making the noise is sitting out front.

 **Becky's POV**

"Who the hell is driving that car?" Asked Finn following somewhere behind me. I honestly can care less about what he wants to know because none of this concerns him. I just ignored him and walked out the front door. I couldn't help my smile as that the very familiar cherry red Aston Martin with a license plate that read "Boss" sat parked out front. It was then that the driver's side door opened and out stepped my Boss. God she's so flashy and I love it. She's wearing her studded leather jacket with the letters SB studded on the front, skin tight black pants, and my favorite slotted sunglasses that she always wears.

"You ready to go babe?" That was all I needed to hear before starting to walk towards her.

"Babe?" Shit I forgot about him. Turning around to face him he is staring at me in disbelief.

"Don't worry about my belongings I'll come back to get them-"

"No don't even worry about it. I'll take you out to Rodeo and get you a whole new wardrobe. We can just add it to the clothes you have at the mansion already." I heard come up behind me as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist from behind.

"Really?" I asked in question.

"Yeah anything for my little ass kicker." She smiled before kissing me. Ugh her lips are so soft everytime we kiss I can't help but to drift away.

"No! No! No! No! No! No I don't believe this." Spoke Finn killing my vibe.

"Oh shit my fault. Sasha Banks nice to meet you." Smiled my love as she pulled away and went to shake his hand.

"There is absolutely no fucking way my girlfriend is cheating on me with a multimillionaire singer!" Scoffed Finn folding his arms. She just laughed and put up her shades.

"Well actually because of" She then turned and looked at me smiled and turned back to him. "MY girlfriend now I'm a billionaire. Who do you think my latest album was written about? My goggled orange I wrote laying on her chest one afternoon. Anyway that's not important I'm sorry we had to meet under such awkward circumstances but I wish you the best. Here's a little something for your troubles." She then moved and tucked something into his pocket before backing up again. I'm not sure what it was but I know for sure it was one of two things.

"How? This doesn't even make sense. I thought she was your boss not your little play thing!"

"Well it started off that way but she just wouldn't accept the fact that I wasn't single. But then one day you made me mad my Sasha was there to comfort me and the rest has been nothing but a mix between love, lust, and desire. Sorry Finn but there's something about a woman in charge that turns me on. It wasn't you it was me." I shrugged. He's just standing there staring at us, which I can't blame him. If I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with her boss who just so happens to also be an international pop star and a billionaire I'd be confused too.

"Alright well thanks for looking out for my girl. I'll make sure to put you in my acceptance speech at the Grammys when I accept my award and you can bank on it. Anyway babe let's fly it's been too long since I last touched you and I'm having withdrawals." Sasha spoke walking me to the car and opening the door for me to get in. Getting in following our normal routine I opened the glove department and grabbed what we like to call fly sticks... Or a spliff as normal people call it.

"God I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for you to rescue me from him like that." I gushed as she got in the car and revved the engine.

"I'm just happy I don't have to share you anymore baby." She grinned so it was only right that I pulled her in for a long much needed kiss. She then pulled out her lighter and lit the spliff for me. "Where do you want to go?"

"Umm lets just drive around, and when we finish can we cruise with the top down?" I asked because it's usually what we always do when we hot box the Aston. Then afterwards we usually drive around just me and my boss no worries at all listening to music.

"Anything for you babe." And with that she took off speeding down the street. I'm still confused on how it is our relationship came to be but all I know is I love it and her. Yeah she's an international star, if it wasn't for her buying out my company's business we would have never met and I'd be stuck with that stupid Finn and his demon family.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later that night.**

"Hey need to ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Now that I'm your girlfriend officially now, what does it mean for us as a whole?" I asked rolling over to look at her. Right now we are laying out on the balcony of her beach house looking up at all the stars.

"Well it means you're mine forever now." Sasha answered simply but that's not what I meant.

"I know that but I mean what about us. Like is you being a lesbian going to affect your career?" That got her to give me a weird look.

"Now that you bring it up I don't think so. Well I mean there is always the option where I could just keep you a secret, but you're way too beautiful for me not to show you off. So that brings me to something I've been meaning to ask you. Do you want to be my plus one to the Grammys? The world is bound to find out about us eventually so why not do it on one of the biggest nights in America."

"Really?"

"Yeah fuck it. It's not like I make music so people can intervene in on my personal life."

"But what if people won't want to listen to your songs anymore?" It's a valid question because we've been fooling around long enough for me to see how much her music means to her. I've been to one of her studio recording sessions and the way she gets into her songs shows how passionate she is about music.

"Well actually I thought about that the second I laid eyes on you when I first ever visited the office. I figured that you were really pretty and I wanted you to be mine so I had to find a way to get close to you. So after talking to my lawyers I brought the company you worked for and transformed it into a gold mine. Did I tell you sales have doubled since you suggested we sell alcohol?" Before Sasha I worked in the office building for a small chain of grocery stores. The grocery store wasn't doing too good and was going to shit but then came Sasha and now it's getting up there with the other grocery stores. Right now I know she's working on expanding the stores to be nation wide.

"I told you babe people love getting fucked up." I grinned looking at her. She smirked and kissed me.

"God you have no idea how cute you are." She cooed caressing my cheek. "Anyway I brought the company because I knew if I was going to try and wife you I'd need a backup plan incase my music goes to shit. Also because it would give me even more credit of a legit boss."

"You just thought of everything didn't you?"

"Hey I'm the boss for a reason." She cockily smirked.

"Damn it I love you!" She smiled even wider before giving me a gentle kiss.

"The Boss loves you too." And from there I cuddled into her warm embrace. I still to this day even when I'm laying on the proof I can't believe an average person like me managed to get an A-list celebrity to fall for me. Our whole relationship started off so wrong but now that I'm free of him it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know I'm probably being ambitious but I wouldn't mind spending forever in her arms like this. That thought alone was enough to slowly lull me to sleep.

 **The next morning**

I was enjoying my peaceful slumber until I felt a set of lips caressing my neck. It only took my mind a second to register all the events of yesterday and whose lips are kissing my neck.

"Mmm g'morning." I murmured smiling as I opened my eyes to meet her's.

"Morning my beautiful orange. You know I'm so looking forward to seeing you wake up next to me every morning." She spoke softly running her fingers through my hair.

"Me too." I purred before pulling her in for a kiss. "What do you wanna do today?" She shrugged and kissed me again.

"I honestly don't care as long as it involves you staying with me." I couldn't help but to smile hearing her say it to me because she is such a softie.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast, and maybe we can go to the beach?"

"Yeah I am pretty hungry-"

 _Buzz buzz buzz_

"That yours or mine?" I asked being one of our phones is vibrating signaling a phone call.

"Lemme check." She then kissed my cheek before rolling over to her side of the bed where both our phones are sitting. "Ugh it's Finn!" She groaned out.

"He's still calling?" I asked because since I left him yesterday he's been blowing up my phone. Sasha then rolled back over to me.

"Hey it's Sasha how may I help you?" She smirked answering the phone.

"Put it on speaker." I mouthed to her because I want to hear what he's saying.

"Where's my girlfriend I need to talk to her. It's been fun but this joke isn't funny anymore." He spoke in a rather annoyed voice.

"Well first off Becky isn't your girlfriend anymore because she's mine. And if you must know my beautiful is sleeping right now, poor thing is wiped out from all the passionate love making we did last night. If you want I can gladly take a message for you." Well all of that is true only I'm not asleep right now.

"Seriously this isn't funny anymore. We all had our laughs now put Becky on right now." He growled. I've known Finn long enough to know he tends to have a short temper sometimes. And I want to see how far we can push him. That being said I began to place kisses along Sasha's neck.

"Mmmm." She purred out softly. "I just told you she's busy so I don't know what you want from me."

"Babe who's that?" I murmured in a sleepy voice to make it seem like I just woke up.

"It's Finn he thinks you still want him."

"But I don't want him I want you." To further prove my point I grabbed her by the face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

"I can say the same to you my sexy Irish women." She purred pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and softly kissing me.

"Beck this is cute and all but it's about time you come on home. If you come now I'll think about forgiving you." Reasoned Finn getting me to laugh. He really thinks this is a joke.

"Don't bother waiting because I am home Finny. Laying where I am now feels pretty much like home to me."

"It's been home for quite some time now dude. I'll tell you what Fin me and baby girl are going to shower-"

"No I wanna take a bubble bath." I pouted because I love taking baths. Also because we have a massive almost hot tub sized bathtub.

"Excuse me she wants to take a bubble bath instead. So after we're done, if I can keep my hands off her long enough, I'm going to take her out for breakfast. I dunno I'm feeling a nice croissant sandwich so if she's up for it we're going to fly to Paris for breakfast. Possibly to London for lunch, and a four course dinner down in Venice?" She spoke looking at me. All I could do was smile and nod, that sounds amazing to me. "While we're there I have business to take care of so I'll give her my black card to occupy herself while The Boss is working. So we probably won't be back in town until... Shit what's today?"

"Umm Thursday I think."

"Oh perfect so then we'll spend today and tomorrow in Europe. Saturday morning we'll fly into LAX and there we'll hit Rodeo so she has clothes to wear at the other house. And depending on how business is doing we'll be back in town sometime next week. When that happens I will go out of my way to make sure Beck and I take you out for lunch so we can explain this situation because it's obvious you don't understand what it means when I say Becky is my girlfriend now."

"Wait babe what about jet lag?" I'd be lying if I told you today would be the first time we've left the country together. When I first ever became her assistant she made me fly with her to London for a business meeting.

"Oh yeah I forgot abo- No we'll take the private that way you'll have an actual bed to sleep on. Unless you just want to do first class?"

"No sorry I forgot about the jet. Okay then let's do it."

"Kay great we gotta go Finn. I'll send you postcards from every city we visit today. Bye."

"Bye Finn!" I spoke out before she hung up the phone. "We're you being serious?"

"About what?"

"Spending the day in Europe?"

"Only if you're up for it. We can sta-" I interrupted her with a kiss before she could even finish.

"Go run the bath water and I'll go get my goggles." I purred kissing her neck.

"Yes ma'am." She then kissed me before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"You're the best boss in the world!" I yelled after her getting her to turn and look at me.

"You have two minutes to get in the bath or you're fired." And with that she kept walking. I enjoyed this part because she is completely naked and I love the view right now. It's all still crazy to think that this is real life. A year ago my Sasha was just another celebrity that I'd see on TV and on social media. A woman who has millions of people who want to be able to cuddle up next to at night. Out of all those people she chose me. She wrote songs about me that sold millions of copies and went platinum. Me a regular normal average girl just trying to get by. Sasha a billionaire entrepreneur who also works in the music industry. Somehow despite our difference in lifestyle we're an item and I love that fact.

I don't love her because she's rich and famous, I love her because she showed me things about myself that I didn't know I was capable of. Take yesterday for instance, me and Finn met five years ago back home in Ireland while I was still in college. We met through a group of friends and I could have sworn back then he'd be my forever and the father to my children. Four years of my life I spent with him, we even moved to America together. Then about nine months ago Sasha came in and took my caterpillar of a life and changed it into a butterfly. So yeah our relationship started off as just sex but then she took me home with her one day that's when I fell for her. And by home I mean her hometown back in Boston. The way she is so involved in the kids education and wellbeing made me think of how great of a parent she'd make. Then suddenly my dreams of living in a white picket fence suburb with Finn slowly started changing to dreams of her. It all happened so fast for me and I still can't wrap my head around it often times, but when she holds me in her arms and looks deep into my eyes everything makes sense. What I like most is that she's so down to earth when she's with me. In front of the cameras she's the Boss, just a rich and flashy woman. Behind the camera she is just an ordinary girl who knows what the word civilized means.

"Becky you're pushing your luck!" I heard call out reminding me of what I'm supposed to be doing.

"I'm only waiting for a dramatic appearance! Absence makes the heart grow fonder." I yelled back. Reaching into my night stand I grabbed out my infamous steampunk goggles and headed towards the bathroom. Usually whenever those come into play something sinful is going to happen.

"Well then I hope you're coming in here covered in chocolate syrup and whipped cream." That got me to smile to myself because she's referring to the time I covered myself in chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles for her birthday last month. It was one sexy sticky mess.

"Maybe it'll be your Valentine's Day gift. For now how about we go on an aquatic adventure." I smirked putting on my goggles as I entered our bathroom. She's already neck deep in bubbles and is eyeing me down like the last piece of meat on earth.

"In here now." She demanded in a firm monotone.

"Yes Ms. Banks." Like I said I don't know where our relationship is headed but I'm down to find out. This is my life now and I couldn't be anymore content.

* * *

 **Okay so this has been sitting in my drive since February and it's basically the end of May now. That's a long ass time so I decided to redo the ending (it was gunna end in smut but I decided that of all the pairings I have on my writers dome here Bosha would be that one couple who I'll somewhat keep them PG-13.) and finally post it because I actually really like the story going on here. I thought this entire series through to the end. Yes that means there's a good chance this won't be the only story in this AU. So far I have a prequel in mind, and maybe I'll do a sequel to follow up on their coming out together and how Becky adjust to fame. Yeah so I'm going to take you guys on the journey of what I think it's like to be rich and famous. Being Sasha is technically black, I figured she'd be like a pop/R &B singer. That being said this story is going to dabble a lot into the more black culture of the music industry. So expect excessive partying, drinking, smoking, squad activity, slang. DW I'll try to keep it clean so you won't be too uncomfortable. The reason I'm explaining this is because I got this idea from the Boss himself Ricky Rozay.., or Rick Ross... Or the big black guy who gave a shout out to all the pears. Lol. Anyway he has a song call Aston Martin Music and it's my favorite song by him. I like it so much it gave me the concept for this. Umm also this pairing isn't a child of mine, however they fit perfectly in this storyline and I went with it. Kay I think that's it for now. Put some RESPEK ON MY NAME! ~Joz #fuckitup**


	2. Stealing the Grammys

**Monday, February 15, 2016**

 **Sasha's POV**

"Baby come on wake up you have a big day ahead of you." I heard softly as a set of lips kissed my shoulder. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Give Becky some love." The next thing I know her lips are pressed to mine. I'd be crazy not to kiss her back.

"Morning my beautiful orange." I smiled pulling out of our kiss and looking at her. I'm so damn happy I get to wake up to her every morning from now on.

"Good morning Mrs. Grammy nominee of three different categories, album of the year included." She grinned getting me to smile also.

"Stop you're making me nervous."

"Oh?! The Boss is nervous?"

"I'm not nervous about the award show I'm just scared of how everyone is going to treat us after tonight. Literally nobody knows about you or that I'm gay. It's going to be one hell of a next two weeks after tonight." I answered honestly.

"If it makes you feel better my parents don't know I have a girlfriend so we'll come out together. We will be Hollywood's newest power couple." She shrugged.

"Ugh is it too late to just stay home. We can have a movie night and-"

"No we can't back out now. We spent hours getting our outfits tailored specifically for this night so we're going. Besides you're The Boss and you gotta steal the show tonight. We'll be just fine trust me." She cooed. I love her Irish accent it's so adorable to me.

"That's true you do look really good in your dress."

"Exactly and that's why we have to go. But you have to get up because Darren and his glam squad are going to be here at eleven. Then our outfits are being delivered here before one and if we can get dressed and out the house by two we can squeeze in a small dinner run before we have to do the red carpet. Show starts at five so carpet starts at four and we have to make it there by at least four-thirty."

"I knew I made a good choice in making you my assistant. You always have me on schedule and I don't know where I'd be without you." I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend. Becky honestly really is good at keeping track of where I need to be and at what time.

"I know you need me to get through the day. Anyway you gotta get up or you'll throw us off schedule."

"Yes ma'am!" I smiled before pulling her down for a kiss. "Let's go take a shower I'm still tripping from last night." It was Valentine's Day yesterday so of course I had to go above and beyond for my girl. To make a long story short we ended our night with chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, the bong, and a lot of touching.

"There's still some left if you want. It's only nine and we have time we just can't mess around in the shower." She spoke moving off me and onto the bedside table where the bong is and grabbed it.

"Nah we can finish it before we do carpet I want you in the shower."

"Kay meet you there." She then kissed me and got off the bed headed into the bathroom. Well I hope tonight goes off without a hitch.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **In the car pulling up to the red carpet.**

"Two cars away ladies." Spoke Nate our driver.

"Okay. Sash you okay?" Asked Becky interlacing her hand with mine. I just let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before turning to look at her.

"I- no."

"Awe baby you're going to do great tonight. I'm nervous too so how about we be nervous together?" I can't even think straight right now my heart is racing. I'm literally about to on national television tell the world I have a girlfriend. Damn my girlfriend is so hot though so I guess that's something to be proud about.

"You look so beautiful tonight and I want you to know that." She's wearing a navy blue dress that hugs her every curve. I like it because it makes her bright orange hair pop. It would only be right that I matched my suit to her dress. What I like most about our outfits is she's wearing her goggles on her head. She's literally a dead giveaway about who my latest album is about. "You're my goggled orange." That earned me a deep kiss.

"And you're the Boss of tonight and that's why we have to get out this car and slay." She then took my shades off my head and put them on me. "We're going to slay everyone here and then go to Taco Bell when we finish."

"Okay sounds like a plan." It was then that our limo stopped and I can hear the fans screaming already. "I love you."

"I love you too." She then gave me a chaste kiss before the door opened and the screams grew louder. "Let's do this." With that I got out the limo and held my hand out for her to grab so she could get out.

"Mrs. Banks." Nodded the guy who opened the door for me. I softly smiled to him before turning to look at Becky. I hope someone is snapping pictures of her face right now because it's in awe. I can't wait until we get home so I can listen to her fan-girl about this whole experience. This is the first public appearance that I've taken her too so she isn't exactly use to all this star treatment. And she definitely isn't use to seeing so many stars all in one place.

"You sure you still wanna do this?" I spoke in her ear to which she smiled at me.

"It's too late to back out now. Plus I wanna meet Sam Smith, I know he's here and I'm determined to find him." With that she kissed my cheek giving me the confidence I need to make it through the night. I didn't dare let go of her hand as I began navigating the red carpet.

 _"Sasha! Sasha over here!"_

 _"Sasha who are you wearing?"_

 _"Look here Sasha."_ This is one of the main reason I don't like doing red carpet events because everyone is screaming and yelling making it impossible to hear anything. Everything was going good until we got stopped by one of the red carpet interviewers.

"Sasha how are you?"

"I'm doing alright I'm excited for the night." As we approached them I felt Becky start to loosen her grip on my hand. She's trying not to steal my spotlight but I need her with me to keep my nerves calm. So I tightened my grip on her hand and made sure she was standing right next to me.

"Yeah you're up for three different categories with My Goggled Orange up for album of the year. Do you in some way feel intimidated being in the same category as other big names?" I just smiled and put up my shades.

"I honestly think I have a good chance here tonight. I have my good luck charm with me here so I know tonight is going to be one to remember." I spoke turning to look at Becky who's smiling at me. "I'll let you in on a secret she's Irish so I have really good luck here with me tonight." I grinned motioning to Becky. The interviewer looked her up and down before making a weird face. They might be putting the pieces together.

"Wait a second-"

"I'll see you guys inside. Enjoy the show." I interrupted before moving so we could continue to head inside. Every now and then we'd stop for pictures and interviews. I didn't let any of the interviews go too far where they start to ask about Becky. I want to keep everyone guessing. Eventually we made it inside and got seated.

"Do you think they figured it out yet?" Whispered Becky after they did a camera scan of the audience and they stopped on us for a few seconds.

"Most likely but they probably think we're just friends." Little do they know I'm about to drop a huge bomb.

…

"And the album of the year goes to... Sasha Banks, My Goggled Orange!" Oh shit!

"Babe that's you! You won go!" Exclaimed Becky nudging me. Well fuck I didn't even prepare a speech because I didn't think I'd actually win all three categories. There's only one person I haven't thanked yet and I promised her I would do it tonight. Getting up out of my chair I walked up on stage. They then handed me my award.

"Wow this is three for three tonight for me. I honestly didn't think I'd win all three, especially not album of the year. Yet here I am holding the award for it." I smiled looking at the gramophone shaped trophy. Here goes nothing. "There is actually one more person I have to thank for this. If it weren't for this person half this album wouldn't exist. I have to thank the person I dedicate this award to, and she's the inspiration for my album. My actual goggled orange, my Irish lover, my beautiful girlfriend over there who I love so fucking much. Becky I love you and this one is for you because you were the one who inspired me to write these songs. I hope this is what you meant this morning when you told me I have to come here so I can steal the show." I then made eye contact with Becky as she stared at me from in the crowd. It was then that they got a close up of her showing on the big screen. The way the light is making her eyes twinkle took away all the nervousness inside me. She's smiling so wide and she nodded telling me to keep going. "I'm gay and I'm head over heels for my girlfriend. She's the reason I'm up here accepting this award right now. Fellas I hate breaking your hearts but I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. Shout out to my fans thanks for all your love and support I wouldn't be here without you guys. I hope you all still love me after this because I would certainly like to keep writing catchy songs for you guys. Thank you." I grinned letting out a deep breath. All that was followed up with a thunderous applause. Gah I feel untouchable right now like I own the world right now. "Oh and one more thing I gotta thank Finn because if it weren't for him there'd be no Becky and the Boss.. You can bank on that!" I grinned thinking about how mad he probably is or will be after watching this. It was then that I remembered that this is going to end the show and the orchestra isn't playing so why not up the ratings one more time. Hopping off the stage I made a beeline straight for Becky. We were seated in the second row so it wasn't too far of a walk. Looking her in the eyes she looks so proud of me and it's a great feeling. "This belongs to you babe." I spoke handing it to her. She took it and immediately connected her lips to mine. As we were kissing I could hear everyone going crazy. And now the orchestra is playing and the host of the show is talking somewhere in the madness. I definitely think I stole the show here tonight.

"Did you really just out is on national television?" Laughed Becky in my ear. I could only nod I'm so full of emotion right now.

"I'm the Boss everything I do has to be big!" She let out a small laugh before kissing me again.

"I love you."

"I love you too Beck." Well I'd say tonight was definitely a night we'll never forget. The next few days are going to be hell and our phones are going to be ringing off the hook. I guess our next move is deciding what talk show we'll go on first. As of tonight I wanna eat and cuddle with my beautiful orange.

 **The next morning**

 **Becky's POV**

Waking up this morning feels strange. Not because of the night we had prior, but because my Sasha is nowhere to be found. It's weird because I usually always wake up before her. I'm a bit worried now so with that I rolled out of bed and began my search. Checking the bathroom she isn't there so I headed to her office that's down the hall. No luck there so she must be downstairs. If there's one thing I don't like about our house is these stairs they are so long and tiring. The worst part is she asked me if she should get an elevator put in but I said no for some dumb reason. I'd bring it up to her again but it's not worth it. Besides exercise does the body good. However I can hear the tv so she's probably in the living room.

 _"I'm gay and I'm head over heels for my girlfriend. She's the reason I'm up here accepting this award right now. Fellas I hate breaking your hearts but I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. Shout out to my fans thanks for all your love and support I wouldn't be here without you guys. I hope you all still love me after this because I would certainly like to keep writing catchy songs for you guys. Thank you."_ Is what I heard as I walked into the living room. Looking in there I saw her sitting on the couch watching the tv.

"You did so good last night I'm proud of you." I spoke softly coming up to the side of her and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." She murmured softly giving me a small grin. I love moments like this because she is in her natural state right now. Her hair is up in a messy bun, glasses on, no makeup, and she's just wearing an oversized t-shirt. She hardly ever leaves the house without some sort of makeup on so the times she isn't wearing any I like to see them as a hidden gem that nobody else can see.

"My mom phoned me a few minutes ago."

"What she say?"

"Dunno I didn't answer." I shrugged.

"How come?"

"Because today is going to be one hundred and twenty percent all about us. I want to spend some quality time with my girl before we get wrangled up in all the craziness that is media these days." I then gave her a soft kiss. "I want to baby you today. I wanna take care of you today and tomorrow we'll get back to work." I reasoned because I know she's worried. She loves her music more than anything and even though it's legal in all fifty states that gays can get married, there are still thousands of people who are homophobic. Coming out like that could have a serious impact on her music because some will stop listening to her entirely others will listen to her music religiously. And then comes all the haters who will say whatever just to try and get under her skin.

"What'd I do to deserve you?" She smiled looking at me in disbelief. I just smiled and kissed her. Pulling away I took this time to look her in the eyes. It didn't help because it only made me want to kiss her again.

"You didn't do anything. You're my queen and I like showing you how much I appreciate you. I will cater to you hand and foot for as long as we're together as long as you promise to be loyal to me. I love you and I want whatever makes you happy." I answered honestly because that's all I want to do for her. Just to be that ray of light in her life that always makes her smile no matter the situation. I want to be the one thing in her life that will never ever change.

"Promise me something first."

"What is it?"

"That you'll never leave me... Or at least not right now. The paparazzi are outside now waiting on any type of movement in here. They will try to tear me to shreds and I don't want to face them alone. Just promise you won't leave my side until everything settles down again."

"I have no plans of leaving you anytime soon baby. Besides even if you wanted me too I know your entire life schedule so there's no escaping me." I grinned because I'm her girlfriend and her assistant so it's my job to always know where she is and where she needs to go.

"Fuck I've created a monster!" She groaned out. I just laughed and kissed her.

"You know you love it. Anyway did you eat yet?" She only shook her head no.

"Okay well what do you want to eat?" I asked standing up and heading to the kitchen being they are both next to each other.

"Are you on the menu?"

"No we're all out of stock this morning but if you check back later tonight I'm sure we'll have some then."

"But-"

"I have a lunch meeting today with a potential investor in the store. So I can't show up all dazed and sloppy."

"You just said today is about us and business tomorrow."

"I know Sash and I'm sorry. It'll only be for an hour and half give or take. Then I'm yours for the rest of the day." I cooed walking back over to her and sitting on her lap with my best puppy face. "I sorry."

"Stop it."

"I pwomise I'll come wight bwack afterwards. I have to twake care of the empire while the Boss is gone." I cooed batting my eyes at her. She hates it when I do this because she can't say no to me like this.

"Becks come on-"

"I sorry. I just want you to wuv me!" I cried out cuddling into her.

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"But I'm coming with you. You're not going out there alone and you aren't leaving me alone here. I'm sure whoever the hell it is we're meeting won't mind the Boss showing up."

"Good now I get to show you off to the world. But we gotta start getting ready now because the meeting is in like an hour." That got her to roll her eyes and let out an annoyed groan.

"Why is there always something that needs to be done?"

"That's business baby. On the bright side we get to be together all day so it won't be too bad if you ask me." That instantly got her to grin.

"That's true you make everything better. Kay let's go get ready I'm starving." She then gripped me up bridal style and began carrying me upstairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay now remember don't answer any questions you aren't comfortable answering. Paparazzi are very pushy sometimes just try to keep calm and get to where you need to go."

"Yeah I got it. I'll just be polite and keep to myself. I can handle it I think." I smiled looking over at Sasha as we're sitting in the Jeep Wrangler, in the garage of the house. This is my car this time, we aren't going anywhere special so there's no need to be flashy. Plus I'm driving today so I got to pick which car we drove and I wanted to drive my car.

"You say that now but wait until you open the garage doors and they swarm. Are you sure you don't want to put the roof on? I mean it's easier-"

"It's too late now!" I teased pushing the button on my keys that opened the doors. Slowly the doors began to rise and the sunlight began to fill the garage. "We can do this."

"I sure fucking hope so. Look they're waiting at the gate." Looking down the driveway at the gate there are a few paparazzi already snapping photos. "You sure you don't want to take the Audi?" She spoke pointing to the matte black Audi R8.

"Yes I'm sure. I still haven't exactly mastered stick yet and I don't feel like dealing with all that today."

"I'll drive then." I just leaned over and kissed her. She is so sweet to me.

"It's too late we're already here. Besides you always get to drive. It's my turn this time." With that I began to drive down the driveway. "Let's just blast the radio and have a good time." Pushing the button to close the garage, I pushed the button to open the house gates.

"Who you wanna listen to?"

"Put on last night's album of the year Grammy winner. I heard it was written about an amazing woman." I smirked looking straight ahead watching the gates open.

"Say less." Once the gates were open I drove through.

 _"Sasha how long have you two been dating?"_

 _"Where'd you guys meet?"_

 _"Becky give us a smile."_

You would think that since we're blasting music they wouldn't try to yell over it but it didn't stop them. Us being in a car also didn't stop them from standing in front of it while I'm trying to drive. Good thing I'm wearing shades because I'm sure I'd be blinded by the continuous flashes.

"GET OUT THE WAY WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Yelled Sasha beeping the horn. "MOVE!" That got them to get out of our way.

"Bye guys!" I smiled sticking my tongue out at them as I pulled out and took off down the road. "Those guys aren't scared of anything damn."

"They aren't even supposed to be there. Somebody's getting fired for that. What's the point of living in a gated community if paparazzi still get in?"

"They probably snuck in." I shrugged because you need a special ID badge to get into our neighborhood.

"It's unacceptable that's what it is." She grumbled messing around with her phone.

"Babe relax you know that hardly happens around here. We just announced to the world we are a couple, so it's only right they go out of the way to stalk us. We're today's hot topic. We are on Hollywood's most wanted list right now." I reasoned reaching over for her hand and interlocking them. Pulling her hand towards me I kissed the back of her hand. "You don't need to get anyone fired today."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I know I am. Let's just relax, handle business, and have fun together okay?" I smiled kissing her hand again.

"Fine."

"Fine!? Fine?! No I need you to love that plan."

"I do love it."

"No you don't you're lying why are you lying?"

"I'm not I-"

"I'm not moving this car another inch until you fully love the idea." As I said that I slowed the car down until we came to a complete stop. When that happened I put it in park.

"Babe you can't stop in the middle of-"

"Well I just did it so you better love today's plan quick before a car comes." I smiled looking at her. She's so adorable when she panics. Right now we are sitting in the middle of an intersection.

"Becky! Omg okay I love the idea. Please just drive there's a car coming." She spoke out quickly in a bit of a panicked tone. I just laughed and put the car in drive before continuing down the road. "Jesus Christ women what is wrong with you?!" I just laughed because her reaction to this is too funny to me.

"But did you die though?" I don't have to see her eyes to know she's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh my god I'm dating a crazy bitch! She trying to kill me." She spoke to herself out loud getting me to smile wider. "She crazy! She crazy! She crazy! I'm gonna die. That's it this relationship is going to be the death of me."

"Oh stop acting like you don't love it. You love your females a little crazy it makes everything interesting. Gotta keep you on your toes." I smiled kissing her hand again. "I'm going to drive you crazy for now but if we ever get married you're going to want to check into a mental institution." She let out a whimper before dramatically looking out the window.

"Crazy lady kills wife for not loving her plan. I can see the news now."

"It's not a bad way to go out if you ask me." Her response to that was a loud sigh and a face palm. "Love you too babe!"

 **Hour and a half later**

"Okay yes I think we can have a contract written up and on your desk by Friday morning." Smiled Sasha standing up to shake the man's hand. We just closed a deal with a guy who owns a plot of land in New Jersey and he agreed to let us build one of our stores there. So basically he just sold us his land and we're letting him have stock in that said store. It's a lot of numbers and negotiations, mostly boring stuff though.

"Well that's great it was really nice doing business with you two lovely ladies." He smiled shaking Sasha's hand then mine.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Porter." I smiled politely shaking his hand.

"Nate. Call me Nate Mr. Porter is my dad's name." He chuckled so the both of us laughed with him. I don't really like him because the whole meeting he was mentally undressing my Sasha and I didn't like it.

"Alright Nate thanks for everything I know business is going to boom out there." Smiled Sasha.

"Well I sure hope so the more demand the more stores we'll have to open." He grinned in a weird way and I don't like it.

"Yeah let's just see how the first store goes sales wise." I stated because there's no need to jump the gun. "Anyway we have to get a move on because we're busy girls you see."

"Oh yeah totally I understand it isn't a cakewalk owning a business while being a pop star."

"Ehh I manage thanks to her. She's the brains behind all the business stuff I just write the music."

"A dynamic duo you two are at that. Anyway I'll get a move on wouldn't want business to be held up because of lil old me." He smiled. Being polite I smiled too.

"Thanks again for coming out we really appreciate it." I smiled shaking his hand again.

"It was my pleasure honestly."

"Mhmm kay keep a look out for the contract. The sooner you sign the faster business will pick up." I answered quickly letting him know to hurry up and end this.

"I'll keep a keen eye out for it. Again nice meeting you two and enjoy the rest of your day."

"We will thank you." I smiled waving as he started to walk away from the table. "Have a good one!" I spoke out after him. He winked at us before turning and leaving.

"What was that all about?"

"Huh?" She let out a soft chuckle before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"We don't have anywhere to be today. You were looking at him like you were going to tear his head off. What happened? What'd I miss?"

"So you didn't notice him tearing your clothes off and fucking you senseless on the table?" She only gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"He was eye fucking the hell out of you and I didn't like it. The faster he left the lesser of a chance I had of hopping over the table and choking him out."

"Awe babe!" She cooed kissing my neck. "That's cute, you being all jealous and protective of me. But if you must know I wasn't paying him any mind because I was too busy tearing your clothes off and fucking you senseless on the table." She purred lacing small kisses along my neck. "This is exactly what drew me into you. You're so hot when you talk business."

"Is it really now?" I asked putting my my hands on her hips. Right now I'm mentally thanking her for suggesting we got a private room away from prying eyes.

"Yeah and you've been doing it for a whole hour now so you don't even want to know what's on my mind right now."

"And what if I do want to know?" I challenged biting my lip. Hearing that she let out a sexy moan.

"I don't know if it's suitable for work or not." She purred wrapping her arms around my neck. My next move was to pick her up by the hips and sit her on the table. She made quick work of wrapping her legs around my hips. "However we did technically just finish work..." She smiled licking her lips and looking at mine before looking up into my eyes.

"That was just a chore. Now this, this is work for me. You brainwashed me into believing fulfilling your needs is work and a pleasurable experience all in one. So if you ask me I think work is just getting started." I grinned slowly running my hands along the sides of her body.

"Well then by all means don't let me stop you for doing your job." That was all I needed to begin placing kisses down her neck and behind her ear. "Mmmm I think starting tomorrow... I'm going to look into giving you... You ah. A promotion." She moaned out gripping onto my arms.

"No need I like my job right where I am." I mumbled not moving my mouth far from her skin. She taste so good almost like something sweet. I then began to use my right hand to slowly caress her thigh. "No need to change what works."

"Mmmm damn babe you gotta quit teasing me. We have to go home right now!" She groaned out lustfully pushing me off her. "If we keep going here we are going to be in trouble." That got me to stop and just look at her. "We're at a restaurant and they'll come any second now to clean. Plus look up right behind you." Turning to look behind me there was a camera mounted to the wall. "If we keep going we'll be the talk of the town for months. And I don't exactly want my family to see my sex tape."

"Well what if I want to make a sex tape? For those days you have to go take care of business without me." I purred kissing her.

"How do you know I don't have any of us already?" She grinned with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"That'd be so selfish of you to keep them hidden from me. Actually no I don't care I'd rather be there live in action. Come on let's get you home so I can be the boss." With that I gave her one last kiss before pulling away completely and helping her off the table.

"Take the shortcut home I don't have the patience to wait in traffic." She murmured throwing down a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabbing her jacket.

"It's LA babe traffic is everywhere you go. But for the sake of my job and your underwear I will."

"Who says I'm wearing any?" As she said that she pulled something out of her jacket pocket and placed it in my hand. I didn't even have to look at it to know it was the purple thong she put on this morning. My question is when did she even take them off? She's wearing a skirt so I get how but just not when. How could I not have even noticed her doing that? Never once did either of us get up from the table during the meeting so she couldn't have done- "Becks come on you'll never figure it out." She's right and that's why I love her because she does shit like that. Following her out the room and toward the front of the restaurant. Before we even got there we were greeted with a not so pleasant surprise. Paparazzi were gathered all around the entrance of the place.

"Damn it!" Growled Sasha. "Can't go anywhere without people finding out where you are."

"Well you don't know if they're after us." I tried to reason.

"I won three Grammys last night, and announced to the world I'm gay. They're looking for me and they found me."

"How'd they even find us?"

"Someone probably tipped them off. Damn!" She groaned running her hand through her hair. "The one time I decide not to bring my guards this happens."

"So you saying we gotta fight through there and across the street to the car?"

"Hold on let me see something. Stay here." She then kissed my cheek before walking off somewhere. The good thing about this restaurant is it isn't very popular so there aren't many people in here right now. There are a few and they recognize us because I can hear them taking pictures. I'm not too concerned with any of them right now because it's the paparazzi I'm more scared of. There easily has to be at least twenty of them out there right now. And let's add to that there are guys with tv cameras out there. It's probably one of those shows like TMZ. It probably is them matter of fact. The part that really sucks is more are showing up and it's making me anxious, I don't do well in situations where I'll might feel claustrophobic. "Beck come on." I then felt her interlace her hand with mine and lead me through the restaurant until we got to a back door.

"So where'd you guys park again?" Asked a pretty buff looking guy.

"It's right out front across the street. The green Jeep." Answered Sasha before turning to me. "These guys are going to help us to the car and when we get there just get in and drive. Don't worry about seatbelts just drive and well put them on as we go. You have the keys right?"

"Right here." I said showing her the keys.

"Kay now whatever they say just keep moving and we have to move quick. Don't look back keep going forward. And no matter what happens do not let go of my hand." She instructed tightening her grip on my hand.

"Alright so this door leads out into the back alley. We have to get to the end of the street and it'll take you right out to the main road. From there it should be a straight shot to your car." Spoke a different guy.

"Okay. You alright babe?"

"Uhh no but I'm trying my best. The goal is to get from point A to point B."

"Welcome to the famous life babe. Anyway let's get a move on before more come."

"Okay just stick together and keep moving." Spoke the first guy. He then opened the door and walked out. Sasha followed behind him so I was right after her. It was as if they knew we'd try and sneak out the back because it literally was a swarm of them waiting and snapping pictures.

 _"Ladies over here!"_

 _"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"_

 _"What's next for the Boss and Becky?"_

 _"Bosha over here!"_

I can't even hear my own thoughts it's so loud and there are so many paparazzi around us. Pushing through them all was probably one of my most recent difficult tasks. None of them seem to care about our personal space.

 _"How'd you get Sasha to switch teams?"_ Asked one guy jumping in my face before snapping a photo inches from my face. I wasn't prepared for that and honestly it startled me. It scared me enough to cause me to drop the car keys and accidentally let go of Sasha's hand. " _How'd you turn her out?"_

"What?" Shit this is probably the worst case scenario ever right now.

 _"What's your favorite color?"_ I have to find the keys. So I began looking down in search of my keys.

" _Where'd you meet Sasha? Do you actually work for her?"_

 _"Where are you from? How'd you end up here?"_

"BECKY!"

 _"What'd you guys have for lunch in there?"_

 _"Chocolate or vanilla ice cream?"_ Oh god I can't do this. Everyone is yelling and screaming questions about everything. I feel trapped and I can't find the keys. People keep pushing and talking. I'm panicking I don't know where Sasha is and quite frankly I'm scared right now. Pushing my way through the crowd I felt something weird under my foot. Looking down it was the car keys thank god. Reaching over to pick them up I quickly grabbed them and stood back up.

 _"Who has better music Beyoncé or Sasha?"_

 _"How many kids do you have?"_

"I don't have any kids. SASHA!" I yelled out praying she hears me because I don't know where I'm going. I'm so flustered and confused right now. "SASHA!"

 _"Are you having a boy or a girl?"_

 _"Cats or dogs?"_

 _"Becky what's that short for?"_ I literally can't see Sasha and my anxiety is setting in I'm trying so hard to keep it together but this is too much for me to handle right now. It was then that one of them got directly in my face and snapped a photo. The flash was directly into my eyes and it momentarily blinded me. I don't know where my sunglasses went all I know is I had them when we left the building. In my blind haze I felt someone grip my wrist and begin pulling me in a direction. I can't tell who it is but I just hope they're taking me to safety.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" The next thing I know I hear a smacking sound and I see Sasha's pink hair flying past my eyes. "TOUCH HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL END YOU! LET'S GO!" Then next thing I know she's running dragging me behind her. "You got the keys?" I did my best to keep up running with her.

"Here." I then handed her the keys. I'm in no condition to drive right now. Once she had a good grip on them she tightened her grip on my hand and sped up running. I don't know how long or how far we ran because my eyes are clouded with tears.

"Get in!" Following her instructions I climbed in the car and closed the door.

 _"What's wrong princess?"_

 _"Where are you guys going now?"_

 _"Look here girls!"_ It was then that she started the car and began off down the street.

"God dammit! Becks I'm so fucking sorry! You okay?" All I could do was look at her I can't think I'm too overwhelmed to speak right now. "Fuck babe I'm so sorry. Damnit!" She then started muttering something under her breath. "It's okay baby we're okay now. We're going home it's over." She then interlocked our fingers together and began kissing the back of my hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so fucking sorry. Fuck baby I'm so sorry."

"I- you.."

"Shh I know I'm sorry. We're almost home."

 **At home a few hours later**

I don't know what time it is or how long we've been laying in bed. When we got home I just came upstairs and collapsed on the bed. Sasha came in shortly after and held me as I cried. Eventually I fell asleep and I just woke up. I'm still cuddled up to her so I just snuggled in closer to her, and buried my head further into her chest.

"You okay?" I heard softly. Looking up at her she's looking at me with dough eyes. "I'm sorry that happened Becks it was my fault I should have-"

"He popped out of nowhere and I dropped the keys... It all happened so fast."

"It's okay you're safe now. I won't let them get to you anymore." She murmured kissing my forehead and pulling me closer into her. And then we fell into a comfortable silence. Nothing but the slow beat of her heart fills my ears. "Becks?"

"Hmm?"

"If you want to leave me after all this I'd understand. Not everyone is cut out to be famous and all the things that come with it. I mean I don't want you to go because it'd kill me if you ever did. I just don't want you to feel pressured to stay with me for the sake of the media. It's really honestly okay if you don't want to be in the spotlight with me anymore. I prefer it if-" I interrupted her by pressing my lips to hers in the most loving way I could.

"I'm not going to leave you. Yeah today was really traumatic for me but I'll get over it. This is what I signed up for when I made you my girlfriend. It's going to take a lot more than paparazzi to make me leave you. Just from now on we either go out in disguise I don't like running." That got her to let out a small laugh.

"So then I guess we gotta stock up on wigs and toupees then huh?"

"Yeah next time we go out we have to go to a costume shop. We can dress up as Elmo and Cookie Monster. It'll be so fun." I grinned because those would be the perfect disguises for us. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"God promise me you won't ever change. You are so damn adorable I love it."

"So does that mean we can be Elmo and Cookie Monster?!"

"I want to be Cookie."

"No I wanna be Cookie!" Everyone knows Cookie Monster is cooler than Elmo. Elmo doesn't always get to eat cookies.

"Nope too late I already called it. However I'm a reasonable women I'm sure we can make a bargain here." When she said that she had a very sultry smirk on her face. "How much do you like cookies?" Judging by how she's biting her lip I can tell things are about to get very interesting.

* * *

 **Hey back again I see yeah! That was quite some journey getting her huh? A lot happened in this chapter and I think I like it. So I've decided that this series here is going to have longer chapters compared to my other stories. It's not because I favor this pairing over the others it's just there is so much to tell and why space it out over several chapters. There won't be too many cliffhangers here either. Next chapter we're going to go back to the very beginning to how Becky & The Boss even became a thing. Then it'll change back to the present, then past, then present. You get the point... Maybe I don't know depends on how I feel when I write. It might go in order it might not. Anywhore that was cute Sasha and Becky stealing the show at the Grammys. Could you imagine if some shit like that were to happen irl? I'd honestly shit my pants probably. Poor Becky though her first experience in with the paparazzi is a traumatic one. Damn paparazzi always fucking everything up for celebrities. And Ik some of those questions are random but paps really do ask weird questions like that. I would be the one to know trust me. Just like how I know that if you give a mouse watermelon it'll turn into the incredible Grinch. True story bro. I'll catch you later bro till next time, Stay Toasty My Friend. ~Joz #upitfuck**

 **Oh and the part where Becky is talking about her loyalty to Sasha Ik it's kinda hypocritical but trust me Ik what I'm doing. It's just irl Becky gives off the kind of vibe where she's actually really loyal. Like you can always count on her to do something for you. Also she seems like she'd make a perfect wife she cooks, she cleans, takes care of business, etc. I don't mean it in a sexist way but in a hey I wanna a girl who would do all that for me kind of thing. And I've decided to keep up with that trait for her here. It'll all make sense in the future. Kay I'm gunna go before I confuse you even more.**


	3. I'm good thanks

**Late November 2014**

"Finn baby wake up. Come on it's time for work." Chimed Becky gently rocking her long term almost four year boyfriend. "Come on Sharky I made you breakfast. Sunny side up eggs, toast, fresh fruits, and yogurt."

"Did you make a happy face with the fruit?" He murmured turning to look at her.

"Of course I wouldn't dare wake you yet if I didn't." That got him to smile at her so she took it as an open invitation to kiss him. "Get up and let's eat before it goes cold and I have to leave for work."

"Yes ma'am. One more kiss you're just so beautiful I can't resist." Agreeing to his request they locked up in one more kiss before the pair got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "So how's the business going?"

"Not too good. Sales were down eleven percent yesterday. I just don't understand people use to thrive at Mattson's, then suddenly Walmart decides to start building super stores down the road and now everyone wants to go there. Thirteen of our twenty two locations have a Walmart nearby within a ten mile radius of it. It's fucking ridiculous."

"What does Walmart have that Mattson's doesn't?"

"A wider variety of fresh produce, a clothing department, a wider selection of toys, a sports section, electronics, an auto garage." She murmured sadly. Mattson's Market is the name of a small grocery store chain located in twenty two different locations scattered around north and central Florida. This is one of the few places that gave Becky a chance to work there as their business relationships manager. It's her job to create and maintain relationships with other big organizations to help promote each other. She also gets to decide what kinds of commercials they need to shoot to help raise sales. As hard as it might sound it all comes naturally to Becky. She has a degree in business so she's exactly where she wants to be and she loves it. From selling hand-made trinkets in front of her parents house back home in Ireland at age six, to basically managing sales of a corporation I guess you can say she was born to help sell stuff to people.

"I thought you said you suggested all of those ideas at the last meeting?" Asked Finn before biting into his toast.

"I did and just like every other time I got shut down. If they weren't so goddamn prude and determined to stick to tradition business would be so much better and we wouldn't have to be constantly laying off workers. In the past week we had to let go of over one hundred store associates because our sales weren't up enough to be able to keep paying them."

"Damn babe I'm so sorry. I know how much you love your job. You don't think they'll move to corporate next do you?" Hearing that Becky rolled her eyes and ate a grape off her plate.

"I sure fucking hope not. If they do I'm SOL."

"Don't say that you're the best talker over there. You talked that company into so many good business deals that the company basically is riding on your back. Where would they be if you didn't sweet talk the guys at Target to start selling some of your products in their stores?" That got Becky to try on a small smile. Within the first three months of working there she managed to close a million dollar investment from Target into her stores.

"Probably a lot closer to going out of business then we are now."

"In the shitter that's where they'd be. My baby is the backbone of Mattson's Markets corporate team. They aren't going to fire you babe and if they do I'm blowing up every store and especially headquarters. They'll pay for making you sad."

"You're so silly! Come here!" With that she gave him a peck on the lips. "Anyway sorry to have to cut our breakfast short this morning but I gotta get to work. I'm expecting a very important call and I don't want to miss it." She spoke standing up and placing her bowl in the sink.

"Boo you suck."

"I know I'm sorry but if I don't talk to people who will?"

"Fine but I'm not cooking you waffles tomorrow then." He stated firmly. Breakfast is a special tradition between these two. It all dates back to when Becky was still in college when she and Finn first started to talk. They both always had busy schedules and the only real time they both were free was in the morning. So they'd have breakfast together whether it be bagels, coffee, or just one orange to share they were always eating breakfast together. They did it all the time then and they still do it now. Only difference now is they share a small flat together and can afford to make a more balanced breakfast. It's been this way for about two years now.

"Well you have to cook something or else you'll break the streak."

"We are on day seven hundred and fifty-two. We've come this far can't stop now."

"To seven fifty-two." Murmured Becky before leaning down to kiss her boyfriend goodbye. "Kay I'll see you later okay?" Spoke Becky putting on her blazer.

"Okay bye. Love you."

"Love you too." She then kissed him one last time before heading out the door.

 **Becky's POV**

It isn't too far of a drive from our flat to the office. On a good day and minimal traffic it's a twenty minute drive. I don't mind it though because on the way there are three different Starbucks and I love me some caffeine with a nice blueberry muffin if I'm in a good mood. I'm in a good mood today so I had to stop for my caramel macchiato. It's the normal routine pulling up to the office. Show the guard at the gate my ID badge pull into my designated parking spot.

"Morning Kevin!"

"Hey Ms. Lynch how are you today?" He smiled as I showed him my badge.

"Got my coffee so I'm doing just great if you ask me." I answered because I'm having a good time right now.

"That's good to hear. I hope your day continues on like that."

"Thanks you too!" I smiled before driving forward and toward my parking spot. My spot is right in front of the building underneath my office window. I'm only saying that because someone is parked in my spot today for some odd reason, a big red tinted window Escalade to be exact. It's funny because painted in bright yellow paint it says "Business Relationship parking only" in the spot. So unless there's a clone of me in there someone isn't going to hear the end of it. Actually no it's fine it's a nice day I'm having a good time so I'm not going to let it bother me. A little extra exercise will do me good.

 _"Bank on it! Bank on it! Bank on it! Yeah I'm the boss-"_ Ugh before the song could even start I cut it off. It's a rather new song by some female artist who calls herself the boss. I don't really know much about her I think her name is Sasha something I can't remember her last name, I just know the song that was playing is extremely annoying to me. It's like the only song that ever plays on the radio these days. I don't even know what the song is about let alone what it's called and I don't have time to sit and find out. Getting out my car I began my walk inside.

"Excuse me ma'am but I need to see your ID to prove you work here." Spoke some big buff guy dressed in all black. This wouldn't be weird if this happened on a regular day to day basis, which it doesn't.

"Uh for what?" I have a right to know.

"Security reasons. Ms. Banks doesn't want any strays bothering her while she's handling business. Now if I-"

"Who the hell is Ms. Banks?!"

"Sasha Banks ma'am. Now ID please or I can't let you up."

"It's right here. See Rebecca Lynch head of business relations." He then took my ID and looked at it.

"Oh yeah you should hurry they're waiting on you." He then turned to the side and held his hand to his ear. "Let them know Ms. Lynch is here and she is on her way up." He spoke before waving me off toward the elevators. What in the hell is going on today.

"Ma'am if you could just come this way with me." Spoke a female guard also dressed in all black. "Just have to do a quick body search and you're free to go."

"What for?!"

"Security purposes. If you could spread your legs and hold out your arms."

"Why do you think I'm hiding a bazooka in my bra?" I joked because they can't be serious.

"Well it's my job to make sure you aren't. So spread your legs and arms opened wide." She spoke in a monotone with a serious face. I guess they aren't. The president of the United States must be here or something because this is crazy. But whatever I just want to get to my office before I miss my business call. Listening to the woman's request I let her pat me down. After that they let me go up on the elevator. I work on the third floor so it wasn't too long of a ride, however it was long enough for me to question why security is so tight here today. Who is in this building that is so damn important that they frisked me before even stepping ten feet into the lobby. Mainly I want to know who's up here waiting on my arrival.

"ID ma'am." Spoke another guy standing right in front of the elevator as the doors opened. Showing him my badge he nodded. "Okay move along they're waiting on you in your office."

"Who's they?" I asked stepping off the elevator and past him.

"Move along ma'am. Ms. Banks doesn't like waiting longer than she has to."

"Who's Ms. Banks?"

"Go and find out. They're waiting." He then turned back around letting me know he's done talking to me. Well that was very not helpful. It's whatever I'm not going to let it kill my mood. So like he said I just kept walking into the main office area.

"Becky oh great you're here. You are not going to believe who's in your office right now." Spoke Eli. He works in the office here with me. He is in charge of the creative team. They handle the slogans, circular design, and the overall look of the company.

"No all I know is it's this Ms. Banks. Who is that anyway?"

"Wait hold on. You don't know who Sasha Banks is?" He asked stopping me from walking another step.

"No... should I?"

"Uhh yeah she's a singer. You know that song, Bank on it! Bank on it! Bank on it! I just bought a brand new Rari-"

"Oh god stop I can't stand that song that's all that plays in the radio. I'm sick of it." I groaned stopping him before he sang another word.

"What that song has been number one on the charts for three weeks now! Plus you know what else she is smoking hot. She's gonna be my future baby momma slash ex-wife." He grinned licking his lips.

"Ew that's gross. Besides I'm not even sure entirely what she looks like. She sounds familiar but I can't place her name with a face." I shrugged. It's true I'm not really into all the pop culture these days.

"How is that even possible? Have you watched tv recently? She's a total babe with her gorgeous long flowing red hair. Her flashy outfits that hug her every beautiful curve. Her beautiful million dollar smile, all her fancy jewelry." He smiled with dreamy eyes.

"Okay yeah so I'm going to go now... Before you start getting even more weird." I murmured slowly moving past him. The way he was talking I'm sure he's probably pitching a tent right now. I was too creeped out to look for myself. Anyway approaching my office I could hear voices coming from the other side. Part of me felt the urge to knock but then I saw the nameplate next to the door that reads my name signifying it's my office. That being said I walked in.

"Yeah and to make a long story short I will no longer be going into another Walmart ever again."

"Wow I can't believe he said that to you. That was so unprofessional."

"Ahem." I spoke loud enough so they'd acknowledge my presence since they didn't notice me come in.

"Oh Rebecca here you are come in. You're nine thirty call is here." Spoke Vince. Vince is the CEO of the company and my boss.

"Umm my nine thirty is supposed to be a phone call." I chimed smiling because I wasn't aware of any meetings today. Plus it's only eight-fifty six so she's a bit early.

"Well I was in the area so I figured I'd just stop by instead." Spoke the voice of a female who I don't recognize. However she is sitting in my chair at my desk. "Sorry for no warning but I like surprising people." She smiled looking me directly in the eyes.

"Rebecca this is Sasha Banks she's here to talk business with you today." Added Vince nodding toward her. Sasha then stood up and reached her hand out for me to shake.

"Sasha Banks nice to meet you Rebecca." She smiled. Turning to get a good look at her Eli's description does match. She has long red hair, a lot of flashy jewelry, and a very unique colorful attire. What really stood out to me is she has rings that cover her knuckles that read "Legit Boss" if put together. Well this is just great I have to deal with a possible stuck up celebrity who probably knows nothing about business. But it's my job to deal with things like this. She's famous and if I can reach some sort of agreement with her it could possibly help put Mattson's back on the map. So being polite I reached out and took her hand.

"Rebecca Lynch nice to meet you." I warmly smiled looking her right in the eyes.

"The pleasure is surely mine this time." She grinned looking me up and down... Almost as if she was checking me out.. No that's crazy I'm sure she had tons of boyfriends. "Anyway you can go Vincent I would like to get right down to business if you don't mind." She said calmly nodding to the door.

"Oh no it's not a problem at all I understand. Rebecca here is going to take good care of you." As he said that he patted me on the shoulder fairly roughly. He only does that to me when there is no room for me to mess up. So then I guess I have to try twice as hard to make some sort of agreement with her.

"I hope so. But you can go now." Vince gave me one last warning look before leaving the room. I couldn't help but smile at her kicking him out because he walks around here like he's some sort of God. But she walks in and she kicks him out of my office. "What's the joke?"

"Huh?" I asked turning to look at her being now it's just me and her in here.

"Why are you laughing? I want to laugh too." As she said that she sat back down in my chair.

"Nothing it's just he is my boss and he usually walks around here like some sort of God, and you just kicked him out of here like trash." I giggled a bit.

"Oh well when you're as well known as I am you start to have that effect on people. Anyway take a seat I don't like when people stand over me while I'm sitting." Umm.. Last I checked this was my office. But I have to be respectful and do my job. Following her instructions I took a seat in the chair across from her. "Okay first thing first I've been waiting here for you for fifteen minutes now. That's unacceptable next time you need to show up on time I hate waiting." Well maybe you should give someone a heads up before you decide to randomly visit. And I actually was on time for work I always show up ten minutes early. If you're on time you're late, if you're early you're on time.

"Sorry about that like I said before I wasn't aware that'd you'd be coming to the office. It won't happen again though."

"Good I'd hate to see something happen to your job here. Moving on, I heard you are one of the best negotiators here, is that true?"

"I wouldn't go that far but I always get the job done when I need to."

"You know for someone who's as pretty as you I expected you to be a lot more cocky. Don't take that wrong but I heard you managed to talk your way into getting Target to buy into the stock here after being here for less than five months."

"It actually was three months." I corrected. That got her to smirk and nod her head.

"And out comes the cockiness. You should brag about doing that all the time. Hell I would if I landed a deal that big in such a short time."

"Well I'm a humble being. Mum always said there's no need to let the world know you have a bedazzled arse." That got her to let out a chuckle.

"Does she really?"

"Yup."

"She must be one smart woman I see who you must have gotten your brains from."

"She was quite the knowledgeable woman." I added. I love my mum she's one of the most awesome people I know.

"Where's that accent from it's so fucking cute. Just listening to your voice I want to sign the papers already."

"Dublin."

"I figured, they don't make females as gorgeous as you here in America. Anyway what made you want to decide to move here?" She sure does ask a lot of questions, but whatever it takes.

"Well I moved here with my boyfriend because he got offered a better job here working as the head of a software programming company."

"So is it safe to assume that's who is holding you in this picture?" She asked showing me the picture on my desk that I keep of me and Finn. It's a photo of us when we first moved here to Florida and on my first day here he took me to the beach. Finn had already been in the states a few days before I came and he was excited to show me how different the beaches are here compared to the ones back home. We were both so excited that we had to get a photo to remember it by.

"It's very safe."

"Damn I was hoping he was just a brother. How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost four years in four months."

"Oh okay." She nodded placing the frame photo side down. "Is it safe to assume you think he's your soulmate? No better yet do you want to marry him?"

"I'm sorry what does my personal life have to-"

"Answer my question first. I don't like when people answer my question with a question." She stated shooting me a glare.

"Yeah I love him he's my best friend."

"Is he faithful to you?"

"He's shy around people he doesn't know. It took him weeks to build up the courage to ask me out on a date. So I highly doubt he has it in him to pick up other females."

"Are you faithful to him?" I'm still really confused here. What does my relationship with Finn have to do with anything right now?

"Yes I am. He's my first love I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." I to some degree want to know what she's thinking because she's nodding her head while staring at me.

"Does he treat you the way you feel you deserve to be treated?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case how come there isn't a ring on your left ring finger yet?" I don't have an answer for that question. But she has a pretty good point and I'm not entirely sure. "I like the necklace you have on though, did he get that for you?" I guess she must have picked up on my bluff.

"Umm no it was a going away present from my parents when I first moved here. It's a little piece of home in a bottle." I smiled holding the small glass bottle.

"What's inside of it?"

"It's sand from my favorite beach as a child back home in Ireland. We'd go there every summer and I love it there."

"That's cute I really do like it."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So I take it you love going to the beach?"

"Yeah for the most part. Although I like going early morning or at night. The water is a lot more calmer and I can use my paddle board. Although the waters here can sometimes be a little too rough so I can't use it as often as I use too."

"Oh so then that must mean you're in pretty good shape." I only shrugged because I wouldn't go that far. I don't paddle board as much as I use to now that I'm working here full time. "That's good though it means you like adventures. Nothing is more adventurous then playing in the ocean. Anyway back to my original question can you see you and... What was his name again?"

"Finn."

"Finn. Do you see Finn and yourself possibly getting married one day?"

"Of course." I answered without hesitation. I can't see myself with anyone but him.

"Do you think he feels the same way about you?"

"Well he kissed me goodbye this morning so I like to assume so."

"Mhmm okay okay." She murmured slowly looking me directly in the eyes. For some reason her gaze is giving me this weird vibe. It's not an uncomfortable one, but it makes me feel weird. She's just staring at me not moving or saying anything just staring. "Is your hair naturally brown like that?"

"Well it's a bit darker than this but I think I look better with lighter hair."

"Hmm. You think you could ever rock red like me?" I just shrugged.

"Dunno I've never thought about changing colors completely."

"I think you can it'd look good on you." She nodded sounding really behind her opinion.

"Perhaps I'll look into it sometime."

"You should. I'll even be as kind as to let you use my hair dresser. He's the best in the game today so I'm sure he will hook you up."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

"It's something slight. But enough about you for now let's get to what I'm here for. Tell me Rebecca do you like listening to music?"

"Yes I do."

"So then Is it safe to assume you've heard my music before?"

"I have."

"What do you think?" To be honest or not to be honest that is the real question. But I really value my job so I gotta lie. Let me rephrase that I don't hate her music. In fact I've only ever heard like two of her songs. The one that's on a continuous loop on the radio and a cover of Billie Jean she did one time. So going off of that I can't say if I like her music or not.

"I'm more into indie music but I one time heard your cover of Billie Jean and I enjoyed that."

"So you don't listen to my music? It's okay you can be honest I can't get mad at you. Everyone has freedom of opinion." I don't want to say it so I simply shook my head no. "Well then today is your lucky day! Because I've decided that I want to use this lovely office of yours in my new music video. And I'm going to need to borrow one of your stores for it too." She grinned leaning back in the chair and slowly turning it side to side.

"You sure you want to use my office? Vince has-"

"I don't care about what Vincent has I want what you have to offer me." She spoke louder interrupting me. "I was going to use Walmart but they are pigs over there and I hate them all now. That was all last week I'm over it now. Few days ago my assistant brought me some random nutass store made rice crispy treat one night. I promise you it was the greatest thing I've ever tasted in my life. It was like sex in my mouth it was so good. When she told me she got it from a store named Mattson's Market I knew I had to shoot my video in one of its stores. You guys make good rice crispy treats and I want them on set of my music video."

"Wow okay yeah I can have that arranged no problem."

"Okay great I haven't decided which store I want to use yet but we'll reimburse you for all sales being missed during the shooting process plus interest."

"That sounds great."

"And also I want you there for every take.. Yeah I want you to be my right hand during the filming process." And there goes the deal breaker for me. I in no way shape or form want to be her lackey. Judging by how she's been bossing me around for the past few minutes I don't even want to imagine what it's like being around her for twelve hour long days shooting. "I like the way you can sweet talk people into doing what you want. The director my label gave me is a total jerkoff and he won't go with any of my ideas I have for my video. And I want you to convince him to let me have my way."

"I don't sweet talk anyone, I'm just good at negotiating is all." She's gassing me up to something I'm not.

"Alright fine let me put it this way. I've done my homework on Mattson's Market and I know in a few years this company will go under like the city of Atlantis. Let's face it Becca I'm what this company needs to stay afloat for a little bit longer. I have millions of people who will do what I say. All I have to do is show the front of one of your stores in my video and sales will skyrocket. People will rush to come try your rice crispy treats. Monkey see monkey do, if I shop at Mattson's my fans will shop at Mattson's. You hate to admit it but you know in due time you'll be looking for a new job so there isn't much of an option here for you unless you don't like working here. But I figure since you were as kind to let me come here today that you love working here. I marched right in here and took over your office and you didn't do a damn thing about it. Never let a stranger run up in your space and do nothing about it." I just stared at her. Where is she going with this? "Even as I'm sitting here telling you to come over here and do something about me taking over your office you aren't doing anything about it, and it lets me know how much you love working here. I have to give it to you though you really do get the job done when you need to so props on that." It was then that her phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at it. "Well looks like your time here is up. I'll leave it like this, you talk my director into letting me have my way, I'll tell the world about Mattson's Market, and you won't have to look for a new job for a little while longer. It's as simple as that. I'll have my assistant send you all the information you need to set up your meeting." She then pulled a pen out of my desk and began writing on my desk calendar. I'm still stuck on everything she just said to me. She didn't say it but she's basically giving me an ultimatum and I don't know how I feel about out. "Alright again it was nice to meet you but I must get a move on. Show me out." She spoke standing up and coming over to stand next to me.

"Of course." As I went to stand up she stuck out her hand to help me up. It was only natural I took her hand and stood up."Thank you." Her response to that was to kiss the back of my hand. As she did that she maintained eye contact with me. I don't know why but for some reason I felt a small jitter in the pit of my stomach when she did that.

"My pleasure." She purred grinning not breaking eye contact. "I surely hope this won't be the last time I see you."

"I hope not either. I think if I get them to make our rice crispy treat portions larger you'll come back." I countered. "But something tells me if we start to dye them red you'll come running."

"Hmm not only are you beautiful, smart, and confident, but you're observant too. The Boss likes that."

"So it was you who parked in my parking spot today huh?" Because it only makes sense at this point. Her hair is red, the majority of her suit is red, her nails are red, and the slotted glasses she has on her head are red too. So it would only make sense that the red suv parked out front belongs to her.

"Well my Aston is in the shop getting detailed today and I didn't feel like driving the Benz. So the truck was my last option. That and because I didn't feel like driving today in general." She shrugged like it was no big deal. It sure must be nice to just wake up one morning and decide you don't feel like driving, so you just get your driver to drive you around all day.

"Oh."

"Forgive me for that I'm on my way out now so you can have your spot back."

"All is good I didn't have to park far."

"Okay good now I don't feel as bad. Thanks again for listening to my proposal you have a week from now to make a final decision. I'll have my lawyer write us up a contract and it'll be on your desk by Monday. If I don't hear back by the following Monday I'll know your decision." She spoke walking to the door. It wasn't until then that I noticed she's still holding my hand. I want to take my hand back but a small part of me won't let me.

"I'll keep an eye out for it."

"You do that. Now if you excuse me I have to get to the studio. I all of a sudden feel the need to write." As she said that she looked me up and down one more time before finally letting go of my hand and putting down her shades. "I'm so inspired right now and you are definitely to blame. I feel it now you are going to be trouble.. Good thing I love a little danger." I don't know how to feel about everything she just said to me. What does she mean that I'm trouble? What is even going on right now between us right now? "Don't think this too hard sweetheart. It's a simple do you like me or do you dislike me question. I know the answer I just want you to say it. Buh-bye for now." She then opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind herself. To say I'm very confused is an understatement.

What even just happened? I don't even think we reached a solid agreement here. In order for this deal to even happen I have to convince her director that it's a good idea to film in one of our stores.. Thinking about all this she didn't give me anything to go off of when I go to make my argument. Hell I don't even know the name of the song she's shooting the video for. Ugh this already is going to be hell.

 _"Knock knock knock*_

"Come in." I murmured as I made my way behind my desk and sat down. Looking to see who was coming in it was Eli.

"Well how'd it go?"

"What do you mean?" I answered going through the papers on my desk.

"Your meeting with Sasha. What happened? What did she want?"

"She wants to use my office and one of the stores in her newest music video." I shrugged. "Might not do it because it isn't entirely foolproof. And I don't want to take a risk that won't pay off a hundred percent in the end." It's true. I don't want to make all the arrangements now only to have the director not want to let Sasha have her way. It's too big of a risk that I'm not really willing to take.

"Are you fucking crazy? Sasha Banks wants to use Mattson's in her new music video and you don't want to let her?!" He asked looking at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"I didn't say I don't want her to. It's just in order for her to be able to she has to get the okay from her director. The director didn't give her the okay to use one of our stores yet. She thinks I can get him to give the okay."

"Okay well you've managed to talk us into a bunch of deals, so where's the problem?" He rebutted.

"The problem is I'm not some sort of deal making god. I don't know if I can convince him to let Sasha have her way. I don't even know what she has in mind for the video so how am I supposed to make my argument if I have nothing to ride on?"

"I suggest you make something up and hope he likes it." Interrupted us before Vince appeared in my office. "Oh you're going to make this deal happen because this is the boost we need to get our sales up. Sasha is an international pop star who has a big influence on millions of people. People who will shop wherever she shops. Mattson's Market is where Sasha shops now and the world is going to know. So do whatever it is you have to do to seal the deal. We can use any bit of publicity we can get at this point."

"I know but-"

"I don't care about what you have to do but you will make it so Ms. Banks shoots her music video here. I know I tell you all deals you make are crucial but this one literally will decide whether we all keep our jobs or not. While you were talking to her I ran the numbers and if you land us this deal with how much she is willing to pay and all that comes after it, it'll keep us in business for another five years and then some. So you better get the director's number and take him to dinner or something because we can't afford to miss this opportunity." With that he fixed his jacket and walked out.

"Well that's just great!" I groaned out looking up at the ceiling.

"Becky? Becky look at me." Spoke Eli coming over to me and kneeling in front of me trapping me in my chair.

"What?"

"Please! Please! Please! Please promise me you'll land this deal. Please for me. This is the universe telling us that me and Sasha are meant to be together. Let me tell you something, I only need some one on one time with her and I can make her fall in love. I need you to make it so she has to come back here and that way I can get close to her. I already know she's into me when she was leaving I winked at her and she snickered. She wants me Becks she really does, I just need you to give us the boost we need. So please for the sake of my future kids please go through with this deal. I don't want to die alone." He pleaded looking at me with dough eyes. This is all ridiculous. Right now all I can do is sigh and rub my eyes. "Hey what's that on your hand?"

"Hmm?"

"You're hand there's something red on it." Looking at the back of my hand it was then that I noticed the red lipstick kiss on my hand.. Sasha's red lipstick kiss. "No way!"

"Fuck." I murmured grabbing a tissue and using it to try and rub off the mark. "All that money and you'd think she'd be able to afford lipstick that doesn't come off so easily."

"You totally sweet talked her into wanting to use our store!"

"No if anything it was the exact opposite. Damn this thing isn't coming off!" I growled rubbing my hand harder because the lipstick isn't coming off. I got most of it off but it stained my skin and it's not coming out.

"See I knew you were looking out for me. You already got her to sign an agreement to use the office. This is great now to go find an engagement ring for her." He then got to his feet and began to head to the door. "Do you think she would prefer a diamond or a ruby?"

"I don't know."

"Ehh I'll just have them put both on it. Damn I'm so excited! Mrs. Sasha Drake, it has a great ring to it already. " He then walked out closing the door behind him. The best part of today is that it's only ten o'clock. I've only been at work for an hour and I'm already stressed out with another seven more hours to go on this marvelous Friday. That's business for you. The word relaxed isn't in our vocabulary around here. Well it's all in a day's work. Time to start getting paperwork done so I don't miss anything important. Looking down at my desk calendar I checked today's date to see if I have anything important that needs to be done today. Nothing is there besides my nine-thirty phone call turned meeting, and to review our Target sales from last month. So it looks like I have a rather easy day today. Looking at my schedule for next week it's going to be a busy one. Mainly on Thursday I have to "not be a stranger " and it's followed up with a phone number signed The Boss in all capital letters. And my favorite part is it's all enclosed in a heart. So I guess that's what Sasha was scribbling when she was writing on my calendar. She must really want me to pull through for her on this music video if she went out her way to leave me a note. Oh man as if the pressure wasn't coming down on me hard enough. I don't like drinking but I feel like I need a shot or two.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next afternoon**

"Wait so you're telling me Sasha Banks, the famous singer, came into your office yesterday and insisted on using your office in one of her new music videos?"

"Yeah she wants to use one of my stores too. The only problem is in order for that to happen I have to somehow manage to get her director to go along with whatever the hell she's planning to do. Mind you I don't even know what she's planning because she never told me what she's planning to do. Hell I'm not even sure what music video she's shooting the video for." I complained going through the shirt rack.

"But it's Sasha Banks. She's The Boss she gets whatever she wants. You have to make that deal happen or else you fail at life completely." Stated Bayley as she looked at me with an all knowing look.

"It's not even that Bay. She's famous so she knows other famous people. And do you know what famous people do with other famous people?" Added Charlotte my other best friend. Right now we're at the mall shopping for new outfits. Every now and then the three of us get together and do something. Today is one of those days and we ended up at the mall this time.

"No."

"They throw parties where tons of other famous people come. Becks that could be our gateway to the Hollywood lifestyle. Parties every weekend, elegant dinners, gigantic houses for no reason. Little dogs that fit in your purse. That could be us B I'm telling you it could all possibly change our lives."

"Oh parties every weekend sounds like fun to me."

"You guys do know that all of that isn't going to happen right? I mean she's only shooting a music video there for like two weeks maybe and that's it. She'll be gone and probably won't look back." I answered because it's probably true. Sasha is an a-list celebrity so I doubt she'll want to hang out with us after the shoot is over.

"Well you won't know unless you land this deal now will we?" Sasses Char.

"Char will you leave her alone. As awesome as all that sounds, because I would love to meet Snoop and go to a a-list celebrity party, but we shouldn't add more pressure to what she has now. It's Becky she's the smoothest talker we know. I have no doubt in my mind that she can and will land this deal. She's talked her way into so many good deals that this one is probably a cake walk for her."

"Thanks Bay. That's why you're my favorite." I smirked giving her my best "I want you" face.

"Oh well fuck you too then!"

"I love you to Charbar. Anyway what about this shirt?" I asked holding up a royal purple v-neck shirt.

"To go with the shorts you just got?"

"I dunno I'm not sure."

"Get it. It's cute regardless and you can never have too many shirts." Shrugged Bayley.

"Plus I bet with the right push up your boobs will look amazing." Added Charlotte.

"That's probably true. Although I'm not sure where I'd wea-"It was then that my phone began ringing. Digging in my purse I grabbed it out. Looking at the caller ID it's an unknown number so that must mean it's a business call or something like that. "Shit guys I gotta take this I'll be right back."

"God Becky it's like you never stop working!" Teased Char.

"Hey people love hearing me talk so I'm going to keep talking. Mamma gotta make that money." I grinned sticking my tongue out at them before turning on my heels and walking off to find somewhere quiet to answer. Once I did I answered. "Rebecca Lynch how can I help you?"

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. I just remembered I never told you what my ideas were for my video. And I think it'll help you with your argument with my director."

"Sasha?" I recognize that voice of hers. She basically rambled to me for an hour yesterday.

"I love the way you say my name."

"How'd you get my cell phone number?" It's weird because it's my office phone number that's on my business card.

"I'm Sasha Banks baby. When I want something I always get what I want. Anyway that's not important right now but are you free tonight?"

"Umm.. Yeah I guess." Tonight Finn and I were supposed to have a date night, but I guess I'll have to take a raincheck this time.

"You sound unsure I need a solid answer.. Actually no I don't care I'm probably more important. Okay well what are you feeling for dinner? Chinese, Italian, Thai, Jamaican, American?"

"I don't know it's still lunch time I just ate lunch I'm not hungry." I shrugged because it's too early for me to be able to make decisions like that.

"I don't remember you eating me for lunch." She murmured quickly.

"What?" I heard exactly what she said loud and clear. I just want to make sure I heard what I think I heard.

"Alright how about you think all day about where you want to eat dinner and when you do let me know then I'll make it happen. Around what time do you think you'll be hungry enough to eat dinner?"

"Dunno.. Eight maybe that's a reasonable time right?"

"I asked you first."

"Okay then eight."

"Perfect. Okay well then you have until seven to let me know what you want for dinner and then we'll go."

"Fine."

"Fine?" She questioned before laughing a bit. "God Bec you are a very complex person I don't understand you. I'm buying you dinner later you should be excited, it's a free meal!"

"I am excited I'm just still stuck on how you got my number." It's true. I didn't even see her take a business card yesterday so how the hell did she even get my cell number.

"You keep underestimating me and I think I might like it. I'm full of surprises babe and I'll keep on surprising you. I bet you're probably making a cute face right now trying to figure me out. Trust me you'll have more than enough time to try." She spoke so effortlessly like she expected me to say all this. "You can start tonight when we go on our dinner date. Anyway I have to go now you can resume doing whatever it was you were doing prior to me calling." Wow I didn't know I needed permission to hang up.

"Okay thanks..."

"No problem. Oh and while you're at the mall buy yourself something cute for tonight. I'll see you later babe buh-bye." And with that she hung up. After ending that call I immediately began to carefully survey the people nearby. How in the fuck did she know I was at the mall? This isn't even funny anymore that's fucking creepy. That being said I walked back over to my friends.

"Guys I wanna go home."

"What? Why?"

"Who called?"

"Sasha."

"WHAT?!"

"Can we just go I'll explain on the way home." I murmured being Char kind of yelled that and people are looking at us.

"Sasha Banks just called your cell phone!?" Spoke Bayley almost just as loud as Charlotte.

"Shhh!"

"What'd she want?" Asked Char in a more calm quiet voice.

"She insisted we go to dinner later to-"

"You're going to dinner with Sasha Banks?!" They oddly said in unison pretty loudly.

"Shh damn! Stop fucking yelling damn!" I growled because we're making a scene right now and I don't like having more attention drawn to me as it is. People already look at me funny when I talk so I don't need them to look at me because I'm having dinner with Sasha later. "Can we go please?"

"Let's go." Charlotte putting down the pants she was holding and headed towards the exit. Bayley grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the store hastily following Char, who was briskly walking ahead of us. Before I knew it we were in the car. "Talk now. Right now what'd she say exactly and don't leave out a single syllable." She spoke quickly looking back at me. Charlotte drove us this time so she's in the driver's seat with Bayley in the passenger's and me in the back.

"She said she remembered she didn't tell me her ideas for the music video yesterday. And that she thinks it'll help with my argument to her director. So she wants to discuss it all over dinner later." I shrugged I think they're blowing this way out of proportion.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. It's just I'm really confused on how she got my cell number because I never gave it to her. But what was really weird is she somehow knew I was at the mall. You guys I think she's stalking me and it's creepy."

"Are you fucking crazy? That's probably the best case scenario of being stalked. She's rich and famous if she kidnaps you you'll probably have the time of your life tied up in the basement of her giant mansion off on a probably secluded island somewhere off the coast of Hawaii."

"No I don't like knowing someone is out there watching my every move it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"But your stalker is Sasha Banks." Bayley spoke like it was a good thing.

"So she's still stalking me."

"Wait where are you guys going for dinner?" Asked Char.

"She said I have until seven to decide and let her know."

"Perfect that gives us more than enough time to sexify you up." She grinned before turning to face forward and start the car. She then backed out and began driving off.

"Sexify me for what? It's just a business dinner it's not like we're going to fuck afterwards." I complain because none of this is that serious.

"That's exactly what you need to do. Fuck her, get pregnant and boom instantly famous. You will be the next Amber Rose. She'll be attached to you forever through child support."

"Charlotte you do realize that's physically not possible right?" I countered.

"And that's why you have to somehow get her to fuck you so hard she gets you pregnant. Becky I got this all figured out. You show up all hot and sexy and irresistible. Then you get to chatting her up like you do when you're trying to close a deal, which you basically are, and then start throwing that accent of yours around. Then-"

"Throw my accent around?"

"Yeah the same way you act stupid and play hello titty with the bartenders when we go out. It works every time and we basically drink all night for little to nothing. Okay so I need you to do that. Hey get her drunk if you can. And then right when you think she's feeling a bit loose you attack and get yourself knocked up." My only response to that was to laugh. This is absolute nonsense and it's amusing.

"Ah-huh and then what about Finn?"

"Ehh pull your hair back and use a lot of tongue. I'm sure he'll forgive you once he sees those child support checks anyway."

"That's pretty messed up Char."

"You say that now but when we're chilling with Beyoncé and Jay-Z on the beaches in Hawaii I bet you won't be saying that anymore. You'll be saying damn Charlotte you're a fucking genius for telling Becky to let Sasha get her pregnant. I'm telling you guys it's a foolproof plan. Nobody gets hurt and Becky you get good sex out of it so I see no problem. Although having a baby might fuck up your snatch but I'm sure you can use the child support checks to get that surgically fixed." Hearing her fantasize is really too funny.

"Charlotte I want you to know that I really honestly don't like you."

"You love me and that's why you're going to go with my plan."

"I'll be honest thinking about it I agree. Char's plan is pretty good to be honest." Spoke Bayley. Getting me to smile even wider because I can't stop laughing.

"Okay you two do realize there are two giant flaws in the plan right?"

"My plan is completely flawless."

"I hate to be the rain on your parade, but y'all do know that no matter how hard we fuck I won't get pregnant right? I'm sure we all had health class and know how babies are made."

"Well then I suggest you get her to really give it to you. I'm talking in a bed, on the floor, against the wall, on the bathroom sink, under the kitchen table, on the roof of a car, out a window, hanging from the ceiling, upside down. You got be persistent Becks."

"Okay fine whatever. But I don't even think she's into girls. I'm sure she probably has tons of boyfriends, plus I have a boyfriend so it probably won't happen."

"That's why you get her drunk first. Just like this one chick at a bar said to me one time, spaghetti noodles are straight until you get them wet."

"Did it work?" She has never told us about that story.

"Don't know it was in college and I was borderline hammered. But knowing me when I'm drunk it probably did."

"Why are we just finding out about this?" Asked Bay taking the words right out my mouth

"You never asked. But back to what I was saying get Sasha drunk flash her a titty and it'll be game over. You'll be Sasha Banks' baby momma."

"You're crazy. Both of you are delusional I'm not going to do that. I don't like mixing business with pleasure, strictly professional. Besides I don't have it in me to cheat on Finn I love him way too much to hurt him like that."

"Boo you whore!"

"Whatever I'll get you guys an autograph. Will that do?" I bargained because it could be worth something if she ever retires.

"Fine." Sighed Bayley.

"Having her baby will be even better." Stated Charlotte in an all knowing voice. All I could do was let out a sigh. They are both so goddamn annoying but I love them. They're my best friends and I wouldn't trade them in for anything.

* * *

 **Okay well that was some conversation you just read huh? The only thing to blame for that is the fact that I started to write that at like 6am this morning. Jo's wtf were you up at 6am this morning for? Well that's just my body keeping to my work schedule. I basically get up at 5:40 every morning except Thursday because it's the only day I have off. So I oddly woke up at 5:40 this morning on the dot I kid you not. And I've yet to go back to sleep. So I felt like writing so I finished this chapter and here we are. I'll admit it this is a long ass chapter the longest chapter I've ever written ever not including my AN. But that's how this series is going to go on, long chapters with a lot of happenings so you gotta plan at least half an hour of free time to read a chapter of this story from here on out. Back to the story so this is how the Boss met Becky. Sasha does seem like a bitch doesn't she? But you love it tho right? Yeah same. That Becky/Finn fluff thoooo. I like the dynamics of their relationship. 752 mornings spent together eating breakfast. So fucking cute. Also fair warning sorry if I fuck up the timeline here it's just I'm still trying to space events out in the right order and I don't write any of the dates down so if you notice a fuck up just go with it. Only saying it because I was messing around with when I wanted this said chapter to take place and if I'd have enough space to fit everything in so we're straight come 2016. Anywhore next chapter will be a present day chapter so look out for it cuz it's half way done now as we speak.**

 **Kay I'm gunna head out let me know if these chapters are too long or too short. I care about little things like that. At the end of the day I write to entertain you guys so tell me what you want from me. Remember red is green. And green is blue, but red is not green. ~Joz #FuCkItUp**


	4. Back to business

**Okay the words/phrases you see underlined are slang words or terms that you might not understand so I took the time out to define them at the bottom for you so you understand.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **Becky's POV**

Honestly I love it when we stay at the house in California for a few reasons. One because in our room to the left of our bed there is a giant window, and at certain times in the morning the sun shines in and it's a sight to see. I say it because the window is stained glass in some parts to form the ying and yang symbol only instead of a circle it's two koi fish. So when the sun shines through it, it cast a really cool shadow on the floor. I also love the color scheme of the room, it's a cream color with auburn colored wood trimming. It's basic but I like it this way nice and simple. There isn't too much going on and it makes the room really flow together. Another thing I like is the bed we share because it's ridiculously comfy. It's a California king so it's really spacious yet for some reason Sasha always finds her way over to my side of the bed. There could be a mile of bed between us when we go to bed but every morning I wake up to her snuggled right up under me. I'm not complaining because I don't mind giving her cuddles. Especially after the day we had yesterday it's comforting to wake up with her in my arms.

I'm still a bit rattled from yesterday but it's something I'll have to get use to now that me and Sasha are an item. Then again there's no real way to get use to people getting in your face asking questions and taking pictures. For the sake of Sasha I'll try. I love her and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. She's so adorable when she's sleeping and I'm happy I'm the only one who gets to experience her like this.

"You just have to be cute no matter what don't you?" I spoke softly caressing her cheek careful not to wake her. She's actually a really heavy sleeper so I find myself often times telling her things I want to tell her when she's awake but I just don't know how. "Yesterday was crazy and it's all your fault. You just had to go and make me fall in love with you. I still don't even know how I'm going to explain this to my friends and family. They've all been blowing up my phone since Monday and I don't answer because I'm so damn scared of what they'll say. I'm terrified of the small chance that they all might disown me all because I fell in love with another woman. I love you and I love my family too. Hopefully one day you'll want to meet them I'd love for you to meet my mom. You love me so I'm positive you'll fall for her too. Oh and I don't even want to start on my friends back home in Jacksonville. We've been the topic in the group chat the second I got out the limo with you at the red carpet Monday. They all for some reason love you and are dying to meet you. Maybe when we go back to the east coast we can all go to lunch or something. I think you'll like them they are all quite some characters. I dunno I just really want you to be as involved in my life as I am in yours." Her response to all that was a small snore. "I agree I guess I'll go make us some breakfast.. Actually no I have to make a few phone calls to our lawyers about the deal we made yesterday. It shouldn't take me too long then I'll get to breakfast. Hmm... I think I'm feeling a nice fruit parfait this morning. What about you babe?" She didn't move or make a sound. "A fruit parfait too? Perfect I'm on it. Kay I love you, see you when you wake up ." With that I kissed her forehead and slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her.

After using the bathroom I made my way over to the office. This room also is where she keeps all her awards, photos, achievements, and other things that are milestones in her career. I like coming in here because when you first walk in you see her platinum record for My Goggled Orange. Then right next to it is a picture of the old Mattson's Market logo and underneath it is the new logo for it. She renamed the store to Mattson's and redesigned the logo. To anyone else it's just two things dedicated to Sasha's achievements which if you look at the big picture it is. However if you know the story behind how she was able to achieve both of those said things there's something they both have in common. Figure it out yet? Without Mattson's Market there wouldn't be My Goggled Orange. Had she not insisted she use one of Mattson's stores to shoot her music video in we wouldn't have ever met. If we never met I wouldn't be the inspiration behind My Goggled Orange and a good percent of the tracks on the album wouldn't exist. And if she didn't decide to buy out Mattson's market I'd probably still be with Finn, and Sasha wouldn't be a billionaire. It's all one crazy web of connection and I love it. Anyway going in and sitting behind the desk I logged onto the computer and began to check my email. It's full of business inquiries and offers from different talk shows to come on for an interview. I'll go through those later with Sash when she wakes up I'm looking for any emails from the guy from yesterday or anything from our lawyers. It's Wednesday now and the contract needs to be done by Thursday that way I can go through it myself before its faxed over to the guy to sign Friday morning. We have one of the best lawyers there is to have when it comes to business management so I know it doesn't need to be reviewed. I like to do it because I like making sure everything promised is in tune and there aren't any loopholes. Nothing with my name on it can be under par against my standards. It oddly was at this time that my phone started ringing signaling a FaceTime call from Bayley. I don't want to answer because I have a feeling that she is going to hound me with questions, but at the same time I miss her. So I answered.

"Howdy stranger! It's good to see you aren't dead since you don't like responding to the group chat. Then again I already knew you weren't dead because you were on TMZ last night." She answered getting me to smile.

"I know I'm sorry Bay it's just a lot is changing for me." I answered.

"Wait did she actually pick up?! Let me see!" I heard in the background before the camera shifted and appeared Charlotte. "Holy shit Bay we're FaceTiming an A-list celebrity! OMG Becky I'm a huge fan can I get your autograph?!"

"You're funny Char. And I'm not a celebrity I'm just Becky."

"Oh bullshit Gingie your face is literally all over my social media." She countered.

"And the TV too. I still can't believe you were sleeping with her this whole time and you never told us!" Added Bayley getting back into frame.

"I wanted to I did but then I wasn't sure about anything. It's a long story but I'll save it for the next time we all go for lunch."

"And when's that going to be?" Asked Charlotte.

"Dunno I'm not even on the east coast right now."

"Where are you then?"

"The house in Santa Monica." I spoke hesitantly unsure of how they'll react.

"House my ass Rebecca! We've already stalked Sasha we know that house is a fucking palace."

"Wait that's the one with the gate right?" Asked Bayley I just nodded. "Oooh you biscuithead! So that's where she's been holding you captive in that mansion. I'm just saying we're still waiting on our invitation to come over."

"I know right! I bet you guys throw wild parties there don't you guys?"

"Yeah like Great Gatsby wild."

"Actually I wouldn't know. We haven't thrown a party together yet." It's true. Since I've known Sasha we haven't thrown any parties. We usually went out and celebrated.

"Lies."

"No I swear we've only ever went out and celebrated."

"So you're telling me Sasha has that giant ass house and she has yet to throw a party there with you?" Asked Char in a very nonbelieving tone.

"Yeah."

"Peanut butter ball!" Spoke Bayley.

"I'm not bull shitting you!" I complained because they are hard to convince sometimes.

"Babe who are you talking to?" Conveniently it was then that Sasha poked her head in the door.

"Sash come here and please explain to them that we've never thrown a party here together." I spoke waving her to come over to me. She came in and sat on my lap. "I'll prove it right now. Go ahead ask her."

"Ask me what?" She asked looking at me before turning to look at my friends.

"Becky says that you guys have yet to throw a party in that gigantic ass-"

"Charlotte don't curse in front of the boss!" Exclaimed Bayley hitting Charlotte. "I'm sorry you're highness don't mind her she doesn't understand what manners are." That got Sasha to laugh.

"No it's fine I cuss all the damn time. And don't call me The Boss, call me Sasha. A friend of Becky's is a friend of mine." She giggled putting her arm around me. "But what's your question?"

"Well Sasha, Becky said that you two haven't thrown a party in that house yet and we don't believe her." Finished Charlotte.

"I did throw a housewarming party and that was fun. I woke up with my lawn covered in plastic blow up toys, red solo cups, empty bottles of all kinds of drinks, body's scattered here and there."

"So you have?"

"I have. But that was a year and a half ago way before I met Beck. However to answer your question no Becky and I have not thrown a party here yet."

"See I told you!" I teased.

"Why haven't you two thrown a party yet? You have a house big enough so why not throw a rager?" Asked Bayley. That got Sasha to look at me and me to her.

"I know Sasha you just won three Grammys on Monday. That's more than enough reason to throw a party."

"That's a good question and we don't even have a solid answer."

"I think it's more because we're too busy with expanding the business." I answered because business does tend to take over most of our time.

"Awe babe don't say that they're going to think we're old and boring. See now I want to throw a party." Whined Sash looking at me.

"So then it's settled we're coming out there and we're going to throw a Project X style party." Stated Charlotte.

"Ooh I gotta go find my party bandanas!" Added Bayley.

"Perfect I'll send the jet to pick you guys up and we'll have a great time. What do you say Becks?"

"Pretty pretty Please!" Pleaded Charlotte pouting.

"With whipped cream and a cherry on top." Added Bayley with her best puppy face.

"And sprinkles!" Chimed Sasha nuzzling into my neck. "Pwease babe for me."

"It's your house bae you can do whatever you want." I shrugged.

"Yay!" She then kissed me as I heard my friends celebrating in the background. "And by the way it's our house not just mine. We're in this together now." Hearing her say that gave me butterflies. It's still so crazy to think that she's my girlfriend.

"Wait when is it going to happen. I need to know so I can take off work." Spoke Charlotte.

"When should we have it?" Asked Sasha looking at me. I was going to question her on that but I forgot I'm also her assistant so I know when she's free.

"I'd have to check the schedule and see." I murmured because I haven't looked at the schedule in quite some time.

"Alright we'll leave it as a to be announced. And as soon as we know you two will be first to know."

"Sounds like a plan. And don't you forget to tell us or we'll stalk your lives." Warned Charlotte.

"Like you weren't stalking us before you called us." I teased because I know them like the back of my hand and I know they're stalking us already.

"Well we gotta make sure Sasha isn't some psycho killer who wants to kill you for some weird reason." Stated Bayley getting Sasha to laugh.

"No I would never want to hurt my beautiful orange. I love her so much I'd miss her terribly." She then leans in close to the camera and whispered. "And if I did want to kill her I'd hire someone to do it for me."

"Hey! What am I not good enough for you to kill?"

"No I just don't want to get your blood all over my hardwood floors. I just had them polished the other week." She shrugged looking at me.

"Wow."

"Promise us you won't kill her before the party?" Pleaded Char.

"I promise. I'll keep real good care of her. I need someone to spoil so trust me Becky will be just fine and bratty." Ideally I'd complain but it's true. I am a spoiled brat and Sasha is to blame. When we first started to be together I told her no but she kept on buying and giving so I kept on taking. So all I did was smile and look at them.

"Okay good now if you excuse us, we have to go shopping for our hopefully soon to be California trip." Stated Bayley.

"Shit she's right we can't go to LA dressed like Florida. I guess we are off to Forever 21."

"Or do they shop at Charlotte Russe?"

"No I think it's Holister."

"Listen we have to go I'll call you later Becks and you better answer or else." Warned Bayley holding up her fist.

"I'll listen out for it."

"Damn right you are. Kay love you!"

"Love you guys too. Bye."

"Peace out Girl Scout!" Grinned Bay throwing up peace fingers before they hung up. Damn now I really miss them. It's been a while since I last saw them. I haven't seen them since I was still with Finn.

"Babe I like your friends they're funny." Spoke Sasha as she wrapped her other arm around my neck.

"Yeah I figured you'd like them. They're quite the group of girls."

"Well lucky me I got the hottest one in the group." I couldn't help but to lean in and kiss her. This wouldn't have been a problem if she didn't lean back not allowing me to kiss her.

"Hey!?"

"No kisses for you." She pouted cutely.

"Awe why not?"

"Because you keep leaving me when I'm sleeping and I wake up to an empty bed and I get scared that you actually left me." I then went in to kiss her again but she moved out the way again. "You don't get any more kisses."

"Please can I have a kiss? I didn't leave you I'm still right here. I told you it's going to take a lot to get me to leave you Sash. You're my queen and I love you like a fat kid loves cake. Don't know what I'd do without you in my life anymore. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I'm not leaving you Sasha. I made a promise to myself to not hurt you in any way shape or form. I love you way too goddamn much for me to just randomly decide I don't want you anymore. I think I'd die if I couldn't cuddle you anymore at night."

"Really?"

"Yeah because you are so cute when you sleep. I love holding you because you're body fits perfectly with mine and I love it. You're my very own one of a kind limited edition collectors item Sasha Banks teddy bear and I wouldn't dare give you up."

"You promise?" She asked in an innocent voice. It was only right that I gave her a soft kiss.

"I promise babe. You have me whipped. I don't want anyone but you."

"Okay." She then gave me a very quick peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" She only smirked and began going through the desk drawer.

"Hold on you little brat. You'll get more, I just want to smoke. Then we'll finish up here and go cook breakfast cuz momma is hungry." She stated pulling out a spliff and lightning it. "What are you working on here?" She asked blowing the smoke in the air.

"Umm I'm looking through my email for anything from our lawyer on the deal we made yesterday."

"Oh you find anything?" She then held the spliff out for me to hit so I did.

"Nah just a shit ton of invites to do talk shows and photo shoots."

"Oh cool who slid in?"

"Umm there's the Today Show, Jimmy Fallon, Good Morning America, People Magazine, MTV.." I murmured scrolling through my emails.

"Wait hold on scroll back up real quick."

"What?" I asked scrolling back up some. She then put her hand over mine and clicked on an email.

"This one. If we're going to make our first tv show appearance it's going to be there."

"The Ellen DeGeneres show?" That got her to smile and kiss me.

"She's gay too and I know she understands our situation. Plus she's really funny."

"Oh yeah I forgot she's married to the hot blonde on Scandal. You want me to write them back?" I asked. I know it's probably a decision that we both should make together but after all Sasha is the star and I'm her assistant. She took another puff holding it in for a bit before blowing it out.

"Yeah. Not yet though I want to lay low for a bit. I wanna take some time off from everything get my bearings back. You know spend a little more time with my orange." She smirked taking another puff and connecting her lips to mine. I love it when we smoke together because we'll do stuff like this. Once we both grew tired of it we pulled away and I exhaled the smoke.

"So I get quality Becky and the Boss time?"

"Well now that you're all mine I want the full Rebecca Lynch experience. I want everything you have to offer me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to know everything there is to know about you. I wanna know what it was like growing up in Ireland. I want to listen to all your weird stories. I want to meet your friends they seem so cool. What was the name of the blonde?"

"Charlotte and the other was Bayley."

"Charlotte, Bayley, and Becky. See you never told me about them, and I feel like I should have known about them a long time ago. Last night while you were sleeping I was thinking. We've been talking for what like five almost six months now and I feel like I know almost nothing about you. It's just been nothing but sex, not that I don't enjoy it because damn that mouth of yours is one of a kind. It's just that's really all its been not much talking just touching. I'm a little done with touching for now I wanna talk. I don't want to just talk though I want to trust and I feel like that's where we are. You have no idea how vulnerable I feel saying all this to you." She spoke looking down at the spliff in her hand. She then took another puff and blew it out before looking me in the eyes. "I trust you Beck. I don't know how you did it but you've gained my trust and I can't say that about many people. But with you I feel like we connect you know? Like it's how you always seem to know if that makes sense. You're always there for me when I need you and I know I can count on you for stuff." To that I couldn't help but to smile and kiss her. I made sure this kiss was slow and sensual.

"I told you Sash you have my true undying loyalty. I trust you too and that's not a bad thing. In fact it's a great thing so there's no need for you to feel vulnerable about admitting stuff like this to me. I get what you are saying. That you trust me but you want to spend more time with me so that you can trust me even more and vice versa." I wrapped my arms around her midsection and hugged her. "If you wanted to get to know me better all you had to do was ask. Besides I wanna get to know what really goes on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"Well I can tell you right now I'm actually low key really excited to meet your friends. And I really honestly do want to throw a party here with you. I think it'll be so lit!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah we are going to have everything drinks, food, bud, beer pong. Like a movie frat party only somewhat more classy. Really I just want us both to get really fucked up together because we haven't done that in a while."

"Oh god." I groaned out thinking back to the last time me and Sasha went out together. It was probably a month or two ago, and we had closed a really big deal that afternoon. So since we were in LA she insisted we go out and celebrate. To make a long story short I lost count after taking eight shots of a mix of different drinks. I think we were drinking Fireball, New Amsterdam, Patron, Captain Morgan, Hennessy, and maybe tequila I don't know they just kept pouring shots and I kept drinking them. Then we probably had nine blunts pre-rolled only to smoke them all and roll up three more later. Mind you this all happened within the span of like nine hours because Sasha and I were drinking since three in the afternoon that day. Basically I died that night but I had a great ass fuckng time. Some bits of that night I don't remember but I know the next morning I didn't have too much fun.

"I'll never forget that. You deadass punched some girl in the face for dancing with me." She laughed. I can't share that laugh because I don't remember doing that, but it sounded like something I'd do. "You're like my favorite person to get fucked up with."

"Well thanks I like getting fucked by you too." I smiled as she give me a very sultry stare. "Anyway come on let's go I'm starving."

"Damn Becks we didn't even finish this and we still have to get through the rest of all this." Sasha then opened the drawer and pulled out what looked to be about an eighth of weed and her bowl.

"Fucking Christ woman. Why do you keep all this stashed in here? It's like you planned all this." She is always so full of surprises.

"Well one I forgot I even stashed this in here from like two months ago. I found it yesterday when I was looking for my thingy-thing."

"What thingy-thing?"

"My umm.. Shit what do you call it. The thing that goes on the treadmill that you attach to you so if you fall it stops."

"Oh okay gotcha. But why would it be in here?" She just laughed and handed me the spliff to finish off.

"I don't know. It was a while ago before you officially broke up with Finn you were back home in Florida and I was here. I was so goddamn bored so in an attempt to make time go faster I figured I'd work out. But I wasn't having fun so I smoked then started to work out and somehow I broke the thing of the treadmill. Why I brought it up here I dunno I was high as fuck. It seemed like a good idea at the time." She explained packing the bowl.

"Do you think we smoke too much?" She stopped and looked at me in question and I stared back at her.

"Compared to my cuzzo I don't think so." Incase you don't know her cousin is Snoop Dogg. And everyone knows he is for the most part always high.

"Facts." I stated simply finishing the rest of the spliff. "Where do I put this out?" I asked being for some odd reason despite how much we smoke in the house we literally have no ash trays.

"Just throw it out in the trash can I don't care. Just make sure it's out" She shrugged before taking a hit off the bowl.

"Remind me to start a list of party supplies and to make ashtrays number one on the list. I'm not exactly set to have roaches laying out all over the place."

"Okay I'll try but you know better than to tell me things when I'm high because you know I'll forget." She warned holding the bowl out for me to hit. "Shit do you think we'll need a theme for the party?"

"Nah we'll just have a cake made celebrating the fact that you won three Grammys or something. Unless you wanna have a theme."

"Okay then we'll just have to sleep on it. But let's move this party downstairs because I'm starting to get hungry." With that she got up off me and began gathering up the stash. While she did that I turned off the computer.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"To be honest I'm oddly really craving waffles and hash browns." We then left the office and began heading downstairs.

"I don't know if we have all the ingredients for all that though."

"Damn it. Well I'm not going to the store so we'll have to make do."

"I was originally going to make fruit parfaits you want that instead?" I asked going in the fridge and looking for the yogurt and fruit.

"Kay but when we finish can we have sex I'm really fuckng horny right now." That got me to smile and turn to look at her. "What you're the one not wearing pants so it's not my fault."

"God I love you so much you don't even know."

"I love you to orange. Here it's you're turn." She spoke holding out the bowl for me to take. I really do love her, but I think I love our relationship more. It's barely nine in the morning and we are already both baked and I wouldn't want it any other way. Most people probably think we do a lot of stuff during the day, which for the most part is true, but sometimes we don't. Some days we wake and bake and just lay around the house all day. Our do nothing days are and always will be my favorite kind of day.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Two weeks later**

"So this is how you've been living as of late?" Asked Charlotte as we're sitting in the back the Rolls-Royce.

"I don't know about you guys but I am absolutely living up here!" Exclaimed Bayley from the front seat. Ideally I'd drive but I didn't feel like it so I just got our driver to drive me to pick up my friends and then from there drive us to the airport. Sasha didn't come with me because she went back home to Boston to go get her friends and they are all going to fly out to California. What was really sweet is Sasha let me take the jet down to Florida while she flew with an airline. I swear I am so fucking spoiled and I love it.

"That's good because you guys have no idea what we're all about to get ourselves into." I smiled because they've never been in such an expensive car. They've never been on a private jet and I'm really excited to share all this with them.

"You know I'm still waiting on my thank you. If it weren't for me telling you to fuck her we wouldn't be here right now. I mean it was my idea to force ourselves into her life." That got me to smile.

"Char you do know I didn't end up here because of the money right? Like I honestly genuinely fell in love with Sasha. It all happened so fast for me and I'm still trying to grasp everything."

"Yeah well who wouldn't after making love thirty thousand feet up in the air." Chimed Bayley because I got here rather early today so I picked up my girls and we went to brunch. So like normal we talked and gossiped about stuff that's been going on. I even explained to them how Sasha and I got to where we are now.

"Wait hold on how are we flying to California?"

"The jet." I smiled waiting for their reactions.

"I don't know if I should be excited because we're flying in a private jet, or disgusted because that's where you guys fucked." Groaned out Charlotte getting me to laugh. She has absolutely no idea about Sasha's sex drive.

"You'll be fine Char we had sex one day right where you're sitting and it was great. Yet here you are having a great time relaxing right?"

"Haha!" Laughed Bayley from the front.

"Keep laughing Bay because you're seat wasn't safe either."

"Aw Becks what the hell?!" Complained Charlotte glaring at me. My only response to any of this is to laugh.

"Hey it's not my fault. Taking care of Sasha is almost a full time job. She's like a damn succubus, she feeds off of sex. I'm not going to go into detail but her libido when it comes to me is endless. There was this one time where-"

"AHHH! No thank you tmi we're good we get it." Interrupted Bayley before I could finish.

"No Becks keep going I wanna hear. I'm glad to know you're finally really embracing your sex drive. See I told you having sex outside of the bedroom is a thousand times better. You ever do it out in public?" You know how in every group of friends there's that one friend who has sex more often than is good for them? Well between the three of us Charlotte is that friend.

"No we couldn't we'd be too loud."

"That's the whole thrill of it. Have the time of your life but don't get caught."

"So the weather is nice outside today huh?" Spoke Bayley trying to change the subject.

"It really is today. Actually you know what one time we did on the balcony at night it was so beautiful. It was a full moon and the stars were out and shining it wasn't too hot and not too cold but just right."

"No that doesn't count because it isn't necessarily in public. I'm talking like a McDonald's parking lot public."

"No see we could never paparazzi stalk us too much these days. Out here maybe because it's pretty quiet out here. Out in LA you can't go to the bathroom without them trying to take a picture it's crazy. Oh and I hope y'all brought sunglasses because you're going to need them when we get to California because people sit outside airports waiting for celebrities to show up."

"Oh I'm ready trust me. I've been planning for this moment the second you said Sasha showed up at your office building." Smiled Charlotte putting down her shades.

"You think we'll make it on to TMZ?"

"I dunno. There's a possibility we will."

"Oh we will if not I'll call them on us myself."

"You say it now but once you get mobbed by them you'll regret it." I informed thinking back to my first experience with the paparazzi.

"Well I was born for the star life so I'll be just fine. Can't say the same for Bay though."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing don't listen to her she's crazy. We'll be fine I'll have Sasha get her guards to be there when we land. No worries at all."

"Becks you remember your first run into paparazzi? You panicked and cried."

"Fuck that I wanna go home. Leo if you could take the next u-turn-"

"Bay no it's too late if we go back you'll throw us off schedule. We have to meet up with Sasha and her friends in Chicago then from there we are all flying to LA. Sash hates waiting and she'll kill me if we're late so Leo keep on driving to the airport."

"Yes ma'am." Responded Leo as he kept driving.

"We'll be fine. The worst that will happen is people will take your photo and post it. Then they'll wonder who you are and probably stalk you on social media, and most likely follow you. So it won't be too bad."

"I could use a couple extra followers."

"See there you go. Plus Snoop is going to be at the party and I know how bad you wanna party with him." I advertised trying to distract them from thinking about the fact that we most likely are going to be mobbed by paparazzi.

"Shit I forgot you're dating his cousin. Leo step on it we gotta get to Snoop!"

"You heard her Leo let's get it." And just like that he began to speed up. Leo is one of the best drivers I know so he can weave in and out of traffic and get us to where we need to go in a reasonable amount of time. It wasn't too long after that we got to the hangar and boarded the jet.

 **Few hours later, Chicago Airport Sasha's POV**

"Yo Sash how long is the flight going to be to LA?" Asked my best friend Big E.

"I don't know why?"

"I want to go to muscle beach. Pump some iron show off for the babes down there." He smiled flexing.

"Like you need to get any stronger. You look like a giant walking and talking Milk Dud!" Chimed Trinity my other best friend.

"Nah you look like a stuffed sausage in that tight ass shirt." Added Xavier another one of my best friends.

"You know what screw all of you guys. This stuffed sausage has feelings you know."

"Awe E I think you look beautiful in that shirt. Don't listen to them they are all just jealous." I cooed nudging him. Right now we just landed not to long ago and we are headed to baggage claim and from there Becky and her friends are supposed to meet up with us and we all are going fly out to LAX together.

"Yeah a beautiful chocolate drop." Continued Kofi my other best friend.

"Wow you guys hear that?! I'm beautiful!" Sang E cheerfully before he began skipping around. He's so stupid and that's why I love him. I love all my friends. "I'm beautiful! I'm beautiful!"

"Does he know where he's going?" Randomly asked Tamina who is also my best friend.

"Knowing him odds are probably not." I answered.

"He'll be fine." Added Trin. It was then that my phone began ringing. It's my Becky because she is the only one who has My Goggled Orange play when she calls.

"Hey babe."

"Where are you we're at baggage claim and I don't see you."

"We're on our way there now. If you see E show up then you'll know we're close."

"Okay well hurry up I miss you." I haven't seen her since last night because I left out to Boston last night and she flew out to Florida this morning.

"I know I miss you too. We're almost there now."

"I'm beautiful!" I heard faintly from her side of the phone.

"Found E. Where are you?"

"I'm almost there now."

"Hurry up I don't see you."

"I'm coming woman relax."

"Babe if I don't see you in the next five seconds I'm-" It was then that I came into the baggage claim area and I spotted her from across the room.

"I only needed two seconds." Looking at her I watched her face light up. I hate being away from her but I love it when we reunite. Hanging up the phone I continued walking towards her. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Nope. I'd wait centuries for you." She smiled so it was only right that I kissed her.

"Ewww get a room you two gross!" Hearing that we didn't stop kissing because I really miss her. We have only been a part for more than twenty four hours, but it felt like forever.

"Becks I know I said y'all should try having sex out in public but I didn't mean this public. I meant like in the bathroom you crazy horn dog, you're bold as fuck doing it right here." For some reason that got Becky to pull away and bust out laughing.

"What the hell Char!"

"Oh yall were just saying hi okay gotcha. I was about to say." Smirked Charlotte as she came up and put her arm around Becky. I know they are just friends but I still don't like it when people touch my girl. Ill let it slide this one time because I'm all about first impressions.

"Becks..." I murmured because I am extremely confused on what their talking about.

"Sasha this is Charlotte and that over there is Bayley." She then pointed over to her other friend who is currently dancing with E.

"It's nice to meet the woman who broke Gingie out of her shell. I've heard lots about you and I fully intend to make sure you don't hurt her. Becky told me all about you and I know you have a sex drive bigger than Austin Powers. I don't care if you're an international pop star or a business woman it doesn't give you a right to sleep with whoever you want. The only one who gets to ride your fa-"

"Char please shut up!" Begged Becky who's blushing like crazy. She's blushing so hard that her face almost matches her hair color.

"What it's either I do this now or later. I'm just looking out for my bestie."

"I know but did you have to repeat everything I've ever told you?"

"Well I have to get my point across. Look at you Becks your face is as red as your hair right now. You fell for her hard and I can see it now if she breaks your heart-"

"I can promise you I'm not going to break her heart. I love my beautiful orange." I interrupted because I have a right to stand up for myself. "If anything you tell her not to break my heart."

"Facts! Rebecca don't you dare even think about hurting my little sis." Added Trinity as she came to stand next to me.

"You hurt her we won't hesitate to kick your ass. We always roll squad deep so if you mess with one you mess with us all." Added Tamina standing on the other side of me.

"And since we're over here spitting out truths, don't think we don't know about you Orange." That got Becky to fur her eyebrows in confusion a little bit. "Yeah you, Sasha told us everything already from the day she met you. We know who Finn is and if you even for a quick second think about it... Oh man!"

"Honestly if I were you I'd run while you can. When these three get together and start plotting revenge there's no stopping them." Spoke Xavier.

"You remember freshman year when Trin was messing around with Joe and we found out he was talking to other girls and Sash-"

"Ooh girl Sasha cut him!" Sang E from across the room being he is still dancing with Bayley.

"Ha but he deserved it. Nobody fucks with us and gets away with it because we all have something that most groups of friends don't have."

"That's right Sash preach!"

"What do we have guys?"

"Unity!" We all said in unison. We've all been best friends since elementary and middle school. We've all been through so much together, so much so that we are our own little family. We tell each other everything and anything. We all share a bond that can never be broken.

"Alright then I guess we've reached a stalemate." Stated Charlotte.

"Looks like it."

"Or we can just end it like this. I have absolutely no interest in hurting my Sasha in any way shape or form." Becky began reaching for me and pulling me into her grasp as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind so I was facing my friends. "I'd be crazy if I ever let this gem go. And you guys said she told you all about me the day she met me so it shouldn't be hard to see how into me Sasha is. So Char I don't think you have to worry about her. We're in love and that's really all we'll ever be. I understand where everyone is coming from neither of you want to see your friend become heart broken and that is our middle ground. You guys are basically Sasha's family and this bimbo and the one dancing with E are my family. So if you want I'm extending the invitation to join my family any friend of Sasha's is a friend of mine. If you chose to accept my invitation, I kindly ask that you accept my family into yours." It's situations like this that got me to fall for Becky in the first place. I love it when she gets all reasonable trying to make an agreement.

"You know you are so hot when you compromise." I whispered up at her earning me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we're going to be together for a long time so it's best we all get use to each other now than later."

"She's right there's always room for more friends on the Bosha train." Charlotte stated.

"No not like that you gotta put your hips into it. See like this." Looking over at who said it, Bayley was doing some sort of weird dance and E was doing his best to mimic her.

"My hips don't move that fast!"

"You can do it just believe in yourself!"

"Looks like E and Bayley are already hitting it off, might as well join them." Reasoned Kofi before doing the same weird dance.

"Yeah alright. You have yourself a deal Ms. Lynch, squad grows by three members today." Smiled Trinity sticking her hand out for Becky to shake.

"Good because I can tell we are all going to get along great. But for now let's get out of here and get this flight over with so I can take a nap." They then stopped shaking hands and turned to grab their luggage off the carousel. I took this time to turn and face my girlfriend.

"This was a bad idea."

"What was a bad idea?"

"Taking the jet with all of us on it. I want you so bad right now it isn't even funny." I can't help myself she is so hot when she goes all business woman on me. "I don't want to wait till we get home."

"Well as much as I would love to solve your problem right now, I don't want to make you my bitch in front of all my new friends. Later tonight when everyone is asleep I promise to put you to sleep. You're going to sleep for three days when I finish with you." She purred in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"You just love teasing me don't you?"

"Well you gotta preheat the oven before you stick the turkey in it."

"Keep it up and-"

"E NO!" We heard getting us to turn and look. It was funny because all you could see was E's legs sticking out one of the windows that the carousel goes through when you don't grab your bag fast enough. Eventually he disappeared into the window completely.

"Those are my friends babe!" I giggled because E is always getting himself into something stupid.

"I love them already." Giving her one last kiss we pulled away and walked back over to where everyone else is standing. Eventually he came back out on the other side and we all grabbed our bags. Once we did that we began our walk to the tarmac where the jet was. The plane ride home wasn't too bad because everyone was distracted watching a movie on the tv. It was perfect because it gave Beck and I just enough time to solve my problem without any of them knowing. It's not like I would have cared though I just like the thought of them not knowing. Once we landed in LA it was rather late at night and everyone was too tired to go out to eat. So a quick run to Five Guys was for dinner before we headed home. After that we said our goodbyes and everyone found a place in the house and crashed. Even me and Becky crashed, there's always tomorrow.

* * *

 **Bud- Another term for weed**

 **Cuzzo- just another way to say cousin**

 **Low key- to be on the down low**

 **Roaches- its the little part left over of a blunt or joint that can't be smoked anymore.**

 **If you are still confused, google it or look it up on Urban dictionary**

* * *

 **Aye you made it what's up bruh?! So I'll be honest not too much happened this chapter and that's okay. Right now we're just seeing how the girls are coping with their new lives. What a better way to celebrate it than buy throwing a party because fuck it why not. So obviously you know what's coming up next right? Damn right we about to get real lit up in this bitch. Not next chapter but the one after next chapter. Next chapter is pretty intense.. Not really just a lot more boldness. But let's focus on this chapter for now because a very important thing happened that happens in every relationship. The best friends have to give their signature of approval. Lol at E riding the bag carousel because who doesn't ever dream of doing it... Or is it just me? You wanna hear a story? Don't worry it's actually relevant this time. So the part where Becky was talking about how she and Sasha went out and got fucked up? Well that is actually based off of some of my party adventures. There really was a time where me my bestie and three other guys we hot boxed a shed with like nine blunts. I only saw them roll five of them so when we finished the five I knew about I got up ready to go. But they were like nah fam we not done yet and pulled out another one, then another one. It was a wild cold ass night because it happened this past winter. It got to the point where I tears up a little but because I knew there was no way I could go home like that higher than a fucking kite. It was fun tho I had a good time that night. I'd share another one of my stories but I'll save it for next chapter. I have stories for days tbh. Anywhore remember bleach is not a chemical it's a drink enhancer. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	5. I'm going to be honest

**Later that night**

 **Becky's POV**

"Okay so Becks stick to the plan. Get her drunk, seduce her, get pregnant. It's three easy steps you should have no problem." Spoke Charlotte as she fixed my dress.

"Wait but what will happen if Becky get Sasha pregnant?" Asked Bayley who is fixing my hair. After driving to a bunch of different stores searching for the right outfit for my dinner with Sasha later we all came back to my house. There we decided on a restaurant and then they helped me get ready... Actually they didn't really help they basically treated me like a Barbie doll and dressed me up like one. I'm dressed a little too fancy for my liking being we are only going to Cheesecake Factory. Also my dress is so damn tight I can barely breathe, my cleavage is so exposed that I feel like I'm ready for the club and not a business dinner. I protested but Char is so determined about her plan.

"Would you two stop I'm no-"

"We gonna have to pray she doesn't get an abortion. But that isn't going to happen because Becky is going to make sure she gets fertilized first. Right Becks?"

"I hope you guys know this is basically just a business meeting. Like I have absolutely no intentions of trying to seduce Sasha. I get it she's famous but I'm not one to use people for fame." I stated honestly because I really do believe it.

"Hunny, welcome to the twentieth century where people will take any opportunity they can for five seconds of fame even if they have to do something shameful. The Kardashian's became famous because of Kim making a sex tape, and you'll be famous for fucking Sasha Banks and getting pregnant. And you know what you won't be alone because there are thousands of women who use celebrities for fame and fortune."

"Well what if I say I don't want to be famous. I like being the random girl with the Irish accent."

"Why do you always have to make everything about you? Huh? It's not always about you Becky! You're doing this for the three of us. You are the key we need to enter the life of the rich and famous. Fuck it move give me the dress I'll pretend to be you and get myself pregnant." She spoke reaching for the back of my dress.

"Hell no this is about business. About landing this damn deal so I won't be unemployed. Having sex with Sasha is the very last thing on my mind right now." I stated standing up and beginning to get ready to leave. It's almost eight and Sasha said she'll meet me at the restaurant at eight-thirty on the dot.

"Wait so you are sexually attracted to her?" Asked Bayley looking at me with an all knowing look.

"No I just want this stupid deal to be over and done with so everyone will get the hell off my back about it."

"Don't lie because I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about eating her out. And I'm straight too." Added Char. That got me to stop putting on my heels and look up at her.

"Char we didn't need to know all that."

"She has a point I do wonder if she's a good kisser or not." Shrugged Bay.

"I bet she is she looks like she might be feisty. One of those girls who takes what she wants no matter the cost."

"You guys are something else!" I smirked because they are so weird.

*knock knock*

"Come in." It was then that Finn came into the room. When he walked in we made eye contact and he froze. "You okay Sharky?" He didn't say anything but shake his head no. "What's wrong?"

"You- you look really fucking hot. Goddamn you are so beautiful!"

"Why thank you. I think it's our best work yet." Chimed Charlotte standing next to him and staring at me too.

"She's a dime piece and it's exactly what we need to get the ball rolling." Added Bay going to stand next to them.

"Hey Finny how do you feel about being a stepfather?"

"Okay and you can go ahead and stop right there." I spoke loud and quickly before she could say another word or Finn could respond. "Nobody is going to be a stepfather. I'm just going to dinner and coming right back home. From point A to point B that's it." I reassured walking over to Finn and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Don't mind them they're just delusional. You're the only one I'll ever let get me pregnant." I murmured before kissing him.

"Ugh! God Becky you're so corny!" Groaned Char.

"I'm sorry what'd I miss?" Asked Finn looking down at me. I just gave him another quick kiss before pulling away to grab my phone and purse.

"Nothing they're just being silly. Anyway I have to get a move on before I'm late."

"Awe do you have to go? I don't want you to go anymore." Pouted Finn as I walked past him and I felt him grab my hand. He didn't stop me but started walking with me.

"I know baby but its business and I have to go." I mumbled as I slowly began my way downstairs careful not to fall or break a heel. Finn was there to help me so it wasn't too bad. "I don't think I'll be gone for long."

"You will be if you stick to my plan." I heard call out from the top of the steps.

"Char I'm not going to fuck her. I'm sorry but I got everything I need right here." I responded pointing to Finn.

"Whatever I guess I'll have to do it myself then."

"Yeah you do that."

"Babe I'm confused what'd I miss?" Asked Finn with a very puzzled look on his face. He's so adorable when he's confused so it was only right that I kissed him.

"Char thinks that I should seduce Sasha and get myself pregnant from her. That way we'll be famous."

"Wait but I-"

"I know she's crazy. I don't know why I hangout with them still."

"Because you love us and will bring us back autographs." Smiled Bayley as she came down the steps and handed me my jacket. Taking it from her I handed Finn my purse so I could put it on.

"Alright that's fine I'll see what I can do. I make no promises though."

"Can you at least like wildly make out with her in front of a bunch of paparazzi?" Asked Charlotte as she too came down the steps.

"No." Stated Finn very clearly. "She's my girlfriend and I ain't sharing." As he said that he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So then I guess I'm the only one who dreams of lounging on the beaches of Maui with Brangelina then huh?" Sighed Char.

"I've always imagined myself and Chris Evans getting married in Paris while he's in his Captain America outfit.. Damn he is so sexy in that outfit. My sexy superhero!" Bayley dreamily smiled.

"Yeah that's my cue to go. So I will catch you guys later." With that I opened the door. "Kay I'll be back soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh and if you can, bring home your leftovers. Especially a piece of cheesecake if you can."

"Okay I'll see what I can do. Bye guys love you too!" I smiled waving to my friends.

"Fuck off!"

"Bye Becks. We'll all be right here when you get back. Can't let this movie night go to waste." Smiled Bayley waving back. That's another reason I love my friends so much because of their such different personalities. Bayley is the more relaxed and calm one, whilst Charlotte is the more bold in your face type of person. Yet somehow we all seem to get along and I love it.

"Okay both of you behave especially you Char." I warned, she only stuck her tongue out at me and folded her arms. "Good enough. Alright for real this time bye." Giving Finn one last kiss I left out the door and toward my car. Getting in I then began my route to the restaurant. It wasn't to far of a drive maybe fifteen minutes. When I got there it was really crowded... Or maybe it was just that the parking lot here was really small. I dunno but it took me forever to find a good parking spot. But I eventually found one and parked it. Walking into the building it was pretty crowded in there so that's just fantastic. Now it's going to take forever for our food to be ready, and that means the longer I have to talk to her. It's whatever it takes so I don't lose my job.

"Hello welcome to Cheesecake Factory how many?" Asked the hostess as I walked up to the podium. Sasha already told me she made our reservation under Banks.

"Umm I believe there is a-" It was then that somewhere in the parking lot that an engine of a car is roaring so loud that I can barely hear anything it's so close to the building. It's so close like it parked right out in front of the doors I only know because I saw it. Everyone at this point is starring in anticipation to see who gets out because it's not everyday you see such a fancy car around here. A few seconds later the car shuts off and low and behold out appears Sasha from the driver's side door. All the people who were sitting waiting for their tables to be called immediately recognized her and began taking photos of her. She's just smiling graciously making her way inside.

"Hello. Hi. Excuse me." She smiled making her way through crowd and eventually over to me. "Why hello Becky fancy seeing you here." She grinned looking me up and down. "Before we move an inch I have a question."

"I'm listening."

"Is it Christmas already or did you go out of your way to impress me? Because you look stunning and it's not fair. You're blowing any sense of composure I have looking like this. How am I supposed to focus if you are dressed so hot like that, I almost want to take you right here and now?" She spoke putting up her slotted red glasses. I guess they are her favorite glasses because she always seems to have them on.

"No this is what happened when I messed up and told my friends I was meeting you for dinner." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh you told your friends about me? I'm honored." She grinned placing her hand over her chest.

"Well who doesn't know who you are?" I asked motioning to the mob of fans standing behind us. I'm not sure when her bodyguards came in but they are holding back the fans from mobbing us.

"Probably every patient in a retirement home." When she said that she had a dumb smirk on her face letting me know she's very proud of herself for coming up with that.

"Wow."

"Anyway I believe there should be a reservation for Banks party of two." She spoke turning to look at the hostess. The hostess is just as in shock as the rest of the fans. "Judging by how you're gawking at me I assume you know who I am huh?" The girl nodded before speaking.

"You're the Boss. I'd be crazy if I didn't know that." Sasha only laughed.

"You got a phone?" She asked and almost immediately the girl pulled it out her pocket. "Thank you." Sasha then pulled up the camera and put on the front facing camera. She then held it up and angled it so both me and her were in the photo. "Becca smile." Following her request I smiled and she took the photo. "God you're so beautiful. Anyway I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Hannah."

"Hannah. Do you have Twitter?" The girl nodded in response. "Okay great now I need you to do me a big favor. When you take your break or get off, the first thing I need you to do is Tweet me this photo. Don't do anything else on your phone until you tweet this photo. Okay?"

"Okay yes."

"Kay thanks I appreciate it. Now about my reservation."

"Oh yup right here Banks party of two. Right this way." Smiled the girl before grabbing two menus and heading off into the dining room.

"After you ma'lady." Sasha softly smiled motioning for me to follow the hostess so I did. Following the hostess I enjoyed looking at some of the people's facial expressions as they realized who's walking behind me. Basically what I'm saying there are probably going to be a lot of photos of us showing up on the internet later tonight. Eventually we got to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"Here we are. Here are your menus and someone will be with you very shortly." Smiled the girl placing down the menus on the table.

"Thank you. Here let me get that for you." Sasha then rushed ahead of me and pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks." I responded politely taking a seat. She then pushed in my chair.

"Not a problem. Oh and Hannah you're going to need this." She then held out the girl's cellphone to her.

"Oh I forgot you even had it. That would have been a problem later huh?" Chuckled the girl.

"Yeah it would get really awkward. Here you go don't forget."

"I won't. I'll never forget this day."

"Good neither will I." When she said that she looked at me and smirked a little bit. She then took the chair that was placed across from me and moved it so she was sitting to my right. "I just want to be able to hear you better. My hearing isn't too good so the closer the better." She then picked up the menu and began looking at it. "You ever been here before?"

"Umm yeah like once a year ago."

"Why such a long time ago?"

"I just prefer to cook at home. It's more fun and less expensive that way." I answered honestly because I enjoy cooking.

"Oh so you're into cooking?" I nodded. "If that's the case what the hell are we doing here? You could have cooked us dinner. Now I know for next time."

"I dunno my cooking is off the chain. Once you start you won't stop till it's gone. And once it's gone you'll be begging for more."

"Oh really? That's a lot of confidence oozing from you snowflake." She teased.

"How do you think I roped Finn in and held him for so long?"

"Because of your jaw dropping beauty and hopefully equally beautiful personality?" She spoke looking at me. "Or maybe it's because of your cooking but I think I was right the first time."

"You are feeling bold tonight aren't you!?" I joked because she is being very vocal tonight.

"No I'm not bold I just say what I'm thinking a lot. I call'em how I see'em."

"Hello my name is Maurice and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?"

"You can get whatever you want. I'll spare no expense when it comes to you." Sasha spoke not looking up from the menu.

"I'll just have a lemonade."

"You sure there's no limit when you're with me. If you want this whole restaurant I'll buy it for you."

"Okay then I'll take a chocolate milkshake."

"Alright one chocolate milkshake now there aren't fre-"

"I know there's never free refills on milkshakes. It's a crime to humanity but some people just have no heart. Anyway I guess I'll have a vanilla milkshake then." Interrupted Sasha.

"Okay no problem. Can I interest you into an appetizer or are we ready to order?" I usually don't get appetizers so I looked at Sasha because I don't know if she wants one.

"Do you want an appetizer?" She asked looking at me. I only shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay so then let me get the spinach and cheese dip I guess. Wait are you allergic to anything?"

"Yeah chocolate and spinach." I grinned. That got her to fur her eyebrows and give me a very concerned look. "Jeez Sash lighten up I'm kidding. The dip is fine thank you." I giggled.

"Alright. I'll go put in your order and be right back with your drinks. Then I'll take your entrè order."

"Kay." I smiled before he walked away. I then began to go over the menu because I'm not even sure what I want to eat.

"You aren't really allergic to chocolate right?" She asked in a really concerned voice.

"No I love chocolate. I'd cry if I was it's so good."

"Okay I just want to make sure. I don't know where the nearest hospital is from here."

"You're alright I'm not going to have any allergic reactions tonight."

"I just want to make sure. One time my friend he's allergic to seafood and he accidentally touched sushi then touched his face, and his face swelled up like a balloon. I don't want anything like that happening to you on my watch."

"Oh my gosh is he okay?"

"Nope he'd died. He was also allergic to the medicine they gave him at the hospital. His whole body swelled up like a Macy's Thanksgiving day parade balloon and before they could find something to help him he crossed." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I cooed placing my hand over hers in a comforting manner. Maybe it's was just me but I think I saw her shiver slightly...

"Nah I'm just messing with you he's alive. They stabbed him with an epipen and he was fine." She laughed getting me to gently kick her leg. "It's not so fun being tricked when it's you is it?"

"Alright I'll give you that it was pretty funny. I should have known. A Macy's thanksgiving day parade balloon though!?" I laughed getting her to laugh also because that's a funny thought.

"I've always been pretty smooth with my words."

"I guess that's something we have in common."

"Looks like it. Anyway do you know what you're going to get?"

"I'm not sure. I'm leaning towards the farfalle with chicken but I'm not sure." I'm trying decide if I want a pasta or a burger.

"Hmm that does sound really good." She murmured looking at the menu.

"What about you what are you going to get?" When I asked that she looked up at me and smiled.

"Well one thing is on my mind but it's more of a dessert dish. So I'll settle for the chicken tacos. You know something light I'm trying to keep my figure for my upcoming shoot. Any other time I'd go for a nice burger without a second thought." As she finished saying that she put down her menu.

"Oh yeah almost forgot that's why we're here." I then put down my menu only to notice she's already staring at me. I don't know what it is about her but her gaze is making me feel like a deer trapped in headlights. I'm not sure if it's the way I'm dressed, or if she's trying to scout me. It happens all the time when I go to business meetings with a potential partner. A few things matter when looking for new business partners, one being what it is their getting into. So are they interested in buying stock in the company, are they just looking for a partnership on a project, etcetera. Another being judging from the person you're talking to how they come off represents the whole company. And it's because of that fact that I'm in charge of business relationships. I'm always sure about what I'm talking about, I always make sure any problems that needs to be solved gets solved. Importantly I have a strong happy, driven business woman personality and that's what companies look for in terms of overall business environments. A positive business environment equals a positive business relationship. I'm totally use to being in situations like I am now only with Sasha it feels different. I don't know if it's a good different or a bad one it's just different. "You know you never even told me what song you were shooting the video for."

"Well then I guess I better start talking." I only nodded in response. "It's my song Bank on it. I'm sure you've heard some of it before. It's that one annoying song that plays endlessly on the radio." That threw me off a bit. Her calling her own music annoying.

"If it's annoying then why are you shooting a music video for it?"

"Well because I don't find it annoyingly annoying, it's just I'm currently working on a new song and I'm already in love with it so I'm totally over the other one now." She explained grinning a little bit.

"You wanna let me in on what your new song is about?" That got her to smile a toothy smile and giggle a little bit.

"It's still being written as we speak. I needed more inspiration so that's another reason why I asked you on this little dinner date. I'm sure I'll have all the inspiration I need by the time we're done here. It's that and then I gotta talk to my producer and get the beat right so I can record. And maybe just maybe if you're nice to me I'll let you hear it before anyone else."

"Okay I can't complain with that. But can I at least know the name of the song?" I pleaded in my most nicest voice.

"Right now it's called, That one person. I'm not sure if I'll keep it but that's what it is for now."

"Oh okay. Will you sing me a lyric?"

"I could only it's not really a-"

"Hello good evening. Here are your milkshakes." Spoke a random guy dressed in dress pants and a button up. It was weird because he placed down a plate of chips and salsa.

"Chocolate for you miss, and vanilla for you." Spoke our waiter as he placed my milkshake in front of me and Sasha's in front of her.

"Thank you." I smiled politely.

"Thanks." Smiled Sasha also.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back to take your orders." Nodded Maurice before wandering off somewhere. The other guy stayed though.

"My name is Kevin I'm the restaurant manager and I just wanted to personally welcome you to Cheesecake Factory. I hope you're enjoying your experience here so far. Is everything okay did you need anything?" He smiled looking at Sasha the whole time. I found this funny because Sasha looks like she couldn't give two fucks. I would say something but I'm not the pop star in this situation and he made it very clear he's more concerned about her. Another reason is because she simply opened her straw and put it in her milkshake, before beginning to drink it. What she did next is what really caught me off guard, she picked the cherry off the top of her whipped cream and put it completely into her mouth stem and all. After a few seconds of her chewing she turned and looked at me. Pushing the stem out of her mouth it was tied in a perfect little knot.

"People say I have a talented voice, but I think my mouth is more talented." She smirked putting the cherry stem down on a napkin. Is it weird that I was a little bit turned on by her doing that? Actually no, I take that back because Kevin is ogling her too. "Becky Hun are you okay? Do you need anything so the boy can get it for you?"

"No I'm good for now. Thanks."

"You can go then." Sasha shrugged waving him off. "What an asshole!"

"Wait what?"

"He totally fuckng ignored you like you weren't sitting there. I'm sorry I didn't think I'd draw too much attention. Not for a single second did he even look in your direction. You know what do you wanna go? There's a cool sushi place-"

"No Sasha calm down relax it's honestly not that big of a deal. You're the Boss so it's only right that all eyes are on you."

"Yeah but it's not about me tonight it's about you. I just don't get it how can anyone not notice you anywhere you go? Some manager my-" Before she could finish I placed my hand on her hand. That almost immediately got her to calm down.

"Sasha relax it's really not that serious. It happens, I'm sure he was just star struck and forgot to pay attention to his surroundings. We hardly ever see celebrities around here so you can't be mad at him for freaking out seeing you." I reasoned trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry I just don't like it when a beautiful woman like you gets disrespected like that. I mean it's just you... I goddamn!" She groaned out running a hand through her hair. "I don't even care anymore I'm trying so hard to be professional but you're just so goddamn beautiful and I'm extremely attracted to you. I know it's completely irrelevant to what we have here but seeing someone overlook you like that just.. It just angers me is all. I know you aren't my girl to be causing a scene like that but I can't help myself. You're just too beautiful to be ignored like that." She spoke looking down at her lap. Well I didn't see any of that coming. It's not everyday a celebrity tells you they're attracted to you, so I don't know how to handle all that. She then moved her hand from underneath mine and used it to cradle her forehead as she leaned on the table. "I'm sorry I'm such a hot head I can't help myself when it comes to certain things. It's because of that fact that I fuck a lot of good things up." She then inhaled deeply and let it out before turning to look at me. "And I probably just did it again." She murmured softly at almost a whisper. Usually I always have something to say but this one time I'm drawing a blank. Charlotte's getting drunk plan is starting to almost sound like a good idea.

"Are we ready to order or do we need another minute?" Asked Maurice as he came back placing a plate of different types of bread and butter on it down on the table. Thank goodness, saving me from this possible awkward moment.

"Umm I know what I want, Sash you know what you want." I spoke trying to hopefully create some sort of topic that I can go with.

"Yeah you can go first."

"Okay. Can I have the farfalle with chicken, hold the tomato." He nodded and began writing on his notepad.

"Alright and for you Ms.?" He asked moving so he was standing closer to Sasha being he is standing in between us.

"I'll have the chicken tacos." She answered taking my menu and placing it on top of hers.

"Alright so it's farfalle chicken with no tomatoes, and chicken tacos?" I nodded my head letting him know he got it right. "Perfect! Let me get these out you're way and your appetizer will be out shortly." He smiled taking the menus.

"Okay thank you." I smiled before he walked away. "Since when did they give out all this stuff like this?" I asked picking up a piece of bread that looks like it might be pumpernickel I'm not entirely sure. It's not going to stop me from eating it because it's warm and I'll use any excuse I can to spark up a new conversation.

"I dunno. I know the bread is usually complimentary but the chips and dip I think are a bribe." As she said that she pulled the chip tray toward her. She then took a chip, dipped it in the salsa and ate it. "It's good though so I'll take the bait."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's not the best but it's pretty good. I don't know if you'll like it, it has tomatoes... Are you allergic to tomatoes?"

"No for some reason I don't like tomatoes in its normal state. I'll eat ketchup and tomato sauce no problem but I don't like them whole."

"So if he gave you your plate and it had tomatoes on it you'll go out your way to not eat them?"

"Yeah. I know it's weird but I just can't eat tomato in it's natural form."

"So do you like salsa?"

"It wouldn't be my first pick if I had other options but I don't mind it."

"Oh okay. Well you wanna try?" She asked pointing to the salsa. I nodded. Instead of passing me the plate she got a chip and scooped up some salsa, then held it out for me. "Here you are. I think you'll like it. It has the perfect amount of spice so it's not too spicy but it still has a kick to it." Biting the chip she's right it is pretty good.

"Mm that's good." I mumbled using my hand to cover my mouth being I'm still chewing.

"Wait for it." She smiled looking at me. I gave her a questioning look for a second before it became apparent what she was talking about. All of a sudden the salsa turned really spicy.

"Oh fuck!" I then began to scramble trying to open my straw and drink my shake. Meanwhile Sasha is laughing at me while eating another chip. "Oh my god that's not spicy to you!?" I asked taking a bite out of my bread.

"No if anything I don't think it isn't spicy enough. I'll be honest I love a nice plate of spicy hot wings. I put hot sauce on everything."

"Ugh I could never. My stomach and spicy food do not play well together."

"Well in my eyes it was cute watching you freak out. You want some more?" She grinned holding out another chip this time with a lot of salsa on it.

"Oh you would love to see that wouldn't you?" I sassed sarcastically.

"I would very much love to see you be cute again. You can't tell but your cheeks are really red from it or you're blushing at me." I only glared at her letting her know it's not a blush. She shrugged and ate the chip herself. "I'm going to go with you're blushing at me."

"Don't I have to be smiling to be blushing?"

"No I don't think so because it's obvious to me now that you also blush when you're being sassy. However I think I like you better when you're being sassy it's hot."

"Whatever." I murmured rolling my eyes.

"You better stop doing that before I fuck up and fall in love!" She spoke with a stupid smirk. "Oh fuck did I say that out loud?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry my bad. Sometimes my thoughts slip out before I can filter them."

"Wow I never would have guessed." I spoke sarcastically.

"I know I'm telling you I'm full of surprises."

"I bet."

"I really am. Keep hanging out with me you'll see what I'm talking about. I know a lot of people in all the right places so nothing is impossible with me."

"Lies."

"No it's not it's true. I have friends in a lot of high places."

"I believe that, it's just not everything is possible for you."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes I do!"

"Name something and I bet you I can do it."

"Hmmm... Can you buy Disneyland?"

"I already tried it's not for sale. But you better believe the second it does go on sale I'm going to be on it like white on rice."

"Okay who do you know who could bust in here right now with a giraffe?"

"My friends uncle is the director of the Baltimore Zoo. So he probably has connections to the nearest zoo from here and I can have a giraffe sitting across from you within the hour." She challenged with a cocky smirk.

"Alright here's a good one. It's three am and you just woke up from a wild dream that left you wanting escargot. And you can't go back to sleep until you have it?"

"I'll hop on my jet and fly over to France. With the time difference I should make it there just in time for lunch. I'm telling you Becks nothing is impossible for me. I'll always find a way."

"You sure about that?" I smirked because I have one more good one up my sleeve. I've just been toying with her to raise up her confidence before I knock it down.

"As sure as my name is Sasha Banks."

"Okay. You're in a hotel and get down to the lobby, all the edits are blocked except the revolving door. The bellhop says the only way you can leave is if you slam the door behind you. How are you leaving that hotel?" I asked simply with a smug grin because she isn't leaving that hotel.

"It's simple I'll just.. Ahh touchè. You can't slam shut a revolving door because it's just going to keep spinning." She chuckled.

"Not everything is possible no matter who you are or who you know."

"Alright respect you put me in my place. You win some things are impossible."

"Well you were the one who made the bet. I just didn't want to lose."

"That's true I'm a woman of my word. What do you want? What's my punishment for losing the bet?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I want it to be a really good one."

"Is it bad that I'm getting a really bad vibe from how you said that?" I only shook my head no.

"Nope." She nodded and gulped comically loud emphasizing her fear. "I promise I won't be too mean about it."

"Yeah because that's comforting to hear." I simply stuck my tongue out at her making a funny face in the process.

"Sorry for the wait but here is your spinach dip." Interrupted Maurice as he placed down the dip with another plate of bread and chips. "How are the milkshakes? Are they good, do you hate them?"

"I love love me my vanilla milkshakes. So any milkshake is a good milkshake to me."

"I'm having a great time over here with mine." I answered sipping my milkshake.

"Okay good that's what I like to hear. Anyway they are working on your entreès now so those should be out in a few minutes."

"Okay that's fine tell them to take their time. I want my food cooked right and to its fullest potential." Sasha warned.

"Oh there's no need they always cook food right and to its fullest flavor potential."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Good. Anyway did you guys need anything else while I'm here?" He asked looking between the both of us.

"Do you need anything babe?"

"Actually you know what can I have a glass of water? That salsa is still tingly on my tongue."

"A water for her then please."

"No lemon also."

"A water with no lemon please."

"Alright a water no lemon coming right up." He then turned and walked away.

"Have you ever tried the spinach dip here?"

"I have not."

"Oh man you're missing out. Here try this." She picked up a small piece of bread and spooned some of the dip into it. "Oh man look at that. Nice and cheesy ugh!" She advertised being the cheese is stringing as she is spooning the dip onto the bread. "This may very well change your life. You ready?"

"Yeah bring it on!" I chimed because it looks and smells out of this world.

"Okay hold on a sec it's still really hot." She then proceed to lightly blow on it few a few seconds. "Kay here." Eagerly I wasted no time biting it once she held it out for me to bite. "Well what's the verdict?" Have you ever ate something so good that it really pisses you off because it's so damn good? Because that's how I feel right now. "Becky? Hello you home?" She asked lightly nudging my leg.

"Oh my god!"

"It's life changing right?!"

"You might as well go ahead and slide it over so it's in the middle because I want all of it." That got her to giggle before moving the dish so it sat more in the middle of us.

"God Becky you're so fucking adorable." She smiled shaking her head. I don't care it's good so I'm going to eat it. I can feel it already I am going to sleep really good tonight. And mind you this is just our appetizer.

 **Two hours later**

"There we go all buckled in and safe." Sang Sasha as she finished buckling in my food.

"Thanks again. But you honestly really didn't need to make them make all this. I mean I'll be eating this for like the next week." It wasn't too long after we finished the dip that our food came. She asked me if I liked my food and I made the mistake of telling her yes. Because she then proceeded to order even more food for the fuck of it. She said something about never letting me go hungry I'm not entirely sure I was almost face first in my plate of pasta so I couldn't hear too well. Then once we finished our original dishes she insisted we get dessert. They had so many different types of cheesecake all of them looking so good, so she ordered a slice of all of them. I could only take one bite out of a salted caramel cheesecake cake before I had to stop. My dress literally feels so tight that if I bend over it's going to rip. So I have like five take out boxes full of just cake and cheesecake, then I have another eight boxes full of different meats, pastas, dips, and appetizers. I tried so hard to convince her that I didn't need all of it but she insisted I take it all home.

"It was nothing Becks trust me. I don't get out much so any opportunity I can get to buy a lot of stuff that isn't necessary I like to capitalize on it. I gotta spend my money on someone and it just so happens that you're that someone tonight." She shrugged closing the passenger's side door and walking over to the driver's side where I'm standing.

"Well thank you I really do appreciate everything."

"Good as long as you had a good time that's all I care about. I just really want to make sure you sleep good tonight. Shit I know I am, I can barely walk I ate so much. I'm pregnant with a food baby I'm so stuffed."

"Who you telling? It's going to take a miracle if I can make it home before I fall asleep." I joked.

"You sure you'll be fine getting home? I don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel." She questioned with a lot of concern. That got me to smile and hug her.

"I'm good. I'm just in a really good mood now and I want my bed."

"Me too." Letting her go she didn't let go but she hugged me tighter for a few seconds before letting me go. "Kay I'll text you tomorrow and you can tell me." She murmured opening the car door for me.

"Tell you what?"

"Huh?"

"Wha?" I'm honestly so full and ready for bed nothing's making sense and I think it's the same for her. That being said I carefully sat in my car.

"Mkay good night love." She smiled closing my door. Rolling down my window I poked my head out.

"Night Boss!" That got her to smile and probably blush I can't tell it's dark out and she's standing with her back facing the lamppost.

"The one person who you don't ever want to go." She murmured to herself.

"What are you on about?"

"That one person who you want to be yours." I'm too far in my happy place to try and decode what she's talking about. "Sorry to have to cut our goodbye short but I gotta go write before I lose it." She then kissed my cheek before turning to leave toward her car. Watching her walk away I noticed that her butt looks phenomenal in those leggings. There's nothing wrong with me looking, all females check out other females especially if they have an ass. Kay I'm going home now. Pulling out of my parking spot I began my drive home. It felt like I was driving for an eternity before I got home but I managed to get home. Pulling up I noticed that Char's car is still out front so that means I'm about to be pummeled with questions. Unlocking the door I walked in.

"Hey I'm home!" I called out not moving from my spot. A few seconds later I heard fast footsteps come from the living room. Of course no surprise Charlotte was first to come into my view. "No I didn't sleep with her." I spoke before she could even start on it with me.

"So then you kissed her?"

"Finn is still the last person I kissed." I spoke taking off my heels.

"Did you get my autograph?" Asked Bayley as she came into view pushing past Char.

"Ah fuck no I forgot. I'm sorry Bay." I mumbled hugging her. "Where's my handsome man. Finn!" I yelled out. I miss him. "Finn!"

"Yes babe. I'm right here I had to pause the movie. What's the matter?" He spoke worriedly as he appeared and began coming toward me.

"I missed you." I whined letting go of Bay and latching onto him. "I'm so damn tired." I murmured in his neck.

"You wanna go to bed?" He cooed rubbing my back. I only nodded in response. "Kay let's get you to bed." He then lifted me up bridal style and began heading to the steps.

"There was so much food Sharky. I can barely move."

"Did you at least bring home any leftovers?" Asked Char.

"In the car." I spoke tossing her my keys. I would have brought it in myself but I didn't feel like it. "Don't eat yourselves into a food coma." I smirked thinking of how much food I have sitting in my car. "I even got you you're cheesecake Sharky." I cooed.

"And that's why I love you woman." He smiled as we got to the top of the steps.

"I gotta take care of my baby."

"Promise you'll never stop." He asked placing me down on the bed.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Becky." It was only right I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Help me take of this dress I can't breathe in it." I then attempted to roll over to my side so he could unzip it for me. I then felt him unzip it and move so he could slide it off me. Surprisingly he did it with ease. "Oh somebody is being smooth tonight." I teased getting him to smile.

"Well I'm not going to lie you still look really good and I couldn't help myself."

"Tomorrow I'm so full and I'll fall asleep on you."

"DAMN BECK WHAT DID YOU DO ROB THE PLACE?!" I heard call out from downstairs.

"WHAT WERE THEY GIVING AWAY FREE FOOD?!"

"What are they on about down there?"

"Sasha brought me a lot of fucking food man. Like a fuck ton of cheesecake and cake. And like eight more different meals. We're literally set on dinner for the rest of the week, I'm talking a different meal every night a lot."

"Strawberry shortcake?"

"And strawberry cheesecake."

"I'll be right back!" He spoke quickly giving me a kiss and leaving the room. "Neither of you guys touch the strawberry shortcake!" He called out.

"Wow Finn thanks for your help!" I called out after him because he didn't help me get all the way undressed. I guess I'm on my own then. Slowly getting to my feet I slowly made my way to the bathroom. Now to take off all this makeup starting with my bra because it's squeezing the life out of me. I'm going to be honest after spending dinner with Sasha I take back my first opinion. She's not as stuck up as I thought she was, she's actually pretty cool. So maybe this whole video shoot won't be that unbearable. Awe fuck I still don't even know what her ideas for the video are she never told me. Damn the whole reason we even went to dinner was to discuss that and we didn't even do it. After our conversations at dinner I'm sure she'll be calling me sometime tomorrow.

 **Tomorrow** **afternoon with Sasha at her hotel room**

"What do you mean you're done writing the song you just started it on Friday?! It's Sunday now." Exclaimed Adam one of Sasha's co-producers.

"I told you inspiration struck and I couldn't not go with it. It gnawed on me all day and even in my dreams until I wrote it completely. But do you like it?" She asked looking up from her notebook where she writes down all her thoughts and ideas.

"Yeah I think this is going to be good. It's going to raise suspicions though, who'd you write this song about?" That only got Sasha to smile thinking about her inspiration behind the lyrics.

"Nobody."

"Oh bullshit Sash. I don't believe you for a second I mean come on. Have you ever met that one person who takes your breath away upon first glance. You know that person who you'd kill for to be their last dance." He read reading out loud the first few lyrics of the song.

"It's just about going out and seeing a stranger who has bae potential. It doesn't mean I chose someone in specific."

"The way you walk and the way you talk has me so bothered and hot. You make me wish my fantasy was real." He recited another line from the song.

"Okay so what I wrote it about someone nobody will ever know who so why does it matter?" She shrugged taking her other notebook back from him. This notebook is where she writes all her song lyrics. Sasha has always been a fan of pen and paper because you can't always rely on technology. One slip up and you could lose all your songs if you keep them on a phone or laptop. Writing it down on paper is more reliable because you'll always have it and it can't accidentally delete itself.

"It doesn't I just want to know who you got your eyes on is all."

"It doesn't matter because they're already in a relationship so it's probably a lost cause crush." She sighed in defeat. You can't blame her nobody likes having a crush on someone who is already in a committed relationship. Those kinds of crushes are the worst crushes because there isn't much you can do to get your way.

"Oh well how bad do you want this person? On a scale from I only want your body to wedding rings, how bad?"

"Well at first it was lust.. But then I heard them talk and it turned into I want you for my own. That was until last night and it turned into leave a toothbrush at my crib kind of crush." She murmured shyly looking down at her hands.

"So you're feigning over someone who is already in a relationship?" Sasha could only nod in response nobody likes admitting they have a crush on someone. "How long have they been together do you know?"

"Four years in four months."

"Damn that's a pretty long time. Now I'm not saying go in there and sabotage their relationship because that'd be wrong. However I know that when you're around the same person for so long you'll get tired of the same old stuff and get curious about what else is out there to explore. You're an international pop star, you could be the new experience that they crave. Show them what it'd be like if they were with you and I guarantee they'll be yours."

"But wouldn't that just make them fall for the money? I want them to fall for me not the fame."

"That's why you have to ease your way up there. Start as friends and make them like you for you and once you're positive they might have the slightest little bit of a crush on you, you gotta grab them by the balls and show them what they're missing out on. Show them things that they wouldn't be able to do normally."

"So like taking the jet to Paris just because?"

"No show them one better. Give them a thrill that they've never experienced before. Make all their wildest dreams come true." He stated nonchalantly. But Sasha only looked at him in confusion.

"I'm confused. What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple Sash I didn't think I'd have to spell it out. But since I love you I'll tell you exactly how I took my wife from her ex and get her to marry me."

* * *

 **Well wasn't this chapter full of juice? The "first date" between Becky and The Boss it was something huh? Everyone came to that restaurant bold as fuck. Becky dresses up like she's going somewhere fancy, Sasha saying whatever the fuck comes to mind, Kevin the asshole manager ignoring the fuck out of Sasha's future main squeeze, Manny the bird carefully birding as the pair happily enjoy their dinners. Can we just stop for a second and acknowledge the fact that Sasha brought Becky all that food because she has a crush on her? Like bruh do some shit like that to me I promise you my legs will open up like a bible in a church on Easter Sunday! Amen. Like frfr I'd love you forever if you brought me extra food from a restaurant. Hell you can give me half of a cookie and I'll love you forever but that's not the point. Just from Sasha's actions in this chapter it should pretty much set the bar of how wild this story is going to get. My only concern is can Finn keep up with Sasha? Or is Sasha going to steal his girl? I guess we will all have to keep reading to find out because I'm not even sure myself yet. I mean lesbionest Becky and Sharky are too adorable together. And that nickname Sharky is too fucking cute it melts my garage. What did Adam tell Sasha? What seeds did he plant in her head? How excited did the last few paragraphs get you for the future of this story? Ik it got me excited because I have so many ideas that I just can't get them out fast enough. I dunno man I'm just having a good time at this point. Y'all I'm a sinner and ik I'm probably going to hell for all the fuckery that I pull on the regular. But honestly if you asked me if I cared I'll tell you that I don't, I'm living life like tomorrow isn't coming and having a good time. No point in trying to prepare for a future that's a long long tîme away... You know if I don't fuck around get a little bit too lit and die somehow. Yeah let's hope that doesn't happen. In the meantime next chapter is going to be fun. I don't know what I want to do next chapter so that's why it's fun. This is the part where I tell you if we go back to the present or stay in the past, but I haven't decided yet so hope I decide soon that way you'll get an update sooner. Anywhore for now tell me how you like this story so far, should I stop? Should I keep going? I wanna know so I don't waste my time. Kay I love and I'll talk to you later.. Hopefully. Kay bi! ~Joz #fuckitup (Ik I gotta get my life together. I'm trying)**


	6. Let's get lit

**Becky's POV the next morning**

Waking up this morning was probably one of the most relaxed sleeps I've had in awhile. One being Sasha is currently my little spoon and I love the way her body conforms to fit completely flush with mine. I'll never get tired of cuddling with her because I love how in shape she is. Her body is a temple that I love to worship and put my hands all over. I dunno I just never in a million years would I have ever thought I'd end up falling for another woman, yet here I am. Everything about my life right now is something that I never would have guessed would happen to me. I know I say how I'm still in disbelief about everything and being with Sasha but I can't help myself. How is it possible that from my greatest wrong, I got such a positive outcome from it. It doesn't make sense and I've yet to figure it all out. Even as I lay here with her in my arms I still think it's amazing. Amazing how I got so lucky to have been blessed with this human being in my arms right now. I can't even in words describe how much I love Sasha. I can't imagine my life without her in my life and I don't think I ever want to. Besides Sasha is my bitch and she needs someone to call daddy. That being said I think it's time I woke her up because I'm horny and I'm hungry. Sex first breakfast later.

Slowly I began leaving small kisses on her exposed arms, eventually migrating toward her neck and up behind her ear. It's working because I can feel her squirming around in my arms.

"Wake up we have a problem and I need your help to solve it." I purred in her ear knowing I have her in a vulnerable position right now. As if my accent wasn't her kryptonite already, it only intensifies ten times more in the morning because my morning voice is pretty deep and raspy. So I can bet that she's probably already turned on more than I am right now. "You remember last night when I promised I was going to put you to sleep?" I asked slowly creeping my hand down her abdomen. "Well I've decided that now is the perfect moment."

"Mmmm please don't make me beg." She groaned out grinding her hips on mine.

"But you're so hot when you beg for me."

"Please Daddy! I want you so goddamn bad I'm so wet." She whined.

"You know what you want so take it." I spoke simply because I feel no need to do all the work. She wasted no time grabbing my hand and guiding it down into her panties. "You little whore! What were you dreaming about? You are so damn wet it's a mess down here."

"You. I always dream about you."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"What'd you dream about?" I asked slowly moving my fingers careful not to cause her any real pleasure, but enough to make her writhe for my touch.

"The very first time we ever had sex and how fuckng beautiful you looked laying underneath me. I'll never forget the faces you made during it. You're the best I've ever had and I get so excited thinking about it." She panted out breathing fairly heavy. And I'm not sure if it's possible but I think it made her even more wet. "Please babe! I need you I want you so bad."

"Babe?" I spoke in a questioning tone.

"Please daddy!" Outside our bedroom I'm her babe, but inside the bedroom I'm Daddy. I know most people would think that since Sasha is The Boss that she's in charge at all times but that's just not the case. At first when we first started to mess around she was, but back then I was a newbie. I had no idea how to please another woman and myself at the same time, lucky I'm a pretty quick learner and Sasha is a good teacher. So in no time I flipped the script and had her begging calling me Daddy. Ever since we've been going strong just like that.

"Please Daddy what?"

"Please make me cum I'm so-"

"Hey Becks what's for breakfast we're hungry?" Asked Charlotte as she suddenly burst in the room.

"Please tell me we're having pancakes." Added Xavier as he appeared next to her.

"Perfect timing guys!" I groaned out letting go of Sasha. I swear this is the last time we're ever letting anyone stay the night in our house. It's that or we have to start locking doors.

"FUCK YOUR PANCAKES! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Yelled Sasha throwing a pillow at them.

"Hey what's you're... Oh!" Spoke Xavier using his hand to cover his mouth.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Yelled Sasha throwing another pillow. She absolutely hates it when she doesn't get her release. If there's one thing I've learned about her is to never ever let her get blue balls because she gets really really grouchy.

"Bruh they were totally about to fuck! Or were you guys-"

"GO!" Growled Sash sitting up and glaring at them. At this point all I can do is laugh. She's so cute when she's angry, my little bi-polar hot headed tamale.

"Kay Char let's go!" Laughed Xavier tugging on Charlotte's arm.

"Awe man this is too fucking good. Where's Bayley when you need her? Guys stay right there Imma go ge-" Letting out a very frustrated growl Sasha got out the bed and charged them pushing them both out the room closing and locking the door behind them. "Awe Sash come on I was kidding."

"FUCK OFF!" She yelled back before coming and climbing on top of me.

"Well today is starting off on a great note huh!?" I laughed because it's funny to me.

"Why did I let you talk me into letting them stay here? We should have thrown them into a hotel!"

"Sash they're our friends. It'd be mean if we did that while we have like four extra bedrooms. Besides it's not that serious we can always do this again later." I reassured rubbing my hands along her thighs.

"No I don't want to wait." She pouted taking off her shirt revealing her breast to me.

"Babe you realize they're still probably standing there listening right? I mean I don't know about Xavier but I know Char is still standing there right Char?" I asked raising my voice on the last part so Charlotte could hear.

"Right!" We heard from the other side of the door.

"Told you."

"Honestly I don't care. Fuck it if she wants to hear me go down on you then so be it. We're not leaving this room until this ache goes away." She stated coming down to kiss me. "Besides I'm feeling adventurous if she wants she can join too." She purred in my ear.

"Oh fuck no. Fuck her I don't share!" I growled gripping her by the hips and flipping us so she was on her back and I was above her. I know she's just kidding but that for some reason made me really really really jealous. I'm very possessive when it comes to Sasha and I don't want Charlotte's grubby fingers all over my girlfriend. The thought of anyone other than me touching her is more than enough anger for me to not care if we have an audience.

"You don't but I do so-" Before she could even finish I crashed my lips to hers in a rough manner.

"Looks like I'm going to have to put you back in your place because you're way out of line." That only got her to smirk and bite her lip.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Well I hope Char has a chair because we are about to be here for a while.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A hour and a half later**

"Okay so then who's going where?" Asked Trinity as we are all downstairs eating at the table. By the time me and Sasha finished our business and showered, the girls had already started breakfast. So we helped set the table and cleaned up any used bowls and such.

"Alright Becks you, Bayley, Kofi, and Xavier are in charge of all the party supplies. So cups, plates, utensils, pool toys, decorations etcetera you guys are in charge of it."

"Any specific color scheme or theme?" I asked because after first deciding to throw this party we haven't really talked about it much since then.

"You can get anything you want baby just make sure we get ashtrays." She smiled kissing my cheek being I'm sitting on her lap.

"Oh yeah we're going to need a ton of those."

"Yup. Okay and so then that leaves me, E, Trin, Char, and Mina. I need two of you guys to stay here and look out for the moon bounce guys because I ordered a moon bounce two days ago and I'm not sure when they are coming to set it up. I talked to them on the phone and they said they'd come by and show us how to set it up."

"You ordered a moon bounce?! It's fucking lit let's go!" Exclaimed E clearly really excited for the moon bounce.

"Yeah so you wanna stay behind and wait for them to come?"

"Uh yeah! I'm going to be first in that thing." He smiled.

"Hey I wanna be first in the moon bounce too!" Whined Bayley.

"Alright then Bay you and E stay here. Me Char, Kofi, and Xavier will go get the supplies. Then Sash, Trin, and Mina, you guys are left to get the booze, food, and other party enhancers." I shrugged because I think that's everything covered.

"Alright sounds good to me."

"What do you mean by other party enhancers?" Asked Bayley in a very confused manner. You know how in every group of friends there's that one friend who is conservative. The one who is the most responsible and doesn't partake in recreational activities. Yeah in my group of friends that's Bayley.

"Drugs Bay. Lots and lots of drugs." Answered Charlotte blandly like it was no big deal.

"Oh.. Wha-"

"Weed, cocaine, acid, molly, shrooms. Anything you can think of you'll probably see it here tonight." Interrupted Charlotte before she could even ask. The expressions that crossed Bayley's face was very hard to read but I know she probably feels uneasy.

"Bay you won't have to worry about any of that stuff I know you aren't into any of that stuff and that's okay. When Becks told me that I made sure I went out of my way to make sure we have a ton of food, and a shit ton of candy. Hell you're the reason I got the moon bounce. And none of us do any of that crazy hard stuff, we all just mainly smoke weed and that's it. All those other drugs I'm not going to be the one to bring them here. People bring their own stuff and that's how these parties go." Reassured Sasha.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you aren't comfortable doing. It's just no matter what people are going to be high off something tonight and there's nothing I can do about it but to just let it happen and pray the 5O don't show up."

"I told you Bay we have this party planned down to a T." I chimed in.

"Alright I guess one of us has to go this sober so I can tell you guys all about the stupid shit y'all did tomorrow morning."

"Bruh! You know what I just realized?" Interrupted Kofi randomly.

"What?"

"We should have got someone to videotape tonight's party. That way we can watch how lit we all were."

"Just like Project X." Added Tamina.

"Nah fuck that. Are y'all trying to ruin my career? The last thing I need right now is another ground shattering story about me. Pop star Sasha Banks and friends get fucked up at party look at her throwing up over a balcony. Insert funny clip of me throwing up and like pissing my pants." That got us all to laugh that sounds really funny actually.

"I'd pay good money to see that!" Char blurted out.

"I bet you would." I mumbled looking at her.

"Oh and babe they'd probably get you too. You know you get aggressive when you're fucked up. I can see that now too. Sasha Banks' girlfriend Becky hit with a lawsuit for punching an innocent victim in the face for talking to Sasha. Insert a black screen where you hear loud music and people talking, but over all of it you hear an angry Irish woman yelling about someone talking to her girlfriend. Then the clip goes from black to Beck hitting someone with a two piece."

"I don't think I'm aggressive when I'm fucked up. It's just people try to trick me and I have no time for bullshit." I answered confidentiality defending myself.

"Babe you punched a girl in the face one time for dancing with me."

"Well she was grinding on you and I wasn't having it. I told her to stay away from you and she thought I was kidding. Fuckng bimbo tried me and I had to show her what's up." I shrugged making it clear that I don't regret my actions. "I'll do it again if I have to."

"So should I tell the strippers not to come?" Smirked Sasha with a cocky smirk on.

"No they can come I don't give a fuck, but let a bitch try and touch you.. Ha they'll meet Becky from the block alright." I shrugged eating a grape off my plate.

"You know what I was still a bit skeptical of you Becky but I really fucks with you now. Like you really ride for Sash and I like that. Not many people ride deep with her like we do." Spoke Tamina randomly.

"Yeah given there have been people who tried but weren't in it for the long run. People we thought we could trust." Added Kofi.

"Y'all gotta stop because I'm still not over it." Growled Trinity narrowing her eyes and balling her fist.

"Let it go I moved on and I got me someone new. It's a thing of the past and there's no use lingering in the black." Stated Sasha hugging me around my waist.

"So is now a bad time to ask what happened?" Asked Charlotte taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Now I feel really left out and I don't like it." I spoke looking down at Sasha. I'm racking my brain trying to think if Sasha has ever told me of such story. Nothing... She has literally never ever told me anything about her past relationships. It's probably not a big deal to anyone else here but it matters a lot to me now. I feel like I should know about the people before me. She knows that before her I've only ever been with Finn. I've had boyfriends before him but none of them I slept with besides Finn. I've only had two different lovers in my life and I have no idea how many Sasha has had. Fuck I don't know why but just the fact that she's never told me makes me feel some type of way. If she really loves me she would have told me this ages ago and I shouldn't be in the dark. Does she not trust me enough to tell me these things? Or is her list so long that she knows if I knew I wouldn't want her anymore. If it is she knows I don't care because I'll still love her no matter what, so why wouldn't she tell me? Looking around the table everyone is staring everywhere but at me and nobody is saying anything. "Alright whatever I'm over it now." That's a lie I'm just trying to keep today's mood up because I want everyone to have a good time. "Anyway we should probably wrap it up here and get a move on. It's almost noon and the party starts at eight so that gives us approximately five hours to get all the supplies and set up. Leaving us two hours to get ready." I spoke getting up off Sasha's lap and carrying my plate over to the sink.

"Babe it's okay we have plenty of time everyone runs on CP time out here."

"Yeah nobody's going to show up until like eleven. Maybe later." Added on someone I'm too consumed in my thoughts to try and figure out who said it.

"Well I like to make sure everything is ready to go. I like being prepared for anything." I murmured opening the dishwasher and began to load it with the dirty dishes from the sink.

"You don't have to do the dishes Louise is coming by later to clean up before the party."

"It's fine." I spoke simply trying to not let my annoyance show through. I know it's such a small thing I'm upset about but I can't help myself. Why don't I know anything about Sasha's past relationships? And what makes it even better is she even said it herself that she felt like we needed to get to know each other better. She knows everything there is to know about me and I don't even know who her first relationship was with. "Is anyone else done with their plate?"

"Becks we all literally just started to eat ten minutes ago." Spoke Sasha awkwardly. Ugh god the sound of her voice is really pissing me off right now. Thank goodness everyone is around because it's because of them that I haven't snapped. I'm not even angry I'm just annoyed if anything. I feel like she doesn't trust me since she hasn't told me these things.

"Kay. Well when you guys finish can you put your dishes in the sink?" I asked closing the dishwasher.

"Becks you okay?" Asked Bayley in a concerned tone. I might seem fine on the outside but like always Bayley sees right through my facade. However I can't let any of them to know I'm very upset right now so I just smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just stressed about all the work that needs to be done around here before the party. It's nothing honest I'll be alright. Umm I'm going to go start getting ready." With that I walked out the kitchen and headed upstairs. Going into the office I turned on the computer and started checking my email. Maybe if I dive into work for a bit it'll make me feel better. I'm one of those people who when I'm flustered I work to keep myself busy so I don't let whatever happened get to me. There's always something going on with the stores and I like to stay on top of it. Like every now and then I'll go to Mattson's social media pages to make sure that everything that's being posted on them is right and not messed up. Starting with our Facebook page everything is good and people seem to be leaving positive comments and such. Next up is our Instagram account, this for some reason isn't as updated as much as our other platforms but it still has a good couple hundred thousand almost a million followers. I gotta talk to whoever the hell is in charge of this account and tell them to stop slacking. Although I kinda like it because one of its most recent uploads is from The Grammys where Sasha and I were kissing. It makes me laugh because they photoshopped out the Grammy and put in one of our reusable bags from our store in its place. They even tagged us in the photo... While I'm here I might as well take a peek at Sasha's profile. Maybe if I go down far enough in her photos it'll show me who her past relationships were. She has over a one thousand photos so I'll probably be here for a while. I don't care though I have time. Scrolling through the first hundred of them I noticed that a majority of them low key are about me some how. But then everything after that are just selfies, food, studio pictures, candids, and album promoting. Nothing there so it's on to Trinity's profile.. Then Tamina, Xavier, and E. Kofi for some reason doesn't have an Instagram. All of them were clean so I'm headed to Twitter. I just know one of them has to have some sort of clue and I'm determined to find it. Call me crazy but I just need to know who was in my place before I came into Sasha's life.

"Alright Gingie spit it out. What's your deal?" Asked Charlotte coming in the room with Bayley not to far behind.

"What deal I'm fine. I'm chilling." I mumbled not taking my eyes off the computer screen.

"Why are you lying to us?"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you stalking your girlfriend on Twitter?" Asked Charlotte coming to the side of me.

"I'm not stalking her."

"Becky I don't know if you know this or not but you're a hundred and two weeks deep in her profile. Those are post from almost two years ago. Nobody goes that far back in someone's profile unless they're investigating." Added Bayley pointing to the date marker on a tweet.

"I'm just making sure nobody is trying to low key talk to Sasha unbeknownst to me. Boys these days think they're slick." To that Charlotte turned off the computer screen and spun the chair so I was facing her. "Hey?!"

"She didn't tell you about what they were talking about earlier did she?" All I could do was stare at her. I'm trying to hold back the tears but I can't help but to let them fall.

"No! I know nothing about her past relationships. I think she doesn't trust me otherwise she would have told me ages ago." I got out between sobs because it hurts so much to think that, but I don't know what else to think right now. I'm so emotionally and physically invested in Sasha that it hurts knowing there's a chance she doesn't trust me. "What if I'm not her only girlfriend right now? What if I'm like hoe number seven?"

"Jesus Becky come here." Cooed Char pulling me in for a hug. "You aren't hoe number seven. I'm positive you're hoe number one." It was then that I felt Bayley push Char off me and hug me.

"Don't listen to her you aren't a hoe. And Becks we did our investigation already last night. She's clean every DM she either swerved them, didn't respond, or didn't open it. Text messages, emails, and phone calls check out to. The only one who gets the most attention is you. She doesn't even respond to her friends half the time but she always responds to you." Reassured Bay rubbing my back, she gives the best hugs.

"How'd you guys get into her phone?" I sniffled wiping away my tears. I feel better knowing she isn't cheating on me.

"Sasha is a heavy ass sleeper. She has fingerprint ID enabled on her phone. So I used her thumb to unlock it and then left, put it back when we finished. I damn near took my knee out on the bench in front of the bed trying to get to the phone it was so damn dark in there."

"Becks you know we love you and we know how much you love Sasha. You threw away Finn for her so there would be no way in hell we'd let her play you. We did what we had to do to make sure this is all legit." Spoke Bayley pulling away.

"Although I must say B you send some really good nudes. I mean they all had the perfect lighting-"

"Stop!" I groaned hitting her.

"She's right I didn't know you had a ripped body under there." Smiled Bayley lifting up my shirt.

"Yeah whatever your workout regimen is I want it. Mine is starting to get too easy for me."

"Find yourself someone who's borderline a sex addict and you'll have abs like mine in no time."

"Oh perfect that's my kind of workout." Grinned Char.

"I guess that's something I could perhaps look into." Shrugged Bayley.

"You don't even have to look E is totally into you and I know you're feeling his vibe." I smirked because I noticed how the two of them were sitting next to each other at breakfast this morning.

"Mhmm and what a better way to get to know each other then jumping in a moon bounce together." Added Charlotte getting Bayley's cheeks to turn a bright red. "Trust me Bay when I say he's that workout regimen you need."

"Eww stop! We're just friends."

"With benefits." I giggled.

"No! When did this turn into ganging up on me? I thought we were here to talk to Becky? Can we do that instead please."

"We aren't done with this conversation. But Becks you okay now tho?"

"I'm alright for now but it still hurts that she hasn't told me yet. Maybe I was just overreacting earlier. Maybe they were really bad relationships and it's taking her a lot of confidence to feel comfortable telling me about it."

"Yeah see there you go. I bet you it's really nothing to worry about, but you should still talk to her about it. If it bothers you so much the only way it'll stop is if you talk to her about it." Cooed Char. It oddly was then that there was a light knock on the door. "It's open!"

"You guys okay?" I don't have to look to know it's Sasha. "Everyone is done eating and starting to get dressed."

"Oh yeah we were just on our way out." Spoke Charlotte nudging my leg and then grabbing Bayley as they both got up.

"See you guys in a bit." And then before I knew it me and Sasha were the only ones left in the room.

"Baby are you okay?" She asked coming over so she was standing in front of me. "What was that downstairs you're worrying me. Did one of them say something to offend you?"

"No I told you I'm fine."

"Becks you know I don't like it when you lie to me. You were crying. I can see the teardrops on your shirt." She murmured kneeling down in front of me. "What's the matter princess?"

"It's nothing really I'm being honest. I'm just a bit moody is all, I think it's almost that time of the month." I shrugged. I don't want to ruin the mood for tonight I'll talk to her about everything tomorrow. That got her to place a hand on my thigh.

"If you want we can change teams and we'll wait here for the bounce house guys. We can lay down and cuddle until you feel better." I only shook my head no.

"None of them know their way around here and we can't afford to have one of them get lost and waste time. Plus there is no way in hell I'm letting anyone else drive my Jeep. You're the only one who can and that's it."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on let's go get dressed." With that I got to my feet taking Sasha with me. She then pulled me in for a hug so I hugged her back. I really hope she isn't hiding something from me.

 **Later that night Sasha's POV**

"Do these pants make my but look weird?" I asked checking myself out in my closets full length mirror.

"No if anything that ass looks fat. Keep them on I like them." Spoke Trin pinching my butt. "How does mine look?" She smirked striking a pose sticking her ass out.

"Fanfuckingtastic!" I smiled looking at her ass. Out of all of us Trinity was the one who was blessed with an ass thicker than oatmeal. And she's wearing a sundress right now so her ass really is on display. "Your ass always looks good."

"Can one of y'all zip this for me?" Asked Tamina as she came over to us and turning around so I could zip the top of her shirt.

"Yo did you invite French?"

"Yeah he said he might come he doesn't know. Why?"

"She trying to take him home with her." Chuckled Mina turning to face us being I zipped up her shirt.

"And so!? French Montana is Daddy like for real for real. He my future baby daddy."

"Listen if you do I want a five page essay in mla format telling us how it went." I grinned because between the three of us we literally tell each other everything.

"Oh you already know."

"Who else is coming?"

"Honestly I'm not even sure. I only invited personally twenty people. But people have friends who have friends who also are coming. I dunno but I just hope it isn't as many people as it was last time."

"Oh my god please no. Everywhere you turned there was a new person."

"One of those motherfuckas took my phone charger and I'm still not over it." Growled Trin. At my housewarming party there were so many people who showed up. I only invited maybe thirty people but people just kept showing up and then they brought friends who had friends. It was a wild ass night most of which I spent higher than a kite so I don't remember every detail. I just remember people passing me stuff and taking a hit and passing.

"Bitch that was a whole year ago get over it!" I giggled it because the next morning she was losing her shit over not finding it.

"Do you know how expensive chargers are these days? And it was a brand new one too."

"Alright well now you know not to leave it on the counter." I shrugged going over to my jewelry box and pulling out my Legit Boss rings and put them on. "Alright ladies it looks like we are all done and ready to go." I smiled putting down my shades and turning back to look at them.

"Wait before we go let's get this group selfie real quick." Spoke Mina pulling out her phone. We then all gathered together in front of the mirror. After snapping a few different poses we did any final touches and headed out the room to downstairs where we agreed we'd all meet up again. After we finished setting everything up we all split up to get ready. So the boys used the rooms downstairs, Becky and her girls used one of the guest rooms down the hall, and me and my girls used the master bedroom. Getting downstairs the boys were already done and watching tv on the flat screen.

"Did Becks and the girls come down yet?" I asked because I miss my orange. Also because I'm still really worried about her from this morning. I know something else is bothering her not just pms.

"Nah." Answered one of them being they are all facing the TV.

"Who's down for a little pre party party?" Asked Trin holding up a bottle of Ciroc.

"I'm in!" Spoke Kofi almost instantly getting up and coming over to the table that has all the alcohol on it. We all gathered around the table.

"Round one of the night guys!" I grinned as they were passing out shot glasses.

"So y'all just gunna take shots without us?" I heard chime from behind me. Turning to look it's my beautiful girlfriend and she looks amazing. Ugh I can just stare at her all day she's so beautiful. I especially admire her right now because she's wearing her goggles on the top of her head. My beautiful goggled orange.

"I got yours right here babe." I smiled holding out a cup for her to take. She took it and then gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled wrapping an arm around me. Ugh she smells so damn good I love it. "You look really good right now."

"Thanks I knew you'd like it. I did it all for you." I smirked biting my lip in anticipation of what she'll say next.

"I'm telling you now but that outfit isn't going to stay on you for the whole night. I don't want to right now but after a few drinks I'll probably want to rip it off you." She purred in my ear giving me slight goosebumps.

"I can say the same to you. I love it when you wear my jewelry." I was looking for my gold "Boss" necklace that matches my rings and I thought I left it back at the other house. Turns out Becky took it and decided to wear it tonight.

"Well one of us has to look good in it."

"You fucking bitch!" I playfully growled hitting her lightly.

"You love it!"

"Hey guys! Earth to Bosha." Spoke E getting both of our attention. "We're making a toast."

"Oh see look you got me all distracted and shit." I mumbled turning back to the counter where all of us were standing around.

"Sash your house your toast." Spoke Xavier nudging me.

"Alright this one is to hopes that tonight is one of the greatest nights of our lives. A night that hopefully we all will remember come tomorrow morning. To new friends who are now part of the family. And overall let's get loose and have fun tonight." I then lifted my cup up into the air and everyone did the same. "Cheers guys."

"Cheers!" They all said in unison before taking their shots.

 _*ding dong*_

Upon hearing the doorbell ring we all stopped what we were doing and looked at each other.

"Let our night begin!" I grinned because our first guest has arrived. My only wish right now is that I hope people use the trash cans and don't leave their cups wherever.

 **2am**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! AYYYYEEE!"

"Agh fuck!" Groaned out Becky as they put her back down to her feet. I'm not entirely sure but at some point someone brought a keg and my girlfriend just did a keg stand. I'm not sure if that was her first time ever doing one but she handled that like a pro. Imma be honest I'm actually really proud of her for doing it.

"Damn that was really fucking hot!" I spoke in her ear being the Dj is still blasting music.

"Thanks it didn't hit yet but I know it's gonna hit hard. And I'm already pretty fucked up right now." So it's probably been four hours since our first three guest arrived and since then that number has multiplied exponentially since then. There are people everywhere some are chilling inside, some are chilling outside. Probably half the people here I've never seen before and it's making me a little bit anxious because I really hope nobody is snooping around in my stuff. I mean I locked up all my valuables and such but you never know. I'm not sure where everyone else went and I haven't seen any of my friends for maybes two hours now.

"See those bong rips really fucked me up bae. And whatever the hell was in that jungle juice is fucking me up."

"You good?"

"Yeah I'm perfect. Even better now that I just remembered that you're my beautiful girlfriend and I love you so fucking much." That earned me a really sloppy kiss. "I swear to god I'm gonna marry you one day!"

"Promise?"

"Promise nobody is allowed to have you but me. You are mine and I don't want it to change." As I said that I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mrs. Rebecca Banks. I love it, it has a nice ring to it." She smiled looking me in the eyes. This is another thing I love about her, when she's high her eyes turn so red against her porcelain skin. But you can't really tell because she is also pretty drunk right now too and because of that her eyes are open completely.

"Sasha Lynch sounds really good too though." That got her to smiled and pull me in for a long hot passionate kiss.

"Remind me to remember this conversation when we both aren't fucked up."

"Okay." I mumbled before going back to making out with her.

 **3am**

"Just hold it like that and make sure you use you thumb to cover the choke."

"Like this?"

"Yah man you got it." Smiled Snoop as we all watched Bayley attempt to take her first ever bong rip. It was funny because she's been sober all night long but as soon as Snoop asked her if she wanted to smoke with us she didn't hesitate. I'm actually not sure if she's ever been high before, if she hasn't she's about to go on a wild ass trip. The stuff Snoop smokes is the realest shit I've ever smoked so I can only imagine how she's doing over there.

"Now just light it and inhale as you do it." I explained before passing the blunt to the next person in the rotation. Right now we are sitting on the back patio at the table smoking. I'm not entirely sure on how I got out here or when but I'm here and that's all that matters. I don't know where Becky went last I saw her Charlotte was dragging her away to go play beer pong. Ideally I would have followed but I'm so out of it right now that it never registered in my head to follow them. I'll be honest I am so fucking fried right now and it's only going to intensify as this night goes on.

"You got it Bay I believe in you!" Exclaimed E who not surprisingly is sitting next to her. I'm almost pretty sure there is something going on between them. That's okay though because I think they kinda look cute together. Lol what would their ship name be? Bae? Eley? Bigbay? E and B? EBay? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb? Haha nah that's pretty mean but it's pretty funny. Hmm I don't know that's a hard one to come up with.

"Sash?"

"Huh?" Shoot how long was I tuned out?

"Your hit." Spoke surprisingly Trey Songz nudging me. Not sure when he showed up but it's nice to see his lovely face. Taking the bong from him I took a hit and cleared it before passing it on. Now that I'm really looking around is that The Weeknd at the far side of the table? I dunno my vision is kinda fucked right now. Odds are it probably is I did invite him.

"Yeah I think I'm done for now guys. I'm literally on the verge of dying right now." I murmured taking a sip of a random water bottle that was sitting next to me. I know it's a really big no no to drink from random water bottles but my throat is burning after that last rip. "Oh yeah dudes I'm fucked up and I need sex. Does anyone know where my girlfriend is?" I asked looking around the table. None of them knew where she is so I shrugged and walked in the house.

"There she is!" Boomed a voice. "How you living blood?" Asked the same voice as Rick Ross appeared in front of me.

"I've been good just living life. How you been?" I asked hugging him. We share a bond because he calls himself the Boss too. However we aren't the same because I'm a Legit Boss.

"I'm good keeping on the DL the usual." He then began to start to ramble about something and I zoned out. There are two things on my mind right now, finding my girlfriend and going to the bathroom to pee.

"Hey real quick have you seen my girlfriend? She's like an inch taller than me, bright eyes, beautiful bright orange hair."

"Honestly there are so many head here I'm not sure."

"Okay thanks for coming. I'll see you around." I murmured before walking away. I know I'll just text her real fast. And I'll do that right after I go pee. I'm not even going to bother going to use the bathroom down here because there's probably a line for it and I'm not waiting to use the bathroom in my own damn house. That being said up the steps I go to my master bathroom. Getting up the steps was the easy part. Now it's just to try and wiggle my way out of these pants because they are so tight. It was hard but it wasn't impossible for me to do. I never like going to the bathroom when I'm fucked up because once you manage to finish your business you have to wash your hands. When you wash your hands when you're fucked up you end up looking at yourself in the mirror and then you momentarily sober up for a minute. And in that moment you realize just how fucked up you are. I'm pretty fucking lit right now and it's very apparent being how low my eyes are. Well my mission to have a good time is accomplished. What would make this the perfect night is if I can get some good loving from Becky. I really fucking miss her right now and I don't know where she went. Oh right I forgot I was gonna text her. Drying my hands off and leaving the bathroom I pulled out my phone. Another sign I know that I'm a hundred percent not sober is by looking at my phone and it seems more clear if that makes sense. Like it seems brighter than it really actually is... Finding Becky's contact in my phone I began to text her.

"Where'd you go?"

After it sent I closed my phone and began heading out the room.

"Congrats on winning three Grammys." I heard randomly. Yeah I'm definitely turnt because that voice is.. No I'm just really high probably right now. "What so you just gonna pretend you don't know who I am?" Fuck no. Of all the times it has to be now. Looking up my eyes met with hers and I can almost cry.

"It's easier on me that way." I murmured because this just completely blew my high.

"I saw your acceptance speech for album of the year. I guess you did have it in you to come out finally." She spoke closing the space between us.

"Well I got tired of holding in my feelings. Becky is just so goddamn beautiful and I want to show her off to the world as my girlfriend." I answered honestly.

"What does she have that I don't. When we were together I begged you to come out but you just wouldn't do it. Then she comes along and you just go telling the world you're gay."

"Look I gotta go I'm sure they're-" I began saying trying to move past her to get back downstairs. Before I could pass her she grabbed me by the hips and forced me up against the wall. "Please let me go I-" Before I could get out another word she crashed her lips into mine and I swear I felt my heart break all over again. Every memory and feeling I ever felt for her that I locked away came rushing back and it's not fair. I can feel the tears beginning to fall as she's kissing me. I can't bring myself to kiss her back, it wouldn't be right. None of what's happening right now is fair.

"Sash I miss you!" She panted pulling out of the kiss. "I thought I didn't need you but seeing you with her made me realize how stupid I was back then. I've never met another girl since that I liked better than you. I love you and I want you back." I'm way too fucked up right now to clearly comprehend any of this. All I know is that I want to go.

"Please don't do this right now D. You had your chance and you blew it. The only female I want is Be-" Again she pressed her lips to mine only this time she deepened it. I'm trying so goddamn hard not to kiss her back right now but she kisses exactly the same way as she did back then. I could be extremely pissed off and she'd kiss me and my anger would fade away in seconds while kissing her. So when she completely wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her I lost my composure and I kissed back. My heart feels so heavy right now, my head is so jumbled I don't know what's going on anymore.

"Please Sasha!?" It was then that I felt my phone vibrating and My Goggled Orange began to play. It was then that everything became clear to me again and this isn't what I want right now. With whatever strength I could muster up I fought my way out of her grip.

"No! No! No! No! You dumped me and I can't forgive you for what you did to me. Damn it I might still love you but I found someone who likes me for me and doesn't try to mold me into someone I'm not." I got out trying my best to hold it together. Pulling out my phone I answered. "Hey baby where are you?"

"I'm out on the patio where are you?" God hearing her voice makes me feel a little better.

"I had to go to the bathroom so I went upstairs."

"Stay there I'm coming for you."

"Kay I'll stay put. I love you!" I spoke into the phone loud and clear so that the woman in front of me heard me loud and clear.

"Love you too. See ya in a sec."

"Okay." Ending the call I put my phone back in my pocket. "I think you should go."

"No. You can't tell me you don't still have feelings for me."

"My girlfriend is going to be here any second and if she sees you talking to me she's most likely going to snap on you. So it'd be best if you left my house completely." I spoke as blatantly as I could.

"So that's it? You're just going to throw me to the side for some orange haired Irish drunk?"

"Excuse me!" I growled getting in her face.

"Fuck that new girl you love so much, she has nothing on me. She's probably using you to-" Before she said another syllable I slapped her as hard as I possibly could.

"DON'T YOU EVER AGAIN IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" I yelled pushing her. She only laughed and grabbed her cheek.

"God I love it when you're mad you're so hot. But seriously you were mine first and I want you back. Fuck her we look better together."

"Hello! Hey! Hi how you doing?" Asked Becky as she approached us. I'm not sure how much she saw of this but I really hope she heard the last part. "I'm sorry I think you might be a little lost you see. I don't know who you think it is you're talking to but this here is my girlfriend." She explained coming and standing in between us. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Becky. "The steps right over there will take you right back down to the party. It's a straight shot you can't miss them."

"Oh Sasha hon you can certainly do better than this. I didn't understand a single damn thing she just said."

"Pardon? I didn't catch that." Becky asked in a defensive tone.

"Becks leave it it's-"

"Oh no! Who the fuck are you coming into my house and telling me I'm not good enough for my girlfriend?"

"Danielle, Sasha's ex and most likely soon to be girlfriend." She spoke holding out her hand for Becky to shake.

"Babe no don't feed into it let's just go." I reasoned try to calm Becky down before she does something drastic. "Let's just go."

"Soon to be girlfriend huh?" Laughed Becky inching closer to her. "That's funny because last I checked I'm Sasha's girlfriend.. You know her goggled orange, surely you've heard the album right?"

"I heard it. It was beautiful but I think I could give her inspiration for an even better album about being in love." It's pretty dark up here being the only light source is the light from downstairs, but it's lit up enough that I can see Becky's hands balling into fist. And out it comes her aggressive side when she's fucked up.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yup it'll win every category at every music award show."

"Yeah?!"

"Yup."

"That's cute but you have three seconds to get the hell away from us. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"BECKS NO!" I warned but it was too late. Becky swung on her and she nailed her right in the eye. She then followed it up with a left hook and she went down hard.

"THAT'S WHAT BITCH!" She gloated standing over her. "Now that is worthy of a fuckng Golden Globe!" Becky then turned around to face me. "Explain." After watching her do that rejuvenated my high. I know now isn't a good time but I'm extremely turned on after seeing her do that. So my next move was to jump on her and attach my lips to hers. I'll literally never get tired of kissing her she's my everything.

"Why does everything you do have to be so hot?"

"Why the fuck did she call herself you're next girlfriend? You got something you wanna tell me?!" She growled.

"Yeah but I'll tell you tomorrow. I want you so bad right now."

"Did she touch you?" I want to lie to her but I can't. I can't lie to her she's never done me wrong. So I nodded earning me a growl.

"She kissed me but I didn't kiss back. The only person who gets to feel my love is you. I swear on my life that was all that happened. You're my everything and she means nothing to me anymore." She inhaled deeply before letting it go. "I'm sorry daddy." She isn't saying anything and her silence is killing me.

"Let's go back down to the party." She spoke tapping me on the thigh letting me know to get off her but I'm not letting go until I know what she's feeling.

"Becks please don't shut me out I promise you I'm being honest. It was a stupid kiss and that was it. Baby I'm sorry please don't leave me." I cooed on the verge of tears. "I know you're pissed but please give me another chance I love you and I don't want to lose you because of my jealous ex. She wants me back but I told her you're my everything. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you over something so stupid." I got out trying my best not to cry. The thought of her leaving me makes my heart race with sorrow. I put so much on the line to get her and I'll be damned if I lose her. She responded by kissing me softly.

"I'm not going to leave you Sash I'd be crazy if I did. I just don't like it when other people try to take you from me. Am I okay with you kissing her? No, but I'll get over it eventually. For now I wanna go back down and enjoy the party. We're both pretty fucked up so let's keep going until we pass out. It's almost four in the morning party ends at sunrise so let's go enjoy the rest of the party. And I'll deal with you tomorrow."

"Am I on punishment?"

"Yes." I'll take it. I'll take that over her leaving me.

"Mkay. You still love me?"

"How could I stop? I just floored a bitch for you!"

"I'm so happy I get to call you mine. But she isn't moving we should probably move her." I stated noticing that she is still lying on the floor.

"Actually you know what I have an idea. What'd you do with the Sharpies from earlier?" She smiled devilishly. I love it when she up to no good.

* * *

 **5O- Another word for police**

 **CP Time- it stands for colored people time. It's a term referring to the stereotype that minority/colored people are never on time for anyfuckingthing. So you can tell them to be ready by 8 but they won't show up until 10.**

 **ride with..- it means to really be there for someone no matter what.**

 **If none of these make sense look on urban dictionary.**

* * *

 **Now to what we all really care about. What in the fuck happens in this chapter? Well the first part as you can tell I was horny so I almost wrote smut then but then i remembered I said I wasn't going to put in her... But let's be honest we all know I'll probably break that promise because smut is good it's great. Unless you guys don't want smut in this story. Do you guys want smut at some point or should I keep this pg? Because I'm honestly down to write some nice Bosha sexy time. Then after I wrote the first part I randomly got my period and so that explains the kinda depressing part with Becky not knowing anything about Sasha's past lovers. Then as we progress along the story line and Sasha and her girls. A little pregameing and then it's party time. Awe what's cuter Becky Banks or Sasha Lynch? Ik I can't decide either. Lol could you guys imagine doing bong rips and smoking with Snoop Dogg? Or just getting high with him in general? Like that be a wild ass time for me. Lol don't do drugs kids, but if Snoop offers you a hit.. TAKE THAT SHIT! Ricky Rosè coming thru the Boss and the Legit Boss. Who the fuck is Danelle and why is she relevant to anything? Read to find out I guess maybe I haven't decided yet. But for now her relevance doesn't matter cuz Becky clean her clock real nice and shiny. It was cute tho Becky coming to Sasha's aid. Wtf are they going do to Danielle? I guess tomorrow morning is going to get really interesting. Drama drama llama. Next chapter we're going to Disney World Japan. That's right guys we gunna go catch one of the rarest of rare Pokemon, yea we going on a hunt for Darkrai. But seriously do you guys want smut in this story or are we chilling? Till next time humans can lay eggs if you try hard enough. ~Joz #fukctiup**


	7. Heartbeat like a hummingbird

**Mid December**

 ** _"No that's ridiculous. I would look crazy."_**

 ** _"Well you won't know unless you try. I mean I thought it would be weird going completely red but I love it. I love my red hair and I think you could really rock like blue or purple."_**

 ** _"Hmm I dunno I mean I really like my brown hair."_**

 ** _"I like you're gorgeous brown hair too but I honestly think we could slay the hair game all together if you dyed it. Wb like a silvery mint green color?"_**

 ** _"Maybe but it's going to take a lot of convincing to get me to want to jump hair colors for the fuck of it."_**

"Hey Becks who are you texting? You haven't looked up from your phone for ten minutes." Asked Finn looking over at Becky. Right now the pair are enjoying that movie night that was postponed two weeks ago due to Becky having to go to a business dinner. Since that night Becky and Sasha have become quite good friends. Texting each other everyday, with occasional phone calls here and there.

"Umm no one it's just work stuff. Don't you worry your pretty face it's not another guy, so it's someone you don't have to be concerned about." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay well can it wait till tomorrow. How am I supposed to be spending time with my girl when you aren't paying me any attention?" He pouted getting Becky to smile and pull him in for a kiss.

"God you're such a baby!" She giggled pulling out of their kiss as Finn proceeded to bury his face in her cleavage.

"But I'm your baby." He smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah and nobody will ever change that. But come up here I wanna cuddle with you. I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Listening to her request he moved up so he and his girlfriend were face to face. He made sure to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Finn is a man of affection so any chance he gets to show affection he alway capitalizes on it. So cuddling with Becky is probably one of his favorite things to do. If it were up to him he'd hold her in his arms all day, that's what you want to do with the person you love. "Hey."

"Hi. How goes it?"

"I'm good just missing you is all." That got Finn to smile and tighten his grip around her.

"I miss you too. Honestly babe I think we work way too damn much. I'm tired of working I just wanna si-" It was then that Becky's phone chimed signaling another text message. "Don't you dare."

"Real quick I just-" As soon as she pulled it out he grabbed it out of her hand.

"Let me see who has all your attention tonight."

"I think I can convince you to do it, I think it'll look good on you. Anyway what are you up to?"

"Jeez babe Vince really wasn't kidding when he said he wanted you to make sure the deal with Sasha happened huh?" He asked looking at the text.

"Yeah even though I landed that last week he insisted that I make friends with her and make sure she gets everything she wants. The happier she is with us the better of a word she'll give about us."

"Oh yeah when does shooting start? Tomorrow right?"

"Yep six AM sharp and not a minute later. Sasha doesn't like waiting or when people are late." She sighed thinking of how early she has to get up in order to make it to work in time.

"Six am?! We gotta get up at like what five?"

"Yeah we need all the time we can get to shoot this thing. The sooner we get it done the sooner Char will leave me alone about her stupid plan."

"She's still telling you to fuck her and get yourself pregnant?"

"No now she's trying to get me to steal her credit card numbers and her social security number." That got Finn to just stare at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know if I want you hanging out with her anymore. I'm positive there are screws loose in her head and I have a feeling she's going to get you in trouble." Giggling lightly Becky gently kissed him.

"I know but that's just her she is convinced that she was born to be a star. And she insists that Sasha is the ticket she needs to get there."

"Okay but does she have to offer you out like a piece of meat. I mean I'm your boyfriend and I don't approve of her telling you to throw yourself at a celebrity because she wants to be famous."

"Awe Sharky I know. But I don't think I could go all the way even if I tried. You're my first and I want you to be my only. I love you and only you can keep me satisfied. I don't need nobody else to keep me happy." She purred creeping her hands under his shirt. "You're all I want big man."

"Good because this will always be yours." He smirked rubbing his crotch against her leg.

"It better be or you're going to go missing." That sent a slight shiver down his spine. Before her kissed her neck.

"You make it hard to control myself when you talk like that."

"Well every now and then it's good to lose control... Like right now."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next morning Becky's POV**

"What time you gonna be home?"

"I dunno probably late so if you make dinner just leave it in the oven." I shrugged because I don't know how long it takes to shoot a music video. Let alone what time we'll wrap tonight.

"Okay well call me when you go on break.. Do you get breaks during a music video shoot?"

"I don't know I would assume so. If not I'll text you in between takes." As I finished saying that I put on my jacket being it's raining outside this morning.

"Okay. Then have a good day at work." He mumbled giving me a kiss. Ugh he doesn't know it but he's making it really hard to leave right now. One being his morning voice is so sexy and it honestly turns me on. Then add to that he's wearing nothing but his boxers being last night we didn't get a chance to put on proper pajamas, and his faint six pack is on full display. His hair's all messy and adorable and I don't want to leave him.

"I will. You have a super duper good day at work." I challenged.

"Well thinking about you all day is all I plan to do so that'll be no problem." He grinned pulling me closer into him as we're standing in front of the front door. "You know I love starting at you the morning after we make love because you glow and I love it. You just look so beautiful and I can't get over it." When he said that my heart fluttered. "I'm honestly so glad you're mine I couldn't imagine saying that to someone else." He then kissed me before slowly pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You better get a move on before you're late. I love you." I'm still stuck on what he said to me. Do I really glow after sex? "This is the part where you say you love me too and give me a kiss before you leave for work."

"Huh? Ah umm yeah. I'll see you later." Giving him a quick kiss I turned to leave. "I love you."

"Love you too gorgeous." He then blew me a kiss, catching it I headed out the door and to my car. It's a little past five thirty in the morning and I honestly can't stop smiling. I'm not a morning person which is why I only work nine to fives and even then I don't smile as much as I am now. It's pouring raining and not even that can upset me, I know today is going to be a long day but I'm looking forward to it. I'm looking forward to seeing Sharky I miss him already and I just left. Today is going to be a good day I can feel it.

It was a quick drive to the office because nobody is really on the road this early and I mostly caught all green lights. When I pulled into the office complex there were a few different trucks and trailers in the parking lot. So that's nice I'll probably end up parking far from the building entrance. My normal parking spot isn't too far from the doors, but I have little faith that my spot isn't taken already by now. It's not like I care though I'm in a good mood and I know there's a snack table somewhere in there and I'm excited to scavenge it. I really hope there's coffee and muffins in there.. I really want coffee. Anyway pulling up to my normal parking spot it surprisingly wasn't taken. It actually had a reserved cone in it that had my name on it. Hmm well I guess this is the start to my good day. Getting out my car to move the cone I noticed the very familiar red SUV parked in the parking spot to the left of mine. Well now I know who made sure my spot wasn't taken. I'll have to thank her when I see her later. After properly parking my car I walked inside and up to my office.. Or well near it at least because I forgot Sasha insisted she use my office for her video. I'm still confused on why she chose mine because Vince's office is is bigger and it has a better view out the window. My window just faces the parking lot and the entrance to the office complex.

"Rebecca thank goodness you're here. We have a problem." Spoke a random guy in all black with a headset and a clipboard.

"What I literally just walked in the door-"

"Sasha's in her trailer and she's been requesting you since she got here. She said something about needing to see you and she's refusing to do anything until you got here."

"What? Why?" It's literally the first day of shooting and she's already acting up. It's going to be interesting to see how tomorrow is going to start.

"I don't know but can you just go see her and get her to makeup and wardrobe by six no later than six thirty. If not it's going to put us behind schedule."

"Uhh yeah fine. Where's her trailer?"

"In the parking lot somewhere. It should be marked just go talk to her please."

"Do you know if she ate breakfast yet?" I asked seriously. He gave me a look like I was crazy but I know what I'm doing. "She's probably grouchy because she didn't eat breakfast yet. Nobody is happy when they're hungry." That being said I headed off to the office kitchen which conveniently is where they stashed away all the set food. Coffee is being brewed now so that gives me time to make Sash a nice little breakfast plate. I'm not going to go too heavy just something to fill her belly long enough to make it to lunch. Over the past two weeks that we've been talking I learned that she isn't a morning person so she's never up early enough to eat breakfast. So since she's normally not up this early she's probably hungry. I have no idea what kind of breakfast foods she likes so I put a bagel with an assortment of spreads, some fruit, a chocolate chip muffin, and one of those mini boxes of Fruit Loops on a plate and I'm hoping she'll eat one of them. Pouring two cups of coffee I grabbed an empty box and put everything into it to make carrying it down there easier. It wasn't until I was about to leave the kitchen that I noticed a lone red rice crispy treat sitting pretty on the counter. Fuck all the other food this should do the trick.. But I'm too lazy to bother taking all the food out the box so I put the rice crispy treat in my pocket and headed down to the parking lot. It's still raining so I had to move quick so the cardboard box didn't go soggy. Lucky me her trailer wasn't too far of a walk from the doors. Knocking on the door I stepped back and waited for her to open up.

"Come on Sash I know you're in there." I called out because it seems she's taking her jolly old time. "The longer you keep me out here the more wet I'll get and the more I'll be tempted to eat your food." It was seconds after that the door opened.

"Come in get out of the rain. I don't want you going and getting sick on me." She spoke motioning for me to come in her trailer. Walking in it's actually pretty spacious in here given it looks so small from the outside. "Sorry I took so long to open up I was doing my voice warm ups."

"It's no problem a little water ain't never hurt nobody it only makes the flowers grow nice and pretty." I shrugged. "Anyway what's this I hear about you starting trouble already?" I asked looking at her. She smiled faintly and looked down at her hands as she sat on the couch.

"I just really wanted to see you that's all. Plus you never texted me back last night and I was worried."

"Oh I was spending time with Finn and I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Oh... What were you guys doing? If you don't mind me asking."

"Movie night at home." I answered simply shrugging.

"That's cute. What movies did you guys watch?" That's a good question and I'm not even sure. I don't even think we made it halfway through a movie last night, and the parts we did watch I wasn't paying attention.

"Dunno we weren't really paying much attention. Anyway here I brought you some breakfast because I know you're probably hungry." I explained setting the box on the counter next to where she's sitting.

"Who watches movies if you're-" She then stopped talking and I looked at her smiling. I assume she understands now. "Sounds like you guys had lots of fun huh?" She spoke in an almost jealous sarcastic tone.

"I guess so. Anyway I don't know what you like to eat but I need you to eat something. Wait did you eat yet this morning?"

"Nah."

"Why not it's the most important meal of the day. Breakfast determines how your whole day is going to go."

"So then if I have you for breakfast does that mean I'll have a beautiful day?"

"You're funny Sash, but I'm not on the menu. However I put you together a plate so take a look and see what you want." Getting up out of her spot on the couch she came over and stood next to me. She then without a word latched on to me in a hug.

"I never got my hello hug from you." She explained simply. Being nice and I'm in a good mood I hugged her back. "Hi good morning." She smiled cutely looking up at me. I found it kind of adorable because she's wearing a hoodie and her glasses with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Top of the morning lass. But seriously now I need you to eat something so we can get you over to makeup and wardrobe by at least six and no later than six thirty." Letting go of me she began to look at the plate I made her. "Oh and I'm not sure if you like coffee or not but I got you some anyway." I spoke taking one of the coffees out the box.

"Well you wasted your time on that, I don't really drink coffee. It's that and coffee is acidic and it won't be good for my vocal chords if I'm going to be singing and talking all day. Didn't think I'd have to tell you that but now you know for next time. I can have the bagel if I wanted but I have to stay away from dairy because it'll cause mucus to form on my throat and it'll make my voice crack or prevent me from hitting any high notes. So the butter and cream cheese are off the menu and I'd be crazy to eat just a normal plain bagel." She then took the bagel and all the spreads and set them aside on a napkin. "The cereal is also a nice addition but that is loaded with sugar and I don't like eating cereal without milk so that too I can't eat either." She then put the box of cereal next to the bagel. "The chocolate chip muffin is fine it's just it'd have to be warmed up or else I don't want it. And this orange is a huge no no. It's very acidic and it could fuck my chords up and it's an overall bad idea, might as well pour hot sauce down my throat if I decide to eat that. The apple is alright but I don't like red apples, green apples only for me." She then took the apple and orange and sat them next to the bagel. "So in the end here you aren't giving me much of an option here. I mean you tried and I really appreciate your efforts but it's always important to do your research." She spoke turning to look at me as she took a small bite out of the muffin. "It's okay though because you're you and I really like you so I'll let it slide. However lucky you I always come prepared so sit have a seat and I'll make us some tea." Listening to her request I sat down on the couch where she was sitting prior. She then began to go through cabinets looking for something. "How does everything look up there?"

"There are lights and cameras everywhere up there. And that's only some of what I was able to see. I only made it one minute off the elevator before they told me I was being summoned by you."

"Hmm well you'll see it all in due time. You ever been to a music video shoot or any kind of shoot?" She asked as she filled up an electric coffee maker with water.

"No you'd be my first."

"Trust me we are going to have a lot of first together. So get use to trying stuff you've never done before."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. You're my official unofficial assistant now. So that means you get to go everywhere I go during the shooting process. I talked to Vince yesterday and he said that you would gladly accept the position. It was either you or that creepy Evan guy or whatever his name is." I'm going to have to talk to Vince about him just offering my services out to people because last I checked me doing things like this isn't in my contract. It's a damn good thing me and Sasha are cool elsewise I'd be pretty upset right now.

"Oh you mean Eli?"

"Yeah him he gives me the heebie jeebies." She shuttered. That got me to laugh thinking of his plan for her being his future ex-wife.

"Ha how so?"

"You know the last time I came here to discuss with you my ideas for my video?" I nodded. "Well when I was leaving he stopped me and asked me if I thought he was good looking. You know me being nice I told him sure, then he proceeded to ask me out on a date." Huh I didn't think he was bold enough to actually really try and wife Sasha but I guess he wasn't kidding. I just wish he put that much determination into his work and maybe my circulars wouldn't be so messy. She then came and sat next to me on the couch facing towards me. "I would have said yes because fuck it, it's a free meal. It's just I have my eyes on someone else right now so I tried to let him down easy but he doesn't understand what no means. Then he continued to try and persuade me into getting into his van." At that all I could do was laugh because that's so weird it's funny.

"Wait he really tried to convince you to get into his van?"

"Yeah it's not funny! He was really trying to sell it to me. He said that he had beanbag chairs and ham sandwiches in there." That just made me laugh even harder because the faces she's making telling me this story is making it even better. "Yeah so I'd much rather follow you around all day than have him try to probably kidnap and hide me in his cellar in the middle of a cornfield two towns over."

"That's too funny. I can picture him actually saying something like that."

"No it's not funny it's creepy."

"Well I mean look at you you're beautiful and you're a famous singer so you can't blame him. Besides I'm sure that couldn't have been your first weird interaction with a guy." I'm positive guys come up to her all the time all wanting a chance to talk to her.

"Yeah it wasn't but it was the first time anyone has ever offered me a ham sandwich in the back of their van. So basically the further away from him you can keep me the better and I'd really appreciate it." She begged grabbing my hand and holding it in hers. "Please keep him a good distance from me. There's no need to kick him off set I just don't know how many more times I can explain to him I'm not feeling his vibe. I'm vibing on someone else's wavelength and I'm really digging this other person."

"Okay I guess I can maybe talk to him."

"Yes please but don't tell him I told you. Make it seem like it's mandatory he isn't on set or something. Hell tell him we're a thing, something anything I don't care just do me this solid."

"Alright I'll go to the greatest of lengths to make sure he doesn't even breathe the same air you're breathing."

"Thanks." She grinned lightly before kissing my hand. "So I know this is random but what are you doing tonight?"

"Dunno yet. I don't even know what time I'm going home tonight." I shrugged looking at her and she's just staring at me with a smirk. Moving closer to me she wrapped both her arms around mine. She's basically hugging my arm she's that close to me.

"Well if we get done at a reasonable time you wanna hangout? Nothing crazy or anything just us two having fun like two people who enjoy each other's company. Wait you do enjoy my company right? Or do I make you feel uncomfortable? It's okay if I do sometimes I come off that way but I swear I'm not a creep. If anything I'm probably one of the coolest people you'll ever meet. I know on tv I kinda come off as some crazy self absorbed bitch but I'm really not. I really don't do anything besides write music and chill. Every now and then I like to go out party have fun. But I don't ever go crazy because I have no one to have fun with you know?" I have to admit she is really cute when she rambles like this. I can tell she's nervous about something but I'm not sure what about though. I'd stop her but I enjoy the affect I have on her. "It's just I'm not really from around here and I hardly ever get a chance to leave LA. So since I'm going to be down here for the next week or so I wanna explore. I wanna see what they have around here. I've been thinking about buying a nice little getaway home so that when I get writer's block I can go there and think. It's awful busy back in LA but down here it's nice and quiet nothing happens down here and I think it's the perfect location. Does that make sense?" I couldn't help but to let out a little giggle at her.

"You know when you get nervous you go off on a whole tangent about nothing?"

"I know I'm sorry I just can't help myself you make me nervous. I thought maybe cuddling something would help calm me because it usually does, but I guess it was a dumb idea to cuddle the thing that's making me nervous. I'd let you go but your arms are really toned and I love it and I don't want to let go." She murmured tightening her grip on my arm. "Plus you're really warm and I'm freezing right now." It was then that I noticed she's literally only wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of green and black panties. Now that she mentioned it she is slightly shivering.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact you aren't really wearing any pants."

"Well I don't like wearing them so I don't. Besides these are new and I want someone to see them." She then moved my hand so it was resting on her thigh inches from where her panties stopped. "They're cute right? I saw them and for some reason they made me smile thinking of who they make me think about so I couldn't leave them in the store."

"Do I want to know who they reminded you of?" She smiled and nodded her head no. "Okay then."

"I don't have to tell you because you already know who. Look." She then let go of me and stood up. Lifting up the front of her hoodie I could see what it said on the front. In big green letters it read 'TASTY' on it in cursive. "I like to think this is almost a hundred percent me right?" She said smiling.

"Umm yeah I guess." I answered carefully because I don't know how to answer that. I don't really know her that well so how would I know if it relates to her.

"It does trust me you'll understand in due time. Anyway our tea is almost ready." Putting down her hoodie she walked back over to where the coffee maker is. She didn't put anything in it besides water to heat it up I guess. "Do you drink tea?"

"Sometimes."

"Well I have herbal tea and honey lemon tea."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well normally I go for peppermint tea, but being I need my voice for the next few days honey lemon is my go to."

"Okay then honey lemon I guess."

"Good choice." She then turned toward a cabinet and pulled out a box of honey lemon tea. "How do you like your tea?"

"In a cup." I smirked getting her to look at me and roll her eyes.

"Oh I thought I'd just give you the teabag and you can just suck on it."

"That's my favorite way to drink tea how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." She nodded smiling.

"Damn girl not only can you sing but now you're a psych too. Mmmm girl you talented!" I joked in a very bad American accent.

"I know I'm the total package. You should get with me and I'll show you all my hidden talents." She then shot me a wink before turning back to face the counter. "But seriously how do you prefer your tea be made?"

"Well I've never had honey lemon tea so I wouldn't know."

"Kay well come here." Listening to her request I got up so I was standing next to her. " I'll tell you what I'll make mine how I like it and you can taste it that way you can adjust yours to how you like it."

"Okay that's fine."

"Good." She then proceeded to pour the hot water into two coffee mugs. Taking out two tea bags she opened one and handed the other to me. "You wanna put yours in? It's my favorite part about making tea. I like watching the water change colors."

"Yeah I do want to do it." I spoke taking the tea bag from her and putting it in my cup.

"Sugar? Sugar? Sugar?" She murmured to herself going through the cabinets. "Ah there you are." She then began reaching up trying to get down the sugar being it's on the top shelf. Is it weird that I'm quite amused of her trying to reach the sugar? I mean it's adorable she's on her tippy toes but she's literally centimeters away from reaching the sugar but she can't quite reach it. "Come here you don't be shy!" She growled still reaching for the sugar.

"You need some help?"

"The kind of help I need from you doesn't involve getting sugar for tea." She responded simply. If there is one thing I like about her is she's very witty when it comes to comebacks. "Don't worry I almost got it." I love her determination she is so close to it but it's just not happening. If anything I think she's just pushing it further back into the cabinet.

"You're killin me smalls." I murmured before coming behind her and reaching for the sugar. Grabbing it I brought it down. "Here you are love."

"You didn't have to do that I had it." She pouted looking at me. I only smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay anything you say toots."

"I did I was about to grab it."

"Alright fine I'll just put it-"

"No it's too late you already grabbed it so you might as well leave it here. But since you're here can you get the honey down too? It's right there." She spoke pointing up to the bottle of honey. Reaching for it I grabbed it and brought it down for her.

"Anything else?"

"I want to say yes because I like the way we're standing right now, but no I don't need anything else." It wasn't until she pointed it out that I noticed my body is completely pressed up to her back. I didn't even notice but I gotta admit it kinda feels nice...

"Oh whoops sorry." I apologized getting her to turn and face me. She then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't be." She murmured looking me in the eyes. And there it is again her gaze is making me feel all weird inside. I don't know why or what this feeling is but it's interesting. She's just staring not saying anything just looking. I want to push her off me but something won't let me. "You know you look really cute when your hair is damp like this. It's kinda wavy but it's also straight in some parts." She spoke running her fingers through the tips of my hair. "I just don't get it. How is it that just when I think you can't get any more beautiful, you turn around and do something and you look even more beautiful?" I don't know how to respond to that so I just kept looking at her. "It's not fair you know. Like it's honestly really so mean of you to do this to me. How dare you?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You're right is not your fault and I'm sorry. Your parents are the blame for this one. They gave you probably some of the best genetics I've ever seen in my life."

"Thank you."

"And they raised you in the right country because that accent is too much for me. I'm pretty sure you could tell me to go to hell and I'll look forward to the trip. I know I shouldn't but I just want to-" It was then that an alarm went off somewhere in the trailer. "Fuck we gotta get a move on. That's my alarm I set for six fifteen." Letting go of me she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone to turn off the alarm. "Damn time went by fast. Last I checked it was five thirty. Well looks like our tea is gonna have to be on the go. Do me a favor and warm up my muffin." She asked turning back to our cups on the counter. I then moved and grabbed the muffin and put it in the microwave. Maybe fifteen seconds will do. After the fifteen seconds were up I took it out and it's perfectly warm.

"Here you are, your muffin is all nice and warmed up."

"Thanks. Oh here taste this tell me how you like it." She then handed me her mug off the counter as she took the muffin out my hand. Taking a sip of it I'll be honest it just taste like hot tap water with a hint of lemon.

"That tastes like you heated up water and put a little bit of lemon in it." I spoke putting it down on the counter.

"Really?"

"Yeah that needs a lot of sugar or something."

"Hmm tastes fine to me."

"It tastes like hot water and lemon."

"Well that's why you have your own cup. I'm going to go find some pants. When I get back we're leaving for wardrobe." Taking her cup and muffin with her she wandered off into a different room which I assume is the bedroom I'm not sure. This woman is something else and I don't know how I feel about it. One second she's being playful, the next flirty, then she's in a whatever mood. I don't know if I can keep up. It's fine I guess that's expected of a Hollywood celebrity. I figured I'd take this time to mess around with the sugar and honey to try and make the tea taste better. After a fair amount of fiddling with it I was able to make it so it wasn't so bland to taste. I also noticed that it's been almost ten minutes since Sasha went into her room and she has yet to come out. It's almost six thirty and we need to get a move on before we're late. That being said I went over to the door and knocked.

"Sash come on it's almost six thirty. We gotta go or we'll be off schedule."

"Just hold on!"

"You've been in there for ten minutes now. I'm no scientist but I know it doesn't take that long to put pants on."

"I said hold on!" She yelled back this time sounding a bit frustrated.

"What are you doing?"

"Becky I swear to god if you keep rushing me!" She growled. I literally can not with these crazy mood swings with her. I'm so confused just fifteen minutes ago she was all smiles, but now she sounds ready to rip my head off. I give up I don't want to make her anymore madder than she is so I simply went back over to the couch and sat down. What have I gotten myself into? I can feel it now the next few days are going to be some sort of crazy hell and I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not. "Babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you like that, I just don't like being rushed is all." Murmured Sasha as she came out the room. "I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you right after you get to wardrobe." I answered emotionlessly. It's almost six forty now so we're late.

"Okay.. Well I'm ready to go now" she murmured pointing to the door.

"Then let's go." From there we left her trailer and we made our way over to wardrobe. There they did her hair and makeup and put her in costume. That probably took half an hour but once we finished we were upstairs and began filming. I'm going to be honest I feel it by the time we wrap this whole shoot I'm going to hate the song. Hearing it play over and over again it's slowly driving me insane. I officially know every lyric to the song now. Shooting the scenes itself wasn't too bad Sasha was being very cooperative so and we got through all the scenes smoothly. No major problems today and I'm hoping it stays that way for tomorrow and every day after. Right now it's probably almost seven at night. We wrapped shooting around six but I had to stay back for a bit to discuss with the director what was left that needed to be shot in the office building. And go over all the scenes that need to be shot in the grocery store.

"If Sasha doesn't decide she wants to change anything we should be done this by the end of the week or less."

"Okay great sounds like gold to me."I responded looking down at the shoot schedule.

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured as we headed out of the elevator and toward the parking lot.

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Okay good because I don't know what you said or did but Sasha seemed really calm today." That got me to give him a questioning look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well this hasn't been my first redo with Sasha for a music video shoot. And it use to be a miracle if we made it through a day without her completely spazzing on someone. Today not a single complaint from her and you saw how many times that dancer messed up the one scene. Not once did Sasha say anything about it. I heard about how she was requesting to see you first thing this morning. I don't know what you said or did to her but I need you to do it again tomorrow morning."

"All I did was give her breakfast and take her to wardrobe."

"Okay well I'm going to need for you to do it again tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess."

"Perfect see ya then." He then patted my shoulder before walking off into the parking lot. Speaking of Sasha I have to go talk to her and go over the schedule. So with that in mind I headed towards her trailer. Her suv is still parked next to my car so I know she didn't leave yet. Knocking on the door I waited for a response... Nothing. So I knocked again. I know she's in there because I watched her go in there from upstairs. And that was probably half hour ago.

"Sasha open up it's me Becky." I called out. Knocking again this time a little harder. Still no answer so I took it upon myself to check and see if it's unlocked. Lucky me it was so I let myself in. "Sasha?" I spoke softly no answer. The main area is empty but I can hear loud music coming from the bedroom so that's where she must be. No point in knocking because if she didn't answer when I knocked on the main door she probably won't hear it this time. "Hey Sash I-" When I walked through the door I was met with a very confusing awkward sight.

"Becks!" Before she even said another word I backed out and closed the door back. I am very confused on what I just witnessed. From what I saw it looked like Sasha was sitting on the bed and someone was straddling her lap and I assume they were making out. I'm not sure but judging by whoever was on her lap was topless I think I came at a really bad time. "Fuck! Becky it's not what you think." Explained Sasha as she burst out the room.

"No it's-"

"She means nothing to me Becks I swear to god. She's not even-"

"No it's my fault I should have knocked louder." I retorted backing up trying to navigate my way to the door.

"No she doesn't mean anything to me, nothing more than a toy." She explained coming closer to me but I just want to go.

"Wow see I knew it. I knew you were ashamed of me." Growled apparently a random female coming out the room fixing her shirt. I'm so fucking confused right now it isn't even funny. "Nothing but trouble is all you are. Don't bother texting me." She then pushed Sasha to the side and left slamming the door behind her. Sasha then let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. There are so many emotions going through my head right now and I don't know what to feel. I think I might be in shock a little bit right now.. That was totally... Wait a second thinking about it was that.. Was that? No it couldn't have been.

"Becks I-"

"You know what I think I'm going to go." I spoke moving over toward the door. But before I could open the door she grabbed my hand over the doorknob and pulled it closed.

"No just let me explain."

"It's real none of my-"

"I know it looked-"

"No I didn't see anything." I spoke cutting her off before things got anymore awkward than they are now. Putting more force into opening the door Sasha lost her grip on the door and I was able to walk out.

"I'm not even into her. She isn't the one I want." I heard as I got to the bottom of the steps. "BECKS LOOK OUT!"

"I'll see you tomo-" Right as I was about to finish my sentence car headlights shined on me from the left side of me and were approaching me at a very fast speed. On instinct I quickly hopped backward in an attempt to get out of its way because the car was showing no signs of slowing down. As I moved backwards apparently there was a pretty decent sized rock right were my right foot landed. So when my foot hit it I felt something pop and then I went down. As the car zoomed by I could faintly hear the driver telling Sasha to go fuck herself. It's safe to assume that the person driving that car was the woman From a few minutes ago.

"Becky oh my god!" Seconds later Sasha was by my side and she was cradling my head. "Fuck I'm so goddamn sorry this is all my fault." She panicked sounding like she is on the verge of tears. "Damn it I'm so sorry. She had no right to do that. Are you okay?"

"Well I'm still alive so yeah I think I'm okay." I murmured trying to sit up but Sash has a good grip on me.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Just my ankle but I think I'll be fine. Help me up." I then slowly began to get to my feet.

"Careful I don't want you to get anymore hurt."

"I'm fine I swear." It was then that we both got to our feet and I'm leaning on her for support. "I just need to sleep it off and I'll be good to go by morning." I smiled trying to reassure her I'm fine. The look that's on her face is of complete worry. "I'll see you tomorrow." I then slowly began to get back to making my way to my car.

"No you aren't you're limping. You can't drive like that, I won't let you."I then felt her come up and put my right arm over her shoulders. "You might have broke your ankle. Just come inside and I'll help you." As much as I want to complain she's right. The adrenaline is wearing off now and I'm starting to feel how bad my injury might be. So following her lead we slowly made our way back into her trailer where she sat me down on the couch. "Okay put your foot up. While I go find my medkit." She spoke gently helping me lift my leg into the couch.

"Ah owe careful."

"Sorry. Let me get you some ice." She then walked over to the cabinet and began looking for something. Eventually she pulled out a plastic sandwich bag and went to the freezer and pulled out an ice tray. "What you saw, I need you to keep that between us."

"I'll be honest I'm not even entirely sure on what I saw so there isn't much I could share." I know full and well what I saw, I'm just confused on why I saw what I saw.

"We were never anything serious just.. Two people who knew each other more intimately than mentally." She then came back over to me and gently took off my shoe careful not to disturb my ankle. "I hadn't talked to her for months now.. That was until this morning. When I was looking for pants this morning I was going through my unread messages her number popped up.." After placing the bag of ice on my ankle she got up and went back into her cabinets. "I didn't know what to do because last we spoke she told me she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. She was just like the rest they all wanted me but I just wasn't ready. Can't explain exactly why but none of them vibed with me. It's hard being famous because it's really hard to tell who's with me for me and not because of who I am." After a fair amount of searching she pulled out a first aid kit and came back over to me. "Kay I'm going to lift your leg real quick."

"Kay."

"Alright. One.. Two.. Three." On three she lifted my leg and sat down in it's place setting my leg down in her lap. "You alright I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No at this point my ankle is somewhat numb." I mumbled fiddling with the ice pack.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I feel like it should have been me. You were just an innocent bystander."

"It's fine really I don't think it's broken or anything. It's probably just a sprain or something. I've broken a bone before and I would be in a lot more pain if it was. And don't say that because you can't afford to get hurt right now. Not while we're in the middle of shooting your music video that I went through a lot of trouble to make happen."

"I know but I just don't like seeing you in pain. Although you're cheeks are sorta red and it's extremely adorable, I didn't like possibly seeing you almost die. My heart almost dropped watching her speed at you like that. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't jump out the way in time. I'm not sure if she did that intentionally but I promise you I'm not going to talk to her anymore. After that stunt she doesn't deserve to be around us." She spoke softly and she was going through the first aid kit and pulled out a roll of gauze. "You're going to have to excuse my first aid skills. I usually have my trainer wrap my wrists, but I've watched him do it enough times to be able to fix you up all nice and pretty. It's that and because I haven't taken a first aid class since my senior year in high school."

"So what like last year?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood. That only got her to glare at me.

"No I finished it just this morning. You should know you were the grouchy old librarian who always wrote me up for being late to class."

"Oh ha ha you're so funny." I stated plainly.

"I know I try. Anyway let me know if I'm pressing too hard okay?"

"Okay." She then began to carefully wrap up my ankle. I honestly don't think all this is necessary but she was so determined to help me. And judging by how slowly and carefully she's wrapping it I don't want to stop her. I mean she's a celebrity and she could be off doing whatever, yet here she is diligently wrapping up my ankle. I don't mind it because I enjoy being the center of someone's attention. It's nice to feel like a main priority every now and then.

"I know this is going to sound weird but you have really nice legs."

"Umm okay thanks." I don't exactly know how to respond to that.

"You're welcome but I bet they'd look even better hanging over my shoulder." When she finished saying that she looked up at me smiling. "Oh come on you can't blame me. You're hot and you can't keep me from thinking thoughts." I'm not sure how to respond to that so I just stared at her. "Relax I'm just messing with you. Jeez Becks lighten up you and I both know you'd get special treatment."

"Uhuh and what is this special treatment?"

"Well first I'd take you out and buy you the most beautiful outfit money could buy. Then I'd take you out to dinner in your brand new outfit. Not quite sure where we'd go, but I think I'd take you somewhere you've never been before. Have you ever been to Paris?" I shook my head no. "Well then we'd fly out to Paris and I'll take you to the best three Michelin star restaurant there is out there. Of course fancy restaurants like that are over the top and not very filling, so after we leave there we'll go somewhere not so crazy over the top to eat. I don't know if they have Taco Bell over there but I know they have McDonalds. So we can go there for dinner after dinner. I'll let you get whatever you want off the menu not just something off the dollar menu. By that time hopefully we'll both be full and hopefully not too late. Because then I'll probably want to visit the Eiffel Tower, it's really beautiful at night when it's all lit up. Then that's probably when I'll decide that maybe we should layout in the grass and look up at the stars. See I'd probably go out my way so that the night it all happens it's a full moon. That way it'll provide the perfect background scenery." It wasn't until now that I noticed she moved closer to me and now we're face to face. "The light from the moon lighting up the sky and the twinkling lights of the towers reflecting off your beautiful eyes. It'll make for the perfect moment for me to gently caress your cheek, and you'll melt into it." She spoke using her hand to caress my cheek. "And that's when I'll do it, I'll kiss you just.. like.. this." As she said that she slowly inched closer and closer until our lips were touching and she kissed me. Goddamn her lips are so soft and I find them very comforting. Or maybe it's the way she's kissing me like if at any sudden burst of pressure I'll shatter into pieces. Everything about this is wrong but I can't pull away my body won't let me. I don't know how it is or why but my body is aching for her like I don't want her to ever pull away from this kiss. Thinking that must have jinxed it because she slowly pulled away but not to far because I can still feel her breath. "And I think that will be the moment we decide that maybe friends is too less of a label for us." She spoke softly gently stroking my cheek and looking me in the eyes. "Your kiss is a lot sweeter than I ever dreamed about. Damn you have me stuck and I don't know if I ever want to be unstuck." She then leaned back in and kissed me again this time with more emotion behind it. I'm not sure what's going on but I couldn't not kiss her back. This is unlike anything I've ever felt before. My stomach is all jittery and my heart is beating so fast. Never have I ever kissed someone and felt this giddy while doing so.. "So goddamn beautiful! Too bad you aren't mine because I swear I'd worship the ground you walk on. You're the type of girl I'd drop all my side pieces for, kill them all if you told me to. You'd always be my main priority and nobody will ever come above you. I'd never disrespect you, never ignore you, never look at other females, I'll always be there when you need me. I can give you pleasure in more ways than one. My girl would never ever feel less than beautiful because I'll tell you everyday about how beautiful you are... But you're already taken and I respect that. No that was a lie I'm sorry. It's just I think you're little boyfriend is lame and you should come get with me and I'll make you the queen you've always wanted to be." Saying that she gave me a soft kiss on the side of my neck before pulling away completely. "And that's my special treatment almost nobody can say they've experienced it." As she finished saying that she closed the first aid kit and stood up. "How does your foot feel? I didn't wrap it too tight did I?" I'm so lost right now. I'm not sure at all what the hell just happened but all I know is we can't just act like that didn't just happen.

"No! No! No we can't just move on like you didn't just say what you just said and did what you just did."

"Why what'd I say?"

"Everything you just said to me! What was that all about?"

"What our first date?"

"So now we're going on a date!?"

"No I never said that those are your words. I wish but you missy have a boyfriend. If we were to date you're either completely mine or you aren't at all. Besides you asked what my special treatment was and so I told you. You shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to know." She shrugged putting back the first aid kit.

"Okay but did you have to kiss me?"

"Well I gave you every chance in the world to push me away but you didn't. In fact if my memory serves me correctly you didn't hesitate kissing me back the second time. I gotta admit you're a pretty decent kisser not the best but I'm sure that's something we can work on together. Then again judging by how quick you were to kiss me back let me know everything I needed to know." She spoke calmly leaning on the counter across from where I'm sitting.

"Need to know about what?!" I asked somewhat starting to get annoyed with her.

"Nothing I shouldn't have said it."

"Well you did and now I wanna know." She only smirked and shook her head no.

"Nah I don't want to make things awkward between us."

"Oh like it isn't awkward right now."

"Well the reason I'm standing over here is to keep myself from giving you what you've been missing. I know what you need and I wanna give it to you." She stated with confidence as she folded her arms. So I just stared at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"You know what it's getting late and Finn is probably waiting on me so I'm going to head out." I murmured reaching for my shoe and standing up.

"You sure-"

"Zip it Banks I'm fine." I snapped. Not sure why but I'm thoroughly over her right now. I just don't want to be near her anymore right now. I guess she caught on because she let out a sigh. So I began to head toward the door. "Goodnight. I'll see-"

"Good sex. I'm sure Finn is a great guy but all he ever does is make love to you. It's cute and all but I know you just want the life pounded out of you. To be thrown around and dominated like the submissive you want to be. For someone to come along and give you that little spark of danger that's been missing in your life. You're leaving because you've never felt what you felt when you kissed me with Finn.. Or anyone probably for that matter. I could feel your heart beating against my chest and it was like the wings of a hummingbird. You can say I'm wrong but I know I'm right. If I was wrong you would have interrupted and corrected me already. Plus you're still standing here listening to me tell you about exactly what you're missing out on in your love life, so I know you're interested in what I have brewing for you in my mind. I'd tell you but I'm going to keep you guessing let your dreams draw a couple conclusions first. Anticipation is going to be the death of you Rebecca and I can't wait to blow your mind. Until then good night and I'll see you tomorrow." I then heard her walk back into her room and close the door.

* * *

 **If you sit here and procced to try and tell me you don't think Sasha is a smooth operator with her words you a damn lie. I mean come on her special treatment sounds like a bomb ass time. Like going all the way to Paris for dinner only to end up going to McDonald's in the end? Now that's my kind of party. Then kissing under the Effiel Tower at night under the moonlight. Sasha is bold she smooth straight up told Becky that she wants her and that Finn ain't shit. Lol I'm gassing it but it's basically what she said. Poor Becky all she signed up to do was work and she out here making out with a celebrity singer. I wonder if Sasha's analysis on Becky is right. Is Finn good enough? Or is The Boss better than a shark? Guess we'll have to keep reading to find out. Or you can google it.. But that'd be the cowards way out, also I don't know what will come up... Kay so I just googled it and a video popped up of a shark vs a boss submarine. Yeah the Boss won so... Yeah thanks for reading this story it's been real. Nah I'm just fuckng with you this story has way too much planning done for me to end it already. The party is only just now getting started frfr. What is life anymore? Lol no life is Femslash! Femslash is love! Femslash is life! Damn I love Femslash and I don't care what anyone thinks. This shit is great and I could read it forever. So many possibilities so much fluff. I mean like let's take a moment and appreciate the world that is Femslash and how fun it is. If you've made it this far in this story you're just as I to chicks as I am. Sometimes I'll be down other times I remember the beautiful specimen Zack Ryder is and everything mellows out. On a scale of 1-74 with 74 being obsessed, how much do you like Femslash? I'm on level 69. -_- I'm sorry I'll stop. Um next chapter where do you guys wanna go? We can stay where we are and continue on with how Becky and the Boss became a thing, or we can zap back to the future and see the aftermath of our beloved couple's party. The choice is up to you irdc it's all going to get written anyway just gotta decide the order. This storyline is already out of tune and probably will piss me off sometime down the road so let's make future me even more annoyed. Anywhore I'm probably gunna go start the next two chapters one for the past the other for present and whichever is wanted most will be posted first than the other. For now honestly I'm probably gunna waste a few hours of my life on YouTube. What do you want from me! ~Joz #fcukiutp**


	8. This could be us but you play'n

**Becky's POV**

"You can say I'm wrong but I know I'm right. If I was wrong you would have interrupted and corrected me already. Plus you're still standing here listening to me tell you about exactly what you're missing out on in your love life, so I know you're interested in what I have brewing for you in my mind. I'd tell you but I'm going to keep you guessing let your dreams draw a couple conclusions first. Anticipation is going to be the death of you Rebecca and I can't wait to blow your mind. Until then good night and I'll see you tomorrow." I then heard her walk back into her room and close the door. If there was ever a truer definition of confused, my head would be a prime example right now. I don't know what to think about what she just said to me or mainly anything that just transpired. Part of me wants to turn around and walk over to that door and kick it down, yet the other half says to shake it off and go home. Looking at my wrist watch it's a little past eight and it's getting pretty late being I have to be up early tomorrow so I'm going to shake all this off and go home.

Carefully making my way down the steps from her trailer I slowly made my way to my car. My ankle still hurts a bit but I have a high pain tolerance so I think I'll be fine driving home. A long shower will do me some good after this long day. I don't even want to think about anything that happened today I just want to go to bed.. And cake. I want to eat some cake then go to bed. That being said I backed out of my parking spot and began my drive home. Hopefully it'll be a quick one because it's sorta late and there shouldn't be too many people on the road. As I was driving I got a text message from who else than the almighty queen herself, Sasha. Hint the sarcasm.

"I promise you I can be what you need." Was all it said and a couple seconds later a gif of a hummingbird flying came through. What the hell does she even know about what I need. She doesn't know a damn thing about me. Who is she to tell me that my boyfriend isn't good enough for me? Finn is my best friend and I love him to death I can't imagine my life without him in it. Forget Sasha she doesn't know what goes on between Finn and I. If I wanted for Finn to throw me around and fuck me senseless I'd tell him to and he'd do it no questions asked. I don't know why but just thinking about what she said is making me more mad than I already am. I really fucking hope Finn is up when I get home.

 **POV**

Somehow Becky managed to make a twenty minute drive home a ten minute drive home. Getting out the car She walked in the door to see Finn standing in the kitchen doing something on the counter.

"Hey baby you came just in time I just finished making us dinner." He smiled looking at her. Throwing her purse and jacket on the floor She slowly began walking towards him. "I made baked chicken, potatoes, and Hawaiian ro-" Before he could say anything else she grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him up against the wall. "Babe what-" Smashing her lips to his in an aggressive manner. Jumping up so she was sitting on the counter she pulled him into her grasp.

"Attack me!" She growled pulling at his shirt collar.

"Attack you?"

"Like I'm some sort of slut. I want you to fuck me like we've never met!" She growled.

"What?"

"Like animals make me your bitch! Go crazy! Grrrr!"

"Grrr?"

"Grrr!" She then started to slap him.

"Owe ah babe stop what are you-"

"Come on right here right now! You're shirt get rid of it!" She demanded tugging at his shirt trying to strip him of it.

"Stop this shirt is new wha-" She than slapped him again and smashed her lips into his. "Mmmm sto-"

"Come on Sharky give it to me! Fuck me like the dirty girl I am! Pull my hair! Scratch my thighs! Spank me! Destroy me!" She panted out grabbing his hands and making him feel all over her body.

"Becks stop!" Finn boomed grabbing her hands stopping her from moving anymore. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but you need to stop because it's not cute. If you want something destroyed you're going to destroy that chicken over there." He spoke nodding over to the table. "If you want we can go into the bedroom and there I'll make love to you like normal once I finish my dinner. Is that okay?" Becky didn't have anything to say so she just nodded. "I'm going to pretend that none of this just happened. I'm going to pretend you didn't say all that nonsense you said. Now you're going to go wash up and we'll eat dinner together just like we always do okay?" Again Becky only nodded. She didn't think Sasha was right, but maybe she is... "Alright now go before your food gets cold." Letting her go Finn went over to the fridge in search of something to drink. Becky on the other hand let out a sigh of defeat. She hates to admit it to herself but what Sasha said, there may have been some truth in it. But then again it is pretty late so he's probably just tired... Then again nine isn't really late depending on your age.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next morning Sasha's POV**

"I want her gone and that's final."

"Sash we can't we-"

"I'm sorry I don't think I asked you for you're goddamn opinion. Who's the star here? Who's music video shoot is this?" I growled getting in my director's face.

"Do you have any idea how far that's going to set us back?"

"I. Don't. Care. I. Want. Her. Gone! Fired! Off my set!" I growled in a low tone letting him know that this isn't up for discussion. Garrison and I have worked together on a few of my other music videos and he knows I don't mess around when I say I want something done a certain way. I made sure for this shoot I have complete and total control over every single little detail. So if one of my dancers doesn't exhale when they're supposed to I have the power to fire them.

"Sasha please do-"

"I want her fired before we start today. If six o'clock comes and I find out she's still on this lot I'm going to go out my way to make sure that you get fired this time. I know I never followed through in the past but this time I'm really going to do it."

"Why? I don't understand what happened. Why do you want you're lead dancer fired? If anything we should fire Kayla, she was the one who kept messing up the takes yesterday." At this point I let out an annoyed groan.

"Because she damn near killed my Rebecca last night that's why. I don't like it when people threaten the production of my work and she did exactly that." I explained simply. She damn near killed my future wife last night so you damn right she isn't going to be part of my music video anymore.

"What do you mean she almost killed Rebecca?"

"After shooting wrapped last night I was in my trailer and Becks came to talk to me about something. But we ended up just joking around because we've gotten pretty close over the past few weeks. Anyway so we're in there minding our business and then Carter comes barging in and she saw us laughing together. I guess she thought I had a thing for her because I flirted with her a little bit every now and then, but I only meant it in a friendly manner. She obviously didn't see it that way so she started flipping shit that I was hanging out with another female. You know Becks being the sweet angel she is she tried to calm the situation, which appeared to seemed to have worked. Or it calmed her down enough to decide to leave my trailer completely. Flash forward half an hour and Becks is leaving to go home for the night. Right as she started to walk toward her car, Carter tried to run her over with her car. Thank god Becks has reflexes like a cat and jumped out the way in time. Poor thing though she hurt her ankle and it's all Carter's fault. She tried to take my Rebecca from me and I want her gone because of it. She isn't a team player so she doesn't deserve to be on the team. So like I said before if I find out she's still on this lot by the time six rolls around I'm going home and you'll be fired. Now get out my trailer and when you see Rebecca tell her to make sure my muffin is warm before she brings it to me." I shrugged waving him off.

"Fine just promise me you'll be to wardrobe on time today because now we're going to have to reshoot all the scenes over that had Carter in it."

"As long as she's gone I'll meet your demands."

"Okay I expect to see you on set ready to go by six thirty." He spoke going over to the door.

"I'll be there on time. You just better make sure she's gone." I replied letting him know what his one job really is of the day. It'll only take a few seconds for him to finish it and we can all move on with our days.

"Alright now." With that he opened the door and walked out closing the door behind himself. Actually thinking back on last night I hope I didn't scare her off. But I just couldn't help myself she's just so damn beautiful and I had to get a sneak peak. I was almost sure she was going to push me away but she didn't and I don't think I've ever been so satisfied. It wasn't the exact time and setting for our first kiss that I imagined, however I enjoyed it... And I know she did too. I am pretty confident I got her, but the thing is I don't exactly just want her...

*knock knock knock*

I wonder who that is. Getting out of my bed and putting on my silk robe I walked over to the door of my trailer and opened it.

"Hiya! Good morning beautiful." I smiled putting a hand on my hip. I guess the saying is real, think about an angel and one will show up on your trailer door step.

"I'm not in the mood today Sasha. Go find some clothes and lets go." Becky sort of said with an attitude. Even though I think she's adorable I don't take attitude from anyone.

"Okay first off you look me in the eyes when you're talking to me. Second I don't know what is up with that nasty attitude but you're going to drop it when you come talk to me from now on. Three when someone gives you a compliment you thank them with a smile not attitude. Now I'm going to go back to what I was doing and pretend all this didn't just happen." With that I closed the door and went back into my bed room. I could hear her let out a very frustrated growl before a few seconds passed and she knocked on my door again. So I went and answered it.

"Top of the morning Sasha how are you today?" She fake smiled. I can still hear the annoyance in her voice but I'll let it slide.

"I'm doing better now that you're here. Come in! Come in sit and join me for breakfast. Wait you did bring me my breakfast right?" I asked stopping her before she could move an inch.

"Yup right here." She then held up a brown paper bag for me to take. Taking it from her I could tell that whatever was in it is warm and it makes me happy. Looking inside of it there is a single chocolate chip muffin.

"Awe you're a doll don't know what I'd do without you. Come on then in you go."

"If it's okay with you I'd rather-"

"I said come in and have a seat." I spoke over her with authority. I'm not being so bitchy to her on purpose here I'm just trying to let her know that I wear the pants in this relationship.

"Sasha I-"

"Why are you being so goddamn hard headed today? I only asked you to do one simple thing and you're making it seem like I'm telling you to end world hunger. Damn woman when I tell you to come in and sit down you come in and sit down. I don't need you to tell me what you want, it's about what I want not what you want. You're really trying my patience and I'm getting ready to issue you out your punishment in the next three seconds if you don't get your ass in here right now." I demanded.

"It's ten minutes to six so we don't-" See she must think this is some sort of game, but I'm not down to play it this morning. That being said I walked down the steps so I was in her face.

"I said to go inside and have a seat." I spoke slowly making sure she heard every syllable. She didn't do anything but stare at me. It's like she's begging me to do something without even saying anything. I want to say I'm extremely annoyed by her right now but in fact I'm extremely turned on by this. She's testing me to see if I really meant what I said yesterday. I know she wants me, she's just in denial. Roughly grabbing her by the wrist I began yanking her into my trailer. She's putting up a fight but I'm not having it. Setting down my muffin I used my now free hand to slap her. I didn't slap her too hard but enough to let her know I'm not having it today. That got her to stop struggling and hold her cheek looking at me with dough eyes. Is it wrong that the way she's looking at me is making me so horny? Because it is and I really really want her right now. "Now get inside before I'm forced to take further measures." I stated simply moving to the side allowing her to go up the steps and into my trailer. She understood what I wanted and slowly began up the steps. I waited until I didn't hear her on the steps anymore before I turned around, picked up my muffin, and walked in myself. When I walked in I made sure to lock the door behind me, I don't need a repeat of last night. It's good to know she listened because she's sitting on the couch looking down at her hands. "You know I don't like it when you don't do what I told you to do the first time I tell you to do it. I didn't want to have to hurt you my beautiful but you pissed me off so much that I had to remind you who the Boss is in this situation." I spoke setting my muffin on the counter I walked over to her and lifted up her chin so that her beautiful brown eyes met with mine. "I'm sorry." She didn't say anything but look at me with pouty eyes. "I'll make it up to you right now." Backing away from her a little bit I slowly began to untie the knot on my robe. I made sure not to take my eyes off her as I did this so I could watch her reaction. She isn't really showing much of any emotion but she also isn't turning away from me so I know she's interested in what I'm going to do. Once I completely untied it I opened it to show her my matching black lace bra and panties. "I thought of you when I picked these out this morning. I thought to myself I bet Becky would love to see me in this. I just love the way it makes me feel, I feel sexy in this.." I said in a sultry voice as I slowly came to be standing directly in front of her. "What do you think? Do you think I look sexy?" She only nodded. "Use your words."

"Yes." She almost whispered but I heard her. Seriously though she really is so cute and I love it. It was then that I noticed that she is wearing shorts today so I don't see why I can't have a little fun with her this morning. I then sat on her lap and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"God look at you. I told you I knew what I was talking about when I said you crave to be dominated. Look at you being all sweet and obedient like the perfect little submissive you are." I cooed playing with the ends of her hair. "You're even hotter this way than I imagined in my dreams. You wanna hear a funny story?"

"Okay."

"It's yes Sasha."

"Yes Sasha. I do want to hear a funny story." She corrected getting me to smile.

"Well you remember last night how that woman tried to run you over?"

"How could I forget almost dying?"

"Well I still feel really shitty for kissing her. I'm happy you walked in when you did because it stopped me from making a big mistake. I forgot why it never worked out between us and I didn't like who she really was. Anyway I think she intentionally tried to hurt you and I don't like it when people try to sabotage my production, so I had her fired."

"So that really was the dancer who does most of the dancing during the first chorus? Because I heard we have to reshoot a lot of scenes today." She asked looking at me, so I slowly nodded.

"Yeah. But it's okay because now she's far away from us and she can't hurt you anymore. Besides I like the idea of getting to bond with you some more, you're very interesting and I like that." I spoke softly looking her in the eyes. Gently caressing her cheek I continued talking. "Like how just last night you were about ready to rip my head off, but now you're calm and talking to me. So that must mean you aren't someone who holds grudges are you?"

"No, I just let karma take care of them."

"So you have absolutely no desire to get even with Carter for almost hitting you?"

"She'll get hers when the time is right. But she got hers already because you fired her."

"Well she almost hurt you and I don't want to see you get hurt again. By the way speaking of that how's your ankle?"

"It's not as painful as it was last night but it's doing alright. I can walk almost normal again." She shrugged looking down at her foot and wiggling it.

"Good, what'd Finn say about it? Did he help you?" It's a valid question. I just want to make sure he is treating her the way she deserves.

"I didn't even tell him." She murmured.

"What do you mean? Didn't he notice you limping when you went home? I mean I wrapped your foot in bright yellow tape it was impossible to miss!" I asked in astonishment because what kind of boyfriend doesn't notice when his own girlfriend is hurt.

"It's hard to explain..." Hearing her say that made my blood boil.

"He'd didn't even notice did he?"

"Well-" I had to let go of her and get to my feet because I feel the need to punch something. "Sasha it's really not that big of a deal I'm fine. You can't blame him he works hard all day and-"

"Just because he works all day doesn't give him an excuse to not take care of you when you're hurt. If he loves you than he should have noticed you were hurt. I can tell when you are sad he should be able to tell if you're hurt. Finn of all people should be the first one to notice when something isn't right with you." I snapped. I don't know what came over me but it's too late. Stopping my pacing I moved so I was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry Becks it's just I don't like it when you aren't properly taken care of. I know it's not my place to say but I have a massive crush on you and I'm expressing how I feel. You deserve to be taken care of like the goddess you are. If you were my girl I'd call or text you every hour on the hour to make sure you're okay. I'd always notice when something is bothering you, and go out my way to fix it. I wanna be the one who gets to take care of you when you aren't feeling good. Fuck you have no idea how much I just want to spoil you. Turn you into my very own devil in Prada, or Gucci, Michael Kors, Armani, hell JC Penny's if you want. I'd give you everything only in exchange for your loyalty to me." After I said that I kneeled down in front of her so that she'd be looking down at me and I'm looking up at her. I'm not sure what I want to say next because I have a lot I want to say to her. "I'm sorry Becky. I'm sorry for getting all worked up over something that wasn't my problem. I can't help myself it's just I'm still trying to accept the fact that you're in a committed relationship, and it's not my place to intrude into it. I mean I'm sure he takes good care of you most days and treats you with the utmost respect. What the hell do I know but anything right?" I smirked a little bit trying to somewhat lighten the mood. "All I know is writing, singing, and being chivalrous to beautiful women." Anyway what time is it we can't be late today because we have a lot of shooting to do today?"

"It's six-ten." She answered looking at her watch.

"Mkay. I'm going to go find some shoes and we'll go." I then stood up and began to close my robe.

"Okay."

"I know you want to stare at my body all day but we can't because we have a video to shoot. However I am free later." I cooed leaning down over her so we were eye to eye. "But I'd rather not wait." And with that I pressed my lips to hers. And just like last night my heart did a flip and it feels really good to me. The only downside to this is she didn't kiss me back for long. And when she did stop she pushed me off her.

"Go find your shoes." She murmured not looking me in the eyes. I want to say something slick but I can't get mad she isn't mine and she has a boyfriend. Standing back up I went into my room and put on my flip flops then from there we headed to wardrobe. For most of the shoot today I made sure to give her some space. Kept a good distance from her for the most part but I always found myself slowly gravitating back towards her. I'm sure you can relate where there's just that one person who everyone seems to like, and you can't quite tell what it is about them that you like but you like them. And you don't notice it but as you're trying to figure them out you find yourself just staring at them for a really long time. So long that they start to look different and you wonder what they're thinking. It feels like elementary school all over again, hoping that one day your crush will notice you. Only in my case my crush is refusing to admit she notices me.

 **A week later Becky's POV**

"Hey are you going to the wrap party later tonight?" Asked one of the camera guys. We finally finished shooting today and I couldn't be anymore relieved about it. Now apparently when you finish a shoot there's a party the cast and crew are supposed to attend. I don't know if I really want to go I sorta just want to stay in and cuddle with Finn.

"Dunno why?"

"Because I heard Sasha rented out a whole nightclub just for tonight." Hmm why doesn't something like that surprise me?

"Oh. Well then I guess that's worth showing up for huh?"

"Well dealing with what you had to deal with over the past week, I think you deserve a drink." I want to argue with that but I can't really. I mean Sasha was a lot to handle at some points.. But that was probably only the first two days of shooting where she really gave me a hard time. After those two days she seemed to sorta back off me and kept her distance. I'd bring her her muffin and water or tea in the morning, discuss what needed to be filmed that day, then we went to wardrobe. No complaints or nonprofessional conversations just doing what needed to be done.

"Yeah that's true but surprisingly I'm not much of a drinker so maybe." I shrugged.

"Well I hope to see you there. Have a good one okay?"

"Thanks you too." I smiled before he walked away somewhere in the store. Everyone is packing up the equipment and such so I'm going to take that as my cue to head out. I never took any of my stuff out my car today so all I gotta do is get in and drive. Approaching my car no other than Sasha is leaned up against it. "If you put a dent in my car I'm suing."

"No need for that I'll just buy you a brand new one."

"What do you want? I wanna go home so make it quick."I spoke emotionlessly.

"Owe Becks I thought we were friends we vibe so well together."

"I'm me and you're you." She laughed a bit at that.

"Hmm you're too much for me. Anyway you coming to the wrap party? I rented out that club downtown and it's going to be really lit."

"I dunno I kinda wanna just snuggle up and watch a movie then go to bed." I shrugged walking over to the driver's side door and getting in. Sasha followed me and stood in between the door and the car preventing me from closing the door.

"Okay well I have Netflix if you wanna chill." She grinned looking down at me.

"It's okay my boyfriend already has a Netflix account so I'm covered."

"Alright you got me there. Whatever I didn't want to watch a movie with you anyway." She sassed folding her arms.

"Okay so then why are we having this conversation?" I'm not trying to sound like a bitch on purpose I just want to go home. I'm tired and hungry.

"I just like seeing how far I can push you. But seriously are you gonna come later? I mean if it weren't for you this shoot wouldn't have happened and I think you deserve to celebrate it being done." She asked leaning down so we were almost on the same eye level.

"Don't know it's my turn to cook dinner tonight and I told Finn I'd make spaghetti and chicken parm. So if I still have energy after I finish I might." The look on her face is a sort of disappointed one.

"Oh.. He can come to if you want. I'll leave both your names at the door so they won't give you shit if you decide to come." I then put the key in the ignition and started my car.

"Okay thanks." I smiled a bit.

"It's the least I could do I just really want you to come is all. I'll be there all night so if there would be one person you know there it'd be me. It only takes two to tango." She spoke looking at me. "I'm going back to LA tomorrow morning to finish working on the rest of my album and we probably won't see each other for a long time. So in case I don't see you later tonight would it be asking too much for a hug?" She asked sounding truly genuine. However I haven't forgot everything that she said to me about wanting me for her own and it makes me a bit skeptical. "Please no funny business just two friends saying goodbye to each other." Well on a somewhat good light I don't have to deal with her anymore so I guess that's worth giving her a hug. Letting out a small sigh I stood up and gave her a hug. She must really be sad to be going because she's basically hugging me for dear life like if at any moment I'll disappear.

"Goodbye Sasha." I whispered in her ear.

"No don't say goodbye because that means a permanent going away. This isn't the last time we'll see each other and I'll make sure of it." She spoke in my chest still hugging me. "So I'll catch you on the flip okay?" She spoke letting me go and backing up from me.

"Okay on the flip I'll do a backflip for you." She just giggled.

"You have no idea what that means do you?" I shook my head no getting her to smile. "It's just another way of saying see you later."

"Oh yeah see that makes sense."

"Damn it don't ever stop being adorable like that. But I'll see you soon okay?"

"Kay." She looked me over once more before smiling and walking away with both her hands in her pocket. I'll never understand her or the way her brain works. Well it's another deal done and now it's on to the next for me.

 **At home**

"Hey I'm home." I called out coming into the house.

"I'm in here." I heard call back from the family room. Putting down my purse I walked in toward him.

"Hey." I smiled lightly leaning down to kiss him.

"Hi how was it today?" He asked pulling me down into his lap.

"It was great shooting is over so no more waking up early. And no more listening to that damn song I know every note now." I sighed out leaning on her shoulder. "They're having a wrap party tonight though. Apparently Sasha rented out one of the clubs downtown."

"Hmm you gonna go?"

"I dunno. I kinda wanna cook dinner and snuggle tonight really. Not in much of a partying mood tonight."

"Oh..." He spoke on a oh no tone.

"What?" He didn't say anything but look at me. "You totally went and made plans tonight didn't you?!" I asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Babe I'm sorry I-"

"Finn you promised me we'd spend tonight together!?" I groaned standing up.

"I know but the fight is tonight and the boys are going out to the bar to watch it."

"Woow so you're ditching me for a stupid fight!"

"It's not a stupid fight its-"

"Good night." I spoke flatly and walking upstairs.

"Becks I promise we will tomorrow night. I'm all yours tomorrow." He called out after me but I could careless. I don't want to feed into another one of his promises only for him to break it. The one time I need him he'd rather go out with his friends. Whatever I'm over it I'm going to just shower and go to bed, I'll just order Chinese and call it a night, I don't need him to have fun. Stripping down I put on my music and climbed in the shower. This is exactly what I needed a nice long hot shower to calm my nerves and forget about today.

 _"You know you look a lot more beautiful in person_ _then you do in my dreams. I'm telling you he has no idea about what he's missing out on. I mean if you were The Boss's I'd make your happiness and pleasure my main priority" I then felt her wrap an arm around me from behind. "What kind of asshole would choose their friends over such a beautiful specimen like you? I mean just from my view of you from back here I know that we're about to raise the water bill by a couple hundred this month." Moving all my hair to the left side of my neck she began placing soft kisses along my_ _collarbone. "He doesn't deserve you. I can give you everything you've ever wanted and then some. I know exactly what you want and need and I promise you I will give you the good fucking that you've been missing out on. Just let me have you Becks. I promise I'll be rough." Suddenly there was a sharp pain on my shoulder and it was quickly masked by her hands slowly roaming around on my abdomen. "Tell me how bad you want me!" She purred in my ear sending a chill down my spine. "Tell me that you've been waiting for so long for me to have my way with you. Say it out loud I wanna hear it."_

"Becks you okay? I've been calling you for the past five minutes didn't you hear me?" Asked Finn opening the shower curtain and looking at me. Fuck what's going on with me.

"Wha? Why?" I grumbled trying to get my bearings back I'm not sure if I was dreaming or if it really just happened. All I know is it felt like it was real and I have proof of just how real it felt.

"I said I'm leaving and I'll be back later."

"Yeah okay whatever bye." I spoke not paying him any mind. He doesn't deserve it right now.

"Becks I-"

"Bye!" I spoke over him and turning so my back was facing him. He knows when I get this way that I'm over him and to get away before I get mad. He then let out a sigh and left. He's really choosing his friends over me and I'm extremely annoyed. Maybe I should be with Sasha at least I know she wouldn't do that to me... You know what I think I am going to go to that party. What good is it if Finn gets to go have fun while I sit home and mope. Fuck him I'm going to go out and have fun without him. Quickly washing up I finished in the shower and went through my closet looking for the most tightest fitting dress I have and setting it out with my favorite pair of heels. If I'm going all out I might as well go for it and do a full face of makeup. Hell I'll even style my hair tonight because I feel like getting sexy and going out now.

 **Two hours later**

In total it took me an hour and a half to finish getting ready. And it took me twenty minutes to get to the club where everyone is for the night. Just like Sasha promised she left my name at the door and they let me in. This club looked small for the outside but it's fucking huge in here and it's filled with a lot of people. I could care less about who's in here because my main objective is to get some sort of alcohol in my system right now. So making my way over to the bar I ordered a vodka tonic.

"Excuse me miss." Spoke a big buff guy in all black tapping me on the shoulder and talking in my ear being the music is so loud.

"Yes?"

"Are you Rebecca Lynch?"

"In the flesh who's asking?"

"I'm going to need you to follow me."

"Why I literally just got here. Can I at least get my drink first?"

"Mrs. Banks sent me to bring you to her and somebody will get you your drink. For now I need you to come with me." Fine whatever. Getting up out of my seat I followed him through the crowd to one of the VIP areas. I knew it was official because there were two guards standing on either side of a velvet rope that blocked off the area. The guy I followed here said something to the one guard and he opened the rope for me to enter.

"Thanks." I smiled walking in.

"You made it!" I heard and looking to where it came from Sasha was sitting at one of those U-shaped tables. There are other people here, but it's too dim for me to get a good look at any of them. She then got up and came over to me putting both her hands on my hips she pulled me close. "You look really hot tonight." She spoke in my ear.

"Thanks it was a last minute thing I just threw this together." I said in her ear.

"Where's Finn?"

"He'd rather hang with his boys than spend time with me so I didn't want to stay home and mope alone." After saying that she smiled and put up her slotted glasses.

"Honestly fuck him! Let's take shots and get lit I promise you you'll feel a lot better." Ehh why not I have off tomorrow. I can afford to get fucked up tonight.

"Yeah let's do it." After hearing that she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She then pulled away and lead me over to the table. She then poured us both a shot of Hennessy.

"Cheers." She smiled holding out her shot glass so we taped glasses and took our shots.

"Ahh fuck!" I groaned out after swallowing because that sucked.

"Haha you okay?"

"Yeah it's the first one of the night I'm great!"

"You want another?"

"Fuck yeah let's go!" I grinned because I can already tell it was a good idea to come out tonight. She then poured us both another shot. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" And with that we took our shots. "Damn Becks I didn't know you had a wild side to you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. What else are we drinking tonight?"

"Anything you see on the table baby. If none of this peaks your thirst let me know and I'll get you something else then. Imma take care of you all night long."

"Do you have Ciroc?" She then looked over the table and pulled out the familiar looking bottle.

"There's only one way to celebrate success right. Green Apple Ciroc is the only way." She then opened the bottle and handed it to me. "Go for it I wanna see what level you are on." This is a brand new bottle she might be trying to kill me... You only live once right? So without thinking about it I chugged as much as I could stand before it burned the fuck out of my throat. "Damn Becks I see you! That was like a good fifth of the bottle. Okay I believe you for real now that you are from Ireland. Damn girl!"

"Agh yeah no I'm done I'm good." I coughed because my throat is burning.

"Nah we're just getting started. How do you feel?" As she said that she put her hands on my hips and pulled me close. She smells really good and I have a feeling it's a scent I'll be smelling all night long.

"Like a star!"

"Good. You wanna hang out with the stars?" She asked raising an eyebrow. But I have no idea about what she's talking about.

"I dunno do I?"

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Umm lunch. Why?" She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took the bottle from out my hand. She then took a swig herself.

"You my friend are about to be really fucked up. You're fine now but just you wait. Do you trust me?" She asked slowly backing me up.

"Yeah."

"You sure? Are you down to have a little fun? I don't want you to feel pressured to-"

"I'm here to forget about my selfish boyfriend. I'm down for whatthefuckever just get me fucked up." I interrupted keeping her from wasting her breath.

"Alright sit and we'll get started." Listening to her I sat down at the table and moved over enough for her to sit next to me. "Yo Darren where's my clutch?"

"Right here baby girl. Is this the one you won't shut up about?" Asked a guy sitting on the opposite site of the table from Sasha as he handed her her purse.

"Yeah Becks this is Darren the only man I let anywhere near my face and hair."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely.

"Same to you darling Sasha has told me lots about you. But seriously if you ever decide you want to change your hairstyle you come to me and I'll have you looking like a million bucks. Trust me when I say I'll have everyone feigning over you when I'm done. Sasha's not going to be able to keep her hands off you, trust." He smiled.

"Don't mind him he's really fucked up right now. But when he's sober he's literally the best hairdressers around today." She then began going through her clutch and pulled out... Well I'm not exactly sure what it is. It looks like a cinnamon stick. I'm very confused right now and I'm not even that drunk yet. "Smell this." She then held it up to my nose and it is definitely not a cinnamon stick.

"Ah what is that it smells like skunk!?" Sasha just laughed and nudged me.

"Good that means my dealer didn't fuck me over. The worse the smell the better you'll feel. You know what this is?" She asked holding it up. I simply shook my head no. "This right here is probably the loudest blunt I've rolled in a minute. There's probably four different strains in it and a fair amount of kief. This my love is going to fuck you all the way up. And it's your first time too isn't it? You ever gotten high before?" I only shook my head no. She laughed. "Yeah so I hope you don't have plans tomorrow morning because you not going to wake up in time for breakfast."

"What why not?" I'm sort of scared about what's going on.

"You trust me right?"

"Yeah but-" She gave me a kiss on the lips shutting me up.

"I told you I'm going to take care of you tonight." She mumbled putting the blunt in her mouth and lighting it. "Just inhale hold it and let it go." She then held it up to my lips and I inhaled it. "There you go Bae pull hard." I overestimated whatever the fuck is in there because it's burning my throat and I really need to cough. "Ah no hold it! Hold it! Don't bitch out!" I tried but I couldn't do it. I can't fuckng breathe I'm coughing so much. "There you go. Yeah cough it up, the more you cough the higher you get." She cooed rubbing my back. "Want some water?"'she asked handing me a water bottle. Drinking some of it it helped a bit but my throat hurts so bad. "You okay? You want a stop or are you good?"

"Yeah just give me a minute to recover." Holy fuck all that alcohol is starting to catch up now after that.

"Yeah it's okay I almost died my first time too. You'll get the hang of it eventually. Just don't pull to hard, nice and slow is the key." She instructed taking a hit herself. "Hmm." She then held it out to me and I took another hit this time not to hard and I pulled slow. "There you go. Feels better this time right?" I nodded before exhaling.

"Ugh yeah." I smiled trying so hard not to cough but my eyes won't stop watering and my I can't breathe.

"It's okay to cough you'll die if you don't if you have to." That was all I needed to hear before continuing to cough my lungs out. "You think you can finish the rest with me?" I want to say no but for some reason I feel the need to prove to her that I can hang so I nodded my head yes.

"Bring it on!"

"Ight say less." And from there we sat there and smoked that whole thing while taking shots every now and then. Let's just say I'm feeling really really good right now. I have no idea what time it is not so I care the music playing is really good and I'm feeling it. "Hey how you doing over there?"

"I'm going to be honest with you I'm feeling fucking fantastic. What about you how you feeling?"

"I really desperately want to dance with you right now." She spoke looking me in the eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't desperately want you right now. But I don't want to rush so I wanna dance."

"Mkay." Fuck it I just got high for the first time, why stop there right. I came out to have fun and I plan on having it. So with that Sasha stood up and stuck her hand out for me to take. Taking her hand she interlaced our fingers together and lead me out the VIP section and out onto the dance floor. Pushing through the sea of sweaty bodies we managed to make it pretty close to the middle of the dance floor. There she pulled me in close to her and began to move to the beat and I just followed her movements. I don't know why but as we're dancing I just feel so energized and I feel like dancing all night long. Sash seems to be having a great time so I think my wish is going to come true.

I don't know how many songs we danced to but with every song it was as if we were thinking the same thing. She'd change her rhythm and my body would automatically adjust and we'd keep going. A new song would start and we'd change positions and just dance together. I understand how people say fun is timeless because I felt like it was just me, her, and the music. Everything else around us felt like it was in slow motion or not there at all. I've never experienced anything like this before and I'm in love with the feeling. I don't know if it's the drugs and alcohol talking or if Sasha has that effect on me but I don't want it to end. When she's not being a brat or trying to seduce me Sasha honestly really is one of the coolest people I know and I'm glad I had the pleasure to meet her.

"Becks." She spoke in my ear being she behind me and we're grinding together.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"Then don't."

"I have to go I have to go take care of business back in LA."

"Then go to LA." I murmured reaching back and caressing her cheek. Wow her skin is really smooth I love it. That got her to turn me around and wrap her arms around my waist.

"I don't want to go back there where I can't see you. I don't know what you're doing to me but I can't get you out of my damn head. Ever since that kiss I've been going crazy trying to not succumb to my urges. I've never lusted after someone more than I have for you. No bullshit I want to make love to you and I know you want me to. I know you're not single but I know you're curious and so am I." She spoke in my ear sending chills all throughout my body giving me goosebumps. As much as I want to protest that, there is some truth to it. "I'm not asking you for anything in return I just have to have you before I leave the east coast tomorrow." As she was saying that she was moving her hands up and down my spine. "Just come home with me tonight and help me finish writing our song. I've got everything except you're precious melody incorporated into it."

"I would lo-"

"Becks baby I'm sorry!" Then suddenly I'm being pulled away from Sasha and I'm looking at Finn.

"Oh look who decided to join the party!"

"Babe I'm sorry I know I fucked up leaving you home to go out with my friends."

"What?" It's literally so fuckng loud and the bass is mixing with his voice so I really can't hear him. He grabbed my wrist and walked me all the way to a random hallway that wasn't as loud as on the dance floor. I had to prop myself up against the wall to prevent for possibly falling.

"I'm sorry Becky. I shouldn't have left you home to go out with my friends."

"Okay and what'd you wait until after the fight to realize you fucked up?" I sassed.

"No I didn't even make it through the first round to realize I should be home with you watching the fight. You're my girlfriend and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. When I got home you were gone and I spent an hour trying to squeeze answers out of Charlotte and Bayley only to find out they didn't know where you were. Then I remembered you said they were having the wrap party tonight at a club. This one was the only one overflowing with people and I knew you had to be in here. And now that I found you I want to go home and cuddle." Part of me wants to slap him so hard yet at the same time I wanna go home.

"What time is it?"

"It's two-forty four in the morning. Let's go home baby." He cooed before giving me a kiss and pulling me in for a hug.

"Mkay."

"Where's all your stuff?" He asked pulling away.

"Umm I think it's.. No yeah it's over at the table with Sasha."

"Okay well then you want to go get your stuff and say goodbye to everyone?" I nodded.

"Can I have your sweater it's cold." I don't know if it's just me but it suddenly got really cold.

"Anything for my queen." He smiled draping his sweater over my shoulders. "You remember where the table is?" Another think about Finn is he probably knows I'm drunk out of my mind right now. The only reason he's pretending he doesn't know is because he knows I don't drink unless I'm really upset or mad.

"Yeah come on." Slowly I made our way over to the VIP section where all my stuff is. "You stay here I'll be back." I spoke as we approached the rope because I don't feel like dealing with them not letting him in. Going in the first person I noticed is Sasha who was sitting at the table taking shots and smoking something I don't know what I'm too fucked up to figure it out. "Hey Sash I'm going to leave with Finn okay?" She only looked at me before waving me off.

"Kay." She stated dryly. I don't know what her problem is she seemed fine five minutes ago when we were dancing together.

"That's it no goodbye or see you later?"

"Bye." She mumbled not looking at me and pouring herself another shot then taking it. Whatever I don't care I want my bed. Grabbing my phone and purse I looked at Sasha one more time. I kinda feel bad leaving so early but I'm sure she understands she's just being stubborn.

"See ya." I spoke and she completely ignored me. I'll never understand her. Turning I left and handed my stuff to Finn "Kay I'm ready to go."

"Alright." He then interlocked our fingers and began to lead me out the club. "You hungry?"

"Yes can we go to McDonald's?" I asked excitedly because I'm honestly starving and anything sounds good to eat right about now.

"Okay then we'll go to McDonald's."

"Can I get a milkshake?" He stopped walking and looked at me and smiled.

"You can have anything you want my love." I hate him but I love him so much at the same time. He has his moments but he always makes it right.

* * *

 **Finn you muthafucka! Damn yo I'm mad as fuck for Sasha. Like she really had Becky signed, sealed, and she was just about to deliver then Finn comes in and saves/ruined the day. FUCK I'M SO MAD! But I mean at lest everything is out now Sasha has a crush on Becky. That's wild I didn't see it coming. Although I really like how vocal Sasha is, just says what she's thinking at the moment. Like she's basically throwing herself at Becky but at the same time she isn't and it's weird. What I want to know is what was going through Becky's mind the next morning when Sasha got all demanding and slapped her and being all seductive. I mean she put on lingerie for her like wut? Lol at Becks trying to get Finn to fuck her. I don't know man I just thought it'd be funny. Then Sasha and Becky getting fucked up together. Becks getting high for the first time... Wonder how her morning is going to go when she wakes up. What's gunna happen next now that shooting is over and there's no reason for Becky to have to be around Sasha anymore? Hell they're going to be on two separate sides of the country now.. Use your context clues and you'll figure it out. Next chapter we're going to Uganda to Stop Kony and the LRA. KONY 2012! Together we can! ~Joz #Fuckitup**

 **ps. If you're a fan of my Elephant Cupcakes series I recently started an epilogue story Frog Turnovers. So you can go check it out its not as weird as it sounds. You don't have to go if you don't want to irdc I just wanted you to know. Kay bye!**


	9. Keep it a bean

**Later that day Sasha's POV**

 ***Tweet Tweet***

"Huh?" Rubbing my eyes I slowly began opening them only to be blinded by the bright sun. "Son of a-" As I went to move the ground moved and that's when I realized I wasn't on the ground. In fact I'm floating in the pool. "Oh fuck!"

"Shut it I'm sleeping." Murmured a thick Irish accent coming from next to me.

"Becks wake up we're in the fucking pool."

"Huh? What? Ah oh gah!" She panicked.

"Babe!" And that was all I could get out before she flipped us and we both went in. "Wow thanks." I smiled as we both surfaced.

"How the fuck did we end up on this swan?" She asked pushing the giant inflatable swan out the way and swimming toward me.

"The hell if I know, I didn't even know we had one. Good morning though."

"Morning." She then gave me a kiss.

"Even when I'm hungover you still manage to instantly make me feel better." I grinned putting my arms around her waist.

"Well a little bit of chocolate in the morning after partying always makes me feel amazing." She smirked kissing my nose.

"Well I am always a fan of a vanilla frappé whenever I can get my hands on it."

"Oh yeah well then I sure hope you need an energy boost." That got me to smile and pull her in for a kiss. I can't explain it but everytime I wake up and see her smiling face I immediately get washed over with this sense of love and it consumes me. I've never felt this way about anyone and every chance I get to indulge in it I take it.

"What are you doing to me huh?!" I whispered jokingly in her ear. Getting her to giggle and cup my cheeks.

"I'm not doing anything but loving you."

"Don't ever stop."

"I wouldn't if my life depended on it." Hearing her say that almost brings a tear to my eye. It might be all the weed from last night controlling my emotions right now but my heart is literally skipping beats hearing her say this to me. I couldn't help but to hug onto her for dear life I'm so glad she's mine. "You're the piece of me that I never knew I was missing. And now that I got you I'm not letting you go.. I can't, no I won't ever let you go. I promise-"

 _"Dani please don't do this to me! I love you more than my own-"_

 _"If you loved me you would have owned up to me! Not ignored me like one of your little fans!" She growled looking anywhere but in my eyes._

 _"Baby I know it was fucked up of me but please give me another-"_

 _"No more second chances Sasha! I'm sick and tired of you saying you love me-"_

 _"I do love you."_

 _"And then you turning around and telling the whole world that we're not dating. We do this over and over again and I'm so over this!" As she said that she grabbed her suitcase out the closet and began going through our drawers. "I can't do this anymore Sash. I'm done."_

 _"No Dan you don't mean that. You're my everything and if you leave it'll be like stabbing me in the chest with a knife. You promised me you wouldn't leave!" I sniffled grabbing her hand in an attempt to make her stop packing. "You promised you'd be with me to the end. Please don't break our promise." I cooed wrapping my arms around her from behind and hugging her. "I'm really going to try next time."_

 _"Well you don't have to worry because there isn't going to be a next time." She murmured shaking me off and going back to packing her stuff._

"Sash? Baby you okay? Babe you're crying what's the matter?" Cooed Becky pulling me out of my memory. I didn't know I was crying until she pointed it out. "Sasha?" She asked softly letting me know she is genuinely concerned and all I could do was look at her. "Come on." She then pulled away and interlaced our fingers together and leading us out the pool, being we were standing in the shallow end. I don't know where she's taking me but I'm not going to stop following her. Eventually we made our way inside and up to our room. Once there she took me into the bathroom and started to run a bath the same way she always does it for me. She then sat me down on the edge of the tub and began to strip me. Starting with my heels all the way up to my earrings. She even took the time to tie my hair up in a bun for me and take off my makeup. "In." She stated pointing to the now full tub. Listening to her I got in. I liked this part because she stripped down and got in the tub behind me. Once she got comfortable she pulled me backwards into her grasp. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She whispered in my ear softly.

"I know the reason you left breakfast early yesterday. When you're stressed there's a small vein that pops out of your neck and it wasn't there yesterday morning."

"What?"

"Yesterday morning when they started to talk about what happened in my past. I know I never told you about any of that and that was the reason you were crying." I don't have to see her to know she knows what I'm talking about. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I don't trust you or something because that was never my intention. I trust you Becky and I love you so much so that I risked my career for you. It's just the last time I told someone I loved them, they hurt me and it broke my heart."

"Well if I've told you once I'll tell you a million more times. I love you and I have no plans to leave you any time soon." She cooed. To that I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"I know besides even if you wanted to I'm not going to let you. For all I care one day you could hate me with every fiber of your being but I'm not going to let you go. You could try and run away that's fine because I'll hunt you down and bring you right back. Hell you could go out and fall in love with someone else, but you best hope I don't find out because I'll kill them and make you watch. Our relationship isn't going to be over until I say it's over. If I'm still feeling you then you're still mine end of story. There is no seeing other people if you wanna see other people I'll put on a wig and you can see me. You wanna go back to seeing men fine I'll shave my head and act like a slob. No matter what you want you're always going to be mine until I get tired of you, and even then you're still not allowed to talk to anyone but me. You're trapped with me forever and there's nothing you can do about it. You aren't allowed to leave me" I can't exactly read her reaction to what I just said but I know she knows I'm serious. "You remember that blonde you knocked out last night?"

"It's hard to forget her after we tapped her to the wall."

"Well before you she was the last serious relationship I had. But it was right before my music started to really take off, when I was still living in Boston. I've always known I liked women since middle school. I'd see all the pretty girls in my grade and one day some of them started to look really extra cute to me. I mean I had a boyfriend or two but the girl two seats ahead of me was more appealing to me than the guy wrapped around my waist kissing me. Then one day I remember watching a movie on one of those movie channels and I fell asleep, and when I woke up this show called The L Word was on. You ever hear of that show?"

"Sounds familiar but I've never watched it."

"Well it's basically about a group of friends who are all lesbians. We'll have to watch it together sometime think you'll like it. Anyway on there was a girl named Jenny and in the first season she has a boyfriend, but eventually she got seduced by another woman. And it confused the hell out of her because she had a boyfriend. It caught my attention because that's how I was feeling at that moment. I had a boyfriend but there was this girl in my Earth science class and I just thought she was so beautiful. She was that one person that everyone knew and loved the sweetest girl I've ever met. And I'd find myself thinking about how if she were my girlfriend that I'd show her off to everyone. Spoil her to the best of my ability, treat her like the princess she is. So I found myself talking to her on a regular basis every now and then I would buy her something from the after school store because we played soccer together and stayed after school for practice and stuff. So if depending on if it was a practice or a game I'd buy us both a Gatorade or something to munch on and every time I did it she'd give me a kiss on the cheek. And every time she kissed me it gave me a feeling I've never felt ever before compared to when I was in a full blown makeout session with my boyfriend. I craved that feeling so much that eventually I ended up borrowing money from Trin and E and them just so I could buy her a Poptart.. Cherry Poptarts were her favorite. Then one day I didn't buy her anything because I was having a shitty day and I couldn't make it to the store in time to get something. So when I went into the locker room and sat down next her she looked at me and I guess she must have sensed I was having a bad day because she immediately asked what was wrong. You know the situation about my parents when I was growing up, anyway I told her how my mother's stupid boyfriend at the time was treating her like shit again that morning and how she snapped on me for trying to protecting her. Anyway when I finished telling her what happened she pulled out an Airhead and gave it to me. So switching the roles I went in to kiss her cheek and at the last second she turned her head and we kissed. When our lips touched that was when I knew that I was for sure gay. And from that moment on I decided I'd keep that fact to myself, I mean the gang knew because I tell them everything and they promised to keep it a secret until I decided I wanted to come out."

"What happened with the girl?"

"It was a few months later when some undeserving peasant asked her to senior prom and then they started to date and we kinda stopped talking besides at practice. They broke up three months later because he cheated on her, had she given me a chance there's a good chance her life would be going pretty well right now. But I'm over her and I found me a new thing to play with." I smiled poking her in the stomach getting her to smile back at me. "Come here I can't focus with your eyeliner running like that. Why didn't you take off your makeup?" I asked grabbing a washcloth off the rack wetting it and wiping her face clean.

"I was more concerned about you that I forgot." She mumbled earning her a kiss. I swear sometimes I feel like royalty the way she spoils me.

"Well good thing I'm concentrated on you now. I'll always make sure you're well taken care of." Once I got off what I could I threw it outside the tub with the rest of our wet clothes. "Kay where'd I leave off?"

"About how your first girl kiss got cheated on."

"Oh okay. Anyway by that time we all graduated and I decided I'd rather focus on my music. So I started to perform in local bars and pubs and stuff like that. Then one night after a show I get approached by this beautiful blue eyed blonde-"

"I assume that was Danielle?" I nodded.

"Yup. You know how I have a soft spot for beautiful big eyes, so she starts telling me how she thought my voice is amazing. Me being me I get to chatting her up and I find out that her dad is friends with the guy who is in charge of booking talent at one of Boston's biggest clubs. So it was only right that I got her number because she could be my golden ticket to the top. I was so confident about it... But my pride wouldn't let me do it I don't believe in using people to get ahead. So I never called her. Flash forward a week and she shows up again at one of my gigs. Only this time she wasn't alone and she brought her dad and his friend who booked talent. Then we got into a conversation about my music and then we exchanged numbers and he said to be on the lookout for if he books me one night. Excited I waited by the phone every day even when I'd be doing a gig somewhere. Every gig I played Danielle would be there in the back watching and probably singing along she followed me so much. My very first groupie she was, so one night I was packing up and I noticed her staring at me from afar. Anyone else I would have been creeped out but I thought she was cute so I offered to take her out for a late night bite to eat at the dinner I worked at during the day. We probably were sitting in that booth talking all night basically until it was two hours before my eight am shift there. I had to go home and shower and such so we began going our separate ways.. Not without her kissing me on the cheek first and making me promise to call her later after my shift. I only made it five hours into my eight hour shift before she showed up for lunch. She stayed there until I got off that day."

"Wait so she borderline stalked you?"

"Thinking about it yeah but I didn't care she was cute I was into her and she was into me. Anyway when I got off she offered me a ride home since it was raining and being I didn't have a car so I mostly took the bus or walked everywhere. I accepted and she drove me home. When we got there she insisted she come up and use my bathroom and then she'd be on her way. I don't know how or when but the next thing I know we're laying on my sofa watching a movie. Then she's on top of me and the next thing I know we're having sex on the floor in front of the couch. I'm telling you that because she was the first woman I ever slept with... Hell she was my first actually and it was something I'll never forget. After we finished we just kinda hungout for the rest of the night being I didn't have a gig that night. We just sat and talked and cuddled and kissed until we fell asleep. Next morning she drove me to work and then she went off on her own thing. I personally was sort of sad because I really liked her and I felt like we had a thing but you know how it goes in the movies one and done. That was until an hour before my shift ended and she texted me asking if it'd be okay for her to pick me up from work again. I almost knocked over my tray full of drinks I was so excited. Anyway so she picked me up and we ended up at her place where we only watched tv for a bit before she had to take me home because I had another gig. It was weird because she told me to pack extra clothes and my uniform, I didn't question her on why I just did it. Then like all my other gigs she sat in the back and watched me do my thing. Then this time we ended up at her apartment and we had sex again only in her bed this time. I spent the night there and the next morning she dropped me off at work and kissed me goodbye calling me babe as I got out her car. By this time I completely adored her and sorta started to consider her my semi-girlfriend slash friend with benefits. I wasn't sure what we were but I was enjoying myself spending time with her. We continued on like that for maybe a month before one day we were driving to go somewhere and one of her friends called asking if she was free to hang out. Her response to them was, No I can't I'm spending time with my girlfriend right now maybe tomorrow. Then that's how we became a couple."

"You know if I didn't know better I'd start to say this sounds a bit familiar. Being harassed and seduced. Then just sex and spending time together, then one day you're suddenly dating."

"No what we have is totally different because you were playing hard to get and I was going insane because you wouldn't give into me. But once you did I made sure you wouldn't escape. Besides I didn't hear you complaining whenever I'd come on to you."

"You right but in my defense I was being hit on by a celebrity so how else was I supposed to react?"

"Take me now Sasha, fuck Finn he's not you. Ha would have saved me a fuck ton of time." I spoke effortlessly because it's true.

"Well the chase is half the fun and you seemed really eager to show off to me."

"I was giving you a taste of what it'd be like when you got with The Legit Boss. Actually you know she was the one who gave me that nickname."

"Why? How?"

"Umm it was maybe two months after we started dating that the talent booking agent guy called and booked me to perform. We got there and I was excited to go, then twenty minutes before it was my time to go I just started to get really nervous because this was my first time performing in front of such a large crowd of people. It was a full house that night and I was starting to second guess my music and thinking about just singing covers like I did from time to time. She wasn't having it that night so she sat me down in a chair that was facing the light up vanity mirror in my dressing room. And she starts telling me that basically everyone else in the building is beneath me and I ran that club. That I'm in control of the stage tonight and that I was the legitimate boss of the night. And for some reason it stuck with me every time after that when I would go to perform she'd tell me I was the venues Legit Boss for the time being. It stuck so much that I started to sign my name The Legit Boss Sasha Banks. And when I'd introduce myself I'd say Sasha Banks Legit Boss. It stuck and now I'm known as Sasha Banks The Legit Boss."

"Wow seems she was a pretty good sized piece of your career."

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it she did help me get my name out there around in Boston. But it was actually thanks to someone posting a video of me singing on Twitter. That video went pretty viral next thing I know I get a bunch of phone calls from different record labels wanting me to sign with them. After that it was nothing but me my pen and the continuous melodies in my head. I went from winning singing competitions in random bars, to winning Moonmen on MTV. Then you came along and those Moonmen doubled and produced Grammys that were served on a platinum record. Best part about it all is in all that haste I managed to become a business owner. For real though thank you for not quitting on me because I haven't the slightest clue on how to run a business. If it weren't for you I'm positive I would have ran Mattson's into the ground."

"I only stayed because I loved my job and because I had a crush on you. It was your confidence that drew me in you were so sure that you'd make me yours that I eventually started to believe you. And now here we are."

"Well when I see something I like I do whatever it takes to make sure I get it. I wanted you and I got you. Probably one of my best accomplishments to date. You made me do something that I thought I would never be able to do and be comfortable about it." I cooed caressing her cheek. She leaned into it and kissed my palm. Eventually interlocking our hands together.

"What'd I make you do?"

"I came out because of you. For years I was scared to do it because I thought it'd ruin my career. It ruined almost every relationship I've ever had since I realized I was gay. It was the reason Danielle left me. And every girl after her they all either were just trying to use me or wanted me to come out for them."

"What made me so different?"

"You were the only woman who wasn't at all phased by my fame status. When we first met you only ever heard one of my songs whilst the other girls knew all my songs word for word. I never had to work to get them because they basically offered themselves to me so I just took, all of them except you. You made me put in work, so much so that I wrote songs about how I wanted you for myself. That didn't work so I fucking brought the company you were working for all in an attempt to get closer to you. A whole fuckng business Becks! I brought an entire grocery store chain just to get into your pants. I'm telling you by that time I was already falling for you and it all made sense in my head. Then when I finally had you the way I wanted I fell deep in love that night. So when you shut me out for the next month I was heartbroken. I thought I moved too fast with you and I blew it and I thought I lost you. You made me experience so many different emotions that there was no way I could not show you off to the world. When you finally sent me the text that you were done with Finn for good I damn near crashed speeding over to scoop you I was so happy. You're just too damn gorgeous to not let everyone know you were mine and the only way to do that was to come out, so I did. But most of all you never pressured me to come out, you just let me be me and I liked that."

"Well then my beautiful girl you're very welcome. But you ready to get out my fingers are starting to go wrinkly?" She asked holding up her hand and showing them to me.

"I suppose. After you my lady." I smiled pushing the drain to drain the tub.

"Thanks." She gave me a kiss before standing up to get out. Before she could step out I grabbed her around the thighs and bit her on the ass. "AHH SASHA!" She hollered hitting me, all that did was make me bite down even harder before letting go. "What the fuck?!"

"Love you." I grinned because now my teeth marks are on her ass.

"I ought to kill you." She growled. She's so hot when she gets mad and threatens me.

"You say it but you know damn well you'll miss me." I retorted stepping out the tub behind her. Grabbing a towel off the rack I handed one to her first before grabbing one for myself.

"My arse though babe? Of all places you could have bit you choose my arse?" She sighed looking at my bite mark in the mirror.

"Fine come here then." Latching on to her neck I bit down getting her to elicit a sexy moan. I sucked on her skin for about a minute making sure her hicky was nice and deep. "There happy now?" She smiled and nodded her head. "I gotta stop spoiling you you're getting too damn use to it. You damn brat." I grumbled walking out of the bathroom and into our closet.

"Well you're the one who turned me into a brat so you can't complain."

...

"Bruh I'm telling you she had an ass hand sculpted by the gods it was so big. Nice and jiggly I almost could have became a father last night." Smiled Kofi as we're all sitting in the kitchen to regroup after last night. It's roughly noon right now. "I couldn't pull out I didn't want to. I was thinking about getting her pregnant that way she'll be in my life forever."

"Man none of those girls at the party were my type and the ones who were were too gone." Sighed Xavier.

"What did you expect for it to just be a sea of snowbunnies to show up here last night?" I asked because let's be honest if there's going to be a bunch of black rappers and singers at a party odds are there's going to be a lot of black people who show up.

"Actually I did see a beautiful brunette at some point last night. I think her name was Vanessa and she was damn fine." Smiled Becky sipping her water.

"No! The hell were you doing talking to another girl?!" I asked because I'm dying to hear her answer.

"Me and Charlotte were killing it in beer pong. Her and her friend stepped up to try and beat us."

"They lost." Chimed Charlotte.

"Yeah but they gave us a run for our money though. We almost lost but Char has the magic touch. Don't you worry boo she has nothing compared to you." She cooed kissing my cheek.

"Last night I learned that the guys out here do not play around when they're trying to take a girl home. This one guy literally would not take a hint no matter how many times I told him I wasn't interested." Spoke Tamina. Out of all of us she's the only one who actually has her life together. She's the one who is engaged and has a daughter.

"Oh man I bet if T came he would have killed that guy." Spoke Kofi.

"Yeah probably." She shrugged going back to being on her phone.

"You know what though I think I'd be okay out here in Cali. I mean when I woke up I had like seven different numbers written on my arm. Yeah I don't remember what any of the owners looked like it's good to know my game works out here too. But I'm not ready to leave my dicks back home yet." Charlotte randomly admitted.

"Thank you for sharing that Char." Smiled Becks. "Speaking of back home where's Bay?"

"No where's E?" Asked Xavier and those are good questions.

"I have a confession. I don't remember when but it was before you knocked Danielle out.. I did let Bay do a couple bong rips." Everyone looked at me in a disbelief way. "Yeah Snoop came and asked her if she wanted to smoke with us and she said yeah. So her and E were with us outside smoking with him and a few others. I don't know how long they smoked because halfway through I got horny and went to look for Becks. So don't be surprised if those two are lost or off doing some freaky shit."

"Really?" Asked Becky, I nodded.

"Yeah she was nervous but after like the second rotation of the blunt she calmed down. And then the bong came out and she hit it to my surprise. She took it like a champ too." I grinned thinking back to that moment last night.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day." Smiled Charlotte.

"I know I'm proud of her. Hey is it me or are E and Bayley so cute together?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Spoke Tamina.

"Oh he's totally into her. When we were getting ready he asked us if we thought if she would like his outfit." Spoke Kofi nonchalantly with Xavier nodding in confirmation.

"Good they deserve each other they both are child's trapped in an adult's body." I added.

"Where are they though?" Asked Becky again.

"Dunno let me check the cameras and see." Opening my phone I went to the app that lets me monitor the cameras in my house. Going through last night's events it showed a lot. "Well I can tell you guys that French did show up and that's probably why Trin isn't here right now. So we'll see her later I hope." Continuing to watch I was able to locate E and Bayley. "Yeah they are in the bounce house right now."

"Damn still?! It's like ninety degrees out there I know they are hot!" Exclaimed Xavier.

"They are either still sleeping, still tripping balls, or fucking. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if it were all three." I spoke still looking at the cameras because I'm trying to see how the hell me and Becks ended up in the pool.

"If it is I'm really fucking proud of her. She doesn't ever have any fun when we party so I'm happy she did last night. I remember one time we went out for her birthday she took two shots and was done. Me and Becks were going back to back downing shots. We even did body shots and Bay just sat and watched."

"Oh I remember that night. When I got home and ate my Taco Bell, I had great sex with Finn... Or you know at least it was at that moment in time." Murmured Becky.

"Awe you poor thing, you must have been really fucked up that night huh?" I cooed pinching her cheek referring to the time I first admitted to Becky that I knew her sex life with Finn sucked and that she should let me be the one to fuck her right. And it was probably after that that she started to become more attracted to me.

"Yeah we were really lit. But then again I didn't know better back then and we hadn't met yet." She smiled looking me in the eyes so I gave her a quick kiss.

"That's right he doesn't know how to fuck you right like I do." I cooed getting her to nood. I really do love her because she is so obedient towards me. "Anyway who wants to go check on them to make sure they aren't dead?"

"I'll go I wanna go see if they're doing something dirty. X you come with me since last time we caught those two in the act or about to." Smirked Charlotte getting up and heading out to the back with Xavier behind her.

"We we're about to but you guys busted in talking about some stupid pancakes ." I growled because I'm still a little bit heated over that.

"Why does it matter y'all still finished anyway." She sassed.

"You know I'm glad you two love each other and everything but we don't need to know about your sex lives. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with having sex often because that's a good thing. However we don't need to know when you guys do. I don't need those images floating around in my head." Tamina said in a calm urgent voice.

"Don't look at me I can go a day without out sex that's Sasha who is constantly in dying need of a release. If she doesn't get her release she'll probably turn into Godzilla and destroy the entire universe."

"You guys know me I'm easily turned on sometimes. And everything she does for some reason turns me on and I'm not going to just ignore it." I reasoned defending myself.

"See that's the definition of a sex addict babe. You're a sex addict." Becky stated.

"No I'm not I just find you attractive and I like having sex with you as often as I can. I don't see the problem here." Becky only giggled and kissed me.

"I guess I am a little irresistible sometimes." She shrugged.

"Sometimes? More like all the time. Like right now I want you but you don't see me acting on it."

"Yeah because they are all sitting here, if they weren't you'd probably have me sprawled out on this table right now."

"Awe guys! I'm trying to eat!" Whined Kofi pointing to his bowl of cereal.

"Well what the hell do you expect from me you have good pussy. It's like mac-n-cheese and I can never get enough!" I explained because it's true.

"Okay I'm done." Murmured Tamina getting up from the table and walking off somewhere.

"Right behind you Mina." Added Kofi following behind her with his bowl.

"See now look what you did!" Whined Becks motioning to the now empty table besides us.

"Whatever I was just being honest. They're just jealous of what we have. But since there gone you know I've been thinking."

"Oh gosh is it good or bad?" She asked in a worrisome tone.

"I mean I think they're good but the side effects might be a bit strenuous."

"Okay do you need to speak to Becky, or Rebecca?"

"Rebecca. I need to talk to you about our career together."

"Mkay I'm listening." She smiled moving closer to me and attentively looked at me.

"I wanna go to school and get my business degree that way I don't have to be completely dependent on you to run my company. I want to know how to properly run my stores." I spoke seriously because I really don't like having to depend on people to do things for me.

"Oh that's great I'm happy to hear that Sash!" She smiled excitedly before hugging me. "Do you know where you want to go? Are you going to go to a university or do online classes?"

"I dunno because that's where my next thought interferes. I was going through the comments on ITunes for My Goggled Orange and there were quite a few people who said that I should go on tour."

"Like a world tour?" She asked a bit wearily.

"I don't know I just know I wanna go on tour I've never had my own tour before and I think it'll be fun."

"Okay I can look into it and see what we can do."

"Only thing is though I want to go on tour by at least the end of the summer. So like at the end of August or sooner if possible."

"Alright I don't see why we can't make that happen. Starting Monday I'll look into it and talk to Mitch. And you know what else that's perfect because I still get emails from all those tv shows requesting you come on their shows. It's been almost a month since we came out and you've yet to break your silence. So I don't see a better reason to make a tv appearance to tell the world about us and announce the.. The Legit Boss world tour!" She smiled using her hands to motion an imaginary banner in the air. "We'll work on the name of the tour but I'm sure it's going to slay!"

"Damn why do you have to be so fucking smart and adorable at the same time?"

"It's what you hired me for. To help you keep your shit together and make sure you get to where you need or want to be. Damn I have so much to do I'm excited now!" She's a workaholic sometimes when she wants to be. You can give her a task and depending on the depth of it she'll have it all worked out by the end of the day. "Huh babe you wanna do a concert in Ireland?! Awe babe that'd be so cool and if you want we can go visit my parents I don't know if they'll approve, but I'd still like you to be able to say you've met them. Ooh and then I can take you and show you where I grew up and all the places I hung out! And my beach! My beach! I wanna take you to the beach I always went to as a kid with my parents. You know the beach I have a bottle of sand from on a necklace?"

"Yeah it was the necklace you were wearing the first time I ever met you. How could I forget." She grinned and kissed me. I love how excited she is about this it's making me excited.

"Ahh babe are you sure you wanna go on tour because if you back out last minute-" I silenced her by planting a kiss on her.

"I really want to see where my princess was born and raised. Besides you meet my mom so I would love to meet your parents. I mean I'm going to be their future daughter-in-law anyway so it's best to meet them now rather than later."

"Okay good. This really is so exciting to me and we gotta find you a tour bus now too." She smiled staring at me lovingly.

"Yeah we got work to do. But the most important decision to be made right now is deciding what show I'm going to go on first. Is Ellen still sending us emails?" I asked because I'm still dead set on being on her show because I haven't been on her show before. Plus she's the top candidate to talk about coming out to because she a lesbian just like me and I think I'll feel comfortable there.

"Yeah think so. Should I return their email?"

"Yeah not yet though. Let's talk to Mitch and see what he says about the tour. And the same day we finish getting at least the first leg of the tour dates then we can go on her show. You know I like having everything figured out before I announce things." Mitch is my agent who mostly books my events and other major things. Becks is my assistant and her main job is to just make sure I get to where I need to be, get me something that I might want, etc., it's just she's an overachiever and is basically my second agent to some degree.

"Alright sounds like a plan."

"Oh god I'm so damn thirsty!" Exclaimed Bayley charging in the house with E right behind her.

"Water!" He yelled for some weird reason. They then both went into the fridge in search of something to drink.

"No they were just cuddling." Sighed Charlotte coming in.

"I'm very confused on why you're sad about that." Xavier asked closing the door.

"Because I'm waiting for Bayley to finally have an exciting story to tell us." She spoke sitting down in her chair from before.

"Well unlike you Char some of us have morals. Something you don't know anything about." Rebutted Bayley drinking a Sprite.

"Hey I embrace my sluttiness. I know I'm a hoe, it's just I'm a hoe who likes to have fun. Something that you don't know anything about."

"Oh what are you talking about I had lots of fun last! Right E!"

"Yeah let me tell you Sash that bounce house has been properly broken in. We jumped our hearts out last night."

"See and Sash you were there you saw me clear that bong." Added Bay.

"Wow you got high and then jumped in a bounce house. Big whoop!" Sassed Char in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay can y'all like not? You see us trying to chill and here you guys come arguing about the same thing y'all always argue about. Char leave Bay alone not everyone wants to run around gargling dick like you do. And Bay if you had fun last night then you had fun don't let her tell you otherwise." Settled my girlfriend. I love it when she does that. "Damn y'all give me headaches."

"Whatever what's for lunch I'm starving?" Huffed Char.

"I dunno but the maids should be here shortly so we gotta let them in and then we'll go from there. Honestly thought I just want some comfort food." I spoke because now that I think about it I am hungry. All the food I ordered for the party was cleaned out last night. They didn't even leave the aluminum pans they came in.

"Ugh I can go for some ribs and collards with a healthy piece of cornbread." Grinned E rubbing his stomach.

"Great now I want Mrs. Tootsie's. I need a to feel my arteries start to clog with grease." Groaned Xavier.

"I want candied yams and Mac-n-cheese. No offense to your cooking babe but I'm tired of this Hollywood food. I need black people food." I spoke.

"Please tell me they have a soul food place somewhere nearby here. If not it looks like we gotta throw down up in this bitch." Spoke Xavier.

"I'm looking one up right now." I murmured opening my phone and looking up for any soul food places nearby.

"Soul food?" Asked Bayley.

"Wait you guys have never had soul food before have you?" Asked E turning Bayley to look at him.

"I don't know about them but I haven't." She answered shaking her head no.

"I did once that time I went with Sasha to Boston, her mum cooked a fuck ton of food. I haven't had a meal that dangerous since." Answered Becky. Hmm I forgot I took her to my mom's and she cooked a lot of food. It was so funny because my mother insisted she keep eating to in which I quote, 'Put some meat on her bones'. I would have protested her because Becky is already kind of thick in her own right, but a little extra meat on her thighs wouldn't hurt. Becks seemed to enjoy it because she kept eating and she got the itis. It was so cute because when we finished eating she went to go sit on the couch while my mom and I were cleaning and probably five minutes after sitting down she fell asleep. That was another one of the moments where I fell deeper in love with her.

"Mmhmm that shit had you knocked didn't it?" Asked Xavier smiling because they've all been victims of my mom's cooking.

"Like a light."

"See now I want to try this black people food. If it managed to put Gingie to sleep then I want in." Demanded Charlotte.

"Got one right here it's twenty minutes away called Soul Boat. It has good reviews and four out of five stars."

"Alright it's a wrap. I'm going to go get ready now." Xavier then got up and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to go shower." Char then got up and went upstairs.

"I guess I'll go do the same then." Spoke E moving to go upstairs. It was cute because Bayley followed right behind him.

"Agreed."

"Hey if you see Mina and Kofi tell them to get ready too and one of y'all text Trin to find out where she is and of we have to go scoop her." I spoke after them.

"Okay!" One of them yelled back.

"Good thing we're already dressed so that means quality Becky and the Boss time." I cooed getting up from my seat and going over to sit on my girlfriend's lap. "Our friends really are a group a characters. I love them."

"I know I told you you'd like them. I can only imagine how we'd all be acting ten years from now." She laughed.

"Probably still doing stupid shit for no reason other than because we can." I giggled because we do a lot of stupid unnecessary stuff.

"I sure hope so I love our life."

"Me too, but I love you more." I purred kissing her neck.

"No I love you more." She spoke in a low voice moving so we were looking each other in the eyes. I always like it when I look in her eyes because I always get butterflies. When I look in her eyes I see a lot of my future in them and I think of all I had to go through just to be able to do this whenever I wanted. When I look her in the eyes I see my paradise and I know she's probably the closest thing I'll ever get to what it's like to be in heaven without dying. But my favorite part about moments like this is I know she's probably thinking and feeling the same things. It's a very comforting feeling knowing she's most likely thinking about our love like I am. "I just had an oh wow moment." She whispered not breaking our eye contact.

"Really?" She nodded and kissed me very passionately.

"I've been fucking you for almost a year now and I still can't believe you're my girlfriend. For some reason I keep forgetting you're an international popstar, and every time I think about how we met I remember that you have three Grammys and a platinum record. And every time I remember that it blows my mind that out of all the other good looking A-list celebrities you chose me. A random girl from Ireland just trying to get by living in Florida, and now I'm living in this palace with you."

"I chose you because you're beautiful obviously. And because you didn't give a shit about who I was and it let me know that you wouldn't just use me because of who I was. That's another reason why I never had luck finding love since being famous because it's hard to tell who's there for me and not just my name."

"When was the moment you knew I was really there for you? Like the exact moment you realized I loved you?"

"The moment I knew you were really here for me was probably the time you were out somewhere on a date with Finn and I texted you telling you to come see me. I remember it because you said you guys were in the middle of watching a movie at the theater, and you ditched him to see me."

"Oh yeah I remember that, the one where you met me at the movies and we did it in the back of your car."

"Yup that night. You left your boyfriend who you supposedly loved in a theater by himself on date night to have sex with me. So after you kissed me goodbye and I watched you walk back in I realized that you were probably actually really into me. Then the fact that you probably went in there kissed him on the mouth after eating me out is still funny to me." I grinned because I really do think it's funny. It's disrespectful on her part but I still think it's funny.

"Yeah I did actually.." She sort of cringed probably just now realizing how fucked up that was. It only made me laugh harder. "Damn I really did do Finn pretty dirty huh?"

"You dragged him through the mud but I think it was for a good reason. Anyway the moment I realized that you were really actually in love with me was the day you finally decided to leave Finn for good. You said it yourself he suspected nothing so if you wanted you could have just kept going behind his back to come see me. But instead you broke off a four year relationship with the man you said you thought you were going to marry for me. You're very first true love you cheated on him and left him for me. That was a huge risk you took for me and that was how I knew you loved me."

"Yeah I guess that was a big event for me. I gave up an actually really good guy for you so I think that's all the proof you need to know I'm really really into you. I mean he was nothing but good to me and I threw it all out because of you."

"Well to you everything was fine between you guys, but to me he didn't treat you the proper way you deserved to be treated. So I took it into my hands to love and treat you the right way. I bet you never had cute conversations like we are now with him did you?" She shook her head no so I gave her a soft kiss. "I didn't think so. You're my beautiful orange and I love you." When I said that she didn't say or do anything. "Becks?" I asked softly in a worried voice why didn't she say it back? She's just staring at me and it's making me really nervous and not the good kind either. "Babe? You love me too right?"

"Last night when she kissed you did you kiss her back?" She asked in almost a whisper. I don't even want to answer because I'm scared of what she'll do. If she leaves me I think I'm going to die, she such a big part in my life that if she stopped loving me it'd kill me to even keep Mattson's anymore. That's our empire that we built from little to nothing and I don't want it to crumble over something I did when I wasn't sober. "Sasha answer my question and don't lie to me. I won't get mad."

"Yes." I answered looking away from her. She didn't do anything or make a sound. "The first time she kissed me I didn't kiss her back I was too overwhelmed seeing her that I didn't believe it was actually her. But then she kissed me again and it was exactly the same way she'd kiss me when I was acting up and she was trying to calm me down... And then that's when I lost it and gave in to her kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before you called and that's when I remembered who my heart belongs to. It's you, you still own my heart." I explained trying to plead my case.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Out of respect of our relationship and that I can't lie to you I'll be honest and tell you that I do. I do still have feelings for her she was my first love and you can't really ever get over those. So obviously when we kissed last night it brought back all the memories and feelings I had with her. However just because I still have feelings for her doesn't mean I want her back. I don't want her back yeah she was my first but she wasn't my best. The second time that we kissed-"

"Stop telling me that you guys kissed because now it's starting to annoy me. It was a stretch listening to about how you and her first got together. But now I'm starting to get jealous and I'm this close to stalking and killing her for touching you. I know I said I wouldn't get mad but I am now. I don't like it when people try to take you from me, it's not cool." She interrupted pushing me off her and standing up. "Obviously it's clear I have to help you move on from your stupid little first love. I'm your love now and that all you need." Growling she roughly grabbed my wrist and began taking me up stairs. I have no idea what she's about to do to me, I just know it's going to make everyone mad that we're going to make them wait longer before we leave. I'm okay because my hunger just turned into lust and that'll keep me full for the next hour or so.

* * *

 **Itis- it's a term used when you eat a lot of food to the point of where you don't want to do anything but sleep.**

 **Keep it a bean- it means to keep it a hundred, to tell the truth.**

 **Oh wow moment- it's a moment where you're thinking about your life and everything that has happened to you and it's so overwhelming that all you can think is oh wow.**

 **Scoop you- just another way to say you're going to pick someone up.**

 **Snowbunnies- slang for white girls.**

* * *

 **Well this was quite the interesting chapter. We finally got to see into Sasha's past. So that's how Sasha and Danielle got together, and some of why they broke up. Really I just needed a reason to put in a little bit of Bosha fluff because it always does the body good. So what's good with Bayley and E? I mean you can't tell me they wouldn't be kinda cute together their personalities are perfect for each other. Oh and apparently the girls are going on tour now so that's going to be fun for them to meet Becky's family. Hope that goes well if not it's gunna get awkward. There's already three strikes against them as a couple so hopefully it will all go smoothly. Now if we go visit Becky's family down the road somewhere do you guys wanna go back to when Becks first met Sasha's mom? Or fuck the families let's get to when they start fucking? I just don't want to waste time if nobody cares you know. I mean I don't know about you guys but the story of Sasha's first female kiss had me wondering about the situation with her parents. I dunno let me know if you are curious about diving deeper into Sasha's past because I bet you it's going to be a good one. Anyone down to see Bosha takeover Ellen? Regardless we are because I love Ellen. Ellen Degeneres is my Queen. I worship her, deadass ask my friends. Anywhore I'm gunna take a nap now because I was hanging with my best friend today but then I had to take her to work and now I'm bored. So tell me do you guys want to meet the families or are we good? And don't worry next chapter we're going to continue on with our quest to rescue the bee population. All bee lives matter! ~Joz #FuCKitUp**


	10. Ashes to Ashes

**Two months later early February Becky's POV**

It's been roughly a month and some change since I last seen or talked to Sasha. I mean besides the release of her music video and a few TV and magazine appearances I haven't heard from her. Ever since I left the club with Finn that night she just cut me out of her life like there was never anything between us. Like she didn't almost get me killed, like we never made out in her trailer, and like she didn't straight up tell me she wanted to make love to me. It's like those two weeks never happened to her and honestly it's kind of not fair. I really did think she was cool we could have been really good friends, but she all of a suddenly doesn't know how to respond to my text messages. When she was still down here in Florida I'd get a text back within seconds and now it's nothing. She doesn't even send me good morning texts or phone calls, yeah it got annoying at some times but it was nice to know someone cared. I'm not saying nobody cares about me because Finn and I are still going okay. If anything since that night he's been really good to me. I guess he felt really bad for leaving me alone and that I got all dolled up to go out without him. He told me on the way home that he was glad he came when he did because I looked really hot and he was scared someone would have noticed it too and tried to take me from him. Little did he know someone did notice and almost took me from me but then he showed up and took me from her. Anyway since that night he's been a real sweetheart to me.

"What do you wanna do for dinner tonight?"

"Anything you want Sharky you know what I like surprise me." I answered coming up behind him and putting my plate in the sink being he's washing this mornings breakfast dishes. Today was my turn to cook so I kept it simple omelettes, fresh fruit, and toast.

"I know but I just want it to be something that's going to get you through your day you know? Something to look forward to coming home to." I just smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just the thought of knowing you'll be home when I get home is more than enough motivation for me to look forward to coming home later today. And add to that I can expect dinner to be ready when I get home.. I'm already excited."

"Really?" He smiled cutely and I nodded.

"Yup I love your ugly mug it makes me happy."

"Well good because that's the reason my heart beats. To make you happy with my ugly mug."

"Good. Anyway I'm gonna get going I have a lot I gotta do today." I spoke looking at my watch seeing it's a little after eight. "Plus there's some big office meeting today so I wanna get a jump start on my work because I don't know how long it's going to be. And I wanna get done my work so I can come home to your ugly mug."

"Okay. I love you." He spoke drying off his hands and coming over to me. He then grabbed my blazer off the back of my chair and held it open for me to put it on.

"I love you too. Thanks."

"No problem I'll see you later okay?" He spoke leading me to the front door.

"Mkay. See ya." Kissing him one last time I headed out. It's still the same routine when I go to work get my coffee and then I'm ready to start my day. Same parking spot and the same office and everything.

"Hey Becks do you know what today's meeting is about?" Asked Eli stopping me in my tracks. He's made it a habit to do this to me every morning since shooting wrapped. And every time he asks me about Sasha.

"I don't know Eli I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"Okay. And what about-"

"I haven't spoken to Sasha since the wrap party so I don't know how she is today. Just like every other day before." I interrupted because I don't need to hear him ask about her again. Hell I don't even want to hear her name. I know it's petty to be mad she didn't respond to any of my texts because she's a celebrity and probably forgot or was too busy. But even if she was it literally takes ten seconds to text back saying she was busy. Mainly it wasn't fair for her to come along and mess with my head only to drop me like a bad habit. It's whatever though I'm not gonna dwell on it.

"You sure? Because I'm almost-" I just rolled my eyes and continued on walking to my office.

"Eli I'm going to let you in on a secret. I've spent a lot of time getting to know Sasha and I just have a hunch you aren't her type." I shrugged going in my office and setting down my stuff on my desk.

"Impossible girls can't resist me."

"Hun no girl wants to eat ham sandwiches in the back of your van. After you told her that she begged me to keep you as far away from her as possible. Like you creeped her out so bad she made me promise to make sure you didn't breathe the same air as you. That's why you were put on security duty outside.. Away from her for most parts of the day." I spoke effortlessly. The look on his face is of disbelief but yet a very cocky one to say the least.

"I see you're trying to keep her for yourself aren't you? Well I'm not going to have it Sasha wants my body and that's just a fact of life."

"Trust me when I say she probably doesn't want your body. I mean she might think you're a great guy but I have a small hunch she isn't attracted to..." I'm not exactly sure how to explain to him that there's a pretty good chance Sasha might be attracted to females. I mean she could be bisexual I don't know I never asked. However judging by how she openly admitted that she wanted me I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Eli definitely isn't her type. Now I can't speak for her, I'm just really certain she isn't into him. "You know what yeah you're right I just want her to be my best friend. I'm sorry she's all yours Eli."

"Yeah she's my future wifey. But it's okay I'll talk Sash into letting you be one of her bridesmaids at the wedding." He smiled. This guy truly is one of a kind. He's the true definition of having a thick skull.

"Alright you do that. But get out of my office and worry about that elsewhere I have lots to do today." I mumbled sitting in my chair and turning on my computer.

"Okay. I'm going to go back to designing our wedding invitations." He spoke walking out.

"My circulars better be flawless if you have time to be designing wedding invitations!" I yelled after him but I don't think he heard me or he ignored me because he kept walking and closed the door. I don't know how it is he even got a job here and still works here. I dunno he's one of this office's mysteries that I've yet to figure out yet. Anyway on a different note business has gone up significantly since Sasha's music video released. Sales have went up by fifty percent. And my email has been flooded with a bunch of other businesses wanting to do partnerships with us. Companies are basically throwing their money at us all thanks to her. Hell I even got a few job offers in higher positions that pay more than what I make now. I got an offer from JC Penny's the other day even Walmart tried. It was nice to see their interest but I'm dedicated to Mattson's Market. They were first to give me a chance and now I'm just proving as to why I belong here. I love my cozy office here and I can't imagine working anywhere else. I'm content with my position here because I know what I'm doing and I feel comfortable doing it.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Come in." I answered not looking up from my paperwork. I have a pretty decent sized pile of contracts and sales sheets to go through by the end of the day and I refuse to stay late again tonight. They then came in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey stranger I told you that wasn't going to be the last time we saw each other." I don't even have to look up to know who that voice belongs to. And quite frankly I'm not really in the mood to put up with her right now.

"Well I sure hoped it was." I responded still not looking up at her.

"Owe that's no way to talk to the person who helped you keep your job for a few more years." She cooed walking up to the front of my desk. I just let out a sigh.

"Thanks I guess."

"Thanks you guess?"

"I hope you aren't expecting me to throw a parade for you or something because it's not going to happen. Shooting is over and I owe you nothing more than a thank you for choosing us to shoot your video with." I spoke still not looking up from my papers.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Yeah well you also shouldn't ignore people's text messages after spending two weeks messing with their head but you don't see me complaining." I retorted looking up at her.

"Hey I had my reasons. That night we were having the best ti-"

"It doesn't matter now Sasha I'm over it you don't have to explain yourself to me. But if you don't mind I have lots of work to do here and I kinda want to focus on just that right now." I motioned to my papers hoping she'll get the hint to get out of my office.

"I told you I was leaving to go work on my album and that's what I was doing. I was just-"

"Don't it's fine I just want to get through all this before the end of the day."

"Becks will you just listen to-"

"It's Rebecca and what do you want then? I'm trying to tell you I'm busy but you're ignoring it. So you better have something important to tell me else wise I'm not interested." I stated blankly. She just gave me a look before biting her lip slightly.

"Nothing." She murmured lowly. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." She then turned and left. Well what a start to today and the best part is I haven't even been here an hour and I'm already annoyed. I've learned to tolerate Eli a long time ago I just wasn't expecting Sasha to randomly show up. And what made me even more mad is she had the nerve to try and talk to me like she didn't ignore me and expected me to be happy to see her. What kind of bullshit is that? I can already tell I'm going to need a nice tall glass of wine when I get home.

 **Two hours later at the office meeting**

"You don't think this is the meeting where they tell us to start looking for new jobs is it?" Asked Vicki who... Well I'm not sure what her position is around here but I just know she's always bitching about something. She works down on the second floor so I'm not sure what her exact title is. Just sometimes we run out of creamer in our kitchen so I go downstairs and use some of theirs. Whenever I do I often times hear her screeching about something. Anyway right now we are all gathered on the fourth floor because that's where all the meeting rooms are and it's the only place big enough other than the parking lot to hold all of the buildings workers in it.

"Nah I doubt it. I already ran the numbers we're financially secure for the next three years if sales stay up how they are now." I answered sipping my coffee.

"So then why are we all here?" Asked Brooke one of office sectarians who work the front desk in the lobby.

"Dunno guess we have to wait and find out." I reasoned. As soon as I finished saying that Vince walked out and stood at the podium.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I don't plan to keep you guys long it's just this company is going to be going through some big changes. Being you guys are all the backbone of Mattson's Market you guys are all first to know that I have decided that after over forty years of running this company I've decided that I want to step down from my position of running this company. Now I know you are all wondering why? What made me decide to give up all this especially after such a huge spike in stock here right? Well believe it or not we got brought out. Last month I was approached by the new owner with a deal so good I couldn't say no. After a lot of negotiations and compromise as of eight-thirty this morning I relinquished my title of owner of Mattson's Market over to your new.. legitimate boss." He smiled getting everyone to start to murmur amongst themselves.

"Who's the new owner!?" Asked someone. Well there's one way to put what everyone is thinking.

"Well I'm glad you asked because I was just getting there. I'm not going to beat around the bush and leave you guessing for long so without further hesitation, ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce you all to your new boss." He introduced pointing to the door. It opened and in walked the devil herself and everyone clapped for her. Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! Well that's just fucking great just when I thought today couldn't get any worse.

"Hello good morning my fellow co-workers. Thank you Vincent I really did appreciate my intro." She smiled looking at him before turning to look back at us. "Now some of you may know who I am and others may not. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Sasha Banks and I'm very excited to be your new CEO." She smiled scanning the crowd and miraculously she locked her eyes with mine. "I certainly do hope we can all get along together in perfect harmony. Because looking at you all I can tell you all are a great group of people who strive to obtain one common goal. And that's to make this company the best it can be." Everyone then applauded that and it caused her to break eye contact and go back to looking at every one. "Thank you settle down we're almost done here. Now after the end of this week there are going to be quite a few changes happening here. I believe that success is always the only option and I don't want a single weak link in my chain of success. So this week and next week I'll be personally evaluating each and every single one of you all the way down to security to make sure everyone is doing their job to the best and full capacity. I want this company to always strive for greatness and that's my goal. But again thank you for your time I appreciate you all stopping what you were doing prior to come let me introduce myself. That being said you are all free to continue on with your days and have a great day." She smiled getting everyone to start clapping. After a few seconds of clapping everyone started to get up and leave or go over and talk to her and Vince. I however stayed put.

Fuck what time did Sasha come and bother me this morning. I really desperately want it to have been sometime before eight thirty, but eight thirty I was just getting to the office. Was that what she was trying to tell me? And I was totally being an asshole to her!... I'm praying she still has a crush on me or something because I don't want her to fire me. I mean I don't think she will because I had my reasons for not wanting to talk to her. Damn it I hope she's in a good mood today or else I'm fucked. I don't even know how I'm going to go about apologizing to her. The best option is to pretend it never happened I guess because it's all I got. I'm almost positive she's going to go out her way to find me so maybe I'll think of something better then. Yeah its perfect I'm going to go on about my day and act like I wasn't a complete and total dick to her this morning. Confident in my plan I got out of my chair and headed back to my office. There's no use of me hanging around when I have all that paperwork on my desk.

...

 _*Knock knock*_

"Come in."

"Hey Sasha wants you to come to her office." Spoke Eddie one of the guys who work under Eli's control.

"For what?" I asked putting down my papers to look at him fully.

"I dunno I was just told to tell you to go to her office. I can't imagine it'd be bad because you're pretty important around here." He shrugged.

"Fine." I sighed out. Eddie then closed my door back and left. Well fuck. Just when I thought I was done with her forever she finds a way to weasel her way back into my life. It's so close to being five I have exactly one hour left and I really hope she isn't going to try and make me stay later because it's not going to happen. Getting up I left my office and headed towards hers. Her office is where Vince's office use to be so it wasn't too far of a walk. Once I got there I knocked.

"Come in." I heard from the other side. Taking a deep breath I walked in.

"You called?"

"Come have a seat." She smiled pointing to the chairs in front of her desk. Following instructions I sat down. "I'm going to go ahead and give you the opportunity right now to take back how poorly you treated me this morning." Well I don't know what she expects me to say but I guess I'm going to have to make something up.

"I'm sorry for being an arse to you this morning I was just having a rough morning is all."

"Why what'd that pinhead do this time?" I just gave her a questioning look. "Finn. What'd he do to you this time?"

"We got in a little scuffle this morning but it's fine now and I'm over it. I don't want to talk about it." Whatever it takes to get me out the hot seat.

"Oh okay well in that case allow me to explain to you as to why I never got a chance to respond to your text messages. For the first two weeks I was spacing myself out from you because I caught hella feelings for you. And that night at the wrap party I was having probably one of the best nights out I've had in awhile. I had you on my arm and it honestly felt so right and so real to me. I don't know if we were just that fucked up but somewhere during I convinced myself that you were mine. We were together and I was living kissing and holding you on that dance floor. Right as we were peaking you're stupid boyfriend came and ripped you from me and my heart it broke a little bit and that's why I was in my feelings when you were leaving. Took me a while to get over that, I got a song out of it so that was nice. Then I figured I really really love... Well now my store made rice crispy treats. And then one night I was sitting on my couch going through Instagram and I was thinking about the first time we ever met. You remember that conversation right?"

"Yeah I remember you coming in and taking over my office."

"Ha well you let me so I did. Anyway I was thinking about how this company was starting to go under and because of my music video it's starting to get back up there. So since I really love the rice crispy treats here I figured why not just buy the whole company that way I can have an unlimited supply of those delicious squares of love. After talking to my accountant and lawyer I brought this whole grocery chain store. Only thing is this new album I'm working on really has to be a hit or else things might get a bit dark. However I'm pretty confident my new album is going to kill." She smiled leaning back in her chair.

"So you spent probably close to twenty million just so you can have an unlimited amount of rice crispy treats?" I asked flatly because that's literally insane. She could have just googled the recipe online and easily made them at home and it would only cost one percent of how much she spent.

"Well the rice crispy treats weren't the only reason but it is a good percent of the reason. I would have told you about what I was up to a long time ago but I was on my grind so I could afford to buy this company."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She murmured before going silent and just looking at me. I'm not sure what to make of any of this because I'm not entirely sure of what's going on right now. Last we talked face to face for this long she was just a business partner and now she's my boss. "Anyway the real reason I called you to my office is to let you know that you're fired." She spoke sitting up and folding her hands on her desk.

"What?" I asked in disbelief because I don't know if she's being serious or if she's joking.

"Yeah I'm serious. I don't take too kind to rude and disrespectful employees. This morning was a prime example and I can't have that kind of negative energy in my office. It's nothing personal or anything I just don't want my other employees to think it's okay to treat me the way you did earlier. I already filled out you're termination papers I'll fax it over to your office that way you can pack up your stuff and sign the papers in peace. And when you're done just leave the papers on the desk and I'll get them later." All I could do was stare at her. My heart just sank all the way down to my toes and even as it lays in half at my feet it's still beating a mile a minute.

"Are.. What? No you can't-"

"I can and I did... Rebecca. Maybe next time you won't be so rude to someone. I surely do wish you the best on your future endeavors, but your services here are no longer needed." She stated looking me in the eyes. I'm trying to find a small break in her to let me know she's just fucking with me but it's all solid. "I understand this might be really hard for you but it has to be done. Here have a rice crispy treat it might make you feel a little better." She then reached in her desk and pulled out a rice crispy treat and placed it on the desk in front of me. I just stared at her because I'm honestly in shock. She knows full and well how good I am at my job here and she's just going to fire me. I'm probably one of the best at my job and she's firing me. "Mkay you can go now this is getting kind of awkward now." I don't understand this woman, what happened? What'd I do to make her act so cold towards me? I don't even want to think too deep into it right now. Getting up I left and made a beeline straight to my office.

I know it's just a job and I can find another one but I really loved my job here so when the tears started to fall I didn't bother to try and stop them. I didn't think getting fired would hurt so much because in reality it doesn't. It's just the fact that it was Sasha who fired me on her first day of being my boss. The person who I was forced to get to know for a month and I to some degree started to care for her. Then she disappeared for a while and randomly pops back up into my life. I just don't get it she spent weeks flirting and teasing me trying her hardest to get in my pants and now it's like none of that even happened. The part that hurt the most for me is I really actually did genuinely like her. There was something about her that just seemed to click whenever we we're just talking or hanging out. It never felt like she was a celebrity to me she seemed so grounded and like any other ordinary woman. Besides when she was hitting on me, we did have a good time together there was always something to talk about.

 _*Knock knock*_

Great now who's at the door? You know what I don't even care. Fuck them I doubt they can have anything more important than this.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Go away!" I yelled out hoping they go away. Instead they came in anyway. I don't know who it is because my back is facing the door but I do know that I want them to go. "Don't you know what go away means?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I figured I'd bring you you're termination papers myself. I figured that before you go you mi-"

"God get the fuck away from me right now! You've done enough today." I growled because I know if I look at her I'm going to cry even more than I already am and I'm going to get annoyed.

"It's good to know you still have that sexy spicy side I love it." I heard as she slowly got closer to me. "Actually I'm even more happy to see that you look really good in your blazer. This morning when you were giving me attitude I swear to you I almost lost it, you're so hot I loved it. You're just as beautiful as I remember you probably even more attractive than last time too."

"I really do not want to do this right now. Please just go." I murmured because I don't want to hear it right now. She just fucking fired me and now she's deciding to hit on me? No fuck that and fuck her.

"Oh but we must right now because I need you to sign these papers." As she said that she appeared in front of me and placed down a stapled pile of pink papers. "And then once you sign those to prove you no longer work for Mattson's Market, I have another pile of papers for you to go through on a new job offer for you." She spoke placing down a manilla folder that was full of papers. "Here, I think you'll be rather pleased with the contract I worked out for you." She then slid the pink papers toward me with a pen. Looking at it they really are my termination papers that she already signed.

"Why? Why are you being such a bitch to me?" I asked because before I sign this paper I want to know.

"I'm not being a bitch to you Becks. I'm just doing what I have to do to make sure I get what I want. Just sign and then I'll be on my way." She chimed pointing to the pink papers. Letting out a sigh I began to look through it. "You'll still get paid for this week and today. It'll all be in you're next check next week on pay day."

"Are you really going to do this? Do you really want to fire me? I mean this morning was just an accident it won't happen again I promise. I mean I'm so good at what I do you even said so yourself. So what good is it going to be for you succeeding if you're firing one of your best employees?" I pleaded in a last effort attempt to save my job.

"It's too late I filled out this whole sheet and I low key don't want it to have been a waste of my time."

"It's fine we can just file it away so that if the next time you get mad at me you'll already have it done and ready to go."

"Hmm.. But I already dated it and I don't believe in white out. So you might as well just sign and let's get this over with. I mean it's almost five and honestly sorta want to go home. The faster you sign the faster we both get to go home."

"Are you sure-"

"Sign the goddamn motherfucking papers!" She raised her voice over me interrupting me. "Shit! Here I am trying to do a good deed for you and you're-"

"A good deed!? How the hell is firing me a go-"

"You're really trying my patience right now babe okay. I'm sorry for raising my voice at you I didn't mean to it's just you know how I get when you don't do what I asked of you the first time. Okay I'll try not to get loud with you anymore but you make it so damn hard sometimes. I told you I have a brand new job contract right here for you and all you have to do is let me fire you from this job and take the new one."

"But I don't want a new job." To that she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Again I didn't ask you about what you wanted. If I wanted to know what you wanted I would have asked you now wouldn't I have? So just sign the papers and then we'll discuss the other ones. Okay I promise you I'm not screwing you over because you know I wouldn't do that to you. I need you to trust me and sign these papers." She spoke in a demanding tone but as she progressed it got softer. She then walked over to my side of the desk and hugged me. "Becks I know you think I'm some monster psycho bitch right now but you know of all people I wouldn't do something to purposely hurt you. You know I'm not like that." She then moved me by the hips so we were face to face. "God I'm so sorry babe I never wanted to ever have to see what you look like when you cry." She cooed caressing my cheek but all that made me do was pull away from her. I don't want to do this right now. "No Becks I'm really honestly sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't know it'd affect you so much like that, had I known I-"

"It's too late." Turning from her I grabbed the pen and I signed my name next to the small X. "Happy?" All she did was look at me with dough eyes. "Here you got what you wanted now get out so I can finish packing my stuff." I spoke simply waving her off and moving so I could start to empty my desk. Before I could even get to the other side of my desk she grabbed me by the hand and yanked me back into a kiss. Fuck and there it is again that feeling that I felt last time we made out. All of me wants to pull away but my heart, mind, and body are on three different pages right now. I say that because for some reason my arms wrapped themselves around her waist and I deepened the kiss. Sasha's into it too because she has one arm wrapped around my neck and the other is gently stroking my hair. Not sure how long we stayed that way but Sasha was first to pull away. And at this point we're just staring at each other not saying anything just looking.

"What are you doing later tonight? I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner you know, catch up a bit."

"Finn is cooking dinner tonight and I don't want to not eat whatever he makes." She let out a small huff.

"Bleh! I finished that song I was telling you about the first time we went to dinner at Cheesecake Factory. Well I mean it's been written for a while just when I was in LA I was able to record it with a beat. And I had just wanted you to hear it that's all. It's fine we can do it another time I suppose."

"Yeah."

"We really do have a lot of catching up to do. There's so much I want to tell you. I know you probably don't care about my life but you're easy to talk to... If that makes sense." She asked awkwardly looking at me. "I know I shouldn't but I feel like I can tell you anything and you'll never tell another soul. Just like how we are now I bet we could stand here like this all night and you'll come up with a totally different excuse as to why you got home so late. And the fact that if I do this-" She then pressed her lips to mine and it's back again. I just don't get it I don't want to kiss her but I can't pull away. But I know as soon as I pull away I'll be sort of sad. "And I know you won't tell. Although I wouldn't deny kissing you because you're really hot... Anyway no stop it you." She mumbled before pushing me off her. "I keep forgetting why I came in here in the first place. Now that you no longer work for Mattson's Market, I want to offer you a job working for me." She spoke grabbing the manilla folder off the desk and going through it herself. "Have a look at it tonight when you go home. I made sure that everything expected of you is in bold face print, along with all of your benefits and starting salary. I'm going to need to know your answer tomorrow morning because it'll be then when you can decide whether or not you actually want to pack up here and leave. What I'm saying is you're free to go home early today if you want I don't care you just better have that ass back here at nine am sharp. I'll have someone go through all of this for you so don't worry about it. You just take this home and come back tomorrow then we'll talk." She then handed me the manilla folder. Well I might as well take a look at it because I for some stupid reason just signed my termination papers. I want to trust her but another part of me says don't and it's confusing me. She just cold heartedly fired me for virtually no good reason at all. Then decided she wanted to get all flirty with me, only to offer me another job. Mind you it's an offer to a job position I have no damn idea of what it is. All of this seems really shady to me and I don't think I like it. "Becks trust me just take it and look over it and tell me what you think tomorrow. I think you're going to like it a fuck ton more than the job you have now. At this point you honestly have nothing to lose so it's worth looking at." She has a point and I can't get mad at that. So I took the folder from her. "Kay so I'll see you tomorrow morning in my office nine am sharp. Don't be late because if you are you can forget about the job offer. Buh-bye." And with that she took the pile of pink papers and walked out of... Well I'm not even sure if it's my office still. I don't know what anything is around here anymore and it's confusing the hell out of me. Well I guess I'm going home then, I don't work here anymore so I have no need to be here.

...

"Babe honestly I think you should take it. I mean you get health care and dental health care benefits. I mean fifty thousand a month is ridiculously good. That means you'd make twelve thousand a week and if you keep that job for a year you'd make probably over half a million after taxes. After like five years you would be a millionaire." Spoke Finn going through the contract. When I got home today I told Finn everything that happened today with Sasha becoming my new boss and then firing me, only to offer me a new job. I was driving home from work and I was thinking about how it Sasha just kisses me or teases me whenever she feels like it. And as much as I enjoy it it's wrong. It's not fair of me to do that to Finn, so maybe it'll be best if I didn't accept whatever job she's offering me. She oozes trouble and I'm not sure if I want any part of it. So I originally wasn't going to even look at it but Finn looked at it anyway and now he's trying to convince me that I should take it.

"Yeah but is it really worth running around like her slave. I mean I had to work with her during the shoot in December and she gave me hell. Some days were good others were bad. I dunno I just have a bad feeling about this."

"The only bad thing I can imagine being so bad is her calling you at some ridiculous hour of the night just to get the remote for her that's sitting next to her or something stupid like that. I don't think she'll make your life hell purposely because she personally went out of her way to make sure she offered you the job of her personal assistant. She clearly must like something about you if she fired you only to then offer you a new job working for her." He then began going through the contract again. "I mean honestly if you don't take this job then I will."

"That's easy for you to say. If you only knew half of the bullshit I've had to deal with when it comes to Sasha you'd understand why I'm rather hesitant to want to work with her on a twenty-four hour basis." I don't know if I will be able to withstand her constantly trying to hit on me. And I don't know how many of her tantrums I can handle before I literally kill her with my bare hands.

"It doesn't matter because at the end of the week it would have all been worth it. And if you set aside all the money and benefits think of all the celebrities you'll get to meet. I mean celebrity personal assistants sorta live the same lifestyle as their boss, so you'll virtually get star quality treatment too. Plus it wouldn't be too bad of a thing to add to your resume in the long run. Really think about all the connections and people you'll meet who could really help you possibly get an even better of a job than this and the one at Mattson's."

"But I liked my job at Mattson's." I pouted resting my head on my hand.

"I know baby but maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's the universe telling you that you are destined to succeed elsewhere. Everything happens for a reason so maybe working for Sasha is the beginning to a whole new path you never ventured down before. I'm telling you babe take it and see how you like it worst thing that could happen is you quit and just find a new job."

"I just still can't believe she fired me Sharky! You know how much time I had to sorta get to know her and I really thought we were friends. I mean we went out for sushi during the lunch breaks like two good friends, I thought we were cool. She knew how much I loved it there and she just cold heartedly fired me today. On her first fucking day of being the new fucking owner she fucking fired me for being upset with her for ignoring me. Me out of all ten thousand fucking employees she chose me to be her first victim! And you know what the best part about all of this?! She had the fucking audacity to ma-" Stopping me from finishing my rant my phone rang signaling a phone call from none other than the bitch herself. Okay yeah so what I made out with her earlier today, but it doesn't count. I was still in shock and now that I'm starting to come to terms of what happened I'm livid. "Great now wha-"

"I got it." He then grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello? Yeah no this is Finn her boyfriend." He then put her on speaker.

"Where is she I need to talk to her?" I shook my head no letting him know I don't want to speak with her.

"Umm yeah that's not going to be possible. When she got home she completely crumbled in my arms before I could even say hi. She cried so much I'm pretty sure she could have flooded our flat, took me hours to be able to calm her down. And when I was able to get her to finally stop crying she told me that you fired her. That wasn't cool of you Sasha because she really loved her job there so I imagine she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Especially given the fact that she considered you a close friend. Believe it or not Becks isn't exactly what people call a social butterfly so she doesn't have many friends out here. So back during the video shoot she was ecstatic about you being her friend, then you going M.I.A on her only to show up randomly today and fire her really has her in the slums right now." That's another reason I love Finn he sometimes likes to imagine a bigger picture that isn't really there. Anyway when he finished saying all that it was nothing but silence on her side of the phone. "Hello?"

"Umm.. Can you just tell her I'm sorry and that I didn't do any of that to hurt her?" When she said that she sounded really sincere.. Almost like she was crying sincere.

"If she hasn't cried herself to sleep yet then I'll tell her."

"Okay. And tell her that I still want be her hummingbird." Finn gave me a weird look after she said that. But all I know is that just made the pain feel worse. I think she has a knack for playing with my emotions at this point. "Also tell her that she doesn't have to come in tomorrow morning if she doesn't want to. Have her just call me."

"Alright then, will do."

"Can you also tell her to just look over the contract because I did what I did with the best intentions in mind. I never meant to hurt her because I like her... A lot actually and I really desperately wa-" Suddenly she just stopped talking. "Forget all the other stuff just tell her I'm sorry and that we'll talk tomorrow morning in my office at noon."

"Tell her sorry and you'll see her tomorrow in your office at noon. I'll tell her as soon as I hang up."

"Kay thanks... What was your name again? Becks has probably told me a million times what you're name is but for some reason you're just a forgettable person for me."

"F-"

"Okay anyway I gotta go. Don't forget to tell her what I said. M'kay buh-bye." And with that she hung up.

"Wow!" Spoke Finn putting down my phone on the table.

"Told you she's an asshole."

"Who does that? Asks someone their name and then interrupts then when they go to tell you their name. Like what an arse."

"Go ahead babe you can say it. I agree with you.

"That bitch!"

"Now do you understand why I'm hesitant to take the job?"

"Yeah I see but like I said it'll be a good move in the long run if you play your cards right. Plus I probably just earned you a shitton of brownie points so if you're scared of her being mean to you it probably won't happen now."

"Maybe I dunno I need to sleep on it. Can we just cuddle and watch movies until we're sleepy?"

"Of course we can. Anything for my princess." He cooed leaning over and giving me a kiss. Like I said he's been nothing but good to me since the wrap party.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next morning**

"This is weird. I'm so use to kissing you goodbye and watching you drive off in the morning. Now you're kissing me goodbye and sending me off for the day." Smiled Finn as I fixed his tie.

"I know but I mean eventually you'll have to get use to me sending you off to work if we're going to be a family one day."

"I know and I can't wait to have mini Sharkys and Beckys running around. It's gonna be hell but I'm down if you are." I just smiled and kissed him.

"Of course I'm down. But you gotta get going before you are late."

"Alright I'm going, I'm going. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye." Kissing me one last time he headed out the door and got in his car. I stood there and watched him drive away until I couldn't see him anymore. After I finished that I suddenly got really bored. I have absolutely no clue what the fuck to do with myself. It's Tuesday morning and I'm not at work and I feel uncomfortable being at home on a weekday at ten in the morning. There are so many options of things I can do, but my main want is to get back in bed. So that's what I'm going to do, go back to bed and relax. I'm going to try and look at being fired as a mini vacation. Maybe I'll catch up on some tv shows that I've been missing, go paddle boarding because it's been a while since I last did so. Perhaps I'll go visit Charlotte and Bayley at work that'd be fun. I haven't seen them since my birthday last month. So many things to do and I'm excited to see what I'll decide to get into. Going up the stairs I went into our room and climbed into bed. Maybe I'll watch tv for a bit daytime television during the week is something that I'm unfamiliar with so why not familiarize myself with it. Scrolling through I saw Maury is on. I remember watching a short clip of an episode where they told the guy he wasn't the father and he started to do flips. Maybe this is that episode I don't know but I'll watch it anyway because American tv is so different compared to tv back home in Ireland.

I was probably only watching tv for two minutes before I heard the loud roaring of an engine coming from outside somewhere. Judging by how loud it is I think its pretty close. After a few seconds it cut off and everything went back to being quite. I swear what is it with people and these obnoxious cars? There's no need for a car engine to be so fucking loud like that. I mean we get it you have an extremely big hot air filled ego, nobody cares-

 _*Ding dong*_

Who the fuck is at the door? Well I'm not expecting anyone so I'm not going to bother to answer. I don't want to be bothered with people trying to sell me kitchen cabinets. So I simply turned up the volume and kept watching.

 _*Ding dong*_

Suddenly my phone started ringing. Oddly it's Sasha calling. I don't want to answer but I'm dying to see what she has to say for herself. So I answered.

"What do you want?"

"Can you just come open your door please?"

"What?"

"I'm outside ringing your doorbell. I know you're home because you're car is parked out front and I parked next to it. I know you want to talk to me because if you didn't you wouldn't have picked up. I'm going to beg for your forgiveness because I know that's what you want to hear, I'm just not going to do it over the phone I wanna do it face to face so you can see how much I never meant to make you cry. So just come let me in I'll stand out here all day if I have to.. But please decide quick because it looks like it's going to rain soon." I want to argue with her but how is it she can read me like a book. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious of how she plans to apologize to me.

"Fine." I'm in no rush to open the door she can wait. Besides the show just came back from commercial and I'm not really trying to miss the DNA test results. She can wait until the next commercial give her time to get her apology in order, and give me time to decide if I want to forgive her yet or not. Slowly getting to my feet I put on my slippers and casually began down the steps to the front door. "Make it quick I don't want to miss my show." I stated dryly opening the door only to find Sasha holding a giant stuffed panda.

"I'm sorry for making you cry yesterday I never set out to seek tears from you. Here this is for you." She spoke holding out the panda toward me. "I wasn't sure what you're favorite animal is because you never told me, but I remember you one time came to set with a cute panda shirt on so I assumed you liked them." I didn't take the bear or say anything but just look at her. "Becks come on I'm being really serious. I'm talking to you as Sasha, the Sasha that really likes you and doesn't want my stupid actions to come in between our friendship. I know I'm a huge fucking bitch for doing what I did to you yesterday and the past two months. But I really need you to understand I ignored you because I didn't want to get hurt. Everything that I told you that night out on the dance floor I meant. I know we were both pretty fucked up but I remember saying exactly what I said to you with the most sober of thoughts. I was caught up in this crazy fantasy of us just hanging out like I wanted, hell I still do want to hangout with you and party like that. Actually no I don't only want to hangout with you just to party, but I want to do our sushi lunch dates together because it was fun. Or maybe we could have movie nights together where we wear our best pajamas and sit on the couch and watch the scariest of movies only to scare us so bad that we're both to scared to leave the couch. We could even go paddle boarding because I know you enjoy doing that, I've never done it before and I'd love to learn how. The houses I'm looking at down here are all by the beach so it'd be perfect for you to give me lessons. Did I tell you that I've decided to get a house out here that way I'll be closer to my business?" I shook my head no. "See that's why I don't want all this to come between us. Maybe this is all one sided and I'm crazy but I really value our relationship and that's why I fired you from working at Mattson's. We vibe together so well and I figured that you would make an excellent assistant to me because you are so good with numbers and time. All I need is someone to make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be and that I'm on time. You made damn sure that I was where I needed to be during the whole shooting process and I liked that. We work well together and I have a feeling that you'll help me really get my shit together because I'm a mess. It doesn't look like it but I'm really good at hiding it because I've been doing it for years. I don't know about you but you can't tell me you didn't have fun when we were hanging out because I know I did. I figured it'd be cool to have someone I like and actually sorta trust be the one person who is in charge of knowing about all my whereabouts." She murmured looking back at me. I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about all of this.

"Hmm."

"Becks please don't shut me out. Look at me you've rendered me completely vulnerable. I haven't slept all night because I hated knowing the fact that you went to bed angry at me. You literally have a three time MTV Music Award winner at your doorstep begging for forgiveness. I don't know about you but I don't think many people can say that so I'm going to even the playing field right now." She then pushed past me and into my flat. Sitting the panda on the step she turned back around to face me and handed me a sharpie. "You can write whatever you want on me wherever you want and I'll let you take a photo. I'll even let you post it on Instagram if it'll help make you forgive me. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore." I just stared at her because this is crazy. "Go on." She spoke coming closer to me.

"Sasha I'm not mad at you. I mean I was upset that you couldn't take like three seconds out of your life just to let me know you were busy. If I meant that much to you, you wouldn't have done that instead of leaving me wondering if you're still alive or not."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want to get too attached to you anymore than I already was. I promise you I'm trying to accept the fact that I can't have you. I don't care about that right now because honestly you're basically the only person I know out here. And I really don't want to have to try and make new friends when I have a... hopefully really good friend if you want standing in front of me." When she said that she was fiddling her fingers and hitting her lip a little clearly indicating she's nervous.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that to begin with? We wouldn't be having this conversation if you would have just texted me that instead of ignoring me."

"Well I told you I had serious feelings for you then. You don't understand when I want something I get tunnel vision until I get what I want. I mean the whole reason you even showed up to the wrap party was because Finn pissed you off. So you decided you'd come out and get fucked up with me. Let's face it Becks me and you were having a great time together that night. We were both drunk and high so when we were dancing together everything seemed to slow for me and it was just you and me. I was living and then he showed up. Watching him take you off the dance floor made me realize that it wasn't my place to intrude in our your relationship with him. It was probably almost three in the morning and he came searching for you making it obvious he loves you. Knowing that I knew I had to leave you alone because I know if I kept talking to you I'll get tunnel vision. So if I locked on to you I'd probably have you doing things you never thought you'd ever do. You clearly are satisfied here in this cute humble abode you have here with him and I wouldn't want to disturb that... Even if I can make you more than satisfied but that's none of my business. Look Becks I'm honestly really trying to patch things up between us but I feel like I'm just saying the same things to you over and over again. I'm tired of apologizing can you forgive me and so I can have my pride back because it's in your hands now and I feel naked without it?"

"I guess I can accept your apology for not texting me back, but I can't forgive you for firing me."

"That's good enough for me for now. So are we cool? Are we friends again?"

"Only because Peanut-Butter looks like he's going to make an excellent cuddle buddy." I stated simply pointing to the panda.

"Peanutbutter?" She asked picking him up and passing him to me. Taking him I held him on my hip like a baby.

"Yup that's his name. He's my new movie buddy."

"You think maybe I can be your movie buddy too? I'm really good at cuddling too."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. I got nothing to do until fiveish so that means we can watch approximately two and a half movies depending on what movie you wanna watch. Plus if you want I have three blunts already rolled and ready to go in my car. I was gonna save them for later but no sense in smoking alone when you have a friend."

"It's barely eleven in the morning."

"Okay so it'll be sort of a wake and bake session. Come on I owe it to you after all the stress I've caused you."

"I don't know I-"

"Come on it's going to be fun. Peanut-Butter can come too." She then grabbed my hand and dragged me out to her car. Well now I know who's car engine it was that was so loud for no reason. It's the same car she drove when we went to Cheesecake Factory.

"Where are we going I'm in my pajamas?" She then opened the passenger side door for me to get in.

"We aren't going anywhere."

"So then why are we getting in-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really no."

"Okay perfect get in the car." I don't know why but for some reason I got in and she closed the door behind me. She then walked over to the driver's side and got in. "You ever been inside an Aston Martin?"

"No."

"Good because now you're going to remember the first time you ever got in one, you hot boxed it." She then reached over to the glove department and pulled out three blunts.

"Wait are we going to smoke those in here? Aren't you supposed-"

"Would you shut up and relax. We'll be fine I did this all the time in high school. Here." She then held out a blunt to me and I took it and she lit it for me. "You eat yet today?"

"Yeah like an hour ago. Why?"

"Well about an hour from now we're going to eat again. Between the both of these three there is fifteen dollars worth of weed in each we're going to be fried. Then we're going to go inside and watch movies and eat a fuckton of food." All of me says no don't inhale and get out the car. Then another part of me says to say and have fun. Honestly I have nowhere to be today so fuck it whatever.

...

"Bruh! Like deadass if the zombie apocalypse ever happened I don't think I'll last long. I mean when it comes to life or death situations I panicked and make bad decisions. I'll probably fuck around and get myself killed on accident." Ranted Sasha being she's sitting next to me on the couch.

"I think I'd do alright. I have pretty good stamina so I think I'll be able to run for quite some time."

"Mmm nope see I'd be fucked if they chase me. I hate running my lung capacity is shit."

"Bullshit!"

"What!? How you gonna tell me they're my lungs!" She grinned giving me a crazy look.

"I can tell because I know everything. And I know you can hold your breath for quite some time."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a singer right?"

"Yes."

"Okay and then how often do you run?"

"I don't run unless I have to."

"Okay perfect so there you go you can hold your breath for two minutes." That got her to bust out laughing so I laughed too because we both know that makes no fuckng sense.

"What?!"

"How many times have you made out with me? And each time you didn't come up for air for a long time... And that's how I know."

"Should we test it out to see how long I can hold my breath?" She asked seriously because now I'm really curious to know. Plus the face she's making is really cute. Hmmm...

"Yes."

"How? I don't feel like drowning today though. I mean I just don't want to mess up my hair."

"What?"

"My breath. How long do you think I can hold it?" She asked seriously but I'm not even sure what's going on right now. All I can do is just smile and nodded. "Fuck you're so goddamn fried." She sighed I just laughed. "Becks focus!" She smiled turning me to look her in the eyes.

"Okay focus." I then tried to put on the most serious face I could and look her in the eyes. That lasted for two seconds because her eyes are so low I'm not sure if her eyes are open. So I guess it must have been the same for her because she busted out laughing too.

"Fuck I missed hanging out with you. That's why I want you to come work for me 'cuz we always have a good time together."

"Yeah alright I accept."

"Accept what?"

"I'll work for you." I nodded because fuck it why not.

"Huh! Really?!"

"We'll talk about it later." To that she reached over and pulled me in for a hug.

"We're gonna have the coolest adventures ever. That mean you're going to come in tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"What time did you normally come in?"

"Nine."

"Then nine."

"Mkay. Remind me so I won't forget."

"I'll probably forget to. Just show up at some time tomorrow and we can go from there. For now I'm hungry so you should probably go make me something to eat."

"What do you want to eat?" I asked looking at her. She just smiled.

"Chinese food, a sandwich, some chocolate chip cookies, pizza, a cheeseburger, you, some velveeta shells, a chicken wrap, chicken nuggets, ice cream, a bowl of Apple Jacks. Anything on that list will do."

"Right so you wanna-" The next thing I know her lips are pressed to mine and damn. If kissing her sober wasn't intense enough it's in a complete and total different world right now. My whole body is vibrating and it feels really relaxing so it wasn't a choice when I gave in to her. She's such a good kisser I can't get enough of it. So when I slowly started to lay backwards she followed not breaking our kiss. Now she's on top of me and were making out and I'm feeling a bunch of different things at once. My heart is telling me no... But my body is telling me yes...

* * *

 **Yes the fuck I did! I totally just left you on a cliffhanger. Like... Becks Sasha what y'all about to do?! Shit might get disrespectful or maybe shit won't. It's great because you all are dying to know how it is Sasha got Becky to give in to her completely and for some reason I'm procrastinating getting to that part. That was a lie I just like keeping you guys on your toes. Anywhore so this chapter was something huh? With Sasha firing Becky that was intense.. You know what I just realized why do I sit here and "discuss each chapter" like we all didn't just read it? Y'all don't need a recap of this chapter cuz I'd rather tell you about how I don't feel like writing a recap of this said chapter rather than write a recap of the chapter. Wtf is wrong with you Joz? I dunno I'm just weird. On a side note the other day I was minding my business listening to music and eating my Popeye's fried chicken when I realized some truly fucked up shit. I realized that there is absolutely no evidence that the government has a great way of saying it would have to go back to sleep. Wut? Rock lobstas ~Joz #putikcu**


	11. We're just friends

**Becky's POV**

"Right so you wanna-" The next thing I know her lips are pressed to mine and damn. If kissing her sober wasn't intense enough it's in a complete and total different world right now. My whole body is vibrating and it feels really relaxing so it wasn't a choice when I gave in to her. She's such a good kisser I can't get enough of it. So when I slowly started to lay backwards she followed not breaking our kiss. Now she's on top of me and were making out and I'm feeling a bunch of different things at once. My heart is telling me no... But my body is telling me yes. She then started to place kisses along my chin and down towards my neck. "Goddamn!" I murmured because I can't help myself whenever someone kisses my neck it automatically sends chills down my spine all the way down to my toes. I guess she figured that out because she's kissing all over my neck close to my collar bone. "Sa- Sasha?"

"Shhh." She whispered back not moving her mouth far from my neck for very long. She just went back to kissing my neck. I'd stop her but I'm in totally bliss right now. Her? Her Sasha her... Me Becky me... How? Why am I so turned on right now by her? Another female, her. I can't deny the fact that my heart is beating a mile a minute right now. And if I told you I wasn't extremely wet right now I'd be lying. I have no idea what's going on with me because none of this is right. It's all wrong but it all feels so good. "Damn you're so fucking beautiful!" She purred in my ear before attaching her lips to mine again. I don't know why but my hands started to caress her sides. She's subtly grinding her hips on mine so it was only fair I moved my hands down to her butt. Sober or not sober she has a great bum and I'm enjoying squeezing it right now. She seemed okay with me doing it because she let out a sexy moan into our kiss causing her to deepen it. I don't know if it's the drugs or what but I'm seeing stars right now and I love this feeling. "Fuck!" She then pulled away completely so she was sitting in my lap.

"Hey come back!" I whined out because I was having fun. Plus she was keeping me warm and now I'm cold.

"No I gotta go." She mumbled climbing off me completely and getting to her feet.

"Wait what? Why it's only three." I pouted because I kinda don't want her to go just yet.

"Yeah I know but this isn't how I want you." I only furrowed my eyebrows at her because now I'm really confused. She was the one who started all this. "I want you badly trust me but I don't want you like this this." She explained pointing to our heads. "If I'm going to have sex with you I want us to both be in our right minds. I don't want to be drunk or high, I want us both to be completely level headed that way you won't ever forget me. I want to absolutely spoil you first, earn my way to you. Treat you like the queen you are and prove I'm worthy of your time. I mean I know regardless I'll be worth your time but I feel like I have to prove myself first. Trust me Becks it took a lot of restraint to pull myself off you like this. I mean you are in the palm of my hands and frankly I had every intention to take you right here and now. However I can't do it not here where you and your boyfriend live. It's bad enough I'm making out with you on a couch he probably brought and it's not fair. It's not fair on his part. Yeah I'm completely jealous he gets to have you but I wouldn't disrespect him like that in his own house, especially when I don't even know him." I would argue but she has a good point. So all I can do is pout at her because she started something and she doesn't plan on finishing. "Damn it stop looking at me like that! Can't you see I'm trying to be chivalrous to you and you're making it so damn hard to maintain it!?" She complained cutely. She is so adorable when she's upset.

"Well it's your own fault you shouldn't have started something you weren't going to finish." That got her to scoff and lean down over me.

"Just to let you know I never start anything I know I can't finish. I completely plan to finish what I started here." She purred rubbing my thigh with one hand while the other she is leaning on to support herself over top of me. "It's just something's in life are worth waiting for. And you are someone I'm willing to wait for. If we weren't here right now trust me I'd have you yelling my name by now." She cooed looking me in the eyes and licking her lips. I swear it's like she never knows when to stop being sexy. She then placed a small kiss on my cheek and stood back up. "Anyway I think I'm gonna get going now I have stuff to do. I thank you for your kind hospitality and perhaps another day we can do this again.. just not here. Maybe my place next time or something I dunno. Umm.. I guess I'll call you later or something. I'll show myself out. Buh-bye." She then blew me a kiss before she began heading out. Part of me wants to stop her but the good in me kept me quiet. Maybe it's for the best she left because I almost could have gotten myself into big trouble. "Oh and by the way I may or may not have accidentally given you like a hickey or three. I wanted to not tell you but I wouldn't want the boy to get jealous of my handy work. Because if he comes for me he's not going to win and probably get his feelings hurt." She smirked coming back into my view. Getting up and grabbing my phone off the floor I opened the front camera and fuck!

"Shit!" I murmured because I have absolutely no good excuse as to how I got a bruise on my neck under by ear. "Well that's just great." She only laughed and walked back over to me.

"Hey listen I got caught up in a haze that I forgot you weren't exactly mine yet. I'd apologize but I'm not sorry for leaving my mark on you." She then moved my chin to inspect her markings further. "Hmp yeah I got you good, ha good luck trying to hide those. Anyway come walk me out." She then took my phone out my hand and held out her other to help me up.

"This was your plan from the start wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You only came here to trick me into working for you didn't you?" She only looked at me and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh bullshit Sasha! You used yourself against me to get what you wanted. You scammed me into forgiving you and then threw yourself onto me because you knew I wouldn't resist." She only smiled even wider before walking towards the front door so I followed.

"God I love how smart you are it's so sexy. Not many females can figure me out like that but you did. However you can't take back what you said, you're my new assistant and I fully expect you to show up tomorrow."

"I really honestly don't like you."

"I don't need you to like me because at the end of the day I'll always have the upper hand over you." She then hooked her finger tips in the waistband of my pajama pants and pulled me closer to her. "You can write me a ten page essay on how much you don't like me or how much of a bitch I am. But it will never effect me coming from you because I know all I gotta do is turn on my charm and you'll be begging at my feet."

"Bit cocky are you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Come on Becks I know you are still dying to find out what I can really do for you that he doesn't. We can sit and argue about how I'm wrong all day but..." She then dipped her fingers into my pants and rubbed me through the fabric of my panties. That only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled her hand out. After inspecting her fingers she held them up to show me. "Your panties will always say otherwise. I mean I know I was turning you on but damn Becks! You soaked clean through them I'm surprised how well you're holding your composure right now. I'd be really fuckng pissed if someone turned me on and left me there on my own. Although I'm going to be honest for you being a straight girl I sure did a number on you..." She then looked at me like she was going to say something but she didn't. "Kay I think I should get going now. The longer I stand here the more I'm thinking and I'm thinking a lot of dirty thoughts about us right now." She then licked one of her fingers that she stuck in my pants and smiled. "You aren't making this easy for me. Yeah I have to go before I sin." Wiping her fingers on my shirt she then opened the front door. "See you tomorrow toots and I expect my muffin to be warmed up before you give it to me. Oh and I give you permission to think about me when you're in the shower later." Giving me a soft tap on the cheek she walked out and got in her car while I just stood and watched. I don't know what to make of any of what happened today because I'm really fucking confused. All I know is I desperately need a cold shower followed up with a long really hot shower.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next morning Sasha's POV**

"I just know you'll lead this company in the right direction. A female leader is what we need around here to keep us in line. I mean you know I'll always do what you ask no questions asked, it's everyone else we have to look out for."

"We?" I asked looking at him in question because I want absolutely nothing to do with him other than him just doing whatever the hell his job is here. When I decided to buy this company I forgot about.. Ethan? Evan?

"Yeah you and me. I've been thinking about this all night long. If you let me teach you everything I know about everyone here we could literally run this place how it should be. We could be partner-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there.. Excuse me I forgot your name again I know it starts with an E."

"Eli. You should get use to saying my name a lot more often the-"

"Okay first off I'm the Boss not you. You do not under any circumstances tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Now it's very nice of you to offer me your services but I'm good, thanks. However I'm going to need for you to go and get some work done or something I really don't care. I just want you out of my office because I got shit to do and you're holding me up." I spoke simply because I'm regretting firing Becky first he should have been first to go. The only thing that's helping keep his job is that I don't know what his job is here because I've yet to go through all the files and stuff. I don't know if he's important here or not and I don't want to hurt my company by firing him in case he is.

"Okay right I'm on it." He then turned and headed towards the door. "Hey are you free for dinner tonight?" I thought I was pretty clear the last time he asked me out on a date that I wasn't interested. I'm sure he's a great guy but he isn't my type and I have eyes for someone else.

"I am actually. However I'm not free for dinner with you because I don't believe in fraternizing. See because I'm your boss and how would I look screwing one of my employees?"

"I never said we had to be public about it."

"No. Get out of my office before you start losing hours here." I spoke looking back at my computer screen. Yeah I'm definitely going to have to have something done about him if he's going to work here.

"My offer will still be on the table. You know where to find me if you need me." With that he finally left. Ugh he was in here for five minutes but it felt like forever. How many times do I have to reject him for him to get it through his skull that I don't want him. Whatever I enjoy his tenacity it's somewhat amusing to me that he thinks he has a chance with me. That and because I can probably use him to my advantage at some point. Yeah I definitely can use him because girls always want something they can't have... What time is it? It's getting pretty late in the morning and I'm starving. Where is Rebecca? She's late it's fifteen minutes to nine and she isn't here. She just better be looking really good this morning if she's running a bit late today.

Hmm I wonder what she's going to wear today. Now that I'm thinking about it she doesn't work for my company anymore so she doesn't have to dress for business and I never gave her a dress code. Oh see now I'm excited to see her today... Well I was already excited to see her I just want to see her is all. I also just remembered I'm going to have to change her parking spot so it's right out front next to mine. She isn't my business relationships manager anymore so she can't use that parking spot any more. Damn and now I have to find a new business relationship manager.. Wait no I don't, all of that are jobs for my assistant to take care of. Now that I'm really thinking about everything I have to do I really don't have to do much once I get everything around here fixed to my liking. As of right now everything is going good I'm getting what I want like I planned.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Come in." I spoke looking up to see who's knocking. Eli never closed my door back so when I looked up it was my new toy standing before me. "Oh well good morning Rebecca." I smiled because she looks so cute right now. She's wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. There's nothing fancy about what she's wearing, but she's cute so I'll let it go. Honestly I don't care what she does around here as long as she does what I ask of her when I tell her.

"Morning Sasha how are you this morning?" She asked walking up to my desk and placing down a Mattson's Market pastry bag on my desk with a coffee cup on my desk. "I figured that since you own a grocery store chain now that you would prefer to eat your own products. So I got the muffin fresh from the bakery and I personally got you a cup of hot water." She then reached into her purse and pulled out a tea bag with a lot of sugar packets and a bottle of honey. "That way you can make your tea. I don't remember how you made it exactly so I just got all the stuff you used. Honey lemon tea, with sugar and extra honey." She smiled standing back and looking at me. Looking at her something is different about her this morning and I don't think I like it. First thing being my hickies are gone off her neck and she has a new one that I didn't give to her... Going off of that I noticed she's in a really good mood and she's sort of glowing. I've seen this look on her once before and I don't like my conclusion.

"Close the door." I spoke calmly trying not to let my emotions escape right now. She listened and closed the door coming back to stand in front of me. "You're in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah it's a beautiful day today. The weather is perfect outside, not too hot not too cold but just right." She smiled sitting down in the chair in front of my desk. "I'm just having a good day so far today."

"How come?" When I asked that she blushed and smiled only further cementing my conclusion. I'm dying to hear her answer because I haven't talked to her since yesterday, so I'm not the reason she's smiling like this.

"I dunno the stars must have been aligned when I woke up I guess." She shrugged. All of me wants to snap on her for letting him touch her. I don't like the thought of someone else touching her. But when I get this way I keep forgetting she's not mine to get jealous over. You know what it's fine I'm over it now because my time will come eventually.

"They must have. Anyway did you look over the contract like I told you?"

"I did and I actually have a few concerns." She spoke going through her purse and pulling out the manilla folder that contains our contract.

"Okay I'm listening."'

"Well everything looks good for the most part it's just I was going through it and I noticed I don't have a set schedule nor is there anything in here about vacation days." She then placed the folder down on my desk.

"Oh yeah that's because you'll be on the clock twenty-four seven." She gave me an unsure look. "See being in the music industry there are no off or vacation days. So if I'm out there working you're going to be right there with me. I don't have any off days I... well now we work everyday with the exception for Christmas. Other than that I expect you to be alert and eager to fit my needs when I'm in need."

"Oh.."

"Yeah I'm not going to pay you all that money for you to have days where you just sit around and do nothing. I mean if you ask me I think the benefits severely out way the cost." I then took the manilla folder off the desk and opened it to the page in the contract where she signs it. All I need is her signature next to the little X and she'll be legally bound to me. "We're going to have a lot of fun together. You ever been in a private jet before?"

"No I have not."

"Well it just so happens that I own one. Sign on the dotted line and next week I'll change that for you. I need a new dress for some upcoming event I have to attend and there's this Italy based designer who creates marvelous gowns and I want your say in what looks good on me. Perhaps I'll even just go on a shopping spree there too I dunno."

"Wait so you're telling me we're going to fly all the way to Italy just to find new clothes?" She asked in awe.

"Well I am going. As of right now you're staying here in the states because you aren't my assistant and there's only room for me and my assistant on the jet." I smirked trying to egg her on into signing. Setting down the contract, I turned it so it was facing her and placed down a pen on it before sliding it closer to her. "That line right there at the bottom is your golden ticket into the fast lane. It's your chance to experience what it's like to be rich and famous. Limousine rides, staying at five star hotels and restaurants, red carpet events, mingling at celebrity parties, taking trips all over the world for free. In fact you're getting paid to live a pretty decent lifestyle, one that millions of people would kill to have the chance to do so. Hell I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime to work with me. I guarantee you that this is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity and if you pass this up you're throwing away a lot of possible crazy stories and experiences."

"Well I already agreed but I need one thing from you before I sign." She stated picking up the pen.

"Go on."

"I'm going to need you to sign two autographs and we have a deal."

"Done and done!" I spoke quickly pulling out a piece of paper and signing it. I then grabbed another and signed it too. "Here you go toots." Taking them she inspected them before nodding at them. Folding them in half she put them away in her purse. She then picked up the pen and signed her name on the line.

"What now?" Taking the contract I looked at her signature and I couldn't help but smile looking at it. Just another stepping stone on my quest.

"Well first thing first I want to see what you're made of. Do you have thick skin?"

"I grew up in Ireland. We're all thick skinned, warm hearted people who drink like nobody's business. We aren't scared of a little fight."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. So you shouldn't have a problem firing my other assistant whose job you just took. She should be here any minute now Alanna loves working with me but I think she's getting too comfortable with all the star treatment. She's been working for me for almost two years now so I imagine she isn't going to take it well. I'd fire her myself but I don't want to have to deal with the tears and the beging it's not up my alley. So now it's your problem." I shrugged because I want to give her a small taste of what her job is going to consist of.

 _*knock knock*_

"Oh well that must be her. Come in!" Like I predicted Alanna walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Banks. The security wouldn't let me in because they said that you never said anything about me. But here's your morning bagel and vanilla bean frappuccino." She spoke placing down the stuff next to where Becky put down my muffin. All I did was stare at Becky as she looked at Alanna. "Hi Becky long time no see." I also just remembered that during the music video shoot Alanna and Becky became good friends I guess I'm not sure. I know they got along well because on the two days I allowed Alanna to come to set her and Becks hung out while I was filming.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"Rebecca take her to your office and do it. I don't want any part of the aftermath." I spoke shooing them away.

"Umm yeah." With that Becks stood up and headed towards the door. Alanna gave me a weird look but I just nodded letting her know to follow.

"Oh and Rebecca make it quick because you have lots to do today." I called out after them. She looked back at me and nodded before they both exited closing the door behind. I should have made her do it in my office I kinda want to see how Becks is going to break it to her. I mean don't get me wrong Alanna is actually a great worker and I kinda liked her. Only thing is I've grown tired of her, I'm not as attracted to her like I am Becky and I find no need to have her around anymore. Plus she went to Starbucks to get my bagel when she knew I owned a grocery store chain. I don't need my own assistant giving business to any other business than my own. Hell I didn't even have to tell Becky where to get my muffin because she already knew. From that little choice I can tell I made a good choice in hiring Becky as my assistant in a professional way. I just hope she doesn't let me down because I'm going to be really pissed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Two weeks late** r

"Hello?"

"I'm hungry." I spoke simply.

"Alright... what do you want to eat?" To that I let out a sigh because I'm not entirely sure.

"I don't know."

"Well there has to be something that you're craving right now."

"I don't know what I want Becks. I just know I'm hungry."

"Okay well I know there are hot pockets in your freezer that I brought for you yesterday. Why don't you eat one of those?"

"What kind are they?"

"Ham and cheese ones, Cheesesteak ones, and I think chicken and broccoli ones."

"I want French fries. Will you come over and help me find something to eat. I haven't ate all day and I feel like I'm dying. I think I'm dying come quick. Please!" I pleaded dramatically. I know I can easily feed myself, I just want to see her is all. It's Saturday afternoon and the office is closed on the weekends so I haven't seen Becky since yesterday and I miss her.

"Alright I be over in a few."

"Yay! Hurry because I don't know how much longer I can hang on."

"I'll put on my police sirens and I'll be there in no time."

"Perfect see you in a few. Buh-bye." And with that I hung up. Now to start getting ready starting with a quick shower. From where Becks lives to my house is roughly a half hour drive if there is no traffic and if she takes the short way here. My house is basically on a hill above the ocean. All I'd have to do is go down the steps leading down from my balcony and I'll be on the beach. Then again I guess it's my beach because it's basically my backyard and I paid for it. I wouldn't normally go buying beachfront property but it's a house that's close to the ocean, that way Becks can have easy access to the water if she decides she wants to go paddle boarding. I remember her telling me she enjoyed doing that and it's been awhile since she had last done it. I made sure with my realtor that the waves here don't get too rough during the day so she could really go paddling at anytime during the day. A place for Becky to paddle board isn't the only reason I brought this house, I got it because I fell in love with the amazing view it has over the ocean. Especially when the sun is setting and it reflects off the ocean painting the perfect picture. As a songwriter it gives me a fair amount of muse to keep writing or it helps me relax after a long day in the office. The only thing I don't like about where my house is, is it's susceptible to possible hurricanes and everything that comes with it. That being said the insurance for it is almost sky high, but money isn't a problem for me. Plus Becks seems to like it here and that's what really matters.

In fact she was actually the one who helped me furnish the place too. I made it her project to make my house look nice. I just gave her my black card, hired a group of guys to help her, and told her to have fun while I had to go to LA for two days. Needless to say she made this place feel like home to me. I love what she did with the place in only two days. I let her decorate it the way she likes it that way when she finally comes to her senses she'll already feel at home here with me. My house isn't too big because I already have a big house back in California. This one is a simple two bedroom and two bathroom house on a hill above the beach. It's cute and simple and it'll do for just one person... for now that is.

"Sasha?!" I heard call out from in the main hallway. Oh and Becks also has the spare key to my house in case I need her to pick something up for me, and so I don't have to keep getting up to let her in.

"In here sugar lips!" I answered being after my shower I decided to watch tv in my living room. A few seconds later I heard footsteps approaching me.

"What's up? You decide what you want to eat?" Turning to look at her my jaw almost dropped. She must have been working out or is going to. I assume that because she's wearing super tight leggings and a muscle shirt that stops just above her belly button. Basically her sexy legs are on full display and her ass is looking right. Then her guns are out and I love how muscular she is. It's not too muscular to where it's manly, but it's just enough to know she'll rough me up if she has to. Really I just like the way she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me when we cuddle. Or maybe it's the way her muscles sorta flex when she wraps them around me. Then again it could be how I like tracing the curves of her muscles when she's holding me that I like most. Ugh and don't even get me started on how bad I want to leave my mark on her faint v-lines. Goddam she's so damn hot it's not fair. Who does she think she is?! "Jeeze you weren't kidding when you said you thought you were dying."

"Huh?" Fuck I gotta stop getting caught up in my thoughts when I'm around her. It's not fair I'm always one hundred percent level headed until she comes around and I get scatterbrain.

"Did you decide what you want to eat yet or no?" The temptation.

"Well I have a few ideas but I'm open to see what you have in mind. Did you eat?"

"Yeah I just had a smoothie before I left the gym." Of course she came here from the gym.

"Oh. Well now I want a smoothie." She then turned and went into the kitchen and began to wash her hands. The kitchen and living room are basically in the same room.

"Alright well let's see what we got to work with." She then walked over to the fridge and opened it. I took that time to get up and walk over to her. "Well I see you liked the pasta I made you yesterday." She giggled grabbing the tupperware that once contained a lot of pasta.

"Yeah that shit hit the spot last night." I mumbled hugging her from behind but more to the side so I could see in the fridge too. "I didn't expect it to be good but I was wrong."

"Well I learnt from my mum and YouTube.. mostly YouTube though."

"Remind me to write a letter to YouTube thanking them for blessing you with amazing cooking knowledge."

"Will do. Anyway what do you want in your smoothie. You have strawberries, grapes, mangos, kiwis, pineapples, bananas, pomegranates."

"A strawberry mango pineapple smoothie sounds really good right now." I stated simply letting her go.

"Okay a strawberry mango pineapple smoothie coming up!" She then grabbed all the fruit and handed them to me. Taking them I placed them on the counter. She followed placing yogurt and orange juice on the counter.

"Oh now I'm excited."

"Good you should be I make the best smoothies." She smirked before going off to get I assume the blender.

"Let's not jump the gun so quick. Nobody makes better smoothies than Smoothie King."

"Fuck Smoothie King!"

"What?!"

"Fuck'em my smoothies are better."

"Oh you better be able to back that up because right now you're saying a lot of fighting words." I warned getting her to smile even wider.

"I never say anything I can't back up."

"Okay and we'll see about that."

"We will!" I love it when she's in a playful mood because I love seeing her smile. She has a very beautiful smile and I love seeing it. Then again it's a beautiful smile for a beautiful girl. It's a shame she isn't mine... yet.

...

"Yo what time is it?"

"Umm eight- thirty four." She answered moving to look at her watch.

"Fuck I feel like it should be a lot later than that." I grumbled.

"I know time is going by so slow."

"Facts. You wanna slow down time even more? I have another blunt rolled in your night stand somewhere."

"Mkay." She then let me go and rolled over to the other side of the bed and began going through the drawer. After we made my smoothie we smoked a little bit and then decided to just watch movies. And that happened around two or three. Somewhere in the middle of it all we fell asleep and we just woke up. Anyway watching her she eventually found it and sparked it. It's rather dark in here besides the tv that's playing, so she sorta looks like a silhouette and it's a slight relationship goal for me. It feels like it was just yesterday she was getting high for the first time, and now she's borderline a stoner chick and I love it. I'm in the process of teaching her how to roll that way she can do it herself when I'm not around. I dunno it's something about watching her spark it that made me more attracted to her. "Here you are." She spoke handing it to me so I took it from her.

"Thanks." She then came back over to me and laid facing me.

"What you wanna do after that's done?" That's a good question but when she said that my eyes were locked on to her lips. I suddenly decided I want to see something. Taking a puff, I leaned over and kissed her exhaling as we did. After I exhaled all the smoke into her mouth I pulled away. A few seconds later she exhaled the smoke.

"I've always wanted to do that with someone."

"Well then you are most certainly welcome."

"No the pleasure was surely mine this time." I smirked winking at her. "Trust me. What do you wanna watch?" I asked passing her the blunt and picking up the remote.

"Doesn't matter to me because I'm probably gonna get going in a bit. Finn is cooking tonight and I told him I'd be back at a reasonable time tonight." Just hearing his name annoys me so the annoyed sigh that followed was out of my control. "Awe Sash come on don't do that."

"I didn't do anything." I murmured.

"Where do I spend most of my days now?" She asked wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to her. "Hmm? Who calls me almost everyday to make me come see them for some reason?"

"You're my assistant it's your job." I complained.

"Yeah well he doesn't like that. And he's being all bitchy about how I don't ever have time for him anymore." She spoke nonchalantly shrugging.

"Well let's think of it this way. If you gave him more of your time, it'd be cutting into your time with me. I'm not one for sharing so there isn't any time I can spare for him to have you. I don't want him to have you so you have to stay here with me.. forever."

"Forever?" I nodded. "You sure because that'd be a long time for me to get on your nerves."

"Well it's you so I'll tolerate it. I'm telling you Becks you'll have it good with me." I sang taking the blunt from her and taking a hit. "Hell as a matter of fact you wouldn't even have to worry about working because you wouldn't have to do that when we're together. I'm going to work my ass off so you don't have to." I then took the blunt and sat it in the ashtray on my nightstand. Turning back to her I pushed her so she was on her back and I climbed on top of her. "Yeah the only job you'd have is to just be there for me when I need you. I'll be honest I don't look like it but I'm a baby and it'd be your job to take care of me. You know like make sure I eat, make sure my outfits match so I don't look crazy, keep me in check when I lose myself, hold me down while the industry has its grip on me. Oh and you'd also probably have to hold down the kingdom while I'm away. It'd-"

"Hold down the kingdom?"

"Yeah. A mansion, a beach house, an office building, and twenty-two grocery store locations with about... a couple thousand loyal working patrons. Oh and a small townhouse in Boston, however you won't have to worry about that because my mom holds down that end." I spoke simply because I do have a kingdom and I need someone to help me run it.

"Seems you just have the world huh?"

"No I don't have you yet." She gave me a weird look. "But your job wouldn't stop there because then there would be one more really important job that'd you have to be able to do." I purred grabbing both her hands and putting them on my hips.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" I just smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well depending on my mood it could be bad or it could be good either way it's going to end in a very.. very.. very good way." I cooed before leaning down and kissing her neck. "It's just a small favor I'd always ask of you." I purred in her neck getting her to shiver slightly. "It's nothing to crazy or dangerous. It's such a small task that it shouldn't be hard for you to accomplish. It's so simple that I'll even do it too." I spoke softly pulling away to look her in the eyes. I don't know what it is about her but she has this seductive look and I can't help but to give into it. I'm not sure if she's doing it on purpose or if she knows she's doing it but the way she's looking at me is screaming fuck me. The only problem here is I can't fuck her because she isn't the type of girl I can just fuck on our first encounter. No she's a woman and she deserves to be treated that way. "Forget all the other jobs because this one is the most important out of them all." I then connected my lips to hers and kissed her with everything I had. She didn't mind because she kissed me back with what she had. We stayed like that until she pulled away and started to place rough kisses on my neck. I don't even know how to begin to describe how much of a trance she has me in right now. It was quick but I'm so turned on right now that if she wanted me to I'd completely melt in her hands.

"Sasha." She spoke in my ear sending chills all over my body. I love the way she says my name.

"Hmmm." I got out in between my euphoria. She's biting on my neck and I'm positive I have a hickey now. I usually don't ever let anyone mark me but Becky isn't just anyone to me. She then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down so I was laying on top of her being I was straddling her. Smashing her lips to mine she somehow managed to flip us so now she was on top.. and now in charge. I was doing okay until I felt her tongue knocking on my lips asking for permission for mine to come out and play. I'll always give her what she wants so it was only right I let our tongues play together. She wasted no time taking charge and exploring the inside of my mouth. At this point I'm a volcano waiting to erupt and she is the missing ingredient. It doesn't help that we're high so it's only intensifying everything we're both feeling right now. "Becks?" I breathed out pulling out of our kiss.

"Shh." She then went right back to kissing me. Alright fine I'll just do my thing and I guess we'll meet in the middle or something. Using my hands I grabbed ahold of her arms and began caressing them. Like I said before I love how muscular she is and right now she has her left arm wrapped around my waist while her right is to the left of my head supporting her as she's leaning over me. Both positions of her arms are causing her to flex in a way that makes them look really good. I love them so much so that I pulled out of our kiss to kiss her right bicep.

"You have great arms."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I answered kissing her bicep again. She giggled before reconnecting our lips together. I honestly could get use to this because I'm living right now. I mean judging by how into this she is I think it's time to move past the foreplay. That being said I slowly ran my hands down her chest and underneath her shirt onto her bare stomach. God it's like she keeps getting hotter and hotter because her stomach is almost rock hard. I'm not sure what it looks like but I have a few ideas, however I might as well just take off her shirt and find out. I then started to move my hands further up her chest raising her shirt with it.

*Dun dun dun dun*

Whatever that was startled Becks and she jumped off me.

"Fuck!"

"What was that?" I asked because I'm confused as to why the Jaws theme is playing.

"Shh!" She then reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. "Hey Sharky what's up?" Of course it's her stupid boyfriend here to ruin our moment. "Yeah I know I didn't forget. I was actually just about to leave Sasha's now." Fixing her shirt she got out the bed. Oh you have got to be kidding me?! "I dunno you know how she is sometimes... Ha okay I'll tell her.. Kay see you in a bit.. I love you too, bye."

"Wow." I sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I gotta-"

"Yeah I heard. Whatever I don't care." I sighed loudly letting her know of my disappointment. Right when we were getting to the good part she bails out.

"Sash he's my boyfriend anyway. So it's probably best I left anyways."

"Boyfriend schmoyfriend. I'm way cooler than him anyway."

"Right... Umm I'll see you later okay?"

"Kay. Bye." I spoke in a very flat tone. She might be able to tell but I am extremely extremely mad and annoyed. I absolutely hate it when I get so fucking turned on only to be left hanging. It's like a bomb went off in my pants I'm so wet for her right now, and she's leaving. How is she so calm right now because if I'm horny I know she has to be too.

"So that's it? Now you're going to give me the cold shoulder?" I just lightly shrugged before reaching over and grabbing the blunt.

"Give me the lighter." I mumbled pointing to the lighter that's on her side of the bed. She picked it up.

"Sash you know this-" She then motioned between herself and me. "Us... it can't happen. We're just friends nothing more nothing less, I have a boyfriend anyway. All of what just h-"

"Ha wow!" I laughed dryly. It's cute that she thinks she can just friendzone me. I Sasha Banks does not get friendzoned. She'll come around eventually. Besides I bet you of It didn't call I would have had her already by now. "Okay."

"I'm serious."

"Okay me too." As I said that I took off my shirt revealing to her my black bra. I worked out this morning so I know I look really good right now. "Can I have the lighter now please?" I asked nicely smiling at her, but she's not smiling.

"Finn's family is going to be in town tomorrow and I'm going to be with them all day tomorrow. So is there anything you might need that I can take care of today?" I just put on a thinking face and rubbed my stomach.

"Well you had your chance and you blew it for tonight. I dunno I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Bu-"

"I said I'll let you know tomorrow if I need anything. Actually you know what here." I then stuck the blunt out for her to take. "You're going to smoke the rest of that tomorrow before going to hang with the fam. It'll make the family tolerable for quite some time. You'll need it more than I do right now." She took it from me but not without hesitating first. "I won't miss it I have plenty more of those. We barely smoked it so you'll be set for tomorrow and when you're done with them you'll come see me right?"

"Dunno when I'll be done with them?"

"Well you better make up your mind now. Family bonding or hanging out with me? Anyway you get out because thanks to you I'm horny as fuck and I need to figure something out because I'm not going to bed like this." To that she laughed.

"Good luck with that." She then headed over to the door and began to leave. "Hey I give you permission to think about me in your shower later." She smirked before leaving completely. And that's why I like her. She used my own words against me. Only thing is she didn't have to give me permission because I was going to do it anyway.

* * *

 **So this chapter wasn't supposed to be this chapter... it's supposed to be another present day chapter but I didn't for some reason feel like writing it so I wrote this. But the thing about this chapter is This chapter you just read was actually going to be the chapter we're all waiting for. It was supposed to start right after Sasha makes Becky fire her old assistant. So now I bet you're wondering dafuq Joz!? Why you change ur mind? Well I was talking to my babe and we we're talking about this story and I was telling her about how I was writing about Becks giving into Sasha and how I thought that I might have been getting to that point quicker than I want. So she was like fuck'em make them wait for the good stuff. Babe is alway right when it comes to my writing so that's half of why it's not in this chapter. It wasn't until I was at work that I had an epiphany that instead of finally letting everyone know how Becky and the Boss became a thing I figured that I'd show how it is that Becky's got her orange hair. (Yes Becky is still a brunette at this point) However clearly as you just read I must have forgot that and put in more Bosha fluff somewhat. I don't know my brain works in weird ways so I assume this will all somehow work out perfectly in the end, if not I'll make it perfect I usually always do. I bet you're wondering when I'll post THE CHAPTER right? Well rn it's sitting in my workshop slowly being chiseled into the perfect masterpiece it should be because only the best for Sasha's Becky. Lol no I dunno either. It's only 4K words deep so it has some time on it... then again I could be lying and maybe the chapter has been done for three months now and I'm just fucking with you who knows right?! :) lol Kay I'll stop teasing you about it. But before we drop that subject completely what do you think would make for a perfect impromptu Becky and the Boss date? I have a few ideas but I know there are probably some things you guys wanna see them do so now is ur chance. Tell me about your dream Bosha date and I might use a little bit of it. I'm planning some serious shit here guys, don't you sleep on me cuz I'm getting ready to really fuck shit up. Anywhore I'm done here for now till next chapter. Did you know Jeeps are called Jeeps because somebody called them Jeeps? True story bro. #Fuckitup ~Joz**


	12. Breaking the silence

**Three months later beginning of June. Becky's POV**

"Yeah I know baby I'll call you when I'm done at the office."

"Okay are you going to be home for dinner?" Cooed Sasha through the phone.

"Well that depends what are we having? And if you say me I'm hanging up." I warned playfully because she is still a sexual feign. I've been trying to cut her back on it but I haven't really made much progress.. but I guess that's good.

"No you are for dessert obviously, but I was thinking that after I finish up rehearsals I'd go to the store and pick us up some dinner."

"Oh so you're cooking dinner tonight?" I usually always handle dinner so I'll be pleasantly surprised if she's cooking tonight.

"Yeah I miss you and I feel like spoiling you. So what a better way to let you know I love you than through your stomach. I was thinking pasta of some sort?"

"Hey I'm just excited you're cooking dinner tonight so it could be a single crisp on a plate and I'll be happy because I didn't have to prepare it."

"Okay perfect because I'm so hungry. All this dancing is draining me." She sighed.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to have a world tour. You got your wish and now you have to own up to it." It was probably two or three days after Sasha told me that she wanted to go on tour that we talked to Mitch. He was completely behind her going on tour because it'd probably sell out everywhere being since she came out her fan base exploded. We get emails and fan mail from fans all over telling us about their struggles being part of the LGBT community. So we immediately got to planning everything and we've made tremendous progress. The stage designs are done, the set list is all picked out, outfits are in the process of being made, her dancers and choreography are good. So far we only have the first leg of the tour planned and ready to be announced. First leg of the tour is starting up in Boston followed by other cities in the States. Then we're going overseas to Australia. After that it's to Europe which should be the end of the tour. All the dates in the US are secure, and we're still working on booking locations in Australia and in Europe. We have some of them secured just not all of them. Sasha is a big stickler for making sure everything is set and stone before it all goes viral.

"I know I know. I just didn't know it'd be so much work but I'm still excited nonetheless." I don't have to see her to know she's probably smiling right now.

"Me too. I'm just dying to get to finally be able to see you in concert."

"If you want I'll give you a private concert later."

"Perfect I'll be there. But babe I gotta go I'm expecting an important call in a bit."

"Fuck'em I'm more important." She spoke quickly getting me to giggle.

"I know you are but it's with a business partner and I want to go over numbers and such."

"Damn I love it when you talk business." She purred.

"I know that's why I do it. But seriously Sash I'll call you later okay?"

"Fine but because of this you owe me three hours of uninterrupted quality time." This is another thing I've grown accustomed to love. Whenever I have to do something that doesn't involve her she comes up with some crazy way to get me to spend time with her. It's not like we don't spend enough time together because she hardly ever leaves my side, I just think it's cute she always wants to hangout with me.

"I'll give you five hours instead, deal?"

"Deal. I love you."

"I love you too. See you for dinner."

"See you gorgeous. Buh-bye."

"Bye." And with that I hung up the phone and went back to responding to emails on the computer. Normally I'd be in my office but Sasha's office has the bigger desk in it and so I decided to use hers like I do whenever she doesn't come to the office with me. It's almost three now and I've been here all morning because there are tons of papers have to go through. This has been my first time back in the office since before Sasha announced our relationship on national television. I've just been keeping tabs via modern technology. So I technically still don't need to be here I just felt as though I should come in today so I did. Besides Sasha has rehearsals all day so I'd be bored all day if I didn't come in. Anyway right now I think I'm going to head to the break room and find something to eat. I packed Sasha and I's lunch this morning and I put mine in the fridge.

Leaving the office I began walking towards the break room. I'm not going to lie it is a little bit awkward walking past everyone when you're dating their boss. I don't care though because at the end of the day none of their opinions about me matter to me. Plus I'm fucking their boss so if they upset me I'll just have Sasha fire them. She has done it before and I'm positive she'd do it again. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it according to Sasha. When I got there Eli was in there too.

"Hey Eli long time no see. How you been?" I smiled politely walking into the room and going to the fridge. He didn't even say anything but give me a side glare. "So what cat got your tongue?" I asked grabbing my lunch out the fridge and going over to stand in front of him being he's sitting down.

"We're not friends anymore." He spat not looking at me.

"And why's that?" He let out a very annoyed sigh before finally looking up at me.

"Sasha was mine first and you knew that! But yet you stole her from me anyway and I can't forgive you for that. Friends don't steal each other's girlfriends." It took everything in me not to bust out laughing. If only he knew that Sasha was the one who chased me and not the other way around.

"Right and how many times did you ask her out? And how many of them did she accept?" I asked somewhat sarcastically because we both know the answers to both questions. He didn't say anything but glare at me. "Exactly see I didn't even have to ask her out all I did was give her a look and she was all over me. Doesn't matter though she's so damn needy it's like all she wants to do is spoil me, have sex almost constantly, and wait on me hand and foot. Ugh it's awful be lucky it isn't you who has to suffer like me." I groaned out in a very sarcastic way basically rubbing it in his face. I know it's kind of an asshole move but this is for when he'd bother me every day asking about if she said anything about him. Plus I love messing him because it's funny. Also because he doesn't know it but if it weren't for me Sasha would have fired him a long time ago. She was getting extremely annoyed with him bothering her and not doing his job, but I convinced her to let him stay. He's weird but he's the only person who knows how to do his job for such a low cost. We've tried to replace him but they all wanted more than what we pay him so that's why he still works here. His response to all that was a mad huff. "Awe come on Eli I'm just messing with you. I just want to put it on the record that she was the one who asked me out all I did was say yes. Anyway I'm going to need a rough draft of next week's circular on my desk by Wednesday. We did a survey with cashiers and customers, and one complaint was that the coupons should all just be on one page instead of spread out through the paper. I just wanna rearrange stuff on it so it'll be easier to plan the layout of the circulars come the following week."

"Fine whatever you want."

"Thanks." I smiled again before leaving there and going back into Sasha's office. Honestly life is pretty good when you're literally fucking the Boss.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A week later at the Ellen Show Sasha's POV**

"Wow babe I really can't believe I just met Ellen fucking Degeneres!" Grinned Becky completely fangirling. Today is the day that I've finally decided to break my silence since coming out at the Grammys earlier this year. I haven't made any posts on social media or any live appearances anywhere. I kept to myself and laid low just like I said I would. Besides the banger I threw, and preparing for my world tour nothing much has been happening in my life besides just spending time with my lover. Since the morning I told Becks about who Danielle is to me I think we've gotten closer as friends and lovers. We've engaged in some rather deep emotional conversations and I feel like I can be completely and totally honest with her. I've always been honest with her it's just I never really told her anything about my past like she has with me. Everything about her I know and everything about me she knows and I like it this way. I especially love it when she fangirls over other celebrities.

"I know me too her eyes are so goddam blue. I almost drowned in them they are so blue, and Portia!"

"I'd totally fuck her if I had the chance." To that I slapped her. She still loves it when I get dominant on her especially out of nowhere.

"The only person you're ever going to fuck is me got it?" I growled getting in her face. She just smirked as she held her cheek.

"Mmmm yes ma'am." She purred wrapping her arms around me.

"I own this body of yours and nobody is allowed to touch it but me. You're mine all mine and nobody else's. Mine mine mine mine mine. You belong to me."

"I belong to you." That earned her a kiss. I swear I have it so good with Becky it isn't even funny.

"That's right. You belong to me and I belong to you" I cooed looking into her eyes. Ellen may have dreamy blue eyes but Becky has eyes I could stare into for years and never get bored.

"You think you're ready to finally let the world know about us?" Fixing a loose strand of hair on her cheek I nodded.

"Babe I'm more than ready. Everyone is dying to know how we came to be, and I'm tired of people coming up with these crazy stories about us. It's about time I set the record straight."

"How you gonna set the record straight if you're not even straight?!" She giggled getting me to laugh.

"Shut up you're so stupid. No but seriously I just want to show the world much I love you, I mean I went through a lot to get to you. I deserve bragging rights so I'm cashing in on it now. Plus we've already inspired so many just by coming out on national television so why not push the envelope even further. And by showing the world that it doesn't matter what sex, race, or nationality you fall in love with, it only matters what's on the inside of their pants and how well they know how to use it." I grinned trying to be serious but the way she's looking at me is killing me. She's just looking at me with disapproval.

"Please don't go on tv and say that." I just laughed. "It started off so cute and innocent and then you made it about sex. My heart was fluttering and then you killed it." The only thing I could do was kiss her cheek.

"Well if my pussy didn't crave you to begin with we wouldn't be standing here right now now would we?"

"We probably would though, if I remember correctly who was it who said that they fell in love at first sight?"

"It was lust at first sight, and love after you spoke to me for the first time and I heard that sexy accent of yours." I corrected because it basically was attraction upon first glance.

"Well then make sure you tell Ellen that."

"I will. I'm going to tell her everything that way I'll only have to tell our story once. That's why we needed basically the whole show to myself because it's a long ass fucking story of how Becky and the Boss came to be."

"Define everything?"

"Everything from the day we first met, to the video shoot, to me buying Mattson's and firing you, to the day you gave into me, all the way to you leaving ole Sharky for me." She nodded.

"There's no real way to make me not seem like a bitch for cheating on him is there?"

"No but it wasn't you're fault I was the one who wouldn't back off you. Don't worry I'll play it up so you don't look like the bad guy."

"Okay perfect that's all I wanted to hear!"

"No I'd never paint you as the bad guy you know that. You're my queen and the queen does no wrong." I cooed pinching her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that I pulled her in for a kiss. If there's one thing I'll for sure never get tired of is when my lips touch hers and the butterflies in my tummy start to flutter. It's not a raging flutter but it's subtle letting me know that I found the right one and it happens every time I kiss her. Once we were both breathless We pulled away and rested our foreheads together just looking into each other's eyes. "What'd you do to me huh? I use to be impervious to catching feelings and now I'm a sappy love stricken woman who'd literally die trying to keep you happy. I wanna try not to love you as much as I do but you make it so hard not to love you. I just want my thoughts back it's always about you and it's not fair." That got her to wear a smile wider than I've ever seen on her before.

"It's my Irish charm. We're all so cute and adorable that you can't help but to fall in love. That's why I'm a bit hesitant to take you back home. I'm scared you'll fall in love with everyone there."

"But would that really be a bad thing?"

"No I don't think so. As long as you come back home with me I'll be fine."

"Well you are my home so I'll always come back."

*knock knock*

"Ms. Banks we're ready for you." Spoke a stagehand opening the door.

"Okay. Alright baby I'll be back and then we can go fly on the hood."

"M'kay. Knock'em dead tiger!"

"Grrr!" I growled flashing her my teeth.

"Now go tell the world our story." Letting me go she slapped me on the butt and sat down on the sofa.

"Yes Daddy." Blowing her a kiss she caught it and shoved it down her shirt. I swear she's so weird but I love it all and would never change her. Following the stagehand she lead me all the way to where I'm supposed to come out from. There the put a mic on me and told me where I'm supposed to stand and such. I'm actually really nervous now I was fine while Becks was holding me but now she's not and I'm a bit shaky. I can hear them playing my final speech at the Grammys and it's giving me goosebumps hearing it again. Thinking back on that night I still get butterflies knowing I really did that. However it wasn't until I went to run my hand through my hair that I felt my glasses on top of my head. My Legit Boss glasses and then I remembered who I am. I'm the Legit Boss Sasha Banks and I'm about to become the Legit Boss of this show for the next hour.

"Please welcome my guest The Legit Boss Sasha Banks." I heard from on stage and the crowd started cheering. Putting on my shades I walked out and smiled waving to everyone making my way over to Ellen and hugged her.

"Hi Ellen!" I smiled putting up my shades as we sat down.

"Hi Sasha it's so nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you I've always wanted to meet you too. Becks kept telling me that I'm not famous until I make it to your show and so here I am."

"Yeah well now you're famous I guess."

"I guess so. Take that Becky I'm famous now!" I smiled looking into the crowd over to where Becks was sitting. The cameras then cut to her. "Yeah that's my billion dollar girl who I love more than anything." I commented being she's smiling so wide.

"Hi Becky!" Smiled Ellen waving to her and she waved back. "Alright I'm going to dive right into it and asked how you two met. Because Becky you're Irish so what we're you vacationing in Ireland and then bam?"

"Haha no not even remotely close I've never been to Ireland surprisingly. But we met late November twenty fourteen. I was looking for a place to shoot my Bank on it music video. And one day my assistant at the time brought me a rice crispy treat from a small grocery store chain called Mattson's Market down in Florida. That rice crispy treat was one of the greatest things I had ever tasted."

"That must have been some hell of a rice crispy treat!" Chuckled Ellen getting me to laugh a bit.

"Oh it was at that moment. Anyway it was because of that rice crispy treat that I decided I HAD to shoot my video in one of their stores. A day or two later I'm sitting in their business relationships managers office. And it just so happened that it was Rebecca's office. I kinda showed up there unexpectedly because it originally was supposed to be a phone meeting but I was in the area so I figured I'd go do it in person. I also was early so I figured I'd make myself comfortable at her desk so I did. A few minutes later this beautiful brunette woman walked into the office and I immediately knew I had to have her. Then her boss at that time introduced us and she introduced herself to me and I basically fell in love right then and there."

"So it was love at first sight for you?"

"No it was lust at first sight but then I heard her accent and then I fell in love."

"Oh. So then what happened after you two first met. Who asked who out?"

"This may come as a shock to everyone but I actually did all the chasing. She didn't even really know who I was at that time and she made it damn clear she didn't care."

"Really you're song Bank on it topped the charts for weeks? It was impossible not to know who you were. What did she live under a rock or something?"

"Hahaha I know I was wondering the same thing then too. Anyway after that we had a nice conversation and discussed the circumstances of why I was there to begin with. I was so distracted by her beauty that I forgot to tell her why it is I wanted to shoot with them, which lead to our unofficial not really first date. You know my song That one person?"

"Mhmm."

"Well after our business date I wrote that song." It was then that I noticed the selfie I took of me and Becks that night. "You know that photo was the wallpaper on my phone for like four months after I took it?"

"Wait so you had a selfie with basically two strangers as your wallpaper?"

"Well it was the only picture I had of Becky at that time and it'd be weird if I took one from off her Facebook or something." I giggled because I sound like a total creep. "It seemed fine at the time because I was crushing on her."

"What's your wallpaper now?"

"It's a selfie Becks took of us when we made out under the Eiffel Tower last summer." It was then that they put that photo up on the screen also. "Yeah that was a really really romantic night we had together." That was the day I took her on the first date I told her I'd take her on. Only we went to a cute bistro that had a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. "That was our actual first date after like five or six months of a fair amount of many many many feelings that I never felt before until I met her."

"That must have been one hell of a surprise for a first date. Hey pick you up at six but bring your passport we're going to Paris." Joked Ellen but she doesn't even know.

"I want to tell you it was a surprise to her but it wasn't. Because during the shooting of my music video we had a little incident and I basically told her that she was the type of girl I'd spoil from day one. So I ended up explaining to her how our first date would go and tricked her into making out with me."

"What do you mean you tricked her into making out with you? How do you trick someone into making out with you?"

"Well she had a boyfriend for four years at the time so she wasn't going to just openly do it. So me being me I smooth talked my tongue right into her mouth." That got everyone to start laughing. "See y'all think I'm kidding but I'm so serious it really happened. I can't make something like that up. It was probably after that night that she slowly started to come around to me. In fact if it weren't for my smooth taking and I'm the boss attitude I wouldn't have gotten her to give into me."

"Okay that's reasonable but we gotta take a quick break and we'll be right back with Sasha Banks." Spoke Ellen before they cut the cameras.

...

"Welcome back I'm here with Sasha Banks. And you're a singer songwriter correct?"

"Yes I am."

"So then how did you end up owning an entire grocery store chain?" I couldn't help but to smile because that's a whole 'nother story on its own.

"Well actually believe it or not it was what you could call an impulse buy I guess. But Mattson's before I discovered it was pretty much a sinking ship so after I shot my music video there the sales started to go up but it wasn't quite where it could be. So after going through a ton of charts and numbers with my accountant and lawyer I brought it. For a chain with twenty two locations I got it pretty cheap according to other business owners. Now I really want to say I had a solid reason behind buying it like I felt bad or something because I didn't. The real main reason I brought the whole company was because I wanted to find some way to get closer to Becky.." I spoke cautiously.

"What?" I just laughed because I figured that'd be her reaction. It was everyone's reaction when I told them that.

"Yeah after shooting ended I had no real reason to hang around the office in Florida. So I figured if I brought the company she works for I'll have all the time in the world to woo her to come get with me. And I did it and I don't regret spending a single penny spent on it."

"So you spent like what ten million just to get close to Becky?!"

"Mmmm more like twenty-two million. But if you look at where I am now I'd say it was all worth it. I made all that back and then some in a few months but it was never about the money for me. I would be able to see her on a regular basis and that was more valuable than money to me. By that time I wrote two songs about her so it all made sense in my head. Here's something funny the day the company was completely signed over to me I actually fired her. My first day as the Boss I fired her."

"After all the money you spent just to see her you fired her?! Why?"

"Well before that day we hadn't spoken for a month after shooting wrapped for my music video... Actually let me rephrase that during the shoot me and Becks became good friends-"

"More like really really good friends since you tricked her into making out with you." Added Ellen getting me to laugh because when she says it like that it sounds horrible.

"Fine really really good friends and I caught major feelings for her. But it was every gay person's worst nightmare falling for someone who is straight and in a relationship. So after the shooting wrapped I decided to distance myself from her in an attempt to try and not to have feelings for her anymore. She was in a happily committed relationship and I wanted to respect that so I in a way cut her off from me. She'd text or call me but I never answered because I didn't want to have feelings for her. But I wrote a song about her during that break so it didn't work it only made her mad at me. So when I randomly showed up in the office again she wasn't too happy to see me. That was the day I met her rude side and I loved it, however the Boss in me didn't and later that day I fired her because nobody gives me attitude for no reason. Especially when you work for me and I had to set an example not to disrespect me. Now before you bury me just know that wasn't done out of spite. I also needed a way to guarantee that I'll always see her when I want to. And it wasn't in her job description to have to come visit me on a Saturday so I had to make her an offer too good to pass up. And I offered her the job of being my personal assistant right after I fired her from Mattson's. And then she became my assistant and everything after that just kept getting better and better." I explained simply waiting for Ellen to ask another question but she's looking at me with a WTF face.

"Why'd you stop keep going. What happened next after she became your assistant?" Looking over at Becks she smirked and nodded letting me know to keep going.

"Before I came out here she told me that it's okay to tell you everything, so I'm going to do just that. Well basically I made her come over just to hangout with me if I was bored. She was really the only person I knew down there and because I enjoyed her company. We get along together rather well actually like two peas in a pod. By this time I was somewhat over holding in my feelings for her but at the same time I didn't want her to push me away. So we could be talking about how her stupid ex messed up that day and I'd go on a whole tangent on how she'd have it so much better with me rather than him. I basically threw myself at her and she just wouldn't quite catch me. I mean even though she had a boyfriend I knew she had feelings for me but she was trying her best to keep them at bay. I can't even tell you how many very very heated make out sessions we engaged in. Like I'm talking first, second, and third base. But every time right before I had a chance to steal homebase she'd pull away at the last second because she wasn't single. And she did it every single damn time thinking she's doing something good but all it did was make me want her even more. I'll admit it I was well in love with her already at that point so it was like she was playing with my feelings and I hated it. I didn't hide it from her I was very blunt with her from the beginning that I wanted her. We got stuck in a cycle of us hanging out that eventually lead to making out, only for her to push me away, then she'd come back for more and that lasted a month. So one day I got fed up with the stupid cycle we were in and I looked her in the eyes and said, I don't want to play that game anymore. I told her I know she needed someone in her life who treated her the way she deserved to be treated. And that I can well.. basically make love to her a thousand times better than whatever the hell he was doing with her. Then the rest was probably one of the best nights of my life, that night I found the one thing I spent my whole life looking for and that was my soulmate. The way she looked at me laying underneath me made me fall so damn deep in love with her that I never wanted to leave that bed as long as she was there. I was on top of the world because I thought that was what I needed to tip the scale and make her leave her boyfriend for me but.. it ah.. she didn't see it that way yet." I murmured thinking back to a year ago and how hard I fell for her. And how my heart shattered when she wouldn't talk to me anymore afterwards. "Just thinking about all this is making me emotional because I loved her so much. After that night she shut me out and wouldn't talk to me anymore. When she uttered those four words to me I completely lost it. I was like a child who had their favorite toy ripped from their arms and forced to watch another kid play with it. And it was here where four songs off my latest album came from. I've always heard people say true art and reality comes from depression but I never believed it until then. I could barely write down the words because my tears kept making the ink on the paper bleed. But somehow I managed to finish writing them and record them."

"So in the one song where you break down-"

"I actually physically cried recording that song. I wanted to make sure every pure raw emotion I felt was put into it. That's why My Goggled Orange means so much to me because it's basically me meeting and falling in love with the love of my life. Nobody is incapable of falling in love and nobody is safe from heartache. During that time I learned a lot about myself and how life works in general."

"What'd you learn?"

"That life sucks sometimes but only if you let it. It took a little fishy to teach me no matter what comes your way you just have to keep swimming or else you'll never know if it gets better. I mean it sucked for the first few days I was trying my hardest to think of all the possible outcomes of how different everything could have ended. But you can't change the past you can only learn from it and that's what I had to do. The universe has a funny way of working and I assumed maybe Becks wasn't the one made just for me. So I got myself together and went back down to Florida because after said night I went back to LA. Anyway I had to check back in on my company and just because that's where she was I couldn't let her think she won. So I walked in there like it never affected me in the first place even when I was dying just to be able to breathe the same air as her. Eventually one night I realized I can't move on from her I have to have her. I've never ever given myself to someone the way I did to her and I refused to open up like that to anyone else but her. She felt the same and then began our affair that lasted like seven months before I got tired of having to share her with him. I'm an extremely protective and jealous person so every time she left me to go back home to him I got extremely extremely jealous that she wasn't mine completely. Yeah she always came back but that wasn't good enough for me only being able to love her for half the day. Growing up I watched my mom go through so many different men and a good percent of them didn't treat my mom the way I believed she deserved to be treated. And I remember I use to sit and tell myself if I ever get me a girlfriend I'll do everything I can to give her the best possible life I could give her. I believe in chivalry and I believe that when you like or love someone you should want nothing but the best for them. I loved Becky and I wanted to give her the best life I can build for her but I couldn't do that if she was still going back home to someone else at night. So I made her choose it was either me or him. And I don't think I need to explain who she chose."

"Who'd she chose?" Asked Ellen smirking getting me to smile and shake my head.

"Obviously the one who spoils her beyond belief."

"So how long have you guys been together officially?"

"Since the end of January this year so about four months now since we became exclusive. But I feel like I've been with her for years now. She's my best friend and I couldn't imagine not being able to say that about her." I spoke with ease and confidence because it's something I feel strongly about. "It started off as just business partners but now we're Becky and The Boss." To that the crowd cheered and the cameras cut to Becky in the crowd again and she's cheesing like a nerd.

"Wow I never would have guessed that that's how you two became an item."

"I know nobody would have and that's why I came here. To finally let everyone know how and to let y'all in on what I've been up to."

"Well I guess we'll get into that after the break."

...

"Okay now let's talk the Grammys. Why did you choose the Grammys to come out? And what gave you the courage to finally do so?"

"Well I was already contemplating when I should come out and stop hiding in the closet. All my close friends and family knew I was gay way before I am where I am now. It was just hard because we live in a society where being gay is an abomination in some cultures and I was worried that if people knew nobody would want to listen to my music or respect me because of my gender preference. I hate saying that but it's true and it was a constant battle between my true happiness or my career. For years I choose my career up until maybe December last year. And I think me and Becks were at my beach house in Florida and we were on the balcony. The sun was setting and it was hitting her just right that she had an ethereal glow, and I was staring at her just thinking to myself. How beautiful she looked and she deserves to be showed off. I want to make the world jealous because I had a beautiful lady on my arm. So I figured what a better place to show her off than music's biggest night of the year." It was then that they showed a photo of me and Becky on the red carpet at the Grammys. Looking at the picture of us together makes me smile because I'm so lucky to have her. "It was her idea to wear the goggles that way everyone would know who my Goggled Orange was. She was the strength behind me that night to come out. I didn't think I'd win all three categories I was nominated for so by the last speech there was only one last person I had to thank and that was Becky. She was the muse behind almost all the songs on that album and it was only right I gave credit where it was due."

"Wow. So did you expect the response that you got? Because since then My Goggled Orange went multi platinum and sold over a two million copies." To that the crowd cheered because that is true. Sales of my album did explode after I came out.

"Honestly no I actually didn't care about what people would think about me after because I don't make music for people to invade in on my personal life. I make music to entertain people and to hopefully make them feel good. I just wanted to be able to love whoever.. well not whoever. I mean Becky, I wanted to be able to hold her hand in public and not have to hide it. It was actually because of that fact that I decided to call it The Be Who You Are tour. Yeah I'm going on a world tour this summer apparently. So far all the U.S. dates we have can be found on my website."

"Oh that's great so I can expect front row all access passes?"

"Of course I'll have my assistant mail them to you. How many do you need?"

"Ummm... like a pair for each concert." I gave her a questioning look. "I don't need them I already met you I'm going to sell them. I'll probably make a fortune off it." She smiled getting me to laugh because she's too much. "Hey can you sign this for me?" She asked pulling out an oversized picture of me riding a unicorn and handing me a sharpie. I couldn't help but to bust out laughing looking at that photo.

"Mkay." I then signed it.

"Awe thanks!" She smiled looking at my signature. She then handed it off to a guy who ran on stage and grabbed it. "Hey you got a little bat in the cave let me just.. She then picked up a tissue and held it to my nose. "And blow." Listening to her I blew my nose. I don't think anything came out really because I'm not sick or anything but whatever Ellen says goes. "Andy quick hold on to that we have footage of her using it." Andy then ran on stage and held out a plastic baggie for her to put the tissue in. At this point I caught onto what she's doing and it's pretty funny to me. Nobody's ever made me use stuff just so they could sell it. Or you know nobody's been so obvious about it like she is being.

"You want me to sign that too?" I asked laughing.

"No it's okay we have you using it on camera."

"Okay."

"You look thirsty there. Have some water." She spoke pointing to my mug of water on the coffee table. Giving her a funny look I slowly reached for the cup and brought it up to my mouth. "Go on drink up its good for you." She smiled staring at me.

"Ellen I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Ellen I want my cut in all this." I mumbled before taking a sip. I made sure to sorta smudge my lipstick on it so you can tell I drank from it. "Sixty, forty."

"Eight, twenty!"

"Fifty five, forty five!"

"No. Fifty, fifty!"

"Okay deal!" I agreed setting the cup down on the table again.

"Okay eighty, twenty it is! For more on Sasha's tour visit our website to see when she'll be in town near you. Go to The Ellen Shop to purchase any of these authentic Sasha Banks memorabilia. All bids start at five hundred thousand. Anyway we'll be right back and Sasha is going to perform for us." I'm so happy I came here Ellen is so funny. The cameras then cut and went to commercial. After that I made my way backstage where they changed my microphone so I could perform. I decided to just sing Bank on it because it's one of the more upbeat songs from my latest album. When I finished that we played a game and then that took us right to the end of the show. As much as I want to go home and snuggle with my baby, I'm sorta sad to leave. I actually had a fun time hanging out with Ellen. She's really funny one of these days me and Becks are going to have to do a double date with Ellen and Portia because I have a feeling it'll make for a great afternoon. Yeah after the show me and Ellen swapped phone numbers so it's a definite must to hangout with them and do couple things that couples do with other couples. Once we finished up there we headed out and now we are driving home. Again for some reason Becks didn't want to let our driver drive us so we ended up taking her Jeep here. This time the roof is on and I made sure the windows were tinted as dark as I could get them.

"Babe you know we have to have them over one night for dinner or something?" I asked looking over at her.

"I know stop it. This is all so crazy like I really just befriended Ellen and Portia Degeneres. Ahh! Never in a million years would I have ever guessed I'd ever have Ellen's personal phone number in my contacts." She ranted cutely. It's moments like this that I look forward to taking her with me to different events where other celebrities will be. I think she's the cutest thing when she fangirls it just makes me fall all the more in love with her.

"So I take it you had fun at the show?"

"The greatest. Yeah the whole time you were talking I couldn't help blushing the whole time. Were you really in love with me the whole time before we ever had sex?" I couldn't help but blush because even to this day she still makes me nervous.

"Yeah. I told you you're my dream girl." To that she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. We're at a stoplight so it's okay.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" I asked because it's only a little after four.

"We gotta go to the store, I forgot I have to get something."

"What did you forget?"

"We just really need to go to the store right now." She spoke urgently as she started to speed up some.

"Okay but what are we getting from the store?"

"I can't believe I fucking forgot. It's so unlike me to forget something so important like this." I'm not sure if it's worth asking her again because she sounds very distraught and I don't want to distract her while she's driving.

"Alright." It was probably ten minutes later that we arrived at a random grocery store.

"Come on." She spoke opening the door for me to get out. Taking her hand I got out.

"I feel uncomfortable going into a grocery store that isn't Mattson's."

"No it's fine there aren't any on the west coast yet so when we're over here it's okay. It'd be crazy to fly all the way to Florida to grocery shop for the house here." She reasoned.

"I know but still." She simply interlaced our hands and began walking towards the store. "And why the hell did you park so far from the store. All these empty parking spots and you choose to park in the furthest spot from the building. And fucking hell this parking lot is so shitty! Why is it so damn uneven?! I wish you would have let me know we were coming here because I wouldn't have worn heels. Hell maybe I'll buy this chain too mayb-" She stopped walking and kissed me.

"Please shut up. And no you're not buying this grocery store. You can't just go around buying stuff you don't like so you can fix it. Let's go." She demanded in a sexy demanding tone. I'd protest but I always listen to Daddy so I shut up and kept walking.

"Do we need a cart?" I asked as we approached the store doors and where all the carts are.

"Umm no we'll just get a basket." Walking in the store like she said she grabbed a basket. We then kept walking until we got to the bakery section of the store. She then started to look at all the different cakes they had on display.

"What are you looking for?"

"Shh just hold on."

"Babe I just want to know why you dragged me in here? I feel like I'm cheating on Mattson's."

"You're good you can do what you want you're the Boss. Anyway come on let's go." She then started to walk again.

"Becks why are you walking so fast I don't understand what the rush is?" I complained because she is speed walking and she knows I can't walk fast when I wear my stilettos.

"I gotta find what I need before I forget again."

"What are we looking for that way I can remind you if you-"

"Ah found it!" She smiled as we stood in the floral section.

"Uhh.."

"Flowers. What kind of flowers do you want?" She asked looking at me smiling getting me to blush.

"You're getting me flowers?" I asked softly because I'm excited and really giddy.

"Yeah you're my girl and I think you deserve to have flowers so I'm going to buy you flowers. Whatever kind you want you can have." They're back. The little butterflies that flutter whenever she does something randomly cute for me. I don't even know what to say. She made a big deal out of coming here just to get me flowers.

"Really?" She laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Any bouquet that catches your eyes will be yours. Come on let's look at them." She them began to take me over to the section on the wall that had bouquets of flowers. There's so many to choose from that I don't know which ones to choose. "You know I don't know what kind of flowers you like?"

"Well I don't usually ever get flowers so I don't know what kind I like."

"Then I guess I'll have to change that then huh?" She cooed kissing my cheek.

"If you want you don't ha-"

"I want to. A woman like you deserves the best flowers there are. So which of these catch your eyes?" Inspecting all the flowers only one bouquet stood out to me. It was a mix of light pink lilies and white roses.

"Those ones." I spoke pointing to them.

"Is it weird I was just thinking that you might like those ones?" She asked letting go of my hand to grab them down.

"No that's just another reason why we're perfect for each other." I smiled giving her a quick kiss.

"Mhmm one more it didn't feel right." She purred kissing me again.

"Better?"

"It'll hold me over for now. Anyway come on." Putting the flowers in the basket she interlocked our hands again and began walking again.

"Anything else you forget?"

"You wanna piggy tonight? That strawberry shortcake looked so good, and I wanna see if it's better than ours."

"But babe you know I'm on a diet with the tour coming up and stuff." I whined because I wasn't hungry until she brought up the cake.

"Well a little cheat meal won't hurt you. I'll eat most of it for you okay?" It was now that we arrived at the bakery again and she's looking at the cakes in the display case. "Alright how about we just get two of these instead?" She asked pointing to how they have single slices of cake.

"I want chocolate."

"Anything you want baby."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Asked a worker who was behind the counter.

"Yes you can actually. Can I have a slice of that strawberry shortcake and a slice of the chocolate mousse cake?" Answered Becks pointing to the items through the glass.

"Of course no problem." The worker then began to get our cake.

"Thanks. You sure you don't want anything else?" Asked Becks turning to look at me.

"Why so you can fatten me up?" I asked playfully.

"That's exactly why. That way nobody else will find you attractive and I won't have to worry about you trying to leave me." She laughed poking my stomach.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I would actually."

"Whatever I didn't want to break up with you anyway." I sassed with attitude.

"Good you're not allowed to." She responded flatly.

"You know what just for that one of these days I'm going to make you marry me. That's going to be your punishment you're gonna be stuck with me forever."

"Fine I can't wait."

"Good!"

"Here you are." Spoke the worker as she handed us our cake. Taking it from her I smiled.

"Thank you Jozlynn." I smiled reading her name tag.

"No problem anything for Becky and The Boss." She smiled.

"Well in that case give me everything in the case." I giggled getting her to laugh.

"Good god the last thing you need is sugar. She'll be bouncing off the walls all night long." Added Becks.

"Hey everyone deserves to splurge a little bit."

"Yeah I'm with Joz she has a point."

"No. Besides I don't want to hear it later about how you could have gotten all the same stuff here at one of your stores." Reasoned Becks.

"Oh fuck I forgot. Right anyway let's go because now I'm hungry. Thanks again Joz."

"No problem you two have a good one!" She smiled.

"Thanks you too." Smiled Becks before we began to walk away.

"Okay what's next on the list?" I asked placing the cake in the basket.

"Do we have milk?"

"Dunno you always make breakfast so I wouldn't know."

"True. Ehh I'll just go out later if we don't." She shrugged. "Kay let's pay and then we can go home and I'll start dinner."

"You sure because I'll go get the milk and meet you up there?" I suggested because I know she knows we probably need it. It's just the dairy aisle is all the way on the other side of the store and she just doesn't want to walk.

"Nah it's fine."

"I'll meet you in line." Kissing her I walked off in the direction to get milk.

"Get the red one!" I heard her yell from behind me. I looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up to let her know I heard her. I gotta say this store is actually pretty cute it makes me miss my Mattson's. It's still crazy to think that I actually own a chain of grocery stores and I'm a three time Grammy award winner. I for some reason always seem to forget that and whenever Becks and I go out somewhere. I always get creeped out when people stare at us. Then they take pictures of me or some will come up and ask for an autograph and then I remember who I am. I'm only saying it because people are looking at me as I'm walking. I don't care though because I'm on a mission to get milk and get back to Becky before she reaches the register.

Speeding up my walk I got a half gallon of milk and began to head back up towards the registers. Another thing I love about my girlfriend is her bright orange hair stands out so I just have to look up and I can spot her from just about anywhere. Like right now I see her standing in front of the self checkout lines. Seeing her I slowed my pace because there is a random guy talking to her... The overprotective side of me wants to go over there and make a scene, yet another part of me wants to see what she's going to do. Yeah I wanna see what she's going to do. Hiding behind a random magazine rack I watched her. She isn't paying him any mind and I like that. It's not that I don't trust her because I know she's loyal it's just nice to make sure I'm still her one and only. After a minute of watching her I continued walking towards her.

"Here you are babe. How come you didn't get in line?" When I approached her, her eyes lit up. She wasted no time connecting her lips to mine. "I was only gone like three minutes five tops."

"Sorry for missing my girlfriend." She spoke rather loudly looking off to the side where that guy was.

"Oh.."

"Yeah anyway ke-"

"No way! You're Sasha Banks holy shit!" Spoke the guy excitedly as he came a bit closer to me. "Wow you're even hotter in person!"

"Thanks bu-"

"Damn you look good girl! I've never had a black girl but I'll sure make an exception for you." He smirked not so discreetly checking me out. It's moments like this that I regret not having my bodyguards with me at all times. Looking at Becks she's giving me the look. It's the look that she gets when she gets jealous. I'm in no mood to have her making a scene because it'll draw more attention to us then there already is. The last thing we need is some scandal of her punching a guy in the face in public.

"I'm flattered but as you clearly must have failed to see I'm gay and this cute thing that you were just hitting on is my girlfriend." I spoke politely grabbing Becky's hand and pulling her close to me. I have to maintain my image to the public so that means I can't go around flipping out on random people. I'm not trying to catch a case today, not while me and Becks are having a good day.

"I'm totally down for a threesome. I love lesbians."

"We're leaving." Becky then pulled me away and walked over into one of the lines to check out.

"That guy was a piece of work I tell ya." I grumbled putting the milk on the conveyor belt. She ignored me and just went about putting the items from the basket on the belt. "Baby you know I love you right?" I asked softly wrapping my arm around her. She still didn't say anything. She really really doesn't like it when randoms hit on me. "Becks? You know you have me whipped so I'd never leave you for anyone. You're everything I've ever wanted in a relationship-"

"I know you're just playing hard to get because two can play-" I heard come from behind me making me roll my eyes. Some people really don't know when to stop. Letting out a deep sigh I turned to face him.

"Okay you listen here buddy nobody here is playing hard to get. We aren't available to get so I don't understand why you're still bothering us. It's men like you who are the reason I'm so damn happy I love women. It's this exact kind of sexual harassment that makes you look like a dumbass in front of everyone. If I don't want any man what would make you so different huh? I'm sure you're a nice guy but frankly I don't give a damn. Now go on and run along before I sue you for every penny you have on sexual harassment. I'll fuck up your life so bad that the only place you'll ever get to work is for me in one of my grocery stores. And even then all you're checks will go right back to me you'll be so in debt. And once I'm done suing you my girlfriend will sue you too and you'll be working for me for the rest of your miserable life. And then just when you think I couldn't make you're life anymore miserable I'll make it so you'll never ever be able to get laid ever again. I'll own your soul by the time I'm done with you." I threatened glaring at him the whole time to let him know I'm not the one to fuck with. "I hate saying that to a fan but there's a line you don't cross and you crossed it. So you got two options either you get out my face or you can go ahead and give me your wallet and the clothes off you're back because I'll own them too in due time." To that he backed away from me. "Yeah that's what I thought, learn what respect means because you have none." I added watching him walk away. Shaking my head I turned back around to Becks.

"Hmm suing him until you own his soul? I like that." Smiled Becks holding up her hand for a high-five. So I high-fived her.

"You didn't think it sounded too crazy?"

"No it was the perfect amount of crazy. I was just going to knee him and keep it moving so you're idea was better. Plus you're so hot when you get defensive like that."

"Well I had to defend you're honor nobody hits on my bitch." I smirked getting her to smile.

"Thank you." She then gave me a chaste kiss.

"No problem madame. Anyway let's get the hell out of here I want you so bad right now." I purred in her ear.

"So when do I swipe?!" She asked quickly turning to the cashier and pulling out her card.

* * *

 **Yes the fuck I did! Yes I did put myself in my own damn story deal with it! Lol Jk. I don't know man I couldn't think of a name and Joz appeared in my word selection on my keyboard and I was like fuck it. That and because I love saying and hearing my name. Ik I'm weird af but that's good right? If I wasn't weird I wouldn't have came up with this story sooo... Anyway I hope I didn't let Ellen down in this story. Like I'm literally watching Ellen right now as I uploaded this, plus I'm also pretty spaced out rn ;). So sorry if there are any mistakes here. Butt I tried my best to be as sorta realistic. I just imagined how I'd direct this episode and I did it. I mean I think i did pretty good job because if you know Ellen like I do you'd know this is the type of stuff that Ellen would do. I like it so.. So that was cute of Becky randomly deciding to get Sasha flowers. Then Sasha telling off that guy lol. I don't know where I was planning to go with it I just did it. Mostly because I don't know where we're going next. Will it be a past chapter? Will it be a present chapter? Idk I guess we'll have to wait. Umm.. i guess I'm gunna go I wanna enjoy my high and watch something on YouTube. I think I swallowed a nickel... ~Joz #Fuckutip**


	13. Dust to Dust

**Hola how goes it? Good I hope because it goes alright for me. I just wanted to let you know that yes I know this chapter is long as shit for no reason... It's 16.7K words long without my pointless rambling in my ANs. Thats equal to 51 pages of words in a single document. Ain't that some shit?! I'll explain why i decided to bless you with this chapter at the bottom. Good Luck**

* * *

 **Friday March,13**

 **Becky's POV**

"I know Finn I'm sorry but this isn't my fault. I gotta go before I'm late." I spoke quickly eating a bacon strip off my plate as I put on my jacket.

"Becks breakfast is our thing. It's always been our thing."

"I know Finn but I literally have to go right now so I'm not late. Last time I was late Sasha chewed my head off about it. I'm not in the mood to hear her bitching me today. You know I would stay and eat with you longer but I really gotta go."

"So what am I supposed to do with your plate? It took me forever to get the toast right and I'll be damned if you let it go to waste." He complained pointing to our plates. He decided to switch it up today and make toast with a fried egg in the middle.

"I don't know wrap it up and I'll eat it for dinner I don't care. I can't do this with you right now. Please give me my car keys so I can go now please." I tried to ask in the nicest way possible. I'm not in a good mood this morning. Sasha has been driving me mad as of late and it's starting to take its toll on me. Last night she made me sit on the phone until three in the morning trying to get in contact with the manufacturer of her flat iron that she broke earlier. She wanted to make sure that the warranty on it was still effective and if they are going to ship her a new one since hers broke. This wouldn't have been a problem it's just the business is an overseas company and when it's day time for us in the states it's night time for them. Add to that I could barely understand what they were saying to me but after thirty minutes of being on hold and twenty minutes talking to a representative I got it all settled and Sasha should have her flat iron by Monday. If it's not her making me do stuff she doesn't want to do then I'm busy running errands for her. If I'm not doing that then she's dragging me to a business meeting somewhere. As much as I don't want to go I know she means well because those meetings were with potential investors who were interested in helping to expand Mattson's. Oh and she also changed the name from Mattson's Market to just Mattson's. She also re-branded the logo and our overall store look. Since it went public that she's the new owner of the company sales doubled from what they already are. It's safe to say as long as no crazy scandals arise about the company we are going to stay well afloat.

"I don't get it why does she need you to get her tea every morning? Why can't she-"

"FINN!" I yelled getting angry because I really don't want to hear it from him right now. "Who was the one who said to take this job?! Who thought it'd be a great idea for me to become Sasha's assistant?!" I snapped because at this rate I'm going to be late and Sasha is going to rip me apart.

"Well I didn't know that you'd let her take our mornings!" He growled right back.

"Well you brought this upon yourself. I didn't want to take the job but you insisted it'd be good for me and so now here we are Finn. I don't know what the hell you want me to do because just like you I have a job that I'd like to keep. And when you have a job they give you a time to come in at and you have to get there on time or else you won't have a job anymore. Right now I have less than half an hour to stop and get Sasha her breakfast and get to the office. It already takes twenty minutes from here to get to the office and add to that I have to go ten minutes out the way on the way there, plus traffic. I'm basically already late so just give me my keys so I can keep my damn job so we can afford to have a place to live."

"So that's it you're-"

"You know what fuck this!" With that I headed over to the cookie jar on the counter and opened it. Reaching in it I grabbed the spare set of keys to my car. "If I get my head chewed off today you better fucking believe you're sleeping on the couch for the next week." I growled before storming out the door. Ever since I started to work for Sasha she's really the only person I've had time to sit and have actually conversations with. I basically spend all day with Sasha doing business things or us just doing stuff together. And often times I don't get home until late so I don't get to talk to Finn in person as much as I use to before Sasha. I wake up and see him but not for very long because I have to get to work and when I get home it's often been pretty late past midnight late and he's usually asleep. There have been some days where Sasha would text me telling me I don't have to come in but it only happened twice in the past month of me working for her. Unfortunately today isn't one of those days and now thanks to him I'm going to be late. She made it very clear to me that if I'm late again I will be late to the unemployment line. So speeding to my destination is my only option. Thank goodness it's almost eight in the morning and the stores are fairly empty this early in the day. The Mattson's I go to already knows to have Sasha's chocolate chip muffins ready to go every weekday. However today it seemed like the universe hates me because they didn't have her muffin ready so I had to go with a blueberry muffin. I can already hear her bitching me about it. Luckily it's Friday and she always wants an iced vanilla bean frappuccino from Starbucks. Because I work for Sasha, she has a Starbucks gold rewards card and it allows me to cut the line and get her drink without really having to wait forever. Only downside about it is I have to go inside to get it and every Friday morning all the parking spots closest to the building are taken so I have to park forever away from it and walk up there.

Basically what I'm saying is it's ten minutes to eight and I have to drive fifteen minutes to get to the office. All I have to say is thank god for Sasha being who she is because they made her drink within five minutes of me walking in the door. From there I sped off to the office and I got there in eight minutes. Sasha moved my parking spot so it was to the right of her spot right out front of the main doors. Like every morning her Aston Martin is parked neatly in her spot and it gives me butterflies... not the good kind either. I have fear butterflies because I can hear her yelling at me already. Quickly parking my car I rushed inside and up the steps. I'd take the elevator but they're slow and will only slow me down. I don't think I've ever climbed three flights of stairs so fast in my life but as soon as I got to my floor I burst through the doors and made a beeline for Sasha's office. As I was rushing I looked to my right to look at the clock on the wall to see the time. That then proved to be a terrible mistake on my part because when I looked back forward Sasha suddenly appeared in my path and before I had a chance to process to stop it was too late. I collided with her and the coffee exploded all over her upon impact. She let out a loud shriek getting everyone to turn their attention to us.

"Oh my-" She didn't say anything but put up a one minute finger letting me know to shut up. Shaking her hands of the coffee she let out a deep sigh. "Sas-"

"My office now!" She growled pointing to her office. That's it now I have to go find a new job elsewhere. She's going to fire me and that's the end of it. I wonder if it's too late to accept that offer from Walmart.. Accepting the fact that I'm about to get fired I slowly began making my way to her office. Well it was nice while it lasted at least I can officially say I did work for Sasha Banks for a month. Walking into her office I didn't bother to sit down because I don't want to waste my time when I'll probably be fired in the next five minutes. I then heard the door slam shut behind me letting me know she's in here and she's mad. "Eight nineteen."

"I swear-"

"Shut up I'm not done speaking! Sit down." She snapped coming to stand in front of me. "You... Why are you late this morning Ms. Lynch?"

"I got into it with Finn this morning and he wouldn't give me my car keys. So after fifteen minutes of that I-" It was then that she began unbuttoning her shirt starting from the top she slowly undid them all staring at me intently.

"You what?"

"Huh?"

"Jesus Becks get your shit together. Why were you late? What'd you do after you finished arguing with him?" She asked taking off her button up revealing a red lace bra.

"I got my spare keys and left. Then they didn't have your chocolate.." I don't know why but she's using her right hand to rub her abdomen and it's a very nicely carved one too. It's not really extremely defined but you can see faint outlines of a six pack. I knew she worked out but damn I didn't know she looked that good shirtless. "Chocolate.. umm chocolate." I don't know what's going on with me right now but all I can focus on is how the coffee is dripping from her hair all the way down her chest and abdomen.

"Chocolate?.. No boo caramel."

"Wha?" I spoke snapping out of my trance and looking at her in the eyes. She only laughed and moved to the other side of her desk. Leaning over she began going through her drawers searching for something. As curious as I am about what she's searching for, I can't help but feel she's giving me false hope only to fire me in the end. "Are you going to fire me?" I blurted out. That got her to laugh and stand back up holding two wet-naps. She then walked back over to me and held them out for me to take so I took them

"No you're way too valuable for me to just get rid of you like that. However you did make a mess and now you gotta clean it up. Hurry up because I don't like being sticky." I was confused at first but I get what she's telling me to do.

 **Sasha's POV**

"And you got it on my heels so you can start there." I spoke simply pointing out the fact that she literally got coffee all over me. Thank goodness it was an iced frap or else I would tear her to shreds. Anyone else I would fire them on the spot but Becky is different from everyone else to me. Since she signed on the dotted line my life has gotten all the more interesting. I guess you can say I've been working overtime trying to keep myself from completely ravishing her. It's not so much the fact that she's throwing herself at me because her pride just won't let her do it. It's the fact that I can tell she wants me and she wants me bad, just she's trying to hide it like I don't notice. There have been some recent nights where I just wanted to hangout with her so she'd come over to my house and we'll watch movies or something and cuddle like two friends. One minute we're chilling then the next thing I know we're in a heated make out session and she's on me giving me hickies and shit. But as soon as I go to shed any of our clothing she pushes me away muttering something about how what we're doing is wrong. Yet two days later she's back on top of me only to do the same thing. I don't think she's doing it on purpose but she's been playing hard to get and it's making me want her more and more than how much I wanted her to begin with. Mind you I really wanted her from the beginning and it's only multiplied since. I know she wants me too but I can't for some reason get her to give in to me like I want her too. Perhaps she really is in love with her stupid boyfriend but she must not love him that much if she constantly seems to always end up on top of me... There are days where I'd make her drop me off some lunch and she'd be free to go, but she always stayed. She'd stay and we'd smoke then just hang out all day until she decided she wanted to go. Of course I've always extended the invitation for her to spend the night with me even if I told her I'll sleep on the couch while she has my bed, but she always declines. Only to return the next afternoon and we do the same thing again. Our relationship is probably the most confusing yet awesome relationship I've ever had. It's like we're friends yet there's that sexual tension in the air and both of us know it's there and neither of us take advantage of it. It's so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut it. It's been like this ever since the day I admitted to her I wanted her and I'm starting to get tired of these games we're playing. I think it's time I headed to Home Depot.

"I really am sorry." She murmured with dough eyes. Taking the wet-naps from me.

"Yeah I bet. Get to cleaning because if I start getting sticky you're licking it off me." She gave me a testy look when I said that because she thinks I'm just kidding but I'm really not. Besides I'm sure she'd have no problem doing it hence why I locked the door behind me. Opening the wet-nap she kneeled down and began to wipe the coffee off my Louboutins. From there she gently wiped off any coffee that may have dropped down onto my legs being I'm wearing a skirt. I liked this part because she took her time cleaning my legs. She's trying to be subtle about it but I know she's checking me out purely because her hands are roaming my calves slowly but surely. "I think you've done a good job down there why don't you bring it up here." I cooed softly gently stroking her hair as she looked up at me. When she looked up at me kneeling in front of me I damn near lost it. Just the idea of her finally submitting to me like this is what I've been craving since the day I met her. To have her begging at my feet to make her feel good in a way she never has before. This moment right here is a preview of everything I want and it's turning me on so much so I want her right here on my desk. But again I have to remember that now isn't the time. Letting out a sigh I cupped her cheek. "When are you going to stop resisting me?" I asked looking down at her. That got her to shrug and look away from me.

"I have a bo-"

"I know but I can treat you so much better than him. When he fucks up or makes you angry who do you run to now? Remember last month when he forgot about Valentine's Day and didn't get you anything, but I got you a bouquet of roses with chocolate?"

"That doesn't matter he made it up to me later that night. You just don't get it." She mumbled standing up and walking over to the trashcan to throw out the wet-nap.

"What's there to get Rebecca?"

"Finn is my boyfriend and I love him to the moon and back. He's my everything and it's not fair-"

"If you want to talk about not being fair how come every time we hangout you always end up on top of me kissing my neck and feeling me up, only to pull away at the last second. Why do you always say we shouldn't but keep coming back for more? If you don't want me then why do you keep coming back to me?" I asked.

"I don't know okay!" She spoke in an annoyed voice.

"You do know Becks that's just your mind trying to rationalize the fact that you feel things you've never felt before when you're with me rather than your boyfriend. You've only ever liked men and then I came along and you're confused now aren't you? I know you want me Becky you're just scared because-" I had to stop myself from saying anything else because I don't like having deep conversations with her. That's a lie I love having deep conversations with her because I love learning about her. It's just I have feelings for her and I don't want to lose her because of my hunger for her. "Becks I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that. It's just you ruined my shirt so now I'm shirtless and sticky. Sooo.. I want your shirt and you can have mine."

"I don't ev-"

"I don't care about what you want or have to say right now. You spilled coffee all over me and so now I want to wear your shirt." I then grabbed the other wet-nap off the chair and opened it. "Go on take it off and hand it here."

"I-"

"Fine I'll turn around and you turn around too that way nobody sees anything." To prove my point I turned around so my back was facing her. "Go ahead I promise not to peek." I sang holding up my hands to cover my eyes to further prove my point. Only thing is my fingers don't get along with each other and all need space from one another. I then heard her sigh and her moving around and that's when I turned around. Her back is facing me and I turned around in enough time to watch her take off her shirt. I then silently made my way over to her and pressed my chest up against her back. Wrapping my arms around her stomach I kissed her neck. "You know what I've decided I don't want your shirt anymore. How about you just make it up to me and we'll call it even. Tomorrow morning I have to get on my jet and fly over to California for business and I want you to come." I purred in her ear. "All you have to do is wake up and I'll have my driver pick you up at six. Everything else you leave to me." Placing a small kiss on her collar bone I backed away and grabbed my purse off my desk. "Make sure they get rid of the stain you made on my carpet out there by the next time I come in or you're seriously going to be in trouble. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful!" Kissing her on the side of the mouth I left my office and began to head out to my car. I can't quite go home yet because I have a lot of planning to do for tomorrow.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next morning**

 **Becky's POV**

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Why would you care?" I grumbled putting on my jacket. Right now it's quarter to six and I just finished getting dressed. Sasha personally called and woke me up this morning reminding me to get up and be ready by six. All she let me know is that we're going to California for a meeting.

"Because I'd like to know if it's going to be a waste of my time cooking dinner tonight or not." Finn spoke flatly. For some reason ever since I started working for Sasha it's been putting a strain on our relationship. I'm hardly ever home besides at night, but I always get home late after midnight. So we don't spend time together like we use too. Our mornings aren't really the same anymore either because I alway have to cut it short due to me getting to work. Finn isn't too happy that I'm putting my job before him but he was the one who encouraged me to take the job. And now he's mad that I hardly ever see him because of it.

"Okay then don't bother then. I'll just stop somewhere on my way home." I shrugged walking past him and walking downstairs. I took a shower not too long ago and I always get extremely thirsty after them so I'm on a hunt for water.

"And when is that going to be?"

"Dunno."

"Well can you at least call me when you get there?"

"Yeah if I remember." I answered simply going into the fridge and grabbing out a water bottle.

"What are you guys going to do in California?" He asked coming to stand in front of me.

"Meetings."

"All day?"

"Dunno she wouldn't tell me anything else besides the fact that we have a meeting to attend." Looking at the time on the stove it's almost six so whoever is picking me up should be here soon. I'm excited to be going back to LA. Last time me and Sasha went I had a lot more fun than I thought I would. The sunsets out there are so beautiful over the beaches, and the people there are pretty cool.

"Oh okay. When do you have to be at the airport?"

"Sasha is having her driver pick me up in a bit."

"You are just getting the star treatment now huh?"

"No Sasha and me are good friends and she's just being nice I guess."

"Well as long as she brings you back in one peace I'm okay with it." He then moved and wrapped his arm around me. That didn't last too long before I pushed him off me. I'm still not over yesterday morning. "Becks come on I-"

"You were a total dickhead to me yesterday morning. It's too late to try and act innocent now Finn."

"Babe I just don't like the fact that I don't see you anymore."

"Save it I don't want to hear it right now. I'm leaving in a few minutes and I don't want to be in a mood when I go." I spoke simply walking back towards the steps and headed up them. I forgot my purse in my room and I'm going to need that. Mostly I need it because Sasha randomly decided to go shopping one day and she brought me that purse. It's a Michael Kors leather handbag worth almost two hundred and fifty dollars. All I did was look at it and she brought it for me. I tried to convince her that I really didn't need it but she insisted I have it. It's a really nice bag actually, I love it. I've never been one to buy designer things because I don't believe in paying two hundred on a purse that I could easily get at Nordstrom or something. That's probably where I messed up telling Sasha that because then she took me to Channel and she proceeded to buy me another purse from there, then after that we went to Tiffany's and she got us matching bracelets. Every time she went to swipe her card I tried to tell her no but she is very hard headed and swiped anyway. Part of me doesn't want to wear any of the stuff she brought me, but it's been awhile since I've been spoiled like that and I enjoyed it. The way she pretended she didn't hear me telling her I didn't need them and brought them for me anyway. I dunno our relationship is weird and some parts of it I don't understand at all. Honestly besides Finn being a pain in my arse, working for Sasha has been pretty fun. Half of the time I just sit around taking calls or emails for her and getting her something if she needs it. And that's during the week when the office is open. On weekends she'll either make me bring her food and then I kinda stick around and we hangout. Or she'll call me over just to keep her company. It feels more like a friendship than a job in my opinion.

 _*Ding dong*_

Well that must be my ride. Grabbing my bracelet of my night stand I grabbed my purse and headed down the steps.

"I'm looking for Ms. Lynch, Ms. Banks sent me to pick her up this fine mornin'." Smiled a guy in an all black suit.

"Yeah that's my girlfriend and I need you to make sure she gets there and comes back the same way she is now."

"Finn leave him alone." I groaned reaching the bottom of the steps. "I'm sorry don't mind him he's nuts."

"Yeah just nuts for you babe." I only shot him a glare letting him know to shut up.

"Good morning Ms. Lynch how are you this morning?"

"I'm good Leo thanks. Are we all set to go?"

"I'm ready when you are." He smiled. This isn't the first time I've met Sasha's driver so we're pretty cool.

"Alright then let's get a move on. You know our boss doesn't like it when we're late."

"Oh don't you worry about being late I was given special instructions via our Boss. Starting with getting you into the truck."

"Okay... Let's go then."

"Hey no goodbye?!" Complained Finn as I started to leave out the door.

"Bye Finn I'll see you later." Blowing him a kiss I continued on to the SUV and got in. From there he drove me to a random unmarked building not to far from the airport. I was unsure of the building but it was then that Sasha texted me telling me to go in and let them take care of me. How she knew where I was I'm not sure but I listened and I went inside. When I went inside I was greeted by a group of people who swarmed me. The next thing I know I'm being seated in a salon chair. And then they all went to town on me. One person was styling my hair, another was painting my nails, one working on my makeup. After all that they had a rack full of a ton of designer clothes and shoes. What really caught me off guard was the guy who I assume was a stylist told me that he and Sasha spent all yesterday hand picking out all those different selections of clothes just for me. So in his words, the rack of clothes and shoes that is probably worth more than I could ever afford belonged to me. He had me try on at least five different outfits before we settled on one. The craziest part about that whole experience is I was only in there for half an hour doing something that would normally take me two hours to do on my own. When we finished there I got back in the truck and drove to the private hangar where Sasha's jet is. When I got there I saw the cherry red Aston Martin parked not too far from the jet letting me know she must already be on the plane.

"Good morning." Smiled I assume the pilot of the jet since he is wearing a pilot hat as he opened the car door for me.

"Morning." I smiled getting out the car. I then walked over to the steps of the jet and climbed In.

"Hello." Smiled Sasha looking over at me being she was already seated and looking out the window.

"Hi."

"Well come on then have a seat we gotta get going. We have lots to do today." She smiled motioning to the seat next to her.

"Yeah so what are we doing today?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Well if you must know we have a business meeting to go to with people who are interested in our company. Then after that I have a studio session, then after that... you're going to have to wait and find out." She smirked.

"Last I checked it was my job to know what's on your schedule."

"Well did you think maybe I didn't invite you to come with me today as my assistant? Maybe I just wanted to take you with me to LA just because I can. Maybe I invited you because I really enjoy your company. Or maybe you're here so I can kidnap you and hold you hostage forever. You ever think about that?" She spoke in a serious voice while smiling.

"Okay touchè. But please tell me you have something to eat I didn't eat breakfast yet and-" Sasha smiled and placed her hand on my hand.

"Wait until we take off." She spoke in a reassuring tone.

...

"Alright this your captain speaking, we've reached our cruising altitude and you are now free to move about the cabin.

"Perfect. Come come!" Sasha spoke out loud. A few seconds later a flight attendant appeared to the left of me being she's standing in the aisle with a cart.

"Good morning Ms. Banks. Good morning Ms. Lynch. May I offer the both of you breakfast?" Spoke the flight attendant as she took the lid off the cart and underneath was two chocolate chip muffins, two short stacks of pancakes, breakfast sausage, scrambled eggs, and fruit.

"I put a lot of planning in today. I remember how you said that you usually always eat breakfast and I sorta felt like I may have made you feel rushed this morning. I mean I did wake you up at five am to be ready to go at six. There was no possible way you would have had time to eat breakfast so I figured I'd make it up to you by serving you breakfast. So I hope something on there peaks your interest."

"Oh wow! I didn't even know you could cook food while this high in the sky but I guess there's a first for everything. But I gotta admit those pancakes are calling my name." I answered licking my lips because I am extremely hungry and I plan to devour that short stack.

"Alrighty here you are. Syrup, honey, or jelly?" Asked the flight attendant placing one of the plates in front of me.

"What kind of syrup do you have?"

"Maple, strawberry, blueberry, and buttery homestyle."

"Hmm I'll take strawberry when you get to me." Sasha stated.

"Ehh I'll just go with buttery homestyle." I shrugged I like to stick to what I know.

"Alright no problem here you are." The attendant then handed me three small cartons of syrup. "And here is your plate Ms. Banks." She then handed Sasha her plate. "Sausage or eggs?"

"I'll take both." There's no such thing as having too much food.

"I just want a muffin."

"Eggs and sausage for you, and a muffin for you." She spoke placing the plate of sausage and eggs in front of me, and a plate with the muffin on it in front of Sash. "Okay I'll be right back with beverages." She smiled before disappearing off behind us.

"You know I was mad that I had to get up so damn early today, but this just made it better." That earned me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good because I'll never let you go hungry. With me you'll always be well fed."

"I can't help but feel like you're buttering me up from something."

"Nope I'm just showing you a good time. That's all a good breakfast means a good day and I plan on having a great day." She smirked before biting into her muffin. Well I'm not going to bother trying to decode that I'm just going to enjoy my breakfast.

...

"Hold on play that back and raise the base a little bit."

"Yeah." Adam then started to mess around with dials on the soundboard. "Like this?"

"Lower the treble and slow down the beat a second." Replied Sasha from in the booth. Right now we are currently in the studio recording songs for her new album. After we landed we did go to a meeting with some soda company who is trying to have us put their products in our store. Basically they wanted their products to be placed first thing when you walk in the store, and in return they'll pay us a percent of sales made on their products and then some for keeping their products front and center. Putting my educated tongue to use, I managed to get us out of there with a pretty sweet deal. The meeting wasn't too long maybe an hour and a half. When we landed at LAX it was roughly eight thirty-ish east coast time. Then it was roughly an hour drive to get to where the meeting was with traffic and everything. And so when we got there we got right to business. Then once we finished there we drove maybe forty five minutes to the recording studio. That was half hour ago and we've been here since. "Alright that's perfect let's restart and I'll sing the chorus again."

"Okay go ahead." Sasha then began to sing the chorus of the song she's recording now. This is the part that sorta threw me off guard, I can't hear anything that's going on. I have no idea what the beat sounds like or what she's singing. She said something about how she didn't want me to hear it yet until it was all done. Sorta to keep it a surprise that way when I do hear it, it'll be that much more special. I dunno it all made sense when she was explaining it to me... then again she was sitting on my lap when she was explaining it so my attention was all over the place at that time. It also might have been the fact that I've never been in a recording studio before so I was getting use to my surroundings. The part that really intrigued me is the giant dashboard loaded with different knobs, buttons, and switches all of which control different things.

So basically I'm sitting here with my own pair of headphones listening to whatever songs Sasha has on her phone. She told me to hold on to it while she's in the booth so it doesn't distract her. I was confused about her just giving it to me because I assumed all her lyrics were on it, she then explained to me that she writes her lyrics down in what she calls her song book. It's a notebook that is full of basically blank music sheets with lyrics and notes here and there. I didn't get a good look at it because before I could read any of it she banned me from reading anything in it. Naturally it only made me more curious as to what's in the book. I'll get my hands on it eventually. Right now I'm enjoying watching Sasha sing. I don't need to hear her to be able to tell that she's really singing from the heart. I can tell by her facial expressions just how committed she is to her singing. Watching her is making me really curious as to what she's singing about. I only say that because every now and then she'd look up from her notebook and make eye contact with me. It was cute because we'd lock eyes and she'd smile really wide before looking back down almost like she was sorta nervous that I was sitting watching her. Another thing she did while she was singing is she'd look at me and point to me as if she were serenading me only I can't hear her voice. I've heard her singing voice in person and it really is beautiful, I know because she sings all the time or she'll humm a random melody. So just thinking of how beautiful her voice is makes me feel sort of tingly inside knowing she's singing to me.

"Good job Sash. I like how you held the note at the end. It was beautiful I could really feel the emotion in it. Tremendous difference from the last time we recorded this I love it." Spoke Adam. Sasha's phone is connected to something on the dashboard that whenever anyone of them hit the microphone button to talk it automatically pauses my music. We all have special talk buttons somewhere that we can push to talk.

"Well quite a few things have changed since then. I felt what it was like to not be number one in someone's life and I just need to prove I'm number one material." She spoke back.

"Good whatever changed I like it. Keep it up and the album will be done in no time."

"Well you can't rush perfection Steps. Anyway Becks babe what did you think?" She asked looking at me.

"It was awesome I loved it. You're doing a great job." I smiled giving her a thumbs up getting her to smile.

"What was your favorite part of the song?" She asked.

"All of it. It all really spoke to me I had goosebumps the whole time." That got her to laugh.

"You're so adorable I want you to know that. Anyway Steps let's move on to Somebody to love I wanna at least get a head start on it. But I wanna hear what we just recorded first."

"Okay." Sasha then took off her headphones and came out the booth. I took this time to also take off my headphones.

"Phew it is hot as hell in that damn booth! Y'all really need to get the ac fixed here." She spoke coming and grabbing the water bottle off the table. "It's like a sauna in there."

"The guy should be coming this week."

"That's what you said last time I was here and that was a month ago."

"Hey I'm not in charge of that stuff. I don't own this building and you know Dixie doesn't ever come around enough to know about this anyway." Responded Adam pushing buttons.

"I guess I'll call Mrs. Carter personally at some point. Hey remind me to call Dixie when we get back home." Spoke Sasha sitting down on my lap. Dixie Carter is technically Sasha's boss. She owns the record company that Sasha is signed to.

"Will do." I murmured writing that down in my notes so I won't forget.

"Alright you wanna hear it from the start?" Sasha looked at me before turning back to Adam.

"Yeah play it out loud." Adam nodded and started to push buttons and then a few seconds later the song started to play.

...

"Wow!" Was all I could say once the song finished.

"You like it?" Asked Sasha sitting up straight being she was resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I loved it." I spoke honestly because you can tell whoever she wrote that song about she's really into them.

"Good I was hoping you did. I sat for hours trying to find the perfect daydreams to paint the right picture. Hence why it's called Day Dreaming."

"You must daydream a lot then huh?"

"Eh it's a new hobby that I recently had to take up. Reality wasn't going where I wanted and you keep playing games so I oftentimes have to resort to my imagination. Then one day this song came out of my dream." She shrugged taking a sip of her water.

"Oh okay I get it now." Spoke Adam randomly smirking at Sasha getting her to blush. "Alright I don't blame you."

"Well I've always had an eye for the good ones. I already made space on my bathroom counter."

"I bet you did." He laughed leaning back in his chair looking at me and then back to Sasha. "I would too." That got Sasha to wrap her arm around my neck.

"Too bad you're married though. Plus I forbid you from having her."

"Hey I know better than that. But seriously this song is good I think it's going to be a hit." He then began to flip through papers he had on a clipboard. "So are we a go on this track?"

"Yeah. And next is Somebody to Love what'd you cook up for me?" Then from there they just did their thing mixing beats and adding lyrics. Sasha let me put my headphones back on and continue listening to music. Actually I decided that I'd rather watch a movie on Netflix since she has it on her phone. I mean I could have used

my phone because her Netflix account is logged in on my phone too it's just she has a bigger phone screen than mine and I don't want to waste my battery. I settled on watching Titanic. Not sure why I chose that movie but I did and all it did was put me in a cuddly mood. So wrapping my arms around Sasha as she was sitting on my lap was more than enough to keep me occupied while they did what they had to do and when she wasn't in the booth. I'm not sure how long after that we were there but I only got through half of the movie before we finished up there.

"Alright now where are we headed?" I asked getting in the SUV being Sasha has her chauffeur driving us around today.

"I don't know about you but I really want some fro-yo after being trapped in that booth."

"Fro-yo?" I asked in a questioning tone because I'm not entirely sure what it is.

"Yeah.. Frozen yogurt." When she said that I just looked at her because that doesn't sound that appetizing. "Becks please tell me this is a joke?" I just looked at her. "You've never had frozen yogurt?!"

"Should I have?"

"Yes it's like the next best thing to soft serve ice cream. And no it's not literally frozen yogurt like the kind in you have for lunch sometimes. You'll see when we get there. Hey can you take us to the nearest frozen yogurt place?" She spoke looking at the driver.

"Sure thing." He smiled because we took off towards the nearest fro-yo place. Surprisingly it wasn't too far of a drive before we got to one.

 **Sasha's POV**

"I still can't believe you've never had frozen yogurt before. Like what have you been doing all your life?" I asked as we were walking down the street being my driver wasn't able to stop directly in front of the store because it was on a busy main road and all the parking spots were taken. So I told him to just drop us off at the corner and we'll just walk back while he finds a parking spot. Right now she has her right arm linked to my left with the street to my right. Whenever you're out with a woman always make sure she walks on the side furthest from the street. It gives you time to push her out the way if a car suddenly loses control. Then again right now that's my bodyguards job but I told him to linger behind us because I want today to just be me and Becky. I'm not going to lie but I'm thoroughly enjoying walking down the street with her on my arm. She looks so fucking delicious right now and it's driving me mad. I see everyone turning their heads looking at us and I love it. Not because I'm me, but because I have a bad shawty on my arm and we're both wearing designer clothes slaying the life out of everyone. I just love watching her wear all these designer clothes and handbags that I brought for her. We look good together and I can get used to walking around with her on my arm.

"I've never had a sweet tooth growing up. I'm not a fan of sugary snacks really."

"Really? Hell as a kid I use to be a candy feign. Every chance I had to get sugary snacks I took it. I would be in and out of the dentist every other week with cavities."

"Nope not me. I very rarely got cavities as a kid. Even today I still don't have to many cavities. I've probably only had like four cavities my whole life."

"Ha I lost count after like eight cavities." I giggled.

"Damn I guess I'll have to add revising your dental hygiene schedule. From now on you have to brush your teeth three times a day. Flossing and mouthwash after each time you brush."

"Oh bullshit nobody brushes their teeth three times a day. You don't even brush your teeth three times a day."

"Yeah well I don't eat a lot- Oh fuck!" As she was walking she randomly stumbled and damn near ate concrete. Good thing her arm was linked to mine elsewise she'd be on the ground.

"Oh shit you okay?" I asked worriedly because I wasn't prepared for that at all. "My heart skipped a beat there for a second. I was for sure you were going to face plant." Helping her regain her balance she stood back up straight and smoothed out her dress.

"Yeah sorry these are brand new heels and I'm still trying to break them in. Thanks for helping me though."

"No problem, but now you owe me your life. If I didn't have your arm you would have put a dent in the concrete." I smiled because it's sorta funny. That got her to smile and push me.

"Shut up I'm not that heavy!"

"I dunno I mean you fell pretty fast so with the velocity of your fall and the slight decline of the sidewalk at a slight eight point three degrees down at an acute angle. And the direction the wind is blowing creating kinetic energy-"

"Oh shut up! Do you even know what you're talking about?!" I just smiled and shook my head no.

"I just wanted to try and impress you with my knowledge of science and math words." That got her to smile and shake her head.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked jokingly as I relinked our arms and continued down the street.

"I'm just smitten that's all. But we're here now, after you." Letting go of her arm I went ahead and opened the door for her to walk in.

"Thank you." Walking in behind her I kinda got excited. I'm just on a roll today having her experience things she's never experienced today. She's had quite a couple first with me today and it's barely three in the afternoon. It's not too crowded in here just a few other people so that means we can sit and eat our froyo here. "It smells so good in here."

"I know it's the best. Anyway come on I'll show you how it works." Interlacing my hand with hers I lead her over to the start of the line. "Alright first thing first choose your bowl size. After the deal we closed this morning I see it fit we celebrate so I'm going for a large." I explained taking the biggest bowl available.

"Well I guess I'll do the same then." So I grabbed another large bowl and handed it to her.

"Okay perfect and next we take advantage of all of these delicious flavors of fro-yo." Walking over to the nearest machine I pointed to the flavor stickers showing what's inside the machine. "Like this right here is salted caramel cheesecake and strawberry cheesecake. So you can have one or the other." Pulling the lever for strawberry cheesecake I only got a little bit. "If you want both you can pull the middle lever and it'll swirl them for you." I smiled pulling the middle lever and it swirled the two flavors together.

"Okay but what does it taste like?" Grabbing one of the mini sample spoons the have near the machine I grabbed one and held out a sample of the strawberry cheesecake one for her to try. She tried it and smiled.

"Yay or nay?"

"I think I'll get some of that." She nodded before pulling the lever and filling her bowl.

"Mkay. I'm gonna go see what other flavors they have and I'll meet you at the register."

"Okay."

"Alright. And you can get as many toppings as you want I don't care because I plan to take all the gummy worms."

"When we're done here you're brushing your teeth immediately." She teased sticking her tongue out at me. It's crazy how obsessed I am with her she's so adorable.

"Fine by me." So from there we went about creating our frozen masterpieces. Every now and then a fan would come up and ask for a picture so I obliged and carried on with what I was doing. Once we both finished I paid and we walked over to one of the tables near the back. "So what'd you get?" I asked sitting in the chair next to her being I just finished pushing in her chair for her.

"Salted caramel and strawberry cheesecake, chocolate, vanilla, red velvet cupcake, cake batter, and mint chocolate. Then I got sprinkles, white and milk chocolate chips, gummy bears, and Oreos with hot fudge. What about you what'd you get?"

"Apple pie, both cheesecake flavors, vanilla, and a little bit of peanut butter. Then a mix of sour and not sour gummy worms, whipped cream and cherries to top it off." I smiled because I'm very excited for my creation.

"Oh hmm I honest to god though you just got a bowl full of whipped cream you got so much."

"Well I really like whipped cream it's good. Plus it goes good on anything and anybody see." I then used my finger to pick up some of the whipped cream and put it on her nose. "See now you look extra super good!"

"Really?" She asked in a sarcastic voice only getting me to smile and eat a spoonful of my fro-yo.

"Yeah."

"Oh okay so you won't mind if I.. oops." Using her finger she scooped some of her hot fudge and and put it on the corner of my mouth. "There you go now you look stunning. You're red carpet ready!"

"All that money I've been spending on hiring a glam squad and all I needed was you to help get me ready." She smiled a cute smile and ate some of her fro-yo.

"Looks like you made a good choice in befriending me." Gah I can't exactly focus because I so desperately want to lick the whipped cream off her nose, and I really want her to lick the hot fudge off me. It's taking everything I have not to put whipped cream on her mouth that way I can kiss it off her. I'd do it if we weren't in public surrounded by people right now. Trust me I'd have a lot of fun with her if we were in private right now.

"I guess so. But you have a little something right.. there." As I said that I used my finger again to put whipped cream on her cheek. "There you go all better. It was making me go mad."

"What am I your human canvas now?" That got me to smirk and shake my head no.

"No you're just my human that's all. Plus you aren't stopping me so you must not mind." To that she ate a spoonful of her froyo and looked at me. "I can't help myself you're bad as fuck and I love staring at you. I was trying to see if anything could alter that but all it did was make you look even more hot."

"Well you can't hide the beautiful truth."

"Oh I'd never hide you trust me. I'd show you off all day everyday, you're completely worth it." I spoke honestly looking her in the eyes. Licking my finger clean of the whipped cream, I grabbed a napkin and cleaned off my finger. "Don't you worry I'll fix it." Scooting closer to her I leaned in and kissed her nose cleaning it of the whipped cream. Once I got it all off her nose I moved to her cheek and kissed her there licking it to make sure I got all of it. "There all better."

"Thank you." She then used her right hand to lift up my chin so I was looking at her. Then she licked the hot fudge from the side of my mouth. I don't know how but there was something about the way she did it that made me shiver in a way that I had to hold in a moan. And to make it worse is I guess it all didn't come off on the first lick so she repeated it two more times before she pulled away. "There now we're even." She purred looking me in the eyes. And there they are, her seductive eyes. And it was here that I got lost in the trance that is her eyes. It's like she's begging me to take her right here and now and I'm about ready to comply. I'd do it but we're out in public and we're basically in front of everyone right now. All day she's been very cuddly with me if that makes sense. She's been hanging on to me all morning and in the studio she was holding me as I was working with Adam. I had to pry her off me whenever I needed to get up to go record, and as soon as I sat back down on her lap her arms found their way around my waist again. My brain is telling me one thing but the other part is telling me another. One is picking up on all the subtle gestures and is screaming Sasha you have the green light go for it. Yet the other half is thinking back to the wrap party and she was all over me that night, but she ended up going home with her stupid boyfriend. And I'm thinking about all the past times where we'd be so close but she'd always pulled away at the last minute... However precious little Sharky is on the complete opposite side of the country so I can't imagine how he'd weasel his way into stopping us. Honestly though I'm down for whatever with her so I'm just going to go with the flow and whatever happens happens.

"Yep, so are you enjoying your froyo?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it's good. I never knew you could turn so many different foods into a creamy delicious dessert."

"It's great isn't it?!"

"Mhmm I'm glad- oh no!" She whined out the past part.

"What's wrong?" I asked because we were just fine a minute ago.

"It's starting to rain." She pouted pointing to the windows. And just like she said it's sorta raining. It's maybe a light drizzle not to hard, but I've lived out here long enough to know that when it rains it pours.

"Damn I thought it was supposed to just be cloudy all day. Well that sucks I wanted to go walk on the beach." It's not a lie. I had our whole day planned out for us. Once we finished up here I was going to take her to go walk along the pier and maybe shop a little bit. By the time we finished it'd be dinner time so we'd go get something to eat, and then be back on the plane headed back home to Florida.

"It doesn't look like it's raining too bad maybe it'll stop."

"Nah. It hardly ever rains here, so when it does it pours. I give it less than ten minutes before it really starts to come down." I shrugged turning back to my froyo.

"Damn and I really wanted to watch the sunset tonight. That's my favorite part about coming out here."

"I guess we'll have to wait it out and see. For now let's enjoy our froyo before it melts."

"Good idea." From there we simply talked and ate our froyo. I love hanging out with her because we alway have so much to talk about. We can sit for hours on end just talking about anything. So it was no wonder as to how we ended up spending an hour in there.

"Hey Sasha before you go can I get a picture with you?" Asked a fan coming towards me as Becks and I were starting to leave. Fred, my bodyguard quickly moved in front of me keeping the fan at bay.

"Fred it's fine. I have time for a photo. It's pouring out and I'm in no rush to go be in it." I spoke patting his arm letting him know it's okay. Moving out the way the fan came into full view of me. "Hi." I smiled getting her to smile too.

"Wow you're a lot prettier in person!" She gushed.

"Haha thank you. I think you're pretty too."

"Awe thanks you don't know how much that means to me coming from you."

"No problem I think all my fans are truly beautiful. So-"

"I'm going to go outside and see if I can flag down our ride." Whispered Becky in my ear.

"Hold on one second." I spoke toward the fan before turning to look at Becky. "You don't have to do that he knows where we are. I just don't want you to get all wet out there."

"It's fine it's not coming down too bad anymore and I wanna catch him before it's too late."

"You sure?" I asked in a worrisome tone because I don't want her going out there in the rain. Especially when she doesn't have a jacket or umbrella.

"It's just a little bit of water. Water falling from the sky ain't never hurt nobody it just makes-"

"The flowers grow nice and pretty. I know you say it all the time it's just I have a-"

"Sasha I'll be fine. Get back to your fans and I'll wait for you in the car." Becky then turned and headed outside the front of the store is made of mostly all windows so I can see what she's doing from in here.

"Who was she? If you don't mind me asking?" I heard to the side of me reminding me that I was talking to a fan.

"Umm.." That actually is a good question and I'm not sure how I'd answer it. What is Becky exactly to me? I want to say my girlfriend but that's a lie and it'd blow my cover. I could say my assistant but why would me and my assistant be so close like we were sitting at the table? A friend? No because I don't want to just be her friend I want to be her everything. "My best friend." Yeah the best relationships always have a foundation built on friendship. Best friends and lovers is what I plan to see us as.

"Oh well that explains why she's so pretty too."

"No she's beautiful... I love her." I murmured still not taking my eyes off Becky she's standing on the edge of the curb looking side to side down the street. I don't want her out there in the rain but I just remembered how beautiful she looks with the little droplets of water in her hair.

"That's good because true friends are hard to come by these days. It kinda reminds me of my best friend-" It was here that I sorta tuned out because I was too busy watching Becks. I just have this feeling like I should be out there standing next to her. Or I shouldn't have let her go out there. Maybe it's just my possessive side coming out I dunno, I'm just scared she'll catch a cold. I guess that wouldn't be too bad because then I get to be her sexy nurse who nurses her back to health. "But now we hardly talk anymore."

"Damn that sucks."

"Yeah but it's okay I always felt like-" As the girl was talking something told me to look up at Becky and boy am I happy I did. She was still standing in the same spot, it's just there was a car speeding down the street going down that side of the street. Before it happened I saw it happen and it was kinda funny. When the car approached her I guess there was a puddle there and it hit the puddle at a fast rate causing water to fly up in the air and completely drench her. Never in my life have I ever seen someone get soaked like that. To some degree it was funny but at the same time it wasn't because now my girl is all wet.

"Shit! Hold that thought." I interrupted before rushing out the door and over to Becks. "Babe?" Before I could say another word she held up the one minute finger. "I told you not to go outside." It looks could kill I'm sure I'd be dead from the glare she gave me. She's obviously really pissed off because it's very rare that she doesn't talk so when she goes silent I know it's bad. To make matters even worse it was a minute after this that my chauffeur drove up to the curb. Becks let out a really long and deep breath. I feel terrible watching her shiver dripping wet like this so my next move was to hug her. She was very tense when I first wrapped my arms around her so I only hugged her tighter. When I did that she slowly started to loosen up and eventually hug me back. We stayed that way for a few seconds before I looked up at her. "Come on." Pulling away I lead her to the car and climbed in after her. I made sure to sit as close to her as possible in an attempt to try and keep her warm. "Take us to the compound asap. And turn on the heat so she doesn't freeze to death." She's shivering so much and I feel useless to her right now. I don't have anything to help cover her up besides cuddling her and my slender body probably isn't really doing much to help keep her warm. I'm not going to let her go though because I'll take any excuse I can get to be able to hold her.

" **Becky's POV**

"It's okay we're almost home." Cooed Sasha as she was holding on to me. Today was going so well up until fifteen minutes ago. I didn't even see the car coming until it was too late. The next thing I know I'm soaking wet via a puddle. Never in a million years would I have ever thought something like that would happen to me, and it just did. I'm not so much mad anymore I just don't want to be in these soggy clothes anymore. Sasha hanging on to me is comforting but I'm still freezing. I want a shower and a long long nap. I'm not sure where we're going, I just know we eventually pulled up to some gated community. "I didn't exactly want to show you this house so soon, but it's the only place I can take care of you and not be bothered by fans or paparazzi. I hope you don't mind."

"Please tell me it's going to be warm there." I spoke softly because my only desire right now is to be warm.

"It should be. I changed the temp to sixty seven so hopefully it'll be warm when we get inside. If not I'll wrap you up in all the blankets and spoon feed you soup until you feel better." She smiled lightly before kissing my cheek. We then pulled into the driveway of a huge house. No it's not even a house it's basically a mansion. "Thanks guys you're free to go for the night. I'll just drive us to the airport later." Spoke Sasha as her driver opened the door for us to get out.

"Okay you have a good night Ms. Banks." Spoke the driver when we both were out the car.

"Will do. Tell the wife and kids I said hello."

"I'll make sure to relay your message."

"Kay. I'll see you later. Come on babe let's get you all fixed up." Interlacing her hand with me we headed to the front door. There she used her key to unlock the door and opened it allowing me inside. "After you." Walking in my jaw almost dropped it's so nice in here. The main foyer is huge with a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There's also a giant elegant staircase that leads to the next level. The floor must be marble or something of the expensive type because it's very shiny. "I'm sorry to spring all this on you like this. I'm not really about throwing my money in people's faces I just like expensive things is all."

"This is actually really beautiful. I didn't know you had such good taste."

"Yeah well I tried to keep it classy but homey at the same time. I'm thinking about remodeling this area here. I don't know if I like it anymore. Plus I've been thinking about getting an elevator put in that way I won't have to climb those stairs all the time." Looking around some more I shook my head no.

"No don't change it I like it. Besides the steps really bring everything together. It sorta gives off a princess vibe the way it winds up in a spiral along the wall."

"That's part of why I brought this house. It's nothing too lavish but I think you'll like it. When you're all better I'll give you the grand tour. For now let's just focus on you." She then began towards the steps.

"Thank you." I spoke out not moving from where I was standing.

"For what?"

"For sacrificing your clothes just to try and keep me warm." That got her to blush and come back over to me.

"It wasn't a sacrifice I have a closet full of other clothes this outfit is nothing. It was just the right thing to do. I mean yeah you look really cute all wet and stuff but you were shivering and I just had to keep you warm." She spoke wrapping her arms around my neck. "Well at least make an attempt to. I don't like it when you're upset or mad and the only way I knew I could calm you down was by pulling you close to me and comfort you. I would have done a better job at it in the car, I just didn't want to do this in front of them." She then softly pressed her lips to mine. And now that she mentioned it I do feel a lot better. So it felt right when I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened our kiss. As crazy as this sounds I've been dying to kiss her since the froyo place. When she licked the whipped cream off my face I had a really strong urge to kiss her. Of course I fought off the urge, but it's been killing me ever since. "See I got you to finally stop shivering now." She whispered pulling out of our kiss.

"Yeah I guess you did."

"Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes and into some dry ones." Letting go of me she escaped my grasp and began to head back off in the same direction as before. Not sure what it was in me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into me. "What?" She asked cutely giving me puppy eyes. "I just wanna take care of you like the queen you are to me. I promise when we're done you'll feel a lot better." She then kissed my neck and played with the tips of my hair. "I'm going to make you happy beyond anything you've ever experienced. You're mine for the night. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"I don't know should I?" That got her to softly chuckle and place a kiss on my lips.

"Well I don't want to kill you so is that good enough?" All I could do was nod. "Kay come on then my doll let the Boss take care of you." Pulling away from me she grabbed me by the hand and led me up the steps and into what I assume is the master bedroom. Once we were in there she closed the doors and lead me to another door that opened up to a huge bathroom. It has a small jacuzzi sized bathtub in it with a tile shower next to it. "Can I interest you into a bath or a shower?"

"Umm-"

"Either one will relax the fuck out of you. It all depends on if you feel like standing and something quick, or sitting and something long. There's a fair amount of daylight left so we could do a bath but I don't feel like waiting so long for it to fill up. A shower it is." She then walked over to the shower opened the door and turned it on. "It shouldn't get too too hot but it gets hot fast so you don't have to wait forever to get in."

"Okay." I spoke softly because it's always awkward using someone else's shower for the first time.

"Everything is in there already, soap shampoo, conditioner. Whatever you can use them all I don't care."

"Alright thanks."

"Anything for you. Umm if you need anything just give me a holler and I'll come running."

"Okay." She then walked up to me and kissed me.

"Promise me you won't be too long? I miss you already." She spoke in an innocent voice looking at me with vulnerable eyes.

"I'll try and be as quick as possible."

"Do you think when you finish we can cuddle and watch a movie? I like watching movies with you."

"Hmmm... I don't know why would I want to watch a movie with you?" She simply smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well because we both secretly have a crush on each other and crave any skin to skin contact we can get. I mean let's face it I desperately want you and you won't admit it but I know you want me too. And you've made the ultimate decision to step foot into my lair. Let's be honest Becks there really was no need for us to come here. We could have just brought you a brand new outfit for you to change into and be on our merry way. But nope.. here we are just you and me alone in this empty house. I was for sure you would have said something about the fact that there's a good chance I don't even have clothes here that will fit you. I'll be honest I didn't think about what you'd be changing into until now, but I'd say that's going to work out well in our favor." She purred moving her left hand up and down my side. She then reached up behind my back and slowly began to pull down the zipper on my dress. "Back home in Florida I was rather limited on my abilities to take good care of you, but now that we're in my territory the possibilities are endless. You remember the time where I told you I can give you that little spark of danger?" I nodded. "Well all those make out sessions we've had will look like child's play compared to what's going through my head right now of all the things I want to do to you. I can turn you out so bad you'll start contemplating where the hell I've been all your life. You should take me while I have the home field advantage because I might not be so nice about this next time we come back. Then again I think I'm going to make you wait a bit longer. Why give it to you when you're expecting it." Sasha then gently bit my neck before letting go of me completely. "Anyway when you take off the dress just leave it.. You know what you might as well just take it off now that way I'll only have to take one trip downstairs to the dryer. While I'm down there I'll find something for us to eat." All of me wants to say something but when I go to try and think of something to say I draw a blank. So all I can do is stare at her. "Well do you have a better idea of finding you something to wear when you're finished your shower?" She has a point so like instructed I began to take off the dress with Sasha eyeing me keenly. Once it was completely off I handed it to her. She didn't exactly hide it that she was checking me out. "Thank you. I'll go check and see if I have any oversized shirts or something like that to wear while this is drying. Fresh linens are in the closet right there take what you need and throw it in the hamper over there when you're done with them. Kay I'll see you in a few." Winking at me she left the bathroom closing the door completely behind her.

I haven't the slightest clue of how I feel about what she just said to me. Decoding what Sasha is talking about sometimes is like being color blind trying to solve an eleven by eleven Rubik's Cube while trying to balance on a yoga ball in complete darkness. It's almost impossible sometimes trying to get what she's talking about. Half of what she says goes one way, while another part is going another way. I'm not sure I'll ever understand that woman. It's whatever I'm kinda use to it by now I just want to take this shower already. Like she said there were towels and washcloths in the closet. Taking one of each I sat them on the tub being it's next to the shower. Stripping of my bra and panties I climbed in the shower taking the washcloth with me. I'm going to be honest I really like her shower. It's very very spacious and even has a seat in it in the corner. Looking at the soap ledge I noticed that she has a rubber duck that looks like her with The Legit Boss shades, necklace and rings. I didn't know they even made custom rubber ducks, I guess it's a perk of being famous. Further inspecting the selection of products I have to use I can only get the impression that Sasha must be really into personal hygiene. I only say it because she has a plethora of different body washes and shampoos, most of which are brands I've never heard of or I can't read what it says on the bottle because it's in a different language. Most of them smell really good so I imagine that's why I oftentimes find my nose buried in her neck whenever we are cuddling. There are so many to choose from I don't know which ones to choose.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Becks it's me!" I heard over the shower.

"Yeah?" She then opened the door a bit so I could hear her better.

"I found a shirt to wear."

"Okay great you can sit it on the counter for now." I stated simply.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll get it when I'm done."

"Okay if you say so." The door then closed and I heard a light groan before I heard the sound of someone sitting on the counter. Looking over Sasha's sitting on the counter with her legs crossed just staring at me. My first instinct was to cover myself up because the glass around the shower is completely see through.

"What are you doing?! Get out!"

"It's my house I can do what I want. Besides you said to put the shirt on the counter so I did. I'm just doing what you asked of me." She smirked cocking her head to the side not taking her eyes off me. "You said put the shirt on the counter so I did."

"Yeah the shirt not you!"

"I did I said I found a shirt to wear, I never said I found you one to wear." She then looked down at her oversized button up shirt, and smiled. "I mean I could let you have this one but then I wouldn't have anything to wear."

"It's your house! You live here you have tons of clothes! Look I don't care can you just go?" I complained because this is really awkward for me right now. She just looked at me and chuckled.

"Do you really want me to go right now?" She then started to unbutton her shirt starting from the top and slowly unbuttoning the buttons all the way down before the last three. When she did that it became very obvious to me that she isn't wearing a shirt or bra underneath it. "I mean judging by the way you're eyeing me down I find it hard to believe you want me to go." She purred. "Becks I'm going to be a hundred percent honest with you and tell you that I didn't plan this part. The whole you getting splashed and us coming back here because according to my schedule right now we are supposed to be out on Rodeo. I was totally planning to max my credit cards on you. I envisioned it to be like in those nineties movies where they do a montage of the pretty girl trying on tons and tons of outfits and her love interest sitting in a chair just watching her and helping decide what looks good and what doesn't. We'd be in and out of stores with the bags piling up and I'd carry them all following you like a lost puppy. Then after I spoiled the hell out of you I would have let you decide if you wanted to go to dinner or walk the beach. Whichever you decided to choose we would have done it. And whenever it was you started to get tired we'd be back on the plane back home... But no. Fate just doesn't work that way. For a while now I've been thinking racking my mind of different ways to get you alone so I can finally tell you what I want to tell you."

"It ca-"

"What did I say about interrupting me?!" She snapped glaring at me. "I swear it's like you're begging me to punish you and I'm damn sure down to give it to you. Anyway like I was saying ever since.. Whatever the night was we were hanging out and the next day you had to be with his family. Ever since that night we've had unfinished business and now's a better time than any to finish this."

 **Sasha's POV**

"From what I remember I believe we were in the middle of a conversation that never got finished. I think it had something to do with something that I expect of you." I spoke simply still looking at her. I'll be honest just looking at her is doing it for me. I've waited months to be able to see her beautiful naked form. "It wasn't in the contract but it's something I recently made up that way it works out good for the both of us." Momentarily taking my eyes off her I pulled open one of my counter drawers. This particular drawer I store my makeup in it. So reaching in it I grabbed out my favorite red lipstick and a hand held mirror.

"This really can't wait until I finish?"

"Nope. I mean we could but we're fine right here." Reaching to my left I grabbed a tissue and began to look at myself in my handheld mirror to help me remove the lipstick I'm currently wearing. "You know this right here is my favorite lipstick. It's called Seductive Devil by some French makeup brand that I can't really pronounce." I murmured slowly putting it on. "Would you like to know why it's my favorite lipstick?" I asked momentarily looking up from my mirror. Becks didn't say anything but she's giving me a look like I'm crazy and she's not sure what to do about it. So I took it as an okay to keep going. "I love it because it sucks. The color I love it's the perfect shade of red. It's just anything that comes in contact with it rubs off. So if I drink something it'll come off, I eat something it comes off. None to mention it stains your skin like crazy. It's probably a complete and totally waste for me to keep buying it but I love it for other reasons. One being it looks great on me. Another being it let's me mark what's mine or what will be mine. In fact interesting story the first time we ever met I wore this lipstick, and so when I kissed your hand I put my mark on you. I knew the second I laid eyes on you that I had to have you. You're basically everything I could ever want in a female. You're beautiful, you're funny, you have a sexy seductive voice, you're smart, a great kisser." As I was listing these things off I put down my mirror and made eye contact with her. "You have great arms and a nice butt, you can cook, you're borderline a pothead like me, you're always down for whatever. Everything about you I like and I want you for my own." Giving myself one last look over in my handheld mirror I fix my lipstick and messed with my hair a bit. Making sure that I look good I sat down the mirror and looked at her. "Rebecca I'm tired of playing this stupid game we're playing. I'm tired of watching you pretend you love your little boyfriend only to come to me for foreplay and borderline sex. Hell it isn't even sex because you won't fucking give into me. The only thing I want most these days is you and the chance to really show you what I'm about. You're literally all I dream about every night and day. I want to watch your eyes roll back when I make you cum for the third time in a row. I want to hear you moan my name while I eat you out like no tomorrow. Ha I want you to scratch my back while I'm deep inside you helping you reach a new level of pleasure. You have nice hips but they'd look even better with bruises in the shape of my hands on them I'll fuck you soo hard. Trust me when I get done with you you're going to wish it happened sooner. I want to fuck you like a whore and then hold you like my queen. I want to give you everything he doesn't starting with a good old fashioned fucking since you clearly have been deprived of it for four years now." She isn't saying anything nor has she moved an inch. I know she wants me because if she didn't she would have been more persistent in making me get out while she's in the shower. Hell she would have stopped me before I went on a rant on some of the things I want to do to her. She has had so many opportunities to shoot me down but she didn't take any of them. If anything she's probably extremely turned on of anticipation wondering if I'll follow through on what I said. Lucky her I fully intend to follow through. Hopping off the counter with my lipstick in my hand I walked up to the shower glass. She still didn't move or say anything so I kept going. Unbuttoning the last three buttons on my shirt I opened it up giving her a nice view of my semi naked form. Slowly I opened the lipstick and began to write on my abdomen one letter at a time;

 _REBECCA'S_

Was all I wrote not a single letter more or less. Rebecca's. That's what I am right now I'm hers if she'll take me. I absolutely hate putting myself out there like this but she isn't giving me any other options. If she doesn't want to make the first move then I will. And now it's just silence as I'm staring at her and she's staring at me. Now is one of those times where I wish I could read her mind. I can't even read her expression because she has had the same look on her face for a while now. I have butterflies and it's making my heart pound because I've been dying to have her the way that I want. After what felt like an eternity she moved.. She opened the shower door and moved to the side allowing me to get in with her. My inner school girl just let out a giant squeal. That got my heart beating and my blood flowing with pure excitement. I didn't plan today like this but I'm sure happy that car splashed her. What I'm saying is I didn't waste too much time dropping the shirt and getting in with her.

Stepping into the shower I slowly closed the door behind me. I then slowly began to tie up my hair so I don't get it wet because it's a pain to deal with once it dries. Once I did that I moved forward some so I was standing in the spray of the water. I love my shower it's nice and big leaving enough space for extra curricular activities.

"Hey do you mind passing me that black bar of soap right there next to Sasha Quacks. She's the duck version of me if you haven't met her yet." I asked pointing to my soap ledge where my soap bar is sitting. She only gave me a weird look. "Don't you worry baby I didn't forget about you. I take it you probably finished cleaning yourself and I don't want to get you dirty." Reaching around her I grabbed my soap and backed up away from her making sure she has a nice view of me. I then began to very slowly and sexily lather myself up in soap. There's absolutely no need for me to tease her like this, I just want to see her finally attack me like she's been dying to do for some time now. She's going to get what she wants but I want mine first. While I was lathering up I made sure to flex a little bit adding to the show she's getting. I usually don't have to try too hard to seduce someone without even looking at them because I make sure to keep good care of my body. So all it took was for me to rub my abdomen and let the soap rinse off before she lunged for me.

"Fuck being clean!" Was all she said before she caught my lips in a kiss. Words can't even begin to describe how it feels to have her sexy naked wet body pressed up against mine. I feel like a kid on Christmas Day and I just got the ultimate Christmas gift. As much as I'm enjoying her forcing her tongue into my mouth, I desperately want to watch her make love faces at me. Pulling out of our kiss when we were totally breathless, I began lacing kisses along her neck. I've fooled around with her enough to know her neck is her soft spot, so the string of moans that came out of her was no surprise.

"Hey Becks?" I asked softly still placing kisses below her ear.

"Hmm?"

"You remember that time I said you have one real job to do for me?" She didn't say anything she just nodded. "Well that one job really is simple and now is the perfect time to do it." I cooed slowly moving my kisses further down her chest. Whilst I did that I used my right hand to slowly caress her side close to where her sacred treasure awaits me, drawing random patterns as I went. "The only thing I want from you, is for you to always no matter what.." I then stopped all my movements and grabbed her by the chin so we were looking eye to eye. "I want you to completely and totally give yourself to me when I want you to. You don't belong to him or her you belong to me. I want all of you when I want you got it?" I stated getting her to nod. "Say it. Tell me you belong to me and you give yourself to me completely."

"I belong to you and I give myself completely to you." She purred through her heavy panting. That's what I wanted to hear, I love how she submits to me with no hesitation. She leaned in to kiss me but I moved out the way, I'm not done talking.

"No no. You have to work for what you want toots. Beg me. Beg me to finger you until you cum all over my fingers."

"Please Sasha finger me until I come, I want you so bad!" As she said that she grabbed my hand and placed it on her v-line. "Please I'm so wet." God this is all beautiful music to my ears. Finally after so many days of waiting I finally get to hear her begging for my touch.

"Say it how I want you to say it."

"Finger me until I cum all over your fingers."

"Hmm.. okay but only because you begged for it." Pressing my lips to hers I slowly moved my hand lower and lower across her smooth skin. Centimeter by centimeter I walked my fingers down until I got to her wanting center. The smile that graced my lips at the fact of how wet she is made all the build up worth it. I didn't even dig my finger in her yet and she's already oozing, so when I buried a finger in her and circled her clit she let out a very shaky breath. Part of me wants to stand here just like this and tease her for a while more but I don't want to. I want to be the best she's ever had and I'm going to make sure it happens. Attaching my lips to hers I use my foot to tap her leg letting her to know to spread them. She picked up on that and spread her legs further apart for me. "How bad do you want this?" I purred in her ear making her shiver and bit her lip.

"So bad. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I was scared at first but now I don't care. I just want you to fuck me the way I deserve to be." She breathed out from our kiss before kissing me again. This kiss had a lot more fire to it and it motivated me to insert two fingers in her. That did two things it got her to let out a moan and it turned me on a fuck ton more than I already am. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said Finn is the only guy she's ever been with because she is so fucking tight, probably the tightest I've ever had and I have my fair share of virginity cards. This fact just changed everything because all I can think about is stretching her out and how beautifully she's probably going to engulf me. That image alone was enough for me to start thrusting in and out of her. Not too fast but not too slow. I want her to feel comfortable first and adjust to my fingers inside her. I'm also taking this time to somewhat attempt to find her g-spot. "Fuck Sasha." She purred out running her hands through her wet hair. She looks so beautiful right now to me, but I think I can get her to make an even more beautiful face. Stopping my movements completely I violently shoved her up against the shower wall.

"God babe you have no idea how bad I want to eat you out right now. I bet you taste so damn sweet." I then used my knee to rub her clit getting her to let out a soft string of moans. "All I want is to take this tongue-" I then licked the side of her face. "And bury it so deep in you. I feel like you should know this but you're literally so tight and it's sorta making me lose any composure I have left." I spoke in her ear as I moved my knee and replaced it with my thumb as I went three digits in her. "I'm three fingers deep and I can barely move them mamas." I purred wiggling them around in her letting her feel how tight she is. She gave me sort of a lustful questioning look. "No that's good babe. It's great that means I get to stretch you out and you are going to love it." I then began to trust my fingers in and out of her using my thumb to flick her clit.

"Fuuu.. Agh god!" She moaned out digging her fingers into my side and throwing her head back in ecstasy. She's going to cum soon I can sense it and I can feel her starting quiver. "Sa-Sa!" I figured I'd help her fall over a bit quicker and latched on to her left nipple. "Ah mmmm. Shit!"

"Becky my doll?"

"Mmmmm."

"You can let go whenever this one time I give you permission. However after this you aren't to come until I say you can. Okay?" I spoke in a confident voice letting her know that I'm in charge here not her. She simply bit her lip and nodded, so I gave her a kiss. I love how soft her lips are against mine I can't wait to see how they'll feel pressed up against my body later. Pulling away I went back to kissing her neck. That quickly proved to be a good choice because seconds after that I felt her tense and she came. Looking up at her I noticed she has her hand covering her mouth and that explains why she was so quiet. If it weren't for her tightening up around my fingers and a gush of her velvety liquids rushing out over my hand I probably would have missed it. That fact alone I don't like so I pulled out of her completely and pinched her on the hip as hard as I could.

"Owe Sasha?!" To that I slapped her. "He-" Before she could say another word I slapped her again and kissed her.

"Don't you ever. Ever! Cover your mouth up again when you're with me. If you feel like you gotta scream then do it, let it out. Don't hold it in because then you're being selfish. There's nobody else around but you and me so there's no need to be quite. Got it?" She nodded. "Speak when you're spoken to."

"Yes Sasha."

"Mkay good." I then pulled her down for a gentle kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She murmured breathing heavily. Her panting is so cute to me. Other people panting is so annoying to me but not hers. Hers is kinda cute.

"Good because we aren't done." Moving to turn off the water I opened the door for her to step out. "After you."

"Thanks." When she stepped out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. As she did that I went in the closet and grabbed a towel for myself and wrapped it around myself. I then left the bathroom and headed into my bedroom or the sanctuary as I like to call it.

"Come here!" I yelled out behind me.

"Coming!" Seconds later she appeared next to me. "Yes?" Looking at her she's just wearing her towel.

"Take that off and get on the bed." I instructed simply before I began to head towards where my phone is plugged in charging. "And don't leave your wet towel on the floor." I stated simply opening up my phone. Once I opened it I opened my music app and searched for the right playlist. I've been waiting for this moment for a while now so I had lots of time to pick out specific songs to fuck her too. Scrolling through until I found Bae's Playlist , I clicked it and put it on shuffle. My room has a bluetooth surround sound speaker in it so when I hit play music filled the room. The first song that came on was surprisingly Take you down by Chris Brown. It fits perfectly to our current situation. Setting down my phone I turned to face her. I couldn't help but to smile looking at her. She's lying at the top of my bed leaned up against the headboard playing with the ends of her hair. I can get use to seeing this on a regular basis. It'll happen sooner than later I bet after we're done here. For now I'm done wasting time. Walking up to my bed I climbed on and slowly crawled up to her so we were eye to eye.

"Your bed is really comfy." She mumbled looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks. It's about to be heavenly when I'm done with you." I grinned thinking about everything that's about to transpire here. She only took my hair out of it's bun and kissed me.

"I don't believe you." She smirked making me smile. She has no idea what she just herself into, I just hope we aren't late to the jet later tonight. Then again it won't leave without us anyway.

* * *

 **I dont exactly know what to say about this chapter other than you are welcome. Yes I know I said I wasnt going to put smut in this story but I lied. I tried so hard to remain true to that but the happenings behind this chapter going up made this chapter escalated quickly. First thing being the length, when I first finished this chapter it was 14K and I was going to cut it in half and give it to you two times. However I asked bae if i should cut it and she said no so I didn't. Mind you originally the end was after Beck's opened the shower door the first time I went to upload this. The only thing is for some reason the site was playing games and wouldn't let me upload it so I was like well this is a sign. I was already thinking about either just putting the smut in the following chapter, or skipping it** **completely depending if anyone wanted it or not (doesn't matter now tho) but I said fuck it Imma do it anyway because whats a CallMeJoz story with no smut right? so then it grew to 16K words and now here we are. I would have kept writing but I figured I painted a big enough picture and ya'll understand what happens next. I mean if I did keep going this chapter would be long as fuck and aint nobody got time for really long ass chapters. Yeah so Thanksgiving is coming up and I'm excited for that. Idk whats coming next chapter so I guess be ready for that because either way its going to be juice. Kay I'm drawing blanks rn so I'm gonna leave you here with hopefully your main question about this story having been answered. you should probably stick around anyway because we are just getting to the good stuff and I know you I'm right. I already introduced smut so where else is it going to pop up in this? fuck now I gotta change the rating to M now... I'm going to go do that now. Till next time if you use your head you won't open the coconut, the coconut will open you. ~Joz #Fuckitup**


	14. Not so Fairytale ending

**Two hours later Sasha's POV**

"Mmm Sasha!" She moaned out arching her back even further causing her ass to poke out even further giving me an even more beautiful view of just how well of a job I'm doing. Right now she's letting me take her from behind and it's honestly the sexiest thing ever. I'm just enjoying slowly pulling out of her and watching the way she stretches. And it's even hotter when I push back into her and she moans out this low growl sending chills all throughout my body. I don't know how long we've been playing in my sheets but I'm starting to get tired and I'm not sure how many more positions I can get through before I pass out. I can sit here and fuck her in this position all day she's so goddamn wet it's dripping all over me and the bed. I personally went out my way to make sure all my toys and strap-ons were matte black or red. I did that so I can gauge just how wet she is while I'm in charge. So it starts off dull but as time progresses and my desire to be the dominant one increases, it'll slowly become glossy and it brings a smile to my face. Especially right now with Becks because it looks like someone polished it it's reflecting so much. In and out. In and out. And with each stroke I take I get this beautiful sound that emits from her vag and it's music to my ears. The sound is actually pretty similar to if you were stirring up mac-n-cheese and that creamy sound you hear is basically what I'm hearing right now. Hence why I'm not fucking her fast this time nice and slow so I can take her in completely. "Mmm fuck babe I need you to fuck me harder!" She groaned throwing her hips back trying to quicken my pace. Last I checked I'm in charge so I pulled out of her completely.

"Come here." I growled pulling her up by the hair so her back was flush with my front. Wrapping my left arm around her waist I used my right hand to roughly massage her breast. "What'd you say?" I growled in her ear before biting down on her neck. When I did that I made sure to gently poke around at her entrance teasing her.

"I- I ahh!" She moaned out. It's cute that she's too nervous to tell me what she wants.

"You what?" I asked again this time moving my left hand down to slowly tickle her clit.

"Fuuu- mmm! P-please d-don't make me beg." She got out through heavy panting.

"Well I don't know what you want. You gotta tell me what you want love." I cooed pushing her hair from off the side of her face so I can see it better. "Say it."

"I want you to fuck me I need you so bad Sasha please!" She pleaded looking me in the eyes. Normally I'd just ignore that request and do whatever it is I wanted but I can't ignore her. Not when she's giving me her fuck me eyes and the fact that I can't say no to her. Catching her lips in a kiss I made sure to put a fair amount of compassion in it. At this point I've been throwing her around like a ragdoll having my way with her. I never really slowed up to give her a chance to get use to me inside her and I've been a little relentless. So I just wanted to let her know that I still care and that she's safe with me. We discussed our safe word already and she's knows I'll stop if I'm hurting her.

"You're so beautiful babe. I wish you could see what I see because then you'd understand why I can never say no to you." I cooed pecking her on the lips. After I did that I forcefully pushed her forward making her fall face first onto the bed. Then without another word I pushed into her and began to give her what she asked for.

"GAAHH! YES FUCKING-" She almost yelled out but anything after that I didn't hear. I'm mainly focused on fucking her as hard and fast as possible right now. I'm in love with the sound of my hips colliding with her perfect ass that it's all I want to hear right now. At this point her ass is a bright red from when I was spanking her and with how hard our bodies are colliding.

"Babe?"

"Oohh gaah!""

"Becky?" I chimed louder.

"Wha-ahhh shit you feel so good!"

"Becks!" I snapped bringing my hand down as hard as I could upon her ass.

"Yes?" She got out shakily being I'm still pounding into her.

"Who do you belong to now? Who does this ass belong to?" I asked getting a firm grip on her hips so I can hit it harder.

"Ahh shit!" She moaned burying her face in the bed being she's basically face down ass up right now.

"Who's ass is this huh?"

"Sa- Ugh god! You."

"Who?"

"You! I belong to you! God don't stop I'm so close." Hearing her say that brought a smile to my face. The way she doesn't hesitate to submit to me is so sexy. "Sas oh my god!"

"That's right you're mine Rebecca. You mine now." It was here that I decided I think I got my point across clearly now. I fucked her like a whore and now I want to slow down because I'm close to peaking again too. "Alright baby come here." I spoke stopping my movements completely and pulling out of her. When I did that she moved so she was on her back. When she did that I had to stop and quickly take in her beauty because she looks absolutely beautiful right now. This is a lot better than my dreams and I'm living right now.

"Hey come here." I heard snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking at her she's reaching out for me so I leaned down into her grasp. When I did that she embraced me and pressed her lips to mine. This kiss I could feel she put a lot of feeling behind it and I did the same. When she started to run her fingers along my spine that's when I felt like I wasn't on earth anymore. I feel like I'm floating in space I'm so relaxed right now. It was around here that I decided I'm done being rough and I just want to genuinely feel her body against mine.

"One sec." Pulling out of our kiss I climbed off her and fell to the side of her. I then unsnapped myself and tossed it off to the side. I'll clean up later. When I finished that I climbed back on top of her. "I hope you don't mind if we end this on a more gentle note." I asked looking her in the eyes. She grinned slightly and shook her head no.

"Gentle sounds really good." That got me to smile and kiss her.

"Mkay."

"My poor bum needs a break. I honestly think it's going to bruise."

"I know I'm sorry you just bring out my inner animal and I had to claim you. I had to leave my mark on you so you don't forget who you belong to. Don't you worry we're done that for now. I'm in a cuddly mood now and I want to show you my soft side." I whispered softly giving her a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. "No more pain we'll save it for another night. I don't like hurting you even if I'm not really hurting you, if that makes sense." I then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I dunno it's just you're so beautiful and you have no idea how excited I am to have you." I cooed gently running my fingers through her gorgeous brown hair. Her hair is so silky and I love it. She's literally everything I could ever wish for when it comes to having a girlfriend. I want her for life and nobody else. The way she's staring at me as I'm staring at her right now is so romantic to me. Neither of us are saying anything but yet we're still communicating through each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard softly as she wrapped her arms around me drawing me in closer to her. "Whenever you go quiet I know you're in a very deep thought."

"Well I'll be honest since we're already here. I'm thinking about how badly I wanna make love to you right now. I know it's random but it's all I can think about right now. I just need your permission to make my dream come true. It doesn't have to mean anything to you, I just need to let out all my pent up emotions is all."

"Since when did The Legit Boss ever ask people for permission first?" She asked in a cocky manner.

"I gotta admit that was kinda clever, but you're right I don't ever ask permission from anyone. It's just I really like you and I don't wanna mess this up. It's been a long time since I've done this so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not up to par with the way I fucked you earlier." I spoke trying to remain calm on the outside because inside I'm doing backflips. It is true it's really been a while since I last made love to someone, but it's not the only reason. I'm also really nervous. I feel like maybe this might be a bad idea yet something in me says I have to. I can't have this beautiful woman in my bed and not make sweet love to her, I'm sure it'd be a crime if I didn't. "It's not everyday a goddess walks into my life like you did. So now that I have you I have to show you what it's like to be with me." When I finished saying that I gave her a very soft meaningful kiss. I want to make sure she feels comfortable with me before I go any further. That's a lie I know she's more than comfortable with me I just want to let her know what's about to happen between the two of us. I'm making her mine. I already left my mark on her and now it's time to set everything in stone. Becky belongs to me now and I have to make her aware of it too. Pulling out of that kiss I moved to place kisses along the left side of her neck and collarbone. Once I was sure I kissed every inch on that side I switched to the right side and did the same. Her skin tastes like a mix of sweet lavender and a bit tangy from all the sweating we've been doing. It's a weird combination but I love it because I know I'll never forget this taste. When I finished on that side I slowly kissed a trail down to her chest.

"Mhmm. You really do have quite a mouth on you huh?" She chuckled purring at me. I only kissed the center of her chest before looking up at her.

"Yeah babe you're fucking with a winner right here. I told you this I was blessed with a very talented mouth. It's not only good for singing and talking."

"What dat mouth do girly?" She grinned looking me in the eyes. She's making fun of me from the time she was going through my DMs on Twitter and some random guy sent me a meme that basically asked me what that mouth do. And since she's been asking me that question. It was only right I kissed her for that.

"You already know what it can do." I whispered moving to kiss below her left ear because I know it's her soft spot. "However it can do so much more than what you know."

"We'll show me I wanna know what that mouth do." I swear she's the girl for me and she just keeps proving that she deserves to be mine. She's perfect girlfriend material for me.

"Yes ma'am." Pecking her on the lips I went back to leaving butterfly kisses along her chest eventually kissing her breast. Her breast are perfect for me they fit so nicely in the palm of my hands. As much as I would love to sit and pay them attention I learned earlier that she doesn't like it too much when I suck on them. That was a first but it's okay I don't care it's not going to stop me from having her. I also learnt that she loves it when I use my tongue to draw mindless patterns on her abdomen and every now and then kissing her porcelain skin. As I do that I occasionally like to dip my tongue in her bellybutton and kiss it too. I enjoyed this part because she still has smudges of my lipstick on her from when I did this prior. Before you could see exactly where I kissed her because my lipstick marked her, since it rubbed off onto me and probably my sheets. I don't mind it because my girl has my smudged lipstick kisses on her abdomen. Anyway once I finished kissing her there I moved lower so I could reintroduce my lips with her v-lines. I loved this part because it's red around her hips in that area from when I had her leg over my shoulder and I was deep in her showing her what she's been missing out on.

"Teasing must be something you excel at isn't it?"

"Yeah but I'm just admiring my handy work I did on you. Plus I love how soft you feel against my lips. Just shut up and enjoy what I'm doing for you." She's talking a lot and it's distracting me. I then continued my trail of kisses down until I was at eye level once again with her center. When I got there I had to take a second to admire just how wet she is and the mess I made of her. Well I made the mess now it's time to clean it up. Starting with her inner thigh I graciously licked it making sure to clean it of her velvety juices. When I did that she let out an annoyed sigh but it came out as a moan. "Patience darling." I murmured before going back to her thighs only switching to the other side. It's crazy just how big of a mess I made of her. The way I was fucking her you'd think we hadn't seen each other in years and after tonight we'll never see each other again. However I plan to do this with her on a more regular basis. She tastes so good and I'm tired of licking it up I wanna drink her. That being said I connected my mouth to her wet center.

"Ahh.. mmm!" I heard her breathe out. I took that as an okay to keep going so I flicked my tongue against her clit making her moan and slightly start to wiggle around. She's actually moving around too much for my liking so I wrapped my arms under her legs pulling her back into me so she can't escape me. This also caused me to suck on her even harder every now and then giving her clit a little tug because I know it drives her wild. I'm having a good time diving my tongue into her fleshy folds she tastes like heaven. It was here that I decided I wanted to dip my tongue inside her almost quivering hole now. "Oh fuuuck Sasha." She groans grabbed fistfuls of sheets. I found this part extremely sexy because I looked up at her at the perfect time because she was arching off the bed causing her muscles to flex and she looks so hot right now. All that did was make me want to eat her out even harder and with more vigor. "Sasha oh my! Ugh shit!" The view I have down here looking up at her is so sexy I'd be lying if I said I wasn't extremely turned on watching her writhe at my touch. Then add to that every now and then she'll look down and watch me, she's so hot. "I'm so close!" She panted out staring down at me. I would love it for her to cum in my mouth again, however I have something else in mind. Reluctantly I pulled away from her center so I could catch my breath. From there I moved back up and pressed my lips to hers. I put everything I had into this kiss.

"You know you taste so good right?" I murmured not pulling away too far from her. She simply pulled me back in for another kiss. I loved this part because her tongue found its way into my mouth and she took complete control of this kiss.

"Damn I made you taste so good!" She breathed out quickly before reconnecting our lips. Not gunna lie I'm thoroughly enjoying making out with her right now. I'm positive we both taste the same and it's because of that neither of us wanted to pull away. I'm happy with her tongue playing tag with mine.

"Baby you ready to wrap this up for tonight, or you-" I couldn't even finish because she pulled me back into a kiss. "You wanna call-" She interrupted me by pressing her lips to mine again.

"Stop stopping kissing me. I can't get enough of you right now." She spoke momentarily stopping our kiss before kissing me once more. Hearing her say that made my heart flutter and a huge smile to grace my lips. I'm smiling so much that I can't even kiss her right it made me so happy. "What are you so happy about hmm?"

"Nothing I just really like you is all." I then gave her a quick peck. "Anyway I'm so tired so we'll have to wrap all this up for now. Then we can take a nap so I can regain my strength and I'll fuck you some more okay?" I cooed looking into her eyes.

"Okay." She spoke softly staring back at me. I can totally get use to this. Catching her lips in a kiss I slowly positioned myself so I was straddling her thigh and my thigh was pressed up against her center.

"You still trust me?"

"Yes."

"Kay good. Just follow what I do." I then slowly began to grind my hips against hers. She quickly caught on and grinded her hips against my thigh. This is how I know we're destined to be together because she's grinding on me like it was second nature. I kept our pace rather slow for a minute or two just to let her catch a rhythm. Once she did I sped up my movements and she did the same. "Fuck you're so hot!" Looking down at her she's making the most adorable sex faces I've ever seen. When I said that she looked up into my eyes and I felt my soul leave my body and get trapped in her eyes. The look she's giving me is the same face she makes when we order food when we're both high. She loves eating when we're high and she's eyeing me like I'm food to her. Oh my god she's the one! In the seven seconds of eye contact we just had I fell into a trance. I'm literally giving myself to her and she's giving herself right back. Never have I ever experienced something so crazy like this in my entire sex life. I feel warm inside like I am where I'm supposed to be right now. My body grinding on Becky's body is exactly where we're supposed to be on a regular everyday basis. This feels right and I don't think I can ever do this with anyone other than her.

"Babe I'm gonna cum!" I heard in my ear bringing me back to reality.

"Me too!" I moaned out not slowing my thrust. "Cum for me love." I purred in her ear before nibbling on it.

"Fuuck! Harder." She spoke out grinding her hips against mine even harder so I did the same. "Sash right there. Ahhh mmm!" She moaned arching her back off the bed a little.

"Let go baby there's enough time in the world for me to make you cum again. I love seeing that sexy face you make when you do it." Right after I said that she tensed up for probably the fifth time tonight and it's a sight I've grown to love in the past hour or so. Her back arched all the way off the bed and her muscles flexed in the process. What I love most is that her eyes go a little wiggly and it's so sexy. Just watching her cum like that sent me right over the edge too. Once I finished I collapsed on her and buried my head in her neck. Nothing now but the soft hum of the fan and bass of the speakers. I honestly am so damn happy right now. This was exactly everything I dreamed of and more. I got to fuck and then make love to Rebecca Lynch, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. My heart is beating so fast I don't even feel it, my nostalgia is at an all time high, I can't keep this giant smile from showing on my face, nothing else in the world matters to me but Becky. All I can think about is the way she'd look into my eyes while I made love to her and it's making me melt inside. I've never felt that before with anyone else. The way she looked at me was the look of... love... you know or at least it felt that way for me. I think I just found everything I could ever want and I'm lying on it. I love how warm she feels when we're all cuddled up together like this. In fact that's all I wanna do right now is cuddle her. I put everything I had into that session and I'm honestly so exhausted. Wrapped up in her arms is such a good feeling for me. I feel good period. So it came as no surprise when I found myself slowly drifting away on her while she did the same.

 **Later that night**

"Hey." I whispered softly looking up at her being I'm still lying on her.

"Hi." She murmured rubbing her eyes.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Sometimes I can get a little rough and I-" She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Honestly my legs are still a bit tingly and I'm sure I'll be sore in the morning but I'm good. I'm fine, I'm fantastic." She grinned making me smile.

"Good me too. What you wanna do now?" I asked she just wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head.

"A shower would be nice. Maybe some food if you have any." To that I moved up so I could slowly and softly kiss her.

"Alright well I'll go down stairs and find us something to eat. And by find something I mean going through all the take-out menus in the kitchen and seeing what looks good. And while I do that you can shower or whatever you wanna do. Your dress should be done in the dryer so I'll bring it up to you when I figure out our dinner situation."

"Mkay sounds like a plan." She half smiled. She's so adorable when she's half asleep. Even as I'm lying on her I still can't believe she's in my bed.

"Is there anything in specific that you are craving?"

"You know what I kinda want some spaghetti and meatballs oddly. I had a dream I was in China and dropped a plate of spaghetti off the Eiffel Tower."

"What?" I asked because that's weird and doesn't make sense.

"Yeah I don't know either to be honest I just know it made me want spaghetti." She spoke very nonchalantly.

"You have weird dreams."

"Oh I'm almost a hundred percent sure you have weird dreams like that every now and then too."

"Yeah you're right but not recently though."

"What'd you dream about then?" When she asked that I couldn't stop the blush and slight smile from appearing on my face. Looking away from her eyes and focusing them on her chest I answered.

"You." I mumbled drawing mindless patterns on her chest with my finger before looking up at her again. "I didn't want to but I did and I wish it didn't have to end. But honestly right now I'm enjoying real life more than my dreams." I grinned because it's true. All my wishes have finally come true and I think I finally have her. There is no denying that there is totally something between Becks and myself. I felt it when I would be mid stroke and she'd latch on to me for dear life purring and moaning in my ear, then she'd kiss me. And those kisses weren't just average kisses, they were passionate and so.. so.. loving. I've been in love before and I know a loving kiss when I get one and I got quite a few from Becks. As crazy as that sounds I think she's into me, and I'm not just saying that because we just had amazing sex together. But if she wasn't into me would she have slept with me?

"How'd I know you'd say something cheesy like that."

"Probably because I tell you the same things over and over in hopes you'll start to see what I see."

"Mhm and what exactly do you see?"

"Well I see lots of things but mainly I just see us. Just Becky and The Boss taking over the world together."

"Becky and The Boss?"

"Mhmm."

"Jeez kiss a girl one time and suddenly you're magically together." She joked shaking her head.

"It's not magic if we've been together for quite some time in my head. Besides I know you're dying to be my girlfriend, you just don't want to admit it." Before she could respond to that I kissed her and climbed out of bed. I then grabbed my silk robe off the stool in front of my bed and put it on. "I'm headed downstairs now because I'm hungry. I know I just had a big meal but now I need actual real food. You said you wanted spaghetti right?"

"If they have it. Pizza is fine also." She spoke sitting up using the blanket to cover herself.

"Any special toppings on the pizza or sides you might want?"

"Extra cheese is always a must. And get cheese fries or cheesy bread."

"Cheese cheese cheese! That's all I heard was cheese. You want to get a block of cheese with extra cheese on top?!" I joked coming over to her side of the bed and leaning over towards her for a kiss which she happily gave me.

"I can't help it I haven't had a proper meal since breakfast. So I'm starving and anything cheesy sounds good right now."

"God you're so cute. But I guess I did give you a good workout and you deserve to be rewarded. Alright I'll go handle that and you do whatever you gotta do and we'll meet in the middle when you're done okay?"

"Okay." Giving her one last kiss I pulled away and headed for the door. Before I exited completely I had to just take another glance at her because I'm still in shock that she's really in my bed. "What?" She smirked a bit flipping her hair to one side.

"Nothing I just think you're really beautiful and I like looking at you." I shrugged before taking in everything that just happened in here and leaving. Is it bad that I already miss her? I think I might have to wife her because I want her for myself. Everything about her I can officially say I love. She pretty much has every quality I've ever dreamt that my future wife would be. The only two things I don't like about her is that she has a boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure that's going to change fairly quickly in due time. And I hate her last name, I think Rebecca Banks flows off the tongue better and I'd be more than happy to fix that for her. Alright fine I admit it I may or may not have fallen for her I don't know. It's just Becks isn't like most girls to me. She doesn't care about what my career is or how many commas I have in my bank account, she genuinely cares about me as a person and I can't say that about most people I know or have known. When we're together I feel normal, like I'm not internationally known, like I don't have two MTV Moon Men and several other awards, like I don't have millions of people who love listening to me sing. She makes me feel like an ordinary girl and it's not often I get to feel that way with my career. In fact since my music career took off I've never crossed paths with anyone who makes me feel the way she does.

"Fuck I think I'm falling in love!" I growled to myself as I entered the kitchen. I'm not a very emotional kind of person but all it took was one time to admire her treasures and she has me questioning my emotions. I'm only twenty three and I'm hearing wedding bells. Damn. As much as I hate to admit it to myself I can't reverse what's already done. All I feel like doing is writing. All my wheels are in sync right now and I think I have another song building inside me. Not sure what it's going to be about but I know it's going to be good. I can hear a melody playing in my head and it's crying to be written so I know what I'm going to be doing on the plane ride home. Looking at the time on the stove it's almost eight. Hmm we both must have been knocked because last I checked it was a quarter to six. That's okay because I'm enjoying my time alone with Becks knowing neither of us have to be anywhere specific tonight. I plan to eat, cuddle, and watch movies with her all night. And depending on what she wants we'll either hop on the jet and go home or spend the night here and leave tomorrow at some point. I wonder if she's into wake up sex?.. No Sasha focus. Food is my mission right now and that starts with the drawer where I keep all my menus. Going into said drawer I picked out all the pizza shop menus and laid them out on the counter. Baby said she wants spaghetti, cheese pizza, cheese fries, and cheesy bread so I gotta find a place that has them all.

Looking them all over, only one place has three out of the four on the list. But I'm sure I can talk them into making cheesy bread. If not then.. I don't know what else she might want. With that in mind I took the menu and headed upstairs.

"Hey babe I found a place that sells what you want minus the cheesy bread, so is there anything-" As I said that I walked into the room. To find her pacing back and forth across the floor with her bra and panties on and her phone held up to her ear. Judging by how fast she's walking and that she's running her hand through her hair I can tell something isn't right.

"What do you mean what happened?!" She asked in a very worrisome tone. "Oh my god! Okay just hang tight I'm on my way there now. He's okay right?" This time it sounds like she's on the verge of tears. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Alright I'm going to be on the next flight home. Just make sure they don't give him penicillin because he's allergic to that too... Tyler I don't fucking care just make sure he's still alive when I get there!" She yelled fairly loudly. I have no idea what's going on, I just know I should probably start putting on clothes. "Tyler where's Kevin? Who's brilliant idea was it to go to a goddam Chinese food restaurant? You guys know he's allergic to fish so why the hell was it even an option?!"

"Becks wha-"

"I swear to god if he dies I'm killing both of you!" She growled before hanging up the phone.

"What ha-"

"We gotta go! Like right now we have to go home like yesterday!" She spoke quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Wait but what happened?" I asked aloud going through my drawers looking for an outfit we both can just throw on and get moving.

"Finn. He ate fish by accident somehow and he had an allergic reaction.. and I just need to be there with him." She mumbled out. Hearing that only made me sorta slow my pace. How? How is it he still managed to blow my shit from the opposite side of the country? How? How'd he manage to do it? Part of me wants to be the hero and get her to him but the other half could careless if he dies. That's less work I have to do to have Becky for my own. I don't mean to sound like an asshole but I don't think he deserves her like I do so why would I rush to get her back to that undeserving mutant? "How fast do you think we can get to the airport?" She asked coming out the bathroom with the button up shirt I had on earlier on. To procrastinate or to be the hero? Turning to look at her she looks like at any moment she'll bust out in tears and I don't like seeing her cry... Even if it's over him. I want to bullshit but if something bad really were to happen to him and she doesn't make it there in time to see him she'll blame me and I can't have someone's coffin resting on my conscious.

"If there isn't any traffic and if I speed probably twenty."

"If that's the case we gotta get going in the next two minutes or less."

"Okay." From there I threw on some clothes and lent her some pants and shoes to wear. Once we were both fully clothed we hopped in my Audi and sped off towards the airport. All of me is crying telling me to turn around and go home and I really wanted to do it. But then I'd look over at her and how concerned she looks and I can't bring myself to do it. Somehow I managed to get us there in exactly twenty minutes. While we were driving I called ahead and made sure that my jet would be ready for takeoff upon arrival. Quickly boarding the jet we were in the air at least ten minutes later. The flight from California to Florida is roughly four hours and some change, but I tell you it was the longest most awkward plane ride I've ever been on. We're rushing to go see the boyfriend of a woman who I just had sex with less than four hours ago. And this said woman is the woman I want to call my girlfriend. What kind of fuckery is this even right now I don't even know. What made it all worse is she paid me absolutely no mind the whole ride home. She just sat with her knees to her chest and staring blankly at the tv that was playing some weird movie. It's just I don't know what's going through her head right now. Less than four hours ago she was begging me to fuck her, and now here we are flying over to go see her boyfriend.

Right now I'm thinking that she'll go in make sure he's fine and then we'll leave back to my house and hang out some more. Perhaps we'll go for round six and seven who knows it depends if she wants to. I mean we fucked and then made love so it pretty much means we're together now. Nobody gives themselves away completely to someone the way she did if there isn't feelings between them. I like Becky, Becky likes me so we're basically almost an item. The only things left to do is for her to break up with that lame and for her to come move in with me. Once all that happens, which I hope happens soon, then Becky and the Boss will be together forever. After the events of today she's mine.

Eventually we landed back in Florida around three am Florida time. When we landed we got in the Aston and headed off to find the hospital he's in right now. For some reason as I was driving I couldn't bring myself to speed and if I did it wasn't for very long. I did my best to catch every red light possible. I don't want her to go see him.. like at all. I put so much effort into getting her to finally give into me and I'm deathly afraid she'll change her mind. I've already thrown myself at her today so I might as well keep the trend going. That being said I turned down the music and spoke up.

"Becks I'm going to be a hundred percent honest with you and tell you exactly what I'm thinking about right now."

"Take the next right." She mumbled looking at the gps on her phone.

"This might come as a shock to you, but I really really fucking like you. I have the biggest crush on you right now and after the events of today I'm a hundred and ten percent sure of my feelings towards you. I usually don't ever tell anyone how I'm feeling and what's on my mind but I don't mind telling you. I hate expressing my emotions but I need you to know something before we get to where we are going."

"After the next left at the light we'll be there in four minutes so you better talk fast." She spoke so flatly. The way she said it somewhat discouraged me because I think she might have already closed her mind. I don't care because I want her to know how I feel about her.

"Today was one of the best days of my life. It's up there with the day I heard one of my songs being played on the radio for the first time. All day I got to walk around with you on my arm and it felt so right to me. I got to walk the streets in LA with an extremely beautiful woman on my side and I loved it. Like you're literally everything I've ever dreamed about when I dreamt about falling in love. I don't know what kind of fuckery magic spell you put on me but I literally can't stop thinking about you. Even as you're sitting right next to me I can't stop thinking about you. And then after this evening.." It was here that the hospital came into view and before I knew it I was pulling into the parking lot.

"Listen we're going to have to pause this convo-" As she was saying that she began to gather up her stuff. It's do or die.

"I don't want you to go in there and see him!" I blurted out parking the car.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go see him. You don't need him when you have me. I can take care of you a shit ton better than he ever could." To that she gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Sasha do you have any idea how crazy you so-"

"I'm not crazy Becks I'm just in love okay?! I don't know how or why but I just know I want you to be mine not his. Earlier today when we were having sex something in me became whole and I got attached to you. I know it's cliché that I fell for you during sex but it's true. Nobody just gives themselves to someone they don't have feelings for the way you gave yourself to me. You probably won't admit it right now but I know you feel the same because I could see it in your eyes from the way you were looking at me while I had my way with you. And that's another thing you let me have-"

"I really don't fucking have time for this right now." She grumbled getting out the car. I'm not done so I got out and rushed over to her and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking.

"Rebecca you're mine now! He's a distant memory now there's absolutely no need for you to go in there."

"Sasha Finn is my boyfriend and he could be in there dead for all I know and all you care about is two hours of weakness?! I don't know what fantasy world you're living in right now but I don't want any part of it." She then yanked her hand out my grasp and continued on towards the building. Running behind her I grabbed her hand and stopped her again.

"Two hours of weakness my ass Rebecca! You basically fucking begged me to take you. And don't you dare try and tell me it was some stupid charity case or some dumb shit like that. All I did was offer myself to you and you took it. You could have said no but you didn't."

"Sasha now isn't the fucking time!" She growled trying to pull her wrist from my grasp but I have a strong grip on her this time.

"Becks we made love and you loved it. I loved it and there's no way we can move past that like it meant nothing to either of us. I don't know about you but I know it made me catch feelings for you on a whole new level. I caught it so bad that there's no way I can just let you walk back into his arms without putting up a fight first. Now you can either get back in the car and we'll go home or you can go ahead and try to find someone who will fuck you the way I did because Finn sure as hell isn't capable. And I'll tell you right now you're going to be looking for a pretty damn long time for someone who can even compare to me in bed." Once I finished saying that I let her go. She didn't move nor is she looking at me. "I know you're all hopped up on adrenaline but you are being really unreasonable right now and I'm done playing this stupid game of hard to get with you. I already got you so I won, accept that and get back in the car."

"No."

"Excuse me!" I asked in a disbelieving tone because I think I misheard her.

"Sasha I can't get back into that car with you. None of what happened today should have happened. I have a perfectly good loving boyfriend in there and he needs me."

"If he loved you he would have wifed you a long time ago. Hell with all the damn hickies I've given you prior he should have been noticed and came looking for me. But I've yet to meet the boy. I mean I'm pretty damn sure I'd notice if you went out and came home with a bunch of hickies, and I promise you whoever did it would be dead that same night."

"We'll all of that was a mistake I shouldn't have let things get so far between us like it did. None of this was supposed to happen and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you caught feelings for me but I'm not single Sasha. I love Finn! He's my boyfriend and I love him and I shouldn't have let our relationship go further than anything professional." Hearing her say this is burning hole in my heart. This can't be happening right now to me.

"Stop lying. Why are you lying?" I murmured softly trying to hold back tears but it's not doing me any good.

"Sasha me and you can never happen. We can't be together it won't work. I don't know why I did what I did today but it doesn't mean anything to me. You're my boss and I'm the employee that's it."

"No.. no.. no you don't mean that Becks. Take that back you're lying." I whimpered because she's breaking my heart right now. Her voice is so dull and emotionless driving knives into my chest. "Please don't do this to me. Just get in the car."

"Again I'm sorry. All of this was a mistake and I shouldn't have let any of it happen." When she said that she looked me in the eyes. I don't even recognize her eyes anymore right now because they're so empty and cold. "Now if it's okay with you I'd like to go make sure my boyfriend is still alive." I feel sick. All of me aches right now and I can't comprehend anything that's going on right now. Why is she all of a suddenly being so cold towards me? Hours ago she was being cute and cuddly towards me but now I'm getting nothing. I don't get it she knows how much of a better life she could have with me over the life she's living now. And it's not even about the money but the fact that I treat her the way every girl should be treated, and that is like a queen. I have to have her no matter the cost.

"Becks you're making a huge mistake. I'm not talking to you as you're boss but as Sasha. The Sasha who desperately wants nothing more but to spoil you. All I want is for you to be my partner in crime. Everywhere I go I want you right by my side not as my assistant but as my girlfriend. I want you on my arm and to steal my spotlight on every red carpet event we go to. You deserve to be dressed in the most expensive exotic clothes, shoes, and accessories. Hell I'm still down for our first date in Paris, we can leave tonight and arrive around lunchtime over there." I vented because that's what I want from her. "Set aside all the materialistic things and let's focus on us. You and me. Becky and Sasha, the Queen and her servant. I've never ever offered myself off to anyone the way I am to you right now but I don't care. I'm nobody's servant but I'll fetch you a glass of water if you want it. You tell me to jump I'll ask how high. You want the moon I'll steal it for you. Anything in your wildest dreams I'll make them come true. The thing I want most is your happiness and I know I make you happy. He doesn't make you happy elsewise you wouldn't have spent as much time with me like you did. You could have left but you always stayed and take right now for an example. I let your hand go a long time ago and if you were really serious about him you'd be inside already.. but you're standing here listening to me." I then walked up to her and caressed her cheek. I then moved my hand to her chin and tilted it so we were looking eye to eye. "Fate brought you to me for a reason and I don't want to have to let you go. You gave yourself to me and I gave myself to you so there's no damn way we can ever go back to being just friends. I don't want to be just friends with you. I want you to be mine Becks, Sasha's girl is who I want you to be." I then pressed my lips to hers and kissed her. I put everything I had into that kiss. I need her to realize that I am everything she needs. At first she wouldn't kiss me back but when I wrapped my arm around her and cupped her cheek with my free hand she gave in. And it's back that tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach and it feels so good. "Forget him just come home with me and we'll smoke and cuddle and watch movies until we fall asleep. You're my best friend and I want you to come home with me. I don't want you to go home with anyone but me." I cooed softly looking at her but she isn't saying anything. "I know it might be hard leaving everything you've ever known for the past four years but I promise we'll go slow. Our relationship will be like a flower in bloom. I don't expect you to fully adjust in one day, but once you do I know we'll be beautiful together." She still didn't say anything nor did she push me away. I think I did it. I think I have her this time. Giving her another kiss on the lips I pulled away and walked up to my car. Opening the passenger side door I stood there. "Come on let's go home." I spoke softly pointing inside the car.

If I thought earlier was heart wrenching I think this is more intense because it's decision time. This can go a billion different ways and I'm aiming for a special one in a billion outcome. For her to just listen to me and get in the car. It's literally a ten second action that can either make me very extremely happy or it'll break me. I know in her mind I might be asking a lot of her but they're all things we can solve in the morning. Finn is basically the only person in her life right now that is in relation to her home in Ireland and I understand why it's hard for her to not want to leave him. Her life here in America was basically built around him and their relationship for the past two years. All she really knows here is him and work so to just abruptly stop that is going to be a major adjustment for her. I know it's going to be hard but I plan to be with her every step of the way. After maybe a minute of us just standing there she moved. She's walking towards me, and I couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief. My heart literally felt like it was going to jump out of my chest it was beating so hard and fast. It's about damn time she realized who's good for her. She kept walking until we were standing only inches apart.

"Sasha?" She mumbled. When she said that I immediately got worried. That tone of voice I've heard it before and it breaks my heart a little. The last time I heard her like this I had just fired her from Mattson's. She isn't looking at me but I can tell she's crying.

"Yes?" I asked softly because I feel guilty for making her cry because it wasn't my intention. I got tired of holding in my emotions and she had to know. She then looked up at me and like predicted she's crying. She then cupped my cheek and used her thumb to gently stroke it. Instinctively I leaned into it and brought my hand up to grab hers. Pulling it off my cheek I kissed her palm. "What's the matter BBG?" I asked not letting go of her hand.

"You.. I really.." She stuttered looking away from me. She's crying and I can hear her sniffling, and I assume that's why she won't look at me. So I used my free hand to tilt her head so we were eye to eye.

"Stop looking away from me I don't like it when you hide from me. I still think you look beautiful regardless the situation. You're beautiful and nothing could ever change that about you." I cooed softly looking her in the eyes still and she's staring back. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"You're a wonderful woman Sasha.. Probably one of the nicest most caring people I've ever met."

"I'm not a very nice person I'm only this way because you bring it out of me."

"I know but you're still the only person who's ever been so caring and compassionate towards me. I'm not going to sugar coat it but I really did enjoy spending time with you. You're truly a fun person to be around and because of you I got to experience things I never thought I would ever have the chance to experience.. And I thank you for that."

"Don't thank me yet we still have so much more stuff to experience together." To that she then let out a very shaky deep breath. Slowly she pulled her hand from out my grasp and began to mess with the bracelet I got her. "If you want we can go get you a new charm later." I suggest trying to lighten the mood because my mind is racing right now.

"I didn't want to tell you this but this is the first piece of real jewelry I've owned that I didn't buy for myself. So when you bought it I didn't take it off for a good two weeks afterwards."

"Well then I'll make sure to take you jewelry sh-"

"No." She murmured looking at the bracelet. Watching her hand she rotated the bracelet until she found the clasp and undid it. The bracelet unwrapped itself from her wrist and she placed it in the palm of her hand. When she did that I registered what's going on and just like the bracelet I can feel my heart disconnecting itself from my chest cavity. "Thank you for allowing me to feel special buying me all those expensive gifts, but I can't keep this." She then gave the bracelet one last glance before closing her hand and holding it out to give to me.

"No.. Becks it's your bracelet I got it for you don't do this to me babe." I tried to reason pushing her hand away from me.

"You gave it to me so I'm giving it back. I shouldn't have accepted it in the first place. I don't deserve this and I don't deserve you being so nice to me." She then stepped forward and tucked the bracelet into my pocket.

"Becks you do deserve me I want you. I want you to be my girlfriend I don't want anyone else." I pleaded she only stepped back and shook her head no.

"Sasha I have a boyfriend and all of this is my fault. I shouldn't have let you kiss me when I knew I wasn't single. I lead you on and I'm sorry for that."

"Becks please." I whimpered out through tears because I don't want to lose her.

"Finn is cooped up in there quite possibly clinging to his life and I've wronged him. He's been nothing but good to me and here I am sleeping with you. He didn't deserve that and it'd be insane if I didn't go in there and see him. How fucked up would I be to just run off with you while he's in a hospital bed?"

"It's not running off because he knows you're with me. He just doesn't know we made love or tha-"

"Can you stop saying that it's-"

"Saying what? That we had sex and it was amazing?! Because I'll say it a billion more times if it'll make you get it through your head. Face the facts Becks, Finn was the furthest thing in your mind while you were digging your nails into my back as I fucked you senseless. And I'll bet my entire life that you didn't give two shits about him while I was eating you out. Stop trying to act like you don't have any emotional attachment to me because I know you do. I've had my fair share and nobody has ever looked into my eyes the way you did while I was in you. You can argue with me on that until the cows come home but I know what I saw and it's permanently etched in my head." I spoke through my tears trying to prove my point.

"Okay but none of that changes the fact that I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who I've been with for four years now and I can't throw that away over something that shouldn't have happened."

"Fuck that relationship. Four years is nothing compared to the eons we could spend together. And every single day of those eons I'll spend going above and beyond to keep you happy. I'll sing until my diaphragm disintegrates into dust all so you can have a cute purse. Jesus Becky what more do I have to do to get you to understand that we belong together? I feel like everything I say to you is going in one ear and out the other. I don't understand what else you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you I just want to go see Finn."

"No you don't because you'd be in there already if you really wanted to. It's damn near five in the morning and we're arguing in front of a hospital..." At this point I'm over trying to sway her decision I just want answers. "Why don't you want me? What does he have that I don't? Is it because I'm a celebrity or something?"

"Sasha can we please not do this right now."

"No we're doing this right now because I'm sick or your goddamn stupid fucking game. I'm trying so hard to be an adult about this but you're playing with my emotions. I hate it when people play games with my emotions so we're finishing this right here and now. Why don't you want me? What's stopping you from leaving him and coming to me? Is it because I'm black? Is it because you've never dated someone of color?" I asked trying not to blow my shit. I'm not sad anymore just really annoyed that she keeps trying to pretend that she doesn't have feelings for me.

"No that has noth-"

"Is it because I'm younger than you? Because I'll tell everyone I'm older than you and it'll be our little secret."

"No I to-"

"I know it's because I'm famous and you think that I just wanted nothing but sex from you?"

"Sa-"

"Or is it because I'm a female too?" When I said that she let out an annoyed sigh letting me know she's starting to get annoyed with me. I don't care though. Good now we can both be mad together. "That's it isn't it? You don't want me because I'm a girl too."

"I HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" She growled balling up her fist only getting me to let out a dry chuckle.

"We both know I treat you ten times better than him. I know you don't want me because you're scared."

"The hell would I be scared about?"

"That you're falling for me and you don't know how or what to do about it."

"No." She responded quickly.

"Oh yes you are because you could have stormed off into that hospital a long time ago but you're still here talking to me. And add to that this isn't the first time I've brought it up and you're still standing here. Becky you have feelings for me just admit it so we can attempt to get somewhere. I'm very tired and jet lagged and I'd like to be home before the sun comes up completely. So can we please just go."

"You can go there's nothing stopping you."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD REBECCA!" I screamed up in the air throwing my arms up in surrender. "The only damn thing keeping me here is you. You! You! You! You! You! This whole argument is about you. I'm literally standing here pouring my damn heart out to you and you couldn't give two shits. You're acting like you didn't know this would happen. What the hell did you think was going to happen when we'd spend hours just cuddling and making out on my couch? What'd you think that we'd both be able to walk away like nothing happened? Did you think that you could come in and take what you want from me and once you got bored with me you could just toss me to the side and I'd be fine with that?"

"I don't know wha-"

"Fucking hell Becks. Maybe I fucked you a little too hard because right now it's like there's no brain in your head. This whole conversation all your answers have been you don't know. What the hell do you know because you obviously don't know anything about us?" I groaned trying my best not to get mad at her. I'm really trying but she's keeps playing games and I'm getting tired of it. That got her to let out a deep sigh. "Becks I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you but you're really starting to piss me off. I just don't understand how you feel about me. This morning we were fine playing around and flirting, afternoon comes we're engulfed in sweat, sex, and passion. Next we're smiling and laughing lying in bed like we're a couple. And now you're treating me like I'm some random off the street." God I feel so damn vulnerable right now. I absolutely hate letting my emotions show but I can't help it in this situation. I'm fucking head over heels for Becky and she won't let me have her. I know she has feelings for me but she's pushing them away and I don't understand why. I've never vibed with someone more than I have with Becky and I don't want to let her go. We're so compatible and it's very rare to find relationships like that these days. Especially for me being I'm famous and people only ever want something from me when they're being nice to me. Becky never did that, in fact she hasn't really ever asked anything of me and that's why I have to have her. "When we kissed what'd you feel?" She only shrugged. "Right and when I told you I wanted you earlier today what'd you feel then?" All she did was look down at her feet and kick a small pebble. "Okay and what about when we finished making love, what'd you feel then? Did it feel like everything in your world was at peace? Did everything around you not matter anymore but you and I? Were all your thoughts just thoughts of us? Were you wondering what else is there that you're missing out on? At any point did you wonder what else I'm capable of and if there'd be another time to find out?" She still isn't looking at me nor is she saying anything only further proving my point. "What about right now, what are you thinking about as I'm talking to you. You have someone who has a net worth of over five hundred million almost six million dollars and growing begging you to be their girlfriend. I just want to know what's going through your mind hearing that."

"Sasha I'm going to go inside now." She mumbled still avoiding looking at me.

"Why are you preten-" I had to stop myself from finishing that question because I know she's going to ignore it. I know she has more than friendly feelings for me by the way she's dodging answering my questions. I just don't understand why she keeps denying them when it's so clear she wants me. I'm not delusional or too lovestruck that I'm making this shit up. I can't lie about how she looked at me or how she kissed me but I just know it was real. "If that's what you want then fine go. Go back to the person who doesn't make you happy whatever I don't care." I shrugged closing the passenger side door back. This is so fucking stupid and it's not fair. That got her to look up at me and just stare at me with a blank expression. "Go! Get out my face. It's too late you're opportunity is gone. You're being childish and playing with my emotions and I don't want to be a pawn in your game anymore Rebecca." I spoke folding my arms. On the outside I'm stone faced but that's all a facade. Inside I'm hurting and I know the second I'm out of her sight I'm going to break down. My pride won't let me break down out in the open like this.

"I really do-"

"It's too late I gave you your chance and you didn't take it. I told

You how I felt and all you feel is you don't know and that's how this is ending. We don't know." Giving her one last glance over I took in everything about her. She made it clear she doesn't want me so there's no point in me trying anymore. Letting out a sigh I walked back over to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

"We aren't done here." I heard softly stopping me from getting in the car.

"No it's done boo. I said I wanted you, you said you didn't want me end of story." I stated simply looking at her before getting in the car.

"Well you never let me explain." I heard before I had a chance to close the door completely. That made me get up and look at her again because it's like the past ten minutes never happened to her.

"I gave you several chances to explain and you didn't say a single damn thing. Silence means it's an answer that you don't want and that's all you gave me. I understand when I'm not wanted and I'll leave you alone from here on out. What happened this afternoon between us I promise to keep to myself and I assume you'll do the same. Not like anyone would believe you slept with me but I trust you won't tell regardless. Goodnight Ms. Lynch." I spoke getting in my car and turning it on. I then began to follow the rest of the jug handle being I never parked in a proper parking spot. I parked where the ambulances would go to drop off a patient. To leave I have to go the same way I came in and that means I have to drive past her. This conversation is over but I still have one more question so I pulled into the jug handle again and stopped in front of her. Rolling down the passenger window I leaned over the center console so I could see her eyes. "I have one last request for you." She didn't say anything but I expected that so I kept talking. "I know you don't want me but can you actually look me in the eyes and tell me that everything that happened between us wasn't real to you?" I asked simply. I need closure I need to know if what just happened really just happened. Staring into her eyes I can't help but feel sad. Rebecca Lynch is going to be my one that got away and I'm really bummed about it. I'm not sure how long we stayed there looking into each other's eyes but eventually my arm started to go numb being I'm leaning on it and it's awkwardly positioned. She hasn't opened her mouth since I got in my car and I guess it's gonna stay that way. "Alright then goodnight and good morning. Send Finn my well wishes." Rolling up my window I drove off headed for the exit of the parking lot.

All I want to do is get as far away from this god forsaken hospital as possible. I don't know where I'm going and I don't care, I just need to get away from here. Like I literally just got my heart broken in front of the one place that's supposed to make you feel better. And what makes it worse is I'm so goddamn into Becks that I know I'm probably never going to get over her. Feelings like that don't just come on the regular, they're one in a million and I just lost the jackpot. I'm not sure how far I got from the hospital but I can't stop thinking about her or how badly I want her to be mine. I've never worked so hard to have someone notice me and all my time, energy, and money is now basically a big waste. I take that back it wasn't a waste of my time because the time I did have with her was magical. Everything about her was magical so it was no surprise when I found myself crying in my car pulled over on the side of the road. The more I keep thinking about her the more it hurts and the harder I cry. I don't want to cry but I can't stop it. I'm so damn happy it's so early in the morning and nobody is really on the roads right now because I know I probably look a complete fucking mess blubbering like a baby over a damn girl who doesn't want me. I offered her everything and she didn't want it. I don't know how I feel right now, I just know I so badly want to be cuddled up to Becky right now.

 **Becky's POV**

"I have one last request for you. I know you don't want me but can you actually look me in the eyes and tell me that everything that happened between us wasn't real to you?" She spoke looking me dead in the eyes. I want to say something but I can't find the words. I can't form proper sentences right now and I'm so fucking confused. So many things are going through my head and my emotions are doing a complete nose dive into the Bermuda Triangle. I don't know what to say to that or how to answer that question. My feelings for Sasha basically hit me like a truck and I haven't the slightest clue what to do about them or how I feel about it. In fact I'm not even sure what it is I feel for her. All I can do is just stare at her because I genuinely don't know. "Alright then goodnight and good morning. Send Finn my well wishes." She then rolled up her window and speed out of the parking lot. I don't know where she's going, I just hope she doesn't do something stupid. I just stood there until I couldn't hear the engine of her car anymore. Not sure how long that was but add five more minutes to that because I'm in shock. I'm still trying to process everything that just happened. It wasn't until I got another text from Kevin, Finn's best friend, that I decided to go inside finally.

I took my time going in there because I'm trying to find the courage to go in there and pretend like I didn't just have mind blowing sex with someone who wasn't Finn hours before I got here. I have to swallow my guilt and act like everything is perfectly fine. I have to mask that I can still feel her body pressed up against mine, or the way she man handled me and making feel things I've never felt with Finn. Not sure how the hell I'm going to pull this off but I have to try because I did it to myself. I fucked myself over and I have to accept that Finn and I's relationship will never be the same again... I just cheated on the my boyfriend of four years only days before our official four year anniversary. That's the icing on the cake I screwed up and I feel like an asshole.

"Becky there you are! What took you so long?" Asked Tyler as I walked into the waiting room of the Emergency room. "Good lord are you okay you look like you got hit by a bus?"

"Dude!" Groaned Kevin hitting him in the chest. "Her boyfriend is lying in a hospital bed she has a solid excuse right now. Jesus man this is why you're single. Just go sit down or something."

"Sorry." Murmured Tyler before turning and going to sit down. Kevin then gave me a hug so I hugged him back.

"How is he?" I asked weakly, pulling away because I am worried but yet I feel like I don't deserve to go see him.

"Nurses say he's okay but he's sleeping right now. They won't let either of us in to see him, only close family. You're his girlfriend so I assume they'll let you see him." He spoke.

"Okay thanks." Walking past him I went up to the reception desk or whatever the hell its called. When I walked up to the counter the lady behind the desk give me a sympathetic look. I just wish I looked this way because of Finn being in the hospital..

"How can I help you."

"My boyfriend.. he was committed in earlier. He had an allergic reaction to fish and I just want to know if I can go see him."

"I'm sorry miss but visiting hours aren't until seven." Looking at the clock it's almost six am. I can't wait that long to go see him, knowing that the tears started to well up.

"Please! I just flew all the way from Los Angeles from work and I just need to see him. I promise I won't be long just two minutes is all I need. That man is the love of my life and I just hurt him and he doesn't even know and I feel horrible about it. This whole day I've had has been so goddamn confusing and I just have to see him even if it's for four seconds. If I had the time to explain why this is so important you'd understand why I need to see him right now. Please I'm begging you just let me see him for a minute and I'll be back out here." I pleaded through tears trying my best to keep it together but there's no point. I already look a mess so there's no point in trying to pretend I'm not right now.

"What's his name?"

"Finn Devitt." The lady then let out a deep breath and started to type something on her computer.

"Yeah he's in room two eighteen." To that I let out a sigh of relief. "But I can't let you go see him. Visiting hours don't start until seven, and you have forty-five minutes until then."

"Plea-"

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and I fully expect you to be sitting in one of those chairs when I get back." She interrupted. She then winked at me and got up and wandered off somewhere. I got the hint and as soon as she was out of my view I took off in the opposite direction. Following the signs on the wall I took the elevator up to the second floor and followed the halls all the way to room two eighteen. Once I got there I stood outside the door and tried my best to hold my composure.. fuck holding my composure I have none to hold. Opening the door I walked in and there he is. He's sleeping right now which is good to know he's still alive. It's the sight of seeing him hooked up to different machines that breaks my heart. He shouldn't be here and I don't like seeing him like this. He's my best friend and he has different tubes coming out of him. Complain about it all I want I'm just happy he's okay.

"Sorry I'm late Sharky. Sasha and I got into it on the way here but I'm here now." I cooed softly going over to him and stroking his hair. "God I hate seeing you like this but I'm just happy you're okay. I love you and only you Sharky and you're really the only person who means the most to me. I wish I could tell you how worried I was the whole ride here to see you. It's like you were trying to put me in a bed next to you I was so worried about you." It was then that I let out a yawn. Well I have no way of getting home right now and I'm in no mood to see Char or Bayley right now because they'll know something's up and what happened between me and Sasha today is going with me to the grave. Careful not to tug on any tubes I crawled in the bed and snuggled up with him. It was kinda funny because when I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around myself his heart skipped a little bit. It wasn't dramatic or anything, but enough to know he's subconsciously happy to see me. "I love you to Finn." Kissing him on the cheek I nestled my head in his chest and slowly began to drift to sleep. I just hope when I wake up everything will be better than how it is now.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next morning**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and something tightening around my waist. Thinking on yesterday's events I remembered where I was and I opened my eyes.

"Awe sorry babe I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered softly. Just looking at him I started to tear up. He's so good to me and I betrayed him. "Becks no don't cry I'm okay." He cooed pulling me in closer to him and kissing me.

"I'm just happy to see you is all. I had a rough night and I just needed to see you." I murmured using my hand to cup his cheek. "What were you doing going to a Chinese food place where they serve fish huh?"

"The boys and I decided to switch it up and go eat somewhere new. It was this weird Asian food buffet. They had veggie sushi and I guess I grabbed one that had fish in it and I didn't realize it before it was too late."

"God Sharky you gotta be more careful. You have no idea how scared I was being on the complete opposite side of the country and not being able to do anything." He smiled a small grin before pecking me on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to worry you. You know I don't like it when you're stressed especially over something I did. But I'm okay you're okay, so everything is okay now. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. I was so bored all day without you yesterday. How was your trip to Cali?"

"It was.." No words can even begin to completely describe that trip other than confusing. Everything I thought I knew is all completely in question and I have no answers for them. "It was fine."

"Fine? That's it?" I nodded. "I don't believe that you took a long time to answer. Something cool happened didn't it? Did you meet Drake or something?" He asked getting a little excited getting me to smile. He's such a child sometimes but I love it.

"No."

"Eminem?" I shook my head no again. "Beyoncé? Ash Costello? Chris Martin? Britney Spears? Ed Sheeren?"

"No I didn't meet any celebrities besides Sasha."

"So then what'd you two get up to then?"

"We had a meeting about the stores. Then Sasha had a studio session, we had froyo after and then we just hung out at her house out there." I shrugged simply.

"Wait she has another house?!"

"Yeah its massive, it's not even a house it's a mansion basically."

"Oh yeah?"

"The entire property is gated in. And then the neighborhood that it's in is gated too so it's pretty legit."

"Oh damn. Did you take pictures? Please tell me you took pictures this time."

"No I didn't this time I'm sorry babe."

"Damn it. Okay well tell me what it looked like in there. Did she have like a giant fish tank with sharks in it?" That's a good question and I can't even answer it honestly because I literally don't know. I've only been in three different rooms in that house. The main foyer, the master bedroom, and master bathroom. Hell for all I know she could have two master bedrooms but I'll never know. I hate lying to him but I don't have any other options right now.

"No I don't think so." I can't see how she'd be able to maintain it when she spends most of her time down here in Florida now. "But she did have a giant princessy staircase. I'm talking Cinderella elegant."

"Did you slide down it on a mattress?" That got me to smile at him.

"No I don't think she would have liked it to scratch up her marble floors."

"Oh damn! That's still really crazy. My girlfriend is Sasha Banks' personal assistant. You think she needs a graphic designer? You know to like design her video game platform?"

"Finn she's a singer not an athlete."

"There's a first for everything." I swear he's truly something special and I love it. He's my best friend and I can't imagine him not being in my life anymore. I'm just going to wipe my slate clean and forget everything that happened in the past few months. Like everything that happened between me and Sasha never happened.

* * *

 **So I bet you're wondering why it is I decided to bless you with that unexpected and semi-necessary smut scene in the beginning right? You probably weren't but now I bet you are because I'm bringing it up... I just can't get over how adorable Sasha is when it comes to Becky. Awe poor Sasha she just want to spoil Becky, but she play'n games. It honestly for some reason took me forever to finish this chapter. Why is that Joz? Well I "finished" this chapter maybe three weeks ago. Its just half that smut scene wasn't in the first draft. Plus I have another OTP brewing in my kitchen and I've been dying to write them for quite some time now, don't even bother because I'm not going to tell you who, but it's between a KO and a Diva. Oh the possibilities! Dunno when that one-shot is gonna drop but it won't be any time soon so don't stress. Lets get back to the plate in front of us, so once again fucking Finn ruining every damn thing! Just when we finally get to the good part he ruins it. Then that hospital parking lot break up. Owe my heart with Sash pulling her dick out and giving it all she had but to no avail. Sometimes you have to go balls to the wall to get what you want. Wonder whats going to happen next how do they end up as one? Who knows I write this as I go so I guess we're all excited to see where this goes. Ummmm so next chapter we go to Boston and rock out with our cocks out cuz I already started the chapter and its cute. Until next time remember always go balls deep no other exceptions. Hire me to be your life coach I give great advice. ~Joz #Fuckitup**


	15. Hitting the road

**End of June Becky's POV**

It's about three in the morning and I got cold so I reached out to pull Sasha closer to me, only to end up grabbing a handful of sheets. It's very very uncommon for something like this to happen and that's why I woke up. I have no idea where she is, because the bathroom door is closed and she always goes to the bathroom with the door open. I can't imagine she left the house because she had her final rehearsal for her tour all day yesterday and my poor baby was so sore and tired from dancing all day. I think I picked her up around eight and got home around eight thirty. I decided to just cook something simple for dinner, grilled chicken sandwiches with bacon and cheese on wheat rolls. We ate and then decided to watch tv on the couch where she was going in and out on me. One minute she's snoring another she's up. In the end she fell asleep so when I got tired I carried her up to bed with me. Since then we've been cuddling until... well now because I just realized she's missing. Her side of the bed is cold so she must have been missing for a while now. I really don't care about how long ago she got up, I just wanna know where she is because I'm worried. Sasha usually always sleeps through the night besides if she has to use the bathroom.

Getting out of bed I wrapped myself up in the throw blanket that we have at the foot of the bed, put on my slippers and headed out the room. Opening the door the first thing I hear is a beautiful melody being played via the grand piano downstairs. What's she doing playing at this time of night? All of me wants to rush down there and get her back to bed because I'm tired, yet I don't want this beautiful melody to stop. I haven't ever heard this one before so she must be writing or just playing just to play. I took my time going down the steps and making my way to the living room where the piano is. Getting there like I said she's sitting at the piano.

"When is the release date for this song?" I asked softly getting her to turn and look at me before softly smiling at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Shaking my head no I slowly began making my way over to her.

"You playing didn't wake me, I went to cuddle you and I got nothing but air. You hardly ever leave bed this late at night and I was worried." I murmured sitting down next to her on the bench. "What you doing?" She just shrugged and pushed a key on the piano.

"Bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked extending my right arm to wrap the blanket around her shoulder that way I can hold her.

"I was on stage and mid way through the set list I drew a complete and total blank. I couldn't remember the lyrics to the song I was singing or the choreography. Nor could I remember what song was next or the choreography for the rest of the show." She spoke softly resting her head on my shoulder.

"Well if something like that does happen just listen to the crowd. Remember when you played at pride and your fans sang along to every lyric you sang?" Earlier this month Sasha got invited to perform at LA Pride and she did an amazing job. I never knew just how many lives my girlfriend's music touched until I went to pride with her. Sash was off doing mic check so I decided to go off and explore the area, check out all the booths and such. While I was walking around I got recognized by so many people and they all told me about how inspired they were because of Sasha writing the songs that she wrote. Or how we came out together on national television gave them courage to come out. She has so many people who love her and that's probably only a small percentage being it was only one city. "They were so loud I couldn't even hear you singing anymore it was just them."

"Yeah but that's different."

"How's it different? The only differences I can think of is that the concert is going to be inside and if anything I think that will amplify their voices so even if you do forget the lyrics just watch them and they'll remind you. Honestly though I don't think that will happen anyway because I know you and I know you never forget your lyrics."

"Becks my first show is in less than forty eight hours and it's a sold out arena. I've never performed in front of a sold out crowd full of people who look up to me or I've inspired in some way. A sold out arena full of people who paid just to hear me sing live.. What happens if I don't live up to their expectations? What if my voice isn't up to parr with wha-" Before she could keep going I kissed her. I made sure to put as much comfort as I could into it.

"You stop that right now. You are going to do a fabulous job no doubt about it. You're Sasha fucking Banks for crying out loud. Tomorrow morning we'll be on a flight back to your hometown, your old stomping grounds to begin the start of your damn near sold out world tour. You my beautiful, are going to tear the roof off every single arena because you own all those buildings. You're the Legit Boss and you run shit. Whatever you say goes and if you fuck up it doesn't matter because you're The Legit Boss, Sasha fucking Banks!"

"So does that mean we can finally get a stripper pole in our bedroom?"

"No that rule only applies to everyone but your significant other. Sorry maybe next time love." I then gave her a quick peck. "Seriously babe you're going to do fine you've been rehearsing for this tour for months now I'm positive you'll do great with no mishaps." She then looked at me with dough eyes.

"You really think so?"

"I know so baby. We'll be fine I know it. Plus I'm excited because we get to go see momma and last I talked to her she said she'll show me a couple recipes. And I know that once the tour is done you're going to need a good old fashioned home cooked meal." That immediately got her to smile and kiss me.

"Fuck just the thought of you cooking me food just like my mom did is such a turn on. My white girl gone hood, I love it."

"Me too I can't stop thinking about her green beans. I've been trying for months now to try and recreate it but I just can't crack it." It's true I've watched hundreds of videos read hundred of recipes on different ways to cook green beans and none of the ones I've tried tasted like the way Sasha's mother cooked them.

"Is that why we have green beans and potatoes so often?"

"We don't have green beans and potatoes that often." I sassed.

"So you're telling me if I go looking in the kitchen right now I won't find potatoes? And we had green beans the other day for lunch."

"Hey I'm just trying to see how many recipes I can create with green beans. And I'm Irish so I need me potatoes or else I'll die without them." I spoke the last part in the thickest I could get my accent to sound.

"Okay yeah I forgot you leprechauns love potatoes. But you could have just asked me to help you with the beans you know?"

"Nah it wouldn't be the same. I need a mother's touch to perfect it. Nothing against you babe I just want to feed you the best food I can."

"What did I do to deserve you?" She spoke staring dreamily at me. It was only right I kissed her.

"I don't know. But come let's go to bed I'm tired, cold, and want cuddles."

"Mkay." She then closed the key cover and we both got up. I then headed out the room Sasha not too far behind me. "Wait you talk to my mom?"

"Mhmm." I responded simply beginning up the steps.

"Why? When? How come I never notice?"

"At least once every two weeks. Whenever you're too busy to answer your phone so she calls me wondering where you are. Or I'll need to know a certain way to cook something and I'll call and ask her."

"I don't know if I should be jealous that you have a good relationship with my mom or happy about it."

"Well how do you think I know how to trick you into taking your vitamins in the morning?"

"Wait... last I checked I don't take vitamins."

"Oh okay." I shrugged simply going into our room because I've said too much.

"Becks have you been drugging me?"

"Damn I can't wait to go back to sleep I am so tired." As I said that I climbed into the bed.

"Becks we can't just walk past that like you didn't say what you just said."

"I was kidding. Come cuddle!" I cooed holding up the blanket so she can climb in and cuddle with me. It's dark in here besides the air freshener night light that we have plugged in across the room. I can't see her facial expression but I can tell she's just standing there staring at me. "Please I need some love'n."

"I'm on to you Gingie." She warned slowly getting in the bed. "I'm hot on your tail. That's it you aren't allowed to cook me breakfast without my supervision in the morning." That got me to laugh.

"So you're going to get up earlier in the morning with me from now on? I usually start breakfast around eight." I asked incredulously because I know she absolutely hates getting up early.

"Yup." As she said that I pulled her closer into me so we were almost face to face.

"Really?"

"Mhmm for all I know you really could be slipping me magic love potions to keep me so damn in love with you." I seriously do love her logic sometimes.

"Yeah you're right I've been slipping you magic love potion number nine for a year and some change now. The cat is out the bag now."

"I knew it. Stop drugging me."

"No." I then kissed her on the nose. "You're mine forever and there's nothing you can do about it. You belong to me and there's no escaping." I declared triumphantly tightening my grip around her.

"It's a good thing you're hot elsewise I'd be outta here."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"Right so that means you would have left me alone to be with Finn for however long that would have lasted?"

"No. He can't have you nobody can have you but me. Nobody deserves you like I do, you're my queen and I love you. You make me so happy and I don't want you to make anyone else as happy as you make me." Hearing her say that still gives me butterflies. Sasha always does have a way with words.

"Well lucky you I don't want anyone but you... and Channing Tatum. Fuck he's so damn hot ugh." I gushed because I was watching Magic Mike earlier.

"Hmm so you'd be okay if me and Jennifer Aniston hit it off?" Taking a second to think about someone else touching my Sasha actually makes me kind of jealous. No. Dear god not with the way she makes love, she makes it hard to stop thinking about her days after you finish. And the thought of anyone else touching me who isn't Sasha is saddening to me. I don't want anyone to have my nail marks on their back besides Sasha, and I don't want anyone else's nail marks on my back other than Sasha's. I'm not a jealous person but when it comes to her I want her all to myself.

"No I don't want anyone else touching you but me. Fine truce."

"Truce." She then let out a cute yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." She then leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. "Goodnight orange."

"Goodnight pink." I murmured kissing her forehead. She let out a content sigh before snuggling into me. One of my favorite things in the world is cuddling her when I go to sleep. I wish I could put into words how much I love this woman.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day in Boston**

 **Sasha's POV**

"Babe can you grab that bag for me?" I asked nodding to Beck's suitcase as I'm unloading our car.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" She asked pushing the bag towards me.

"I'm positive I don't want my baby to break a nail. I got it don't you worry just go ring the bell." She gave me a slight worrisome look before smiling.

"Okay." Giving me a small peck she headed up to the door. We just landed in Boston maybe two hours ago. This time we had to fly commercial because the jet is getting detailed and it's routine mechanical work done. Once we landed we navigated our way through the airport being they had one of those golfcart things pick us up and take us to baggage claim. I didn't like it too much because a fan would see us drive past and I hate not being able to interact with them. From baggage claim we got a rental car and drove to my mom's house. It's not the house I grew up in being since I made it big I moved her out of that God awful apartment and into a nice town house. I offered to let her live in my house in LA but she refused to move from Boston. "Hi Momma!" I heard causing me to look up and see Becks hugging my mother. "She's right there." Becks then turned and pointed at me.

"Hi ma!" I smiled waving at her.

"I know I didn't raise you in a damn barn!" She yelled back making me mentally roll my eyes. Even though I'm a grown woman she won't hesitate to beat my ass for rolling my eyes at her. Grabbing all the bags I walked up to the porch and set them down.

"Hi mom." I smiled hugging and kissing her.

"Ahh it's so nice for you to come visit me. Where are all your friends?" She asked pulling away.

"I dunno work probably. They know we're here so they'll be by later I guess."

"Okay. Well you take those bags upstairs. And Rebecca you come with me, you have a bowl of green beans that need to be cut with your name on it." Spoke my mom going into the house so I let Becks go first and I followed.

"Yes, but is it okay if I get settled in first?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home just don't take too long."

"Oh I won't be too long."

"Ten minutes. You both have ten minutes and don't make me come up there." She spoke going into the kitchen.

"Perfect see you in ten." Becks then grabbed her suitcase from me.

"Hey I got it." She giggled and kissed me.

"I know but I want to carry my own bags this one time. Is that okay with you?"

"No I just don't want you to-" She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Too bad." She teased before going up the steps and to the guest bedroom. We've been here together before so she knows where everything is. "What are we going to do tonight?" She asked putting her suitcase on the bench in front of the bed. I followed behind her and sat all the bags I had on the bed.

"Umm I don't know. What do you want to do? We can do whatever you want later. It's only little after four so we got lots of time to decide." I shrugged because it doesn't matter to me. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me pulling me close.

"Hmmm well we're in your hometown so I think we should do something big. What'd you and your friends do for fun in B-Mass?"

"A lot of drinking, smoking, and partying."

"So basically the same shit we do now?"

"Thinking about it yeah I guess so. Nothing has really changed since."

"Mmm well I'm not sure if it's a good idea to go get hammered a day away from the first show of the tour.."

"Yeah that's true." I mumbled.

"Honestly babe I just want to spend time with you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before the tour starts and I don't get to see you as often." I forgot that she isn't going to be with me throughout the whole tour. She still has to manage Mattson's while I'm away and she can't do that if she's overseas with me.

"You sure you can't just leave Linda in charge while we're gone?"

"I'm not letting that power hungry old hag anywhere close to my job. Ever since we became public, and you gave me her position she's been trying to out due me and I can't let her think she won."

"It's okay I'll just fire her when we get back and everything will be chill."

"If you fire her who's going to look over the office while we're out of town?"

"I'll just leave Eli in charge. I'm positive he'll hold it down." I giggled because she and I both know it's probably a horrible idea to leave him in charge of anything.

"Dear god don't give that man any reason to think you might want him. He still thinks that you're his future ex-wife. So putting him in a position of power will only triple that." I just laughed because it's really a miracle that he still works for me.

"Well then you better quit playing and knock me up and put a ring on it." I teased showing her my left ring finger.

"Trust me if I could get you pregnant I wouldn't ever pull out. We'd have like eleven kids by now."

"That's fine but when you gonna put a ring on it?" I asked doing the single ladies hand movement. That got her to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would actually." I spoke sassily.

"Yeah well I can ask you the same. Look at my poor finger." She then held up her left hand and was wiggling her ring finger. "Poor feller is shivering he's so cold."

"Well then I guess I'll have to get a nice rock for him the lay under." I grinned because I just got an idea and I think she's going to enjoy it very much.

"I think he'll like that." She grinned getting me to kiss her.

"You're a spoiled little brat you know that right?"

"Hey you made me like this and now you gotta deal with it." She shrugged letting me go and going back to her bag.

"I know, it's whatever though because you're hot. And that ass is amazing it has me hypnotized." I spoke staring at her ass being she's wearing leggings and her ass looks really good in them.

"Lucky you huh?" Shit now I'm thinking back to the time when Becks and I were still messing around and she thought it'd be cute to come to work in the tightest most shortest skirt she owned. I think it was six months after our first time together and I attempted to put an end to our affair. I was getting extremely jealous that she wouldn't leave Finn for me and I told her I wasn't going to sleep with her anymore. She's took that as a challenge and teased me with the one thing I've been begging her to let me have. Her ass. She still went home to Finn at night and I needed some sort of dominance over him. I mean yeah I was fucking his girl whilst he got nothing from her, but I needed more than that. I wanted the one thing he never got from her and that was the pleasure to be the first one to enter her backdoor. She knew I wanted it bad and she used it against me but I held my own until she practically begged me to take her. I think that was probably one of the hottest sessions we've ever had. When we finished I had to drop a few bands on her because she laid there and took it like a champ. I was surprised because I didn't really show any mercy that day and I didn't hear a single complaint from her. I wish she did though because when the tables flipped she wasn't gentle at all with me. I couldn't sit right the whole next day she was so aggressive. I think I got it worse if anything because she didn't warn me she simply tied me up and took what she wanted from me. It's okay though because oddly I enjoyed it to some degree. "Sasha? Hello anyone home?" Cooed Becks waving her hand in my face.

"What?"

"You totally just spaced out on me." I just shrugged and grabbed her by the hip turning her to the side so I could get a good look at her ass.

"It's been a good minute since I last claimed this." I mumbled pinching her ass. "I'll have to do that at some point before you leave me on tour." She just gave me a look.

"Okay, but only if I get to claim yours too."

"Deal." I smirked crossing my fingers behind my back. I can't do that it might make me mess up my choreography. I can't go on stage limping. She's probably going to get mad but I don't care she'll get her revenge on me another day.

"HEY WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG UP THERE?!" We heard call out from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I yelled back.

"HURRY UP!"

"We're coming now ma! Yeah babe clear out a day for me within the next few days. I'm reclaiming what's mine." Kissing her on the cheek I left the room and headed downstairs. Walking downstairs my mom was in the kitchen cutting what looks to be some sort of meat I'm not sure entirely. "So what's for dinner tonight?" I asked sitting in one of the island chairs. I'd offer to help but one time I fucked up and knocked over a whole pan of food, and since then I've been banned from helping cook with her. I'm okay with that because I'm not a fan of cooking anyway.

"Right now I'm working on my collards. Then I got a ham marinating in the fridge, some mac-n-cheese, ziti, green beans, and I'm thinking some potatoes."

"Oh hey can you make sure you show Becks how to cook the green beans because she's been obsessed with trying to figure out how you do it. I told her I could help her but she insists she learns it from you."

"I know bless her heart, she talks to me all the time about different recipes. I like her Sash, she's a good girl. I like her a lot better than that other white bitch you brought home. What was her name seasoning or some shit like that?" She asked slamming down her life cutting clean through what looks like a turkey leg.

"Oh Summer?"

"Yeah I didn't like her. She seemed more concerned in your music than you yourself. None to mention she was always too good to eat my food. Ha too much cholesterol my ass! I even offered her to come cook with me but you know what she said?"

"No, but I assume it was something along the lines of I'm watching my figure. Or it's okay I'm not really into cooking." I know I was still in love with Summer, but there are some other reasons I never really tried too hard to get her back. And one of the main ones being she never cooked for me and when she did it was nasty or something that came frozen.

"That's exactly what she said. I don't care who you are but if you're going to be a part of this family you gotta know how to cook. You can't cook you can't stay. Notice how I ain't ever invite her over ever again?"

"Oh I just thought you didn't like her."

"I didn't but mostly because I saw the way you'd come home and eat up all my food like a damn vulture. That let me know she wasn't feeding you and she had to go." She shrugged slamming her knife down again cutting through the bone. "But you claimed you loved her so I didn't say nothing. If you were happy I was happy."

"Well to let you know Becks takes care of me. She cooks for me, cleans for me, she'll probably do anything I asked of her."

"I know she calls me all the time asking about how to cook something or a certain way to clean something. I don't know where you found her but you better not let her go back because I guarantee you'll never find another one like her." She spoke pointing at me with the knife.

"I know I love that woman more than anything. Mom she's the one. I know I said that last time we were here but I really mean it this time. I can't picture my future without her in it Ma. She's so good to me and I love her to death because I know she's with me for me and not just my name."

"Good because that's all I could ever ask for from whoever my babies date." She smiled putting the chopped up turkey leg in a pot. She then moved and placed the pot on the stove.

"Hey mom?" I asked lowly because thinking about my next question has me so nervous.

"Yes Sasha?"

"So does that mean you'd be okay if she really did become part of the family?" That got her to stop moving and turn to look at me completely being her back was facing me.

"What?"

"I think-"

"Sorry it took me so long I had to use the restroom but I'm all good now and ready to cook." Sang Becks as she walked into the kitchen. My mom just looked at her before turning to look at me.

"Took you long enough." I smiled quickly changing the subject. Becks smiled and came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters." Giving me another kiss she pulled away and turned to look at my mom. "Where shall I start?"

"Well right now I'm working on my collards." And from there I just watched them cook together. My mom would show Becks how to do something and she'd try it, and write it down. Like I said I'm literally so lucky to have a woman who's so dedicated to me the way Becks is. She's learning how to cook from my mom so she can cook for me. I can never let her go because she's way too valuable now, especially now since she's white and can cook soul food. You can't find things like that in nature she's one of a kind and I can't let her slip. I'm so happy to call her mine. So you already know I snapped a picture of them cooking and posted it to the Gram. I really do enjoy showing her off to the world. Another moment where I'm so glad I decided to come out to everyone. Becky basically is all I ever post these days, from her being cute, to me spoiling her, and even candid photos she takes of us on my phone. You'd probably think it's her account I post about our relationship so often. People are probably sick of it but I don't care I'm in love. She's so beautiful to me and if I want to post a picture of her I'll post it.

 **Two days later. Night of the first show. Becky's POV**

"Okay now run through the lights for Day Dreaming again." I spoke into my headset as I was standing out on the floor looking onto the stage. All day we've been in the arena doing mic checks and making sure everything runs smoothly during the show. Earlier today the lights were off beat to some of the songs and I'm just making sure everything is up to Sasha's standards. The lights then went out completely and started up again while the beat to the song played and all the lights started to flash and the backdrops played their designated videos. "There we go much better than before guys!" I smiled because everything is coming together nicely.

"Do you want us to run through Be Mine Already next?" Spoke back one of the guys through the headset.

"Yeah and then we'll wrap this up before front of house opens."

"Okay." The lights then went out again and the music stopped. This particular part of the concert is one of my favorites because Sasha instead I was a part of it. What I mean by that is its pitch black in here besides the backdrop and it's a video clip of me and Sasha playing around one afternoon when I was still with Finn.

 _"Hey what are you doing?"_ It opens up with me lying in bed and Sasha is straddling my hips holding the camera in my face. You can't see Sash because she's the one recording but you can see me and her legs.

 _"I'm getting this bullshit on camera and then maybe you'll see what I'm talking about. Now tell me again why it is you aren't mine yet."_

 _"I am yours baby!"_

 _"Bullshit!"_

 _"No! I belong to you babe."_

 _"If you're mine how come you always go home to you're stupid boyfriend at night?"_

 _"Well I always come back to you the next day."_

 _"No if you were mine you would be waking up every morning in my arms not his. When you gonna leave him and come be with me?"_ Watching this video I remember this day and how in love we were back then. This happened rather early in our affair, so neither of us had admitted our love for each other yet, but I never knew we were so obvious. You can see it in the way I'm looking up at Sasha that I'm so in love with her. I'm just cheesing like a complete nerd. Only difference is now I really am hers, and I love her a lot more now. _"Answer the question Rebecca. When are you going to let me take care of you and love you the way you deserve to be like the queen you are."_

 _"What's wrong with what we have now?"_

 _"I hate sharing you, I want you to be mine already that's what's wrong. I don't want him to have you anymore."_ And then that's when the video ends and the beat fades in. There aren't many lights to this song because it has a medium tempo to it. But they all matched up to the beat and it looks good.

"Alright lads good job let's reset for the beginning of the show. Then everyone go take a break and let's be back in position by the time the doors open." I spoke in the headset. I then climbed back onto the stage. When I did that I stood dead in the middle of it and I got goosebumps. This arena is huge and it's completely sold out. My girlfriend is less than two hours away from taking this stage and blowing the roof off this place. I know I didn't really have much to do with where Sasha is now in her career but I'm so proud of her for making it here. Her first world tour and we sold out on fifty out of the one hundred and twenty shows we have scheduled. The tour hasn't even really started and I'm already overwhelmed. I'm not the one performing and I'm nervous, so I can only imagine how Sasha is doing.

Speaking of her I have to go find her and make sure she's doing what she needs to be doing. My job of being her assistant never stops. Walking backstage I made my rounds. Starting with the opening act, which just so happens to be Jhene Aiko. I know I was just as surprised when she agreed to open for her. Then again her and Sasha are pretty good friends they hang out all the time. I like her because she's a really good singer, and she's really pretty. I also like her boyfriend because he's really chill and Jhene got him to also help open for Sash. Big Sean that's his rap name and his music is good too. He's only performing one or two songs and not at every venue but Sasha didn't care she was just excited to have a tour. Checking in on them they are in wardrobe getting their final touches done.

Next I'm checking in on the band making sure they all have their instruments in tune. And that they remember their cues and such. I usually don't ask too many questions because I know nothing about playing any instruments. Sasha's been teaching me how to play piano but I'm no good compared to her. Anyway I left them to go see her backup dancers. They are basically the same dancers she had from the Bank on it music video with a couple extras. So naturally I lingered there for a bit. I've had a chance to get to know most of them during rehearsal and when Sasha would take them all out to dinner after practice. Also whenever we go out in Los Angeles we always ran into one of them and they hung out with us for the night. Or maybe it could be from when I'd cook them all lunch and dropped it off while they rehearsed. They all love my cooking so naturally it all made them like me. I dunno but I made sure they were all in costume and ready to go. After them leaves me to check on the star of the show. Approaching her door I can hear her doing her vocal warm ups. Knocking lightly I walked in.

"Hey front of house is open." I spoke walking in getting her to stop pacing and look at me.

"There you are I was starting to think you forgot about me." She grinned coming up to me and giving me a kiss.

"Well I was just saving the best for last."

"Good because I need cuddles babe. I'm nervous look." She then held up her hand and it was shaking slightly. "I'm so excited but I don't know if this is excitement or nervousness."

"Come here." Lifting her up bridal style I moved and sat us down on the couch.

"It's so hot the way you man handle me." She grinned kissing me.

"I try. Anyway everything is good to go babe. All that's left is for your fans to pack the arena and for you to sing their heads off."

"They fixed the lights and stuff?"

"Yup I oversaw it all and it looks good. This is going to be a good show I'm jealous of everyone who has front row seats."

"But remember you'll always have the best seat in the house." She purred grabbing my hand and running it up her leg to her thigh. "None of them get to see this."

"See what?." I teased getting her to smirk. She then got off me and took off her oversized Celtics jersey revealing her very revealing mini skirt and bra.

"Look it." Bending forward her skirt lifted up giving me a great view of her ass. But upon closer examination I noticed on her right cheek she has my name on it. "I figured you'd like to have some sort of control when I do Better than you." That said song is an older song of hers before we met and she sings about how she's way better of a woman compared to someone else's girlfriend. It's a cocky song so the choreography involves her giving a fan a chair dance. I only approved because she promised to use it on me whenever I wanted.

"When'd you get that?" I asked squeezing her ass.

"Last night when I went out with the dancers. When we were all getting the matching tattoos they were clowning me for being so whipped. So I was like fuck you guys and I got your name hennaed on my ass because you own it." I have no words other than a low growl. That's really fucking hot I want her so bad now knowing my name is on her ass. She then stood back up and turned around to face me. "Do you like it?" She purred in her sexy low voice. That got me to reach forward and grab her by the waistband pulling her onto my lap.

"Do I like it?" I asked looking up at her. She only grinned and began running her hands through my hair.

"Mhmm." Biting her lip she's looking down into my eyes as I'm looking up at her and I can't stop my heart from doing flips. "What do you think?"

"Well it's certainly making me want to fuck you right here just so I can watch my name jiggle on your ass." I spoke honestly grabbing her ass with both hands and giving it a squeeze. That got her to smile and let out a small moan.

"Really that's all you're thinking about? What if I got it to signify my love and loyalty to you?" I just let out a small chuckle before kissing her chest.

"Well that's cute and I appreciate you for doing that." I then leaned up for a kiss and she met me halfway. "But something tells me you didn't just get that only to signify your love and loyalty to me."

"Oh really?!"

"I think you tattooed my name on your ass because you know it's going to make me want you a lot more than I usually do. I mean just thinking about it is making me want to hit it from the back just so I can look at it. However at the same time I don't want to because I like looking at that pretty face of yours while we make love." I cooed wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"I didn't think about the last part when I did that." She murmured softly. She knows I'm more of a gentle lover in bed rather than a rough lover like her. "But you know what, that's good because now you'll want to." She grinned leaning down to kiss me. "Doesn't matter, because I didn't get your name tattooed on my ass so you'll fuck me. I got it to signify my love and loyalty to you. Jesus Becks it's like sex is all you ever want from me. Maybe I just want to cuddle and watch movies with you."

"We do that and then twenty minutes into the movie you give me that stupid look and then the next thing I know I'm sprawled out on the couch with you in between my legs!" I ranted because she's trying to flip the roles.

"Well I've never heard you complain about it." She sassed. I'd say something back but she has a point. "Exactly. Anyway we'll have to finish this later because I have a show to do." She then went to try and get off me but I have a firm grip on her. "Don't you start." She warned. All it did was make me tighten my grip on her and began nibbling on her neck. "No. I have.. I have to.. to go sing."

"We still have an hour before that has to happen." I murmured in her neck continuing to nibble on her.

"No babe I'm sorry! You know it takes me forever to get my legs back." She groaned out trying to wiggle her way out but to no avail. Then again she also wasn't trying too hard to escape.

"Should have thought about that before you accused me of wanting nothing but sex from you, and flashing me you're ass."

"If I fuck up my choreography I'm gonna to kill you later."

"In that case good luck on stage."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ten minutes before showtime**

"Alright guys this is it. The moment we've been training our asses off for. All the bruises, the sweat, frustration, and hours of listening to the same songs over and over again have all lead up to this. The first show on The Be Who You Are world tour out of one hundred and twenty shows around the world. Fifty of which we completely sold out, tonight being one of them. If there is one show we have to be on our worst behavior, tonight is one of those nights. It's my hometown and I plan to sing so hard that is makes the whole city shake. I want my band to play so hard that y'all crush you're instruments with your bare hands because you played so hard. I want my dancers to dance so hard it makes MJ smile."

"RIP!" Spoke someone.

"I want my back up singers to back me up so good that we sound like we're all one person. I want us all to go out there and rock out with our cocks out. These people paid for a show so we're going to give it to them and then some. But it doesn't stop at just us who actually go on stage. Shoutout to my whole tech crew for putting up with my demanding ways. I know I'm a pain in the ass but this show has to be perfection and nothing less. Thank you Scotty for the choreo that slays. And to Toni and Elaine for being the best two wardrobe warriors I know. You ladies did a fantastic job bringing my drawings to life. Thanks to Jhene and Big for agreeing to open the show for me. I appreciate it and I love you both. And finally a big thanks to my lovely girlfriend Rebecca." Sasha smiled looking at me. "Thank you for giving me the courage to finally embrace who I am allowing me to be where I am now. Had I not come out we probably wouldn't be standing here. And without her a good percent of the set list wouldn't exist. That and because she did most of the heavy work planning this tour." It was around this time that you could hear the roar of the crowd letting us know it's almost time. "You guys hear that? They're waiting for us."

"They're waiting on their fearless leader Sash. They didn't come to see us they came to see you." Spoke one of the dancers getting her to blush a little bit.

"Well you all are apart of me so they're going to get us all." She then took a deep breath and held up her shot glass. "Alright guys it's time to boss up and make this building our bitch for the night. Let's fuck it up on three guys."

"One! Two! Three! LETS FUCK IT UP!" We all yelled before we all took our shots. Apparently that's going to be our pre show tradition. A pep talk and then we all take a shot when we're done. From there we all dispersed going to where they need to be. Right now Jhene is on stage warming up the stage. Leaving me some time to get Sasha's head in the right place performance wise.

"This is it babe it's almost time." I spoke as Sasha came over to me. She then wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into me. She doesn't have to tell me for me to know she's really nervous right now.

"Is it too late to go home?"

"That's not even an option anymore toots. We're in too deep you have to go out there and do what you do best. You're going to do fine and then we can cuddle on the bus to the next city."

"It's so crazy I have my own tour bus."

"Yeah but where the hell are we going to keep that thing when the tour is over?"

"We can just keep it in the yard at the house in LA. It'll be our new lawn ornament."

"Omg. I don't know why I let you buy it we should have just rented one."

"But then I couldn't have my name on it." She pouted looking up at me.

"Why does everything you own have to have your name on it?"

"Because I like hearing and reading my name. And because then everyone knows who it belongs to."

"You truly are a piece of work you know that?" She giggled before going back to resting her head in my chest.

"I know but I'm your piece of work." To that I kissed her on the head and continued on holding her. Eventually she had to go get into position to make her entrance. Her and her dancers are going to use the toaster thingy to rise up onto the stage. It's going to be quite the entrance because before they go up, they have the clip of her coming out on the Grammys playing. If there was one thing she was really insistent about is having that speech play. It's the biggest reason behind the Be Who You Are tour. So once I heard it start to play my heart began to grow heavy with anticipation of her arrival. Backstage they have a monitor that's linked to a camera that shows what's happening onstage from the crowds point of view. Watching said monitor the video is playing and it's dead silent out there.

"I'm gay and I'm head over heels for my girlfriend. She's the reason I'm up here accepting this award right now. Fellas I hate breaking your hearts but I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not. Shout out to my fans thanks for all your love and support I wouldn't be here without you guys. I hope you all still love me after this because I would certainly like to keep writing catchy songs for you guys. Thank you."

And then everything goes pitch black in the arena.

"BOSTON!" I hear Sasha yell making the crowd come back to life and they're so loud. All the lights then shined white and you can see Sasha and her dancers rise up onto the stage with their backs turned to us. "B-Mass! I'm home." She spoke this time in a more mellow tone. Then the beat for Bank On It starts to play and they began their choreography. If there's one thing I'll never get tired of is hearing Sasha singing. This is about my twentieth time watching her perform this show but it will never get old to me.

...

"It's been real y'all fuck you guys are litty af. Thank you for coming out to chill with me. I knew Boston was wild, but I didn't know y'all were that wild. I don't even know how to air out a fucking arena!" Sasha giggled standing on the stage with her dancers getting the fans to cheer. Right now she's closing out the show. Sash is all about her fans and so she insisted that she also had time at the end to show her gratitude towards them. Without them she'd be nothing and she wants them to know that. "I love you all I really do. I'm surprised the Feds ain't shut this shit down it smells like straight dank up in here!" The crowd cheered that too. I'm not exactly sure when but at some point someone out there decided to start smoking. Then one person turn into a lot and it turned into a giant hotbox. It's not extremely foggy but everyone here is at least a little high. "No but seriously thank you for coming out tonight I really do appreciate it. I don't know where I'd be without you guys. And thank you to my dancers you guys are so talented and distract everyone from my terrible dancing." She then hugged one of her dancers and high fived another. "And my band thank you for banging out with us." The band then played a random short beat. "My glam squad for fleeking us all out on some Legit Boss shit. My tech nerds getting these lights just right so I glow!" She smiled cockily flipping her hair. The lights then also flashed in different colors. "To everyone who helped organize this show. And y'all know who's next to thank I don't think I have to say her name." It was then that the crowd started to chant my name. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips because I didn't really think any of them cared. I guess me and Sasha being together publicly really did make some sort of an impact, perhaps a lot bigger than we thought. "Damn it I bet she's smiling so cutely right now and I'm missing it. Thanks to my beautiful orange because she did most of the planning and heavy work. She's backstage around here somewhere probably watching. Hi babe!" She smiled looking in the camera. "As much fun as I'm having all good things have to come to an end. We're almost a half hour over when this was supposed to end and they gonna shut the lights out on us if we stay any longer. So I guess this is it Boston... I'll catch you guys on the flip, and y'all can bank on that!" The crowd then cheered and she blew them a kiss. From there her and her dancers did their bows made their way off the stage as the band played them out. They exit the stage the same way they got on and that was on the toaster. Which basically is where I am now because while they were bowing and such I made my way there.

I waited off to the side as they slowly descended from above. Because technically we're under the stage right now. Some other crew members are down here with me so when they got completely down we all clapped for them. Sasha almost immediately made eye contact with me and smiled. It could be because she's happy to see me, or it could be because I got her a huge bouquet of flowers.

"You did great out there babe." I smiled as she walked towards me.

"Babe!" She whined out looking at the flowers.

"Here you go. Flowers for the star of the show."

"I love you." She spoke before giving me a kiss. "But seriously how was the show? Was it good?" To that I interlaced my fingers with hers and began walking towards the dressing room.

"It was amazing I loved it all. Especially when you did that chair dance. I mean I know you've practiced it on me a bazillion times but it never gets old to me. And watching you do it to someone else made me realize just how hot it is."

"Good then that means I did my job right." She smiled looking at me. She's so adorable so it was only right I kissed her.

"Yes you did baby." And this was only the first show of the tour and it was amazing. I can't wait to be there for her for most of the tour. I wish I could stay and be there for every show but I unfortunately can't. Someone has to stay and keep an eye on the business and make sure everything is good. Sasha understands that and knows we both have to stay on our grind, but at the end of the day we always come back to each other. We work hard so we can play hard.

* * *

 **So first off how was ur Chrimus if you celebrate it? Mine was alright I wasn't really in the Christmas spirit this year so it was alright. I wanted to upload this on Chrimaz but I was busy and I didn't get a chance. Doesn't matter because here we are and you got your chapter. So that was nice we got to go home and visit Sasha's mom. What was Sash about to ask her mom where was that headed. (Foreshadow) No but frfr if your girl or man doesn't want to cook for you, you don't need them in your life. Like this one time this guy who i was talking to like right before Thanksgiving this year I had to cut him off because he didn't feed me. He invited me out and so I assumed he'd feed me and that butch ain't even have his wallet. I was mad af so he had to go. Best part is he hit me up last week talking about how he wants me back talking about how he needs that fire in his life(by fire he meant me because I'm sassy af), but it was already too late. Doesn't matter tho because he wasn't really that cute so it didn't affect me to much... not at all really. Plus I don't really like doing relationships because I have trust issues that run a lot deeper than I can explain to you guys. Anywhore can we talk about how lit that concert must have been? Hotboxing an entire arena?! Count my pothead ass in. Lol wtf is Wrong with me!? So where we going next chapter? To the past with the aftermath of Becky and Sasha's fallout, or shall we continue on with Bosha on tour? So do we want to be fairly happy or do we wanna be fairly depressed? Either way I'm still going to eat some ham. Umm I'll see y'all later just remember to measure you're life in LOVE! ~Joz #putikcuf**


	16. Some just don't understand

**Hi... how are you? Ik yes I'm alive, I've just been too busy running the streets with my friends to really focus on my writing like I use too. It's 2017 now and surprisingly quite a lot has changed for me. No none of this is effecting my writing. If anything it made it even more exciting. Oh yeah that's right I got some nutAss kinky shit planed for future chapters... so who here is in to role play? :) Anywhore it's been recently brought to my attention that me constantly skipping from the past and present sorta makes it difficult to follow wtf is going on. So from here on out I'll try my pest to put in the beginning of every chapter if it's a past or present chapter. This is a present chapter... I also got all of ur wonderful ideas and I slept with them all. I don't know what even meant with that so we'll leave it to be up for debate next week. Ps. This chapter is eh to me. I like it in some parts others I don't I just wanted to hurry up and finish it because you all probably thought I died or something nutty. Kay I'm done here let's finish this convo at the bottom. (Read all the bullshit in between this note and the next one because I'm quizzing you at the end)**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV two weeks later.**

"God you're so beautiful! I'm going to miss the fuck out of you. I already miss you." Murmured Becks pulling me closer and placing kisses along my chest.

"Mmm don't remind me." I breathed out trying not to lose my pace. Right now we're on the tour bus and I'm in the middle of getting some final good loving from my beautiful girlfriend before she has to go. It's that and because I want to have sex with Becky in as many cities as I can while we're on tour. There's no real reason behind me wanting to do this other because I can and Becks is okay with it too. So we're in the back room of the bus and I've been riding Becks for a while now. She's the more gentle one in bed between us both. She says she likes making love to me more than she does fucking me. I know as much as I'd rather her just fuck me, I like that she doesn't do it often. That way for the times that she does she gets extremely aggressive and usually puts me right to sleep literally. One time we woke up and I don't know what she dreamed about but she fucked the hell out of me. As soon as she finished I fell right back asleep. But I'm honestly perfectly happy with her just making love to me because it lets me know she's still into me.

"I just don't wanna go. This is city number what five?" That got me to smile and stop my movements. Looking down into her eyes I can see the sincerity in them. It was mandatory that I pressed my lips to hers in a passionate way.

"Seven baby." She only pouted and rested her chin in my chest. She's so adorable when she looks at me like this. I can't help but smile down at her and give her a soft kiss. "Stop it I was on my way to peaking and you're ruining it." I cooed kissing her again. She only tightened her grip around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I hate getting emotional while we're making love, but I can't help it. You look so perfect from down here and I don't want you to go. You're my snuggle buddy, who am I gonna cuddle when I go to sleep? Who am I supposed to kiss and love on?"

"I'm right here baby. I didn't leave yet so keep loving on me while I'm here. You have me in your fingertips right now. I don't know how I'm even talking right now you're literally rearranging my organs you're so big." I purred in her ear slowly beginning to resume my thrusts. "You don't want me to go then prove it." That got her to give me a weird look. Wrapping my arms around her neck I stopped moving and looked her in the eye. "One last time before I go make love to me. Make love to me so passionately that I start seeing pictures of our future together. Fuck me so good that I don't want to leave. Love me so hard that I never forget who I belong to. Give me everything you have because I want it all, I want you. You're my beautiful goggled orange and I want you to remind me why I gave you that name." I spoke softly not stopping our eye contact. "I just want to make love to you before I have to go. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I lov-" Before I could even finish saying that she started to bounce me on her lap at a fast pace. "Ahh fuck!" I groaned out because she's nailing me almost right in my g-spot. Some trusts she'll hit it dead on others it'll be off a bit driving me wild. It's the illusion of her almost hitting it that makes it feel like she is. "Becks mmmm-ahh!"

"So hot." I heard her murmur to herself. I'm not sure what she's doing because I'm to busy with my eyes closed enjoying every little second of this moment. It's going to be three weeks where I won't be able to hold her and I'm taking as much of her as I can. For now she has me for another hour in bed before I gotta go.

 **A little bit later that day at Sasha's meet and greet**

"I ship Bosha so hard you guys are so cute!" That got me to smile.

"Thank you. Although I think Becks is the more cute half." I shrugged.

"Ehh I think that could be debated."

"Depends on how you look at it I guess." It was then that one of my security guards was telling me it was time to move on to the next fan. "It was truly nice meeting you. I will for sure make it so me and Becks wear these out one day."

"Good because it took me forever to get the stitches right." This particular fan, or Alexis as she told me, made me and Becky handmade bracelets.

"Well it's perfect I love it. Am I going to see you later at my concert?"

"Definitely!"

"Cool beans. So then I'll see you later then."

"See you later." Giving her a small hug she walked away and then it's on to the next fan. It was here that I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Pulling it out it's a photo message from Becks. After our love making session this morning we went our different ways. I here to my meet and greet, Becks to.. well she didn't exactly tell me where she was going. I just know she went back to the beach house and is going to hangout with her girls for the afternoon. Then they will all be backstage at my concert. Anyway opening the message I could help but to smile to myself. She thought it'd be cute to send me a very provocative photo of her in the bathtub. She sent me a random nude and it made me fall in love with her all over again. I don't even have to ask for them because she sends them on her own. I'll have to keep a mental note to send her nudes everyday while I'm overseas.

"Right this way." I heard to the side of me being I'm currently standing in a room and outside of it is where all my fans are waiting. I wanted to have the opportunity to talk to each of my fans individually with no distractions. It's tedious but my fans mean everything to me. Sending Becks a heart eye emoji and the tongue emoji, I put away my phone and looked up at the fan.

"Why hello there!" I smiled extremely wide because this is a pleasant surprise.

"Hello. How's life been for you?"

"As of late I've been living the dream. Business is booming as usual, tours going great, I have the girl of my dreams cuddled up to me in bed every night. I couldn't ask for anything else." I shrugged because my life really is perfect to the last detail. Although there is one thing missing but I'm sure it'll come to me eventually. "What about you?"

"Well I found out my girlfriend of four years was cheating on me and then she left me. Umm I got fired from my job because they don't like it when you obsess over your ex more than you do work. Just found out the other day my grandad had a stroke and is in the hospital and most likely won't recover. Life's really been dicking me deep with a barbed wire cactus." He spoke calmly like he wasn't phased by any of it.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah you're not sorry. You know I've had a lot of time to think and I've come to a conclusion." He spoke coming closer to me so we were face to face.

"Conclusion to what?"

"As to why you chose to personally rip everything I've ever loved out my hands." That got me to let out a chuckle.

"Finny I didn't do anything to you fam." I replied simply because I'm very amused as to where this might go.

"Really?! What all the drugs fucking with your memory?! Come on did you forgot whose sloppy seconds you cuddle up to at night?"

"It's not really sloppy seconds if you've never made a mess of her. If you want to get technical I actually gave you my sloppy seconds. I wish you could have seen the mess I made of her the first time she let me hit it. I mean I don't know what you called yourself doing but when I first got her she was damn near virgin tight. It was like you were never her first." I smirked looking him in the eyes. I'm not one for bragging but I can't help but do it to Finn because it's funny. It's funny because he looks like he's gone completely insane. His eyes are sorta sunken in, he has a full beard and mustache that looks like he has never combed through. I can't see his hair because he's wearing a dirty baggy sweatshirt with the hood on. "But all that's irrelevant. What can I do for you? An autograph? A photo? An autographed picture?"

"Why'd you have to go and take my girlfriend? Of all the tens and thousands of girls you choose the one who was already in a committed relationship. You took the woman I was supposed to marry and any dreams I had of starting a family with her. Did I do something in my past somewhere that made you hate me?" He's trying to guilt trip me I can sense it, but for what? He's never going to see Becks ever again as long as I'm alive so it's out of the question.

"Well she's beautiful man I'm not gonna lie to you. She's hot like ten thousand out of ten hot."

"I know that's why she was my girlfriend!"

"See that right there is the reason I didn't care about your feelings while I was messing with her. Relationships aren't about looks. It's about how well you and your partner get along. During my music video shoot where we first met we hit it off. We barely knew each other and we were talking like we've known each other for years. Before the shoot I already knew I wanted her but the first time I ever kissed her made me realize that I have to have her, even if it were just one time. Actually it was the night of my wrap party where you made her mad and she came out to hang with me. Let me tell you we had a marvelous time together that night. All night she was all over me and I was all over her. We were having so much fun until you came and took her from me. I remember thinking wow maybe I should back off her because she went from almost going home with me, to going home with you. That didn't stop me it only made me want her even more." It was here that one of the people were signaling me telling me it was time to move on to the next fan. I simply waved them off because I'm not done this conversation. "You know the main reason I brought Mattson's was just so I could make Becky mine?"

"But what if she wasn't at all attracted to you? Then it would have been a waste."

"I knew that. But I was that sure I could get her to come to me. I didn't care I was already in love with her the only thing I needed was her. Believe it or not after she became my assistant every time you fucked up she ran to me for comfort. Whenever she got bored she hit me up and came over. Or I'll tell her to bring me something and she'd stick around when she didn't have to. And somehow I'm not sure why but she always ended up on top of me kissing me and giving me hickies. It was like the world's longest foreplay session. One day she'd want me the next she doesn't, then she'll want me the following day. Every time she did it, it made me want her more and more both ways. First being physically because I love her biceps, and that ass was hypnotizing when she wore tight pants. And second being mentally because she's funny and she so fucking smart it's so sexy. Oh and I love it when she does this cute little thing with her nose when she's upset. Her personality matched mine in a way I've never felt before with anyone I've ever met. She was everything I could ever want in a future wife. She cooks, cleans, and gives great head, things I couldn't dare let slip from my hands. So I lured her into my bed and my sex was just so amazing she kept coming back for more. I gave her that little something in her life that she was missing being with you and that's probably why she left you. So when you find your new girlfriend or boyfriend whoever I don't care, just make sure you spoil them and every now and then fuck'em like a slut and I guarantee you they'll stay with you." He's just staring at me not saying a word, or really blinking. "Hey but if anything I did you a favor. Now you're free to stick your dick in anything that has a pulse!.. Except for me or Becks." I smiled because it all worked out well in the end.

"You just don't get it do you?" I just gave him a questioning look. "Rebecca was my first and my everything, and you took that from me. Without that little piece of me I have no emotions left to give. You took my girl and my pride so just know I'll see to it the universe makes sure the same happens to you." He spoke flatly looking me directly in the eyes. When he said that I couldn't help but to get chills all throughout my body. He has crazy wild eyes and I'm not sure if that was a threat or he's wishing bad luck upon me. Either one gave me an eerie feeling.. then again I don't care because he's probably trying to intimidate me. It isn't working because Becks is going to be mine for three eternities. Plus I've been nothing but good so I have no bad karma after me.

"Nonsense Becks loves me. She knows she'll never find someone who takes care of her like I do. Plus she's my everything now and if she were to ever cheat on me I'll kill that person in front of her. And she knows she's not allowed to leave me , knock on wood, no matter how bad she wants to. If I'm still feeling her then she's still mine no matter what. See that's another reason why I was able to take her from you. Some females love it when you take charge and tell them what you want. Becks just so happened to be one and I picked up on it early on so when it came down to it I knew what she wanted. There's a strict set of rules me and her have for our relationship. And our number one is to be honest with each other. So in your case you weren't hitting it right and so she came to me for the sex you weren't giving her. All she has to do is tell me what she wants and how she wants it and I give it to her. If you ask me I'd tell you our relationship is very healthy in all aspects and it's because of that I know she the one." I spoke simply because my relationship with Becks is virtually bulletproof. "If it makes you feel better I promise to always continue taking care of her like the queen she is. I really honestly am madly in love with that woman and I know she loves me too. I'd take a thousand bullets through my chest if it meant she'd be okay I love her so much. I don't want your approval nor do I care about what you think about me. I did what you weren't and it made my world complete while yours crumbled. You can blame me for it all you want but in the end it was all Finn's fault because you forgot to cherish your girl." I spoke looking him directly in the eyes so he knows I'm serious. It was here that the people on the side were telling me that it's really time for me to move on to the next fan. I've made my point so I'm done talking to him. "Anyway we're all out of time here. I hope to see you rocking out later at the show." I smiled pretending we never had that conversation.

"Yeah because I want to hear all the stupid songs that you wrote about my ex." That made me laugh because in order to even be able to talk to me right now he had to have paid at least ninety maybe almost a hundred dollars because this is all part of a special VIP package that we sell to go with fans who purchase upper lower section seats. Hmm I guess I'll find out tonight when I spot the lone empty seat in the audience.

"Eh can't please everyone. Anyway let me give you an autograph or two. That way you can sell them or throw darts at them, burn them I don't care." I spoke turning to the table that has copies of my headshot and tour posters. "Matter of fact I'll give you four and I won't per-" Before I could continue talking or signing he threw something down on the table.

"I don't want your pity, and I sure as hell don't want your blood money. Never break bread with the enemy." He then put his hands in his pockets and walked out the room. Umm I'm not exactly sure what to make of that but whatever that's his loss. My autographs are actually selling for rather high prices on EBay. I looked at one the other day and it was going for three thousand. Looking down at what he threw on the table it's a wad of cash. Picking it up I recognized the red and black rubber band holding it together.. I think this is the same exact thousand that I gave him the day I took Becky from him. Holy shit that was back in February and it's almost August now! Damn he must really be a lot more troubled than I thought because I know my heartbroken ass would have spent it all by now. What the fuck has he been doing with it for all this time? Well shit now I have a ton of questions with no answers. There's no way all one thousand is still in this band. I'm definitely going to have to count it once I get done this meet and greet. Think I'll just donate this to charity or something. Or perhaps I'll get Becks a new purse. Who knows we'll see how I feel later. I think Becks need a new purse though.

 **End of August Becky's POV. At the airport in Ireland**

"Umm I'm passing terminal one now." I spoke walking in the airport, my flight just landed not too long ago and I'm talking to my mother trying to figure out where the hell they are being they insisted they pick me up.

"Okay well I sent your father in there so look for him in there."

"Alright. Does he have his phone on him?"

"Umm.. Nope he left it in the car like he always does. I dunno you can't miss that shiny head of his. So just look for that and you'll find him." Spoke my mum.

"Okay." I mumbled looking around for my popular. I'm going to be honest I'm so fucking nervous to see them. I haven't seen them in person since I moved to the states two years ago. So much has happened since I last saw them that I'm scared to tell them. Every now and then I'll Skype them or call, but I haven't told them me and Finn aren't together anymore. And I haven't told them that I have a girlfriend now. They aren't into technology and stuff like that so they have no clue as to what I've been really up to. Since me and my brother moved out they moved to a small town outside of Dublin. There it's not too connected to modern culture so they haven't seen the tabloids with Sasha and I's faces on them. They're completely out of the loop and know nothing about my current whereabouts or relationship. Yeah that phone call my mum and I had the morning after the Grammys was just her telling me she found all my old baby clothes and if I wanted them. My brother knows but I begged him not to tell them because I wanted to be the one to tell them. I have no idea how they're going to react when I tell them Sasha isn't my friend but my girlfriend. I know it isn't going to be good because they love Finn and were planning our wedding, and I think they're going to be upset that I most likely won't be giving them grandkids.

"Rebecca!" I heard snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking around I saw off in the distance my dad. I love it because he's just as fat and round as I remember him. "Rebecca over her darling." As scared as I am to tell them I'm also just as excited to see them. So picking up my pace I practically ran at him and hugged him.

"Hi poppa!" I mumbled in his chest. Ahh he still smells the same. Like tobacco and honey.

"Ugh I've missed my little girl." He chuckled hugging me tighter.

"I missed you too."

"Good lord you're hair is so bright you look like a piece of candy corn." He spoke inspecting the ends of my hair. I wanna get upset but I know he's messing with me.

"I can say the same to you. You look like you ate a small child." I joked hitting his belly because he has a beer belly.

"Actually it was two!" He joked getting me to hug him again.

"Agh I love you."

"I love you too. But come on let's get a move on you're mother has not stopped talking about you all damn week. I thought you went missing or something she talked about you so much. She's dying to see ya since you don't like coming to visit us no more. You moved to the states and became too American to come home." It was here that we continued on walking

"I know I'm sorry, I've just been busy working. Plus there have been a lot of changes since I last saw you guys face to face."

"Did Finn finally propose to you?"

"No. No not really."

"What the hell is he waiting for? You guys aren't getting any younger."

"I think it's more what am I waiting for." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Becky no way!" I heard come from behind me. Turning to see who it was it was a guy who looked maybe in his early twenties. "Holy shit! It's really you!"

"Yep in the flesh." I smiled.

"Oh my god. Where's Sasha? Is she here?" He asked looking around I just smiled and shook my head no.

"No she isn't actually I just flew in from the states. But last I checked she is in Stockholm and she'll be landing a bit later today."

"Oh okay right I forgot she was on tour. Which is surprising because I have tickets to go see her tomorrow." He smiled getting me to smile with him.

"Well it's going to be a great show, and trust me I'd be the one to know. I've seen it easily over a hundred times already."

"I know I'm excited. I've been going out my way to not watch any of the videos from the other shows. I want it all to be new to me."

"Good I like that you're excited to see her because I am too. I'm going through withdrawals without her with me."

"Awe you two are so damn cute I love it. But do you mind?" He asked pulling out his phone.

"Of course not." He then held up his phone and we took a few selfies.

"You know this is fate. This is the world telling me that I was meant to be at her concert tomorrow."

"It probably is. Anyway by the way what's your name?"

"Peter. But you can call me Pete or Petey. Whichever it doesn't matter."

"Petey. I'll be sure to let Sash know you said hi."

"Really?!" He gushed.

"Yeah."

"Oh man! I'm starstruck." He grinned just staring at me. Normally that'd make me uncomfortable but I'm getting major gay vibes from him. "Okay I'm making this awkward. This is awkward now I'm just staring... I'm gonna go."

"Haha okay. It was nice meeting you Petey."

"It was all my pleasure. I just met The Legit Boss's queen I don't think it could be any more of an honor." He then for some odd reason bowed to me before turning and walking away.

"The Legit Boss's queen aye!?" I heard from behind me.

"It's complicated." I shrugged turning back to face my dad.

"Good you can explain it to us at dinner tonight. You're mum has a huge dinner planned for tonight and I'm hungry so let's get your shit and go home."

"Oh well then let's get going." From there we grabbed my luggage and headed to the car. After ten minutes of my mom hugging and kissing me we got in the car and headed home. I have to say I'm so happy to be back in the motherland. Everything looks exactly the way it did when I left. The same wide open lands, same old buildings, same street lamps. It's bringing back all the flashbacks from when I was a kid navigating my way through these streets. I wonder how all my old friends are doing I'll have to see what they all are up to these days. Most of them are married with kids. Ha according to my parents I should be too.. I honestly am in no rush to be married. I like Sasha and I's relationship just how it is. We don't need a stupid piece of paper to prove our love for each other. Love is what keeps us together not a piece of paper and gold rings.

It's not too far of a drive from the airport to their house. Maybe like forty five minutes give or take. When we got there they let me stay in the guest room that they have. I didn't bother unpacking anything because I'm not exactly planning to stay here.. I miss my Sasha, I haven't seen her in almost three weeks since she started her European leg of the tour. We've been FaceTiming each other every morning and before bed but it didn't cut it for me. This whole distance thing sucks and I NEED her. We've been exchanging photos and words for days now just building up our tension waiting and waiting to finally explode. So that's why I made Sasha get us a room in a nearby hotel. I don't have the balls to have sex in my parents house, I can't disrespect them like that. Plus with the way we've been teasing each other, odds are we're going to be loud and I can't wait. I miss cuddling her before I go to sleep. Our bed has been so cold without her in it and it made it hard to go to sleep. She'll be here later tonight and I'm counting the minutes until then. Setting all that aside I really do hope my parents like her at least. I'm not too sure they'll like the fact that she's my girlfriend and that we're together, but I think if they get to know her before I tell them we're together it might not be as hard of a blow. Sasha is a good person and I want them to see that too. Fuck I don't even want to tell them.

 **Later that night**

"Hi baby." Smiled Sasha pulling out of our kiss.

"Hi." I lightly smiled before connecting my lips back to hers.

"Fuck I've missed this." She cooed running her hand through my hair. "You're not allowed to leave me anymore. I hated it all. Every second away from you felt like an eternity." To that I leaned down and kissed her. Right now we're in the backseat of my moms car, just sitting in the airport parking lot. Don't worry as much as we want to we agreed to try and keep our hands to ourselves until later tonight when we have privacy.

"I know how do you think I felt sleeping at home. I couldn't sleep in our bed it wasn't the same without my cuddle bug."

"So then no more spending nights away from each other?"

"Well maybe once every now and then, you know to keep things fresh. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and we couldn't be the truer meaning of that right now."

"No! You aren't allowed to sleep anywhere but with me. I need you to be with me all day everyday." That got me to smile because she is so cute.

"Mkay. I'll never leave you then." She replied to that with a kiss. After we pulled away we just sat and stared into each other's eyes. "You know I'm really nervous to letting you meet my parents."

"Awe I promise to behave. I'll keep my hands to myself around them."

"It's not that... it's just I never told them about you."

"What?!"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry please don't get mad at me." To that she shimmied out of my grasp and sat up.

"What do you mean you haven't told them about me?" All I could do was look at her. "They still think you're with Finn don't they?"

"Yeah." She let out a groan of disapproval.

"Then who the fuck do they think I am? Do they even know I'm coming?"

"Yeah they know you're coming, they just don't know that we're together. I told them that I was bringing a friend and that's it." She's just staring at me in disbelief.

"So you're telling me they have no clue that we're dating?" I nodded. "And you're planning to tell them tonight?"

"Not sure when I'll tell them but I want to." I then moved closer to her and I grabbed her hand. "I know you said it's something I should have handled myself but goddamn it Sasha I'm scared. I'm so fucking in love with you and I'm terrified of what they'll say. I know it's not going to be good and I don't want to do it alone. Please baby if you love me you'll do this with me because I need you with me." I pleaded with my best pouty face.

"Becks I just really want them to like me. When I met Danielle's parents it didn't end well at all and I don't want to have to do it again. They put all the blame of their daughter being gay on me and said some pretty fucked up and very racist things to me, yo-"

"Okay well her parents aren't my parents. The whole telling them we're together I know won't be pretty, but they won't try and pin it.. well I don't know what they're going to do. I just know they aren't racist so you'll be fine. One of my friends growing up was black and they never had a problem with it, so I'm sure it won't be any different."

"Okay let's say they don't care that I'm black, but they care more that technically we're lesbians. What if they decide to like disown you or something like that?"

"Well that's going to hurt. It's probably going to hurt a lot but I don't care. I love you and you love me and that'll be more than enough love for me to be happy. You, Char, Bayley, Trin, E, Kofi, Tamina, Xavier, and Keko are my family now and I'll get over it in time."

"Keko?"

"Yeah that's the name of our puppy that you're going to get me to help me cope with all these changes." I smiled because I want a puppy. These past few weeks where it was just me in my lonesome I figured that if we got a pet I wouldn't be as lonely.

"We're not getting a dog."

"Oh Sasha please! I already know what kind I want and everything. It's a mini little French Bulldog. He won't shed because they don't have long hair and he's going to be so cute with his chubby cheeks and floppy ears. Oh and then-" Before I couldn't get out another word she crashed her lips into mine.

"We're not getting a dog. I don't want it peeing all over my floors. And I don't need it tearing up my furniture. Maybe a little goldfish or something that doesn't do much you know? How about a pet rock?"

"Babe?!"

"No whining. I told you already and I'm sticking to my guns." I want to keep talking but I know I can scam her into getting me one. She can never say no to me when I really want something. If that doesn't work then I'll get one anyway without her permission and guilt her into letting it stay.

"Fine we'll discuss it another day then. But we gotta get goin' if we're going to make it back for dinner." I mumbled looking at my phone to see the time.

"Is it too late to just go home?"

"Well my mum already set a place for you at the table. It'd be rude of you not to show. Plus we have a show tomorrow night in the city so you can't leave this country." She let out a deep groan. "And I still wanna show you around my old stomping grounds."

"It's a damn good thing I love you." Giving her a chaste kiss I smiled at her.

"I know I love you too. But come on let's go I'm hungry and mom is making ham." Getting out the car we got back in the front and headed towards my parents. The whole time we were driving I didn't let go of Sasha's hand. I need all the courage I can get. Thinking about our relationship I really have nothing to worry about because Sasha came out on national television and you can't get any bigger than that. I'm just coming out to my parents not the entire world. I just pray shit doesn't hit the fan tonight.

...

"Just relax and be yourself and I'm sure they'll love you." I spoke fixing Sasha's hair being were standing outside the front door of my parents house.

"Okay I'm fine would you stop being so.. so bleh. I'm not nervous but you're nervousness is starting to make me nervous."

"I'm sorry I just-" Sasha just pressed her lips to mine. Ugh she always knows how to calm me down.

"Everything is going to be fine because we're going to go in there and show them that love is love no matter what. They can either accept us or reject us either way we still have each other. Then we're going to go back to the hotel and we're going to go at it like rabbits. I'm dying to have me a piece of you. It's been way too long and I need to cuddle. The faster we get in there the faster we get to leave. Then the faster I get to make love to my beautiful girlfriend." She then gave me a quick kiss before ringing the doorbell. "We're going to be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." It was seconds later that the door opened and appeared my mom.

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing!" She exclaimed looking Sasha up and down.

"Well thank you. I get it from my mom." Giggled Sasha.

"Rebecca don't be rude introduce me to your friend."

"Umm mom this is Sasha. Sasha this is my mom."

"Hi it's very nice to meet the beautiful woman who gave birth to this cutie behind me."

"Oh I see you're quite the charmer huh?!" Blushed my mom.

"Well they do say I'm a wizard with words."

"She isn't lying." I reassured. I mean she doesn't have three Grammys for no reason.

"I guess we'll have to see about that. Come in, come in! Make yourself comfortable dinner is almost ready. Honey show our guest where to hang her coat." Spoke my mom as me and Sash walked in the house.

"Okay. Where's pop?"

"In his den doing who knows what."

"Oh alright. We're going down there."

"Okay I'll call you when dinner is ready." My mum then walked away to I assume the kitchen.

"You have her eyes."

"Huh?"

"You have your mom's eyes it's adorable."

"Thank you. Anyway here let me get your coat." I then helped her take off her coat. Hanging it on the coat rack I turned back to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great. Your mom loves me already. Now I just gotta finesse you're dad."

"Watch it you. Just because they don't know we're together doesn't give you rights to flirt with them."

"I can't help myself. I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah. Keep it up and you'll be sorry. Come on." I spoke heading off to find my dad.

"Mmm yes daddy." She growled from behind me. I shook that off because I know if I turned around to look at her I'll succumb to her. Like my mum said my father was in his den. Not surprisingly Sasha and my dad hit it off almost immediately. Apparently Sasha knows a lot about cars like my dad and they had a long conversation about them. Halfway through it I figured I'd go help my mum set the table or something. There actually wasn't much to help her with because everything was basically done, I just helped her put all the food on the table. So it was in no time the four of us were at the dinner table.

"So Sasha where are you from?" Asked my mom breaking the silence being we're all eating.

"I'm from Boston Massachusetts. For a majority of my life I lived in the city."

"Oh wow. So then you must not be use to how quiet it is over here then huh?"

"Well I guess yes and no. Yes because I'll always be a city girl and I'm use to being loud, but no because both houses are in quiet neighborhoods."

"Both houses?!" Chimed my dad.

"Well I have a seven bedroom in Santa Barbara. And then a two bedroom in Florida. The one in California is in a gated community, but it's not too far from the city. Then the house in Florida is a beach house so it's nothing but the sounds of the ocean. So I have almost the best of both." Shrugged Sasha.

"A seven bedroom? That must be a mansion with that many bedrooms." Spoke my dad to which she nodded.

"Oh it's unnecessarily big for just two people but I like it. Plus that's where all my cars are."

"So where is the Aston?"

"In Florida. I originally got it from Miami and I never had it moved to Cali. A few days after I got it I met someone and I didn't want to leave Florida so soon so I sorta just kept it down there. Flash forward some I'm buying a house and now it's home there."

"What other cars are down there?" Like I said before my dad and Sash really hit it off with cars.

"Umm my Rolls-Royce and the Mercedes is there too."

"So then the Audi is at the other house?"

"Yes sir. Along with the Porsche, the Escalade, the Cadillac, and Beck's Wrangler. It's not too too many but it's enough to keep me happy. My other half won't let me get anymore cars so I gotta make do with the ones I do have."

"Hold on what exactly is your occupation if you don't mind? I imagine it's not cheap owning all those cars." Butted in my mother.

"It's not but that's why I have my accountant handle all that. But my main job is I'm a successful recording artist. I got a couple awards to back it up too. And right now I'm actually in the middle of my world tour."

"She's really good too. Fifty out of the one hundred and twenty shows are completely sold out." I added.

"Well it's all thanks to you. Did you guys know that Becks did a majority of planning out my tour. All I did was bark out orders and she made it all happen. She's the best assistant I could ever ask for.."

"All in a days work." I shrugged.

"Then apart from my singing I own a chain of grocery stores down in Florida."

"Hmm you are just one busy girl huh?!"

"Yeah I guess you can say that. And then I'm partnered with a charity that helps cater to all LGBT youth and gives them a place to stay for those who don't have homes. I don't make any profit from it but it is on my resume." Hearing Sasha listing off everything she does makes me smile a bit. She does so much and is genuinely a good person. I'm hoping that my parents see that too.

"Sheesh how do you even manage to balance all that at the same time?" To that Sasha smiled and looked at me.

"Well that's where your daughter here comes into play. She actually is the one who runs the business I just sign my name when needed. Oh and while we're discussing business, I want to thank the both of you for spending all that money on Becks getting her bachelor's degree. She is a true blessing, if it weren't for her I don't know where I'd be or if my business would even still be a thing. She's been making my life so much better from the very first day I met her." When she said that she looked me directly in the eyes making me blush.

"Well that's good at least we know we got our money's worth."

"I mean her whole existence is a blessing if you ask me. If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't be sitting here right now. Oh and good old Finn. God bless him if he didn't suck as a boyfriend I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." Sasha smiled widely. I swear sometimes she can be so petty.

"Speaking of Finn where is he? That's my boy!" Asked my dad nudging my leg with his.

"Oh he is so handsome. I love him he's a doll." Added my mom. Well that just made my purpose for being here a thousand times more difficult.

"You know of all the guys you've dated I liked him the best. It's been so long since I've seen him."

"Haha you know I saw him not too long ago at one of my signings. He don't look too handsome now bless his soul. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and quite possibly borderline crazy."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked my mum looking at Sash sounding extremely worried.

"Becks he's your ex, you tell them." Spoke Sasha shrugging and eating something off her plate. Wow babe way to throw me under the bus.

"Tell us what?"

"We broke up."

"Huh! What?! What happened?! Awe baby you poor thing!" My mom then reached for my hand and soothingly caressed it. "I know how much you lo-"

"It's fine and I'm fine. I thought he was the one but turns out it was someone else."

"What do you mean you broke up with Finn?!" Chimed my dad.

"It's exactly what it means Poppa. Look around do you see him here? Don't you think he'd come too if we were still together?"

"I dunno I assumed he was too busy working and couldn't go with you."

"Nope he isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"Well why what happened?" When she asked that Sasha and I looked up at each other at the same time. This is it. I have to tell them now because I can't lie to them. I've been lying to them for months now and I think it's time to come clean.

"Umm I..." I'm racking my brain trying to find the words to begin to tell them I cheated on Finn with Sasha, and now Sasha and I are a couple. Drinking some more of my wine I took in a deep breath and let it out. "You guys know that I love you both and that I'd never do anything to disappoint you right?"

"We love you too honey. But what's the problem why would we be disappointed?" Spoke my mum.

"Well I cheated on him. I had an affair and then left him for my lover." I spoke putting everything in one go. No sense in beating around the bush. It's nothing but silence from my parents so I figured I'd keep going. "It wasn't like I woke up one day and was like hey I wanna cheat on my long term boyfriend of almost four years. No it was something that sorta built up and then exploded into a giant mess."

"Haha." Chuckled Sasha drinking her water.

"You know there's this quote by an American actor. He said if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one because if you really loved the first person you wouldn't have fallen for the second person. I didn't fully understand what he was talking about because I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with two people at once. I was in love with Finn but then I met someone else and I slowly but surely fell for them too while I was still with him. Then as time progressed I found myself getting more and more attracted to the other person and I began losing interest in Finn."

"Wow I don't even know how to-"

"Who is this other person? I'm dying to know who could possibly be better than Finn." Interrupted my dad. Well here goes nothing.

"Well dad you remember earlier at the airport when that guy called me The Legit Boss's Queen?" He nodded. "Well The Legit Boss is sitting right next to you." I spoke nodding towards Sasha.

"Hi." Murmured Sasha in a sheepish tone. My dad looked at Sasha before looking at me, then back to Sasha, and back to me.

"What?" Exclaimed my mom.

"Yeah I got that nickname a long time ago. It was before my music started to-"

"There's no fucking way my daughter is gay!" Chuckled my dad in a semi serious semi joking manner. I don't even know what to respond to that other than to look at him. "You two are funny. This is a sick joke isn't it?!"

"No sir." Spoke Sasha.

"How can that be? All your life you've been into men."

"I thought the same thing too. And I did, that was until I met Sasha. She was the one who showed me what it's like to have someone who wants nothing but the best for me."

"So you're the reason her and Finn aren't together anymore." Sneered my dad towards my girlfriend. I don't care who you are nobody talks to my girlfriend like that.

"Hey don't you talk to her like that! She had nothing to do with me and Finn breaking up. Everything that I did was on my own account I knew full and well what I was doing. You want to get mad at someone get mad at me but you will not talk to my girlfriend like that." I defended. Sasha is the innocent one I this case and I'm not gonna let them drag her through the dirt.

"Girlfriend?!"

"Yes mum girlfriend. Sasha is my girlfriend and I'm in love with her."

"NO!" Boomed my dad. "No this can't be true. This is fucking nonsense my only daughter can not be a gay!" We're already balls deep so I might as well keep going. Pulling out my phone I unlocked it and pulled up google. I then searched Becky and The Boss and pulled up all the random photos of me and Sasha that were either from our social media or paparazzi.

"Sorry to let you down." I spoke handing him my phone. He probably only scrolled through the photos for five seconds before he took my phone and launched it across the room. Of course the one day I decided not to have a case on it. It hit the wall and slammed on the ground.

"Okay that was totally unnecessary." Spoke Sasha in an annoyed voice.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do in my own damn house you fucking faggot!" Growled my dad at Sasha. I don't know what came over me but my next instinct was to throw my drink at him.

"Fuck you! Come on babe we're going they don't deserve to be in our presence." Standing up from the table I walked over to Sasha, grabbed her and made out with her. My dad let out a very angry growl only making me deepen our kiss. "If she's a faggot then I'm one too." I spat looking my dad directly in the eyes. I then turned and faced my mom. "I'm sorry mum. Regardless if you like it or not I'm gay. Accept it or not you're still my mom and I love you. You're the only parent I have left now. I'll call you in the morning." Kissing my mom on the forehead I straighten back up and looked at my dad. "Let's go babe." Interlacing my hand with hers we headed for the door collecting my phone off the floor as we went.

"Wait babe what about your bags?" Asked Sasha stopping me from leaving the house.

"I'll get them later I just want to go."

"Kay." We then left the house and headed for the car. Opening the passenger side door Sasha climbed in.

"Hey don't even bother coming back because you're not a Lynch anymore!" Yelled my dad coming out the house and standing on the porch.

"Good I wouldn't want to be the daughter of an asshole homophobe!" I yelled back before going to get in the car. He said something back but I didn't hear it because I was too busy driving away. I don't even know where I'm going I'm just driving. It's silent in here besides the sound of the car.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?" She took off her seatbelt then leaned over kissing my cheek.

"For defending me. You threw a glass of wine on your dad because he was being mean to me. You choose me over your own dad and it showed me just how much I mean to you."

"It's just I didn't like how he was talking to you. Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that and gets away with it. I didn't want them to think that me leaving Finn was your fault."

"I know you did and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome." I murmured giving her a half smile. I'm not in a smiling mood right now.

"Becks baby pull over."

"Why?"

"Pull over." She spoke softly. Listening to her I pulled over. She got out the car and came to my side of the car. Opening my door she pulled me out the car. Then without a word she pulled me in for a hug. I don't know what happened or how she knew but I broke down. Right there on the side of the road I cried on her shoulder. I don't exactly know how long I cried but it was long enough for me to ruin Sasha's shirt with my tears and running makeup. "You okay?"

"No." I spoke simply earning me a kiss.

"Ok well let's go to the hotel and we'll cuddle and go to sleep." Nodding I got back in the car. "Actually you wanna call an Über instead. I hate making you drive while you're in a sad mood."

"It's fine I'm sure it isn't too far. Plus I don't think Über works outside of the States." Sasha doesn't have a driver's license in Ireland yet so she can't drive. Plus I'm not sure my mum would like it if Sash somehow wrecked her car.

"Okay let's go then." She interlaced our fingers together and we drove like that the entire way to the hotel. Once we got there I gave the car to the valet and we checked in. The hotel isn't extremely glamorous but it's still a hotel. Another thing I like about Sasha and Is relationship is that regardless of our social status we just got a normal one bedroom on the fifth floor. "Babe I love it here you're so famous here."

"Ehh it's alright." I shrugged taking off my jacket and lying it on the chair in the corner of the room. "I forgot why I left here in the first place and now I remember why."

"Awe babe it's not so bad. What's so bad about this place?"

"Everything." I stated simply. That got Sasha to giggle and come over to me.

"You're so fucking cute when you're all grouchy and mad." She smiled hugging me. "You have no idea how much I love you. I don't think I could ever survive without you. The past few weeks were probably the hardest weeks I've ever had to endure. When I wasn't performing I literally could only think about you and the next time I'd be able to hold you like this. And I tell you my jealousy was off the charts with us being on different continents. I was deathly afraid I'd lose you while I was gone."

"Lose me how?" I asked wrapping my arms around here. Things like this aren't new in our relationship. I'm not sure entirely when she started doing this but she'll randomly cling on to me and start telling me things. It'd be a range of things she tells me from something that bothered her during the day, to what she's thinking, and sometimes something I did to upset her.

"You're just so beautiful and the whole world knows it. So I know there are probably thousands of people waiting in line to have you to and I don't like it. I know you're loyal to me and I have nothing to fear but dudes these days don't care anymore. I have to keep you with me at all times so nobody can try and take you from me. You're literally my everything and my favorite person so if I ever lost you I'll die. I'll probably kill myself I'd be so depressed. I wish you could understand the hold you have on me."

I know baby. I can say the same for you. Millions of people worldwide would kill to be in my shoes. I mean I get to cuddle up to Sasha Banks The Legit Boss every night. You're the woman who guys and girls dream about at night before they go to bed. To be honest with you you're a total dreamboat. You can sing and dance really good. You're so sweet and adorable. And we can't forget those big brown eyes that suck you in like a black hole. Everything about you is perfect to me and I don't want anyone but you.. No matter what my parents say or anyone. You're mine and I'm yours, and that's all that matters." When I said the last part I looked her right in the eyes.

"Do you think he'll come around?"

"I dunno probably not for a while." I murmured earning me a kiss. "Hopefully one day he will. I mean he liked you up until he found out we're dating"

"Ugh I hate that word! Dating. I don't feel like that word is suitable for our relationship."

"Well that's what they call it when you have a girlfriend or boyfriend. You're dating."

"Nah at this point you're my uncrowned wife. Fuck you being my girlfriend and dating. And you know what else you aren't a Lynch anymore so now you're a Banks just to spite him."

"Rebecca Banks. Hmm it does have a nice ring to it."

"Perfect I love it. Now everything about you down to the last detail I love. The only thing I've ever wanted to change about you was you last name. You're perfect and you're worth it. But honestly can we go to sleep now? I miss you and I'm tired. I want cuddles." She pouted tugging at my shirt as she backed away towards the bed.

"Okay I need to sleep off today."

"Yay!" Sasha then took off her shirt and climbed in the bed getting under the covers. "Come on slowpoke!" I could only smile looking at her. She's really my best friend and I love her. For all I care she could be all I have and I'd be happy. No matter the situation she always manages to somewhat cheer me up. Taking off my shirt I climbed in the bed and cuddled up next to her. I don't really need a home or a family if I have Sasha.

* * *

 **Yeah see I told you this chapter a bit wonky. And also I'd like to acknowledge this while it's in my head. Yes I know this timeline is probably fucked up or out of order. There's no need to call me out on it just go with it. I'll always keep it a bean and admit when I fuck up. So if something doesn't make sense just go with it... then again I guess you'd have to in order to understand my stories. Umm.. So how about Finn and Sasha's little encounter? That's some eerie ass ish right? Not really I just want to know if you picked up on my clues that I dropped. What?! Joz is dropping clues now?! Nah I'm always dropping clues it's just a matter of if you can spot them. Yeah that's right Jozzy writes with hidden clues. Foreshadow truly is a wonderful thing for us writers. If you're a loyal CallMeJoz story reader and have read my other stories then you might have some ideas. If you don't give two shits about my other stories and only ever read this one... good. Keep it that way till I finish this story because I'm going to make you question my sanity. I apologize in advance. No go ahead and scroll back to the top of this page and reread it so you can find the clues. Kay I'm going to go now, I have some stuff to take care of. Till next time stay tipsy. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	17. Haze of questioning

**Howdy! Hola! Hey! So I've decided that since I'm slowly letting life consume me, I figured I'd use that semi-depression and bless the world with this chapter. Imma be honest with you this chapter skips around a lot. This is a past chapter so it picks up after their fallout at the hospital. Umm when it comes to Sasha's POV it get confusing but read between the lines. Use context clues... (I'm not sure if I used that word right.. but I'm confident it's context. I'd go look it up but I went to a party last night. It started like at midnight so we were chilling and they offered me a "happy cupcake" and like the fiend I am I ate the whole thing.. and that was around 1am, and I'm still feeling it. Sad part is I slept through my alarm and missed the first hour and a half of my shift... so I'm probably one step closer to getting fired but honestly I'm drunk and high rn so i don't give a fuck.) So read it slow and then we'll talk when you finish. Idk what's wrong with me either.. -_-**

* * *

 **POV St. Paddy's day**

"God did I ever tell you how lucky I feel to be able to call you mine? I feel like one of the most luckiest men alive because you're mine." Smiled Finn staring at his girlfriend of well actually four years today. Or as it's know to the rest of the world St. Paddy's day. It couldn't really be any perfect for the pair given their roots.

"Stop!" Giggled Becky looking in the mirror fixing her makeup.

"I'm just being honest. I really can't wait to spend all night with you. I have everything planned out and I know you'll love it."

"Where are we going?" That got Finn to smile and kiss her neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I told you just get ready and I'll take it from there. It's our anniversary so I don't want you to worry about anything tonight."

"I know but I just don't know if this dress is going to be suitable for the whole night." Whined Becky tugging at her green babydoll dress. It wasn't anything too extreme just something cute and casual.

"You look fine. We look perfect you'll be fine trust me. Plus you look so cute and I don't want you to change." That got her to blush a little. "See like I said you're absolute perfection. I couldn't imagine spending tonight with anyone but you." Looking at her boyfriend she gave him a half smile before giving him a kiss.

"Me too." She stated softly.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kay when you're ready to go let me know." Kissing her on the cheek he then left out the bathroom leaving Becky alone with her thoughts. It's only been three days since her last encounter with Sasha and it's driving her crazy. Everything about that day is so confusing and nothing about it makes sense to her. How she pulled that off she doesn't know but it's nothing to be proud about. There's nothing cool about sleeping with someone who isn't your significant other only days before your anniversary. And add to that pretending like you didn't possibly have the best sex in your life that night... It shouldn't be hard to imagine just how jumbled her head is right now. However sometimes you just have to get back up and continue on like it never bothered you.

 **Later that night Becky's POV**

"How are you enjoying tonight?" Asked Finn pulling me in closer to him. Right now we're at a random pub downtown. It's pretty packed in here but it's not too bad. All night we've basically been partying for free. Apparently on St. Patrick's day if you're Irish people want to buy you shots or give you free stuff. So dinner was good because someone brought us drinks from the bar. Then after we finished there we came here. It's not too late it's about ten give or take. So we've been here for roughly twenty minutes now and we've taken several shots already free of charge.

"I'm great. I'm having a good time thank you for taking me out."

"Well it's our night so it's only right." To that I kissed him.

"Hey get a room you two!" Yelled some random person I don't recognize.

"Shut up man. I'll kiss my girl whenever I feel like it!" Yelled Finn back before coming back and making out with me. Any other night I'd be annoyed but it's a holiday and we're all drunk.

"Ahhhh hahaha!" Laughed the guy before going back to doing whatever he was doing.

"Awesome crowd huh?"

"Yeah we-"

"Yo Sharkboy you're next up." Spoke one of.. I think Finn's coworkers. Joe I think his name was I'm not sure. I just remember Finn telling me he's from some tropical island or something I don't know. I'm tipsy so a lot of stuff is slipping my mind.

"Damn I thought he forgot!" Growled Finn cutely. He's so adorable sometimes I love it. "I suck at billiards."

"Haha yeah you do!" I giggled thinking back to when we first started to date and he took me to a bar back in Ireland. It was a small one that had a few billiards tables. We couldn't decide on what to do afterwards so I challenged him to a game winner gets to choose what we did next. Let's just say I won best six out of seven.

"Whatever. You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Hell no!"

"I let you win all those games."

"Whatever you say." I giggled because that night I had a lot of fun. He kissed me before pulling away.

"Watch and learn." He said in a cocky manner before turning and going over to the billiards table. We originally were just standing up against the wall along the back where all the billiards tables were. He isn't too far from me so I can hangout where I am and watch him lose. Plus there's this cool picture of a beer pint hanging on the wall, I like it because it has the Irish flag on it. It reminds me of back home and it brings me comfort.

 **Two mornings ago Sasha's POV**

 _*tick tock tick tock*_

It's about twelve in the afternoon and I unfortunately just woke up. I don't know what time I got home this morning I just know I passed out as soon as I got home. I made it to my couch before I collapsed on it. Then again I only laid there for ten seconds before I started to think of her again and all the time we spent together on that couch. I couldn't handle those thoughts so I guess I stumbled to my extra bedroom and crashed there. My bed still sorta smells like her from two nights ago. It still smelled like her this morning before I left and I bet it still does today.

The past twenty four hours have been the best worst day of my life. I can't stop thinking about her. I've never felt this way about anyone before and It hurts so bad. All I can think about is the way she looked lying underneath me and how soft she felt. I can still feel her body pressed up to mine and how warm it felt when I cuddled up to her. I can't forget those beautiful brown eyes of hers that I always get lost in. And the way she just melted at my touch. Everything about her I can't stop thinking about. No matter how bad I don't want too, I just keep replaying yesterday's events over and over in my head. I loved making love to that woman. I gave her everything and she ripped it up and spat it in my face. I just don't get why she didn't want me. All these days she spent almost ravaging me and then suddenly none of it meant anything. Why'd she have to go and use me like that? That's basically what she did to me, use me for sex then dumped me like a hot tamale. So this must be all the karma coming back to bite me for all those other girls I only used for sex. Damn I hate this feeling.. the feeling of accepting defeat. The worst part about all this is I'm a celebrity who got played by an Irish woman. Actually it's not too bad because she's really beautiful so I'm sure people would understand. It's really honestly not fair at all, I fucking love that woman and I have to have her. I NEED HER! SHE HAS TO BE MINE!

Fuck what's today? Is it Monday yet? Shit I don't even know because I don't know where my phone is. I think it's in the house. Getting out of the hammock I went back into the house. Immediately the first thing that popped into my head when I did this was the time where we pretty much had sex with our clothes on my bed. Yeah I remember that day vividly actually because it happened last week. It was a slow day at the office so we snuck out and went to lunch. I took her to the little sushi place not to far from my house that she likes. After that we smoked and then came here. We were here for only ten minutes before she insisted we make cookies, so we had to go pick up the ingredients. Yes ingredients because she wanted to make them from scratch. I didn't really do much to help bedsides get her even more high and mess with her. Basically they didn't come out as good as hoped and we cooked the premade one that I got. After those finished we went back to my room and we watched The L Word on Netflix. I don't know when but somehow we got into this intense make out session. I was grinding on her and she was grinding on me and it went on for probably twenty minutes before I had to peel her off me. I was extremely extremely turned on, any second longer I probably would have came. I could tell it was the same for her because now I know what she looks like when she's about to cum and it was the same face she made that day. Yeah it was the final key I needed to know that I had her where I wanted her.

However that's not helping. Looking at the calendar that's hanging on the wall it says it's sadly only Saturday and the office isn't open so there'd be no reason for her to be there. I just need to try out one more test and I'll know for sure if she meant what she said. I know she wants me it's just something is holding her back and I don't know how to set her free from it. I don't want to wait until Monday to see her but I refuse to let her know she won.

 **Monday morning**

It's roughly ten in the morning and I just got to the office. Her car isn't outside so that means she must be running late. Nothing has changed for me in the past forty-eight hours. I'm still heartbroken and crying over her. My one that got away. It's actually really depressing walking into this building knowing I'll see the woman who doesn't want me, but God hand crafted her for me and nobody else. Walking in I didn't dare take off my sunglasses because it's not hard to see past my makeup to know that I've been crying.

"Good morning Sasha." Smiled Brooke my overly happy office secretary. If Becky didn't steal my heart at first sight, she probably could be the one who I'd try and make mine. I think she said she was from Texas, so she has this cute southern accent. It's very slight but you can hear it.

"Have you seen Rebecca yet today? Her car isn't here and I need my coffee."

"No I assumed she was with you. She's never late on her own unless she comes in with you and you come in late."

"Oh okay thanks. If you see her.." I don't even know where I'm going with that. I'm not going to threaten her. In fact to come to think of it I have no idea what I'm going to say to her when I see her. I just want to see her.

"... Do you want me to tell her to see you in your office immediately or.."

"No. But if you see her today call and let me know." I then went on to the elevator and up to the level where my office is. It's pretty quiet up here besides the sounds of keyboards being typed on and phones ringing typical for a Monday morning. Walking past Becky's office it's empty and the lights are off so I kept walking till I got to my office. I'm not really going to settle in because I don't even know if she's coming in. I mean she's contractually supposed to be here every weekday unless I tell her otherwise. Her call time today was at nine meaning she's late. And add to that she didn't call and let me know she was going to be late today is a no call no show and puts her in perfect area for being fired or if I'm feeling bitchy enough I could sue for breach of contract. However again she's way too good of a worker to just get rid of her so quickly. I'll give her at least another thirty minutes before I give up.

*knock knock knock*

"Who is it?" Please be Becky! Please be Becky! Please be Becky! Please be Becky!

"Good morning Mrs. Drake err I mean Ms. Banks." Smiled Eli coming in with coffee and a Mattson's pastry bag. "I sure hope you're hungry."

"What?" I'm very confused.

"Yeah Rebecca called out this morning she said she wasn't feeling too well and to let you know. I tried to call you to let you know but whenever I called it went straight to voicemail." Fuck I forgot I put his number or do not disturb so I never got any of his calls.

"Why didn't she just call me herself? She has my number." He then came and sat the coffee cup and pastry bag down on my desk in front of me.

"I have no idea. But she asked me if I could stop and get your morning muffin and tea." Wow she must really not want to talk to me if she told Eli to let me know she called out. Every minute that I haven't heard from her since Friday night I've spent regretting throwing myself at her. I've never regretted having sex with someone so badly in my life. I don't mean that in a mean way, but in a stupid idea way. Had I known that hours after we finished making love she would cut me off I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't have gone back into the bathroom if I knew it'd virtually end our relationship. I never would have given myself to her completely if I knew she would reject me. All of it I wish I could take back but I don't want to because that was the best sex I've had ever. I loved it and she loved it and there's no going back from there. "Umm I like you're sunglasses."

"Huh?"

"I'm so use to seeing you with the Legit Boss ones. It's weird seeing you wearing regular sunglasses."

"Oh." I forgot I'm still wearing my sunglasses.

"Yeah. That doesn't matter I still think you look beautiful either way."

"Thanks." I mumbled looking through my purse for my phone.

"So how was your weekend?" Any other day I would have kicked him out a long time ago... but today.. I just don't care anymore.

"Horrible."

"You wanna cuddle and talk about it?"

"Hell no." I spoke nonchalantly. Finding my phone I pulled it out and unlocked it. I gotta change my home screen because it's a picture of me and Becks when we were driving by the beach in the Aston with the top down.

"You want to talk about it over dinner later?" Ignoring him I went to my messages and clicked on Becky's name. The last text I got from her was on Thursday. I'm just going to send her a simple text and then I'm going to be on my way. "What about dessert I know this cool froyo place-"

"Ugh don't mention froyo around me. I hate it." I love froyo it's just last time I had it I was with Becks...

"Okay well then we can go somewhere for lunch. There's this little-" Anything he had to say after that I didn't catch. I'm too busy writing a message.

 **"This message is purely for experimental purposes. It's just to see if I still have my phone and that it works in perfect order. Apparently for some reason you assumed it didn't and you called Eli to tell him you weren't coming in today. That's fine I guess because at least you called, however last I checked I sign your paycheck every week not him. I get it you don't want to talk to me and that's fine, we need our space and I respect that. It's just I'm still your boss and you don't purposely call a coworker and leave a message when you didn't even attempt to contact me. So whenever it is the next time you decide you actually want to show up to work let ME know not that moron. Just remember that contract you signed, wouldn't want to breach that. I hope you feel better soon."**

And that was it. Simple and straight to the point. She isn't sick at all. That woman eats and drinks healthy food on a daily basis plus she works out. There's no way I'll believe she got sick. She didn't come because she doesn't want to see me and it hurts a lot more than I'm showing. All I wanted to do is spoil and love her the way she deserves to be and she didn't want that. My worst nightmare come true. Well it's clear now that it was a waste of time getting out of bed this morning.

"Although last time I was there I tried to grab one of the-"

"Kay I'm out of here." I stated simply putting my phone back in my purse and standing up.

"But you just got here."

"I wasted my time coming in today anyway so I'm going home."

"Who's going to oversee everyone if both you and Rebecca are gone?" I simply walked past him and towards the door.

"I don't care." From there I left and got back in my car and drove home. I took the long way back because I don't want to be there. I'm extremely heartbroken over this girl and all I want to do is write away my blues. I can hear the lyrics and rhythm playing in my head they just need to be written down. The problem with that is in order for me to do that I have to tap into my emotions and I don't really feel like crying anymore. Then again love and heartbreak usually sell pretty well.

 **The next day.**

"Come on Sash you can't just sit around all day mopping."

"Well I don't want to do anything else. Everything I do reminds me of her." I groaned from under my blankets.

"I know you're hurting mamas but this is no way to get over her." Cooed Trinity climbing in my bed and coming underneath the blanket with me. She flew in yesterday morning when I told her what happened between Becky and I.

"I'm never going to get over her Trin. I don't want to get over her. She is my soulmate. God put us both on this earth for each other." I pouted trying not to cry. "She was perfect, my dream girl. Everything about her was everything I dreamed of when I dreamed about having a wife."

"I know you told me. But maybe she wasn't the exact match that you thought she was for you."

"No she is the one for me! The way she looked into my eyes when we made love Trin!" I sobbed because I literally don't want to go on without her. "She let me make love to her.. you know I don't make love to just anyone."

"You really dig this chick huh?" She cooed. All I could do in response to that was let out a small sob.

"Even more than she-who-shall-not-be-named. I was planning our honeymoon I was so into her. I still am in to her. She could kill my entire family in front of me and I'll still want to be with her."

"That's really deep."

"Well my feelings for her are deep." I mumbled looking at her. She isn't saying anything but just staring at me.

"I want to help you but we gotta get out of bed first." She then uncovered us both letting in a lot of light causing me to almost go blind.. Ha I wouldn't mind that then I won't have to watch Becky pretend to be happy with her stupid boyfriend.

"NOOOOOO!" I groaned reaching for my blanket so I can cover myself back up.

"Yes. I know you're all depressed and shit but this isn't the Sasha I know. The Sasha I know doesn't cry or confine herself to just her room. The Sasha I know is the baddest most unapologetic bitch I know. She just walks past everyone like The Legit Boss she was born to be." She then came over to my side of the bed and pulled me so I was sitting up. "You're only allowed ten minutes a day to show weakness every other second of the day you have to spend like the bad bitch you are. You've spent all morning in bed and it's time to get back to business."

"Please don't make me get up." I pleaded. She shook her head no and pulled me out the bed and onto my feet.

"That's too damn bad. Come on let's go shopping for outfits for later."

"Later?"

"Yeah it's St. Patrick's Day bih. The only holiday dedicated to getting completely shitfaced. You my dear friend need a drink and someone to help you forget."

"Awe Becky is Irish!" I groaned out with tears coming to my eyes. I miss her so much and it hurts to know I'll never be able to call her mine.

"Hey no more of that. We'll clean you up make you all nice and sexy. Then we'll go out and drink and dance."

"I don't wanna go out."

"Well you don't have an option, I need a new pair of heels and I need you to come because I know you can get me a good deal on them."

"Wow I'm depressed and all you care about is new shoes." I stated emotionlessly. I'm really not in the mood to do anything today.

"I'll get you a pair too so it's all chill. Look it we can even go out to get food on me too." I'm not going to lie the last part got me to smile a bit. I do love free food. Then add to that we're going shopping.. I love shopping too. "Ah yeah see I knew your fatass would love that!"

"Only if I get to choose where we go."

"Deal! Now go take a shower you reek of depression and sorrow and I can't get down with that right now." She then began pushing me into the bathroom. "You have twenty minutes to shower and I will come in after you."

"You can't rush sexy."

"You better get a move on because you're wasting time."

"Whatever." From there I somehow managed to take a shower. I thought lying around doing nothing was hard enough for me, until I got in the shower. I kept having flashbacks to when she gave into me in the shower back in Los Angeles. The way she just completely gave up her pride and begged me to touch her. It's very bittersweet showering thinking about her.

 **Later that night**

"Trin I wanna go home!" I yelled in her ear being it's really loud in here. We're in some stupid club downtown and I'm having an awful time. It's hot, musty, and loud in here. I have no idea how today escalated to us being in a club but I just know I don't want to be here. The last time I was in a club I was with my Rebecca and I'm having more flashbacks. I have no idea what time we got here but I think it was sometime after nine. I know it's dumb crowded in here for such an early time. The sad part is we haven't been here very long at all actually and I'm ready to go. I wanna go make some hot chocolate and go to bed.

"Sasha we've literally only been here for forty-five minutes. Come on relax have a drink." She then poured something in a shot glass and handed it to me. "Bottoms up." I don't know what's in that cup but I know I don't want it in my body right now. I'm in no mood to get fucked up. When I think about getting fucked up I think of my Rebecca. Some nights we'd open a bottle of wine and drink it until it was empty while we smoked and watched movies. Plus add to that the last time I was really fucked up was at the wrap party and guess who was there getting fucked up with me? Like I said everything reminds me of her. "Come on don't be a pussy! Don't make me pinch you for not taking a shot on St. Patrick's."

"If I take it can we go?"

"Sure." She shrugged. I know that was an empty answer. We're not going anywhere if I take it or not. Taking the shot I damn near threw up. I can't drink unless I'm in the mood and now isn't my time. "See don't you feel better now?"

"No it just made my stomach hurt."

"You are so over dramatic sometimes. I'm sorry I didn't know you were such a wuss. Fine but look at all these people Sash. You can literally mack on all of it. You have a hundred percent chance of taking home any girl you want here. I know none of them are Becky but I guarantee you she's off somewhere with her boyfriend having a good time. If she gets to have fun tonight you should be able to too. You don't have to give any of them your number but just go dance with one of them. Just from right here I can see about..." She then started to survey the crowd of people on the dance floor. "Like at least thirty bad jawns that are your type."

"Trin plea-"

"Sasha. I bet you your future wife is probably somewhere on this dance floor. You can't tell me she isn't if you haven't tried." She then patted me on the thigh and wandered out onto the dance floor herself. My future wife isn't on this dance floor... according to her most recent Instagram photo that she posted not to long ago tonight she's out somewhere with her stupid boyfriend. Apparently today is their four year anniversary. And to answer your question yes I have been stalking her on social media. I don't know what else to do anymore. She hasn't spoken a word to me since Friday and I'm going crazy not knowing what she's doing. Not going to lie I've taken a few late night three a.m. drives to her apartment just to see if she's home. I mean since she left me I have nobody to cook dinner for me so I end up forgetting to eat until late night. I can't cook for shit so my next option is take out and I for some reason always crave Wendy's. The nearest Wendy's that is open that late just so happens to be over by where she lives. Since I was in the area I figured why not check in and make sure she's okay. Alright I'm lying to myself. I'm still finding it hard to believe she doesn't have feelings for me at all. We are so perfect together and we make each other happy. If I could realize that then she did too. I don't want to let her go and so I guess I creep by to see if they're still together. I dunno I'm losing my mind over here and she's to blame.

Damn it why do I keep doing this to myself? I keep letting myself get sucked back into her only to deepen my sadness. She took my heart chewed it up and spit it out. I gave that woman everything and she didn't want it.

"Hey some fans want to buy you drinks do-"

"Tell them thanks but I'm on a diet." I randomly made up. I'm really not in the mood.

"Okay." The security guard then began to walk back to wherever he was. I'm not in the mood to drink at all. I want to go home. I have no idea where Trin went and I'm not too keen on going through the crowd to find her.

"Hey you come back real fast!" I yelled getting the same guard from before attention. He then came back up to me.

"Yes?!"

"I need you to go out there and find my bestie. You know the girl I came here with. She's thi-"

"Hey Sasha you got time for a shot?!" I heard from behind the guard. I ignored it because I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. "I know you can hear me! Make my night and dance with me!"

"You want me to shoo her away?" Asked the guard looking at who the voice is coming from. Looking at her she's actually really pretty. She has shoulder length platinum blonde hair and that's all I can tell being it's fairly dark in here. She isn't really wearing much either, just a short skirt and a crop top.

"I got your attention so you might as well." One of the other guards who were closer to the ropes began to make her go but you know what fuck it. I tried to be monogamous but the woman I want doesn't want me so it's back to my player ways.

"Hey let her in!" I interrupted pointing to her. The guard shrugged and opened the rope allowing her in. I didn't say anything else I just watched her saunter her way towards me.

"It's good to know they are good at doing their jobs." She smirked coming to stand in front of me.

"Well I don't pay them for nothing."

"I would hope so. Anyway may I?" She asked pointing to the space on the couch next to me. I simply scooted over and she sat down. "Oh Christ your ora is all over the place. You don't want to be here right now do you?"

"What are you a mind reader?"

"No I'm from Toronto."

"Oh."

"Don't you worry I'm not going to smother you in politeness. I'm the furthest thing from it."

"Oh yeah?" That got her to smirk and look at me. Getting a closer look at her she has pretty blue eyes. She's no Becky but she isn't ugly either. She has on really dark eye makeup making her eyes look sunken in and like she hasn't slept in days.

"Yes. Anyway I was walking by and I noticed you sitting here looking miserable so I figured I'd bless you with my company."

"Or is it because you know who I am?" Let's be honest she isn't here because I looked miserable.

"Eh I might have seen you on a poster somewhere." Figures. "That and because I needed a place to shoot. The bathroom was too crowded, there aren't any open tables, and I didn't want to do it on the bar because I'm a classy addict." She then put her clutch on the table and pulled out a small baggie that contained a white substance. I'm not stupid I've been in the game long enough to know it's coke. "I certainly hope you don't mind. No scratch that I am so sorry, how dare I offer you drugs before you even know my name. Lauren but call me Angel." She smiled sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Sasha." I murmured taking her hand. Surprisingly her hands are almost ice cold and very boney. But this all kinda makes sense now as to why she seems so uppity but sorta looks like she's dying.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled before going back to her clutch. "I'm excited I literally just stole these off some random on the dance floor." She then pulled out what looked to be a small baggie that contained two small long white pills that both had small X's on them. And it had two round pink pills. I recognize the white ones but not the pink ones. "I gotta tell ya, you Americans are so easy to swindle that's why I love it here."

"Why are you here to try and swindle me too? If you are a beautiful Irish woman beat you to it already. She fucked me then left me dry."

"Well thanks for saving me time on that." She chuckled placing the pills on the table. "I'm messing with ya. You're wearing leggings and a green tank so one odds are you don't have pockets and I don't see a purse or anything. Two you look like you don't want to be here and you look sober so I know you probably don't have anything on you. And three I have no use for your phone." She then handed me back my phone. Wait I could have sworn it was in my hand not too long ago. "I told you Americans are easy. I don't want your phone because I like your music and I don't want to steal all your new songs that haven't released yet."

"That's too bad because I write all my lyrics down on paper so people like you won't take them."

"Touché Ms. Banks. Touché."

"So other than to rob me what do you want?" She only shrugged pulling out a debit card of some sort.

"Nothing. Just the pleasure of saying I met you and did lines." She then proceeded to open the bag of pills and grabbed out a pink one out. "Hmm I sure hope this isn't a roofer."

"Why don't you go ask the person you stole it from."

"Nah it don't matter I'll take it anyway. I just hope I remember meeting you in the morning."

"I have to ask but what are you even on?" I get this feeling she's far from sober.

"Well I took a perk earlier today but I'm sure it wore off by now. Had half a tab of acid about three hours ago. Been sniffing all day and I've been drinking. So basically everything." Well she is a lot more drugged up than I thought.

"Damn. How do you manage?"

"Easy just take more drugs. You got a blade?" She asked rummaging through her clutch.

"No sorry."

"Don't matter I found mine. I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who hurt you?"

"What?"

"I can hear it in your voice that you're hurting or something is bothering you. I heard all your radio interviews and acceptance speeches and you don't seem as.. I dunno happy I guess." Am I that easy to read? "I mean it could just be-"

"You're right but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Don't worry I'm gonna fix that up real nice." She then took the pink pill and began scraping her small razor blade against it causing it to slowly turn to dust. You would think it'd take her a while to do both pink pills but it didn't. Then again I'm not because she probably has done it before. "Ugh I can never get it to just fall in the same place it always scatters." She groaned using the razor to gather the powder in a pile.

"Why didn't you just take it? It'd be faster."

"Because then I couldn't mix it." She followed that up by taking the baggie that had the coke in it and dumped the pink powder into it. "It's more fun to snort pink and white lines instead of just white. Plus I love the color pink it reminds me of love. I love love and drugs are love!" Resealing the bag she began to shake it. "Xanax?" She asked taking one of the long white pills and holding it out to me... Fuck it I didn't drive tonight. Taking it from her I looked at it in my hand. Is this really a good idea though? "Don't think about it just do it. See." She then took the other one and placed it on her tongue. Closing her mouth she swallowed and showed me her tongue again. "See easy as pie. Do you mind?" She asked pointing to the bottle of Fireball on the table.

"Knock yourself out." I murmured still looking at the pill. I mean it is supposed to relax you. Putting it in my mouth I swallowed.

"Here." Suddenly there was a shot in my hand so I just took it. Not going to bother protesting anymore. I just don't want to feel heartbroken any more. "How you feeling?"

"I don't want to go home as bad as before."

"Well you just took it. Give it a minute you'll feel better soon. Hopefully sooner." Angel then dumped the baggie of coke on the table and used the razor to divide it into six different lines. "See I told you it's more pleasing to the eye with pink in it right?"

"Sure I guess."

"Hey you don't happen to have the time do you?" Looking over to my left where I put my phone I pressed it and it read eleven thirty on the dot.

"Eleven thirty exactly."

"Thanks. Anyway here, come on relax. If anything the most you'll get out of this is probably a new song about yours truly. And I do expect to be in the music video." As she said that she pulled out a dollar bill and rolled it up into a straw. "I'll let you pick which three you want first. I tried to make them as even as possible."

"What if I told you I'm not interested?"

"Well I'll call you a pussy and spread the word. Besides you said you don't want to talk about who hurt you so why not have some fun. Fuck it how much sadder can you get from down here? You only live once toots. Fuck whoever fucked you over you deserve to be happy. And you're happiness lies within those pink and white lines." I don't know what part of me believed her but I took the rolled up dollar and sniffed the lines. I know I'm going to regret this in the morning but fuck it.

"You know the last time I did lines I was in Amsterdam with The Weeknd like a year ago."

"You two must not have touched the ground the entire trip."

"When we landed there we weren't even on the ground."

"Nice." I then handed her the bill and I sat back in the couch. Once she finished hers she sat back in the couch too. "Are you and The Weeknd dating or is that just a rumor?"

"Rumor. He isn't my type."

"What's your type?"

"It doesn't matter at this point. I don't ever want to open myself up to someone again."

"Same I feel you. I gave up on that a long time ago."

"It's not fair you know. Why do the best highs always come with the worst lows?"

"I dunno. It's just life I guess."

"Yeah." I murmured softly. I still want to go home but I'll give Trin another half hour or until these drugs kick in. If they give me a good high then we'll stay longer if it's bad I'm going.

"You know you're a lot more prettier in person. Those billboards and photos don't do you any justice." She spoke turning her body completely to face me. "It's so hard for me to imagine that someone broke your heart." I could only look at her because I can't imagine it either, but it happened.

"Please don't remind me." I murmured because thoughts of her are coming back and the more I think about her the sadder I get. I then felt her grab my hand and hold it in hers. Fuck her hands are so cold if I didn't know any better, I'd think she's a zombie or something.

"So pretty you are, Winter is gonna love you." She spoke fairly low under the music but I have good hearing. "Hey dance with me!" She spoke louder this time and sitting up.

"Nah I'm-"

"Nonsense I shared my high with you so you owe me. Come on we don't have to leave we can dance right here." Standing up she tugged my arm trying to get me to stand but I really don't want to dance with any other female.

"Please don't make me get up. The stupid after taste is hitting me and I-"

"Ugh fine. I'll just dance on you then." Oddly it was here that a new song started and she began to dance. She's just standing in front of me moving her body in a weird way but it looks cool. Side to side her hips move and it's sorta hypnotizing to me. Whatever the hell this woman just gave me is starting to kick in and it's only been ten minutes. The longer I sit the deeper I fall into this trance and I'm feeling a lot better and calm. It's something about the way the lights are flashing on her and her movements that are making it hard to focus on anything but her. All I want to do is look at her. With every new song that played I found her inching closer and closer to me until now she's in my lap still dancing. The way she's grinding on me and caressing me makes me feel like this isn't her first rodeo. She's working my lap like a professional but I can't push her off me. Then again I don't want to. It could be the drugs pulsing through my veins but for the first time in three days I feel something other than sorrow. "Come on." She whispered in my ear before standing up taking me with her. I have no idea where she's taking me but I can't not follow her.. My body has a mind of its own and right now it feels like she's a great idea. Sneaking out of my VIP area she lead me to the back of the club and the next thing I know we're in the back alleyway. Standing in the fresh air shits going kinda fuzzy my vision is still good I'm just lost. "How you feeling? I didn't give you too much did I? I'm not very good at figuring out how much it'll take to get you where I want you."

"..."

"Huh then again I think I am good at it." She smiled pushing me up against the wall. Then suddenly she began kissing my neck and caressing me. This feels borderline heavenly but I don't want this. I can't. "There's someone I want you to meet, you wanna meet my friend?" I want to say something but I just can't find the words. "It's not like you can say no right now so I suppose I didn't have to ask. I'm sorry." She then kissed me on the lips and pulled away from me completely. Looking at her she's just smiling looking at me. "Come." Holding out her hand for me to take. Something says no don't, but the rest of me says go. "I won't bite." That's good enough. Taking her hand she turned and began walking us down the alley.

I don't know where we're going or where we are but eventually we got out the alley and we're walking down the street. Everything looks so dull to me or I just don't know at all. All these people are walking past us and it's confusing me. I'm so confused I've never had a high like this before, something doesn't feel right. We kept walking and somehow we ended up standing in front of a building.

"Hold on a sec." Leaning me up against the wall she pulled out her phone and began texting on it I don't know. Looking around at my surroundings it looks familiar but I genuinely don't know because it's still dark. The only thing I can make out clearly is this neon sign above a bar across the street. Dolan's Bar and Pub. It's still open and there's actually quite a few people in there. "Don't move stay here." Spoke Angel to me before putting her phone up to her ear and walking away a little bit down the street. Keeping my eyes on the bar, I can hear voices. Voices telling me to go over there. To go into that bar. I don't want to but this urge is consuming me. I feel like a part of me is in there and I need to get it back. I don't know how I managed to but I stood myself up off the building and stumbled across the street. The closer I get to it this scent I'm smelling smells so good and familiar. It smells like something I want to always be able to smell. I love the smell. Closer I need to get closer. Before I knew it I was standing in the doorway of the bar and it's fairly crowded in here. I'm so close whatever it is I can feel it my heart is beating so fast and I have butterflies. Going in further I tried my best to try and analyze faces but they all look the same to me. There's this giant painting of a beer glass with an Irish flag on it hanging on the wall. The mug is being overflowed and it's all falling out to one side. Following down where it drips that's when I spotted the thing that's in here that belongs to me. It was this exact moment where my high died and I'm back to square one.

 **Becky's POV**

"Hey Lass cheers!" I smiled tapping glasses with some random. I'm not entirely sure what number Guinness I'm on but let's just say I shouldn't drive home. "Babe!"

"Yeah?" Leaning in I stole a kiss from him.

"Hi."

"Hey." He grinned wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down into his lap. "How you feeling lady?"

"Even better now that you're holding me. I need cuddles." I poured resting my head on his shoulder.

"I promise you'll get all the cuddles when we get home." That made me smile because I'm drunk and need some loving. "You look so cute I can't stop looking at you. I'm so glad we came out tonight."

"Awe you look good too Sharky. So handsome." I cooed before giving him a small kiss. "You know what I think?" I purred in his ear. He quickly caught on and began kissing my neck.

"What?"

"I think we should.. mhmm haha. We should go home." I got out running my fingers through his hair.

"Already? We just got here."

"Mmm well. We've been drinking all night and I need attention. I want your attention. I need some love."

"Oh?!"

"Mhmm I need you so bad. You're mine tonight."

"What about tomorrow?" He murmured in my neck giving me slight tingles.

"You'll be mine then too. Mine mine mine! All mine is what you are."

"That mean you'll never leave me?"

"I couldn't imagine doing that."

"Good." He then kissed me before going back to kissing my neck. Thank goodness it's dark in here. She wasn't exactly very careful about leaving her mark on me. It's whatever because Finn is all I need. He's the center of my focus and I love him. If I'm being honest I'm completely comfortable sitting on his lap. Plus he's nibbling on my neck so I'm feeling great.

 **Sasha's POV**

I never knew just how heartbroken I was until now. These drugs aren't helping anymore because I feel completely sober again. So it's logical as to why tears formed in my eyes when I realized where I was looking. She's in his lap and his hands are all over her. His head is burried in her neck and he's probably marking what's mine. I so desperately want to hope it's not her but I know those gorgeous brown locks anywhere. And those legs I kissed them enough to know them when I see them.

"No way are you Sasha Banks?" Asked someone behind me. That caused her to look up and we made eye contact. It's her. All of me wants to go over there and take her from him. I'd give anything to feel her lips pressed to mine again once more. She's mine! She's mine! She's mine!

"Oh there you are come on." Someone then grabbed my arm and began pulling me away. We've yet to break eye contact and with each second that goes by I get more and more depressed. Her eyes.. Oh god her eyes. They're crying for me. I have to go kiss her right now in front of everyone, but I don't want to lose my house. She's worth it but fuck. I wanna go home. "Fuck I thought I lost ya for a second." The next thing I know I'm outside and heading down the street.

"Let go of me!" I growled pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"Woah!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen. Why god?! Why?!" I cried out looking up at the sky. I know I've been wanting to see her but not like this. Not with her in the arms of another. Not where I can't kiss her and try to convince her to come back to me.

"Hey! Hey! What's the matter?" I wanna go home. I knew it'd be a horrible idea to leave my house. Looking around at my surroundings I have no idea where I am or how I got here. Surprisingly I still have my phone so pulling it out I opened it and began to look for Trinity's number. "Hey come here." Suddenly the blonde from earlier is standing in front of me. "What about me? You can't go now we-"

"Get the hell away from me. I just saw the love of my life being caressed by someone who isn't me. I don't give a fuck what you do. I can't even remember your name." It was here I started walking down the street. I thought I already hit my lowest low but it must have been a false bottom. I can't do it. I can't be in the same city as her because I can't bare it. I can't bare looking her in the eyes and pretending that I'm not completely in love with her. There's no way in hell I can see her on a regular basis and not put my hands on her. Seeing her with him makes me so sick to my stomach. I know she's not happy with him but she won't leave him. And I know he's not taking care of her like she should be and it's heartbreaking to me knowing that...

I just can't do it. I'll go mad being so close to the one person I want so bad but can never have. Ever?

* * *

 **Honestly, I swear with every chapter of this story I just push the boundaries of how graphic I can get without someone fucking my shit up. Like I mean come on? Swear on my life I don't know why we all love this shit so much but I'm having fun. Like I have so many ideas for some crazy ass drama, different smut scenes, cute fluffy shit. Like if it weren't for whoever it was that found Mary Jane half these scenes wouldn't exist. I guess I'm a very creative stoner. Anywhore back to the story. So wtf is good with Sasha? Who is this Angel character and what's her symbolism? Poor Sasha she a hot Ass mess! Bless. Honestly I low key teared up reading the last part. I don't know exactly where I'm going cuz I lost my train of thought. Anywhore do you guys wanna go next? We can stay here or go back on tour. I swear the other day I had something good to talk.. oh wait Mickers is back! Ugh I miss her daisy dukes.. I hate her WWE attire it's ugly. Although her ass still looks good in it. I'm sorry I'm a perv... I'll go.. yeah imma go. ~Joz #fkuctiup**

 **ps When I do these I literally just write what I'm thinking and I just don't go back and edit stuff out cuz fuck it and fuck you. No I'm kidding I'm sorry I love you... Kay bye.**


	18. This don't make no sense

**Happy Absinthe day! So I bet now you're wondering how the fuck did the kings men outnumber Humpty back together again right? Because I'm wondering too because didn't all his insides splatter everywhere, and then his shell I'm positive they ain't find all the pieces. That's probably why he screws over Puss for the magic beans. Anywhore moving on this is another past chapter. It skips around so be mindful of that. I feel like I say that a lot but ain't nobody got time for shit that's irrelevant to what we wanna see. I mean do you really care how Becks and Finn's relationship changes after she cheated on him? Because I know I don't care hence why I didn't write it cuz that sounds boring. If you do care I'm sorry you're weird. Keep being weird I like it. Don't think thins is going to be a freebie day, get out your pens and paper and take note because I'll be checking when we're done here.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

"No way are you Sasha Banks?" Just hearing that name brought chills all throughout my body. I didn't believe it until I looked up and she's staring dead at me. Her face is so stoic and disheveled. Damn even when I'm fucked up she still looks good. Her outfit is rather plain compared to how she normally dresses when she goes out. Not that she doesn't look cute tonight she just looks like something is bothering her. Then again she's staring at me like at any second she's going to start crying. I don't need a scientist to know that it's my fault. And it's probably not helping that I'm in Finn's lap with his arms around me. Part of me wants to push him off me yet the other half says no. I'll never understand how or why she wanted me so bad but she does. Sasha is probably one of the most controversial people to ever enter my life and no matter what I do I can't completely shake her from my life. I want to in terms of Finn and I's relationship, yet she's everything Finn and I's relationship isn't. This is all one big giant mess and I don't know how to clean it up, I'm on my own this time. I'm not going to lie I'll admit it I do want to be able to have my cake and eat it too, but it'd be going against anything I've ever believed in. It's very hypocritical for me to say it but I don't like cheaters. Nothing good ever really comes from it so why bother? I wronged a man who's nothing but good to me all because I fell for Sasha's stupid charm. As much as I hate to admit it Sasha is such a smooth talker and she always knew the right things to say to get me where she wanted me. I'm so sad our relationship ended the way it did because I sorta enjoyed it. At times it really never felt like I was working for her. It was basically like just going to hangout with one of my best friends everyday. All we did was play, when we weren't doing business all we did was hang out and chill. Staring into her eyes I can feel all the hurt coming back.

It's only been three days since that night and I'm still a bit shook. I cheated on my boyfriend with Sasha.. I feel so goddamn bad but some of me doesn't feel that bad. Sasha and I's relationship was something I've never experienced before. It was the best time I've had in awhile, I got to travel in a private jet, meet celebrities, go shopping in stores I thought I'd never be able to afford. When we weren't doing that then we were just hanging out talking about whatever came up. For hours we'd just sit and talk and I'll admit it was nice. It was nice to have someone to talk to and who understood. It's a shame that it's all it over. But the main thing on my mind right now is how'd she know I was here? Or is this all one big coincidence? If she did hunt me down, what is she going to do? Honestly I don't know what I'd do if she came over here... If she were to come over to me right now there's a decent chance I'll listen..

I've yet to break eye contact with her because something in me won't let me. We just stared at each other until some random blonde came in and dragged her out the pub. I have no idea who that woman is but I'm just surprised she moved on that quick.. Then again she's probably use to just skipping on to the next girl if the one she has doesn't go along with her. I know that's probably not true but I just don't get it. Just three nights ago she was crying begging me to be with her and now she's off working her charm on another girl. How was she able to just move on so quickly like that because I know I still haven't gotten over it completely yet. Trust me I really am trying to erase it from my mind but I can't stop thinking about that whole day. How it started off so normally and ended with us both crying in a hospital parking lot. And everything in between was so perfect and then it all went to shit when reality came back into play. I can't describe that evening though because I don't know what to think of it. I'm not sure what came over me when I let her in the shower with me. I just remember watching her slowly lather herself up and it made me want her more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. It sucked because she knew that and she took forever to give me what I wanted but it was worth it. Boy did she deliver too. For someone who doesn't physically have a dick she sure knows how to use one. I don't really have much experience in that department, I just know I've never had my legs go numb with Finn. And he definitely has never left bruises shaped like hands on my hips. Yeah they showed up the next day, I noticed them when I went to shower. I wanted to be mad but that sex was good. It was too good and it wasn't fair. If I could just-

"Babe you alright?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter you totally spaced out staring at the same spot." Oh fuck I didn't even notice but I'm just staring at the spot where Sasha was. I assume he didn't notice her standing over there which is good. He thinks that she's overseas somewhere and that's why I don't have to be at work for a while.

"Sorry.. I was just thinking about how good I'm going to sleep tonight." That got him to smile and kiss me.

"You ready to go?" I simply nodded before getting off his lap so he could stand up. "Let me say goodbye and we'll go."

"Make it quick." From there he said goodbye to all his friends and then we headed home.

...

"Fuck you're so beautiful!"

"Mmmhmm." I moaned out trying to hurry this along as soon as possible. Right now I've never felt so uncomfortable during sex in my life. I thought entirely that this is what I needed but it's not helping. I so desperately want to get into this, but I can't for some reason. The foreplay was fine I'm turned on but it's not as intense as it could be. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hate pretending but I'm sobering up and I don't know where my head is. Thank god that it's fairly dark in here besides the lamp on our bedside table, this way he won't see the bruises. It'd be so much easier if he wasn't so gentle and just put even bigger bruises over her bruises.. but nope. Good it's like I'm some ceramic doll and at any second I'll break. Fucking hell this is awful... After what Sasha did to me this is nothing. I hate admitting that but it's the truth. She might be right.. No I'm just tired is all. I haven't been sleeping a lot since Friday so maybe that's it. Or maybe I'm still not over what happened at the bar.

"Babe hey you okay?" I heard snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Where are you? You're like spacing out." He asked sincerely looking me directly in the eyes. I hate looking into his eyes because it makes feel me so guilty.

"I'm right here, just drunk." I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck tighter and kissing him. "I'm right here." I whispered in his ear before he continued his movements. I simply buried his head in my neck, and he started kissing my neck. Finny you're really the only one I need. I don't want anyone but you babe. You were my first, my now, my later, and my forever. I can't imagine a life without you with me. Anything that you ask of me I'll happily do. I know I was disloyal but I promise I'll never stray from you again. The way you whisper in my ear and tell me how bad you want me, makes me feel like I'm the only one you want. I am the only one you want because you say it all the time to me. I love the way you don't really ever argue with me you just let me have my way. You spoil me and we aren't even married. I want you. I do, I want you so bad. I'm pulling your hair because I want a kiss.

I put everything I have in this kiss. I love this kiss it feels like electricity is coursing through my blood. I can literally sit here like this all day and I'd be happy. I've never had a kiss so passionate and perfect before until we met. Every single time we kiss it feels just like this. Who knew after so much kissing it'd always feel like the first time. "Fuck babe I'm so close." I moaned pulling out of our kiss. I then felt those same set of lips start caressing my neck just centimeters away from below my ear. Ugh babe how do you always know where to bite. Damn it Sash what are you doing to me? This is so wrong but it feels so right. Everything about her is so right.

"I'm close too baby." Wait what!? Finn? Oh no. I'm so confused what's going on with me?

 **The next morning**

 _*Buzz Buzz Buzz*_

Hitting the off button on my phone it stopped ringing and I just cuddled back into my pillow. I don't really want to go to work today either.

 _*Buzz Buzz Buzz*_

Fucking hell who is calling me. Ideally I wouldn't answer but this call happened almost immediately after the first one stopped. Grabbing it I answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled barely because I'm still buried in my pillow.

"I'm going back to LA for a bit for business. You're in charge of taking over my office responsibilities everyday. I fully expect you to be there this morning and every week morning after until I return. Keep eyes on my condo make sure you water my plants. Everyone in the office knows you're in charge and I'll be keeping tabs making sure you show up for work. I pay you way too much for you not to be doing anything. I emailed you a virtual copy of our agreement so that way you can look at it any day you decide you want to fake sick so you don't have to come in. Also I'll email you a list clearly stating what's expected of you during my absence. I don't know when I'll return but when I do I'll let you know. My plane takes off in thirty minutes and when that time arrives, I'm leaving the company in your hands. I have high expectations of you don't let me down. Buh-bye Ms. Lynch." Before I could get out a word she hung up. Looking at my phone to check and make sure it was the right number. In all capital letter it reads SASHA BAE. She made that her contact in my phone and threatened if I changed it I'd be left stranded in Denver. To make things even more crazy is it's just barely six in the morning. Exactly the time Sasha gets up to get to the office by eight. I'm not entirely sure if I want to go regardless.

 _*Buzz*_

I then received an email from Sasha including a document titled 'What's to be done before you leave everyday'. And then also another copy of the contract I signed when I became her assistant. Scrolling down then first document it's almost six pages long telling me what I have to do everyday. Half the stuff on the list I don't even know what it means. But it says I can use her office so it doesn't matter. Yeah I have my own office but Sasha's is bigger and has a better view. Plus her computer doesn't take forever to start up. I hope it will be of some use because I can feel it now it's going to be a long day... Or however many days she's going to be gone for.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **One month later**

"Guys come on I don't want to listen to this." I groaned folding my arms.

"Shut up. You're just a cold hearted person that's why you aren't crying right now." Rebutted Bayley looking back at me.

"She's never experienced heartbreak. She only had like three boyfriends and the third one she's still with. She doesn't understand what it's like to watch the person you love be with someone else." Added Charlotte looking at me through the mirror.

"No it's not. It's just I don't want to listen to this right now. I work for her so I'm tired of hearing her voice, please turn it off." I begged trying to get them to end my torture.

"Sasha has a beautiful voice. This is from the heart you can hear it."

"I know. I want to find whatever douchebag broke her heart and punch him in the face!" Growled Bayley using her right fist to punch her left palm. I guess business in LA for Sasha included recording new songs. Right now we're in the car driving and her newest song is playing. It's titled The perfect relationship. I listened to the whole thing already and within the first minute of the song I knew I was the muse behind it. She sang about everything she loved about or relationship before it went sour. Most of the song is about the good in our relationship and then in the last half she sings about it going sour. Really it's only making me wish I could go back and stop ourselves.

"I know! Who's crazy enough to reject her? She's fucking hot, shit I'll take her if nobody wants her." Shrugged Char.

"A crazy person that's who!" You have no idea how bad I want to tell them. I want to tell them everything but I don't want them to know. I don't want anyone to know about what happened between the two of us. Besides if I did tell them I don't think they'll believe me. Who's going to believe I'm the one who broke her heart? Nobody because apparently she's straight and I'm not a guy.

"Becks who'd she write this song about so we can go hunt him down?" Ha well they wouldn't need to look far.

"Dunno." I shrugged looking out the window.

"Stop lying. You're her assistant it's your job to know where she is, so you have to know who she was spending all her time with."

"True but I don't know what she does once I leave so I really don't know who hurt her. I'm sure there's a valid reason as to why they did what they did to her." I have my reasons for doing what I did.

"I don't know I mean it sounded like they were in love. Like spending thousands on one person in one day just for the heck of it?! I mean I don't know about you guys but that is goals. I want someone who buys me stuff for no reason." Whined Bayley.

"Truthfully. But that's the crazy part I don't get. Why would someone not want that though? And then in return all you gotta do is love her?!"

"It's heaven."

"So the both of you would submit for a purse?" I asked because I'm tired of them unknowingly trying to justify my actions.

"Hell yeah!" Bayley chimed without hesitation.

"Same. Think of it if you were a dude and Sasha Banks, a world famous singer, is absolutely feigning after you. She probably has the world at her fingertips. Anywhere you want to go you can go because she has a private jet. A-List celebrity parties and red carpet events. Hanging out in the VIP section of a club all night until the sun comes up just drinking and getting fucked up. Hell she probably has enough money to retire twice and still will have money left over. I mean imagine just not having to work everyday anymore because she'll take care of you. It's the perfect life that some idiot gave up for really no good reason." Charlotte explained but all it did was make me kinda sad. I'm not going to lie despite how things ended between us I do miss Sasha. We were really close and it's weird not going over to see her everyday. I know now that our relationship is never going to be the same again and I hate it. We were having such a great time together too. I guess I just miss talking to her because I told her things not even these two know. Once you form a bond like that with someone it's hard to break it. The only time I talk to her is through email and she was just checking in on the office.. That was two weeks ago and I haven't heard from her since.

"Becks you sure you don't have any clues?" I just shook my head no.

"I have some suspicions but none of them ever hung out with her all day everyday that I know of."

"I have a feeling you know you just don't want to tell us." Char spoke in a suspicious tone.

"Maybe. But you'll never know." I smirked because they know I'll never tell them.

"We'll just ask Finn then, she probably told him."

"Don't either of you dare talk to my boyfriend." I warned.

"Ha too late." Smiled Bay holding up her phone and showed me that she texted Finn asking if he knows who broke Sasha's heart. "Sorry not sorry!"

"Wow! I seriously have to cut the both of you off. Don't know why I still talk to y'all."

"Because we're the only two who don't find you accent annoying." Stated Char shrugging.

"Hey?! My accent isn't annoying!"

"Oh and you have to hangout with us because you clean our apartment and the two of us are too lazy to do it ourselves." Added Bay. Thinking about it every time I go over to their apartment I do always end up cleaning. It's not like I want to do it, I just don't like clutter. And that's always their apartment when I go over there.

"Ooh speaking of that. When's the next time you're coming over? Bay knocked the coffee pot over and-"

"No she did it. It was her fault because she doesn't know how to properly put the coffee pot on its thingy."

"Well I told you not to get a new coffee maker because I'll never figure it out bu-"

"All you had to do was match up the arrows!"

"Well I didn't know that. You shouldn't have got a new machine and we wouldn't have a big coffee stain in the carpet." I swear these two idiots are the worst. Half the time I question why I hangout with them, but then they start arguing over something stupid like that and I remember why. They're funny and we've never been together and not laughed about something. Plus as of late they've been keeping me happy in this weird emotional struggle I'm going through right now, so I'll take it.

 **The next morning at the office**

"Oh really? Okay perfect that's what I like to hear.. Yeah no I'll definitely go through it tonight and let you know about our decision by tomorrow morning, Thursday morning at the latest.. Alright thank you.. Okay I'll talk to you soon. Bye." And boom just like that I've managed to close my second deal of the day. I gotta admit being it's barely past noon I've managed to get a lot done so far. Since Sasha left me in charge I figured I might as well inforce it. So I only do about two thirds of the list of stuff that should be done before I leave, and the rest I gave to my colleagues. It's the American way of doing stuff by not really doing it. Besides I'm almost confident she didn't do all of it everyday so I'm not too bothered by it.

Right now however I am late to today's eat off. Yeah that's right there's an eat off today and I don't want to miss it. The other day I was giving the weekly briefing and as usual Eli was doing something weird. This time he for some reason was seeing how many grapes he could fit in his mouth. Why? I don't know he's weird. Anyway Eric, our demographics manager, thought it'd be funny to challenge him saying he could fit more. Dudes being dudes he accepted and long story short there was a lot of slobber on the meeting room table. Surprisingly Eric actually did beat him fitting nineteen while Eli only had fourteen. So Eli challenged him to a Tastykake eat off. I know Sasha would never allow something so stupid to happen but when the cat's away the mice will play. Grabbing the box of chocolate cupcakes I headed out my office and into the breakroom. When I got there everybody was already in there and are surrounding the table where Eli and Eric are sitting. In front of them sits two piles of different Tastykake products

"Hold on I brought some too." I spoke up holding up the box.

"Perfect another item I can out eat you with." Smiled Eric looking at Eli.

"What happened with the grapes was just a warm up because I wasn't trying then but now I am."

"Alright! Alright! Enough talk let's get to it. Rules are simple eat as many cakes as possible in two minutes. Winner gets bragging rights and the right to choose the next challenge." I explained simply. "Any final last words?"

"Don't throw up!" Taunted Eric.

"This one I dedicate to my future wifey." Eli smiled looking at a framed photo of Sasha that's on the table. Yeah I think he has an obsession.

"...Okay then.. Umm Joe you got your watch ready?"

"Yup." He responded showing me his watch.

"Alright. On your marks! Get set! Go!" I yelled and just like that the boys began terrorizing their piles of snacks while we all cheered them on. I could really care less about who wins, I'm just here to watch them make fools of themselves. That and because the building can get boring at some times, so a little extra fun can't hurt. "Come on Eli don't let Sasha down! And Eric put him to shame!" I yelled adding to the noise. The both of them are furiously cramming food in their mouths and there are crumbs everywhere.

"One minute fellas!" Yelled Joe so that everyone could hear. That made the guys if possible move even faster.

"Go! Go! Go!" We all are cheering to motivate them both. This was all going great until someone slammed shut the door making us all stop talking and look over to see who it was.

"I certainly hope all of you finished your duties for today?" If there were ever a time to take a hilarious group photo now would be that time. I don't have to look to know that we all are standing here looking at her like a bunch of deer caught in headlights. "All of you better have finished all your desk work or else I'm going to start handing out pink slips."

"Speaking of which I think I can hear my phone ringing. It's my afternoon phone meeting.. I'm just gonna.." Joe then looked at his watch before heading to the door and slowly opening it before dashing out. Everyone else was quick to follow. I tried my best to stay hidden in the middle of the crowd and sneak past her. I thought I was good until I felt someone grab my arm stopping me from leaving the room.

"You have five minutes to clean all this up and be in my office." She then let me go and left herself. Well she didn't seem too mad so I'm not too concerned. I mean I think I did a great job being in charge while she was gone so I can use that to hopefully win me brownie points.. Shit I'm fucked. Not wasting time I made quick work of all the trash and crumbs throwing them out. And taking all the uneaten snacks and putting them in the cabinets. I made sure to grab a jelly krimpet because I know Sasha loves them. I'd bring her a rice crispy but I don't think she deserves one and I'm not that sorry. From there I took the long thirty second walk from the break room down to Sasha's office. I'm not nervous about this whole eat off, but more so the fact that we haven't seen each other since last month. We literally haven't talked face to face since that night and it's because of that my heart is racing. So much has changed since then and I have no idea how this is going to go. Part of me wants it to go one way the other another. Soon enough I found myself standing in front of her door. I don't care what happens I just hope I don't get fired. Knocking I waited for a reply.

"Enter." Taking in a deep breath I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me. The first thing I noticed is her perfume. It's a scent that I quickly came to like and I can recognize it anywhere. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it. "You know I had such high expectations coming in unexpectedly today. I was hoping to see everyone hard at work like they do when I'm here. But I didn't quite see that today did I?"

"No." I murmured keeping my eyes on the ground. I don't want to look at her I'm too scared to.

"No I didn't. Instead I see you cheering on Eric and Eli in some sort of nonsense eating contest." I don't have anything to say because I was caught red handed. I can't bullshit my way out of trouble this time.

"I figured we could use a little fun around here. I mean-"

"Did you atleast check to see if they got done what they were supposed to before that? What exactly was the point of everyone watching them cram krimpets in their mouths? Is fun all of a suddenly more important than getting work done, especially when I pay you all to work?"

"I jus-"

"Look at me when you're talking to me. And stop mumbling." Listening to her request I looked up at her and we immediately made eye contact. Ugh god and there it is again! That stupid gaze she has that almost immediately gave me flashbacks of when we use to hangout before the incident. Not going to lie she looks really pretty today. She has her hair down at her shoulders and it's not red anymore it's more of a pink color now. "I'd fire you for that but I don't want you walking out of here guilt free. No I'm honestly so disappointed in you. This is the second time you've let me down. First you lead me on then shatter my feelings, and now you're trying to damage my work ethics. I just don't get you. What do you want from me?"

"A slap on the wrist and a ten minute time out?" I smiled lightly trying to lighten the mood. She's just put her elbows on the table and leaned her head on her hands not looking away from me. It's dead silent in here besides the low hum of the phones ringing out in the rest of the office.

"Just don't see where I went wrong." She eventually mumbled to herself before leaning back in her chair still looking at me. "How'd I screw this up? I had her in my palm then..." She then grabbed a pen off her desk and began to chew on the end of it. I'm so confused on what's going on right now. I'm almost pretty sure she isn't talking to me anymore but she has yet to tell me to go. "You been watering my plants? I don't want to go home to find my cactus dead."

"Just watered them last night after I left here." She nodded and continued chewing her pen.

"Good good."

"Mhmm."

"Kay."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Umm so if we're done here I'll jus-"

"I want my coffee."

"Alright iced or hot?"

"You know the longer you stand here the more and more I want to fire you. I mean considering our past I don't think working with you is going to help my cause. Had me in my feelings or days I had to wipe you clean from my thoughts. I tried to forget so bad I damn near forgot you work for me or that I even own this company." She spoke sitting up in her chair. "It was bulletproof but who knew you'd be the bullet to fuck everything up? Then again I guess it was a bit overzealous of me. But I'm a dreamer, I dream big so I had to go all the way. I wouldn't be where I am now if I didn't always go after what I want. I see you still don't have a ring on yet there." Sasha then pointed to my hand I looked down at it. Here's something I didn't miss about Sasha, and that's when she talks circles. She has a bad habit of just rambling to the point where you're left wondering if she's even still talking to you.

"Not one who loves fancy jewelry."

"I think that Tiffany's necklace says otherwise." Oh right I forgot I was wearing this necklace. As much as I hate to admit it, Sasha did buy me this necklace.

"It matches."

"Well of course, diamonds match everything. You'd know that by now but apparently you don't like being spoiled... Anyway you may leave I'm tired of looking at you. You're boring." I don't even have a reply to that because I don't know how to. So I simply turned and headed for the door. "Oh and Rebecca bring me that Krimpet in your hand." Hmp I forgot I was even holding it. Walking up to her desk I held it out for her to take. "For future records if you're going to try and bribe me you gotta do better than a jelly krimpet. A stack would have saved us so much time. You could've just came in flashed the cash and been on your way." She shrugged taking the snack from me. "I'm kidding I'd fire you if you actually did it. For you it'd take more than money to keep me quiet. When you go tell Eli to come here." After what she just told me the main thing that bothers me is why does she want to talk to Eli? She can't stand him and usually goes out her way to avoid him. So what is- "Why are you still standing here?"

"Oh sorry." I didn't notice I hadn't moved. But following that I headed out and went back to my office. She doesn't need to talk to Eli. She's just trying to make me jealous.

 **A Week Later**

 _*Ring ring*_

What the actual fuck.

 _*Ring ring*_

"Okay okay." I grumbled reaching for my phone. It's usually on my nightstand next to our bed. Mindlessly grabbing it I answered it. "Hello?" I was met with a giggle followed up by a moan. "Hello?" I mumbled louder only to be answered by silence. Hmm must be a pocket dial so I hung up. Looking at the time it's about four in the morning. Why someone is up this late I'll never know. Whatever back to sle-

 _*Ring ring*_

Seriously who's calling me? This time looking to see who's calling its Sasha. What the hell is she doing calling me this late? I mean this is the first phone call I've gotten from her since a month ago. I'm dying to know what she wants this time.

"Mammas! I need you to come get me." She basically almost yelled.

"What happened to Richie?" I asked because he's her personal driver.

"I fired him he-"

"Baby come on." I heard in the background faintly.

"Hold on I'm on the phone with ahh.. Umm my assistant." I then heard kissing sounds. "Hello?" Well that's great she's not at all sober.

"Hi."

"Who am I talking to again?" Yeah she must be drunk.

"Rebecca." I spoke simply slowly getting out of the bed.

"Oh wifey?" That threw me off for a second because I wasn't expecting her to respond like that. I haven't heard her call me that since before we stopped talking. Even though we work together we don't really talk much at all anymore besides hellos and goodbyes. Hell we barely interact at all actually, I'm not going to lie and pretend I'm okay with it because I'm not. I really do miss her. Everything about her I miss. From all our random lunch dates, our deep conversations, random movie nights, to driving along the beach in her Aston with the top down. Ugh don't get me started on her Aston Martin because at first I thought it was obnoxious. But the more I rode in it the more I grew to love how smooth it drives, or feeling the engine vibrate and hearing it roar when we're speeding down the highway. Oh and I miss cooking at her house because she has a big kitchen compared to the one here. And I really miss sitting out on the beach and watching the sun set over the ocean. I can't even count how many nights we spent together just sitting outside watching the sun set, and pointing out constellations while we cuddled up in a blanket. I miss what we had. Finn isn't as fun to hangout with like Sasha is. I don't know how she did it but I can't get over us. It's crazy because there was never really an us and the one chance we had to become an us it didn't turn out that way. Yeah I was perfectly fine while she was gone but now that she's back everything is hitting the fan for me. I'm on a very indecisive and confusing emotional roller coaster right now.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay well you gotta come get me."

"Are you drunk right now?" I already know the answer I just want to know what she'll say.

"I must be if I decide to call you." It's good to know she's still sassy.

"Whatever. Where are you?" I asked searching for something quick to put on.

"The club downtown."

"The club downtown isn't specific enough Sah. What's the name do you know?"

"Hold on." I then heard her whispering to someone on her side of the call. "The Quack.. wait that doesn't sound right. What's this club called again?" Ugh I really don't want to be doing this right now. I don't have the patience for this right now. "I don't know it's the one we went to together the one night. You remember with all the lights and shit?"

"What The Black Onyx?"

"Yeah that one. Hurry up I'm cold and hungry." She then hung up the phone. Please give me the patience to be able to deal with her right now. I settled on my pajama pants and a hoodie with my fuzzy slippers before finding my car keys and headed out. For the most part I sped over there. It's early morning nobody else is on the road so I got there at a decent time. Getting downtown was easy, it was trying to locate Sasha exactly that was hard. I didn't bother calling her because I remembered I can track the location of her phone with my phone, and wherever her phone is hopefully Sasha isn't too far behind. Luckily my prediction was right and I pulled up to the curb being she was two blocks away from the club she was supposed to be at in front of a food truck.

"No I want a cheesesteak."

"So a cheesesteak and a grilled cheese?"

"Ahhh.."

"Let's wrap this up toots I'd like to go to bed. I spoke rolling down my window. That got her to turn and look at me before smiling really wide.

"Huh!? You came for me! You're my knight in shining armor. I knew you'd come you always did!" She gushed coming over to my window. The first thing I noticed is she stinks of weed. "Hi gorgeous." She grinned before kissing my cheek. When she did that I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Hi. Now get in the car and let's go." I stated getting straight to the point.

"Yes Mrs. Bossypants."

"Sasha who's that?" Asked some random brunette as she approached us.

"Huh? Oh right. Hot pants this is Becky. Becky this is Hot pants." I've never seen this woman before so she must be a random. I can tell because I bet you Sasha doesn't even remember her name hence why she called her Hot pants. The girl then came up and wrapped her arms around Sasha.

"Hi." She smiled. I just waved back in response.

"Doesn't she have the cutest dimples!?" Grinned Sasha pointing out that Hot pants has dimples. "Fuck that's so hot." And then the next thing I know she's making out with her. When she did that I felt a slight sting in my heart. That just gave me major flashbacks and I don't really want to watch Sasha make out with some random she probably just met. "Mmm just you wait." Purred Sasha biting her lip and staring at Hot pants.

"Ugh I feel like I've been waiting all night."

"Well we're going home now so the night is just getting started. I hope you don't plan on getting up early tomorrow." Again they began to very feverishly make out. I find this funny because just yesterday I caught her checking me out while I was making copies of an important document to give to her. And now it's as if I don't exist. I mean what kind of game is she playing here? "Wait my food!"

"It's right here." The girl then pulled Sasha back in for a kiss. "All this.. This is yours for the eating." She murmured grabbing Sasha's hands and dragging them down the sides of her body.

"Oh really now?!"

"Yeah. You're the boss I do whatever you say. You just tell me what way you want me and you can have me."

"Mhm that's what I love to hear. Anyway I want? Well baby you're in for a treat tonight. And you can bank on that." And again for the third time in under ten minutes they're making out directly in front of me. The first time was whatever they're drunk let them have fun. The second time it was a stretch but it didn't bother me. But this time.. This time it bothers me. Everything about this situation bothers me.

"Ahem." I coughed out loud getting them to stop sucking each other's face off. "I think that guy is trying to get your attention." I spoke pointing to the guy in the food truck.

"My cheesesteak." Pulling away from each other they went back over to the food truck. What I'm trying to figure out is what happened to Sasha while she was in California that helped her move on so quickly because I want some of it too. I don't like the way she is all over Sasha.. I don't like the sight of some random floozy kissing Sasha the same way she use to kiss me. Ugh and then the way Sasha works in the bedroom.. Ahh fuck she won! If she's trying to make me jealous it worked. It worked and I'm not afraid to admit. The way she's just going about her life like what we had meant nothing to her is driving me mad because I know she still thinks about me too. How is she able to just move on like nothing ever happened? I can barely look my own damn boyfriend in the eyes let alone just completely forget and move on. I just don't get it. None of this makes sense and I want to go home. I guess I can't say I'm surprised though Sasha is a A-list celebrity, people throw themselves at her almost constantly so I shouldn't have expected her to linger on me for too long. It's whatever I have a boyfriend so I shouldn't still be hung up on her. "After you my lady." Spoke Sasha opening the backseat door for her little friend.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." Grinned Sasha as she slid in the back also.

"Where am I taking you?" I asked looking at them through my rear view mirror.

"Home, to the beach house." Shrugged Sasha as she opened up her food.

"Hey lets try and not make a mess-"

"Ah shit!" As she said that Hot pants dropped some of her rice on the seat and floor of my backseat. "Fuck I'm sorry."

"I'll have someone clean it up tomorrow just remind me. For now take us home." I really have to start turning my phone off before I go to bed. Maybe then I wouldn't be as annoyed as I am now.

 **Two days later, Monday morning**

"I've also decided that I'm cooking dinner tonight. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you want babe you know I'll eat whatever." I shrugged taking my lunch from him. Finn decided he'd be cute and surprise me at work today by bringing me lunch.

"I know but I feel like I'm always making what I want and never what you want." To that I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well I like whatever you like so it doesn't matter to me. But if you insist I can go for some chicken parm and spaghetti."

"Spaghetti and chicken parmigiana my specialty." He spoke in a very bad mock Italian accent. "I'm going to make you the best dinner you've ever had in your life tonight."

"Awesome I can't wait to get home then." I smiled because he does make good spaghetti.

"Good because I'll be waiting. Okay I think I've held you up long enough. I'll let you get back to business." He cooed kissing me.

"Alright. Thank you for bringing me lunch."

"Anything for my girl. I love you."

"I love you too Sharky. I'll see you later."

"Alright I'm off to the store now. Bye babe."

"Bye." Giving him one last kiss he backed away towards the doors. "Get some more laundry detergent too while you're there."

"Laundry detergent and ingredients to the greatest dinner date ever. I'm on it." He then blew me a kiss before leaving completely out the doors. He is such a weirdo but I love it and him. He's my everything and I don't know where I'd be without him.

 **An hour later**

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Come in." I spoke not looking up from my paperwork.

"You got a second?" Looking up it's probably the last person I want to see right now. I tried my best to not roll my eyes at her because I'm still not over this past Friday night. But again she is my boss so I gotta fake a smile.

"What can I do for you today Ms. Banks?"

"I didn't sleep with that girl."

"What?"

"The other night when you picked me up from the club. That girl I brought home I didn't sleep with her. I couldn't do it. I tried to get into it but she wasn't you. I don't want anyone but you. I know this is all so fucked up but I don't care I can't stop thinking about you, and I know you still think about me too. I tried to act like I didn't catch feelings for you but it came at me like a bus and there's nothing I can do about it now. I know it's wrong but I don't care I loved the way you felt under me and I want it again. I want you again." She spoke looking me directly in the eyes. I wasn't expecting this at all. She has my full attention now though. "Before you say anything else I know you have a boyfriend but I don't care. I tried so goddamn hard to try and act like I'm not at all bothered by the way things ended between us a month ago but it bothers me. You trapped me in this stupid bubble and no matter who I talk to or who I make out with I want it to be you. That girl the other night after we went in the house we were making out and feeling each other up it was nice. It was nice until I started to sober up and I realized she wasn't what I wanted.. she wasn't you." As she said the last part she slowly started to make her way over to me. "I tried so hard to find someone to replace you but none of them gave me butterflies when I kissed them. None of them had a cute accent like you do. None of them were as beautiful as you are. But mostly all of them willingly threw themselves at me, not a single one of them resisted me like you did for so long. There was never any chase, so there wasn't any excitement to motivate me to want to fuck them like how I fucked you." She then walked over to my side of my desk and turned my chair to face her. "You want to know the main thing that sets you apart from anyone? The main reason I'm standing here before you begging you to come back to me?"

"What makes me different?" Sasha then leaned down placing both her hands on either arm rest. Now we're on eye level and I can't escape her.

"I don't love any of them, but I love you. I wasn't sure about it before but this past month I've been so damn lonely without my bestie to talk to. I don't expect you to come running back into my arms or anything like that but I miss you. I miss hanging out with you. None of my friends like going for sushi, you're the only one who'll go with me."

"Why sushi is so good."

"I know but none of them like it. This is why I need you in my life. Let's just forget that night never happened and go back to how things were before. I hate this stupid distance between us it-" I'm not sure what came over me but I grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It's been so long that I forgot how soft her lips are. I kissed her until we were both breathless. "What?"

"You said you didn't like the distance between us so I got rid of it." I shrugged.

"Still the same old smart ass I see."

"Only thing that has changed is the time and date." I shrugged.

"See that's why I can't get over you. Everyone is so nice to me because of who I am except for you. You don't give a flying fuck about who I am and I love it. You make everything so difficult and that's why I can't let you go. I want you Becks, I want you so bad. I had you one time and I'm hooked. I can't stop thinking about you, and I know you still think about me too."

"And so what if I have?" I'm not going to beat around the bush.

"Well I can have us home in ten minutes if we go now."

"Who said I want to go anywhere with you? I got work to-" I couldn't even finish talking before she captured my lips in a kiss. A very very.. very small part of me is telling me to push her away. While the rest of me is screaming pull her into my lap... Honestly fuck it. Kissing isn't this fun with Finn, that being said I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to me. She took the hint and sat in my lap.

"I want you back." She whispered softly pulling out of our kiss. "You don't know how much I missed you. I don't care if you aren't single, you can stay with him. I just want you one more time and then I'll be good. And I promise I'll never bother you again. I'll disappear from your life forever, and I'll sell you my business for a dollar guaranteeing that you'll never see me in person ever again." Hearing her say that made me smile. She's so over dramatic sometimes.

"You promise never to come back?" She laughed and kissed me.

"I'll move to a small village in the middle of Africa in some random jungle, change my name, marry a guy and have kids. I'll do whatever you want just let me have you one more time."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I can't remember exactly what the both of us were thinking the night you broke my heart but whatever it was it was stupid. The sex we had was amazing. You loved the way I made your toes curl. Admit it, you want me again." This is what I miss her bossy dominant side. Had she talked to me like this last time things may have ended differently. It's so sexy the way she is so blunt and honest like this. Suddenly I felt her tangle her hand in my hair and jerk my head back so I was looking up into her eyes. "Speak when you're spoken too." She demanded.

"Mmmm where's this fire com-" Before I could utter another syllable she tightened her grip on my hair and gave me a hard rough kiss.

"I didn't say to answer my question with a question. Answer the question." I couldn't help but smile she's being so damn hot right now.

"I loved the way you made my toes curl while you fucked me." I gritted through my teeth. I hate feeding her ego but I can't not submit to her when she's like this.

"I know you did. Why'd you run from me then? Why'd you break my heart when you knew I was so into you?"

"I was scared." That earned me a soft kiss. Untangling her fingers in my hair she used them to stroke my hair.

"Of what? Being loved and cherished the way you deserve to be?"

"No it wasn't that I love the way you treat me."

"So then what was it you were scared of? What really kept you from getting back in my car?" She cooed softly still stroking my hair. It's very soothing to me actually her running her fingers through my hair. It's not the same when he does it, he's so rough and she's so gentle. She always knows how to calm me and with every thought that's been on my mind as of late it's helping me sort through them. My thoughts have been so sporadic between who I want most. I want both but I know I can't have my cake and eat it too. "You were scared about your true feelings for me weren't you? You've never felt the way you feel about me towards any other have you?"

"I've been devoted to doing nothing but being the good girlfriend I was to Finn. All I wanted was to be there for him when he needed me. I've never had thoughts about anyone besides him and I certainly never had thoughts of sleeping with anyone but him. That was until you came and you were relentless in pursuing me. Then when you made me your assistant that's when everything started to change for me. You were everything Finn and I's relationship wasn't and I liked hanging around you. I've never cared for someone the way I care about you and it scared me. It scared me how much I liked being around you more than him. So after we finished it made my feelings for you grow stronger and it surprised me because I have a boyfriend."

"I want you to know that I'm completely fine with being the person you run to when he upsets you. He might be your boyfriend and that's fine for now. However you belong to me for real now. I laid my claim to you when I left my hands on you in the form of a bruise. You're mine now and so there's no more running from me. No more I have a boyfriend bullshit because if you believed it I wouldn't be in your lap right now. You want me and you can have me." She then took my left hand and placed it on her lap. "I put my heart out on the line for you twice now and I refuse to let you break it again." She then looked at her left wrist where she's wearing our charm bracelets. Unhooking one of them she placed it on mine and closed it. "I've never lusted after anyone like I am for you. You have a hold on me and it makes it hard to move on to another. So until that day comes you're going to come to me when I call you. And when you do come I don't want to hear any stupid fucking excuses, you are to do what you're told no questions asked. I don't really care if one day you decide you don't want me anymore because you're mine until I get bored of you. Knock on wood that won't happen." She then opened her mouth like she was going to say something else but didn't. Now we're just staring at each other. "I hope you understand the severity of what you just signed up for. The first time I was blinded and I let you play me, and I won't be played again. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. You have one more chance and if you fuck up it's over. All of this is over." She spoke motioning to my office.

"Wh-"

"Screw me over again and I'll ruin everything you've worked so hard to build here. I'll tear down this company the same way I built it up. It'll put thousands out of a job and anger a lot of business men or women. Just because I have an incurable lust for you doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over me. I can get petty and you won't like me when I get petty. I'm not threatening you I'm letting you know exactly what's going to happen next time you decide to lie to me." She then kissed my neck and got out of my lap. "Keep a clear schedule every day this week for me. You have a lot of making up to do." With that she then proceeded to take my coffee cup and knock over my pen holder causing pens and pencils to fall on the floor. "Oops."

"Wow." I spoke emotionlessly because she blatantly did that on purpose. She made it clear she didn't care by knocking over my trash can then leaving with my coffee cup still in hand. I'd be mad but there isn't coffee in that cup. It's just a cup full of hot water. I was gonna make myself some tea but she came in before I had a chance too. She'll find that out soon enough. It's good to know she's still the same Sasha as before. I'd pick up the pens and such but I don't feel like it. I think we just made up and quite frankly I'm happy we did. This whole company rest on our relationship so who am I to deny Sasha giving me what I want because that's what she wants. I'm not entirely sure what I just got myself into, but if it means I'm the one she lays in her bed then I'm down to play along.

"Ring ring*

Looking at the caller ID on my office phone it's Sasha calling. Five minutes. It was five minutes ago that she left my office. Smiling I answered.

"Rebecca Lynch's office how ca-"

"My office now. And bring me a real coffee you asshole." Then she hung up. That's kinda funny. To think of the face she made when she realized it was just hot water in that cup. It was here that my phone began to ring again.

"Yes Sasha?"

"Forget the coffee you can get it after we're done. I want you in my office right now." Then she hung up. Well that saves me a walk to the break room. With the way she said the last part, something says to bring my water bottle. Grabbing it I got up and headed out for Sasha's office. Her office is only three doors down so it wasn't too long of a wait to get there. Knocking I waited for an answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I responded because I know she knows I'm out here.

"Come in." Opening the door I couldn't help but to grin at the sight before me. Sasha is sitting on the front of her desk with her legs crossed. The part that made me smile is she's only wearing her bra, her panties, and her heels. I don't know why she called me here but I think I like where it's going. "Lock the door." Yeah I like where this is going.

* * *

 **So this was quite the chapter huh? What's was ur favorite part? Who's ur favorite character? Whose the inventor of the toaster strudel? I enjoyed the mini eating contest that must have been so funny to watch. Now to the elephant in the room... wtf have I been for the past month? And it's simple, halfway through this one I decided I didn't want to continue with the past so I started on a future chapter. Then I changed my mind and here we are. That plus procrastination. So I guess Bosha just made up?... does anyone want to know what happenes next? *raises hand confidently* Oh shit cool it's lit. No promises tho. Hot Pants... Next chapter we get to go out to eat who's excited to see that? Or perhaps tonight is the night where we all get abducted by robot elves. Also I forgot to mention that I've fallen into a show hole on Netflix. I started watching Reign and it's good. Bash is daddy with them beautiful as eyes. Bless him. Lol he was blessed, blessed with those eyes. I've also recently taken up eating in the shower. Ik it sounds crazy but it's fun. If you make a mess just wash it away. Next chapter we go to see Sasha on tour with Becky.. and it's cute. Kay that's all I got. ~Joz #fuckitup**

 **does anyone remember when Naomi was champion? Yeah no? Me either...-_-**


	19. I love you

**Alright so this here chaptah is gonna be a really good chapter. It's a present chapter so I hope y'all are ready for this mushy ass kinky chapter. I don't know where all that shit came from.. I lied I'll explain at the bottom.**

* * *

 **The next morning Sasha's POV**

Oddly for some odd reason I managed to wake up before Becky and I got to wake up cuddled up in her arms. I missed this so much while I was away from her on tour. I love having her be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. Especially on rare days like this where I wake up before her. She's adorable when she's sleeping she always looks so peaceful. Finally after what feels like a long time I'm reunited with the love of my life and I feel whole again. So it was only right that I snuggled in deeper in her embrace and take in her scent. She smells exactly how I remember her, like roses mixed with a bit of sweat because she's sweating a little right now. This is what I so desperately need right now. All these back to back shows are kicking my ass and I'm so jet lagged and tired. These shows are taking a lot out of me but I love performing. I love my fans and I'd keep performing until my last breath if I had too. My fans are probably the only thing I love more than the woman I'm cuddled up with right now. She knows that too because I've told her before that without my fans I'd be nothing and I probably wouldn't have met her. But when the curtains go down this is my ideal spot to relax, in the arms of the woman I love. I just wish we were home right now and not in this random hotel.

I forgot we're in Ireland right now. And I unfortunately just remembered how why it's past eight in the morning and she isn't up yet. Last night we just cuddled and talked all night long until we both fell asleep. I know I'm surprised too. After spending three weeks apart and the first night of us being reunited we have yet to touch each other yet. Don't get me wrong because I desperately need her but last night just wasn't the right mood to do so. I mean how could I when just a little earlier her dad disowned her for being my lover. She isn't showing it but I know deeper inside she's depressed about it. She use to tell me stories of her and her dad from when she was younger all the time and I know they were close. She's daddy's little girl and she threw a glass of wine on the man who raised her because he was being mean to me. She chose me over her own father and it only made me realize just how good I have it with her. She's so dedicated to me and I don't understand what I did to deserve such loyalty. As bad of an experience it was meeting her parents I'm glad that it happened because now I feel like we can further progress our relationship. She doesn't know it yet but when I told her she's a Banks now I wasn't kidding. She's really my uncrowned wife and I plan to one day hopefully make her my wife legally. But then again let's be honest I've been planning our wedding day since the moment I first laid eyes on her. Haven't been so sure about anyone I've ever dated until we started to date and I knew I had to lock her down. Damn now I miss her. Fuck sleeping I'm more important. That being said I began to kiss her neck.

"Babe get up. I need attention." I then bit down on her neck. "Hey pay attention to me. I need kisses."

"Shh later." She mumbled.

"No you get up now!" I then climbed on top of her and began to grind on her. "Hi I exist. Get up come on I wanna love you."

"What babe? What?" She groaned out opening her eyes to look at me. I couldn't help but smile looking down at her cuz she's so beautiful.

"Good morning." I then pressed my lips to hers in a very much needed long kiss.

"Mmm morning to you too babe." She smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am waking up to you today. It's so lonely in that stupid bunk on the bus without you." That made her smile even wider.

"Well at least you weren't stuck in the mansion all day by yourself. I don't know how you did it before me because it's a lot of house for just one person. I swear when I sneezed it echoed that's how quiet it was."

"Well good thing we're here now and don't have to worry about our sneezes echoing."

"No we don't." She grinned pulling me down to kiss me. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to spend time with me." I spoke simply because it's the truth. She let out a small cute chuckle.

"That sounds about right. If that's the case what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm well I would very much like to have a morning love making session because it's been way too long since our last one. However I don't want to make love to you on an empty stomach, so I want you to take me out to eat."

"Brecky with your Becky sounds nice right now. I wish we were home I've been working on new recipes while you were gone and I think you'll like them."

"Oh, new recipes?!"

"Yeah. I saw this picture of a garlic spinach and cheese omelette and I knew I had to try it."

"It was great wasn't it?" I asked because that sounds amazing.

"I don't think you'll ever eat another regular omelette again."

"Shit that sounds good. Now I'm really hungry. I miss your cooking babe. I mean don't get me wrong the meals I had in France and Britain were delicious. I don't think I'll ever have a meal like that in the states. But eating out every night is taking its toll on me. I just want a good high calorie, artery clogging, sleep inducing meal cooked by the sexiest chef I've ever seen." I frowned because I really do miss coming home to whatever Becks decided to cook for dinner.

"Well don't you worry because in two weeks we'll be back in the states and we have a few days off. When we go home I promise the first thing We do is cook some food." She assured rubbing my thigh.

"Two weeks can't come fast enough then." With that I leaned down and kissed her. "Come on let's go I'm starving now thanks to you."

"One more kiss then we can start getting ready." Who am I to deny her request. Leaning down I gave her a nice loving kiss. Even though I'm sitting on her I still miss her. I never knew just how big a of a part Becky is in my life until we were separated for those three weeks. We're usually together for most of the day so it was weird only seeing her through FaceTime. Anyway after our kiss we engaged in a couple more before getting out of bed. From there we decided to take a shower together.

"Babe come on what are you doing?!" I yelled out being Becks is taking her time getting in the shower with me.

"I'm coming I'm sorry I was texting my mum. Told her that I'll drop off her car tomorrow or later." She spoke as she climbed in behind me.

"Oh. How's she doing?"

"Alright I guess. She responded to my text so I guess that's good." I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around her waist in a hug.

"She say anything ab-"

"No." When she said that I could hear the sadness in her voice. This is a quality of her that I've noticed over the course of our relationship. It's never usually hard to tell when something is bothering her because you can hear it in her voice. When she's happy her voice is very melodious and when she's sad her voice becomes monotonous. I don't like it when she gets like this because I don't get to see her gorgeous smile that I love.

"You know I plan to take really good care of you."

"You already do-"

"No not like that. I mean right now. I'll always take good care of you because I love you and that's what you do when you love someone. You're literally my best friend and I hate seeing you hurt. You probably won't admit it but I know inside you're hurting after last night and I understand why. It doesn't seem like it but I'm a bit hurt too. I really wanted your parents to like me but instead I got the complete opposite. I can't relate to how you feel but I can make you feel better. You're my boo, my sunshine, my bae, my best friend, my everything, my queen, and most importantly you are my Goggled Orange." I took this time to place a few butterfly kisses along her chest. "You remember the part in your song where I promised to be there whenever you need me?"

"I know every word."

"Good because I meant every word of it. I promised to be there for you and I'm going to hold true to it right now." Kissing her I made sure to put all my love in it.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Here let me spoil you. I don't want you to have to lift a finger at all today." I then pulled her more forward so she was more in the spray of the shower. Usually when she takes a shower she washes her hair first. So grabbing her shampoo off the side of the tub I opened it and squeezed some out into my hand. "Alrighty bend down Gigantor ." That got her to let out a small soft laugh before leaning down some so I could reach the top of her head. Honestly of all the showers we've taken together this is usually my favorite thing when she lets me wash her hair. She usually does it herself so on the occasions I do get to I make sure to try and do it exactly the way she does it. So gently massaging her head I worked the shampoo in. "You know I love the smell of your shampoo. I missed it so much."

"So then I guess I shouldn't switch shampoos then huh?"

"No, this one is fine. I mean if you do it's your hair so you can do what you want." That got her to wrap her arms around me and pull me into her.

"If you like it then I'll keep using it." She smiled softly before locking me up in a kiss. That got me to remove my fingers from her hair and wrap them around her neck.

"Babe stop come on I'm trying to baby you and you're making it hard." I whined because she's still holding on to me.

"I'm sorry it's just I missed you so much. I want you so bad right now. Three weeks was a long time to go without you in me and I need you in me. You wanna baby me so badly then you can start with taking care of my personal needs." She spoke in a low tone trailing her fingers down up and down my back. I couldn't help but smile hearing that because it reminds me of just how far we've come in our relationship. When we first started to fool around I'd have to force her to tell me what she wants. Now she's always blunt and straight to the point. But I'm going to try something new this time.

"Wow." I spoke as seriously as I could. "Just wow, I can't fucking believe you!" I sassed letting her know of my displeasure with her.

"Wh-"

"Shut up! I've heard enough from you for right now." I interrupted poking her shoulder making her move backwards a bit. "It's like you don't even care." Still poking her in the shoulder she eventually backed up far enough to hit the wall.. trapping her exactly where I want her.

"Ba-" Before she could utter another syllable I smashed my lips into hers. I made sure to be passionate but rough about it. She loves it when I pull her hair.

"Leave it to you to interrupt me trying to love you! All I wanted to do was show you-"

"Sash I-" Taking my right hand I slapped her. Not too hard that it'll bruise but hard enough for her to know that she isn't to interrupt me. Ugh the way she's staring at me is full of fear, curiosity, confusion, and lust. All of it I can see it and I love it. It's driving me.

"You really gotta learn to stop interrupting me because you know what happens when you interrupt me? Hmm?" I growled getting in her face and using my hands to hold her pinned up against the wall.

"Sasha what'd I do I'm-" Pulling my arms backwards I slammed her hips into the wall.

"See you're really starting to piss me off. All I was trying to do was just be nice and wash your hair but now you ruined it. For what?! For sex?! Is that all I am to you?!"

"No I love you thi-" I just smashed my lips to hers in the most loving passionate way. Just to let her know that I love her and to buckle up. I haven't had sex in three weeks. I'm dying and I need life. My life line is standing right in front of me completely confused and turned on.

"Fuck you! Fuck you, you bitch!" Connecting my lips to hers again I made sure it was rough and exhausting so she didn't notice me using my leg to spreading her legs further apart. Tangling my left hand in her hair I made sure to get a good grip to deepen our kiss. I just need her to be distracted from my right hand slowly making it's way to her most likely dripping wet heat. And I'm not talking about the water raining down on her.. "You're going to pay." I growled momentarily pulling out our kiss before reconnecting our lips. She's exactly where I want her. Creeping my hand further down I reached just like I suspected her wet heat. Oh how I've missed this feeling.

"Mmmm!" She moaned into our kiss making her tense for a few seconds before she got use to my touch. This isn't my first time so I know what she wants but I'm going to switch it up on her.

"This is for interrupting my loving." Giving her one last kiss I moved her out of the spray of water and began to leave kisses down her chest, to her abdomen, and straight down to the fountain I must drink from to help make me feel better. Dropping completely down to my knees so I was eye to her with my life elixir. Looking up at Becks she's staring down at me with her fuck me eyes and I can never say no to them. That was all I needed to connect my mouth to her center.

"Ah fuck." She groaned out squirming a bit by my sudden action. I don't know though because I've missed this so much. She tastes so good and she's really wet so that means I get to slurp her. I'm fine with that. "Shiiit!" I love eating her out because she makes the hottest faces and I love looking at them. It all gives me motivation to flick my tongue over her clit even harder. "Agh Sash! Fuhuhuhck!" The way that flowed off her tongue was like hearing something being played by angels. "Sasha I- Shit right there! Holy- Baby agh!" She's close to coming I can sense it. Using both my hands placing one on each side of her hips I pinned her to the wall as best as I could. Now is when I decided to really actually eat her out. I was just playing around before. Beginning my onslaught I started to bite and tug away at her clit. That always makes her eyes roll back in her head. This is definitely my favorite thing to watch because I can drink and watch my girlfriend writhe under all the pleasure I'm giving her at the same time. Keeping my steady pace I continued enjoying her natural juices. I don't know there's something about the way she's moaning out my name that really gets me going. The only thing I want most right now is for her to cum all over me. "Fuck I missed this!" She groaned grinding herself against my mouth. I took that as a sign to bite down just a little bit harder and flick my tongue harder. She loves it when I get rough and that's exactly how I'm eating her right now. So it's only a matter of time before she- "Sasha!" She moaned out loudly before I felt her cum all over my mouth. I could feel her velvety essence dripping off my face and down my neck. All of that made me smile because it let me know just how loyal and obedient she is to me. I told her during our last lovemaking session before I left on my European tour that while I'm gone I don't want her touching herself at all while I'm gone. She's only allowed to have an orgasm at the hands of me and she listened. She came so hard a few moments ago and it solidified my request. Anyway at this point I slowed my pace and am just slowing lapping up all of the precious drink that she has to offer me. Once I was sure I licked her clean I started to kiss a small trail upwards towards her face. When I got there I was greeted by a giant sloppy kiss. "I love you."

"Clean me up." Without really thinking about it she began to lick my face clean of the mess she made of me. This isn't anything new for her so she knows what to do. "Good girl." I cooed as she finished cleaning me up and is looking at me again. "I hope you learned your lesson. Do not under any circumstances interrupt me when I'm trying to love you or else you'll suffer the same consequences." That made her grin.

"I make no promises."

"Keep on talking becau-" Before I had a chance to finish she caught me in a kiss.

"You can either take this now or later." She spoke using her fingers to gently fondle me. "Hurry up before I decide for you." Shit I'm deadass so hungry but at the same time I'm always down for sex with Becky. I mean it'd probably make sense to do it now while we're here but I know I'll also want her later. Oh who am I kidding I- "You know what you've taking too long now I'm going to make you wait." She grinned letting go of my completely.

"No now! I want you now!" I blurted out because I miss her talented mouth. And my body aches for her touch.

"That's too damn bad." She smirked shrugging. Wow what a fucking tease so that got me to pout at her. "Oh why are you so sad that means I get to decide when you'll get it. It might be in two minutes, it could be five minutes before the show starts tonight, or maybe I'll make you wait until later tonight because I have something planned for us. Who knows you'll just have to wait and see."

"That's so mean." She laughed and shrugged.

"I don't really care about what you want."

"Wow." She then gave me a long passionate kiss. I hate it when she does that because whenever I'm mad at her she just kisses me and I forget why I was mad.

"It's all going to be worth it trust me. But I'd very much like it if you finished babying me." Ugh I can never say no to her. It's a good thing I trust and love her because if it were anyone else I'd have them on their knees right now.

"Fine whatever you fucking brat." From there I just continued on with what I was doing prior to her interrupting me.

 **Becky's POV**

"Mkay there you go all nice and squeaky clean!" Smiled Sash as she finished rinsing us both off. I gotta say this but I really do love her. She's way too good to me for my own good. She said she was going to take care of me and she did just that. I didn't touch a single thing this shower besides Sasha. She wouldn't let me and she completely bathed me. One would think that it'd be the opposite since she's been on tour working her ass off but no. She insisted on spoiling me and I love it. I love always being the center of her attention it makes me feel important.

"Thank you." I smiled softly kissing her.

"Anything for you baby. I love you."

"I love you too. But come on some pancakes sound so good right now." It was here that Sasha's stomach growled. We just looked at each other before laughing.

"I guess I agree too." Turning off the water she opened the curtain for me to step out. "After you my lady."

"Thank you." Giving her a quick kiss I stepped out the shower Sasha not too far behind me. "Here you are." I spoke handing her a towel then taking one for myself.

"Thanks."

"No problem toots."

"Oh I just remembered this but I need you to check the warranty on my flat iron because the fucking guy at the German customs took mine and wouldn't give it back."

"Why?" I asked as we entered the main room.

"I don't know he just said I can't have it on the plane and he took it. Didn't even let me put it in my normal luggage." She spoke digging through my bag looking for I assume my flat iron.

"Oh damn. Alright I'll make sure it beats us home then."

"Ugh thank you. You're truly a blessing." She smiled pulling out my flat iron and going into the bathroom to plug in I assume. "Babe you have no idea how hard it's been trying to tame this mane without my straightener. But it's always Becky to my rescue." We both have the same brand of hair straightener just different models and designs.

"Then aren't you happy to see me?" I asked standing against the wall directly next to the bathroom door. I changed my mind.

"I'm always happy to see-" It was here that she emerged from the bathroom. So I grabbed her by the towel and launched her on the bed causing her to lose the towel completely. Moving quickly I grabbed her by the ankles dragging her to the edge of the bed. She's on her stomach so that means I get to eat her out at an angle. Lifting her up so her legs rested on my shoulders I simply went to work eating her out. "Agh oh my!" She yelled out from my sudden movements. If there's one thing Sasha loves is when I catch her off guard and I take any chance of her escaping away from her. I have her trapped with her legs dangling off my shoulders and her face is buried in the mattress. She's vulnerable and it's exactly how I like it. "Becks ooohh!" She moaned out. The only downside about this position is I can't see her face because her ass is in the way. But that's okay because the sounds coming out of her are enough to let me know how I'm doing. I'm taking my time right now so I can fully enjoy and taste her. It's been so long that I was beginning to question my memory on how she looks and taste. But my memory is exactly spot on. She taste like something sweet mixed with the cherry blossom body wash she used in the shower. It all adds up to a very tasty drink. Hence why I used my tongue to slowly stroke her clit every now and then dragging it down to her tight hole. "Fuck baby keep doing that! Ahh I love it."

"Mmm." I moaned not taking my mouth off her to let her know I heard her. That in return made her body shudder a little bit.

"Faster bae faster!" I'd listen but I'm not done enjoying her yet. That being said I detached my my mouth from her and replaced them with my fingers. I didn't waste any time digging them into her. "Awe Shit!" She blurted out wiggling around. "Yeah just like that! How much did you miss me!?" That right there was a challenge and I accept. Not stopping my fingers I connected my tongue to her clit. "Ughhaha fuck you do it- Ahh!" It was here that I swapped my fingers for my tongue and simply fingered her clit. I can slowly feel her starting to tense up. "Oh I'm almost! Fuck right there I'm gonna cum!" Perfect. I took that as my cue to speed up my tongue darting in and out of her and rub her clit harder. "Oh Becky! Oooh Becks! Ooohh agh! Fuck!" And just like that her legs tightened around my head and she came. However just because she came and her legs are a bit shaky doesn't mean I'm done eating. Oh no! I'm going for a double today! "BECKY!" Here is when I decided to give her everything I got. So that means connecting my mouth back to her clit and continuing to rub it at the same time. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Baaaabe!" The way she's squirming around and is borderline screaming is letting me know that her second orgasm is quickly approaching. "Becks it's coming it's-" It was here that I stopped my movements completely. She's ready.

"Come for me love." I spoke and that was all it took for her body to harshly tense and she came. I liked this one because she came a lot harder than the first time. I can literally see it oozing out of her.

"Oh fuck." She breathed out as her body went limp and she burned her face in the blankets. I think we can stop here I still want to go out for breakfast. So gingerly I began to lick up any of her juices that flowed out of her. I took my time here to let her fully ride out her orgasm. Once I got everything I gently removed her legs from my shoulders and laid them on the bed with the rest of her. I had to take a moment to enjoy the images below me because it was my handywork. Just ten minutes ago she was up and full of energy. Now she's drained and out of breath.

"I was going to make you wait but I couldn't wait that long to have you." I cooed climbing on the bed and wrapping my arm around her. Looking at her she's smiling and blushing so hard.

"I think you made me wake the neighbors." To that I smiled and kissed her.

"Good. Now they know who you belong to." Her response to that was another kiss.

"I gotta take another shower thanks to you."

"No sense I'm probably going to fuck you under the table at breakfast too so why bother." She simply giggled and stared lovingly at me.

"And you called me the sex addict."

"Shut up!" I grinned before catching her lips in a kiss. I can't help it I missed her.

 **Later that night during the show**

"Becks I have to admit it your girlfriend is so awesome." Smiled Madison one of my childhood friends.

"I'm still confused on why she loves you so much because you're a total bitch." Spoke Rose my other friend. When I told them I was going to be back in town they were fairly excited being I haven't seen them in so long. It was only right that I invited.. well Sasha invited them to come hangout with us backstage during her concert. So right now we're hanging out watching Sasha perform from the monitors backstage. The concert is almost done in about a half hour. For some reason this show Sasha had them change the setlist and I only found that out when the show started and the songs she performed didn't match up to what I was use too. So I have no idea what songs are coming up next.

"Well it was my bitching that made her fall for me." I shrugged because it is true to some degree.

"I'm not surprised though. I always figured it'd be either me or Becks who gets married first."

"Yeah and what about me?"

"You're weird as hell it was a miracle that you even have a boyfriend." I spoke simply.

"Still not even sure why we hangout with you." Added Maddy.

"Well who was the one who found us all the parties we went to in high school?"

"Underground goth screamo concerts don't count."

"But you guys still wanted to come anyway."

"Yeah so we could make fun of everyone there."

"It was like being in the middle of a cult meeting."

"But it was pretty fun and don't try to tell me otherwise."

"Yeah but that-"

"Uh excuse me. Rebecca they need you down on right wing. There's something wrong with the main light." Interrupted one of our light techs.

"Shit. Okay I'm coming." Getting out of my chair I followed the tech over to right wing. Or just the right side of the stage but backstage. Here you can see on stage and a little bit of the audience. I'm extremely confused because I made sure myself that all the lights in this arena were synced and working perfectly. "What happened?"

"I guess it shorted or something it's not shining anymore look." Looking out on the stage the part of the stage closest to us is darker than the rest. And if you look up the one light isn't on.

"How it was working fine all show until now?"

"I don't know Dan said he flipped the switch on the board for it and it didn't turn on. He said the bulb might have blew."

"Damn and there's nothing we can do about it?" I asked.

"We can turn on the other lights brighter but we don't want to confuse Sasha. And she took her ear piece out so we can't warn her."

"Okay well then we'll wait till next costume change and tell her then."

"Next costume change isn't for another three songs."

"What songs?"

"Better than you, My goggled orange, and Paper cranes."

"Okay so then get Leah to tell her when she brings out the chair."

"Leah isn't bringing out the chair tonight."

"Then who's bringing out the-" There was a light tap on my shoulder turning to see who it was it was a stagehand. The next thing I know a chair is being shoved into my hands. "What?"

"This wasn't our idea." The same stagehand pushed me out onto the stage. He was a pretty big guy so when he pushed me on stage I was on stage. The crowd noticed me rather quickly and got even louder than they already were.

"Well well well!?" Smiled Sasha looking back at me being she's further up on the runway part of the stage. My heart is beating so fast I'm not supposed to be out here. I just smiled and slowly started to back up towards the curtain. That would have been simple but the stagehands are blocking any way I have of getting backstage on this side. The other side of the stage isn't being blocked but then that'd mean I'd have to cross the stage and I don't wanna do that. It was here that the beat to Better than you came on and Sasha's dancers started to make their way over to me. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Ireland's very own daughter, my assistant, the person who helped put most of this show together, and my wifey." That got the crowd to cheer louder. Her dancers then grabbed the chair from me and ushered me right onto center stage. They then sat down the chair and put me in it. It was here that I looked up and noticed the same light that was supposedly out is now on and shining directly down on me. I was set up. "Hi babe." Sasha smiled waving at me being she's still on the runway. I don't know what else to do but to wave back. I don't know why I'm out here or what her plan is but I know this is all her idea. Her dancers then took my headset and let down my hair being I had it in a ponytail. After that they all scattered off the stage and now there are only two lights on. One on me and the other on Sasha. Suddenly the music stopped and now it's silent. "How many BeeHive members do I have here tonight?" Asked Sasha as two of her dancers came out on stage and brought her a chair while the other brought her a top hat and a studded blazer. "Good good so then I fully expect you all to sing along. Try not to drool on yourself Becks I learned this just for you. " Sasha then sat in the chair and the beat to Dance for you came on. When I first heard it come on I couldn't help but to smile knowing I'm most likely about to get a lap dance. If there's one artist me and Sasha both love, it's Beyoncè. I know this song and it was no surprise when she started to dance on her chair not taking her eyes off me being our chairs are facing each other's. Halfway through she began to sexily make her way over to me. I don't know how or why but at this point she has me hypnotized and I can't take my eyes off the way her body is moving. So when she sat in my lap and started to do whatever the hell she's doing I just sat and enjoyed it. Every now and then I grabbed her ass or kissed some part of her skin. I can't tell you how long she danced on me but eventually she got off me and is just standing in front of me. "Phew damn!"

"Come here!" I yelled over the crowd stretching my hand out for her. She didn't hesitate in coming back to me and sitting in my lap. I know we're in the middle of a concert and now isn't the time to get cuddly with her but I don't care. So connecting my lips to hers was my first priority. The crowd didn't seem to care because they cheered us on. "You're gonna get it later tonight." I purred in her ear getting her to smile.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Her microphone picked that up and so everyone heard it.

"I hope you guys don't mind if we get mushy in here for a second, but there's been something that's been on my mind for some time now." That got the crowd to ooh. "I'm going to start off by letting you know that this isn't a wedding proposal so if that's what you're expecting I'm sorry babe." She then gave me a quick peck. "No not this time at least. I will one day but today isn't that day. But don't you worry that day probably isn't too far away. I want to talk about us though if you don't mind?" She asked looking at me. This must mean she's going to open up about our relationship in some way.

"What's up?" I trust her. I know she wouldn't air out our dirty laundry like that to complete strangers.

"I met your parents yesterday. Basically twenty four hours ago we were sitting at the dinner table eating some bomb ass ham. Little fact guys Becky's mom makes bomb ass ham." That got everyone to giggle a bit. "It's true. Anyway during this dinner the subject of dating came up and when you told your dad we were together.. He snapped on me thinking it was my fault we're gay. And in the moment of him snapping on me you defended me. You snapped on him and he broke your phone then you threw your wine on him." She spoke looking me directly in the eyes. "You choose me over your own flesh and blood. You choose me over your dad. And I know I thanked you for that already but I don't think you understand why that meant so much to me and why it shook me so much. See I grew up not really knowing my dad so when you'd tell me stories from when you were younger about your dad I always got a little jealous because I don't have that luxury. You always spoke so fondly about him and it convinced me that he deserved that father of the year mug you got him when you were six. And last night when you left us alone we talked about cars and I saw why you love him so much. You had a tight bond with your only father and basically severed it all because he was being mean to me. Nobody in their right mind would do something so crazy like that, but you did. You did for me and it let me know that what we have together is everything I imagined as a little girl in Boston. I searched for you my whole life and little did I know the love of my life was growing up here in Ireland. Thank god for my old assistant for giving me that rice crispy treat because if she didn't we never would have met. I never would have gazed into these beautiful eyes. You'd have nobody who loves you as hard as I do. I probably wouldn't have my own world tour. And you'd probably still be in love with that stupid boy. All are things that make my head spin thinking of a path where I would never meet you." She then kissed me and then closed her eyes taking a shaky deep breath.

"Hey no sad vibes tonight baby."

"I know I'm trying not to cry I'm sorry. It's just you give me all the feels. Anyway all I really wanted out of this leg of the tour was to get your parents approval.. I didn't really get that. While I didn't get both of their approval I got something even better than that. You lost your last name." To that I just gave her a weird look. Sasha then reached her arm out and someone handed her a decent sized velvet box. "This is a gift I decided to get for you a while ago the day I found out that we'd be separated these past three weeks while I was away on tour. We were gonna be on two completely different continents. I wanted to give you something that way if I'm away I'm still with you." She then handed me the box so I opened it. It's an all gold necklace and in the middle of the necklace it has a diamond encrusted gold four leaf clover pendant that has Sasha's engraved on it. "Would have given it to you sooner but it wasn't done in time. Anyway basically what I'm saying is I got you this gift as a promise sorta. A promise that as long as you wear that necklace around your neck you're mine. You're Mrs. Rebecca Banks from here on out. I wasn't kidding when I said that last night. He said you aren't a Lynch anymore and you're going to need a last name so you can have mine." I couldn't stop the giant smile from creeping onto my face. I really do have an awesome girlfriend. An awesome girlfriend and an awesome present all adds up to a perfect kiss for my perfect girlfriend.

"You're too good to me you know that!?" I grinned pulling out of our kiss.

"I can say the exact same about you. You're my queen and I just want you to be happy. Here try it on. Let me." Taking the box from me she took out the necklace and began moving my hair from my shoulders. "I now pronounce you Mrs. Banks!" As she said that she put the necklace on me and straightened it out so it was on right.

"So we're really doing this?" I asked because I feel like this is taking a pretty decent sized step forward in our relationship.

"Mhmm. I want you Rebecca and nobody else. Sorry guys." She smirked looking over at the crowd. "I mean let's be honest I changed this shows entire set list just so I could give you that." She spoke pointing to my necklace.

"You just love going above and beyond for me huh?!" I grinned tightening my grip around her waist.

"This is nothing wait until I propose. You'll see just how far I'll go for my Goggled Orange." I couldn't help but to smile and kiss her. She's really too good to me for almost no reason. It's still so crazy how a year ago today me and Sasha were just friends with benefits, and now it's grown into its own empire. "Anyway you got what you wanted now get off my stage I have a show to finish."

"Well you'd have to get off me first." I retorted because two can play that game.

"Don't sass me in front of my people." I just smirked and stood up causing her to fall on the floor. When I did that she looked up at me with a look of disbelief.

"Love you!" Blowing her a kiss I walked off stage.

"You're gonna get it when I finish up out here!" She yelled behind me. I didn't look back, I just flipped her the bird and continued walking off stage. "You bitch!" I really do love our relationship it's the perfect balance between playful and passionate. "Ugh I swear I'm so lucky."

 **Later that night back at the hotel**

"No absolutely not."

"Awe why not?"

"Because that's a big ass dog and that means a big ass poop. And if it shits in the house it's going to the shelter."

"But I mean it's a Labrador their so cute. And he'll play fetch with us and go places with us. Think of how cute he'd look hangout in the back of my Jeep with the roof off. I want him." I whined out scrolling through pictures of different Labradors on my phone.

"They're cute but it's too big. Why not like a fish or something that doesn't make a mess."

"Because I want someone to cuddle when you aren't there and I can't cuddle a fish. Besides you said I can have anything I want and I want a puppy."

"Yeah but puppies are a different ballgame. I mean that's another life we have to look out for and take care of."

"Huh what about a poodle?" Tapping the photo of the poodle it enlarged it. "Awe look at her with her little bows!" I cooed being it's a baby poodle and she has bows in her hair.

"I can see my five thousand dollar white couches covered in black fur now. No."

"Ugh well then what kind of dog can we get? Because everything I choose you find some reason why we can't get it." I spoke looking at her being we're in bed and she's laying on my chest.

"How about like sea monkeys those are cool pets."

"Yeah and they'll die after a week."

"I just don't want something that's going to make a mess in my house. That's all I want."

"So then maybe you shouldn't be in your own house then." That got her to lift her head and look at me.

"Don't get bit."

"Well you're being difficult. I'm trying to include you in the decision making of our child and you're making it hard."

"I'm sorry babe it's just I don't want to look at dogs anymore. I'm exhausted and I wanna cuddle and go to sleep." She pouted.

"Alrighty then let's go to bed." I shrugged moving to plug in my phone. In doing so that made Sasha have to reposition herself. Once I settled in she nestled herself into me. "You know it really is nice to have you back at night."

"Good because I missed falling asleep to the sound of you." She mumbled tapping on my chest right above my heart. She always always has to sleep where she can hear my heartbeat. I never questioned it I just let her do what she wants. "Regular pillows don't sing me silent lullabies. And they certainly don't smell this good."

"You're such a weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo. Besides I just like knowing that the lullaby your heart sings me is one of a kind and that it loves me. It's a melody that I'm sure I'll never get tired of hearing. And now not only do I get to listen to your love but I get to look at it." When she finished saying that she started to play with the necklace she gave me earlier.

"I love how you got it in the shape of a clover. It spells our relationship and I like that."

"Good because I didn't want to get you a basic heart shaped necklace because you have enough of those. I wanted to get you something that only you would have. A necklace that is special and specifically for you. Although now that I'm thinking about it I should've made the diamonds emeralds it'd probably fit better." She mumbled inspecting the necklace.

"No it's fine I like it. Besides weren't you the one who told me diamonds go good with everything?"

"True. But do you like that it's gold? I was gunna go with platinum but-"

"It's fine the way it is. You designed it and that's how I plan to keep it." She smiled and kissed the necklace before letting it go.

"Good. If you like it then I like it." Giving me a soft kiss she laid back down on me. And we fell into a comfortable silence. "Do you really wanna take my last name?"

"Well I'm apparently not a Lynch anymore so I don't see why not. Why do you not want me to?"

"No I want you to. But I meant like legally and stuff like that. Like when you get letters in the mail I want it to be addressed to Rebecca Banks. I'm talking changing your signature and everything."

"I know what you meant and I said yes. We share a life together now and forever. One of us eventually will have to change or last name when we get married. Honestly I see this as getting a head start."

"Then that'll mean that you're almost completely my wife. The only thing missing is your wedding ring now."

"Ahuh and when am I going to get that?"

"Uhh." She then let out a big yawn. "Awe man I am so tired.. we better get to bed."

"Wow you bitch." I chuckled because she is such a jerk sometimes.

"Love you."

"Love you too asshole." She giggled at that as she cuddled in closer to me. I know it's probably crazy of me to want to up and change my last name to Banks when we aren't even engaged but that's how sure I am about her.. About us. Then again people do crazy stuff when they're in love.

* * *

 **Ummm.. all that smut in this chapter is a result of some purple shit and it made me horny af and those are the results from that night. I was literally chilling trying to listen to my Weeknd and all I could think about was sex. Ik Ik and it wouldn't go away until I wrote that smut and took care of some other stuff... you wanna know what I've been thinking about? If cabbage patch kids really existed would it be cannibalism if you eat one? I mean technically they're plants so I don't see where it'd be wrong. Also how would you go about planting one? What would the seed look like? Is there a specific climate that they have to be grown in? Can I grow it in my closet? These are all very important questions. Anywhore so dats cuote. Sasha stopping her show to give Becks a necklace. Fun fact I was gonna put a third smut scene in this chapter but I decided against it. Yeah maybe I'll put it in the next present chapter I don't know maybe, we'll see. Hmm what kind of pet would fit Bosha tho? Kay shoutout to everyone who writes the answers on test that teachers reuses so you don't have to guess, I hope the universe blesses you with great fame and fortune. Fuck Bannas go Dinosaurs! I'm a prisoner to my addiction. ~Joz**


	20. You owe me

**Oh hello! It's me Joz surely you haven't forgot that. Then again if this isn't your first story/chapter of mine you've read I'm pretty damn sure I made sure you won't forget who I am. Don't worry if this is your first story of mine because after this chapter you'll never forget who MeatPrint Papi is. Shoutout to him for giving me.. you'll see just google who that is and then read this chapter and you'll be just as hypnotized as I was writing this. Umm it's a past chapter so yeah enjoy that. Don't read this chapter to your kids.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

"Come in." Opening the door I couldn't help but to grin at the sight before me. Sasha is sitting on the front of her desk with her legs crossed. The part that made me smile is she's only wearing her bra, her panties, and her heels. I don't know why she called me here but I think I like where it's going. "Lock the door." Yeah I like where this is going. Listening to her request I turned and locked the door before turning back to look at her again. "Go ahead and take off that blazer." Unbuttoning my blazer I took it off and held it in my hands. She's just staring at me. "Hooks are behind you on the door." I get what she's saying, so I hung my jacket on the coat hooks.

"Now that that's done what did you need?" I asked.

"I need you to shut up and come here." Sounds simple enough. Making my way over to her I couldn't help the small smirk on my face because I've been craving this moment for a while now.

"Yes?" She reached forward and grabbed the waistband of my pants pulling me into her. Now we're face to face. There's nowhere I can run now because she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You know you really hurt me." She mumbled untucking my blouse from my pants. "When you wouldn't answer my questions it was killing me inside because I knew you wanted me. I knew the answer to all the questions I just wanted you to admit it but you're so goddamn stubborn." As she was saying that she started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt. "Ha I hate admitting it but I never cried so much over anyone or anything like how much I cried when I thought I lost you."

"Well they always say if you like something let it go, and if it was meant to be yours it'll come back to you ." That got her to stop her movements and look me in the eyes. She bit her lip and smiled before pulling me in for a kiss. She was very quick to take control of this kiss.

"That's the biggest bullshit saying ever. If it was meant to be mine I shouldn't have had to let it go in the first place. What's mine is mine and I decided if and when I don't want it anymore." She then pressed her lips to mine again. When she kissed me this time she was caressing my arms slowly feeling every curve. "Mmmm you've been working out more often huh?!" She purred pulling away connecting her lips to the right side of my neck.

"Well I didn't have you bothering me all day so I had more time to go." I shrugged because I had a lot of time on my hands while Sasha was away. Most of which I spent working or in the gym.

"Mmm I can tell. I can't wait to see how it's going to pay off for me." Her hands continued to travel down my arms and to my hands. When she got there she took the water bottle out my hand. "May I?"

"Go for it." Opening the water she began to drink from it. I enjoyed this part because she drank it in a way that it ran down the sides of her mouth and flowed down her neck, onto her chest, and down her abdomen. Not gonna lie it's really hot watching her do this.

"You should have taken a photo that way you can ogle it any time." She grinned cockily. I guess it's safe to assume she did that on purpose.

"Well what'd you expect? You're hot of course I'm gonna stare."

"Hmm well consider yourself lucky then." She then took the water bottle and dumped it on my head. My first reaction was to back away from her but her legs have a good grip on me so I didn't get far.

"What the-"

"You wanna know what that was for? That was for breaking my heart Rebecca!" She then slapped me. "That was for being disobedient to me. Did I or did I not tell you that you belonged to me?" She growled.

"You-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before she slapped me again.

"Answer my question!" She sneered. "And don't lie to me because I can see it peeking through."

"Yes you did." I answered simply. Is it bad that I'm kinda turned on by this?

"So then that should mean I was the last one to fuck you right?" The way she asked that gave me chills because I can feel it now that I'm in big trouble for something. "I was the last one to touch you right?" I don't want to answer because I'm a little bit frightened of what she's gonna do to me. "So now you don't know English?!" She spoke in a sarcastic sassy tone. I'm still not even sure how to respond to that. "Ha silence means it's an answer I don't want."

"We-" placing her finger on my lips she stopped me from talking.

"Shhhh, it's too late. St. Patrick's day was more than a good enough excuse for me to kick you the hell out of my office right now. How many times do I have to fire you to get it through your thick ass head that I don't like disrespectful employees?" She asked knocking on my head.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Sorry isn't going to solve anything now. Sorry isn't going to take back what you did. Sorry isn't going to mend my heart. Sorry isn't going to reverse all the tears I shed for you. How dare you even think that sorry is going to help you at all." She then moved all my hair from my shoulders and put it all to my left shoulder. "How dare you let him mark you." She murmured rubbing the spot on my neck where Finn left a hickey, and I attempted to cover it up... I guess that's why she dumped the water on me. "I'll admit it right now, I'm extremely pissed off now because of that. I'm confused on where it is you got lost when I told you that you belonged to me." She then completely removed her hands from me and then unwrapped her legs. Letting out a disappointed sigh she looked at me.

"I-" Before I could even say another syllable she slapped me. This one was a lot more powerful than the last one. I'm almost positive that that's going to leave a mark this time.

"Why would you let him contaminate you with that hideous thing? You're contaminated and I don't want you anymore.. Did you have sex with him after me?" She asked clearly in a very audible tone. I know we both know the answer I just don't want to admit it because I'm not exactly too proud of it. "The longer you make me-"

"Yes. I did have sex with him but it wasn't good... You made sex with him seem like child's play. You raised my expectations when it comes to that and he just doesn't match up."

"You do realize that now I have to reclaim you right?" I just nodded. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to slap you so hard. You know I don't like hurting you but you just make me want to do bad things to you. And when I saw the hickey I got jealous." She then reached out her arms for me to come back in closer to her. "Come back I'm sorry. Baby please!" She cooed softly, I can't not listen to her. Moving forward some more she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry. I just.. You're mine. I don't like the idea of anyone else touching you but me. I want you Becks.. My body aches for you." She then took my right hand and placed it over her heart. It's beating pretty fast right now. "That's because of you. Please tell me you want me too?" This is something about Sasha that I can't quite understand. One minute she'll go from being sexy and dominate, then the next she's being cute and vulnerable. So it was only right that I kissed her. How could I not when she's giving me goo-goo eyes. As I did that I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. When I did that she practically melted in my arms. It only made me deepen our kiss and slowly push her further back on her desk that way I could lay her down and climb on top of her not breaking our kiss for a second. She didn't seem to mind because she used her hands to cup my face and kiss me harder.

"I thought about you in my shower this morning. And the other night watching you kiss all over that random made me want to strangle her I was so jealous. Does that answer your question?" I purred softly not pulling away from her too far. As a matter of fact I didn't really move from her at all. We're so close I can feel her breath. Sasha smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. When she finished that she used the same hand to stroke my cheek. I really want to know what she's thinking because she's just staring up at me as I'm staring down at her. Damn I missed her eyes. They're two beautiful dark brown orbs that mimic a night sky full of stars. "I missed you." When I said that she did this cute thing with her eyes batting them at me and grinning.

"I think I missed you ten times more Becks. You have no idea how much I missed your voice. I want you so bad right now but, I gotta take you home. I have to rid you of his presence before I touch you."

"Whatever you want."

"Get my jacket." She spoke sitting up making me follow behind her. Getting off the desk I walked over to the door and took down her long jacket.

"Here you are." Holding out my hand to help her off the desk she took it and got down off her desk.

"Thank you. And make sure you button up your shirt. I don't need any rumors flying around.. especially not before my album drops." She stated slipping on her jacket being I held it open for her. Listening to her I buttoned up my shirt and tucked it back in. I also took that time to grab my blazer and put it back on.

"What do I say if someone ask why I'm all wet?"

"I doubt people will be able to tell how wet you are with your pants on toots." She murmured not looking at me as she was digging through her drawers.

"I know that but I'm talking about my hair. You dumped water on me." That got her to look up at me and shrug.

"Tell them I dumped water on you." She spoke effortlessly.

"Kay."

"Alright let's go." Purse on her shoulder, keys in hand, and sunglasses on ready to go she opened the door and headed out. "Go get your stuff we're not coming back. I'll meet you downstairs." With that she kept walking and I went to my office to gather my things. I made quick work taking only the important things like my coat and purse. Everything else can stay I'll be back tomorrow morning... hopefully. Once I got all that I needed I headed downstairs. When I got there Sasha was talking to Brooke our office secretary. Any other time I wouldn't care but Sasha is totally flirting with her. I can tell because Brooke's face is red with blush and she's has an ear to ear grin.

"Seriously you have really pretty eyes I love them. I always have to stop myself from falling into them." Grinned Sasha. I've seen enough.

"Sash you ready to go?" I asked getting them both to look at me. "Hi Brooke. Come on Banks we're on a tight schedule today and you'll make us late."

"Haha yes ma'am. See you later Texas."

"Bye." With that we both headed outside and got in the Aston.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" I asked as we were pulling out.

"Pardon?"

"How you went from being all over me then turned around and started flirting with Brooke. I didn't like it."

"Awe I'm sorry to hear that. But she's hot I can't help it."

"Well you better if you want in my pants ever again." I stated firmly holding my ground. If she's going to set up rules for me then I'm going to do the same to her. She just looked at me with a 'are you joking look' on her face.

"Oh so it's like that?" She asked incredulously.

"Well how would you feel if I was all over you begging for my forgiveness and that I want you back, And then three minutes later when we go to leave to some place quiet I start flirting with some other girl right in front of your face?" I asked simply because she knows why I'm upset. "I mean I know for a fact that if I pulled something like that on you, you wouldn't like it."

"Well you're right I would be mad. However you aren't in any position to tell me what I can and can't do. Especially not when you've got that schmuck's mark on you. My markings aren't on you anymore so there's no bond linking me to you right now. And if my memory serves me oh so heartbreakingly correct you aren't my girlfriend so I have that kind of freedom to flirt with who I want. Like I said before you're here because I can't get over you so until I do you're my plaything." She spoke effortlessly every now and then taking her eyes off the road to look at me.

"Well that's a giant double standard. You can basically fuck whoever you want no problem, but then if I slight as kiss Finn it's the end of the world."

"No you can kiss him or whatever I don't care, he's your boyfriend you sorta have to. I just don't want him touching you in places where I'm going to touch you. And it's not a double standard because I'm single whereas you aren't so I have that freedom where you don't. However I don't really want anyone besides you for right now so you should be happy with that. Hell if anything I'm doing you a favor I don't like messing with females who aren't completely open to me but you're that one little fault in my system."

"System?! You have a system to getting girls?" I asked incredulously because I don't like the way she explained that.

"Well I did until you came along and ruined everything."

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea of who I am? Ha baby I use to wake up to hundreds of good morning and late night what are you doing messages from different females all over. My phone use to be blowing up twenty four seven, three sixty five. That was until my lips touched yours for the first time and that's when I decided that there was no way I can take that L and let you walk out my life for good. No I had to have you which meant I'd have to pull out as many stops as I could to get my way. And one of my stops was all those randoms who served as distractions trying to derail me so I dropped them. All of them gone and my system went with it. I had to change my number in order to get rid of some of them. You're literally one of the few females I still have in my contacts, and the rest of them are just friends and family. It might not seem all that important to you but it is and you'll see why because it takes a lot to keep me satisfied. I've been going mad as of late because my ratios have been off all because of you and you have to fix it because you owe me."

"Mhmm.. and what ratios are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll see just you wait." She smiled laughed a little bit. That part scared me a little bit because maybe I am diving into true uncharted territory and I have no clue what to expect. I just know I have a feeling it's going to work out in the end. Then again I think I have most of this going my way.

 **At Sasha's house Sasha's POV**

"Why don't you go run your shower and I'll be there in a minute." I spoke as we walked in the house.

"You don't want anything to eat first?"

"Oh I'm hungry and I do want you to make me something to eat. But you are not touching anything in this house before you finish your shower. I don't want the foul stench of male body parts in my house and you reek of it." I responded simply leaving her in the foyer as I went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Okay." She murmured coming in the kitchen she isn't saying anything else just staring at me.

"Pretty sure I told you to go run a shower." I stated simply opening my bottle of water and taking a sip. If he has touched her since I last touched her I don't want to touch or fuck her until she's clean of his touch. I know this must sound crazy but I don't like sharing what's already mine and she broke our number one rule, Rebecca belongs to me and nobody is allowed to have her but me. It was a rule she wrote herself last time we were in bed together and she broke it. She broke my heart and a little bit of my trust because she didn't want to leave her stupid boyfriend. A boyfriend who she doesn't even want. "Go now before I start getting upset." She understood that and began to move. Only her next move was over to me and I guess attempt to kiss me. Before her lips could reach mine I turned my head so she kissed my cheek. I know I was making out with her less than an hour ago but now is different. I got what I wanted I'm just enforcing the law now. "Shower." That got her to just stare at me in question. "Do not make me get physical because you're already getting an ass whopping so don't make me have to double it. I don't want to hurt you but you aren't giving me an option here."

"I'm sorry."

"Try again after we finish up here today." I don't like being so cold towards her because all I wanna do is attack her body. She looks so good in that blazer with her hair all damp from earlier. It's taking a lot out of me to not jump on her in the middle of the kitchen. It's just she hurt me. She broke my heart and it's scary to think that she could do it again to me today. I don't want to give her my all again until I know for sure that I am what she wants. She didn't say anything else after that, she just simply turned and headed to my master bedroom closing the door behind herself. You'd think I'd be ecstatic about having my dream girl in my shower waiting for me but oddly I'm not. I don't know why or how but I'm just scared I'm going to get hurt again in the end. Yeah I'm going in there and intend to completely destroy her body. It's just whether or not she deserves it is the question..

After I heard the water begin to run I waited a bit before going into my room. I really don't want to have to do what I have to do to Becks today but I have to. She was disobedient and she has to learn her lesson. Going into my closet I looked for several things. First being the thickest leather belt I have widthwise, and a wire hanger. When I got those I laid them out on the bed this way I'll let Becks decide which one she wants me to use on her. If I'm gonna beat her she at least deserves to decide what I use to beat her with. Returning to my closet I searched for my treasure chest. And by treasure chest I mean the trunk of sex toys I have hidden away. This is actually a recent new addition to this house. It doesn't compare to the collection I have back in my LA house but it's good enough for me to get my job done. I got these probably two weeks ago so everything in it is brand spanking new. There is one toy that I did buy in specific the other day with Becky in mind. I was browsing the shelves thinking about what I'll say to Becks to get her to forgive me and then it caught my eye. It wasn't it's large size or the wide girth, it was the pure image of her face as it gives her pleasure but pain at the same time. The thought of watching her cry out in a lustful agony as I beat her walls lose with it and reclaim what's mine. And it's brand new and I didn't break it in yet so it'll be first on the list of treasures I'll treat her to in my trunk. And finally digging through my jewelry box I found my gold diamond studded Legit Boss handcuffs. No I didn't buy them for myself they were a gift given to me by Miguel when we first released our duet a year or two ago. He joked around a lot that he was going to cuff me, and thought it'd be funny to get me an actual pair of handcuffs. I'm not really into bondage or tying someone up so these are here just in case she tries to run, which I know she will so that's why I have them out and ready to go. Laying the cuffs on my bedside table I headed into the bathroom.

Going in there the first thing I noticed is her clothes neatly folded in a pile on the toilet seat lid. She knows I don't like it when clothes are thrown everywhere in a random pile. Walking in further I stood leaning up against the counter facing towards the shower. For future updates I have to remember to change the glass panels on the shower. There's nothing wrong with them It's just the glass is textured so I can't see her in her entirety. It's like a real life pixelated blur bar keeping me from seeing the goods. It doesn't matter though because it leaves a lot to the imagination and it's making me even more excited than I am. Then again I just like watching her.

"Are you gonna join?" I heard taking me from my thoughts.

"You just keep my attention in there." I murmured not taking my eyes off her form. She must have took that as a challenge because she began to lather herself up. I can't see anything good just her bending over forward with her back to me giving me probably the view of a lifetime. Now is the time where I hate the stupid textured glass. As infuriating as it is it's keeping me drawn in. It's keeping me guessing. Does she still look the same as how I remember? Did he leave her any other hickies that I don't know about? Did all that time in the gym payoff? They're all questions I need answers to. That and because it's getting hot in this jacket. "Come undress me." I spoke effortlessly I want to get this going because I'm hungry. Following my instructions she opened the shower door and stepped out. "No towel." I spoke as she went to reach for a towel. We're just gonna get back in, no sense in wasting a towel. "We're getting back in so there's no need for one. Just focus on me." She didn't need any further explanation she just came and stood in front of me. I couldn't help my eyes wondering her because she looks even better than how I remember.

"It's not nice to gawk at people." She grinned flexing a bit with a stupid smirk. God I missed that stupid smirk.

"I have every right to right now." She shrugged before coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me. Then without warning she connected her lips to mine. I'll let her have her way for right now because it's the last bit of mercy I'm going to show her tonight. Once we were both breathless she moved her lips to my neck and began to slowly untie the belt on my jacket. When she did that it fell open and left me standing in just my bra, panties, and jacket. I loved that part because she licked her lips while ogling me before she started to place kisses along my chest. "For someone who doesn't want me you sure are all over me today." I chuckled but I don't think she even heard me because she was too busy ridding me of my jacket. "Hang that up, its Burberry and if it gets ruined you can forget about it."

"Yes ma'am." Taking my jacket she hung it on the rack with my robes. Coming back over to me she reached around me and unhooked my bra, leaving butterfly kiss along my collarbone as she took down my straps. When that fully came off she folded it and placed it in the pile of her clothes. I can't help but to stare as she moves because I can see her muscles flexing and it's so hot. She has muscle in all the right places and I'm dying thinking about feeling her up in a bit. Then she sank down to her knees in front of me and began leaving random kisses on my abdomen. I damn near lost it here because she's submitting to me exactly how I first ever imagined.

"Tell me how bad you want me right now." That got her to smile a toothy grin looking up at me.

"I want you Sasha Banks. I want you to kiss me. I want you to tease me and drive me insane with lust. I haven't stopped thinking about the way you fucked me back in March. I can still feel your sexy.. perfect body.. pressed up against mine." She slowed down at the last bit being she was carefully roaming her fingers along my stomach. "Mmmm fuck!" She mumbled to herself before placing a kiss right above the waistband of my panties. "You don't know how bad I wished he was you. I want you and I want you inside me Sasha. I missed you and the way you just took what you wanted from me with no explanation. Call me crazy but I find it sexy. The way you pulled my hair and slapped me I loved it all. And I want you to do it again." She then hooked her fingers in my waistband and slid them down my legs. Stepping out of them she took them and put them in the pile with the rest of our clothes. Coming back to kneel in front of me she's looking up at me. "I belong to you and I surrender myself to you completely." Music to my ears that was and it shot all throughout my body making me shiver.

"Come on then my doll let's get you cleaned up." Grabbing her by the hair I walked us into the shower. This is how I knew she wasn't kidding because she's still on her knees for me. Closing the door behind us I leaned down and kissed her. How can I not when she openly submitted to me like this. "I sure hope you're thirsty."

"Oh very!" Perfect. Without another word I put my left leg over her shoulder and I didn't have to say another word before she dove into me.

"Shit! There we go!" I purred tangling my fingers in her hair. "OH FUCK!" Escaped my lips before I could filter it. "Holy! Hey!? Hey?! Ahh." Oh my god this is amazing... This feels fucking good.. in fact it's too good. Wait a second. Somehow in my pleasure I managed to pull her away from me. "Is there something you aren't telling me?!" I asked looking down at her.

"No.. I- I don't think so." She spoke in a low innocent tone. I searched her eyes for any hint of guilt but it's just fear and confusion right now. "Did I do some-" I just connected my lips to hers and shoved my tongue in her mouth which she openly invited.

"Take control." I murmured briefly pulling out of our kiss. She didn't hesitate and wasted no time using her tongue and tangle it with mine. I don't know if this is a in the moment thing or if she's been holding back on me but all I can think about is why hasn't she kissed me like this before. "What else happened?"

"What?"

"Why are you just now all of a suddenly kissing me like that?!"

"Huh?" I connected our lips and again it's the same. Maybe I'm delusional but her kiss feels more meaningful and determined than before.

"Either you're lying to me about me being the only female you've ever been with, or Sharky is missing out on that great mouth of yours. And I swear to god if you've been su-"

"I've only ever been with two people in my life. You and Finn I swear." The way she said it without hesitation let me know it wasn't a lie.

"So then why do you give such good head?" I asked because I'm going to get straight to the point. That only got her to smile and blush and look away from me. "What'd I tell you about hiding from me?" I asked grabbing her chin and turning it back to face me. "Why am I just now finding that out?"

"I- I dunno. Maybe because I never missed you as much as I did when you left." I just stared at her because that kinda makes sense but not completely. "Genetics I guess. Dad always did slurp his coffee, and mum had a soft spot for any kind of sucker, if it was sweet it was always in her mouth." That's better.

"Looks like I got me a professional little carpet muncher then huh?!" I grinned because this only cemented her place in my bed. "You were born to give head Becks and I'm jealous he kept you hidden from me for so long."

"Well I'm yours now so I don't see a problem here." She gloated grinning from ear to ear. See now she's getting cocky and I don't want her to think this is going to win her brownie points.

"Shut up and keep eating." I stated plainly before shoving her head back in between my legs. Fuck her tongue is so gifted I'm sure it'll be a matter of time before I peak. The way her tongue glides over my clit is unlike anything I've ever experienced. It's damn near knee buckling. "Oooh Beck damn! Agh you have no idea how hot you look right now." I moaned looking down at her. It's sexy because all I can see is her eyes the rest of her face in burried in me. That got her to look up and give me this look with her eyes. She must have mistakenly taken that as a hint to really go for it. After letting out a low growl she lifted my left leg over her shoulder giving her a wider range to attack me. "Oh shit!" Before I could utter anything else she pulled away from me completely staring at me with bad intentions in her grin. Using her right hand she used it to rub my clit kissing my inner thighs as she did so.

"You taste really good." I don't know why but the next thing she did damn near made me cum just watching her. She stopped rubbing me and placed her fingers in her mouth and began to suck on them. I felt my jaw drop watching her. The way she's so into it and committed is killing me. I want that mouth back on me I'm so turned on. It's so bad that I can feel my clit throbbing begging me for some sort of touch or pleasure. I have a knot in my throat and the only thing that will make it go away is her, Becky. She's only inches away from my wanting center and it's mesmerizing. It wasn't until she flipped her hair to one side of her neck and looked me in the eyes that I began to melt.

"I- youuu." I stuttered trying to talk but the words just aren't there. I think I just fell for her all over again. That got her to stop sucking her fingers.

"What's the matter Sash? Cat got your clit?" Then suddenly I felt those same fingers push into me.

"Agh fuck you bitch!" She then connected her mouth back to my clit and began to tug and pull on it. "Becks keep going it's coming." I spoke breathlessly being I'm trying to keep my composure but she's increasingly making it hard to do so. From her fingers going in and out of me to the way she's flicking her tongue on me it's only a matter of time before I erupt. It's been a good minute since I last got good head like this so I knew from the start that I'd probably cum quick. "It's coming! It's coming! I'm gonna- Becky!" With her name slipping off my tongue my legs tightened and my body shuddered and I felt my orgasm wash over me.

"Mmmmm." She has still yet to pull away from me so that went straight into my already sensitive clit giving me goosebumps.

"Goddamn that was amazing. Make sure you get every drop too." Pulling her fingers out of me she sucked them clean too. "Good girl Rebecca, now swallow." She did exactly as instructed. "Good girl." I cooed petting her. What I liked most is she's still on her knees looking up at me with wanting eyes. All it did was remind me how it is I let her get to me. When she gives me that look I can't help but to want to give into her. "Stand up." She listened. When she did that I gave her a soft kiss on the left side of her chest right above her heart. "That's gonna be mine one day." I stated looking her directly in the eyes. She's so in love with me just like I am with her she just doesn't know it yet. "Just you wait. But let's get you all clean that way you can finally come back home to me." Grabbing my scrubbie off its hook I wet it and put soap on it. From there I just washed her making sure to scrub her in all the right places. I don't want any traces of that imbecile touching her. That and because I want to show her what'd it'd be like to be mine. I'm just getting back into the swing of spoiling her because she deserves it.

 **Becky's POV**

"Okay love after you." Smiled Sasha as she opened the shower door and allowed me out.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine trust me." Grabbing my towel that I set down on the tub next to the shower I wrapped myself in it. I brought out two of them so when Sasha got out she grabbed the other one. I just stood there and watched her dry off because I don't know what she wants me to do next. "Put your dirty clothes in the hamper and come on." She spoke before walking out the bathroom. Listening I picked up the pile of clothes and put them in the hamper next to the counter, then headed out into the bedroom. "Let's go I'm very hungry." Following her out the bedroom she walked into the guest room. "Go through them find something you like and put it on. Then from there you may start on lunch." Opening the closet door it was full of different outfits and heels.

"Umm.. Sash I don't think any of these will fit me." I spoke slowly because she's at least a size smaller than me and I'm not sure if I'll be able to squeeze into any of it.

"Why not?" She asked walking in the closet and began to go through the different outfits.

"Well I mean.. they're your size and I-"

"So you're telling me none of these look familiar to you?" I shook my head no because I'm sure I'd remember if I brought any of these. "Remember the last time we went to Cali and that building where you had all those outfits?"

"Ooh."

"Yeah these are those same outfits minus one because it's still in Cali." Walking in the closet myself I began going through them.

"Kay I'll leave you to it then." And with that she left closing the main door behind her. Continuing to go through them I noticed that they all still have tags on them, and a lot of these clothes are all so expensive. I'm not gonna lie it feels nice to walk into a closet full of designer clothes that theoretically belong to me. And all these shoes are designer so I feel pretty damn important right now. Anyway I don't want to take too long to finish getting ready because I don't want to anger Sasha anymore than I already have. Yeah I saw the leather belt on the bed. I hope she's planning to use it to tie me up or something but I have a feeling I'm not getting off that easy. Eventually I ended up settling on this black dress that hugged my curves and showed off my arms and legs. She loves my muscles so I'm sure she'll love them in this dress. I matched it with a black pair of stilettos to help accentuate my legs and really make them pop. I just really want to look good for Sasha, I want her to want to tear my dress off me later. I want her to want me because I'm still reeling over the shower we just took. Too bad I don't have my makeup with me then I'd really wow her.

Once I was content with my outfit I headed into the kitchen. I don't know what I'm going to cook yet because last I checked almost everything in the fridge here is no good. I haven't had a proper chance to clean it out and rotate what needs to be eaten first and what still has time on it. Quickly checking all the dates it basically wiped out the entire fridge. So there goes any chance of me making something half decent for lunch. The freezer doesn't look any better itself it's just full of frozen meat and Hot Pockets. Definitely have to make a note to go grocery shopping later this week.

"So what are we having for lunch my dear?" Asked Sasha as she came into the kitchen. When she did all my thoughts immediately left my head and refocused on her. What about her that made me freeze up you're probably wondering? Well the first thing is she's shirtless only wearing a bra, but that's nothing special I've seen her in a bra before. Wondering my eyes a little further down south she's wearing these grey joggers that stop at her calves. The only problem with the pants is.. well there's a massive outline of a dick just chilling going down her right leg. It's not too long maybe eight or nine inches and it has a good thickness to it too. All it did was make me want her even more. "Hmm?"

"What?" Shit I forgot what she even asked. I'm way too consumed with what's in her pants right now.

"Lunch woman. What are we having?"

"Uhh well being neither of us have gone grocery shopping in a month or so, it's looking like we're having Hot pockets." I mumbled trying my best to maintain eye contact but I know I'm probably gonna fail.

"Awe damn I wanted a sandwich!" She pouted coming over to me and looking in the fridge herself. I want a sandwich too but I have a feeling the only sandwich I'll be getting today isn't a typical one. I hate to admit it but I want that sausage Sasha is cooking in her pants."Damn we don't even have any bread either do we?" She asked turning to look at me. Oh I got some bread for you Sash.

"Nope. There's Hot pockets."

"Fine I guess that'll have to do then." She sighed before wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. When she did that she made sure to press her crotch to my butt. It's taking everything out of me to try and pretend I don't feel it and I'm not wet just thinking about it. "Then again I could have you for lunch that'll probably be more fulfilling than a Hot Pocket." Placing a kiss on my neck she giggled a bit. "I don't care what you cook you just better make it quick." I then felt her hands begin to roam my body. They aren't following any specific plan they're just exploring I guess. "I'm definitely going to have to thank Enzo because this dress looks amazing on you. I told him to go out and find the sexiest outfits for you and he did just that. We were in and out of stores all damn day looking for outfits." Enzo is Sasha's very interesting stylist.

"Well thank you. It's just I wish you would've sent me the memo and I would've just worn sweats too." I spoke reaching into the freezer and grabbing the Hot Pockets.

"No I sent the right memo to you. It's just I didn't feel like putting on a proper outfit just to go eat lunch in my own house." That got me to turn around and face her. "I just like seeing you in sexy outfits that's all."

"Well then I certainly hope you're satisfied." With that I walked out of her grasp and over to the microwave. I didn't do it to be a smartass but because I can't take having her so close to me right now. She's baiting me and I'm going to put up a fight before she reels me in.

"Nope. I'm far from satisfied with you."

"That's too bad."

"You shouldn't talk to me like that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. My house my rules and what I say goes." I just let out a small sigh as I continued to prep the hot pockets to put in the microwave. "What kind are they anyway?"

"Dunno. Could be ham and cheese or meatball sub." Last time I made these for her there were two different boxes and they both had one in it so I combined them all into one box.

"Well I want a cheeseburger one." That got me to turn and look at her. She's purposely is trying to get a raise out of me. But then again I know Sasha and she always has a hidden agenda so she's definitely plotting something. Especially with whatever the heck she has in her pants. She didn't do that for no reason and I'm dying to find out. I mean just thinking about it is hard enough for me. I can tell just from the size of it that it's most likely going to hurt. It's definitely a lot bigger than Finn and bigger than the ones she used on me last time. As scared as I am about it I trust Sasha and I know it's going to be really good. If anything I'm excited now because it's been way too long since I got some good dick and I'm determined not to leave this house until I do.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Well then you better hope one of them is a cheeseburger one then." She shrugged putting the food in the microwave.

"I swear it's like that mouth of yours is a double bladed sword. Sometimes it's for good use other times is not any help. And right now it's no help to you." I spoke because for some reason she's being a smartass and I don't like it. That's okay though because it's just all the more reason for me to really fuck her senseless, maybe then she'll stop. For now I'm just going to enjoy teasing her some more with what I have in store for her. Going over to her I grabbed her by the hips and turned her to face me. "It's a damn good thing I think you're so beautiful because if I didn't you'd be stuck with that little twink you go home to every night. You'd be forced to deal with three inches for the rest of your life. You know what they say why give a girl an inch when she'd rather have nine?" I purred grabbing her ass with one hand while the other pulled her in closer so she could feel all nine inches that's she's going to take later. "Mmmm I bet you probably agree don't you?" She simply grinned before connecting her lips to mine. I really got into this one because now she's clean and free of anyone but me.

"I wouldn't know I've been living with a boy." Mmm good response darling. "But we should probably run some test to find out if I want that." She growled in a sexy tone. As she said that she hooked her fingers in the waistband of my joggers. This is why I'm excited to see where our relationship goes because she's a freak low key and I love it. She wants me to fuck her right here in the middle of the kitchen. I'm all for it just not right now.

"Ha you're right and we will. Right after I eat." I smirked grabbing her hands and pushing them off me. "You shouldn't have broke my heart elsewise I'd bend you over right now." Pulling away from her completely I walked over into my living room and grabbed out my Marilyn Monroe metal lunch box that sat on the bookshelf. Taking it and sitting at the kitchen table I opened it and pulled out its contents. This is where I keep all my weed and other related objects. If I'm gonna give Becks the ride of her life later might as well take it that little extra mile. I think I'm feeling a spliff today. They're easier to roll in my opinion. "Toots grab me a knife please." I spoke looking up at her because she's just standing across the kitchen staring at me. She didn't move she just stared at me. Odds are by this point she's probably about six inches deep in her imagination. "Don't make me have to ask you again."

"Right sorry." She murmured finally moving to get my knife.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm no problem." Taking the knife from her I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"You got plans tonight?" I asked continuing to pack my spliff.

"I have a dinner date with Finn later." Ew gross.

"Oh yeah what time?"

"Dunno. Whenever I get home I guess."

"We'll go ahead and tell him you have to take a rain check tonight."

"May I ask why?"

"Nope." There isn't any real reason she can't go, I just don't want her spending time with him. Also because a dinner date sounds like a setup for him trying to get some and I will not have it.

"So then why can't I make it?" That got me to look up at her and glare.

"Because I said so and that's final." I spoke with a bit of attitude. What I say goes and she needs to understand that.

"Right so I can't go because you said so?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow." It was around here that the food stopped. She automatically went and took it out the microwave. "Which one do you want?" She asked placing the plate that had both Hot Pockets on it down on the table near me. It's funny that she thinks I only want one of them.

"Just leave them there I wanna finish this first." I spoke being I'm done the first one and I want to roll two more. One for now, one for during sex, and one for after we finish. "Sit let's talk. Tell me what's been going on in the life of Rebecca Lynch." I spoke randomly pushing out the chair next to me on my right. She listened and sat down next to me. "So what's up? How are your friends?"

"They're good I guess but thanks to you they've been hounding me about that stupid song you wrote."

"What stupid song? According to you all my songs are stupid." I mumbled because she has on multiple occasions called my music stupid.

"The one you just released. They insisted I knew who you wrote it about and they won't leave me alone until they find out who hurt you."

"Well I wrote it about you. Did you tell them that?" No point in playing games because we both knew that.

"Yeah right and have them interrogate me until they know exactly every move we made?!"

"You could've called me and I would've told them." I'll admit to anyone that I made love to Becky.

"Like they'd believe us. According to the public some guy is the muse behind that song."

"Impossible I'm not even into guys so that's false."

"And who would believe me if I said that?"

"Probably nobody, I'd have my lawyers cut you down before you even spread word to anyone. Then again I would never deny having relations with you. But I'm sure you already knew that. And I'm sure you wouldn't deny either." I smirked grabbing her hand and placing it on my thigh so she can feel what's only minutes away.

"Maybe who knows." She murmured moving her chair closer to mine. "I mean I'm sure if you claimed to have had anyone in your bed that they wouldn't disagree."

"So then why did you?" I asked simply. She was complaining about her friends asking about who I wrote the song about and her struggling to not tell them. And now she's telling me anybody including her would be crazy to not acknowledge the fact that they had sex with me...

"I told you." She mumbled burying her head in my neck. It was also around the time that her hands slowly started to stroke my thigh.

"Told me what?" She let out a cute groan and wiggled her head. "Hmmm?" She just kissed my neck and smiled looking at me.

"I'm crazy." I couldn't help the small chuckle that came from me.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I smirked. Using her right hand she poked my cheek then kissed it.

"I'm thinking back to the shower we took earlier and I'm remembering how good you taste. And I'm desperately dying to put my tongue on you again." She spoke nonchalantly. That got me to smile.

"Look at this one. It's perfect!" I declared finishing twisting off my spliff and then holding it up for her to see.

"Hmm that's a good one. Shall we light the other one?" Normally I wouldn't pay her ideas any mind in situations like this but I'll never say no to getting high. Nodding my head yes I passed her the first one I rolled.

"Here you go." I spoke watching her take it and put it in her mouth. When she settled it I lit it for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I spoke simply. I've been trying to forget but I can't stop wondering if she's really here for good this time. I really don't want her to break my heart again. It was the worse pain I've ever felt. She knew how I felt about her and I know she knows I still feel the same. And she still choose to break me. "Are you going to actually stay this time or are you gonna freak out and leave again?" I asked blankly because I don't want to go any further if she's just going to break my heart. I'd rather just wait to try and fuck her rather than losing her again.

"What do you mean?" She asked passing me the spliff. Taking it I hit it and let it go.

"I mean are you actually going to stay here like before and you letting me have you? Or did you plan to poison your child at home so you can lure me into fucking you and then using him dying to leave me again?" I don't have time for games anymore from her. I need to know these things for now so it'll save me the pain later. She only let out a sigh taking the spliff being I finished my turn.

"What are you offering?" Ahh she is such a bitch! She knows I can't resist when she goes business on me. I smiled because this is the conversation I've been waiting for... Well this is actually my second favorite conversation between us. My favorite will be the one where she says she left Finn and that she loves me, and that she wants me, and that she wants to be with me.

"Me, my weed, my fame, Mattson's, and all my millions." I spoke simply explaining what our life would look like together if she were my girl. She took a hit and then passed it to me. She's just looking at me deciding what she wants. I already know she's gonna choose me so why is she pretending that she doesn't know. After a moment she exhaled and made a stern business face at me.

"I want a raise and a promotion." Taking a hit I nodded.

"Okay perfect. You're promoted to my side piece., and you'll get a fifty cent raise." She gave me a look of disbelief. "I don't want to hear it. You aren't my girlfriend so you are my side piece. And I pay you way too much for a job where you don't really do much of anything. Besides if you were mine you wouldn't have to worry about working because I make enough for the both of us and someone else, so there'd be no need for you to have a job because I'll take care of you as long as you take care of me." I advertised taking my hit then passing. Those are basically my terms and conditions. Everything is on the line right now. So it's up to her if it's a green or red light.

"And what's going to be expected of me?"

"For you to continue on as my assistant only with benefits. So you'll come to me whenever I call no questions asked. You aren't to be touched by that boyfriend of yours or anyone but me for as long as I'm fucking you. I also expect you to let me spoil you meaning you'll accept all gifts I decided to give you, coming with me to wherever we want to go when we're bored no questions asked, and I expect you to never break my heart again. If you get tired of me it's too bad. You're mine until I say I don't want you anymore. And don't let me find out that someone else's hands touch you while our agreement is in play because there will be severe punishments. What's mine is mine and I mean it. We'll be together until I say it's over." I paused here so I could take the spliff and take a puff. "By agreeing you're signing a very serious contract Ms. Lynch."

"So basically I'm agreeing to be your girlfriend but not really?"

"Not my girlfriend my side piece. That is unless you want to be my girlfriend, but in order for that to happen you have to lose that idiot bloke dead fish of a boyfriend at home." I spoke taking a hit then passing again. She took it then puffed it herself.

"Okay, and here are my terms. No more threats to fire me because it's getting old. No flirting with anyone in the office building or people we work with. When we go out in public together you have to pretend that we are just a celebrity and her assistant and nothing more."

"Hmm." I let out letting her know of my displeasure for that term.

"You have a career and reputation to uphold. And I have a boyfriend who doesn't need to know about our business." I nodded because she's right. "Continuing on with that term, it means you have the green card to flirt with others without breaking term number two. However if you do decide to flirt with someone and I see it you will be punished. I choose the punishment with no complaints." She spoke taking a puff then passing it back.

"Okay." I murmured tucking one of the spliffs in my hair being I finished rolling the last one a while ago and to save time having to stop what we're doing to get it off the table.

"Finally promise never to hold back on me. Make me scream your name that the neighbors hear us. Fuck me until my legs go numb." She purred moving in close and nibbling on my ear. Taking the third spliff I brushed her hair back behind her ear and put the spliff there too. Letting her know my answer.

"I accept." I replied taking the final two hits of the spliff before putting it out because it was done.

"You have yourself a deal Ms. Banks!" Holdings out her hand to shake I took it and we shook hands. Oh good now that that's done I feel a lot better. "You're getting better at negotiating that was good."

"Thank you. I learned from the best!" I smiled before leaning over and stealing a kiss.

"I think I need one more. You said you wanna spoil me so spoil me in kisses." I can't go against my own terms. So I used my right hand to hold her chin and press my lips to hers. This is great now I'm a thousand times more excited because now I know I have her how I want her.. somewhat. Friends with benefits with Becky is good enough for now for me. I'll take it. When I got tired of kissing her I pulled away and just took in her presence. She's so beautiful and it makes no sense to me. I'm just happy she's the one I get to lay in my bed, and judging by the fact that her hand is still stroking my thigh let me know she is too.

"Let me finish eating." I spoke pulling the plate closer to me that contained my lunch. "Uhh.. this one!" I mumbled to myself as I decided on which one I want to eat first. Taking the one on the left it's still hot so I bit into it. Nice it's ham and cheese. It also was around here that Becks reached out to I assume grab the other one. I simply hit her hand before she could touch. "No no boo, that's mine too. I got your lunch right here." I spoke grabbing her hand and placing it in my pants. When I did that she let out a sexy moan. "You're having a cockmeat sandwich for lunch today." I explained making her bite her lip. She's so hot when she's horny I love it. It turns me on. So when she began kissing my neck and stroking me in my pants I knew I had to make quick work of these Hot Pockets. Then again she hurt me and deserves to have to suffer before she gets what she wants. Taking my time I enjoyed every bite of both of them. All while she sat next to me and watched me. "You know the cheddar broccoli will always be my favorite. I don't know what it is about broccoli and cheese but it's so good I love it."

"I bet."

"No need because I do. Anyway I'm done, here you go." I stated like no big deal pushing the plate toward her. She already knew what I wanted and wasted no time getting up to take the plate to the sink. When she did that I couldn't help but to check her out. I love it when she wears heels because it makes her calves look so good. I dunno for some reason one of the main things that I find attractive on a woman is her calves. It just so happens that Becks has perfect ones and I can't wait to see them dangling over my shoulders. After washing the plate and putting it back she came back over to me and sat down in the same chair. Welp this is it, time for me to reclaim the throne. Letting out a sigh I took a deep breath and let it go. Quickly stretching out my back I looked at her. "AHHH! Okay I'm ready. You can attack me know." Those must have been the words she was waiting for because she wasted not a single second before jumping out of her chair and onto my lap. I can so get use to this.

* * *

 **I have no explanation for the amount of angst in this chapter other than my hormones were acting up and I was horny af for no reason. I mean then again I'm not apologizing because this shit was pretty good. Probably one of my favorite smutty chapters. Trust me I had every intention to keep going with the scene before I ended the chapter but I didn't. Who am I to tell you how Sasha fucked they hell out of Becky?! I mean I have my ideas and you have yours so I'm not going to take what tickles your peach from you and give you what tickles mine you know. That's the beauty of all this that I just set it up and you gotta finish it yourself. Then again I probably should have written how or if those handcuffs come into play. I mean damn bih as if Sasha being all kinky and shit wasn't enough for my ovaries to handle. I dunno I'm just in a good mood today. Had a good nap also so it's really lit. It's just now turning five in the evening as I'm typing this so my day isn't over yet. My bestie just hmu wondering if I wanted to go to a party later so I'm fitting to go H.A.M because I'm off tomorrow so it's dead for my health frfr. Rn I'm deciding on what I want for dinner cuz my parents left my ass home to go to Atlantic City and I won't see them for the next 24 so it's really slow. Pay day was today too so I'm debating if I should save my money (which I should be) or go buy drugs. Odds are I'll end up buying drugs and spending money I don't have anyway. Hmm you know I am way too open with y'all but apparently you guys like it when I do so fuck it. I swear I'm not a drug addict I can stop when I want. I also promise never to do heroine so there's that. And I'm not saying that because ive already done a number of them... Help. ~Joz #fuckitup (really I'm earning all the brownie point I can get from you so you won't murder me later. You probably will anyway because I'm a terrible person but I think it'll make for a good plot.) nervous? You should be. I love you!**


	21. Taking care of you

**Hi. So now before we start this fest I'd like to explain what I've been up to cooking in the kitchen. In order to explain this I unfortunately have to expose myself and my own genius stupidity. For a while now I've been looking for the bridge I needed to unlock something in the future of this story. Like i was getting upset cuz I thought I was going to have to scrap that idea and find a new one... But it only took for me to come home like a kite and start reading this story for me to find the bridge I needed. After almost a whole year of writing this fucking story I fucking realized that Sasha and Becky totally have a dominate/submissive like relationship. And now ur either like yeah no shit Joz, or holy shit really? Yeah man this hints are in the writing, I mean at one point Sasha even says that and I never picked up on it until last week sometime. what kind of fuckery right? Anywhore I figured I'd use that to my advantage this chapter and dig a little deeper into it. Since I've yet to really elaborate on it yet I figured it'd be best to keep it to one chapter and this is that chapter. this whole chapter is the bridge we needa cross to get to the good shit so suck it up and get over the bridge.. see you on the other side bro.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"Good girl." I cooed slowing my hip movements to let Becks ride out her orgasm. She deserves it because I've been rough with her all day long. I know she doesn't mind the pain but I still don't like the idea of hurting her while in lust then later on looking at my markings. "You know I love it when you cum for me, your eyes roll back in your head and it's so hot." I smiled looking down at her being she is lying on her back with her hands tied behind her back. Yeah like I said I've been rather rough with her today because she's going back to Florida to check in on the company tomorrow, and I won't see her for a couple days. If I could I'd go with her but I'm still on tour and can't so I'm giving her what she needs now to hopefully hold her over until the next time I get my hands on her. Mainly I want to replenish her endorphins so that way it'll buy us some time before she starts to crash. "Turn on your side, doesn't matter which." As I said that I pulled out of her causing her to let out a small moan. "I know baby just relax and let me clean you up and then we'll talk okay?" She simply nodded. Oh right and I forgot I forbid her from making a sound this session. For the most part she was quiet but I know exactly what spots to hit to make her scream so she failed at that request. However I love how obedient she is and that fact that she listens to my commands... You know or at least tried to. It was around here that she turned on her left side allowing me access at her bindings. I made sure to be gentle as possible when I undid the belt holding her wrist together because it's so tight I'm worried that I might have given her a bruise or fabric burn. Loosening the belt it wasn't entirely as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Her wrist are red and you can definitely see where the belt buckle was digging into them and on her lower back. "You may speak now love." I murmured as she turned back to lay on her back.

"Thank you." She spoke softly rubbing her wrist. I quickly grabbed her hands stopping her movements.

"Don't rub them I think I might have something for it. I don't think it cut you or anything this time so we're good." Inspecting her wrist further there isn't too much damage here. It's mostly just red from the belt being so tight.

"It didn't hurt too bad. You made me forget about it until now. I'm fine really." She reassured me using one hand to caress my cheek. This is also another thing I like about our relationship, after we finish one of our sessions I choose not to really continue to be dominant to her. I enjoy bossing her around during sex that's fine, but I don't believe in hitting women outside the bedroom. In my eyes it's abuse and I'm not a supporter of that. It's something that goes way back to my childhood but that's a story for another day. There's just a very fine very thin line between dominating someone and abuse. "I asked for it and you simply gave me what I wanted."

"I know it's just I like knowing that you're okay and feel comfortable." That got her to smile and kiss me.

"You're my girlfriend soon to be wifey, of course I feel comfortable with you. I trust you, I don't really have a choice but too." That's especially true right there. In order for our relationship to have even began Becky had to put all her trust in me. She has to trust that I'll take care of her needs physically and mentally. But most of her trust goes into when she submits to me and let's me have my way with her. Without trust our relationship would be nothing.

"Well I don't want it to have to be a choice. I want you to never have a doubt in your mind that you can trust me for anything. You're my doll and I will always take care of you." I cooed before kissing her. I made this one a long one because when I get in my dominant mood I rarely kiss her until we're done, so she's kiss deprived and I gotta fix that. Really I'm helping coax her into her state of relief to help keep her from falling into a drop so quickly. Whenever we get done a session this intense my next couple moves are especially crucial. I have to take care of her and be there to let her know that she did a good job and that I care about her. If I neglect that step she could easily slip into a subdrop and cause a bunch of bad side effects and I don't know what to expect from her. Becks hardly ever really crashes but I noticed that since I've been on tour she hasn't really been herself. No I don't mean that in a she's losing interest way because it was her idea to have me tie her up, but in a way that I feel like she's pulling away from me because we don't spend as much time together as we usually do. Yes we do still hang out together but never for long because I have shows, or meet and greets to do. And when I'm not doing something tour related I'm sleep. I knew this would be challenging trying to keep her satisfied while on the road traveling, but I'm confident I can handle it. She probably doesn't know it but she relies on me for a lot more than she thinks. Since our relationship first started over a year ago we've been basically having sex almost every single day. To an outsider that's probably insane but for us it's vital. It's vital for me to keep playing with her so she doesn't slip on me. Even though she's older than me I have to view her as a baby almost. As her reigning dom it's important for me to pick up when I sense a drop coming on for her. Like I said before we played very often so she's never experienced a subdrop because before it could start I was back inside her again. So I never really cared for making sure she was okay because I'd just be with her again the next day. Then again we usually don't always have sex on the level we just did so I never needed to worry about her dropping as much as I am now.

"I know you tell me all the time. I will always trust you no matter what." That got me to smile and kiss her.

"Good. Anyway come on let's get you a shower and ready for bed. You stay there first and keep warm." I spoke kissing her forehead before getting off of the bed. From here I just started cleaning up the mess we made in our hotel room. Yes we could have just did this on the bus, but there's a time and place for everything. I knew from the start this morning that I needed to get a room tonight. I knew because Becks was clinging to me all night and the day before when she found out that there was some problem down at our office. She's usually never that clingy so I think it was a sign of her dropping. Whatever it was I solved it now because she isn't whining wanting me to come back to cuddle her. Anyway once I finished cleaning up the mess and putting away all our clothes leading me to have to pick out our pajamas. "What do you want to wear to bed my love?" I asked looking back at her being I'm going through our suitcase.

"Just a hoodie would be nice." Nodding I turned back to our suitcase and searched for a hoodie for her after our shower. Finding one I laid it out and laid my pajamas next to it.

"Kay. Come on my love." I spoke softly holding out my hand for her to take. She took it and followed me into the bathroom. There I started the shower and sat her on the toilet seat lid. "What do you want to eat in the morning?"

"I don't know."

"Well we're in France baby you can literally have anything you want for breakfast tomorrow." She simply reached forward grabbing me around the waist and hugged me.

"I don't want to go tomorrow." She mumbled.

"I know baby I don't want you going either. Quite frankly I'm scared to let you go all by yourself because I'm scared you'll start to drop and I don't know how you're going to handle it."

"That why you haven't left my side?"

"Yes."

"Is that why I'm dreading tomorrow?"

"Yes. And that's why whenever you feel alone I want you to call me." As I said that I opened the shower curtain so we can get in. "But we'll discuss those details tomorrow. Right now I wanna shower and go to bed."

"Please don't make me let you go." She pouted looking up at me with dough eyes.

"Well how are we supposed to shower if you don't let me do so?" She put on a thinking face before nodding a little.

"Okay. Promise me you won't go far?" I couldn't help but smile because the shower is only but so big so I can't imagine where I'd go. But if that's what she wants she can have it.

"I promise, now get in." That got her to smile and place a small kiss on my abdomen. Then without any other words she got in and I followed. From there I bathed her and washed her hair before washing myself. After drying off I helped her put on her pajamas and tucked us into bed, not without giving her a chocolate bar first. I made especially sure to cuddle her close to remind her of what she means to me. I know she knows her worth and what she means to me but I want to reassure her. Just like how she takes care of me I have to take care of her.

 **Three days later**

"Okay guys I'm going to bed now. I wanna talk to Becks" I spoke putting down my hand of cards back on top of the deck. Right now where on the bus traveling to wherever. Can't tell you where because I don't know. I just know we're not in the United States where I want to be with my girlfriend. It's just me and my main dancers on this bus so we were playing UNO to pass time. We just got done a show not too long ago so we're all pretty tired anyway.

"Okay good night."

"Night guys." Making my way to where our bunks are I climbed in mine and put in my earbuds that way I can hear her clearly. Opening my phone I FaceTime called Becky. It wasn't until the third ring that she picked up. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi baby."

"You know, no matter how stressful my days are, seeing you at the end always makes it so much better." I grinned because she's so beautiful to me.

"Well I can say the same to you. I miss your face."

"I miss you too this bunk is so empty without you. What are you doing?"

"I'm working."

"Really what time is it, it looks dark?"

"It's only five in the evening and I have the blinds closed." I found that odd because if it's five that means the sun should be setting any time now and she usually loves watching the sunset. She especially loves watching it set at the house down in Florida.

"Awe how come? I thought you liked watching the sunset." She shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I do I'm just not in the mood today is all." I don't like the way she said that.

"What happened?" I asked because something must be wrong for her to not be in the mood to watch the sunset like always.

"Nothing I'm just feeling a bit tired." She mumbled running a hand through her bright orange hair.

"Why don't you take a nap then?"

"I tried. I couldn't go to sleep. Hell I barely slept at all since being home."

"Really?" It could be jet lag, but she's so well traveled that jet lag usually last for a day for her. It's been three days now since she's been home. Something isn't right and I think I might know why.

"Yeah I'll lay down and snuggle up, and as soon as I get comfy I don't feel tired anymore."

"Did you eat anything today?" Just from the few minutes of talking to her I can tell she's having withdrawals and it sucks because she's all the way on the other side of the ocean.

"Had like half a sandwich and some coffee but that was it." Yeah she's dropping and I have to find a way to her. That being said I pulled out my tablet and began looking for the next fastest ticket to Florida.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked because this is going to be the final nail in the coffin letting me know what my next move is. Her answer determines if I'm leaving here within the hour or if I still have time. "I have a question and I want an answer."

"Okay."

"Since you got home how many times have you left the house?" It was here her face went blank. And then suddenly her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I-" Fuck! Well at least her high lasted for a few days, but I need more time. At least a days worth or less. When we first started to ever fool around Becky was hesitant about this whole dominate and submissive thing. But over time I managed to slowly ease her into it, yet also balancing it out with just regular sex making it so that I can dominate her whenever I please, but at the same time I didn't always take charge. Some days I'd have her on her knees begging me to touch her, other days I'd let her have everything her way. It was and still is almost like an even balance between the two. That might not make sense but it works for us. So being that the last time we were together I was dominate and now I'm facing the consequences. I got her in this state and it's time to bring her out of it.

"Answer my question." I stated sternly.

"I got the mail yesterday." She murmured under light tears. That somewhat upsets me because she told me she was going to the office today.

"Why did you lie to me Rebecca?"

"It wasn't a lie. I did go to the office the same day I got back."

"Two days ago?"

"I just don't want to burden you is all. With the tour and everything I-"

"Becks are you dropping?" I asked straight up because I don't want to hear any of that being a burden on me bullshit. She didn't do anything but stare at me so it let me know the answer and I was right. "You know sometimes I think that your little business smart woman thing you have going for you is a facade. Like sometimes I'm convinced you're truly an idiot." I spoke simply because she's being a ditz. She knows better than that. "I tell you one thing then you turn and do the opposite. Like talking to a bag in the wind when I talk to you. What did I tell you to do when you felt a drop coming or did you forget that too?"

"To tell you." She spoke sheepishly because she knows I'm upset with her.

"So then why am I asking you if you are?"

"I di-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You listen here and you listen closely because if I ever have to repeat this to you again you'll be bound and gagged the next time I see you and every time after that." Being gagged is one of the few things Becks doesn't like so I see it fit as punishment.

"Yes ma'am."

"You are not a burden on me. I made you my girlfriend for a reason and that simply was because I love you. You are and always will be at the top of the list of who gets most of my attention. You're my sub and it's my job to take care of you. I bring you up and then when you fall down it's my job to bring you back. How am I supposed to do my duties to you if you won't let me help you? If this is going to work you have to talk to me babe. You have to let me know if you think you're dropping that way we can fix it together. I hate seeing you cry and add to that I have to watch you be sad when there's nothing I can do about it. I love you and I don't like seeing you hurting over something that was my fault. Let me help you."

"I know Sash and I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

"Call me. Always call me when you don't know what to do about anything. It doesn't matter what time I'll always pick up your calls." That got her to smile a little bit.

"So I can phone you whenever I want?"

"Yes. If you don't then I'll call you. We both have phones for a reason so might as well get some use out of it. I know what's happening to you right now is new because you never had a chance to really drop because I was always there. I know you're probably confused and lonely but I'm here for you. I want you to depend on me I don't mind carrying your burdens especially when I caused some of them. I really need you to understand that you'll always be at the top of my priorities okay?"

"Okay." She murmured softly. I swear she's the cutest thing when she's being timid and shy.

"Are you just saying that or do you understand?"

"I understand. Come to you if I need you, and that I'm always your first priority."

"Good and don't forget it."

"I won't. Not really looking forward to being tied up and gagged."

"Well that's too bad because I like seeing you tied up it turns me on." I purred making her raise an eyebrow. "Mmmm yeah I think that's gonna be your punishment." Saying that slowly, I mentally began undressing her and I'm fantasizing about how hot she look tied up last time. And I'm imagining how I'll tie her up, and all the possible positions I'll be able to do corresponding to each way I can bind her next time we're together. I'm very precise when it comes to giving my girlfriend pleasure.

"If you see it fit."

"I do, and it's sexy as hell! Ugh just thinking about it has me all hot and bothered. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I might just have to go get my punishment right now."

"Well you know my location." She smiled cockily letting me to know to come get her. The best part about it is she doesn't know I'm actually planning to go get her. It's going to fuck up the rest of the tour dates but I don't care. Becky is more important than a show I can reschedule.

 **Later that night Becky's POV**

After getting off the phone with Sasha I feel a little bit better. I still miss her terribly but I know I'll see her in no time... hopefully. Who knew that being away from someone you love could hurt so bad. I dunno I was fine the other day, but now I just feel alone. I know I have Sasha only a phone call away, with my best friends on speed dial but I don't want to really be bothered. It's weird because I want the attention but I don't want to be bothered to entertain it. I'm not use to feeling like this. I miss my Sasha and she's still on tour, far from where she can just come visit me real quick and then go back on the road. This may sound weird but I'd much rather be on the road with Sasha rather than sitting home alone all day. At least there I'll have someone to cuddle and not just the blankets. Plus she'll be there to help make me feel better. Anyway thanks to Sasha I'm sorta tired after all of that so I'm going to attempt to get some rest although it seems to be a myth that continues to evade me. It's not too late here it's maybe almost seven.

..

"Get up!" I heard but I can't decipher if it's real or if I'm still dreaming. "I said wake up!" Then there was a sharp stinging pain on the back of my thigh. "Goddamn it I said get up!" Suddenly the blankets flew off me and I'm left bare with just my hoodie to cover me.

"What the hell?!"

"Hell is about to sound like fun compared to when I'm done with you." Rubbing my eyes to see who it is, I can see a figure standing over our bed. It's dark in here being it's well past midnight. "I certainly hope you didn't think I was joking when I said I'm coming to get my punishment." Oh thank god! This whole time I didn't have a single clue who it was but now I know. I thought it was possibly a murderer trying to kill me or kidnap me but it's just my lover.

"Sasha?" I asked because now that I'm thinking about it, last I checked Sasha was still on her tour bus in Germany somewhere. It was then that she crawled on the bed and up to my face.

"You know I have to reschedule my show tomorrow night now because of you?"

"How'd-" Before I could ask another question she pressed her lips to mine. When she did that it reminded me that everything is going to be okay.

"Not only did I have to reschedule my tour dates for you but I just flew a long time by myself so I could see you. The whole time I was thinking to myself about what I wanted to do when I got to this point." She cooed caressing my cheek and straddling my hips.

"But why would you do that? That's gonna set back all the tour dates isn't it?" I asked because I know how important her fans are to her.

"My baby needed me and I had to make the decision. Either a show that can easily be rescheduled for another date, or my girlfriend who's depressed without me. Wasn't a hard decision when I remembered who means more to me."

"Who'd you choose?" That earned me a kiss.

"I'm here with you aren't I?" She whispered pulling out of our kiss. Even though I knew the answer it still made my heart flutter. "You know I'd do anything for you. You're my bae and I intend to hold true to it."

"I love you." I whispered looking at her. She must have been thinking the same because she gave me another kiss.

"I love you too Becks." Like tradition I kissed her and put everything I had into it. "Ugh you're so fucking beautiful I just don't get it." She whined out sitting up still looking down at me. "I'm thinking about every time I've ever gone to kiss you and how no matter the time of day you still manage to take my breath away."

"Well then you better get an inhaler because I'm always going to steal your breath away." I smirked because she's stuck with me for life.

"I know but what's the sense you're just going to make me blow through it in a day. Or an hour.." As she said the last part she crept her hands up underneath my hoodie.

"Knowing us.. you'll go through it in half an hour." I purred sitting up so we were level. Once there I gave her a quick peck before taking off her glasses. "You won't be needing these for a bit. Besides I'm sure the people down at Lenscrafters are tired of us coming in there because you broke your glasses again."

"Well I got the warranty for a reason so I'm going to abuse it as I see fit." She spoke folding her arms. That made me smile because I love how sassy she is sometimes. Unfolding her arms I wrapped them around my neck.

"What about me? Do I have a warranty?" I asked as innocently as possible. That got her to chuckle before giving me a kiss.

"Yeah. You have the lifetime warranty."

"Oh really?!" I asked incredulously pulling her in closer.

"Yeah that means that you can never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever... ever leave me no matter what. You have to promise me forever."

"I promise you forever." I spoke without hesitation. That earned me a nice loving kiss.

"Good, because I promised you forever the first time I met you. But do you know what else it means?"

"No. What?"

"That I get to abuse you any way I want!" As she said that she leaned forward putting all her weight on me causing me to fall backwards. "And my first order of rules are there's absolutely no moaning. If you moan you lose... And with the way you've been acting lately..." Saying this she also leaned her head closer and closer to me so that her mouth was to my ear. "I think it's in your best nature not to lose." She spoke in a tone that filled me with uncertainty to find out her punishment... but yet all of me wants to find out. I want to find out. I crave to find out.

"Challenge accepted. Bitch!" When I said that she let out a very satisfied groan. I don't have to see her face to know that she's making a very devious smile.

"You just fucked up!" They way she spoke those words gave me goosebumps. I just pissed her off so I pretty much just lost this game.

 **The next morning**

Surprisingly I didn't wake up until around noontime. Before I could process why that is I felt an oh so familiar pair of legs wrapped around my left leg, just like always. And it was here that I remembered why I'm waking up late. I almost forgot she came home earlier this morning. I'm not going to lie waking up to her asleep lying on my chest brings me a lot of comfort. I feel relaxed and at home. I'm happy. I'm happy cuddled up to her like this in our own bed. For months now I haven't slept with her in our own bed and now that we're here it feels right. I'm starting to think that her coming home to see me was a bad idea because I have no plans of letting her get back on a plane to leave me again. Just thinking about her leaving again is making me sad but I guess I should enjoy her while I have her. That being said I snaked my left arm around her and held her close. This is usually the time I take to go start breakfast but I'd much rather spend that time here with her in bed until she wakes up.

 **Later that day Sasha's POV**

"Where are we going?" Becks asked because after we woke up we cooked some food, and I told her to get in the car. I didn't tell her where we're going but I have a feeling she'll like it.

"I'm probably making a huge mistake but I can't cancel and reschedule every show every time you drop."

"Nobody said you had to do that."

"Well I couldn't let you be sad on your own. But don't you worry because we're going to pick up your wellness policy."

"My wellness policy?" I just looked over at her then back to the road. Kissing the back of her hand I smiled.

"Yes. You'll see in a bit.. just promise me you won't go overboard."

"Well that just made me really excited because that must mean.. Oh my god!"

"What?!" I asked smiling because I think she figured it out. We're driving in the direction to the part of town where we rarely go. She knows there's only one thing on this part of town that's worth visiting.

"Are we going to the animal shelter?!" She asked smiling and grabbing my arm. I just smiled and kept my eyes on the road. "What? But you said I couldn't have a dog."

"I know what I said and I still stand by it. It's just I know we haven't been spending as much time together since I've been on tour. And we still have shows left to do before everything goes back to normal. I don't want you to be home alone while I'm gone so I wanted to get you a companion for when I'm not home." That earned me a kiss on the cheek.

"This isn't a joke is it? You aren't getting my hopes up only to smash them are you?"

"No ma'am. Let's just think of this as the start of our own family. The start of the Banks family." I spoke pulling into the shelter parking lot. "But listen you got one shot. You better pray there's an animal you like in there or that's it we're not getting one. Deal?"

"Deal! Come on let's go!" She wasted no time jumping out the car and basically running inside. I didn't even get the chance to park that's how quick she was. I know I'm going to regret this decision at some point but I'll do anything for Becks. She's been pestering me for a dog so why not let her have one. The only reason I'm allowing it is because I believe it'll help keep her mind off dropping while I'm back on the road.

...

"Come here! Come here Shiloh! Come here boy!" Giggled Becks as they are playing catch in the sand. Yeah there was a cute little beagle there that when we walked in he practically jumped on Becks. It was cute because he had his toy in his mouth when he did that meaning he wanted to play. And that was all it took for him to win her heart. I couldn't blame her he is really pretty. He has one blue eye and one brown eye. He's mostly brown in color on top with some spots of black and white underneath. They said he's about three years old and he's housebroken so that's what I mostly cared about. On the ride home he would not settle down he was so excited, and so was Becks. As soon as we left the shelter we went to the nearest pet store to get food and toys for him. As much as I don't really want a dog, I love how happy he make her. "Good boy Shiloh! Good boy!" She cooed as he brought her back the ball.

"Babe?" I called out being I'm sitting on the balcony watching them play.

"Yeah?"

"Come here please."

"Coming! Come on Shiloh let's go." With that she started to jog back over to the house and up the steps to me with Shiloh close behind. "Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked with puppy eyes. She's been playing with Shiloh for two hours now almost and I want attention.

"Of course baby." She smiled leaning down to kiss me.

"Woof!"

"No you had your time with mommy today. It's my turn now." I argued back to him.

"Woof!"

"It's okay there's enough of me to go around." Cooed Becks petting him being he's right next to us. "Thank you for the gift I love it."

"Good I just want you to be happy." I smiled tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm happy you're happy." That earned me a kiss.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I then went in for another kiss but before I could get in close Shiloh jumped up onto me and started to lick my face.

"Haha looks like he thanks you too!" Giggled Becks petting him.

"Blah Shiloh!" I groaned pushing him down because he's licking my mouth.

"Awe say I'm sorry momma I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come live with you. I love you." She cooed in a baby voice as she pulled him into her grasp and held him.

"You're cute buddy but if you ruin my furniture it's back to the shelter my friend."

"Huh?! How dare you! She doesn't mean that bubby. She doesn't mean that no she doesn't! You get to stay right here with me."

"It's getting late are you ready for dinner?" I asked being it's almost seven.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Whatever I guess it doesn't matter."

"Do you want pasta?"

"Sure. Can we have mac-n-cheese?" I asked because thanks to my mother Becky knows how to cook it just right.

"Of course anything for you my love." She smiled before leaning in and giving me a long kiss. I made sure to enjoy every bit of it too. "I love you."

"I love you too." Giving me a quick peck she stood up.

"Kay I'll go see if we have all the ingredients or if we gotta go to the store."

"Okay. Bye." I frowned because she's leaving me.

"Bye cutie." Giving me a kiss on the cheek she started walking in the house.

"Don't forget your dog." I called out pointing out that Shiloh is cuddled up to me.

"Awe! Babe don't move. Where's my phone?!" She smiled looking at us. Pulling out her phone she held it up and took a picture. "Huh! It's so cute I love it. This is my new screensaver."

"Aren't you just the happiest girl in the world right now?" I joked cockily because I love seeing her happy because of me. Nothing makes me more proud to be her girlfriend knowing that I'm the reason behind her happiness right now.

"I am babe, look it." She then came back over and showed me the photo. "My heart is melting babe." She cried out cutely.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!" She then pressed her lips to mine. "Thank you." She mumbled through our kiss.

"No problem. Now get to looking." I spoke pointing inside the house letting her know I'm hungry.

"Yes ma'am. Bye Shi." She whispered kissing Shiloh on his head. Then she stood up and went into the house. Not without looking back at us before going all the way in. All while it happened I couldn't stop smiling watching her. Whenever she's happy like that truly makes me happy to the core. She hasn't stopped smiling since when we first got to the shelter and I love it. I love how one dog managed to make her whole day so much more exciting. But just because he lives with us now doesn't mean he's first priority before me

"Okay buddy let's set some ground rules." I spoke petting Shiloh getting him to sit in my lap facing me. "Rule number one I'm first priority when it comes to mommy. She's mine and I get most of her attention." He just turned his head to the side staring at me. "Rule number two no making messes in the house. And if you do make one you better hope she sees it before I do. Elsewise it's bye-bye to you. You're only here to help keep mommy from dropping while I'm away working so I expect you to do that." He let out this weird low growl letting me know he's at least trying to listen to what I'm saying. The more I stare at him the cuter he gets to me. It's his eyes they're so bright and filled with happiness that it warms my heart. Plus his big floppy ears don't help none either. "Then we get to rule number three, it's your full responsibility to take care of mommy when I'm gone okay. If I can't look out for her then you have to kay?" He licked my face letting me know of his stance on all the rules.

"Yeah we gotta- Awe babe!" She cooed coming back outside. "I swear I'm so lucky to have the both of you. I got my handsome boy and my beautiful wifey together on our balcony. I can't imagine being anywhere else than right here with you two." As she said that she kissed me and pet him. "But we gotta go to the store."

"Okay."

"Shiloh you wanna go for a ride?!"

"Woof!" He followed that up by licking my face then going over to Becks and kissing her too. He's so easily excited it's cute I love it.

"Of course you do. Come on let's go!" The two then went inside to go get ready I assume. I'd go but I'm not planning to get out the car. I'm trying to lay low since I cancelled my show tonight just to hangout with Becky. I told them it was a family emergency. Then again nobody is gonna believe that because Becks has been taking nonstop pictures all day long of Shiloh so I'm sure the world knows we're parents now. Then again I should've just told them I needed to go see my girlfriend.. I mean I'm sure people wouldn't be surprised about it though. I practically have been moving mountains for that woman since the first day we met. I was moving them just to get her and I still do it to this very day. I'm not saying that just to brag but to point out that there's literally nothing I wouldn't do for her. She's my everything and she has me so whipped that I don't know what I'd do without her.

And now that I don't have to worry about Becks dropping while I'm not around that gives me more time to work. Then again I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. The good in it is that I can go away for an extended amount of time and not worry about Becky going into a drop alone because she has Shiloh to keep her company. However the bad is she won't depend on me as much as she would've had to before Shiloh... When you think about it I guess having Shiloh can be a good thing. I mean now we full on have a dog together.. Actually no that's Becky's dog, I can tell now that he's going to make messes and I'm not looking forward to it.

"Come on babe we're ready to go." Spoke Becky coming to the door with Shiloh not too far behind her. I'm also very pleased to see that the two of them get along together. Odds are he probably fell in love with her too and that's why he follows her everywhere.

"Okay let's go then." Getting up out my chair I went in the house. From there we got in the car and went to the store.

 **Later that night. Becky's POV**

"Awe he's so fucking adorable! Hi Shiloh!" Giggled Bayley as she was kneeling down playing with Shiloh.

"So Sasha just let you get him randomly." Asked Charlotte being she's sitting at the kitchen counter. We usually don't hang out in the kitchen but I'm still cooking dinner. I decided on making steak, mac-n-cheese, candied yams, and lose corn. Nothing too fancy but enough to let Sasha know that I love her and I'm happy with everything she's done for me today. Then again it's all nothing new because I always cook like that for Sash. It's just my way of thanking her for this wonderful life she built for us.

"Yeah after breakfast yesterday she told me to get dressed to go out. I didn't question I just did and then the next thing I know we're at the animal shelter."

"Oh wow the way Sasha would shut you down so quick about getting a dog. Then she comes home off her world tour and randomly gets you a dog."

"Yeah I know I was surprised too."

"Hmm I don't know about you but that seems a bit suspect don't you think?" Questioned Charlotte.

"No. What do you mean?" I'm very interested in where she's going with this.

"For months now you've been trying to convince Sasha to let you get a dog. Literally anything you wanted she gave to you except a pet. Then she goes away on tour and randomly shows up allowing you to get a pet dog. Like what'd you do? What happened that made her change her mind?" Now is one of those times where I wish Charlotte wasn't such a nosy person. The reason Sasha let me have a dog was to help me through subdrops when Sasha can't be there to do it. Then that leads to the fact that they don't know about Sasha and I's relationship in the bedroom. They don't know that I enjoy submitting to Sasha the way that I do. They don't know that Sasha is my dominant and I her submissive. Hell nobody knows that information but me and Sasha. I want to tell them but I don't want them to make fun of me or think of me any different. I know since they're my friends that they probably wouldn't care but I do. They don't need to know every detail of our relationship.

"I dunno. I like to think it was just her feeling guilty for not spending as much time with me like we usually do with her being on tour and stuff." I spoke as effortlessly as possible. Char just shrugged but I'm not sure she's buying it.

"Well you tell her that I'm upset with her for not spending enough time with me either. And that I'd like a puppy too." Added Bayley.

"Bay we're not getting a dog and we can't get one because our apartments does not allow animals."

"But look how cute he is?!" Whined out Bay as she's sitting on the floor and Shiloh is in her lap lying there as she pets him.

"We'll get you a virtual one."

"I'll let you babysit him whenever me and Sasha are out of town." I added.

"Deal." It was also around this time that Bayley's phone rang signaling a text. "Oh Becks can you pass me my phone?" She left her phone on the counter so it's fair game.

"Oh who's blowing up your phone?" I sang pressing the button to see who it is. Oddly to my surprise it's Sasha's friend Big E. "E?! I knew it! I knew you two would be perfect together."

"So you are talking to E then?" That got Bay to stand up and take her phone from me.

"Okay and I think he's funny. He makes me laugh and I like that." She shrugged defending herself.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Bay we aren't judging you we all knew from the moment the both of you met." I replied because it's not really news to us.

"How much is he packing? From my prior experience and general information I assume he's part of the well hung community."

"I don't know." She smirked blushing. That's another thing I love about Bayley, she's a terrible liar.

"It's massive isn't it?" I asked because I want to know too.

"Stop lying Bay we know you had to have accidentally brushed up against it when you two were in the bounce house."

"Stop!" She groaned.

"Come on just tell us. Tell us and I'll show you how to take good nudes like I do." I reasoned because they've seen some of the nudes I've sent Sasha, so they know I know what I'm talking about.

"Yeah tell us and I'll help you reel him in for good. I'll show you everything I know in the bedroom so you can really trap him."

"I'm guessing a solid seven inches and some change almost eight."

"It's definitely enough to probably get me to start to call him daddy afterwards if he wanted."

"Oh?!" I asked incredulously because I've never heard her talk like that before.

"Yeah I'm over playing with these boys I need me a real man. A rich man who can take care of me so I don't have to work." Shrugged Bayley.

"Right and where does E work?"

"He's a contractor who works on building different things.

"So he's a handyman?"

"Yep and It's legit too because I looked up the company he works for and his name is on the website. Plus the company he works for pays rather well so I know he's worth it. It's not much compared to what Sasha brings home but it'll be enough to keep me happy."

"Wow look at you pulling in possible suitors. Watch out Becks she might beat you to the alter."

"No me and Sasha are in no rush to get married we're perfectly content where we are. Plus if I'm going to marry Sasha I want to wait until we have everything figured out. If we're going to settle down we're going to settle down completely. Like one house in a cute little suburb with a good education system."

"Omg you guys we should all be neighbors once we are all married!" Announced Bayley with excitement

"I'm down."

"This is awkward because I don't have plans to marry for quite some time so it might just be the two of you. I'll just live with the both of you. Switch guest rooms every night. Maybe I'll take a shit in your house in the morning then shit at yours in the evening. It sounds like a fairytale dream if you ask me."

"You'll just be the parasite that doesn't go away huh?"

"Yup. Oh and it's going to be a paradise, with the way you cook Becks. And then Bay if you marry E then that'd be a gateway to you learning how to cook like Becks so I'll always have a good hearty meal ready to go. It'll just be trying to figure out who's house I should go to for which meal.." Char mumbled looking between Bayley and myself.

"If that's gonna be the case you just better be doing some dishes when you're done." Spoke Bay.

"Looks like I'm moving in with you and Sasha."

"Nope. I don't want you snooping in on our sex life."

"No I promise I'll keep quiet."

"No that's creepy and I don't want to keep you up with all the moaning and whatnot." I shrugged. They know that me and Sasha have a very healthy sex life, they just don't know why that is.

"Hmm well then I guess I'll have to match you in volume."

"Ew. Don't do that." I can already hear Sash now wanting to be even louder than her. It also was around here that I checked my food that's in the oven. It's almost done so I better let Sasha know. "Kay guys dinner's almost ready." I mumbled grabbing plates out for everyone.

"Hmmm and you know why else I couldn't handle the married life? Always cooking dinner and breakfast everyday. I can barely cook as it is and I have no desire to care to learn." Spoke Char.

"That's why you should learn." Added Bay.

"I could but that's a commitment and I'm terribly scared of them."

"You really gotta get it together."

"I know but for now I'm chilling." It was about here that I zoned out on the conversation because I'm thinking about if Sasha will like this meal or not. She usually does enjoy my cooking so I'm excited to feed her. Taking out the food in the oven I sat it all out on top of the stove. This way it'll be easier to serve. "Damn that looks good Becks. I'm definitely coming over for dinner more often."

"That's honestly fine with me. The lesser around you the more sane I feel."

"So you're just gonna dump her on me?" I asked because that's not fair. I love Char but sometimes she can be a pain. I also took this time to take out my phone and call Sasha.

"Hi baby."

"Go wash your hands dinner is ready." I spoke simply. No sense in beating around the bush.

"Ugh finally I can smell it all from here." She's only laying down in the bedroom. She's leaving me again tomorrow and I want her to get as much rest as possible before she goes. So I want to send her off on a full stomach and fully rested.

"We'll come get it then."

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you in a sec."

"Ok." With that I hung up. "You guys go wash your hands and then we'll eat." Neither of them objected that. They know when it's time to eat, it's time to eat and they don't mind eating. While everyone did that I went in the cabinet and got out Shiloh his dog food. The people at the shelter have him on this weird food diet because somehow he managed to get a stomach infection so he can only eat certain wet foods in limited amounts. Being we just got him today I don't know what he likes and dislikes so I got him basic foods and I'll try them all out every night to see if he likes them. Today we're trying a chicken and rice combination and see if he likes it. After filling his bowl I set it down for him to eat. "Shiloh dinner!" I called out. Within seconds I heard his collar letting me know he's coming. He ran right up to his bowl and started eating it. Well I guess he likes this kind of food. After a second of watching him gobble his food I went and washed my hands. "Mkay who wants what?"

"What's that orange stuff?" Asked Bay pointing to the yams.

"They're candied yams they're really good. I think you'll like them."

"Alright bring them on."

"Same for me Ginige."

"Alright and everything else is fine?"

"Yup."

"Mkay." After that I grabbed my serving spoons out. This isn't the first time these two have been over for dinner so they know how it goes. I always serve everyone then myself, with Sasha always the one who gets first plate.

"You know I'm still confused as to why none of us can eat until after Sasha gets her food." Stated Charlotte like we haven't been over this before.

"Because she's daddy and daddy always eats first. It doesn't make sense to you because you don't do relationships. The day you do decide you want to settle down you'll understand why everything is done a certain way here." I explained.

"Well I'm not a homebody. I don't like the idea of being domestic like you."

"And that's why you have so much to learn."

"Oh learn what?" Asked Sash walking into the kitchen.

"How to be domestic." I answered simply before giving Sasha a small kiss.

"Oh yeah if there's anyone to learn from it's Becks. She practically invented domestication."

"Oh stop it. I just appreciate everything you do for me and I'm expressing my gratitude."

"Mm you're oh so very welcome baby. Anyway what do we have here?" She asked looking at the food.

"I made steak, mac-n-cheese, corn, and yams." I smiled because I like taking pride in saying I made all those things.

"Oh wow you really don't want me to leave again do you?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Nope. It's a trap to keep you here for another few days."

"Well it's certainly one I wouldn't mind getting stuck in. But I'll take some of it all." When she finished that she nibbled on my neck a bit letting me know she has her eyes on me.

"Okay just let me know when enough is enough."

"Mkay." From there I constructed Sasha her plate. "Now since you weren't the main course does that mean you're for dessert?" She asked in a serious tone. I swear if she could I'm sure she'd say that in front of the entire world. As awkward as it is for me I don't mind it. It lets me know she's still interested in me and that I'm doing something right.

"Only if that's really what you want."

"I do really want it."

"Then you can have it." I smiled giving her a kiss. "You can have it all and then some."

"Well then I guess I better get a start on this plate then huh?"

"Guess so."

"Well this is awkward because I was told I can spend the night tonight and that we'd play Scrabble. Then we'd make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning." Charlotte added reminding me that her and Bayley are still here. It's the effect Sasha has on me.

"Yeah and y'all can do that right after I fuck the life out your friend here." Sasha spoke nodding towards me as she sat at the kitchen table.

"You know I'm scared that one day you guys are really gonna do that in front of us." Spoke Bayley

"No I'm down! I'm down to see that happen!"

"Of course you would you creep." I stated holding out a full plate for one of them to take.

"Yeah but you love it." Char spike taking the plate.

"I guess."

"Can I have that piece of steak right there in the corner?" Asked Bay pointing to the second biggest steak on the pan. Sasha usually always gets the biggest portion then I'll go the second biggest but I understand. It's funny because she usually wants the smallest portion because she's usually on some crazy diet and workout plan. She's just trying to maintain her curves so a certain somebody has a little something something to grab on and I respect that. I'd do the same for Sasha.

"Of course you know I got you toots. I'm sure E will appreciate it." I smirked placing the steak on her plate. "You want extra mac too?"

"E likes his girls nice and curvy." Sang Sasha from the background. I assume she already knows Bayley and E are talking. He's her friend and I'm sure Bayley has been the subject of their group chats a time or so.

"Okay I'll take it." I think that's cute because she must really like him if she's breaking her usual diet for him. I ship it though, I think they'd be cute together.

"Perfect. He's not gonna keep his hands off you next time he's in town." Sasha smirked.

"Three weeks and counting!" Chimed Bayley. Like I said I think they're going to be cute. I think it'll be fun to do double dates with them. Once I finished making her plate I handed it to her and she sat over at the table. After making my own plate I joined everyone at the table. There we talked and ate like we usually do. The only part I didn't like was Sasha purposely rubbing my thigh trying to elicit something from me but I held my own. I'm starting to think she gets a kick out of teasing me while we have guest over because she knows as soon as they leave I'll melt in her hands. Not that I'm complaining I just hope Bay and Char don't plan to stay late tonight.

 **The next morning Sasha's POV**

"I desperately hope he helps you because if not I don't know what else to do." I spoke softly petting Shiloh being he's lying to the right of Becks. Yes I did lose the vote to keep him off our bed. Becks insisted he sleep with us on his first night here. There wasn't really much I could do because I know he'll just sleep here when I'm not here anyway. But if that's what my doll wants then she shall have it. Anything she wants to keep her from dropping. After her friends left last night I had to have Becky one more time. She's my obsession and I don't want to be separated from her. That's the reason I'm up before she is, I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried about how she's going to react to when she starts to drop again. I know she has Shiloh to help her but what if he isn't enough? What if he doesn't help much and she needs me? I don't know what I'll do but I'll find something. I'll find some way to her. I love touring and performing for all my fans but I'm starting to wish we didn't schedule such a big tour. It's taking its toll on our relationship and it's worrying me. The more I'm away from her the more I worry that she'll slip on me and I don't know what she'll do. I've handled some bad cases of subdrop and I've handled good ones.. well technically there is no really good kind of subdrop. It all depends on the person. Like before Becky I had a sub who didn't want anything to do with me once we finished until the next time we got together. Then there was a different female who had required a lot of attention afterwards. And if they didn't endure a drop it's because they weren't into it. These kinds of relationships are very hit or miss. Sometimes you strike out others you score a homerun. Those were all old flings that never lasted long because none of them were able to catch and hold my attention the way Becky has. She made me work for it before she gave it up and I loved the chase. It made for a much bigger payoff and made me want her to be mine even more. Now that she is mine it opened a world of possibilities because there's so much I can do with her that we could spend the whole day in bed just playing. Take last night for example, we stayed up all night talking and making love. It was great I couldn't have imagined a better night.

But unfortunately all the best things have to come to an end. My flight is a late morning one so we have a bit of time before we have to leave. I hate waking her but I want to spend every last second with her that I can before I leave. That being said I began placing small kisses on her neck.

"Mmm you're up early." She smiled eventually still not opening her eyes.

"Well I'm taking all of you in before I gotta get back to work." I mumbled still kissing her neck.

"Well then take as you need." As she said that she opened her eyes allowing me to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good lord you are so fucking beautiful." That got her to blush and smile at me. "I'm sorry I thought I was thinking that." I have to kiss her now for that. "Then again it's true so it's good I said it."

"Well I think you're just as beautiful if not even more. I feel like I'm looking at the true definition of beauty."

"Thank you." I cooed kissing her. "Anyway let's get up I want brecky with my Becky."

"Okay if you insist." Giving me another kiss she sat up. In doing that caused Shiloh to get up and start stretching. "Good morning handsome!" She cooed petting him. He returned the favor by licking her, getting her to giggle.

"You know I don't mind our future waking up like this." That got his attention and he ran up to me and licked me too. "Glad to know you like it too bud." He is very easy to excite especially for just waking up.

"I wouldn't mind it either." As she said that she was looking directly at me.

"Well then I guess it's my job to help keep it this way."

"But first you gotta finish touring."

"Ugh stop reminding me. You're going to make me fuck around and just cancel the rest of the tour."

"Oh everyone would hate me. They'd think I told you to do it. No don't do that. We'll be right here waiting for you to come home." She smiled hugging Shiloh and they both are giving me the cutest look. They're definitely faces I'll remember when I'm on the road and thinking of home.

"Can you both like not be so cute? Like it's not time to go yet but I know I don't want to go."

"Woof!"

"I know buddy. I'm gone the day after we bring you home. Don't worry I'll be home soon enough." I cooed petting Shiloh. "Damn his eyes Becks!"

"I know they're so pretty. He's definitely destined to be a star just like momma." That made me smile. "Imagine that right? Sasha and Shiloh Banks, I love it. The singer songwriter and her model dog. Can't imagine how much more perfect that'd be."

"I can. You forgot about my girlfriend. The singer songwriter, with her beautiful girlfriend and their model dog. Now that's a perfect title right there."

"Mmm touché can't argue that." That earned her a kiss.

"No you can't." And here we sorta fell into a comfortable silence looking at each other. I don't want her to leave me. I want her on the tourbus with me. I know she has Shiloh but I'm not ready to find out if he'll help her or not. She's my wife and I want her on the road with me.

"Baby how long do you think it'll take you to pack your bags again?"

"Pack my bags for where?"

"Ummm like the next couple months until I'm done touring. I don't want to leave you guys here. I can't take anymore going to sleep in an empty bed. I don't want you to have to sleep in an empty bed either. I need you to come with me back on the road. The both of you. Shi can come too, we can get our own bus just for the three of us. We'll be like a little gypsy family for the next couple months. Please baby." I begged because the more I look at her the heavier my heart feels. The thought of having to leave her again is absolutely ruining me right now. That made her smirk and lean over to give me a loving kiss.

"That's a wonderful idea Sash."

"I know so let's start packing."

"We can't unfortunately. Shiloh has his first vet visit later today and we can't miss it. He has to get his shots so that eventually we will be able to go with you. And plus I can't go because I have to stay here.. away from you." She murmured softly caressing my cheek. "You know I hate being away from you but I think we should take this opportunity to-"

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?" I interrupted because that's what it sounds like.

"No baby I don't even know how you could even think that. No I want to take this time to see for myself how I'll do without you always by my side. I want to try and see if I can survive a drop without having you solve it for me. I wanna see if Shiloh is what I need to be able to cope until you come back home." That got me to grab her hand and kiss her palm before bringing it down to cover my heart.

"God babe it feels like you're breaking up with me." I mumbled being just the thought of her leaving me makes my heart beat uncontrollably and I want her to feel it.

"I'm not ever so stop it baby. You're making me feel like you want me to."

"No I don't want you to. I just don't want to go back on the road without you." That made her pull me into her embrace and hold me.

"You know I'm starting to think you're the one who's gonna drop before I do. I promise you everything is going to be alright. Me and Shiloh aren't going anywhere, we'll be right here until you come back. I think this is a great opportunity for us to be apart that way when we reunite it'll be a party. We've already started to plan your welcome home party. You're looking at the local party committee team." I thought this was kinda cute because when Becky smiled Shiloh kinda smiled too. I don't like the idea of being away from her for so long. She barely went three days without me last time, what if it's not as long next time? If it doesn't last longer what is she gonna do? Shit I guess that'd be the point of her wanting me to go. That way she can figure out what needs to be done. And I did let her get Shi to help get her through a drop. So then I guess that means I should listen to her.

"Is there at least going to be a mime?"

"We will go out our way to find one. There will even be an Elvis impersonator how about that?"

"I like Elvis."

"I know you do. And that why you have to go back on tour. To give us time to get you your Elvis." She then pressed her lips to mine in a loving way. "I promise we'll be fine. You have my heart and I'll be here when you come back I promise you. I want you to get back to your fans because they need their hero. Go love them then come home and love me because we'll be waiting. I'll be waiting and craving you. Missing you more by every second that passes that way I can really attack you. I missed you sex is my favorite sex and that's what I want."

"So then I guess I gotta make you miss me."

"Bingo. And I the same." She's right. We did have awesome sex the other night when I came home. Damn! Why can't I say no to her?

"Okay. But hold me a bit longer I wanna remember the way you hold me before I'm forced to do without it." She simply tightened her grip around me and kissed my neck.

"As long as you need." I have to stop always giving her what she wants because I don't want to leave her. It's what she wants so I have to give it to her. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll stay loyal to me. I'm just scared of her not being as okay as she thinks she'll be. You know what though, fuck it. It's my tour I can cancel and reschedule as many shows as I want to fit Becky's needs. However I'd rather not have to if I don't have to. I dunno I guess I gotta leave and see what happens. It'll be a set further in our relationship and progression on our cure for Becky.

* * *

 **So I hope you're not upset after this. I mean I had to its what is best for business. Yes it was necessary for mr to not include any smut this chapter because we all need a break from it for a second to gather our wits and drinks some water. I hope you got through this okay because Shiloh is now the new star here. Why a beagle? idk I think they're cute and have cute floppy ears. Umm just know lots of chaos is cuming your way. So Ebay is a thing and I ship that, I might dig deeper into that with a cute double date who knows. Shit I want to talk some more to you but i forgot what eled happens this chapter and I'm too lazy to go look. so instead im gonna say what im thinking about. Right now I'm thinking about how weird sleeping is. Like we have special mats we havt to sleep on and attire we wear to sleep on said mat. i dunno Im enjoying a Snickers nar rn, I love Snickers. Does anybody else sing the Snickers Song of Satisfaction when they eat a Snickers bar too? or is it just me? I mean its catchy af and I know the whole song. Happy peanut soy is the key to life. Im gonna go now because I wanna lay chapter goes out to the World. ~Joz I want pancakes and waffles #upitfuck (Happy 420 Stay High friend)**


	22. In Celebration

**Hi friend! Friend Hi! So this here is a another past chapter because for some stupid reason I've been switching back and forth being consistent. Um this a a really fluffy chapter and I don't know why. But I guess it's cool to switch it up a little bit. Now forgive me if this chapter seems... fuck it let me just read you this chapter and we'll talk more at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV later that night**

"Hey?" I heard softly and I felt something tickle my ear. "Hey get up I'm hungry." I heard a bit louder. "Ignore me huh? I don't think so." And then I felt the bed shift and a sudden set of lips on mine. Okay now I know this isn't a dream. I like where this is headed though because whoever this is kissing me is kissing me like nothing I've ever felt before. If they're trying to get lucky right now, they're definitely doing it right. I can't help not giving in to our kiss as I felt a firm set of arms wrap around me pulling me in close to them. "Come on Sasha I know you're up now." Oh my god I love that accent. The way my name came off their tongue. Ugh and the way they said you're. Haha I know yer up. This got me to open my eyes. And when I did oh boy does my view make me happy.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." She smiled and pinched my hip. "Owe!"

"Hey you told me to." I just smiled and took in her presence.

"You know I was convinced that I'd never wake up like this ever again."

"Wake up like what? All you did was wake up." She's so cute when she doesn't know that she's the reason I'm happy. Seeing and being with her makes me happy. I'm happy right now. Kissing her I poked her nose.

"Yeah but I woke up to you this time. I went from my happy place into something that makes me even more happy. I can honestly say I've woken up to a beautiful view that made me smile just by looking at it." That made her blush and look away from me. "Hey." That got her to look at me again. "We really gotta work on you hiding from me because I don't like it."

"I'm sorry." She pouted cutely.

"It's okay. We have plenty of time to fix it so no worries."

"Good. But I'm hungry."

"What time is it?" Last I checked it was almost four. I know because when me and Becks finished our sexy time I looked at my phone and I noticed I had a call from Steps. He told me he was gonna call me around four and play me some new tracks to see what I liked best. I didn't answer because I had literally just climaxed only seconds before he started to call, so I didn't want to answer all out of breath. Plus I had rather come down from my high and cuddle Becky over working. He'll call back later he knows I'm a busy girl and that I'll call back if he doesn't.

"Almost six."

"Perfect. Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"It's taking a lot out of me to ask you this but I just have to know." Taking a deep breath I spoke again. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight? I just think our relationship is unique and I want to explore it. I'd definitely like to hopefully get to know you better."

"Oh wow I'm flattered."

"You should be. You're one of millions of people who'd like to hear me ask them that. Good thing I really want in your pants huh?"

"Lucky me then huh?" She giggled tightening her grip around me.

"Yes you are. But seriously I wanna take you out to dinner tonight. I want to celebrate our reunion, I want to celebrate us."

"No I don't have any of my makeup with me. And I don't have anything to wear. You can't just spring this on me last second I'm not prep-" She's such a nerd and I love it. But she seems to forget who I am.

"Babe it's barely six, I'm sure Sephora or Mac is still open. What do you use Sephora? Ulta?"

"Either or."

"Okay well let's get dressed then we can go to every makeup store closeby and we'll get you all the makeup you need to be ready for tonight. Then after that we'll find you a new dress to wear. How does that sound?" I guess it didn't take much for me to get back in the habit of blowing a couple stacks on her just because. I'm just trying to turn her into a spoiled brat that way she'll realize Finn can't afford her and she'll dump him for me. I always find a way to make sure I get something out of every deal I make.

"I can't say no can I?"

"No. And don't worry you can leave some of it here so homeboy doesn't get jealous. Come on you deserve it so let's go. In fact you have to because I'm spoiling you and you have to accept."

"Okay." She spoke cutely. That earned her a kiss on the cheek.

"It'll be fun I promise I'll make it worth it."

"Where are you taking me for dinner?" Hmm that's a good question and I really don't know. There is one place I have in mind though.

"Don't you worry about that. Let's get up and get moving." As I said that I took off the blanket covering us. "We will have plenty of time to cuddle later."

"Fine but I want another kiss first." Complying with her request I leaned in and kissed her.

"Better?"

"Much." With that she let go of me so we could both get out the bed. "Fuck my vag hurts so bad." She groaned out as she stood up. That made me smile because it's my fault.

"You're welcome Becks." I grinned smiling thinking back two or three hours ago and how I basically fucked her until I passed out. And then I'm thinking about all the sexy faces she made during it.

"Gee thanks."

"Fuck off you know you loved every second of it. I told you I had to reclaim what's mine." It was here that I got a good view of her naked form and it made me happy. "I had to make sure I left my mark so nobody could try and take you from me. Ha and looking at you let's me know I did just that." Her chest is covered in my hickies and her hips are red from where I was grabbing her. "You belong to me now love."

"Well you left more than your mark I can tell you that. Fuck my body aches I just want another nap." She whined stretching.

"Suck it up you're fine." I shrugged going over to my closet to find something to put on.

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the one with their legs stretched over their head while being brutally taken." I swear you do something nice for a girl and she'll find something to complain about.

"Come here for a second." I'm getting a little annoyed by her complaining.

"Yes?" When she appeared in my view she was still naked. I can get use to seeing her like this on the regular. However now isn't the time to think cute. Walking closer to her I slapped her.

"When I do you a favor like fucking you the way you want you say thank you. You do not complain about how sore you are because I gave you what you want. If you don't like being sore then you sure as hell better get use to it because I'm going to make sure you'll need a wheelchair to leave my bedroom next time." I stated firmly letting her know that I'm not joking and that she is to obey. "Where are your clothes?"

"I think my dress is in the kitchen or something." She mumbled softly looking down at her feet. I can already tell that our relationship is going to be very interesting.

"Well go find it and put it on. I don't want you walking around naked because you'll get sick. And I'm not really looking forward to you possibly getting me sick too." I then grabbed out one of my silk robes and handed it to her. "That one can be yours if you like. If not we can just get you a new one."

"Wow thank you." She then leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You know this is the first time I've ever heard you tell me you want me to go put clothes on?"

"Well that's because I got what I wanted." That made her giggle while putting on the robe. "Besides I really want to take you out and you can't leave the house without clothes."

"Wouldn't that be kinda cool though?"

"How? I can just imagine all the sights I'd see and some of them don't look too pretty." I spoke slowly because just thinking about it seeing everyone naked. It's a win lose situation if that's the case.

"I dunno I think it'd be interesting to live in a world where wearing clothes isn't normal."

"You can walk around the house here naked if you want." I think I can sway this to go my way. "I mean if you're into that go for it. I'm not going to stop you. It's just we'd have to remember to always keep the windows closed." That got her to giggle and kiss me.

"I know you just want to see me naked all day. We both know you don't give a damn about nudist." She purred in my ear before turning and leaving the closet.

"I had to try!" I yelled after her.

"I know, maybe next time!" I heard then I heard her leave the room completely. Hmm maybe I should make that a rule here; No clothes on in the house. Then again with Becky, we'll never have clothes on rule or no rule. Anyway continuing to go through my closet I settled on my finest pair of sweatpants and a cute t-shirt. Nothing too fancy today, we aren't going anywhere special. That and because I'm human too and if I wanna dress comfy then I'll dress comfy. When I finished that I found my phone and began to make a couple calls. I want tonight to be special so I gotta pull some strings.

That probably only took me about ten minutes. As long as her stupid blobfish of a boyfriend doesn't interrupt us tonight then everything should be golden. I must say today has definitely gone in a direction I totally didn't expect when I woke up this morning. For like the past week that I've been back at the office sucked. It sucked coming into work and seeing her everyday and not talking to her like we did before our fallout. It sucks being so close to someone one day, then another you're two strangers. God I literally don't know how I managed to stay in Cali for a whole month. I don't know how I didn't cave and crawl back to Florida to see her sooner like I wanted to. I'd sit for hours and stare at her contact in my phone thinking of what to say to try and salvage what was left of our relationship before the night she broke my heart. And that's the part of today that confuses me. How is it that I was the victim, Becky was the one who hurt me and all I did was offer her everything she ever dreamed of. She wronged me yet I was the one who apologized to her. That's the effect she has on me. She doesn't know it yet but with me she'll always get her way. Just like tonight for example. She doesn't know it but she's going to be treated like a princess tonight. Speaking of Becky she's been gone for a while now. I should go check on her. Leaving the bedroom I walked into the kitchen.

"Becks?" I asked out loud because she's not in the kitchen. Her dress is folded up sitting on a chair and she's nowhere to be found. "Becks baby where are you?" I asked loudly again.

"I'm in here!" I heard call back.

"In here where?"

"Guest room." Oh now that she said it I did just notice the guest bedroom door is open. Going in she's in the closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked because she's going through the rack of clothes that's in there. They all belong to her anyway so.

"Something to wear. You broke the zipper on the dress I was wearing earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can't zip it up because there's no zipper."

"Oh well you can probably get use to that happening a lot."

"Or you could just not break my zippers anymore."

"No we can just take it to the cleaners and it'll be good as new. If I stopped ripping the clothes off you it'd ruin the fun in undressing you." It was here that she pulled out a dress and held it up against herself.

"What do you think of this one?"

"I like it. Yeah wear that one." It's a cute bright yellow babydoll dress. It's simple and innocent looking.

"Okay good I like it too." She smiled before taking it off the hanger.

"Do you need help?" I asked noticing that the dress zips in the back.

"I do actually." That was all I needed to hear before I took the dress out her hands and laid it down over my shoulder. Putting my hands on her hips I leaned up and kissed her. If there's another thing I like about her besides what I already like, I'd have to say I love that she's taller than me. I like looking up at her while she looks down at me. It makes having her under my control all the more gratifying. Anyway I only gave her a brief kiss before I began to work the knot on the front of her robe. We're in no particular rush right now so I took my time untying it. When I completely untied it, it caused the robe to fall open giving me access to her chest. I like this view because she's covered in love bites.. My love bites.

"Now this is where everything begins Rebecca. This is the moment where you're body becomes mine. I marked you so that means you belong to me now." I spoke using my finger to trace over a rather large bite I left just below her collarbone. "So tell me my doll, how does it feel to be the object of my desire?" I asked before I started to kiss her chest.

"Pretty fucking special." She moaned out.

"Good that's what I was aiming for." Slowly moving my hands up her body I made sure to caress every curve on her body. She's literally perfection in my eyes. I'm not showing it but I'm ecstatic that I actually managed to reel her in. I was so sure she loved her boyfriend after I left her at the hospital. She knew she belonged in the car with me but she chose to go back to him. Hours after we finished making love she decided she wanted him more. That was then and now I get to fuck or make love to her whenever I want to. And the best part about it all is that means she chose me over her boyfriend to take care of her needs. I'm honestly living knowing I mean more to her than her boyfriend. "Did you call your boyfriend and tell him you'd rather go to dinner with me rather than him?" I asked still placing random kisses all over her chest.

"Ugh don't remind me! Agh and he was so excited to cook dinner tonight."

"Yeah I know I saw he brought you you're lunch today." That got her to give me a questioning look.

"So now you're stalking me?"

"It's my office building I know everything that goes on in there. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm. But come on let's go call him." I murmured giving her chest one last kiss before I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to walk backwards leading us out the closet.

"Nooo I don't know what to say to him." She whined cutely.

"Let's tell him that the sex you had earlier today made you hungry and that instead of eating some shitty meal with a loser like him, you're gonna eat filet mignon and caviar with a real winner who happens to be me."

"Awe I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Kay I'll do it then." I smiled looking up at her because I'll gladly call her boyfriend and explain to him the circumstances as to why Rebecca isn't going to be showing up to dinner tonight.

"Hell no!"

"Well why not?" I complained letting her go and crossing my arms.

"Because knowing you you'll tell him everything and it'd be breaching our deal we made earlier." She's not wrong on that.

"Where's your phone?" I asked fixing her robe and closing it back for her. I'm done admiring her body for now. I want to save some admiration for later.

"Should be in my purse I never took it out when we got here."

"Go get it." Turning on my heels I left the room and went back to the kitchen. I'm thirsty so a bottle of water will have to do. Looking in my fridge its damn near empty and that bothers me. How is Becks supposed to cook for me if there's no food to cook. I could've gone food shopping myself but that's what my assistant is for. A fridge full of food makes for a happy wife and a happy wife means a happy life. For sure tomorrow we have to pay one of my stores a visit. And I'll definitely have to make sure I have a list of foods that will taste good on Becky.

"Are you sure we can't go out tomorrow night or something?" Asked Becky as she came into the kitchen holding her phone.

"Tomorrow might not come so we have to go out tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing Rebecca. I said what I said and I mean it. There is no debate because we're having dinner together tonight and that's the end of it. This is what you agreed to earlier when you gave yourself to me." I'm trying my best not to get upset with her because she's still learning. "See this is the type of bullshit that's not going to fly with me. It might work with that imbecile but it won't work with me. As long as we have this agreement I am and always will be your top priority. That means you are and you will go out of your way to please me. So if I say we're going out to dinner I fully expect you to drop everything and go to dinner with me. I don't want to hear about how you don't want to cancel on your boyfriend because frankly I don't care. Give me your phone." I stated holding my hand out for her to place her phone. She listened and gave me her phone. Pushing the home button it lit up showing me a few text from Sharky and a couple other names that I don't recognize. "Password?"

"0317." Typing it in it unlocked her phone. Perfect now I have access to everything about her. I'll save snooping through her phone for another day. Right now my main focus is to assert my dominance and make sure Becky knows it.

"Now I'm going to give you the opportunity to show me your loyalty." I spoke pulling up her contacts and finding her boyfriend's. "You can call your boyfriend and tell him you can't make it to dinner. Or you can take your phone and get out of my house." Holding out her phone to her I'm handing her the very last and my final offer to back out. She hesitated taking her phone back but I expected that. She has a big decision to make so it's fine if she takes a moment to decide. Taking back her phone she's staring down at it. "Let's make this quick because Leo will be here at any minute now to take us wherever you want to go shopping." That got her to look up at me. I just stared back at her reassuring her that I am the right decision. I'm the one that she needs because I have everything and I want her to give her everything, she deserves everything. "Well I'll leave you be. I gotta go find some shoes." Shrugging I began to walk away from her. I didn't get far because she grabbed my hand stopping me from walking. "Wha-" Before I could even finish she kissed me. She kissed me like nothing I've ever felt before. This kiss was... very fulfilling and satisfying. It gave me a feeling that I didn't know I even needed but it felt good. Eventually she pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't get it why can't I say no to you?" She mumbled softly to herself. "I don't want to want you but I can't help myself." That honestly made me blush a little because my crush just admitted to me that she likes me. It's was only right that I gave her a kiss.

"Because you're meant to be mine and you know it."

"It's wrong."

"But it feels right doesn't it?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Not all of the best things in life can be innocent. And between me and you the things I want to do to you are far from innocent."

"You're trouble."

"Everyone loves a hot badass chick so thank you. But come on call him so I can make out with you before we leave."

"What do I say?"

"I don't know he's your boyfriend so that's your problem."

"But you're the one making me call him so.."

"This would be a lot easier if you were single." I grumbled to myself. "Just call him." She shrugged and pushed the call button. After two or three rings he picked up.

"Hi baby. Where are you I'm starting dinner?" She put him on speaker.

"Well looks like I called just in time."

"Yeah I'm about to make the best chicken parm you've ever had." When he said that she looked at me.

"Go ahead." I mouthed to her.

"Babe? Hello you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here. It's just I'm still at the office Sasha is making us all stay late today to go over stats and graphs and stuff."

"You think you're going to make it home in time for dinner?" He asked in a semi low voice.

"I don't know I doubt it."

"Oh damn. Well I guess we can always have chicken parm tomorrow." Haha no. No I definitely plan to be fucking Becks again tomorrow probably around this time too.

"Yeah that sounds perfect to me."

"When do you think you'll be home?" When he asked that she looked at me. It's a solid question because I'm honestly still trying to decide if I even want her to go home to him.. Then again he is her boyfriend and I get a strong feeling of dominance if I send her home to her boyfriend covered in my love. I'll have to wait and see how I feel later. My response was a shrug.

"I'm not sure. It all depends if she wants me to come over and cook her dinner when we finish at the office."

"It's not fair that she gets to spend more time with you than me."

"Yeah but I always come home to you so you can't be too mad. At the end of the day you're still winning." Ha yeah second place.

"How about this if she does want you to cook her dinner, you just spit in her face and say no. Then come home so we can cuddle." Okay I've heard enough. He just signed her fate tomorrow.

"Rebecca let's go! Hang up the phone, break time is over." I spoke out loud so he could hear to.

"Okay I was just about finish here anyway." She spoke back to me.

"You have thirty seconds."

"That was Sasha-"

"Give me back my girlfriend!" He yelled I guess to try and makes it so I heard it. Okay then. Taking the phone from Becks I backed away from her and held up a warning finger so she knows to not mess with me.

"Hi it's Sasha. Sorry to interrupt your little phone call but I need Rebecca to take care of some stuff and you're holding her up."

"Nonsense I'm her boyfriend. I have a right to talk to her if I want." I rolled my eyes at that. He's so lucky that I value my reputation because I want to spill the beans about us so bad to him. I desperately want him to know that I had his girlfriend on her knees begging me to fuck her. Or perhaps I could tell him about the cries of pleasure mixed with pain while I stretched his girlfriend's pussy out. Maybe I can tell him about how she's basically standing naked in front of me right here making a phone call she didn't even want to make. He's lucky I'm not an asshole.

"Well she's on my time right now so that means you're just going to have to wait to talk to her. She isn't your girlfriend right now she's my assistant and I need her to do that. But she has to go now. I'll be sure to have her text you later or something. Buh-bye!" And with that I hung up. "If you ever spit in my face I swear on my mom I will not hesitate to fuck you up. Now here get dressed." I spoke taking her dress off my shoulder and handed it to her along with her phone. "I'm going to find some shoes." And with that I walked away towards my room. Sometimes you have to take things in your own hands to get your way. Going in my closet I settled on a pair of low top Chucks. Nothing too fancy just aiming for comfort. After putting them on I grabbed my phone and wallet and wandered into the living room. Sitting on the couch I turned on the tv. Being a person with such a high social class, I love watching celebrity gossip shows. I like knowing what my friends are doing, or what the latest scandal is. Mainly I watch to see if they're saying about me and if so what are they saying. It's been awhile since I last watched so I don't know what to expect. Last time I watched they were talking about my latest song and trying to decide what madman broke my heart. I found it funny because they thought it was a guy that they should be looking for, when in actuality I'm not even attracted to men. Although I got a kick out of them lining up all my other male celebrity friends and going down the line to see who fits the description.. let's just say they tried really hard to make them all fit. But it's not their fault they don't know the person who inspired that song isn't even a celebrity, and that they just sat down next to me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching tv."

"Well I'm ready to go if you are." That got me to look at my phone to see if Leo texted me letting me know he was outside.

"Okay well Leo isn't here yet so looks like you're waiting here too." She shrugged and kissed my cheek. Then she cuddled into my side. It was only right that I put my arm around her.

"What are we watching?"

"E News."

"Ew you watch that trash?"

"Well how else am I supposed to keep up with the latest trends and topics?"

"I dunno. I just didn't know celebrities were interested in what other people thought of them." She spoke in a calm tone.

"I don't care what they think of me. They don't know me so what do they know."

"But you're watching a show that basically does that."

"Fine. What do you want to watch then?" I sighed out because I know she's going to give me shit about watching this show.

"Nothing I just don't believe in gossip that's all. Plus what if they say some stuff that's not nice about you then what are you going to do?"

"I can take a hit."

"But why would you want to leave yourself open for them to hit you?" As much as I want to say something back I can't. I don't know how to answer that. "Watching this show is like asking for them to shoot down your self esteem. Who the hell wants to listen to someone talk about them? You're Sasha Banks, one of today's top recordings artist. You have so much more you should be focused on than stupid celebrity gossip shows."

"If that's the case what should I be focusing on?" That got her to look at me and grin a scheming smile.

"I dunno there's your music. You have Mattson's, all your cars, family and friends." As she said that she somehow managed to climb on my lap. "Me." She smirked wrapping her arms around my neck and biting her lip.

"You?"

"Yeah me."

"Hmm. And what about you do I need to focus on?"

"Everything."

"Where should I start then."

"Hmmm.. I think you can start with getting me a new office chair because my current one is squeaky and it's annoying."

"Make a note of it and it'll be first on my list tomorrow morning."

"Okay. And I also want a new desktop because I hate that it's slow."

"No prob-"

"You know what add a whole new desk to that. It'd look crazy to have a new computer on a old chipped desk." I couldn't help but smile at her requests. Anything in the world she could have asked for and she just wants new stuff for her office.

"Do you want to just completely remodel your office if that's the case?"

"Well I mean if you're offering.."

"Deal. I'll be sure to get my assistant to help you get what you want."

"Okay." She then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Anything else?" I found this cute because she put on a cute thinking face while using a finger to tap her chin. "You know my reach is far so there isn't much I can't get you."

"Hmmmm.." Honestly I can sit here and watch her think like this all day. "Actually there is-" It was here that my phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought." Picking up my phone it's Leo so I answered. "Hola."

"I'm outside so when you're ready you can come on out." He spoke in a cheery voice.

"Okay we're coming now."

"Alright." With that I hung up.

"Leo is outside."

"Where are we going again?"

"To take you shopping so we can go to dinner. Sheesh for someone who's supposed to know these things you're doing a shit job."

"Ehh I'm not on the clock right now." She shrugged before getting off my lap and standing up.

"Last I checked I'm pretty sure you don't really have off." I asked taking her hand being she held it out for me. Standing up we began to gather our stuff to get ready to go.

"Well you can do whatever you want when you're fucking the boss!" She smiled. I want to object but she's right.

"You know I so desperately want to argue that but it's true."

"Yeah. Why do you think I even agreed to this in the first place?"

"We all know you agreed because I gave you the best sex you've ever had in your life. But I'll let you have it this one time."

"Thank you."

"No problem sexy. Anyway you ready to go?"

"Yup." She answered putting her purse over her shoulder.

"Kay let's go then." Turning off the tv, we headed towards the door. Opening the door it's surprisingly still a little bit of light out. Stepping outside it's really warm so that's a plus. "Hi Leo!" I smiled waving to Leo being he parked on the curb today. We're only going shopping so the Cadillac SUV is our choice of transportation.

"Sasha?" I heard from behind me.

"Yeah?" The next thing I know there's a hand wrapping around my arm and pulling me back inside. "Hey wha-" Then there was a set of lips pressed to mine. It's just Becky so I didn't fight back, if anything I kissed her back with more intensity.

"Outside these four walls it's just The Boss and her assistant. So I had to get that out my system before we left." She's right. Plus I don't know how long we'll be gone so it felt mandatory to kiss her again. Once we both pulled away we just stood staring at each other. Even when she's standing in front of me I still can't believe she's real. That we really signed off on basically being friends with benefits earlier today. The only thing I don't like is that she isn't mine.

"Okay Ms. Lynch are you ready to go now?" I asked fixing my hair.

"I am if you are."

"Kay let's fly then." Opening the door for her she stepped out and I followed behind. After locking the door I went and got in the truck. "Thank you."

"No problem." Leo smiled back before closing the door.

"Why are you so far?" I asked being Becks got in first and she sat on the driver's side of the seat.

"I like sitting on the driver's side." She shrugged.

"Well that's just not gonna do." I mumbled to myself before sliding over so I was sitting in the middle. "There we go much better." I smiled putting on my seatbelt.

"Happy?" Placing my left hand on her bare right thigh I smiled and looked at her.

"I am now."

"Where are we headed first ladies?" Asked Leo as he got in the car.

"What do you want makeup or clothes first?" I asked.

"Clothes that way it'll be easier to pick out makeup to match it."

"You heard her let's go find some new outfits." I shrugged looking at Leo.

"Alrighty then." With that he began to drive off. Don't know what stores we're going to be going into today. We just have to be back here and ready to go by nine-thirty.

 **Later that night Becky's POV**

It's almost nine and I'm almost done getting ready. I have no idea where we're going. Sasha just told me to get dressed and make sure I look cute. But I mean it's not like it would've been hard because she got me this beautiful romance red colored dress. We ended up going into this cute little boutique and I surprisingly found a lot of cool dresses, shoes, and purses. I really only wanted the dress but Sasha insisted I get anything I wanted in the store. I don't know why she feels it's necessary to buy me all these things for no real reason. But honestly I'm not complaining because it feels nice to be spoiled the way she does. Finn rarely ever buys me stuff just for the hell of it. I can't even remember the last time he brought me something that wasn't a necessity. That's another thing that sets Finn from Sasha.

 _*knock knock*_

"Becks?"

"Yeah?" I asked not moving from my spot in front of the mirror being I'm working on finishing my eyeliner.

"How's it coming in there?"

"Uh I'm almost done now. Just putting on the final touches." I've actually been in the bathroom doing my hair and makeup for about an hour and a half now. Sasha basically brought me every kind of makeup that they had in the store, so I had a lot of new things to play with and try out.

"Okay well Leo is out front. There's no rush but when you're done we're leaving okay?" Looking myself over in the mirror I made sure I looked perfect. I decided to wear my hair down tonight and curl it a bit at the ends. I figured since I'm wearing a new dress and trying out new makeup products I might as well try something new with my hair. I put a lot of effort into getting ready to go out with Sasha so I really hope she likes it.

"No worries I'm done anyway." I spoke opening the door. I liked this part because I watched her jaw drop.

"Oh.. wow.."

"Hmp Sash you clean up nice." I smirked being she's wearing a simple black pencil dress that has a deep v-cut showing off her cleavage. I don't even think she heard me because she's still ogling me.

"Damn you look like a snack!" She exclaimed checking me out.

"Thank you." I smiled being it made me blush.

"You are most definitely welcome my delicious little tasty cake. As much as I want to rip that off you we have to go so we won't be late to our reservation."

"Okay I just need to get my shoes and purse."

"Kay."

"Alright. Excuse me." I spoke being she's blocking the doorway. She didn't say anything or move she's just looking at me. She's really too much sometimes. Leaning in I kissed her. "Happy?" She pressed her lips to mine again this time she made sure to get a firm grip on my ass.

"Now I am. Let's go." Grabbing my hand she lead me out the bathroom and into the bedroom. "These the shoes you're gonna wear?" She asked pointing to my brand new heels.

"Yep." What she did next really caught me by surprise. She kneeled down in front of me and held my shoe out so I could put it on.

"Lean on me so you don't fall." Placing a hand on her shoulder for support I put my foot in my heel, then she held out the other heel for me to put on. "A perfect fit." She mumbled to herself before placing a small kiss on my calf.

"Thank you." I smiled holding out my hand for her to take which she did and stood up.

"Anything for you princess. Don't forget your purse and phone. I don't know when or if we're going to be coming back tonight."

"Should that make me worried?"

"Don't worry we aren't leaving the state this time I promise. You know I'll always take care of you and my main concern is filling that probably empty stomach of yours. So let's get a move on." As she said the last part she held out her hand for me to grab so I did. I'm not going to lie oddly our hands fit perfectly together. And it feels nice to hold her hand because her hands are so soft and warm... And it kinda made my heart flutter a bit when our hands touched. The part I liked most is she smiled too when I interlaced our fingers together. This is so wrong but I don't care because it feels right. The worst part of this is we're just standing holding hands staring at each other with probably stupid grins on our faces. "Uh.. we should go." She whispered. I nodded in response getting her to lead me out the room and into the main hallway of the house. I enjoyed following her because her ass looks phenomenal in that dress and I can faintly see the outline of her thong. Plus she's wearing knee high high heeled boots and it really complements her outfit. She looks good but I'm sure she knows that already so I'm not going to bother mentioning it. After setting the alarm we headed outside where Leo was waiting only this time he has the limo. "I hope you don't mind if we take the limo to dinner. Figured if we're going to get dressed up we might as well go all out."

"No it's perfect. It's a perfect way to keep our relationship low key. It's not at all going to draw attention to us."

"Good that's what I was thinking too. After you gorgeous." She spoke holding out her hand to help me in the limo.

"Thank you." I smiled politely getting in. Sasha followed suit and slid in next to me. "Now can you tell me where we're going?" I chimed sweetly because she has been refusing to tell me where we're going for dinner.

"We're going to The Gold Luxor Cafe."

"Oh wow." That's the most expensive restaurant in our area. She let out a small chuckle before kissing my cheek and placing her hand in mine.

"Well I was going to go with Cheesecake but that's not a restaurant you have to get dressed up for. And I really wanted us to get dressed up tonight so that's the restaurant I chose. Why is that too over the top?" She asked in a worrisome tone. That's cute she's trying her best but I can hear it in her voice she's nervous about something. I don't know what about but I can't imagine it's over me because we're the furthest thing from strangers at this point in the day. Whatever it is it's cute.

"No it's perfect I've never been there before. I've heard good things about it though."

"Oh good. And just to let you know it's delicious. Top of the line quality cut steak."

"You've been?"

"Yeah like right after we first met."

"Oh."

"Yeah it was nice. But you want to know what my favorite part of it is?" She asked digging through her clutch.

"Did they give you free food there too?"

"Yeah but that's not it."

"Then what was your favorite part?"

"I walked in there fresh out of a hotbox." She grinned pulling out two spliffs and two blunts. "So I figured why not keep up the trend and go in there smelling like straight dank again. What order do you want to smoke them?"

"Don't you care what people will think?" She gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Hell no! I probably make five times what any of them in there make. I'm way too famous to care what other people think of me. And I can do what I want because I'm poppin."

"I think you're starting to abuse your fame." When we were shopping earlier we got special treatment and deals just for her being her.

"Well it's Hollywood everyone does it. You gotta abuse it while you got it. Besides who cares tonight is about us and let's keep it that way. No need to let strangers in on our date. So let's spark just me and you."

"Okay. And Leo's fine with it?"

"Hell he's probably already high. Which one?" She asked holding them out for me to choose.

"Let's do one and one." I spoke taking a spliff and a blunt. "Then the other two can be for when we finish dinner."

"Deal. Putting the other two in her clutch she pulled out a lighter. "Here you are." She the lit the lighter and I lit the blunt.

"Thank you."

"No problem." As she said that she put her hand on my thigh. "It's a half hour drive to get there so we got a little time." She smirked biting her lip.

"Good thing I brought my lipstick with me."

"Perfect!" She followed that by placing small kisses on my neck. I have a feeling this ride just got twenty minutes longer. That's okay I'm not complaining. I have nowhere to be tonight.

Later that night.

"The moon looks so pretty tonight."

"It is. I love when it's a crescent moon out." Sasha nodded cuddling closer into my side. We finished eating dinner about an hour ago. We we're driving along and Sasha suggested we hang out at the park that's not too far from the office building. So right now we're just sitting on a bench watching the stars.

"What were the odds that the stars would be out tonight?"

"Honestly I think it's the universe celebrating us finally coming back to good terms."

"Yeah you think so?" That got her to sit up and look at me. She caressed my cheek looking me in the eyes before kissing me.

"Yeah I know so. I know because as a kid every night before I went to bed I'd pray to God that I'd find the right girl one day. And to let me know who she is by allowing us to share a perfect kiss. And that that kiss makes my head spin, and my heart skip a beat before pounding out my chest. It'll make time and space freeze for those few moments making me see fireworks. It's supposed to be so good that it makes me question everything." I don't know what to say back to that. I just have an urge to kiss her so I did.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked pulling out of our kiss. She only smiled and looked away from me.

"Are you cold? I'm cold are you ready to go?" Sometime she's really too adorable to be true.

"A little bit. More tired than anything though." When I finished saying that I yawned future proving my response.

"Okay do you wanna go home then? It's almost one." I nodded because I want to get out of this dress. She then stood up and I did the same. We didn't wander too far from the limo so it was a short walk getting back to it. "Leo can you turn the heat on a little?"

"Sure thing. Where to next?"

"To take the Mrs. home." She then looked at me. "Unless you want to spend the night?"

"Finn's probably worried so I should probably go home."

"Okay to drop her off at home then."

"Alright." From there we both sat back and enjoyed the ride back to my house. It's not a terribly long drive but it was long enough for Sash to fall asleep on my shoulder. I didn't even know she was asleep until I heard her let out a small snore. I don't have it in me to wake her because she looks so peaceful. That and because she's keeping me warm. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and we're pulling into my complex now.

"Sash? Wake up." I cooed softly, gently shaking her.

"Hmm? Are we home already? What'd I do?"

"You fell asleep. And I'm home now." She yawned and then looked out the window.

"Awe already?"

"Yeah."

"Is it too late to try and convince you to come home with me instead? I hate going to bed alone." That got me to smile a little.

"We're already here. Besides you have to pick me up tomorrow morning because my car is still at the office."

"But-"

"I'll see you in a couple hours." I then leaned over and kissed her on the side of the mouth. "Thank you for dinner and everything else." It was here the Leo opened the door so I could get out.

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Ms. Banks."

"Goodnight Ms. Lynch." Giving her one last soft smile I got out.

"Thanks Leo." I smiled at him.

"You're very welcome. Sweet dreams."

"You too. I hope you have a sugarplum dream."

"That'd make me so happy." That got me to giggle he's adorable.

"I'll see you later. Bye Sasha!"

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Eight world be nice."

"Do you want to do breakfast tomorrow?"

"Breakfast is reserved for Finn but we can do brunch or lunch whichever." Just because we have a special relationship doesn't mean I'll break my traditions with Finn for her.

"Right. Okay see you at eight then."

"See you at eight." With that I turned and headed up to the door and unlocked it. Looking back Sasha is staring at me from the back window of the limo. As a final gesture I blew her a kiss to which she happily caught. After watching her do that I went inside completely. Today was quite the eventful one I can't wait to find out what tomorrow holds. Taking off my heels I headed upstairs and into our bedroom. No surprise Finn is sleeping that just means I have to be super quiet changing and taking off my makeup. I didn't bother taking off all my makeup because I'm too tired to care and I'll probably end up putting more on tomorrow anyway so in a way I'm saving time. Ditching my dress I settled for one of Finn's many soft hoodies. When I climbed in bed it felt like I was lying on a cloud. So it was probably seconds before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **See I told you it's as fluffy as a five stack of pancakes.. mmm pancakes.. I want pancakes. I'll eat any kind of pancakes as long as it doesn't have banana in it. I hate bananas, it's the smell and the texture of it that makes me gag. If you wanna torture me force me to eat a banana and I'll cry like a little bitch. You wanna know what's funny? My phone case actually has bannas on it. And you wanna know what else is funny about my phone case? Is that it's clear so I can put stuff on display in it. What do you have on display in your phone case Joz? Well I have a pair of eyelashes that I took off my bestie this past New Years while she was drunk and throwing up before she passed out. I also have a Polaroid of my other bestie that I took of her the day she got her Polaroid camera. Then the phone case itself my other best friend gave to me because he didn't want it. So my phone literally has all three of my best friends in it and I love it. I didn't even purposely do that it was something that happened over time and one day I noticed it randomly. Really it serves as a reminder of some really good times and memories. I really do wish I had the time to tell you about that NYE party because it was so lit for no reason. Let's just say I didn't sleep that night and I had to go to work drunk and hungover.. actually not even you'd have to go to sleep to be hungover. How I managed to make it my whole shift without throwing up or dying is beyond me but just know I didn't stop drinking until 30 mins before my shift started. It was wild... perhaps I'll use it as inspiration in a future chapter who knows. Speaking of future chapters where do we wanna go past or present? If we go with the past it might be a good while before the next upload because I don't know what's gonna happen next yet. If we go to the present it'll be a quicker upload because I partially started it, however if we do that it'll be a step closer to this shit that isn't exactly... i mean Shiloh will be there so that'll be fun.. not really though. I'm sorry, I'm just really trying to get you to like me so you won't hate me as much later. Lol no I'm kidding it's impossible to hate me you can't hate me I'm way to unpredictable to stay mad at me. My Unpredictability is the reason we're all here because you know that you'll never just have a normal fairytale love story with me, and let's face it ain't nobody got time to read basic bitch stories in general. I dunno I'm just in a good mood today. I tried some new tea today it's called Wild Berry Zinger and let me tell you.. that shit taste like liquid PEZ candy. I'm not obsessed with it but it's interesting enough to make me want to finish drinking it. Idk it's weird but in a semi good way. Shit I'm off topic we're supposed to be talking about the story. So that was wild right? Fucking Aj messing with Sana as usu.. wait wrong story I'm sorry. Lol Im just having Leeana withdrawals because it's been like a year. But you know what I'm sorta okay with it because I've written a lot of Aj and I'm tired of looking at her. Eventually I'll miss her but for rn I'm on the porkchop train. Yeah I'm craving a porkchop right now and it's upstairs in the fridge so that's probably what I'm about to go babysit. Shit yeah now I'm hungry so I'm going now. I would've kept going but I'm hungry. Anywhore let me know where y'all wanna go and we'll go or maybe we'll go to the Himalayas and get snowcones. Wut? ~Joz #fuckeitup #Ifuckeditup**

 **Kay before I got I just thought of this comment Blue Flamingo if you want next chapter to be in the past. Or comment Purple Duck for next chapter to be a present chapter. #BlueFlamingo #PurpleDuck (#hashtagsarefun)**


	23. What's next

**so remember like two months ago when i said Id do my best not to take forever with uploading the next chapter? yet here we are two months later and I'm just now uploading said chapter... Let me be first to explain that I think it was worth the wait because you know i always make it up by giving you smut. that's all we ever really want these days so here I gave it to you in this chapter. That is all its the only excuse I need. its a good thing we have going on here. oh and this is a past chapter so you aren't lost af.**

* * *

 **The next morning Becky's POV**

"Babe? Babe wake up you gotta eat before you leave for work." I heard in my ear only causing me to burrow deeper into my pillow. "Come on get up lazy butt."

"Nooo. Ten more minutes." I grumbled turning to my other side and cuddling the pillow.

"You'll be late if you don't get up. Don't want your boss to chew you out today now do we?" I just pulled the blanket over my head. "Come on princess your breakfast is gonna get cold." The blanket was then peeled off my head making me let out a sigh of defeat. "Hi beautiful!"

"Hey Sharky." That made him smile before giving me a kiss.

"It's time to get up."

"Yeah."

"You know if there's one thing that I'll never get tired of it'd be waking you up every morning. You're so beautiful." That made me grin a bit. He chuckled then gave me a quick peck. "Smudged lipstick and everything."

"What's for breakfast?" I asked because I'm kinda hungry. That and because I smell coffee and that sounds delicious right now.

"You gotta go down and find out. So get up and let's go."

"But I'm cozy." I pouted because I am. I didn't expect to be out all night last night.

"I know but it'll be here later today when you come home from work. You gotta get up elsewise I'll have to use force."

"Force?" He nodded and smiled.

"Just get up. See I'll help you." He then ripped the blanket from off me completely. Thus ruining my peace. "Now you gotta get up." He grinned wrapping himself up in the blanket.

"I hate you."

"You love me. You'll never find someone better than me. But get up because your eggs are probably cold now." Might as well get up. I found myself struggling to get up because my body is so sore. And then this is when I remembered the events of yesterday explaining why my back, arms, and legs hurt. My whole body hurts it feels like I did overtime at the gym. Then again I guess I did put in some overtime after work yesterday. This must be that feeling Charlotte talks about having after having really good sex.

"Fine but now you gotta make the bed."

"Awe." He pouted putting the blanket back on the bed.

"Should've let me sleep." I shrugged making my way to the bathroom. Walking in I used the toilet no big deal. It wasn't until I went to wash my hands that I noticed my smudged makeup. Fuck it, might as well shower and get off my makeup from last night. Starting the shower I walked back out to go grab a towel.

"Hey when did you get this?" He asked holding up my dress Sasha got me yesterday. "I've never seen it before."

"Oh I got it yesterday." I shrugged he doesn't need to know the specifics.

"You went dress shopping yesterday?" The way he asked me that reminded me that I totally stood him up yesterday. And my answer made it seem like I stood him up to go shopping.

"No Sasha got it for me. We have some sort of fancy event at some point this week and she insisted that I wore something fancy but professional. Apparently I don't dress well according to her." I made up. I didn't plan it but I did just buy me an entire night with Sasha at some point this week.

"Oh. So does that mean the charts were okay?" Charts? What charts? Fuck!

"Yeah they went well." I guess I don't know.

"What time did you end up getting home?"

"Dunno. I was too tired to care."

"Oh okay. Well I'll put your plate in the microwave for when you finish your shower."

"Alright." I shrugged grabbing a towel out our linen cabinet. And going back into the bathroom. When I did that I made sure to lock the door behind me. Normally I wouldn't but then again I'm normally not covered in hickeys and bruises that aren't from Finn. Sasha wasn't joking when she said I belonged to her because I'm covered in her markings. I have hickies on my abdomen and chest. There are bruises on my hips from where she grabbed onto me. It's not even like she grabbed too hard it's just I apparently bruise easily. Regardless I didn't really feel any pain when it happened. Thinking about all this is semi getting me excited because I'm having flashbacks to the way we went at it yesterday. It was so rough and passionate all at once and I loved it. I love the way Sasha just takes what she wants and inserts her dominance over me. Call me crazy but it's so hot when she does that. I can't wait to see what we're going to do today. She hasn't texted me yet today or anything so I'm not sure what to expect. I hope we go for round two today because I can still feel her touch and I miss it.

Hopping in the shower I washed up and then did my normal morning makeup routine. Walking into the bedroom I noticed Finn made the bed but it's sloppy. This isn't the first time he's ever made our bed so you'd think it'd be perfect but no. I'll fix it once I'm done getting dressed. To dress for work? Or to dress for Sasha? That's my current dilemma. I have a ton of cute dressy outfits that I could wear to the office today. However if Sasha's gonna be there I want her to know that I want her and I can't do that in a floral blouse and sweater. So then that leads me to wearing one of my fuck me dresses but I also don't want Finn to question why I'm all dolled up just to go to work. This is a good time for Charlotte to help me trap Sasha and get her to fuck me. Too bad I can't tell her.

*Ring ring*

Speak of the devil here she is calling now. Picking up my phone I answered. "Top of the mornin' lass!"

"Mmm good morning beautiful. You sound rather happy this morning."

"Well yeah that's because I had a good ass sleep last night." I smirked because we both know why I'm in a fairly good mood today.

"Why did Sharky cuddle you extra close last night?" I don't have to see her to know she has a very smug look on her face.

"No. I had a really good day with a friend yesterday and it's still fresh on my mind. We did a bunch of stuff that just put me to sleep once I laid down."

"Oh are you going to be hanging out with this friend again today?" As she's talking to me I'm going through my clothes and I'm thinking a dress will do today.

"Umm I dunno it all depends on if my boss is going to give me a boatload of work today or not."

"Okay well what if I told you that I called your boss and she said that the only work you'll be doing today is not exactly suitable for work?"

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to do it and hope it's good." Nope changed my mind. I'm gonna go for my business woman usual. So a nice dress skirt and a blazer will do today. It appears I'm already going to get what I want today and I didn't even leave my bedroom yet.

"It'll be good trust me. Anyway what time should I pick you up?"

"Maybe in half an hour?"

"That's too long for me to wait to see you." She spoke bluntly.

"Well I still gotta get dressed and eat breakfast."

"You and I both know if you're coming with me you won't need clothes so there's ten minutes off right there. As far as breakfast goes I'm sure we can go somewhere that has far better food than whatever you have, so there goes another ten minutes you don't need. Then that leaves you with ten minutes to be ready for when I come scoop you."

"Can't do that. Finn already made breakfast and I smell coffee so he must have made something good. I think it's French toast and he makes killer French toast, so I need an extra ten minutes to eat that. And I don't think he'd like it if I left the house naked so I definitely need to put clothes on and I'll need ten more minutes to do that. In total that adds up to thirty minutes before you can come scoop me." I countered getting out my outfit for the day and beginning to get dressed.

"You really need to watch that smart fucking mouth of yours because it's going to talk you into trouble soon. And lesbihonest we both know you'd rather have me for breakfast than some stupid French toast."

"Yeah but the French toast sounds a lot more exciting right now than you."

"Oh fuck you Rebecca!"

"You already did Sash remember?" I chuckled because I love making her mad sometimes. "Surely you didn't forget because it literally just happened yesterday."

"Oh you mean the time where I had you face down ass up on my bed?"

"Yup. And then I made you cum two times in a row."

"Oh okay I remember now and then we both blew Papa Smurf under a bridge?"

"No we did that after you finished raping that random dolphin."

"Ooh yeah yeah yeah. Okay I remember now. That was wild!"

"I know one of the best experiences I've ever had."

"Well in that case you're certainly welcome." That got me to giggle a bit. There's never a dull moment when we're talking.

"Thank you. But seriously be here in thirty."

"I can give you fifteen minutes instead take it or leave it." Stubborn is another trait about Sasha that I've got to become familiar with.

"Fine." Eh either way I can just make her wait outside until I'm ready to go.

"Perfect. I'll see you in a bit."

"Kay."

"What are you gonna wear?" She purred. Leave it to her to be coming on to me first thing in the morning.

"You'll just have to come pick me up to see."

"Alright bet I'll be there in ten. Also you left your bra in my bed do you want me to bring it to you?"

"Which one is it again?" I can't remember what bra I was wearing yesterday.

"The cute hot pink one. Actually never mind it's mine now."

"No it's mine give it back."

"Haha finders keepers losers weepers. You shouldn't have left it. Kay I'll see you in a bit. Buh-bye." And with that she hung up. I'll never understand her and her logic sometimes. Whatever I just want to go eat. Finishing getting dressed I gathered my escentuals and headed downstairs.

"Hey there you are. Coffee?" Asked Finn holding up a coffee mug for me to take.

"Thanks." I smiled coming over to him and kissing his cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm glad you asked." Going to the microwave he pulled out a plate and held it out to show me. "We have momma Devitt's world famous French toast, Sharky's infamous scrambled shark eggs, and a couple links of Porky the pig."

"I love momma Devitt's French toast." I grinned looking at the plate. It smells and looks good so I know it'll taste good.

"I know you do that's why I made it. Sit eat up." Placing the plate on the table he pulled out my chair to sit. Listening I sat and he pushed my chair in. He also followed that up with a peck on my lips. "I love you."

"Love you too Sharky." I grinned softly. I know it's wrong but he really does have my heart. He was first to capture it and he'll always be the owner of it.

"So what's on your agenda today?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Dunno yet I haven't got to the office yet to find out."

"Oh which reminds me where's your car? It's not outside and you're right here."

"Oh it's still at the office. After we wrapped at the office Sasha drug me out to make me make her lunch and she drove. Dropped me off here last night because it was late." I explained because it's technically not a lie to some degree.

"Do you want me to drive you to work today?"

"No Sasha is picking me up in a few so you don't have to."

"You sure I don't mind. I'll drive you back home to Dublin if you wanted me to." To that I had to kiss him because that's was really cute.

"You're so sweet and I know you would. But I don't want you to be late to work because of me."

"You're far more important than my stupid job."

"Yeah but you love your job." He doesn't always talk about work to me but when he does I can tell he loves it there.

"Yeah you're right but wifey always comes first."

"Damn right I do."

"Can you do me a giant favor?"

"Of course."

"I need you to come home at a reasonable time tonight."

"What for?" I need to know if it's going to be important or not. And if it isn't important I need see if I can somehow weasel my way out of it.

"Well it's a surprise and I don't want to ruin it yet. You'll just have to get home by at least eight tonight."

"Home by eight.. I guess I can try but I can't promise you anything. You know how Sas-"

"Becks we haven't hung out together is so long. I miss you. I miss our conversations and I just want to spend time with you tonight. Please baby don't put a void between us we're going to be together forever and I don't want to spend it all by myself." When he said that he was talking straight from the heart and he's right. I've been too busy doing me that I forgot about him.

"Okay. I'll be home tonight. I'm really going to try and be home early. I miss hanging out with you too." I mean there are some things about him that are interesting to me. Sasha probably isn't going to like this but I don't live with her. I live with Finn and he deserves the most of my attention and affection.

"Pinky promise?" He asked sticking out his pinky for me to grab. I'm sure one night alone with Finn won't hurt anyone. Using my pinky I linked it to his.

"I promise."

"Good now if you break it I'm going to be so upset with you. I'll burn this house down to the ground."

"Right I'll make it my point then."

"It should be because it's going to be awesome. We're going to have the most romantic movie night ever!" When he said that I couldn't help but laugh. He can't keep a secret for his life. "Wait no shit I didn't mean to say that!" He groaned facepalming.

"So what kind of movies are we gonna watch?" I asked in a sly voice because I think it's funny he can't keep a secret. It's not his fault he can't help himself.

 **Sasha's POV**

I just left the house and I'm on my way To go pick up my lovely assistant. It's the least I could do for her being she's the reason that I'm in such a great mood this morning. It's just nice to have my bestie back hopefully forever this time. And I still believe that one day she won't just be my best friend, but my lover, the mother of my children, and the girl I'll spend the rest of my life with. I honestly think she's my soulmate we vibe together so well. I've never crossed paths with a female who I couldn't bed within the span of a week. It never happened until I crossed paths with Becky and it took me roughly four months to get her to bed. And ever since I've been nursing some feelings that I have for her. She's the girl for me and I'm sure of it. Even though we aren't together and she has a boyfriend, I still can't let her go. I know I can have anyone in the world from athletes, to actors, to musicians, all the way down to models. But the one I'm locked on is in a four year relationship with someone else, but on the side she's riding my face. I mean I guess it's a somewhat even trade but I'd much rather just tie her down to me that way she'll always be available for me. But for now I'll take whatever she gives me and quite frankly I miss her kiss. That being said I sped up a little bit more.

Becky's apartment is roughly a twenty minute drive from my house. And add to that I was speeding I got there rather quick. That's okay though because that means I get to see her sooner. Odds are she can probably hear that I'm outside because I'm in the Aston, but I want to hear her voice. Once I pulled up in front I parked and called her.

"Hello."

"I'm outside."

"Okay be there in a minute." And with that she hung up. Perfect. I took this time to do a final check on my hair and makeup. I always have to look good for her. Show her what she's missing out on being with her stupid clueless boyfriend. I don't get her though. She wants me but doesn't want to be with me because she has a boyfriend. Yet she has absolutely no problem giving herself to me like we are a couple. I tell ya females are the most complicated creatures on this planet. Anyway I was probably only sitting outside for five minutes before the door opened and she emerged. Ah she's so beautiful I can't even. When she gets in this car I'm ruining her lipstick, I have too. I want my morning kiss. Only thing is she's standing there talking to Finn I assume. Becky is my submissive in training so I have every right to listen to their conversation. Rolling down the window a bit I listened.

"No we'll just order out tonight or something."

"Okay but that means we have to go grocery shopping this weekend then."

"That's fine. I love going grocery shopping." It was here that her boyfriend stepped out too so now they're both outside on the front steps.

"Perfect it's a date then!" Spoke Becks, but I don't think so. I might just have to intervene on that date.

"Okay but remember tonight's date. If you fuck this up again-"

"I know I won't forget. I'll try my best to get home early tonight. Wouldn't want to miss movie night for anything else." She cooed moving a bit closer to him. When she did that he wrapped his arm around her waist. See now she's in violation and there goes strike number one of the day.

"That'd be the second date in a week you've bailed on me. You're not allowed to bail on my twice."

"I know I won't Imma try my best to not stand you up tonight." She smiled. Hmm I don't really think her coming home early today is up to her.. Especially when I sign her checks every week.

"Alright I'm counting on you."

"Okay. You can text me all day long to make sure I don't forget." Well looks like I'm going to have to confiscate her phone if that's going to be the case today.

"Alright challenge accepted."

"You're something else Sharky. But I gotta go so Sash doesn't blow a gasket." She's right.

"Ugh why does everything have to revolve around Sasha?" He groaned.

"Because she signs my checks and I gotta keep my job so we can live." It's great knowing she knows her place.

"You should quit and come work with me at my office. Pam is leaving to go to work for this paper company up in Pennsylvania so we're going to need a new receptionist. And you like talking so you'd be able to do that all day." He bargained shaking her a bit. I don't think there's any job out there on the market that will pay Becky as much as I do just for basically doing nothing. I mean besides tending to my needs she doesn't really do anything. Hmm thinking about that I should probably put her to better use during company time with how much I pay her.

"I dunno Finn-"

"Think about it you'll get to work with me. We'd be together all the time. We can be the offices power couple." Oh no no no! That's not going to work out for me or Becks. That's way too much of her time being spent with him and I'm supposed to get ninety percent of her time. Plus how dare he try to take one of my employees.

"But I like my job." Correction she likes me and the benefits that come with working for me.

"But that job keeps you from me. Why stay at a job that keeps you away from your boyfriend?" Because you're annoying and she doesn't like you anymore. Plus I fuck her in ways that you could never. "I'm so much more important.." Blah blah blah blah blah. He's wasting my time. That being said I revved the engine getting them both to look at me.

"Hmm that's probably my warning shot. She's probably getting annoyed with me so I better get going." Spoke Becks turning back to face him.

"Okay I'll see you later tonight." Don't you dare Rebecca!

"See you later." Don't do it. Don't you do it. Sure enough they kissed. And it wasn't even a peck it was at least ten seconds I don't know. I just know it was way too long for my comfort. And there goes strike five for her today. Yes I'm aware I skipped some strikes but that was an extreme violation."Bye baby."

"Bye Sharky I love you."

"Love you too gorgeous." Finally she escaped from his grubby grasp and began towards the car. She just lost any opportunity of me being gentle to her today. Unlocking the car for her she got in.

"Good morning!" She smiled making me roll my eyes to myself.

"Hello." I spoke flatly.

"You okay? You don't sound too happy any more this morning." As she said that I began to drive off. I just ignored her and continued on down the road a little to where I could pullover.

"I'll be okay in a sec." I murmured because I'm going through my stuff in my glove compartment. Digging through it I found a wetnap. "Here." I spoke handing it to her.

"What's this for?"

"To get that idiot off your lips so I can have my morning kiss. And because you smell like him and I don't want you if you're covered in his scent." Not going to beat around the bush. It's better to get it over with now so we won't have to deal with it later.

"Is it really that serious?"

"It's very serious. I know I said it's okay to kiss him but I meant like on the cheek or a quick peck. Not tongue him down."

"I didn't tongue him down it was-"

"It was a kiss that was too long. I damn near got out and punched him. Now get rid of your lipstick and let's start over."

"You're really doing this. Any other day it has never bothered you so why today?" See this is a habit I'm trying to get her out of. Talking back to me and questioning me.

"Rebecca This is your last chance and if I say it again I'm going to make you wish you didn't. Wipe off your lipstick and start fresh." I spoke slowly and in a low tone that way she knows I'm not fucking around anymore.

"I-"

"Not another word there is no debate." Letting out a sigh I opened the wet nap and held it out for her to take. "Either you can do it or I'll do it. If I have to do it you can hang it up for today because you won't get any action from me today. Hell I'll turn this car around and drop you home and we'll try again tomorrow. That's even if I want to talk to you then. You're lucky I even let you in the car after that stunt you pulled." She's just staring at me like I'm crazy. But I'm being so serious. "Don't let it dry out. You have a bunch of lipsticks back at my house we can even go get one for you if you want. Worse comes to worse we'll get you a new one. But I know you always carry lipstick with you so just take it off and reapply." She took the wet nap from me but not without letting out an annoyed groan first. She's trying my patience already this morning. I am in charge at all times and I don't need her being a disrespectful little shit when I ask her to do something as simple as that. I don't want to have to do this but she over stepped her boundary. Getting out the car I walked over to her side and opened the door.

"What I'm doing it now." She whined out with attitude only upsetting me more.

"Get out of the car."

"For what?"

"I said get out of the car." I spoke firmly warning her. She let out some sort of groan before unbuckling her seatbelt. As soon as it was off I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the car.

"Sash what the hell!" She yelled as she stumbled out the car. I quickly grabbed her by the hips and slammed her into the side of the car. "Awe wha-" Before she could finish I slapped her and pressed my body up against hers so she couldn't escape.

"When I fucking tell you to do something you fucking do it! I don't need no huffing and puffing just do it. I'm getting really sick of your disrespectful ass mouth and I'm not having it. Not today not tomorrow not ever! It's a damn good thing I'm not an asshole because don't you forget I have all the power. The ball is always going to be in my court and I dare you. I dare you to try and run up and get it, I'll end you so fast it'll be like you never worked for me after I fired you. And it'll be because of me you'll never get a another job on U.S. soil. Don't get it twisted girly just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean I won't hesitate to put you in your place when you step out." Using my right hand I rubbed her lips causing her lipstick to smear. So now her lipstick is all smudgy and sloppy looking. "There now you have to do it." I then moved away from her and reached into the car and grabbed the wet nap. I used it to wipe off the lipstick on my hand first before giving it to her. "I'm not going to tell you again. I'm not in the mood to get arrested out here." Placing the wet nap in her hand I walked over and got back in the car. She thinks this is a game but it's not. I'm in charge not her and I will not hesitate to put her back in line when I have to. Besides I know she likes it when I go dominate like that. Watching her in the mirror she wiped off the lipstick and got back in the car. "Was that so damn hard? We could have saved so much time if you would've just listened to me. But no you just had to be a smartass." I spoke pulling back onto the road. She didn't say anything but dig through her purse and pull out a lipstick and put it on. "See how easy that was? We ain't even have to get out the car. Could be halfway to work by now but no thanks to you."

"Sorry." I heard faintly under her breath.

"Speak up when you're talking to me."

"Sorry." She spoke much louder this time. That got me to pull her closer to me and I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's okay I forgive you. But don't let it happen again alright?"

"Okay."

"Kay good." Reaching over I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "You wanna go to Starbucks before we go to the office?" I asked because I still enjoy my daily coffee and muffin.

"Umm no I'm alright I ate before I left the house."

"You sure it's my treat?"

"It's fine I'm good seriously."

"Kay suit yourself. I'm want some tea today." So from there I drove to the nearest Starbucks and went through the drive-thru. That actually was my first mistake because I forgot who I was and the baristas fangirled over me, so we were held up there for a bit. It worked out in my favor because I asked them to add on an extra danish for Becks and she was so overwhelmed that she forgot to charge me for it. Life is pretty good when you're a celebrity sometimes. When we left there I figured I'd park up. I need to make it up to my girl.

"Did they mess up your order?" Asked Becks.

"Nope." I spoke taking off my seatbelt before climbing over the center console onto her lap. "I just gotta get this out the way before we get going." Running my fingers through her hair I couldn't help but smile. She's so pretty to me and I can't help to not kiss her. Her lips are like clouds and I never wanna come down off them. "Good morning." I cooed because I'm happy now. I got my morning fix from her.

"Good morning Sasha." Ugh the way she says my name gets me hot.

"To be honest I don't really feel like going to the office yet. It's boring in there. Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno what's there to do this early in the morning?"

"Well not much really."

"Let's go visit a store. You know random surprise visit make sure everything is running smoothly." She put on a thinking face before nodding.

"Yeah okay I'm down let's do it." Giving her one last kiss I got off her and back into my seat.

"Which one first?"

"Whichever is closer I guess."

"Where's the closest one?" You'd think I'd know but I only ever visited my stores twice since I brought them. And both times I didn't drive.

"It's not too far I'll tell you where to go." From there we drove to the nearest Mattson's. It wasn't too far maybe six minutes away. When we got there I parked in the back of the parking lot. Whenever I drive the Aston I always park where I know not a lot of people will park next to me. You know to avoid getting any bumps or scratches. "So what's my role here?"

"Huh?"

"What's my role in there? Nobody really knows who I am so who should I be?" That's a good question and I'm not sure.

"Uhh hold on." Going to the trunk I opened it and grabbed out my clip board. "I want you to just follow me around and write down anything you see that doesn't look presentable."

"Okay. You got it." We then walked up to the front of the store.

"First problem is all these cig butts and gum stuck on the ground. It looks trashy and we need to find someone to clean it on a bi-weekly time frame." I spoke because first impressions are everything and this is not a good first impression.

"Hire more ground keepers at store 103 got it." She spoke scribbling something down.

"Let's hope inside is nicer looking." Going in first thing I noticed is my floral department. It looks okay, there should be a lot more flowers out for display. It should be the prettiest part of the store. Right now it doesn't look to pretty. "Take note that there should be more flowers and decorations out."

"Got it." Moving past that is produce. Produce section isn't too big so it looked good. Nothing to complain about there. Further past that is the bakery. Now this department looks like only one person works there. This I have to investigate.

"Note the empty tables." I spoke being some of the tables are fairly empty. Looking around there's a person behind the counter so I went over there. "Hello how are you today?" I spoke getting their attention. Getting closer I notice that there are three people working back here.

"I'm good and yourself?" She responded. She's a middle aged looking woman so I assume she has no idea who I am music wise, and I've never seen her on the times I've visited so this is going to be interesting.

"Umm not too good from what I've seen out there. What's your name?"

"LaQuisha." (La-key-sha)

"LaQuisha I'm Sasha Banks, you might recognize me from my signature on your check every week and this behind me is Rebecca Lynch my assistant."

"Nice to meet you both. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah who's in charge here? Where's your manager?"

"Oh that'd be Jess she's the manager back here. But you just missed her because she went upstairs to go do schedule."

"Bakery manager m.i.a with empty tables past nine am." I spoke turning to Becks and tapping the clipboard letting her know to write that down. "So what is your job here? What do you do?"

"Well it is my job to take care of my bread wall here." She answered gesturing to the wall beside us that was filled with rolls. For the most part it was pretty full minus one section but it's nothing to yell at her for.

"Okay LaQuisha I need you to do me a favor. Can you take a break from your wall and fill these tables. It's almost ten and these shouldn't still be empty. I don't like how my bakery looks like hell right now." I spoke in the nicest way possible.

"Ugh yeah sure no problem."

"Okay thank you. This just isn't good for sales if there aren't any goods to sell."

"I understand completely."

"Perfect now let's get to it." She then walked out onto the floor and started looking at the tables. I took that time to go behind the counter to sneak a peek at what's going on back there.

"That's weird that everything looks so empty this late in the morning." Spoke Becks as we looked at the racks full of goods waiting to be packaged.

"It's bullshit that's what it is. How do they have all this stuff packed but none of it's out?" I asked. There's about two big racks and seven carts full of stuff sitting waiting to go out.

"I dunno."

"Alright when we're done our walkthrough there's going to be a meeting with all department managers. If this is what bakery looks like I'm nervous for my other departments." From there we continued on our walk through the entire store and there were a few things I didn't like so I made sure to bring all of it up during the meeting. I also got to talk to a couple of my employees and ask them how they like it here. Some of them recognized me as their boss and some didn't. Either way I got a fair amount of feedback on how this store could be a better workplace. If there's one thing I care about most is the moral of my employees. Happy employees make for happy service meaning happy customers.

"You handled that well back there." Spoke Becky randomly. We finished the meeting with all the heads of the departments not too long ago. And right now we're in the store manager's office by ourselves. The store manager is off making sure everything I wanted done gets done.

"Thank you. I'm the boss I gotta do what I do best." I shrugged leaning back in my chair.

"Yes I know you have to. You're the legit boss of this building literally."

"I know that's still so crazy to think that. I own this entire building. This desk, mine. This chair, mine. And look down there." I spoke getting up to go look out the window that faces front end. "All those registers and the money inside belong to me." I grinned looking at all my accomplishments.

"I know and everyone down there wearing your logo work for you. They're your minions." She spoke coming to stand next to me.

"Minions?"

"Yeah if you want to round them up and have them build you crazy gadgets you can."

"You think I can get them to wear goggles and overalls?"

"They're your workers they'll follow whatever dress code you enforce."

"Alright and what about you?" I asked moving so she was in front of me with her back towards the window.

"What about me?"

"Will you wear overalls and goggles if I told you to?" I asked in a semi seductive voice.

"If that's what turns you on." She grinned grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer to her. "Hell I'll dress as Gru if you want."

"Honestly I'd rather you just be naked instead." I shrugged placing a kiss on her chest. I'd go further but I caught a glimpse of someone downstairs staring up at us through the window.

"Awe but I was so down to role play and fake freeze raying you."

"Mmmm I hope that involves real ice."

"It can." When she said that a low growl escaped my throat. Good thing we're in an office. Pulling away from her I kept eye contact with her letting her know that I want her. My stomach is growling with hunger for her and I intend to feast.

"You should probably go find some then." I purred going over and sitting back down in the chair.

"Right now?"

"It'll melt if we wait." I smirked unbuttoning my button up blouse letting her know that I'm serious.

"I'll be back." She then fixed her shirt and left the room closing the door behind her. Five minutes. I think she'll be back in five minutes or less. For now I'll just sit and wait. Part of me says to make a do not disturb sign, or to lock the door. But the exhibitionist in me is living for the thrill. The thrill that at any second anyone can come in and catch us. That'd be really bad on my part but I'm willing to risk it for Becky's biscuit. I don't know what it is about her pussy but it has a hold on me and I can't escape it. I don't know if she's putting crack in it or something crazy but it's good. It's phenomenal I can't get it off my brain. The way it stretches to accommodate me when I fuck her. Ugh and the way she's always dripping wet for me turns me into an animal. Just thinking about it is turning me on and I'm dying to taste her again. Shit where the fuck is she?

"Knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"Uh my name is Dale. I work down in seafood. We were just chatting downstairs." I remember him. He gave me a lot of attitude when I told him I didn't like the way he had the filets organized in the case. Actually there was no organization it looked like he just threw them in the case. Buttoning my blouse back up, I responded.

"Come in." Let's see what apology he concocted on his way up here. Someone must have told him who I am. "Yes?"

"So I'm going to go ahead and skip to the part where I admit that I was wrong. And I apologize for the way I talked to you back there." I'm in a pretty empowered mood today so mercy is a word that means little to me right now. Staring at him he's a rather handsome fellow. He has a wedding ring on and there's my ammo.

"And why do you think I should accept your probably empty apology?" I asked.

"Because you are right I should put more care into my job."

"You sure because before you found out I signed your paycheck you had absolutely no problem disrespecting me. It just makes me feel like you're only up here to try and cover your ass because you think I'm gonna fire you. Which mind you I should for insubordination."

"That's not the case at all. I-"

"I'm not buying it. I don't think you actually mean it not even a little bit. I'll give you credit for admitting you were wrong it takes a real man to admit his wrongs. But it also isn't manly to openly disrespect women especially when you don't know them and did nothing to you. Do you think I, a female, wants to have a guy who disrespects women the way you did working for me?"

"I imagine not no."

"No I don't and I have every thought to fire you right now. You should not have come up here because I would have let it slide but you brought it to my attention and I plan to act on it. If there's one thing I hate is disrespectful employees, I have zero tolerance for them." It was here that Becks appeared in the doorway behind him. Perfect timing my doll. "Rebecca come here."

"Is this a bad time? I'll come back."

"No no come in it's perfect timing." Dale stepped aside allowing her to come in and she came to stand behind me. "I was just telling Dale here about my zero tolerance policy on disrespectful employees. Go ahead and tell him what happens to those who disrespect me you of all people know it best."

"Termination. I use to work over at corporate and on her very first day as the new owner I gave her attitude in the morning and by the afternoon I was signing my termination papers. I'm only standing here because Sasha was gracious enough to offer me the job as her assistant."

"I don't need a new assistant so it's slow for you my friend."

"Well do you believe in second chances?" He asked hopefully. I should stay true to my policy and get rid of him. Everyone is replaceable.

"I do but I'm not sure if you deserve one with how you treat my seafood." Leaning forward on my desk I stared him dead in the eyes. "How long have you been working here?"

"Eight years."

"So that means you get two weeks paid vacation correct?"

"Correct."

"And have you used any of them this year yet?"

"No."

"I see you're married." I spoke pointing to his ring finger.

"Yes to my wife."

"How many years?"

"We just had our ten year anniversary last month but we've been together for fifteen."

"That's cute congrats."

"Thank you."

"Any kids?"

"Three. A nine year old, a seven year old, and a five year old."

"Wow. You know when you go home later I want you to go home and kiss them because it's because of them I've decided to spare your job here. However that doesn't mean you're getting off scratch free. Yeah I'm taking back one week of paid vacation. You'll get it back next year but this year you get one week. I think that's a fair trade yes?"

"I agree."

"Of course you do. I'll be keeping tabs on your performance here as well so I suggest you be on your best behavior. You should go now before I change my mind." I spoke sitting back in my chair.

"Thank you." He then gave me a courteous mood before leaving.

"That's not fair at all you know." I heard behind me. I forgot she was even standing behind me.

"I know I should've fired him."

"How come he didn't get fired for disrespecting you but I did?!" She complained going over to the door and closing it.

"Well he has a family to take care of Becks you don't. Plus I don't want in his pants like I did with you. And he isn't as beautiful as you are so I don't have some crazy plan to try and bed him." That got her to fold her arms and stare at me. She's so cute when she's pouty. "Awe baby come here I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fired you. Come sit on my lap." I spoke patting my lap. She let out an annoyed sigh and walked over and sat on my lap. "Sowry" I cooed giving her puppy eyes. She isn't looking at me so I guess I gotta get her attention. "Come on Becks our situation was different. I was hurting you crushed my dreams before you even gave me a chance. I didn't know it'd affect you the way it did."

"You knew I loved my job then."

"Keyword loved. I made it up to you by giving you an even better job that you love even more." As I said that I slowly began creeping my hand up her legs. Ugh I love it her legs are so soft and smooth I can't wait to see them hanging over my shoulders. "Admit it mommas you love your new job more than your boring old one." I purred kissing her neck right behind her ear. That's one of her weak points so when I did it she shivered a little bit. "That old job didn't come with the perks that you have now. And it sure as hell didn't pay as good." When I said that my hand got up to where her thighs are crossed. But as soon as it got there she instinctively uncrossed her legs giving me the okay. During this she wrapped an arm around my neck and began kissing it.

"You're totally right. I love my new job more than the old one. It didn't come with this kind of pleasure." When she finished saying that she pulled my arm further up under her skirt. It was also here that I realized she isn't wearing any panties. That is what must have took her so long because she had on black ones an hour ago.

"Mmm somebody's a bit excited huh?" I smirked because she's fairly wet. I think I can fix that.

"You looked so hot sitting at the head of the table barking out orders to your subordinates." She purred subtly grinding her center on my fingers. "And the way you threatened to fire that guy turned me on so much. It made me miss you telling me what to do."

"Do me a favor and show me what belongs to me." I stated tugging her shirt letting her know I want access to her chest. Pressing a soft kiss on my lips she began to unbutton her adorable button up. I took this opportunity to go back to kissing her neck. "You're such a good girl I'll have to remember that later for when we go home." That got her to let out a moan. Figured I wanna hear it one more time so I took my finger and slowly rubbed at her clit.

"Promise me you won't make me beg." She purred melting into my kisses.

"Why I love it when you beg me. It's so sexy." Then she looked at me with her fuck me eyes again and I can't help but to start to give in. She has my markings on full display and I love it when my property has my name on it. Her chest is basically covered but she has room for more.

"Please." Fine you win sexy. Pressing my lips to hers I slid a digit into her wet heat causing her to moan out into our kiss. "More please Sasha more!" To make her scream or keep her quiet that is my dilemma right now. I want both. Biting her chest I added another digit to it and sped up my pace pushing in and out of her. "Mmm Fu- fuck." Her moaning is what's keeping me drawn in. She's biting her lip and wiggling around on my lap.

"You like that?" I cooed still kissing her chest and neck.

"Yes! Awe fuck baby yes!"

"Good I'm happy because just you wait until we get home. I'm gonna bend you over the couch and Imma fuck you until you scream for me to stop." She let out a very sexy deep moan when I said that. I could tell she liked that because I felt her get even more wet then she already was. "And just when you think I'm finally done destroying your pussy, I'm going to turn you over and fuck you against the wall even harder." I made sure to speed up my pace fingering her to somewhat try and back up my words.

"More tell me more!" She purred throwing her head back in ecstasy. I don't know what it is about her that makes me so graphic like this but I like it.

"Mmm tell me how bad you want me. Tell me how bad you're craving me inside you again."

"Agh fuck! So bad. I want you so bad I want you to make me- Shit right-Agh! Fuck me." She then grabbed my face and locked me up in a kiss. I loved this because I sped up my pace a little faster making her let out moan after moan into our kiss. It wasn't until I decided to add a third digit that caused her to break our kiss and moan out loud. "Mmmmmm Sasha!" If I wasn't turned on before I am now. I love it when she says my name like that. "I'm almost there."

"God I wish you could see how sexy you look right now. It's taking a lot out of me to not throw you on this table and eat you out. You're so wet and juicy I'm going crazy thinking about how delicious it probably looks. I can't wait to watch it swallow up my cock later. You're gonna ride me and take it all today no holding back this time. Or perhaps I'll make you gag on it before you do that. I love it when you gag for me it's so sexy."

"Oh Sash!" She spoke breathlessly letting me know her orgasm is approaching.

"This is just the warm up for later. But I need you to cum for me so I can take you home and get you out these clothes. I'm dying to get my hands on you for real. I want to eat you out I have to. You're torturing me. Cum for me so we can get out of here and go fuck until you pass out." It's good to know she listens because right when I finished saying that she started to climax. I can tell because her breathing is picking up and her purrs and moans are coming out of her in an endless melody. "Cum for me. Make me proud and cum I give you permission." And just like that I felt her tighten up around my fingers and her body shuttered letting me know she came. "Hmm good my pet." I cooed slowing my pace letting her ride out her orgasm. She's so beautiful like this I swear I'll never get tired of watching her do that.

"Wow." She murmured wrapping both arms around my neck and leaning down to lay on my shoulder. I liked this part because her breathing is still heavy and it's so cute. She has the cutest post orgasm pant I've ever heard.

"Just to let you know I wasn't kidding about what I said. As soon as we get home that ass is mine." I spoke slowly removing my fingers from inside her. "Look how wet you are. You're too wet to pass up now." I spoke holding up my fingers that are now covered in her velvety essence. I can't help myself I want to taste her real quick. A nice sample is what this is. Licking my finger I got a taste and it's as good as I remember it. "You taste so good I hope you know that." That got her to sit up and grab my hand. What she did next damn near made me cum in my own pants. She put all three of my fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. You'd think my hand was a straw from the way she's sucking on it.

"You're right I am delicious. But I bet you taste just as good." She cooed sending chills down my spine. I'm a hundred percent down for her to prove that to me.

"You win mommas, we gotta go."

"Give me a minute." She murmured in my neck before placing soft kisses on my neck. Oddly that's fairly calming to me.

"Don't got a minute toots did you forget where we are." That got her to sit back up and look around.

"Oh shit! I really just did that here."

"It's my office anyway so fuck it. Plus I'm the boss and if I wanna fuck you in one of my store offices I can and I did. But you gotta get right you never locked the door."

"Shit I forgot!" She spoke getting up off my lap and straightening out her skirt and fixing her shirt.

"I didn't. I was getting nervous because you were getting a bit loud. I was for sure someone was going to hear you and come in."

"That would have been disastrous. There's no way we could explain that to make it seem innocent."

"We can't but I'm sure Ben Franklin and Andrew Jefferson would be able to better explain." I have a lot of money so I can pretty much either buy or sue my way out of any problem.

"Bribes aren't a guarantee."

"But hit men are." I shrugged watching her fix her hair and lipstick.

"Wow."

"Just saying. Anyway I am thirsty as hell.. Weren't you told to go fetch some ice?" I spoke because she was supposed to comeback with ice.

"Forgot. I got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked doing what?" Reaching into her bra she pulled out those black panties she was wearing earlier. "Oh."

"I know you hate it when they get in your way. So I took it upon myself to get rid of them." She shrugged putting them back on.

"No sense in putting them back on when I'm just going to take them off again."

"True but I'm not trying to leave a trail out of this store." I didn't get that at first but eventually I got it.

"Fair enough." That got her to smirk and come kiss me.

"Come on boss lady let's blow this joint."

"Do you wanna blow a joint when we go?" It's never too early for a bake session. She smiled and kissed me again.

"Of course I do." This day just keeps getting better and better. If we keep going at this rate I bet I can manage to make her forget about that dumb bloke she has waiting for her at home. Then again I think I already did that.

 **Later that night Becky's POV**

"Okay what about Hawaii?"

"I've never been. I want to though I wanna meet Stitch."

"Awe I love him he's so adorable!" Gushed Sasha playing with my hand. Right now we're just hanging out on the balcony swinging in the hammock.

"Ohana means family-"

"And nobody gets left behind." That earned her a kiss. It's funny how we finish each other's sentences sometimes. "So is that it? Is that where you wanna go?"

"I don't know there are so many places I wanna visit." I whined because it's hard to choose just one place to vacation. Summer is coming up right around the corner and Sasha suggested that we go somewhere to relax from all this work we've been doing this year so far with the company. She calls it our company retreat.. only me and her are the employees that get to attend.

"Becks we can literally go anyplace at anytime for any reason. Just pick a time and place and we'll go." She spoke handing me the spliff.

"I don't know I can't decide. You can't just spring this on me and expect me to know on the spot."

"Fine how about this. Let's just pack our bags and go to the airport and whatever flight that's taking off next to somewhere nice we go. It'll be random and you'll love it regardless." Taking a puff that kinda makes sense. I'm down for that kind of adventure.

"Fuck it I'm down let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah it'll be fun."

"Damn right it will be. I'm excited now I wonder where we're gonna go."

"I hope somewhere nice."

"You know what's a pretty cool place to visit?"

"No what?"

"Tokyo. There is so much to do there. Like we'd never be bored. And there's so much anime there everything is anime and I love it." This is another random fact about Sasha, she watches anime. More specifically she watches Sailor Moon mostly. I know I never would have guessed either because she doesn't look like the type.

"You are such a nerd." I giggled handing her back the spliff.

"Am I a cute nerd?" When she did that she gave me a cute little smile.

"Of course."

"Yay!"

"Isn't everything over there all high tech and stuff?"

"Yes. Oh my gosh! Robot Cafè we gotta go there! It's literally one of the most awesome things in the world."

"What's that?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"Sound familiar but I don't know."

"It's a dinner and a show all in one basically. And most of the actors are robots and they breathe fire and shit it's awesome. I think you'll like it."

"Is it in English?"

"Nope I had no idea what the fuck was going on I just know at some point a lady got eaten by a metal fire breathing t-Rex."

"Oh perfect I'm in. You had me at fire breathing dinosaurs."

"Nice I'll be sure to have my assistant book us a trip." Whenever she says that I can't help but giggle a bit because I am her assistant. It always makes me wonder who I am to her in moments like this. "But I still want to do the random ticket thing first though. It'll be interesting to-" It was around here that I subtly heard something buzzing.

"You hear that?" I asked looking in the house because that's where it's coming from. She stopped talking and listened out also.

"No. It's probably the ganj fucking with you."

"No I swear I'm not going crazy." I murmured because it stopped and I don't hear it anymore.

"I don't hear anything but you and the ocean." Right when she finished that the buzzing started again.

"There it is again. It's coming from inside." That was all it took for me to start to get up. I gotta go see what's making that noise.

"You know that's how you die. You never go towards a mysterious noise at night. There's probably a killer in there and... You know what go ahead in there and if you see someone scream so I can get a head start." As soon as she finished saying that she grabbed me around the waist stopping me from getting up completely. "No stop I was kidding. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't go." She whined out with puppy eyes.

"I'm just going in the house I'll be back I promise." I cooed placing a small kiss on her nose.

"But what if there's a murder in there?"

"I'll kill them and bring you their head. Then we can bathe in their blood."

"You need help." She laughed letting me go and lying back down.

"Tell me something I don't know." Shrugging I got up and went into the house. Following the buzzing it's coming from the living room. Getting closer to it it's in or around the couch. Everything upon first look appears fine so it must be in the cushions. It can't be a vibrator because I made sure to put them all back where I found the like Sasha instructed me to do so. Digging in the couch I found my hair tie that Sasha broke ripping it out of my hair while she was fulfilling her fantasy from this morning. Searching some more I eventually found my phone. Perfect because I didn't even know it was missing. Clicking the home button my heart skipped a beat. I'm late. "Shit!"

"What's up?" I heard call out.

"You gotta take me home it's damn near ten o'clock." I spoke going back over to where Sasha is.

"Okay and?"

"And I promised Finn I'd be home by eight. It's nine forty-three and I'm late. Please don't fight me on this Sasha please just take me home." I begged because I don't want to break this promise anymore than I already have. He's been calling me since seven thirty and twenty two more times since then.

"Why do you need to be there so bad all of a suddenly? It didn't ma-"

"Sasha please I'm asking you to just take me home. I wanna go home. I have to go home. If you cared about me you'd do me this solid and take me home."

"Leave it to that jackass to ruin my night." She sighed up towards the sky. Normally I'd defend Finn but that will lead to an argument that I don't have time for right now. "Fine but you owe me."

"Okay whatever let's just go." Once I finished that I went back into the house to gather my things. We never even made it to the office today and that's why I don't have my car. We drove straight here after we left the store. It's bad enough I have to lie to him about where I've been for the past few hours. But now I basically have to lie to him about my whole day. Knowing Finn he probably called my office phone and eventually talked to Brooke when I didn't pick up. So he knows I didn't go to the office today. I'm in a hole I pray I can dig my way out of or at least manage to see the sun again.

...

"Finn?" I called out as I walked in the house. It's dark and the only lights I can see is from the tv in the living room. Setting down my stuff I walked towards the kitchen being I have to pass it to get to the living room. When I got to the kitchen my heart melted seeing the table set up. He had our ugly beige colored tablecloth on it that we stole on one of our infamous dates back home in Ireland. And on it sat two plates both containing steak, potatoes, and loose corn. He even went as far as to set up candles with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in the center. I couldn't help but to tear up because I fucked up and I know I did. "Finn." I spoke softly looking over at him being he's sitting on the couch drinking a beer while watching Shrek. Shrek is the first movie we ever watched together. "Baby I'm so sorry." I spoke slowly coming over to him. The closer I get to him the worse I feel because I promised him I wouldn't break our promise and I broke it. I forgot about him because I was too distracted in Sasha that it slipped my mind. It wasn't my intention to hurt him but I guess that's the price I have to pay for lying. "Finn baby talk to me." I murmured coming to kneel in front of him. "Please say something anything I don't care." But nothing. I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. I don't know how I'm going to make it up to him. Sasha made it clear to me that I'm to come into work tomorrow elsewise I'm fucked. Literally. All I can do now is sit next to him and wait. Wait for him to move or talk to me. Leaning against his left leg I began watching the movie. Not really watching actually more me trying to figure out what I'm going to say.

 **The next morning**

Waking up I noticed that I'm lying on the couch. The last thing I remember is sitting on the floor when I got home yesterday. "Finn?" I called out. "Finn where are you?" I didn't get an answer. Getting up I walked into the kitchen and nothing. Nothing has changed or moved since I got home last night. The plates are still out on the table with the food still on it. "Finn?" I called out once more but all I heard was the cars outside passing by. Going to the front door his car is missing meaning he left. I don't know where he went I just pray to god he didn't do anything stupid. I'm not certain about a lot of things in my life right now, but the one thing I am certain about is my love for Finn. Please just let him come back to me.

* * *

 **I hope you got some sort of joy or entertainment from this chapter because I went through a lot to get this up for you guys. Like I closed out of The Sims 4 to post this. i even got out my bed to find my laptop to post this because the chapter is too long for me to do it from my phone. Then again who am I to complain when it took me forever to post this lol. in my defense I was working on this chapter and next chapter along with an upcoming one-shot all at the same time so i was switched between all three. i did that until eventually one of them got finished and this was first to be 4th to my Americans. Woo go America because this could be our last 4th with that clown as prez fucking with the Japs... No disrespect tho its whatever. Umm so that office romp was a fun treat. Not sure why but i was like fuck it why not. that was cute Sasha getting mad that Becks kissed Sharky. but not gonna lie she was extra forcing Becks to take off her lipstick.. but nothing is really over the top when you're the Boss. It was all fun and games until someone fucked up. Not gonna name any names but it was kinda sad. the man set up a whole date for that bitch and she aint even show the fuck up. honestly if it were me it'd be off with her head the following sunrise. Wut? I'm sorry I just finished watching the last season of Reign and im in my medieval mood rn. lol don't mind me but that's nothing new. Although it did make me want to travel to the past and see what kinky shit i can get myself into new story wise. I mean a queen who falls for a commonwealth girl in her kingdom sounds pretty cool to me with all the betrayal and bullbull that happened back in those times. idk i'm only in it for the research that id have to do. i love history I see it all as one big giant story being told to me and I love hearing other peoples stories. I'm the kind of person who would be first in line to look at your cousin's best friends neighbors uncles vacation photos to the Bahamas back in '86. idc you have a story i'll listen and ask questions. Basically i'm a really good listener. You would be amazed by how much inspiration i've drawn from conversions i've had with different people. You wanna know something sad? I really did try so hard to stay on topic this A/N to. But we see how that went. Then again its nothing new here. Anywhore next chapter we get some more Bosha loving so there's that. Shiloh will be there too so don't miss it. Went to NYC Pride that was fun I was drunk and very sweaty. There were so many rainbows and so many beautiful people i got a cool Gay flag so thats lit. And before you ask no Im not gay, Im just Joz. Catch you later dudes. ~Joz**


	24. Welcome Home

**Oh hello! I didn't see you standing there my mans lol. next time say something don't just creep up on me say something jeez. Like i deadass almost knocked you out there for a sec don't creep up on me like that its weird. Imma have to put a bell on you. Eh fuck it! It doesn't matter anymore I'm over it. So this chapter is a future chapter you can tell because I told you its a future chapter. Also this is another fluffy chapter so I hope you're in the mood to cuddle today... lol get ready see you at the bottom and announce yourself when you get there okay. No more scaring me.**

* * *

 **A few months later. December Becky's POV**

 _*buzz buzz*_

Searching my bed for the buzzing it eventually lead me to my phone. Don't know who's calling but I always answer in case it's an emergency with the office or one of our stores. Looking at my phone it's my baby calling. "Hello?"

"Hi gorgeous. Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah but it's you so I don't mind."

"Damn you sound so sexy! Well I just wanted to let you know I'm about to get on the plane. And soon you'll be back in my arms." When she said that I could tell she was smiling making me smile because I miss the fuck out of her. It's been a few weeks since I last saw her in person. Yeah I figured out how to manage my drops without Sasha's help. Shiloh was definitely a big part in it because I still have someone to look after and play with. Every day it's been the same thing wake up, walk him, eat breakfast, work, come home, walk him again, make dinner, let him out for the night, then go to bed, and all throughout the day I'd be talking to her. While he did help he didn't cure it because part of me is still depressed without her.

"I know I've been counting down the minutes."

"Good me too. Only six more hours and twenty-th.. no twenty- two minutes."

"That's still so long. I miss you."

"Well absence makes the heart grow fonder, and let me tell you my heart isn't the only thing waiting for you." She purred sending chills down my spine. I know what she's talking about and I want it too.

"Don't you start with me right now."

"Fine I'll let you have you're way for now but later you're not getting shit."

"I'm fine with that."

"Where's Shiloh?"

"He's right here. Knocked out snoring like a pig." I grinned reaching over and patting his belly being he's lying on his back sleeping right now.

"I figured." She sighed calmly. "Alright I'll let you go so you can finish your beauty sleep. I just wanted to check in with you."

"Okay. I'll see you in about six hours and I'll love you some more then too okay."

"Mkay. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you land?"

"Yes ma'am."

"See you in a bit."

"Buh-bye. See you later mammas. Start warming up the bed for me." And with that I hung up. Ugh my heart is filled with so much joy right now. I feel like I'm back in high school and just got off the phone with my crush. My Sasha is coming home.. I have to prepare for her homecoming. There's no time to sleep we have to start preparing. It's only four thirty-two in the morning and Sasha's plane lands at noon, that gives me enough time to get everything ready.

...

"Stay." I cooed at Shiloh as I put him in position. Right now we are on the tarmac waiting for Sasha's jet to land. It should be here any minute now. Last I talked to her she was only ten minutes away. "Okay don't move alright?" I spoke to him as I hung his sign on him. I figured I'd leave him in the Jeep so he won't run off. We decided to take our jobs as the heads of the party committee to greet Sash with welcome home signs.

"Here they come!" Spoke someone nearby. Sasha and all her dancers are on her jet so their rides are here too waiting on them.

"Smile Sih and remember what we practiced." I spoke petting him and grabbing my sign out the back of the Jeep. It's nice out today so I took the roof off it. Plus Shiloh can hang his head out the car easier this way. He loves riding in the Jeep when I take the roof off for that reason. Anyway looking up in the sky I see a plane headed straight for the tarmac in front of us in the distance. Watching it, it touched down and I recognized the black and red jet meaning daddy is home. After it landed it drove from that said tarmac to where we are all waiting. Studying the windows on the jet I don't see Sasha in any of them so she must be on the opposite side. Eventually it settled and opened its stairs so everyone could get off. One by one everyone got off except for my Sasha. She probably waited to get off last for dramatic effect and to make me wait. Eventually I saw those purple locks I've grown to love emerge from the jet and we immediately made eye contact. I don't know how she does it but just from that look she gave me sent chills throughout my body and has me ready to start taking off my clothes. "Look Sih there's mommy!" I smiled waving to Sasha as she's coming down the steps of the jet. She's smiling so hard and it's making me smile because I finally get to kiss those soft lips of her's.

"Woof! Woof!" When he started barking that's when I put down my sign and held open my arms for her. When I did that she didn't hesitate charging me and leaping into my arms. I didn't even get a chance to say a word to her before she started kissing me. She jumped on me so hard that I damn near fell over. I'm not complaining because we can always talk later.

"I missed you." She cooed pulling away with tears in her eyes. All I could do was lean back in and keep kissing her.

"I missed you more." I smiled looking in her eyes as I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I might be crazy but I think she got even more beautiful since I last saw her in person. "Hi baby."

"Hi." She smiled pressing her lips to mine again.

"Woof!" That got her to giggle.

"Hi Shiloh I didn't forget about you. I'm just getting my fix from mommy first."

"Welcome home."

"From prison though?" She asked making fun of our welcome home signs.

"It was his idea." I spoke pointing to Shi. He let out a weird growl letting Sasha know that was a lie.

"Oh really?"

"Well three weeks is a long time to go without you. I miss you terribly and we gotta get home so I can have my way with you." I spoke honestly because it's been two months since she last laid a finger on me and my ovaries are about ready to explode waiting for a release.

"Straight to the point I see." She smirked wiggling out of my grasp and getting back to her feet. "You've been waiting a long time for daddy to come home huh?"

"Of course I had nothing else to do. Sih kept me sane but he couldn't help keep me sane the way you do." To that she smiled and played with the ends of my hair.

"Did you get your hair recolored while I was gone?"

"Went yesterday. I had to make sure I looked good for you when you got home." I smiled because I had a me day yesterday. I went to the hair salon, followed by the nail salon, then I got new lingerie, I also went grocery shopping so I could cook dinner tonight, and breakfast tomorrow morning. And it was all done because I knew Sasha was coming home today. I even took Shi to the groomers so he looks presentable.

"I can tell. You look so beautiful. It's a pity that I'm going to make you sweat the color out later." She purred checking me out while licking her lips. "Come let's go home I'm hungry and miss your cooking." She then pulled me down for a kiss.

"Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"I'm sorry Sih I didn't forget about you." Letting me go she turned her attention to Shiloh being he's still hanging out the side of the car. "Hi buddy!" She cooed petting him. That's their business so I took this time to grab Sasha's bags and put them in the trunk. Believe it or not Sasha is actually a light packer so I only had two bags to load up, and neither were too heavy. That worked out nicely because the faster we get home the better. I don't know why but I'm anxious to get home. It's been so long since we've been intimate that I'm nervous of what she's gonna do to me. Don't get me wrong I'm excited to give myself to her, it's just I know how she gets when she goes without sex for a long time.. I just have this feeling I'm not going to feel my legs come tomorrow morning. Then again maybe not. Only way to find out is to get her home. That being said I walked back over to her.

"Kay we're all set to go."

"Alright let's go." She then opened the passenger side door. "For you."

"Thanks." Whenever we go somewhere together Sasha for some reason always wants to drive. It's something that I've learned not to argue. So I got in and she closed the door after. She then walked to the driver's side and got in. "Anywhere we need to go before we go home?"

"No ma'am I took care of all my errands yesterday so we can spend the day together with no interruptions." She only adoringly smiled at me.

"Well then I better get us home then." From there we drove home. It's a forty five minute drive from the airport back to the house. But it felt like five because we were talking the entire time. She told me all about the different things that happened while she was traveling. The thing that intrigued me most is she told me she brought me home a special present from when they were in Amsterdam. She said she got it from a little shop in the Red Light District. I know enough about Amsterdam to know that RLD is basically code word for sex, kinky sex, and more sex. I don't know what to expect but I just know I'm excited to open it.

"Ugh it's so nice to be home!" Sash sighed as she pulled into the garage.

"Well it's nice to have you home." I smiled because I'm just enjoying looking at her. She's so pretty and I don't know why. Not that I'm complaining or anything I just wonder if she will still look this pretty when I take her clothes off in a bit.

"I missed you both so much I was going crazy not being with you." She cooed looking at me. It was only right that I kissed her.

"I can fix that." I spoke with a smug smirk.

"Then fix it." That was all I needed to hear. Taking off my seatbelt I reached over and undid Sasha's too. Getting out the car I helped Shiloh out and opened the door that leads into the house. From there I quickly took Shi to his room that way me and Sasha can have alone time. After that I rushed upstairs and stripped off my clothes down to my sexy new lingerie. If I'm going to welcome her home I'm going to do it the only way I know she'll love. Putting on my silk robe I slipped on my black red bottom heels, I made sure I looked good in our full length mirror. Once I did that I headed back downstairs to go get my girl. Like I expected she's still sitting in the Jeep on her phone.

"Ahem." That got her to look up at me and smile.

"Welcome home Sasha!" She purred to herself as I watched her hungry eyes devour me. I took that as my cue to start walking over to her.

"Come my love." I spoke opening the door for her to get out. Helping her out the Jeep I took her hand and began to lead her into the house.

"Where are you taking me?" I looked back at her and smiled.

"To your chambers so I can make love to you. You've been working for three months straight so me and Shiloh have a roof over our heads." I explained leading her through the house and upstairs to our bedroom. "I know you're probably tired but I just want to say thank you. Thank you for providing everything that you've provided."

"You don't ha-" Before she could finish I put my finger on her lips to silence her.

"I love you and I want to be the best wife to you as possible. I serve you and only you. Whatever you want I'll give it to you and then some." As I said that I began to unzip her jacket. I liked this because she was only wearing a bra underneath it.

"I love you too."

"Good or else it'd be awkward." I smiled giving her a kiss before going over and putting her jacket on the chair in the corner of the room. "I know you're tired so that's where I come in. Think of this as your very own stress reliever." I cooed as I began to work the button on her shorts. "Becky is gonna take real good care of you okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodie." Giving her another kiss I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. That only made us deepen our kiss and for Sasha to wrap her arms around my neck.

"It's been way too long. I've been going mad." She whispered playing with my hair.

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"You're so good to me."

"Well you're good to me too."

"I don't ever want that to change." When she said that we were looking each other directly in the eyes and I got that feeling. It's a feeling similar to riding a bike that has no brakes. Without them you'll just keep losing control of when you want to stop, with them you have control and it makes you feel safe. And Sasha is the brakes to my bicycle. Without her my brain gets so consumed with thoughts and worries that I get headaches. Now that she's back my thoughts and worries have dwindled down to just her, my headache is gone, and my heart is happy knowing that the other half of it is standing right in front of me. This is a feeling I love but hate at the same time. I love it because it makes me feel warm inside, but the only way I get this feeling is if she's away from me. And I don't want her to be away from me.

"Then baby tell me yes and I'll give you everything. I'll be all yours tonight." After I said that I kissed her. "I'll be yours tomorrow all night long." I then placed a kiss on her jaw. "I'll be yours a week from tomorrow." I placed another kiss right below her ear. When I did that she shivered a bit so I made it a necessity to nibble on her ear a little. "I'll be yours forever if you promise me we can get Shiloh a friend."

"You gotta work harder than that mommas." She chuckled. It was worth a shot. I promised Shi that I'd at least try.

"That a challenge?" I asked because we both know she already lost. She can never say no to me and I'll make sure of it. Today might not be that day but maybe tomorrow or something.

"Nope we had an agreement. One dog and that's it."

"Okay." I shrugged going back to kissing her neck.

"Okay?"

"..Yeah?" I asked in an awkward tone.

"Your not gonna try and trick me into getting what you want?" That got me to smile and kiss her.

"No you're the boss so whatever you say goes." She gave me a semi questioning look. "But if this is you offering to get another dog I'm all in. For now can we just focus on us and your special treatment?"

"I can't help but feel like you're up to something." She murmured squinting her eyes at me.

"The only thing I'm up to is getting these clothes off you." As I said that I pushed her shorts down causing them to fall into a puddle around her feet. "Let's stop talking and get naked." With that I pushed her on the bed and climbed on top.

"Somebody is a bit bossy today." She chuckled.

"Well if you had to go three weeks without sex from your lover who's on tour dancing around on stage wearing close to nothing you'd be a bit frustrated too. Plus add to that you teasing me with all those photos you sent... Oh you knew this would be the outcome."

"No I was just showing you pictures of my new shoes." She grinned because we both know that's a lie.

"I didn't even know you got new shoes." I murmured leaning down and attaching my lips to her neck.

"How I sent you so many photos of them?"

"All I saw was that cute ass of yours and these bad boys." I spoke cupping both her breast.

"I knew you only cared about my body."

"At least I care." I shrugged before going back to kissing her neck.

"You're such a fucking savage and I love it!" That only got me to let out a small laugh before continuing to renew my markings on her. "You know I'm really curious about what you have under here." As she said that she was running her hands up and down my sides.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I teased sitting up that way I could take it off.

"I do. I'm dying to see what you have for me." She smiled messing with the strings on my robe.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast chickie!" I cooed grabbing her hands stopping her from opening my robe. "Don't you want to hear about how my new workouts have been going first?"

"I'd rather you just show me rather than tell me." She has a valid point. Leaning down again I kissed her. God I missed her kiss so much it feels like paradise when our lips are together.

"I missed you. Like I can't in words describe how bad I need you. I want you and only you. I love you I do and nobody will ever understand how much I do." I gushed uncontrollably. It's not like I planned to say that, it's just things like that always happen to me in moments like this. Whenever we're getting intimate sometimes I get so overwhelmed about my feelings for her that they just come out. Anyone else I'd be sorta embarrassed to just throw my heart out on my sleeve like that but not with Sasha. No never with Sasha because I know she loves me the same too. So when she locked me up in a deep kiss my heart fluttered.

"I love you too baby. I'm yours and I always will be. I won't leave you for long periods ever again okay?" She cooed cupping my cheek. "You're my sun at the center of my universe. Everything I do, I do for you. I love you too mommas and nobody can ever take that from you. I'm obsessed with you, I can never let you go. I think I'd die if I ever saw you in the arms of another. I can't handle that I could never accept if you weren't mine." To that I smiled because I couldn't imagine anyone other than Sasha holding me the way she holds me. Hell I can't imagine life without her.

"No more leaving me for so long okay? You have to take us everywhere you go."

"Us?"

"Me and Shiloh. We can throw our names and we'll be able to bring him everywhere." That made a large grin form on her lips.

"The Banks family versus the world. I love the sound of that."

"Me too." I smiled kissing her. After that I moved on to her neck and started to kiss her there too. I have to give her new love bites because her old ones are healing.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course."

"So then you won't get upset if I tell you that I really wanna take a nap right now?" That caught me by surprise because I've never in our entire relationship ever heard her choose sleep over sex. So I must have unknowingly given her a concerned expression. "Don't get me wrong because I am dying to get my hands on you. It's just I've been traveling all night and I-" Before she could finish I pressed my lips to hers. She doesn't have to explain herself to me I understand.

"My baby is jet lagged I get it." I cooed kissing her. "I'll let you get your rest right after I make you cum that way you can sleep extra good. Deal?"

"Deal." Perfect. I know this is crazy on my part being I haven't felt her touch in so long. But I know Sasha and I know it will be worth waiting a little bit longer before I get what I want. I'd rather her be fully rested and really give it to me, rather than her being tired and half assing it. Connecting my lips back to hers I kissed her with all I had. I'm trying to fit three weeks worth of kissing into our time together right now. So this kiss quickly intensified into a very handsy rub down. Starting when Sasha moved her leg leaving me in between her legs. Perfect now I'm in complete control. "Baby get rid of this." She whined clawing at my robe. "I need you flush against me, I miss you and I'm cold."

"Patience my love." I answered back earning me an annoyed groan. She's literally the cutest thing when she doesn't get what she wants. She has such an adorable pouty face I love it. "I love you."

"Hmp." She pouted making me smile and kiss her.

"You're so fucking cute I can't even." Kissing her I put as much love as I could and she returned it. "I'll make it worth it. I always do." I murmured going back to kissing her neck.

"Please daddy!" When she said that she purred it directly in my ear sending chills all over my body. It's fairly rare that I can get Sash to this state because I'm usually the one who submits, so of course I have to take advantage of this moment. Moving forward I made it so that my thigh is up against her center. She realized that and wasted no time grinding against it. "Mmm."

"This what you wanted?" I asked pulling away from her so that I was looking down at her. Her response was to tangle her fingers in my hair and pull me down for a kiss. She then forced her tongue in my mouth but that's okay because her tongue is quite the talented one. I don't know what I did but this kiss was aggressive but meaningful. This kiss was her way of letting me know who's really in charge here. She can't help herself her dominant side always comes out even when she's submitting to me. That's okay because it motivates me to try and fuck her the way she does me. In actuality I don't mind that she does it because it lets me know how much she loves me. She gave up her usual dominant role so that I could have it this one time. We've been together long enough for me to know she loves being dominant and so every time that she's not is a treasure to me. It was a few moments later when she broke our kiss and pushed me up off her. So now I'm on my knees looking down at her. Before I could process anymore her hands were working the knot on the front of my robe. Then before I knew it her hands were exploring my abdomen.

"New work out is approved." She murmured sitting up and beginning to place kisses on my chest. "You're so hot!" She spoke grabbing me around the waist and looking up at me. It was only right I cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. When I did that her hands slowly creeped their way down my sides and under my panties. "These new?"

"Do you like them?" She smirked before moving her hands to my bum and squeezing it.

"I love them." That earned her another kiss.

"Good." She let out a chuckle before going back to kissing my abdomen. I love it when she does this because it reminds me of how lucky I am to have her. Mostly I just love the way she appreciates the fact that I take care of my body specifically for her pleasure. "You wanna hear about my new workout?" I purred because I bet she does now.

"Mmm." She didn't even stop kissing if anything it earned me a small bite. I'll take that as a yes.

"Well this is the aftermath of a fuck ton of planks, inverted crunches, some yoga.." Before I finished I grabbed her chin and moved it so she was looking up at me. "And a lot or breathtaking orgasms all to the thought of you coming home and fucking me senseless. Every single each and every night I touched myself thinking about you and the way you make me feel. With every photo and sext it only got better and better as the nights rolled on. All leading up to this moment where you're hands are on me and I'm living out my fantasy." That got her to grin a very toothy grin showing all thirty two of her pearly whites.

"Oh really now?!"

"Mhmm. Did you really think I could go three weeks without thinking of the next time you'll be inside me?" She smirked letting out a small chuckle before turning her eyes back to my panties. Removing her hands from my panties she started placing kisses along the waistline of my panties. Then suddenly one of her fingers snuck it's way into them and right into my wet heat.

"I was thinking about that moment a lot too.." She spoke looking up at me. "Only you weren't nearly this wet. Just reminds me of how blessed I am to have you." As she finished that another finger wiggled it's way inside me and began to slowly move in and out. "So beautiful."

"Sash-" Before I could finish she pulled out of me completely.

"Come here sexy." After saying that she grabbed the middle of my bra and fell backwards taking me with her. As soon as I fell close enough to her she locked me up in a kiss. "Take this bullshit off!" She breathed out of our kiss only to reconnect our lips again right after. Then I felt her clawing at my robe letting me know to take it off so I got rid of it careful not to break our kiss. When I did that she grabbed my hands putting them on her panties letting me know to help her get rid of them so I did. As I was doing that she was working the hooks on my bra. It was only seconds before those two articles of clothing were thrown off to the side. "Fuck I want you babe!" She moaned rubbing her center on my thigh.

"I missed you so much." Kissing her one more time I moved to her neck.

"Mmm Becks." She purred grinding against me harder and faster. Figured I'd add to her pleasure and grind against her. I found this hot because I can feel exactly how wet she is as she's grinding on my leg. "Agh!"

"Get rid of your bra." She wasted no time sitting up a bit and began to unhook her bra. I found this cute because she was struggling to do so. You'd think with the amount of times she's ever unhooked a bra in her life she'd have no problem, which is usually the case, but I guess not today.

"You good?" I smirked.

"No I'm struggling!" She whined out.

"Do you ne-"

"Got it!" I don't know why but that made me genuinely smile. She's so cute I'm so happy I get to enjoy her in moments like that.

"You're so cute." Kissing her she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Only for you." If the world were to end right now in this exact second I could honestly say I died happily in the arms of my true love. There are no words anyone could describe of how much I love this woman. It's moments like this that made me fall for her in the first place.

"Good now promise me that you'll only do it for me."

"I promise to always be cute for you." Then we sealed it with a kiss making it an official promise. "I promise to always be whatever you want baby. You're my Goggled Orange." When she said that I couldn't help but smile thinking of all the love songs she wrote for me. I remember when that album first was released and how many times we made love with it playing in the background. So it's only right that I gave her a soft kiss.

"Do you remember when that album first was released?" She smiled and turned her attention to my necklace.

"Of course we must have made love to it bunch of times. We listened to it so much I know every damn song word for word."

"Well it's a good album."

"Thanks I wrote it for you. You know I forgot I even got this for you." She spoke playing with my necklace she got me this past summer.

"I love it. I haven't taken it off since. It's my favorite piece of jewelry." I spoke honestly because it's true.

"Sasha's." She stated reading what's on it. She then kissed it before looking up at me. "Sasha's?" This time she pointed to me and looked me in the eyes. For some reason that made my heart skip a beat.

"Sasha's." I nodded letting her know that she is right. "As long as I wear this necklace I'm yours. I'll be yours for as long as fate will let me." That earned me a very passionate loving kiss.

"Is it wrong that I was really turned on by that?" Putting on my thinking face I moved my leg that's pressed up against her center earning me a small moan. She's extremely wet and basically ready for me.

"No I don't think so. That's good let's me know that I still have my hold on you." She chuckled before placing a kiss on my chest.

"No more talking you gotta make me cum before I lose it."

"Yes ma'am." But first I want a kiss. Leaning down I pressed my lips to hers. I honestly could sit here and make out with her all day and never get bored. She's everything I could ever want in my significant other. This all goes to show how being good pays off in the end. I just still think it's crazy that Sasha is my Grammy award winning girlfriend who has millions who adore her. My multimillionaire entrepreneur girlfriend who has her own chain of grocery stores. Sasha Banks a woman who is known worldwide by millions probably billions of people is lying here underneath me naked and begging for my touch. Not very many people can say that.. actually nobody should be able to say that but me. Sasha is mine and it's crazy to think that she's crazy obsessed with me. It makes this moment even sweeter because I am the only one who gets to make love to her every night. I love making love with Sasha because I love her and I can't imagine giving my love away to anyone else. Speaking of making love I got so caught up in our kiss that I forgot what I was doing. "I love you."

"I love you too Becks." It makes me feel good hearing her say that. It gives me the motivation I need to finish her off that way we can cuddle. Giving her one last meaningful kiss I moved down to her neck and started placing small kisses down her chest. And by small kisses I meant three large kisses placing one in the center of her chest. One on her beautifully crafted abdomen, and one right on her sweet lower lips. Of course I had to take my time doing that because I have to explore all of her beautiful mocha colored skin."Fuck I missed you!" She groaned out making me smile. She has no idea, that being said I simply went for it. I connected my mouth to her center and plugged her with my tongue. "Shit!" I heard her breathe out. I figured I'd start slow and flick my tongue against her clit. I forgot how wet she was until she started to grind her hips against my face and I got a good mouthful of her nectar. I enjoyed that because I haven't tasted her this way in a while so I made sure to enjoy every drop she decided to give me. I learned that lesson the hard way I'll never forget it. One day back before we were together I was in a mood and I got a bit snippy with Sasha and she didn't like that. My punishment was to eat her out but I was still in a mood so when she came I spit it out.. Long story short I had to lick it up off the floor and eat her out again, and she wouldn't let me cum. Hell she didn't even touch me after that, the only touch she gave me after that was a spanking. So ever since then I always swallow what she gives me. Besides she tastes way too good for me to want to spit anyway. "Fuck just like that!" I heard then I felt her wrap her right leg around my head trapping me in place letting me know I'm doing a good job. It only made me decide that I wanna finger her while I eat her out. Using my right hand I pushed two fingers right inside her. "Damn! Damn! Damn! Becks I- yes!" Another thing I love about her is that she likes it kinda rough. I only said that because I bit her right on her inner thigh and it got her to elicit a really deep sexy moan. Not gonna lie that sound was sexy so I bit her again only in a different spot. "Ahh what'd I do?! What'd I do?!" I only smiled and went back to eating her out and I slowed down my fingers in her. I just like watching her facial expressions when I give her pleasure in this way. "Baby please I'm almo- Agh!" It was here that I decided to speed up my fingers again and eat her out with more intensity. "Becky fuck! I'm there! Shit so good!" She purred grinding her hips to almost match my rhythm. She's getting close I can feel it.

"Hey baby?" I spoke in between tongue flicks. She let out a cute moan as a response. "You know I missed you right?" I asked before going back to eating her.

"Yeah I missed you- Ah fuck babe I'm gonna cum." Normally this is where I'd slow my pace and let her cum, but I don't want to slow down. Her sex face is too sexy for me to stop what's making her make that face. That image alone was enough to make me keep flicking her clit with my tongue and suck a little bit harder. When I did that her back arched a little letting me know her little bundle of nerves is getting sensitive meaning she's getting close. "Stop stop stop! Don't pull out come here!" She moaned out breathlessly. Listening to her I moved back up so we were face to face again making sure to not pull my fingers out of her. When I got here she locked me up in a kiss and she started to grind herself against my fingers letting me know to keep fingering. Then it was only moments before her body started to tense and she broke our kiss. "B- babe!" She whined out as her movements paused and she tensed. I couldn't help but to connect our lips back together as I slowed my pace and eventually pulled out of her. "Goddamn!" She breathed out trying to catch her breath.

"I hope you liked you're welcome home gift." She only smiled and kissed my chest.

"I loved it."

"I had a feeling you would." That earned me another kiss.

"Of course I love anything you give me."

"Good. But do you still want your nap?" I asked because I know she's probably tired after that. She yawned and played with the ends of my hair.

"Only if you promise to stay with me here."

"Okay perfect we'll nap together then yeah?"

"Yay." Giving me one last kiss she moved so she could get under the covers and I followed.

"Come here gorgeous." I spoke wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into me. When I did that she giggled.

"It feels so good to finally be able to sleep in my own bed again."

"I'm just happy I don't have to cuddle up to Sih anymore. Don't get me wrong I love cuddling with him but he just doesn't compare to my Sasha Banks teddy." I smiled hugging her tighter.

"I love you." She smiled placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." It feels so good to finally get to cuddle up to my girlfriend. I haven't seen her in weeks and I missed her terribly. I can't wait to wake up later because I'm excited to spend time with her.

I'm not exactly sure how long we slept but the sun was still up when we woke up. So we decided on a shower which wasn't really a shower because she ended up fucking me while we were in there. But then we took Shiloh for a walk and then I made dinner. Then after dinner Sasha got handsy and we ended up retiring to bed early. But just because we went to bed doesn't mean we went to sleep. No I got what I want. All in all today was a good day.

 **Two days later**

Right now it's about nine in the morning and I'm cooking breakfast. It's just really nice to finally be almost done Sasha's world tour. It's nice to wake up in our own bed in our own house back in Los Angeles again. We still aren't done touring yet though we still have the final US leg of the tour and we're all done. That won't start up again until after the holidays though. I made sure in specific that Sasha wasn't touring the week before or the week after the holidays. It'd be our first Christmas and New Years together as an official couple and I didn't want to have to worry if she'll make it home in time for Christmas. We got home about two days ago so it gave us more than enough time to semi decorate our house. We still don't have a tree yet, but Sasha promised me we'd do that today so I'm excited to go do that. I use to always go with my parents when I was little to go pick out the Christmas tree and I still always do. I'm not one who likes to break tradition. Of course I go searching without my parents now because I've gotten older and moved out but it still matters to me. Even if I'm still not on proper talking terms with them. Every now and then I'll talk to my mum but not as often as I use to. Still haven't talked to my dad since that night back in August. I don't know what to say to him and I don't want to talk to him. I still love him he's my dad but the way he yelled at my Sasha I didn't like it. Especially when she didn't do anything to him. It's just he didn't even give me a chance to fully explain myself before he jumped conclusions about our relationship. He always told me growing up to make sure I find me someone who'll take care of me and love me for me. So that's what I did. Sasha takes good care of me and she tells me she loves me everyday any chance she gets. I love you are three sacred words that are so common between us it's weird if one of us doesn't say it at least once a day. We could spend almost the whole day apart and we'll always find time to send each other I love you texts. I dunno I know it's probably annoying to hear about but I can't help it.

Sasha is my favorite thing on this earth. Take her away from me and I'll be nothing without her. Everything about our relationship is perfect to me, she gave me everything I've ever dreamed of as a little girl. I basically own Mattson's at this point and I've always dreamed about owning my own business. I have been to so many different states, countries, and continents to the point where my passport is halfway full of different stamps from different places with many more to go. I also fell in love with my best friend and we live together in the same houses. I have my dream houses, one in a nice suburban development, and the other is a beachfront property. And Shiloh, he's the little piece of the puzzle I didn't know I was missing until she let me get him. I always wanted my own dog and now I have one. Oh and he's such a sweetheart I love him almost if not more than Sasha. He's our son and I can't imagine him not being ours. I have all of those things because of Sasha and I appreciate that fact so much. She told me she wanted to make my wildest dreams come true and she did. She made it her goal to do whatever it took to make me happy only in trade for my love and loyalty. I try to spoil her myself sometimes but what do you get someone who already has everything? It's a question that's been digging my brain for weeks now because I've yet to get Sash her Christmas present. I don't know what to get her because she has everything and there's nothing she needs besides me. I never understood why some couples didn't exchange gifts on holidays but now I understand why. I have a few ideas but I'm still thinking.

"Good morning beautiful!" I heard chime out from somewhere in the house. Seconds later Sasha appeared in the kitchen with my favorite Ireland themed hoodie on.

"Morning love." I smiled looking at her because I love it when she wears my clothes. Especially in the morning when she's in her natural state free of any makeup, and her hair is still wrapped up in her scarf.

"So what's cooking this beautiful morning Mrs. Banks?" She asked coming over to me and giving me my morning kiss. Oh and I did grant her her wish of becoming a Banks. Yeah it's crazy but I enjoy how happy it makes her. Literally every morning since I changed it she calls me Ms. Banks. It's official I'm known to the world as Rebecca Banks now. Was it a stupid move? Probably. Do I regret it? No. I'm looking at it as saving us time in the future for when we get married.

"We have pancakes with eggs, potatoes, and some fruit but I didn't get a chance to cut it up yet. Would have made sausage too but we didn't have anymore." I spoke simply.

"Oh well you could have just asked and I would have given you sausage." She grinned making me smile.

"I know baby but I'm not talking about that kind of sausage."

"I know I just wanted to remind you that I still lust after you and that I love you."

"I love you too." Giving me a kiss she walked over to the fridge in search of something to drink I assume. "Are we still going tree shopping today?"

"I promised so I have to. It's not going to take long is it?"

"It shouldn't. Why do you have somewhere to be later?" I asked because sometimes she has her own agenda that I don't know about.

"Well we have court side tickets to the Celtics versus Lakers game tonight. Just didn't want to be late."

"I thought those tickets were sold out?"

"Becks you really gotta stop forgetting who I am! I'm Sasha Banks when I want something I get it. Just know when we get to the ticket booth one of the guys might wink at me, don't mind it I had to blow him to get the tickets. But after that we'll be golden." She spoke coming to sit at the island where I'm cooking. I know she's just kidding about blowing a guy because the very sight of a real penis and touching one makes her gag.

"Nice. You didn't swallow did you?"

"No I spit. I'll only ever swallow your cum."

"Okay that's fine with me."

"So then you wanna go?" That got me to look up at her.

"No I'm just gonna stay home and let all the players on the team eye fuck you. Hell yeah I'm going!" Even though everyone knows me and Sasha are dating people still try and flirt with us. But it's more so Sasha than me because she's well known and adored by many. I trust Sasha is faithful to me but I don't like it when people try to take her from me. She's mine forever and I'll be damned if I lose her.

"Okay good because I just want to relax and spend time with you." That made me smile because I love knowing that she still wants to spend time with me letting me know that what we have isn't going anywhere for a while. "Actually no tonight is date night. After all this touring we need Becky and The Boss time."

"Quality time with The Legit Boss? Oh I wouldn't dare pass that up."

"Even if you wanted to you can't because it's been awhile since I got to show you off. Everyone is wondering if we're still together so we gotta prove them that we are."

"Didn't you post a selfie of us yesterday?" I asked because we're forever posting pictures of each other. And since we got Shiloh he's really all that's on our timelines.

"Yeah and?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Nothing. Can you let him in please?" I asked being that's Shiloh barking at the door letting us know he's ready to come back in.

"UGH!" She groaned out in annoyance.

"Sasha if you don't go get my child." I warned pointing at her with the knife in my hand being I'm about to cut the fruit.

"Do it! I dare you!" Okay. Winding my hand back I prepared to throw the knife at her. "Okay no I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" She spoke quickly getting out the chair and letting him in.

"Woof!" What I love most about him is he's very vocal. When he wants something he let's you know. He doesn't bark obsessively only when he wants to get our attention.

"See I care." Smiled Sash petting him.

"You better he's our son."

"Woof!"

"Hi buddy. Good morning!"

"Woof!"

"I see you must have slept well last night huh?" He simply licked her hand being she's bending down to pet him. "Of course you did. You took up half the bed."

"And you snore really loud too bud." I added because he snores like a fully grown bear. It's annoying but it's cute because sometimes Sasha snores and their snores sync and it's adorable. Sash doesn't know she snores sometimes so it makes it all the more valuable to me because it's something about my two loves that I can keep to myself to treasure.

"Woof!" He then left Sasha and ran over to me. "Woof!"

"No Shiloh! Sit!" I commanded being he jumped on my leg. He listened and sat down wagging his tail looking up at me. "Good boy. Here." I then gave him a piece of watermelon. "Take it to your mat." When I tell him that it means to eat his treat over his food bowl. So he did just that.

"How come he always listens to you and not me?"

"I don't know probably because you're gay." I shrugged going back to cutting my fruit.

"Oh damn."

"Well you haven't been home long enough for him to know to listen to you too."

"You know what I'm fine with that because then that means he's your dog when he acts up."

"I'll have you know he isn't a trouble maker. He's well behaved. My little angel boy."

"Yeah so far."

"No he's my baby and he isn't a trouble maker right buddy?" I cooed looking down at him being he's sitting next to me. He only panted and wagged his tail. "Yes you are buddy."

"So I take it he served his purpose while I was gone?"

"Yes he did but he doesn't beat you." The main reason we even have Shiloh is because Sasha loves me and she doesn't want to see me drop whenever she's gone. "I mean I still dropped but he made it easier to keep my mind off that fact." I shrugged continuing to cut the fruit.

"So then it's definite he's staying?"

"Yes. Regardless if he helped or not we're keeping him. I love him too much to get rid of him now."

"Good as long as you're happy I'm happy. Are you happy?" That got me to look up at her, then down at Shiloh. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else other than here with these two.

"Very."

"Good."

"Woof!"

"Guess that makes both of us." I giggled because I'm almost positive he completely understands our conversations.

"Make that three mommas." I can honestly say my life is going great. I found my soulmate and we have a kid together in our beautiful home. I wouldn't mind living like this until I die.

 **Later that night Sasha's POV**

"You want anything to eat?" I asked Becky as we're going through all the concession stands at the arena. Don't worry I have one of my bodyguards not to far off behind us. After that day where me and Becks got mobbed by the paparazzi I bring a guard everywhere we go together. I just have to make sure that she feels safe wherever we go. Right now it's not too crowded because we got to the game a little later so we could take time and get souvenirs and not be hounded by fans. It's only a little bit into first quarter so everyone is in the arena watching them play.

"Not right now maybe later."

"Kay well I want a pretzel." I spoke nodding to the pretzel stand coming up. She nodded and we walked up to the stand.

"Hello what can I get for you?" Asked the guy behind the counter.

"Uh let me just get a pretzel. Babe you want a beer?" I asked looking at my girlfriend because I know she loves her beer.

"Ehh yeah alright." She shrugged. Ever since I met her she has never turned down a beer.

"Okay one pretzel and a Guinness."

"Alright is there anything else I can get for you?" Looking at the menu again nothing else really sparks my tastebuds.

"Nope that's.. actually let me have a cup of cheese too."

"Okay that'll be ten ninety-seven."

"Can you pass me my wallet please?" Yeah since Becky always has her purse I have no need to carry one too. So I just put all my stuff in her bag when we go out.

"Yeah." She then began to dig through her purse. It's rather big so I imagine there's a lot of shit in there. I never bother going through her purse because I have a feeling it'll suck me in and I'll get lost in there forever. "Hold this." She then passed me a water bottle. Hmp I'm thirsty so why not. Opening it I took a sip. When I did that I almost choked.

"Becks is this vodka?" I asked because it's definitely some type of clear alcohol in here.

"Yeah incase we get thirsty. Hold this too." She then handed me a book, the car keys, and surprisingly a flask.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Holding the flask I shook it and it's definitely full.

"What's in here? No how'd you even manage to sneak this in?"

"That's rosè. And I didn't sneak it in the security guy was too distracted with you that I kinda just walked in. But here we are." She then pulled out my wallet and handed the guy a card.

"You're truly an alcoholic."

"No I'm Irish it runs in my blood. The water back home is Guinness. Besides if I'm an alcoholic then that makes you a pothead." She shrugged taking all her stuff back and putting it back in her bag.

"True that alright you got it. Not gonna lie it's pretty hot how you just have a bunch of booze on you. We're forever lit." I for the most part always have some sort of weed on me and Becks brings the booze. We're both bad for each other but fuck it. Hell we smoked on our way over here so it fits the moment.

"Well it's America we can do shit like this."

"Here you are ma'am." The guy then handed Becks the card back.

"Thank you." He then held out my pretzel and cheese which I took. And he walked away to go get Becks her beer.

"Thanks." I smiled biting my pretzel.

"Awe that looks so good. Let me have a bite."

"No I asked you if you wanted anything and you said no."

"I didn't ask you what you said. I said to let me have a bite." When she did that I couldn't help but to smile. She's so unintentionally hot.

"Whatever it's a good thing I love you." I murmured handing her the pretzel.

"Here's your drink." Spoke the guy handing me the beer.

"Thanks man." I smiled before turning back to my girlfriend. "Here now give me back my pretzel." She nodded and we traded items.

"Thanks for the beer love." She then kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome mommas. But come on we gotta make one more stop then we can go to our seats." I spoke starting to walk and she followed.

"Where are we going?"

"To put our colors on."

"Our colors?"

"Yeah we gotta rep our team." Becks doesn't watch sports so she doesn't have any sports related merchandise at home.

"But everything is Lakers themed."

"Never said we were gonna buy their shit. I have connects and I got us that lucky green."

"Oh?" She asked sipping her beer. I couldn't help but smile at her because she has a beer-stache.

"Yup I think you're going to love it. It should be right up here." Walking down a bit further we got to a stand that was selling a bunch of random merch.

"S Dogg Bizanks you made it. I was beginning to think you stood us up."

"No never. You guys are my inside men." I giggled.

"Hold up who is this piece of bubble gum there behind you? I don't like gum but I'll make an exception." Grinned J eyeing up Becky.

"Oh hello snowflake how you doing."

"That snowflake is mine fellas stand down." I warned because they're getting a little to vocal about my girlfriend for my comfort.

"That's your girl?!"

"Yeah that's my girl and she's off limits so eyes back on me." I spoke loud and proud because I love saying that about Becks. More importantly I know she loves hearing me say that.

"Awe shit our bad yo."

"It's all good. But listen what you got for me today?"

"Well today we have all your Lakers merch."

"We got bobble heads, t shirts, hats, hoodies."

"And we also recently came into stock with Kobe's used water bottle. Autographed baseballs, bats and helmets." I found this part funny because they're selling Tampa Rays baseball merch. None to mention they all have random signatures on them in pink sharpie, which is sitting on the counter. I'm not saying they forged it but I doubt any of the signatures match any athletes.

"Hold up J. We ain't even get to the best part."

"But that's not all ladies! Show'em what you got Shad."

"No it's not. Not it's not because... BAM!" He exclaimed as he pulled out what looked to be tickets of some sort.

"What you got?"

"Front row tickets to see a show!" A show?

"Right. No thanks we're good I just want my colors." I spoke because if I let them go long enough they'll be selling me tickets to my own show.

"Oooh."

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!"

"Yo?"

"Check this out." The one guy then turned around and began digging through a backpack. "I got limited edition two of a kind custom made Boston jerseys." He grinned holding up a Celtics jersey.

"Okay okay." I nodded because so far it looks good. It's exactly what I wanted. For the numbers on the front I had them make it dollar signs.

"That's not all. Show her the back."

"Cheah boy!" Turning the jersey around to reveal the name on the back. "You already know your boy had to hook it up one time for the Legit Boss." On the back it reads The Boss.

"Gotta keep our customers happy it's our number one policy."

"Mmm looks okay. But where's my other one?"

"Right here." Pulling out another Celtics jersey he held it up. "How could we forget everyone's favorite half of this duo."

"We got Becky."

"And The Boss. Ready to show some love back home to Boston." When he finished saying that they held up both jerseys so that we could read what they say. Just like I asked for.

"You did not!" Spoke up Becky.

"I did."

"Becky and The Boss?"

"Yeah it's cute. All couples do cute stuff like this when they go to sporting events."

"Yeah they do."

"There will be no doubt if you guys are a couple."

"Yeah maybe." Shrugged Becks studying the two jerseys.

"Good enough for me. Alright fellas how does fifty sound?" I asked signaling to Becks to get my wallet. These two guys I met back in Chicago during one of my concerts. They were selling replicas of my merch and tried to sell me one. Figured they'd come in handy one day. So I made sure to keep in contact with them. Couple days ago I told them I'll give them two hundred if they could get these jerseys made for me. Odds are they most likely aren't legit ones but hey I'll take advantage of a deal when I see one. Besides in high school Xavier and Kofi use to sell stuff on the low like this so I know how to run the game.

"Fifty dollars only covers the lettering. Two hundred for both."

"If you wanna sweeten up our deal and throw in a kiss from the Mrs. I'll give them to you for one fifty."

"No thank you." Smiled Becks backing up so she's standing more behind me. She also handed me my wallet.

"You're funny but I told you she's off limits. That actually angers me a bit because that means you are still looking at her when I told you not to. If anything I should make you give me half off for that."

"No no. Look at where we are. A Celtics jersey in Laker territory? Nah you gotta cough up some chedda because you won't find these anywhere else."

"One hundred."

"Do you know what lengths we had to go to get these made?"

"We lost a homie getting you these."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. He moved to Utah."

"One twenty it's all I got."

"Wait babe look." Tapping my shoulder Becks pointed off in the distance but there's nothing there. "That guy is selling Celtics jerseys too. I bet we can get them cheaper." This is why I love her because she's just as schwifty as me.

"Yeah you're right. Let's catch him before he gets too far. Thanks guys, come on toots." We then began to walk away.

"Aye aye aye don't do us like that!"

"All I have on me is one twenty take it or leave it." I bargained.

"Deal." Ha too easy. Opening my wallet I pulled out the one hundred that I had put in there earlier.

"Oh perfect. Bae you got twenty on you?"

"Uhh.." Becks then dug through her bag for a second before pulling out a fifty. "All I got is fifty."

"Perfect. You guys have change for that?" I asked because I already know the answer I just want to see if they'll try and swindle me. They then looked at each other and patted their pockets.

"No." Figures.

"Ard no problem. Here you go mommas." I spoke handing Becks back her fifty. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the rest of the five hundred that I brought with me today. Going through it I found a twenty and held it out for them to take. I found this funny because they have the look of defeat written on both their faces. "Jerseys please." I grinned because I just outsmarted them both.

"Damn I guess they really don't call you the Boss for no reason." He spoke handing me both jerseys as the other took my money.

"You can say that but it's just business fellas."

"It's all good you gotta run the game it be like that."

"Exactly. Anyway thanks." I smiled giving Becks her jersey and I looked at mine.

"It ain't no thing. But remember if you desire it we'll acquire it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on babe let's get going I don't want to miss anything else." With that we started walking in the direction of where our seats are.

"You know they're good. We should add them to our sales team."

"No way they'll probably steal more than they sell. How do they have Kobe's used water bottle if that man retired earlier this year?"

"Ooh."

"Yeah. They'd be great but I don't want our reputation to be based off fake stuff."

"Are our jerseys fake too?"

"Dunno probably." I shrugged because they probably made these in their basement.

"And you paid one twenty for them?"

"Well its two jerseys for the price of one so I couldn't say no. Besides what's one hundred and twenty dollars to us? Don't forget who we are, that's chump change. Besides by now I made all that back and then some just standing here."

"Good point." And from there we walked to our seats. We got court side seats so we were right in the mix of it all. I had a good time because I enjoy watching sports here and there. It was fun watching all the players sneak peeks at us. Then again that was only because whenever the Celtics lost the ball Becks and I would make out in attempt to distract the players so they could get it back. Did it work? I dunno I just enjoyed kissing Becky. But in some cases I think it did because what sane straight guy would miss out on two hot chicks kissing? Oh and we made the kisscam so that was great. Actually we were on the jumbotron a lot being I'm a celebrity. My favorite part was during halftime when one of The Celtics players came over to us and gave me a rose. I love my team so I couldn't deny it and not hug him. Becks didn't like that at all apparently, as soon as I sat back down she took it and put it in her purse then went back to doing what she was doing prior. I love how selfish she is with me. In the end we did win so it was only right we wandered onto the court when they were interviewing the players. I learned quite a couple things here too. One being basketball players are ridiculously tall. Two being the whole team knows who I am and all made it their point to say hi to me. They even invited us to go out with the team to the clubs to celebrate their win. I didn't say yes because I wasn't sure if Becks would want to go. And that's when I noticed that some players find Becky attractive also. One of the Lakers players gave her their jersey. She was even taking selfies with them and they were signing her jersey. I'd be jealous but knowing Becky she's probably trying to get them to buy into our company. She's truly one of a kind.. She's my favorite kind of kind and I like that. However that doesn't mean I still don't get jealous sometimes so I made my way over to her.

"Yeah I love Korean barbecue." She smiled talking to one of the players. I found it fit to sneak up behind her and hug her. When I did that she giggled a bit. "Hi baby."

"Hey I was looking for you."

"Well you found me." She smiled turning in my arms to face me.

"Yup. But listen do you wanna go with the guys to the club after we finish here?"

"Well do you want to?" She asked simply wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Sorta kinda but not really."

"Alright let's go for a bit then leave."

"Yeah alright. I'm hungry though."

"Then let's go home and I can take care of that." She purred I'm my ear sending chills down my spine. "You better slurp me up before one of these guys do it first." She grinned looking around at all the basketball players some of which are staring at us.

"Leave it to you to turn an innocent game into something sexy." I smirked. "Besides I think I made it abundantly clear that we're both off the market. You're mine." That made her smile and blush a little before giving me a soft kiss.

"You know I love it wh-"

"Hey Sasha long time no see." Turning to see who it is it's Jayson Tatum.

"Hey! I was wondering where the hell you went after the game." I smiled letting Becks go and giving him a hug. I haven't seen him in ages.

"I know I know. A lot has changed since our date a long time ago." He chuckled getting me to laugh too thinking back to that date. It was a disaster date but a good memory at the same time.

"Yeah so much. There's so much we have to catch up on."

"We really do. We should do lunch one of these days."

"Totally I-"

"Ahem!" That got us both to turn our heads and look at Becky because she was the one who said it. That and because I know I'm probably in trouble now for something.

"Oh err Jayson this is Rebecca my girlfriend. Girlfriend this is Jayson. We sorta had a fling back like three four years ago?"

"Sounds about right. Nice to meet you." He smiled holding out his hand for her to shake which she did.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Great game tonight."

"Thank you we gave our best."

"Right. But I'm interested on how you two met." She asked pointing between the both of us.

"Through friends one night. I was hanging out at a club back in Boston and then I got word that there were a few basketball players who just came in. Stars party with stars so I invited them to my section and he just so happened to be one of them."

"Yup and this was when your music was on the rise too."

"Mhmm and then he started to thank me for letting him party with me. Then the next thing I know we're talking all night long."

"We were both pretty drunk too so who even knows what we were talking about." I had to giggle because I remember that night and I can't remember anything we talked about.

"But somehow his number ended up in my phone and that's how we met. Haven't really seen him since." I shrugged trying to keep this as short and simple as possible. I don't want to give off the impression that I care for what we had back then. I knew it wouldn't last because I'm gay, but it was just something for me to do.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah it was a great time. But are you ladies going to the after party?"

"Of course we are. Can't rep Boston and not celebrate when we win." Spoke Becky not giving me a chance to think about answering his question.

"Oh nice. Did anyone tell you where?" I shook my head no. "Alright then I'll text you the addi when I get back to the locker room." He spoke taping my arm.

"Okay that's fine."

"Alright cool I really hope to see you there."

"Ditto." It was here that one of the journalists was trying to get his attention.

"Oh they probably have questions for me so I gotta handle that."

"No problem do your thing." I shrugged.

"Okay. It was really really nice seeing you again." He smiled scratching the back of his neck.

"It's good to see you too." That got him to smile and nod.

"Well see you later then."

"See ya."

"It was nice meeting you Rebecca." He spoke looking at Becks.

"Nice to meet you too."

"See you guys later."

"Bye." He then turned and went over to the journalists.

"Well let's get a move on we're going home." Spoke Becks interlacing our hands and began leading us off the court.

"Aren't we going to the party?"

"Ha nope!" She spoke dryly.

"I thought you wanted to go?"

"I did but that was before I met Jayson and found out he's still crushing on you."

"He isn't my type that's why it didn't work out. He's cute but he's a dude and I'm not attracted to guys."

"I know that."

"Just making sure." From that little explanation from her I learned that she doesn't like the idea of me going to a party with one of my former flames. That she feels the need to remind me of who she is to me. I also just learned that she also never wanted to go to that party in the first place either, which is fine because I've changed my number since so he doesn't have my number to tell me where it is. And I have a feeling she is about to fuck the memory of Jayson right out of my head when we get home. Don't get me wrong I feel bad skipping out on my friend but I'd much rather spend my night alone with Becks and Shiloh.

"We're never going to another Celtics game ever again. Too many guys being nice to you."

"I can say the same about you. How many different guys signatures are on your shirt?"

"Then we're never leaving the house ever again." I wouldn't mind that. And if she's serious we can really do that and I'd be okay with that.

"Deal. Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"Say no more."

 **The next morning**

"Sash please don't make me watch this again."

"Just the first quarter and that'll be it." I replied not taking my eyes off the tv.

"What for we were there you know what happens." Right now we are chilling on the couch watching the basketball game we went to last night.

"Yeah I know but I want to see if I can find us."

"We sat courtside why wouldn't you be able to find us."

"Well maybe I just like looking at us together how about that? Did you ever consider that Becks?"

"You're really weird I hope you know that."

"It is what it is toots." I shrugged as I watched us on the tv. We look so damn cute together with our matching jerseys and colorful hair.

"You know on tv our jerseys don't look too bad."

"Yeah that's true. Remind me to have my assistant to order us real ones next time." I spoke looking at her. I know Becks is my assistant so it's pointless in telling her to remind her to do something but there's a reason behind why I do it. I do it because to me she is and always will be my girlfriend to me anytime we're not doing anything business related. When we're in the office that's when she becomes my assistant anyplace else she's my girlfriend.

"I will be sure to remind her."

*squeak squeak squeak squeak*

"Babe!" Exclaimed Becks right before she kicked me being she's lying down on the couch and I'm sitting under her legs.

"Owe what?" It was here that Shiloh appeared in front of us with his favorite squeak toy.

*squeak*

"We have to get Shiloh one too that way we can be a unit. I think he wants one too. Come here buddy!" She cooed holding her hand out for him to pass her his toy. He walked up and gave her is toy. "Thank you. You wanna go outside?"

"Woof!"

"Yeah?!"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" He barked coming over to the couch and hoping up on it. He only used his front two paws because he knows he's not allowed on the couch. It's the only piece of furniture that I won the debate on whether or not he's allowed to be on. That got Becks to giggle and pet him.

"You guys wanna go to the dog park later?"

"Woooooof!" Howled Shi. The only part of my question he must have understood was dog park. And he absolutely loves going there. There aren't too many other dogs where we live here in LA so the dog park is where all his friends are.

"Yes."

"Perfect and while we're out bae you wanna go out for dinner?" I asked because there are tons of restaurants where we can eat outside so Shiloh can come.

"I don't know what I want though."

"You can decide on what you want when we get there."

"I think I want tacos." She spoke patting her stomach. And it begins one of the main reasons we rarely go out to eat because she doesn't ever know what she wants to eat.

"Okay then we'll have Mexican tonight then." I shrugged pulling out my phone and began to play on it. This conversation is about to be a while so I figured I'd check my Twitter.

"But I also want some perogies."

"So then let's have that." I love perogies.

"We don't have any."

"Ugh damn it. Hey what about Thai?" I asked because I just scrolled past an add for Thai food.

"Maybe but that restaurant was so small and I didn't like that." Damn.

"Korean barbecue? We haven't done that in so long."

"If that's the case we might as well fired up the grill and have steaks."

"Perfect I'm down for that." I spoke looking over at her.

"Fine but we gotta get propane for it because I think it's almost empty."

"That's fine." I don't mind going to get more.

"But I don't want steak." This is why these conversations last so long.

"Becks I need you to decide incase I have to make a reservation."

"What do you want then?"

"I want whatever you want." That got her to let out a sigh.

"You're literally no help. What about In and Out?"

"You know I'm on a diet and I can't have carbs."

"Fuck I forgot I want animal fires."

"Then we'll get you you're fries no problem."

"Noo I wanna sit down and eat somewhere with you."

"We can literally sit and eat anywhere we just need to figure out where." She let out another sigh. "You want to fly to Italy for dinner?"

"No. No more leaving the country. I just got you back from being over seas were staying local."

"Fine." I shrugged going back to my phone. Figured I'd switch to Instagram because for some reason mine has been blowing up all night and morning long.

"I want spaghetti. Let's go to Santuccis's."

"Perfect I can go for some tortellini."

"Nah I ate there last week."

"You better decide elsewise were not going anywhere." I threatened but she always ignores my threats.

"Woof!"

"Here." Becks then held out his squeak toy for him. Before he could grab it she moved it out there way. "Here take your toy bud." He then went to grab it again but she moved her hand again. "Do you need glasses buddy it's right here take it!"

"Grr!" He lunged for the toy but she moved it again. "Woof!"

"Here my arm is getting tired." This time he jumped on her arm holding it in place so he could take the toy. That made her laugh getting me to smile. I'm just happy to know that she's happy.

*squeak squeak*

"Good boy Shi." She smiled petting his head then he went over to his bed and laid down. She then turned her attention back to me. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I don't know." I murmured scrolling through my notifications and I got tagged in a photo posted by a lot of popular meme pages and popular gossip pages. Clicking on one I couldn't help but laugh. "Actually on second thought are you sure you want to go out in public?" I smirked looking at her and she gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"Well apparently you are more popular than I am now."

"Huh?"

"You're a meme now babe." I laughed because we're a relationship goal now according to the internet. It's a clip of us at the game last night and it's mostly different shots of Becks glaring at anyone who's staring at me. And what was really funny is they have a clip of when one of the players gave me a rose and her taking it from me. "Haha when you go out with bae and they're looking too good for comfort." I read showing her being that's what it's aptioned.

"In my defense those guys were ogling the hell out of you. And nobody is allowed to give you flowers other than me." She shrugged handing me back my phone.

"Hey what'd you even do with that rose?"

"It doesn't matter you're not getting it back because I threw it out before we left the arena." I figured.

"Jealous much?" I grinned leaning in closer to her because I want a kiss.

"I was actually. You looked good that night so I had every right." That earned her a kiss. "I just wanted everyone to know that you're mine."

"Well you succeeded." She smiled before kissing me.

"Of course! I always get what I want." As cocky as that sounded she's right. She does always get what she wants and I'm the reason behind it.

"You spoiled little brat." That got her to smile and give me a chaste kiss.

"I guess we're not going out tonight then. I gotta keep you hidden from the world now."

"I'm a hundred percent okay with that. I don't like leaving the house anyway."

"Good you can just stay right here for the rest of your life." As she said that she moved her legs so she could wrap them around me trapping me in her grasp. "You don't really need any other human contact because you have me and Shiloh. Actually you know what you aren't allowed to leave the house anymore."

"What about the rest of my tour?"

"You're gonna have to cancel."

"And what about my family they're expecting us for Christmas?"

"We can have Christmas here just the three of us."

"What if there's an emergency at the office and I have to be there?"

"I'll go and I'll just have to lock you in the basement so I know you won't try to go outside while I'm gone."

"So you're holding me captive in my own house?"

"Well I'm the only person you need so you'll be fine."

"What about the squad?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. You can FaceTime them once a month if you want."

"Once a month?"

"You don't need need them because you have me."

"Okay and what about Bayley and Charlotte?" She just shrugged.

"I'm always with you anyway so not much will change." That made me laugh and shake my head. She's a mess but I love her.

"You just have an answer for everything huh?"

"Yes I do actually. Matter of fact you won't even need the Internet because you have me."

"What if I tell you that I'll take you to go get froyo?"

"You can try and convince me. I'm a reasonable woman if you can offer me a good bargain." Leave it to her to make something cute business related that's okay because I have a few offers I know she won't refuse.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **Honestly the only thing I mostly care about in this chapter was the smut. Not gonna waste time and dive right into it. How was it? Im trying to get the smut in this story together because its all over the place. Like I've been having dreams and thoughts that fit this story perfectly. this chapter doesn't count because it was rather basic. But I'm trying to be as far from that as possible. Then again just how far can one really stray off of that path without leaving it completely? I'm not sure either but i'm down to throw some stuff at you. I want to take whats not normal and make it normal.. Then again what exactly is normal and how does one stray from it? All things that i've been thinking and all are things that don't exist. There is no such thing as normal because what is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly. So basically what im asking is are you down to take this tab with me and trip our balls off? if yes awesome you're really a shooter for me and I fucks with you. If you're not that's unfortunate and I wish you would have agreed before I drugged you like ten minutes ago... lol do you really think you can read one of my stories and come out of it the same way you went in? Don't worry you'll be fine you got some time before it kicks in and shit starts getting weird. Just relax and put your trust in my hands. (do not trust me) I promise you I'll be there every step of the way and I will make sure you get home. I brought you out here and its my job to bring you back. Anywhore did anyone else spot the shenanigans in this chapter? I mean I couldn't help myself. They are the only two who I know who can get stuff for the low low. Next chapter idk where we're going i've yet to decide. We might celebrate the holidays or maybe i'll write you guys a poem about penguins i dunno. However I do know that I want some perogies. Yes I fucks with perogies they're one of many foods that evaded my childhood and just now decided to show up. I could also go for some pie too. Kay so seriously let me know if you guys are down to find out what Joz has been thinking. until next time remember that sometimes its okay to fuck with someone and take their stuff as long as you feel its just and in good retribution. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	25. Making it up to you

**Hello Friends so sit we gotta talk. so much has changed in my life rn that its fucking with my muse. First thing first I'm going back to school on campus... yeah Ik so that means I'm not home anymore and its a complete change of environment and pace. Like I went from a suburban area to in the city and let me tell you it bms as far as my muse goes. plus add to that I gotta go to class now and do shitty homework and shit. But you know what everything is gonna be okay cuz I'm low key kinda happy. I'm on my own and it feels pretty good. like deadass I've been here almost two weeks and I've only had two sober nights... then again I did just get here so who really knows if I'll love it or not. but anywhere now that that shit is over lets get to the good shit. its a past chapter and its just build up for next chapter. :)**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Waking up I noticed that I'm lying on the couch. The last thing I remember is sitting on the floor when I got home yesterday. "Finn?" I called out. "Finn where are you?" I didn't get an answer. Getting up I walked into the kitchen and nothing. Nothing has changed or moved since I got home last night. The plates are still out on the table with the food still on it. "Finn?" I called out once more but all I heard was the cars outside passing by. Going to the front door his car is missing meaning he left. I don't know where he went I just pray to god he didn't do anything stupid. I'm not certain about a lot of things in my life right now, but the one thing I am certain about is my love for Finn. Please just let him come back to me.

Going back into the kitchen I looked at the clock on the oven and it reads a little past ten. He must have gone to work I don't know where else he'd go at this time on a weekday. This is good because it gives me more than enough time to figure out how I'll make it up to Finn. First starting with cleaning up last nights meal. I absolutely hate wasting food but this food is no good. It's been sitting out all night long so I can only imagine what bacteria is living in it. Going to the table I took the plates and emptied them into the trash. I feel really shitty throwing away this perfectly good meal because I know it was made specifically for me. Finn went out of his way to make this for us and I blew it. The one time I needed to be there for him I was off indulging in my own pleasure that I forgot.

I know I'll surprise him with my own date night. No I'll go even further and surprise him at work. It's been awhile since I last visited him at work so I think today is that day I visit again. Hell I'll even go the extra mile and bring him some lunch because he never brings one. For the most he just eats something out the vending machines there. Good thing I love him so I'm going to put extra love in his lunch. After raiding our kitchen I settled on making him a quesadilla because he loves them. I didn't hold back on it either. I packed as much cheese and chicken as I could into it. He's my boo so he deserves the best quesadilla I can make. I paired that with some rice and potatoes. I can't help myself potatoes literally can go with almost any meal. Perfect now to find something sweet to balance it out. Not surprisingly we don't have any sweets because neither of us have sweet tooths. That's fine I'll just stop at the store on my way over.. oh my gosh I don't have my car. Fuck! Okay that's fine I'll just get a cab to the office and get my car. Going through my purse I found my car keys and phone.. but no wallet. I never even took my wallet out my purse yesterday so that means someone must have took it. There are only two suspects and I have a feeling I know who it was. Finn doesn't ever go into my purse because he knows better than to go through a woman's purse. And the only other person who could have had access to it is Sasha. I know she took it. I don't know when or where but I know she took it. It must have been when I was in her room gathering my stuff that she did it. I wouldn't put it past her to go out of her way to make sure I don't spend any time with Finn. She must have known I'd ignore her today and focus my attention on him. And she knows that I'm basically stuck at my flat because I don't have my car or my wallet so I can't go anywhere. I could walk but Finn's office isn't within walking distance. She set me up. No wonder she didn't take her time dropping me off last night. And it's crazy because as if right on cue my phone started ringing. She's truly something else.

"Hey starshine how'd everything go last night?"

"Can you just bring me back my wallet?" I spoke getting right to the point.

"Nope you gotta come get it. Oh wait I forgot you don't even have your car or any money to come get it." She chuckled letting me know my assumption was right.

"Sasha please I'm begging you can.." Before I finished I had to stop myself because I know that I'll never get her to help me with something if it helps Finn in the end. She never met him yet for some reason she despises him. The only way I can get her to do what I want is if I offer her something she can't resist. "Come over."

"Pft no. Not if that bozo is there."

"He left for work and won't be home till later. Come over I miss you."

"Hmm I don't know. I mean I honestly don't know if you even deserve all this sexiness after yesterday."

"I know I don't and that's why I want to make it up to you."

"Mhmm and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well when I woke up this morning I woke up on the couch. And the last time I slept on the couch was the day you came over to make it up to me. And I remembered how we got so close to it. I mean I was dripping wet for you, but you wouldn't give it to me. And well.. I want a redo of that day."

"Mmmm I remember that. I did have you basically melting in my hands."

"I did melt in your hands. I was yours but you didn't take it."

"Ugh don't remind me that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You have no idea babe." I swear it's way too easy to sway her. All I gotta do is dangle myself in her face and she'll do whatever I want. Like this..

"I need you to come over and fuck me. I want you to redo that day only this time you don't leave and you fuck me the way you would've fucked me that day." When I said that I heard her let out a growl. If there's one thing I've learned about Sasha since we started this affair, is she can never say no to sex with me.

"As lovely at that sounds I don't know-"

"Don't worry you have more than enough time to break me off. He doesn't get home till sometime after six. I have food for you in the oven as we speak you just gotta come get it. Please don't let my wet dream go to waste."

"What's in the oven?"

"This ass."

"Okay I'll be there in a bit." Too easy.

"Hurry it's almost done."

"Well then I suggest you keep it warm for me." And with that she hung up. Perfect now I just need to find Finn's toolbox. I'm sure he has what I need incase things don't go as planned. That being said I gotta go change my outfit.

 **Sasha's POV an hour later**

I'm not going to lie I'm a bit skeptical going over to Becky's because It's risky territory. It's not like I'd care but I'm not exactly trying to be on the next episode of Cheaters. Although that'd make for one helluva scandal. Then again I'm not sure if I want that kind of publicity. I just want Becky and that's really all I care about going over there. If you ask me I think I like the idea of going over to Becky's instead of always going to my house. It feels like we're a couple almost, just me coming over to visit my girlfriend. That's how I'm going into this so I don't see a problem of me parking in her driveway. I'd call and let her know I'm outside but I like ringing the doorbell. That being said I got out my car and went up to the door and rung the bell. I was only waiting for a few seconds before she answered.

"Hey sexy!" She smiled opening the door. I couldn't help but smile because she's just wearing a crop top and black boyshort panties.

"Well hello to you too." I grinned lifting up my shades to get a better look at her. That got her to giggle before stepping to the side allowing me in the house.

"Come in." Listening to her I stepped in. "Let me get that for you." Closing the door she came behind me and took my sweater off me. "Make yourself at home."

"It smells good in here. What are you cooking?"

"That is your lunch if you must know."

"Oh?" I asked because I'm not going to lie I'm hungry and whatever she's cooking smells really good and I'm ready to devour it.

"Uhuh I know you probably didn't eat so figured I'd take that into my own hands." She spoke walking towards the kitchen and I followed. How can I not follow her when she's wearing what she's wearing. "I hope you don't mind Mexican for lunch."

"I love Mexican food."

"Perfect so then you'll love your quesadilla!" When she said that she stood at the stove and I peeked over her shoulder.

"Damn that looks good!" I smiled because she didn't close it yet and I can see what's in it. "What's in it?" To that she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You're so cute!" She smiled looking at me. "There's cheese, white rice, cheese, beef, cheese, lettuce, a little bit of diced onion for crunch, cheese, a little bit of love, and cheese." She stated proudly shaking the pan causing the whole thing to move.

"Holy shit that sounds delicious. There's a fuck ton of cheese on there."

"Of course that's the point of quesadillas, cheese is the only ingredient inside that matters." She shrugged simply.

"But I'm trying to watch my figure."

"Okay and?"

"That's a lot of cheese." She then turned and looked at me. She didn't say anything she just stared into my eyes. Turning back around she grabbed the cheese and put another hand full of cheese on it.

"And you're going to eat it anyway." She spoke looking me directly in the eyes. When she did that it turned me on a lot more than it should have. She's so fucking unintentionally hot. I love the little blush in her cheeks this morning it's adorable. That's why I don't always like when she wears a full face of makeup. Because when she does it covers up her natural blush and I hate that. Regardless though I think she's beautiful and I can't wait for her to be mine.

"Mmm yes ma'am." I purred before letting her go and going over to the sink to wash my hands. "So how'd this morning go?" I asked because I can't wait to see what she told him.

"It went well."

"Oh yeah what happened?"

"I woke up and he was gone. His car was gone so he probably went to work."

"What do you mean probably? You don't know exactly where he is?" I asked because that's crazy. If Becks were my girlfriend she'd always know where I am at all times, and I the same.

"No but he's been my boyfriend for four years he never misses work for anything. I've tried to get him to just call out and spend the day in bed with me but he just couldn't do it."

"Mm what a shame. If you were mine I'd call out if you wanted me to." I stated simply leaning up against the counter next to the stove that way I can look her in the eyes. She only smiled at me. "I'd do anything for you."

"I bet you would."

"And you'd win every time." I spoke grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me. "Come here gorgeous."

"Staaahp!" She whined as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I just want my morning kiss." I cooed pulling her in close. "Can I have my morning kiss?" I asked with puppy eyes. Regardless if she says yes or no I'm still going to kiss her.

"You can have a small one."

"I'll take it." She then slowly leaned in before giving me a lighting fast kiss. "Awe what was that!?"

"Be happy you got anything at all." She shrugged breaking out of my grasp and beginning to walk away from me. No no no. I run this show not her, and I refuse to accept that as a kiss. Grabbing her wrist again before she got too far I pulled her arm spinning her around first, then back into my arms.

"Woah!" Was all she got out before I locked her up in a good kiss. I made sure I had a firm grasp on her so she couldn't escape. She's my play thing so I'm going to remind her of that. I made sure to give this kiss everything I had. At first she fought me a bit but I just squeezed her tighter and she gave into me. When she did that I bit her lip. "Owe babe?!" She whined out making me laugh.

"That was for resisting me. Don't you ever resist me." I spoke plain and simply.

"Sorry." I only smiled and kissed her.

"It's okay." To reassure her I grabbed her ass and kissed her cheek. "Did I tell you we gotta go to Cali within the next week or so?" Her response was to give me several small kisses.

"No why?" She asked before giving me another kiss.

"Because one I need to get my hair done."

"It looks fine to me." She shrugged playing with my hair.

"Yeah to you it is because you don't know. You don't have black in you so you don't have to deal with all this."

"Oh."

"Yeah so I gotta get that taken care of out there."

"What's wrong with all the salons out here?"

"Well Darren doesn't work at any of them."

"Darren?"

"My hair stylist. You met him at the wrap party."

"Oh him okay gotcha."

"He's the only man I trust with or around my hair. He's one of the best there are." She only wrapped an arm around my neck and used her other hand to play with the ends of her hair.

"You think he can do mine too?"

"Yeah. But I'm letting you know this now if he sinks his claws into you, you're going to be completely irresistible and I might accidentally be like all over you."

"Mmm then we definitely have to go see Darren." She purred. She's such a tease I love it.

"Perfect I'll call him and tell him to make room for us. I think I want to change colors." I spoke looking at my current pink hair.

"To what color?"

"I dunno. I was thinking maybe black or something." I shrugged because I'm really not sure.

"What's wrong with the pink you have now?"

"What about it?"

"I think it looks good on you. I mean you're Sasha Banks everything you do is loud and bold so why go basic with you're hair color. And with your complexion I think you pull it off pretty well." She spoke pulling away from me to check my quesadilla.

"Really you think so?"

"Yeah I think it'll be cool."

"Fine if I have to get a funky color you have to too."

"What color though?"

"Hmm." That's a good question and I'm really not sure. "I dunno. I think we should let Darren decide. He has a gift and I'm sure he'll hook it up for you. He usually always does."

"That's a lot of trust there Sash."

"I know so that should tell you something. You should trust him."

"I don't know we'll see."

"Good enough for me. And then after we do that we gotta hit the studio because I've been writing."

"Ooh writing what?"

"Music duh!" That got her to give me an annoyed look. "I've just been feeling really inspired as of late and the words have just been flowing out of me."

"Care to share?"

"I would but I don't have my songbook on me. It's at home." Unless I'm going to the studio my songbook always stays at home. I don't want to risk losing it because if I lose it I'll probably cry. It's where all my recent songs are written and I don't want anyone to steal them.

"Kay then next time we're over there I want to hear."

"Deal." She smiled and then turned back to the stove. "So my lovely assistant what's on my schedule today?"

"Well first you gotta eat." She spoke taking my quesadilla out the pan and putting it on a plate. "Then you have to help me find a good movie to play at an upcoming company party. Then I gotta get that kink out your back that you were complaining about the other day. After we finish that I'm going to need your opinion on the couch here because I think it's lumpy and we need a new one. After we finish that you have to take me to your house because I wanna go swimming. Then we should probably go get ice cream. And by then hopefully it'll be around dinner time and you're taking me out to dinner. So you have a busy day today so that's why you gotta eat up." She smiled handing me my plate. I couldn't help but smile because I'm basically spending my whole day with her. There is no kink in my back so it's probably an excuse for her to feel me up. I know nothing about any upcoming company parties that involve movies so we're probably just going to sit around and just watch movies together on her couch. Then we're going to my house to go play on the beach for a bit until she gets hungry. When that happens I'm taking her out on a date basically. Okay that's cool.

"Wow that's a lot of shit I gotta do."

"Yeah but that's business." She shrugged pulling out a knife. "Can I?" She motioned towards my plate.

"Yeah." She then took it and began cutting my quesadilla. As she did that my mouth started to water because it's a perfect quesadilla. I know because when she pulled it apart there was a cheese pull and it's so beautiful that I could almost cry. "Damn you can cook."

"Thank you. I try." She grinned taking a piece of my quesadilla. She then ate it and.. I don't even know what to say or if I should even say anything. I dunno it's just the way she took a bite made it look like something crafted by gods in their kitchen. "You know what I was thinking maybe you're right there's way too much cheese on here for you and I don-"

"No fuck you no it's mine!" I spoke stopping her because I know where she was going with that.

"Nah I don't want to be the reason why you get fat." She spoke beginning to take the plate from me.

"That's fine. I'll just work it off tomorrow in the gym." I shrugged pulling the plate from her grasp and going over to the table to sit. "I have a long day ahead of me and I gotta eat."

"Oh yeah you do!" She giggled before turning around to put the pan in the sink. I don't like the way she said that... It gave me a weird feeling in the tone she said it. She's probably planning some crazy plan to try and get out of the punishment that's coming for her later tonight. Oh yeah she interrupted my time with her to tend to her stupid boyfriend. I don't like the idea of her choosing someone else before me and she's going to learn that. Don't worry I'm onto you Becks and you won't even see it coming. I just took a bite of my quesadilla and continued.

"So what happened last night when you came in?" I'm curious to know if there was anything that happened that shouldn't have. "Like start all the way from when you first walked in."

"Well I walked in and it was all dark except for the tv. So I walked towards the light only to see that he had set up a dinner for us."

"How was the table set up?"

"It was pretty romantic actually. He had a pretty bouquet of flowers with candles for a center piece. Then he made both our plates, with the silverware in its exact place." When she was telling me this she was cleaning up the mess on the stove. As I was watching her I noticed that she was smiling describing her almost date last night. It makes me wonder if she talks about me like that to her friends. Hell I wonder if her friends even know about us.

"What'd he make for you?" As much as I dislike him it's a good idea to treat her to an at home romantic date. I might just steal that only I'm sure Becks will actually come to mine.

"Steak, potatoes, and lose corn." Pfft that's weak. If I were to make Becks dinner we'd dine on caviar and gold.

"Was it good?" Probably not.

"Dunno I didn't have any."

"How come?"

"Well it was probably cold and I wasn't concerned about the food I was more worried about him." I'm sorta getting the vibe that she might actually really have some feelings left for that boy. It makes me wonder if I should even have messed with their relationship at all.

"Why was he crying?" I smirked because that'd make me happy to hear that he was.

"No.. he was quiet."

"Just quiet?"

"He hasn't spoke to me since I left yesterday morning." She murmured doing whatever it is she's doing in the sink.

"Well I'm sure he'll talk to you eventually. If he doesn't then I will."

"I know thanks." On second thought I take that thought back. I don't regret messing with Becks because he doesn't deserve her. How can he go for that long not talking to her? I wouldn't let her go two hours without me knowing her exact whereabouts.

"So what happened after you saw the dinner table?"

"I tried talking to him but I got nothing. So I sat with him and I guess I fell asleep. Woke up on the couch and by myself." It was around here that she started moving around putting stuff back where it belongs.

"This must be like war for you huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the war going on inside of you. Your boyfriend of four years is upset with you because you missed your date with him. And the reason you missed that date was because you were too busy fucking someone else that he completely slipped your mind. And now you gotta make it up to boyfriend because you forgot about him because you were with someone else. It must be one hell of a battle."

"No I like to think of this as a lesson. When it comes down to the wire who means more to me?" She shrugged.

"Well who means more to you then?" Because I'm dying to know the answer to this.

"Obviously the one who I like best."

"Who do you like best?" She smirked and walked over to me so we were looking at each other eye to eye.

"I-" Before she could even get a word off her tongue my phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought." Looking at it it's the office. It must be important if they skipped over Becks and phoned me directly.

"Who is it?"

"The office." I answered before answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Ugh thank god babe it's me!"

"Excuse me?"

"It's Eli."

"Of course." I sighed because I should have known. "What do you want?" I asked continuing to eat my lunch.

"You gotta get down to the office asap because all the computers are offline and nobody can access their files."

"What?"

"Yeah it says something about a virus or something I don't know you just gotta come see me okay."

"Where's Linda?" She's second in command when neither Rebecca or myself are there.

"She called out because she went to Friendly's for dinner last night and it gave her severe diarrhea."

"Eww I did not need to know all that. But fine I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay great I'll be waiting for you."

"Kay... bye now." I spoke awkwardly before hanging up because somehow I still got that creepy vibe from him.

"What's wrong?"

"The computers are all offline and something about a virus I dunno but we gotta go down there."

"Awe but I don't wanna!" She whined wrapping her arms around my neck. "I wanna stay here and cuddle." She pouted giving me puppy eyes.

"I know mommas but work first play later. We gotta handle our grind so that we can grind." I spoke honestly because at the end of the day money rules everything and my company is my money.

"Fine but you owe me."

"I don't owe you a goddamn thing."

"We'll see about that."

"Sure. Anyway go get dressed so we can hurry and get back."

"Mkay." She spoke softly. "You promise you'll be here when I come back?"

"I'm not done my food yet so odds are I'll still be here." I spoke pointing out that I'm halfway finished my quesadilla.

"Good." Giving me a kiss on the cheek she wondered out the kitchen and upstairs. I'm not going to lie but this sorta feels right. Not in a I'm comfortable being in this house, but in more of a living arrangement sense. Like I can totally get use to living in a cute little apartment with Becks in the future. I can imagine coming home every night after work to the sight I came into here today. Only difference is I'm still paying off my mortgage on the mansion so we'll have to live there instead of a cramped up apartment. Shit I honestly don't care where we live as long as Becky is with me I'll be happy. "You ready to go?" She then appeared in the kitchen. I found it cute because all she did was put on some shorts, a hoodie, and flip flops.

"Yeah I'm done anyway." I stated holding out my plate for her to take. She understood and took the plate then placed it in the sink. "It was delicious thank you." I smiled coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her neck.

"No problem." She smiled looking at me. It felt like a good moment to kiss her so I did.

"Alright let's get going and hope it's nothing serious." I spoke as I started to head towards the door.

"It's probably not you know how Eli is sometimes."

"That's true let's just hope he overreacted." From there we left Becky's and headed to the office.

"Hey Texas!" I smiled walking into the building.

"Hi Ms. Banks!" She grinned waving at me. I know I'm not allowed to flirt with people when Becky is with me but I can't help myself when it comes to Brooke. She's gorgeous too so I have to show her some love too. That being said I walked over to her.

"You know I hate it when you call me that it makes me feel old. Ms. Banks is my mom, I'm Sasha." That got her to let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry it's force of habit."

"Well I give you permission to call me Sasha. Matter of fact I'm ordering you to call me Sasha."

"Yes Sasha." She smiled.

"Awesome. Anyway do I have any messages?"

"Umm well Joe Burns called and said to call him back so you can discuss business matters. I don't know what that means but I assume you do so I didn't ask. Alice Monroe from Monroe Farms called and wants to talk."

"We get our melons from them right?"I asked because I do remember seeing Monroe Farms on a bin full of watermelons yesterday when we visited my store.

"Yes they are. And then Colin from store 103 called and asked for you too." Colin is the store manager of the store we were at yesterday.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I'm only asking because I tore him apart during the meeting.

"No just to call back when you get a chance."

"Okay."

"Oh and Rebecca Finn called a bunch looking for you yesterday. I told him I hadn't seen you and that next time I did I would tell you to call him. So call Finn." Looking over at Becks she's standing over by the elevators on her phone.

"Okay will do." She smiled giving two thumbs up.

"Any other exciting news?"

"Nope that's all I got for you."

"Okay tha-"

"Oh I almost forgot you got a package today too. Not sure where it's from but it's addressed to you." She then pulled out a medium sized package from behind her desk. When I saw it I immediately got excited because judging by the shape of the box it finally came. I ordered something offline two days ago and now it's in my hands.

"Ugh I swear Texas you're like a gift that just keeps on giving. I was expecting this actually. You wanna know what's in here?"

"Sure?" That got me to smile and look over at Becky who is distracted by her phone.

"Let's just say you're gonna have to take me on a date first." Winking at her I smiled and turned to head towards Becks.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my package.

"Oh this? This is just a box full of none of your business." I shrugged simply. She didn't say anything she just pushed the button to call for an elevator. Eventually it came and we rode it up to our floor. Getting off the first thing I noticed is that everyone is on their computers typing away.

"Looks like we've been had." Becks spoke.

"Tell me about it. Where's Eli?" I asked out loud.

"Coming dear!" I heard in the distance behind me. Turning to look at who it is, Eli is headed towards me with a coffee cup in one hand and a box of jelly krimpets in the other. "Here you are love, your morning tea and a.. well I didn't get a chance to take it out yet but I got you some jelly krimpets because I know they are you're favorite." He spoke holding out the cup to me.

"What's wrong with the computers?"

"It's blueberry tea and I know you love blueberry tea. I wasn't sure if you liked it with a lot or a little bit of sugar so I only added enough just to make the blueberry pop." As weird as he is he does know me and I do love blueberry tea. So I took it and sipped it. Hmp homeboy can make a pretty decent cup of tea. It's not too hot and not too cold but right in the middle. And he was dead on with the sugar to water ratio. "Well how does it taste?"

"Not bad at all. You can make a good cup of tea."

"Excellent it tasted good to me too." When he said that I was mid sip and I almost gagged. "Whoa bae you okay?" He asked placing his hand on my lower back and moving in closer to me. I don't want this tea anymore. I don't know if he used a spoon to taste it or if he sipped it himself, I don't want his DNA anywhere near my mouth.

"I'm fine. Hold this." I spoke turning and holding the cup out for Becky to take.

"Sheesh woman you scared me for a second. I thought I was gonna have to give you cpr or something." When he mentioned giving me cpr I couldn't help the cringy shiver that followed. The thought of his lips anywhere near mine is sickening to me.

"No thank god. But what's wrong with the computers?" I spoke changing the subject because I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Oh turns out we just had to turn them off then turn it on again." When he said that a wave of disappointment washed over me. I basically came in for no reason.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. But on the bright side I can show you the circular for next week. Come on." He then began to usher me off towards his office. I don't want to go in there so I looked at Becky for help.

"Oh umm Sasha real quick I left my charger in your car and I need it."

"Oh don't worry I'll get it." I then stopped walking and took out my car keys. Before I could think on my next move Eli took them from me.

"The boss doesn't do favors." He then tossed my keys to Becky which she caught. "You shouldn't have to be the one to pay for her forgetfulness. Anyway so I was wondering what your stance is on having kids." As he started talking again he started walking taking me with him. In my final act of desperation I looked at Becks and mouthed her to save me. She just smiled.

"I'll bring your keys back." She grinned before calling for an elevator. And that was all I saw before we turned the corner into his office. Wow I never thought she'd betray me like that.

"Come have a seat." He then pulled out his chair for me to sit.

"I'm good I don't have time to sit long."

"Don't be ridiculous you're legs have to be tired from running through my mind all day. Sit." Grabbing my hips he forced me down into the chair. I swear the second we find someone who can replace him he's going. I know it's just a chair but it's Eli's chair and it's giving me hives. And to make this even more awkward he as a framed photo of me on his desk right next to.. wait a second I think that's my lipstick that I thought I lost two months ago. Actually looking around on his desk even more I noticed that there's two more smaller pictures of me pinned to his cork board above his computer. What the hell he even has one of my pens. All the pens that I use in the office are either red or gold colored and he has a gold one. I don't remember give it to him so he must have taken it. I feel like I just stepped into a creepy stalker movie and at any moment he might try to kill me. The worse part is this is only the stuff that's on the surface, I don't even want to see what he has in his drawers. "So what do you think?" I heard snapping me out of my thoughts. Looking at his computer screen he must have been showing me the circular because that's what's on the screen.

"Uhh.. send this to me and I'll have someone double check it." I guess I don't know I wasn't even paying attention in the first place. "Good job. Anyway I gotta get a move on." I spoke getting up. I just need to get out of here. I don't care about my belongings I just wanna get out of his office.

"Wait so soon I was hop-" It was here that my phone rang so I put my finger to his lips to silence him as I answered my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Oh it's just Becks calling. The hell did she call me when we're literally probably by now in the same building just a few feet apart? I didn't get to think too far into it before Eli started to kiss my hand quickly making his way up my arm.

"Stop you creep!" I spoke pulling my arm away and pushing past him out his office. "Anyway why'd you call when we're in the same building?" I asked going into my office.

"Yeah about that. Sooo something came up and I had to go."

"What!?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be back to pick you up later. See ya!" And then she hung up. My next move was to go to her office to see if she was kidding but her office is empty. Going to her window her car is missing along with my car keys. Swallowing that L I couldn't help but remember why it is I'm so stuck on that woman. She tricked me. She literally set me up and I fell for it. The whole wanting me to come over and fuck her was all just bait in the water, and I ate it up like candy. I don't know if Eli was in on it but judging how he knew to bribe me before telling me that the computers were fine seems a little bit suspicious. And this explains why she didn't intervene in on me blatantly flirting with Brooke earlier. Rebecca is one scheming bitch! She used my one true weakness against me. As mad as I am about it I can't be too mad because I did the same to her. That's okay because I always get the last laugh. She thinks she won but boy does she have another thing coming. Shit and now that I'm thinking about it I should have known she didn't even bring her charger today. Yeah no she's going to pay I hope it was worth it Rebecca.

 **Becky's POV**

"Yeah don't worry I'll be back to pick you up later. See ya!" And with that I hung up and continued on driving. I honestly didn't think she'd fall for that. I mean I didn't even bring my charger so the fact that she.. well I guess technically Eli gave me her keys was a surprise. I was sure I was going to have to steal them off her somehow. I already know that she is going to rip me to shreds next time I see her but I don't care. My main focus right now is Finn and trying to patch everything up between us. I still don't know exactly what I'm going to tell him when he asks where I was at all yesterday. Part of me doesn't want to lie to him but I can't tell him the solid truth. I'll just tell him most of the truth, and cover for the dark bits. I dunno I just need to talk to him I gotta make it right. I've been doing nothing but wrong so it's time I do something right again. First thing first I gotta run home and get his lunch that I made him earlier. But first I want to change my outfit. I need something that's going to make me irresistible so he can't say no to me. Nothing too fancy just a nice dress that I got the time Sasha and I were in Italy. Once I did that I fixed my makeup and then headed out. I gotta remember not to speed because Sasha still has my wallet, and my license is in it. Believe me I thought her cocky self would have brought it and hid it in her car somewhere but it's not. I searched everywhere even the trunk and found nothing. If there was one part of my plan that she did account for was me luring her to my apartment so I could have my wallet back. But that's okay because I can always get it back another time.. hopefully. Anyway it didn't take long before I got home. After grabbing his lunch I headed out towards his job. He works about twenty minutes from our flat so I got there in no time. I'm hoping he didn't decide to take an early lunch, but if I know Finn, I know he's probably going to take it around two. And that's perfect because it's almost two now. Getting to his job I circled the parking lot to see if I can see his car. Perfect he is here because I parked next to his car. Going inside I was greeted by Pam their receptionist.

"Hey Pam." I smiled.

"Hi Becky long time no see." Pam is engaged to Jim who is Finn's coworker. And we once did a double date with them.

"I know I've just been busy working."

"I know I heard, Sasha Banks is your new boss that must be awesome."

"Well it definitely has its perks but she can be a handful sometimes. A real diva pain in the ass."

"Wow but I bet the perks outweigh the bad."

"Yeah they do for sure." It's not a lie.

"Anyway what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with my boyfriend if that's okay."

"Okay let me call him and I'll let him know you're here."

"Actually you know what don't tell him I'm here I want it to be a surprise." I stated because if he's still mad at me I don't want him to not come because he knows it's me.

"Ooh okay." She then dialed something on the phone and put it to her ear. "Hey you have a visitor.. Tell them you're busy? Well I think it's pretty important and that you're definitely going to want to see this." The thing I love about us girls is we don't need to know when to cover for other females we just know. And she's doing quite the fantastic job of it. "No I was told to let you know to come down or I'll send them up. Okay." Hanging up she looked at me. "He wants you to come up there."

"That's even better. It's on the same floor right?"

"Yup office 201."

"Okay. How do I look?" I asked smoothing out my dress and fixing my hair.

"Amazing I love that dress on you."

"Good let's hope he does too. Thanks Pam."

"No problem." From there I made my way to his office. It wasn't too far of a walk so it was only a matter of time before I got there. Let's hope I can get him to at least talk to me. Knocking I waited on an answer.

"Come in." I heard. Taking a deep breath I walked in.

"Hey I brought you some lunch so I hope you're hungry." I smiled coming in and closing the door behind myself. He didn't say anything he just looked at me. "I know you don't want to talk to me but I need you to know I didn't stand you up on purpose last night. So if you don't want to talk to me that's fine but I'm still going to talk to you." I spoke slowly making my way over to his desk and leaning against it so I'm right next to him. To take it one step further I decided it'd be better to sit on his desk it always works. He still didn't say anything he only sat back in his chair. "I'm gonna start from the beginning okay?" Still not a word so I took it as an okay. "After Sasha picked me up we ended up going to Starbucks, then it was there Sasha decided she didn't want to go to the office. We ended up doing surprise visits to some stores just to make sure they were all running smoothly. And that ended up taking most of the day so that's why I never made it to the office yesterday. Brooke did tell me that you called looking for me and I'm sorry for being so elusive for you. Then after we finished at the stores Sasha drug me home with her and I had to help her organize her closet because it was getting cluttered and she insisted that I do it by myself while she watched. Let me tell you she has a lot of clothes in there so that took a good two and a half hours. Then after I finished that I had to make her dinner. The reason I missed all your calls is because it was on silent and because Sasha took it from me and didn't give it back until around nine thirty. I was so busy in my work that I accidentally let you slip my mind. I promise you I really wanted to make it home by eight I really did. I miss spending time with you too. I feel like we've been drifting and I'm not a strong swimmer. I need you to help me float elsewise I'll drown." I spoke looking him in the eyes. "Don't let me drown." He let out a sigh still not taking his eyes off me. I figured I'd even uncross my legs to add to my defense. That was all it took for him to move his chair back showing me his lap. He can never stay mad at me for long. Getting off the desk I moved and sat on his lap. "I love you."

"You gotta talk to Sasha and tell her that you can't work past eight anymore."

"I don't know if she'll like that but I'll talk to her and see if I can convince her."

"And on the weekends you're mine."

"I'm yours anyday." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. "I'm really sorry about last night do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" I cooed giving him my best puppy eyes. He chuckled before giving me a kiss.

"I think that'll depend on what you brought me for lunch." Of course. Getting off his lap I grabbed the container off the desk and sat back down on his lap.

"I think this'll win me all the brownie points I need." I then opened the container and showed him the contents. "For you my handsome man I made you a quesadilla. It's a bit cold but it's probably still really good." I then picked up a piece and held it out for him to take a bite. "Yes or no?"

"Mmm yes that's good. Let's have that for dinner tonight."

"Okay I'll be sure to get more cheese on my way home. Then you have some rice with a little bit of butter, and soy sauce. And potatoes, pan fried breakfast style because I know that's how you like them best."

"That sounds delicious you know me too well." To that I kissed him. I made sure to give him all I have because he's all I got.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now if you excuse me I have a meal to eat." As he said that he opened a drawer and pulled out a fork.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" I laughed because I think it's cute.

"Because you're use to it probably." He shrugged taking the container from me in one hand and used the other to wrap around my waist. "And because I'm always eating in here." He then ate a potato. "Ugh god I fucking love you woman! This is perfect! You're perfect!"

"I know." I smiled. His response was a kiss on my shoulder before he went back to eating. "So how's work going Sharky?" I asked messing with his drawings. As a graphic designer for videos and such he draws a lot of stuff. So he has a drawing book full of different characters and designs.

"Good I guess. I've been working on a new character lately. I don't have the full details and bio just a couple rough drafts." As he said that I thumbed through the pages looking at his drawings. I always like looking at his drawings because I never know what I'll come across. There are lots of pictures of cool looking characters or creatures that I guess he dreamed up or something.

"What's the story behind that one?" I asked because it's a picture of a person only they have demon features. Like crazy huge sharp teeth with wild eyes, and patchy long hair. It caught my attention because it's one of the few that he colored. It's mostly red and black making the character look really intimidating.

"Oh that's nothing it's just a doodle. I like to call him Demon dude. He's a regular average everyday joe but at night he transforms into this crazy blood thirsty demon. That's just what I imagined he'd look like as a demon."

"That's cool. Although he kinda looks like you." I giggled.

"What!? No!"

"Yeah huh. I'm starting to think it's some kinky role play fetish that you have. Finn the demon king of the underworld." I declared making fun of him.

"That's good. Babe that's good thank you!" He exclaimed putting down his food and taking the book from me. Grabbing a pencil he started to sketch something onto the page. "There now he's ruler of all things evil. Nobody can dethrone him because he's king." He murmured to himself still drawing. "You know I've been working on that for months and now I get it. There were pieces missing to it but I got it now."

"Well then I guess you owe me a big one for that then huh?" I smiled messing with other papers on his desk. I forgot why I don't visit him as often at work anymore and this is why. His desk is cluttered with random papers and folders and it's all in organized. It's driving me nuts and I want to clean it. But at the same time I don't want to ruin his madness if it works for him. Besides if it weren't for him being so messy I wouldn't have just found this sketch that he drew of us. "Awe babe when'd you draw this?" I asked showing him the picture.

"Oh that old thing? I was gonna draw you a portrait of my favorite photo of us for our anniversary but I didn't finish it in time." He spoke putting his drawing book in his lap he opened his drawer and pulled out a framed photo of us. "See."

"Wow." He is really such a good artist because his version of the photo is damn near spot on if not it's better looking than the original.

"Nah I think I can do better. The background is off and it messed up the shadow on the side of your face see."

"Well it looks perfect to me honestly. In fact I believe this is going to look good on my desk." I spoke taking it back because I'm taking it.

"It's not done yet."

"Well there's you." I spoke pointing to him in the photo. "And then there's me so it's done."

"Alright if you say so." He then took it from me and wrote something in the blank space. "Here you are my lady, a gift from your true love." He smiled handing it back. Reading what he wrote I couldn't help but smile. It reads;

 _My dearest Rebecca, you're my everything I love you._

"Thank you I love it." I then gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome beautiful. I'll work on drawing you a new one because that one is trash."

"No it's fine I like it this is getting framed and placed on my desk." I then took the original and moved papers out the way so I could place it on his desk. "This should stay here that way we'll look at the same photo when we're both at work."

"Awe but babe that's not manly at all!" He whined pouting.

"Shut up it's cute and it's staying here. I don't need anyone coming in here and questioning who you belong to. If anything I should get this blown up and hang it on the wall over there."

"It's bad enough the guys make fun of me for being pussy whipped, that'd just be the icing on the cake. I'd be the butt of every joke."

"Well they can all laugh at you but you know at the end of the day you have an amazing girlfriend to go home to while they don't."

"I know but can this frame be good enough?"

"Fine but only because I don't want them making fun of my baby." I cooed pinching his cheek.

"You gonna be home when I get home tonight?" He asked looking up at me.

"Well I plan to be. However I gotta go pick up Sasha because I stole her car keys and left her stranded at the office."

"Wait you have the keys to her Aston?!"

"Yup." I then dug in my purse and showed him the keys.

"Please can we go for a joy ride?" He asked excitedly getting me to smile at how excited he is.

"I would love to but it's stick and I don't know how to drive stick so I drove my car here."

"Awe."

"Besides I think she'd kill me if I anything happened to it. She loves that thing as if it were her child."

"Well duh that thing is a beauty. I was so jealous watching you get in it yesterday. It's probably nice as fuck inside isn't it?" I simply nodded because Sasha's Aston is beautiful.

"It's like riding on air it's so nice. Ugh and when I tell you that thing moves.. Sharky that car moves and it moves fast."

"You wanna switch jobs for a day?" Absolutely not. Besides I'm sure she'd probably come up with some crazy plan to get rid of him for good so she can have me for herself. If she doesn't do that she'll probably fire him the second she meets him.

"Why so you can try to woo her so you can drive her cars?"

"Cars?"

"Yes cars she has quite the collection of them."

"Does she have a Jaguar?"

"No but she has an Audi, a Mercedes, a Porsche, a Cadillac, and other ones that I don't remember." I shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want to switch jobs because you always bitch about how you don't like it." Actually I haven't really done much bitching lately mostly moaning but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm positive I don't think you could handle what she puts me through. But I should probably get back to the office because she's probably really mad at me right now. It's a wonder that she isn't blowing up my phone right now." I spoke looking at my phone and seeing that I have no messages or missed calls from her. It seems fine but I know Sasha and I know she's probably planning my punishment as we speak. As long as she doesn't find out I tricked her to go see Finn I think I'll be able to weasel my way out of it.

"Yeah go I don't want her holding you hostage again tonight."

"Alright make sure you bring that container back." I spoke standing up.

"Yes ma'am. Is it safe to put in the microwave because I'm probably gonna heat it up."

"Yeah it'll be fine."

"Alright even better because now I'm excited to finish it." He then stood up and began to head to the door so I followed him. "After you my lady." He smiled opening the door for me.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." After I walked through he interlaced our hands together and it gave me that warm fuzzy feeling. You know that feeling when you hold your crush's hand fuzzy feeling. So that's why I didn't mind it when he walked me through the office to the break room so he could put his food in the microwave. After he set it that's when he walked me downstairs and to my car. "So I'll see you later but not too late right?"

"Yep I'll try my best."

"Okay I'll call Sasha and talk to her for extra support."

"You probably shouldn't do that." If he did she'd never let me go home. "She's petty and won't let me leave."

"Bleh. Kay I gotta go before they notice I'm gone."

"Kay I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Giving me one last good kiss he smiled at me before turning and heading back inside. He's too cute I don't know what'd I do without him. Anyway it's almost three and Sasha usually doesn't leave the office until around five so I have time before I gotta go drop off Sasha's keys to her. I guess I should take this time to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight. I'm going to redo our date that I missed yesterday.

 **Three hours later**

"Hello?"

"I'm outside if you still want your keys back." I said as I pulled into the office parking lot.

"Rebecca it's six forty-seven." So I may or may not have gotten distracted in Victoria's Secret after I went grocery shopping.

"Yes I know that. Come on I have frozen food in my car and it's melting."

"Well you wasted your time I'm already home."

"What?!"

"Yeah I told Brooke what you did to me and she offered to take me home. By the way real fast where'd you put my mint body oil?"

"Hold on! Hold on! Why the hell did you have her take you home when I texted you and told you I was coming back with your keys?"

"Five o'clock hit, you weren't here Brooke was, I asked her to take me home and she didn't hesitate. Don't worry we got home safe but where'd you put my body oil?" No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I saw the way she was flirting with Brooke earlier and I don't like the sound of that at all.

"Why do you need your body oil?" She only uses body oil when she gives me massages and our massages always end up leading to other things.

"She had to use the bathroom so I let her use mine. Then she saw the massage book and she wants a massage. I figured I would give her one being she did me a favor today."

"Okay well you're not allowed to give her a massage so this is awkward. I just simply won't allow it." I don't want her feeling up on any other female at all.

"Oh never mind I'll just use the lavender scented one that'll do the job. Okay I gotta go don't want to keep my subject waiting."

"Hell no!" I don't want her using the lavender oil because that's always the one we use. She's doing this on purpose.

"Also you might not have to pick me up because I'll just ride with Brooke tomorrow morning since she'll probably be here already."

"Sasha I swear if you touch her!" I warned because I'm not at all okay with sharing her. No not with the way she fucks no. I know Sasha and I know she's gonna try and make a move on her. I like Brooke and I don't want to have to get rid of her if she tries to come between Sasha and I.

"Alright gotta go buh-bye!"

"SASHA!" I growled before she hung up. I'd rather get shot before I let Sasha fuck another female. Calling her back it went straight to voicemail mail. She must have put her phone on do not disturb and she only does that when she knows she's about to get some. I'm not having it, I'm going over there. Speeding out the parking lot I began my way over to Sasha's. Oh this bitch is really trying me. This is her getting back at me for taking her keys. No it's not because we have an agreement and she knows she's not allowed to be involved with anyone but me especially not Brooke. And what makes me even more angry is Brooke is a co-worker and that was part of our agreement too. Oooh! Don't let me walk in and see.. UGH NO! I swear to god Sasha! I swear if I get pulled over you're paying for the ticket. I swear it's like every light knows why and where I'm going and is turning red on purpose. My heart is racing not knowing what's going on over there. For all I know Sasha probably has her bent over the counter and is just going to town on her.

 _*dun dun dun dun*_

Hearing that put all my thoughts to a screeching halt. I damn near forgot about Finn again. Shit I can't ditch him for Sasha three nights in a row. It's not fair to him. Actually you know what fuck Sasha. If she wants to play games then I'll play too. Picking up my phone I decided that Finn's getting a lot more than just dinner tonight.

"Hi baby!"

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm on my way home now. I got distracted and went to Victoria's Secret."

"Oh did you now?"

"I did and I will show you when I get home."

"Oh I'm excited."

"You should be. Are you home?"

"Yeah I just got in."

"Okay well I'll be there shortly." As I said that I made a u-turn to head home.

"Alright I'll be here. You come back to me safe okay?"

"Will do but I gotta go because I'm driving."

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a bit."

"See you in a bit." With that I hung up. Oh Sasha I just hope she's worth it.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Alright gotta go buh-bye!" After I said that I hung up and put it on do not disturb. Ha Becks sounded so pissed before I hung up. It's funny because last I checked she isn't my girlfriend so I don't know why she's so bent out of shape at the thought of me sleeping with Brooke. I mean I want her I do, her ass is way more appetizing than Becky's but I can't do it.

"Anyway thanks for letting me use your bathroom, but I'm gonna head out now." Spoke Brooke coming up to me.

"I actually was about to crack open a bottle of wine you're more than welcome to stay for a bit if you want. We could order pizza or something and watch tv." I imagine I'll end up spending the night alone tonight because Becks is probably with that slob. I only gave her the idea that I was going to sleep with Brooke in hopes to lure her away from him and into my bed.

"That depends what kind of pizza?" Or perhaps I might get some head tonight who knows.

"We can get whatever kind you want."

"Where are the glasses?!" She smiled looking around the kitchen. Well this is off to a great start.

...

"Damn.. that's the bottle." I frowned pouring the last of the bottle into her cup.

"Awe no!" She whined looking at her glass of wine. It's probably been roughly two hours and I'm sick of her. She's not as fun to drink with like my Rebecca. Don't get me wrong she's good conversation but she's a lightweight and she is on her way to sleep. And none to mention she doesn't smoke so I'm partially sober and I'm dying to be high right now. I rolled a fat pearly this morning in hopes to smoke it with Becks but she's not here so I have nobody to smoke with. I'm sure if I asked Brooke again she'd be down to smoke it but I don't want to disrespect her morals or whatever.

"I know it's a pitty." I gotta put her ass to bed so I can call Becky and get some ass. Watching Brooke drunk like this is getting me horny because she's mine for the taking. This is how I bedded most of the straight chicks that I've had. They don't want me when they're sober but then liquor gets in their system and they're all of a suddenly really attracted to me.

"Do you want some?" She asked holding out her cup being I guess she noticed my cup is almost empty."

"Nah I can't drink too much I'm watching my figure." She shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Okay." She then grabbed another slice of pizza and started to eat it. I wonder what Becks is doing. That being said I sent her a text.

" **Please tell me you're looking for an excuse to come see me."**

After I sent it I went back to watching whatever the hell it is we're watching. I wasn't ever really paying attention because I'm still thinking about today's missed opportunity to have Becky again. She looked so good this morning and I was ready to have my way with her. But it was stupid Eli who had to ruin it. I don't care if it was a set up I'm just mad she promised me sex and left me hanging. She's definitely not getting away with that.

"You know you're pretty cool."

"Huh?"

"Yeah you being all famous and shit I thought you only ever hung out with other famous people."

"Well I'm still just a human take away my name and I'm just like any regular person."

"Hmp." She nodded staring at me intently. As I'm staring at her she has this look like she's about to jump on me but at the same time she looks like she's going to throw up. She then held up her cup and looked at it being it's half full. She took a deep breath before chugging the rest of it. "This is good what kind of.. what kind of umm.. what wine is this?"

"It is-" Before I could finish her lips were on mine. See I don't know what it is about me that always attracts girls to me that are drunk. It doesn't matter I'm down to let off a little steam. So I didn't push her off me or anything I just let her kiss me. She made quick work of my shirt and throwing it to the side.

"Damn you Sasha Banks!" She growled checking me out.

"What'd I do?"

"Ugh why are you so hot!" She growled before mashing her lips to mine. I so badly wish I wasn't half sober because I'm not at all feeling this. Like I want her but at the same time I don't. Becky has my ass whipped I don't want her because she isn't making me work for it whereas Becky would. She's throwing herself on me and I have no motivation to want to fuck her. Damn it!

"Hey you-" She then pressed her lips to mine again. "Brooke I think-" I didn't have to even finish because she jumped off me and ran into the kitchen. She then threw up, I hope, in the trash can. Oh thank goodness. Not that she's throwing up but because she's not on me anymore. This actually is kinda funny and now I have something to make fun of her for. Getting up I walked over to her and snapped a photo of her. She's going to love this tomorrow morning. "It's alright let it out." I cooed rubbing her back. Poor thing too bad she's not going to remember this because she almost got to lay in my bed.

"Ugh." She groaned before going back to throwing up. Ideally I'd put all my effort into taking care of her but Becky finally decided to text me back. And when I read it I damn near started to throw up myself. It read;

" **No not really"**

And she followed what up with a picture of her clear as day shirtless hugging on that stupid guy of hers. I guess I deserved that for messing with her about Brooke, but little does she know she just bought herself a whole world of pain. So I sent her the picture of Brooke to prove my innocence and so she knows.

" **Didn't even touch her, she's a lightweight. When you're done with shrimp dick come see me. I'll do it right"**

That was all I put before I went back to looking after Brooke. Okay this was fun but I'm seriously over her because I'm mad now.

"Come on get up you're going to bed." I murmured grabbing her hand to help her up off the floor. When she finished throwing up she kinda just sank to the ground and is sitting there staring at me.

"Ahh I'm not tired!"

"Yes you are come on." I then lead her to the guest room and laid her on the bed. "It's a good thing you're hot elsewise I'd fire you for this." Her response was to pull me by the hair and I guess try to kiss me but she has puke breath and I'm not trying to taste that. So I dodged her and she kissed my cheek.

"Please?!"

"One second okay?" I whispered softly.

"Where are you going? Stay here with me I can make it worth it." Damn it why? Why does she have to be drunk right now? I want to but I can't.

"I know I am I am.. I just gotta go turn off the tv because we left it on."

"You gonna come back?"

"Yeah. I'll be quick I promise." Escaping her grasp I went to the corner of the room and grabbed the trashcan. "I'm gonna put this here just incase okay."

"Okay." She smiled before nuzzling her head into the pillow. Yeah she's done for the night. Or at least I hope so because I don't want her to hear me and Becky later.

"Alright now." I then turned out the light and closed the door behind myself. Oh Rebecca this is your fault. You just had to steal my car keys. I could take Brooke's car and go get her but I'm not going to chase after her. She's to come to me. On second thought I think I'm gonna face that blunt by myself anyway. I need it right now. I need to calm my nerves so I can decide what I'm going to do. I know today we both got out of line but I just hope she didn't take it too far. I'm praying to god that he's not breaking her off right now. I'm praying that she didn't go through with it. I don't like the thought of the woman I love giving her love away to someone who isn't me.

That being said I grabbed my Marilyn Monroe lunchbox and headed out to my balcony. It's cloudy tonight so there aren't any stars out that I can look at. But that's fine I'll just watch the waves because I find it soothing. Getting in my hammock I opened my lunchbox and got out my blunt and lit it. This is what I need elsewise I feel like I'd do something crazy. I know I don't have a right to be mad at her for being with her boyfriend but she knows how I feel about him. I thought we were clear that she wasn't to let him touch her intimately yet she sent me that stupid picture.. I don't believe it my head says it's true but my heart tells me otherwise. She has told me on multiple occasions that my sex is way better than his so why would she willingly have shitty thirty second long sex when she could have amazing sex for three hours? Pulling out my phone I have to look at it one more time... it's really her and she's really topless hugging onto him.. I don't want to believe it but there's no way she could have just made him pose with her like that and have it not lead somewhere. There's no way she could have took that just for the fuck of it and not have him try something. Plus add to that he could still be upset with her and in her efforts to make it better she offered herself to him. God I'm thinking about her cute moans and the way her eyes roll when I hit her g-spot and knowing she could be making that face for him breaks my heart all over again. I know she's not mine and I have no right but dammit she's mine in my head and I'm going crazy. If feels like she's cheating on me and I hate it. No. No she's fucking with me she has to be. The best part about all of this is I can literally have any girl I want yet I'm over here stressing over a girl who doesn't really even know if she wants me but jumps at any chance to get in my bed. Damn.

Eventually I finished my blunt and decided to go inside. It's getting late and I'm ready to go to bed. Once I got inside I did my normal nightly perimeter check. That involves making sure all doors and windows that lead outside are locked. Then I set my alarm to make sure I don't get any unwanted visitors during the night. After I did that I decided to check on Brooke to make sure she's not dead or anything. Peaking my head in I turned on the light and she's out snoring. Perfect now I can go to bed. Not without one last glass of wine. Ha there's never a shortage of alcohol in my house I just didn't want to get Texas any more drunk than she already was. I settled on drinking some from a bottle that was already opened from a previous night. Taking my glass I went to my room and got in bed. Today was well I don't know what today was I just want it to be over. Figured I'd just watch tv until I fall asleep.

 _*ding dong*_

Who the fuck is ringing my door at twelve thirty in the morning? Shit right before I was about to drift off too. Fuck it I'm not getting up. I'm not expecting anyone so it's probably irrelevant. That being said I tuned it out and cuddled back up to my pillows. It's a shame really because I wish I didn't have to cuddle these stupid pillows every damn night. I'm Sasha Banks I should have a dime piece to cuddle up to every night but she's too busy entertaining her stupid boyfriend.

 _*ding dong*_

It's not happening. Hugging my pillow tighter I slowly began to drift off again... Or you know that's what I thought before my phone started ringing. When I saw who was calling I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm trying to sleep so if yo-"

"Come open the door."

"No. I'm going to bed."

"Please Sasha I'm begging you. I didn't touch him I swear. Just come let me in real quick I won't be long I promise." To let her in or not that's the question. Part of me says yes the other says no. But I'm not over Becks yet. She's my submissive in training and I gotta teach her a lesson.

* * *

 **So I certainly hope this made you excited for what happens next because let me tell you.. It gets interesting. I know because I already finished it because I was gonna keep it in this chapter but then I decided to cut it and save it for later. I mean it was over 20K words in total and that's like double a standard chapter in this story. idk about you, but I like long chapters but not super long chapters where if my page refreshes and it starts me back t the top of the page I'm not fitting to spend twenty minutes to find where I left off you know? I dunno its probably just me but that's fine I'm weird anyway. So back to this chapter that was cute Sharky and Becks making up its good to know everything is good on that part of town. However the opposite side of town for Becks isn't looking so bright and shiny now huh? So what happens when you anger the Boss? lets just say there's lunchmeat involved lol. its fucked up but I think its good. Anywhore I'm not sure whats coming next chapter past or present wise so it may or may not hit me right away. I'm gonna try my best because I think I can handle this. I know I can do it so I'm gonna do it. I made fresh strawberry jam the other day.. it was bomb. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	26. Not the one to fuck with

**Now before you read this chapter I need you to know that Harry Potter is in fact the reason that people are scared to use their powers in public. Anywhore I decided to bless yall with this chapter because I couldn't wait to share this smut scene with you. I think its good, I like it. Its the next part to last chapter so that means another past chapter here. Just read and then we'll regroup at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"Fine." I stated simply before hanging up. I didn't rush to go let her in or anything. I don't owe her anything so I see no need to rush. Eventually I did get there and open the door. "What do you want?" I asked opening the door just enough so that I could stand in the doorway.

"You." She spoke softly not looking at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." She knows better than to not look at me when she's talking to me.

"You. I want you." She spoke again this time louder and looking me in the eyes.

"Okay and what do you want me to do about it? It's past my bedtime so I can't help you." I shrugged because I don't want her thinking she can just come over whenever she wants and that I'll tend to her needs. However what she did next caught me off guard. She got down on her knees and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I really didn't have sex with him. That photo I sent you was an old one from a couple months ago. Before you.. before us." Hmm I gotta see that to believe it.

"If that's the truth then let me see." Holding out my hand she knew what I meant and gave me her phone. Unlocking it I went into her photos and began to scroll through her photos. She doesn't have too many photos but I did eventually find the photo and it was from before our arrangement started. After validating that I deleted the photo completely so she can't ever pull some dumb shit like that again. "You know you had me over here stressing because of that. Why did you think it was okay to send that?" I spoke putting her phone in my robe pocket because she's not going to need it for a bit.

"Well I thought you were going to sleep with Bro-" Before she could finish I slapped her.

"I swear Rebecca I just don't get it. How many times do I have to tell you that you're mine for you to understand? You have my full loyalty okay I don't want any other female but you right now. I'm tired of having to constantly repeat myself to you. Just like you aren't allowed to touch that stupid boy I won't touch another female. If this is going to work there's no more of the bullshit that happened today. No more sending pictures just to make me jealous because do you know where that got you?"

"In trouble."

"No you're in deep shit that's where it got you." I know what I'm going to do now. "Take your clothes off before you crawl in here." I spoke simply.

"Out here?" To that I slapped her again.

"What did I say about questioning me? It's a wonder that I'm even allowing you in after everything. Just do what you're told and this will go a lot smoother." I growled because she has to learn to just do what I tell her. She didn't say anything she simply took off her oversized hoodie to reveal her cute purple bra. Once she took it off she folded it and sat it on the floor. "Here I don't want it to get dirty." I'll show some sympathy here. She held up her jacket for me to take so I held it. Than from there she stood up so she could remove her flip flops and pajama pants. Once she did that she got back down on her knees and folded them. "I'll take them too." She handed them to me and I took them. She then reached behind herself to unhook her bra, but I don't want her flashing the neighbors. "There is good, wait here. Hold these." I then handed her back her clothes and closed the door. I have the air on and I don't want to let it escape. Anyway going into my room I took the package I got earlier and headed to the kitchen to grab a knife so she can open it. Going back to the door I opened it and she's still down there on her knees holding her clothes. "Give those here and open that and put it on." Trading items she took the knife and opened the box. Once it was open she set it on the ground and pulled out her dog collar. When she realized what it was she gave me a weird look. "Go on. Since you wanna act like an animal I'll treat you like one." It's a simple thick white leather collar that should fit perfectly around her neck. So watching her put it on, like I imagined, it fit perfectly. "Hmm a perfect fit. Don't worry I'll bling it out for you later. But for now it will do. The box please." She nodded and handed me the box. All that's left in it is the leash and the owner's guide. Taking out the leash and this I began to look through it. I don't need to look through it or anything it's a fucking dog collar not rocket science. It's just a bit cold out and sitting half naked outside is part of her punishment. "Hold these." I spoke holding out her clothes for her to take and she took them. "Stay." I then went back in the house closing the door behind me. I sat the box down on the counter along with the knife. I then looked in my fridge and decided on getting a piece of lunch meat. Dogs love lunch meat and so will Becks. Going back to the door I opened it and she's still kneeling there. I love how obedient she is to me. I've never had a female actually listen to me when I made them do something so degrading like this. That's how I know Becky was the one the universe created for me. Of course I'll spoil her at a later date for being obedient. "I'll take these." I chimed taking her clothes and backing up into the house. "Here Becky! Come here! Are you hungry look what I got!" I cooed holding out the piece of lunch meat so she could see it. She got what I wanted and got down on all four and crawled to me. "Good girl! Here you go good job!" I smiled giving her the meat which she took and ate. While she was eating it I closed the door back and locked it. I then slowly made my way back over to her. Mainly I was just enjoying the view of her backside being she's still on all four. She's wearing a black lace thong and it's leaving very little to my imagination. She looks scrumptious and I would like nothing more than to fuck that tight little hole of hers. However that unfortunately isn't going to be the case tonight. She was disobedient and she has to learn. "Rebecca my love?"

"Yes?"

"Are you thirsty?" I asked squatting down in front of her.

"I'm okay thank you." Ooh wrong answer.. Taking the leash I clipped it onto her collar and gave it a tug.

"Awkward last I checked dogs can't speak.." Standing up still holding the leash I walked into the kitchen her not to far behind. "Sit." She understood and sat. I took this time to place her clothes on the counter before going into my cabinets and getting a bowl. Once I found one I took it to the sink and filled it with water. "Here you go drink up you're going to need it." I chimed placing it down in front of her on the floor. She's just staring at me and I stared back at her. I'm not going to force her because it's her choice whether she wants to drink it or not. "Fine I offered." I sang before grabbing her leash again and going into my room. Going in I dropped her leash and left her sitting by the door. "Close the door I don't need you waking up Brooke. The last thing I need is for her to hear what's about to happen." I spoke as I sat on the end of my bed. After she did that I just took in the sight of her and I can't help but smile. As crazy as it sounds she looks so hot to me right now. It's the fact that she must have snuck out away from her boyfriend just to come get some dick from me. And I love how she looks with that collar on we're going to have a lot of fun with it. Not tonight but definitely sometime later this week. "Here girl!" I cooed patting my lap to get her attention. "Come here." She listened and made her way over to me. I enjoyed that because I liked watching her muscles flex and contract. When she got to me she kneeled in front of me. "I gotta say you by far are the most beautiful dog I've ever seen." I spoke honestly petting her. That got her to crack a small half smile. Damn that was cute as fuck. "This isn't fair Rebecca when are you gonna be mine?"

"I am yours Sasha."

"Why do you keep telling me that lie?"

"It's not. My body doesn't respond to him anymore it only responds to you."

"So then why do you keep going back to him?" She shrugged and looked away from me. "Stop looking away from me I hate it when you do that." I spoke grabbing her chin and bringing it back to face me. "It's only me and you here so that means your focus should remain here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I cooed softly giving her a soft kiss. "Now go fetch my chest." I murmured pushing her backwards causing her to fall on her back. She knows what I mean by that and started towards the closet. While she did that I took it upon myself to take off my robe leaving me in just my bra and panties. Eventually she came back out with my toy chest and placed it in front of me. "Now here comes my favorite part. What shall today's weapon of choice be?" I murmured to myself as I picked up the chest letting it rest in my lap and opened it. As I'm going through I have my choice of vibrators and strap-ons all of which she's rather familiar with. She's familiar with them but I'm not and I think that's going to be her punishment. Hmm going through them I settled on a nice medium sized one. It's not too big and not too small, it's just right and should get the job done. I don't want to be up all night long so this should put me to sleep. Taking it and the strap out I placed them on the bed next to me before closing the chest beck. "Kay you can put this back." I stated placing the chest on the floor for her. She listened and took it back to the closet. While she did that I connected my piece to the harness and put it on. "Hurry up Rebecca you gotta get up early to come pick me up in a few hours." I imagine when she wakes up and realizes where she is, Texas is probably going to want to go home and I have no desire to go with her. So Becky has to pick me up and take me back to the office to get my car. I could just have Leo do it but that defeats the purpose of tonight's lesson. Anyway she finally came back out and kneeled in front of me. "Come." She moved closer to me. "Suck." Without any further instruction she began sucking on my member. Just sitting here watching her do that is turning me on a lot more than it should. I'm just thinking about how well she eats pussy and about how amazing it must feel if I had a real dick and if she were giving me head. By the way she's licking and slobbering all over it is getting me excited. This isn't her first time doing this so she knows it makes me weak when she deepthroats me. I just love hearing her moan and gag while she's sucking. "Slow down baby it's not going anywhere. I like watching you suck my dick." I purred getting her to slow her speed. "Good girl nice and slow." When I said that she looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and I almost lost it. It's definitely an image I'll keep forever in my mind. What makes me mad is the fact that she knows I love that and now she's just sucking on the tip keenly eyeing me down. "Ugh you're getting too good at this I'm getting jealous." She chuckled a little bit before going back to taking me in completely. I literally could sit and watch her do this all day but I wanna go to bed. "Kay that's good on your back." I mumbled getting her to stop sucking and lie backwards on her back. Getting off the bed I moved so I was right in between her legs. I then began to place soft kisses on her chest earning me a string of small soft moans. She's ready for me I can tell by the way she's grinding herself on me. Can't blame her though because I made sure to poke at her entrance but I didn't dare enter.

"Please." I heard softly getting me to smile.

"Rebecca?" I murmured still kissing her chest.

"Yes?"

"Now tell me for real where you went after you stole my keys." I know exactly where she was because she must have forgot that I can track her location.

"Please Sasha! Please don't tease me." She begged grinding her hips against mine. But I pulled away to stop any contact between us.

"Where did you go today after you stole my keys?"

"Home I went home."

"Oh yeah? So then the whole three or four hours you were gone you were home?"

"Well I did go out grocery shopping." She doesn't know it but this is a test. I'm testing to see if she's just going to tell me what I wanna hear and not tell the truth.

"Any place else?"

"And Victoria's Secret." Wow she's ridiculous. But it's kind of a plus because now I know she's not afraid to manipulate me to get her way.

"Oh okay. Very well then." That being said I moved her thong to the side and slowly pushed inside her.

"Mmm." She moaned out biting her lip. I just kept my slow speed pulling in and out of her. She doesn't deserve any true real pleasure. "Faster baby please!" No if she wants to lie to me she doesn't get what she wants. However I did just decide to switch my rhythm to hard deep thrust making sure I hit her g-spot. "Fuck Sasha please! I'm sorry plea- Ahh yes!" It was here that I decided to give her what she wants and just fuck her like I always do. Only I made sure it was short lived before pulling out of her completely. "Baby no." She whined but I ignored it.

"Come unsnap me." I demanded in a simple tone as I got to my feet. She listened and sat up so she could unsnap me causing it to fall to the ground. "Put it on then get on the bed." I spoke before walking away from her and into the closet. Opening my chest again I got out my duck tape. Once I got that I went into my bathroom and got a washcloth. Going back into my room like I said she's on the bed. "On your stomach." She didn't question she just rolled over to her stomach. Climbing on top of her I sat on her thighs that way I can bind her hands together. I made sure I got it as tight as I could get it so she can't escape. "So Rebecca I'm going to ask you again about where you went today and this time you're going to tell me the whole truth." As I was saying that I got off her and flipped her so she was on her back. "You obviously must have forgot that I can track your location from my phone. I have you bound and soon to be gagged so you better fess up now or pay the price."

"Fine I went to go see Finn. I made him lunch and brought it to him."

"Did you now?" I asked climbing onto her lap careful not to penetrate myself yet.

"I did what I had to do. Sorry you were a pawn but I knew you wouldn't help me if you knew my true intentions." I want to be mad but I'm not so much. It just makes me realize that she'll do whatever for the people she loves. Unfortunately in this case that person happened to be her boyfriend.. All of this is just letting me know that I gotta step my game up when it comes to me gaining all of Becky's loyalty. Not quite sure how I'll do it just yet but I'll figure it out later.

"I gotta admit it was very well played, however I'm confused on why you still continue to lie to me. I don't like liars and you're a liar." I then grabbed the washcloth and folded it up to a size big enough to fit in her mouth. "Open." I spoke grabbing her cheeks with one hand so she knows to open her mouth. "Since the only thing that's coming out your mouth today are lies I figure it'd be best to just clog it so we don't have to hear anymore." I smiled shoving it in her mouth. "Mmm this makes me happy. I'm happy looking at you like this because now you really can't do shit." Her arms are completely useless and now she can't say a word. Her life is in my hands now and I fully intend to use that to my advantage. That being said I began pressing soft kisses on her chest. I couldn't help but notice all the other hickeys I left on her chest and think about that photo. I should have known because I'm pretty sure he'd lose his shit to see his girlfriend covered in hickeys that he didn't give her. If that's the case I'll make sure to give her more.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmm." She grumbled but I have no idea what she said exactly but I have an idea.

"What was that? You said get rid of my bra?" I asked looking at her.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmm."

"Yes okay." Reaching behind my back I unhooked my bra and put it off to the side. "I think yours should go to. I want to suck on them because it's been a minute." When I said that she let out a big sigh. I ignored it and lifted up her bra anyway. Then I went right to work playing with them. Connecting my lips to her right breast I swirled my tongue around her sensitive bud a few times earning me a string of soft moans. "Baby I must admit you're boobs are literally perfect. Like they're not to big but they're also not too small. They fit perfectly in the palm of my hands I love them." I smiled cupping both breast in my hands.

"Mmhmm hmm."

"You said let's get down to business so I can go to bed? Okay okay woman sorry for trying to enjoy you sheesh. But you're right I'm ready to ride." That being said I fell to the side of her so I could remove my panties completely. Once I did that I gave her a once over and she looks so hot tied up and ready to serve me. Figured if I'm going to tease her I'm going to do it right. That being said I straddled her leg and tied my hair back in a bun. I want her to see everything so she knows what she's missing. "This one is for you toots." As I said that I gripped her member and began sucking on it. I actually rather enjoyed it because it has Becky on it and she tastes so good. So it was no surprise when I found myself zealously slurping on her swallowing as much of it as I could.

"Hmmm hmp." I heard breaking my concentration to look up at her and she's staring down at me with the look of pure lust and envy.

"Just to let you know you made this taste phenomenal. It's a wonder I was even able to stop in order to tell you." I smirked before going back to bobbing my head on the phallic member. I'm making sure to really soak this in because it's been a good minute since I last sucked dick like this and I honestly forgot how fun it is. I'm enjoying myself right now. However I'd much rather ride one than suck one. "That should be good what do you think?"

"Mhmm."

 **Becky's POV**

"Yeah you're probably right. Perhaps a little bit more yeah?" She smiled looking at me before going back to sucking. Goddam the way she's so skillfully doing it is driving me wild. I think she's made it her point to make sure she swallowed every inch. I'm honestly so fucking jealous watching her blow this stupid plastic thing because I so desperately wish it were me she was eating out right now. Shit now she's just using her tongue to lick it all over and swirl her tongue around the tip. If you could see her go right now and didn't know her you'd think she did this for a fucking living that's how strong her head game is. It's not fair that I'm tied up like this because I'm dying to touch her I need to touch her. I want her to know that but this stupid washcloth is doing me no favors. I'd probably be drooling watching her if it weren't for the washcloth, all it's doing is making my mouth dry. I guess that's why she offered me water earlier. "Mmm there we go. I think that was much better what do you think?"

Goddamn it woman that was the hottest thing I've ever seen! "Mmmm hm mmhmmhm hmmm hmm." Was what came out because my mouth is full.

"Good." Moving up closer to me, she took the washcloth out my mouth. Without another word she connected my lips to hers. "You really have no idea how jealous I get when you're with him. I wish you didn't have to be a jackass today because I so badly want you to fuck the hell out of me. Too bad you're all tied up." She smirked before she pressed our lips together again.

"Please untie me." I spoke wiggling around trying to free my hands. "Please Sasha I want to fuck you! Please I learned my lesson I won't ev-" Before I could finish she stuffed the washcloth back in my mouth. "Mmmm hmmhmm mhmm hmm."

"You haven't learnt shit." Right after she said that she positioned herself right over my member before slowly lowering down in it. "Mmm this is perfect. You fit perfectly in me baby." Grinning she kissed my cheek. Then slowly she began to ride me. "Damn you feel so good!" She purred placing her hands on my chest to give her more leverage. Why? Why does she have to be this way? Why is this punishment a worthy punishment of anything. This isn't even punishment this is torture. Watching my member disappear deep inside her only to reappear seconds later and not being able to do anything but watch is torture. "Ooh fuck you know just how to please me!" She purred leaning forward putting her breast right in my face. "Shit Becky yes!" She moaned right in my ear as she speed up her hips bouncing on me. I feel like a boring flank of wood lying underneath her while she's having all the fun. I can't touch, I can't feel, and I can't talk I'm just here so she can ride me. "Damn." Right after she finished saying that she placed kisses on my neck sending shivers all throughout my body. Ugh and add to that her moans are right in my ear sending shockwaves right down to my throbbing center. "Ugh yes!" She groaned with a smile sitting back up straight not stopping her movements. "You're such a good pet!" She smiled grabbing the leash and tugging on it.

"Hmm." That made her giggle before stopping her movements. She then tugged on the leash pulling me up so I was sitting and she was in my lap. When we got to this point she wrapped an arm around me while her other caressed my face. She's just staring at me smiling lovingly. Then she placed a kiss on the left side of my mouth, followed by the right side, and ending it by placing a kiss on my forehead.

"God you have no idea how bad I want you." She whispered softly before taking the washcloth out my mouth. As soon as that happened our lips were together and everything feels right. I couldn't help myself when I felt everything around me disappear and it's just me and Sasha and the way our body's feel like they're melting all into one. "What's it gonna take huh?"

"Get this stupid tape off my hands. I want to touch you. I need to touch you I need you." Her response was to kiss me again.

"You know I can't do that. You don't-" Before she could finish I pressed my lips to hers in the most passionate way I could. I kissed her until we both were breathless.

"Please Sasha I just want to please you and I can't do it if I can't use my hands. I'm yours anything you want I'll give it to you just free my hands." She responded by kissing my nose and pushing me back down so I was on my back again.

"Shut up you fucking dog!" She growled before stuffing the wash cloth back in my mouth. "How dare you think you deserve that after the treason you committed today!" After she said that she slapped me before going back to riding me. "You don't deserve shit right now." Well I tried but I guess the only thing I can do now is enjoy the show she's giving me. It's quite a view I have down here. It's all so much to take in and I can't decide where I want to keep my eyes. Watching her pussy stretch while she's riding me is a view. She's so wet so it's making a plethora of delightful noises that is sweet music to my ears. Then I have her breast that are bouncing around all crazy and crying for my tongue to come in contact with them. So that leaves her gorgeous flawless face that has sex written all over it. She has the cutest sex faces and I'm loving it. Especially when I decided to thrust my hips to meet her movements causing her eyes to close and throw her head back in desire. "Fuck don't stop I'm so close!" She moaned placing her hands on my stomach and began to pick up her speed riding me harder. Now would be a perfect time for me to grab her hips and hold her steady so I can help her reach her climax but she took that away from me so all I can do is watch. "Fuck okay!" She groaned stopping her movements to reach over into her night stand. After digging through it for a minute she came back holding a small pocket knife. "Sit up." Without hesitation I sat up so she could cut the tape off my hands. The same second my hands were free they instinctively wrapped themselves around her pulling her close. "Ahh!" She yelped at my sudden movement. I only chuckled before spitting out the washcloth.

"You just fucked up!" Was all I said before flipping us over so she was on her back. Then without another word I just started to pound into her as best I could.

"Ugh yes Babe fuck!" She moaned loudly running one hand through her hair while the other pulled on my leash. "Shit baby just like that!" Listening I kept my strokes consistent and it was only a matter of minutes before we got to where she needed to be. "Becky! I'm gonna- almost!" Pulling my leash down so she could kiss me she wrapped her arms up under my arms and dug her nails in my back. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"You want me to stop?" I teased in her ear as I added a bit more power into my thrust making the whole bed shake.

"NO! OH GOD NO DON'T STOP!" She cried out digging her nails deeper into my back and wrapping her legs around me. "Shit baby!" It was after this that her words turned to heavy moans getting louder and louder until they went silent letting me know she's cumming. So I slowed my motions to let her ride out her orgasm. I kept going until I felt her legs loosen up around me and her nails to unbury themselves from my back until I spoke.

"Heh and you didn't want to untie me at first." I chuckled a bit getting her to smile and cover her face with her hands. "Aren't you glad now huh?"

"Shut up." She grinned before connecting our lips together. "That was a lot more intense than I thought it was gonna be."

"Well you're most very welcome."

"Yeah yeah." She mumbled placing kisses on my chest.

"That mean I'm forgiven?" She laughed before looking up into my eyes.

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"You put that boy before me and that was a big no no. You don't get to fuck up and have it go unpunished. Which reminds me to get my chest." She spoke nodding towards the closet. Okay. Giving her one last small kiss I pulled out of her and made my way over to the closet. I know what I'm doing so I made quick work of getting the chest and bringing it back out to Sasha. "Uhh take that off and kneel when you're done." She spoke coming to the edge of the bed where I was

standing.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Okay." She then began to take off the strap on and then kneeled in front of me.

"I just need a second to recover." I murmured opening up my chest. "Rebecca be a doll and fetch me one of my t-shirts." It's kinda cold in here and I'm not in the mood to deal with it right now. Anyway she got up and went to go find a shirt for me. While she did that I looked through my chest for my leather paddle but I caught a glimpse of Becky out the corner of my eye. She still has that thong on and I think I should leave my mark on her. I mean that ass is mine so I have every right to put my hands on it at all times.

"Is this one okay?" She asked coming to stand in front of me holding one of my oversized t-shirts.

"Yeah it's fine." I shrugged taking it from her and putting it on. "Now Rebecca I hope you realize that what happened today is never to happen again."

"Oh you mean the part where you were blatantly flirting with Brooke right in front of me?" When she finished saying that I yanked her leash as hard as I could jerking her down to her knees.

"Don't you ever! I'm not the one girly! I am not the one to be messing with tonight!" I growled because I didn't like the way she said that to me. I get her point but I didn't like the attitude in her voice. Now she's just staring at me with this scared but lustful gaze. That gaze in fact is the reason I treat her the way that I do.. She loves this shit! "You know I really hate it when you give me attitude after I just finished doing you a favor. Why do you always have to be so goddamn rude?" I spoke sternly letting her know she pissed me off. "I swear you must have made a to-do list today and at the very top in bold must have been to piss Sasha off huh?" I spoke tugging on her leash edging her closer to me. "What's your problem huh? What's your beef?"

"What's my beef?!" She asked back in a defensive voice.

"Yeah what's your problem? Do we need to take this outside?"

"Oh why so all yer fans can watch you get yer arse handed to ya?" She spat back in a thick Irish accent. I don't know what came over me or why but I jumped on her causing her to fall onto her back with a loud thud.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" I roared trying to wrestle her hands down because she's fighting my grasp.

"GET OFF ME!" She grumbled trying to escape my grasp. All this is doing is making me more mad. "SASHAAA!" When she said that I managed to catch both her hands and pin them down above her head. "Let me go!" She whined struggling to free herself from my grasp.

"You are going to be the death of me. My blood pressure is through the roof right now. What the hell is your problem you better tell me and tell me the truth because I'm five seconds away from going wild on your ass."

"Just let me g-" Before she could finish I pressed my lips to hers in the most loving and passionate way I could. I know what's going on and it's my fault.

"Why are you snapping on me?"

"I don't like you messing with Brooke." She spoke softly. "We had an agreement and you broke it."

"I know but you shouldn't have tricked me."

"You didn't know I was tricking you until after you already flirted with her." Thinking back on today she's right.

"That's true and I'm sorry. It was all in good fun I didn't even touch her."

"Giving her a massage?"

"Didn't even do that I was just being an ass. But like I said before I only have eyes for you. I mean Brooke is hot she's damn fine." When I said that she started to struggle again letting me know she didn't like what I said. I kept talking anyway because she didn't let me finish before she started to resist me. "You wanna know what really happened?" She stopped struggling and looked up at me. "She had to use the bathroom and when she went to leave, I offered her wine and movies. She agreed and then we drank and ate pizza on the couch. Turns out Texas is surprisingly a lightweight so after we finished the bottle she was halfway to dreamland..." I'm debating on if I should tell her the whole truth because if she was upset by me just flirting with Brooke I don't even want to know how she'll react to finding out I kissed her. As much as I don't want to tell her it proves to her my loyalty. "You know right before you sent me that stupid message she kissed me. Like she literally jumped on me and tried to touch me. Thank goodness she had to throw up before anything naughty happened. She literally was in the palm of my hand I could have had her. Yet for some stupid reason I didn't take her. I waited for you. Okay?" I explained. She only responded by pouting at me.

"Can you just promise me no more touching other women besides me?"

"Ooh.. yikes.." I jokingly said in an awkward tone.

"Stop!" She whined before reaching up to kiss me. "Seriously if I have to then you have to."

"I dunno. I don't know if I'm quite ready to drop my whole roster. I mean you won't let me wife you so how crazy would tha-"

"No monogamy no pussy." She teased.

"It's a damn good thing I'm obsessed with you." I smirked shaking my head because it was kinda cute.

"You're just too good I don't wanna share you." She growled in my ear as she grinded her center on me. Oh that just reminded me.

"That mean you're finally going to wife me?" She smirked before pressing her lips to me.

"I would but you're no good for me." She spoke simply brushing a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Well you're perfect for me so I thinks that's all that matters."

"But that's not how relationships work Sash. Besides you have your career and I wouldn't want to be the reason it gets tarnished or anything. Besides I'm not a fan of knowing there are people who's job is to literally take pictures of me." When she said that I couldn't help the small wave of sadness that washed over me. It's making me wonder if I wasn't as famous as I am, would she want me then? She probably didn't mean it that way but she basically said we can't be together because of who I am in the world. I see what she means, it's just she doesn't know that I'm willing to risk my career if it means she'll only be mine. I'd rather have the woman I love rather than all my fame and fortune. Fame is only temporary but love is forever and I want a forever.

"What if I wasn't famous would you want me then?"

"We probably wouldn't have ever met so how am I supposed to answer that?" She's technically right to some degree but that's not the answer I wanted to hear. This is only making me kinda depressed. What's it gonna take for her to give in to me. I dunno, I just know I wanna be alone right now.

"Anyway you gotta get a move on kiddo." I spoke climbing off her and lying down on the bed. "You gotta get up early so you can pick me up." She turned her head to look at me before moving so she was leaning over me.

"What if I'm not ready to go yet?" She purred kissing my neck. "What if I wanna stay a little longer?"

"As tempting as that sounds I want to go to bed." I murmured trying to keep my mind off her lips. She's kissing in all the right places and I want to give into her. I want to make love to this woman so she doesn't forget who can love her better. I'd be lying if I said I'm not thinking about it.

"Mmm sleep is for the weak." She purred in my ear before going back to biting my neck. "You started something so you gotta finish it."

"Yeah you're totally right." Feeling my hands around on her neck I felt for the buckle on her collar and took it off her. "There we go. Now get out." As I said that I pushed her off me. "Disobedient dogs don't deserve a happy ending." I shrugged getting back under my blanket.

"Wow th-"

"Ah ah ah, not another word I don't want to hear it. Be a doll and put this back in the chest and make sure you clean that off before you put it away also." I spoke nodding to the dildo that she left on the floor and held out her collar for her to take.

"Bu-"

"I didn't ask you a question." I spoke louder stopping her from opening her mouth again. "This is why you're in the situation you're in now, because you don't listen. Now do what you were instructed." That was all it took for her to take her collar and get off the bed. When she did that she put it in the chest and moved on to cleaning the dildo. I already showed her the way to clean it so I just watched her take it to the bathroom and clean it. It's not a long complicated task so it didn't take long for her to finish and put it back in the chest. I then watched her take the chest and put it back into the closet before coming back towards me. "Kay don't forget your clothes on the way out." I chimed because I don't want her driving home half naked like she is now.

"Just like that?"

"Exactly like that. You shouldn't have tried to purposely make me jealous sending me that stupid photo. Perhaps tomorrow I'll give you what you want who knows. For now I want you to go though." I wear the pants in this relationship and she's to abide by that.

"Mkay..." She whispered softly before heading towards the door.

"Wait come here." When I said that she quickly turned and came back to me. "Where's my goodnight kiss?" She smirked before climbing back on the bed and straddling me.

"Will it help make you forgive me?"

"Perhaps." That must have been good enough for her.. or at least enough for her to cup my cheeks and give me a nice slow kiss. Not gonna lie that kiss made me melt a little. "Goodnight Ms. Lynch."

"Goodnight Ms. Banks." She smiled before moving to start leaving kisses on my jawline and neck. I must admit when she wants something she really does do what she has to do. I want to fuck her but she's in trouble still.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Nice try. Go home." Following that I pushed her off me. "I wasn't kidding toots."

"A girl can only hope." She sighed getting off the bed. "Guess I'll just have to shower and let this perfectly good waterfall go to waste.. It's too bad because I'm so wet and you'll probably just slide right in. Watching you was heaven I was so close to cuming just watching but too bad it was all a waste." I see what she's doing. It's working but I have the willpower.

"I know it's such a pity."

"Right?!"

"Mhm, but you better get a move on. You're boyfriend is probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah." She spoke softly as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Make sure you call me when you're on your way in the morning."

"Okay."

"Alright good night."

"Goodnight." It was around here that she made it to the door. Opening the door she started to walk out for a brief second before coming back inside. "Please don't make me leave like this." She begged looking directly at me. "Please Sasha I'm sorry. I'm all yours anyway you want me just please don't shut me out so soon." See this is the part of our relationship that is so confusing to me. She doesn't want to actually be with me, but wants me to fuck her like we are together. Damn. I guess this is what happens when you give females that good ghetto dick, they get addicted and want dick from you all the time. As much as I would love to dick her down real quick I still don't think she's truly sorry. I didn't say anything or move a muscle besides just staring at her. "Sasha." She spoke softly coming over to my side of the bed and kneeling down. "Please." When she said that she made sure she put on her best pouty face. I love it when she pouts it's so cute. So after she made that face I found myself going to the edge of the bed so we were face to face. Reaching out I grabbed her chin and pulled her in closer letting her know I want a kiss. She caught on quickly and pressed our lips together. I made sure to make this kiss a really good one to help hold her over. This kiss quickly escalated and before I knew it she was climbing onto my lap.

"What do you want from me?" I asked pulling out of our kiss and moving to kiss her neck. "Why won't you get out?"

"Mmmm because I'm so horny and I want you to do something about it." She moaned in my ear. I got a small chill shoot throughout me when she said that. I love hearing her admit she wants me.

"Do you want me?" I asked because I want to hear her say it exactly.

"Badly."

"Huh?"

"Badly. I want you so bad." She purred in my ear before nibbling on it.

"Ha that's wonderful." I smirked stopping all my movements and pushing her off me. Since we are right on the edge of the bed she fell onto the floor. My bed isn't too far off the floor but it was definitely a long fall. "I also just remembered your ph..." She landed on the floor near my robe and I see part of her phone poking out. She's going to need that to call me tomorrow. I should keep it for the night, I gotta fix it for her. "Lock the door before you go. This is non negotiable so I don't want to hear another fucking word about this tonight. Get your shit and get lost." I warned aggressively because I'm tired of playing this game. She's just staring at me not moving or saying anything. "Rebecca if I have to get out my bed you're going to be sorry." That was all it took for her to slowly start to get up. "I might tomorrow we'll have to see how you behave. And it starts right now. The longer you take to get out the more I'm deciding against it."

"Can I atleast have a goodbye kiss?" Of course you can beautiful.. only I don't negotiate with animals.

"You already got your kiss so vanish." I shrugged getting comfy in my bed.

"Kay." She spoke softly in an innocent voice. "Goodnight."

"Night." As I said that I reached over and turned out the lamp on my nightstand. After I did that I snuggled into my blankets and cuddled my pillow. By this point Becks was just getting to the door. "Hey Becks?"

"Yeah?" That's not how she answers when I call her.

"Becks?"

"Yeah?"

"Rebecca." I spoke in a firm tone, she has one more chance before I snap. She knows better than to 'yeah' me.

"Yes Sasha?" Much better. If I had to get out my bed she would have got her ass beat until it turned blue.

"Make sure to lock the door before you go."

"Okay I will."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." That's it. I have nothing else to say to her. So after a couple seconds of silence I heard her close my door and walk over to the kitchen I assume. Her clothes are there so that's probably what she's doing. I don't care honestly I'm tired from my orgasm so I know I'm about to have a great sleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up this morning surprisingly early for some reason. It's barely eight in the morning right now and I feel pretty relaxed. I'm in a rather cheery mood today and it makes me happy to know that today might just be a really good day today for me. Getting out of bed I wandered into my kitchen to find something to drink because I finished my glass of wine that I originally took to bed with me. It wasn't until I went to find a cup that the awful smell of throw up hit my nose and then that's when I remembered. Brooke totally passed out here last night. I wonder when Becks is coming over so she can clean all this up. I'm way too rich to be cleaning up someone else's throw up no matter how hot they are. I don't want it to stink up my house though. That being said I opened my back door so fresh air could get in. It's beautiful outside today the sun is out and for right now it's pretty warm. It's probably gonna get hotter as the day progresses and I'm okay with that too. Anyway I should probably go check on Texas to make sure she didn't die or anything. Going to my guest room and opening the door she's still sound asleep. Moving in closer she didn't throw up again so that's great.

"Hey? Texas you still alive?" I asked poking her. "Come on Brookie I know you can hear me."

"Mmmm." She groaned out as she shifted her position.

"Get up dollface you're gonna be late to work." I chimed because it's true. I'm pretty sure her call time is at eight every morning.

"Shit what time is it?!" She asked shooting up to attention.

"It doesn't matter I'm giving you the day off today. I've been in your shoes and I don't want you to have to suffer eight hours hungover." I shrugged simply because it is to some degree my fault she's hungover.

"Wha? No I'm fine I just need to-" She then paused speaking and she sorta disconnected for a few seconds before she came back. She doesn't look to good at all right now. "This is a bathroom right?" She asked pointing to the closet.

"No the other door."

"Oh okay great. Can I just?" She asked calmly pointing to the bathroom.

"If you make a mess clean it up." I shrugged because I know how she feels. She smiled and nodded in response before quickly getting up and calmly headed toward the bathroom. It wasn't until she was about five feet from the door that she dashed for the toilet. I can't see her but I can hear her throwing up. That's awesome. I could care less if she makes a mess Becky is cleaning it all up today. Which reminds me I should probably start getting dressed because ideally she should be here at some point to pick me up. I forgot I never gave her back her phone so she can't call me. That's fine I love a good mystery. "Hey Texas?"

"Yeah?"

"There should be Advil or something like that in the cabinet in there. Feel free to use it if you need it."

"Kay thanks."

"No problem you're gonna need it after I tell you what happened last night." I laughed out because it's still funny to me sorta.

"Ugh." I heard her groan out.

"I'll tell you about it later I gotta start getting ready for work."

"I'm probably gonna go in a bit."

"You can stay a little longer if you like. Rebecca should be here any minute and I can have her makes us some breakfast." I offered because I just felt my belly growl. It was around here that she poked her head out the door to look at me. "She makes some of the best pancakes I've ever had. And her scrambled eggs are A1." It's not a lie Becks can cook. That's one of the main reasons I have to have her for my own.

"I'd be honored but I've already overburdened you and I feel I should go."

"Eh okay perhaps another morning then yeah?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good me too." I smiled warmly because god forbid something happens between Becks and I and we split, Texas could be my next subject. "Well I'll leave you to do you I guess." I murmured slowly backing up towards the door.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything I guess. Well I mean what else can you say when you got drunk and passed out at your boss's house?"

"Well did you have a good time getting drunk?" She only smiled and blushed. "Then never apologize for having a good time." I shrugged simply because it wasn't that big of a deal. Besides I only let her stay so I could lure Becks to me and it worked. "However I do expect to see you at work tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good because if you pull some shit like this again you're fired." And with that I walked out. From there I went back into the kitchen and got myself a cup of milk. I'm craving pancakes now since I brought it up. Whenever Becky decides to show up she's making me pancakes. Making my way to my room I went to go find my robe from last night. It's still on the floor so I grabbed it and her phone is still in the pocket. Perfect taking it I climbed onto my bed. I need to know what it's gonna take for her to finally come to me. I need to know everything about her and the best way to do that is to go through her phone. I mean at this point we're basically lovers so I have every right. First place I'm going is her messages, starting with her thread between her and that frog she calls a boyfriend.

...

So I just found out that her friends are huge fans of me so that's great. I don't have to be on my best behavior when the day comes where she finally lets me meet them. I also now know that three years ago her stupid boyfriend took her to a carnival and he dropped their funnel cake. Did you know that she use to do kickboxing? Neither did I but that's only a little bit of what I learned about her. I was very thorough, I even looked at her Google searches and recent likes on her Instagram. It's little things like that that can tell you about someone. Let's just say I now have an even better hand in this twisted game of love we're playing.

 _*Ding dong*_

That must be her. It's around eight thirty so it makes sense. Brooke left twenty minutes ago so I doubt it's her. Getting up I put on my robe and went to answer the door. Huh well what do you know, think of an angel and you'll get one.

"Hello Rebecca." I smiled because she looks beautiful today. She's wearing this sexy turquoise dress that really makes her figure pop. Her hair and makeup look really good today too. I can tell a she really put some effort into getting ready this morning and I appreciate that. "My oh my darling what is the occasion?" I smiled checking her out.

"It's my birthday."

"Oh really now?" I know she's fucking with me because our birthdays are actually only four days apart. And last I checked it's almost June not January. "I didn't know that. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." She grinned before coming closer to me and giving me a soft kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning gorgeous." I chimed because that just put me in a very good mood.

"How did you sleep?" As she asked that she came in and headed into the kitchen.

"Like a baby who missed nap time."

"That's good. Happy to know you slept well. Why does it subtly smell like vomit?"

"Oh I almost forgot. Brooke threw up in the trash and I need you to take it out. And once you finish that I need you to take care of the guest room and clean that too."

"Damn I literally just got here and you're already making me work."

"Well it's your fault to some degree. Had you been back in time to pick me up from work I wouldn't have needed Brooke to take me home. So when you finish cleaning you can cook me breakfast also because I want pancakes."

"Sheesh anything else?" She laughed jokingly but I do want another kiss.

"There is actually."

"Okay let me have it." Alright then. Wrapping my arm around her I pulled her in closer to me. She smells so good. She smells like desire and it's drawing me into her. Looking her up and down I couldn't help but to admire her. She looks so scrumptious today and I love it. I love it because I know she did this on purpose for what happened earlier this morning. She's trying to get in my pants again. I mean if she wants in I might let her in, then again I'm still sorta mad at her.

"I like this dress. It looks good on you."

"What this old thing? I found this in the back of my closet this morning. I forgot I even had it, but thanks." She smiled making me smile. It's crazy how beautiful I think she is.

"Well you're welcome love." I followed that up with a soft kiss. "Anyway I'm going to go shower because I've yet to do so this morning. And while I'm doing that you can handle all that." I spoke motioning to the trash. "And you should probably start breakfast after that."

"What do you want for breakfast?" That made me smile at how obedient she's being today.

"Pancakes I don't care what else just make sure there are pancakes." I shrugged putting my hands in my robe pockets. When I did that I remembered I had her phone. "Oh right I almost forgot." I spoke handing her her phone. It died on me so that's why I stopped looking through it. "I must have forgot I took it earlier. I'm sorry."

"Oh thanks I was actually looking for it all morning but then I saw I left it here." She smiled taking it from me.

"Thank goodness for find my iPhone right?"

"Amen.. damn it's dead." She frowned trying to turn on her phone.

"Awe sorry to hear that. I'm going to shower now." Leaning over quickly I stole a quick kiss before turning and walking away. Heading into my room I went to go find my phone. I need to find a good set list to play while I shower. Scrolling through all my songs I came across one song in particular, _What you need by The Weeknd_. This song is a song that takes me all the way back to the night where Becks finally let me have her. This song was playing while I was making love to her and I remember listening to the lyrics and the way I had her moaning my name just really made everything picture perfect for me. She and I both knew that we had a connection stronger than just friends or a boss and her assistant. All I wanted was to prove to her that I'm the better choice for her and I proved it. I fucked her the way she needed to be and she admitted that he never did that to her. I was what she needed before she even knew that she needed me. I'm that spark of danger that she needs. Oh how she thrives on danger and I love it. Playing the song I turned on the shower and got rid of my clothes. It wasn't until halfway through the song where I slipped into a The Weeknd only music mood, so I switched over to his artist page in my phone and hit shuffle on all his songs that I have. I basically have all his albums and then some so I'm set to shower now. If you've ever listened to The Weeknd, depending on what song, it's not hard to suddenly slip into your feelings or feel like making love to someone. His voice is sorta calming and add to that I'm still a little high from last night so the lyrics are speaking to me. Everything he sings about I understand and the songs remind me of someone. Let's just say I'm in a different good mood now after my shower. Hopping out the shower I started to get dressed. While I was doing so I actually got a fairly good phone call making my day even more pleasant. I know exactly what I want to do today. There's no way Becks is gonna want to leave me to go home to that moldy Sharky sushi at the end of the night. After a couple more phone calls I decided to dress in the most business woman outfit I could find. I have very important business to attend to today. When I finished that I headed back into the kitchen. I smell bacon so I know whatever she made is gonna be good.

 **Becky's POV**

"Well don't you look spiffy!" I grinned looking at Sasha as she finally came out her room. She looks really good but in a business professional sort of way.

"Well we have very important business to attend to so we gotta look the part." She shrugged coming over to me. When she got close enough I grabbed her chin and moved it so I could kiss her. "Mmm one more." She smiled. I'm not going to say no to her so I gave her another kiss. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked turning back to look at the stove which is where we're standing.

"Well pancakes as you requested then we have some eggs, bacon, and grits just the way you like them." I spoke proudly because I cooked all this for her and I know she'll love it. She loves my cooking so hopefully it'll get me back in her good graces. I barely even slept last night because I couldn't sleep while I was as horny as I was earlier. I'm just doing everything in my power to have her make up for earlier later.

"Mmm sounds good." She then grabbed my bum before going to the fridge and getting out some orange juice. "You want some?" She asked showing me the bottle while she was getting a cup.

"Yes please." I smiled.

"Kay." She then started to pour our glasses so I went back to cooking. "Here you are." She spoke placing my cup next to me on the counter.

"Thank you."

"For you anything my love."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well we gotta go get my Aston because I miss her and she's probably scared without me. You brought my keys right?" She asked turning to look at me being she just finished putting back the orange juice.

"They're in my purse." I nodded to my purse on the table.

"Kay good. Then we gotta go pick something up. Then from there we'll probably come back here unless you got other plans with baby shark that I don't know about. Which if you do you better tell me now." I simply shook my head no letting her know that I have nowhere to be today. "Perfect." She then walked into the family room and got out her Marilyn Monroe lunchbox that I put away not too long ago. Instead of just cleaning the kitchen I quickly cleaned the living room too.

"How was Brooke this morning?" I have to know. Make sure nothing bad happened.

"She handled her hangover a lot calmer than I expected her to. I mean she managed to get in her car and go home so." She shrugged sitting at the counter and began to roll a spliff.

"That's good for someone who passed out."

"Yeah. I never would've guessed she was such a lightweight. She's from Texas and I assumed she could hang because that's all they drink down south. Beer or sweet tea."

"That's a bit stereotypical don't you think?"

"Well Ireland has streets full with empty beer cans and you drink beer a lot." She shrugged looking at her phone.

"Wow."

"Just facts mommas." When she finished saying that music started to play from the speakers. I don't recognize who is playing but I like what I hear so far so I don't mind it playing. "You ever listen to The Weeknd?"

"Who?"

"You don't know who The Weeknd is?!" She asked in surprise. I only shook my head no. "Alright bet say no more. I'm about to put you on because he's what's missing in your life after me. After we finish smoking this you're going to thank me for making you listen to him."

"Oh dear." I breathed out because I'm not sure if this is going to be a bad or good thing.

"Trust me if you just listen to the lyrics you'll love it. You just gotta be high and listen then you'll see." As she said that she finished rolling. "Should we light this now or after breakfast?"

"Well you said I gotta be high to listen to the music so I say now." I answered simply because I trust Sasha. She's the music expert here so if she says I might like something I'll listen to it and see if she's right. That was all she needed to light it.

"I have a question." She spoke randomly after taking a hit.

"Shoot."

"If you didn't sleep with Finn the other night, what'd you guys do then?" I knew she'd ask eventually. Knowing Sasha, she probably already knows the answers she's probably seeing if I'll lie to her. I'm not though because nothing noteworthy really happened.

"Well I cooked him dinner then we cuddled up and watched a movie. Then he went to sleep and I came over to see you."

"Okay just checking." She then passed me the spliff. So I took it.

"I'm innocent I swear." I joked.

"Oh you're the furthest thing from innocent." When she said that I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. Taking my hit I smirked.

"Well you're the only one who knows that so I don't care." I reasoned passing it back to her.

"Ugh I know and I love it. You're a freak and that makes me happy because I am too."

"Lucky us then huh?" She nodded and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Breakfast is ready if you want it right now."

"Oh yes please my stomach is growling. I'm famished after fucking you earlier."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Everything." Alright. Getting out a plate I began to construct Sasha her breakfast. I know the routine by now. She always shows up for breakfast the morning after we were intimate with her stomach absolutely on empty. This is how I know that I'm doing something right. Basically what I'm saying is if she's not hungry after we finish fucking then we aren't done fucking. Hell I'm not even sure if she knows that but I do and that's how I've been gauging our encounters. "This good?" I asked showing her plate to her.

"Yeah that should be fine." She then held out one hand that she held the spliff in and she used her other to grab the plate. Taking the spliff I puffed it and began to condense what food was leftover onto one plate that way I can wrap it up easier. "Becks be a doll and pass me the syrup please." Listening I went over to the microwave and pulled out the measuring cup of syrup then handed it to her. Sasha likes it when her syrup is warmed up before she puts it on her pancakes. I'm not sure why that is but I use that to my advantage because it allows me to be able to portion out how much syrup she consumes. Usually a half cup of syrup will do the trick for her. I technically am her personal chef and it's my job to balance her diet. Odds are she probably doesn't even know that I monitor small things like that.

"Here you are."

"Thank you. Oh and it's nice and warm already. Bless up." She grinned pouring the syrup all over her plate. Yep I was spot on with my estimate because she used all of it.

"Not a problem." I grinned taking the last hit of the spliff before putting it out because it's done.

"You gonna eat too?" She asked holding up the now empty measuring cup.

"No I ate before I came. Finn made me oatmeal this morning."

"Thought you didn't like oatmeal?"

"I don't."

"Then why'd you eat it?"

"Because I always eat breakfast with Finn and that was what he made this morning and I didn't want to be rude." I shrugged.

"How come you don't give him a hard time when it's time to feed you, but when I do it you gotta be difficult about it?" That made me chuckle a bit.

"Because it's funny making you mad. It amuses me."

"Wow." She spoke nodding her head before eating food off her fork. "I see. Now I know."

"Oh stop complaining you love it." I smiled looking over at her being I'm currently cleaning the dishes.

"You're probably right. But can you like not do dishes right now. It's making me feel a little bad for not helping you and I want the feeling to go away." I don't know how to respond to that so I stopped doing the dishes and shrugged at her. She smiled and nodded to the seat next to her. Whatever she wants. Rinsing the soap off my hands I dried them and sat over next to Sasha.

"Happy?" She only smiled then went back to eating her food.

"Very."

"How's the food?" I asked trying to make a little conversation.

"Its good."

"Good I put extra love into it today."

"That's gr- Awe shit!" She then grabbed her phone and turned up the music. "This is my shit! I'm about to kill it watch." She then started to nod her head to the beat. I've never heard this song before but I like the beat so far. "Saw my signal from afar Lonely heart sitting at the bar Imma try to save you from his flames." When she sang that part she turned and looked me in the eyes. Grabbing my hand she kissed it before continuing to sing. "Come with me, you don't have to think had a long day I can tell by your drink Take a look at me, I promise I will be all the things you wanted him to be." She sang to me. "You know he wrote this song for us."

"Did he really?"

"Mhmm."

"What's this song called?"

"Rescue you. I'll be your superhero and save you from that stupid boyfriend of yours."

"Who said I needed saving?" I challenged.

"You don't have to say a word I can tell when you look me in the eyes and tell me you want me that you need to be saved. I wanna save you I'm just waiting for you to turn on your Sasha signal. And just know the second I see the signal I'm coming for you."

"Then I guess I'll be sure to keep that in mind incase one day I need to signal you."

"So when is that day gonna be?" I only smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno you'll just have to keep an eye out for your signal."

"Very well Rebecca." She then went back to eating her pancakes. Eventually she finished eating and we headed out to the office. I found this ride rather pleasant because Sasha insisted that she drove. And she also continued on playing songs by The Weeknd and she was right. The bass in all the songs combined with his voice was very calming to me. Perhaps it was the weed but I was vibing listening to him. Eventually we got to the office and she parked next to her Aston.

"Are we going inside?" I asked as she turned off the car and handed me the keys. I took that opportunity to trade her back her keys to her car.

"Nope we have somewhere to be. We can come back later if you want."

"Okay." That was good enough for me. Getting out the car we switched cars. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Open the glove compartment and grab that blunt in there." Listening I opened the glove compartment and there was a blunt in there so I grabbed it out.

"This doesn't answer my question."

"Well that's too damn bad. Spark it, sit back and just relax." She started pulling out of the parking lot.

"Okay but where are we driving to right now?" I asked sparking the blunt like she said to.

"I told you I have business to tend to and you're just here for the ride okay?"

"Fine whatever you say boss." I sighed passing her the blunt. I hate it when she won't tell me things.

"Thank you." From there we must have drove for twenty minutes before we pulled up to a random office building. "Kay you stay here and I'll be right back okay."

"Where are we? What's this building?"

"You'll see in due time. Thank you though." She smiled before grabbing my chin and giving me a kiss.

"You're welcome but what'd I do?" I'm very confused on what's going on right now.

"Well you were my inspiration and because of that I'm rewarding you. Just stay put." Giving me another kiss she got out the car and walked inside. Inspiration to what? What the hell is that woman talking about? She is so confusing sometimes why can't she just tell me what I want to know? Honestly it's whatever I'm way too high to care anymore. I'm more concerned on what my reward is going to be. After roughly half an hour Sasha emerged from the building holding a briefcase. "Sorry I took so long toots I had to make sure they didn't cheat me."

"What's in there?" I asked pointing to the briefcase. She only handed it to me before pushing the button that takes the hood off the car.

"You'll see." Damn right I am. Undoing the latches I went to open it, only it didn't open because it has a three digit code lock on it. "That's precious cargo and I can't afford to have you fucking it up."

"You're the worst you know that right?"

"You say that now but wait until we get home. I bet you'll change your mind then." As she said that she backed out her parking spot and began driving us home I guess.

"I just want to know what happened in there."

"Business happened and that's all you need to know and all I'm telling you." When she said that she had a little bit of bass in her voice letting me know there's no swaying her. Okay that's fine whatever I'm not going to try and challenge her. I'm trying to remain on her good side today.

"Okay." I shrugged closing the latches back and letting the briefcase rest in my lap. "Can you atleast tell me where we're going now?"

"Home." Eh that's good enough for me. Reaching over I simply turned up the music and vibed to the rhythm until we arrived back at Sasha's.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Hey Becks?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Yes?"

"You hungry?" I asked placing my briefcase on the kitchen counter.

"Eh I can eat I suppose. Do you want me to make you something?"

"No I can make us something to eat. I have another job for you." I smiled putting in the code on the briefcase that way I can open it.

"Okay and what job is that?" Just standing here looking at her I can't help but to smile. She's literally the entire reason I'm in such a great mood right now.

"Well do you remember almost two months back where you broke my heart in a hospital parking lot then I went away and released a new song about you breaking my heart?"

"Yeah but I said I was sorry." She pouted.

"Well my dear I got a phone call earlier from Steps. And do you want to know what he told me?"

"What'd he say?"

"As of this morning over two million copies were sold of that one song." When I said that her eyes grew wide with astonishment. That's only the tip of the iceberg it gets better. "And that was only in the United States. In the U.K. It went triple platinum almost two weeks ago. That being said The Perfect Relationship is number one on the Billboard Hot one hundred and it's been there for four weeks now."

"Oh wow. That's amazing congratulations!" She smiled hugging me.

"Thanks but it was all because of you. So thanks for being an amazing muse." She replied to that by giving me a deep kiss. "If you think that's great listen to this. With my record company when an album or single goes platinum we get a bonus for every couple copies sold." She gave me a questioning look before I looked down at the briefcase. She got the hint and opened it for herself. "You're looking at half a million dollars in cold hard cash baby!"

"Half a million?" She murmured picking up a bundle of twenties and looking at it.

"Half a million dollars. That's what took me so long I made them count it in front of me so I know it was exact." When I said that she looked at me biting her lip while still holding the twenties. "That's a grand right there in your hand toots. Now that you know that you get to count all of this again for me just to double check." I can tell by the look on her face that she's never seen five hundred thousand dollars cash before. I'm lying I already knew that. That's why I did this. I'm just showing her what it'd be like to be my girl.

"Wow.. All because of one song?" She asked looking at me. I couldn't help but to kiss her.

"Yeah this is my life baby. I write good song and I get handsomely rewarded. This is just the bonus from my label, you should have seen the way the sales hit my bank account. And mind you all because of one song, so just imagine what's going to happen when I drop my next album in a few months. I'm telling you whoever it is who's going to have the pleasure to marry me is going to be so lucky. I'm gonna spoil her so bad she'll literally start to grow mold." I smirked thinking about our future. Becks doesn't know it but I'm going to marry her, she will be my wife one day and I'm determined to make it happen. I'll do whatever it takes to get her to stay in my arms, and I swear the second she's in my grasp I'm putting a lock on her and throwing away the key.

"You said you wanted me to count all of this?"

"Mhmm. So take a seat at the counter and I'll make us some lunch." Kissing her on the cheek I walked away and over to the sink to wash my hands. "Do you have anything in specific you want?"

"No surprise me." She shrugged as she sat at the counter and took the rubber band off a stack and started to count.

"Okay." After going through my cabinets and fridge I figured I'd settle on something simple. I made us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I don't really like cooking because I'm no good at it so I leave all that to Becks since she enjoys it so much. It didn't take me too long to make our sandwiches, and once I did that I sat next to her and watched her count my money. "Don't you just love the smell of brand new fresh bills?" I asked picking up a stack that she already counted and smelling it. I love the smell of money.

"It is a very pleasant scent yeah."

"How much so far?"

"Umm almost ten thousand."

"Damn you have a long way to go. Sorry I have so much money." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that because I think I'm probably the first person in history to apologize for having too much money.

"It's no problem at all." She murmured still counting. I just got a brilliant idea.

"Brb." Getting up I wandered into my bedroom and dug around in my closet for my cash machine. She's going to love this. Going back out to the kitchen I sat it on the counter and plugged it in. Becks didn't notice me do this because she's so focused on counting. If she doesn't notice me now she will in a second. Sitting back down I grabbed a stack that was already counted and put it in. It then did its thing and started counting my money.

" _One thousand dollars."_ Spoke the machine that got her to stop and look at me. I ignored her gaze and took the same stack and put it through again. " _One thousand dollars."_ It spoke again.

"Seriously?"

"You're still going to count all that out. I'm just living out a fantasy of mine."

"But."

"What'd I say about questioning me? If you want to get technical all this money is ours. You were my muse to write and you deserve some credit. However I did most of the heavy lifting so it's technically.. no it is all mine. Now if you were my girl half of this would probably go right in your bank account.. actually hold on." I then unlocked my phone and opened up my bank app that allows me to check its current balance. "Mmm hot damn nevermind that. Turns out all of this money would go straight into wifey's account because I don't need it." I keep forgetting that I also own a business so every time I look at my bank account and see eight figures it surprises me. She didn't say anything but just look at me. "You think I should get another car?"

"What kind of car?"

"I dunno I was thinking of getting another Porsche or something. I dunno what's your dream car?"

"I've always liked those Jeep Wranglers. My ex had one and we'd drive it to the lake right up to the edge of the water and go paddle boarding. He drove it basically anywhere it could fit and it never ever got stuck. Not even in mud. I just like the idea of being able to drive my car up a fairly steep hill and knowing that it's going to make it to the top." I'll be sure to make sure I remember this for future references.

"Those are cute cars for sure. But I think I want a Range Rover a red one though.. or perhaps a matte black one would be cool, or a matte red. Hey fuck it I can probably get all three colors I don't want to choose. Ugh car shopping is hard." I murmured grabbing another already counted stack and putting it through the machine. "Anyway I'll save my problems for later and let you finish counting." From there I let her do her thing while I counted out about twenty thousand. Once I got that I took it all to my room. Becks is way to distracted so I doubt she even noticed I got up. I'm feeling adventurous today and I want to do something I haven't done in a long time. Mostly I just want to show off to Beck's so she'll realize that gargoyle boyfriend of hers ain't shit and he can't afford her. Anyway putting my money on the bed I got on too and stood up on it that way I can reach the fan. There's five legs on this fan so that means four thousand dollars on each one. One by one I piled the money on the fan and made sure it wasn't to visible at first glance. I hope she's feeling dirty because we're going to take a money shower together. My fan has a remote so I can easily turn it on without having to move from underneath it. Now to go get my girl, but first I want to get her collar. Just because I want her body right now doesn't mean I forgave her yet. I just really want to have sex on my bed while twenty thousand Andrew Jacksons rain down on us. Going back into the kitchen I walked over to her so I was behind her. Then without a word I moved her hair so I could have access to her neck and began to place soft kisses. One by one I moved closer and closer to her ear until I got there. When I got there I decided to begin chewing on her earlobe and every now and then tugging on it. She loves when I do this so I know it'll be enough to lure her into my bed. "I know the only reason you're being so good today is because you want me fuck you. Wearing this sexy ass tight ass dress trying to attract my appetite. You tried and boy did you succeed my doll. " I purred getting her to let out a small moan. When she did that I took her collar and put it around her neck. "You make sure this dress is gone before you come in but leave the heels on. And bring the money." One last kiss on her neck and I walked away back into my room. Once in there I sat on the edge of my bed and let down my hair being it was up in a bun. Rebecca didn't keep me waiting long before she appeared in the doorway and I couldn't help the excitement I felt wash over me when I saw her. She's wearing nothing but heels, her collar, and is holding the briefcase everything else is gone.

"Where do you want your briefcase?" She smiled showing me the briefcase. She's asking for it and I intend to give it to her. Getting up from off my bed I slowly walked over to her and took the briefcase. Trying not to put my hands on her was the hardest part of my day so far.

"Thank you beautiful." Turning back around I walked up to my bed and basically emptied the contents onto my bed. Like I expected she just crammed all the money in there so when I threw it money fluttered out everywhere covering the bed. "Perfect. Now this bed is worthy." Setting the briefcase off to the side I walked back over to Becks and caught her lips in a kiss. "I hope you can bare a paper cut or two."

"I welcome the pain." When she said that a chill crept through me. She's such a masochist and I love it. That was all I needed to hear before placing my hands on her hips and walking her over to the bed before I pushed her onto it. When I did that she let out a giggle then grabbed a handful of cash and threw it at me. "I'm all yours." Music to my ears. Climbing on the bed I began to make out with her. Her lips are like silk and I can kiss her for days and not get tired. The kiss intensified quickly because before I knew it I was shirtless.

"Baby?"

"Mmm yes?" She mumbled pulling out our kiss before pulling back into it.

"You ever have a shower worth twenty thousand dollars?" That got her to stop and give me a questioning look. I love showing off to her because there are so many things she's never experienced before and I'm determined to help her experience it all. Kissing her some more I pulled away and grabbed the remote to the fan off my nightstand. "Turn it on and you'll find out." I spoke simply handing her the remote.

"I'm scared what'd you do?"

"You trust me right?"

"Completely."

"Then turn it on low." She hesitate for a second but eventually pushed the button. When she did that I went on to kissing her chest because I want her to see the life she could have with me. And she can't see it if my tongue is shoved down her throat.

"Woah!" Was all she could say as money started to rain down covering us like a blanket.

"Just to let you know this is all yours beautiful." When I said that she got this animalistic look in her eyes. Then before I knew it she flipped us so she was on top of me and I was looking up at her.

"I really hope you're talking about you." When she said that I completely melted. She's perfect! She's the one for me. I was talking about the money but she doesn't even care because she'd rather have me instead. I can't imagine I'd get the same reaction as Becky's if it were some other female. It's good to know that money doesn't make her want to be with me.

* * *

 **Oh great you made it so how was the trip? I hope it was good because I know I enjoyed the ride. I mean this chapter had it all. Starting with some quality smut followed up by The Weeknd. Fun fact he's the inspiration behind how I portray their relationship in this story. Like he's my number one he is Daddy. Then after that we end the chapter with a money shower. This chapter just has it all. We still got a ways to go before we get to the really juicy stuff. Next chapter is most likely going to be a past chapter but I can't promise that. I can promise you that the sky is actually pink. So my school has a pastry shop on campus and they have this thing called Italian soda and its the greatest soda I've had to date. Its basically Sprite with some sort of caramel flavored syrup in it and its heaven. I'm actually drinking it now as we speak. its almost gone so I'm type sad about that but its okay I don't need anymore sugar anyway. I surprisingly don't have much to say today so I'm just typing just to type now at this point but that's okay too because you're good company and I like that... Does anyone remember Phlat Balls? because I have one and I'm looking at it rn and that ish is pretty cool. Like its a Frisbee and a ball at the same time. the shit is lit. Anywhore I ate an oyster yesterday during class for the first time... It was a first and last time thing for me. ~Joz #itfuckup**


	27. Under the mistletoe

**Hello there my fellow potato! Last chapter if you guessed that this chapter would be another past chapter, you're wrong and you get an F for today. It's a present chapter and its very fluffy like your butt. I mean not much happens but the shit that does happens is actually pretty important. I can't tell you what parts you need to take notes on and to remember but just Know Shiloh is the solvent. I've already said too much ill see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

" _No what do you mean?"_

" _Look Becks I don't want to make a big deal out of all this. It's just I've been doing some soul searching and I feel like I have so much in life to experience. There are things and places I want to visit. I'm only twenty-four I'm still young. I thought I was ready to settle down but turns out I'm not. I love you I do it's just-"_

" _No Sasha it's fine we don't have to settle down yet if you aren't ready. We can go on vacation next week if you want anywhere you wanna go we'll go I don't care." I reasoned walking closer to her and grabbing her hand. I can barely keep my hands from shaking from fear right now._

" _No Becks you're not getting it. I don't want-"_

" _I understand completely but I think you're making a mistake. We go so well together how could you want to take that away? I love you Sasha don't you know that? I'm completely devoted to you I'm yours Sasha."_

" _Becks stop I-."_

" _Anything you want I will give it you. I know you're younger than me but I don't want that to come between us. I get it you don't want kids that's fine I won't pressure you anymore. We have Shiloh and he's good enough. I don't want to lose you because of some-"_

" _I don't love you anymore!" She spoke over me cutting me deep with its power. Every syllable was like a slug to my chest. Seven bullet holes right through my heart and I'm gushing blood._

" _You don't mean that." I spoke softly trying to fight off the tears but they're inevitable. The love of my life doesn't love me anymore._

" _I told you I didn't want to make a-"_

" _No! No! No you don't mean that. Is this some sort or cruel punishment because if it is you've crossed the line."_

" _I'm sorry but people change and feelings change and I'm-" Before she could finish I pressed my lips to hers and gave her everything I had. It would've worked but she didn't even kiss me back. She simply pushed me off her._

" _Baby please!" I pleaded. She let out a sigh before looking down at her feet._

" _Becks I'm sorry." She spoke. "It's not you it's me."_

"Woof! Woof!"

" _I hate for us to end like this but I'm not ready to settle. You're getting older and I think you deserve someone who wants what you want."_

"Woof! Woof!"

" _We're headed down two different paths here. I know this is hard for you but Grr! Grrrr!"_ Suddenly I felt something bite my hand causing that awful dream to end.

"Woof!" Shiloh then came up to my face and licked my face. When he did that I remembered where I was.

"Hi buddy." I spoke softly petting him. He let out a small growl before cuddling into me. "How do you always know when I'm having a bad dream?" I cooed. His response was a little growl and his sad eyes. I have no idea what time it is right now. I just know I was watching a movie and I guess I fell asleep by accident. Sasha's been gone since yesterday because she went down to Florida to gather the Christmas bonuses for the office workers. She'll be home later tonight or tomorrow morning so it's just me and Shiloh till she returns. "You wanna know what happened this time?" I asked looking at him. He didn't move or do anything but continue to stare at me so I continued to pet him. I find petting him to be very soothing when I feel like this. This feeling is a feeling that I've had to learn to try and manage myself. For some reason that stupid dream ruined my mood and I think it triggered my drop earlier than normal. Shiloh must have sensed it coming and woke me up to try to stop it from happening. This is why I'm so thankful he came into my life when he did because without him I'm not so sure I'd be able to handle my drops without Sasha at all. "I dreamed that mommy didn't want me anymore. It felt so real I could feel my heart trembling at the thought of that ever happening." I explained because I'm still a little bit shook by the dream. He responded by licking my hand.

"Woof." He then moved up closer to me and used his nose to get up under my arm so we were cuddling. He didn't always do this but when Sasha left me again to go back on tour the time before the last I had a hard time controlling my drop. Before Sasha left we had a very intense love session and I felt great. I felt great for the next week or so until I started to miss Sash and Shiloh was the next best thing. I'd force him to cuddle with me when I was sad and now he knows whenever I'm sad. In a weird way he's my special service dog trained to help me when Sasha can't be there for me.

"I know buddy I think I'll be okay. I just need to talk to mommy is all. I miss her and I bet you do too." Feeling around on the bed I eventually found my phone. I couldn't help but smile a little bit because I have a voice message from Sasha from about an hour ago. Clicking it I put it on speaker so we both can listen.

" _Hi baby I was just calling to make sure you two are okay. This is my third time trying you so you must be sleeping. Everything at the office is fine so I should be home hopefully sooner than later. I watered all the plants so you don't have to worry about them. God I miss you guys so much, I hate being at the beach house without my favorite two eggheads. I know it's cheesy but I can't wait to see my beautiful girl. I can't stop thinking about you Becks I miss that stupid accent of yours. Anyway call me back when you get this so I know you're okay. I love you and I'll see you real soon. Buh-bye gorgeous give Shi a kiss for me."_ And then she hung up after that. My heart did a flip listening to this message. It's comforting to know that she still loves me and that dream was just a shitty dream. It's nice to be honest but it doesn't make my current mood any better. I miss her so goddamn much and I need her right now. Hopefully she'll be back in my arms within the next few hours. It's only seven here and with the time difference makes it about ten over there so she should be up. With that hope in mind I called her. It rang two times before she answered.

"Hi gorgeous!"

"When are you coming home I need you." I spoke getting right to the point. No sense in trying to pretend I'm not dropping because I am. She'll pick up on it and get mad at me for not telling her. I already feel like she's going to be mad that I dropped so quickly and I don't wanna add to that.

"What's the matter mammas?"

"I had a bad dream and it.. you.." How do I tell her that I had a dream where she broke up with me and it triggered my drop? I guess just like that huh. I just hate feeling so vulnerable like this.

"Okay I'm coming home right now then."

"I dreamed that-"

"No baby don't recall it. I don't want you to have to go through whatever you went through again. I'm texting Leo now and I should be home shortly." I then heard keyboard clicks from her side of the phone letting me know that she's texting someone. She sent a few different messages before I heard the typing stop. "Baby where's Shiloh?"

"He's right here next to me. He woke me up before the dream finished. My angel he won't leave me alone and he's giving me snuggles."

"Okay good. You think you can make it until I get there?"

"I can try."

"That's not good enough for me Becks. Do you need a quick fix?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know isn't an answer doll. It's a simple question, do you want a quick fix to hold you over until I can get there or no?" She's right it is a simple question but I don't feel like myself right now.

"I think so but.."

"But?"

"I don't feel pretty enough right now." I murmured because it's true. She's basically asking if I wanna have phone sex with her right now that way I'll be okay long enough for her to get to me. The only problem with that is that we always do that over FaceTime and I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to know that I'm crying right now wishing she were here with me right now. I depend on her so much it's almost kinda pathetic. Me being almost thirty and I rely so deeply on a twenty-four year old for comfort.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful right now. You were beautiful when I left yesterday, you were beautiful when you woke up this morning, so I bet you're still beautiful now, and I know you'll still be beautiful when I get back home later. I know you probably think I'm just saying that but I'm not. I genuinely think you're beautiful twenty-six ten. All day and all night you're beautiful to me. I know you probably don't feel like it right now but you are pretty and I can prove it to you. As soon as my plane lands at LAX your ass is mine and you will never feel so pretty. When I make it there I'm gonna make you feel so beautiful girl I'm telling you. Can't nobody change my mind on that not even you. I'm not going to force you if you don't want a fix but just know that when we get home I'm gonna remind you of what you mean to me. Imma give you what you need and everything in between understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Did you eat?"

"Not yet no."

"Alright well I need you to go find something for you and baby boy to eat because you guys need to eat. Then take Shi on a walk and take a shower too. Once you finish your shower prepare for me, make sure everything looks good. Make sure you turn on all the Christmas lights and are working properly. By the time you finish all that I should be only minutes away."

"When you get back can we finally decorate our tree?" Our whole house is decorated for Christmas. I loved decorating because it was just me Sasha and Shiloh spending time together creating our own traditions. So we ended up putting all our lights up inside and outside. We decorated everything except the tree. I want to say that we planned that but we didn't. Sasha ripped a mistletoe ornament off the reef and dangled it above us while we were setting up to decorate it. Of course we had to follow that tradition and make out. That's where it went wrong because with Sash making out never just stays making out it always leads to her in between my legs. I love my Sasha and I'll never deny her my body if she wants it. Basically we ended up making love under our undecorated Christmas tree and we just never got around to finishing it.

"We can if that's what you want."

"It is what I want. I also want you home I miss you."

"I know mommas I miss you too but I'll be there in person soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough for me."

"Sheesh woman I'm trying. I can't control time so it's going to have to be good enough."

"Grr."

"Yes bubby?" I asked looking down at Shi because he's cuddled right up against my chest.

"Grr grrr."

"Is that my man?" Asked Sasha assuming she heard him growl.

"Yeah."

"Woof!" He then got up and started licking me.

"Awe Shi no stop it I'm on the phone with mommy." I whined moving my face so he can't lick it.

"Grrrr."

"Babe put me on speaker I wanna talk to him."

"Mkay." Listening I put her on speaker. "Shi it's mommy."

"Hi burger!" When she said that he stopped trying to lick me and froze. "You better be taking care of your mother." He then jumped off the bed and ran to the door. My heart melted because he must think she's actually here. Whenever me and Sasha go out and come back Shiloh always greets us at the door and he always jumps on Sasha. She hates it when he does it and he knows it so whenever he gets a chance to jump her he usually takes it. So in this case he must think she's about to walk in and he's gonna jump on her. Sasha is convinced that he hates her but I just think he loves Sasha and that's why he always jumps on her.

"Awe bubby come here!" I cooed because that's so cute. "No mommy isn't here bud."

"Don't listen to her I'm under the bed Shi!"

"Stop it Sash that's so mean. He's standing at the door waiting for you to come in."

"Awe really?" Sasha always acts like she doesn't like him but I know she loves him too. They have a weird relationship but it works for them I guess.

"Yeah. Come here bud."

"Woof!"

"No barking in the house young man." Sasha declared.

"Woooof!"

"Wait what time is it?"

"Over here it's almost ten. So it's probably almost seven for you."

"Oh that's why he's so snippy. It's dinner time he's probably hungry."

"Yeah probably." Shiloh eats twice a day. A light breakfast in the morning and then dinner and I always feed him dinner between six and seven. He knows it's time to eat and that's why he's being so vocal.

"I gotta feed him before he eats another one of your slippers." I giggled because Shi accidentally mistook one of Sasha's Gucci slippers for a chew toy and basically ripped it apart. When she found that out she got so mad and damn near took him back to the shelter. Luckily I have a hold on Sasha so I simply kissed her until she forgave him.

"Yeah because if he chews up anymore of my stuff he's going back to the shelter that same hour."

"Leave him alone it was an accident and he said he was sorry."

"Well sorry didn't bring back my thousand dollar Gucci slippers."

"You have three more of the same pair."

"Their not the same Becks. Two of them are from the two thousand and ten summer collection and the other pair is for when I wanna go out."

"They're all the same to me." I shrugged getting out of bed.

"No you just don't understand fashion there's a difference. With all the designer clothes you have I figured you'd know by now."

"Well you know I don't care for labels. I didn't when you met me and I still don't care today."

"I know and I wish you did care it'd make-" It was here that she stopped talking and I could hear buzzing from her side. "Babe Leo is calling me so I gotta go."

"Okay." I sighed because I wanna talk to her some more. Talking to her made me feel a bit better.

"Hey no whining I'll be home soon. But I really gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kay I'll call you when I get to the jet."

"Alright. Bye."

"Buh-bye beautiful. I love you." And then she hung up leaving me to basically my lonesome.

"Woof!"

"Okay okay man! We're going to get your food now. Relax take a chill pill." Looking around the room I can't remember what I did with my shirt. Oh well I don't need it. "Alright bud let's go get us some grub." With that I opened the door and we went downstairs. My first order of business was to get Shiloh his food. He's my baby boy so only the best top of the line quality food for him. And by top of the line I mean a chicken, rice, carrots, peas, and gravy mixture that I made special for him. Since I've had so much time on my hands with Sasha on tour I began to really get into the food that the three of us eat. I watched this documentary on Netflix and it changed my view on the everyday foods that we eat. Basically no more ready made meals and everything will be homemade now. So if me and Sasha are going to eat more organic food then so does he. It's a tedious lifestyle at times but it's my job. It's my job to make sure my girlfriend remains in tip-top shape while she's touring and just in general really. I made her fire her old personal chef and I decided to take on that role also. I talked to Sasha's nutritionist and he told me everything about what her diet should consist of. And a pretty big thing he stressed was her sodium and sugar intake since diabetes runs in her family. She's not anywhere near that but I still like to make sure. In most ready made foods there is so much sodium and I have no control over what goes in it. That's why I always cook our meals from scratch because I know exactly what ingredients are in it and how much of each ingredient is in it also. Call me crazy but I like knowing what I'm feeding my family. Anyway I'm not really in the mood to cook anything so I settled on the butternut squash soup I made the other day. I made this soup myself and it tastes a lot better than the stuff I use to get in stores.

After I finished eating I decided to clean up a little bit and make sure everything looks nice for when Sasha returns. By the time I finished that it was almost nine so I decided to take Shiloh for his evening walk around the neighborhood. I actually enjoy this during the holidays because I like looking at all the Christmas lights. Since we live in a wealthy neighborhood everyone has very unique decorations and lights up. One of the houses is one of those show houses that syncs up to music and that's really cool too. All it did was get me excited because Christmas is only seven days away. Shi didn't mind that we took our time on the walk because I'm in no rush to get back to an empty house. Eventually we did end up back in front of our house so we went in. When I got back inside I figured I'd take a shower. My shower wasn't terribly long because I'm so use to always showering with Sasha that it's no fun to shower without her. When I was getting dressed I got a phone call from someone who I enjoy talking to almost as much as Sasha.

"Hey momma you're calling pretty late." I Smiled because it's nine over here so it must be midnight over there in Boston.

"I know I just don't ever know when a good time to call is. That damn time difference makes no sense I tell you."

"You don't need a specific time to call you can just call and we'll answer."

"I know but you know with my two girls always working so hard I never know when."

"Well I appreciate your concern. Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well I was going through my list of food for Christmas and I saw green beans and was wondering if you two are still coming up for Christmas?"

"We would like to, it's just we gotta find someone to watch Shiloh while we're gone." I shrugged because that's partially the reason we aren't entirely sure if we want to go is because we don't want Shiloh to spend his first Christmas with us alone. He might not understand the importance of it but he doesn't deserve to be excluded entirely.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"Because he's a dog and I doubt you want him running around the house." I spoke awkwardly because I assumed she'd get that to begin with.

"So you're just going to keep my grandbaby from me on Christmas and force him to spend it alone with some stranger?" Wait what?

"Huh?" That got her to laugh. When she did I couldn't help but smile because her laugh is pretty similar to Sasha's and it's semi comforting to know that to some degree I'm talking to Sasha.

"Bring him he has a present or two under the tree. You're not putting my baby up with some stranger for the holidays."

"Really? Are you sure?" Looking over at the bed he's just laying there staring at me.

"Yes yes. Sasha went on and on about him the last time I talked to her. As long as he doesn't shit in my house or piss on my rugs he's welcome to come." Shiloh is very well trained so he knows better than to use the bathroom in the house. In fact he won't go anywhere but in the grass so it's perfect.

"Oh wow. Well then that means it's really going to be a party and we'll definitely be there."

"Perfect you can help me cook."

"Oh I'd be honored." I love cooking with Sasha's mum because I always learn something new.

"You should be I don't even let my own daughter cook with me." I had to laugh at that because it's sadly true. And it's because of that I don't let Sash cook with me either.

"Well at least she tries."

"Yeah to burn down my damn house." We both laughed at that joke because we know it's true. And my favorite part about it is because we're sharing a laugh over someone we both love dearly. "Speaking of my daughter where is she?"

"Well last I spoke to her she was in Florida and trying to make her way back up to me. And that was about two hours ago. By now she's probably in the air halfway home."

"Oh okay well can you tell her to call me when you see her next?"

"Of course I'll be sure to remind her."

"Thank you baby. Alright let me get my ass to bed because I have a lot of preparation to get through and I need all the rest I can get.

"Before you go when should we be there?"

"Well all of Sasha's cousins are all flying and driving in on Wednesday so you can come around then."

"Okay so we'll be there Wednesday then."

"Alright sounds perfect. I'll see you guys Wednesday. Alright let me get to bed, love you."

"I love you too momma. See you Wednesday."

"Bye baby." And with that she hung up. That just put me in a good mood. It's good to know that Sasha's mother approves of me and I'm basically part of the family. I guess it's just good to know that at least one of our families don't mind that Sasha and I are in love. I'm not going to dig much deeper into that thought because I know I'll just end up back to square one and I don't want to succumb to my drop if Sasha isn't here. That being said I decided I should start packing. Wandering into the closet I grabbed out our biggest suitcase because we only need two suitcases. We can share one for our clothes and the other for makeup, shoes, toiletries, and other stuff. Going through all our clothes I realized something. We don't have any winter clothes. We live in places where it's warm all year long and it never snows. Looks like we're going to have to go shopping tomorrow when Sasha gets home. For now I can pack a few sweaters. I've always liked the house in LA because the closet here is huge. It's a walk in and has a different section for clothes, shoes, jewelry and accessories. Then all our clothes are separated Sasha has her section for her clothes and I have my own section for mine. I'll just settle for packing my stuff first because I don't know what Sasha is going to want to wear and I wanna ask her. Going through all my sweaters I stumbled across surprisingly one of Finn's old hoodies that I must have taken and left it here on accident. Thinking about it I wonder how he is. I wonder if he moved on and found a new girlfriend? Is he still in the same flat that we lived in together? Does he still work for the same company?

They're all questions that I have no true way of finding out.. well I mean the day I decided to finally leave him for Sasha, she made it her point that I completely blocked him out of my life. She blocked him from my account on every social media platform I have and she changed my number so he really couldn't get in contact with me. Was it necessary no but it's what she wanted so I wasn't going to stop her. Then again I didn't really have a chance to because she did all of that while I was sleeping. I didn't even know she did that up until this past summer when she told me she did it. I could care less because my main focus is on Shiloh and Sasha. Anyway this said hoodie I actually really like because it's so warm and fuzzy inside it. Fuck it. Putting it on it's just as warm and cozy as I remember. The only difference is it smells like Sasha and not Finn. I'm not complaining because it feels like I'm cuddling Sasha even though I'm not. I might just keep this on for a bit. Hell I think I'm just going to go to bed with it on. Yeah that sounds fun right about now I can just pack later. Leaving the closet I turned out the lights and put my hands in the pockets of the hoodie. When I did that I felt something hard trapped inside the jacket. It was then that I remembered that in the right pocket there's a smaller pocket inside that pocket, and hidden inside that smaller pocket I found a ring. Pulling the ring out to look at it I immediately realized what it was and that it's what I'm going to gift to Sasha for Christmas. I've been searching high and low for the perfect gift to give her for Christmas and I finally figured it out.

"Shi I found mommy's Christmas present." I smiled looking at the ring as I walked over to the bed. "Look it." Showing him the ring he looked at it, sniffed it, then went back to doing nothing clearly letting me know of his disinterest. He might not care but I do. I haven't seen this ring in ages it's been so long I thought I lost it. And the best part is I don't think Sasha has ever seen it so it'll be that much more special when I present her with it. I gotta make a note to remember to take this to our jeweler so that he can shine it up and engrave it for me. Hopefully he'll be able to get it done in time before we leave for Boston. She is going to love it I can't wait for Christmas now.

 **The next morning**

"Baby wake up." I heard in my ear before I felt a set of lips kiss my neck. "Wait no nevermind." Seconds after that a warm body wiggled it's way into my grasp. I don't even have to open my eyes to know it's my Sasha. I can tell by just wrapping my arms around her and I just know. My heart it flutters whenever she's absent for a period of time and comes back to me. "You're so beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's quite selfish of you don't you think?"

"How?" Pulling her closer to me I kissed her.

"Depriving me of my Sasha time."

"Well I'm here now and that's all that matters." When she said that she snuggled into me and got comfy. It feels good to see her because I really almost found myself at the bottom of a drop. "Since you're up now do you want to tell me about what happened last night?"

"I had a bad dream." I shrugged simply because I don't want to talk about it. But I know Sasha and I know she's going to want to know what I dreamt about.

"What was so bad about it?" I really don't want to recall that awful dream. I don't want to think about it because it's going to make me even more sad. As much as I don't want to talk about it I know it's good to let it out. Especially being the fact that I'm venting to Sasha and she's the one who was the bad in my dream.

"You told me you didn't love me anymore. You we're breaking up with me and you just blurted it out randomly."

"Why? What happened?"

"Our age difference. I'm almost thirty and I'm ready to settle down in a cute little suburban neighborhood. I want to start a family have a couple kids to look after. I've lived already and you're only twenty four and you have so much more to experience and that's why you wanted out." I explained looking anywhere but her eyes. I'm scared to look in them because I'm scared I'll see the same look in her eyes that I saw in my dream when she said she didn't love me anymore.

"You do realize that I've experienced it all too right? I've traveled to places I never knew existed and I've performed in cities I can't even pronounce. I've performed for the president. I ate a live octopus in the streets of Japan. I sold over a million records and inspired millions with my music. There probably isn't much you can list off to me that you've done that I probably haven't done already. If anything I think I've experienced more than you have in my twenty four years on this earth." She then tapped my chin letting me know to look at her. When I did that our eyes locked and this feeling of warmth wash over me. "There really isn't much left out there that I haven't experienced as an individual. I'm ready to experience things that I can only experience through falling in love. So I fell in love. I fell in love with you and there's so much I want us to experience together. Age don't have shit to do with anything in our relationship Becks. For all I care you could be sixty looking the way you look now and I'd still try to get in your pants. Females mature quicker than males and it just so happens I reached my maturity a year ago when I fell in love with you. You're mine forever Becks I can't let you go I won't let you go." She then smiled and checked me out before kissing me. "Besides I think we'd make some beautiful ass babies. I mean you're hot and I so desperately want to have your kids. Ugh like you have a perfectly chiseled jawbone and you just woke up and those eyebrows are fleeked without you even trying. Then combine that with my eyes and chin... Oh baby our children would be beautiful. I'm just waiting on you to get me pregnant."

"Is this you telling me I don't have to pull out anymore?"

"Make me you're glazed Twinkie!" She smirked. That got me to kiss her. I love our little conversations like this.

"Alright say no more. How many kids do you want and I'll make it true?"

"Hmm.. well I think I want to have as many as we can honestly. Like we gotta make a cycle of it. You get me pregnant I pop it out you fuck me again and get me pregnant then continue on like that until we can't no more."

"We're gonna need a bigger house if that's the case." I'm totally down for this plan.

"That's fine. I'll build you a brand new house and we can rig it with a bunch of different places for me to tie you up to so I can have my way with you. It'll be great I'll chain you up to the kitchen sink and fuck you while I feed you dinosaur nuggets."

"You've been thinking about that haven't you? You said that way to confidently." She chuckled a bit before biting her lip.

"You aren't the only one who gets lonely when we're apart okay. Besides I know you're kinky ass is totally into that." That's not a lie I'm totally down to do that if she wants.

"We don't have any dinosaur nuggets." I frowned because now I want some.

"Well good thing I picked some up on the way home."

"I swear we're going to be great parents some day." She nodded in response then kissed me.

"How many do you want?"

"Nuggets?" Because now I'm hungry and really craving nuggets.

"No.. well yes. But I was talking about kids. How many do you want?" That's a good question and I'm not entirely sure.

"Well we have five bedrooms open here so I guess four. I would still like to have an empty room for guest." I shrugged.

"That's it?!"

"Yeah?.."

"Hmm I thought you were gonna say at least six or seven."

"Why so many?"

"I dunno I just know you'll be an awesome mother and I have a feeling that you're going to spoil the shit out of them."

"Well duh but it'll be perfect because they'll get annoyed with us and they'll leave the house giving us more Becky and the boss time."

"Or we can just get a bigger house that way we'll hardly see them."

"I kinda like it here though I'm not ready to move yet." I really do like our house here in California.

"What if I told you we can build your dream house? Any feature, design, or style you can have it."

"My dream home doesn't involve building an actual home. It consists of me, the love of my life, our children, Shiloh, and Maria."

"Who the fuck is Maria?"

"Shiloh's future baby momma. And then they'll have their own family too and have puppies." I smiled because I want another dog.

"I thought Shiloh was good enough?"

"He is but he's lonely. He needs a girlfriend."

"We'll see. I make no promises."

"Well you should see him when we go to the dog park. All the girls love him he has bitches you know."

"Ha that's my boy. Pulling hoes left and right just like me. I taught him so well." She smiled.

"Stop it don't encourage him he's just a baby. He doesn't even know what sex is yet."

"Right and how many times have I ate you out with him in the room?"

"One time. It was only one time. And in my defense you were being really smooth and charming and I couldn't resist. Plus you had on that leather corset that I like that makes you look like some sexy dominatrix and I really wanted you." I defended because Sasha knows she has the power to make me melt at any given moment when she pleases.

"I aim to please darling and I only want your pleasure." She smirked wrapping an arm around my neck. When she did that I moved so I was leaning down over her.

"Well if that's the case you're slacking."

"I just got home that doesn't count."

"You're wasting time." When I said that she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Take this off." She spoke pulling at my hoodie. Listening I sat up and took off my hoodie.

"Where's Shi?" I asked because I just noticed he's missing.

"I put him outside." She murmured grabbing me around the waist. "Told you I am to please you mommas." She then climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck.

"You tied him up right? Because you know he likes to wander."

"Yes he's fine last I checked he was too busy burying one of his toys."

"What one?"

"I don't know." She shrugged continuing to place kisses on my neck.

"Was it the cow squeaker?"

"Dunno."

"For some reason he keeps burying it and then forgets where he-" As I was talking Sash let out a sigh and sat up.

"You got your period?"

"Yesterday morning." I spoke in a semi cheerful tone because I don't like not being able to satisfy her needs as she presents them to me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it's not your fault. You're one helluva beautiful woman and it's natural." She then leaned down and kissed me. "You okay? You want me to go get you some yummy nummies? Midol? A mimosa? A blunt? Tea? Anything?" She asked moving her hands down to my abdomen and began to massage it. Another thing I love about Sasha is that she understands instances like this. She knows what it's like to experience menstrual cramps and everything that comes with it. So she knows not to press me for sex meanwhile Finn never really got that concept.

"Breakfast would be awesome." When I said that she smiled and gave me a soft kiss.

"Mkay don't you worry beautiful I'm on it. I'm gonna make you the best breakfast ever." I love her but I don't know if I want her making a mess in my kitchen.

"Okay but can we stay here for a bit longer?"

"Anything for you Rebecca."

"Can I be little spoon?" I asked with my best pouty face. I usually like being big spoon but if she's going to baby me today I'm getting everything I want.

"Of course if that's what you want." I gave her a soft smile.

"It is."

"Then come here beautiful." She then slid off me to the side. When she did that I turned on my side so she can grab me from behind. "Can you face the other way?"

"But I wanna watch the tv." I whined looking back at her.

"Ah no worries." She then grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. "What tv?" Ugh she's so annoying but whatever. I lost that battle so I flipped my position so I was facing her.

"Happy?" She Smiled then places a kiss on my nose.

"Very." I can't stay mad at her. Not after the conversation we just had about our future together. I really want kids now. I'm not gunna pressure her for them just yet but I will eventually. And the day I do will be the day we both say I do.

 **Three days later Thursday morning Sasha's POV**

"I dunno I just don't want them to not like me is all."

"Becks you'll be fine trust me. Everyone in my family knows we're together so it's not going to be some giant surprise. Hell one of my cousins is gay too and they treat him just the same. Nobody is going to flip out if they catch us making out." I reassured Becks as we're driving to my mom's house. Becks has only met my immediate family and none of my aunts, uncles, and most of my cousins. She's nervous that they aren't going to like her for some stupid reason.

"I know I'm just nervous I guess." She mumbled hugging Shiloh being he's in her lap.

"Bae I have a question."

"I'm not taking any questions at this time."

"How come whenever we go to meet someone new who has interest in our company you go in there and handle it like a boss no nerves nothing. But when it comes to meeting my family you get all clammy and nervous?"

"Because business is business and I'm there to make a deal. I'm not in a loving relationship with one of their family members. I couldn't give a rat's arse about what they think of me because odds are I'll never see them again. Where as with you're family I'll see them at every holiday and with the way things are looking for us I want them to come to our wedding. If they don't like me then holidays are going to suck and they won't want you to marry me because they don't like me. So much is on the line for me here I just don't know how to handle it." When she said that I had to kiss the back of her hand being we're holding hands.

"Becks you do know that we don't have to invite them to our wedding. Hell we can just celebrate the holidays just the three of us. If they don't like you it's their loss because you're the coolest person I know after Sasha and Shiloh Banks. So it'd be crazy if they didn't like you. Besides we're basically already here so let's go in there and show them why it is I decided to wife you."

"What about Shi?" She ask looking at him. Right now he's sitting on her lap looking out the window.

"Homeboy is probably going to steal both of our thunder so we don't have to worry about him."

"You remembered to get your mums gift right?"

"It should be delivered within the next two days." We decided to get my mum a brand new Crockpot and a week long cruise to the Bahamas. I just wanted to get her a new car but Becks wouldn't let me. She said that just because we have bedazzled arses doesn't mean we have to show it off. The only reason I listened to it was because I remember her saying that to me the first time we ever met.

"Okay good." When she said that I could hear the worry in her voice. It was here that we pulled up to my mom's house.

"You wanna smoke before we go in? It'll make you feel better."

"There's no way in hell I can go in there and look your mother in the eyes while I'm high as shit."

"Okay do you want a rice crispy?" I asked digging through her purse for my rice crispy treat that I put in there earlier.

"Yeah alright." Spectacular. Of course it's a Mattson's rice crispy treat because it's the only kind I like. However this rice crispy treat in particular I had specially made for me in our test kitchens at the office. I had them infuse a small batch with probably a good eighth of weed. With that much weed in it they did a fabulous job at hiding it's taste. I tried one already and these things are strong as a motherfucker. That's why I only gave Becks half of one and I ate the other half. "Did they change the recipe for these? They taste different they taste a bit more bitter than usual."

"Well that's because I had them make these special for us."

"What'd you do to them?"

"I had them use more organic natural ingredients to see if it'd make them more healthy for me since I always eat them." It's not a lie, weed technically is organic and natural.

"Hmp well it's not that good love. You tried but just leave the recipes to me okay?" She then leaned over and kissed me.

"By the way these are good you just don't know it yet." I totally just drugged my girlfriend and she's going to murder me later on when she figures that out. In my defense it's payback for her drugging my morning smoothies. Besides I think it's going to be funny when they kick in for her since she doesn't know.

"Okay if you say so. But let's get in there I'm ready. I feel confident enough to do this." As she said that she opened her door and got out placing Shiloh on the ground once she did. I simply followed and popped the trunk so we could unload the car.

"Babe can you go ring the bell?"

"Okay but I need another confidence booster." Coming over to me she pressed her lips to mine. "Promise me you won't leave my side for at least the first bit so I can get to learn everyone's name."

"I promise never to leave your side." She smiled then kissed me again.

"Woof!" That got us to stop kissing and look down at him being Becks is holding his leash.

"You better take him inside before he hates us both." Shiloh was born and raised down in Florida so he's never experienced cold weather just hot and humid. This is his first time outside of California and Florida.

"He has his jacket on he's fine. This is nothing for now for him it's supposed to snow later and that's what I'm excited for."

"YOU TWO DICKHEADS JUST GONNA STAND OUTSIDE LIKE CREEPS OR ARE YOU GONNA BRING YOUR MUSTY ASSES INSIDE?" I don't have to look to recognize that voice. But it got Becks to turn and look at who it is.

"HOW ABOUT YOU MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS. I'M JUST GETTING SOME LOVING FROM MY GIRL I'M SURE YOU CAN RELATE. OH WAIT YOU'RE SINGLE AND ALONE!" I teased back.

"Babe who's that?"

"Oh that's my cousin Dexter. He's my mom's sister's son."

"Oh."

"THAT WAS COLD CHUB-CHUB." When he said that name I rolled my eyes I hate that name.

"Chub-chub?" Asked Becks because she doesn't know the backstory of how I got that name.

"OH FUCK YOU!" I yelled back.

"I'M NOT INTO INCEST SORRY." He shrugged.

"WHATEVER CAN YOU JUST COME HELP WITH OUR STUFF?"

"YEAH NO." He then closed the window back and disappeared from my view. That's my cousin..

"Chub-chub?"

"It's a long story babe and I don't want to talk about it." She giggled then cupped my cheeks before kissing me.

"Ok Chub-chub." Giving me another kiss she smiled. "I don't want to know but I need to know. Whether you tell me or he tells me I'm finding out it's meaning."

"Can you just go inside before you get sick?" I really don't want to explain to her how I got that name. It was a very insecure time in my life and I don't want to talk about it.

"Fine but this conversation isn't over."

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"Whoa there big guy I come in peace!" Looking to see who Shiloh was barking at it's my cousin Ray.

"Hey RJ."

"Sheesh I wasn't aware that you were bringing your guard dog." He spoke squatting down to pet Shiloh.

"Mom said to bring him so we did."

"Yeah Princess brought Bully too." He Spoke leaning down to pet Shi. Bully is Ray and his wife's dog. She's a French bulldog and she's adorable.

"Ray this is Shiloh. Shiloh this is Ray." Spoke Becky. She's met Ray before because he has sat in on a couple of my studio sessions. My cousin actually is Ray J so he knows a couple things about music and sometimes he'll do backup for me. And if you don't know who Ray J is to music, he's the reason the Kardashian's are even relevant.

"Hi Shiloh! It's nice to finally meet you man." That got Shiloh to wag his tail and lick his hand. "His eyes are no joke."

"I know it makes him so adorable." Smiled Becks looking down at Shiloh being Ray stopped petting him and he sat down next to her. She really loves this dog I can tell by the way she looks at him. It just reminds me of our conversation the other day. If this is how she loves and treats a dog imagine how great of a mother she'll be to our future children. I can't wait to find out one day.

"Hey Orange how are you?" He asked giving Becks a hug.

"I'm great how are you?"

"I'm good. Just trying not to go mad with Princess's crazy ass driving me insane." Princess is Ray's wife and she's beautiful. "Basically save yourself the torture and don't get married."

"Married or not Becks still is a pain in my ass so I don't see how it'll make a difference." I shrugged because Rebecca is and will be my wife. She could break my nose and burn down our house and I'd still marry her.

"Anyway how are you? Feel like I haven't seen you in ages." He then turned and gave me a hug.

"Touring has been kicking my ass but it's good to finally have a break. Spend some time with the fam, be with my girl." I replied simply.

Well I'm happy to hear that. But let's bring this inside it's cold as shit."

"AHHH MOMMA NO!" We all heard getting us all to look over and investigate who it came from. Looking at the house Steven burst out the door.

"Boy Imma break my foot off in your ass!" Yelled my mom coming out the door too.

"Sacha help me!" He yelled running straight for me and hiding behind me. "I'm sorry it was a joke!" He Yelled from behind me.

"Hell no you little bitch get away from me you're gonna get us both in trouble." I growled shaking him off me.

"Sacha take one for the team!"

"No get off me."

"You suck that's why mom doesn't like you."

"Well that's because you were adopted and she doesn't want you to know." If you haven't figured it out yet Steven is my annoying little brother who lives in New York.

"That was kinda mean babe."

"Thank you B. See I knew you were the sister I always wanted." He smiled hugging on my girlfriend. "Sacha is the worst person I've ever met in my life. But you, you're an angel."

"Alright that's enough." I Spoke breaking up their hug. "Get off my girlfriend you pervert." I growled standing in front of Becks. When I first ever brought Becky home he full on hit on her right in front of me. I mean I did introduce her as my assistant so he didn't know at first so I let it slide. It was just the fact that no matter how much he flirted with her she clung to me more and more clearly indicating that there was something going on between us. Then the next time we saw him together he knew we were together because it was backstage at my NYC show this past summer and he still flirted with her. He secretly wants my girlfriend I'm sure of it and that's why I don't need him hugging her. He's just trying to feel her up and I'm not having it. "She's off limits to you."

"Right right I'm sorry sis."

"So what am I chopped liver!?" Yelled my mom from the porch.

"Hi momma!" I smiled looking at her.

"Leave those bags to the boys and get over here." Alright listening I grabbed Beck's hand and headed up to my mom.

"Hi mom!" I smiled walking up to her and hugging her.

"Hi baby how was the flight?"

"It was good. It was trying to get to the plane that was hard. Had we took the jet we would've been here yesterday."

"Sash it's the holidays Chris deserves a break with how much he flies us during the year." Becks gave all our personal workers off early for the holidays. So that included our chauffeurs and our pilots.

"I know but they could've just held on a day longer."

"Oh who cares you're here and that's all I care about."

"Hi momma." Becks then stepped forward and hugged my mom.

"Woof!"

"Well hello there!" Smiled my mom letting go of Becky and turning her attention to Shiloh. "You must be my grandson aren't you?" He wagged his tail and began panting letting us know of his excitement. "They weren't kidding when they said you're a cutie. You have eyes brighter than the sun."

"Woof!"

"That's definitely a Banks family genetic."

"Hey Becky!" We heard call out from the house. Then the owner of the voice came through the door.

"Monica!" Smiled Becks hugging my cousin Monica. "How are you?"

"Girl! I got some juice for you! Come on." She then began to take Becks inside.

"I must be made of glass." I Spoke because she straight up just ignored me. As fucked up as it is I love that my family doesn't give a shit that I'm a celebrity. They treat me exactly the same as they do any regular person.

"Hi Sasha." Smiled Monica blowing me a kiss. "I'm stealing your girlfriend."

"Fine as long as you give her back."

"Kay come on." She then took hold of my girlfriend and began to lead her inside.

"One sec." Becks then came back over to me. "Bye."

"So much for staying together."

"Sorry." Giving me a quick kiss she handed me Shiloh's leash. "See if he has to go potty." Giving me another kiss she disappeared into the house.

"So how are you guys?"

"Huh?"

"When are you gonna put a ring on her?" Asked my mom.

"Awe Ma not you too!" I whined because I get asked that question by people so often now.

"I'm telling you Sasha she's a keeper I don't know what you're waiting for. You're going to fuck around and something is gonna happen and you'll lose her."

"I doubt it. She's not allowed to leave me Ma. If she ever does I'm moving back in with you and I'm never leaving the house again. I don't want anyone but her she's my everything."

"If that's the case you need to put a ring on her."

"You really think I should?" I asked my mom in all seriousness. If there's one person whose approval matters most to me it's my mother. She has and always will have the last say in who I bring home to her. If you don't pass you can't stay and it's on to the next female. So far Becks is the only one my mom has ever really truly approved of.

"I'm you're mother of course I know what's good for you and she's good for you. Sash come on she cooks, cleans, and puts up with your annoying ass self."

"Hey!"

"I raised you and you've managed to get on every single nerve in my body. Just give it some time and I promise you she'll prove to you that she's very deserving of you if she hasn't already. I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed into getting married but you gotta know when the time is right. And the moment you do realize it you'll know. But make sure you take him to the bathroom before you come inside." Giving me a kiss on the cheek my mom then went inside.

"Shi do you think I should do it?" I asked looking down at him as I walked him down to the grass. "You think it's time to finally really make us a real family you mommy and I?" When I asked that I swear I saw him wink at me before starting to sniff around. Well I know I want to marry Becks I've known from our first kiss that I did. Mom is right I ought to get her while I have her... It's just.. I dunno. I'm just gonna wait and see what happens. And whatever happens happens.

 **Becky's POV**

"No but I do know how to make yams, green beans, collards, potatoes, chicken, steak, beef, whatever I can cook it. Besides I'm always ready to learn how to make something new. " I explained. After Monica brought me inside we ended up in the kitchen at the table with more of Sasha's family. Mainly it was just her aunts and the wives or girlfriends of her uncles or cousins. Apparently it's a family tradition that the wives and girlfriends all pitch in and help cook Christmas breakfast and dinner. Being I'm Sasha's girlfriend that means I get to help cook. I'm excited to help cook because I see this as a learning opportunity to learn how to cook new things. Right now we're all sitting at the table drinking wine and going over who is going to make what, and what foods we need to pick up at the store.

"Mmm I like her already." Spoke I believe her name is Sheryl. And she is one of Sasha's aunts and is Dexter's mother.

"I showed her how to make a good percent of stuff so she's the real deal. However since she's a newcomer I think she should choose what she wants to do." Reasoned Sasha's mother nudging me being she's sitting to my right.

"Sounds fair enough." Shrugged Holly another one of Sasha's cousins who I met today. She is the daughter of Belvie another one of Sasha's aunts.

"Alright I'll read off the list of what we have and you can choose what you want to cook." Spoke Faith who is the wife of Sasha's uncle Charles.

"Okay lay it on me."

"Kay starting with breakfast we have pancakes, eggs, bacon, grits, sausage, potatoes, fruits, and oats."

"I'm gonna have to be typical and tell you I'm gonna go with potatoes. Hell I'm Irish so anything potato related I'm you're girl. I know hundreds of recipes that have potatoes in it somehow."

"Perfect so should I just give you anything that has potatoes?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright so that includes the mashed potatoes, potato salad, and then there leaves one more dish that you can make." Hmp it just all of a suddenly got really hot in here. It's probably this sweater I have on. Unbuttoning my sweater I took it off.

"What's uh.. what's left?" I asked before taking a sip of my wine. My mouth just suddenly got really dry.

"There's yams, collards, ziti, lasagna, cornbread, ox tails-" Holy hell why is it so cold now? Damn am I having hot flashes? No that's crazy I'm too young to be going into menopause. I literally just started my cycle earlier this week. Wait Princess totally has a flyaway hair sticking out her ponytail. I wonder if she knows that. Hell does anyone else see it or is it just me? It might just be me if nobody else has said anything about it. Damn now I feel bad that I know and she doesn't. I should tell her. Then again I know momma has to see it because she's the one sitting directly in front of her. But I'm to her left so that makes me just as guilty.

"Becky?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. Oh fuck what the hell is going on with me right now.

"You okay you totally zoned out there?"

"No I'm fine. I think this wine is starting to get to me. I haven't ate since this morning so it's hitting me." I nervously giggled looking at my wine cup. It's definitely not the wine that's fucking me up right now. Sasha and I stopped at Panera on our way to the house so there's no way I could be feeling the wine that quickly. And it's only my second glass and I have a very high alcohol tolerance so it has to be something else. "But uh like momma said she taught me some stuff and I can cook a mean pile of green beans."

"Mhmm." Agreed momma because I spent forever trying to perfect my green bean recipe and she knows that.

"Alright so you have mashed potatoes, breakfast potatoes, potato salad, and green beans."

"Okay sounds awesome." I smiled.

"What about dessert is there anything you know how to make that you want to make?" Ugh I'm not at all in the mood to have to think right now. I feel light headed and my body feels tingly. I think something I ate at Panera must be messing with my stomach or something. I don't know what it is but I just know I need something to drink. I'd prefer some water right now but all I have is my wine to drink.

"Come back to me on that." I Spoke because I can not for the life of me get my thoughts together right now. I don't know what's going on with me right now. I was fine five minutes ago and now I feel weird.

"Excuse me ladies but I have to steal my girlfriend really quick it's kinda important." That voice I know it. It's Sasha thank god because I am not okay right now. "Becks come here."

"Excuse me." I murmured sliding out my chair only for me to realize that I'm sitting on a bench that's up against the wall and there's no need for me to push out my chair because I'm not in a chair. "Holy damn!" I muttered when I stood up. I feel like I just got hit by a fucking bus. My body feels so fucking heavy I don't even know how I managed to stand up. Whatever the hell is going on I gotta hide it long enough to get away from the girls to somewhere that I can take the time to figure out what's going on.

"You okay there girly?" Asked Sasha's mom grabbing my hand. Looking at her for some reason I just started to laugh. I don't know why or what but I'm feeling giggly.

"I am good. I'm just getting the feeling in my legs back. I've been sitting all day and I'm use to always being on my feet. Excuse me for a second." Where I came up with that I don't know but whatever it takes to get me from this table.

"Come on toots we'll only be a minute." Spoke Sasha coming over to me and holding out her hand for me to take. I didn't hesitate taking it and she lead us out the kitchen and up to our room.

"Babe I don't feel to good I think that salad I had didn't like the fact that I ate it." When I said that Sasha busted out laughing.

"Yo you really tried to push that bench through the wall!" She laughed coming over to me.

"Shut up! Something's wrong I could be dying right now and you're laughing about it." I whined because if Sasha noticed me do that then I'm sure everyone else did as well. Sash didn't care because it made her laugh even harder.

"Baby?"

"Do we have any Tylenol or something to help my headache?"

"Baby." She then sat me on the bed and kneeled in front of me. "Look at me?" Looking at her, her eyes are bloodshot red. "Holy shit!" She then started to laugh again.

"What did you do?" She did something to me I can tell by how she reacted.

"I told you that rice crispy was good. You just didn't sit long enough yet to see."

"Sasha I swear to god!" I warned because I don't find this funny.

"The reason it tasted funny was because I had them infuse it with weed and I fed it to you."

"WHAT!?"

"We both had half of a powerful ass edible." She giggled.

"You drugged me?!" I asked in a bit more of a calm voice because this all makes sense now. And because I'm relieved to know that I'm just high and not sick.

"Payback for drugging my morning smoothies."

"Yeah but I drugged you with vitamins not actual drugs."

"Doesn't matter it's all harmless. But I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I was sitting at the table in front of your mother! Oh my god and your aunts. They all probably think there's something wrong with me now thanks to you." Her only response was to laugh.

"That's fucking funny babe."

"I hope so because you're not touching me for the next month now." That got her to stop laughing.

"No baby I'm sorry. Don't do that to me."

"Should've thought about that before you drugged me." I Spoke folding my arms. She knew how important this all was to me and she sabotaged me.

"Bae you'll be fine I promise you. They all like you already so what more do you have to prove to them?"

"That I'm not some random crazy white chick."

"You're not some crazy random white chick you're my girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything people can still form an opinion about me. And now they're going to think I'm some crazy lightweight drunk because I had to lie and tell them that the wine is what was fucking me up." First impressions are everything to me with my business background. First impressions ultimately end up leading to how someone will treat you. I met most of Sasha's family while I was completely sober, and literally an hour later I'm basically higher than the sky and the edible is just kicking in so I'm bound to make it to Jupiter within the next few minutes.

"You really are taking meeting my family seriously aren't you?"

"Yes. If we're planning to get married one day you're family becomes my family and my family becomes your family. I want nothing more than for us to be a family it's what I want out of coming here for the holidays. I know they probably already like me from what you've told them but I don't want them to like me because of what you said about me. I want them to like me because they got to know me and know the kind of person I am. It's been barely an hour since I met them and they probably think I can't hold my liquor." I vented because she doesn't understand how important today is for me.

"Becks after today I highly doubt they'll remember you being high discussing what you're all cooking for dinner. My family is a bunch of alcoholics anyway so I'm sure they're drunk right now too. I mean when you first walked in how soon did they offer you a glass of wine?"

"Probably right after I introduced myself to them."

"Exactly so you don't need to worry about how they see you today because I guarantee you they'll forget by tomorrow." She then grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You wanna go for a walk so you can walk off the high a bit before going back to talk?"

"It's cold out." I whined because I'm so warm and I don't want to be cold.

"Don't worry I'll hold your hand." She then grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Come on let's go for a walk." Getting to her feet she tugged my hand letting me know to get up too. I would but I'm still mad at her. So I just stayed put. "Babe I'm sorry it was just a joke. Can you forgive me?" I still didn't answer I just kept staring at her. "Stop you're so cute when you're mad at me! I'm sorry I love you." She then leaned down and gave me a kiss. "What?! Please can I have a kiss?" She asked going in for another kiss but I still didn't kiss her back. "Becks give me a kiss." When she said that it was almost in a demanding voice but I'm still ignoring her. "Rebecca?" She sang before kissing my neck. "Please can I have a kiss?" I refuse to give in. "You're gonna make me get physical and trust me I won't make it easy." She warned still kissing my neck. I'd be lying if I said her kisses weren't slowly working. But I'm still mad at her. "Fine." She then backed away from me and took off her shirt leaving her in just her bra and skinny jeans. If there's one thing I'll never get tired of watching is watching her get undressed. "Do you wanna kiss me now?" She grinned flexing showing off her abs, which may I remind you are beautifully carved. I don't want to kiss her.. I'm lying. "No?! Okay." She then let her hair out of its ponytail and shook it out before flipping it. I don't know what it is but whenever she's shirtless with her hair down I can't help but to ogle her. She's so fucking hot I just want to rip her clothes off and go at it. "Can I have my kiss now?" A little one. Grabbing her by the waist of her jeans I pulled her close to me. "Hello." Pressing a soft kiss on her stomach she got the hint and bent down for a kiss. Slowly going for our kiss I waited until she was close enough and then I gave her a nice good sized raspberry. "Okay. Okay. I'm not mad I deserved that." She spoke nodding her head and using her shirt to wipe her face. "Fine." She then took her phone out her back pocket and began to play around with it. "See what you don't know is that while you were downstairs at the table we were upstairs taking shots and I'm feeling really good babe." It was here that club music started to play from her phone. "I feel like dancing and that's why I brought you up her so I can throw this ass back on you for a while." When she finished saying that she smiled at me then tossed her bed on the phone. "Just remember to hold on tight." Then the next thing I know she start to twerk to the beat. Damn I just lost this battle. There's a lot of things that people don't know about Sasha and one of them is when it comes down to it she can shake her ass in a way that draws you into her. So watching her twerk in those jeans has me hypnotized and add to that we're both far from sober. It probably only took about thirty seconds into the song for me to get up and grab her. She quickly acknowledged my presence and immediately started to shake it even harder.

"You're the worst." She only looked back at me and grinned before going right back to dancing on me. We literally could be anywhere and if she starts dancing the way she's dancing now I can't help but to grab her. Putting both hands on her hips I pulled her back as close to me as possible and she started moving even faster. I'm still mad at her but I guess I gotta look at all this from a different point of view. Sasha tricked me into eating an edible and what's the sense of letting this good high go to waste. Honestly if all her family does is drink, eat, and dance I think I'll fit right in. "Alright Sash you win now bring your fine ass here and love me."

"Yes ma'am." She then turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Can I have my kiss now?"

"Ew gross!" I grinned before locking her up in a kiss.

"You forgive me now?"

"No." She Shrugged before going back to kissing me.

"You want some head later?" She murmured into our kiss without breaking it.

"That'll help." I mean I'm not gonna turn down head from Sasha. I honestly don't think I ever could knowing how strong her head game is. When I said that she giggled before pulling away to look at me.

"Well I can't dick you deep with all my family in the house. We'll make way to much noise."

"They're also not in the car." I replied simply because there's always a way. In fact Sasha was the one who taught me that.

"You're truly a horn dog." I just smirked.

"Well you made me this way and I've never heard you complain about it before."

"That's true that's why we're so in love with each other." Cheers to that babe so it was only right I kissed her. She must have agreed and deepened our kiss. "I'm really sorry for getting you high." She spoke in an innocent voice.

"It's not okay, and I'm extremely pissed at you but I still love you."

"Alright bet." Giving me one last kiss she pushed me backwards causing me to fall on the bed. "Stay." She then grabbed her phone and began to mess with it. Eventually the club music stopped and Beyoncé started to play. No surprise Dance for you was first to play. "I'll just dance until you forgive me." Okay a lap dance will help a bit. Actually you know what it's not. Nothing she does is going to help.. you know for however long I want to milk this. I guess this all worked out in my favor.

* * *

 **So you made it goodie, lets compare notes because I think I missed some stuff... Yeah I'm not a very strong note taker because I have terrible eye sight and I can't see the board as well as most others can so I tend to struggle with that. But that's okay because I like lunchables. Anywhore this chapter started off pretty rough I'll admit that but it was cute cuz Shiloh is the Robin to Sasha's Batman when Becks is the damsel in distress. Honestly if you haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet you might just have to go back and read this story over again from the beginning. I mean its not in bold print but every Island of paradise gets hit with a hurricane at some point... I'm only telling you this so you have time to go find your Franklin the Turtle poncho and rain boots. Don't worry I'm in the process of building the arc I'll use to sail us to safety afterwards. I dunno what next chapter is going to be, however by the time next chapter is up it would have passed my birthday and I probably.. No I WILL be so far from sober I probably wont remember my own damn name and probably making moves. Dunno exactly what I'm going to do but the first thing I will do is get rid of my soberness. Lol ya'll are probably wandering how it is I enjoy making plans where my main priority is to not be sober right? And its simple really, all my best thoughts come to me when I'm not sober. How and why that is eludes me but it works and that's what really matters. I dunno I guess this is my way of telling you that I'll be 20 on the 29th and my wish is that you tell me if you want a past or present chapter next chapter. #Zebra for a present chapter and that'll probably cover the rest of the Holidays and some good ass tea. or #29th for a past chapter where we go into detail of how Becks became Sasha's Goggled Orange and perhaps smut if I'm up to it. Kay that's all for this URA(Unstable Readers Anonymous) meeting. Remember to take ur medication like you're supposed to and I'm sure you'll be okay for ten minutes before it wears off. When that happens take two tablespoons of cinnamon and read this chapter over again repeating as necessary until next chapter is uploaded. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	28. Stressed Out

**Hi you beautiful specimen how are you? I hope you said ur doing well that way I can tell you that I'm really about to come in clutch with this chapter. Oh word Joz?! Hell yeah this is another past chapter so like I promised this chapter has smut in it. This actually is a chapter that's been way over due. Yes I had fun writing this chapter , yes you should not read this outside of the comfort of your bed, and yes you will need some water for when you finish. I'll catch you on the flipside.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV one month later**

"Oh wow that's great hun." I murmured not looking up from my word search puzzle. I don't always do these but I'm literally so damn bored. Sasha's been out in California all week and I haven't heard from her since she left four days ago. I mean yeah I have Finn but as of late he's been more of a nuisance to me than my boyfriend. I could hangout with Charlotte and Bayley which I actually did yesterday but today they're busy working so I'm stuck all day with Finn. It's barely noon and I already want to strangle him. That's an over exaggeration I don't want to kill him because I'm sure I'd miss him, I just really want to know if my boss is still alive or not. I mean I don't think I did anything to upset her so I don't understand why she's ignoring me.

"I know and it's all thanks to you." I then felt him kiss my neck and when he did that my whole body shuttered. Almost like it didn't like that he did that. "My beautiful demon queen and her handsome demon king. I modeled them after us because they share an unbreakable bond that keeps them together just like us." He then wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in even closer to him. Ugh I don't like how hard bodied he is. He's all muscle and I don't like that. There's no give anywhere on his chest so that I can lay my head. There's one person who I enjoy laying on the most and it sure as hell isn't him. "You wanna know what keeps them together?" I honestly don't give a shit. I don't really care much for comics, anime, or cartoons. I just really don't want to be this close to him because he smells like some weird cheap cologne and it's making my head hurt.

"Hope?" I asked plainly because again I don't care.

"Nope." He then kissed my neck again but before he could kiss anywhere else I shook him off me. His kisses feel like sandpaper against my skin and it's not a pleasant feeling to me. In fact it wasn't until now that I noticed he's growing a mustache and it does not suit him well. Really I just want him to leave me alone because I don't want to be bothered with actually caring about our "relationship".

"Okay two things one I'm going to need you to get off me because I'm not in the mood right now. And second shave that roadkill off your face because it makes you look like a child rapist." I spoke pushing him off me and moving to the far end of the couch. I have no desire to have sex with him because he could never satisfy me the way Sasha does. Besides she'll kill me if she finds out I let him touch me.

"Seriously? What's been up with you for the past couple days?" He complained. Sasha is missing and I'm sex deprived and I'm grumpy about it.

"Nothing I'm just tired and stressed from work and all you're doing is making it worse."

"Stressed from work?! You're stressed from work?! Becks you don't even do anything for work so how the-"

"Oh I'll have you know I do a lot of work at work. Sasha's a fucking musician not a business woman like I am. I practically run that damn company for her because she doesn't really know how. I have twenty four different stores to look after, including fifteen thousand employees between each store. And then I have to supervise all of the office building every damn time I go to work. And then let's add on top of that I have to cater to whatever Sasha wants is really the icing on the cake. My job is a lot harder than sitting in a chair and doodling all damn day." I spat because I really can't stand him right now. I just wish he'd go away and leave me alone.

"I knew it. I knew you taking that job would be your downfall I mean come on-

"Ha my downfall?! I asked incredulously because last I checked me taking the job as Sasha's assistant was the best thing to happen to me in quite some time. "No me taking the job with Sasha is probably the biggest and most successful business decision I've ever made. Last month I got a five hundred thousand dollar bonus just for being me. Working with Sasha is great on my part. I get benefits, star quality treatment, been on a private jet, went to Italy for lunch and was back home in time for dinner, amazing se..." Oops can't say that last part I forgot Finn is still my boyfriend. "Amazing mind blowing massages almost whenever I want it. All I have to do is make one phone call and I can have someone show up here in a jester outfit ready to entertain me. I have it all with my job so don't call it a downfall call it a luxury."

"No wonder you're acting like this. You got a little taste of stardom and don't know how to act." He then leaned in close to me and looked me in the eyes. I don't like him being so close to me so I pushed him away. "Hm just what I thought you have dollar signs covering your pupils so it makes sense as to why you can't see what's right in front of you."

"Oh I see perfectly fine actually thank you. And you want to know what I see? I see a great big asshole." I growled looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm an asshole?! Wow says the one who can't even make it home early at least once a week. Hell I can't even remember a night where you were home before eight. And it baffles me because you leave at eight in the morning and don't come home until past midnight.. Where the fuck do you go? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh my god Finn I'm working! I have no set schedule I work whenever Sasha needs me."

"Why does she need you basically everyday all day? Is she really that dependent on you?" If you look at the big picture Sasha doesn't need me really, she wants my body.

"I'm not doing this with you right now." I murmured getting up off the couch.

"It's just not fair that you're letting your job come between us. I hate fighting with you Becks." He then came over and grabbed my hand stopping me from leaving the room. "Let's go out on a date later tonight."

"Today is my very elusive day off and I-".

"Here. Here's sixty bucks why don't you go out and get yourself a nice new outfit and I'll take you out tonight." He explained pulling out his wallet and holding out sixty dollars. I just stared at him. "I know it's probably not much to you at this point it's probably chump change compared to that half a million bonus you got last month but it's something. Was gonna use it to get an oil change but I'd rather spend it on you than that scrap metal piece of junk car outside." I don't know how to respond to that. I don't think we've ever really had a moment like this. I don't know if I should be mad that now he all of a suddenly wants to spoil me, or the fact that sixty dollars only covers tonight's makeup. I'm so use to limitless shopping that sixty dollars is not enough for me me to get a new outfit. "Fine seventy." He added pulling out another ten. When he did that I noticed it was the last of the cash in his wallet. He usually always has ten dollars cash on him and he's giving it to me. "Don't worry I'll always spend my last dime on you. Just go get dressed and make your way to the mall. I gotta run a couple errands but when I get back we'll go okay?" He then shoved the money in my hand and wrapped an arm around me. "Sasha is in California so she isn't here to make you go into work so you're mine for the day. It's honestly probably the least you can do being I hardly see you anymore." Giving me a quick peck he pulled away and lead me to the steps. "Go."

"Finn I-"

"Get upstairs and go get dressed." He spoke with a little bit of authority. Is it weird that the way he said that gave me a slight chill. He never raises his voice at me so it caught me off guard and I think I liked it. "You're going out on a date tonight with me and there's no escaping this time. That's final and I don't want to hear it from you anymore. Now go get dressed." Where the hell has this side of him been hiding? I'd be lying if I said I'm not a little turned on right now. The submissive in me wants him Sasha is m.i.a and I need a fix. However my body is loyal to another and I can't go to him. Besides I doubt he could give it to me the way I need. I won't sleep with him but I'll listen to him. Starting up the steps I looked back at him. "Keep marching missy." I wonder If I can get him to keep up with this attitude he's got going on.

 **Sasha's POV a little later**

"No not yet but don't worry I got it. I have a full blown plan of attack." I shrugged ashing my blunt.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really I call it Operation Takeover Ireland."

"Oh please I'd love to hear how this is supposed to play out." Smiled Steps And he turned his chair to face me completely. Right now I'm at Step's house and he has a recording studio there and we're working on my latest music. We just finished recording a couple songs and we're taking a break so I can rest my voice.

"Well it's simple I took your advice and I showed her what it's like to be with me. I've been spoiling her with gifts I know her boyfriend could never afford. Gave her a money shower with my bonus last month."

"Really how'd that go?" I just smiled thinking back on that day because we made sweet love all afternoon.

"It was great. She didn't give a single fuck about the money because she was too busy trying to get me to fuck her."

"Did you?" Taking another hit I passed it.

"Did I? Steven I fucked the life out of her then I made sweet sweet love to her it was amazing."

"So how does that help in Operation Takeover Ireland?"

"Well I hit it so good she's addicted to me. I can't even talk to other females she said I'm only allowed to let one female in my bed and that one female is her. She spends so much time in my bed that we basically are together. It's just I gotta wean her off that stupid boy so she can finally be mine. Not going to lie I've been slacking a bit on the plan but it's in full effect as we speak."

"What's happening?" He asked passing back the blunt. Taking it I hit it and continued explaining.

"I haven't talked to her since I left the other day and I'm pretty sure she going mad right now. We went from talking everyday to nothing and she's been blowing up my phone. Just today I got about four missed calls and a couple messages letting me know of her annoyance of my ignoring her. And about how she wants me to save her from her boring boyfriend."

"Bullshit!"

"Say no more look." I then showed him my phone proving my statement.

"She's in love with you."

"I know but she won't fucking admit it. Like I could legit call her right now and tell her I'm coming home and she'll be waiting for me in my bed."

"Do it."

"What?"

"Call her right now and tell her you're coming home and let's see what she says."

"Alright bet." I have Becky so whipped I'm sure she'd walk her way to me if I told her to. She's my submissive she'll do anything I tell her. That being said I called her and put it on speaker. "Just to let you know she's probably-" I couldn't even finish my warning before she picked up.

"Oh well look who decided to acknowledge my existence." After she said that I smirked at Steps because I hate it when he doubts me.

"I'm sorry doll I had to take care of my other hoes. They're mad at me for spending so much time with you and not them."

"Mmm that's nice to know." She spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah well I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home tonight so whatever plans you have you're going to have to take a rain check."

"As lovely as that sounds I can't exactly do that." When she said that Steps gave me a stupid smirk because right now she's making me look crazy.

"Oh?! And why is that Rebecca?"

"Finn is making me go on a date with him later."

"Okay well tell him that I need you to come water my bush."

"We got into it the other day and he knows you're in California. I already tried to get out of it but he's not having it. So I'm just going to suck it up and go I guess."

"Where is he taking you?"

"Dunno he won't tell me, but odds are it's probably dinner and a movie."

"Right and what are you gonna wear?" It's important that I know she isn't going to wear something provocative. I don't need him trying to make a move on her.

"Dunno. He gave me seventy dollars to buy a new outfit for tonight."

"What the fuck does he expect you to do with seventy dollars?" That's pathetic seventy dollars will barely get her a pair of cheap earrings.. That's okay because when I get back I'll spoil her the correct way since he tried and failed.

"I dunno. I'm probably just going to stop by the house and wear one of those dresses."

"You don't want to go out with him do you?" There was a good moment of silence before she answered.

"Nah not really."

"You'd rather be with me tonight don't you?"

"I do yeah." She's suffered enough without me I'll grant her wish. Besides I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her.

"How about I steal you away from him on your date?"

"Okay how are you gonna pull that off without him noticing me disappearing?" Hmm she's right but then again I don't really care if she ditches him.

"How about you leave that to me okay. What I can tell you is I want you to get all dolled up for me. Get ready like I'm about to come pick you up and we're going out somewhere. Nothing too fancy but something appropriate to wear for when we watch movies together."

"Are you planning to crash our date?"

"What no! It's not crashing if you agree to meet with me at a time that's planned during your date with Sushiboy." I'm dropping all the hints I hope she's picking up on it.

"So you want me to sneak away from my boyfriend in the middle of our date to go see you?"

"Damn It you're so smart I love it. But since you said it, it's a date."

"Sash that'll never work there wouldn't be enough time. I'll just come after we get back home that way we have more time to chat."

"Okay but I don't think I asked you what you think is best. It's been four days since I last touched you and I know you want me. I know he's been driving you insane, and you wish he was me. And I know you think about me when you're alone. I'm offering you a good fuck do you want it or no?"

"I do. I'm going mad and I need you."

"Perfect get ready and I'll text you the details later you just make sure you answer when I call."

"When are you going to call so I know?"

"I'll call when I call, you just make sure you answer." And with that I hung up.

"Damn no goodbye?"

"Nope I don't have to. She loves it when I do shit like that. She feeds off me talking to her like that. It's really hot and extremely kinky when she wants to be." I shrugged going through my contacts to get my jet in order for me to go get my girl in a bit.

"That's really wild. She has a whole boyfriend and is more concerned about when you're going to fuck her." He chuckled shaking his head.

"I know like I said she's in love with me. Operation Takeover Ireland is going great."

"Apparently so. Now what's your next move?"

"Well I'm gonna go eat out some dude's girlfriend what do you mean?" I chuckled because I thought we established that.

"Do you atleast want to finish our session here first?" Shit I forgot we were doing that.

"One more song then I gotta get a move on. I gotta go get sexy for my doll."

"Wow she must really be something if you're ditching me for her." When he said that I had to take a moment to let that sink in. And he's right I am putting this woman above my music and that to some degree scares me. I've fallen for a girl and she's taking over my head.

"Well if it weren't for this girl a good percent of the songs we recorded today wouldn't exist. So I'm not completely in the wrong. But come on let's get onto the next song."

 **Later that night Becky's POV**

Right now it's almost six and I gotta head back to my flat. Instead of going out to the mall like Finn wanted me to I just came over here to Sasha's. I have a whole closet full of dresses here that he's never seen before so I just chose one I thought would be okay to wear to go out to dinner and see a movie in. That was a couple hours ago that I did that and since I've just been hanging out watching tv. I have nothing else to do being Sasha isn't here and I haven't heard from her since our phone call earlier. I stayed here for long hoping she'll come home early and I can get my fix early. I'm just not in the mood to have to deal with Finn all night tonight. I just hope Sasha wasn't fucking with me about her coming home tonight. Honestly she's my motivation that's going to get me through tonight. I gotta be super good and then I'm hoping I'll be rewarded with Sasha time. If not I guess that'll be okay because Sasha is a guilty pleasure that I don't need to be indulging in.. but damn it I love caramel.

...

"Wait I'm confused why'd he do that?" I whispered to Finn being we're watching some random movie I forgot what it's called. If I'm being really honest I have no idea what even happened so far in this movie. It's almost ten and I've still yet to hear from Sasha. All night I've been watching my phone waiting for her name to flash on my screen.

"I don't know either we gotta watch and find out." He whispered back putting his arm around me. Ideally I'd brush him off me but it feels nice. Plus his body is keeping me warm and it's cold in here. Who really knows if Sasha is actually going to come rescue me tonight so I might as well get comfy and try to watch the movie. Snuggling into his embrace I got comfy and continued on eating my gummy bears. I'm not at all sure what's going on. Hell I don't even know the name of the main character. I just know he did something bad enough to get himself to be chased by the police. The longer I watch this movie the more and more confused I get. Checking my phone I noticed I have two missed calls from Sasha. Shit that was almost ten minutes ago. She did send me a message that read;

" **Come outside I'm here."**

I don't know what that means so I put my phone in my purse and sat up. I know this is so wrong but fuck this movie. It's been four days since I had sex and I need it. I miss Sasha's sexy face and ugh! Sorry Finn. I just need to get laid by a sexy mistress.

"Babe I gotta run to the ladies room. I don't think that pasta is agreeing with me so I might be a while." I whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay do you wanna go?" I simply kissed his cheek and stood up.

"No I'll be fine." And with that I hurriedly made my way out the theater. As soon as I was in the light I pulled out my phone and called her back.

"Hurry up I'm outside."

"Outside where?" I asked.

"You're at the movies right now right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay exactly and I'm out front." I won't believe her until I see her with my own eyes. That only made me more eager to get outside. So I made my way through the lobby and out the main doors.

"I'm outside where are you?"

"Turn to your left." Listening I turned to my left to see her leaning up against a black Audi. I don't recognize that car so maybe that's what she was doing in California. "You look so beautiful. Come get me gorgeous." And when she finished saying that she hung up. She actually came and I actually left Finn in the theater. Damn it why do I always have to succumb to her? Honestly I don't care I just know one thing for sure and that is I'm about to give her everything I have. Walking towards her she's just ogling me.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch a bug." I smiled coming to stand in front of her. She only smirked and bit her lip.

"I got you something." Grabbing my hand she brought me over to the passenger side and opened the door and leaned down to grab something. She then stood back up and handed me a single red rose. "A rose for my doll."

"Thank you." I smiled smelling it and it smells amazing.

"You're welcome. But get in we don't have much time." She then opened the rear door allowing me to get in. Once I got in she closed the door. Hmm I don't know who's car this is or where she got it from but I like it. The seats are white leather and it smells brand new in here. But judging from how deeply tinted the windows are leads me to believe she may have brought this car. Eventually she got back into the car only she got in the driver's seat.

"This your car?" I asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"It might be." She murmured looking back at me being she's backing out the parking spot. I only smiled and picked a petal off the rose and threw it at her.

"It's nice I like it." I spoke picking another petal and tossing it up to the front on her.

"I figured you would."

"I think you should keep it."

"We'll make that decision in about twenty minutes." It was here she cut off the car and got out. Looking around I noticed we didn't even go anywhere. All she did was drive to the darkest part of the parking lot. I legit can see Finn's car from here. Whatever though what's about to happen is best in terms of my attitude as of late. Sasha then got in the back with me and we're just staring at each other. "So that's how you feel?" I plucked another petal and flicked it letting it fall to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you are brutally murdering the rose I got you." All I did was pluck another petal and throw it at her.

"It died the moment you plucked it from the bush." I responded because I can tell she stole it off some random bush.

"Yeah but you're making it worse." She murmured moving closer to me. "You're getting your petals all over my floor."

"I don't care." I spoke simply plucking another petal and throwing it on the floor. When I did that she let out a low growl. "You ignore me for four days straight and expect me to care about making a mess in your car?" Taking the last of what's left of the rose on the stem I put it up against her lips. "I'm sorry but it just doesn't work that way toots." That got her to grin a toothy smile before biting the rose and ripping it off the stem. She then spit it out and glared at me.

"Like you aren't fighting every urge in your body to attack me right now." She's right I am fighting my urges. "How about I make it up to you?"

"I'm listening." That was all she needed before pressing her lips to mine. And just like that my urges took control of me and I melted into our kiss.

"I'm so happy you wore a dress it saves so much time." She then grabbed me by the thighs and pulled me into her. "Come here beautiful." She growled

"Hi." I smirked because I missed her beautiful face. And I miss that delicious and very talented mouth of hers. She must have heard that thought because she leaned over and kissed me. I like this. This feels like I'm kissing a rose compared to Finn's sandpaper kiss.

"Hi gorgeous I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." She grinned rubbing my thighs. "I've been thinking about you all day. Been wondering if you were actually going to come see me yet here you are." She spoke in a mellow tone.

"Four days Sasha. We had sex and then you left for California and didn't talk to me for four whole days. It made me think I did something wrong and that you cut me off again. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I might want her right now but I'm still mad at her.

"I'm sorry darling I got caught up in my work. I was working on my album and I can't wait for you to hear it."

"It just better be that good of an album."

"Oh it is and you're going to love it. When you hear it you're going to lose it." She murmured placing small kisses on my chest.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. It's going to get you to this mood you're in now and it's going to be amazing."

"What do you mean the mood I'm in now. I'm not in a mood." When I said that she pulled away from me and smiled.

"You're in probably one of the biggest moods I've seen you in so far. You don't know it or perhaps you do but I know what you're thinking and I won't stop you." She then took off her leather jacket and put it on the seat upfront. That left her in just a pair of leggings and a really cute red tank top. "Would you prefer my hair be up or do you want it down?"

"Down." I find her most attractive when her hair is down.

"Mkay." She then took off the tank top leaving her in a black lace bra. Then without another word she grabbed me by the straps to my dress and fell backwards pulling me on top of her. "I'm here now so you don't have to worry. I'm yours Rebecca. You have permission to touch." That was all I needed to hear before connecting our lips together. I didn't understand what she was talking about a few moments ago until now. My hands just developed minds of their own and began wondering her beautiful mocha colored skin. I love the contrast in color when I watch my hands explore her body. My pale white skin up against her caramel brown colored skin is so beautiful to me. It amazes me how we have such different backgrounds and here we are together in the back of her Audi getting ready to knock boots. "I know you miss me and now is your chance to prove it. Show me how much you missed me." Music to my fingers as they wasted no time wiggling their way up under her bra.

"You're so beautiful I hope you know that." I spoke gently massaging both of her breast. When I started to do that she let out a moan. "Earlier today when you joked about your other little whores in California it really upset me. I thought we were done those games?" I asked because that has been on my mind for a while now.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're my one and only? How many times do I have to make love to you to prove to you you're the only one I'm fucking?" She asked moving so she was sitting on my lap.

"Well you keep saying shit like that and it gives me doubts." Her response was a nice deep kiss. She even cupped my cheeks and gently used her thumbs to rub them.

"I joke around like that because I know you know that I'm loyal to you. I mean I'm not bragging about that because you aren't even mine for me to be so good to you but I am. You got me whipped darling and I need you to always remember that. I wrote a song about you that should be more than enough proof."

"I'm sorry." I pouted looking up at her. She smiled then gave me a series of small kisses before she gave me a big one.

"It's okay you'll get it one day. I'm not going to punish you for that because it was partially my fault. I'm sorry." Her voice softened at the end letting me know she really meant it. "Now back to me." She then grabbed my hands and put them around her waist. "You better put your claim on me. Make me yours." That was all I needed to hear before I connected our lips together. She said to make her mine so I fully plan to do so. First thing being I gotta claim is her mouth. That tongue of hers has a mind of its own and boy does it know how to make a girl cum. Starting there I deepened our kiss and used my tongue to knock on her lips so our tongues may explore together. As soon as I did that she opened up allowing our tongues to reacquaint themselves together. If there's one thing I've learnt about Sasha is she's a full on pro at the art of French kissing so it was no surprise when she took control of our kiss and is using her tongue to explore my mouth. I expected that and I bit her tongue. "Mmhmm." She moaned smiling. "Bit feisty huh?" I only connected our lips back together and our tongues found their way back together on their own. I'm enjoying this kiss a bit so I refocused my lust into my hands as they slowly moved around on her torso feeling every inch.

"I see you didn't work out once while you were gone huh?" I teased rubbing my hands on her abdomen.

"Well yeah because you weren't there to work me out." She purred in a raspy voice.

"Good thing I'm here now huh?"

"Yeah I missed your cute moans."

"Mmmm." I moaned getting her to connect our lips back together. When she did that I ran my fingers down her spine and straight into her pants. Sasha has such a cute little bubble bum that fits her. More importantly I love the fact that it fits so nicely in the palms of my hands. That being said I made sure to grab and rub her bum earning me a smooth hum from her. Sasha loves it when I feel on her bum when we make out like this. I'm only saying this because she's starting to grind on my lap letting me know she's ready for me. Looks like it's time to mark what's mine. Slowly I removed my right hand from her pants and used it to move her chin to face me. "When you're ready-" I then moved her chin to the left so I could have access to her neck. "Just let me know when you want me to go to town." I purred still placing kisses on her neck.

"Now." She breathed out running a hand through my hair. She didn't have to tell me that twice because I wasted no time putting my right hand down into her panties. And just like I expected she's soaked. "Mmm most of that was just from anticipation of this moment."

"My my what on earth were you expecting to happen here?" I purred teasing her. I also at this point began to rub my fingers all over her clit and down to her tight hole. When I did that I watched her make an assortment of faces letting me know I'm right on the money.

"I was thinking about.. about you mmm. Shit Right there don't move." When she said that I stopped moving my fingers around and focused them in said particular spot.

"Right here?"

"Yes ah ugh yes! Shit." I liked this part because she wrapped her arm around my neck and began to breath heavily. When she starts breathing like that it usually means it's good but she needs more. I know exactly what she wants and I'm excited to give it to her. The only problem is how. Looking around the car I'm trying to mentally picture where I'll lay her. I could lay her on the seat back here but it'll be hard for me to find a position comfortable enough to sit and eat her out. I could move us to the front seat and recline it back that might be good. But then again I don't want to get out the car. It wasn't until I noticed the center console is about at a good height to where if she's sitting on it I'll have perfect access. Now just to get her up there. Removing my hand from her pants she let out a sad groan.

"Stop it we aren't even done yet. Get up on the thingy here." Reaching around her I patted the center console showing her what I meant. She didn't need any further explanation she just gave me a quick kiss before moving to sit where I told her. Just like I expected it's somewhat at a good height. It's gonna be an awkward position for me but I know I can get her to cum fairly quickly. Once she got to a comfortable position I moved in and wasted no time helping her get rid of her leggings and panties in one go.

"Wow no foreplay?"

"Sorry lady there's not enough time right now." When I finished saying that I moved closer so I can eat with precision and accuracy. "Besides you're more than ready for me." No further words are necessary only movement matter now. That being said I eagerly started to lick at her clit wasting no time. As soon as my face made contact with her dripping heat I couldn't help the smile forming on my face at how wet she is. I can already tell by the time I'm done she's going to be all over my face. That's cool it's just more reasons for me to flick my tongue in no particular pattern just enough to get her moaning my name.

"Damn Becks! You really missed m-m-me huh?" She asked tangling her fingers in my hair. I don't have time to talk so I moaned right onto her clit making her shiver. "Oh my god. Fuck you're too goooood!" Hearing her say that gave me a bit of a confidence boost. Before Sasha I've never been with a female nor have I ever ate pussy. So to hear her say I'm doing a good job is encouraging to me. It encouraged me so much that I decided to use two fingers and push them inside her. "Ahhh Fuck!" When she said that I decided to wiggle my fingers around in her while pulling them out and pushing them back inside her. "Ahh don't stop!"

"Oh I wasn't planning on it." I smirked pulling away long enough to look her in the eyes.

"Liar!" Then she grabbed my head and forced it back in between her legs. I love when she gets demanding like that. All it did was get me to eat her out with more intensity. That then proved to be a great idea because it wasn't long after that she was climaxing with my name rolling off her tongue.

"Would you say I'm getting better at eating you out?" I grinned looking up at her. She only smiled before grabbing my face and kissed me. She kissed me until we were both breathless.

"That was amazing babe. I taught you well."

"Thank you." She smiled before coming down to sit on my lap. When she did that she licked her juices off my chin and from around my mouth.

"I can't wait to take you home with me later." She then gave me another kiss before moving off my lap and sitting up against the door. Then she reached forward and grabbed my hips pulling me back into her so my back was facing her. "I just need a little taste then you can go back to your movie." She then wrapped an arm around my waist securing me to her. "Just for future references, you are no longer allowed to go on dates with anyone but me." She whispered softly in my left ear moving my hair and kissing my neck. "If It were up to me you'd only be allowed to give all your time and attention to me." I then felt her opposite hand on my thigh and slowly start rubbing it. "I mean I'm the only one who deserves your time. Nobody can spoil you the way I do. Nobody can make you feel more loved and more beautiful than I can." She then moved her hand up my thigh taking my dress as she inches closer and closer to my wanting center. "And nobody will ever turn you on like I do." When she said that she made it to my center and she let out a chuckle. "No panties Becks? You really must have missed me huh?" When she asked that I immediately felt my cheeks get warm with embarrassment. I hate how into her I am. I know it's sleezy of me but when Sasha told me she was coming home I made sure to take as many precautions as I could. And one precaution I took was skipping my panties so it'll cut back on wasted time during foreplay.

"Well would you rather I have them on?"

"No. It wasn't a complaint I'm just letting you know I like it. It's saves so much time and makes it so much easier to finger you in his position see." She then dug her fingers in my wet heat quickly finding their way to my clit. "God you're so wet I love it." She purred in my ear. When she said that I leaned back on her so I can rest my head on her shoulder. I'm finally getting what I want so I fully intend to enjoy myself.

"Well you make cute sex faces." I loved that because she made this cute face getting me to smile.

"Shut up." She followed that before giving me a kiss. While we were kissing she pushed fingers inside me catching me off guard.

"Mmmm." That moan got her to pump her fingers into me at a faster pace.

"God I'm so pissed we've never done this before. I have a perfect view of you from here." She then started to place kisses on the side of my chin. "I'm picturing us sitting just like this in my bed and you're completely naked. And I have an amazing view of my fingers disappearing inside you then reappearing." It was here that her not busy hand made its way up under my dress. "Funny story about while I was away I was watching this lesbian porn flick with this extremely hot swirly couple just like us. Only difference was neither of them had pink hair like me." As she was saying that her fingers slowed but didn't stop moving inside me. And her other finger is slowly circling my clit very careful not to touch it. As annoying as it is it's driving me crazy at the same time. "They were fucking in this same position and I thought to myself how hot would that be to do to my favorite snowbunny. By that I mean you. I imagined giving you pleasure in this way, and I honestly got quite a few new ideas from them that I know you'll love. See like this one here." She then stopped touching me completely and wrapped her arms around my torso. "You're gonna like this next one because I know I'm gonna love it." She then took her right hand and put it near my mouth to suck. I'm not going to disobey so I wasted no time sucking on her fingers. Really I see this as an opportunity to let her know that once we finish up here we aren't done. No I need more I want more I crave more from her.

"This is all just an appetizer and doesn't make up for the fact that you-"

"I know doll. I know trust me after this movie you're coming home to me. And we're gonna grind starting right now. I wanna watch you when you cum." Whatever position she thinks is best I'm completely down to do. And besides she said to make her mine so I'm gonna continue to do it.

"Where do you want me?" I asked kissing her on the neck. I'm looking at her neck and it's almost completely blemish free.. Looks like I know exactly where I'm starting.

"Right here mommas. I'll have an even more perfect view of you." As she said that she patted her thigh. I mean it's still technically her so fuck it maybe I might like it. There's only one way to find out. Sitting up straight I turned to face her and hooked her in a kiss. I honest to god could never get tired of kissing her lips. They're so soft and plump and it's like kissing two soft rose petal pillows and I love it. None to mention us girls just naturally have soft lips making us so kissable shoutout to Katy. "Come on love I know you're enjoying me but don't forget where we are. If you broke up with him we wouldn't have this problem and we'd have the time right now, but you're too much of a pussy so we gotta hurry this along." She smirked grabbing my hips and shaking me a little. As bad as I want to argue she's right there's not enough time.

"Fuck you."

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do but you don't listen." All I could do was roll my eyes and straddle her thigh. "Roll your eyes at me again and I promise you I'll knock your teeth down your fucking throat." She growled letting me know she didn't like that I did that.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't.."'She then grabbed my hips and moved me a little bit reminding me of the situation I'm in right now. "But I'll fuck a real one outta you later. For now you better take what you want." I didn't need any further instructions before beginning to grind my center along her thigh. The beauty of this is since she's so skinny her thigh is kinda boney but she works out so it's also very muscular and it's a weird mix between hard and soft and it's doing wonders for me.

"Damn!" I purred because it's the only word that came to mind.

"Hmm no like this mommas." Grabbing my hips she moved me showing me she wants me to use her entire thigh. I was confused by it for a second but when I did it I realized how much better it feels. "You're so wet might as well put some use to it." When she said that she pointed out that I have a nice little snail trail on her leg and turned me on even more than I already am. "Haha talk about a homemade slip-n-slide!" She smirked biting her lip with a smug smirk. She's making fun of me for it but I know she's enjoying this as much as I am so I didn't bother stopping my movements.

"Well you said to make you mine." I purred in her ear before I started to nibble on it. I felt her let out a growl before her hands found their way to my bum. "I'm just marking my territory." After I said that I began lacing kisses on her neck. There's one spot in particular right at the base of her neck and collarbone and if you kiss it-

"Uuugghhhh fuck you bitch!" She groaned out arching her back closing the gap between our bodies. She must not have liked that I did that because she began to wiggle her leg adding to my pleasure.

"Shit! Shit! Shit don't stop I'm close." That was heard and she wiggled her leg harder and used her hands to anchor me down even more damn near intensifying my trance even more. That's fine it gives me all the more reason to bite her right on her said weak spot again. I made sure I really dug my teeth in her as hard as I could without breaking skin. I'm trying to make sure she doesn't forget about me again.

"Ahhh owe you bitch! Ahhhaha!" She grit through her teeth. I know it's probably extremely painful but I know she enjoys pain just like I do. I stayed latched on to her for a good minute before I stopped and used my tongue to trace my teeth marks. Her skin is so light so it's already turning red but I'm aiming for purple. "Good thing you're hot elsewise I'd fight you." When she said that she started to move her leg against my rhythm completely fucking up my rhythm but my body seemed to like it because I can feel my orgasm quickly nearing. I can't even think straight my head is so jumbled and all that's on my mind is how good I feel and how much better I'll feel once I cum. So instinctively I sped up my rhythm, Sasha caught on to it and sped up moving her leg. I literally in words can't in words describe this moment other than we will be doing this again.

"Awe Sasha yes." I got out before digging my teeth back into the same spot as before. My brain is all over the place the only thing I can comprehend at this point is Sasha and the fact that my ovaries are about thirty seconds away from exploding. I'm trying so hard to hold it until she gives me the okay but I don't think I'll last. I might be on top but Sasha's in charge she always is so I do as she instructs me. "Baby? Ahh fuck. Fuck! Fuck!"

"Yes love?"

"Please can I cum. I'm- Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" When I admitted that she chuckled a little bit.

"I don't know can you?"

"Please I'm not gon-gon-gonna" Before I could finish my body tensed and I came. This one was so intense that I immediately collapsed on her shoulder after I finished. That felt fucking amazing but I can't help the feeling of guilt wash over me.. She never gave me permission to cum and I know she hates it when I do that. Last time I came without her permission she wasn't at all happy about it. I'm probably in huge trouble but I don't care because it was worth it.

"Rebecca?" Oh I don't want to hear it. Biting her neck again I let her know I'm still alive. "Speak when you're spoken to."

"Yes?" I murmured going back to biting her.

"What was that?" I just let out a sad groan letting her know I know I fucked up but I couldn't help it. Wrapping my arms around her neck I hugged her as close as I could.

"I came. I'm sorry it snuck up on me faster than I thought." What she did next caught me off guard. She wrapped her arms around me and it was tight so I tightened my grip around her too.

"Don't apologize I'll let that one slide since I didn't talk to you for a while. But next time I'm gonna have to punish you understood?"

"Understood." I murmured kissing the side of her neck. After that we kinda just sat there neither of us saying a word but in the silence I can hear her voice telling me sweet nothings like she usually always does when we finish having sex. She doesn't even have to talk in order to for me to hear her voice. I don't know what that means or represents but it feels right. This feels right.

"I'm so pissed because I know I have to let you go soon but I don't want to let you go." She mumbled before tightening her grasp on me even tighter. I completely forgot about Finn up until this moment and she's right I have to go.

"Shit you're right. Finn is probably worried." When I said that I patted her arms signaling for her to let me go and to my surprise she did. I'd question it but I know if I don't get off her now I won't be able to later. So despite my displeasure about it I got off her and sat next to her on the back seat.

"Damn my pet you really missed your master huh? I have the proof to prove it."

"Here are your pants." I spoke ignoring her last statement and handing her back her pants. I guess she didn't take to kindly to that because she tangled her hand in my hair gripping it hard pulling me down to look her in the eyes.

"I know you heard me do not ignore me when I'm giving you praise."

"I'm sorry."

"You seem to say that a lot but you keep fucking up." She's not wrong so all I could do was shrug. "God I can't stand you." She spoke pushing me away.

"Your pants."

"Thanks my legs are cold now thanks to you but at least you left me a snack." She then used her fingers to collect my juices off her leg before putting them in her mouth. "Mmm my favorite!" She smiled looking at me. "Yeah okay you win."

What'd I win?" I asked fixing my dress. After I did that she took her panties and shoved it into my bra. After she finished that she kissed me.

"If those end up online it's off with your head."

"Like people would believe me if I told them you actually gave them to me."

"Well some people might." She murmured putting on her leggings.

"I'll just add this to the shrine I have of you under my bed."

"That's more like it. You still want to come over later?" She Asked fixing my hair. I only grinned and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I dunno do you want me to?"

"I always want you over you know that."

"Okay then I'll come over."

"Gonna be honest with you for a second and suggest we just go there now. I mean you've been missing for a good fifteen almost twenty minutes now and he hasn't even noticed."

"Actually he did about ten minutes ago." I murmured because this is the first I'm looking at my phone since I got in the car.

"Where's he at then? If you were mine I'd tear this place apart until I found out your exact coordinates. Hell you wouldn't have even gone to the bathroom by yourself." She shrugged.

"I bet. But I gotta get going now." I murmured kissing her lips once again.

"Promise me you'll call me as soon as you get home."

"I'll call." I smirked giving her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I don't want you to have to go back in there with him. I don't like the idea of someone else showing you off."

"Don't you dare start." I warned putting my finger to her lips. "I'll see you in an hour give or take." It was here that my phone started to ring and it's Finn calling. "See he's probably looking for me now I gotta go."

"But-" I cut her off with a kiss before she could say another word. I'd let her talk but I know Sasha and I know she'll try to keep me out here even longer with her. I'm totally down to hang with her longer. Too bad I'm stuck on this stupid date.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Hi baby. No I'm fine the pasta just really didn't agree with me. I just stepped outside to get some air." She spoke into her phone. I'm not going to lie I hate hearing her call him baby. I should be the one she calls that not him. "No I think I can manage to finish the movie before we go." Seriously I really don't get why she won't drop him for me. She ditched him for me during her date with him and we just fucked in the back of my car. "No it's fine. Just go back and enjoy the movies I'll be back in a bit." And then she hung up.

"Damn way to make him your bitch. Now just call him back and tell him you're coming home with me." She let out a chuckle before adjusting her dress before opening the door.

"I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Fine whatever." I pouted because I don't want her to go yet. She then leaned in and gave me a nice deep kiss.

"Bye Sasha." And with that she got out the car and began to gather her stuff. "Actually just hold on to my purse I'll get it later." She spoke sitting her purse on the seat and taking her phone.

"Tell Sharky I said hi."

"I will." Blowing me a kiss she closed the door and began walking towards the building. I hate the fact that she's leaving me but I'm enjoying watching her go. She looks so good in that dress and I can't wait to get her out of it completely later. And later should be about an hour from now. The movie they're supposed to be watching should be done in another fifteen minutes. I planned this out so that I'd be able to get her warmed up and ready for me when we get home. The way she was just all over me let me know that I have her where I want her. I'm feeling really confident today so I'm convinced I can get tonight to go my way.

...

"Shit baby just like that." I moaned grinding my hips even harder.

"Sasha." She moaned wrapping her arms around my neck. "God I missed you! I'm so close." When she said that it was right in my ear and it gave me goosebumps. So it made me want to pound into her even harder.

"Cum for me doll. Be a good girl and let go." I murmured placing kisses on her chest being she's riding me. When I said that I felt her grasp around me tighten and her nails dig into my back.

"Sa-sa-sa! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She then moved to press her lips to mine and locked us up in a deep kiss. I don't know how or why but this kiss felt more intense than usual. She's breathing and moaning into our kiss and at the very last second before I was completely breathless she pulled away and gave me a devious glare before her body tensed and she came. I enjoyed that because she looked me directly in the eyes when it happened. When she did that I couldn't help but erupt into an orgasm of my own. "Mmmm that was good I needed that." She whispered placing small kisses on my neck.

"You're welcome baby."

"Thank you." As she said that she sat up and looked me directly in the eyes. I love how obedient she is to me.

"You're welcome beautiful." I smiled kissing her while I played with the ends of her hair. I love the way it gets messy after we finish having sex. And her cheeks are a rose pink color and she looks so perfect to me. I can't forget the thin layer of sweat that covers her body oddly making her look so much more sexy. "What do you want to do now?" It's only a little past one in the morning.

"I need some water first off. Then I'll probably get out of your hair and head out."

"Stay with me." I blurted out. "You look absolutely drained right now and I think you should stay the night. I know you think you shouldn't but what's the point of going home only to come back again."

"Sash-"

"Please Rebecca I really need someone to cuddle with me. I hate it when you do this to me. You fuck me then leave me to my lonesome while you get to go home to your boyfriend."

"I know Sasha but I don't want to-"

"Just this one time. Please Rebecca. I mean what do you have to lose? I mean aren't you at least a little bit curious to see what a life together would look like? Do you think you could ever see yourself with me one day?"

"I do all the time."

"So then let's try it out. Today we had sex in a movie theater parking lot only to come back here and do it all over again. You know I can fuck you, you know I always feed you, I will always make sure you are well taken care of." When I said that I made sure we were eye to eye. After today's events I know for certain she belongs to me. She wants to be mine but I just don't know what it's going to take for her to act on it. "I love you Rebecca. I don't like admitting it but I'm tired of pretending that I don't have feelings for you." I spoke softly looking away from her because my heart is beating out of my chest. She knows I'm in love with her and I'm sure she's known for a while now. It's just I hate admitting it to her when I know she won't say it back even though I know she loves me too. "I'm tired of only taking naps with you and I want you to finally spend the night with me." As crazy as that sounds Becky really never has spent the night alone with me. We've spent hours in my bed but never has she ever woken up in the morning in my arms. That must have been words she's been waiting to hear or something because the kiss that followed felt amazing.

"Ok but only until sunrise then I have to go."

"That's all I need." I grinned before connecting our lips together. "Perfect I'm so excited."

"I can't help but feel like this is some trap to get me to make you breakfast in bed in the morning." That got me to shift my hips reminding her that I'm still inside her.

"It is but it's also a chance to get to fuck you before you even get out the bed in the morning." When I said that she grinned and gave me the most loving smile before kissing me again.

"I feel like sex is all you want from me."

"Well every time I offer you more than just sex you pull the boyfriend card on me. I don't want anyone else to have you so just sex with you is fine with me." I shrugged placing small kisses on her chest. "Unless you're trying to say something?" I then questioned because if she's about to tell me she wants more from me other than just sex it'll make my night. Her response was a kiss.

"Are you ready for bed?" Alright fine one step at a time. Her spending the night is good enough for now.

"I am if you are."

"Mkay let's sleep."After she said that she let out a yawn. She has such a cute yawn. I'm excited to be able to get to watch her do it again when we wake up.

"You have such a cute yawn." That got her to chuckle and give me a weird look before giving me another kiss."

"You're weird but it's okay because there's no such thing as normal. What's normal to the spider is chaos for the fly." When she said that all I could do was just stare up at her in awe. She says some of the most amazing things and I love that about her.

"God I can't wait for our wedding day." I murmured hugging her as close as possible. She's going to be mine I'm a hundred percent sure about it especially after today's events.

"Me either. But come on let's get to bed because you're really stretching me out and it's starting to hurt a little."

"Awe shit I'm sorry! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I cooed releasing her from my grasp so she could get off me. Since it's been so long since we've been together I let Becks decide what piece I'd use to fuck her with. No surprise to me when she chose the nine inch one.. and before that the eight inch, and before that the seven inch. Then again I'm not really surprised at all.

"Well I sorta enjoyed the pain." She shrugged. There's something wrong with her but I don't even care.

"You have serious issues you nut job."

"Yeah but you love it." She grinned coming over and giving me a kiss.

"I do. I do love it."

"I know." I then felt her hands fumbling around on my waist until she felt the buckle and unsnapped me. "What do you want for breakfast in the morning?"

"I dunno whatever you feel like." As I was saying that she slid the strap on off me and got out the bed.

"Waffles?" She asked taking all the toys we played with today with her into the bathroom to clean.

"If that's what you want to make I'm cool with it." I shrugged reaching over to my bedside table and grabbing my bowl that we never got around to smoking because Becks wanted me first than the weed. "Or we can wake and bake, shower, and by the time we're done that we can decide then."

"Okay that's fine."

"Okay perfect." From there I started to flip through the channels on the tv to hopefully find something good. Not too many tv shows are on so a movie will have to do. More specifically we're going to watch _Finding Nemo_ because it's a classic. After a few minutes of watching Becks move around cleaning up our mess we made she finally got back in bed. I liked this because she wasted no time coming in and cuddling with me.

"This Finding Nemo?"

"Yes it is."

"Ugh I love Dory she's great. And Squirt is my baby."

"I thought I was your baby?" Her response was a kiss on my cheek.

"Sucks to be second place huh?"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did a couple minutes ago don't you remember?" She's such a smart ass and I love it. This is all just more reasons in the jar of why Becky should dump that icky slimy snail boy and be with me. Eventually we just talked until we fell asleep.

…

Right now it is almost seven in the morning and I had to use the bathroom. It was a great pee and it got better when I realized Becks is still in my bed. She said she'd be gone by sunrise and she's still buried in my pillows. I'm not saying I'm surprised because I know I'm what she wants and it'll probably take more effort for her to actually leave rather than just staying. Again I'm not complaining I'm just pointing out facts. What makes this even better is she set three alarms for herself so she could wake up but yet she's still here.

 **Few hours later Becky's POV**

This might sound crazy but I had a great sleep. I feel so relaxed and calm like everything is right with the world for me. It got a lot better when I realized the reason I feel like this is snuggled up under my chin. Then that is when I realized I may have fucked up big time. I totally was supposed to go home yet here I am still in the same bed and it's almost ten thirty. Finn is probably beyond worried but I sorta don't really care. Reaching over to my bedside table I grabbed my phone to see three missed calls from Finn and two messages from him. Skimming them he just wants to know where I am because I missed breakfast. Well shit there goes our morning tradition. Eh we can always start again and it'll be good again. Right when I thought that he called again. I do owe it to him to answer but I don't want to wake Sash so I just let it ring to voicemail. That then proved to be a bad idea because she woke up and is pouting at me.

"I'm sleeping." She mumbled snuggling into me even closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You stayed."

"Well you had a death grip on me so I couldn't escape."

"Like you really even tried." She's not wrong but I'll never confess.

"How would you know you were asleep the whole time?"

"Because if you really wanted to leave you would've left." It was here that Finn started to call again. "Who's that?"

"Finn. He's probably worried so I should answer finally."

"Run away with me."

"Huh?"

"Run away with me for the day. I had a dream that we did. We packed all our shit and just disappeared to some random tropical island just you and me." That sounds like paradise.

"Sash we have a company to run we can't do that."

"Okay fine we don't have to actually run away this time. Let's just go to Cali and chill there for a day or two. This is perfect grounds for it because he doesn't know where you are and there will be nothing he can do if you answer his call and tell him that you're in California."

"I'm not at all prepared to go to Cali. I don't have any clothes, my toiletries, hell I don't even have my wallet."

"You don't need it. I'll buy you new clothes, a toothbrush, makeup, anything you need we can get it. There's nothing at home you need that we can't buy over there. You said you wanted me to take you on a date so that's what I'm doing." She then placed a small kiss on my neck. "Besides I know you want to go anywhere I go. Admit it you don't want to go back home to him."

"I swear you're that snake in the grass who coerced Eve to eat the apple off the forbidden tree. I feel like Eve every time you're with me. You talk me into doing things that I'd never thought I'd do." I stated truthfully because it's true. "You are trouble Sasha Banks I hope you know that."

"Well me being such a trouble maker sure doesn't seem to keep you away from me. Last I checked who begged who to have sex with you last night?"

"Not my fault you abandoned me for four days and I was in a fragile state."

"Well you aren't my girlfriend so you aren't a top priority."

"Wow."

"You can be the only one but you can't be my main priority. You don't get to have both until you're mine completely."

"To be honest with you I'm okay where I am." I Shrugged.

"..Anyway come on let's go get dressed so we can go." She then sat up and got out the bed taking the blanket with her. "Come get this work in the shower." She smirked looking back at me over her shoulder. Then she dropped the blanket revealing to me her naked form. Ugh I can't say no to her. Not when she does stuff like this. Eventually she disappeared into the bathroom ending my beautiful view. I'd stay in bed but I'm naked too and I'm cold so I might as well follow her. I mean I'm already here so I might as well have some fun. That being said I went into the closet to find Sasha's chest. Going in there I got out my collar and Sasha's favorite vibrator that she loves using. Once I got them both out I went into the bathroom. When I got there Sasha was already in the shower.

"I was starting to think you left." Sitting the vibrator on the counter I got in the shower with my collar still in hand. "When we get to Cali-" Before she could finish I crashed my lips into hers. I made sure to put everything I had into it. She doesn't understand how much I missed her. I know it was only four days but it felt like an eternity to me. I don't want to be feigning after her because it's wrong. It's so wrong in every way but it also feels so right in every way. "Sheesh I was only in here." My response to her was to just show her my collar. When I did that a huge smile formed on her lips. "Are you happy you spent the night now?"

"Very." She then took my collar from me. When she did that I got down to my knees and put on my best puppy face.

"Just think about being able to wake up every morning and always being able to do this. You'll have it good with me my pet." She murmured moving my hair so she could put my collar on me. "When we're done here don't take this off until I say so got it?"

"Yes Sasha."

"Perfect." She then began to tie up my hair in a bun. "You've spent the night in my bed so now you're really mine Rebecca." She then used her index finger to lift my chin up so we were making eye contact. "You belong to me. Say it. Tell me that you belong to me."

"I belong to you and only you." That made her smile and lean down to give me a kiss.

"That's right." She then took the collar and put it on me. "Every time you bring him up it angers me. It angers me that he has this stupid hold on you that I just can't seem to break. So until I can crack the code this collar is a temporary force field that binds you to me. And his name isn't to come up or out of your mouth. He doesn't exist on this planet as long as you have it on. Who are you?" I'm Becky but it's a trick question.

"I'm yours." She seemed pleased with that answer because she smiled and kissed me.

"Yes you are. Now that that's cleared up what do you want from me?" I don't know how to answer that question. I don't know how to tell her that I desperately need her to touch me. I'm already on my knees for her what more do I need to say. "Rebecca if this is going to work, you submitting to me the way you are, you gotta tell me what you need so I can give it to you. You have to talk to me nobody is going to know about what we do besides me and you so there's no need to feel ashamed. If you need sex I'll give it to you, you just want some head I got you no problem, if you just want to cuddle I'll buy pizza and we can chill. You trust me correct?"

"I trust you." That came out without hesitation and honestly it surprised me. For someone who shouldn't have such a big hold on me she's doing one helluva job keeping me in line. I feel like no matter how hard I try I don't know if I'll ever be able to break her hold on me. She knows what I like and she gives it to me and then some knowing full and well Finn could never provide for me the same way she does. She broke me down and exposed my weakness and now she's feeding into my addiction. On my heart I need to break this addiction I have to her because I love Finn so much. But when she gets dominant and starts to touch me I just melt and I can't stop it I've tried and failed every time. She's just so fucking hot and when she gets flirty I can't think straight. My mind always goes back to the way she handles me like I'm indestructible and bends me over in any position she pleases.. God she's trouble but she's what I crave.

"Good. Stay." Giving me a quick peck she stepped out the shower closing the door behind herself. "You came in here with a game plan didn't you?"

"You abandoned me for four days."

"I'm gonna make it up to you don't you worry love." She then opened the bathroom door and disappeared for a minute before she came back in and closed the door. After she did that I heard her sit a bunch of stuff down on the counter. "I will always make it up to you." The shower door opened again and she got back in holding the leash to my collar. "We can't play all day if we don't start in the morning." Just from that one statement she told me what's on our agenda today. "Since you don't want to tell me what you want you are in timeout." Clipping the leash to my collar she then tied it to the bar on the soap ledge. "Now here's your punishment." Stepping closer to me she put her crotch almost flush up against my face. Only she reached for her scrubby and soap before backing away to the furthest corner of the shower from me. Like I said she knows my weakness and she's exploiting it. What makes this even worse is she tied the leash in the middle of it so I'm restricted to my knees and I can't go very far at all. "This reminds me of the first time you ever let me have your body." She then put soap on the scrubby before coming back over to me and putting down the soap. "It was great because when I did this last time you had this hungry almost animalistic look in your eyes." Moving back to her corner she proceeded to wash up and I swear it's probably one of the best things I've ever witnessed with my own eyes. "In fact it's the same exact stare you're giving me now that you had the first time." She smirked flexing and rubbing all over herself. "God I love it when you look at me like that. It turns me on."

"Are you turne-"

"I didn't say you could speak." She snapped cutting me off. "You speak when you are spoken too." That sent shivers down my spine. She's like a vulture feeding off my weakness. "It's like teaching a child w. You'll get it one day and when you do hopefully I won't have to tie you up anymore." She then came back in closer to me so she could wash away the soap. When she did that I lost it. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into me. Then the next thing I know I'm placing kisses on any part of her skin I could reach. "Relax baby I'm not going nowhere anytime soon." She purred petting me. "Just say the words and you shall receive."

"I want you! I want you so bad Sasha please." I blurted out looking up at her. "Please can I have you?"

"See was that so hard?" She cooed grabbing my chin. "Since I can never say no to you I'll grant your wish." She then untied my leash and held on to it. Slowly she started to back into her corner again and sat on the ledge. I didn't dare move from my spot because I don't want to fuck this up. I'm getting what I want and I know if I slight as blink wrong she'll take it all from me. She must know that and used her index finger to signal for me to come to her. Slowly I crawled over to her and as I did she spread her legs so I didn't have to wait once I got to her. "Breakfast is served." She smirked with a smug look on her face. I don't even care because my main focus is to make her cum. I'm thirsty as hell and she's a nice cup of chocolate milk that I very much intend to slurp.

 **Later that day Sasha's POV**

"Honestly I'm thinking we should put some color on you." Spoke Darren as he's staring at Becks' reflection being she's facing the mirror. After our shower we got dressed and got on the jet and flew out to LA. During the flight she challenged me to see if I could get her to moan my name without putting my hands down her pants and if I won she'd dye her hair any color I chose. I honestly think she wants to dye her hair because she knows I can get her moaning without even touching her at all. She lost that bet terribly. So after we got something to eat we came to Darren and now here we are.

"What color though?" I agreed because I think giving Becks a brand new bold hair color would look good on her.

"What about black? It's mysterious." Smiled Becks.

"No no boo that's way to basic. Darren doesn't do basic." I spoke because I know Darren and I know whatever he decides will look good.

"What about like a cute peachy pink?"

"I think it's a bit soon for us to have matching hair color."

"Awe shit I forgot." He groaned grabbing his Wendy's cup off the counter and taking a sip.

"What about green. Green will probably fit me good being I'm Irish."

"No you're not a leprec-"

"Oh bih I got it! First we gotta say goodbye to the brown." He then sat his cup down and wandered off somewhere in the shop.

"What do you think he got?" Asked Beck turning to look at me.

"Dunno but I know it'll be good. It wasn't my idea to go pink it was his. I was skeptical about it at first but now I love it. So I'm sure whatever he does will look amazing." I explained because Darren is a modern day Edward Scissorhands so whatever he does is bound to be good.

"I'm trusting you on this."

"Good because I don't."

"Wha?"

"Okay ladies I'm back and we are in business." He then turned Becks in the chair so she was facing us. "I'm thinking we take about an inch in the front and half in the back to give her the layering effect. And then we can add some color, blow it out, fluff it, curl it, add a cornrow here and here, then perhaps some beads to add a nice little ethnic flair." He spoke playing with the ends of her hair. I don't at all understand what he just said to me but he does and that's good enough for me.

"Alright let's do it." I smiled.

"Alright say no more sis. You're not going to be able to keep your hands off her Sash. B you down for this?" Becks looked at me for an answer and I simply gave her a nod letting her know to just trust him.

"Slay my life D!" She grinned looking between the both of us. She's so cute when she does things like that.

"Oh Sasha I love her already. If I weren't gay and taken I'd steal her." Chimed Darren going over to his station and picked up a comb.

"Damn you'd do me like that?"

"All's fair in love and war." He chuckled combing through Becky's hair.

"Damn and to think I'm so loyal to you."

"Well if you saw my end goal here you'd understand. However I need you to go and get lost so I can work my magic and prove my point."

"Oh well excuse me for overstaying my welcome. I got a few errands to run anyway so it's fine"

"Where are you going?" Asked Becks reaching out from under the apron and grabbing my hand.

"To the bank. Then I gotta talk to Mitch about the album cover and other boring stuff you probably don't want to sit through." I shrugged because I'm not going to be doing anything fun really.

"Ok. I'll be here then." She smiled swinging our hands. God I want to kiss her so bad. She's asking for one but I can't. Not here not in front of all these people who think I'm straight.

"I'll be back."

"You promise?" When she said that she had on the most innocent face and I'm resisting every urge in my body to kiss her before I go.

"If you're gonna do it do it now." Sang Darren not looking away from whatever he's doing to her hair. He's right though fuck it. Looking around there's nobody watching us so I stole a kiss.

"I promise. You know where I live and you know all my secrets that could possibly end my career. Trust me I'll come back for you."

"Kay. Bye." Stealing another kiss from her I started to back away.

"Just call me when you're ready or if you need anything."

"Mkay."

"Okay." I murmured because I don't want to go. I don't want to leave her here but I know when I come back she's going to be a new woman and I'm excited to see what he does to her. "See you guys."

"That's right say goodbye to brunette Becky." Darren spoke. Shit he's right. Damn I'm looking at her and I love her brown hair. But I trust Darren and he knows what he's doing and I know in the time I'm gone he's going to turn her into an even more appetizing snack.

"Bye gorgeous." Blowing her a kiss she caught it and put it on her cheek. Honestly ever since last night when she ditched her boyfriend during their date I can't stop thinking about her. She's so into me and she proved it when I woke up in her arms this morning. And the fact that she hasn't really talked to her boyfriend all day today makes me happy. She called him right before we took off on the jet. It was a three minute phone call where she explained where she is and when she'll be back home before hanging up. Operation takeover Ireland is going great. Anyway taking in one final glance of her I smiled. I fell in love with those precious brown locks and now there's a chance I won't see it again for a long time. I didn't stare too long just long enough to admire her and take one last mental photo of her before I left. Going outside I was greeted by Arron my driver for today.

"Where to next?"

"To the bank. Then I have a meeting then we gotta stall time until we can come back and pick up bae."

"Alrighty." He then closed the door for me and got in the car himself. From there we followed my schedule and headed towards my bank.

...

Right now we just pulled up to the hair salon again and I can finally pick up the wifey. It's been about four almost five hours now since I last seen her and I'm excited to see her new hair. The only thing I know is at one point her hair was a platinum blonde at some point. She sent me a selfie that sorta displayed her with blonde hair but I couldn't really see much so I'm really in the dark here. I'm dying to find out what she looks like and the only way I can do that is by going in to find her. Eventually Aaron came and let me out the car so I could go inside. I can't contain my excitement because I know whatever he did to her is going to be amazing. Going inside the first person I saw was Darren and he's sitting in his chair playing on his phone.

"Darren my love?" I called out getting him to look up at me and smile.

"Oooh Girl!" He Spoke in an excited tone as he came up to the receptionist desk.

"Where is she?"

"Where is she? It's more like who is she now."

"Oh my god she's gorgeous isn't she?" I asked smiling because when he gets excited like this that means he just did something he's so proud of.

"Sasha she went from a dime piece to a hundred grand piece. Oh I'm excited for you to see. She's in the bathroom and should be out any second now." Digging through my purse I pulled out my wallet and handed him by black card. "You're not going to be able to keep your hands off her." He grinned taking my card from me.

"If it's as good as you say we'll probably-" It was here that I looked up and spotted her off in the distance coming towards me. I don't know how but all the words I was going to say slipped my mind because she looks absolutely stunning. No not stunning amazing. No goddess. She looks like a goddess and I just fell in love with her all over again. Darren must have caught on and looked back at her.

"I told you sis."

"Awe I didn't know you were here. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She Spoke but I only heard half of that because I'm in awe. Her hair is this firey orange and it looks amazing on her. And the way he styled it has me breathless. He braided parts of her hair to give her this sort of royalty medieval hairstyle. I don't know a better way to describe it other than she looks absolutely beautiful.

"Wow." Was all I could think of because I'm at a loss for words.

"You are so very welcome Sash." Spoke Darren but I can't take my eyes off her. "Here baby pay attention!" He snapped breaking my focus on Becks and turning to him.

"What was that?" That got Becks to snicker.

"You were right D she don't know what to do with herself."

"I know. Here." He then showed me my card so I took it.

"Thank you again for everything."

"It's no problem my Irish buttercup. Just make sure you don't get it wet or else you'll fuck up my hard work and I'll have to murder you."

"I will do my best not to."

"Ooh you just reminded me I need to make her a follow up appointment."

"Oh yeah sure for when?" Looking over at Becky again I gave her a good once over before turning back to Darren.

"How does tomorrow around the same time sound?"

"Tomorrow?" Asked Becks Looking at me like I was crazy. Fuck she looks so hot I'm trying so hard not to jump on her.

"Actually you know what you're right babe I'm gonna need more than just a day. How does Thursday at three sound?" That got Darren to sigh and glare at me.

"Do not make me hurt you." He spoke in a warning tone but I only smiled.

"Well you said I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off her. I'd be lying if I said I'm not thinking about fucking the shit out of her. And I certainly plan to fuck her all night and tomorrow. Odds are she's gonna sweat out the color and I'm just being proactive about it now." I stated simply but it's true. That got him to smile and laugh a little bit.

"I hate you. Like I really can't stand your ass yo." He laughed shaking his head.

"Well I'm being honest." Looking over to Becks she's blushing so hard with a goofy grin.

"Sad part is I don't doubt that. Can you just crank the ac up so that she doesn't sweat?" I just shook my head no. No matter how cold I make the house we're going to sweat and there's nothing I can do about it. "Ugh you irk my nerves. Just call me and we'll assess the damages later."

"Deal. Thanks Darren I love you." I Smiled towards him before I turned to Becky. "Come on sexy let's go get these clothes off you." Interlacing my hand with hers I began to lead us out the salon.

"Bye, be good you two!"

"I can't promise you anything. But I'll see you in a couple days." I chimed not looking back because we need to get home ASAP.

"Bye Darren!" Becks called out before we went out the doors. "Sash will you slow down where's the fire?"

"In my pants and on your beautiful head." It was here that we got to the car and Aaron opened the door for us. "In you go." I spoke moving so that she could get in. Once she got in I followed behind her.

"Do you thi-" As soon as Aaron closed the door I took that opportunity to pull her in for a kiss. Ugh I can't even describe how turned on I am right now. I've always been sexually attracted to her but with this new hairstyle it multiplied a hundred times today. "Sa-"

"I don't want to hear it just kiss me." She shrugged before pressing our lips together. I can't wait I don't want to wait till we get home. That being said I grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her forward so now she was on top of me.

"Where to next bo-ops!" I heard from the front of the car assuming it's just Aaron I didn't bother breaking our kiss. I'm not at all really fitting to slow down until we have to get out the car to go in the house. However he's not my usual driver when I come to LA so I'm a bit skeptical about him. I gotta protect my baby first then my career. Reluctantly I pulled out of our kiss to talk.

"Listen as you can see we gotta get home pronto so I'm going to need you to keep those eyes up there on the road."

"Shh just let him drive." Purred Becky in my ear before she began to place kisses on my neck. She knows exactly the right spots to kiss and I couldn't help but to grind my hip against her.

"No I gotta get you home. You look irresistible right now and I gotta have you." That got her to smirk before leaning down to kiss me. Did I mention she's still wearing her collar? Yeah I never told her she could take it off so she never took it off. She belongs to me and I don't want her to forget. I also did this so people could look at her and see that she's taken, by who is the question but she and I both know who her owner is. "Aaron let me ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"Are you a fan?" When I asked that I felt Becky's body shiver before she bit down on my neck as hard as she could. "Mmm ahaha stop it I'm talking." I managed to get out. All in doing so I made sure not to take my eyes off him. He's a lot younger than my usual drivers so I know he knows who I am. And I'm positive he has a smartphone with a camera. I couldn't care if photos of Becky and I fooling around surface because she's fucking hot and I'm sure people would understand. However I know I don't want Becks put on blast like that. As far as I know she's the only one who knows she's cheating on Finn with me. I doubt her friends or family know and I don't want some idiot taking her photo and ruining her.

"I just want you. Can't you see I want you so bad." She purred lowly in my ear. As she did that her fingers began to slowly massage my sides. Honestly it's so soothing to me right now.

"I know my pet. I know I'm gonna give you what you want after I'm done talking to Aaron okay?"

"But I want you now." When she did that she sank her nails in my side letting me know she's getting impatient.

"Shush adults are talking." Pecking her on the lips I looked back up toward Aaron. "I'm sorry about her she's still learning. But back to my question are you a fan of mine? Don't lie to me either because I think you're cute." That technically isn't a lie he's one pretty hazel eyed light skinned man with a beautiful jawline. I'm not saying he's model material but I could see him as a background dancer in a music video. Not one of mine but someone's. I'm only flirting with him to get what I want.

"I know a couple of you're songs but I've always been attracted to your body more." When he said that Becky tightened her grip around me but I kept going.

"Mmm I was hoping you'd say that. I was hoping you had a crush on me because you're someone who's not that unbearable to look back at. What do you think my doll? Would you mind being fucked and looking back at that face?" I asked looking up at Becky. She gave me a skeptical look but I gave her a wink letting her know to go along with it.

"I don't think I would. Are you gonna let him come home with us?"

"Depends on how fast he can get us home." I murmured putting my hands on her ass and gently starting to rub it. "Home is twenty away how fast can you get us there?"

"Ten if traffic isn't too heavy."

"Perfect I hope you remember how to get there? I'm gonna be too busy back here to give directions." As I said that I creeped my hands from her butt to up her shirt that way we have some skin to skin contact going on. Plus I love how smooth her skin is.

"Mmmm." She moaned before locking me up in a kiss. All that made me do was move my hand even further up her shirt. She still has her grip around my waist so when I did that her right hand found its way to the waistband of my jeans. "Aaron lass you better step on the gas and let's get this shit rolling."

"Bit anxious now huh?!" Giving her another kiss I pulled away. "He doesn't take orders from animals like you. Now settle down before I change my mind. Anyway Aaron one thing before you start driving may I see your cellular?"

"Uhh yeah." He spoke out nervously before fumbling around on his pants before digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Here you go." Removing my hand from Becks I reached out and grabbed his phone.

"Thank you. I like you and all but I can't have you trying to blackmail me. I mean I have more than enough to fight you in court about it but I'd rather save my money and blow it on this sexy thing." I grinned tucking his phone in my back pocket and going back to feeling up my doll.

"Why do you do this to me?" She growled in my ear. I simply snuck my fingers into her bra and cupped both her breast.

"Because everyone in this car thinks you're hot and all want to hear you moan my name." I grinned looking her in the eyes.

"Well we gotta get home first don't w- mmmm." That was a moan at the end because I decided to pinch her nipples and I know she loves when I do that.

"You heard her brother let's get her home."

"Yes ma'am." I then heard him put the car in drive and we began moving.

"Ahh Hmm mmm!" She moaned out as I slowly rolled her nipples between my fingers. She loves it rough so I pinch them hard and it makes her make the sweetest faces. She's biting her lip trying her best not to give in to my touch.

"You make the cutest faces I swear." I grinned because she's biting her lip and raising her eyebrow. She's in pain but she loves it. When I said that I looked over to Aaron and I watched him adjust the rearview mirror, odds are to judge if she really makes cute faces. Especially with this new hair color she looks a thousand times hotter to me.

"Well it's the effect you have on me. You know ex-ex.. umm you know exactly how to get me this way." She murmured.

"I know it's my job. To fuck you like the little whore you are for me. It's a pity you just got your hair done too."

"It's fine we can make another appointment. You're my main concern right now." That made me giggle because she's so adorable and so in love with me.

"God I love it when you say shit like that. When we get back I'll let you choose where I tie you up."

"Mmm."

"But choose wisely because once I tie you up you're not moving until I make you cum at least twice." As I said that I removed my hands from her bra and replaced it with my head. Thank goodness she's wearing a rather loose fitting shirt elsewise Aaron would really get a good show. I have absolutely no desire of letting him join us. I'd rather get shot than ever have to see or hear about another man penetrating my future wifey. Nobody gets to lay a finger on her but me. Nobody could pleasure her the way I do which is why she's so attracted to me. Anyway since I'm under here I might as well do some pregaming. Wrapping my arms around her waist I latched on to her right nipple and began to suck and nibble on it. Her breast are so sensitive so I know by now she's probably soaking through her panties right now. I can hear her heartbeat picking up alongside her breathing. All are signs telling me to keep going so I did. Her skin is so soft and milky I love it. "Baby?" I asked in between switching breast and latching on to her opposite nipple.

"Damn that mouth of yours! Damn thaaa-" Before she could finish I bit down on her sensitive nub. "Fuck!" It was here that she started to grind on my leg. But she also decided to dig her fingers right into my panties and straight to my clit. It was so sudden that when she made contact I immediately shivered and I also realized how wet I am all because of her. "Darren was right." That got me to pull my head from under her shirt and kiss her.

"Well you look so hot what'd you expect?" She grinned before tickling my clit.

"Exactly this actually."

"I bet you did you pervert."

"I learned it from you." I simply pulled her down for a kiss. I have to remind her that just because her hand is in my pants doesn't mean she's in charge here. So I made sure to shove my tongue as far as I could into her mouth. She welcomed it and sucked on my tongue. I'll be honest that caught me off guard but it was so damn sexy.

"Mmm hello!" She let out a small chuckle before kissing me again. She even started to slowly finger me.

"Top of the mornin to ya lass!" She spoke in a ridiculously thick accent making me even more horny if possible. She knows I love her accent and she's using it against me. That's not a complaint it's a plea for Aaron to put the petal to the fucking metal. This is why I prefer to drive myself because if the circumstances are right I can have us home in eight minutes coming from anywhere. Hence why I love my Aston Martin so much because she's fast.

"Uuuuugh!" I groaned out audibly. "How long till we're home Aaron?" That got Becks to look up and I guess survey our surroundings outside.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Haha we're nowhere close." Teased Becks coming back down to kiss me. "You have a good while to endure." Kissing me again she gave my clit one last good tug before she removed her hand completely. "Aaron?"

"Yeah-err Yes?"

"I'm a bit peckish do you think we can swing by somewhere and get some grub?" As soon as she asked that I let out a very audible growl of disapproval. "Is there a problem Ms. Banks?"

"Yeah there's a problem!" I snapped because I'm mildly annoyed.

"That's too damn bad. I just sat in a chair for the past five hours and I'm hungry."

"I got something for you to eat." Grabbing her hand I put it back in my pants. But as soon as I put it in she took it out.

"Can't eat dessert before the meal." Biting her lip she kissed me again before sitting back up straight.

"I hate you."

"Well I think we've given this nice gentleman more than he asked for when he agreed to drive us today right Aaron?"

"I'm gonna be honest and agree. I mean I'm extremely mad about all this but you're Sasha fucking Banks so I'm happy just to be driving.." When he said that I smirked because I just remembered how blessed I am to have the life I have right now.

"Well today is your lucky day then huh?" I smiled sitting up right again. "Too bad your buddies probably won't believe you." As I said that I felt his phone in my pocket vibrate. Pulling it out it's a text from one of I assume his buddies named Von. "Ooh who is Von he or she texted you."

"Go through his whole phone why don't you."

"Shut up I'm not talking to you anymore." I snapped at her. How dare she tease me then leave me like that. She only smiled and slid over to me.

"Awe really?" She cooed putting her hand on my thigh. I want to resist her but she looks absolutely gorgeous right now and I can't stop staring at her. "I just want some real food my tummy is eating itself."

"It's a good thing you're pretty." I pouted folding my arms.

"Yeah yeah." She mocked before nibbling on my ear. "Stop putting up a front I know you want me. I'll make it worth it. I always make it worth it." She whispered in my ear making me smile to myself. It's a vicious circle we're in but I wouldn't want it any other way.. Actually that's a lie there is another way I would like it but it's a work in progress still. What really set her statement off is when she took her fingers and put them in my mouth. "You think I'm torturing you but you're the one who taste really good right now. This is just the appetizer you gotta feed me then you'll get your dessert." Alright bet say no more love. I made sure to finish sucking my juices off her fingers before I spoke.

"Aaron we're going to In and Out and we're going through the drive thru." That got Becks to let out a small moan before speaking.

"And step on it..." She then started to place kisses on my neck. "But take the long way there." Ergh she's such a bitch but I'd be lying if I said I'm not enjoying this game we're playing here. She's totally going to get it when we get to the house. She's going to get it in the kitchen, on the coffee table, on the treadmill, and on my grand piano. And if she's good I might just give it to her in the drive thru. Let's just see how this plays out.

* * *

 **So I'll give you a second to get it together before we chat. Sike lol so was this chapter everything you imagined it'd be? I'll be honest I enjoyed it. I mean there were a lot of milestones reached here. We saw how Becks sorta was having withdraws due to Operation Takeover Ireland. We finally got the smut scene where Becks ditches Finn to go have sex with Sasha. Bruh Becks broke her breakfast tradition with Finn because she was too busy spending her night with Sasha and straight up just didn't give a fuck. But I guess that worked out well for her in the end. And then we finally find out how she got to become orange. Now we just gotta find out how she become Sasha's Goggled Orange. Dw its coming up soon in my list of things to do. Low kay I was reading over what I've posted before and I'm low key annoyed by the way I switch back and forth between past and present chapters, but at the same time I like it because it would be as fun and interesting if I did it all in order. I'm sure some would rather I did it that way, but I say fuck it! Anywhore next chapter will most likely be a present chapter because I'm ready for some tea. Its been a good minute since we had a tea party and I'm bringing mini Danishes. that and because I really feel like writing fluff so I'm going to do that now while I feel like it. My birthday was great had a blast made my liver work overtime trying to handle how much alcohol I consumed. The Holidays are here now so that's fun. I heard Gail Kim is retiring soon leaving Nattie to be the last woman still doing her thing from when wrestling actually use to be kinda entertaining to me. OMG yo I was crying the other day bro like after a good two years after she retired guess who decided to come back to social media? Fucking Lay man. My Moroccan British Queen. I came in my pants when I saw her post a selfie. While I do love me some Layla my real true wife is still semi MIA. God I miss that accent and she was getting kinda thicc looking like a whole snack right before they released her. I'll never forget that day I dead cried for a good hour when I found that out. I MISS MY LITHUANIAN GODDESS! You guys will just never understand the hole in my heart she left... kay I'm leaving to go cry now because like she was really wifey material for me. For all I know she could be a complete and total bitch to me all day everyday and I'd worship the ground she walked on its that deep. I'm in my bag now and I was having a good day too. Goodbye till next time, they should've fired Rosa and not my Sana but whatever man I'm over it. ~Joz #fuckitup**

 **I'm not over it, nor will I ever be.**


	29. A Banks' family Christmas

**Well hello there motherfucka! It's me Jozzy back again with another chapter for your face. Now I'm just going to tell you straight up to go get your tea right now. Go on I'll wait I have nowhere to be for quite some time so go ahead. Hell make me some too because we about to read this together. Remember I said like two chapters ago or something about the next present chapter being tea worthy I really wasn't fucking around. You're gonna want to kick my ass after reading this but I'm just following orders.. Idk just read it and decide for yourself, I'll see you in a bit. and its a present chapter so now you know.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"Grrrr! Grrrr!"

"Shi stop." I groaned moving my hip to get him to stop whatever he's doing.

"Woof!"

"Shh!"

"Grrr Woof!"

"No Shiloh!" Demanded Becks Being he must have woke her up too. That did get him to stop barking however he then started to cry.

"Oh my god!" I groaned. Of course he had to wake me up while I was having a great dream. I had a dream that I was a guy and I accidentally got Becks pregnant and she gave birth to twins. They were both my skin complexion, they had Becky's eyes and nose and mouth. What really made the dream so great is they had this beautiful peachy colored hair that if you mixed my pink hair with her orange hair that's the color their hair was. But all of that is irrelevant because it was a dream and I'm no longer sleeping to be dreaming.

"Awe bubby what's the matter?" Cooed Becks sitting up to pet him. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" He just growled and kept whimpering.

"Babe he's fine come back I miss you."

"In a second. What's the matter bud?" He then stepped on me so he could get to Becks. I guess I'm just not relevant to him anymore. "Buddy what's wrong? You look fine so you aren't hurt. I know you aren't hungry because I watched you devour your food plus some of mine. So you must have to potty. You gotta go to the little pupper's room?" She cooed petting him. I guess he understood that because when she said potty he started licking her. As annoying as it is when she baby talks him I kinda like it. Since we got Shi Becky's nurturing side has started to come out. She treats him like she gave birth to him and I love that. It's just showing me that she's going to be an excellent mother to our children. All this does is make me so grateful that I get to call her mine. She's the total package and I love her. "Baby?" Becks cooed softly using a hand to cup my cheek. "Baby hi."

"Nooo!" I whined because I know what she wants and I don't want to do it. That got her to come back down and start kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Take baby boy outside so he can relieve himself." I only took the cover and pulled it over my head.

"He's your dog you do it. I'm sleeping."

"Sasha." She sang wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. "Come out I want a kiss."

"No!"

"Fine I'll get it myself." She began to mess around on the outside of the blanket before she lifted it up and came under the blanket with me. "Hi nugget."

"Hmp." That got her to smile and kiss my nose.

"Nugget I'm cramping and I need you to take Shi outside for me. Please you have to. I'm your princess and you said that-"

"I know what I said woman I just need a second." I spoke. I hate the fact that I can't let myself watch her take him outside in this cold weather. I don't want her getting sick or anything. She's my sub and I feel like it's my job as her dominant to keep her as far out of harm's way as possible. And to me part of that is not making her go out into the cold where she could possibly get sick. To you it might seem stupid but it's always little things like that, that females will remember and it'll keep them from straying.

"Hey, I love you." She then kissed me before leaving our fort and getting out the bed completely.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up to look at her.

"Relax I'm not going anywhere just getting my wife and son's things ready so they can go outside." As she was saying that she pulled out Shiloh's jacket. "You guys gotta bundle up it's cold out." I took this opportunity to get out the bed and go over to her. I love it when she refers to me as her wife it makes me feel good.

"Woof!"

"In a second I gotta give mommy some love." As I said that I made my way over to Becky and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Will sweatpants do?" She asked pulling my sweatpants out the suitcase.

"That's fine."

"Mkay goodie." She murmured standing back up straight. I love just staring at her sometimes especially in the morning when she's at her purest. "Can you stop staring at me like that it's weird."

"Well you're beautiful I can't help it." When I said that she immediately started blushing and looked away from me. "God every time you do that I get so happy you're mine."

"Stop it's too early." She whined trying to escape my grasp but she didn't really try to hard to do so.

"I know but that's when you're the most beautiful to me." She let out a sigh before making eye contact with me.

"Thank you." That was dripping with sarcasm but I don't care.

"No thank you for blessing my morning again with your beauty." After I said that I leaned up for a kiss.

"Ew babe you really gotta go brush your teeth. That tasted like hot garbage." She groaned pulling out of our kiss.

"You love it though." When I finished that I made sure to breathe out into her face.

"Awe Sasha ew!" That got her to break out of my grasp.

"Aren't you happy you get to wake up to this every morning?" I asked gesturing to myself.

"After that I'm not so sure."

"Wow!"

"Woof!"

"I know bud we just gotta put your jacket on. Babe pass me his jacket please." Listening I passed it to her. After I did that I put on my sweatpants and began to look for my Ugg boots. "Babe?"

"Yes love?"

"We have to get a kitten when we get back home." It was here that I finished putting on my boots and I turned to look at her.

"And why is that?" She finished putting Shiloh's jacket on him and they're both staring at me. To someone else a sight like that would be weird but I'm use to it. Since I've come home off tour I notice that those two are attached at the hip. Wherever Becky goes he goes it's cute but I get jealous because it's very clear I'm second in line for Becky's affection. No that's a lie I force myself into her way so that she has to pay attention to me.

"I had a dream that you took me on this extravagant date for my birthday next month. And at the end of the night you surprised me with a kitten. So now you have to actually get me a kitten or else you lost to a dream version of you." I don't even know how to respond to that. I don't want a cat but I also don't want to be out did by a dream version of me. I'll be damned if she starts to love me in her dreams more than she does in real life.

"Did you talk to Shiloh about this? He's the king of the castle he decides who comes and goes." I asked going over to stand next to her. When I did that I pat Shi on the head.

"Yeah he's fine with it. We just need your approval."

"We'll see I'm not making any promises."

"Well it's Christmas so you have to say yes to me." She stated placing Shiloh on the floor and opening the door.

"I don't think it works that way mommas."

"Of course it does. We'll discuss this later for now you have to take him to the bathroom." As she said that he bolted out the room and ran down the steps.

"Look it babe our first child running down the steps on Christmas morning." I cooed because this is our first Christmas together as a family.

"I know and it's only going to get better as the years roll by." As she said that I hugged her.

"Merry Christmas beautiful."

"Merry Christmas lass." And with that we shared a small kiss. "Now go get him before he pees in the house."

"Yes daddy." I purred pulling away and walking out the door. I didn't get far before I felt her smack my ass. "Hey take me on a date first."

"We'll go on a long moonlit walk right into my bed." She answered so I winked at her. It's been a good minute since we last had sex so I'm open to it later. After that I continued on down the steps so I could find Shiloh. It wasn't until I got to the bottom of the steps that I realized that I was fucked over. It's snowing and it's coming down heavy. I hate the cold. I hate being cold, and I hate myself for always giving into Becks. Anyway continuing into the kitchen it's empty. But then again it's barely seven so I expect that.

"Shiloh come." I called but he didn't come. I can hear his collar so I followed the sound and it lead me to the family room. "Shiloh?" I whispered because my cousins are crashing on the floor and I don't want to wake them. "Shi come here!" Yeah like I said before he mostly listens to Becky and very rarely does he listen to me. Luckily he has his leash attached to him so I followed it and it lead me right to probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. He's cuddled up to Bully and their laying in her dog bed. As cute as this is I have very mixed feelings about this. I mean that's my boy he has game with the ladies. But at the same time he's our baby boy and he's so grown now. Ugh if only Becks was here to see this. Too bad she made me do this on my own. Honestly looking at them I'm getting jealous because I want to cuddle my bae too. "Shi do you even have to go potty?" He licked his snout and wagged his tail a little bit he didn't dare budge. "Understood bud even you deserve a cuddle buddy for Christmas morning." Going closer to him I took off his jacket and leash. "Okay buddy now remember what your last name is. You're a Banks and there's no girl you can't bed." When I told him that he licked my chin. "Wait is it incest if technically she's my cousin's daughter and you my son?" I asked him he only yawned and licked me again before going and laying back down with her. "Wait no you guys are dogs so it doesn't even matter. Kay see you two in a few." With that I went back upstairs. Thinking about it maybe Shiloh does deserve a furry friend to cuddle up to at night. I don't know if he'll like a kitten friend but I'm sure he'd like a beagle girlfriend.

"That was quick." Spoke Becks as I walked in.

"He didn't even have to pee." I murmured taking off my boots.

"Where's he at then?"

"Cuddled up in bed with Bully."

"Awe he just wanted to go see his girlfriend." She cooed smiling.

"Guess so. But since the kids are sleeping I-" Before I could finish she opened the blanket letting me know to get in. "It's scary how you read my mind like that."

"Well I just want cuddles so.." At least she's honest with me. Taking off my pants I got in the bed and snuggled into her.

"Mmm my favorite place in the world."

"Love you too Chubs." I don't have to see her to know she's giving me a stupid smirk. I'd say something but I don't want her to know that it bothers me when she calls me that. So my response was to kiss her chest. I can't wait for later so I can give her my Christmas present I got her.

 **Later in the night Becky's POV**

"Becca those potatoes were A1 sis."

"Awe thank you." I smiled. Right now we all just finished making and eating family dinner. I have to admit I'm borderline asleep I ate so much. I started off with a small plate but Sasha's aunt saw that my plate was light and she loaded it up for me. I didn't want to say no but I also didn't want to stop her. That food was so good like once I started I could not stop. It could possibly be because me and Sasha went for a walk before dinner and the munchies set in. But honestly high or not high the food was good. So basically I ate until I couldn't lift my fork anymore.

"She's great right?" Added Sasha coming from in the kitchen and plopping down on my lap. After we ate I sorta crashed on the couch. My stomach hurts so much and I need to catch my breath.

"She really is." Agreed Amber one of her cousins.

"It's the Irish charm nobody can resist it."

"Oh don't I know." Murmured Sasha before give me a chaste kiss. "You okay you look like you just ran a marathon."

"Ugh I know I feel like it. I just ate so much food and I'm exhausted." She only laughed. "Deadass I'm so bloated like feel this." Taking her hand I put it on my stomach.

"Damn did I accidentally get you pregnant?"

"Yeah it's a boy." She smiled and kissed me.

"Perfect because I want a boy. When is he due to pop out?" She asked rubbing my stomach.

"Well it's about eight now so I'd say maybe in an hour or two."

"Great I can't wait."

"I really like that sweater on you." I Spoke wrapping an arm around her.

"Really do you mean it?" She asked excitedly getting me to smile because I'm happy she loves her gift I got her. She's been telling me about how she doesn't have too many sweaters so I got her a couple new sweaters for Christmas.

"Yeah it genuinely looks good on you."

"Thank you. This looks good on you too." She spoke messing with the lace choker she got me. To everyone else it's just a black lace choker, but to me it's a brand new collar and I love it. The leather one I had before was really thick and uncomfortable for me and I complained about it once to Sasha and she got me a new one for Christmas. She didn't get me just one either she got about three of them, a black one, a white one, and a red one. "Do you like this one better?" She asked putting her finger through the metal loop that's attached to the front.

"Yes I do. It's more breathable and airy. My only concern is that it might rip while we're playing." I answered honestly because whenever she uses the collar to tie me up we always get rough and I'm scared it'll break since it isn't as thick as the leather one.

"I mean it's a good thickness width wise so it should be fine. If it does rip then we'll just have to keep looking for one that suits you better."

"Or you could just choke me with your bare hands that'd be fun." I purred because I love it when we're fucking and she chokes me. That got her to smile and bite her lip.

"Why do you have to torture me like that? Saying kinky shit like that knowing I can't act upon it."

"I'm sorry you know how my cycle gets sometimes. My hormones don't care if we get blood all over the bed."

"If you're down I'm down. I've always felt like I was a vampire in a past life. I'll probably drain all the blood out of you." As gross as that is I find it charming to some degree. Men usually don't want anything to do with us females when it's our time of the month but Sasha is the exact opposite. Sometimes I feel like she's more attracted to me when I'm ovulating.

"No not in your mother's house when we get home let's do it." When I said that her eyes widened with excitement.

"Good because I want to try Madame LaLaurie's exfoliation technique, I wanna see if it works."

"No you fucking weirdo!" I groaned hitting her. We were watching American Horror Story season three last night. And if you know who Madame LaLaurie is you'd understand what she's talking about and it's gross.

"You know copper is-"

"Nope no. If you put blood on your face I'm leaving you."

"No okay fine we won't then." She cooed hugging me. "I was kidding. We'll just wait until I put a ring on you that way you can't leave me."

"Omg that just reminded me of something!"

"Of what?"

"We gotta go upstairs."

"Okay but we're coming back down for movie night right?" It's also a Banks family Christmas tradition to watch movies after dinner.

"Of course it won't be long. We'll only be a minute. Plus I wanna put my jammies on." She nodded before kissing me and standing up. Offering me her hand I grabbed it and stood up myself. Then we started to make our way upstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Sasha's mom stopping us before we made it through the kitchen.

"Upstairs we're gonna go change." Spoke Sasha.

"Okay hurry up now we're starting the movie in ten minutes."

"We'll be back in time." Stated Sash before we continued on upstairs. "Babe where's Shi?" She asked holding up his jacket that's on the bed.

"Dunno last I saw him he was with Bully eating dropped food off the floor." I shrugged going to my carry on and digging through it for her gift. I still have one last gift for Sasha. Eventually I found the small ring box and pulled it out.

"You know I think Shi has a crush on her."

"Yeah I know. When I took them out the other day they followed each other around the whole time." I murmured opening the box and taking out the ring. Well here goes nothing. Turning to face Sasha she's sitting on the bed.

"You think we should let him have a girlfriend?" I don't know why I'm so nervous right now. It's not like I'm proposing or anything. It's just this ring has a lot of meaning to me and if she rejects it I'll cry. I know she most likely won't but my mind always finds doubt through my certainty.

"Babe I have one last gift for you." I Spoke coming to stand in front of her.

"I thought-"

"No I know but I lied. That wasn't the last gift I have for you. I was just too chicken shit to give you this one in front of everybody." I spoke honestly because it's true. Ever since my dad blew up about Sasha and I being together I sometimes get insecure about our relationship when we're around new people. Not everyone is ok with gay couples and I don't want to have to go through what my dad put us through again. It's something I don't talk about with Sasha but I know she can sense it. There's nothing wrong with Sasha and I's relationship it's perfect in every way to me. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else because nobody could make me as happy as Sasha does. She's my world and some people don't care about the fact that she makes me happy. They just want to see us burn because we're in love and it's saddening to me.

"It can't be that shitty of a present." Giggled Sash smiling up at me. I simply leaned down and kissed her. Once I felt I let her know that I'm being serious right now I kneeled in front of her.

"I got you a ring." As I said that I showed her the ring. "Now before you say anything let me explain. I know it's a pretty boring gold band ring compared to all the rest of your jewelry but this one has meaning to it and in my opinion that makes this ring priceless. Have you ever seen a ring like this before?" She took the ring from me and inspected it.

"It looks familiar. I think I remember seeing it on a fan or two but I'm not sure." Then she handed me back the ring.

"Okay well this is called a Claddagh ring. It's an Irish tradition that dates back for years. This style of ring was created by an Irish fisherman named Richard Joyce and he was a sailor whose boat one day was taken over by pirates and he got sold into slavery. He was brought by a goldsmith who taught him the trade. During his time there he stole little specks of gold here and there so that eventually he could make a ring for his true love that was back home in Galway. So when he finally returned home he found that his true love waited all those years for him and he presented her a ring that looked pretty similar to this and they got married. The ring itself here holds meaning too. The hands represent friendship and you're my best friend apart from Shiloh. Then the heart in the middle stands for love and I love you beyond belief and I hope you love me too."

"I love you." When she said that I smiled.

"And then the crown stands for loyalty. What we have together is true and pure and I can't imagine being with anyone else. This ring in particular was given to me on my sixteenth birthday from my mother who was given the ring on her sixteenth birthday by her mum and it goes all the way back to my great great great grandmother who received it from her lover. And now I'm doing the same. I've already thrown off the balance in my family so I might as well change the tradition of the ring and give it to my lover as a symbol of my love for you." When I finished saying that I reached for her right hand. "Now you accepting this ring would mean the world to me and-"

"I accept!"

"Hold on woman let me finish."

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited and giddy right now."

"I don't even want to know how you'll react when we get engaged."

"Wait you're not proposing?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Not yet but this is close. If you want depending on how you wear it this could be an engagement ring or a wedding ring. Sadly today it's just a ring that lets everyone know you're taken and not looking for love."

"I'm lost." Smiling I kissed her hand before placing the ring on her right ring finger making sure the point of the heart is facing towards her.

"When you wear the ring this specific way it means that you're in a relationship. So this is my way of making an honest woman of you and keeping you trapped with me. As long as you wear my ring you're mine." After I finished saying that she leaned down and kissed me.

"You know I don't need a ring to prove I'm yours right?"

"I know but I think it's necessary. Just let me have this okay?" Her response was another loving kiss.

"I love my new ring." She then kissed me again. "I love it and I love you and I can't wait to show it off." Hearing her say that I got butterflies because nothing beats the feeling of knowing you're loved by someone who you love just the same.

"I love you too."

"This just made this Christmas a thousand times better. But we gotta change and get back downstairs before everyone gets suspicious." As much as I do want to cuddle up to Sasha and watch movies with her family I'd rather just spend time alone with her. But I have three hundred and sixty four other days where I can just be with her so one day won't be too bad.

"What movie are we supposed to be watching again?"

"If momma doesn't decide to switch it up this year first up should be _A Miser Brother's Christmas_."

"That the cartoon that looks sorta real but it's not?"

"Mhmm we watched it together last year remember?" She then started to hum a tune and it jogged my memory.

"Mr. Ten below? Everything he touches turns to snow in his clutch right?" She smiled then kissed me.

"That's the one. Now let's go because I don't want to miss it. I love that movie."

"Okay." From there we changed into our pajamas and headed back down to join everyone and watched movies. I'd have to say that this was one of my favorite Christmases so far. I think I'd be okay doing this every year for Christmas.. Only one year I wish that maybe Sasha and I can start our own traditions.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sasha's POV mid January**

"You can get whatever you like babe." I shrugged looking at all the different outfits on the racks.

"I know but it's almost your birthday and I really want to look good for you."

"You always look good to me so I could care less about what you wear." I Spoke looking at her being she's in a dressing room trying on different outfits. Right now I have some time off from my tour and Becks insisted that we should use this time to look for our birthday outfits since our birthdays are only two weeks away.

"Seriously you're no help at all."

"I just want you to wear whatever you think is good."

"What about this one?" She then opened the door and stepped out in this long white dress. It has a sort of Ancient Greek theme to it and she looks like an actual goddess in it.

"I love it you look like a goddess."

"Ugh I don't like it. I mean it's cute but it's too formal for a birthday."

"Well let's get it anyway and you can wear it for something else."

"Something else like what?"

"Our anniversary is coming up so maybe you can wear it then."

"Yeah maybe I'm not sure though." She murmured looking at herself in the mirror before going back into the dressing room. "I want to keep looking though."

"Kay well can we go eat first because I'm starving?"

"That's fine. What are you craving?"

"Dunno we can decide when we get there. Let me have the things that you do want and I'll go pay for them while you finish up."

"Mkay." Seconds later her door opened and she handed me the two dresses that she did like. "Make sure they take the tag thing off this time." She warned as I took the dresses.

"I know I won't." Giving her a kiss I turned and made my way up to the registers. The store we're in isn't too big so it wasn't too long of a walk. But there are two people ahead of me so I simply got in line and waited for my turn.

"Well I'll be damned!" I heard come from behind me getting me to turn around. "Here I was walking around minding my business and look who fate threw in my path."

"Hello Danielle how are you." I spoke simply.

"Well I'm doing great looking at you."

"Right anyway why are you here?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you owned this place too." That got me to roll my eyes because I know this isn't a coincidence her showing up here. About an hour ago I tweeted that me and Becky were shopping so she must have tracked us somehow.

"I don't actually I just don't like you."

"Ha I bet I can change that."

"Doubt it."

"You won't know for sure unless you let me try."

"You lost any chance of that the night you broke up with me."

"Yeah well I had every right to leave you. Who cheated o-"

"Don't!" I warned stopping her before she could say another word. We're out in public and I don't need her saying anything that could damage my reputation. "Please don't I'm just trying to-" It was here that my phone rang signaling a text and it's from Becky. Becky is and always will be my first priority. Opening the text it's a photo of her in a red dress that I guess she forgot to try on until now.

"Awe that's so sweet she really is so pretty." When she said that I moved my phone so she couldn't look at it anymore.

"Thank you but don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah but I need the house code so I can rest until you get home."

"No." I'm not dealing with this. So I simply walked away from her. I made it all but five steps before she grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. As soon as she did that she took my phone out of my hand. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't unlocked and if there wasn't a significant height difference between us. Unfortunately it was unlocked and she's a good couple inches taller than me. Seriously where are my guards when I need them. "Give that back right now or I swear to god!" I growled trying to take my phone back.

"It's not nice to swear on the lord like that." She chuckled doing something on my phone and moving around so I couldn't grab it back.

"Stop you're gonna cause a fucking scene and I don't need that right now!"

"Let this be the first of many scenes we have."

"Give me my phone!" I growled louder this time stepping closer to her and reaching up for my phone.

"Awe if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask." She then took her free hand and wrapped it around me. I'd rather her not go through my personal phone because I have some explicit content on there and I don't want her leaking it. So taking advantage of how close we are I jumped for my phone only to have her move her hand.

"SASHA!?" I heard boom from across the store. I don't need to look to know it's Becky. And I know that my ass is now officially grass. I'm basically hugging on my ex and this whole situation looks bad on my part. The most I can do right now is get the hell away from Danielle. Pushing her away from me I started to make my way over to Becks.

"Babe I swear it's not what it looks like." I started.

"The hell are you doing here?" She asked ignoring me and looking directly at Danielle.

"It's a free country I'm allowed to be here. I now have a date this coming weekend so I must find a dress." As she spoke that she made her way towards us.

"Baby no let's just go. She's not worth our time." I reasoned standing in front of her to try and keep these two separate. The last thing I need right now is for Becks to get mad and punch her again.

"It's good to see your eye healed up nicely. I thought you would've learned not to touch my Sasha ever again but I guess I was wrong."

"I didn't understand a single thing you just said to me. Sasha you really gotta get that girl an interpreter I hate this language barrier between us."

"Oh wow making fun of my accent so original why don't you stop trying to take things that don't belong to you and get your own." Spat Becky with venom. She hates it whenever someone hits on me when we're together. So add to that Danielle is the one who hit on me and she already doesn't like her from the last time the three of us had an encounter.

"Woah Sasha calm down that beast of yours."

"Oh girly don't you get me started." it was here that she started to try and get closer to Dani so I used all my strength to distance them.

"Becks no stop it! Don't you dare not while I'm still on tour. We have way too much shit going on to have to deal with going to court and shit like that. Let's just go we can come back later." She didn't say anything but just glaring at Danielle off somewhere behind me. "Now you know my loyalty is with you and I stand by it. I hate it when you question my loyalty to you and by feeding into he-"

"Actually you know what how about you two love birds stay here and I'll just go." It was here that she appeared next to us. "Here's your phone back Sasha I'm done putting my number in for you." She then held out my phone showing both of us that she put her number in my phone. When she said that I watched Becky's face change from anger to disbelief. Seeing it I snatched my phone from her.

"I didn't tell her to do that!" I spoke reaching out for Becky being she's backing away from me.

"Oh and remind me to text you my address so you know where to pick me up Saturday." Upon hearing that Becky turned and walked off somewhere. "Bye Becca!"

"Fuck you!" I spat looking at her.

"Just give me a time and place."

"I don't have feelings for you anymore all my feelings are with Becky and you have to accept that. Why can't you just move on and leave me alone?" When I finished saying that I gave her a disbelieving look over before I put down the dresses I was holding and following in the direction my girlfriend went. I'm so fucked. I have absolutely no clue how I'm going to get Becks to believe me that I'm innocent. That fucking bitch set me up and boy did she make me seem like the bad guy. I don't know what I'm gonna do I just know I gotta find her. We're in a small shopping plaza so she couldn't have gone far. Leaving the shop I surveyed the parking lot and she isn't by the car. Looking around some more I spotted her orange hair walking down the sidewalk. I don't know where she's going but I can't allow her to get there. "Rebecca!" I yelled after her as I began to chase after her. "Baby stop let me explain." I spoke catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"I don't want to talk to you." She growled shaking my grasp.

"Babe I didn't tell her to put her number in my phone. I opened your text and she took it out my hand I swear." That didn't get her to stop walking if anything I think she sped up. Fine if she wants to deal with this like a kid then I'll treat her like one. Grabbing her hand I began to walk in a opposite direction of where she's going.

"Let me go!"

"No we're going home."

"Why so you can kick me out?" She's gonna make me do this out in public.

"No we're going home and I'm going to remind you that you're the only woman I want and need. She's obsessed with me but I'm too busy being obsessed with you."

"If that's the case why'd she put her number in your phone Sasha?! What fucking date are you two going on?!" She growled breaking my grasp on her and stopping in the middle of the parking lot. Thank goodness it's not too busy right now because this is prime paparazzi bait, especially since I go out of my way to try and avoid them. So it's a treat if they catch us out in public and the fact that we're arguing is the icing on the cake.

"I don't know she did that herself I swear on my life I didn't tell her to. You made it clear to me months ago that I'm not to contact her so why would I go against that now? She's a thing of the past and she's staying there no matter what shenanigans she tries to pull. The love I had for her is non existent compared to the love I have for you now." She simply folded her arms and glared at me so I kept talking. "See the fact that you're pissed off at me for no reason is a prime example of her just trying to break us up. She knows what we have is special and she's jealous of it. And you want to know how you can tell I'm not lying?"

"How?"

"She said we have a date this weekend, but why would I make that plan when we're going back to Florida this weekend? See that doesn't add up so you know she's lying." She didn't say anything she's just staring at me.

"Delete it then."

"Delete what?"

"Her number. Delete it and block it prove to me you're not lying to me." She spoke with no emotion. I didn't even hesitate to pull out my phone and block her number before I deleted it.

"See she's gone out of our lives forever."

"Next time I see her I'm strangling her."

"If that's the case we gotta find somewhere to hide the body."

"I'll be searching for a place to hide your body because if I find out you're cheating on me you're dead. And I will be the first one crying on tv begging for you to come home safe. Don't fucking test me Sasha. I will tear you apart everything you own will be mine." She growled looking me directly in the eyes. She didn't once blink while saying that so I know she's not fucking around.

"I wouldn't expect anything less mammas. But you know me and I'm not a cheater, I could never cheat on you. Fuck I hate that we're even saying that word because you know I love you." I took this opportunity to move in closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I don't think I'll ever find another female who will submit to me the way you do. And it's because of that I have to hold on to you." I then kissed the back of her hand and interlaced our fingers. "I'm yours Rebecca and you don't ever have to question that."

"Innocent or not I'm still mad at you."

"Mad enough to let me take you out to lunch?" I asked because I'm still really hungry.

"Fine but I don't want to sit next to you." She stated effortlessly. Well she doesn't really have a choice because she's sitting next to me regardless.

"That's fine as long as you don't make me eat alone I don't mind." She probably doesn't want it but I want a kiss. Moving closer I reached up and kissed her. When I pulled away she was pouting at me. "What's the matter gorgeous?" She just has this sad puppy face on and I don't like it... even if she looks so adorable.

"Promise me you won't hurt me." She spoke in a low tone. "I've never had my heart truly broken and I'm so into you... I trust you and I-" Before she could finish I kissed her. Damn I was hoping this wouldn't trigger her but it did. I can tell because she went from being a raging Irish to a sad puppy within the span of five minutes. Usually when she's mad she stays mad for a good while before she calms down.

"I promise I won't hurt you." As I said that I caressed her cheek. "I promise I won't let anybody hurt you at that. I love you."

"I love you too." Good. Giving her one more kiss I began to make our way over to the car. We're going home I think we've spent more than enough time out of the house for today.

"You wanna watch movies and order take out?" I don't always need sex to help keep her from dropping. Sometimes a simple cuddle session and attention is all she'll need.

"Can we order from that soul food place that we got the one time?"

"Mrs. Tootsie's?"

"Yeah I need comfort food and a nap." When she said that I couldn't help but smile. I don't think I'll ever have a girl who is as amazing as Becky.

"That's fine momma. Order it on our way home so we don't have to wait long."

"Okay." Perfect. From there we got in the car and I drove us home. When we got home I made it my point to not leave her side as much as possible. It proved harder than I thought because Shiloh must have sensed she was sad and he was stuck to her like glue too. Hell we both were and that's because we both love Becks beyond belief. I had to fight Shi to get my seat in her lap and she absolutely loved it. It made her smile after everything that happened earlier and if you ask me that's a definite win.

 **One week later Becky's POV**

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Asked Sasha standing against the door frame of our bathroom.

"No I'm just wearing this just to wear it." I murmured because I'm trying to focus on putting on my eyeliner. Right now I'm getting ready to go out with Charlotte and Bayley to celebrate my birthday. For Christmas Sasha got us tickets to go see a play on Broadway and we're going the night of my birthday in a few days. So we're just going to spend both our birthdays out in New York since our birthdays are only four days apart. So when I told Char that she insisted that they celebrate it with me before we left. Tonight was the only day we all had free so that's why I'm all dressed up.

"I don't think I want you wearing that. I mean you look good but you look too good to be going out without me."

"Well that's too bad I'm sorry to hear that." Sasha has to get up early tomorrow for a mandatory meeting at the office so she unfortunately won't be joining us tonight.

"I feel like you're dressed like this because you're going to go meet up with one of your little side hoes. How do I know you aren't going on a date dressed like that?" She said that I just smiled and looked at her.

"You're the only side hoe I have so that's not possible."

"I dunno if I believe that low key. You put a little extra time in getting ready tonight it seems a little sus to me."

"Sash it's almost my birthday I'm allowed to dress as cute as I want."

"Yeah but not this cute. I'm mean I can't stop myself from eye fucking the hell out of you in that dress. So if I can barely look away from you I can only imagine how many guys are going to look at you and have the same problem and to be honest with you I have a problem with that." It was here that I put on the final touches to my make up. Giving myself one last look over I finished and turned my attention to Sasha. "You have to change you're not leaving the house in that." To that I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm not changing but I'll put on a jacket deal?" I asked because the dress I'm wearing has a deep v-cut in the front and back and it comes down just to about my mid thigh.

"Okay wear your black Moncler Hermine jacket."

"Sasha that's a full on winter jacket and it's too hot out for it you nut."

"Okay then change your dress. I refuse to let you leave looking this good. I'm borderline deciding if I should even let you go out because I don't want you going out looking so hot like this." I only smiled then kissed her. I gave her a nice slow kiss. "I can see it now you're going to go meet some motherfucker aren't you? I mean I'm not going out so you must have gotten cute for someone and I'm not having it."

"Will you stop it I'm not trying to impress anyone but myself tonight. Don't you remember?" I asked grabbing her right hand and holding it up so we can both see my Claddagh right that I gave to her. "You have me wrapped around your finger." I smiled looking her in the eyes. Mostly I just like looking at my ring on her finger because it gives me faith in our relationship. Hopefully one day I'll be able to switch it to her left hand and she'll be mine forever.

"You're right I forgot I was wearing this. Perfect if you don't change I'm taking it off." She spoke folding her arms. It was here that I realized what she's doing and I decided to play along. I know she's bluffing she won't actually take it off. A while back I pretended to take my ring back and she cried before I could even get it off her finger so I know she won't actually take it off.

"You don't mean that." I purred in her ear. "You don't want to take that off I've peeped you just sitting and staring at it. I notice that dreamy look in your eyes when you're staring at it." As I was saying that I pulled her in closer to the point where her body is completely pressed to mine. "I have a feeling I know what you're dreaming about in those moments."

"Okay so what I can't help myself. I was blessed by you coming into my life and I like cherishing it."

"Good so then there needn't be any doubt in your mind that I will come home to you and Shiloh later tonight. Our bed is the only bed I'll lay in or any bed you're in."

"Woof!" Shiloh was only lying on the bed so when he heard his name he must have thought I was calling him.

"Bud tell mommy to let me go and that she's overreacting." As I said that I walked us out the bedroom and towards the bed.

"You sure you don't want to put a shirt on?"

"I'm positive. I can take care of myself Sasha don't you trust me?"

"I trust you it's the other men and women that I don't trust."

"Well I have my necklace." I then showed her my necklace that has her name on it. "I have my collar." I then pointed to my white lace collar she got me for Christmas. "And if you want I'll put on my goggles so they all know who I am."

"Nah I'm just gonna tag along." She shrugged trying to escape my grasp but I have a good grip on her so she didn't get far.

"You are babysitting so no you're not." I spoke with authority. Sometimes I have to be demanding to get her to listen. "You said you didn't want to go and it's too late because the girls should be here any minute now and we have reservations and we aren't missing it because of you. Plus you and Shiloh need some mother son bonding and that's what you're gonna do tonight."

"You seem to keep forgetting who I am we don't need no stupid reservation I'm Sasha fucking Banks."

"And that's why you're not coming. I had a perfectly normal and quite life before you and I'd like to have a night where I don't get hounded by paparazzi or fans wanting autographs or pictures." When I said that she pouted at me.

"So I'm too famous to hangout with you and your friends?"

"Yup that's exactly the case."

"You do know technically the world knows we're together. So regardless if I'm with you or not paparazzi are gonna bother you."

"WHERE'S THE ALMOST BIRTHDAY GIRL!" We heard yell out from the hallway.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SHOTS!" That got Shi to jump off the bed and run into the hall to greet them.

"Do they just not know what the doorbell is for?" I just grinned and kissed her.

"You know how Char and Bay are they don't care." I reasoned because I'm use to them just walking into our house without warning or knocking.

"Awe shit here she is! I got you something. Drink up. Drink up my precious." Sang Charlotte as she came in holding out two large shot glasses filled to the brim of a mysterious clear liquid.

"Nice job knocking we could've been in the middle of having sex and you would've just walked in on it."

"That wouldn't be the first time. But here you go Rebecca." Holding out the shot to me I let go of Sasha and took it.

"Why is it so big this is like three shots in one?" I out of all of us should know the size of a normal shot glass and this is not it.

"We are going all out this time Becks. You're almost thirty so we gotta get you fucked up before you switch to just wine on us." Spoke Bay coming in also.

"Exactly so drink up so we can get the fuck on. We got three different clubs we gotta attend before the sun comes up again."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Three different clubs?!" Asked Sasha incredulously.

"What's in here?" I asked ignoring Sasha because if I engage it's going to open a whole new can of worms.

"You guys are only allowed to go to one club for twenty minutes and that's it."

"Don't worry about it just drink it." Smelling the shot it sorta smells like tequila but it has a slight fruity smell to it. "Come on don't be a little mcbitch drink it because you gotta drink this one too." She then showed me the other shot glass.

"Ugh fuck I should've ate."

"Becks I change my mind I'm coming." Sasha then walked away into the closet.

"Hurry up before she comes back." Spoke Char in an urgent matter. Tonight was planned for just the three of us specifically so if Sasha joins it'll ruin our plan.

"Cheers!" I then took a deep breath then took my shot. Once I swallowed it I traded my empty glass for the second one and took that one too. "Ahh woo!"

"You are a beast!" Giggled Bayley.

"Ah did you mix tequila and vodka?" I asked because at first it tasted like tequila then it tasted like pineapple vodka.

"Yes I did. I call it the tongue twister."

"It's good I liked it. But let go before she comes out." I spoke lowly nodding towards the closet.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes?" As I respond I moved around so I could collect my purse, phone, and heels.

"Would it make sense to wear my green Versace dress or my red Channel with the gold buttons on it?" As she asked that I slowly crept towards the girls signaling then to start heading out.

"I think the green one because it hugs you better."

"Agreed." Added Char. By this time we were already out of the bedroom and at the front door.

"Sasha baby we're leaving I love you." I Yelled out before leaving and closing the door behind me. There's a chance I might get in trouble for this but I don't care. I'll keep texting her throughout the night so she doesn't shit a brick. Besides I have to remind her to let Shiloh out before she goes to bed.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Sasha baby we're leaving I love you!" I heard call out before I heard the front door shut. Coming out the closet I had to see it to believe it.

"She really left us huh bud?" I asked because the room is empty besides me and Shiloh. He just came up to me and licked my foot before sitting. "Wow i guess it's just me and you now. Well what do you want to do first? The warden is gone so we can do whatever we want." It was like Becky must have sensed I was going to do that because I got a text from her. Looking at it, it reads;

" **Do not forget to take Shiloh for a walk and be careful to watch where he sniffs because our neighbors are litterbugs and he will try to eat trash. When you get close to passing the Wilson's house cross over to the other side because their cat almost clawed him because he got too close to one of her kittens. And if he goes #2 make sure you pick it up. When you get back to the house feed him but make sure you wipe his paws so he doesn't track dirt in the house. Make sure you warm his food up in the microwave for two minutes or until it's hot. Test it with your finger to make sure it's not too hot for him and he burns his tongue. Make sure you take him out before you go down for the night. When you put him out MAKE SURE YOU TIE HIM UP OR ELSE HE WILL WANDER OFF! I REPEAT ATTACH HIS COLLAR TO THE ROPE WHEN YOU PUT HIM OUTSIDE. He will let you know when he needs to go out and he will let you know when he's ready to come back inside. As for you there are leftovers in the fridge so make sure you eat that. Make sure you lock all the doors before you go to bed. I don't know what time I'll be home but keep my side of the bed warm. I love you give Shi a kiss for me and I'll see you two in the morning."**

I kid you not that's exactly what it says word for word. Like I said I'm so number two on her list of who gets more affection. If she could I'm sure she would write a book series about how to take care of Shiloh. She spoils him and I think it's a bit over the top. "Shi your mother is crazy. Does she really wipe your paws off every time you two come in from a walk?" I asked him looking down at him. He didn't respond but just look at me. "God lord kid she spoils you more than I spoil her. You both are so rotten it's insane." I then responded to her text before turning my attention back to him. "Do you even want to go for a walk?"

"Woof!"

"Okay well I don't so we are going to have a movie night instead." I smiled leaning down to pet him. "We can watch _Beethoven_ , _Air Bud_ , and _Marley and Me_. Any movie you wanna watch we can watch." I then picked him up and cradled him in my arms. "You are way to calm right now with me holding you like this." He simply licked my hand. "My spoiled little bug. What are you gonna do when you get brothers and sisters and you aren't the only child anymore?" He let out a little yelp before going back to licking my hand. Despite the fact he's only here because he helps Becks with her drops he sure is pretty adorable. I mean his eyes are so intriguing that it makes it hard to ignore him. I get why she loves him so much it's hard not to love him. "Guess we'll worry about it when we get there. For now let's go watch movies." Moving closer to the bed I dropped him on it and headed out the room with him right on my heels. "Since Mom is gone getting drunk we have a right to do the same." I mean what the hell else am I supposed to do in the meantime until my girlfriend returns besides waiting for her to come home. She's probably going to come home drunk and want sex like she always does when she's drunk so I figure why don't I get drunk too that way it'll be explosive when she's in my arms again. Besides what is a few glasses of wine and a blunt going to do besides speed up time? Nothing and that's what's on my agenda tonight. Get fucked up, watch movies with Shiloh, and wait for wifey to return. Seems simple enough what could possibly go wrong.

 **Becky's POV**

"Okay Char! Fuck it up!" I chanted watching Charlotte dance on some random guy.

"I didn't even know she could move like that!" Spoke Bayley in my ear since we're dancing together. Since I technically am a celebrity to some degree I managed to get us a private booth in some random club that Charlotte dragged us too. It's not the worst club I've ever been to but it's something. To be honest I'm way too drunk to actually care where we go I just wanted to dance. It's actually now that I'm regretting leaving Sasha at home because I love grinding with her because I love watching the way her body moves. Plus I'm watching all these couples dance and make out and I wanna make out with someone too. Luckily Bayley is here and she isn't single either so that automatically makes us dance partners for the night. Yeah apparently for New Years Bayley spent it with E and right before the clock struck midnight he asked her to be his girlfriend and she agreed sealing it with a New Year's kiss. I'm happy it finally happened because now we can go on double dates and it's been awhile since me and Sasha went on a double date. The last double date we went on was with Ellen and Portia DeGeneres almost a year ago in a few months.

"Neither did I." I smiled watching them dance.

"Mrs. Banks there are some fans who want to say hi. Should I-"

"No no let them in. Wait how many are there?" I asked the security guard who is standing out in front of our booth.

"It's just four females." He then pointed to the rope and there are four females standing at the rope waving at me.

"Becks let them in fuck it let's have some fun." Spoke Char coming up to me.

"What if they're weird?"

"You're weird too it'll be fine. Come on let's go see." Grabbing my hand she took us right up to the rope in front of the four girls.

"Oh my god it's her! It's really her!" Gushed one of them.

"Shh Shh let me handle this." Spoke a brunette woman.

"Well hello." I smiled showing my teeth because I always greet new people with a warm smile.

"Eeeee!" Squealed a different brunette.

"I take it you guys are big fans of my best friend here?"

"Well yeah she's so beautiful. I'm Nikki and this mess is my sister Brie."

"Woah are you guys twins?! I asked because that's so cool plus they are both very attractive.

"Yeah fascinating right?" Answered Nikki.

"Becks they're hot they have to party with us." Whispered Charlotte in my ear. They are indeed hot but it's going to take more than looks to get me to let them in.

"Well hello Nikki and Brie nice to meet you. But who are your friends?" I asked because there's a redheaded woman and a chocolate brown haired woman standing next to them.

"I'm Christy and this is my best friend Alicia." Spoke the red head pointing to her friend next to her.

"Hi." She murmured very nervously looking away from me.

"Alicia?" I asked getting her to look at me and I'm going to be honest but out of the four of them she's the one who catches my eye. She's beautiful and by the way she's acting I don't think she knows that. "Nice to meet you." I smiled sticking my hand out for her to shake. She was hesitant but she eventually took my hand.. and we made eye contact. Her eyes are this beautiful hazel color unlike anything I've ever seen before. I mean I've seen thousands of beautiful caramel colored women but none of them had eyes like hers.

"You're so much more beautiful in person I can't believe it." Is it weird that my heart did a little jump at her compliment? She's not Sasha so I don't exactly have a desire to get in her pants, but I would very much like to kiss her. I mean I know I shouldn't and I won't, but I definitely want to get to know her.

"Hey B what do you think should we let them in? We have plenty of space it's up to you. You're the girl of the hour tonight." Spoke Charlotte reminding me that Alicia isn't the only female standing here.

"Well that depends, Alicia are you down to take shots?" I asked looking back to Alicia. I liked this because she obviously blushed when I asked her that.

"Of course we are!" Responded Christy. Good enough for me.

"Let them in." I spoke patting the guard on the shoulder letting him know to open the rope for them. He did and the twins came in first followed by Christy leaving Alicia to be last to enter. "Come on don't be shy I don't bite." I smiled holding my hand out to her and she took it.

"Thank you for letting us hangout with you."

"It's no problem. Sasha would murder me if she found out I was hanging out with random dudes. So if anything you're doing me a favor because I need someone new to dance with."

"It must be nice."

"Hmm?" I asked as we got to the table and grabbed a shot being Charlotte already started to pour them.

"You being Sasha's girlfriend and stuff." When she said that she pointed to my Sasha necklace. I only handed her a shot and grabbed another for myself.

"Yeah it has its perks. It's a lot sometimes not being able to take out the trash without someone taking my picture but I make it work for Sasha's sake." I shrugged because it's true. I hate the fact that we can never live a normal life as long as Sasha keeps writing, but just being with Sasha makes it all worth it. And I wouldn't dare keep her from doing what she loves for my own selfish reasons.

"Alright ladies here's to Rebecca. It's almost your birthday and you aren't even going to be here for it." Spoke Bayley.

"She became all famous and never has time for her best friends anymore. But it's okay because when she does we go out and do shit like this. But we still love you sis."

"Awe I love you guys too!"

"Good because nobody wants to deal with that annoying accent of yours. We can hardly understand you half the time."

"Awe but it's so cute!" Chimed Alicia.

"It is and that's why we haven't called immigration on you yet. Happy birthday Becks. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all said in unison before we all took our shots.

"Oh no guys this is bad. That went down like water." Whined Bayley making me and Charlotte laugh. Bayley doesn't really drink too often but tonight she's been keeping pace with us.

"Good maybe now you'll be some fun!" Chuckled Char.

"I am always fun you ass."

"If you say so Mrs. let's stay in and just watch movies."

"Oh god here they go." I murmured because they're always arguing over something stupid.

"They are quite the pair you have there."

"Yeah I can't ever take them anywhere nice without them fighting over something." I shrugged because it's the truth.

"For future references I'm a lover not a fighter."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Anyway do you want something to drink, can I interest you in some snacks?"

"If it's okay with you I would love to sit. I've been in these heels all damn night and I-"

"Oh yeah yeah yeah! I understand completely. Come let's sit." We then moved over to the couch and we sat down. "So what really brings you here? You don't look like the partying type."

"Christy just got back from being on tour with her band and I haven't seen her in two months so she insisted we come out for a few drinks. But somehow we ended up here."

"What kind of band is she in?"

"She has this indie rock band with the twins."

"Oh that's cool. Are you in the band too?"

"No I wish but she wouldn't let me join. I feel like it's her way to escape from me or something. I'll just want to have a nice movie night at home but she always puts the band over me." She sighed leaning her head on the back of the couch.

"Oh so is Christy your girlfriend?"

"Honestly I'm not even sure anymore. It's basically just me in this relationship at this point."

"Well she introduced you as her best friend so I take it the twins don't know?" She shook her head no. .

"I think she's ashamed of me or something because we'll be cuddling one second and as soon as she finds out the girls are coming over we're complete strangers." When she said that my next instinct was to hug her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. You don't deserve that. You are way too beautiful to be neglected like that."

"I know but I can't find it in me to leave her. Every time I get the courage to do it she cries on my lap and I don't do it." It was here that I noticed a single tear escape her eyelashes. She's way too beautiful to be crying.

"Hey Becky we're all going to go dance on the floor come with us." Spoke Nikki grabbing my hand and tugging me to get up. I'm in the middle of a conversation with a beautiful woman so I'm not budging. I also noticed that when they came near she quickly wiped away her tears and straightened up.

"Y'all go head I'm gonna stay here my feet hurt."

"Come on Please I promise you I can keep the beat." She smiled shaking her hips.

"No it's okay I believe you. Go ahead I'll catch up."

"It's okay we won't tell Sasha." Whispered Brie in my ear.

"No need she probably already knows."

"Even better now you can dance guilt free." Added Christy.

"Yeah but you don't know Sasha like I do and I'm just trying to save my own skin here. She doesn't like when I dance with other females."

"Leave her alone if she doesn't want to dance she doesn't have to." Interrupted Bayley. "Go go stop bothering her."

"Fine your loss." Spoke Nikki before walking away her sister not to far behind.

"Aye you coming?" Asked Christy looking at Alicia. Please say no. Please say no.

"Nah I'll just chill here I don't want to burden you." She responded then put her hand on top of mine. "I'll just be here with Becky."

"Ok." Christy then kissed Alicia on the forehead before leaving towards the dance floor.

"You know the only reason they came over here was because you're Sasha's girlfriend."

"Okay and what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're girlfriend is signed to a major record company, my girlfriend is in a band without a label. They befriend you in hopes you'll show Sasha their music and-"

"They want a record deal?"

"Yep. I told them it probably wouldn't work and I was right."

"How do I know they didn't leave you to do their bidding?" I asked because why would she just expose her girlfriend and her friends like that?

"Their music sucks I hate it. And you're really nice and don't deserve to be used like that."

"Well thanks for the warning I appreciate it. Now I know they're meanie beanies."

"Yeah."

"Do you want a shot?" I asked trying to save this conversation from being awkward.

"Please. We just met and you already know more about my relationship than my parents do." That got me to let out a small laugh before we got up and moved to the table where all the drinks are.

"Pick your poison."

"Your birthday celebration your choice." Hmm I've only know this woman for twenty minutes and I can already tell we're going to be good friends. I dunno I guess I gotta just let the night ride out and see how everything plays out.

...

"Hey I gotta pee come with me!" Spoke Alicia in my ear. After the first shot we took together we sorta started to go shot for shot for a bit until we finished off a half empty bottle. Then from there she convinced me to dance with her. I'm allowed to have fun as long as I go home to Sasha tonight.

"Okay let's go." Alicia then interlaced our hands and began navigating our way through the crowd and to the bathroom. "Awe damn there's a line."

"Yeah.. come on." She then pushed past the line of girls and walked into the men's room. "There's no wait here." She then disappeared into one of the stalls. I took this opportunity to look at myself in the mirror. I'm surprised I even look decent considering how drunk I am. And it's like a sauna on the dance floor and I can't stop sweating. "What time is it?"

"It is.." Checking my phone I noticed I have a fuckton of messages and missed calls from Sasha. I'm not really sober enough to actually comprehend what they say but I'm sure it's her just being Sasha and making sure I'm okay. "It's almost two in the morning."

"Damn it's so much earlier than I thought it was going to be." She spoke coming out the stall and over to the sink to wash her hands. "I didn't want to come out tonight because I was so sure I was going to have a shitty time, which I was. All night I've been trying to talk to Chris you know. Get her to give me some sort of sign to let me know she still wants me. Or that she at least cares about me. Nothing..." It was here that she finished washing her hands and turned to face me. "That kiss on the forehead she gave me was the first and only shred of affection I got from her since we left the house. I just don't get it! What is it going to take for her to notice me again?" When she said the last part her voice started to crack and I can sense tears coming. I want to comfort her but I don't know how. The only thing I can think of right now is hugging her so I did.

"You don't deserve that Alicia. You're beautiful a solid ten out of ten and you can do so much better than her. You have to find someone who sees that in you. You have to find you someone who is obsessed with you and wants nothing but the best for you. Find that person who understands you on a level you never thought anyone could." I then pulled out of our hug and cupped her cheek to look at me. "There is someone out there who's an even better match to you than Christy. I was in your shoes once. Trapped in a relationship that I wasn't truly happy in. But then one day a bossy little thing came into my life and she turned my life upside down, and ever since I've been living my life. You just have to find you're bossy little thing and all will be well."

"But what if she never comes?"

"She will come you just have to be patient. For all you know she could be here in this club tonight but you'll never know because you're in the bathroom crying." When I said that she stopped crying and she's just staring at me with dough eyes. "See you're way too pretty to be crying doll."

"You're right my bossy little thing is here in this club tonight."

"Exac-" Before I could finish her lips were on mine and boy are her lips soft. They taste like sugar but it's also salty from her tears. I know I shouldn't but she has a grip around my waist that's keeping me from escaping. I mean I want to pull away but my body is responding to her touch. I don't want to kiss her but I can't stop.. or that was until My Giggled Orange started blasting from in my hand causing us both to jump and separate.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She gushed in an apologetic tone as she backed away from me.

"I.. It's.." I don't know what to say about what just happened. I just made out with someone who isn't Sasha and I think I enjoyed it. But I can't let that linger not when Sasha's calling me. She probably knows and I'm dead meat. She's going to kill me and I can already feel the beating she is going to give me when I get home. Hopefully she'll give me a free pass because I'm super drunk and I had no control. "I gotta take this." Turning away from her I answered. " Hi baby how's Shi?" When I finished asking that I just heard her break down crying on her side of the phone.

"Babe I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out immediately sobering me up and making my heart start pounding out of my chest. I haven't heard her cry like that since the time we argued in the hospital parking lot two years ago.

"What's wrong? What's the matter? What happened?" I asked because I know this is serious and not a joke.

"I'm soo so sorry Becks! I'm so sorry!

* * *

 **So.. Am I good or should I start running? But just remember I can't write if I'm in the hospital. I'm just saying... But if you want we can talk about the giant elephant in the room... So Becky giving Sasha that ring was cute right? lol Jk its pretty self explanatory. Ik what you want to talk about, Foxy and Christy Hemme what do you think? I hope you guys peeped what I did there because this shit really just flipped upside down. Makes you wonder what the hell I'm planning right? Well you guys are just going to have to sit and wonder who is going to fuck up first... better yet who's going to fuck up the worst? Hahahahahahahahaha its funny because now you gotta wait to find out hahahaha yes I did drug your tea and now you're addicted to me. Sorry not sorry. And no I don't have the antidote yet so you're stuck, again sorry not sorry. I mean if you look at the bright side here at least nobody got harmed so that's a plus (as far as you guys know). All the dominoes have been set up now its time to hit the fuse. Basically just be behind me when we walk into class. you can't miss me because I'll be wearing the pink onesie and slides. Don't judge me ok I just like always being comfy and ready to what I mean by that you never know when you'll have to out run a stamped of wild Rhinos. Joz when the fuck ever would you need to run from Rhinos? I don't know but just know if that moment ever comes I'll be prepared. Think ahead fam it'll save your life one day. True words from a wise girl. Okay anywhere where shall we go next chapter back to the past or dare I carry on with this present chapter? (odds are its a trick question) drop a comment and tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, I'll give it to you real good my love trust me. XP Ok I'm sorry my hormones have been all over the place this week so I'm a lose cannon, then again when am I not. Kay anyway I'm gonna go now I kinda want to go take a nap or maybe I'll write some more because ive been in a writing mood as of late. Plus I have this one-shot I've been hiding for quite some time perhaps it'll make its debut. Idk we'll just keep it pushing and see where we end up. Remember Pretzels make good pets. ~Joz #itpufcuk**

 **O** **h and I forget to mention What the fuck was that kiss in the bathroom? And why the fuck is Sasha balling her eyes out?**


	30. Her chocolate milk

**Hi friends I bet you're happy to see me huh? yeah so I know I'm like a good week and some change late on this upload and you probably thought I died, but I didn't. I have a valid excuse this time. Okay no don't fucking roll your eyes at me just let me explain first before you start fucking me up. For starters I was working on a one shot that dropped earlier this month featuring a new pairing so you guys should go check it out after you finish up here because ur gonna want to after reading this chapter. Then add to that life has really been fucking me up but its getting better over time it'll pass starting with my Eagles winning our first ring so I'm obvi excited about that. It was my one Christmas wish, like I deadass didn't wish for money or socks, I asked for an Eagle Superbowl and it fucking came true. You have no idea how proud I am of my boys. never once did I doubt them this year and here we are. Then mix all that into my classes and it completely sucked the inspiration out of me. However earlier this week I think an old flame got rekindled and my muse just came back and slapped the shit out of me and watered my ovaries thus producing the ending to this chapter. If you know me and how much of an ass I am you probably already know that this is a past chapter... Kay I've rambled enough on with the story.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

"Ugh do you have to go?" Whined Sasha as her chauffeur pulled into my apartment complex.

"Yeah I haven't been home in over forty eight hours. I'd like to sleep in my own bed if that's okay with you."

"That's understandable but you know my bed is way more cozy." She purred placing kisses on my neck.

"It is but nothing beats lying in the bed that belongs to you." I shrugged making sure I have all my stuff.

"Well let me wife you and you can have my bed." When she said that I couldn't help the small smile from forming on my face.

"You would be the one." She smirked then kissed me.

"I am the one. I'm the one for you to be with forever." It was here that the driver pulled up to my flat and parked.

"Of course you are. Anyway I'm probably going to go take a nap so I'll text you when I get up." I know it's only eight in the morning but ever since we left the hair salon Sasha has been all over me. I couldn't even get out the bed to use the bathroom without her whining and getting upset that I was leaving her for a little bit. As annoying as it was I admit it was nice because it feels good to be wanted by someone. And that's all Sasha does is let me know that she wants me and she proves it by doing the things she does for me and saying the things she says to me. The more she does these things I just fall deeper and deeper into this abyss of feelings that's between us.

"Ok." She then gave me another kiss. "Bye beautiful." She then used her right hand to cup my cheek and give me an even deeper kiss. Well I'm not going to not kiss her back so I leaned more into the kiss.

"Bye sexy." I grinned pulling out of the kiss. It was here that Sasha reached over me and locked the door on my side. Doing that prevented Leo from being able to open the door for me to get out. Leo knows about us so this isn't the first time she's done something like this before. So when he realized that he simply turned his back to us and leaned up against the car. After I witnessed that Sasha's lips were back on mine. I love when she drops me off because she never lets me leave. "Don't you start Finn's home." I murmured into our kiss.

"He can't see what we're doing it doesn't matter. I'm just saying goodbye to you." Then our lips were back together again. This is so fucking wrong but I can't fucking help it. She's just so beautiful to me and I'm sorta happy I'm the only one who gets to kiss her. I'm not selfish about her but it's just nice to know that someone as beautiful as her is so into me and only me. Hell I'll admit it I have some feelings for her that I most likely won't get bored of. I wouldn't quite say it's love but it's definitely a few notches below it. Then again it might just be that..

"Say goodbye then." When I said that she pulled away from me.

"How do I say goodbye when you look this good?"

"Like this." I then pulled her back in for another kiss. I'm not sure what happened but somehow that kiss quickly turned into heavy petting and Sasha's hands are on my shirt massaging my breast. I shouldn't but I can't help it so it was only right I pulled her into my lap and used both my hands to grip her bum. When I did that she let out this sexy moan making me shiver a little bit. She must have felt that and she let out a chuckle.

"You're a problem now I hope you know that. Like I'm dead ready to fuck you right here in the back of this car."

"As much as I would love that I need a break from you. You wore me out I'm tired and I need a complete nap where I don't get woken up halfway by someone molesting me." It's true these past two days me and Sasha haven't had much sleep because we were busy doing other things.

"Well I can't help it you're so hot and I.. Ugh!" She then pressed her lips back to mine. "Please don't go."

"I gotta babe I'm sorry. I want to shower and take a nap."

"You can do that at my house I promise I won't disturb you while you sleep. You can even lock me out the room if you really want to." She's so adorable I'm positive she'll kick a baby for me if it meant I'd be happy. Giving her a chaste kiss I nodded towards the window.

"It's too late he knows I'm home." I guess Finn must have noticed the car sitting out front and came outside. He's just standing in the doorway looking at the car.

"Good. This one is for you Sharky." She then gripped my checks and gave me a really deep territorial kiss. I'm positive this is her way of reminding me of who I belong to. "Don't you dare let him touch you." She warned putting her finger in my face. "I know exactly where I left my marks on you, if I find one that I didn't give you I'm fucking you up, and I'm snitching. I have quite the collection of photos and videos of you and I will send them to him."

"Like you'd really share them with anyone." I smirked because she won't even let me see them.

"Whatever." She then connected our lips together and this time it was softer and more comforting. "Bye baby." She spoke getting off my lap.

"Am I going to see you later tonight?"

"I dunno, if none of my other hoes are free then yeah probably." When she said that I pinched her boob as hard as I could. She's not wearing a bra so I really got a good grip. "Owe! Stop you bitch!" She yelled swatting my hand away.

"Take that back or I'm going inside and I'm blowing him as soon as I walk through the door."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh honey momma ain't raise no spitter." I then licked my lips and used my thumb to wipe the corner of my mouth.

"No baby I'm sorry!" She cooed getting back in my lap. "I was kidding." She then gave me several small kisses all over my face. "You're mine not his. He doesn't deserve you and the pleasures you bring."

"I know you made it abundantly clear. But come on I gotta go." I spoke patting her thigh letting her know to get off me.

"Only if you promise to let me take you out later."

"Okay fine now get off me."

"Kay perfect I'll pick you up at noon." Giving me a chaste kiss she reached over and unlocked the door before knocking on it. "Bye beautiful." One last kiss she got off my lap and Leo opened the door.

"See you later boss."

"Get out my car." She stated emotionlessly. This woman. Anyway shooting her a wink I got out the car.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem Mrs. Lynch you enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will certainly try my best but judging by the way Sharky is burning a hole in me it might not be likely." I haven't really talked to him since yesterday sometime. So odds are I'm about to get an earful.

"Why don't you get back in and we can go fuck some more instead." Sasha almost practically yelled but I don't think Finn heard her. Thank god he didn't.

"Don't you start."

"Well why venture into a war zone when you can enter my lov-" Before she could finish I closed the door on her so she couldn't say anything else.

"Bye Leo."

"Bye." After sharing a warm smile with him I turned and faced Finn. Well my main goal here is to get to bed with as little conversation as possible. Maybe if I pretend like I wasn't missing for two days he won't be too mad. Smiling I started to walk towards him with a little bit of pep in my step. "Hi Sharky!" I smiled going right up on him as giving him a kiss on the cheek. I then pushed past him and into the house. Going in I smell coffee and I want some before I go lay down. Taking off my jacket I put it on the back of the table chair and went to go wash my hands.

"It's good to see you're in a good mood."

"Yeah I had a pretty good nap on the plane ride home." I shrugged opening the cabinet and grabbing out a coffee cup.

"So when were you planning to text me back? Because I'm pretty sure I double no I actually triple texted you yesterday and no reply. I just want to know if I'm important anymore?" Ugh here we go.

"Sorry I was working and I forgot lol." It's not a lie I was busting a sweat working so hard not to cum before Sasha said I could.

"I'm sorry I just don't get what's so funny about me not knowing if my girlfriend is even alive. Hell I woke up two days ago and you're in fucking California." I simply rolled my eyes to myself and carried on pouring myself a cup of joe.

"Yeah you know how Sasha is with her random ass missions in the middle of the night. You think you're mad, you weren't the one who had to get up three am just to get on a plane to go to California." I joked because I'm not at all taking this argument seriously. "I mean yeah it was worth it getting to watch the sun rise twice in a day bu-"

"Why do you keep choosing work over me? And don't try and blame this on Sasha constantly calling you because there's no way she could need you for an entire day."

"Well I'm a workaholic I just like working. I mean we gotta keep the lights on somehow." I answered simply sipping my coffee.

"I cover most of the bills so you don't have to work as hard as you are now so I know that's a lie."

"Listen Finn do you have anything important to tell me because if not I'm going to go take a nap. I'm tired and you're sorta wasting my time right now." I spoke slowly trying to make that not sound rude but I don't think it really worked.

"Wow you've changed." He chuckled shaking his head. Yeah I should've got back in the car with Sasha, at least she wouldn't be getting on my nerves right now. "I didn't want to believe it but you aren't the same Becky I fell in love with."

"I'm sorry to hear that bro but people grow up and they change. Like right now for instance, I'm going to be the mature adult here and walk away from this fight because that's the grown up thing to do." As I said that I walked past him and headed towards the stairs. I didn't get too far past him before he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Do not bro me. I am your boyfriend and you are to respect that."

"Let me go." I murmured trying to hold back most of my annoyance towards him right now.

"You know what's sad? This is the most intimate we've been in three months now."

"We'll soak it in because if this is your attempt to get some it's not gonna happen." I then broke out his grasp and continuing up to my room.

"We'll see about that. You can't resist me." He yelled after me getting me to let out a dry chuckle.

"Well I'm not allowed to touch you so it doesn't even matter." I'd be lying if I said I don't still find him attractive because he has a body chiseled from stone and it's very nice to look at. After I said that I got into the room and closed the door behind myself. Yeah I so should have just stayed with Sasha. There's no way I'm spending the night here with him if I don't have to. Doesn't matter I'm over him for now Sasha's coming for me in a few hours so I wanna sleep before she comes.

 **Sasha's POV a week later**

Mmm... it's about I think.. maybe three midday and I'm just rolling out of bed. I didn't even realize I was so tired. Heh! Shit I can't help it, she keeps me up. All last night I was with her and I loved every second of it. She's so.. so... I don't even know how to begin to describe her, I just know I'm so fucking in love with her. I love everything about her. Her cute little smile. Her cute little nose that twitches when she laughs. The way her eyes just lovingly caress mine whenever we're staring into each other's eyes. Her gorgeous orange hair that I love so much. Gah I swear I'm so happy she decided to trust me and dye her hair. Don't get me wrong, I loved her with her brown hair it's just I knew from the moment I saw her that she would look so hot with bright colored hair. She did it and I was right, she just became a thousand times more attractive to me. That's why we were out so late. I can't stop just wanting to stare at her and kiss her. I just love looking at her I guess I don't know. Fuck see now I want to see her because I miss her. I literally just dropped her off at like three in the morning earlier. We just get so lost in each other that time sorta becomes non existent. One second it's seven pm, then it's three am. I wanna see her now.

Searching my bed for my phone I found it and grabbed it. Pressing the button I noticed one it's on ten percent and I have messages from her.

" **Wakey wakey!"** The first one said. " **And..."** Said the second one. " **Come get this!"** And then she sent me a sexy photo of her in my office lying on my desk. I swear I love this woman. I have no clue how it is her boyfriend is missing out on all this. Like he could be getting random nudes in the middle of the fucking day. She's not even my girl yet and she acts like she is. No clue how to respond to that other than going to get her. Smiling I texted back.

" **What if I don't wanna?"** After that I plugged my phone in on the speaker charger to the right of my bed, I climbed out of bed. I gotta go wash last night off me because we got into some freaky ish. I don't know what I did but she was just in a horny mood or Finn must have made her mad because she would not let me go unless I was holding her. Let's just say we didn't venture far off from the bedroom. Turning on the shower I moved over to use the bathroom. It was here that I noticed she left her shirt on the floor next to the shower. With how much of her laundry I have at my house you could look in my closet and think there's two people who live here. It's alright though because one of these days she'll be mine for good and her clothes will be all over my house. I didn't want to linger too long in the shower because I gotta go get my girl. When I finished I walked back over to my bed to find I have a few texts and a missed call from her. She hates it when I don't answer her phone calls so I called her back and put her on speaker. This way I can get dressed as I talk. After two rings she picked up.

"Why did you miss my first call?" She asked immediately getting me to smile.

"I'm sorry babe I was in the shower. It was long needed after last night's workout you gave me."

"Oh yeah you're welcome for that. Anyway you know you're about eight hours late to work right now?"

"Who cares. I'm the boss I can show up whenever I want to. Plus it's your fault I overslept. You kept me up all night long." I whined because she knows she's the reason I just woke up not too long ago.

"Okay but how'd I manage to make it to work on time today at eight?" She teased.

"Because you're use to getting up early on the regular anyway."

"Babe you gotta step your game up. I guess I'll have to come up with a special method to waking you up every morning."

"See we wouldn't have this problem if you finally decided to come live with me for good. My crib is big enough for us both."

"Hmm. I dunno you'll have to come talk to me in person about that. This is a matter better discussed face to face." I don't have to see her to know she has a smirk on her face. She knows I love it when she talks business to me.

"Alright fine I'll be there. Don't you move" I challenged speeding up my pace. So I can get to her faster.

"Hmp well you better hurry up I get done at four."

"You get done when I say you're done. So now just because of that you don't get done until seven." The office closes usually around five thirty, six every weekday, and on the weekends we're closed.

"We'll see about that. Hurry up I'm getting impatient don't keep me waiting." She purred giving me a chill.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm almost done getting dressed. I just wanna eat something first and-"

"No come get me and I'll cook us something to eat because I'm hungry too." Perfect because I don't feel like cooking anything. Becks is basically my personal chef at this point. She just comes over and cooks for me, then in return I give her good sex. "I really want that chicken from the other night. I'm thinking of making sandwiches out of what's left."

"That sounds good to me. But I gotta let you go so I can finish getting dressed." I murmured going through my closet searching for something to wear.

"Okay. Hurry up.. I miss you."

"I miss you too babes but I gotta go if you want me to get there."

"Fine. See you in a fifteen minutes and not a minute longer."

"Okay I'll be there in ten."

"I'm timing you." It was here that I found one of my pantsuits and took it down. No matter the time I always go to my office in my suit or a nice dress. It's a professional place, so I gotta dress the part. I have to set that standard so everyone follows my example.

"Alright."

"Tick tock! It's three thirty seven, so you'll be here by three forty seven right?"

"I'll be there when I get there and you will be in my office waiting cutely for me until I get there." And with that I hung up the phone. She likes it when I tell her what to do. Also because if I didn't she wouldn't let me hang up. Even though I have all the time in the world, I'm still going to rush. Of course I'm going to rush to go be with Becky. I'd swim the ocean for that woman if I had to. The things I'd do for her.

Anyway after I laid out my outfit I went into the bathroom and began to put on my makeup and fix my hair. I was doing good until my phone started to ring again. Going to look at it, it's Becky. That brought a smile to my face, because it's only been six minutes since I hung up with her.

"Hello?"

"Where you at?"

"Chill I'm coming! I'm on my way."

"Sasha you said you'd be here in ten."

"Babe I ain't even take my phone off the charger yet. It's only been like five minutes. Relax I'm coming."

"Hurry up!"

"I gotta get sexy for you first. I'm almost done now I'll be there I promise."

"Ugh you just better look extra good today then."

"Honey I always look good." I purred looking at myself in the mirror as I put on my lipstick.

"You do but I need you. I need your kisses." She is so adorable sometimes and now is one of those moments where she's just simply beyond it.

"Mmm I miss you too baby."

"Are you on your way now?"

"I didn't leave the house yet. I told you I can't talk to you and get ready at the same time."

"Alright you have five minutes now then."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit."

"Fine bye." Hanging up the phone again, I continued on getting ready. Like I said before she isn't my girlfriend but she's acting like she is. I don't mind it though because she's beautiful and I like knowing she cares about where I am. However I do miss her so I'm going to speed up and hurry up and get to her before she dies of lack of Sasha. Finishing up in the bathroom I put on my suit and rushed out the house. Unfortunately today I have to take the Bentley because the Aston is in the shop getting detailed this afternoon. That's fine because as of right now I'm just borrowing it. I'm not entirely sure if I want this car or not. It's cute and very spacious I'm just not sure if I'll ever really drive it. I love my Aston, if I could I'd drive it everywhere I would. It's always been my dream to own an Aston Martin so I don't really want any other car. I dunno I only have it for the week so I can decide if I want to get one. Odds are I might get it only just not in this color. It's a weird cream color and I don't like it. I only do red, black, or dark gray cars. Light colors get dirty fast and I can't have that. Getting in I began off to the office. It's usually a fifteen minute trip from my house to the office, only this time it took me twenty. I forgot it's around the time schools let out and people start getting off work so traffic was moderately heavy. Then again for the most part I did speed. Pretty sure I was going eighty in a sixty at one point but I had to get to my baby.

Parking in my designated spot next to Beck's car I got out and headed inside. I took my time on this part because I'm no longer in a rush. I'm sure Becks knows I'm here because the window in her office looks down into the parking lot and you can see my car from there usually. I have a hunch she was sitting in that window watching to see if she sees me. There's only one way to find out and that's to get up there and find her. Just for the fuck of it I took the steps up to my floor. She's going to be mad at me but I don't care. Walking to my office I love looking around and watching all my employees diligently working. With the right motivation and encouragement I managed to get them all to want to do nothing but just work when they come here. They know that I'll always reward their hard work with slack off days on certain Friday's every month. So like our next slack off day is next Friday and it's a pajama day. What kind of day we have depends on the sales numbers and progression throughout the month. Pajama days are sorta in the middle of the chart, it's not bad but it's also not the best we can do. That's okay though because I know they all are doing the best they can do.

"Hey Sasha?!" Well you know all of them except for one. "Sasha I need to talk to you." Please let this be the conversation where he quits.

"Yes Eli?" I asked slowly turning to face him.

"The way you say my name I-"

"Don't you start with me I'm in a rush right now. What do you want?" I asked stopping him from trying to flirt with me, which he often times does on a regular basis. I know I can fire him but Becks won't let me.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the changes to my circulars."

"What changes?"

"Look it." He then handed me his tablet that had the circular pulled up on it. The first page looks fine. Second is good, third is good. And on the fourth it's a photo of me and him photoshopped together in a cute couples pose. Looking closer at it I noticed that this fool created our wedding invitation. I've never showed any signs of wanting him yet he's convinced I want him. Now you see why I wanna fire him. "I think someone hacked it again or something."

"Since when did you propose to me? Actually better yet when did I ever agree to even go on a date with you?"

"Well tonight obviously." He grinned looking at me. Like I said he's delusional and I don't think it's ever going to end. It was also around this time that off in the distance I can see Rebecca walking towards me. I assume she was in the breakroom because she has a coffee cup in her hand. I couldn't help but stare at her because she looks absolutely stunning right now. She's wearing this cute tight fitting red dress that stops right above her knees. I don't have to see it to know that her ass probably looks so good in it. She is even wearing the black Louboutins I got her not too long ago. This chick is asking for it, but I want to mess with her.

"Hmm.. let's say I decide to agree, which I'm not, where are we going for dinner?"

"That's easy I make a mean chili dog. So we can go to my place or your house.-"

"Were not going to my house." I stated simply I don't need him knowing where I live. Fuck the closer she walks towards me the more excited I get. She's walking so slowly and sexily, I think she's doing it on purpose. "Why can't you take me out to dinner? Am I not worth spending money on?"

"Baby no it's not like that. I'll spend every penny I have on you. I just thought you'd like for me to cook for you instead. They say the quickest way to a girl's heart is through her stomach. And I just wanted to show you how-" Anything he said after that I didn't hear because of a certain orange haired woman. She made eye contact with me letting me know of her displeasure. For some reason she absolutely doesn't like it when I talk to Eli. I think it's a jealousy thing because she wants me to only focus on her all day everyday. I have no problem with that it's just not fair because she won't do the same for me. Well let me rephrase that, she gives me attention it's just she goes home to her stupid boyfriend every night and I hate it. She clearly has no interest in him anymore so why won't she leave him? "But I guess we can go out tonight. Anything for my princess." He then leaned in to kiss me.. I'm not about that life. Quickly turning my face to the side he kissed my cheek. "Ah I see you wanna save our first kiss until we're married. I don't know if I can oblige but I'll-" It was here that Becky caught up to us and looked me in the eyes. She didn't say anything to me or even stop she just kept walking and went into my office. If I told you I wasn't turned on a little by that it'd be a lie. None to mention she has on this perfume that made my senses tingle. I gotta go get that because she made her sales pitch and I'm cashing in on it.

"Fix my circular and if I find out you're doing stupid stuff like that on company time again you'll be sorry." I spoke interrupting him and shoving his tablet in his chest. I then turned and headed towards my office. I can't help but smile knowing she's in there waiting for me and she's probably not too happy with me. Opening the door I walked in and it smells like warm vanilla. She must have changed the scent in my office again.

"I don't like it when he talks to you." I heard from across the room where she's standing looking out the window.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you're mine and I don't want to share." That brought a small smile to my lips because she's so protective of me. Especially being that I'm not her girlfriend. I'm telling you she's in love with me.

"Hmm that's funny because last time I checked I'm still single and ready to mingle." That got her to turn and look at me. "Yeah you won't let me wife you so I'm moving on. Homeboy out there said he'll take me anywhere I wanna go. I've always wanted to go to Maldives." I smirked because she's been telling me that she wants us to go there because she thinks it'll be so romantic. She still isn't saying anything but just staring at me. "Yeah I think it'll be perfect for our honeymoon next year, or perhaps later this year." That got her to let out a chuckle as she turned back to looking out the window. She then folded her arms and began to walk over to me. It was here that I reached over and locked the door.

"Okay but let's be honest you and I both know you can't keep your hands off me. You say you're done with me yet you always seem to end up on top of me." She purred using one hand to play with the ends of my hair.

"That's a lie."

"Oh really?! Is it now?"

"Yup."

"Okay then resist me." She then moved in closer and wrapped both her arms around me. Then without warning she began nibbling on my neck going right to my weak spot. Goddamn she knows just how to make me crumble and it's not fair. But she's challenging me and I'm set to win.

"You better get of-ahh mmm-mme." I got out trying my best not to give in to her. My efforts were clearly picked up and she walked me backwards so I was pressed up against the door. Detaching her lips from my neck she placed both hands to the side of my head. And now she's just staring into my eyes smiling.

"Why do you always have to do this to me? Why do you always have to go and make me jealous? You know I really like you yet you always act like you don't know. You aren't going anywhere with that buffoon and I'll make sure of it if I have to." Removing her hands from the door she brought them down to my shoulders and slowly slid them down my arms and to my hands. She then grabbed my hands and wrapped them around her waist while her's snaked their way around my neck. "He won't ever make you feel the way I make you feel. He probably can't cook as good as I can. I bet you he has no idea how to touch you like I do. And I know for a fact he won't let you fuck him the way I let you fuck me." She growled sexily looking me in the eyes. "Lord knows he'd probably die the way you fuck. But not me. I love it and you know I'll let you have it whenever you want it."

"Hmmm I dunno he seems really into me I'm sure I can convince him." I countered.

"No I don't think so."

"And why don't you think so?"

"Because you're going to be too distracted with me." With that she pressed her lips to mine and she's right. I forgot what this conversation is even about. I just know that I have to get her out of that damn dress. Like I said before her ass looks and feels phenomenal in this dress and I want it. I want it so bad right now. I can't resist this woman not when she talks to me the way she was. "Like I said you don't want him because you still want me."

"Please don't make me have to beg for it!" I pleaded grabbing at her dress. That only got her to smile. "Please baby I have to taste you. I miss you so much please don't make me beg. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I said earlier. You were right I want you not him or anyone else." I cried out trying to keep my voice down but fuck she's making it hard. I can tell she's getting a kick out of this because she has a huge smile on her face. "Becca I promise it won't happen again. I'm yours! I'm yours! Dear god Becks I'm yours and yours only. I live and breathe for you and I think I'm going to die if I don't have you right now!" I know this is so out of character for me but that's the effect she has on me.

"What was that?" I don't often beg her like this because I normally take what I want from her. So on the rare occasions I do beg her for it she loves holding it over my head. I don't care though because she's hot and I want her to know it.

"Rebecca can I please have you the way that I want? You win I still want you and I want you right now so damn bad. Please let me have my way with you I promise it will be worth it." I begged looking her directly in the eyes. To that she kissed me and made it clear she's in charge here.

"Where are your keys?"

"Right here." I responded reaching in my blazer pocket and pulling them out.

"Okay let's go for a ride." Kissing me one last time she pulled away and fixed her dress. "Come on out we go." I have no idea where we're going but I'm down to find out. Listening to her directions I fixed my suit and hair then opened the door. She walked out first and headed into her office. I didn't go inside I just waited for her to come back out. When she emerged she had her coat and purse. "Let's go." She then started walking again and I just followed. Her legs look so good in those heels and I'm feigning for her. She's doing this on purpose and she's going to pay for it later. Eventually we made our way to the elevator, down to the lobby and outside to my car. "Oh?! What's the occasion?" She asked stopping in front of the Bentley.

"The Aston is getting detailed today. This is what they gave me in the meantime. Do you like it? I've been trying to decide if I want to keep it or not." I shrugged opening the passenger side door so she could get in.

"Well let's go and I'll let you know." That's reasonable. Closing the door I walked to my side and got in.

"Alright so where are we going?" I asked pulling out of my parking spot.

"Home. I told you I'm hungry." She stated simply looking at her phone. Alright I guess we're going home. "Sales are doing great this week. Whosoever idea it was to put the meats on sale was a good idea because it skyrocketed our sales there by twenty percent."

"Oh wow that's awesome. People love their meats man."

"Apparently so."

"America loves meat." I spoke effortlessly. Right now I'm trying to keep it from being silent. I'm trying to pretend like I wasn't begging her to let me have her ten minutes ago. Like I didn't tell her she's basically all I live for. Like I didn't totally give into her completely.

"They love meat but you don't!" She grinned cockily hanging her tongue out her mouth. I have no response to that because I can't lie, and I don't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing me admit defeat. "You love me." She continued still styling that same cocky grin while she leaned over the center console toward me. She can be so mean to me sometimes. "You love fucking me so hard that I dig my nails down your back while I moan for you to keep going. Harder and harder until I cum all over you." She purred in my ear making chills move throughout my body, that almost caused me to crash my car it's so intense. You don't know the hold she has on me as to why it's hard for me to resist her. I don't know what I did for her to be teasing me like this today. She's usually never this graphic so whenever she does get like this I can't help but give her what she wants. "You know you're so cute when you get this way. I love it when you beg for me it's sexy."

"Whatever it's not my fault. I blame all this on your parents for blessing you with beautiful genetics. Why you gotta be so beautiful?"

"I just woke up this way one day and it stuck." She giggled jokingly. "Come here." It was around here that we pulled up to a red light. This particular red light is a punishment light so we're going to be sitting here for a minute. She grabbed me by the face and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was surprisingly very overzealous for our normal kisses. "Ugh god did I tell you I had to kiss Finn this morning?"

"What?!" I responded quickly because she knows as long as we're in this relationship we're in she isn't allowed to be touched by anyone but me. I made that very clear when we first began this affair that she isn't allowed to have any sexual contact with anyone but me. If I can't have all of her then I want the pleasure of being the only one who gets to make love to her.

"It's not what you think. I dunno I guess he was trying to get some this morning before I left and he would not let me go. I'm trying to make my coffee and he would not get off my neck. It was probably the longest five minutes of my life."

"He didn't give you any hickies did he?" To that she lifted up her hair and showed me her neck.

"No ma'am. I learnt my lesson last time don't you worry. The only one who has marks on me is you."

"That's right because you're my baby and nobody else can have you."

"I know. I don't want anyone but you love." She then pulled me back in for a kiss. Thank goodness for these tinted windows. "I hate that I'm falling for you." She mumbled biting her lip looking me in the eyes. Hearing her say that made my heart explode. She basically just told me she loves me and I couldn't be anymore ecstatic. Now what is it going to take for her to actually say those three words.

 ***BEEP!***

"Oh fuck!" I wasn't paying attention and the light turned green.

"Sheesh woman you better pay attention to the road. You got precious cargo onboard." Giggled Becks sitting back in her seat.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled rolling my eyes to myself. She's so annoying sometimes but I don't mind it. From there I drove us home talking like we always do. Whenever we drive together we always get to our destination rather quickly because we're both so consumed in our conversation that we don't realize it until we're there. So obviously the ride home was rather quick.

"Ugh I still don't understand why you had to break this." Sighed Becks as we walked into the house. She's looking at the painting that use to hang on the wall in the family room. One day a while ago Becks wasn't answering her phone. I was calling and texting her for about an hour before she answered. And when she answered she told me she was with Finn and that they were fooling around a little bit. Later she told me it was just kissing and nothing more but I didn't know that and assumed the worst. I lost it. I threw a tantrum and the painting was my poor victim. I just don't like the thought of anyone putting their hands on my Becky the way I do.

"Well it wasn't my fault I broke it. You were trying me and I lost my temper."

"But the painting though? You couldn't just punch a hole in the wall?"

"Well you shouldn't have been so disobedient and it wouldn't have happened at all."

"I know I'm sorry baby. I thought you said I was forgiven for that." She whined softly coming over to wrap me up in a hug. "It was just a moment of weakness."

"Well you know I don't like it when he touches you."

"I'm sorry baby I was drunk, I promise it won't happen again." She then gave me a quick peck.

"It better not because if it does I'm not touching you for weeks." I spoke simply.

"Okay." She then let me go and began to walk towards the kitchen. I didn't let her get far before I grabbed her back and pulled her into my embrace. Then without a word I locked her up in a deep kiss. I've been waiting all day to be able to do this again. I made sure to kiss her until she was breathless before pulling away.

"I've been dying to do that to you all day." That got her to smile and kiss me again. I'll never get tired of kissing her.

"Now let me go so I can cook us some lunch."

"What if I don't wanna?" She gave me a questioning look before my stomach let out a loud grumble.

"I think your stomach is telling a different story."

"That's true." Letting her go I followed her into the kitchen. God she looks even better from behind. She has an hourglass figure and she's ticking like a clock and the more she ticks, my tock gets more and more excited. "What are you going to make?"

"Dunno you'll just have to wait and see."

"Why can't you ever just give me a straight answer?" I asked because as of late she's been dancing circles around my questions.

"Because if I did then we'd lose that little bit of mystery in our relationship."

"Well technically our relationship is one giant mystery so..." I trailed off because it's true. I'm not even sure who she is to me anymore. She doesn't even bring me my daily muffin and coffee anymore. If I ask her to do something for me she gives me attitude making me have to fuck an apology out of her later. We basically have sex on an almost daily basis, yet we aren't a couple. Becky has a boyfriend actually so we definitely aren't dating. Then again half the time I think we are because she treats me like I'm her girlfriend.

"No it's not. I like you, you like me, and so we hangout a lot. Nothing mysterious about it to me." She shrugged drying off her hands being she was washing them.

"So then what am I to you?"

"Well you're my boss." She spoke searching the fridge. "By the way you're going to have to run to the store because we need more cheese." She then pulled out the bag of shredded cheese that was basically empty. "How many times do I have to tell you about doing this? Just use all of it if it's going to be this much left in the bag."

"Well I already had a lot and I didn't want anymore."

"Stop putting empty stuff back in the fridge." When she said that she gave me a warning look before throwing the bag away.

"You know last I checked I was the boss and you work for me. How about you go get so-" I didn't even bother finishing that sentence because she gave me the most evil glare. I clearly stepped out of line and I gotta get back in line.

"That's what I thought."

"You know considering that I'm your boss, I don't like the way you talk to me."

"Awe I'm sorry to hear that." She cooed still digging through the fridge.

"You're going to regret this later you know that right?" I spoke honestly because I'm definitely going to fuck the hell out of her later. I don't care if she likes it or not I'm tying her up and I'm going to have my way.

"Good I look forward to it."

"Good because I am too."

"What do you want for lunch?" She asked standing in the fridge.

"Well that depends are you on the menu today?" I smirked checking her out because she's bent over digging in the freezer and her ass is on full display for me.

"Of course I am but we gotta eat real food first so we can dine on each other later."

"Ok well to be honest I want some French toast."

"French toast?" She asked closing the freezer and standing back up straight looking at me.

"Yup I didn't get breakfast and I want French toast. And then I want French kisses." When I said that she smirked at me before opening the fridge and digging through it.

"French toast for the Mrs... hmmm. Oh lucky you we have all the ingredients." She sang before taking stuff out the fridge and placing it on the counter in front of me. It was around here that I decided I wanted to get high. It's almost four-twenty pm so it's only right. Getting out of my chair I went over to the coffee table and grabbed Mrs. Monroe off it. Yeah last night we got so fucked that we never got around to cleaning or putting anything away.

"By the way toots, we gots some cleaning to do."

"You mean I have some cleaning to do. We both know you ain't going to help." She sassed. I'd come back at her but she's absolutely right.

"Well lucky you there's one last spliff so you'll be okay. We also have to cop again later at some point. So I'll hit up Jesse now and knowing him by the time we finish eating and fucking he'll be ready to go." Jesse is my dealer down here in Florida and he has the dankest weed that I know of down here. The only thing I hate about him is it takes him forever to respond to me. It's like that for all my dealers it takes eight years just to cop.

"Ooh we should get edibles again this time too." She asked mixing stuff up in a bowl.

"Yeah okay. Fuck it we might as well just get some of everything." I shrugged lighting the spliff as I settled in to my seat at the counter.

"I'm down for anything with you."

"So then when are you moving in?" She didn't say anything to that but just smile at me before going back to doing whatever it is she's doing. "I mean I just want to know so I can order us a cake. The day you come home to me is definitely worth celebrating with cake and ice cream."

"You don't need to order cake when you already have all the cake." She smirked winking at me. That sent a nice chill down to my ovaries.

"Well you aren't wrong. Come here." Standing up to lean over the counter I took a hit and waited for her to meet me halfway. She understood what I wanted and leaned over the counter so our lips touched and she shoved her tongue in my mouth. I enjoyed this part because the counter is pretty wide so she had to basically hop up onto the counter to reach me. I love how aggressive she's being today it's turning me on. Eventually I passed her the smoke I inhaled and she pulled away, but only enough for her to exhale. Right after that her lips were back on mine. "Stop being so sexy." I spoke simply earning me a chuckle before she kissed me again. Goddammit this woman has me about ready to jump this counter. She basically is only using her arms to hold herself up on the counter and her arms are flexing in a way that I can't ignore.

"Sorry." She grinned. So I took the spliff and put it in her mouth. When I did that she got down off the counter.

"God I swear you do that shit on purpose."

"Maybe." She smirked blowing her smoke directly in my face. She's the one the gods made for me, I'm just waiting for her to accept that.

"Ever since you got a new hair color you've been a whole new woman and I don't know if I like it."

"Well obviously you do because apparently I'm everything you live for." She smiled with a stupid smug look. I want to have a comeback to that but I don't.

"Fuck you give me my spliff back you bitch." I growled holding out my hand for her to pass me my spliff.

"Whatever you say Sasha." She giggled handing me the spliff. Taking it I hit it and began to look through my phone for Jessie's number so I could text him.

"I've been thinking." Becks Spoke randomly getting me to look up at her

"About what?"

"I want you to take me away from here. I'm tired of Florida I want to go somewhere beautiful. Someplace where couples can relax without any stress."

"You want me to take you to a couples retreat?" I asked smiling because those are her words.

"Well Finn isn't taking me anywhere, any time soon and I'm with you more often than not so why not?"

"So we're a couple now?" She's looking down at the pan but she quickly glanced up at me before looking back down at what she's doing. I can't see it completely but I can tell she's smiling.

"We don't have to be a couple to go on a couples retreat."

"But don't you think it'll be weird? I mean odds are they don't have single beds so we'd probably have to share a bed. Then on top of that we're gonna have to do things together as a couple if we wanna have any fun. And don't even-"

"How do you know all this? Who have you been taking on vacation?" She asked firmly. I gotta plead the fifth here.

"Well you aren't the first person I've ever been smitten with."

"Hmp." Great now she's mad at me. I should have just lied.

"You shouldn't have asked a question you didn't want an answer to." I shrugged passing her the spliff. She didn't even take it. Hell she didn't even bother looking up at me. The fact that she's upset by that let's me know that she's so in love with me. But I hate it when she's mad at me so I gotta make it right.

 **Becky's POV**

"Becks come on you can't penalize me for that what'd you expect me to say?" I dunno Sasha maybe you could have seen it in a movie. Hell maybe you got the idea of taking me on vacation one night and googled it. I dunno anything would have worked except the answer she gave.

"Nothing I'm over it." I murmured not looking at her. At this point I feel like I have every right to get upset when she talks about any of her former flames. I should be the only one she thinks about.

"Well if it's any consolation the person I was with at that time didn't compare anywhere close to you in bed."

"That's good to know Sasha thanks." She let out a sigh before getting up and coming over to me.

"Baby I'm sorry, you know I love you right?" She cooed wrapping her arms around me and kissing my neck. "You asked a question and all I did was answer honestly." I can tell her apology is genuine but she's in trouble right now. I haven't forgotten about what she did earlier at the office. She blatantly flirted with Eli right in front of me. So it's because of that I broke out of her grasp to go get a baking sheet from the cabinet. "Babe I'm sorry."

"Are you really though?" I asked flipping the French toast out the pan and onto the baking sheet.

"Yes I hate it when you're mad at me." She cooed wrapping her arms around me again. That didn't last to long before I pushed her arms off me. "What'd I do? You can't be mad at me for answering a question you asked honestly. So where'd I go wrong?" I let out a dry huff to that because she already forgot.

"Oh I don't know why don't you go ask Eli when you guys go on your honeymoon." I grumbled because she went against our agreement and now she has to pay the price.

"It was a joke babe you know I-"

"Too late the damage is already done." When I said that she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen into the bedroom. I didn't even bother following her I stayed put and continued cooking our food. I figure if I'm making French toast I might as well add eggs and sausage to it too. She doesn't deserve it but I can't let her starve. It's my job to make sure she eats so that's why I'm still cooking her something to eat. I was doing fine until I heard what must be her keyboard being played from in the bedroom. At first it was just a bunch of random notes being played in different sequence until eventually she got one that she liked and continued to play off of it. After about another minute of her playing random notes, a melody came together in a way that I've never heard before. That then followed by her humming along to it with a couple words here and there. Part of me wants to go in and see what she's doing. Meanwhile the other part is telling me to stay so I am.

"Hey Becks what's a word that rhymes with Becky?" That's a good one and I gotta think about it for a second. "Oh never mind I got it!" She then went back to playing the keyboard and singing to herself. "I need my book I gotta write this one down." She spoke coming out the bathroom and going to the bookshelf and pulling out her song book.

"What are you writing about?" Hey she asked me to rhyme my name with something so I have a right to ask.

"About you duh." She spoke simply going back into the bedroom. "Don't worry it's gonna be good. I have the chorus done I just gotta fix the bridge and do the- Nevermind you'll see." Then she disappeared completely into the bedroom. Shortly after the same melody from before started to play and humming followed with it. This isn't anything new for me. Sasha is a musician so she's always humming or singing something whether it be something she made up or a tune that's stuck in her head. She honestly has a beautiful voice so on the rare occasions that I get to hear her working on music I like to indulge on it. So I'd be lying if I said that I don't like what she's brewing up right now. "Becks?"

"What?" When I answered that there was a pause and I know her well enough to know that she's annoyed by that. She hates when I "What" her.

"Do you love me?"

"Absolutely not you're someone only a mother could love." I smirked to myself.

"Well that hurt. You could have lied you know?"

"You told me never to lie to you so I didn't lie to you." She didn't respond to that instead she went back to playing on the keyboard. She knows the truth I just can't admit it. Anyway I simply continued on cooking our food. I decided to just make eggs to go with the toast. It's close to dinner time so it should be a light meal here. "Food is ready when you are!" I called out being she still has yet to come out of the room.

"Mkay I'm almost done." I decided to take this time to set our plates at the table. She must have finished off the rest of the milk this morning so I had to settle for pouring us both glasses of cranberry juice. "Honestly if it weren't for you I'd never eat."

"I know good thing I'm a great assistant." I shrugged as I finished pouring the juice and put it back in the fridge.

"I'm so lucky to have you." As she said that she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into her. "Oh so fucking lucky." She purred placing small kisses on my neck. I only let her hold me for a few seconds before I pushed her off me.

"Go wash your paws and I'll meet you at the table." I then got our cups off the counter and brought them to the table. Normally I'd wait for Sasha to sit before I start to eat but I'm mad at her so once I sat I started to dig in.

"Well damn! I didn't think I took that long to wash my hands."

"Well I don't want the food going cold." She simply sat down and took a sip of her juice. "Do you think I could get a glass of water?"

"I think you can manage to get one." I responded.

"Are you still mad at me?" I only continued to eat my toast.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"Is this over me talking to Eli earlier beca-"

"Eat before it gets cold." I'm not at all mad this is her punishment for flirting with him. She let out a sigh before pushing her plate towards me. I set up our plates so that I was on one side and she was on the other side. Sasha then got up and came and sat to the left of me.

"There we go this is better." She chimed scooting her chair as close to me as possible. "Now I can really enjoy my food." She then proceeded to pour syrup on her plate before picking up her fork in her left hand. That only caught my attention because she's right handed so I wasn't surprised when her right hand found its way into my lap. "You know if there is one thing I could thank ole Sharky for besides mistreating you is for his mother blessing you with her French toast recipe. These are bomb." When she finished she ate a piece of toast patting my thigh as she chewed.

"These are sad duplicates she makes them the best."

"Well I've never had them so these are better." When she finished saying that she grabbed my face with her free hand and moved it so we were looking at each other. Then she gave me a soft kiss. "You're so beautiful I hope you know that." I only broke from her grasp and continued eating.

"Thanks."

"You're going to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop resisting me."

"I'm sorry if I don't want you right now Sasha you can't force me."

"I don't have to force you because I know you want me."

"No I'm more interested in these eggs to be honest with you." I answered eating some of my eggs.

"Ugh! I can't stand you. I literally don't get you."

"Adds to the mystery then huh?"

"I see what you're trying to do and it's not gonna work. You aren't going to win this." When she said that her hand was back on my thigh rubbing it up and down.

"Anything you say just eat your food."

"Damn right I will." And from there we continued to eat. I'm not going to lie I struggled doing that because Sasha's hands are well educated so they eventually made it under my dress. She knows my weakness and she knows I like it when she rubs my thighs the way she was. And it's because of that I only let them rest on my thigh and nowhere else. There'd be moments where she'd try and go higher up but I'd stop her by crossing my legs. I don't care who she is if I don't want to give it up to her then I won't. So that went on for a good fifteen minutes before we both finished eating.

"Are you done eating?" I asked standing up from the table.

"Am I finished eating this plate, yes. Am I done eating, no." After she finished saying that she wrapped her arm around my legs. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked looking up at me. If I know Sasha I know that she has absolutely no intentions of actually watching a movie. But that's okay because I fully intend to watch one today.

"Sure but I get to choose the movie." That got her to smile and kiss my hip.

"Of course anything you want mommas."

"Okay." With that I grabbed her plate and walked away towards the kitchen to put them in the sink.

"I'm gonna go change. I won't be long so you can just pick a movie it doesn't matter. Just nothing scary." So a scary movie it is then.

"Okay." I shrugged looking at her as she walked to the bedroom. I waited until she was in there completely before I went into the family room and sat on the couch. Now to decide if I want to watch a scary movie on cable, or a scary movie on Netflix.

 **Sasha's POV**

I just don't get it why is she being so difficult today? Just yesterday she was all over me like she'd never see me again, and now she's playing like I don't matter. I'm trying everything I can to seduce her. God it's been so long since I've had to work this hard to get a woman to notice me. I'm so use to females throwing themselves at my feet begging to have my way with them. It was never hard for me to get some tail. But unfortunately I don't have a desire to chase tail because there's only one I want. I want Becky but she isn't making it easy for me. As annoying as it is I oddly find myself wanting her even more. I love that she doesn't always bow to me and give me everything I want when I want it. She's cutting me a big piece of humble pie and I appreciate it. That's why out of all the females I've ever been with Rebecca stands out. I think that's why I'm so stupidly in love with her. Today is a prime example of her doing exactly that. She's been putting up a good fight but I'm determined to win this battle. That being said I decided to ditch my business outfit for just a simple pink cami, my cutest pair of panties, and my knee high socks. It's an innocent but slightly sexy look and I know she won't be able to keep her hands off me. To really put the icing on on my cake I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. She one time told me that I looked cute with my glasses on so I hope it's still true. Messing with my hair a bit I checked myself out in my mirror before going back out to her. "Did you find anything good to watch?"

"Not yet no." She responded flipping through movies on Netflix. When I got to the couch where she was sitting I noticed she's cuddling one of the throw pillows. That just simply isn't going to do because my spot on the couch is where that pillow is in her lap. Not going to bother wasting my time sitting on the opposite side of the couch when I'm just going to end up on top of her.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked coming to stand in front of her.

"I guess." Perfect. Taking the remote from her I grabbed the pillow out her lap and replaced it with my ass.

"There's this movie I saw in a clip on a video the other day and I want to see if it's on here." I murmured getting cozy on her lap because I plan to be here a while.

"What mov-"

"Shh." As I said that I finished typing in the name of the movie.

"Madagascar three?"

"Ahuh. Circus afro!" I chimed because that's my favorite part of the movie.

"Wow. Anyway can you get off me?" Luckily the movie is on here so I hit play and turned to look at her.

"I would but you're so warm." I smiled cuddling into her frame. She let out a sigh of defeat and moved over some giving me space to sit off to the side of her but I'm still able to rest my legs over her lap. "I'm excited I love the penguins and Mort."

"I'm more of a Melman kind of gal."

"Actually you're my gal so this is awkward." I spoke looking at her. She gave me a small side eye before turning her attention to the movie. She's right where I want her all I gotta do is wait for the right time to move in. For now I'm just going to wrap my arms around her resting my head on her shoulder forcing her to cuddle with me. She didn't mind because eventually she put her arm around me.

We stayed that way for about the first thirty minutes of the movie before I decided to change my position. Taking my legs off her lap I moved to just sitting to the side of her but at an angle so I can go to work kissing her neck. And that's exactly where I started. Moving the hair from off her shoulder I revealed her beautiful porcelain flesh and I'm excited it's mine. I wasted no time placing kisses on her neck I made sure to kiss her softly. Just enough to let her know I'm here and I'm appreciating her, but not enough to make it seem like I'm eager to attack. "You smell nice." I murmured in her neck.

"Thanks." She spoke dryly not really paying me any attention. After she said that I moved to kissing and licking right behind her ear because I know it's her weakness. She always melts when I go behind her ear. So I was very surprised to see she's still sitting cool as a cucumber not even phased by me. She's really putting up a fight against me and I like it.

"You're welcome." I purred going back to nibbling on her ear.

"Not going to lie I use to want to join the circus as a kid."

"Why?"

"Well why not? I think I'd be a great trapeze artist." When she said that I chuckled a bit.

"Mmmm that'd be so hot to see you in a sexy outfit swinging from the ceiling. I'd pay good money to see you do that." When I finished saying that I put my right hand on her thigh making her shiver slightly. I felt her try to fight it but the wave was stronger than she expected. "I'd be at every one of you're performances watching in awe every time."

"I bet you would." I bit her ear in response to that.

"I would indeed. In fact you'd see me so often that I'll practically be part of the circus too." I purred in a sultry whisper before placing another kiss on her neck. "At that point I'd force my way into your life and make you say it."

"Make me say what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Rebecca."

"No I don't, but come on stop it I'm trying to watch the movie." She whined moving her head away from me in an attempt to make me stop touching her.

"Fine watch it if you can." I teased before climbing in her lap facing her completely.

"Excuse me sir! I-" Before she could say anything else I pressed my lips to hers. "Sasha-" My lips were right back on hers before she could say another word. I made sure to give this kiss everything I'm feeling right now. My desire hasn't changed from when we left the office an hour and some change ago. I'm lusting after her and she knows it. She knows it and she's doing a helluva job showing it because she isn't kissing me back. "Are you done?"

"No I'm not." And with that I continued on kissing her neck making sure to slowly massage her breast as I did so. When I started to do that I heard her breath hitch in her throat letting me know that I can and I am cracking this façde she's trying to pull.

"Well I am." She then pushed me off her causing me to fall on my back on the couch. I love it when she gets aggressive. This is only making me want her even more especially knowing I'm starting to get to her. Looking at her from this angle she looks so beautiful and I need to touch her or for her to touch me. I don't care what happens I just need some skin to skin contact or I might die. Honestly fuck it if she won't give in to me then I'm going to give in to her.

"Baby I'm sorry I can't help myself. Look what you're doing to me!" Grabbing her hand I shoved it in my panties so she can feel how wet I am. "That's all for you doll." I moaned out because it feels nice to have her touching me. When I did that it got her to look at me. "Please don't make me wait any longer." I pouted with my best sad eyes so she can see how bad I'm hurting with every second that goes by and we aren't making love. "I want you." That earned me a smirk and for her to move her fingers across my clit sending shockwaves up my spine.

"I'm watching a movie." With that she withdrew her hand from my panties and went back to watching the movie. Thinking quickly I grabbed her hand and sucked her fingers that were fingering me. I made sure to suck on them as lustfully and sexily as possible. Still nothing so I stopped sucking on her fingers and began to kiss her palm, then to her wrist, up her forearm, along her amazing biceps, to her shoulder, and right up to her neck.

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered in her ear in a clear voice so she knows what I want. "I want you to take your anger out on me and fuck the living hell out of me.. and if I start to think I can't take it anymore I want you to fuck me even deeper and harder until I cum all over the place. I'm yours Rebecca." I pleaded in her ear but she's still watching that stupid movie. She's gonna make me say it. "Please daddy?" When I said that she smirked at me.

"What was that I was watching th-" God sometimes I really hate her but I love her so much. So before she could rub it in my face I kissed her.

"Please daddy! I miss your touch I'm oozing for you." I spoke looking her directly in her eyes.

"Damn Sash I sure wish you told me that earlier before I decided I'm not giving it up to you today. Perhaps we can tomorrow yeah?" Fuck no! Well I mean we will tomorrow but we're also going to today. I didn't want to have to bring out my dominant side but she's left me no choice. That being said I used all the power I could muster up and pushed her making her fall to the side. It gave me more than enough time to crawl on top of her and pin her down on the couch.

"Why do you have to do this?"

"What-"

"Don't interrupt me." I growled over her. "Why do you have to make my life so difficult?"

"I didn't do anything. Gah get off me!" She groaned trying to push me off her but I'm laying on her in a way that I have better leverage on her so she can't really move too much.

"You know for someone who's as horny as you are right now you sure are doing a good job at hiding it."

"I'm not even so get off me." She whined still struggling to get from under me. I just laughed because I know she wants me.

"If that's the case let's prove it shall we?" When I said that I used my right hand to creep up under her dress and she did not like that one bit. She struggled but it was futile because I've stuck my hand up her dress enough times to know where to go. "Well! Well! Well! Would you lookie here!"I grinned pulling my hand from underneath her dress. Just like I expected my fingers are coated in her essence. "And here I go starting to think I was losing my touch."

"Get off me right now or else." She growled still playing this stupid façade.

"Or else what Rebecca? What are you gonna do huh?" She only glared at me in response because I know she's loving this even though she's trying so hard not too. "Not so high and mighty now huh?" She still isn't saying anything so I'm going to keep talking. "I have to admit it to you Rebecca.. you really had me going. You damn near had me begging on my knees-"

"Oh you're gonna beg alright." She smirked before the next thing I know I'm on the floor. "You can't always be in control Sasha." She purred as she sat on the edge of the couch looking down at me. Looking at her she has a stern look on her face letting me know that I'm no longer in control here.

"Tell a girl you want her one time and suddenly she's-"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Don't you forget who lives for who surely you didn't forget because you were the one to say it. You serve me today and if you want this you better get on your knees." Damn it I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't completely turned on right now. The fact that she isn't submitting to me right now is so sexy to me. She's my kryptonite and I'm loving every second of this. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I sat up and made eye contact with her. This is my livelihood.. I've never had to beg any female for sex making Becky the first one. I don't get on my knees for just anyone hell I don't at all. "Are you really that full of yourself? Can't even get on your knees for the woman who gives you life?" She teased with a stupid smirk because she knows I've never gotten on my knees for her and I bet she's enjoying this right now. Honestly it'd be going back on my word if I didn't do this. I begged for her to fuck me and I called her daddy. But that ain't my fault how was I supposed to act when she looks this good. And the way she's staring at me is making me feel so weird. It's definitely something I'm not use to and I hope won't be something I have to do often. Anyone else and this wouldn't be an option. This is Rebecca, the woman I'm going to marry one day and the mother to my future children. She submits to me all the time without a second thought and now it's my turn. Tossing my pride to the side I got on my knees and faced her.

"I'm sorry. Please let me have you." She Smiled after hearing me say that.

"Come closer." Listening I came closer to her. When I got there she leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss.

"See was that so hard?" She whispered not pulling away from my lips. I only shook my head no. "You're so hot like this. I can barely control myself." She then took my glasses off me and sat them next to her on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Good you really did a number on me I'll be honest. It took everything I had not to moan while you were on my ear. And when I realized how wet you are I damn near lost it."

"Babe please stop teasing me and let me have you already." As I was saying that I creeped my hands up the sides of her legs. I didn't get far before she grabbed them and pushed them away.

"So quick we have all night. Romance me first."

"Do I really need to though?" I asked because there's no need she's ready for me.

"No I just like teasing you." That was all I needed to hear before she moved her dress up and pulled down her panties. I only let her push them to her knees before I took over. I enjoyed this part because she has amazing legs and I got to admire them as I rid her of her panties. "You ready to eat?" When she asked that I pulled her closer to the edge of the couch so I can see her beautiful pussy. I can't help but feel myself being turned on even more thinking of how delicious she is.

"Oh baby I've been ready."

"What's stopping you?" Say no more darling and with that I used my middle finger to gently massage her clit.

"Mmmm!" She's so wet and I'm loving it. "Teasing isn't gonna get us anywhere."

"I know I just like watching you squirm." When I finished saying that I used that finger to penetrate her earning me a soft moan. "Just testing the waters." I smirked looking up at her as she's looking at me. I can see it in her eyes how bad she wants this.

"It'll be easier if you jump in completely."

"Yes ma'am." I then removed my finger from her and I sucked her juices clean off her.

"Taste good?"

"Simply delectable.. And if it's okay with you I'd like a drink?"

"Hmm I dunno if you're worthy." She purred with a smirk. So I started to kiss small kisses on her inner thighs

"What about now?"

"Ask nicely." I wanted to roll my eyes at that but I'm in too deep now.

"Please let me have the privilege of eating the most juicy and delicious pussy on earth. It's calling me and I need it."

"Hmm..." She then grabbed my face and brought it up to her face. "You just have a way with words huh?" She then gave me a kiss. And she made sure she was in complete control the whole kiss. "Now eat it." She demanded laying back on the couch giving me back my beautiful view. I'm not going to disobey now. I've done too much to get this so I'm gonna take it. So without hesitation I dug my tongue in between her sweet lower lips and I lost it. Any sense of composure got replaced with desire and my only want is to take in as much of her as I can. All afternoon I've been doing everything I could to get me a piece of Becky. I gave up my pride to eat this pie so you damn right I'm gonna enjoy it. "Awe baby!" She yelped Placing a hand on my head and the other is clawing the couch. It only let me know I'm eating right so I kept at it. Drawing random patterns with my tongue around her clit. I've been here before and I know how to please her so using my lips to tug on her clit really got her to start squirming around trying to get away from me.

"Quit trying to run and take it." I spoke momentarily removing my head from between her legs. I was back to eating her only seconds after that.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT BABY YES!" She yelled grinding her hips against me. As sexy as it is watching her like this, I think no I know I can get her to scream my name. So with that objective in mind I used my free hands to mindlessly roam her body. The dress she's wearing is rather tight so it wasn't hard for me to start navigating my hands up towards her breast. "No don't touch me!" She breathed out pushing my hands away. "Just ke-ke-keep eating." She moaned thrusting her hips at me. Any other time I'd ignore that completely but I'm not the one in charge here so I settled my hands on her inner thighs pushing them further apart so I could see more of her and the more vulnerable she is to my mouth. "Ahh fuck fuck fuck! Right there don't move Sash." As she was saying that I was flicking my tongue all around her sensitive nub. She said to keep doing it so I am. "Ahh yes." She breathed out as I started to hear her breathing go a little bit irregular. Plus she's moving around a lot and her body is starting to stiffen letting me know she's getting close. So my next move was to start flicking my tongue even faster making her cry out. "Sasha fuck!" Then suddenly I felt her hands on my shoulders and she pushed me off her.

"Hey I-"

"Holy fuck baby damn!" She grinned laying back on the couch trying to catch her breath.

"I wasn't done let me finish." Saying that I began to go back in for seconds but before I could even get close she closed her legs.

"Go get me something to drink. Preferably something sugary so I can focus." All of me wants to say no but it's fucking Becky and she's in charge here. Getting up off my knees to my feet I began to head to the kitchen. "I think you forgot something." She spoke stopping me from going far. Looking at her with question she simply pointed to her lips and I understood. Straddling her hips I gave her the most loving kiss I could muster up. She has no idea about what she did here to me. She just created a bond between us that if she were to sever it I'll never recover. Like I'm doing something I never thought I'd do ever. Never once did I ever think of one day openly submitting to a woman when I'm always the dominant. It's something I'll probably never get used to doing, but for my Rebecca I'm going to try. I'm vulnerable as fuck right now and I want her to know that.

"Is cranberry juice okay?" I asked pulling out of our kiss. She gave me another chaste kiss before speaking.

"Hmm. I'm actually craving some chocolate milk if that's possible." She smiled playing with the end of my shirt.

"I think it's definitely possible."

"Good." She then started to place small kisses on my exposed chest. "Make it happen then." She then pushed me off her again and stood up fixing her dress as she did so. "I'll be in the bedroom." Blowing me a kiss she headed to the bedroom closing the door behind herself. Oh my god this woman! This woman is the one for me and I'm so sure about it now. She's managed to flip our roles on me and make it so I'm still the one who's dying to be touched. I don't know how she did it but she did and I have to follow instructions. Getting up off the couch I went to the fridge and searched for the milk and chocolate syrup. It wasn't until I looked at the syrup that I got a marvelous idea. Putting the milk back in the fridge I grabbed the syrup and headed to the bedroom. I knocked before entering because I don't know what a dominant Becky is like so I have to walk on edge so I don't unintentionally fuck this up. "Who is it?"

"Sasha can I come in?" There was a pause after that but I can hear her moving around in there doing something.

"Uno momento." She spoke back before I heard her shuffling around in there. I'm not gonna to rush her because we have all day so I just waited. Eventually she opened the door to reveal herself in my black silk robe. "I see you only brought the syrup but no milk." I ignored that because I was too busy surveying the room. Her dress that she was wearing earlier is laying on the bench in front of the bed so I'm trying to figure out what she has on underneath that robe. "Hello Earth to Sasha I'm speaking to you."

"Huh?"

"Where's my milk?" There's only one correct answer to that question. My response was to hand her the bottle of syrup and take off my shirt revealing my breast to her. When I did that she stared at me for a bit before a huge grin formed on her face. "Mmm you just keep on surprising me today. But I'm letting you know now you're cleaning up the mess when we finish."

"Okay." I'll just hire someone to do it for me.

"Hmp. Well I like enjoying my chocolate milk in bed." She smirked moving to the side allowing me in. Well here goes nothing I'm ready I think I can handle this fucking coming my way.

* * *

 **Now before you snap on me yes there will be a part two to this ending because I'm curious too low key. Plus actually this scene is pretty important and you'll see why in the long run. If you actually listened to Sasha you would have realized what really happened and you took note on it. If you didn't then dw about it it'll makes sense later. No I'm not going to openly tell you because Im an asshole but also because now you're probably gonna scroll back up and reread this chapter to see what you missed. Then again if you've ever read any other chapter in this story you would've made the connection and was probably like oh this is the moment that Sasha always refers to. Anywhore I'm thinking about it and I feel as though I might throw in another long awaited moment that was brought to my attention a chapter or two ago. Shout out to you my friend you probably don't know I'm talking about you because I don't know your name but you will once you see it because you were the one who told me you wanted it so imma give it to you. I'll tell you what tho if you call me out on what you think I'm plotting to do then idk. But it'll probably make me smile and that'll be good for our souls. Nothing beats bonding with ur favorite author because then I'll give you what you want. And lets be honest we all just want dino nugget I mean come on dude. Next chapter we are going back to 1608 France and we gonna watch The rise of the Persian army and perhaps we'll run into Queen Mary of the Scotts and hopefully she is gonna give us guitar lessons because I heard she was the best of the best. And in return for that we are gonna save Frances so they can get married and save Scotland. Umm #BlueFlamingo for next chapter to be a past chapter or #PurpleDuck for a present chapter. Kay Ellen is on so I gotta go I love you and I'll see you later you beautiful specimen handcrafted by the gods themselves. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	31. Shiloh

**Hi friends how are you? Good I hope or at least okay is acceptable for me. Umm so before you read I would like you to know that I'm sorry but this is just how this has to go down. Joz why are you apologizing? Well do you remember in a few past notes I told you I was only being nice because I needed the brownie points? Well I'm cashing in on some of them now. It's a future chapter so we finally find out why Sasha was crying on the phone. Instead of taking the obvious road I decided to stray and go another route. This has been decided from the moment Shiloh was brought into this story. I've said too much see you at the bottom. Pls don't hate me after this.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"Alright buddy here are the options we can watch a movie, go for a walk.. well actually it's a bit dark to be going for a walk and god only knows what's lurking out here. Not only that we'd have a pretty big ransom over our heads and we don't want to put mommy through that. Then again it is pretty nice out right now so a walk wouldn't be too bad." Shiloh only licked his lips and kept staring at me. "We'll leave a walk for a maybe. What else what else? Umm if you want we can go for a drive because I know you like those." When I said drive he wagged his tail. "Okay that's an option, are you hungry?"

"Woof!"

"Of course you are you're always hungry you fatty." I giggled petting him being we're sitting on the couch together. Yeah apparently at some point he granted himself permission to be on the couch and now he's allowed on the couch. I tried to fight it but Becks wasn't having it. "This is hard how did mommy survive while I was on tour huh? She's been gone for half an hour and I'm already starting to go mad." He let out a small whimper before coming closer to me and laying his head on my lap. "Okay well tv it is then. I gotta catch up on my soaps anyway." He let out a sigh and I grabbed my wine glass. We have hours to kill so why not get trashed.

...

"Woof! Woof!"

"Huh?" Sitting up I began to survey my surroundings.

"Woof!"

"What Sih?" I groaned rubbing my eyes. I must have dozed off during my show and not even realized it. "Shit what time is it?" Looking at my phone it reads little past eleven. "Shit you're probably hungry huh?" He jumped on my knees being I'm sitting up on the couch. He let out this weird growl while stretching. "Look mommy even knew I'd forget." I mumbled looking at my phone and I have a couple texts from her reminding me to feed him and myself. "Alright let's get you some food." Standing up I headed to the kitchen with him right beside me. Looking in the fridge I grabbed the container labeled Shiloh's food and pulled it out. "You know Sih you are so spoiled. Like seriously what dog do you know has fresh homemade food every week for dinner?" He only sat on the middle of the floor in the kitchen. "From shelter to the glamorous life you really are lucky bub." Setting his food on the counter I opened it and he immediately came over to me looking up at me. I don't blame him it does smell pretty good. It looks and smells like beef stew only it's safe for doggies. "So spoiled man." I murmured to myself as I went into the cabinet and grabbed out a bowl so I can warm up his food.

"Woof!"

"Would you calm down you'll get your food." Grabbing a spoon and scooping some food into his bowl, I put it in the microwave. "Now let's see what's to eat for me." Closing his food container I opened the fridge and put it back. Scanning everything else in it there are quite a few leftovers. Nothing is labeled so I have no idea what is what. I only just got back home from tour earlier this week so she has all this food in here. Looking at all of it they all look delicious specifically this weird stir fry I think I'm not sure but it has rice, vegetables, and some sort of meat. There's not a lot left but I'm gonna eat it anyway and see.

 _*beep beep beep*_

"Woof! Woof!"

"Okay okay I'm getting it." Going to the microwave I took out his food and put my finger in it to make sure it's not too hot. It's at a reasonable temperature so I put my food in the microwave and went to wash my hands. "You hungry bud?"

"Woooof!" He then ran over to his food bowl and sat waiting for me to give him his food. Not going to make him wait any longer so I put his food in his bowl and he went to work.

"Sheesh slow down you're gonna choke. Nobody is gonna take your food from you." He didn't respond and kept eating. Now that that's settled I turned my attention to my food. It's almost done it has a couple seconds on it so I took this time to text Becks back. I have no idea what she's doing right now besides she's probably drunk. Good think I can track her location and it appears she's at a club. "So mommy is in a club. She better not be dancing on anyone.. Oh Shi if she is she better hope I don't find out because it'll be a wrap for that ass. And imma fuck up whoever she was dancing on." When I finished saying that my food finished so I took it out and sat it on the counter. I'm thinking about it now and I should definitely go show up to that club. I don't like the idea of her being dressed the way she is in such an environment. I mean I know I have her heart under lock and key but I don't like the idea of other people admiring her body. Fuck I miss her plus now I'm horny thinking about her. Ugh hopefully she'll be home soon. I just need something to keep my mind off her. And by something I'm thinking about hitting a blunt and going to bed. That being said I got out Mrs. Monroe and pulled out the blunt that I rolled earlier today. I made sure to open the back door and open the screen door. Becks doesn't like when I smoke in the house because the smell sticks to the walls and furniture and she doesn't like that. So we compromised that I'd open a window or something so it airs out. Now that that's settled I sparked it and went back to the kitchen to get my food. "I'll meet you on the couch bud." I spoke walking back into the family room and sitting on the couch and began to eat. Not sure what I'm watching but it's pretty interesting but I'm too busy smoking and eating to really actually pay attention. It wasn't too long before I finished my food and boy was it good. I swear I hit the jackpot with Becks she's truly amazing. I didn't even get to finish my blunt before I finished my food. All I know is I'm starving and I want more stir fry. Good thing the Chinese food place doesn't close until one so I can order for delivery.

We've ordered from this place so many times that I already know what I want and since I'm ordering I might as well get Becks her usual too for when she gets home. If I know my girlfriend as well as I think I do she's going to want food when she comes home later drunk off her ass probably. Chinese is always the go-to for us. Anyway calling them up I placed an order for delivery. Another thing I love about this Chinese food place is they stop delivering at eleven but I'm Sasha Banks and they love me there so they deliver to me anyway. Now it's time to figure out what to do in the meantime. I guess I can start by cleaning up some of my dishes. I know me doing house chores sounds unbelievable but I'm not that dependent I can take care of myself it's just I chose not to because that's where Becky comes in. Grabbing my bowl I took it into the kitchen and put it in the sink. I also can't forget Shiloh's bowl either because he's probably done eating too.

"Shiloh?!" I called out being his food bowl is empty and he disappeared. After a second I heard his dog collar jingle letting me know he's coming. Moments later he emerged from the bedroom. "Oh there you are I didn't know where you went." He simply walked up to me and layed down. "You don't have to stay I just wanted to know where you were. But since you're here let's watch a movie." Bending down to grab him I picked him up and carried him to the couch with me. "What do you wanna watch?" I asked looking at him. He didn't do anything but stare at me. "You wanna know how I know that I'm really high and lonely right now? Like I'm dead having a whole conversation with you asking what you want to watch as if you really care what we watch. Eh but then now that I said that out loud I understand how she survived without me. You're listening though you just don't know what I'm saying." And he's still just staring at me. "Well at least you are very cute to look at." His cocky self wagged his tail at that. "Wow bit cocky there huh?" Yeah he knows he's cute and he doesn't at all deny it. "Eh I can't blame you though bud I use my looks to get what I want too. You're mother is a prime example of using my looks. Did she ever tell you the whole story of how we met?" I asked looking at him. He only laid down on my lap. "Well if she did I'm gonna tell it from my side. So we gotta go back like two maybe three years I'm not sure anyway I was looking for some place to shoot my Bank on it music video and stumbled across this cute grocery.. wait no it was my old assistant at that time who gave me a rice crispy treat from Mattson's. And before you ask yes it it the same Mattson's you-" As I was talking he got up off my lap and walked away. "Wow dude I didn't think it was that boring. I'm sorry to have bored you." What a jerk. Whatever turning my attention back to the tv I flipped through the channels and came across a Ghost Adventures marathon so of course I'm gonna watch it. Zak is a total hottie if I were straight he would be mine and we'd have a fuckton of kids. Lying on the couch I cuddled up in my blanket again and watched tv.

It was maybe about ten minutes later that Shi came back from wherever he went and sat in front of the backdoor.

"Woof!"

"What? What do you want?"

"Wooof" Then he scratch at the door.

"I assume that means you have to go potty huh?"

"Woof!" Alright getting up I opened the back door and let him go outside. When I opened the door a nice breeze hit me so I had to go indulge in it for a bit. Besides I gotta watch him to make sure he doesn't wander off somewhere and Becks doesn't rip my head off. "Woof!"

"Oh right sorry bud." The patio has a gate blocking the steps that lead to the sand. So once I opened it he wasted no time running down them to the sand. I wonder if he actually likes the sand because sand and grass are two different textures so I wonder if he has a preference. Honestly it's probably grass he's a dog dogs love grass. So technically would that mean he likes the mansion better since there's grass there? No he definitely probably does he has his own fucking room there and a pool. Plus there's more space there for him to run around but he also has the ocean here which is bigger than any pool anywhere. Hmm I guess he just has the best of both.. Well shit that makes me pretty happy to know that I accomplished all of this. All my hard work and dedication brought me to this moment right now. Then I look down at my hand and see my ring.. The ring that was given to me by the love of my life and my heart gets happy every time I-

"Woooof!"

"The hell are you barking at?!" I yelled at him being he's standing in the sand barking at air.

"Wooof! Woof!" This guy.

"Can you not." He looked at me then went back to sniffing around. He's weird as shit just like his other mother. It's okay though because I love them both anyway and I wouldn't want it any other way then this one.

*Ding Dong*

Ah that must be my food. Going inside I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Holy shit!." Spoke a random guy I've never seen before.

"Who are you? I order from China House all the time and I've never seen you before so you must be new."

"Sasha Fucking Banks!" He grinned taking in my presence.

"Yup in the flesh but if you don't mind." I spoke motioning to my food.

"Oh shoot I'm sorry!"

"Yep it's not your fault." He then handed me the receipt so I could sign it so I did.

"Wow this just made my night.." He Smiled handing me my food.

"Well you made mine delivering my food. Shawty got the munchies and this is about to be amazing. So thank you."

"No problem. Anyway you enjoy that and have a good night okay?"

"Oh honey you don't have to tell me twice I'm bouta grub. But you have one as well and I'll see you around I guess I dunno." I shrugged before turning and closing the door. I'm hype as fuck right now it smells so good I can't wait to eat it. Hell fuck a plate I'm eating it straight out the box. Taking Becks food I put it in the fridge and went to grab a fork. I got pork fried rice and sesame chicken. Carefully I managed to carry it to the coffee table and set it down. Then from there I started to dig in. I was probably watching my show for five minutes before I accidentally dropped some rice on the floor.. and as soon as I looked down at it I expected it to be gone because that's what Shiloh is for. The rice is still on the floor and I immediately bolted out the back door. "SHILOH!" I yelled scanning the beach but I don't see him. Racing down the steps the first place I checked was under the deck because sometimes he gets stuck under there but nothing. Great now my heart is racing I can't find my baby and I'll die if I lose him. "SHILOH! SHILOH!" I called out as I ran around the house to the front yard. "SHILOH!" Agh FUCK! And she told me to tie him up and I didn't listen. If I don't find him it's a wrap Becks will murder me. Checking all the bushes nothing meaning he must be in a neighbor's yard somewhere. With that hope I started down the street. "SHILOH! COME HERE BUDDY!" Oh my fucking god if I can't find this dog I'm going to-

"Woof!" I heard come from across the street. Quickly looking in said direction he's barking at the windchime that's shaped like a bird.

"Shiloh come here right now you little shit!" I boomed getting him to stop barking and look at me. "Come. Here." I growled angrily so he knows I'm not playing. He still didn't budge. "Shiloh Banks I swear to god if I have to come over there you are in big trouble mister." He only started to sniff around in their yard. "Ok that's it." With that I stepped off the sidewalk onto the street to cross it so I can get him. As soon as I stepped foot on the street he started to run towards me. Yeah that's what I thought...

Or so I thought because seconds after he started to run across the street I saw headlights and then I heard him whimper followed by tires screeching to a halt. It all happened so fast and my first instinct is to go grab him. Running to in front of the car he's lying there on the ground crying and my heart sank to the bottom of my chest.

"Oh Shiloh!" I whimpered holding back tears looking at him.

"I'm so sorry he came out of nowhere I couldn't stop in time." I heard faintly because all I can hear is how much pain he must be in.

"My baby! Oh god my poor baby!" I cried this time I couldn't stop my tears. My only son just got hit by a car and it kills me. For the first time ever his eyes are full of sadness and pain and it's filling me with pain. "Awe bubbas!" I cooed taking off my shirt and wrapping it around him. As I did that he let out yelps of pain and all it did was make me cry even harder. This is all my fault.

"I know where a twenty four hour animal hospital is. I can take you there."

"Please please just make him better." I cried picking him up and cradling him in my arms. He's shaking so hard and I can feel him breathing irregularly.

"Okay Get in." The guy helped me to my feet and held open the door for me.

"Shit I gotta run home I left my backdoor open. Hold him and don't let him die." I Spoke turning to him and passing him Shiloh. Once I was sure he had a good grip on him I bolted to the house and went in through the back. Thinking quickly I grabbed my phone, wallet, shoes, a blanket, and his favorite alien shaped teddy that he loves dearly before quickly leaving out the front. Running back to the man I held out the blanket so I could wrap him up in it so he can stay warm. Then from there we got in the car and he drove off in whatever direction it is to the hospital. Thankfully the universe was on our side and we got mostly green lights. Plus it's late so there aren't too many cars on the road right now and he sped most of the way there. I don't know how long that car ride really was but it felt like an eternity to me. My only son is shivering in my arms fighting for his life because I was too high to remember to tie him up. All I had to do was tie him up and now he's hurt because of my negligence. Then to add salt to my wound I'm not going to hear the end of it from Becky. And tonight was supposed to be her night and I ruined it.. I'm so fucked in every way possible right now. Anyway once we got to the hospital they took him from me, put him on an operating table, and wheeled him away behind big double doors. I'm still heartbroken but I feel relieved because he's getting the best help available at this time of night. I feel better knowing he's in the hands of trained professionals.

"Hey again I am really sorry there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't see him-"

"What's your name?" I asked turning to look at the man. I haven't had a chance to get a good look at him until now.

"Chris. Chris Fairbanks."

"Well Chris Fairbanks I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You better pray they can save him so you can apologize to him. I can bet you he has a few broken bones meaning you had to have been going pretty fast driving down the street in a suburban neighborhood. Last I checked speed limit is fifteen on my street and you probably sped past my house which has a camera pointed towards the street. I have all the right grounds to get the law involved granted I want to deal with all that. You're lucky I'm on tour and I don't have the time for it. Besides I don't want your money because god forbid he does die you're forever going to be the guy who irresponsibly hit my dog and basically killed him." It was after I finished saying that when a nurse came from the same doors they took Shi and came up to us.

"Which one is the owner?" She asked looking between us.

"Me." I responded.

"Okay well there's some paperwork that I need you to fill out." She then handed me a clipboard that had a lot of paperwork to be filled out. Letting out a sigh I took the clipboard and sat in a chair. Going through it half of these questions I don't know the answers to but there is someone who knows and I'm dreading the call. I have to tell her. I hate ruining her night but I know she'd want me to tell her. I just don't know how to tell her that her child is in the hospital. Oh god I can hear her voice now and I can hear her yelling at me. I know what she's going to say I just don't want to hear it but I'm going to regardless. This is my fault and it's time to own up to it with that I opened my phone and pulled up her contact. Here goes nothing. Hitting call it started to ring.

"Hi baby how's Shi?" The tone in her voice sounds like she's having a good time and now I'm about to ruin it. So the tears that followed were uncontrollable.

 **Becky's POV**

"I'm soo so sorry Becks! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed again.

"Baby what's wrong you're scaring me?"

"I.. You just.. I need you.. Shi needs you I'm at the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Okay that's the white flag on my night. As soon as this call ends I'm going to go find Sasha. "Who-"

"Shiloh He was crossing the street.." Then she started crying again. "The car came out of nowhere and I couldn't save him." Oh my god.

"Send me your location I'll be there in twenty." I spoke shakily because I'm trying my best not to cry too. My baby just got hit by a car and I need to be with him. He's probably so scared right now.

"I already did. He's in the OR right now and that's all I know."

"Okay well I'm in the bathroom so I gotta tell the girls and I will be there."

"Mkay see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too bye." And with that I hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Alicia coming close to me.

"No unfortunately not. It's my son he's in the hospital right now and I just gotta go be with him." I mumbled because I'm not going to lie I was having a good time.

"Is he okay?" I only shook my head because I haven't the slightest idea and it's killing me. Is he alive is he okay? Questions I don't have answers to and makes me want to cry.

"I dunno." And that was all it took for my tears to start to fall. I can't lose him I don't know what I'll do if I lose him.

"I'm so sorry Becky." Alicia then came and gave me a hug. It helped a little but I'd feel better if I was there with Sasha.

"I just have to go be with him is all, I hope you understand." I Spoke stepping out of our hug.

"Yeah okay.. umm here take my keys and go to them. I'll let your friends know." She then reaches in her bra and pulled out her car key. "It's a silver Volkswagen Passat. I parked over on Woodrow street two streets over."

"No I do-"

"I won't hear it your son is in trouble. I'm sure your friends are going to want to join you at the hospital and I'll get them back there. Just go be with them I trust you." She said forcing her keys in my hand and pushing me towards the door. She's right I have to go be with them. Venturing back out into the crowd I went to our table and grabbed all my stuff before heading out the door. She said somewhere on Woodrow street so I put it in my phone and it's a five minute walk so I took off my heels and started to jog in said direction. I know I was surprised too but I don't play when it comes to my family. So when I finally managed to find her car I got in and looked up the directions to the hospital. Thankfully it's less than fifteen away so I bet I can get there in half the time. Once I got settled in I took off towards the hospital.

Like I figured I got there in about ten minutes which isn't too bad considering I'm still a bit buzzed. I parked it as best I could and went inside. The first thing I noticed was a guy sitting on one side of the waiting room and Sasha on the other. Naturally I went over to my girlfriend.

"Hey I'm here." I spoke softly putting my arm around her. When she realized it was me she latched onto me like I just got home from war. "What happened? No did you get any word about him yet?"

"Just that he fractured his spine and there's a chance he might lose two of his legs." She sniffled looking at me. Sheesh she looks like she's been crying all night long. My poor woman. "After they told me that I started crying again and I didn't hear anything else I'm sorry." To that I simply kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay because he's going to be fine I know it." I don't know at all I just don't want to bring any bad energy only good energy is what Shi needs right now.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night." She murmured laying her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay I care more about Shiloh than turning thirty. And you were crying when you hardly cry so of course I had to be here for you."

"Where are the girls?" Looking down at my phone I have a text from Charlotte asking for my location.

"They're on their way here now."

"Wait then how'd you get here?" She asked sitting up to look at me.

"I made a friend at the club and she was with me when you called and let me borrow her car."

"Uh-huh, and does SHE have a name?" Leave it to Sasha to get jealous of someone being nice to me.

"Well She's name is Alicia and there is no need to worry she has a girlfriend too so we mostly just talked."

"Mkay. Is she coming too? You know to get her keys back?"

"Dunno I'd assume so."

"Well I hope she does." She stated looking in my eyes giving me a weird chill. She can't know.. there's no possible way she knows I kissed her. No not even she kissed me I was the victim here. "Wanna thank her for showing my love some humility."

"How long has he been here?"

"An hour tops now."

"Ah okay. And what about the person who hit him?"

"That imbecile is over there." She nodded to the guy across the room. "His name is Chris and he was speeding down our street."

"Yeah so what happened? How was it so that Shiloh was even in the street to begin with?" When I asked that she let out a sigh and leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees.

"I forgot to tie him up."

"WHAT!? It was literally the only thing I reminded you to do!"

"It's all my fault. This is all my fault I let him outside to use the bathroom and I didn't think to tie him up because I was standing there watching him."

"So then where'd it go wrong?" She didn't respond instantly she only continued looking at the ground. I can hear her sniffing but it's not helping her any. I gave her very few instructions and she fucked it up. She literally had one job to look after Shiloh and she failed at that. "You walked away from him didn't you?"

"I ordered Chinese food and it came and I forgot he was outside for a bit.. When I realized that I went looking for him. He umm he ended up over in the Howell's yard barking at that windchime. I called him but he only ever listens to you so he didn't come. So I went to cross the street.. he ran.. and then the car appeared out of nowhere.. and then I heard him cry and I knew I was too late." She sobbed the last part as she finally sat up and looked at me. On the outside I probably appear very stoic but on the inside I'm extremely extremely pissed off at her. How could she be so damn irresponsible like that? Now isn't the place to start snapping because I don't want to do that to my child. But you better believe when we get home she's getting it and she's sleeping on the floor.

"Excuse me." I murmured getting up.

"Becks I'm sorry!" Ignoring her I went up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi how are you." I smiled softly towards the man sitting there.

"I'm alright what can I do for you?"

"I would just like to inquire about my dog. His name is Shiloh Banks." He then started to type some stuff on the computer and made a couple clicks.

"Yeah okay so far all they know is he fractured his spine and it doesn't look too good. X-rays found two broken ribs and that's all so far. I think now they are evaluating him for a concussion and any other head injuries. And that's all I know. In the meantime I need one of you to finish filling out the paperwork." He then motioned to the clipboard to the right of Sasha.

"Okay thank you." Going back over towards Sasha I grabbed the clipboard next to her.

"What did he say?" I just ignored her and sat down in the chairs across from her. Sheesh I guess she did attempt to fill this out but it's covered in tears. I filled it out anyway because it beats having to look at her right now.

"I didn't know most of the answers that's why I couldn't fill it out." I have nothing to say to that so I just kept writing. "Baby please don't shut me out." She then slid off her chair onto her knees and came to kneel in front of me. "Baby I know you're mad at me but please don't do this to me. Not today at least. Please don't do this to Sih. He ne-"

"Well if it weren't for you he wouldn't be here at all." I spoke not looking away from the clipboard.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Get off the floor you're making a scene." I spoke still not looking at her.

"No not until you look at me." I simply continued filling out the paperwork. She got the memo and just wrapped her arm around my leg and cuddled into it. Whatever I'm mad at her so she can sit there I don't care.

"Where's my grandchild?" Yelled Charlotte charging into the waiting room.

"Is he okay?" Asked Bayley coming in behind her.

"Holy shit dude my heart damn near leaped out of my chest when Alicia told me what happened." Charlotte spoke coming over to us. Naturally I got up to hug them both I thought it'd make Sasha let go of my leg but she held on tighter.

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Why do you forever apologize for everything that happens we understand you don't have to apologize." Interrupted Bayley pulling me into a hug also. "He's our grandson we love him too."

"Thanks guys. He's in the operating room now. They're running test to see what the problem is. So far they know he has a fractured spine and two broken ribs."

"Oh my god that's terrible." Cooed Bayley pulling me in for another hug. As she was hugging me I noticed Alicia come in the waiting room. She scanned the room before noticing me and smiling. She then started towards me. Now that I'm looking at her in good lighting she's actually really cute.

"Hey how is he?" She asked as Bayley and Charlotte moved off to the side to sit down.

"All we know is he fractured his spine and has two broken ribs."

"I'm so sorry." She then hugged me. As soon as she started to hug me Sasha stood up right in between us causing us to separate.

"Who are you?" She asked clearly sizing Alicia up.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm Alicia I met your amazing girlfriend in the club a little earlier tonight. I was with her when you called and I let her use my car to get here." Alicia smiled holding out her hand for Sasha to take. I swear if she starts something I'm murdering her tonight and I'll have Charlotte help me hide the body. After a few seconds Sasha shook her hand.

"Thank you for being so kind to my girl. I appreciate it a definite I owe you."

"Oh no it was my pleasure-"

"Holy fuck it's actually you!" We heard call out from over by the doors. Turning to look it's Brie? Or maybe it's her sister I'm not sure I can't tell them apart. But her sister and Christy did appear behind her a second later.

"I thought I told you guys to stay in the car!?" Whined Alicia turning to look at them.

"Becca we are so sorry to hear about the little guy." Cooed one of the twins coming up to us. "Awe Sasha I'm so sorry." I remember what Alicia told me earlier about them so I have no desire to let them anywhere near my Sasha. If there's one thing I won't tolerate is people using me to get to Sasha just because of who she is in the world. And the fact that they had the nerve to use my son as an excuse to try and give Sasha their shitty music really grinds my gears.

"I hope she's okay as soon as Licia told us where you went I knew we had to be here." Said the other twin.

"Why because you knew Sasha would be here?" I asked blatantly.

"What no we're here for the cat." Spoke a twin. I just let out a scoff. I'm mad and since I can't snap on Sasha right now I'm going to on them.

"Wow." I laughed pushing Sasha behind me as I moved closer to them. They can keep a safe distance from Sasha. "I'm going to need you." I spoke pointing to one twin. "You" I spoke pointing to Christy. "And you to do me a huge favor and get the fuck away from me. And especially stay away from my girlfriend." I sneared making them all look at me in surprise.

"Woah what'd we do?" Asked Christy.

"Yeah all were doing is being there for our friends." Spoke one of the twins. Maybe that one was Nikki because I think she was the one in the blue dress.. I think.

"You guys are here to support me? Really?" I shrugged sassily because I'm in no mood to play games I'm ready to fight. And it was around now that Bayley and Charlotte appeared on either side of me. They just automatically know that when I start getting defensive over Sasha to get ready to stop or join me in kicking whoever's ass is messing with Sasha. Yes I'm pissed but at the end of the day I still love her.

"Becks what's up?" Asked Charlotte taping my arm.

"Just another couple of wanna be moochers. You know how I always have eyes and ears everywhere?"

"Mhmm what did they tell you?"

"They didn't tell me anything because these dumbasses told on themselves. If they were smart they would know that Shiloh isn't a cat. And they'd know that Shiloh isn't a girl either. If you're gonna lie to me at least have your facts right. I don't know what you three want but we're not accepting shity music at this time or ever really. I'm so goddamn sick and tired of everyone trying to get to Sasha in hopes that they can get their fifteen minutes of fame. If you want to be famous I suggest making a sex tape because that's the only way you three will ever be in the spotlight."

"I'm sorry I'm pretty sure that's up to Sasha to decide not you." Spoke a twin.

"Actually it is my decision because I'm her girlfriend. You see this necklace right here?" I asked holding up my Sasha necklace. "It means nobody is allowed to talk to her unless I give the okay. So unfortunately for you I said no so fuck off before I go off."

"Guys come on please don't start this here." Reasoned Alicia stepping in front of me. Well Alicia did say she was tired of having to preted that her and Christy weren't a thing around the twins so I'll help her out.

"Yeah Christy for once stop being a stuck up bitch and listen to your girlfriend. She's way to pretty for you so I suggest you start giving her the respect she deserves as you're girlfriend and listen to her. If she tells you to go you go end of story. And being that these two are you're friends you should make sure they have the same respect towards your girl and take them the fuck with you."

"Girlfriend?" Asked on of the twins looking back at Christy.

"I'm sorry for outing you both but fuck the three of you for trying to use such a terrible time to try and boost your shity music."

"So you're telling me Alicia is you're girlfriend?" Asked one of the twins.

"Supposedly." Spoke Alicia looking at Christy. And Christy looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"That's ridiculous these two don't really even get along so-"

"Okay that's it I've had it!" I heard come from behind me. "I don't know who's dating who and I sure as hell don't care. Ladies you guys chose a shitty time to try and push you're music. My son is in there fighting for his life and you guys only showed up because you knew I'd be here. It's fucked up and shows you have no respect for me or my family. I'm not asking I'm telling you to go get lost because you've proved to me now that you don't deserve stardom. Especially not after disrespecting me the way you did." Sasha spoke in a clear and firm tone as she appeared in front of me. "Not another word from anyone because I'm tired of talking and I'm tired of listening. I'm already having a shitty day and you guys are making it worse. So just go." Nobody said anything and nobody moved. "Well go on or else I'll make sure nobody in the music industry ever gives you a deal."

"Whatever we don't need you anyway. Let's go guys." Spoke a twin before they all started to leave except Alicia.

"I'm sorry about them I-"

"Don't worry about it shit like that happens a lot more often than you think. Can we all just sit and wait for them to come back with more information on Shi. He's why we're here and so let's set aside everything and hope he's okay." Murmured Sasha before grabbing my hand and taking us over to the chairs. She's right Shiloh should be the main concern here tonight. I just hope he'll be okay.

 **At home**

"Thanks again for letting me use your car I don't know if I could ever thank you enough." I softly spoke looking over at Alicia as we pulled up to our house.

"It was nothing I'm a sucker for a sad story." She shrugged looking back at me.

"I'm going inside. Thanks again Alicia it was nice meeting you." Sasha spoke getting out the car herself.

"It was no problem and nice to meet you too." With that Sasha closed the door and headed inside. "You think you're gonna be okay in there?"

"I honestly don't know. I just don't know anymore." I sighed.

"I know." She then reached over me and opened the glovebox. She then pulled out a napkin and a pen. She then started to write something on it. "Here you can call me in the morning or something.. anything. If you just want to talk we can talk, you wanna get coffee we can get coffee. If you ever need anything or just need to get away I'm the number you call." She then handed me the napkin. Taking it I looked at it and in pink ink it says Alicia followed by her number.

"Thank you." I then leaned over the console and hugged her. "Thank you for being so nice to a complete stranger."

"Thank you for not crashing my car"

"I did see a ramp on the way there but it wasn't pointed in the direction I was headed." I smirked.

"You should've took it anyway. Never pass up a stunt jump." She smirked right back. Yeah I can tell this is going to be an interesting relationship.

"I'll remember that next time I drive."

"Good. But you should probably get in there I heard about what happens to those who mess with you and I'd rather not lose my head."

"Oh don't you worry about Sasha she is in deep shit so she won't be taking any heads anytime soon." I stated because she just reminded me that I'm mad at Sasha. Opening the door I got out. "So I'll see you soon then?"

"It's a definite maybe." I'll take it.

"Okay. Drive safe and if Christy gives you hell when you get home you tell her to call me okay."

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

"Night lass." With that I closed the door and headed inside. When I got inside I immediately got sad because Shiloh is always there to greet me but I was only greeted by the sad regret of leaving him under Sasha's care. Going further in to the kitchen Sasha is in the family room cleaning. "It's good to know you didn't let the house get run over too."

"That's not fair."

"So what is fair Sasha? The fact that I can't trust you alone with our children without fearing that you're gonna let them wonder off? Is it fair that you don't care about anything but you."

"That's not true and you know it!" She snapped.

"Oh hell no! Who the hell are you raising your voice at because you are in no position to be yelling. You're the reason our son is in the hospital right now. All you had to do was tie him up it only takes two seconds and you couldn't even do that. Had you done it we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I don't get it how much more irresponsible could you have been? You choose food over your own dog and honestly that scares me. What if I was hanging off a cliff and your Chinese food was hanging next to me can I even count on you to save me or am I fucked?"

"How dare you question my love for you. You know damn well I'll choose you every single time."

"Oh really it's too bad you don't love Shiloh the same elsewise he'd be here right now."

"Oh fuck you! You're acting like I did this all on purpose. Like I'd willingly let him get hit by a car. I know how much you love him, hell there have been times where I'm positive you love him more than me. So do you really think I'd let something so tragic like that happen to him knowing full and well this would be the outcome? I hate fighting with you so why would I do something to make us fight. I need you to understand that you and Shiloh are my family. You guys are all I have that I know will never change so for you to stand here and think I'd willingly let that slip away is absolutely fucking crazy."

"You say that but you fucking let him get hit by a car Sasha. Because of your negligence and irresponsibility Shiloh got hit by a car. This is all because of you and nobody else. Actually I take that back. I'll take part of the blame. I'm sorry I thought you could handle watching our son. Had I known you'd be so negligent I would've let you come out with us. Maybe then he'd still have feeling in his back legs and he'd be lying in his bed over there. Maybe then you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. So I'm sorry Sasha for thinking you could be trusted to babysit." I shrugged before going into the bedroom. I have nothing else to say to her today. She fucked up and I'm not going to let her forget.

 **The next morning**

I'm not going to lie it feels weird waking up in a completely empty bed. No Shiloh and no Sasha.. just me. And it's just a painful reminder to me. I just hope more than anything that we'll be able to take him home later today. Looking at my phone I have a couple texts from Charlotte and Bayley asking how I am doing so I replied honestly because I'm not doing too good this morning. I just don't know how to start my morning anymore. It always starts with saying good morning to Shiloh and then kissing Sasha on the forehead before I get up if she isn't up yet and I take Shi outside to use the bathroom. But there's no Shiloh and no Sasha so I guess I gotta just get up and start my day. Getting out the bed I smell something good but also something burning meaning one thing. And if she's scratching up my nonstick pans I'm going to lose it. Quickly putting on my robe I walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful I made you breakfast." Smiled Sasha pointing to the counter where there is a stack of.. pancakes I think I'm not certain they look a bit wonky...

"What's burning?"

"Oh well I tried to flip a pancake and it didn't go too well." Coming closer to her there is batter all over the burners.

"You know you're cleaning all this up right?"

"I know I will." She then gave me a kiss. "Morning." She smiled softly. I'm mad at her but that kiss made me feel a bit better.

"Morning." As I said that I moved over to the coffee maker being it's probably one of the few kitchen gadgets she knows how to use.

"I was wondering what you're plans were for today. I got a message from the hospital earlier, they said that we can visit later. And if he passes his screenings he'll be able to come home later around like sixish. It's almost noon now so we have time to kill. Just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out for food at some point before?"

"Honestly it sounds like a great idea, but I'm scared you might let me get hit by a car and-"

"Ok a simple no would have sufficed. I know I fucked up I don't need you to torture me about it."

"I'm sorry it's just not fair." I shrugged not looking at her as I continued making my coffee.

"Oooh my... how many times is it gonna take for you to forgive me? I didn't let this shit happen-"

"Oh so Shiloh is shit now?"

"No that's not what I meant!" The way she said it I could tell she's starting to get upset. "I know I don't show it but I love Shiloh too why would I want something like that happen to him? He's our son I love him to death. I would never intentionally put him in harm's way." Finishing up stirring my coffee I turned to face her. The face she's making at me looks like she's mad but at the same time about to cry. I want to feel sorry, but if she loves him as much as she says she does she wouldn't have left Shiloh outside unattended and unleashed. I'm sorry I just don't understand why I have to feel bad for her negligence.

"Okay I understand, but why didn't you tie him up if you didn't want him to get hit by a car?" I spoke blankly. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky deep breath and held it. About four seconds later tears started to fall out of her eyes. Then two seconds later she started actually crying.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" She yelled sobbing.

"Then why didn't you tie him up?" I questioned because I'm so lost.

"BECCA!" She yelled.

"Don't yell at me." I spoke calmly. She gave me this glare like she's about ready to tear my head off. See behind that badass exterior she is such a hot head from Boston. When she gets this way her accent comes out and it's.. well I'll be honest it's cute but somehow vaguely scary. So her balled fist doesn't scare me. "I'm not some nobody I am your girlfriend and the person who could single handedly end your career and life remember that." That's the beauty to being an international pop star's girlfriend.. I know all her secrets, I have photos, and videos if she ever gets out of hand I dangle that in her face and she loses it. Everything she worked so hard to do gone in one article. I've talked to her about it she loves her career to death. It's the thought of losing it is what's getting to her. I'm just trying to make her feel how I feel. So as expected she's walking away from me. "Yeah it sucks having something you love to death taken from you in one mistake huh?"

"God you're a fucking bitch." She laughed with her back to me laughing up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm just showing you what my heart feels like knowing that the love of my life, the woman I was going to start a family with, stupidly left our first kid outside unattended for god only knows how long." That got her to turn back around and look at me. I can't help but get emotional between the both of us I was with Shiloh more than she was. I've grown accustomed to doing everything with him and now it won't ever be the same granted he lives. And to add to that I don't know if I could trust her alone with an actual child because I'm scared she'll lose it or worse let it get hit by a car.

"Baby I'm sorry." She whined coming up to me and wrapping her arms around me hugging me. She just has no idea how attached I grew to that dog and she quite possibly ripped him away from me."I'm so fucking sorry baby. I'm sorry." As comforting as her hug is she's the reason I feel like this and I refuse to interact with her this intimately. Careful not to spill my coffee I broke from her grasp and headed to the fridge. I'm not too hungry so I just want some yogurt. Going in the fridge I grabbed out a vanilla yogurt.

"I love you." I heard softly behind me. Closing the fridge back I looked up at the picture of us on the fridge. It's a photo from that time Sasha took me skiing. I remember when it was taken too. Neither of us had gone skiing before and Sasha was so scared and she would not let go of me to the point where I had to throw her on the ski lift. We had just gotten done having lessons and I was excited to go down the biggest hill. We both got it pretty fast so I thought we were both excited to go down Action Alley Hill.. or so I thought. Then as we got closer to the top she started hyperventilating because she's scared of heights. And when we got to the top there was a paparazzi waiting for us at the top and right as we went to get off he got us and it's funny. I'm just laughing and Sasha looks a complete mess. As funny as it was it was adorable because I kissed her calm and then we slowly together went down the hill. Then after that we had amazing sex in the giant martini glass pool in our room and then we ordered pizza. Only reminding me that I might be mad at her but I still love her. I'll get over it eventually just not today.

"I love you too." And with that I grabbed a spoon and headed back into the bedroom. I wonder what Alicia is doing? Setting down my coffee and yogurt I went over to my purse and looked for the napkin. Like I predicted it was in there. Looking at it, it reads,

 _Alicia_

 _353-654-4753_

Hmm well here goes nothing. Going to my phone I put it in my phone as a contact. I then pushed the bottom to start a text. Now what to say?

 **Sasha's POV**

"I love you." I spoke just loud enough for her to hear it. I then watched her close the fridge and then stop moving staring at the fridge. And then this is the moment when my heart started to race again. Is she going to say it back or am I done? No she loves me and I know she knows deep down that I never would intentionally do something to purposely hurt her. I love Shiloh but I love Rebecca more and it pains me to know I'm the reason behind her hurting heart. I knew she loved him more than anything but I didn't know she loved him so much that it'd make her ignore me. I hardly slept last night because I was too worried to do so. I slept in the guest room and I've never felt so lonely. Just knowing Becks was in our bed crying over something I did and not be able to do anything about it broke me. I hate going to bed with her upset with me. I love her more than I've ever loved a person in my life, so I said what I just said with the whole of my heart because she is my heart. I just need to know if she still loves me. I need to know if there is still something between us. I just need to know if she still loves me.

"I love you too." And then she moved to grab a spoon and went back into the bedroom. When she spoke those words my heart fluttered. She just let me know I'm in the dog house right now but eventually she'll get over it. She's my future and my everything, I'll do anything for her.. even if that means giving her her space. She needs it right now and I understand that. I'll be waiting for her with my arms wide open when she's ready to come back to me. We've invested way too much time in this relationship to just quit because of a stupid mistake. I won't let it happen I refuse to let her go. She knows way too much about me and I know way too many of her secrets. We're perfect opposites that fit together like the heart and the brain. Without the brain the heart wouldn't know to pump blood, and without the heart there would be no blood supply to the brain causing it to die. This relationship is perfect and I don't want to have to find a new one with someone new.

Anyways judging by her deciding to have yogurt and coffee for breakfast I assume I'm eating alone.. I'd prefer to eat with her knowing she's only a couple feet away from me. I can make this work and still give her the space she needs. I really did try my best to make these pancakes. Yeah they aren't as good as Becks makes them but I think they're okay. A little burnt but I can drown them in syrup and that should fix it. Making myself a plate I gathered everything I'd need to eat and sat it in front of our bedroom door. No I can't see her because the door is closed, it's just the thought of knowing she's on the other side eating too that makes me feel less crazy eating on the floor in front of our bedroom. Honestly this sorta brings back memories to when she first started to come around to the idea of submitting to me and I use to make her wait out here while I prepared to give her what she wanted. Five minutes, twenty minutes, or half an hour she always stayed put where I left her. God the loyalty that woman has for me is incredible. Don't know why or how I got so lucky with her. Eating my pancakes I can't help but be so grateful for her because these pancakes suck. I don't know what I did wrong but they suck and I miss her cooking. Maybe a movie to help distract me or something. Searching my phone I decided on watching Sailor Moon. With touring and everything i haven't had the time to catch up on my anime. It's one of my guilty pleasures that I get to myself. Becks doesn't really ever watch it with me so I don't watch it as often as I use too. So turning up the volume I began to eat and watch.

"Sash what are you-" The door then opened and she's standing there looking down at me. "Why are you eating on the floor?"

"I'm eating breakfast with you. You made it clear you don't want to talk or be around me so I figured I can just eat here while you're in the room that way it's sorta like we're eating breakfast together. You have your yogurt and I my pancakes." She didn't say anything but look at me.

"You better not make a mess on my floors and if you do you better clean it up." It was here that I noticed she's all dressed like she's about to go somewhere.

"Am I allowed to go with you?"

"What?" I then motioned to her outfit.

"Who's cooler than me?" I asked referring to the fact that we always hang out together. It's oddly rare that we go hangout with other people.

"Honestly right now, everyone." She spoke emotionlessly in a monotone.

"I'm sorry."

"When I get back I want all of this cleaned up." She spoke walking past me into the kitchen. Naturally I got up and followed her.

"Are you gonna be back so we can go see Shi?" I asked watching her go in the fridge and grab her water bottle. It's her usual water bottle that she takes when she goes to work out. So I assume she must be going to workout or something.

"Dunno."

"If you want I can drop you off and just scoop you on the way there?" She stopped moving and looked at me.

"I'm perfectly able to drive myself. In fact I would prefer to drive myself actually."

"Can you at least tell me where you're going? I at least deserve to know so I know that you're safe."

"Don't worry I won't let myself get hit by a car. I'll be fine at the gym thank you." She stated blankly before moving past me and back into the bedroom. Another low blow and it doesn't appear that she's going to stop anytime soon. I hate that she's hanging this over my head but I deserve it. I should have known from the get that she'd get so attached to him. He's her drop buddy and that's why I let her get him. He is who helps her through her drops while I'm away. He's her coping mechanism and I should have known they'd be inseparable. Especially Becks because when she loves something she always goes to it with an open heart and once you get trapped she doesn't let you go. When she loves she loves hard and she loved the hell out of that dog. That's why I'm praying to every god in existence that he makes a full recovery. I'm being treated like an outsider and that's only because I'm the reason he's in the hospital. I'm terrified of how she'll treat me if he passes. Good lord she'd probably completely shut me out and that's a worse possible scenario. That's something I don't even want to get into because it might not end to pretty. She's still at least trying to talk to me. She told me where she's going like I asked and I think it's a start. I have a while before she forgives me so I want to see how far I can push my luck. Following her into the bedroom she's sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed putting on her sneakers. So I went over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me or even look at me really and that's ok. I deserve everything you dish out to me. Now I want you to know that regardless of how long it takes for you to forgive me, I will be here waiting for you. You have my heart and my loyalty. I belong to you and you belong to me and nothing is going to change that." I spoke looking her in the eyes. She continued putting on her sneakers before she acknowledged me.

"I love you but I just need time." She then brushed a strand of hair behind my ear before she cupped my cheek. She then kissed me one more time before standing up. "I'll probably meet you at the hospital if I'm not back in time. Please make sure you lock up before you leave out." She spoke moving around the room gathering her final items. Honestly I know she's mad at me and we probably won't interact much but I don't want her to go. That's the last thing we need in a time like this. Getting to my feet I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Please don't go. Not yet not right now just stay with me a little longer baby please." I spoke softly into her shoulder blade. Hugging her tighter I snuggled my head in her neck. "I know you're mad at me but just stay with me. I've been gone for so long on tour and I miss you. And I have to go right back on the road to finish the last leg of my tour in a week. And then after I leave I won't be home for almost a month. I won't last baby. I don't know if I can do it." I then started to kiss the side of her neck. "Becky I'm being honest with you I'm backed up. Being away from you for so long and not being able to see you and fuck you to tears is fucking me up." When I said that she let out a big exhale. It's not a no so I'm gonna keep going. I know she's dropping and especially this thing going on with Shiloh I know she needs this right now. So using my hands I crept them up under her jacket straight to her warm skin on her waistline. "All this work is stressing me out and you're my stress reliever. I have all this built up steam that I gotta blow off.. and I know you miss me too." The more I keep talking the more I can feel her shiver. She's trying to fight it but I know she needs this.

"Sasha-"

"Shhh." I spoke creeping my hand further down into her pants. She's wearing her yoga pants so it was smooth sailing, but I only lingered my fingers on her v-lines. It's like I'm there but not quite and it always drives her nuts. Kissing her neck once more I kept talking. "Let me talk. I know I've told you this already but you really have no idea how hard it is traveling the world without you. There are so many different countries and cities and I met new people everywhere I went. So many beautiful people and an unspeakable amount of temptation and bodies thrown my way." When I said that I felt her tense so I quickly bit her ear and continued purring in her ear. "Let me talk beautiful don't start jumping the gun. So many offers and every time I looked down at my hand and I see you staring right back at me. And I for some weird reason I always pictured your fuck me eyes. And then I start thinking about the endless fucking I'm going to give you when I get home. And once you're finish catching your breath I think about all the sweet passionate love we'll make just like we always do." As I said that I crept my hand down to simply cup her pussy. I'm not teasing her or anything just holding what belongs to me.

"Mmm." She let out softly as I felt her breath hitch in her chest.

"And then I get so turned on my main priority was always to hurry up and finish whatever I'm doing so I can be alone." I then kissed her neck and let out a chuckle. "And then.. ha and then I fingered myself to the thought of how I'm going to fuck you." I then let out another chuckle before I started to kiss behind her ear. She absolutely falls apart when I go behind her ears. "Here's the twist I wouldn't be able to let that fantasy come true for however many days longer than I can bear. Do you have any idea how much that fucks me up being a dom and not have anyone to release all that on? It fucking sucks. It fucking sucks so bad and it's irony because I'm not fucking." When I said that I dipped a finger in her and she's so wet. There is something I've learned about Rebecca since we first started to mess around. That thing is that she gets so turned on when I admit how loyal I am to her. Nothing is more sexy to a female than having someone they know is only loyal to them and their needs. "I need you Becks. I need you and I need you bad." She got goosebumps hearing me say that. "I know you you're in a pit too and I can get you out." When I said that she let out a breath and reached in her pocket. After a moment she pulled out her phone and looked at it. She then started to mumble to herself about time and how long it take her to drive wherever she's going.

"Ugh!" She groaned looking up at the ceiling. "Fuck it." Putting her phone down on the dresser she turned around cupped my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. I mean I'm not going to say no to her. I simply kissed her back with the same passion. She then started walking me backwards until eventually we fell onto the bed together.

"Tell me you want me." I got out disconnecting our lips causing her to connect hers to my neck.

"I want you." She breathed out.

"How do you want me?" When I said that she sat up and took off her jacket revealing her sports bra. Damn it she looks so good in her gym outfit. All her assets are on display and I'm loving it.

"I want you inside of me baby please." She whined going back to attacking my neck. It feels so good having such a beautifully sexy woman begging me to fuck her. It really feeds my ego and I need that right now. "Baby please." She whined again grinding on me. Well I'm not going to make her wait anymore. Channeling my inner dominant I roughly pushed her off me. Getting to my feet I grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. As soon as she got there my lips were back on hers. It got so heated that at some point she managed my shirt off me and she's feeling all over me. "Mmmmm hmm." Eventually we stopped kissing because we were both breathless. Standing back up straight she's sitting staring up at me with those infamous fuck me eyes. Cupping her face in both my hands I kissed her.

"I'm trying to figure out my attack. Do I want to eat you out first? Do I make you eat me out? Or should I cut the bullshit and get right to digging you out?" As I was saying that she started to place random kisses on my stomach.

"Do whatever you want just as long as you're touching me." She spoke tugging on my pajama pants slowly pulling them off me leaving kisses in the spots that were covered. I just decided what I want.

"Get on the bed." I demanded and she did it no questions asked. "Fuck you're so hot!" I smirked to myself getting a little giddy because she really is so hot and it gets me excited.

"Come here." She then motioned for me to get in her lap. When a pretty lady tells you to do something you do it. Climbing on the bed I straddled her hips. "You don't listen for shit." She then grabbed me by the waist and tugged me down so she could kiss me. I made sure to be rough about this kiss. All this talk about leaving her for tour again is what's fueling today's aggression. I need to get it all out of my system now so I can relieve some of my stress and give me a chance to spend time with my boo-bear.

"Rebecca?" I asked trying to pull away from her but she's not having it. Her lips were back on mine a second later. "Babe-" I was stopped by her lips connecting back to mine. When she does that it upsets me because I'm in charge not her and I gotta remind her of that. So I depend our kiss and I waited until she got acquainted with this kiss before I stopped and bit her lip.

"Owe!" She groaned giving me questioning eyes.

"Oh you better not be bitching out on me I hardly bit you." That got her to smirk and glare at me.

"Never." Then suddenly I'm being thrown off her and she's mounting me. "You know I like it rough." She purred in a sexily thick accent. God I love that accent it's so cute and sexy when she needs it to be. "I need it and you're gonna give it to me." She then went to work kissing my neck. Normally at a time like this I'd push her off me but I want this. I want her to give me as many hickies as she feels fit. That way when I'm gone she's still with me and everyone will see it too. I'm very open about the fact that Becca and I have a very healthy sex life together. Nobody knows the reason behind it is because she enjoys submitting to me and I enjoy dominating her when she submits to me. But honestly she's hot so it's pretty self explanatory as to why we're always knocking boots. Well shit now I want to get to our zone because I'm thinking about it and I would love nothing more but to fuck her right now. Grabbing her by the chin I roughly moved it so we were eye to eye.

"I'm in charge not you." Again I tossed her off me landing her in a new spot on the bed.

*squeak*

"What the he-" She started but I was on her before she could finish. "Sasha hold on."

"What?" I asked not pulling away from her lips.

"You didn't hear that?"

"The only thing I want to hear is you moaning my name." Reconnecting our lips back together I continued kissing her. This wouldn't have been a problem if she was kissing me back.

"Hold on a sec." Ugh good thing I love her so I stopped and sat up. When I did that she started to feel around on the bed underneath her.

*squeak*

And then she pulled out one of Shiloh's squeaker toys. Hmm that's random but okay.. Taking it from her I tossed it to the side and went back to placing kisses on her neck. I figured I'd return the favor and give her a couple love bites. I just love that I'm allowed to leave my mark on her anywhere I want and not have her bitch me about her having to hide them because she's my girlfriend and I don't have to share her. I know two years later and I still marvel at the idea of that. She's mine all mine and it makes me feel good inside. That might have went on for a minute before I heard sniffling. I'm not crying so it has to be Becks.

"Baby what's wrong?" I cooed pulling away and she is tearing up.

"What if he doesn't get better? I can't lose him not this soon." She got out shakily.

"Hey don't talk like that everyth-"

"And it's all because you didn't tie him up." She whined out before pushing me off her. "God Sasha I'm sorry. I want to but I can't look at you." She then got up and off the bed. "You almost let our son die and I'm scared. Not that you'll hurt me but what if it were a real child? What's a family if I can't leave you alone with our children without worrying that you'll let something terrible happen to them." As she said that I could hear the sadness in her voice. I fucked up I just hope I can fix it. "I'm going. If I'm not back I'll just meet you at the hospital." She spoke putting on her jacket and putting her phone into her pocket. "Clean up your mess." She then headed towards the door. "I'll text you." With that she opened the door and walked out. I didn't bother moving because I'll probably end up back here.. And because I know she probably doesn't want me to bother her anymore right now. This is bad. Mid foreplay she left and I'm baffled for a few reasons. One being this hasn't happened since when she first started taking interest in me. We'd be kissing and rubbing up on each other and at the last second she bails like she did not too long ago. But mainly I'm confused on the fact that she refused a session and I know she needs it. Obviously we've had sex since I've come back off tour, but it was just regular sex. I haven't dominated her since.. shit I don't know but I know it's been a good minute since. So from that alone I know her hormones are a little out of whack. Then add to that this whole Shiloh situation probably made it even worse and I'm concerned. I just hope she doesn't do anything crazy because she gets moody when she doesn't have sex for a while and I don't want to leave her unsatisfied.

Honestly setting all that aside I'm more concerned about her in general. I'm letting everything she said to me sink in. I hope I didn't ruin our dream. I want the mansion filled with kids and I want Becky right beside me helping me raise them. I want beautiful little mixed babies boys or girls I don't care. I want kids who look just like us that way we really fit the part. I want to take cheesy family portraits and put them on our family Christmas cards. I want to embarrass my kids in front of their friends by feeling up my wife. I want to go on family vacations to Disney. I want it all the whole nine yards but I don't want it if she isn't going to be there next to me. I don't know how I'm going to get her to trust that I'm not a shitty babysitter. I had one moment of weakness and I gotta somehow prove that I'll never fuck up like that again. She'll forgive me one day and I'll be waiting.

* * *

 **Now before you leave me a mean review because of Shiloh just remember he isn't gone. If you know me you'd know that there is usually a method behind my madness and this was a good example. If you ask me I think this was the climax of the story. This is the big duck in a little pond chapter of this story. I hope you guys have been taking notes and reading in between the lines while looking at the bigger picture all story long. I've been dropping hints like I do with fake people.. I don't know how many times I have to tell you but it's the little things you have to look out for in this story. This chapter was pretty explosive and so imagine how the next present chapter is going to go. Too bad next chapter most likely is going to be a past chapter because I started writing it the same time I started this chapter so it should be out soon but don't take that seriously because it probably won't lol. Next chapter starts off with smut so make sure you look out for when I post it. Honestly it's HOTT AF so far I get goosebumps reading it. You know I was reading AMM from the beginning the other day like I often times do when I'm stuck, and this story went from something so innocent to so naughty it's crazy. Like Some of the smut scenes in this story are fucking crazy and even I wonder where the hell I get those ideas from. Hmm perhaps I'm just a perv.. then again if that's true wouldn't that make you one because you're the one pervy enough to read it? Sounds like nonsense but fuck it man the smut is good here it usually always is. I mean who do you know that can't write several smut scenes in a story and keep a good percent of then from all being the same basic shit? Seriously who because I wanna know who's giving me a run for my money here. I'm sorry I'm low key horny rn so excuse my cocky smut talk but everyone likes smut so I'm not too sorry about it. Anywhore Let me give you some brain food right fast in regards to the coming present chapters. Just so you all know Dominate and Submissive relationships can sometimes be very physical and just as much mentally exhausting. Taking the events of the ending of this chapter Becks clearly isn't doing too good mentally. Then throw in the fact that her way of copeing with all that was the dog. Sasha is the reason behind the dog getting injured so now not only is Becky's copeing buddy gone but the one person she can turn to help her is Sasha. Enter another cute light skin that happens to be gay also. But remember not every mask has a a pretty face underneath it. Then remember two chapters ago when a blue eyed beauty got blocked ceasing communication? Idk about you but when I exchange numbers with a new person I just use their phone to call my phone that way we both have each other's number. Then if you've ever google deep dived into the magical world of BDSM you'd know about some of the crazy shit people do to their submissives. It's clear Sasha was anal about not being too extreme while dominating Becky but strict enough for her to know who's in charge. Doing and saying things that should be left between two people requires a lot of trust in hopes for a big reward. Trust is a big factor and with trust comes love. Once you get in the habit of trusting someone with your life over and over again I'm pretty sure it's hard to break that cycle... I dunno that's up for your own interpretation you take it in as you can but always remember just when you think you know what I'm doing I'm always two steps ahead of you and on a totally different path than You think I am. Basically what I'm saying is I'm about to take you guys on a ride in the loony car straight to the loony bin. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	32. Her chocolate milk p2

**Hi it's me your favorite Jozzy back again this time I bought goodies. Yes this a past chapter. Yes I decided to bless the beginning of this chapter with some smut. Now before we get into it I just want to say that Idk where it came from my mind has really been in the gutter as of late. And as a result of that I brought you this kinky ass smut scene. Like it's just down right nasty but goddamn it's sexy. I don't know that's just me read it and decided for yourself. I'll be at the bottom with a towel and some water for you because you gonna need it. If you can make it through this chapter without be a little bit turned on you must be a robot and all robots must die.. except Wall-E he can stay.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"Where's my milk?" There's only one correct answer to that question. My response was to hand her the bottle of syrup and take off my shirt revealing my breast to her. When I did that she stared at me for a bit before a huge grin formed on her face. "Mmm you just keep on surprising me today. But I'm letting you know now you're cleaning up the mess when we finish."

"Okay." I'll just hire someone to do it for me.

"Hmp. Well I like enjoying my chocolate milk in bed." She smirked moving to the side allowing me in. Well here goes nothing I'm ready I think I can handle this fucking coming my way. Taking a deep breath I walked in and slowly made my way onto the bed before lying down on it. "I must say I was sort of actually looking forward to an actual glass of chocolate milk." She spoke walking closer to me as she poured some of the syrup on her finger then put it in her mouth. "Whereas you are going to fetch me one after we're done, this will certainly do for now." It was here that she made it to the foot of the bed and is just standing staring at me. The longer she stares the more uncomfortable I get. It's not because I'm actually uncomfortable it's because I'm so fucking turned on that I can't keep still. I'm craving any skin to skin action I can get right now. I already soaked through my panties, so trying to keep my legs closed so she doesn't torture me anymore is extremely hard for me when I want her to be in between my legs. "Bit jittery there Sash? What too much coffee today or something?" She teased climbing onto the end of the bed.

"No just too much sexiness going on here today but it's nothing I can't handle." When I said that she let out a small snicker.

"Oh I hope you can handle it too.. if not you're going to anyway." She purred sending chills down my spine. Crawling a bit closer to me she came up so she was sitting on my thighs. "Down you go." She murmured before pushing me backwards. "I could have sworn I asked you for a simple glass of chocolate milk but you always have to make everything complicated don't you?" She murmured taking the syrup and squirting it all over my chest and abdomen. "I've never had chocolate milk this way so I hope it's good!" She grinned before starting to lick it off my abs. Shit I just stupidly got myself into a jam. Yes she's touching me, but no to the fact they're teasing touches. Slowly and sexily she's licking the syrup off me and it's driving me wild. Not all of it came off whenever she licked in a new spot so she'd have to go back and lick the same spot again. How can something so sexy be so aggravating?

"Mmm b-babe?"

"What?" She spat not stopping to look at me.

"Umm.. I was just wondering when.." It was here that she made it to my left breast and she started her full on assault on my nipple. "Mmm shit baby!" Oh my god it's hard to focus on the sensations I'm feeling right now. From her tongue flicking away at my sensitive nub, to her skilled hands rubbing all over my abdomen, down to what feels like a decent sized bulge poking away just above my knee. It's a big giveaway as to what's coming and it's making my discomfort even more unbearable. "Fuck I'm already so so wet.. why.. why.. must you play m-"

"God shut up! Like seriously shut the fuck up! If I hear anything come out your mouth that isn't a moan we're done here and you're taking me home." She warned detaching from my breast. I loved that part for a few things, first being she's hot when she's bossy. Second being she has chocolate all over her mouth and I desperately want nothing more than to lick it off. Then the chocolate syrup on her face gives me flashbacks to the day where we first ever made love and she licked the fudge off the side of my mouth. It's a giant recipe to making me even more wet and even more eager. "Hey you want to know what this reminds me of?"

"Hmm?"

"The time you took me to get frozen yogurt for the first time and I got you in the face with the fudge. Do you remember that?" Of course I do I could never forget. But I can't say that so I nodded. "I think it went something liiike this." She then used her finger to dip it in the syrup on my chest and wiped it on my mouth. And then she very sexily began to lick it off my face. This time we aren't in public so I didn't have to hold in my moan. "So you were turned on by me doing that the first time?" Smiling my response was to dip my finger in the syrup and boop it on her nose.

"I damn near attacked you in that store." Then before she could say another word I grabbed her face and sucked the chocolate off her nose. Once I finished that I got her again on her lips. Thus giving me no other option but to kiss her so I did. This is how I wanted this moment to go. Starting off so innocent and ending up with us both covered in chocolate. She must have agreed because she let out a moan during our kiss. This is it I'm taking advantage of this moment. Deepening our kiss I began to untie the knot on her robe revealing to me her beautiful naked flesh to me.

"This what you wanted?" I can't even get words to form in my head. Her sexy naked body pressed up to my sexy naked body is what I've been craving all day. And then add on to that she's all strapped up and ready to go turns me on beyond a thousand.

"Please daddy I want you. I want you to fuck me daddy please. I'm so wet and I'm aching for you." I gushed running my hands along her abdomen getting chocolate all over her sexy washboards.

"Didn't I say not another word?" Out of pure fear I grabbed her and kissed her with everything I have. I need her inside of me within the next few minutes or I might explode. Letting my hands explore her more I started to rub her abdomen. That must have lasted for a minute before she grabbed my hands and pulled them away. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me earlier? Look at you, you're two for two now. One more fuck up and you're taking me home missy." She the used her left hand to grab my hands and pin them above my head. "I just want to fuck you and you're making it hard beautiful. Stop being such a little bitch about this you lost I won, accept it." I simply nodded. "Say it. I Sasha Mercedes Banks fully submit to you Rebecca Quinn Lynch." Oooh that little bitch! She would. She would be the one to really make today something we both won't ever forget. And what a way for her to rub it in my face. Any other day I would slap the hell out of her for this but I'm already in too deep. Plus my ovaries are begging me to say it so I might as well.

"I submit to you completely." That earned me a nice hearty slap in the face.

"Say it how I told you to say it." She growled sending chills all throughout my body.

"I Sasha Mercedes Banks fully submit to you Rebecca Quinn Banks." I smirked because if I'm submitting to her then I'm just going to pretend we're already married. She picked up on that and smiled.

"Couldn't help it could you?" She spoke before kissing me.

"It sounds better that way." I shrugged because we both know it's true.

 **Becky's POV**

"Damn good thing you're hot because that would have been strike three for you." I spoke honestly because I have no desire to leave here today without her screaming my name. No I put up with way too much torture from her today to back out now. Besides I'd be lying if I said Rebecca Quinn Banks doesn't have a nice ring to it. She didn't say anything to that besides smirk and wink at me. "Such a flirt." I mumbled going back to kissing her. I'm honestly enjoying this kiss more than normal because by now we're both covered in chocolate. I'm not into the idea of it getting all over our comforter but it's so damn sexy. So when I found myself pulling out of our kiss and sitting up I wasn't surprised.

"Noo!" Sasha whimpered out reaching out for me. She's so fucking cute when she whines I can never say no to that face she makes.

"Stop it I'm not going anywhere." Grabbing the syrup bottle from beside me I poured more on her chest and stomach. Once I was satisfied with the amount I used I sat the bottle back down and turned my attention back to her. Using both my hands I used them to rub the syrup making sure I don't miss a single spot. I dunno it's something about how the darkness of the syrup isn't too far off from her skin complexion and watching my pale hands glide through it all makes for a contrast in color that keeps me drawn in. It's probably the exact definition of why swirly relationships work. Sasha definitely changed the way I view women of color.. I'm starting to understand what they mean when they say once you go black you never go back. I've had my taste of chocolate and I just can't get enough. "Why are you so hot?" I asked lying on her so that I could go in for a kiss.

"Genetics but I always try to look good for you gorgeous." She murmured in our kiss. Damn it! Just when I start to think I can stop this affair we have going on she says something like that and she lassos me right back in.

"Well it worked." I then started to place kisses along her neck making sure to not miss a single spot. From there I made my way down to her chest and started licking up all the syrup from around her breast. It's time to enjoy my chocolate milk. That being said I latched on to her left nipple and went to work sucking on it.

"Mmm shit!" She breathed out as she started to squirm underneath me. I'm absolutely loving this because I have complete control here. She's doing one helluva job keeping her composure while I'm having my fun. I'm gonna give her what she wants just on my terms. Once I was confident I paid enough attention to her left I switched to the right and did the same. "Baby please." She whined grinding her center against my bulge.

"No I'm enjoying my chocolate milk." I spoke before going back to sucking on her nipple. However I figured I'd be nice and used my right hand to creep down into her panties.

"Awe fuck!" When I did that I couldn't help the smile that graced my face. She's so fucking wet it's a mess down here.

"Mmm you're so wet I can't wait to fuck you." I purred in her ear as I slowly used my finger to tickle her clit.

"Baby please! Mmm fuck more daddy more. I want you so bad right now." She then grabbed my face and locked me up in a kiss. She put a lot of lust in that kiss so I couldn't help but return it. I want to watch the faces she'll make while I'm in her guts.

"I think that was strike three right there." Her response was to lock her legs around me trapping me.

"Fuck me already woman!" She growled with an intense look of lust in her eyes. Honestly fuck it I'm trapped with nowhere to go besides inside her. Sitting up I turned my attention to her very wet and throbbing center. I don't think she's going to move her legs to get rid of her panties. Good thing she's wearing simple bikini style panties making it easy to move them to the side revealing to me her glistening center.

"Goddamn woman you look like a whole snack right now." I grinned before grabbing her hand and placed it on her center. "Play with yourself. Show me how bad you want me." That was all she needed to hear before she started to finger herself.

"Mmm so bad Baby. Look how wet I am I want you so bad." Watching her play with herself is turning me on a lot more than I thought it would and I'm getting anxious with anticipation. We're both covered in chocolate syrup and sticky making it hard to separate my body from hers. I dunno she has me in a trance and I want nothing more than to stuff her full of me over and over again until she cums. And then after that I'm gonna do it again until she physically can't take it anymore. So grabbing my member I lined it up to her tight little hole and slowly inserted just the tip. "Mmm Baby please don't tease me. I need you inside me."

"I am inside you love." I teased pulling out and pushing in only the tip. I'm just enjoying watching her writhe for me to pleasure her. She's still fingering herself and is grinding her hips against the tip.

"Stop playing and just fuck me!" Yeah okay I think she's learnt her lesson.

"No more flirting with Eli."

"I won't even acknowledge him anymore, please baby." With that I pushed all the way inside her. "Mmmm Baby you're so big!" She whined. I then pulled all the way back out. "Babyy?!" She whined looking at me.

"And no more flirting with Brooke especially. She wants you I can see it and I swear on my mum if you let her touch you-"

"You're daddy babe I'll do anything you say just put it back in." Her hands then grabbed my member and used it to play with her clit for a second before she guided it into her tight hole. "Please?" How can I say no?

"What do you want?" She simply sat up and wrapped her arms around me. She then kissed me and looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to make this aching in my body go away. I need you to make me cum." Ugh god that did it for me. She wants this dick so I'm gonna give it to her. Connecting our lips together I slowly lied her back down on our bed careful not to break our kiss. Once I did that I pushed all the way in her. "Ahhmmm baby!" She moaned in a whine breaking our kiss but I didn't dare move my face away from hers. I like being this close to her because I get to watch her face as I give her pleasure. So when I started to slowly thrust in and out of her the face she made was so sexy.

"You're so tight it feels like you're trying to keep me out." I purred in her ear still slowly fucking her. It's not what she wants however it is driving her wild I can see it in her eyes and face.

"Awe well I don't just let anybody penet-" Mid sentence I decided to speed up my pace. "Ahh fuck fuck fuck!" When I did that her eyes glazed over and her face is covered in pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" I asked in her ear licking a little bit of chocolate that's on her neck.

"You-ahahah!" She cried out biting her lip making me smile.

"That's right. Eli can't fuck you like this can he?" When I asked that I got a bit rougher with my thrust because I really do hate that he keeps hitting on her and she entertains it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Baby fuck!" I know she's saying yes to the way I'm fucking her but I'm going to take that as her answer anyway. That being said I got back to my knees and pulled out of her completely.

"So Eli can fuck You better than me?"

"No! No! No baby please my head was all jumbled and I couldn't hear what you said. Please don't-"

"Shut up get on all four!" I snapped. That got her to sit up. Fuck there's going to be syrup everywhere when we're done here.

"Where do you want me?" Hmm that's a good question and honestly I'm looking at her beautiful lips and I definitely want to admire how plump they are while she's giving me some head.

"Lips here now." I stated grabbing my member stroking it letting her know what I want. She understood and got on all fours facing me and eagerly took me in her mouth. "Mmm just like that doll. Nice and slow taste how tasty you are." When I said that she let out a moan. "You taste good don't you?" When I asked that I withdrew myself from her mouth with an audible pop.

"I taste de-" Before she could finish I rammed my cock back into her mouth earning me a gag. I see why she enjoys doing this to me this is fun and extremely extremely hot.

"Shut up I didn't ask you." I'm in charge so I'm right. "Just for that now you don't get to breathe." Pinching her nose I pushed myself as far as I could down her throat making her gag and start to slobber. "There you go swallow my cock like the closeted slut you are." After a few seconds of that she started to pull away from me letting me know she's running out of oxygen so I let her go and she spat out my cock coughing. "Awe I thought you said you can take it." I teased.

"I can take it." Wiping the spit from around her mouth she took me back in her mouth and deepthroated me. Goddamn I forgot how hot she is when she sucks dick. I haven't seen her do this since the time she tied me up and fucked herself before kicking me out. Ugh god needless to say I'm very much enjoying myself right now. I don't even need to force her because she's doing it on her own. I'm convinced this woman is not afraid to die because she is basically choking herself on me. All I saw was another opportunity to watch her struggle again. So then next time she completely took me in her mouth I pinched her nose.

"Hold your breath!" I sang pumping my hips to further her enjoyment. After a few seconds she started to pull away again but this time I let go of her nose and put my hand on the back of her head forcing myself back down her throat. When I did that she let out this gagging gargle. "Good girl." I smiled holding her almost flush to my pelvis before I let her go. "You're so well behaved I love it." I then grabbed her by the chin and brought her up to kiss me.

"I love you." She murmured looking me in the eyes.

"I bet you do." I then pushed her back on the bed. I then grabbed her right leg and put it on my shoulder. That allowed me just enough room to push myself back into her wet heat.

"Fuck Daddy yes!" She moaned out. Argh! There's something about the way she moans that keeps me wanting to be inside of her as long as possible. Perhaps this is because I rarely ever get a chance to see her in a state like this. Hell this is probably only the second time I've ever had the opportunity to fully penetrate Sasha with something besides my fingers or tongue. The first time doesn't really count because she mostly fucked herself while I watched. I'm so used to being the one who gets fucked that it's a new experience having my way with Sasha. But what really makes this sweet is I know how much trust it takes to willingly and openly let me fuck her like this. So this must be her way of letting me know she trust me and it's a giant leap we're taking here in our relationship. "Becky? Mmm god Becky?"

"Yes my love?" I asked grabbing her thighs and spreading them out to the side that way she's completely open to me. And this was I can pound into her even deeper from this angle. A trick Sasha taught me so I'm going to use it on her the same way she did me. "Mmm see now from this angle I can fuck you even better. See." And with that I positioned myself so I had no problem driving into her.

"Mmmm Ahh fuck just like I taught you!" She purred grabbing ahold of my neck and pulling me down to kiss her. I was careful not to stop my movements causing her to let out moans in our kiss. Her moaning eventually became to much for her to hold in and she started to really moan out in my ear. "Mmmm shit you're right there baby keep going!"

"You gonna cum?"

"Uuugh yes almost!" Perfect And with that note I stopped my movements and pulled out of her. When I did that she gave me the most saddest face I've ever seen her make. I dunno why but it made me genuinely smile. She's sometimes so unintentionally cute I love it. It's moments like this that truly keep me so drawn into her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have strong feelings for her because right now I want nothing more but her.

"Mmhaha see I knew you had obedience in you I just had to fuck it out of you. Now turn over I want to fuck you like a dog." She then got to her knees and wrapped her arms around my waist connecting our lips together in a very slow passionate way.

"Promise me you won't tell." She whispered not pulling far out of our kiss.

"What would I tell hm?" She then brushed my hair behind my ear caressing my face when she finished. She then used her thumb to touch my lips looking at them adoringly before giving them a soft kiss. She smiled then turned her admiring eyes to mine biting her lip as she did. In this moment for some reason my heart started to beat weird. It's not even from my adrenaline thats flowing through me no.. it feels like I'm falling and I don't know when I'll hit the ground. All I can focus on is her and it's soothing to me completely making me forget that it feels like I'm falling.

"...That I'm so obsessed with you. Nobody has ever broke me down like this besides you. I'm scared as fuck but I want you so bad." That earned her a kiss because it made my heart flutter hearing her admit that to me. What really got me is she looked me in the eyes and I could see the innocence in her question. As we were kissing I creeped my fingers down into her wet heat and I began to finger her clit.

"Even if I were to tell nobody would believe me if I said I know how to make your eyes roll with pleasure." When I said that her face became covered in lust and her eyes got a far off gaze in them letting me know I'm doing something right. "You're so hot I love it." Giving her a quick peck I withdrew my hand and pushed her backwards on the bed. "I said to get on your knees and bring that ass to me." I spoke sternly because I'm still in charge. She didn't say anything to that besides get on all four and poked her ass out towards me. I loved this part because she arched her back down far enough to give me an amazing view of her throbbing pussy. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a taste. "Mmm are you trying to hide something from me?" She looked back at me and smiled.

"No ma'am I just want you back inside me before I lose it." When she finished saying that I couldn't help but to spank her. I also decided to take this opportunity to completely rid her of her panties. It's honestly a surprise to me too that they stayed on her for so long.

"I bet you do." I chuckled to myself before connecting my mouth to her dripping wet heat. She tastes absolutely delicious today and I'm loving it. I made sure to reach my tongue as far into her as I could. As I did this I got a whole string of moans come out of her. Honestly I could sit here and eat her out until she cums. Actually you know what I just might. Using two fingers I pushed them into her.

"Mmmmhmm shit you know my weakness!" She cried out wiggling her hips. All that did was make me add another finger into her.

"You're so wet it's dripping on the bed." I stated because her juices have now officially covered my fingers and is literally dripping on the now very chocolate covered sheets.

"It's all because of you but I need you back inside me."

"Shhh!" And then I withdrew my fingers before connecting my mouth back to her delicious treat. I actually enjoy giving Sasha head because I love hearing her moan. And right now she's moaning and trying her best to keep still from all the pleasure I'm giving her. "God I swear you taste so good baby. But are you ready?" I asked sitting back up and brushing my member up against her clit.

"Please daddy can I have your cock?" She asked moving her hips grinding on me.

"Well when you ask like that I can't say no." I then lined myself up to her and pushed in. "Goodness woman you're so wet it sounds delightful."

"Mmm it's all yours. I belong to you." As she was talking I started to slowly fuck her because I'm enjoying watching her tight hole stretch from me intruding into her. That probably only lasted for a good thirty seconds before I decided to speed up my pace causing her to let out a string of hums letting me know I'm doing alright. Where it is nice I want her to really feel me so grabbing ahold of her hips I started to really pound into her. "AAAHH SHIIIT!" She yelped only giving me motivation to keep fucking her.

"This what you wanted?" I asked gritting through my teeth because I'm focusing all my energy on fucking Sasha. "You just wanted my cock inside you right? Blowing out you're fucking back?"

"Yes Ugh daddy fuck." As she said that she started to throw her hips back matching my thrust causing our skin to collide even louder and harder. Her bum is slowly starting to turn red letting me know I'm doing a good job and to let me to know to keep spanking her. She has a great bum so grabbing and slapping it is doing something for me. "I'm so close daddy keep going!" When I heard her say that I stopped my movements and leaned forward to start placing kisses on her shoulder blades. "Baby." She moaned out dreamily.

"Shh just let me appreciate you for a second. I'll finish you off in a minute." I spoke in between kisses.

"You can appreciate me-" See what upsets me is when I tell her something she always has something smart to say in response. All it did was annoy me so I grabbed her hair and wound it up around my hand. Once I got a good grip I yanked it back and went back to fucking her.

"I swear you just don't know how to leave things how they are.

"Agh! If you fuck up my weave I'm gonna-" Before she could finish I tightened my grip, used my free hand to spank her as hard as I could, and sped up my pace thrusting into her making sure I was completely buried inside her making sure she feels every inch.

"Fuck your weave I'm pulling that shit the fuck out today girly! You're gonna have to call Darren but not even he can help you right now." I teased. That must have sparked something in her because her moaning started to get louder and more consistent letting me know she's almost to the edge.

"Becky I-ahh ahh ahh!" And it was here that I felt her juices squirt out from around my member letting me know she came. I didn't stop my movements but I did slow them down.

"Well I hope you learned your fucking lesson." I murmured stopping completely. Her only response was collapsing onto the bed.

"Yes I did." She panted laying her head on a pillow.

"Good but I certainly hope you didn't think I was done." I grinned to myself as I lined myself back up with her dripping heat.

"Wait no I-" And I pushed right into her again.

"Round two!" I smiled ramming into her earning me a string of loud cuss words and inaudible sounds. I told her I was gonna fuck her until she physically can't take it anymore. We have nowhere to be for the next few hours so she's fucked.. literally and figuratively.

 **Later that night**

"Baby?"

"Yes lass?"

"Are you hungry?" As she asked that she cuddled in closer to me. Right now we're just laying in bed. We finished our session about an hour ago and we've been laying here ever since.

"Yeah I can eat but I can really go for a beer." When I said that she kissed me.

"You wanna shower then order something to eat? And as far as you're beer goes I can go out and get you some. I'm sorry, all I have is wine, vodka, and Henny."

"Eh it's alright there's some at home so I'll get one when I go there."

"Nooo!" She whined wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer if we weren't already close enough.

"No what?"

"No you can't go home. I don't want you to go. You're mine you belong here with me in my bed." She pouted with a sad face on.

"Well I'm still here with you now and that's worth something right?"

"But I want you always here with me."

"Sash I basically am here with you everyday silly." I smiled kissing her nose. She's being so cute right now.

"You can't fuck me the way you did today and expect me to willingly let you walk out of my bedroom to go be with someone else." Hearing that made me smile.

"Well you were the one who asked for it so I don't wanna hear it."

"Fine but what do you want to eat?"

"Well I can maybe go for a nice heaping bowl of some sexy chocolate." When I said that I kissed her neck to confirm my sentence earning me a small giggle. "And then after that maybe some pasta."

"We have bowtie pasta and tomato sauce."

"Perfect we don't have to go out."

"More Daddy time for me yay!" She then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Can we go shower I'm tired of being sticky?"

"Only if you give me another kiss."

"And what if I don't?" I simply pressed my lips to hers.

"I'll get it myself." She giggled before kissing me again. This time it was very gentle and relaxing.

"Come on hot stuff let's go get soapy!" She sang before moving the blanket off us and climbing over me. I waited until she was straddling me before I sat up and caught her stopping her from moving. "Yes?" She asked with a hint of sass but I found it sexy so I kissed her again. She was okay with that and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're all sticky." I spoke showing her my hand that has chocolate syrup on it.

"So are you but I'm not complaining because it gives me a reason not to let you go." Then suddenly her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Wow you suck."

"Well you made my legs go numb so it's the least you can do."

"Fine but only because I think you're cute." She smiled before going back to kissing me. During this time I managed to get us out of bed and into the bathroom. "Sit here for a sec." I murmured pulling out of our kiss and sitting her on the shower.

"Mkay." But She didn't let me go she simply kept kissing me.

"Sasha I gotta turn the water on so it can warm up."

"One." She then gave me a peck on the lips. "More." She then gave me another peck. "Kiss." That was followed by another peck. "Then." And another kiss. "I'll." Not surprisingly that was followed by another kiss. "Let." She kissed me again. "You." Yes you guessed it another quick peck. "Go." And this time she gave me a nice amazing soul sucking kiss. I swear I forgot where I was for a second it was that intense. I don't know how long we kissed I was so enchanted I couldn't keep track. I snapped back into reality when she pulled away and let me go. She was keeping me warm so when she pulled away I got an awkward chill.

"Why you were keeping me warm?" I whined because I'm cold now. She smiled then kissed me.

"You gotta go turn on the shower."

"Right I remember." Reluctantly I moved away from her to turn on the shower.

"I like your butt." I heard from behind me making me smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem beautiful." I like the shower here because it doesn't take long to heat up. So by the time I moved back to Sasha and let her give me her, I'm so excited to see you, kisses the water was warm enough for us to get in. "You know I really have you spoiled." Spoke Sasha as she was rubbing off some of the chocolate off my chest.

"I think we're evenly matched."

"No I don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm an international singer loved by millions, and here I am willingly taking care of you. I don't have to wash you up.. but I feel like I have to do it so I am." As she said all that she got a washcloth and wet it. "Bae come her so I can get your falsies." Listening I leaned down and she kissed me.

"Awe you caught me there." I wasn't expecting her to do that but I enjoyed it.

"Well that's because I'm unpredictable." I laughed at that because that's not true at all for me. As this happened she gently pulled off my lashes. "There's honestly no thing more satisfying then doing this."

"Yer welcome then."

"Thanks." Then there was a kiss on my lips. "Don't forget these are here kay?" She then stuck my lashes to the wall next to us.

"That's kinda scary right there. Looks like someone is watching us."

"Ha that'd be perfect it'd be another person who'd see how perfect we are for each other."

"But we're no good for each other."

"Yeah to you but everybody else is rooting for us just saying." As she said that she put some soap on the washcloth and started to lather me up.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself you know."

"Well I don't want you to have to lift a finger because you're too good for that."

"No I'm no-"

"Listen you got me tamed okay so if I want to cater to your needs I'm gonna cater to you. Stop complaining and just relax while I take care of you." Giving me another kiss she went back to scrubbing me down. I don't know how long we were in there but it was long enough for her to also wash my hair, clean herself and wash her hair too. Basically by the end of our shower there was chocolate all over the shower but it easily washed out so it wasn't bad at all. After our shower she even picked out my pajamas and dressed me. I have no idea why she's being so good to me today but I'm not complaining. It makes me feel like I hold some sort of high rank in Sasha's book and I like it. It's nice to be spoiled in this way. It's something so minimal but it's definitely something that leaves an impression on me. If all I have to do is fuck Sasha the way I did today to get her to treat me like this I'll have to make this an everyday occurrence. Anyway after we got dressed we engaged in a very sexy make out session before we ventured into the family room.

"What was it you wanted to eat again?" Asked Sasha as she came to stand in front of me. She's wearing a simple baby blue lingerie set with her black silk robe over top. She chose not to close it hence why I couldn't stop kissing her and the reason I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist being I'm on the couch.

"Whatever I don't care." I mumbled hugging her getting her to giggle and pet my hair.

"Well it's about you so you can have whatever you want."

"Mmm are you on the menu?" I growled kissing her abdomen.

"Mmm maybe later baby. We gotta put something in your belly first so you can regain your strength and you can have me anyway and anywhere you want.. Except in our bed because it's covered in chocolate and I'm in no mood to deal with it anymore."

"Well you're going to have to be in the mood because you gotta clean it up." I spoke looking up at her still hugging her.

"Yeah shit you're right! Ugh I forgot I said that." She groaned thumping her palm on her forehead.

"Yeah sucks to be you huh?" I teased because it's gonna be a bitch to get all the sheets off without getting it on yourself.

"Yeah. Hmm good thing I have an assistant to do it for me!" She smiled shrugging her shoulders. That immediately got my smile to fade because I'm her assistant. What a bitch. That annoyed me so I let her go and sat back some on the couch.

"Fuck you."

"First of all I will after we eat. Second I pay you way too much for you to be doing nothing. And third-" She then slapped me. It wasn't extremely hard but hard enough for me to know to watch my mouth. "Don't forget who the hell it is you are talking to!" She growled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But seriously what do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno I'll just cook the chicken that's in the fridge or something." I shrugged because I'm not sure what I'm going to make for dinner yet.

"I know how to fry it if you're in the mood. Or I know how to bake it too. Either way you want it you can have it." When I said that I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You are not touching any of my non-sticks in there, because if you scratch them up it will be your last physical day on earth."

"Well I'm trying to be good to you and I can't do it if you don't let me cook for you." She reasoned putting her hands on her hips.

"Sash you can barely cook ice so I sure as hell aren't letting you anywhere near my pans. There are mini frozen pizzas in there why don't you cook that?"

"Because that's not romantic. Frozen food isn't the way to really catch bae's heart. I wanna make you something from scratch so I can put all my heart and love into it, and then Imma feed it to you. Then hopefully you'll love me too." As annoying as that was it was cute.

"You could literally hand me a single Cheeto on a plate and I'd pretend you actually made it." I spoke flatly making her give me a stank look.

"Fuck off." She then went to walk away but I caught her before she could get far. Pulling her back in front of me I pulled on her arm bending her down just close enough for an kiss.

"How about we cook together fair?"

"Only if you let me do what I wanna do." She pouted cutely earning her a kiss.

"Of course baby." That got her to smile and cup my cheeks for a kiss. That kiss turned into a very long relaxing kiss on the couch. We laid there for a little while longer just chatting before my stomach growled reminding us to cook dinner. Surprisingly Sasha did okay. I mean we only seasoned chicken and put it in the oven, but she looked really good doing it. So I'm proud of her I really thought she was going to burn the chicken. Somehow they came out perfectly and we ate together watching tv on the couch. I don't know how long we were on that couch but I sure enjoyed my time on it with her.

 **Then next morning**

"Come on Becks get up." I heard as I felt a hand gently shaking me. "Come on baby get up I made breakfast." Then there was a kiss on my lips. Out of habit I kissed back. "Morning sleepy." Smiled Finn.

"Hey." I murmured softly looking up at him.

"Hi." He smiled back sitting on the bed and he began to stroke my hair. "I made us your favorite breakfast today." He smiled softly still stroking my hair.

"So then I do smell pork roll?" When we first started to date I'd spend the night with Finn at his dorm and his roommate worked at a butcher shop. One day his roommate brought home a huge thing of pork roll. So being the sweetheart he is for the next month straight he'd make us pork roll, egg, and cheese sandwich. It doesn't sound like much but as broke and hungry college kids it was a complete blessing. Plus I love pork roll so it was part of the reason I fell for him.

"And I made hash." He then gave me a soft kiss. "You vaguely smell like chocolate." That confused me for a second but then I remembered the events of last night.

"Thank you." I smiled earning me another kiss.

"You're too cute I love it. But come on get up let's go eat I know you're hungry. You're always hungry." I'm in a super cuddly mood today. I don't know where Sasha is, but Finn is here so he'll do. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid back down that way he's laying on my chest. "Babe-"

"Shh.. cuddle me I need it." I mumbled closing my eyes back. I'm worn out from all the intense things that me and Sasha got up to last night.

"Only for a bit then we gotta go eat." He spoke climbing completely on top of me and wrapping his arms around me. Ahh nothing feels better than morning snuggles after waking up. It could be the blunt I smoked minutes before coming in the house last night, but I feel so warm and tingly. "Becks?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love me? Like are you happy with me?" When he asked that he looked at me.

"Of course I love you what makes you think otherwise?"

"We don't ever hangout anymore. I feel like you're using work to distance yourself from me and I hate it. You don't make time for me anymore so I hardly see you. I miss you I miss us. I wanna get back to the way we were when we first met. You remember right?" Thinking about when I first met him I remember how dorky we were to each other.

"How could I forget? I remember thinking to myself wow he is incredibly hot and I would love to have his kids one day. And you always gave me this weird look like I was some nut job."

"Well you made me nervous I never had someone so beautiful like you hitting on me. I was intimidated."

"Well Torrie had eyes for you too I was determined to not let her have you. You always smiled at my terrible jokes and that was the only reason I kept stalking you."

"They weren't terrible jokes they were actually pretty funny. That's why I never shooed you away."

"Well you aren't wrong there I almost didn't go to university because I wanted to pursue my dream of becoming stand up comic."

"Oh thank god you didn't. We wouldn't have met if you did." To that I kissed him.

"I'm happy I didn't either. Then I wouldn't have my bugga-boo baby!" I cooed in a baby voice.

"Awe no not this again!" He whined trying to escape my grasp but I trapped him with my legs.

"I love you." I innocently smiled because I know he hates when I call him that. Staring at him he looks different. "Did you shave your beard?" I asked because he looks like a baby.

"Yeah you didn't like it remember you called me a child rapist." Awe I feel so bad.

"Nooo Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I was just grumpy that day." I cooed cupping his cheeks.

"Well its too late it already hurt."

"Awe bubby I'm sorry that's terrible I'm sorry." I cooed kissing him.

"It's fine I'm over it. But it made me insecure and I shaved off my beard and stache."

"I don't know if I should feel bad because I made you feel bad or if I should be happy because you look so pretty." I cooed pinching his nose.

"Thank you!" He spoke in a nasally voice.

"I want my goatee back." I spoke rubbing his chin.

"I will start now." He agreed nodding his head.

"And I want my beard back.." I like the way he looked with a beard better. I'm a sucker for beards.

"Okay done and done."

"Thanks I appreciate it." I'm staring at him and he's so cute. He's cute in his own weird way and I love that. He's a cute weirdo.

 _*ring ring*_

"That's mine isn't it?" I groaned because I'm cozy where I am and I don't want to move.

"Do you have to?"

"I don't want too. If they call again then I'll get it." He nodded and laid his head back down on my chest. I simply relaxed back into the pillows and started running my fingers through his hair. It's so thick and soft it feels nice on my fingers. Eventually it stopped ringing, then immediately got a text message. I still didn't budge this might sound unbelievable but I actually miss him too. I know there's Sasha but Finn is still my boyfriend. I always come back home to him so that means something and that is because I love him to death.

 _*ring ring*_

"There it goes."

"Yeah. It might be important." I mumbled still running my fingers through his hair.

"Why do you have to be such a successful business woman? People are forever calling you."

"I dunno but can you get it please." He let out a sigh before sitting up. Giving me a kiss he reached over to my dresser and grabbed my phone.

"Why am I not surprised it's Sasha?" He asked coming back to me with my phone.

"Well I am late." I shrugged taking my phone. "She definitely told me to meet her at.. somewhere at earlier than ten." I'm just now looking at the time and I must have forgot to set an alarm to get up.

"Well you're already late so do you really?"

"Honestly probably not, but I don't want to get yelled at."

"Fine." He then kissed me and went back to lying on my chest.

"Yes Sasha?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hi where are you?"

"I am at home."

"You do know you are supposed to be at the office right?"

"Yeah sorry I overslept." It was here that Finn looked up at me and made a funny face.

"You know I pay you way to fucking much for you to act the goddamn way you do. I don't know why I haven't fired you because it's starting to sound like a good idea." I couldn't really focus on what she was saying because Finn was mimicking her and it's making me laugh.

"Stop I'm trying to do something!" I whined playfully hitting his cheek.

"Umm hello hi I'm here. Who the fuck is that over there making you laugh?" I heard snap in my ear.

"Haha it's just Finn."

"Hi." He spoke.

"Of course.."

"Anyway what's up?" I don't feel the true need to listen to what she says to me today because less than twenty four hours ago I had her like jelly in the palms of my hands.

"When are you coming in? We have a meeting at one and you need to be here for it. It's mandatory."

"Fine I'll be there soon." I sighed because I don't wanna go to work.

"How long is soon going to be?"

"Hmm. What time am I going to show up?" I asked looking at Finn as he rolled his eyes. He made this adorable face doing that so I had to kiss him.

"Never."

"Shush you." I spoke hitting him. "An hour. See you then." And with that I hung up.

"Guess that means we gotta get up?"

"Yeah. Besides breakfast is probably cold."

"Okay." He sighed frowning.

"Drive me to work?"

"Absolutely." He spoke without hesitation.

"Nice." I then pulled him in for a big kiss. "Breakfast Sharky lets go chow!" I declared pushing him off me. He's not as light as Sasha so he barely budged.

"Yes ma'am." He then kissed me before he started to tickle my sides.

"Ahahooha! Stop!" I screeched giggling wiggling my body trying to get away from him.

"Tap out!" He yelled grabbing me and pulling me back into him.

"Ahh! Haha never!" I got out trying my best not to laugh but he knows my weak spots so it was hard for me to not laugh.

"Okay you asked for it." He then lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach and he gave me a big raspberry.

"Ahaahahaaa!"

"Tap out!" He yelled before giving me another raspberry not stopping his fingers from tickling me still. As much as I hate losing my ribs hurt so bad.

"I tap! I tap! Stop!" I whined patting his head proving I tapped out.

"Ha loser!" He grinned before giving me another raspberry on my stomach. He then wrapped an arm around my bare stomach and came up to kiss me.

"I hate you." I pouted. He simply smiled and kissed me. I enjoyed this one because this kiss felt so loving and warm.

"You love me stop lying." He then gave me a raspberry on my neck. I didn't want it to happen but when he did that a moan slipped out. That got him to pull away and smirk at me. "Don't you worry baby I got you." He then kissed me again before going back to my neck and started kissing it. Normally I'd push him off me but this feels good. I'm enjoying the attention right now.

"Mmm stop it you I gotta go to work." I purred trying to ignore his lips on my neck. Since he's clean shaven his lips feel like silk on my neck and it's working some magic.

"Well you're already late so I don't think she'll mind if you're a few more minutes late." He spoke before taking off his shirt. Oh my god he's fucking gorgeous. I always forget how ripped my boyfriend is so when he takes off his shirt my mouth always starts to water.

"Oh she's going to mind.. but I don't." I murmured feeling on his six pack. "Fuck I forgot how hot you are." That got him to smirk and flex.

"It's all for you baby." Ugh shit I'd be lying if I said I'm not turned on looking at him.

"Come here stud." I then sat up grabbing him around the neck and connecting our lips back together. He wrapped his arms around me and laid me on my back. I couldn't help but to start feeling him up because I love how strong he is. Plus his veins are popping out on his arms and for some reason it's so sexy to me.

 _*ring ring*_

"Bloody hell." I whined looking at my phone and of course it's Sasha calling. Way to ruin our mood.

"Yes?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to do something bad?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My phone then started to beep signaling another incoming call and it's her FaceTimeing me. I can't not answer. I just won't put Finn in the camera.

"Where are you?" She asked as she popped up on my screen.

"Still in bed see." I then showed her a pillow.

"Ugggggggghhhhhh stop calling!" Growled out Finn randomly.

"You just love pissing me off don't you? No you know what if you aren't here within the next thirty you're fired."

"That's a bit-" Before I could finish she hung up. "Good talk Sash." I murmured putting down my phone.

"Your boss is a bitch. For someone who is so loved she's a bitch."

"I know that comes with power and fame. An unfortunate downside to working for an international superstar." I sighed.

"I don't know how you do it. But I would have slapped her by now. You'd come have to bail me out of jail." He spoke getting up off me.

"Yeah but honestly.." Her tongue and fingers know so many tricks that it makes it worth it putting up with her bullshit. And don't get me started on her stroke game. "It's because of something you'd never understand.. Ha hell I don't understand either but it feels right you know?" I'm thinking about it now and I don't know why I keep going back to her. It's wrong but it feels so right. I honestly think she hired someone to brainwash me into thinking that I have to keep going back to her every time I need a fix of adrenaline. She has me whipped and I don't know when I let it happen but it did and I don't know if I can or ever will be able to break this cycle.

"Well just remember you don't have to put up with that. I hate seeing you so miserable." Do I really look miserable from being around Sasha? I was for sure I was..

"I know but the paycheck makes it worth it in the long run." I stated honestly getting off the bed.

"But is it worth it?" If you've ever gotten head from that woman you'd understand.

"I hope so Sharky. I sure hope so. I'm still waiting to see the signs."

"What happened there?" He asked pointing to my thigh. Looking at it there is a bruise on it. The only possible true explanation I have is Sasha must have gotten to aggressive and accidentally gave it to me.

"Oh I tripped and fell trying to please that damn demon boss of mine the other day." I shrugged going into the closet to pick out an outfit for work.

"And she abuses you too?! See you don't need her." It might be abuse but it's different if I enjoyed it.

"It was my fault it's fine." Looking at my outfits it's no doubt I should wear something sexy. Something that'll make Sasha forget she's mad at me. All this Sasha talk with Finn is making me anxious. She hates when I'm with Finn and judging by the fact she called probably minutes before I could even try and get anything from Finn she is going to destroy me later and I'm gonna provoke her.

"Kay well if she ever puts a finger on you, you tell me and I'll handle it." He spoke flexing a muscle. He's too adorable sometimes.

"Okay I'll be sure to remember that."

"I'd go to jail for you remember that."

"Yes sir." It was here that I came across a skirt that Sasha got for me one day and I haven't worn it yet so today is the perfect day to wear it.

"I'm gonna go reheat breakfast promise you'll come eat with me."

"I promise I'll come down and eat your breakfast bonanza."

"Kay." He then leaned in and kissed me before disappearing out the room. I love the shit out of him. It's been up in the air as of late but today reminded me of how much he means to me. Let's just hope I can get Sasha to see it from my point of view. Then again that's the same as walking on water so we'll see.

 **Sasha's POV at the office**

"I've been trying to hit the gym everyday as of late. Depending on my mood I'll either go before work or after. Today I decided to go before check this progress." Eli then proceed to lift the bottom of his shirt surprisingly revealing a fairly chiseled abs and v-lines. I'm not gonna lie that made him a little attractive to me. Not enough to want to kiss him but enough for me not to kick him out of my office.. well actually I'm in Rebecca's office because she's in trouble. We had a breakfast date this morning and she totally stood me up.

"Wow Eli that's amazing." I murmured not paying him anymore attention. I'm too busy looking out the window waiting for her to finally show up. I dunno ever since yesterday and somehow she managed to break me down and get me to submit to her I can't stop thinking about her. And despite her preference of being submissive she sure knows how to fuck like a dominant and It's driving me crazy. I'm obsessed with that woman for real now and if I can't have her to myself what's the point? I'll have to kill her if she tries to break off what we have. Especially with that damn hermit of a boyfriend she has. The audacity she had this morning with him. God the thought of him touching her has me about ready to kill him with my bare hands. But I can't do that no I can't wash my hands in his blood because she'll never forgive me so I'd have to hire someone to do it for me. Mhm yup that's perfect all I'd have to do is make sure I make a day out of it all. Perhaps I'll take her on that island couples retreat and confiscate her phone. That way nobody can tell her when he's offed and it won't disturb our vacation. During that time I'll finally get her to admit she wants to be mine and when we get back to the states everything will be fine because you can't break up with a deadman.

"So does that mean you'll finally let me take you out?" Shit I forgot he was in here.

"Nope. Now stop bothering me you might get me in trouble go do something. I don't care what you do just stop bothering me." I waved him off after that and continued watching her parking spot. It's been a solid forty minutes since I last spoke to her so she's totally fired. Ugh I'm so fucking annoyed right now. Like I had our whole day planned out. We were gonna do lunch, then cruise in the Aston along the coast, then we were gonna go to the beach and fool around there for a bit, get some lunch, then it's back to my house where we'd share some truly unforgettable moments, then we'd probably go out to dinner, then after dinner it's to the altar and we'll be on the first plane out of the states to wherever she wants to go for our honeymoon. But NO! She decided she'd rather be with Finn this morning and the message has been received. I just don't understand why I can't separate myself from her. I didn't really ever mess with females in relationships because of moments like this. Moments where I'm second place to their significant other. Yet somehow she managed to get me to break my own damn rules. It's because she's beautiful and submits to me without question. I think she's doing this all on purpose. Made me fall in love with her so I'd write a song about her.. well shit it worked on eight different occasions. "What are you doing to me Rebecca? Why won't you be mine completely?" I mumbled to myself still watching out the window. I'm gonna call her. She has to answer or else it's a wrap for her job.. and this affair we have going on. Her number is on speed dial so it didn't take long for it to begin ringing. After what felt like forever she picked up.

"Haha hello?" She answered laughing. Then immediately after that rock music started to blast from her side. "Staahpp Finn you're- Ahh Finn!"

"Hang up!"

"Ahh- babe!" She squealed giggling. "Stop you're gonna get me fired." As she was talking the music lowered. "Yes I got you you're frappe."

"She spit in it!" I heard in the background.

"Shut up stop it." I then heard what sounded like her hitting him.

"Owe stop that's abuse!"

"Call peta then. Hopefully they'll take you away and I'll have my peace."

"Yeah okay and we both know you'll be begging them to bring me back."

"Okay and?"

"You love me admit it." Don't you admit a goddamn thing Rebecca.

"Hello hi I'm still here." I spoke quickly before she could respond to him.

"Oh shit sorry Sash. Don't worry I'm pulling up now."

"You sure because I'm looking at your parking spot and I don't see an Altima parked in it." She drives a white Nissan Altima and it's not in her parking spot next to my Aston.

"Oh well I'm here anyway." It was here that I noticed a car pull up to the building. Then a guy got out the drivers side and go over to the passenger side and open the door. "Why thank you handsome." Of course those bright orange locks got out the front seat.

"Anything for my queen." I heard faintly. I'm more interested in watching them. She knows I'm watching so let's see just how loyal she claims she is to me. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" She then reached in the car and pulled out her purse.

"I dunno six?" Don't even bother leaving homeboy she's getting fired as soon as she steps foot in this office.

"You think you can sneak away at four?" I then watched him reach in the car and pull out supposedly my frappe and a brown bag that looks like it might be home to a muffin.

"Why four?" She asked taking the drink from him. He then used his free hand to wrap around her and he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "Oh really now?!" I don't like how close he is to her. I can't watch her be cuddly with him it's too painful. But I can't look away. She must have forgot she's still on the phone with me so I hear everything they're saying. "Mmm when did you become so nasty?" She giggled pushing him away but he quickly moved to close the gap.

"Just don't let the dragon trap you in the tower tonight." He then wrapped his arms around her again this time she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You gotta run home and get my armor because you know she's gonna do everything in her power to make sure I don't escape."

"I'll be your knight in shining armor and slay the dragon to rescue the princess."

"I left my extensions in my other pumpkin carriage so you're gonna have to take the elevator up to me." Ugh then they kissed. I almost threw up watching this happen.

"I'll buy a jet pack and fly up there."

"Don't you need a license to fly one of those?"

"Like I said before I'll risk going to jail for my princess."

"Ugh you're too good to me." She whined doing that cute little wiggle she does when she whines. See what's the sense in trying to woo her when I'm not the only one she's doing cute shit like that with?

"Well you deserve it." And then they started to kiss. Okay maybe this is a sign from the universe. I don't deserve to be treated the way she treats me. I deserve better than this. There's a female out there who wouldn't make out with someone else right in front of me like this. I know I have no right to be mad he's her boyfriend but he doesn't deserve her. She doesn't understand how much this hurts watching her be in the arms of another. I've seen everything I needed to see and heard everything I needed to hear. Hanging up the phone I left her office and went into mine. That's it fuck all of this shit I'm selling Mattson's and moving back to LA. I bet I can probably sell this company for twice the price of what I brought it for. I have Rebecca to thank for that actually so I'll put a little bonus in her final paycheck next week.

Sitting at my desk I began to look up good realtors around here that can help me sell the beach house. I won't need it if I have no business down here anymore. Perhaps I should just pack up and move down to Miami. There is no shortage of beautiful foreign women down there. I'll do great down there on the scene. Hmm but the paparazzi swarm down there a lot. Ehh fuck it it's away from her so anywhere she isn't is ideal for me. Maybe I should move back up to Boston that way I'm closer to my mom and she can cook for me it'll be great. Plus all my friends are there so I'd never be bored. Hmm but then again I'm not sure if I want mom so close. I mean I can't run the risk of her walking in on me in bed with someone. Yeah I'm grown but she'll beat my ass regardless. No I'm just gonna stay in the mansion on the west coast. The main concern here is if I want to drive the Aston to or have it delivered? Nah I'll just sell it and buy a new one all together and perhaps in a different color.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Come in." I murmured not looking away from the computer. There are a lot of houses down in Miami on the water it's just deciding if I want a mansion on the water or a regular house on the water.

"I hope you're hungry I brought danishes!" Ugh hearing her voice makes my eyes roll.

"If coming to work is a hassle you know you can quit right." I spoke still not looking at her. If I make eye contact with her I might lose my composure and I need all of what I can cling on to right now.

"I know and everyday I think about it but I don't."

"Ehh well you are so fired so you don't have to think about quitting. You better call Sharky to get his jet pack and come get you. Wouldn't want to hold you hostage here." I then picked up my desk clock and turned it so it faced towards her. "It's barely noon so you'll be home by four like you planned." I stated plainly still not completely looking at her or away from my computer screen.

"Okay but before we fill out any paperwork I should be allowed to plead my case."

"You can but I'm still firing you. I no longer am in need of-" It was here that she made her way to the left of me and spun my chair to face her. It caught me off guard and I ended up with my face almost right in her cleavage. She's wearing an entirely too small bra but the way her breast are popping out of it are mesmerizing me. And she's wearing a button up that she unbuttoned just enough to show off her cleavage. "Your services."

"Okay well I'm going to plea anyway and there's nothing you can do." She purred. I made sure to keep my eyes from looking into hers so I turned my attention back to my computer.

"Make it quick I'm trying to do something." I spoke trying my hardest not to let her perfume engulf me either. She smells like lust and hatred and I love it. She then grabbed my chin and moved it to face her, but before our eyes could meet I closed my eyes. "Don't let her get to you Sasha. You don't deserve this." I whispered to myself.

"No you don't you're right, I'm way out of your league." I slightly opened my eyes at that because if anything I'm way out of her league too. "Awe come on Sash I'm sorry I promise I didn't touch him."

"Yeah and Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia but he did it anyway." I then turned my chair back to face my desk and I went back to using my computer. "That's what you are a mini Hitler making it your goal to send me to my death."

"You said I was allowed to kiss him. He's my boyfriend."

"Exactly he's your boyfriend and you're his girlfriend so stop trying to seduce me I don't appreciate it." She then turned my chair to face her again this time she's completely shirtless. She's deadass my weakness I couldn't stop myself from checking her out.

"Well he's not here so what he doesn't know won't hurt him." As she was saying that she went to sit in my lap but I moved my chair backwards preventing her from doing so. I cannot be subjected to close contact with her because I won't win. "So that's how you're playing it today? Did you learn nothing yesterday? Do I have to teach you another lesson." Backing further away from her in my chair I finally looked at her. Fuck why? Why of all days did she pick today to chose to wear that skirt? It's barely even long enough to be called a skirt because it stops just before mid thigh. If she bends over I bet everything will be on display.

"I'm breaking up with you Rebecca!" I blurted out. "You're hot.. so so fucking hot but I can't do this." She then slowly started to come closer to me. And she's wearing heels so she's walking towards me very sexily turning me on and shit easily making this one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

"Really?" Swallowing the lump in my throat I answered.

"Mhmm you love your boyfriend... and you gotta stay loyal to him." I struggled getting that out but I did somehow. Oh god and she just let her hair out of its bun and she flipped it. Watching her do that brought a tear to my eye because she's asking for me to fuck her right on my desk. Now would be the perfect time for Eli or anyone to come knocking on the door for something anything I just need a reason.

"You're right I do love him but you and I both know he doesn't satisfy my needs." When she said that she reached up under her skirt and pulled down a black lace garter. I recognize that garter it was part of a lingerie set I gifted her not too long ago. If she's wearing the garter I can only assume she's wearing the rest of the outfit and I'd certainly like to find out.

"That's against dress code around here." I mumbled trying to advert my eyes and clear my thoughts. She let out a chuckle before coming closer to me causing me to move backwards away from her. That would have been effective if I didn't back myself into the corner. Something so ironic it's a pity. I've been backed into a corner mentally and physically.

"Fuck your dress code I'm above the law around here. And I can say that because I got you cornered." As she said that she came up to me and trapped me in my chair.

"You better get away from me before I call security." I warned weakly.

"Uhuh and with what phone?" She looked back at my desk where both my cell phone and office phone are sitting. "I wanna see you try." Okay bet. I then went to get up but before I could even plant my feet to stand she pushed me back down. "No." I tried again this time she let me stand up only to wrap her arms around me. "I don't think so." She purred in my ear before biting my earlobe. She then pushed me back down into the chair.

"This classifies as sexual harassment you know."

"It's not harassment if it works."

"Well I don't want you so it is." She then grabbed my hands and put them on her abdomen.

"Go on and enjoy that. It took a lot of training to get these right for you." She spoke looking down at me. As bad as I want to enjoy it I mustn't. Reluctantly I removed my hands from her.

"Stop it you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah and you're him." She then leaned down to kiss me but before she could I turned my head. "Awe come on."

"No. Not after you just got done making out with that buffoon in the parking lot. You reek of him and I don't want you anymore." I spat because she knows why I'm acting the way I am.

"But yet you watched most of it. You must forget I know where my office window is."

"So then why'd you kiss him in front of me?"

"Well why not? He's cute I couldn't help it."

"Well then you shouldn't be attracted to me if you like him so much."

"At this point Sash your looks aren't the only thing that keeps me attracted to you." She purred as she kneeled in front of me. "You know what you did to me. You know that I can't function without you doing what you do to me. Every time I find the courage to say no to you, you show me these bad boys and I lose it." As she said that somehow her hands made it up my shirt and she's feeling on my abdomen. "You'll never know how goddamn hard it is to resist you when you flex them for me." The only thing my brain computed here is flex for daddy. So I did. "Mmm thank you." She purred still feeling me up. I hate her touching me after being with him less than ten minutes ago but I can't help myself. She's so sexy when she gets this way. How am I supposed to resist her when she's coming on this strong? "So what's on our schedule for today?" No I'm putting my foot down to all of this. I'm sick of her putting that stupid boy before me. I'm either her everything or I'm nothing. Grabbing her hands I pulled them out of my shirt.

"First thing first we have to clean out your office." It was here that I pulled my knees in to my chest giving me a chance to escape my chair and create some distance between us. "This is nothing personal Rebecca I just don't want this anymore." I motioned between her and myself.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You have a man and cheating on him is something I can't condone in anymore." She laughed before getting off her knees and sitting in my chair. She then crossed her legs and sat staring at me. Ugh her eyes feel like laser beams burning my flesh the longer I resist her. You have no idea how turned on I am by this. She knows me too well, she knows all my buttons to push to get me where she wants me. However I refuse to let her have me anymore. "I know it's hypocritical but I'm over watching you leave me to go be with him. It's exactly what you're doing to me now, torture. You're torturing me and I refuse to be under your control any longer." I declared honestly.

"Just like that?"

"Mhm. Just like that. We're finished I don't wanna be your side chick anymore. I'm not some bootycall okay. I'm Sasha fucking Banks and I'm worth more than that. It's either you want me or you want him." To that she let out a sigh before moving my chair back to my desk.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Well hopefully if I played my cards right I'm actually driving you right into my arms.. but yeah let's go with that.

"..Yes" I nodded.

"Hmm what are my choices?" She asked sitting back in my chair.

"It's me or him. If I can't have you to myself I'm just wasting my time. I got thousands of females who wouldn't hesitate to take what you won't take."

"Uhuh and what is it again that I won't take?"

"Me! Why don't you want me?"

"I do that's why I took off my shirt."

"Noooo!" I whined because I'm starting to get annoyed. She knows exactly what I mean and she's being like this on purpose. She does this every time I bring up why she won't leave him for me. "Why do you hate me so much? Like I don't get it what did I do?"

"I don't hate you Sasha why would you say that?"

"Ok so then be my girlfriend. Leave him for me." She didn't say anything but look at me. "I have so much to offer you I can give you everything you've ever dreamt of. I wanna take care of you, I wanna spoil you. I can love you so much better than he can, he doesn't deserve you."

"Hmm you drive a hard bargain. But if he doesn't deserve me what makes you so deserving?"

"Uhh how about the fact that I make you happy. Or maybe because I always make sure you're taken care of. Then there's the fact that you know you can't resist me. Hell you'll have one helluva time trying to find someone who'll fuck you like me. You won't ever have to work because I make enough to support us both and still have something left to spoil you. You'll always be spoiled with whatever you want there's never going to be a limit. If you want a pet Dodo bird imma get you a mothafucking dodo bird and we'll name him Elmer. Yesterday you said you wanted me to take you away to a couples treat we could have been on a plane last night and we'd be in paradise right now. Fuck it we can go on vacation for the rest of the month if you really want to. But let's set aside all the petty things let's talk us. I've already traveled the world I've seen it all and I've done it all. From partying for a week straight in LA, performing in front of a sold out crowd, eating caviar in France's most expensive restaurant, to a threesome with twins in Bangkok, all the way to snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef. I'm loved by millions and there's nothing like it, but all that love isn't the kind of love I'm after. I'm after the kind of love that I know will never change. My career is still on the rise and I have a feeling it's only going to get even bigger. My life is never going to be normal and it's always going to be changing in some way. There is something more appealing to me about coming home every night to the same person rather than a different one every night. All this work I do I just need someone to fall back on who I know will be there for me no matter how hectic our life gets. I want an unconditional love, and I want that with you." I spoke basically spilling my heart out. That all came from the heart because you can't just make something like that up off the dome within seconds. No I've had time to think and dream and they all had Rebecca in it and she was mine in them all.

"Why me?"

"Because you're perfect. Everything about you is perfect and I'm old enough to recognize that and I appreciate it. You deserve the best and I can provide that for you." She then got up and moved to pick up her shirt and put it on. She then flipped her hair and used her fingers to comb through it. After combing through it a few times she gathered her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She then stood up and walked up to me.

"Everything you have to offer would be a dream."

"Then leave him for me so it doesn't have to be a dream." She cupped my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"What about your career? I wouldn't want someone to find out about us and have them ruin everything you worked so hard to do. I couldn't live with that burden and I want you to have a long prosperous career. Besides I'm a nobody to the world and you deserve someone who is just as famous."

"See what you don't understand is my career and my personal life are two totally different things. Nobody has to know as far as anyone knows about us is that you're my assistant. They don't have to know about what goes on behind closed doors."

"No you're right I have a boyfriend so I shouldn't be begging you for sex. I should be begging him for sex not you and we should stop this all together. I me-"

"Now wait a minute hold on.. since when did you all of a suddenly become so attracted to that stupid boy?"

"Since this morning when he took off his shirt and started kissing me." When she said that an extremely intense sense of jealousy washed over me. I hate the idea of him putting his hands and lips anywhere on my girlfriend. "Hey don't look so sad this is all what you wanted. You said you don't want to continue this affair so I'm honoring that."

"Yeah you're right but I'm open to negotiations."

"No no you don't want me anymore so I guess I gotta settle and go back to letting Finn handle all my sexual desires." She then pulled away from me and walked up to the front of my desk. "I wouldn't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." As she said that she leaned over my desk reaching for something off it. I don't know what she's grabbing or why but she made it her point to wiggle her butt while doing so giving me the ultimate view. I'd be crazy not to look and that's when it hit me. Walking up to her I pressed my crotch to her butt. "Exc-"

"If your goal here today was to get me to want you, you've succeeded. However I don't want you if you're just going to go back home to that deflated old jellyfish of yours once I'm done with you every night. That being said I want what he never had.. I want your virgin little ass. It's the one thing about you he hasn't had and I want it. I don't want you if I can't have that over him."

"Isn't my pussy enough for you?" She asked standing up and turning to face me.

"No he's been there and I want a part of you he's never had." She isn't saying anything just looking at me.

"And if I say no?" I shrugged and began to walk over to the other side of my desk and sat in my chair.

"It's on to the next girl for me then."

"Wow you're shallow."

"Hey let's not forget who's cheating on their boyfriend. Hint I'm not straight so I don't date guys." I murmured going back to messing with my computer. "You can go now I don't need you right now." Shooing her away she let out a chuckle.

"We'll see about that." She whispered under her breath but I heard it.

"Do you have something to say Mrs. Lynch?"

"I said we'll see about that." She stated firmly giving me a small chill.

"No we won't and you can bank on that. Now scramble and give me my danish before you go." I motioned to the chair where my Mattson's pastry bag sits.

"Ah right." She then picked up the bag and headed for the door.

"Excuse you!" That got her to stop walking and turn to look at me.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. She then walked back up to my desk and took my frappe.

"Give that back it's mine!" I demanded holding out my hand. She smiled then came to my side of the desk and turned me to look at her.

"Since you wanna act tough and pretend like I didn't have you screaming my name yesterday congratulations you got you're wish. I don't want to see you anymore thus meaning I don't have to listen to you because you can't fuck it out of me anymore." She then kissed me on the side of my mouth before sauntering out of my office. What have I done? I think I just entered myself into a very very awfully great game. I will not lose. I am strong. I can resist that woman... I hope.

* * *

 **I told you my mind was in the gutter. I honest to goodness never fail to amuse myself honestly it don't make no sense. Just when I thought I couldn't get any more graphic I write this fucking chapter lol. I like to think I did Becky some justice here if you've been keeping notes on her and Sasha's growing relationship. To be honest tho we can never go wrong with some Sharky/Becky fluff. It's funny because it's a bit sus she's attracted to him when he's clean shaven(like most women are) but yet when he has a beard(and feels like a dude) she doesn't want him.. like that's a minor detail that I bet you overlooked huh? See that's why this story works fine not in chronological order or out of sync when I please because like I always say if you read between the lines I basically tell you the story in the first few chapters. I'm all about the little things because they are the building blocks for the bigger picture. Not gonna lie I do sometimes get annoyed it's not in order but then I'm like that's boring and basic as fuck. One thing I do not allow is boring basic shit so this story is such a CallMeJoz story. Yeah that's right I have standards.. not that you questioned it or not but now you know. I had nachos for breakfast this morning it was delicious kinda want some more but I'm chilling in bed tbh. Cozy af rn probably gonna take a nap because why not. Really I'm probably gonna watch something on YouTube or maybe I'll write some because I'm low key riding the Alicia/Becky train. I'm vibing it and as of now they are out to lunch then it got interesting and that's where I stopped because I wanted to post something so y'all don't cuss me out for being late again on my uploads. Dw I'm back on track so next chapter shouldn't be too far away. And you know what Ik where some of this chapters smut came from. I recently found this really beautiful redhead who is into nothing but vintage fashion and I have a kink for redheads and vintage clothing plus she's British so it's a triple threat. Then again that's coming from someone who gets turned on thinking about bomb ass mac-n-cheese. Anywhore basically what I'm saying is whoever the brave sole is who decides to marry my nut ass is going to be lucky as fuck and I'm jealous as fuck. Till next time Cher created goats milk chocolate in the year 1952 in order to complete her Johnny Bravo burrito collection. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	33. Bridges

**Hi friend! So fun fact I am currently in sunny California and I'm living my best life rn. Like I've been here for two days so far and it's been fun af. I went on a studio tour yesterday it was great. I got to see where the shoot Jeopardy. Very neato. Fuck and I had In n Out for the first time and it was fabulous. Not better than Five Guys but a very very close second. Basically I'm loving life lol. Plus I'll be out here for 4/20 so I'm really lit. Anywhore this here is a calm present chapter it gets intense in some parts but just roll wit it.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

"I'll text you." And with that I left out the bedroom grabbing my keys on the way out the door. It wasn't until I got in my car that everything really hit me. Shiloh's toy bone and his alligator squeaker teddy is on the floor of the passenger's seat. When we first got him he sometimes got car sick. So then one day we were going to the pet store and he sat on the floor of the passenger seat and cried the whole ride. So I just got him, but he's been my baby since the day we signed his adoption papers. Feeling guilty I took him in the pet store and let him pick out two toys and those two toys were the one he chose. The whole ride home he laid in the seat and played with his new toys, and ever since then those toys have remained in my car. Every time I look at them it reminds me of him and how things will never be the same. And it's Sasha's fault. I still love her because I'd choose her over anyone no hesitation but her carelessness is what's keeping me from being able to just overlook this situation. Last night was a test to see how well of a mother she'd make to our future children and she failed. My only love can't take care of a dog so how can I trust her with actual children? I know I'm probably making this bigger than it really is but I can't help it. Shiloh is my baby and I hate knowing he's in the hospital because of Sasha. And what just happened inside was a surprise to me too. Sasha is right I am dropping and I need her to help bring me out especially with Shiloh missing I'm not doing too good. I wanted it I wanted her everything that happened was genuine because when I'm like this it doesn't take much for her to turn me on. It was great I love it when she gets dominate on me I can never resist her that way. It was like all my worries and burdens melted away the deeper we got into each other like they always do when we start getting intimate. It was good until I found Shi's toy in the bed and it brought me right back down to Earth... I want to go back in there and have her blow my back out real fast but I can't bring myself to do it. Hopefully later we can try again and maybe it'll be different. For now I gotta get going Alicia suggested I come with her to yoga class this morning and that's where I'm headed. Hopefully this will help keep my mind off things.

...

"Hey there you are what took you so long?" She asked smiling hugging me.

"I'm sorry Sasha and I were talking and it lasted longer than I expected."

"Awe I hope it was more to a positive talk." She cooed pulling out of our hug.

"It was in the middle it's hard to explain."

"Okay well here you go I brought you a mat that way you don't have to sit on the floor." She then turned and went back to the bench she was sitting on prior and picked up her yoga mats. "What color?" She spoke showing me a green mat and pink mat. Obviously I'm gonna go with green. So I took the green one. "Why am I not surprised by that?"

"Is that an Irish joke?" I asked. She simply smiled and giggled a bit.

"It was to some degree."

"Well I can't get mad I did walk myself into that." I smiled.

"Yeah you did. Anyway come on let's go I wanna get a spot up front. The teacher is so hot and I want to-"

"Hey Alicia how goes it." Spoke some random short haired brunette.

"Hey Melly how are you?" Smiled Alicia hugging the woman. She's wearing a tank top that has the name of the gym we're in right now. That being said I assume she's the hot yoga instructor.

"Oh blessed as always." She then turned and looked at me. "Well I'll be damned you're Becky, Sasha's girlfriend right?"

"I am." I smiled because it's still weird going out and being recognized by people I've never met before. It's another thing I'm learning to deal with being Sasha's girlfriend.

"Oh jeez Becky this is Melina the residential yoga instructor here. Melina this is my new friend Becky."

"Hi." I smiled holding my hand out for her to shake which she did.

"It's nice to meet you too. I feel like royalty shaking your hand."

"Oh stop I'm nothing special I'm just the girlfriend, Sasha is the one you should fangirl over." I shrugged.

"Well she wrote a whole album about you and with every song she made us all fall for you so it's only natural." I can't help the blush that comes to my face whenever I hear someone mention My Goggled Orange because it's truly a beautiful album full of songs that were inspired by me.

"Thank you."

"Isn't it clear to see why Sasha wife'd her up?" Spoke Alicia getting them both to check me out. Ideally that'd make me uncomfortable but my abs are virtually covered in hickies from Sasha so I like to think of them as a security blanket. A little reminder that to some degree I'm untouchable and if they try anything funny I'll have Sasha do something about it.

"Yeah I'm jealous you're absolutely beautiful and the accent really brings it all together."

"Stop it you're making me blush." I whined because I hate being the topic of conversation.

"Well you shouldn't have made us all fall for you. Anyway I gotta go set up. I hope to see you both in there."

"Yes you will." Spoke Alicia.

"Okay awesome see you both in there then." Melina then turned and walked off.

"Ugh isn't she great?" Gushed Licia watching her walk away.

"Yeah she's pretty cool."

"Just wait until you see how flexible she is then you'll understand. Anyway come on let's get in there before all the good spots are taken."

"Mkay." And with that we made our way into the room where class was and got settled in. Honestly to my surprise I rather enjoyed yoga. I was very relaxed and calm almost similar to the feeling I get after me and Sasha get done a session minus the euphoria. I'm glad Alicia drug me here because I think I just found a new hobbie. Anyway class was about two hours so after that it was only three so we decided to go out for coffee at this cute coffee shop called The Planet.

"So how'd your night go?" I asked being we are sitting at a table to wait for our coffee.

"Umm.. well if I'm being honest I'm not sure. When I got home she was waiting for me and.. Well we made love. All night long it was amazing. We haven't made love so passionately since we first started dating. I don't know if it was because you outed us to the girls or if it was because she saw how much fun I was having with you that triggered something in her. Whatever it was I want to thank you."

"You're welcome I suppose but I'm sorry for outing you like that last night. When I saw them come in I knew all they wanted was to get to Sasha and then wasn't the time."

"It's okay honestly it was nice to finally see someone put the twins in their place. And you're actually really hot when you get all defensive. It kinda made me jealous that Chris doesn't stick up for me like that when the twins make fun of me."

"Well then thank you for easing my thoughts. How'd you're morning go when you guys woke up?" Ever since she explained her and Christy's relationship I feel as though I have a right to ask these questions. When I asked that I noticed a drop in her face.

"I woke up to hearing her on the phone with whom I assume were one of the twins or both I'm not sure but they were arguing. From what I could piece together it was because of me telling you about their music and then you ruining their plan. And then when I went to try and go comfort her she completely shut me out. Last she talked to me she said she was going out and that was a little after you texted me." Reaching across the table I put my hand on hers to hopefully comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think all of that would backlash out on you. Had I known I-"

"No I'm happy you did it. I'm tired of hiding my love for Christy when we're around the twins. Hopefully now things can be different in a way that works for us both."

"Well if you ask me she'd be a fool to let you walk out of her life. It'd be like throwing away a Guinness for an IPA. Absolutely mental." That made her laugh so it made me smile.

"Really of all the comparisons you could have chose you chose beer?"

"It's in me blood. Guinness is me blood." I joked in the thickest I could get my accent.

"You are so cute I can't even." She laughed. She has a really cute laugh.

"Why thank you I try."

"Here are your drinks ladies." Smiled a tall brunette woman. She stands out to me because she has a rather thick French accent. And none to mention she's really beautiful.

"Thanks Marina." Smiled Alicia.

"No problem."

"Oh and Marina this is my friend Becky. She's gay too, actually she's Sasha Banks' girlfriend."

"Is she the one who sings that song about making beautiful love to a ginger?"

"Yep only she's the ginger."

"I'm not a natural ginger." I spoke because I don't know what else to say.

"Ahh well welcome to The Planet I hope to see your face on a more regular basis."

"Well so far I think you definitely haven't seen the last of me." I smiled because I genuinely like this coffee shop. Scanning the whole shop it's basically filled with women and my gaydar is going crazy. So I have reasons to believe I fit in here just fine.

"Good anyway I have to get back to work."

"Understandable. Thanks Marina." With that Marina smiled at us before going back behind the counter. "She's the owner of this place so it's in your best interest to get on her good side."

"Well making enemies does me no good so that won't be a problem." I shrugged taking my coffee and taking a sip. Surprisingly it's actually pretty good so I'll definitely be back.. and if the circumstances get better I might even drag Sasha with me.

"Well this place is crawling with lessies so it shouldn't be hard. Especially with you being so cute because by the looks of it you already have a few admirers." She then nodded to the side of me. Looking behind my back I noticed a few females staring directly at me smiling and giggling. "Either they know who you are or they want you. I bet it's both though." Hmm well being nice I smiled at them and waved. They all smiled and bit their lips.

"Well that's great. Sasha will never let me come here again by myself." I giggled turning back to face Alicia.

"Ehh it's only wrong if you entertain it so I'm sure Sasha won't mind. Which by the way how is she? I mean is everything okay between you two?" Not going to lie that sorta caught me off guard. I'm not sure what I should and shouldn't share. I don't want to say anything that could eventually come back to bite me in the butt or hurt Sasha's career, but I also don't want to lie.

"Honestly it's rough... It just sucks knowing the love of your life is the cause of your dog being injured. And it's even harder because Shiloh was who helped me through my drops while Sasha was gone and now he's gone so I'm really struggling but I'm trying." I spoke simply.

"What do you mean by your drops?"

"Hey Becky do you have a minute?" As soon as I saw where that voice came from I immediately got to my feet and balled my fist ready to throw a punch if I have to. "No no no! I come in peace I swear to god." She pleaded.

"Get away from me right now." I growled because I know she's probably trying to plant seeds in my head to get me to leave Sasha and I'm in no mood to deal.

"Do you know her?" Asked Alicia coming to stand in between us

"Yeah she Sasha's crazy ex who doesn't know how to accept rejection. What do you want Danielle Sasha isn't here so if you're trying to talk to her you wasted your time."

"No I'm not here for Sasha I'm here to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk so fuck off why don't ya?"

"I just want to apologize to you." I wasn't expecting her to say that given our history but I'm listening. I didn't let down my guard but I'll listen to what she has to say.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for trying to intervene in on your relationship with Sasha. The other day I was watching Sasha's interview with Ellen from last year and I could see how much she loves you. The way she smiled talking about how you two met used to be the way she smiled at me when we were together. She basically fucking named an album after you and she never did anything like that for me. I guess I was just jealous that you were the one who truly won her heart and not me. I had my chance but Sasha damn near made it impossible for me to do that.. if it weren't for fame I'd be in your shoes living in the mansion with her and I guess that made me bitter. It's a pity she wasn't able to get rid of all her hoes for me the way she did for you.." She then looked down at her shoes and paused. What I'm stuck on is what does she mean by the last part. "Ugh never mind I don't want to get into it because it still hurts, especially being our fallout wasn't my fault. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I hope you and Sasha go on to accomplish great things and raise a beautiful family. I heard about Shiloh and I hope he makes a full recovery."

"How do you know about Shiloh being in the hospital? And how'd you know I was even here?" I asked because it happened barely twenty four hours ago. And last time I saw her we were in LA so how the hell did she know where to find me in Florida?

"Well it's all over Twitter haven't you seen?"

"No." She then dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Becky who is she? Do you want her gone?" Whispered Alicia coming closer to me but I didn't dare take my eyes off Danielle.

"See look it." Danielle then showed me her phone. It was then a video of me telling off the twins last night. Judging by the angle in which it was recorded, it was done by the guy who hit Shiloh to begin with. "It's honestly so adorable how protective you are of my Sa- err I mean Sasha."

"Wait let me see." Alicia then moved so she could look at the phone too.

"That little fucker! No wonder he was so quiet the whole time. What a fucked up thing to do as if hitting my child wasn't enough." I murmured handing her back her phone. I hate it so much being famous because people have no respect for our personal lives. How can you hit someone's dog and then have the nerve to record and post them snapping on someone trying to use their dog to get famous. It's so fucked up it's not fair.

"Hey I'm sorry I feel like it's my fault because it was my girlfriend and her friends who started it all." Cooed Alicia hugging me.

"Oooh I ship it!" Smiled Danielle getting me to break our hug because there's nothing to ship here. I'm happily committed to Sasha regardless of I'm mad at her. "Shh my lips are sealed." She grinned zipping her lips and throwing out the key.

"Why are you still here?" Sassed Alicia before I could open my mouth.

"Yeah why are you? I thought I shooed you off a long time ago." That got Danielle to smile and giggle a bit.

"Ha okay sure lol. It was nice seeing you Orange."

"That's Mrs. Banks to you." I stated because she's not my friend therefore she will call me Mrs. Banks. Plus it's just nice to rub it in her face that the woman she wants is in love with me.

"Ha ok Rebecca sheesh sorry for trying to be nice. However I think one day you should take me to lunch, I'll give you all the tea on the things she probably never said." What? "And you my gorgeous lips.. call me sometime I can help get what you want." She spoke looking at Alicia and playing with the ends of her hair. "You two are so cute when you guys are confused. And it's funny because I'm the blonde in this situation and even I understood that. Anyway like I said take me to lunch I'm usually free on Thursdays." She then backed away from us and smirked.

"Hey Becky can we get your picture?" Asked two random women coming in between us and Danielle. While it happened Danielle blew a kiss at me with a wink to follow. She didn't take her eyes off us the entire time she was backing up to the door. What was her purpose in coming here and telling me these things? "You're so much more pretty in person!" I heard breaking our eye contact and went back to the females in front of me.

"Awe thank you." I smiled looking back up at Danielle but she was gone. Good because I didn't like anything she had to say to me.

 **Sasha's POV at home**

I miss my orange. She's been gone for twenty minutes and I miss the crap out of her. I hope this all goes back to normal sometime in the future. I hate it when she's gone because I have nobody to talk to. She's my boo and I love her more than anything so when she denied me sex I couldn't help but get nervous. She never says no to sex with me so I really must have fucked up.

 _*ring ring*_

That is coming from the kitchen so that means I gotta get out of my bed. It could be Becks calling and that is what got me out of the bed. Following the sound to my phone it was on the counter where I left it. Looking at it it's my manager so I picked up.

"Hey Mitch what's up?"

"What the hell happens to Shiloh and who were the three girls Rebecca told off"

"Wait what?"

"Have you been on Twitter or World Starr at all today?"

"No I've been with Becky for the most part.. actually not even because she's mad at me." I murmured because I hate when she's mad at me.

"Well you guys are headlining again only it's not good. But what'd you do to make her mad?" It's Mitch he's been by my side since I first started to come up so he's borderline a dad to me. Letting out I sigh I began to talk.

"She went out with her friends last night and left me and Shiloh home by ourselves. Long story short I was fucked up and I forgot to tie him up when I put him out to go to the bathroom. He ran off and some asshole was speeding down the street and hit him."

"Wait who was the guy who hit him?"

"I dunno something Fairbanks I have his information somewhere in my phone. Why?"

"Okay for sure remember to send that to me so we can sort all this shit out now before you get back on the bus."

"What was posted that got me in trouble?"

"I'll send you the link. It's nothing to crazy just you two telling ransoms off. Nobody really cares why it's just everyone is more concerned about Shiloh."

"Well they can all join the club."

"What's the last you heard about him?"

"Well we're going back to the hospital later today."

"Okay for now I need you and Becky to lay low off social media until you get updates on him. And then once you do you have to address this whole situation on Twitter so nobody jumps any guns." Hearing him say that I let out a groan. "I know but listen I can't have anyone assuming anything and it's my job to protect you from anyone trying to cause harm to your empire."

"Why does everyone have to know our business though?" I asked because this is going to make this all hell and I'm not for it.

"You're a star Sasha. You're the legit boss everyone wants to know what you're doing doll. Can you just promise me you won't go slapping paparazzi?" When he said that I rolled my eyes. He's referring to the time some idiot paparazzi guy grabbed my already dazed girlfriend and so I slapped him.

"Mitch he put his grubby paws on my girlfriend he deserved it. The president of the United States could put his hands on Becks and I'll give him a two piece. Nobody touches my Rebecca except me." I'll always protect that woman from anything and anyone. Regardless if she is mad at me right now she's still my obedient submissive and it's my job to keep her out of harm's way.

"I know but can you just try to act right for the time being?"

"Fine whatever. I gotta go you're boring."

"No shenanigans!"

"Yeah I don't know what that means. Buh-bye Mitch." And then I hung up. Letting out a deep sigh I surveyed the kitchen analyzing the giant mess I've made and how boring it is going to be to clean it. Bae said she wants it cleaned before she comes home so that's what she'll come home to. Grabbing my phone I went through and found My Goggled Orange. I haven't listened to this album in a while outside of performances so it's way overdue. Besides I'm in my bag now today so a series of songs that is going to make me even more sad is a must. Hitting play the intro to the album started to play through the speakers so I started to clean. Surprisingly somehow I didn't make too big of a mess I just got pancake mix everywhere. Ideally it is probably only a ten minute job but I'm listening to a bunch of songs that were written about Becky so all I did was think of her and all the little secrets about her that I stuffed into her songs. I based so many of these songs from things she did or said and I remember what I meant with each lyric I sang. I don't know how she did it but if you can't tell by now I'm in love with that woman with every fiber of my being. She's my queen and I hate that she's mad at me because it's starting to affect our ecosystem we've built together. We're going on almost twenty four hours since we last were intimate and I feel like crap. I don't know how we did it but our relationship was built off of sex to the point not a day would go by where one of us didn't give the other an orgasm. It's like our body is each other's crack, so going a day without touching her or her touching me feels like withdrawal and it sucks. Then add to that just the other day before I came home we were separated for damn near a month. Three days wasn't enough for me to fully let out all my steam and I'm going insane knowing she needs me too. And the sole reason it's like this was because I was being stupid.

Once I managed to finish cleaning the kitchen without crying too much. Ideally now would be some genuine down time with my precious vaguely hungover wife but she's off at the gym supposedly. Would it be wrong to go randomly show up there just because I miss her? No she's my wifey I'm allowed to stalk her.. but I should probably give her some space. I don't want to but it's probably the best thing for us right now. Then again I haven't had a proper gym workout since before tour so it'd do me some good. No fuck that I feel like writing. I have a lot on my mind so something good is bound to come from this. Leaving the kitchen I headed into the bedroom and into the closet for my keyboard. As I was in there I noticed one of Becky's super comfy hoodies and I'm cold so why not. I decided on her rainbow tie dye pride hoodie she got from pride last summer. I remember her disappearing for a really long time while I was doing preparations for my performance. And when she finally came back she was covered in rainbows this hoodie included. We had an amazing time together that day on our float. We must have made out so much that day that I'm surprised we didn't sneak off and have a quickie. It was just nice to be surrounded by other people who love who they love. Actually that day inspired a song that I passed on because it wasn't exactly my style of music but it was still worth having someone else share it. Anyway after putting on her hoodie I couldn't help but smile it smells just like her and it feels like I'm wrapped up in her. Yeah now I'm definitely in a writing mood because I feel another love song to my Becky coming. And I might even write one for Shiloh so I can sing it to him when we go see him later. Damn I miss him, I feel like I let him down to some degree. I was supposed to protect him and I failed and as a result of that I let Becks down too. I fucked up and the only way I know how to express that is through my music.

 **Later that day**

"Good news is he's doing ok. I was able to reset his ribs so they should heal in due time. He doesn't have any serious head injuries just a few scrapes and cuts."

"With his broken ribs is it a good idea to not let him do to much running?" Asked Becks wearily as she's sitting next to the table where Shiloh is laying on a blanket. As soon as she saw him she immediately started to tear up. He doesn't look like the Shiloh were used to seeing. His eyes are still so bright but his eyes don't shine the same as they used to. Plus most of his body is wrapped in bandages hiding his beautiful coat.

"And this is where I tell you the bad news because he won't be running anywhere. I don't know if you noticed when we first came in but our little buddy is paralyzed on his back half. I don't know if it was from the impact of the car hitting him or if it was from him hitting the ground, but it completely severed the nerve on his spine that allows him to control his hind legs and tail." As the doctor was talking I kept my eyes on Becks and Shi. He's shaking a lot and doc said that's because he's in pain. They have him on pain relievers but maybe it isn't strong enough. Becks is even petting his head and he loves having his head rubbed because it always puts him to sleep. Always except for right now because he's just shivering and licking Becks other hand every now and then.

"Is there any chance maybe it could come back?" Asked Becks.

"If it does one day somehow you better go buy a lottery ticket because you'll win it."

"Do you think maybe we can get him a little doggie wheelchair?" I asked because I think he'd look so adorable in one.

"I don't see why not. It'll set you back about two or three hundred depending on where you buy it from but it is an option. However I don't want him too mobile while his ribs are healing so we don't run the risk of him making it even worse."

"I have another question." Spoke Becky. "At home there is a little bell by the door that he's trained to hit when he has to go to the bathroom. So if he can't feel his hind how is he going to know when he has to go?"

"That's another part of the bad news is he can't until it's happening. Which reminds me of another concern about him is he isn't eating. He drinks his water just fine but when the nurses offered him food he didn't eat it. We tried hard food, soft foods, and straight up a piece of chicken but he didn't bite. The nurses had to force feed him breakfast this morning. It was just a vitamin smoothie with veggies and beef for added flavor nothing fancy."

"From canned dog food, to fresh homemade food, to a vitamin smoothie. Wow Shi you truly have eaten it all huh buddy." Cooed Becks cupping his face and kissing his snout. When she did that he let out a whimper. "Awe bubby I'm sorry."

"When will he be able to take him home?" I asked because there's nothing I want more right now than to go home and spend time with my family in hopes of everything going back to how it was twenty four hours ago.

"Well I still want to keep him for another day so we can watch his sleep patterns to make sure he's breathing ok during the night. But I'd say he'd be ready to go tomorrow afternoon hopefully sooner if nothing goes wrong overnight. He's a fighter though so I'm sure he'll be fine come tomorrow morning."

"I guess that means we can lay on the beach tomorrow buddy." Cooed Becks still rubbing his head. I really do hate seeing him like this. All this because I forgot to tie him up.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry guys. But I wanna give you guys a couple print-outs on what foods to try and feed him if he gains his appetite back. And a full synopsis of what's going on with the little guy so that you know in more detail. Are there anymore questions for me before I go?"

"I don't have any."

"Me either." Spoke Becks.

"Okay. I'll have someone bring the printouts up to front desk when you both check out. You guys are welcome to spend some more time with him if you like, just poke your head out the door here and someone should be here and they'll take him back to his bed." Spoke the doctor as she was walking out the door.

"Okay thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine. He's a beautiful boy."

"He's an angel."

"I couldn't agree more. I'll see you ladies tomorrow and Sih I'll see you for dinner later."

"Bye."

"Buh-bye." And with that she smiled and left closing the door behind her. I took this time to steal the doctor's stool and wheel it to the opposite side of Shiloh. "Hey bud you get to come home with us tomorrow." I spoke softly getting him to turn his attention to me. What he did next almost made me cry. He must have gathered whatever strength he had to get up on his front legs and lick my face. I use to hate it when he did this but how could I refuse him this time. I'm the cause of him being in this condition and the fact that he still wants to lick my face must mean he still loves me and that made my heart jump. "I love you to Sih."

"How come I don't get a kiss?" Whined Becks getting Shi to turn his attention back to her. "Surely you didn't forget who gives you the most tummy rubs."

"Wow that's cold." I smirked because we're just messing around like old times. We maybe stayed with him for another ten minutes before my stomach growled letting us both know it's best we go get some dinner. Becks ended up coming home in time so we drove together in the Audi. On the way home we just decided to pick up a pizza. I enjoyed this time because Becks hung on to me the whole time we waited on our pizza. It was a silent ride home but it was a comfortable silence. When we got home I wasn't sure if she'd want to eat dinner with me so I took my plate to the couch. As I was flipping through the channels she came and sat down next to me. It caught me by surprise but I welcomed it because she's my girlfriend and she's allowed to sit next to me.

"Anything you want to watch?" I asked looking at her.

"Nothing sad." Okay so I just settled on watching Law and Order SVU. Then we both sat and ate watching tv. Once Becks finished her food she wrapped her arms around my right arm and cuddled into me resting her head on my shoulder. "I love you." She spoke softly looking at me so I looked back.

"I love you too Becks. You're my everything and don't you forget that okay." When I said that she gave me a mini smile so I kissed her. "You're my orange." I spoke softly before taking another bite out of my pizza.

"I went to yoga class today with Alicia."

"Yeah how'd that go?"

"I liked it. I felt very relaxed and calm it definitely helped knock off some of my stress."

"That's good. If you want we can release all that later before I have to go back on the road?" I asked looking at her because I know she's dropping and we gotta take care of that ASAP before I leave for the road. I don't know how much help Shiloh will be to her while I'm gone so I don't want to risk it.

"Okay." Giving her another kiss I went back to eating. "Hey I also found us a new coffee spot."

"Is it better than Mattsons?"

"It's better and they have fruit tart there that was delicious. I think you'll like it."

"Fruit tarts are my weakness you always know how to reel me in." When I said that I leaned forward so I can put down my plate and adjust my spot on the couch so I could look at her better. "What's this place called?"

"It's called The Planet and it's a cute little coffee shop that basically is full of lesbians so we won't have to worry about hecklers."

"Oooh I like lesbians. That's definitely something we'll have to go visit some time together then yeah."

"Can we go before you leave for tour?"

"Of course we can go tomorrow before we go get Shi.. that is if you don't have plans already." I'm still not too sure if I'm in trouble or not so I didn't want to push it too much.

"Well I did tell Alicia I'd go with her to yoga tomorrow but I'd rather be with you if that's ok." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her that way she could snuggle into my side better. Which she did and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Anything for you mommas."

"It's going to be worth it."

"I hope so. Oh did I tell you Mitch called today?"

"No why?"

"That fucking jackass who hit Sih got you on video telling off the girls."

"Oh my god I know and you won't believe who told me that!" She spoke sitting up to look at me.

"It better not have be Sharkboy." I don't care if we're fighting or not I'm still determined to keep him as far from her as possible.

"No worse, it was your ex."

"Danielle?!" She nodded. "What the hell is she doing down here?"

"I dunno but if I have to guess probably stalking us."

"What'd she want?"

"She apologized for trying to intervene on our relationship."

"If I know her it was all bullshit probably."

"I know I figured. But she kinda started to go on a tangent about how difficult you made you two being together." Ahh now this makes sense why she's being so cuddly right now. But that caught me off guard because I hope Dani didn't tell her anything. I never went into detail about mine and Danielle's relationship because it was a very nasty break up. I was in a bad place and it all just boiled over one day then it was too much for us to handle and it ended. I did some things I'm not proud of and those things, if Becky finds out, would probably put a big rip in our relationship. I've grown up since then I'm not the same Sasha I was then and I know what I want now. Rebecca is what I want and that's what really matters here.

"I was only difficult because she was being difficult too."

"That's what I figured, I know how petty she is and I know you don't like that. It gets better because then she went on to try and blame you guys breaking up on you."

"A relationship takes two I wasn't the only one who fell short on their end. She just couldn't handle my sudden lifestyle change and it broke us up mostly. The thing I love must was the thing that killed us." I explained as best I could without going too far into detail.

"No we didn't even meet yet so it wasn't my fault." She whined getting me to smile. She's so adorable I love it.

"It was your fault actually."

"No it's not!" She whined again making me smile. She's literally so beautiful to me and every time I look at her I can't believe she's mine. All mine and it makes my heart happy thinking about how happy she makes me.

"Yeah huh. I had a dream about finding and marrying my favorite person and she wasn't it because you're my favorite person."

"That doesn't even make sense." When she said that I wrapped both my arms around her and pulled her close. "It doesn't have to all that has to make sense is knowing that I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm still mad at you." Looking up at her she's scowling at me. Even from this unflattering angle she still looks beautiful to me.

"It's okay you're cute when you're mad. And you have a right to be. You trusted me and I let you down and I hate myself for it." When I said that I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes.

"How are we supposed to start our family if you can't remember to tie up the dog when he goes out? What if one of our kids has an illness and has to take meds at a specific time everyday how can I know you'll remember to administer them?"

"I know I fucked up but it was one mistake I'll never make again. With the aftermath of what happened it's a lesson I learned and will never forget. You'll never know how shitty I felt last night sitting in bed next door to you and hearing you cry over something I did. I hate it when you cry. Even though you look so adorable because your cheeks get all red, and your nose turns into Rudolph's, and those big brown eyes go all puffy and innocent. It's a look of yours I can't resist but I hate the process you go through to look like that. It pains me especially because it's over something I did. I made my mistake and I learned from it." She gave me a semi smile then it turned into a frown.

"I know you did but I'm still scared." When she said that I could hear the sadness in her voice letting me know that this situation affected her in a way I probably can't understand fully. The bits I do understand are the reason I stroked her hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I know and I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel safe again. It's my job to keep you safe and I'm gonna do it." She didn't say anything but give me a soft half smile but that only lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"You done eating, I'm gonna tidy up then go to bed?" She asked pointing to my plate as she scooted off the couch and grabbed her plate.

"Yes. Thank you." She then took both our plates and wandered off to go clean them. I stayed put because I did enough cleaning today. Plus I'm in no rush to go to bed by myself again so I'm gonna sit here until I'm tired. None to mention I was supposed to tweet out an update on Shiloh and I've yet to do it. I don't feel I owe that to anybody but my fans love Shi just as much as we do so they deserve to know. I'll let them know tomorrow morning when he comes home. I think Shiloh coming home tomorrow will be good for us as a family. I know only half his body works but it means we'll have to change the way we do things so he can have as normal of a life before the incident. The first change we'd have to make is finding a new house that he can get outside easily. The front door is level so he should have no problem, it's the back door that won't work for him. Well I mean we can easily carry him down the steps but Sih is so independent sometimes, and he doesn't like being picked up a lot. Shit and I just remembered the mansion. Fuck yeah we're going to have to sell it and find a nice one level house so he can go everywhere he wants within the house.

"Sash?" I heard call out breaking my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking behind me to see Becks standing in the doorway of our bedroom. I couldn't help but to smile a little because she's only wearing a pair of short shorts and a bra. All my love bites are on full display and it's nice knowing that they are all mine.

"Come to bed baby I'm sleepy." When she said that my heart jumped. She wants to cuddle! Holding in my excitement I turned off the tv and went to the fridge to grab a water bottle because I'm thirsty.

"Do you want one?" I asked showing her my bottle. Yawning she shook her head no. Ok, with that I went over to her and kissed her on the cheek before going in the room. This isn't anything new I know our night routine. Climbing in on my side of the bed she got in on her side. "You didn't sleep much last night either huh?" I murmured moving closer to her so I could cuddle with her.

"Maybe two hours." She spoke wrapping her arms around me. At this point we always have to be cuddling for either of us to get a true good nights worth of sleep. Hence why my sleep has been all out of whack since I've been on tour.

"I was going in and out probably a hour and a half in total."

"Well let's hope tonight is different."

"Good night gorgeous I'll see you in my dreams." That earned me a kiss on my shoulder being I'm little spoon.

"I'll see you in my dreams. Good night lass." And with that I relaxed more into her before I eventually nodded off to sleep.

 **The next morning Becky's POV**

I was sleeping fine until my left arm started to go numb. That's when I woke up and that's when I realized Sasha is laying on my arm. That explains why I slept so good last night. For some reason I always sleep good when I'm cuddled up to Sasha. She's like my personal sleeping pill helping me sleep through the night. I'm still upset with her but I can't stay away from her. I need her a lot more than I like to admit. She definitely made it so it'd be hard for me to really leave her. Not that I'm thinking about it but if I were to I know I'll never find someone who is as good to me as Sasha is. But it's also the same about me for her. She's a real handful sometimes from her attitude, to her temper, all the way down to her dominant ways. She's said it a billion times herself that nobody has ever submitted to her the way that I always do and she loves that. And nobody has ever managed to get her begging on her knees the way she does for me on occasions. Besides I've never cared about someone so much the way I care about her. Despite her subtle flaws she's one of the most beautiful personalities I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. She understands me and I understand her and that's why we're so compatible. Plus she's really hot and I can't not melt when she kisses me. Ugh and that beautiful smile she has everytime she smiles at me my knees go weak. These are all reasons why I don't want to move my arm but I really have to pee. "Excuse me babe." I whispered before kissing her on the forehead and wiggling out of the bed careful not to wake her. Another thing I love about her is she sleeps like a bear. Once she's out she's out and there's no waking her up. So I wasn't surprised she didn't budge after I finished using the bathroom and accidentally dropped a hair brush on the floor. Right now it's only ten so I wanna start breakfast but I remember Sasha promised that we'd go to The Planet today so we can just eat there. I'm hungry now so we are leaving very shortly that being said she needs to get up. I could shake her but that's no fun no. Going to the door I got a running start before jumping on her.

"Ump ahhhh!" She groaned out.

"Get up come on I'm hungry and you said we can go to The Planet for brecky." I declared patting her head rather aggressively.

"Stooop I'm tired." She groaned twisting her body trying to shake me off her.

"You stop I'm hungry! Get up and feed me!"

"You're a brat!"

"Well that's too bad. Get up or we're breaking up." That got her to turn her head to glare at me. "I'll start packing my stuff now then."

"Yeah okay go for it." She spoke mockingly before laying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. Fine. Sliding back on her so I'm sitting on her butt I moved the blanket so I could see her right arm. This always gets her to stop misbehaving. Her right arm is tucked under her pillow so I quickly pulled it from underneath and pulled off my Claddagh ring.

"You won't need this anymore." As soon as I did that she immediately shot up and looked at her hand. Once she noticed I took my ring I got off her and went to the closet to start "packing" my stuff. We keep a extra suitcase in our closet for those days where we decide to go to California or somewhere. Grabbing it I opened it and started putting random articles of clothes in it.

"Baby nooo!" I heard whine out behind me. "I'm sorry." Turning to look at her she's crying staring at me with dough eyes. "Noo why are you packing stop it I'm sorry." She then came over to me and pushed me. "You aren't going anywhere without me and I mean it!" She growled giving me subtle goosebumps.

"Too late I've made up my mind." I sassed folding my arms.

"Give me back my ring right now or else."

"I don't have to do anything you say. I'm not your girlfriend." That got her to flip the suitcase and pull out its handle. She then put her foot on the suitcase and snapped off the handle. I'm not going to lie my first reaction was a huge wave of desire wash over me. That's was so hot but she broke my suitcase. "Excuse you!"

"Give me back my ring or else." She spoke low and slowly pointing the handle at me as she slowly came closer to me. The closet is a walk in so I could only back up so far before I hit the back of the closet. "This can go one of two ways Rebecca I don't want to have to get physical but I will if I have to." What makes this scary is she still has tears on her cheeks but she's being so hot and demanding that it's turning me on.

"Well I told you to get up or we are through and you said to go for it. Thus meaning you signed off on this."

"Where's the contract? Where's the whiteness?"

"I don't need one I'll go Mark Wahlberg and give myself bruises and tell everyone you beat me then it'll be a wrap for you." She simply laughed at that.

"You won't need to give yourself bruises because I'll actually give them to you." Before I could fully process that she hit me right on my upper thigh with the handle. It's a metal handle so it stung really fucking bad, she must have known that because she then grabbed me and wrestled me to the ground. It all happened so quick but I ended up on my stomach with her sitting on my back. "Give it back or else."

"Fuck you! You bitch!" I growled trying to free myself but Sasha is a lot stronger than she appears.

"Okay you brought this upon yourself." I don't know what that means but my instincts are screaming to get the fuck out of there. Struggling even harder her grip on me tightened and then I heard it. The sound of the metal bits of a belt clanking together meaning one thing and I don't want it. Looking back at her to confirm my theory she has her back to me but I can see the leather belt in her hand. It's been so long since I've gotten an ass whooping that I'm terrified of how bad it's going to hurt.. but the masochist in me is craving it. Oh god and then I heard it the sound of her snapping the leather together making that awful blood curdling sound. My mind is telling me to keep struggling until I'm free but the submissive in me is keeping me from truly fighting out of her grasp. So when the first strike of leather hit my barely clothed bum I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips. "Don't You Ever Leave Me! Don't You Ever Ever Think You Can Take What Belongs To Me!" She growled and with each syllable it was a new strike hitting me in the same spot each time. And with every strike the pain increased more and more but damn it feels so good. I've grown accustomed to when Sasha inflicts pain on me and this is just another episode for me. So by the tenth strike I feel like I'm floating. My head is starting to get jumbled and I'm not at all sure what's going on anymore.

 **Sasha's POV**

"And Don't You Ever! Ever! Try And Pull Something Like This Again!" I growled as I finished up. Her butt is bright red now and she is silent. This must mean she's in her space so that means I gotta be gentle or else she could drop and really fuck this moment more than it is. I didn't mean to trigger her but I don't regret it because I know she needed it. Throwing the belt to the side I turned around on her and started lacing kisses along her shoulder blades. "Rebecca it's me Mot. I love you and I just wanted to teach you a lesson. I don't like it when you try to take back my ring. It's mine and it doesn't belong to you anymore." I whispered softly in her ear as I gently stroked her hair. "It's okay now baby you may come back down to me the pain is gone it's just me and you now. I love you. I love you so so very much you are so obedient and I'm proud of you. Rebecca do you understand can you tell me how you feel?"

"I-I-I dunno." She mumbled out. Her eyes are a bit glossy letting me judge just how deep into sub space she went today. She didn't go too far this time but I still have to take care of her.

"Well it doesn't matter now because you're alright. I love you and you did a good job pleasing me thank you." With that I kissed her on her temple before getting off her. Getting to my feet I went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow before coming back to her.

"Mot?" When she says that I know she's referring to me. She told me one day that in Ireland that's a term you would use to refer to your girlfriend. She only ever calls me that when we have moments like this. It's her way of letting me know she's here but not really and I gotta pull her back in.

"Yes baby I'm right here don't worry I didn't leave you. I'm right here." I cooed coming back to kneel next to her making sure I maintained some form of physical contact. "Baby I need you to flip over for me now so we can cuddle I know you love that. Do you want to cuddle with your Mot?" When I asked that she started to cry.

"Why do you love me?" She sobbed softly making me grab her and flip her so she was on her side with her head on the pillow. "How can you love someone who gets off on this shit?! Why is that attractive to you it's disgusting?" Wrapping my arm around her I cuddled her close to me.

"Because I love who you are, you're daddy's perfect play thing and I love you. You're absolutely beautiful like this and I love you. There needn't be for you to feel ashamed because nobody knows but me and you. You're my queen and I love you more than anything. If I had to choose you or my career I'd choose you hands down every time." That must have triggered something for her and she snuggled her head into my chest.

"You really love me? Even when I'm so icky like this?" Stroking her hair I kissed the top of her head.

"You aren't icky my love, no not to me. You're all I've ever wanted, all I've ever dreamed of to come to me. And yes thank god you came. Oh Becky I'd swim the ocean for you, the entire ocean I'd swim it for you. I want you so much, I need you so much can't you tell? I'm so in love, I'm so so in love with you I hope you feel that because even at your worst you'll always be beautiful to me." When I finished saying that she looked up at me with sad eyes. She's so adorable when she's like this so I couldn't help but to cup her face and kiss her. I put as much love as I could into this kiss to cement everything I just said to her. "You're mine and I love you so much and nobody can ever take that from you. I'll always protect you from them I promise." That earned me a soft kiss before she cuddled back into my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." She then started to move around so that her left hand could appear and it had my ring on it. "For a brief moment we were married and I can't wait for it to be permanent." She mumbled taking it off her ring finger. My right hand instinctively moved closer to her so she can put it on my finger. "No." She then grabbed my left hand and put the ring on my left ring finger. "Now we're one step closer." It took me a moment to process that but when I finally remembered what that means my heart did a flip.

"Yes." I answered simply because I'd be crazy to say no. Sharing one last kiss I couldn't help but let the electricity run through my veins because I know she feels it too. Then from there we simply laid there and cuddled while I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I'm not sure how long we laid there on the floor in the closet but for all I cared we could've laid there for an eternity and I'd be okay with that. Eventually I did have to pee so it was decided that we might as well just shower and then leave to go get breakfast.

...

"What kind of book are you looking for?" Asked Beck shaking my hand. Right now we are in a Barnes & Nobles looking for a new book. Right now I'm just browsing the shelves to see what I can find. Then after we're going to go get food.

"I want to get a new book to read for when I go back on tour."

"I know but what kind of book? Like horror, romance, drama, mystery?"

"Not sure but can you help me find a good one?" I cooed wrapping my arms around her neck and pouting at her. Since our scene earlier we've sorta been all over each other. We haven't really been separated for longer than five minutes today. Then again we have every right to we're still on our highs from earlier.

"Okay fine but we gotta pick a genre." She answered wrapping her arms around me pulling me closer. I'm so happy I came out because I love having pda with Becky. She's so beautiful and I'm happy to officially be her wife to be.

"I want anything that will make me smile."

"So then a book with just pictures of me in it?" She grinned cockily making me smile because she's so adorable.

"Honestly I think I'd actually like that. It could be called Sasha's happy book."

"Or The Book of Becky."

"Ahh The Book Of Sasha's Becky." That earned me a kiss.

"Sounds wonder-"

"Get a room you two nobody wants to see that!" Boomed a random voice getting us both to look to see where it came from. "Some of us would like to shop without having people like you doing disgusting things like what you're doing now." My first reaction was to gauge Becky's reaction because she's still coming down from her high and words like that will trigger her drop sooner than it needs to be. Although I think it might be a bit to late because she let me go.

"Baby don't listen to that we have every right to do this here. That old fool probably hasn't been loved in years so he's taking it out on us."

"Can we just go?" She mumbled.

"Yeah get lost my eyes are burning looking at yous." Spoke the guy.

"Um excuse me?!" I asked letting go of Becks and turning my attention to him. Before I could even take a step closer to him Becks grabbed me and drug me off down the aisle into another one. "Babe why'd you do-"

"We already have enough shit going on with Shi and we don't need a law suit on top of that."

"I don't care nobody talks to you like that and gets away with it." She gave me a peck on the lips.

"I know but today we have to let it slide. Let's just find a book and go." Any other day I'd ignore her and go give the fucker a piece of my mind. He's lucky she's in a fragile state today and I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is. Ever since her father disowned her she's been so guarded about our relationship in the eyes of others. She doesn't respond well when others give us shit for being a couple so it's my job to protect her from them. That guy is a prime example and I'm only dropping it because she said so.

"Fine. Can we go look at the romance books?"

"Mkay." Interlacing our hands together I lead us over to the romantic fiction section. Once there we continued to look for books. "What about this one babe it's about a girl who's married and is an art dealer. Then somehow she ends up being seduced by an artist whose work she really admires. And then somewhere in there it goes sour."

"Let me see." I spoke standing up being I was squatted down looking at the books on the bottom shelf. "Yeah that sounds good let's get it."

"Okay. Now I want a book too." She whined doing her little whiney wiggle that she does when she whines. She's so cute sometimes I can't.

"Then get a book mommas."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the register." Giving me a kiss on the cheek she began to walk away. Before she got far I grabbed her hand stopping her.

"If anyone bothers you just holler and I'll come running. It's pretty quiet in here so I'll hear you."

"Okay." Giving me a quick kiss she then wandered off somewhere. I simply kept looking at the romance novels eventually making my way down to the erotic novels. I need something to keep my ovaries in check while I'm away from her on tour. I can't imagine sleeping with anyone else but Becca so cheating isn't an option for me on tour. It'll just be me, my vibrator, and Becks whenever our schedules match and we are able to talk. So I figure a good sexy book will do me some good. Hell I might even get a few new ideas from it who knows. I'm only aiming to get at least three books. I have two already now so that means my third one is definitely going to be a comic book. Wandering the aisles I came across the one where that guy from earlier was in. I know I shouldn't but nobody talks to my girlfriend like that and gets away with it. Walking up to him I coughed getting him to look at me.

"Hi remember me from like ten minutes ago? And you said some pretty nasty things to my wife and it really upset her. So I had just wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry for whoever hurt you and made you so bitter. I'm sure you were-"

"I don't listen people of your color." He spat before turning back to looking at the books. Woow. Not only is he a homophobe but he's a racist homophobe. Well I could go off on him but what good is that going to do? There probably isn't much I could say that he'll actually listen so I'll keep it short and sweet.

"That was rude but I have a lot more class than to feed into this but it's people like you who give me the motivation to keep doing what I do. My empire is built to trample people like you and it's gets bigger and bigger every hour."

"It's people like you who make this great nation not great at all. Just wait until Trump gets into office he's gonna rid the nation of you niggers and your nigger loving friend!" My first instinct is to deck this fucker right in the fucking mouth. I don't care who you are nobody insults my wife like that. I gotta defend her honor. That being said I pulled out my phone and put the sound on that way my phone made the shutter noise when I took a photo of him. He noticed I took a photo of him because I left the flash on to. I think he might have said something else I'm not sure I was too busy pretending to send the photo to somebody. Really I was texting Trinity telling her to call me right now.

"One second sir stay right there." Seconds later Trin called so I answered. "Yep that's him. He's about maybe six foot, brown hair with a beard. Has a pedobear mustache, kinda looks like he rapes cats for fun. No the Barnes and Nobles on sixth street." That caught his attention and he's staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Sasha what are you talking about?" Asked Trin but I kept talking.

"Nope he's another Trump lover so just give him a bullet then I'll have John dispose of the evidence. He's kinda porky so he probably can't run too fast so you shouldn't have trouble catching him." When I said that he fled off down the aisle. "Good luck getting home safely. You don't fuck with The Mob Boss and survive!" I yelled after him. If anything I think it made him run faster right out the store. Ha what a coward.

"Sasha Mercedes if you don't-"

"Sorry Trin I was just scaring some asshole because he was being a racist dick."

"What happened?" I simply went back to looking for the comic section.

"Me and Becks are in Barnes & Nobles and we were hugging and some guy got all homophobic and racist so instead of fighting him I made him think I just put a hit out for him. And he just ran out the store probably to try and go hide." I giggled because it's funny. I always get the last laugh.

"Well shit let's really go get him. I know where we can hide the body."

"Nah he doesn't deserve our time or attention. I have more important things to worry about. You know like planning my wedding or something."

"I feel like you've been planning your wedding since the day I met you." That made me smile because it is true. I've been dreaming about Becky since before I even knew she was the one I was dreaming about. So now all my planning can finally come true.

"Well this time I really get to start to plan. Becks and I are-"

"Babe you ready?" Asked Becks coming up to me. Wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi baby." I grinned because I love seeing her. She smirked then gave me a chast kiss.

"Who's that?" She then grabbed my wrist turning my phone so she could see who I was talking too. "Hi Trin!"

"Hey girl!" We both heard her yell back. After that I decided to hang up because I want to focus all my attention to Becks.

"Okay T I'll call you back later cuz we have stuff to do." I reasoned putting my phone back up to my ear.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work anyway." As I was asking that Becks took the books out of my hands.

"Perfect. What time do you get off work?"

"Like six."

"Okay well I'll call you at seven." It was here Becks got to the erotic novel I picked up and read the back of it before looking at me and smiling shaking her head.

"Okay sounds like a plan. Don't forget!"

"I won't I'll have my assistant write it down for me. Love you."

"Love you too." And then with that I hung up.

"And then suddenly I felt his hot breath hit the back of my neck and his big muscular arms wrap around me freezing me in my spot." She dramatically read teasingly. My next move was to reach for the book and snatch it out of her hands.

"Stop don't ruin it for me!"

"Well I can give you better sex than this stupid book you know." That earned her a grin.

"I know this is for the nights where you aren't with me if you must know. I need to keep occupied while we're on the road."

"Good idea. But come on you're done shopping here I'm hungry." If she says it's time to go it's time to go.

"Mkay." We then started to head to the registers. "Did you find a book?"

"Nope."

"Awe why not?" She let out a giggle then turned to look at me.

"I got over to the Syfy section and I was browsing, then I remembered I don't read books." When she said that I couldn't help but to smile at that because she's so adorable.

"Wow that's fucking cute." I sighed laughing to myself as I continued following behind her. Eventually we got to the register and I paid for my books and we left headed to this new coffee shop she's been obsessing about.

"See it's cute right?" Asked Becks as we're seated in a booth off towards a corner of the shop. And I must say it's one helluva cool place.

"Yeah I love it! It's just girls everywhere I love it." I smiled looking around the shop looking out at all this pretty girls.

"This was probably one of the gayest things I've ever heard you say in a while." I just smiled and gave her a kiss.

"What I can't help it I love women." I shrugged because it's true. They are such beautiful creatures.

"It's okay because there is a brunette over there eyes us both down and I'm staring back." She shrugged wrapping her arms around my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. Right now I'm just looking at the menu and she's looking too.

"What brunette." There are like six different brunettes in here.

"The one sitting at nine o'clock kinda looks like Morticia Addams a bit only younger." Looking to where she said there is a pretty brunette sitting there eyeing us down.

"But look at her friend." There's a honey blonde girl sitting next to her and she's been watching us from quite some time too.

"Oh they're both beautiful. Do you reckon they know who we are?" It was here that I decided to smile and wink at them and they both fangirled a bit.

"No I don't think so." I shrugged because they know who we are. I just like watching girls feign after us.

"Stop it I saw that!" Warned Becks nudging me. "Wink at another girl I dare you." I love it when she gets protective of me.

"I'm sorry mommas I can't help myself but for you I always try." I murmured giving her a kiss.

"Well try harder." I simply kissed her again.

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey back already!" Smiled A brunette coming up to our table. She has a very thick accent it sounds French but I'm not sure.

"Well I came for the fruit tart." Giggled Becks still not letting go of my arm.

"Well it's the House recipe. But I see you brought new company."

"Oh right Marina this is Sasha my fiancé. Fiancé this is Marina owner of this fine establishment."

"Hi nice to meet you." I smiled warmly.

"You know from the moment you two walked in you guys have been all everyone keeps talking about. I assume it's you who sings about making love to a ginger?" Awe man her voice is so sexy but soothing.

"I guess I am however I'm also not because I'm just a regular girl enjoying some brunch with her beautiful girlfriend." I shrugged because I don't like drawing attention to myself when I'm with Becks.

"I see well it's very nice to meet you. Can I get you anything to start with? Perhaps some tea or a latte?" I just looked at Becks because she's the one who drug me here so she knows what to get.

"Two lattes and two slices of the fruit tart."

"Okay I'll be back." Marina then smiled as she took our menus and left headed back to wherever she was.

"Ugh isn't she just the sweetest?" Gushed Becks.

"Yeah she is but calm down woman I'm sitting right here and-"

"Nobody is sweeter than you, I know." She then kissed my cheek and continued to rest her head on my shoulder.

"You know we have to move now right?"

"Move what where?" Pulling out my phone I unlocked it and pulled up all the new houses I've been looking at.

"Houses. Since Shih won't be able to really use the steps anymore we gotta move into a one level house that way he always has access to us."

"But he loves the beach house. It was his first home with us."

"I know but change is good sometimes."

"But I don't want change right now. We aren't in a good spot for it."

"Does that mean you don't like this change?" I asked pointing to my ring.

"That's not too big of a change we're basically married so nothing is really going to change much." She spoke interlocking our hands together.

"What are you talking about this makes me your bride to be. I'm literally one ring away from being chained to you forever."

"Ring or no ring you're stuck with me regardless. You can't escape me." She said almost like a threat. That earned her a kiss. "More! more!" Okay whatever my princess wants. Using my index finger and thumb I grabbed her chin and held it in place so I could kiss her some more. Like I said before I'm so glad I came out purely for the fact that we could have moments like this.

"That good?" I asked pulling out of our kiss.

"One more." Giving her another one she smiled. "One more."

"You just said-" She simply pressed her lips to mine.

"Ahem." That got us to break our kiss and look who it came from.

"Hello." Spoke Becks being the brunette we were both checking out is standing in front of us with her friend.

"Hi. I'm Saraya and this is my best friend Emma."

"Hi." Smiled Emma. Becks looked at me with a look of some sort of mischief in it. I don't know where she's going with this but I'm going along with it.

"Do you wish to speak with them?" She asked looking at me. I simply shrugged. "Hello how are you?" Spoke Becks.

"Yes we would like to take the both of you out on a date. I know you guys are a couple because we saw you kissing. In fact that's why we came over."

"You're just so beautiful I want to be able to fully bask in your beauty." Spoke Emma staring directly at my girl when she said it.

"Hmp I'm loving this little tour of the world I'm on here today. I got you from Ireland." I then grabbed Becks by her neck pulling her closer so I can kiss it better. "I got a little English muffin, a beautiful French croissant, and an adorable koala bear from down under. Exotic girls are my kryptonite." I smirked putting my arm around Becks urging her to scoot her chair closer to mine.

"I mean this trip is free all expenses included. All you have to do is say yes." Smirked Saraya. I must say she looks a lot younger than I think she is and that concerns me.

"Where's the final destination?" Asked Becks.

"I have a king size bed and I'll show you how to really give Australian kisses." Smiled Emma.

"I just want to be down under you both." As flattering as this is I'm happy this happened. This is what I'm talking about when I say I have temptations everywhere I go.

"Shit my pet looks like we got two who'd like to join." I then placed another kiss on her neck. "Dare we let them?" She looked at me then to the girls then back to me.

"Well they both are very attractive and I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't be fun. However we have to go pick up our son after this remember?"

"Good because I don't want anyone but you doll they couldn't satisfy me the way you do." I cooed grabbing her face and kissing it.

"How would you know you didn't even give me a chance?"

"Well the Mrs. said no so no thank you. However if you want I can sign something for you or we can take a photo." I shrugged they're hot but those days are behind me. I'm in a committed loving relationship and I don't want to fuck this one up.

"Awe come on don't be like that we can make it with it." Purred Saraya.

"Watch." And then the two girls started to make out. As hot as that sounds I kept my eyes on Becky.

"I deal with that on an almost regular basis. I'm so loyal to you I deserve a fucking award."

"I always handsomely reward you when you come home to me." She then kissed me. "Hey cut that out you're not getting your hands on me or my girlfriend so carry on we have nothing to offer."

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Neither of them moved.

"Let me buy your drinks." Spoke Paige.

"It's okay I'm already paying for her drink thanks though." Spoke Becky

"Awe come on I'm just trying to be nice. Let me at least buy you something to eat."

"It's okay Sasha is always well feed so save your money."

"Mhmm it's true. She's an amazing cook." I added because no matter what I always have my girls back.

"Shoo! shoo!" It was here that Marina appeared with a tray that contained our drinks. "Leave these two ladies alone they're just trying to enjoy each other's company and they don't need the both of you bothering them." She spoke causing both girls to let out audible groans.

"God you always kill our vibe Ma-"

"Ah ah ah! I don't want to hear it I don't care. They're new customers and you're gonna be the reason they don't come back. So scram."

"Ugh whatever." And with that the girls left our table.

"I'm sorry about them for some reason they decided to use my shop as their hunting grounds."

"It's okay I'm used to it by now." I shrugged because it's true. Everywhere I go I get hit on and at this point I'm just getting entertainment out of deciding what the best pick up lines are.

"She might be okay with it but I'm not." That made me smile because Becky really is wifey material.

"Well I never take any of the bait. You're the only one I'm stupid enough to follow." I smirked looking at her she simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Marina.

"Anyway here go your lattes and Jenny ha-" She then looked over her shoulder for I assume Jenny but she's nowhere to be found. "Well Jenny was behind me with your fruit tart but I guess-"

"Here I am sorry about that. Bette and Alice just came in and I was talking to them." Smiled a short blue eyed brunette. "Here are your fruit tarts." She smiled placing down our fruit tarts.

"Thank you, this looks amazing." I smiled because it's piled high with fruit.

"Well we don't see to many celebrities in here but when we do get them we treat them with the utmost respect. Especially ones who are part of our community." Jenny smiled.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing." Giggled Becky sipping her latte.

"Hey watch it this one here is mine." Warned Marina in a teasing manner.

"Damn I'm jealous that's such a bae goal. Babe I want a coffee shop now." I whined because I think it'd be fun to own a coffee shop with my wife.

"We own a whole grocery store chain we don't need another business to worry about." Reasoned Becks eating some of her fruit tart.

"But how cute would it be to have a mini coffee shop?" I cooed because I think it'll be fun.

"If you ladies are ever up for it The Planet is always open for co-ownership." Chimed Marina only making my point even more valid.

"Awe babe we ca-" Becks stopped me by shoving a fork full of fruit tart in my mouth.

"You're no help. One business is good enough for us thank you. But is it possible that I could get a shot of Jameson for my latte?"

"Well I just thought I'd shoot my shot. But sure one shot of Jameson coming right up." Jenny and Marina then walked away.

"You're so mean." I spoke.

"It's good isn't it?" Ugh I hate it when she undermines me like that but that's what you're wife is supposed to do so I can't get mad at her.

"It was delicious. We should at least see if she wants to sell these at Mattsons. Or if she'll sell us the recipe." She took another bite out of her fruit tart then ate some of mine.

"Now that's more manageable."

"God sometimes I really don't like you." She smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Aren't you so happy you get to have me?" All I could do was let out a sigh.

"Yes." She's my everything I don't know how well I'll survive without her. If she ever leaves me I think I'll go mad.

* * *

 **yes I did. Yes I did have Sasha beat the hell out of Becks. Not sure why I did yet but I like it so I kept it. Then we had Danielle pop up in here randomly talking riddles and bullshit. But what if what she said was true? Sit on that. Then Sasha writing her feelings a possible new bomb ass album. Then something pretty big happened in this chapter. I didn't plan it but it felt right so I went with it. If you paid attention at all to Sasha's Christmas present from Becks then you'd know what happened. I even hinted at it blantantly a few times. It's subtle but it's cute you know. Anywhore I completely lost my train of thought right now so I'm just gonna ramble and hope it's relevant. What's on your mind today Joz? Well why did they cancel Ghost whisper? Like Jennifer Love Hewitt is bae. Ugh gosh and she was so perfect in Heartbreakers. Oh and even better in that move she was in with Jackie Chan. I don't know what it's called but she's was a secret agent and it was lit. You know what I did last night? I swam in a marshmallow pool and it was great. I also ha a bomb ass crepe the other day 10/10. Oh shit Shiloh I forgot to talk about him. Poor bubby is a paralegal now :( But hey at least he's okay so that's something to look forward to. Eh okay I'm done. I wanna go to the beach and catch some rays. Till next time remember I'm the gold at the end of the rainbow. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	34. Game on

**Hi how are ya? That's good enough because you're still alive so I'll take it who me? Oh I'm good just living my best life as I usually always do. Last we spoke I was in California (which I'm not anymore). However I had a great time really loved my best life out there. Umm so I hate to tell you guys this.. but I didn't really bless this chapter. I mean I could have because this chapter was actually longer than this but I was like nah let's keep'em waiting. This is however pretty a important chapter so there's that. Also keep in mind that I am in fact Joz. Also I have over thirteen pairs of socks ;)**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"Sales have been pretty stagnant but it's slowly rising." Spoke Clark my sales representative. Right now I'm stuck in this stupid meeting about whatthefuckever. I don't know when I came in today Rebecca informed me that we had a meeting today and so that's where I'm stuck.

"Well that's good at least we're selling stuff. Plus sales are rather high anyway." I shrugged because I'm vaguely understanding what's going on. We have these meetings every month so I'm use to what happens and what we talk about.

"She's not wrong." Agreed Eli. This is probably the only thing he's good for. No matter what I say or suggest he always agrees. I literally could say I hate white people and he'd probably agree with me.

"Yes, but they could be better. I think since summer is right around the corner we should have some sort of summer long storewide promotion of some sort." Spoke Clark.

"Why don't we start selling fireworks with the fourth coming up? I love fireworks especially the little squiggly ones and then when you think it's out it explodes and looks like little squiggles of color in the sky." Suggested Allie who actually is a rather new addition around here. I forgot what her job is, I let my HR team handle all the hiring and other things as such. Then again I did make it Rebecca's job to look over all that so odds are she knows. I like her though she's a tab bit ditsy here and there but she's cute so I don't care.

"In order to do that it'd require us to get a selling license and that'd take a couple months to validate it."

"How about I write a new jingle?" I suggested because I love writing new music.

"That's an amazing idea. I love it. Let's do it!" Supported Eli. He's my very own hype man here in the office. As long as he's here any idea or choice I make is the best one possible according to him. I could punt a kitten out my office window and he'd blame the cat.

"What about beer?" Spoke Rebecca randomly. She's sitting to my left being I'm at the head of the table. It's been exactly one week since we broke up and it's been hell. She's made it her point to wear the most provocative outfits around me and it's torture. Today is a good example because she thought it'd be cute to wear this crazy tight and short dress with her red bottoms. She knows I love it when she shows off her legs with heels on it's my weakness.

"Wouldn't we need a liquor license for that?" Ask someone else at the table. Yeah there are still a few faces who work for me that I don't know their name.

"That we would and it'd only take about a month or less to obtain. It's just we'd have to do some construction to some of our stores were space is permitted."

"I'm down for that. I mean America loves alcohol. Then it'd really be a one stop shop. Food and booze all in one go. Then after that we should work on adding gas stations then we'd really be in business." I agreed because it is very annoying having to go to different stores to get food and alcohol.

"Well let's hold off on the gas stations but I really think selling alcohol would do us a huge rise in sales." Spoke Clark.

"I think we should also sell fireworks because rednecks love beer and pyrotechnics." Stated Allie.

"That sounds like an accident waiting to happen." Spoke Becks. Honestly we've been in this meeting for twenty minutes too long and I'm ready to go.

"Well then it's settled we start working on getting our liquor license. Grant that's all you buddy, look into it and I want a full disclosure of the steps needed to take to obtain it on my desk by tomorrow morning." Grant is part of our research and demographics team. "Allie you and Eli get to go on a field trip today to all our stores today, and I want you to find out what stores have the lowest sales and if they have space for expansion. I want to know all the stores that have the space and the ones that don't. I want that paperwork on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. Rebecca it was your idea so I want a full spreadsheet rundown of the most popular beverages including wines, spirits, and beers and I want it on my desk by the end of today. And I'll talk to my contractor to see if I can get an estimate once Allie and Eli give me my rundown. Any further questions?" I asked looking around the table at everyone. I'm the boss so whatever I say goes.

"I have a buddy who's a contactor and he can probably cut you a sweet deal. If you want we can all discuss your ideas over a business dinner tonight." Spoke Eli. I'm not stupid that's him trying to trick me into a date with him.

"Just leave his information on my desk I'll take a look at it. If that's all meeting is dismissed." And with that I got up and went to my office. Sitting at my desk I noticed that it's almost eleven meaning lunchtime. Since I don't have Becky too cook me my meals anymore I've resorted to just ordering out. So last night I ordered pizza and I brought my leftovers for lunch and they are in the break room. After checking my email for important emails I got up and headed to the break room. I really like coming out of my office and just seeing a bunch of people in a room typing away at computers or talking on the phone. And then I get even more happy because all these people work for me! I have the power to fire all of them if I don't like the way they do the their job. It's pretty awesome if you ask me because they are all people who I've grown to know over these past few months and they are all so different. I love that about my job. That's why I oddly like owning this company. I didn't at all think I'd like it but it's growing on me. Anyway it's a rather short walk from my office to the break room. Walking in it's not too full just a few other people. More importantly Texas is in here with the pretty blonde from the second floor. I normally don't eat in the break room but I'm lonely. I don't have Becca to talk to so my coworkers are gonna have to do. Washing my hands I went into the fridge and grabbed out my pizza. I was gonna leave it in the box but I settled for a regular ziplock bag. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm not still boujee. Anyway pulling out a plate from the cabinet I put my pizza on it and placed it in the microwave. After I did that I walked up to where Brooke was sitting and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I hope you guys don't mind eating lunch with me today."

"Well it's your table you're free to eat wherever you like in here." Smiled the blonde.

"Yeah well it's a different story if you guys don't like your boss."

"Well I like you so I'm okay with it." Spoke Brooke.

"Thanks Texas. I'm sorry I recognize you but I never caught your name." I spoke motioning to the blonde.

"I'm Natalya. I work down on the second floor."

"Ahh makes sense I'm sure I'd remember you with such a pretty name like that." I smirked getting her to blush a little bit.

"Awe thank you." She smiled and I was awestruck.

"You have a beautiful smile holy crap I'm jealous."

"Well I get it from my daddy." She smiled blushing making me smile.

"He must be beautiful too then huh?" I grinned but it was after that the microwave stopped so I got up and went over to it. Right as I was turning around to go back to my seat I basically ran right into Rebecca. "Watch it I'm walking here!"

"Well maybe you should look before you turn around next time." She shrugged going into the fridge making it clear she didn't care.

"It's truly a miracle you still work for me."

"Fire me then." She spoke pulling her lunch box out the fridge and looking at me. I just glared at her and went to go sit down.

"Ladies if you ever end up owning your own business don't hire an Irish person. They're mean and disrespectful. Great workers but fiesty as fuck for no reason." I spoke as I sat down. My chair is facing towards the microwave so I can clearly see Rebecca as she's putting something into the microwave. I know she heard me but she probably ignored me so I have to get her to pay attention to me.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Nodded Brooke.

"So what are everybody's plans for this wonderful Tuesday after we get out of here?" I asked.

"Well it's date night for me and the hubby. TJ got us a reservation at this restaurant I've been dying to go to since we moved down here."

"Oh what one?"

"The Luxor."

"Oh I love that place it's amazing. I would totally recommend the filet mignon, it's simply to die for. And that's coming from someone who is very well traveled so I've had my very diverse and wide range of filet mignon. But the one they serve there is definitely top ten, maybe even top five of the best filet mignon."

"Well then I'll definitely have to try it then."

"You definitely should it'll change your life. And what about you Texas? What's on your agenda tonight?" She bit her sandwich then shrugged.

"So far my plan is to drink wine and watch Scandal because I'm a few episodes behind on it."

"Huh perfect I think you should come hangout with me tonight and we can drink wine and watch Scandal together. All my friends are back home in Boston or in LA so I'm lonely af out here. All I have is my music and my business." When I said that Rebecca turned to look at us. Good it's working.

"I dunno are you sure bec-" Placing my hand over hers I began to speak.

"Shhh! We won't speak of that day. Even though it was really funny watching you try to pretend you weren't absolutely plastered." I grinned getting her to blush.

"Ooh awe stop it! I didn't eat like all day." She whined cutely so I gently nudged her.

"Don't worry it was cute. But you're eating now so I think you should at least try to redeem yourself."

"Wait what were you guys drinking gasoline or something? Because last time I drank with Brooke she basically finished a six pack, half a bottle of wine, and a few shots of vodka. I was gone by my third glass of wine." Added Natalya.

"It was just wine. She had like four glasses."

"Oh shit no yeah Brooke that's a disgrace. You gotta redeem yourself."

"Exactly my point. How'd I out drink you and you're the one from Texas?"

"It was just an off day. I can drink you under the table my dear. I'm going to be the one to have to put you to bed this time." She teased sticking her tongue out her mouth. Not going to lie I had an urge to kiss her right then. I love it when females challenge me because when they lose they always beg me for another shot. It's just the feeling of being in control. Ha I'm backed up so I can definitely go for a little action tonight. And good thing Rebecca is watching so she knows exactly what my intentions are here and she knows how I roll so I bet she's probably getting angry.

"Oh no no honey I'm the Legit Boss. Females don't put me to sleep I put them to sleep. It's all about knowing you're limits toots. I wanna gauge just how fun you really are because the type of fun I'm use too probably isn't what you're use too." That got her to let out a chuckle and smile at me.

"And just exactly what is the Boss's kind of fun?" She asked in a sultry voice clearly making it known she's flirting with me.

"I don't know if you can handle it not too many people can say they've partied with Sasha Banks and survived. You gotta really have to be able to handle pain well because sometimes I get so wild I forget what I'm doing. Then again rough is all I'm about. And you definitely gotta learn to-"

 _*Beep! Beep! Beep!*_

"My taters!" Exclaimed Rebecca being her food finished cooking. Yes that did make me smile.

"Excuse me can you shut the fuck up!" I asked in an annoyed voice because she interrupted me.

"Sasha nobody wants to hangout with you so I don't care. Besides you and I both know nobody has the balls to be around you all the damn time like I do." She shrugged turning to face me. "Nobody can handle the nut case she is. I mean I managed too but good luck trying to find a way to deal with her Brooke. Hell if you want we can even trade jobs I'd love to see how well you guys will get along. Because me and pinky over here barely make it through the day without tearing each other apart." She spoke motioning to me.

"Uh excuse you! I am not a nut case and I'm easy to get along with. You're just bitter I won't let you have your cake and eat it too anymore. I'm your boss you work for me not the other way around Rebecca. You can't always have your way. Give me my way and I'll happily let you have your way." She glared at me.

"Fire me." She stated blandly.

"No you don't get your way until I get mine." I could fire her but then I'd be going back on my word.

"Like I said, does not get along well with others. "

"Aren't you supposed to be writing my report? See you've really been acting up as of late and I don't like it. You know your place and I think it's about time you got back in line. You could've had your way but you don't know what commitment is so that's why you're in the position you are in now. Just because nobody is loving you doesn't me you gotta take it out on me." I sassed because I'm just showing off for Brooke and because Rebecca is out of line. So this is a win win situation for me.

"Whatever you say Sasha. But the reason I get no love is because I'm forever with you and I hardly see my boyfriend anymore. You're the reason I'm so annoyed by you. When you're done flirting come see me you're report will be done by then." And then she walked away out the break room.

"A brat I tell you. She's a spoiled brat. She has no right to talk to me like that. It was one time! I let her be in charge one time and now all of a sudden she thinks she's in charge. I'm in charge ladies. I'm always in control others just do what I say." I ranted because she's asking for it. That's the only reason she got snippy because she knows I hate it when she does and I always fucked an apology out of her for it. Fuck! She flipped my trick on me and now I'm the one whose mad. Well jokes on her because all my anger is going to channel right into my break down of Brooke. "So ladies how do we feel about one of you being my new assistant? it comes with benefits!" If it worked on Rebecca I'm sure it can work on any female.

 **Becky's POV**

"I need to go to the mall." I spoke putting on my seatbelt.

"For why?" Asked Sasha looking over at me. Surprisingly today she drove her Audi to work today. It's actually the same one that we had sex in a few weeks ago. After that night she said that that would be the car we'd conceive our first child together. Yeah I didn't question it. I was just happy we're keeping it because it has seat warmers. And I only know that because there was a part two to our car rendezvous.

"Finn is taking me out to dinner tonight and I'd very much like to get a new dress if that's okay with you." When I said that she lifted up her shades to look at me. She then raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"Sure Rebecca anything for you doll." Putting her shades back down she continued on driving down the road. She wants me. I know she does. She's trying so hard to resist me it's almost laughable at how obvious she is sometimes. I mean I'm not going to lie and pretend I don't want her because I do, I just don't want to be the first to give in. So I've been going out my way to provoke her any chance I get. She made it very clear about what she wants from me and I'm still debating if I want to give it to her. She's already asking for a lot being I let her ravage me damn near everyday when I have a perfectly loyal boyfriend at home. Is it worth it? Is Sasha worth the pain? Questions I've been thinking about lately that have been on my mind. "What mall do you wanna go to?"

"The biggest one duh." I giggled because there are three different malls within twenty minutes from the office so we really do have options.

"Okay Jackson Hills mall here we come." She then sped up making the engine roar. It's not quite as loud or heavy as the Aston but it's enough to send vibrations throughout my body. She's doing that on purpose because she knows it somewhat turns me on. It's nothing dramatic but it's definitely a start. Eventually we got to the mall and she parked.

"Hmm I'm thinking about it and I don't know if I want you coming in with me. You're gonna attract too much attention." I spoke looking over at her as I took off my seatbelt.

"So what am I supposed to sit in the car till you decide you're ready to go?"

"You can keep the car running if you like so you don't die."

"Haha fuck you no." She then got out the car closing her door behind me. I love messing with her. Anyway I then started to gather my things so I can go inside. That usually only takes a few seconds then I'm ready to go. Just waiting on Sash to get my door. It wasn't until I looked out my window that I noticed she is halfway to the mall. Woow! She usually always opens the door for me but not this time. I want to get mad but I have no right. We aren't a thing anymore. That's fine because two can play this game. Getting out the car I started to head into the mall also. By this point I dunno where Sasha went but knowing her it won't be too long before someone shouts her name. We parked on the side of the mall that's entrance leads exactly into the mall. It's only two on a Tuesday so it's not very crowded at all. I'm only saying that because I can see Sasha standing in line at Auntie Anne's. Typical Sasha always eating something, that being said I walked over to her. She's still wearing her Legit Boss shades staring up at the menu.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"Who are you?" She asked turning to look at me. "Oh it's you. Yeah no The Legit Boss waits for no one. Sorry not sorry."

"So that's how you're feeling today?" It was here the person in front of us finished ordering so now it's our turn. Sasha completely ignored me and stepped up to the counter.

"Hello welcome to OH MY GOD NO FUCKING WAY!" Gushed the girl as Sasha put up her shades.

"Oh my god no fucking way?! I thought this was Auntie Anne's." Giggled Sasha.

"It is I'm sorry. I just really love you're music!"

"Well thank you for listening." Smiled Sasha.

"Will come here!" Yelled the girl behind her. Then a guy came from the back and up to the counter. "It's Sasha! It's actually fucking Sasha fucking Banks!" She gushed semi quietly but we still heard it.

"Hi."

"Oh wow we were just talking about you earlier!" The guy then smiled and sorta put on a smolder. Great we've been here barely five minutes and someone is already hitting on her.

"Did you happen to discuss what I'm going to order?" Asked Sasha pointing to the pretzels in the display case.

"Oh right my fault gorgeous. What can I get for you." He asked confidently. Ew that made me roll my eyes.

"Now Sash remember your diet don't go too crazy." I spoke looking at the menu myself.

"Yeah yeah whatever. She gets jealous whenever I eat something that she didn't make for me. Becks I'm sick of potatoes."

"I'm not jealous it's just my job to make sure you don't blow up like a balloon." I sassed right back.

"I'm sorry guys don't mind my assistant. I would fire her but the agency is tired of me getting a new one every other week."

"She's lying I didn't come from an agency. She forcibly tricked me-"

"Anyway I want a cinnamon pretzel with the glaze and a large lemonade." Sasha spoke cutting me off.

"Okay a cinnamon pretzel with glaze and a large lemonade. Anything else I can get for you?" Repeated Will. Sasha looked at me asking if I want anything. I'm not sure what I want quite yet so I'm studying the display case.

"Hmm."

"And I'll also take whatever this beautiful woman behind me is going to order then that's it." Looking at Sasha she's turned looking at a random woman standing behind us with I assume her little daughter.

"What?" She asked clearly very confused.

"Anything you want on me." Smiled Sasha moving to the side so the lady can order.

"Oh no I-"

"It's okay it won't affect me in the slightest."

"You sure?" Sasha then went over to the lady and put her hand on her back and moved her closer to the counter.

"Excuse me Rebecca you're in the way." Wow she's really unbelievable. Whatever I just moved to the side. "We can start with this cute little nugget down here. Hey cutie how does a pretzel dog sound?" She asked squatting down so she was eye level with the little girl. It's probably not clear to anyone else here but Sasha is flirting with this woman and I'm rather annoyed by it. Yeah it's nice of her to buy their food but she didn't have to touch the woman.

"Umm." The girl looked up at her mother looking for an ok which she got so she answered. "Yummy!"

"Awesome I love pretzel dogs too. Give me some down low!" Sash then stuck her hand out for a high five and the girl happily gave her one. Sasha then stood up and faced the counter. "Can I have two pretzel dogs?"

"Of course." He then punched something in the register.

"And now what is mom craving?" Asked Sasha with a smile showing off all thirty two.

"Two regular pretzels and a sprite."

"That's it?"

"Yeah it's only a snack before nap time."

"Fair enough. Add two regular pretzels and a large sprite. Then that's it for real this time." Sasha spoke pulling out her wallet from her purse.

"Okay so we have one cinnamon pretzel, two regular pretzels, two pretzel dogs, a large lemonade, a large sprite, and a glaze dipping sauce."

"Sounds right to me. Here you go this should cover it." Sasha then handed him two twenties.

"Okay out of forty." He then started to do something on the register. While he was doing that the girl finished bagging up the food and placed it on the counter.

"Awe sweet!" Sash then grabbed the bag that had both pretzels and pretzel dogs and handed it to the mother. "Our pre-nap snacks."

"Thank you so much. You really didn't ha-"

"No need to thank me I wanted to. I just hope you pass on my kindness."

"Thank you. Hey what do you say to her for getting you a pretzel?" Asked the mom shaking her daughter's hand being they are still holding hands.

"Tank you for my pretzo." She spoke shyly getting us all to smile because it was really cute.

"No problem cutie!"

"Thirteen twenty is your change." Spoke the guy holding out her change.

"No thank you I just want my lemonade. You guys have the best lemonade ever and I'd very much like to have some." Shrugged Sasha looking at the guy.

"Okay then."

"Here is the Sprite. And here is your lemonade Boss." Smiled the girl handing Sasha the drinks. She took them sitting her lemonade on the counter and passing the lady her Sprite.

"Here you are. Don't forget a straw. I can't tell you how many times I've done that. Just so excited to have some juice only to realize I can't drink it because I have no straw." That is rather true she always does forget to grab a straw whenever we order drinks.

"Thank you again."

"You're very welcome. Just promise to enjoy that nap for me because I'm not allowed to take one today."

"We will definitely try our best."

"That's good enough for me. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"We will thanks. You have a nice day too."

"I already am so I'm right on track." Okay Sash wrap it up.

"That's good enough for me. Bye."

"Buh-bye!" And with that the lady walked off.

"Would it be wrong if I asked for a picture?" Asked the girl behind the counter.

"Absolutely not. My assistant can take our photo, right assistant?"

"I'll try my best."

"Awesome!" The two workers then came from behind the counter and I took their pictures. After a minute or two of chit chatting another customer came up to the counter so they both went back behind the counter.

"Was it just me or did you think that mom was hot? I mean for someone who has a kid she had a body. God lord I wish I could have secured that bag." Spoke Sasha as we continued walking.

"She was alright." I shrugged because I'm not going to feed into that because then I'll get jealous.

"She was a badie. But I'm sure if it's meant to be we'll cross paths again. If not you've got some research to do." I only rolled my eyes because I'm not looking for some random for her to fool with.

"Sure thing." From there I made my way to Forever 21. Yeah I'm semi accustomed to designer clothes thanks to Sasha, but it feels good to go shopping in a normal average joe store.

"Oh look this is cute Becks look." Looking at Sasha she's holding up a red crop top.

"Get it since you like it so much."

"You right but we aren't here for me. We're here for you." Then we went back to looking through the racks. "Where is he taking you?"

"I'm not sure. I just know its a company dinner banquet type thing. All I know is it's going to be long and boring, but I'm hoping that maybe with the right dress I can get him to play footsie with me under the table."

"So then you need a turtleneck and sweatpants?" She asked seriously making me smile because as she said that I came across this beautiful blue doll dress. I like it because it has this vintage style to it.

 **Sasha's POV**

"Look at this one!" Exclaimed Becks as she held out this blue dress. It looks good but I gotta see how it fits.

"I think you should try it on see how it fits."

"I hope it does because I want it." She then started to walk away towards the fitting rooms. I couldn't help but to follow she's wearing a tight dress that accentuates all her curves. I'm still allowed to check her out I'm just not going to touch her until she's finally my girlfriend and my girlfriend only. That's why I got a large lemonade because I need something to help quench my thirst. Eventually we got to the fitting room and I waited outside for her to come back out. While I was standing there I was on my phone but when I looked up I noticed in the mirror in front of me that I have a group of fans behind me. I swear my fans are everywhere I can't escape them. It's not like I'm complaining or anything but I'm just humbled to have them.

"You guys suck at spying on people. I literally can see you all." I grinned turning to look at them getting them all to start freaking out. "Come on then let's take selfies." And that was all it took for them to come up and start taking pictures with me. It was only a minute or two of that before I noticed Becks come out of the fitting room in the blue dress she wanted so bad and my jaw damn near dropped. The dress hugs her body in all the right places, and it has a sweetheart neckline so her boobs look amazing in it. I usually always put my fans first but right now, in that dress, Becky is center of my attention. "Hold on a sec guys." I murmured still ogling the beauty in blue. Ugh she tied her hair up in a high ponytail really bringing home the outfit. I'm just imagining her all dolled up with a cute fifties hairstyle and my mouth is watering. I don't know what it is about her looking like a fifties housewife that turns me on so much but it does. She totally looks like the Lucy to my Ricardo and it makes my heart flutter knowing one day she'll be mine. None to mention it's a nice change of style on her. So it was no surprise when I found myself going over to her and setting my drink on the chair inside the room. The dressing room is rather big so it fit us both in comfortably but we were still close even with the door closed.

"Do you like it? All it ne-" Before she could finish I grabbed her and I kissed her. She fought me for about five seconds before she gave up and kissed me back. Ugh this is the first kiss we've shared in over a week and I'm on cloud nine. "Mmmhahaha!" She laughed pushing me off her. "Your fans are literally right there."

"Well you look like some sort of sexy domestic goddess what'd you expect me to do?"

"Not that. We aren't a thing anymore so you don't get to kiss these." She teased puckering her lips and pointing to them. All I could do was let out a growl because I'm dying. I haven't been touched in over a week and I'm desperate. But I have to remember that I'm suffering because of my own stupid deal. "But look it all I need is a nice push-up bra and I'll be good to go." When she said that she used her hands to push up her boobs making them basically almost spill out the top of her dress. She's doing this shit on purpose and I hate it but I love it and I'll remember it next time she comes crying to me for a release. "Sharky isn't going to be able to keep his hands off me." She murmured to herself in the mirror.

"Kay I'm going now." Just the mention of that stupid crustacean makes me wanna rip that dress off her and eat her out right here in the fitting room. After I said that I grabbed my drink and left the room. "Sweet Baby Jesus give me strength." I sighed to myself before taking a nice gulp of my juice. That girl is poison. To take my mind off her I went back to my fans and continued interacting with them. It wasn't too long after that where Becks came out the room in her regular clothes and told me to catch up once I finished with my fans. By that time I had already taken a picture with them all and we were just talking about my older albums and when my new album was coming out. I can only say but so much about my new album so the conversation didn't last too much longer after that.

"You just have fans everywhere you go huh?"

"Well that's just my life as an international popstar." I shrugged as we left the store. "Where are we going next?"

"To Victoria's Secret to find a good new push-up bra for the dress."

"Okay that works. I need new lingerie if I'm going to try and rope me in a new play thing." She didn't dare look at me when I said that because she probably knows I don't mean that. I'm just trying to get a rise out of her. I've been trying all day and it's not at all working so I'm really proud of her. From there we made it to Victoria's Secret where we separated and brought whatever it was we needed. Then after that she had to go to get new makeup so next was Sephora. From there we went to the shoe store so she could get a new pair of shoes. By that time it was almost six so she had me drop her back off at the office so she could drive herself home. I hate the idea of her going home to that clown but hopefully he'll drive her right back into my arms.

 **Later that night Becky's POV**

"And then I'm like why don't you add it to the story you have going on now about the man and his wife."

"Uhuh and thus creating The Demon king. Husband by day demon by night." Smiled Finn. Right now we are at his company dinner and I am bored out of my mind. It may be shitty of me but I don't really care much about what they're talking about. I'm honestly just here to be the eye candy at our table. "And I have to give a bit of the credit to the wifey because she was the one who made fun of me for my drawing and it inspired me to make him a demon king." He smiled placing his hand on my thigh.

"Well you are most certainly welcome Sharky." I grinned giving him a kiss. His beard is coming in very nicely and I like it. I don't fancy to kiss him as often because I hate the feeling of stubble but I love him so I tolerate it.

"She's honestly the greatest I couldn't ask for a better woman." He then gave me another kiss before going back to talking with his buddies. I'm sorta just here for the food. And the food isn't even all that great but it was just nice to get dressed up to go out somewhere. I needed the distraction from work and Sasha so this night wasn't completely pointless. In fact thinking about it I haven't heard from her since she dropped me back off at the office so I could drive myself home. Yeah I'm taking this separation seriously. She said she doesn't want to be involved with me anymore then she can have her wish. Although it was fun, I have no business being in her bed. Especially when I have a boyfriend who loves me so much. Finn has literally never done me wrong for me to be going behind his back like this. Even on the days where he really pissed me off I shouldn't have turned to Sasha to bang the anger out of me. I'm not saying I regret it because the sex was good, it was phenomenal but it was wrong. It sucks that it won't happen again but I think it's good this way I can focus on just Finn and nobody else. It was around here that my phone buzzed letting me know I have a message. Looking at it it's just Charlotte and Bayley planning our next drinking session because ever since I stopped my rendezvous with Sasha I've had a lot more free time on my hands. So I've mostly been going to the gym and hanging out with the girls. I forgot how funny they are and I practically grab at any chance I get to hangout with them. Giggling at their texts I responded.

" **I'm free tomorrow night if that's cool."**

" **I get off work at six tomorrow."** Responded Bayley. She works at a gym as a personal trainer. So her hours are always flexing.

" **Bleh the little brats have a field trip tomorrow so I might not be back until late. Like 8ish."** Yeah surprisingly Charlotte is an elementary school teacher. I know from her personality you'd never guess that's her career but it is. I was blown away when she first told me that too. I didn't believe her until one day Bayley and myself went to go visit her for lunch at her job.

" **Well that's fine we'll just drink until you get home then you can drink with us."** I responded.

" **Oh perfect sounds like a plan to me!"** Responded Bay. The conversation continued for another five minutes before I got a text from the Boss herself.

" **When do you get done this stupid dinner with Shrimpy?"** She's still my boss so I have to answer.

" **I dunno. Why?"**

" **Well I'm bored."**

" **Sorry to hear that."** I responded before putting my phone back down.

"How's your steak babe?" Asked Finn nudging my leg.

"It's good. I just wish I had a Guinness." It's true. I usually always eat my steaks with a nice cold beer to wash it down with. That only made him smile and scoot his chair closer to me.

"That's good. But I just really want you to know you look really good in this dress. I've been trying all night to keep my eyes off you but I have to look because it's making me kinda horny." He whispered in my ear whilst rubbing my thigh. Normally I'd ignore him but Sasha isn't around to satisfy my needs so it's back to Finn for me. "I can't wait to get you home."

"Mmm well I figured you'd like it. As soon as I tried it on I knew you'd love it. Just wait until you see what you can't see right now." I purred biting my lip because I'd be lying if I said I'm not in dire need for an orgasam. I don't care who it comes from at this point I just know I need one.

"If you can figure out a way to get us out of here early we can be home in fifteen minutes or less."

"When is this over again?"

"Probably like eleven."

"So it's..." I then picked up my phone to check the time, and that's when I noticed I had several photo messages from her. I didn't fully unlock my phone so I don't know what they are pictures of. But I can read the text that she sent.

" **I need someone to model this for. Come over later and I'll give you a show."** Just from that alone I know that the photos she sent me probably aren't suitable for work and to some degree that gets me excited.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" I forgot what I was doing.

"Who's that?" Well there's no sense in lying.

"Sasha. I may or may not have to tend to her after we get out of here." I murmured opening my phone to view whatever it is she sent me. Like I guessed they are very explicit photos of her in the lingerie she got earlier today. If I told you they didn't turn me on I'd be lying. I want her. It's been a week since she last touched me and I crave her touch.

"Tell her to kick rocks I'm more important." Shit I forgot about him.. Right I forgot Sasha and I aren't a thing so I can't go to that fashion show. Because I know myself and I know Sasha and I know by the end of it I'll end up on top of her and we'll both be naked. It's a trap and I will not fall for it. If we don't end up fucking she's going to be teasing me the entire time or worse she'll tie me up and make me watch her cum then kick me out again. No! No I'm not falling for it... even if she looks scrumptious in that black and pink teddy.

"I love you." I murmured before kissing him. "Let's go home." When I said that I nibbled on his lip before pushing him off me and getting up.

"But we're in the middle of dinner we can-" I simply put my finger to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll be in the car." Pushing in my chair I began to make my exit to the front doors. As I was walking my phone started to ring. Looking at it, it's Sasha sending me more explicit photos only this time there's no clothing being modeled. It's certainly good to know her body looks exactly the same as when I last saw it. She even still has my hickies on her abdomen, they're faint but they're there. Alright she's obviously trying to get my attention and it worked, so that being said I called her.

"Hello." She answered in her low seductive voice that she knows I love.

"What's with all the pictures?" I asked getting right to the point. She let out a soft chuckle.

"I know you want me!" For some reason that got me to smile because she sees right through me. But this is what she wanted and I will not be the first to give in.

"I do actually but too bad you banned me from your bed. So there's nothing we can do about it." I shrugged as I approached the car.

"Well you can come over and we can make an agreement."

"Hmm I dunno that sounds like a bad idea Sash."

"Well two bads make it right."

"I don't think that's how that saying goes." I giggled because it's not.

"So like what time are you coming over? I'm hungry and I don't want to wait to eat if you won't be here within the hour."

"Order out or something I'm not going over there because I know it's a trap and I'm not falling for it. And I'm out with Finn so stop bothering me."

"Haha it's not a trap I'm just offering you what you need toots."

"That's funny because I'm pretty sure you were the one who broke up with me so why are you doing this?"

"You said I broke up with you, so then you did think we were together."

"No I didn't me-"

"It's okay mommas feel don't conceal. Let your feelings for me flow. I miss you in my bed and I know you miss my bed so come get in it."

"No this is what you wanted I'm only obeying your request."

"Well I was in a fragile state then. You fucked me so good I started getting territorial over you. I couldn't let you leave me I didn't want you to be with anyone but me. I wasn't thinking straight then and I've had time to gather my thoughts and come down off the high I get when I'm with you and I've decided I don't care if you're with him as long as you only give yourself to me."

"Hmm you drive a hard bargain I dunno."

"Rebecca stop playing and come home!" She growled demandingly sending a chill down my spine making me shiver. I do miss her telling me what to do. "You.. Ugh!" And then she hung up only to FaceTime me seconds later.

"Yes?" She smirked then turned the camera and I came face to screen with her standing in her full length mirror with just her silk robe. As much as I don't want to she looks so good. And then she opened her robe and I was momentarily blinded by her sexiness. When the shine dulled she's wearing just a cute white lace thong.

"You sure you don't want to come lay up with this? You don't know what you're missing out on." She purred posing in different angles making me drool. "Come get me."

"You ready to go babe?" I heard breaking my attention. Shit it's going to be awkward if he sees this. So I quickly hung up and turned my attention to Sharky.

"I've been waiting forever to go home." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me then kissed me. If I wasn't before I'm now very very sexually frustrated. So I got into this kiss.

"Kay we gotta go because they think you're dying." He spoke opening the door for me to get in so I got in. He then rushed to his side got in and turned on the car. Before I knew it we were driving down the street. Sasha technically lifted her claim on me therefore I'm very much allowed to fuck my boyfriend. I'm horny so I'm going to do just that. I can't wait till we get home so I'm going to get this started now. Finn's car is rather small so I can easily reach over and nibble on his neck a bit. "Ooh baby easy easy I gotta drive."

"Don't kill us." I purred putting my hand on his crotch and feeling for his dick. He's wearing dress slacks so it didn't take long, plus he's semi hard so it was bulging out his pants. "Mmm you're a lot bigger than I remember I'm excited." I whispered making him let out a low growl.

"Becky.." I simply let out a soft giggle rubbing him through his pants. When I started to do that I felt him press harder on the gas. "Mmm babe stop I'm-" while he was saying that I added a little more pressure to his member earning me a hearty groan. I know it's working because he's holding on to the wheel so tight that his knuckles are turning white. "Dead puppies. Dead people. Soggy bread. Throw up. Baboon butts." He muttered to himself I guess in an attempt to calm himself down. I haven't touched him in quite some time so I highly doubt anything he does beyond this point will make his boner go away. Ever since I dyed my hair I've noticed him checking be out more often so I know he's very excited.

"Awe Finny what's the matter?" I cooed still stroking him through his pants. He's so hard that I can feel it borderline twitching and it's turning me on. It was here we got to a stoplight and he grabbed my hand and threw it off his dick.

"Do you want to make it home alive or not?" He complained glaring at me making me smile. Biting my lip I pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm just really wet and I don't want to be horny alone. Look." Grabbing his hand off the wheel I pulled up my dress and stuck his hand in my panties. "Mmm."

"God lord woman." He smirked wiggling his fingers. "We will be home in the next ten minutes just relax until then. I need to focus." As he said that his fingers found their way into my wet heat and is slowly fingering me.

"Mmm Sharky." I purred because his fingers are a lot bigger than Sasha's so it feels really good right now. Surprisingly even though it's been a while he still knows where to touch me to really get me going.

"We're almost there don't you worry beautiful Daddy is gonna take good care of you." He spoke reassuringly as he continued speeding down the road. All was good until my phone rang signaling a FaceTime call from Sasha. I ignored it and went back to enjoying his fingers. Seconds later she called again. "Who's that?"

"S-S-Sasha mmm." I got out somehow.

"Answer it." That brought me back to Earth and got me to look at him. "I wanna see if you can manage it." When he said that one of his fingers found my clit giving me double vision briefly. "Answer it." Challenge accepted.

"H-He-iiii Sasha." I grinned trying to hide my sex face.

"Where are you?" She asked studying me very closely.

"In the.. Umm. In the umm in the car with Sharky." I somehow got out. I can't think too straight my thoughts are jumbled

"Eww. Well what time should I be expecting you?" She spoke slowly still studying me I assume I'm not sure I can't keep my eyes in one spot long enough to focus. I'm honestly just trying to avoid her gaze because she'll know.

"You aren't going anywhere but to bed with me." Spoke Finn as he aggressively flicked my clit making me let out a small moan. I tried my best to hold it in but I think she heard it.

"I believe I was speaking to Rebecca not you, you peasant!" When she said that I got a chill go through my body even if it's not directed at me I love it when she gets bossy.

"Awe tha-tha-that wasn't nice." I murmured trying to keep my eyes from rolling because he's still fingering me.

"Babe your boss is a bitch I don't understand why you won't quit." Spoke Finn shaking his head.

"Yeah well that's because this bitch has your girlfriend wrapped around my finger Sharky. If you knew what I've had her doing you'd understand why you're words mean nothing to me."

"Kay well we gotta go!" I chimed because I don't like where this is headed. This is starting to venture somewhere I don't want to go. And with Sasha's temper she'll snitch on me to prove her dominance over him. This works out because we just got into our complex.

"You can go right after you give me a time to expect you tonight." Spoke Sasha.

"This can't wait?" I asked because I have no desire to have to go anywhere.

"Absolutely not I don't pay you all this money to not do work." It was here we pulled into our driveway.

"Sasha I'll make it-" Before I could finish Finn snatched my phone and withdrew his fingers from my dress.

"It has to wait because I'm about to lay some pipe in her and she'll most likely fall asleep afterwards." He then put his fingers in his mouth and sucked off my juices before winking and hanging up. "You're free now let's go." Ahh I love it when he gets demanding like that. I haven't been dominated in over a week and I need it. I'll literally take it from anyone who will do it for me. I'm weak and I'm desperate to be touched. Listening to him I got out the car and followed him inside. "Upstairs now!" He demanded so I simply went upstairs and into our bedroom.

"Baby I-" As I went to turn around to look at him I ran right into him because he wasn't too far behind me. So he wrapped an arm around me and pressed his lips to mine. Ugh I don't think I'll ever get use to that stubble but I'm going to have to deal with it. "Finn get this stupid dress off me!" I whined out breathlessly. He responded by placing kisses on my neck and shoulder all while his magical hands stripped me of my dress.

"I'm so sad that dress is gone you looked so fuckable in it." I whispered in my ears making me shiver.

"I think I look better this way." I purred pushing him away so I could climb on the bed. "Don't you think I look good this way?" I asked wiggling my butt at him earning me a groan before he slapped my bum.

"Like a goddamn snack and you made me miss dessert so daddy is hungry." As he said that he unbuckled his belt and unzipped them. I'm so turned on that when he did that I let out a small moan. He wears boxer briefs so his dick is very visibly trying to break out of them. "Come here baby." Listening I came to the edge of the bed where he's standing. When I got there I grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me to kiss me.

"You gonna stop playing and lay some pipe finally or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He smirked and grabbed my ass.

"I'll give you want you want." To that I tightened my grip on his shirt and fell backwards making him fall on top of me. "You're so fucking hot babe. I love you."

"If you loved me you'd prove it." He grinned at that and started to leave kisses all over my neck and chest. With every kiss he got lower and lower then before I knew it he's kissing on the waistband of my panties. "Baby stop teasing me. I need you" I whined grinding my hips against his face.

"I'm sorry I'm just rediscovering my girlfriend." He purred slowly pulling off my panties and tossing them to the side. "Damn I'm so happy we left dinner for this!"

"Me too but if you- ahh mmm baby just like that." As I was talking he started to lick at my fleshy folds. Then from there I don't know what I did but he really must be hungry. Because he started to eat me out like a starving dog. I don't think he's ever given me head so aggressively like he is right now. Not even Sasha has eaten me out like this and Sasha is very good at giving head. I dunno I just know it was only minutes after he started that I was cuming in his mouth. "Oh fuck!" I breathed out trying to refocus my vision and catch my breath.

"You taste even better than I remember." He spoke in a husky voice coming up to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I made you skip dessert."

"What are you talking about I just ate it." That sent a small chill down my spine.

"Well never mind that then. But I think it's my turn yeah?" I grinned reaching down into his pants and grabbing his member and slowly started to stroke him. When I did that he let out a small groan. "Mmm this is so overdue. Sorry I've been so sketchy recently."

"Shhhh it's in the past. Let's focus on the now." Okay fine with me. Withdrawing my hands from his pants all together I pushed him off me and got off the bed onto my knees. I didn't need to say anything else because he automatically stood up and began to lower his pants. I just sat and watched in anticipation for my treat. Eventually he freed his cock and it sprang up to attention. Hmm he's a lot bigger than I remember him but let's see if he tastes the same. Grabbing hold of his cock I slowly started to lick the tip. "Fuuuuck!" He groaned looking down at me and I just smiled up at him. He has no idea what's coming. I've had lots of practice thanks to Sasha so I hope he doesn't blow his load too early. So once the tip of his dick was covered in my saliva I went for it, taking him completely in my mouth. "AGGHH!" I enjoyed everything from here on out. With every movement I made on him his eyes were rolling and he was throwing his head back in complete and total ecstasy. "Becky oh my god! Shit baby ugh!" I've only been blowing him for maybe three minutes and I can tell by his moans he's so close to cumming. I'm not surprised I have been deep throating him a lot. His cock is nothing compared to the different sizes I'm use to so this is child's play to me. "Baby! Baby! Baby come here." Then I felt him pull out of my mouth and pull me up to my feet. "Jesus Christ any longer I would have blew before we could even get started."

"Well maybe I wanted that." I purred smirking at him. His response was to kiss me and shove his tongue in my mouth. Ugh this is so different from kissing Sasha. His tongue is significantly bigger than hers and it's oddly turning me on it's a nice change to be honest.

"God you're such a fucking freak I love it. But I wanna remind you who Daddy is." He then turned me around, bent me over the side of the bed and pushed himself inside me.

"Mmm fuck!" That sudden movement caught me off guard but I was a little bit disappointed. He just isn't long enough for what I'm used too. Don't get me wrong, I can work with this he still feels amazing inside me. I just wish I had a few more inches. It's okay though it's Sharky so I'm not picky.

"Damn I forgot how snug you were." He growled fucking me and a decent pace.

"Faster Sharky faster!" I moaned. He's being too gentle I need him to fuck me like he's going to die in ten minutes if he doesn't nut. I felt his grip tighten on my hips as he started to speed up his pace it's still not good enough so I started to throw my hips to match his rhythm.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ahh shit!" His breathing then started to speed up and his words aren't even English anymore. "Bec-Bec! Babe slow dow-ow ow ooh!" And then suddenly I felt his cock twitch inside me then the next thing I know he's exploding inside me. "Mmmm fuck!" He groaned out. He did not!? He did not just blow that fast. I had to actually look back at him to believe this shit. He has I'm cumming written all over his face.

"Did you ju-"

"Shh It's not my fault. We haven't been intimate in months I couldn't help it." Well now I remember why that is. Fuck! Sasha was right. She's the better lover. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to cum in you like that. You were going so hard and it felt so good I just couldn't pull out fast enough." This is awkward. I literally don't even know how to recover this situation. I don't know if I even can. And you wanna know what really sucks? We got up here at about ten fifty-three.. it's now eleven-seventeen. Wow that's low key so disappointing.

"Well thanks I guess." I really don't know.

"As embarrassing as this is for me at least now you know I'm loyal to you. So if anything I see this a great compliment to you." He spoke pulling out of me. So I got off the bed and too my feet. "You want a beer? I want a beer." I need a good fucking that's what I need. I'm not even horny anymore just annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna shower tho." He smiled then cupped my face in his hands.

"I'll make it up to you baby I promise." I gave him a small smirk. As much as I love him I wish he was Sasha. I wish I was with her instead of him. He then kissed me on the forehead before putting on his boxers.

"Do you mind going to the store to get me some ice cream? You don't have to rig-"

"If ice cream is what my lady wants, she shall have ice cream."

"Thanks." He then left out the room and so I made my way to the bathroom. Closing the door I turned on the shower. I hate the shower here it feels like it takes forever to heat up. The water gets hot faster at Sasha's. This whole night has been one big disappointment. So when I got in the shower after a few moments when the tears started to fall I understand why. I miss Sasha. I really did think I could last without her but what just happened out there reminded me that she's definitely the one I want. And I feel so bad because I love Finn so much. He's so good to me and here I am thinking about someone else when I'm with him. The whole ride home and while we were intimate I was thinking of her. I don't want to think of her but she's forever cemented in my mind. God this situation is so fucked and I have no idea how I'm going to fix this. I have my cake and I can continue to eat it like I have been.. I just don't want to hurt him anymore.

"Hey here's your beer." Suddenly a Guinness appeared in my face.

"Thanks." I murmured taking it and sipping it.

"Is there room for one more?" No. But I have no reason to validate that. Good thing I'm in the shower so he can't tell I've been crying.

"Sure." He then climbed in and kissed me.

"Hi."

"Hey." I fake smiled. I wonder if Sasha is still up.. hell after that FaceTime call earlier I don't know if she'll even bother answering my call. If I know her and how possessive she is over me I probably got blocked. I dunno hopefully he'll fall asleep early that way I can sneak out.

 **Sasha's POV**

"In the.. Umm. In the umm in the car with Sharky." Becky stumbled making me even more curious. The only time she stutters like that is if she's drunk, high, or when I'm fingering her.

"Eww. Well what time should I be expecting you?" I spoke slowly still studying her. She can't keep her eyes in one spot long enough to for me to get a good look. But she's doing something she shouldn't be and I don't like the look of this.

"You aren't going anywhere but to bed with me." Spoke Finn causing her to what sounded like to me a moan. I know her moans when I hear them and that for sure was a moan. She's letting him touch her and I'm very upset.

"I believe I was speaking to Rebecca not you, you peasant!" I growled because I absolutely can not stand that stupid frog. Who does he think he is feeling up my girlfriend? I know I shouldn't be getting mad but I have a right too.

"Awe tha-tha-that wasn't nice." Becky murmured trying to keep her eyes from rolling because she has pleasure written all over her face. At least she has the decency to try and pretend like it's not happening I'll give her that. However it's only been a week and she already must have forgot who I was. Like I haven't seen all of her sex faces multiple times. It's cute she thinks she can hide the fact that that stupid monkfish is fingering her as they, probably, speed down the street.

"Babe your boss is a bitch I don't understand why you won't quit." I heard boom for in the background. I'm pissed of so if he wants to go.. ha I'll fire alright.

"Yeah well that's because this bitch has your girlfriend wrapped around my finger Sharky. If you knew what I've had her doing you'd understand why you're words mean nothing to me." I snapped because I could end his life right here and now he just doesn't know it. The only ones who knows that are me and Becky. So that's why when I said that she immediately came out of her trance and spoke up normally.

"Kay well we gotta go!" I chimed because if this keeps going she knows I will spill it all. I will go into full detail about the time where I fucked her in her car, right out front of their apartment, while he was asleep in his bed.

"You can go right after you give me a time to expect you tonight." I stated in a serious tone because Rebecca knows when I'm angry at her and I am very angry at her right now.

"This can't wait?" She whined making me even more mad. No. No she knows better than that to talk to me like that. She's not actually trying to stay with him tonight. At this point I can feel my blood pressure rising. I'm just over reacting that's all. She's not going to cheat on me.

"Absolutely not I don't pay you all this money to not do work." I'm throwing her every hook I can all she has to do is bite the bait and she's free.

"Sasha I'll make it-" Mid sentence her voice abruptly stopped and another one started. Then.. it appeared on my screen.

"It has to wait because I'm about to lay some pipe in her and she'll most likely fall asleep afterwards." He then put his fingers in his mouth and sucked off from what I assume is Becky before winking and hanging up. And it was here that my I felt my heart do a hard tremble before what feels like it just stopped beating. She's weak right now and she's gonna do it. If he was fingering her on the way to wherever they're going, it's a sure fire guarantee that she's gonna give it up. I know this from experience and I know that fingerbanging is never enough for her. "She... No she's not going to fuck him. She's not going to fuck him. She's not going to fuck him. She's not going to fuck him. She's not going to fuck him. She's not going to.. She's not..She... Awe Becky." I tried saying to myself but the more I said it the more I thought about it and I know her and I know she'll do it. The thought alone of her cheating on me absolutely infuriated me but it also makes me cry. She promised herself to me and me only. How could she break that promise? This is all my fault. Stopping our affair I ruined her balance and she's probably dropping and that's why she let him touch her. Or maybe it was the pictures. Had I known they'd make her horny and trust that dumb sea snail to fill her needs I would have sent them a different night. I can't, I don't want to compute that. Scrolling through my contacts I call one of the two people I know would never cheat on me.

"Hey Sash what's cracking?" I just let out a sob and spoke.

"I'm gonna kill myself. She really fucking did it." I cried out because my heart is broken.

"WHAT?! Sasha stop what are you doing? Where are you? Where's Rebecca? Is she with you? Put her on the phone." Spoke Tamina in an urgent matter. She said her name and I hate that name now.

"She's off cheating on me!" I spat because it's not fair.

"Wait huh?"

"She's cheating on me Minia! Oh god she's cheating on me!" I cried because it hurts to say that.

"Aw shit." I then heard clicking on her end before I hear another phone call dial out.

"Hey sis." Spoke Trinity.

"I'm gonna do it! I can't be without her!" I sobbed out.

"What the hell happened now?"

"Sasha says that Rebecca is-"

"Stop saying that name." I growled because the mention of her makes my blood boil.

"That her play thing is cheating on her." Answered Mina.

"Sasha it's okay for her to watch a movie with her boyfriend. You're just the side bitch." Sighed Trin.

"No it's not like that this time. It's serious this time. This isn't a drill!" I spoke because this is a serious matter.

"Sash she always seems to come back to you so I don't get why you're so bent out of shape."

"Right now as we speak she's off probably fucking her boyfriend! She's probably riding him on the side of the road right now and you guys don't care." I whined because they don't get the severity of this situation.

"Okay and what's wrong with her fucking her boyfriend?" Spoke Trinity so nonchalantly.

"SHE'S MINE! HER BODY BELONGS TO ME AND ONLY ME!"

"Sash let's not get all worked up abou-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO GET WORKED UP SHES CHEATING ON ME!" I growled but honestly they're right. She has a boyfriend who she won't leave even though she knows she's happier with me. "I'm gonna kill myself what's the point anymore?"

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Asked Mina.

"No she loves me but she doesn't want to be with me. What's the sense of being in love with someone who's in love with you but won't be with you?"

"Trin I swear if we ever meet this bitch she just better be a bad bitch because I'm sick of this shit."

"Girl relax you know how Sash is. She's the queen of over dramatic."

"Well the queen is right here!"

"Sasha she's busy I guarantee you she'll be in your bed later tonight or something. We do this all the time she's probably messing with you-"

"No because I saw her. I know I just know she's really doing it this time and y'all don't give a fuck."

"Honestly Sasha she's probably sitting in bed eating ice cream laughing at how you're freaking out because you think she's fucking him."

"You know what fuck it never mind. You guys don't get it."

"Sasha she's just a girl. There are thousands of other girls to choose from."

"Rebecca isn't some girl she's my girl."

"Damn I wish Joe loved me as much as Sasha loves this girl. If I told him I was hanging out with some guy he wouldn't even care."

"Girl I know that's right. Listen Sasha just smoke something, have a glass of champagne, eat something, then go to bed. I'm sure everything will be okay in the morning. If you have her as wrapped around your finger as you say she is, I'm sure she'll call you later tonight begging." Reasoned Trin.

"Yeah everything is fine they're probably just fucking with you again. Like T said get fucked up a little bit till it puts you to sleep and you can call us in the morning and tell us all about how you two knocked boots." I'm thinking about it and they might be right. Perhaps I'm just being dramatic. I wouldn't be surprised if she's just trying to provoke me.

"Fine we have sorta been on a break so it's probably her trying to get me to cave first."

"See there you go. So just calm down and take a drink."

"We'll call in the morning." Soothed Tamina.

"Okay. I love you guys. Thank you for dealing with me." I murmured because I don't know where I'd be without my girls.

"It's okay we're sisters it's unconditional."

"True to that. Just because you went and got famous on us don't mean it's gonna change what we got." Continued Trinity.

"What are you talking about the whole squad is famous. People would kill to be in our posse." I giggled because I wouldn't be here if I didn't have them to fall back on. This call being one of those times where I needed them and they were there.

"Hey speaking of the posse when's the next time you're coming home?" Asked Trin.

"True shit man Maya keeps asking about you." Awe that made my heart melt. Maya is Tamina's daughter and my niece. I love her so much and she loves me so much too. She's like my mini me and I love that. And now that I think about it, it's been a good minute since I've spent time with my family. It's just been work then Becky and repeat. I haven't seen my family in ages.

"You know what I've totally been abandoning you guys. I'm sorry I know y'all miss my beautiful face and you guys wanna marvel at it. So trust I'll be up there within the next week or two."

"Bet and if you flake you're a fraud."

"I won't I miss my mini me." I whined because now I really want to go home. I miss my momma. I miss the squad. And most importantly I miss Boston. I know as soon as I touch down I'll hate it, but I miss it. And even better hopefully by then Orange will have gotten her shit together and leave him. Then she can meet my mom and I can see if she's truly a keeper or not.

"Awesome the squad reunites within the next two weeks. That's perfect-" Tamina then yawned before finishing talking. "That sounds amazing so amazing it's putting me to sleep." She spoke very calmly and relaxed.

"Same yo, I'm going to bed." Added Trin.

"Okay I guess I'll head there too."

"Love you ladies."

"Love you too."

"Love you three."

"Night." And with that I blew a kiss then hung up. Letting out a deep breath I closed my eyes. I'm bugging for no reason. Rebecca knows her boundaries and therefore she's just messing with me. Yes it was just a trick. Oi she's gonna get it for making me mad for no reason. She's not going to walk right when I'm done with her. I'm gonna.. oh man I don't know but I know for sure she's getting handcuffed. Oh man this woman. Got me over here tripping over some dumb shit. Bitch please! Anyway Trin is right I need to smoke something and drink something then go to bed. Getting up I grabbed Mrs. Monroe grabbed out my bowl, and packed it. Ahh honestly this is what I needed. I needed to get high and gather my thoughts after all of today's events. When will my Becky come home to me? What is she waiting for? If there is one wish I could have right now I need for Cupid to send her the signal. I need her stupid boyfriend to really fuck up completely putting out her flame for him so that ours may shine through and strong. I know I'm in her heart I know I take up most of the space there so why won't she sign off on it? I dunno I don't wanna think about her I want to go to bed. That being said once I finished my bowl I poured myself a glass of something brown and headed to bed. Please god give her the sign.

* * *

 **So like I did warn you. Ideally now is the part where I talk about what you just read but I don't feel like it so instead I'm just gonna talk... or type.. but then again technically I'm saying this because I'm thinking these words in my head so in a way I'm talking it's just you can't hear. Then this brings me to the fact that if there was a way for me to actually verbally read you this story I think it'd enhance your experience of my stories because the way I intended this story to be read would be so different from how you probably read it. I mean I'd let you in on probably all my Easter eggs or references that I make throughout the story. But at the same time I think it'd ruin your experience here because the whole point of reading is to interpret the story into your own way and that's what I love about this shit. As the writer it's just my job to guide you deep into my thinking patterns and it's your job to try and make sense of it. I mean Ik what I mean but what do you think I mean? Are you picking this up? I hope so but if you're still reading this it's nice to know that you for some reason care about what I have to say and I appreciate that. I appreciate you and I love you and I want you to live you're best life too. Now your probably like how tf do I do that because my life is pretty iffy. Well my friend it's a theory that's taken me forever to perfect but I've finally mastered it and I'm gonna get my soapbox out real fast. Ahem ahem. In order to live your best life you have to first accept yourself before anyone else. You gotta be comfortable in your own skin and if you aren't then do what you have to do so that you can love yourself. Change sucks most times but sometimes you have to and you have to be okay with that. It's scary, change is always scary but what's the point in living in misery because you're too goddamn stubborn to change so you can be happy? You have absolutely no need to always be sad. Second step is you gotta find what makes you happy and do it. For me it's cooking, weird outfits, and writing I do these things on a damn near daily basis and I enjoy it. As long as you enjoy it, it shouldn't matter what others think because it's none of their fucking business okay? At the end of the day it's always going to be just you shooting in the gym. What I mean by that is nobody is going to have your back more than you do and at the end of the day that asshole who said they don't like the way you dress isn't going to be there ten years later while you're off doing what the fuck ever they won't matter then I promise you. And Thurd you gotta enjoy the little things in life. Your life can end at any moment so you gotta enjoy every moment you can while you're still able too. Basically just be grateful for what you have because there is someone somewhere suffering a thousand times worse than you are. It's sad but true and I'd go into detail but I've rambled long enough. Don't take things for granted because you'll miss it when it's gone. Moral of my sermon her is just be yourself. Don't hide behind a mask being someone you are because time always finds the truth so why wait for it to crash in on you when you can void it all and just be honest. There are people out there who think the way you do and if you show them exactly who you are from the get they'll either accept you or it's their loss. When you meet new people put your balls on the tabe so they know what they're getting into a I promise you being yourself all the time around people who accept you for the real you your life will change. There's no better feeling than the feeling of being yourself and not having to pretend... unless you enjoy acting then act you ass of my guy but always go back to being you. :) Kay that's just what's on my mind today I hope you took something from this if not just know that Arnold Palmer was the guy who created the internet in 1983. Umm next chapter is going to be well I don't know you tell me. I'm thinking of a number between 10 and 20. Comment your guess and if you want a past or present chapter next and the person who guesses it first or the closest gets their wish and I'll use ur name in the chapter. I mean I won't change my answer.. by now it's already too late to change it because I already published it so I can prove later I didn't change my number. Anywhore till next time you can actually catch and cook hepatitis. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	35. You belong to me

**Heeyyy! It's me Joz uploading at a random unscheduled time. Yes I'm aware of the date . And yes I'm aware that I'm ahead of schedule than I usually am. Well ignore that and enjoy this slightly step of a blessing this chapter. Honestly it's like 1am and I just got home from being out with the girls and I'm trashed tn. I don't know how I'm typing it I am so we just gonna roll with it. In this chapter I semi blessed it. Last chapter was alright but this chapter is a step up. Just read and I'll explain later. It's good!**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

 **The next morning**

On a good note I slept like a baby all night no interruptions. It's about nine and I'm just now pulling up to the office. Rebecca's car isn't out front so I don't know where she could be. I just hope not letting that troll bust her cheeks because... No she wouldn't cheat on me like that. All of this is a trick to get me thinking of her and it's not working. She probably got him to drop her off and she's in her office. Going in the first person I see is Brooke.

"Hi Mrs. Banks errr Sasha!" She smiled as I approached the desk.

"Hi Texas you look lovely as always." That got her to smile and blush.

"Awe thanks. You're looking pretty tasty to me today." That made me smile. I love our relationship because she's into me and she's so awkward about it. It's all in those beautiful brown eyes she has. I think it's because she thinks I'm straight and I'm just flirting just to flirt. Ha little does she know.

"Well you know I always gotta keep it sexy for you, show you what you could have but you too busy playing games. Anyway what's new?" I asked leaning on the counter. Yay she's wearing a v-neck so I can stare at her boobs.

"Umm you have a few voicemails, oh and you got a delivery earlier." I don't remember ordering anything, but I always order stuff then forget about it so I wonder what it is. It's like a present for me now.

"Oh a present! Where is it?" I sang because I love being given random presents.. you know the goods ones though.

"Its right upstairs in your office." I'm racking my mind of all the possible things that are big or surprising enough that she didn't let it stay down here. I'm really excited because for some reason all my ideas lead back to Rebecca. She's waiting for me in my office.

"Well on that note, I'll see you later." Blowing her a kiss I turned and headed for the steps actually. Since I decided to quit her I've decided to workout in replace for sex and walking three flights of steps a day is part of it. When I got up there my first mission is to go to her office and seeing if she's there. Getting there the door is closed and locked with today's date not marked off the calendar she has on her door. First thing she does when she comes in is mark off the days date on her calendar. She says it helps her keep her documents and emails in order. It makes sense because things have different due dates and stuff but then again if you don't know that it's weird. I don't know that my girlfriend for you.

"Hey babe." Fucking hell.

"Please do not call me that." I spoke turning to look at him. When I did that I had to roll my eyes. I'm wearing a lavender and black dress today and low and behold he's majestically wearing a lavender shirt and a shiny lavender tie.

"Well would you look at that! I'm glad you got my message this morning. As I was getting dressed I was thinking to myself I hope my beautiful future Mrs. Eli Drake-" He then leaned in and whispered; "By my future wife I mean you." Then continued in his normal tone. "Wears the same colors as me today and here she is matching with me."

"You sure because this is awkwardly the third time this has happened in two weeks and I'm still not attracted to you." I shrugged.

"Yeah well clearly that means we're meant to be." I just let out a sigh. When will he get the hint? I appreciate his tenacity but he doesn't have a chance.

"Do you have my paperwork? Where's Allie?" I asked moving past him so I can get to my office.

"Oh I sent her off to go get us some lunch. I hope you don't mind ramen!" He smiled very pleased with himself.

"If that paperwork isn't on my desk in the next hour and a half you're fired." I stated clearly and firmly so he knows I'm serious. Then I opened my office door and walked in closing and locking it behind me. The lights aren't on so it's pretty dark. I swear if she's sitting on my desk I... letting out a deep breath I flicked the switch. Well I'm happy to announce that there's no half naked woman waiting for me on my desk. However there is a huge vase full with a shit ton of red roses. Seeing that made my heart jump. Who could they be from? Going closer to my desk I see a giant white bear sitting in my chair with a sign around it that's says " _I'm beary sorry."_ Well now this narrows it down to who this is from. Setting my purse on my desk I began to look at all the roses. I love the way they bloom and the way they feel, and especially the smell. Taking a whiff of them they smell amazing. Okay now onto who it's from. Rummaging through the flowers I found a small envelope. Opening it it reads a simple sentence;

" _We need to talk, see you when you get home."_

And then it's signed RQB in orange pen. RQB who do I kno-oooh. Rebecca Quinn Banks! That's the only name I know that fits those initials. What's the meaning behind this? This is probably her way of trying to admit that she wants me and that she was wrong to keep rejecting me. Well she definitely is doing a good job so far but it's not going to help her. See me at home? Does that mean she is at my house? Because now that I think of it I did think I saw her drive past me as I was leaving the neighborhood. What's she planning? I'm not sure if I like this or not. Well good thing I have the next eight hours to think about it. Regardless of what she's planning I'm fuck her shit all the way up.

 **7pm**

I didn't intend to stay two hours late but I had a flood of emails and paperwork concerning Rebecca's alcohol idea. And that was on top of my normal daily paperwork and add to that I couldn't stop wondering what she's doing at my house. I never like leaving without finishing my work so that's what took me so long. Everyone is gone except the janitors. It's rare being here so late by myself it's awkwardly quiet and I hate it, so that's why I rushed out of there carrying my teddy. I decided to leave the roses so I can smell them again in the morning and be happy about it.

"What is that woman planning?" I asked the bear as I buckled it in. "Why did she buy you for me? Did she finally leave that dumb sushi roll?" It just stared at me. "Well thanks for nothing... Shit I don't know what to name you. Ehh whatever." Closing the door I got in and headed home. I took my time getting there why rush, home isn't going anywhere. When I pulled up to the house her car is parked in the driveway and some lights are on meaning she's in there. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to listen to her apology I bet it's gonna be good. I know what I saw in that FaceTime call so she has a lot of explaining to do. Unbuckling my bear we headed inside. "Mmm it smells delicious in here. She's definitely trying to seduce me bud." I spoke to the bear. Walking forward I noticed a trail of Lucky Charms leading into the kitchen. When I saw that I immediately started to giggle. One being of course she chose the most Irish thing ever to make a trail. And second because "Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of candy! Oh a piece of candy!" I giggled out following the path. It lead me all the way to the balcony where she was standing holding a red rose. Even though I knew it was her it still made my heart jump because she's wearing a tuxedo with her hair up in a tight bun. Damn it why does she have to be so hot because she looks scrumptious in that tux.

"I'm glad to see you and Queso are rather chipper." She spoke with a stupid grin. Yep she would be the one to name it that just for a pun.

"What's all of this for?" She smiled and started to walk towards me. She then took Queso and sat him on the couch. She then held out the rose for me to take. I took it, ripped off the petals and threw them in her face. "You better start talking." I spoke folding my arms.

"Join me for dinner?" She then motioned to the deck where she has a table set for two.

"Well I don't know can you sit. Are you okay from ole Sharky giving you pipe last night? Does it hurt anywhere?" She let out a huff because I must not be following the plan.

"That's a conversation we can have while eating steak, loaded potatoes, crab mac-n-cheese, and cornbread." She smiled because she knows I haven't had dinner yet so I'm hungry. "Please eat dinner with me." She pouted giving me sad eyes. She did her makeup in a way where when she did that her eyes looked really big and sad making me smile a bit because she is so adorable. She picked up on it and grabbed my hand. "Please I'm worth your time I promise." If she went out of her way to buy me flowers, a giant teddy bear, and make me dinner the least I can do is eat it with her before kicking her out.

"Only because I want the crab mac." That got her to smile.

"Very well right this way." She held out her arm for me to take and she lead me out onto the patio to the table. "May I take your jacket?"

"Sure." She then moved to help take off my jacket. "Thank you."

"Not a problem at all. Here you are go ahead and get comfy." She smiled pulling out my chair. Once I sat she even pushed me into the table.

"That was very nice of you young man."

"Well that's just how you treat a lady. Excuse me while I put this away." Motioning to my jacket she then went into the house. Observing the table she perfected it down to the last detail. She even set the silverware correctly and in the right place on the table. Yeah she did something she wasn't supposed to and this is why she did all this. I don't want to jump to any conclusions and start getting mad over something that didn't happen. I'm just going to wait and find out. "May I offer you a glass of the houses finest rosè?" She asked holding a bottle of rosè.

"I'd like a bottle of water actually please thank you." She had on a confused look before pouring some in her glass. "If you don't have anything pleasant to tell me you better leave the bottle to numb the pain." I spoke because she started to walk away with the bottle. She stopped and looked at me and my blood started to boil. She smirked then continued walking inside with the bottle. Ok that's a good sign I suppose. As I was sitting my phone rang signaling a text. My phone is in my purse which is in the kitchen. I wanna go use the bathroom so I'll get it when I go in. Going inside Rebecca is in the kitchen fixing from what I assume is our dinner plates. "Oh hey don't worry it was Brooke. She wanted to know if you wanted to go for drinks tonight but I told her you're busy."

"Awe what for I was making good progress on her she would've been mine by the end of the night." I complained because it's true.

"Well she doesn't measure up to me so she would've been a waste of time anyway." She spoke simply.

"You don't know that. I have a sixth sense for that shit she wants me."

"Well see then if you did I'd have to kill her and she's a sweet girl and I don't want to do that to her family." She shrugged not looking at me as she continued plating our food.

"Well you don't own me so I can fuck whoever I want."

"Uh no you can't. I mean you can but you won't."

"What makes you so confident?" She smiled and looked at me then laughed and went back to plating.

"Because you're in love with me."

"No I'm not."

"Then why haven't you kicked me out yet?" She's right but I won't admit it.

"I'm only letting you stay until after dinner then you're getting kicked out."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Absolutely not." She straightened up and turned to face me. Ugh and she has this look on her face that says do not defy me, but I have the strength. "I'm not laying a finger on you until you tell me exactly what happened between you and that stupid fish boy of yours."

"Well I'll tell you but just know it all worked out in your favor." She spoke grabbing my arm and pulling me into her grasp. "If you'd stop being such a little brat we can get there."

"I'm not a brat sir. And get off me I don't know you." I growled fighting out of her grasp.

"Whatever go wash your hands and I'll meet you outside"

"Can I have my phone back?"

"Hurry before the food gets cold." She then went back to plating our food. As annoyed as I am by this I'll listen because she's getting fucked up later and I can't wait to destroy her. Going into the bathroom I did my business and came back out to her placing down our plates on the table. "Ahh come on then let us dine."

"Why do I get the feeling that you did something I wouldn't like?" I asked walking towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Just yesterday afternoon you were so anal about holding onto this break between us and now today you're sending me flowers and buying homie over on the couch. Then here you are breaking into my house while I'm at work just to cook me dinner. All of this was fine up until about three minutes ago when I was in the bathroom and I noticed you left your leash out on the counter." I then walked up closer to her and dug my fingers into the collar of her shirt. Just like I expected she's wearing her collar, more specifically it's her red collar. "Last I checked that was tucked away in the chest. The only time I use your red collar is when you've been bad. That being said I take it he was fingering you last night wasn't he?" I ask clearly because my theory is right she basically told on herself.

"Join me for dinner?" She asked making it obvious that she is now nervous. I just smirked because this is going to be fun. It's exactly how I predicted last night she cheated on me with him and now she's regretting it.

"You better not be wasting my time Rebecca." I then went over to my chair and sat down. She was right there behind me to push in my chair. She then went to her side of the table and sat down. "Ten points for presentation let's hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"Well I certainly hope so. I used a different dry rub for the steak so I hope it pays off." Well there's only one way to find out. Picking up my knife I cut into it and surprisingly it's really tender so that's good. It's also cooked to a perfect medium rare just how I like it. All that's left is to taste it.. "It's not the best steak I've ever had but you definitely did that. I'm fucking with it."

"Good so the rub was totally worth the price." She smiled clearly very proud of her purchase. I just simply went back to eating my food. Normally I'd carry on a conversation with her but I'm waiting for her to confess her crime so we can get on with this night. I've had a long day at the office I want some head and I'm going to bed. I'll punish her tomorrow because I'm going to need all day to fully carry out her punishment. "So how was work today?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Well Eli matched his outfit to mine again today."

"So that's like what the third time in two weeks now?"

"Yep. And the crazy part is I have no idea where he keeps all his shirts in his office because there aren't any closets in there."

"I just think it's funny that he just will not give up on you. I'm pretty sure he has a shrine of you hidden under his desk."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised. As long as he doesn't try to catch me in the parking lot then I'll overlook it. But you need to keep looking for someone to replace him."

"I know I've been looking but it's either someone who's over qualified and wants more pay, or they're under qualified and run the risk of them fucking something up."

"At this point I'm willing to offer more pay for his job. I don't care as long as he's far away from me."

"What if the new person is just as obsessed with you or even more than him?"

"Well I just hope he or she is attractive to some degree. That way I'd actually be happy to flirt back."

"What happened to not flirting at the workplace?"

"What happened to you only giving yourself to just me and only me, not that stupid whale?" When I said that she let out a sigh and sipped her wine. She's just prolonging the inevitable so I just decided to skip there.

"It was a moment of weakness it didn't mean anything. You cut me off and you had me on a strict sex schedule. Basically everyday we were having sex then you suddenly stopped it. I was going mad, I needed release and you weren't going to give it to me-"

"I would've given it to you all you had to do was ask. I got you into that state so it's my job to get you out of it. All you have to do is ask."

"Well you were the one who gave me the ultimatum so what was I supposed to do? You were playing a good defense too I just didn't want to crack first. And I know you didn't want to either. I guess I was the weaker one here."

"You could've just left him for me and all of this could've been avoided."

"You don't get it he's my first love I can't just up and leave him. I-"

"He might be your first love but let's face it he isn't your love anymore is he?" When I said that she frowned a little and shook her head no. "You love me don't you?" I asked simply because it's written all over her face. When I asked that she visibly tensed letting me know I hit the nail right on the head. "Becks it's okay if you fell out of love with him. It's human nature, people fall in and out of love everyday. It's not your fault."

"I've known him for so long and we moved out here together. We built a life out here in Florida together. If it weren't for him I'd probably still be in Ireland doing only god knows what. I owe him so much and here I am thinking about you while I'm with him. The whole ride home while he was fingering me I was thinking about you." She murmured sounding like she feels bad for having feelings for me.

"Did you cum?"

"What?"

"Did he finger you until you came?" She shook her head no. "Speak when I ask you a question." I snapped.

"No." She replied quickly.

"So then what happened after he hung up? And Rebecca I swear to god if you leave out a single detail you'll never feel my touch ever again. I'll send you right home back to that scrub and I'm calling Brooke." I stated firmly and clearly sitting back in my chair folding my arms. I don't care about this dinner anymore I'm more concerned about what happened between her and that boy. I know it's just going to make me angry but I need to know. I need to gauge how sever I'm going to punish her.

"After he hung up we got out the car and went upstairs. Then we made out a bit then he ate me out. Then after that I-"

"Did you cum then?" She nodded.

"Yes I did." When she said that I scoffed. I'm surprised he even knows how to eat pussy. Since she had no problem doing it I'm sure she won't mind if I ask questions.

"Was it that good? Did he suck your clit the same way I do? Did he use a lot of tongue or was he mostly sucking? Ooh did he use teeth, nibble on your thighs a bit? Bite your clit too? Since he's a sad excuse for a man did his tongue dig deeper into you than mine does? Hell were you even wet or did he have to spit on it?" I asked putting my elbows on the table and leaned my head on my hands. She took a rather long sip of her wine before speaking.

"Honestly he ate me out like a starving bear. Probably the best head he's ever given to me during our whole relationship. Delivery was good a solid A, but his accuracy went in and out. Sometimes his tongue would hit the spot but a good percentage of the time it was off rhythm. If it came down to it you do it better."

"Alright he eats you out, you cum, what happened next?" I have a feeling I won't like what she has to say next, but I'm not gonna count my chickens yet.

"I kissed him then I got on my knees and I blew him." Those words cut me like a knife. Not that she blew him, but the fact that she got down on her knees for him. I see getting on your knees to orally please someone as a sign of you submitting to them and I hate the idea of her submitting to anyone but me. "He's not as big as you usually are so I could easily take him." I took in a deep breath because I now officially regret asking for details. But it's too late I gotta suck it up and bottle my anger for later.

"Please tell me he didn't nut in your mouth." I spoke closing my eyes because I swear to god if she let him cum in her mouth we are going over to their flat and I'm going to beat the hell out him while she watches. I taught her everything she knows about giving blow jobs so I know she probably damn near sucked the soul out the boy.

"No he pulled away before he could." Thank god. But now I'm regretting not taking that glass of wine.

"When you clean this all up the glass you're drinking out of goes in the trash, along with the fork and spoon. Anything you put your mouth on in here today, throw it out. I don't need your dick breath all over my cups and silverware. You know what fuck that just throw the whole set away we can buy a new set. Anyway what happened after that?" I asked reluctantly. I know what probably happened next but I'm waiting for the part where it all went wrong. She basically said that her wrong worked out in my favor so when do I start to win here?

"He turned me around, bent me over the bed, and went to town."

"Wow you just said fuck Sasha and gave that boy the whole shebang huh? Way to really spit in my face Rebecca."

"I was weak you left me in a bad place!"

"I know but I didn't think you'd go and cheat on me. I damn near had a mental breakdown last night because I knew you were probably fucking him. I spent half the night trying to convince myself that you wouldn't cheat on me. Only to find out you really did it."

"It gets better."

"How?" She already let him have her, she broke our bond and my trust, so how the fuck could this get any better?

"One he isn't as big as you so my eyes didn't roll the way you always make them. Two he doesn't know how to fuck me the way that I need to be fucked. You dig out my guts every time we fuck and he barely penetrated me enough to fuck me. Third he lasted less than five minutes before he came." Okay that made me feel a little bit better, but staring at her I hate the image of someone else penetrating my girlfriend. I don't want to picture it but we're talking about it and it's like torture as my mind puts together these puzzle pieces to reveal a movie I don't want to watch. It's laughable to me that they had sex for five minutes compared to the hours I give her in bed. I know how tight she is so it's understandable why he didn't last too long in her. If I was a guy I'm sure I wouldn't be able to pull out of her in time either and then that's when I remembered something that could really ruin us before there is even an us.

"Did you let him cum inside you?" When I asked that she immediately avoided my gaze.

"It happened so fast and I cou-"

"Fuck and you aren't on birth control are you?" When I said that her eyes grew wide and that's when she finished off the rest of her wine. Ugh and she calls this getting better?!

"Well I didn't throw up this morning or anything so I think I'm fine."

"If he got you pregnant I can't mess with you anymore. I don't want anything to do with a child that isn't mine."

"Well I'll get rid of it. I'd rather have you than his child." As mad as I would be if she does end up pregnant I liked her response. She'd get rid of an innocent life just to be with me. It's kinda shitty and fucked up but that's some true love right there. If the roles were switched I'd probably do the same for her and I respect that. She'd get rid of her boyfriend's kin for me and that statement was her stay the night card for tonight. But if it really were to happen I'd encourage her to keep it but she'd HAVE to break up with him. I'd be okay with adopting her child because I love that woman. And because I think Finn and Rebecca's baby would come out kinda cute and nerdy. "It took for him to fail at taking care of my needs for me to realize he isn't the one for me. I love him but.. I.." She then let out a deep breath before looking me directly in the eyes. "I love you more and I want to be with you not him." Well that caught me off guard because I didn't think this is where this conversation would lead. But at the same time I want to do a backflip. She said it! She loves me and wants to be with me! Finally my prayers have been answered. But I mustn't forget her sin.

"Wow this is awkward." I spoke flatly getting her to give me a weird look. "See you're saying you love me and want to be with me but technically you're still with him aren't you?"

"Well I don't really want to be any more. I love him but I don't love him the same way I once did. I don't like the image of us together anymore, but I'm obsessed with the image of us. I think we're so hot together." She motioned between me and herself.

"Why'd you choose now to start seeing things my way? I've been telling you this shit since the first time we ever kissed. Goddamn you're so fucking hard-headed it irritates me!" I spoke because this low key does irritate me it took like six months for her to listen to what I've been telling her. If we're going to do this I'm gonna have to make her actually listen to me.

"I know I'm sorry." She then smiled widely at me and finished. "I love you. I love you. I really fucking love you!" Hearing that I couldn't help but smile. It sounds like a beautiful symphony when it's coming from the lips of an ang- actually no because she just committed a crime so she's no angel right now.

"So does this mean you're leaving him? Like actually packing your shit and moving it over to here?" It was here that she went silent letting me know she's thinking. I'm still hungry so since I'm here I continued to eat my dinner. This mac-n-cheese is pretty good, it's a little dry but it's fine because the crab meat combined with the shrimp makes it taste better.

"Well I just gotta find a way to end things with him. Then we'll be good to go."

"Ah-huh and how long is that going to take?" If it's taken her this long to realize she wants me how long is it going to take for us to actually end things?

"Tomorrow. After work I'm gonna talk to him."

"Are you going home tonight?"

"If I don't have to I won't."

"Okay well come sit here then I'm lonely over here." I motioned to my right. I'm hiding it but I want nothing more then to attack this woman and smother her in kisses. I finally got her love and I feel like I'm on top of the world. The most beautiful being I've ever had the pleasure of knowing is in love with me.

"Yes ma'am." She then moved her plate closer to me and then got up and moved closer to me taking her chair also. Once she settled all her stuff she sat back down. "Hey." She smiled softly making my heart melt.

"Hold on." I then pulled her by the arm towards me. Reaching for her bun I pulled it out and messed it up a bit. Pushing her away I smiled. She looks way hotter this way. "Hi." I grinned getting her to blush.

"So how's the food?"

"It's good you did good kid."

"Thank you. I really wanted to do a good job for you."

"Well you succeed." I smiled looking at her. I so badly want to kiss her but not until I cleanse her of her sins. Then from there we continued to eat dinner in a comfortable silence besides the sound of the sea waving hello.

"Sasha?"

"Yes?"

"Umm.. well I need a favor from you." That got me to stop and look at her.

"I honestly don't think you're in a position to be asking me favors. So no I will not do you a favor. However tell me what you want and maybe I'll give it to you." I spoke emotionlessly because I technically don't have to be nice to her. I'm just playing pretend waiting for my que.

"I don't know if I can say I'm sorry enough to you to get you to be-"

"Cut to the point." I interrupted because she's just rambling.

"I only came once with him.. I need you to finish the job he started." When she said that I chuckled a little bit.

"Rebecca the nerve you have! So you think that you can go home and fuck your boyfriend and then the very next night you're over here begging me to finish what that slime couldn't do? Don't you know not to send a boy to do a woman's job?" She has this guilty face on and is looking down at her plate. I need her to know what she did was not okay.

"I'm sorry I-I-I just. Well you said.."

"What'd I say?" I asked grabbing her chin to move her head so she was looking at me. She just gave me a pouty face. "When are you gonna learn Rebecca?"

"I-" Before she could finish I slapped her.

"You know what, if anything I'm the one who deserves attention." That being said I reached my hand into her collar and pulled her off her chair onto the floor. "You got some nerve kid. I knew you were kissing my ass today for a reason, just didn't think it'd be because you just wanted sex."

"That's not why I did this." She semi yelled with a little attitude.

"Did you just raise your voice at me?" I asked lowly and slowly because she knows better than that.

"Well I didn't do all this because I wanted sex Sasha. I did this because I hated this stupid separation you put between us. I miss the fuck out of you and I would've ran the Sahara desert in one day if it meant we'd talk like how we are now." She then moved closer to me and then moved my chair so we were facing each other. "I'm sorry. I fucked up and I know I did and I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm to you what happened yesterday was a mistake. I want to say I regret doing it but I don't." She then placed her hand on my thigh and started to rub it. "It made me realize how much I love you and just how bad I need you. I want you Sasha Banks. I belong to you and I swear from now on only you. My mind, my body, my heart, and my soul belong to you. I belong to you and you belong to me." She then moved my dress up far enough for her to kiss my thigh. "Please may I offer myself to you orally?" She asked with begging eyes. As much as she doesn't deserve it some head while I finish my dinner is a nice start to her getting back in my good graces.

"Very well." I shrugged making her grin. And then she began to kiss and caress my thighs slowly making her way to where she wants to be. She's doing her thing so I'm gonna focus on my plate for now. Grabbing it off the table I held it and continued to eat it as I watched Rebecca go down on me.

"Do you mind lifting up so I can-" I slightly stood up so she could rid me of my panties. "Thank you." She then weirdly put them into the inner pocket of her blazer.

"What are you gonna add them to your shrine of me?" I teased eating a piece of cornbread.

"No I'm keeping them fresh so you can gag me with it later." She smirked winking at me making me shiver. She is a bonafide freak and I love it.

"You're so dirty." She smiled then pulled me by the thighs to the end of my chair. Doing that left my vulnerable flesh exposed and open to her enjoying.

"I learned it from you." And then she dug into my fleshy folds. It's been a damn week since I've last had any action and it's doing nothing but turning my head to mush. I'm not high but I feel like it and it's heavenly. Then add to-

"Oh fuck!" I groaned out because she just rammed two fingers in me. "Goddamn! Goddamn! Goddamn!" She's seriously eating me with a purpose right now. She's sucking me for dear life and her fingers are pumping out of me so quick I can't think. "Becky yes." I moaned out because she wrapped her left arm under my left leg holding me somewhat still. It did no good because I can't keep still. I damn near dropped my plate on her head I'm that gone right now. "Hmmm! Ahhh!" Then moments after I felt my orgasam flashover me making my whole body stiffen. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She immediately got what happened and slowed her movements. Fuck I am spent I haven't the slightest clue of what's going on right now. Looking at my hand I realized I'm still holding my plate so I ate some mac-n-cheese. God I love being me. I'm living the life getting head while I'm enjoying my steak dinner. Eventually she pulled out of me and began to lick my thighs. If she's gonna eat me like this from now on I'm gonna use this to my advantage. "You know what?" I breathed out because she's still licking the cum off my thighs.

"What?"

"What time is it?" She then stopped and lifted up her arm and looked at her watch.

"Almost eight thirty."

"Good let's go out. You ate me happy and I'm in the mood to go celebrate. Let's go out."

"Sasha it's Tuesday night." She spoke making it sound like it's a bad idea.

"That's never stopped you before."

"Where are we going?" I simply smiled and pet her hair.

"I dunno we'll find something to do." She smirked then kissed my inner thigh.

"I'll go anywhere you wanna go." That made me smile.

"Good. Now to your feet and help me up." She didn't hesitate standing up and reaching out her hand for me. I took my time because I'm still trying to get the feeling back in my legs. "Thank you sir."

"You headed to the bathroom?" She asked wrapping her arms around me holding me steady.

"Yeah I wanna shower. I still have the office on me."

"Do I get to go with you?" She asked pouting. I smiled and played with the ends of her bright orange hair. Why is she so effortlessly beautiful?

"You're allowed to watch but you can't touch. You my love are on punishment."

"I'll take it." And then she stole a kiss. I'm lying if I say I didn't want to kiss her. It's way past due, yet at the same time I don't want to kiss her because she's covered in him and I don't like that. Despite how much I enjoyed this kiss she doesn't deserve my love tonight. That being said I pushed her off me.

"You don't get kisses you don't deserve it." Then I headed to my bathroom. I left the door open for her because I know she's going to follow me. Turning on the shower I began to strip.

"Goddamn!" I heard whisper behind me getting me to turn around to see her ogling me. "I forgot how good you look." I smirked and used my index finger to signal her to come closer. "Yes?"

"Get down on your knees." She got down on her knees and is staring up at me. "You look really good in this tux so you get to go out in it. I'm gonna shower and change and you're going to sit right here while I do." As I said that I grabbed her leash off the counter and hooked it onto her collar. "Stay." I then continued to strip and get into the shower. I made sure to take my time because I'm in no rush whatsoever.

"Babe?"

"Yes my pet?" When I asked that I turned and faced her through the glass. It's textured so I can only see her silhouette.

"May I wait out in the bedroom? With all the steam I'm sweating and I don't wanna ruin my only suit."

"That's fair. You may but do not go far from me."

"Ok thank you." I then watched her crawl out of the bathroom. That's my very obedient girlfriend and boy do I love her.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes?"

"If you're going to be out there be a doll and pick out my outfit for the night. It'll save us time."

"Okay anything you want in particular?" She asked coming back into the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter what you choose. However I need you to brush your teeth first. I want a kiss." I know she's probably brushed her teeth since him but I just have to let her know that she was wrong and because of that she has to do things that aren't necessary. She already has her own toothbrush here so it's nothing outrageous.

"Of course." She then began to brush her teeth so I continued to shower. It was maybe a few minutes after that I felt the shower door open and a set of arms wrap around me pulling me out of the spray of water. "Hi!" Mmm her breath smells minty so it's probably gonna taste minty too. Turning in her arms I leaned in to kiss her and she met me halfway. Great she does taste minty like toothpaste and I'm enjoying every second of this kiss. "I love you." When she said that my heart did a backflip. This is the moment I've been dreaming about. Being in her arms and hearing her tell me she loves me. It only took her forever but here we are staring in each other's eyes just like lovers do in the movies.

"I love you too." When I said that she blushed and I found that so adorable. "Hey don't be all shy now. You already said it and you can't take it back."

"I know.. I just never imagined I'd fall for a woman... yet here I am holding the most beautiful woman ever in my arms." She grinned kissing my cheek.

"Well I saw it the moment we met and when you told me your name I knew it wasn't a dream but in fact a vision or future memory. And I was right because I just had deja vu a few seconds ago." I shrugged because this isn't new to me. I knew this moment would eventually happen.

"I should've listened to you. Why didn't you tell me I'd be this happy in the end?"

"Fuck you!" I giggled hitting her arm playfully.

"I'd love that."

"I bet you would." I then kissed her again and just like always my knees started to give out a bit. Damn I'm so happy right now. "Okay that's enough for you. Go pick out an outfit for me and I'll be out in a second." As I said that I let her go.

"One more kiss?"

"No go do what you were told to do." When I said that she gave me a sad look. Ideally I'd cave and give her a kiss because I want one too, however she is still in trouble I haven't forgot. "Rebecca do not make me repeat myself."

"Sorry." She then let me go and closed the shower door only to open it again. "I love you!" And then she closed it and left the bathroom.

"I love you too Becks." I mumbled going back to washing up. I was only in there for another five minutes before I got out. When I entered the bedroom I found one of my Prada dresses laid out on the bed. Next to it she even picked out a set of matching bra and panties for me.

"Oh hey I'm almost done I couldn't decide on the black or white stilettos." She spoke coming out the closet holding both pairs of heels.

"Well we can decide once I'm dressed. I have some phone calls to make so while I do that you get to dress me." When I said that I saw a small gleam in her eyes. This is her one and only chance to frisk me before she gets absolutely nothing.

 **Becky's POV**

"Now is your chance to frisk me good so if I were you I'd make it count." And make it count I will. This isn't a new activity for me at all. We've showered together enough times for me to know what to do. She has an interesting routine and I have it down pact. That being said I went into the bathroom and grabbed the Vaseline and cocoa butter lotion that she always uses. However since we're going out I wonder if she might want to use one of her fancy lotions which she uses when we go out.

"Do you- I stopped mid sentence because she's talking on the phone. So I showed her both lotions and not surprisingly she chose the cocoa butter lotion. That's okay because it's rather thin so that means I have to spend a little more time rubbing it in. Going back into the bathroom I put the other lotion back and grabbed a small hand towel that way I can dry her off without her having to take off her towel. When I came back out she was seated on the end of the bed. Perfect going to her I placed a kiss on her forehead earning me a smile. Then I kneeled down in front of her and began to cover her legs in a layer of Vaseline. I took my time here because she has amazing legs and I love feeling them up. It takes me back to the very first time I ever really noticed her legs. Little did I know spilling that drink on her that day would lead to me falling in love with her. Life is so weird it works out in so many weird ways it's crazy.

"Bae?"

"Yes?" I asked looking up at her because she's still talking on the phone.

"Do you want a private room tonight or do you want a table out on the floor?"

"Let's get a private. I don't want anyone interrupting our celebration." I spoke honestly because every time we go out Sasha attracts a lot of attention to us so we're never really alone.

"Okay I was thinking that too." She then caressed my cheek and went back to talking on the floor so I went back to lotioning her up. Eventually I worked my way up to her thighs and it's to the point where her towel is in the way.

"Excuse me ma'am." I spoke reaching up to undo her towel. She didn't stop talking on the phone she simply let me take her towel leaving me to simply bask in her glory. Ugh she's so hot I'm so happy I get to admire her this way. Plus I missed her and I want nothing more than to just cuddle and hold her. Anyway continuing what I was doing spreading her legs so I can get to her inner thighs. I can't be this close to her center and not be turned on a little, however it'd do me no good because I doubt she's going to let me cum anytime soon. However it's not going to stop me from placing small kisses on both her thighs after I finished lotioning them up. From there I moved on to her very sexy abdomen and I took my time here also because she said to frisk her while I can so I am. Honestly at this point I'm just going to admire her as far as she'll let me. It's a miracle she's even being this nice to me after last night, so I'm going to use this to my advantage. Getting to my feet I decided to skip her abdomen and start with her back. Climbing on the bed behind her I began rubbing lotion all over her back and arms. I made sure not only to put lotion on her but also massage her shoulders and neck. She probably doesn't need it but who doesn't love a good massage.

"Just to let you know the brownie points you're trying to win here aren't going to help you later.. like at all." When she said the last part she turned to look at me. I can see it in her eyes that tonight is going to be a long night for us me especially. That's okay because I deserve whatever she decides to do to me.

"I'm not trying to collect brownie points I'm just living out my fantasy from last night with you sending all those pictures." I purred in her ear before I started to kiss her neck. They were just small butterfly kisses nothing to sexually aggressive because I actually do want to go out tonight with her.

"Well enjoy it while you can because later you ain't touching shit."

"Heard." It was here that I finished her back so I decided since I'm back here I might as well lotion her stomach and chest so I don't really have to move. Putting some lotion on my hands I reached around her and started to rub in the lotion. I didn't spend to much time on her stomach because I want to feel up her breast. They fit perfectly in the palms of my hands and I like the feeling of my fingers when they glide over her nipples. Well she did say enjoy this moment so I began to knead both her breast while I nibbled on her neck. I don't care if she wants it or not I'm giving her a hickey. And judging by how she's moaning while I'm fondling her should be a good enough distraction. "I've been dying to be able to touch you again. I missed you're moaning."

"Mmm." She then moved her head so she could kiss me. I'm not gonna say no so I kissed her back pinching her nipples as I did so.

"Is this okay? Are you enjoying this?" I asked softly.

"I like it but it can be better." Ha I know just the solution. Kissing her neck one last time I moved to the side of her so I could lay her on the bed. Now I have access to better her experience. I noticed here that I missed some spots on her chest so I continued to rub it in. After that I decided to straddle her hips, it was right here that she finished her phone call.

"You aren't supposed to be up there." I grinned and shrugged before I leaned down and began sucking on her left breast. Now isn't the time for this but I'll take any part of her that I can right now. I haven't felt her touch in over a week and I miss being treated like her baby. She always takes care of me and puts me first and I want that feeling back.. even if I have to get it myself. "You just want Daddy's attention huh?" She cooed petting my hair. She said to always tell her what I want so I momentarily detached from her nipple long enough to speak.

"Yes I do. I want to do anything that makes you pay attention to me." She smiled then grabbed my hair and pulled me back down towards her breast. I get it so I continued to suck on her breast. I was enjoying myself until I looked up at her and she has on this worried but sad face on. She always asks how I'm doing and I want to know what she's thinking right now. I did drop a lot on her earlier and she didn't talk much about how she feels about my actions. Whenever I do something she doesn't like she always lets me know but oddly today she hasn't spoken much. "What are you thinking about?" I asked sitting up. She sighed and sat up herself wrapping her arms around me.

"You know it hurts me when you run off and go mess with that boy."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise. I only like submitting to you because you know how to treat me the way that I like. He doesn't even know what I like let alone how to go about executing it."

"I know but you seem to keep forgetting that I have feelings too you know. Sure I don't show them very often but when it comes to you I get all mushy. This past week I've been suffering watching you parade around in those tight dresses. Resisting you is probably the most exhausting and painful thing I've ever had to endure. All that resistance and pent up sexual tension was supposed to build up between us and eventually explode into one massive orgasm.. but you ruined it. You ruined it when you let him have you. Last night I was losing my shit trying so hard to really convince myself that you weren't cheating on me with him. I was praying to every god there is that you wouldn't give yourself away to him.. but you did it. And you did it sober so that's what's really eating away at me. You severed our bond all for basically nothing and that hits me in my heart Becks." When she said that she patted the left side of her chest. "I love you. Like I want to be with you for the rest of my life love you. But I hate it that you won't get rid of him for me. I barely tolerate that and then you made a promise to me. You promised that you'd only give yourself to me and you broke it. Becky I'm hurting and you're to blame."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"It's hard to decide if you're lying to me about that or not." Fine I guess I gotta prove myself to her. Giving her a small kiss I got off her lap and headed into the closet. "Where are you going? We're in the middle of having a heart to heart and you're just gonna-" As she was talking I was searching the closet for one of Sasha's belts.

"You want the truth then beat it out of me. I've been bad." Holding out the belt for her she took it. She was hesitant but she took it, so I then pulled down my pants and bent myself over her knees. I have a terrible feeling that I just made a really bad mistake, but what else was I supposed to do? If words won't work then perhaps a spanking will do.

"Well this is a start." I heard her mumble as I heard her messing with the belt before suddenly there was a sharp sting on my bum. "I don't know who you thought you were yesterday but you belong to me Rebecca!" She growled and with each syllable she spanked me and boy does this hurt. This sucks but I love this shit it gets my blood flowing and my adrenaline shoots through the roof. With every new strike of the belt my mind just turns to mush and I'm in my own little space here. "Don't you ever! Ever! Ever! Let anybody touch you besides me Rebecca! You belong to me!" She then stopped beating me and grabbed my hair pulling it back so I'm looking up at her. "You belong to me and nobody else. You're lucky I love you so much elsewise I'd replace you in a heartbeat." She then roughly pushed my head back down before she went back to spanking me. Only this time she threw the belt and began spanking me with her hand. It already stings enough from the belt so her hand is only making it worse. However the longer this goes on the more and more wet I get and I slip deeper into my trance. "No more of that boy! No kissing him! No looking at him! No talking to him! And NO FUCKING HIM!" I hear her growing but it mostly sounds like mumbles because I'm not focusing on her words mostly just her hand as it collides with my bare bum. I have no idea how long she beat me for but it was long enough for my bum to eventually start to go numb. "Rebecca."

"Mmm." I grumbled because I'm pretty deep in my euphoria.

"Rebecca!" And then there was a finger being forced in my wet heat immediately bringing me back. Then slowly her other finger found my clit rubbing it, while slowly pulling in and out of me. My euphoria is getting to the point where I need more. I want more. It always goes in this order, she beats me, she fingers me or eats me out, and then she fucks the sense out of already are at phase two so I'm getting excited in anticipation for phase three.

"Daddy more I need you in me." I purred through my moaning. I need my fix I need her to deal it to me.

"Get off me." Then suddenly I'm being pushed off her knees and I crashed onto the floor. She then picked up the towel and used it to wipe her hands before throwing it on me. "I just remembered you let that fucking idiot cum inside you I feel like I have his nut on my fingers I can almost throw up. I never thought I'd see the day where I don't want to drink your cum. You disgust me for this and I'm having a really hard time getting over it." She then got up and went into the closet and moments later she emerged wearing an oversized hoodie. "I change my mind we're not going out tonight you don't deserve it. You don't even deserve to be near me right now so consider this a blessing. Put all this shit away and when ur done get to the mess you made outside." She then left the bedroom slamming the door behind herself. Well there goes the set mood for the night. She has every right to be mad at me right now. I don't blame her if the roles were switched and I found out Sasha fucked another girl I'd be mad too. I'd be furious and that's why I have to be on my best behavior. I want to prove to her and to myself that Finn is a thing of the past and Sasha is my future. I want her to realize how dedicated I am to her. From here on out my main priority is and always will be Sasha. That being said I finally got up off the floor and began to put away the outfit I picked out for Sash. I then straightened up the room and headed out into the kitchen.

Sasha is seated on the couch watching tv. As much as I want to be all over her she needs her space so I'll give it to her. The first thing I decided to do was clean up our plates on the table on the balcony. As I was doing this I couldn't help but smile because she finished her plate. That's how I know if what I cooked was good to her and I was really worried that she wouldn't like the steak but there isn't a single memory of it on the plate. This is relevant because everyone knows the best way to someone's heart is through their stomach. I already captured her heart with my cooking so it's good to know I still got it. Once I cleared the table I went on to putting away the leftovers. We can eat this later this week for dinner. Tomorrow I'm thinking chicken because stereotypically she loves chicken so why not cook what she loves. Actually speaking of tomorrow I need to find a way to make it so we're together for most of the day.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes Sasha?" I asked stopping what I was doing to look at her.

"Grab me an Ice cream cone when you're done doing whatever you're doing."

"Okay." When I went shopping today I picked up some ice cream cones because I was craving one at the time and I guess she saw them. I didn't have plans to share them but I can spare one for Daddy. Continuing to wash dishes it wasn't too long that I finished cleaning the kitchen entirely. Grabbing Sasha her cone I went into the family room and handed it to her, not without taking it out the wrapper first. "Here you go daddy." I spoke handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"Everything is all clean is there anything else you need?" I asked because she's my main priority.

"Did you make the bed up?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay then no I don't need anything." She murmured licking her cone.

"Alright then I guess I'll head out then-"

"No you're not! You're going to stand right there and think about what you did." She spoke sternly pointing to the corner of the room.

"The corner?"

"I didn't stutter. Go there now and I won't swing on you." She said that so nonchalant letting me know not to test her right now. And I do not doubt her right now so I went over to the corner she pointed to and I stood there. It's so juvenile but if that's what she wants I'll do it. I don't know how long I stood there but it was long enough for her to finish three full episodes of Sailor Moon before she spoke to me again. "Come here." Finally I'm so tired of staring at the same spot on the wall. Plus add to that my feet are starting to hurt. When I was walking I caught a glimpse of the clock and it's almost midnight .

"Yes?"

"Sit." She spoke motioning to the floor next to her. Fuck it I get to be near her so I'll take it even though I have to sit on the floor. This actually hurts because I'm pretty sure Sasha beat my bum black and blue so it's very uncomfortable sitting on the hardwood floor. From there we watched maybe three more episodes of Sailor Moon before she turned it off. "We're going to bed." She then grabbed my collar and basically processed to drag me into the bedroom. "Sit and stay." She spoke throwing me to the ground as she went over to the bed. She then proceeded to climb in and get comfortable. "Here you go so you can't say I don't care." As she said that she threw a pillow at me.

"I can go if you wa-"

"You're never going home to that boy ever again unless I'm with you. You clearly don't know how to keep your legs closed so you don't get the freedom of being on your own." She shrugged cuddling a pillow.

"Can I perhaps have a blanket?" She cocked her head to the side clearly thinking.

"Nope. You may sleep on the rug without disturbing its peace on the floor. You gave away your right to a blanket the moment you let him stick his dick in you." I have no room to argue so I simply took my pillow and picked out a spot on the area rug in front of the bed. What makes this all really suck is it's so fucking cold in here. Sasha keeps it cold in here for when we're getting intimate and so when we start sweating it's not as bad. "Turn out the light please." Listening I got up and flipped the light. Before I went back to my spot on the floor I made my way over to the bed.

"Good night Sasha I love you." I then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Rebecca." I want to so badly climb in and force some sort of action from her but I know that'd be like adding gasoline to the fire. She's letting me stay the night and I appreciate that because I don't want to go home to him. I can't go home to him because I can't take lying to him anymore. Thank goodness I'm still in my tuxedo so I'm somewhat covered but it's not as warm as I'd rather be. I'd rather be wrapped up in her arms but it seems I have a ways to go before I get that luxury again.

 **The next Morning**

 **Sasha's POV**

I was sleeping fine until I got this really weird feeling of being cold. It woke me because I'm completely bundled up in blankets so for a random intense flash of cold to randomly hit me woke me up. Looking at the clock it reads four twenty two. Well damn that sucks because I'm two hours early for my alarm. Eh I gotta pee anyways so I might as well go to save time to sleep later. Getting up I blindly tried to make my way to the bathroom. I fucked up because I stupidly got in on Becky's side of the bed and her side is furthest from the bathroom, meaning I gotta get out and go around. I'd roll onto the opposite side but I already got out the bed when I remembered that so I began padding to the bathroom. I was doing well until I stepped on something smooth almost making me fall. Feeling it with my foot this feels like hair. What do I even have tha-Becky! Oh shit I forgot she was down here. Holy fuck she's still down here! I was for sure she would've gotten up and moved somewhere..then again this carpet is really cozy. Looking closer at her she's not wearing a blanket, she's just in her tux. Squatting down I touched her cheek and she's cold, so cold she's sorta shivering. Awe see now I feel bad. Navigating my way back to the bed I felt for the lamp and turned it on. I'm warm enough so she can have the duvet. It's the biggest blanket on the bed so this should keep her super warm. Peeling it off the bed I moved over and placed it over her making sure to tuck her in. I might be mad at her but she's still my boo. Apparently she isn't too heavy a sleeper as I thought because she woke up a little.

"Sasha?"

"Yeah it's me." She smiled then cuddled into the blanket.

"I love her." That made me smile.. that's adorable that she thinks about me in her sleep. All this time she's been doing this and it's taking her now to believe me. God she's so stubborn.

"Sasha loves you too." Kissing her cheek I got up and went to the bathroom. From there I made my way back to bed careful not to step on my lover. Getting cozy in my bed I'm reviewing everything that has happened in the past two days... Maybe I'll feel better when we get up.

...

"Baby? Baby get up it's time for breakfast, get up so you can eat and get ready." Then there was a hard shake waking me up.

"Mmm!"

"Good morning Boss! Breakfast is ready. Come on let's go eat." Rubbing my eyes I opened them to a beautiful sight. It's my Orange and she's standing over me with her beautiful smile. I can get use to this everyday starting from here until eternity. "Come on your eggs are gonna get cold. Come on." Moving the blanket off my shoulder she started to rub my arm in a soothing manner.

"Five more minutes."

"I made cinnamon rolls!" When I heard that I stuck my nose out and smelled the air. She's not lying I can smell them so it's time to get up. "Haha good morning honey." She then leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Come on let's eat." Taking the blanket off me she grabbed my hand and sat me up. "Your slippies are right here look." She then motioned to my feet and looking down there my slippers are down there. I haven't used them in a while so they've been in the closet meaning she went in there and got them out. "Come I want my waffles." She stated with more urgency urging me to get up.

"Beck I'm tired." I whined because I'm standing and I can barely stand still I'm still sleeping right now.

"I know but you're getting up for food so it's okay." She then began walking holding my hand walking us into the kitchen. "Sit." She then put me in my chair at the table. Yawning I'm still coming out of my fog. It smells really good like coffee and cinnamon rolls and I'm loving it. "Here you go." Then there was a plate of waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. "Do you want milk, grape juice, or water?"

"Milk and a little bit of grape." Mmm that sounds delicious. This whole plate looks delicious.

"Okay." Picking up my fork I had some eggs and they were perfectly scrambled just the way I like them and they taste pretty good. She scrambled it with little bits of cheese, mushrooms, and peppers. Ugh I'm so happy and hungry. "Your milk, and your grape juice."

"Thanks." I mumbled through my chewing. She then disappeared somewhere so I continued to eat. It was maybe a minute or two before she placed her plate at the table and began to sit down. "Uh-ah! No." She gave me a weird look so I continued to chew before speaking up. "Cheaters have no place at my table. However I heard the ground is just as comfy." I enjoyed this part because she didn't huff. She didn't talk back or even ask why, she simply got up and sat on the floor then started to eat. Now I could be an asshole and confiscate her utensils but she didn't disobey me so she can use then.

"What's on the agenda today?" She asked looking up at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the assistant." I shrugged because honestly I don't know what we're doing today.

"Well it's only eight so we can go in to the office."

"True my flowers are there and it'd be nice to see them. And Brooke is there to and it's-"

"Ahem!" I understand exactly why she suddenly coughed. "I know I have no right to say this but can you please leave her out of our business? Every time I don't act in the way you want you dangle that she wants you in my face and I hate that. She can't cook so she'll never match up to me so it's honestly a waste of time. I use to get so scared by that but I know you don't want her so cut it out."

"And how would you know who I want and don't want?"

"Because if you really wanted her you would've fucked her already. You've had several months now to do so and you always come to me." She spoke so nonchalantly. I wanna reply but I have nothing to say about that. In retaliation I lightly kicked her plate causing some of the food to fall in her lap.

"I don't want to go to the office because it's boring. I'm tired of being business professionals. I miss my old job and that is singing so that's what we're doing. I'm a month behind on my recording for my new album and it's supposed to drop next month. I still don't even have a name or cover figured out so I really gotta get on my grind for it."

"So should I pack you a bag for California then?"

"No you're coming too because you're not staying here where I can't watch you."

"Okay I'll start after breakfast."

"And honestly pack kinda heavy for your clothes because I don't know when or if we're coming back."

"Okay. Will we be going out while there? So I can pack appropriately."

"We may. Don't worry too much about it because worst case scenario we can just get you a new outfit out there."

"Mkay."

"As for my clothes pack your collars, my Boss bling, and my studded leather jacket. The gold one."

"My collars, Boss Bling, and gold studded leather jacket heard got it."

"You're such a good listener you get a half point for that." I smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks." And then from there we continued to eat with a little chit-chat here and there. After I finished eating I took to my keyboard because there have been bits and pieces of a melody in my head and it's been nagging at me. So I figure if I play out the melody something will come of it.

 **Becky's POV later that day**

"Hi! Hey I love your shirt!" Smiled Sasha as she interacting with her fans. After I finished packing we basically headed out to the airport almost immediately after that. Right now we're just walking through the airport to get to our terminal where the jet is waiting for us. "Oh I'm headed to Cali now so I can finish my album for you guys. I'm so far behind schedule thanks to that evil looking Wendy's McDonald." She then pointed to me getting them all to look at me. I don't have a response other than to shrug because it's not too much of a lie. She did spend a lot of time in my arms instead of recording like she should have been.

"Hey I tried but she doesn't listen to me."

"Well she managed to get us here today so I can go record so she's not entirely terrible."

"I'm the best thing to ever happen to you. But unfortunately guys we gotta get the Boss on her flight so we don't run behind on schedule." I spoke moving closer to Sasha.

"Awe Becks come on!" Whined Sasha marking me roll my eyes playfully because if I don't pry her away now she's going to sit here all day talking to them.

"I know I'm the bad guy but we're on a schedule and we're already late now. So come guys I'm sorry we have to keep moving."

"Ugh god mom you suck!" Groaned Sasha getting all her fans to groan too.

"I know I'm sorry. But if they are true fans they'll understand you have to go so they have new music to listen to." I reasoned.

"Fine okay guys I love you all stay beautiful. Stay golden and I will too. And y'all can bank on that." She smiled blowing them kisses as we started to slowly walk towards our jet. Eventually she finished her good-byes and we boarded the jet. "I swear I'm so lucky to have the fans I do."

"They are all pretty cool but an evil Wendy's McDonald?" I asked being I'm sitting next to Sasha.

"Yeah but you're a really hot Wendy's." She smiled making me grin because I always blush when she compliments me.

"Thanks." I smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" Asked one of Sasha's flight attendants. and now that I'm thinking about it I don't remember her so perhaps she's filling in for Fran.

"Oh shit! Hey Ember long time no see. It's good to know you bounced back so quickly." Smiled Sasha getting up to hug this woman.

"Thank you. It's surprisingly all thanks to Jenny Craig. That and a fair amount of cardio. But I'm just happy to be back."

"Woow you look so good. I'm jealous I wish I would've waited a little longer had I known a baby would whip you into shape like this." Smiled Sasha clearly checking her out.

"Oh stop I was just as fine back then as I am now." Sasha then backed up and very obviously checked her out again. I don't know who she is to Sasha beyond being her flight attendant and I sure as hell don't care. Sasha is mine and she doesn't have time for old flames.

"Hey do you think I can have a cranberry juice?" I asked getting them both to look at me. "Hi I'm Rebecca Sasha's new assistant." I smiled waving at her.

"You would be the one to ruin my flow. Ember this is Rebecca my assistant. Rebecca this is Ember my og flight attendant she came with the jet when I first got it. She recently had a baby's that's why you haven't seen her before." Spoke Sash sitting back down.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I certainly do hope we get along well. Her last assistant was sorta weird."

"Well I'm not too weird so I don't see us having a problem."

"She's a damn lie. She weird as fuck."

"I might be weird but you eat that shit up like candy." I sassed because it's true.

"Touché. Anyway I'll take my usual."

"A cranberry juice and blue lemonade coming right up." She then walked away somewhere on the plane.

"Who the fuck is she?" I asked because I have a right to know. She just smiled and kissed me.

"We use to mess around but it's never worked because she had a boyfriend. And it ended because he got her pregnant and it broke me. She was perfect, personality was amazing and good lord her body was and still is banging. Only thing is she never submit to me, I tried but she's not into it."

"Okay well you have me now so she's irrelevant to anything now." I stated looking directly into her eyes so she knows what I mean. And I'm thinking about this but it takes nine months to have a baby and I'll throw in an extra month for recovery. So going back ten months all of that must have happened not too long before Sasha first met me. That being said that relationship is still kind of fresh so I can only imagine her surprise knowing Sasha moved on.

"She never let me tie her up so you got it mommas."

"Good." I then kissed her on the cheek because she knows her boundaries. "I really like your outfit today you're looking really tasty to me right now." I grinned twirling the ends of my hair while leaning on the arm rest.

"Thanks I dressed myself this morning." She shrugged crossing her legs. She's just wearing jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She to some degree looks like a tomboy and surprisingly I like it on her. The twist she put on it is she's wearing heels and skinny jeans really showing off her legs. "Didn't put much thought in this I just put it on."

"Well I like it. It's a nice change when you're always dressed to impress." I then reached over and grabbed her hand interlocking our fingers. "Is this okay? I just get so scared during take off and I need something to hold on to." I spoke in a soft innocent tone in an attempt to get my way.

"Oh shit thinking about it I just remembered something." She then let go of my hand and reached for the seats in front of us where her purse was. Digging around in it for a few moments she closed it and put it back where it originally was.

"What is it?"

"You trust me right?" She smiled looking at whatever it is she has in her hand.

"Of course."

"Good. Pick one." Holding out her hand she has two medium sized gummy bears in her hand. One red one and the other green. I want to question this but then that'd be going back on my word that I trust her. I decided to take the red one. "Awe I wanted that one!"

"You can have it." I spoke offering to her.

"Here are your drinks!" Smiled Ember coming back with our drinks.

"Yeah just set them down." She waved keeping her attention on me. "No it's okay have that one this one is fine." She then ate her gummy bear so I ate mine too.

"Do you ladies want straws or no?"

"Babe how strong are these?" I asked because it taste like I'm chewing on a nug of weed.

"They're really strong. Roman said that we should prolly just split one between the two of us. He just got these in the other day. Each one is supposed to have like seventy five percent pure thc in it."

"Jesus Christ Sasha I swear sometimes you're trying to kill me on purpose." She chuckled then re-interlaced our fingers.

"I ate one too so looks like we're dying together." Mmm I know I probably shouldn't but Ember is still standing there watching us. I don't know if she still has a thing for my Sasha but I feel the need to get protective. Sasha's only focus should be her music, Mattson's, and me that's it. Nobody is a better fit for her than me so with that in mind I kissed her. It wasn't terribly long of a kiss but it was long enough for her to know Sasha is mine now.

"Straws?"

"Oh shit sorry about that. Ah yeah thanks." Spoke Sasha taking our straws from her. "Thanks MC Mickey."

"Oh my god I thought we were over that!" She whined getting Sasha to laugh.

"Hell no! I can never forget that. It was pure gold."

"It's not like I wanted to go up there."

"Well it happened and you fucked up! Here you go toots." She then handed me my straw so I can drink my juice.

"Whatever it's in the past, I'm over it."

"No you're not." Giggled Sasha earning her a huff before she walked away. I'd ask but I don't care. She's actually really pretty and I don't need her in Sasha's thoughts.

"Can I have a sip that looks good." Sash's drink is blue and it has nerds at the bottom so it's probably amazing.

"I don't know if you deserve it."

"Pwease." I pouted with my best puppy face.

"Fine if you want a sip so bad let's see how far you'll go for it." When she finished that she gave me this evil glare meaning we're gonna be here for a while trying to earn my sip. That's okay not like we got somewhere to be right now. It must have been about half an hour before she finally let me have a sip only to find it it's just Ocean Blue Calypso and nerds with a splash of vodka. It was good and then by that point those gummy bears started to kick in and so we opted to go hangout on the couch together. "You want to watch a movie?" I simply shrugged and snuggled in closer to her.

"No it's fine we can watch this." Since we moved to the couch we've been watching some sort of weird anime show. I don't usually ever watch it with her so I don't care if we watch it. I'm to busy debating if I wanna go for it while we're up here. "I just wanna cuddle." I murmured because I'm in a very cuddly mood and Sasha's here so why not.

"Okay." Putting her arm around me I couldn't help but smile. I'm so content in her arms I could sit here all day. Besides I'm surprised at how attached she's letting me be to her. I guess I must be doing something right because last night I couldn't even get an 'I love you' back. "Hey Ember?" She called out making me roll my eyes. I mean I know I probably have no need to be so jealous but I'm semi worried. I fucked up and slept with Finn and it basically made her shut me out. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with Sasha. If i fuck up one more time I'm scared she'll really fire me and I'll lose her. I keep forgetting that she's a high ranking celebrity so she knows so many people. And I forget that I'm not the only person she's ever been with. I know Sasha and I know her sex drive so I wasn't surprised when she told me she's had her fair share of females. It doesn't bother me too much because she's with me now and they're all irrelevant. It only bothers me when we run into one of them that upsets me. The first time Sasha ever sank her claws in me, I was hooked and couldn't get away. Those other girls got their fix of her too only she released them all, and I wonder what they think when they cross paths with Sasha again. I can barely go four days without Sash so I can only imagine how they feel. Part of me is convinced they're going to try and seduce her. While the other part of me is worried that Sasha might actually go for them as payback or something stupid. My head is all over the place because I've never slept with Finn while I was sleeping with Sasha up until the other day. I've never fucked up on this caliber so I have no idea what she'll do to punish me. Now I'm regretting telling her. Hell if I knew I'd end up thinking this I would've told her I loved her, and I probably would not have slept with Finn to begin with. "Can you get us a blanket Orange is cold." Huh! What?!

"Sure thing."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked sitting up.

"Why do you keep forgetting who I am? Like we haven't ever been cuddled up like this. Like I don't know when my princess is cold." She grinned making dramatic moves to seem like she's angrier than she is. "I'm honestly offended. I deserve a kiss for this because you hurt my feelings!" That honestly made me smile. Sitting up I grabbed her face and I went for it. I've been so kiss deprived I'm gonna try and get all this kisses I need right now. Ugh I miss her lips they're so plump and I love that. "Jeez woman relax I've been with you for like over twelve hours. I never left." Kissing her again I spoke up.

"Yes but I was also kiss deprived so I'm going through withdrawals." I shrugged going in for another kiss but she caught my face in one hand and squeezed my cheeks before moving it to look her in the eyes.

"You don't get what you want. In fact I don't think you deserve anything." She growled making me shiver. "However what do you want?" She purred kissing my nose.

"You. You I want you all over me!" That got her to smile because I'm melting in her hands just how she probably predicted.

"Your blanket."

"Thanks Em. You want anything thing else toots?"

"Just some privacy."

"Well you heard her, away you go." Sash spoke waving Ember off not even breaking our eye contact. This honestly made my heart jump with joy. She wants me not her and that makes me happy. I got even more happy watching her walk away. Yeah bitch back away from my woman.

"It's so hot when you do that. I love a woman in charge." She gave me that sexy devilish grin and proceeded to cover us in the blanket.

"I know you do. Elsewise you wouldn't be here right now."

"Probably true." She smiled then tightened her grip around me.

"But you and I both know you can't resist me. I know I can crack you in a matter of minutes." She purred rubbing my thigh.

"Prove it." I challenged because I'll take any action I can get from her.

"You're lucky this edible has me in a kinky mood." And then she went to work nibbling on my neck. Oh how I love her mouth it's honestly so talented in so many ways. She's definitely on a mission her because we've been like this for three minutes and I'm positive I have at least four new hickies.

"Ba-babe?" I purred caressing her beautiful pink locks.

"What?" She spoke not leaving my neck. All of me is saying Rebecca don't you ask this motherfucking question but I gotta do it. The submissive in me as craving the punishment that's going to come with this. It's a stupid idea but I'm gonna do it. I want her to tear me apart. I'm already due one so why not provoke her.

"No more hickies I don't want Sharky to get jealous." When I said that she completely stopped what she was doing and looked at me. She has this wild gleam in her eyes and it's a look I've grown so fond of. And we're just sitting here not speaking just staring. Then out of nowhere her hand is wrapping around my throat and squeezing pretty tight.

"If you ever say that name to me or if you slight as think it I will fuck you up in ways that you've never heard of. Then I will force you to watch as I get my boys to beat the living hell out of that boy." As she's threatening me I can't help but to smile a little bit because I'm so turned on now it's not even funny. "If you mention him one more time I'm going to end that beating with a bullet hole in his head and I'll leave him out to the birds. Now you're already in trouble and it just got worse." Releasing my throat I barely had time to catch my breath before her lips were back on mine. "You're mine! You're mine! You're mine! You love me, you don't want him." I don't know what's coming over me but all I wanna do is submit to what she wants.

"I'm yours Sasha. I want you, I love you. Please give me something." I begged looking her directly in her eyes because she loves it when I do that. I'm every dominants dream right now. So vulnerable, I'm in need of a fix, I'm so horny I'm begging her to touch me. She could honestly lick my nipple and I'll probably cum. It's that bad and she's waving this in my face. I hate it but I've never been so turned on and wanting her more than I am now.

"Oh Rebecca I wanna give you everything. I wanna give you the world but you can't seem to stay in your lane." She then began to bite at my neck, and when I say bite she's literally biting me like she's trying to tear a chunk out of my skin.

"Owe Sash." I whined because this actually hurts. I guess she doesn't care because she chose another part of my skin and bit down even harder. "Ahh owe! Owe Sasha quit it. Owe!" I whined trying to push her off me. Doing this made her bite down even harder so hard I'm positive she broke skin. "Sasha that hurts stop it! Owwee!" I whined moving around a lot trying to get her to stop. Yeah I don't mind her biting but she doesn't ever actually full on try to bite me like I'm some random piece of meat the way she is now.

"Shut up!" She growled momentarily releasing my flesh only to bite down harder in another spot.

"Owe Sashaaa!" I growled this time louder because it literally feels like she's trying to bite a chunk out of me. That did get her to stop and pull away only for her to slap me right across the face. "Ahh what the hell!" I growled because now I'm really upset.

"I said shut up! What part of that don't you understand?" As she was talking to me I noticed she has a little bit of blood on her teeth. So immediately I used my free hand to touch my neck where it still feels like she's biting only to look at it to see she did in fact break skin. Looking at her she doesn't even seem to care and that's when I started to get scared. "Oh like you didn't enjoy it you fucking pain junkie. You're fucked up in the head you love shit like this don't you?" She smirked making it very clear to me that she's unbothered that she did this. In all the time we've been messing around she's never intentionally made me bleed. And if she did she always goes out her way to treat it.

"Sasha." I murmured looking at my blood on my fingers. All I can think about is she did this. Sasha actually really physically hurt me after all this promising not to hurt me she drew blood. She actually bit me until I bled and she doesn't care.

"You're fine man up stop being such a pussy." She shrugged moving in to I assume my neck I dunno. Before she could do it I used my forearm to block her.

"Get away from me you fucking psychopath." I growled trying to wiggle out of her grasp. That however did me no good bedsides getting her to tighten her grip around me.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" She chuckled deviously.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up!"

"Sasha!" And then one of her hands gripped my throat keeping me from making another sound.

"You got one more time or I swear I'm taking Ember to the bathroom and I'm going to fuck her senseless. She's been giving me googly eyes this entire flight you just can't see her to notice it. She wants me and I'll fucking do it Rebecca I swear to god I will. You got to cheat on me so it wouldn't be wrong for me to cheat back right?" She growled clenching my throat tighter and tighter as she talked before lessening her grip. "Answer me."

"I'm sorry." I whined out trying to hold it together while catching any breath I can. I'm so confused and upset. That only made her squeeze my throat again before speaking.

"Answer my question. Would it be wrong of me to fuck her right there on the table and force you to watch?" She growled pointing to the table across from us.

"Please don't fuck her. Please don't do that to me. I don't want you touching anyone but me." I cried out because that got to me. If she were to really fuck another woman in front of me out of spite I'd probably shoot myself. I am not at all in the right state of mind to handle something like that. Just the pure thought of that brings tears to my eyes and makes my heart sink. I love Sasha with my whole heart and it'd ruin me to see her with someone else. Especially so when I just told her I love her last night.

"Shit sucks right? And look at you crying over just thinking about it. Imagine that feeling and not knowing if I I'm really going to do it or not. Then add to that the feeling of how your heart will break to find out I really fucked someone else." She spoke softly releasing her grip on my neck and looking me in the eyes. "It hurts doesn't it?" I nodded because I can't find any words. "Speak when I ask you a question Rebecca. I hate it when you do that shit you know this!" She snapped making me shiver.

"I'm sorry. Sasha I'm sorry I promise I won't ever cheat on you ever again I mean it."

"Yeah I bet." She then pressed her lips to mine in a very loving manner oddly calming me down. "Your actions have consequences Rebecca. You probably didn't once stop to think how sleeping with that boy would affect everyone else mainly me."

"I love you Sasha I do. I'm sorry."

"You can't go home to him anymore. You gave to him the thing that keeps me crawling back to you and I guarantee he's going to try and redeem himself so he can have another taste." I then felt her hand make its way to my pants and straight into my panties. Then her fingers were rubbing my clit reminding me that I'm so wet for her. "This is mine. It doesn't even belong to you you're just carrying it around for me keeping it warm for when I want to play."

"It's yours." She liked that answer and she let me know by pushing a finger inside of me.

"I own this pussy got it?"

"G-got it." I moaned out because I can only focus on her fingers.

"Good." She then pressed her lips to mine and added another finger into my wet heat.

"Mmm Sasha yes." I moaned out gripping her biceps.

"This what you wanted hmm? For me to finally fuck you the way you need to be fucked?" She purred in my ear sending chills down my spine. "You're so fucking wet it's driving me mad baby." She then started to place soft kisses on my neck. It's still very tender from her biting me but I welcome the slights pain.

"Fuck yes ugh!" Just like always her fingers know exactly where to add pressure and where to touch to get me off. "God I miss you." That got her to stop her movements and look at me. "No why'd you-"

"I missed you too baby." Then she went right back to fingering me. This time she moved with more power and it was only moments after that I felt my orgasm approaching.

"I'm almost there I'm gonna cum." I moaned grinding my hips against her rhythm.

"You gonna cum for me toots?"

"I'm gonna cum for you daddy!" She smiled then bit my lip before withdrawing her hand from my pants. "Please Sasha!" I whined because I was seconds away from erupting.

"You my doll are on punishment. You don't get to have release. That was because I feel bad for making you bleed. I'm sorry baby." She then took her fingers and put them in my mouth. Instinctively I began sucking m juices off them. "Goddamn you suck like a fucking pornstar."

"Only when I'm horny besides I didn't know that was a problem." I purred pulling her closer to me because I need any kind of friction I can get. I was probably three strokes away from cuming before she stopped.

"It's not a problem. The problem is you trying to get off even though I told you no." Busted.

"But I-"

"Wait until we get home. I promise I'll fuck you like the little cock whore you are for me. I have to reclaim you for the second time now. The first time I was being nice.. but this time... This time you won't walk straight anymore." She spoke in her sexy raspy voice turning me on even more. "As soon as we land your ass is mine and you can bank on that." Looking at my watch we've been in the air for two out of the five hours it takes to get to LAX. The rest of this flight is going to suck so much but I know my reward for being good will make this all worth it.

* * *

 **Update it's the next morning. Honestly I'm low key annoyed because this here is my third draft writing this shit because I'm too lit rn. I'm low key still drunk but never hungover. I'm a fucking low key alcoholic and proud. Anywhore Sasha and Becky sitting inna tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes love then comes baby in a baby carriage. Haha I'm so proud I can almost cry. Then Sasha out here living her best life getting head while eating her steak dinner. I don't know about you but that's a relationship goal low key. Then that transfers into Sasha just being the hot Dom she is putting her submissive back in line several different times in the span of a day but it's enjoyable nonetheless. Like honestly the part on the plane where Sasha starts getting aggressive I low key enjoyed that because it was hot but also a very interesting way to teach Becks a lesson. Oh fuck and Ember! Ember my love hi how are you I don't know if you peeped but you totally guessed the closest to my number, it was 13 and you guessed 14 so you win... not really because I used you as one of Sasha's old flames but fuck it you got to experience how the Legit Boss works so we're all jealous. As far as proving I didn't lie about my number remember when I told you I have over 13 pairs of socks? Well that was me telling you my number none of you bothered to guess anything lower than 14. Like I was high key offended nobody fucking guess 10 like wtf you guys. Lol jk I still love you all I just wanted you all to tell me ur names so we really can all be friends. If it's like 2038 and ur reading this I hope you guessed anyway. Holy fuck that's like 20yrs from now. Um what's really annoying about this is everyone totally probably expected a really hot and intense smut scene... but unfortunately it didn't fit in this chapter so I had to chop it once again lol. Please love me I'm still your pal Joz. If you ask me tho I think this chapter is very important filler leading up to probably next past chapter where we get to see what happens when they go home. Like I just read the last paragraph and that shit is kinda kinky. Like Sasha is fitting to probably rip Becky's butthole in half and there's nothing any of us can do but watch and admire. Sorry there isn't too much pay off but I think I stuffed enough turkey in this chapter to hold you over till next chapter. Oh and last night when I was out I met this beautiful girl and I fell immediately in love. Her name is Hayley I think I don't know how it's spelled but she was fucking beautiful. She had curly golden brown hair and a long wiggly tail. She is a golden retriever poodle mix and I love her. I spent an hour and some change with her and I love her so much. I also vaguely remember making mac-n-cheese last night and making a huge fucking mess lol whooops. Moral of the story I am in desperate need of cuddling a doggie. I just want my own Shiloh so we go do stuff and live our best lives. I dunno I need a nap. I love you guys. Y'all be cracking me the fuck up with these reviews like literally I love that some of y'all have the same sick humor as me. Also because one of you brought it to my attention that last week was the two year anniversary of this tucked up story and I wanna say thanks for sticking around so long to read this story. Cheers to probably another two years I don't know who knows for sure lol? I promise you guys next past chapter is gonna be good I'll make sure if it. Kay remember stay hydrated kids never leave the house without some kind of liquid. Words I live by. ~Joz #fuckitup I'm so gotdamn hungry rn real shit**


	36. Changes

**Hi friends! So first thing first this is a future chapter so I'm not sorry to disappoint. Lol this is a nice semi calm chapter but it's low key really juicy. Almost as juicy as my thicc ass. XP Umm.. so it's Thursday and it's been a whole month since we last talked. And I have a valid excuse because I've been up to something... We'll talk at the bottom enjoy!**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

"You got everything?" I asked as Sasha grabbed her last suitcase out the trunk of the Audi. Right now we're at the airport because her break is over and she has to get back on tour. I didn't want to drive her but she insisted that I did.

"Umm almost one more thing then I should be good." She then reached into the trunk and pulled out a plastic Mattson's bag and held it open. "We'll come on then in you go." She smiled shaking the bag.

"I'm offended are you saying I'm only good enough to fit in a plastic bag? I at least deserve to be put in a reusable one." I sassed getting her to smile.

"I'm sorry baby it's short notice. I didn't want you to come with me but now I changed my mind and this is all I have so get in." Taking the bag from her I pulled her in for a hug. "Please come." She mumbled in my chest. It wasn't until now that I noticed that there are a few people taking pictures of us. I swear I'll never get use to that but there's nothing I can do to make it not happen.

"I can't I have to watch over Shiloh."

"Can't we take him with us. Huh we can have Bayley babysit him while we're gone." She suggested looking up at me.

"No he needs his mommy. Besides I wanna try and see if I can make him a wheelchair so he can walk still." I shrugged because we brought Shiloh home the other day and he hasn't really been moving a lot. He just lays in his dog bed all day only moving when I pick him up. Today however he crawled across the room to me letting me know that there's still some fight in him. If he's not willing to give up neither am I and I'm determined to save my little boy so he can live out the rest of his life with us.

"You really think he'll get his legs back one day?"

"Yes. If not then I want him to feel as normal as I can make him feel. He's our only child so I'll do anything for him. Plus you're going to be gone for the next month I need something to keep me occupied."

"I agree. You know I was looking at doggy therapy so I think that could help. Some acupuncture or something maybe."

"Maybe I'll look into it. But baby you gotta get going before you miss your flight." I spoke noticing that the clock reads almost nine am and her flight leaves nine fifteen. She didn't even check in yet so she's gonna have to do some running.

"Ugh fucking A! Okay fine." She then squeezed me in another hug and so I hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too Sasha." Then we engaged in a nice going away kiss.

"Text me when you get home Okay?" She spoke letting me go and pulling the handle up on her suitcase.

"Will do. And be sure to call me when you land." I spoke picking up her carry-on bag and handed it to her.

"I was already planning on it."

"Good." Moving closer to her I kissed her forehead. "Remember to eat something too okay."

"Mkay I'll try." I then gave her a peck on the lips. "Becks?"

"Yes?"

"If anything goes wrong call me okay. Whether something is up with Sih, if you can't find something, call me every time you think of me, if the sprinklers don't go off at six o'clock on the dot I need to know, you need someone to talk to call me. If I'm performing someone will answer and signal me to come talk to you. Hell if you know I'm probably sleeping call anyway, check in and make sure I'm sleeping, and most importantly if you feel like you're dropping please please call me. I know we talked about this earlier but I just have to always be sure you're okay. Your old routine is probably going to change since Shi can't exactly be as big of a part of it as he was. I just don't want you going and dropping too hard on me while I'm gone."

"Well I guess it doesn't help to tell you I'm already dropping a little huh?" I shrugged scratching the back of my neck because if I'm being honest I feel like this is a terrible time for her to be leaving me to go back on tour. All the other times it wasn't so bad but I just don't have a good feeling about this time.

"Do you want to get back in the car real fast?" She asked coming closer and grabbing my belt buckle.

"No I'll be alright I'm going to yoga with Alicia later so I'll be okay. Besides you'll miss your flight, which may I remind you is in ten minutes."

"Shit! Okay fine I trust you'll be fine." She then grabbed her bags and began backing up. "I love you."

"I love you too be good and give your fans my love."

"Okay I will. Bye." She then turned around and went into the building. I waited and watched as she made her way up to the counter. Right when she got up to the counter she suddenly paused and looked back at me. Smiling she put down her stuff and ran back out to me wrapping her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. "I forgot my goodbye kiss."

"You're such a noob." She shrugged then gave me another kiss.

"Well I'm your noob. Bye baby." Letting me go she ran back inside.

"Bye Nugget." I called after her getting her to wink at me. I stood there and watched her check in before I got back in the car. My first stop is to go home because Alicia is coming over in a bit. Surprisingly she's actually been really nice to talk to since we first met. We have a lot more in common than I thought we would. Her and Christy have been together for five years but they've known each other since Alicia was in college making their relationship almost eight years in the making. So she understands the struggles of having a musically gifted girlfriend and how hard it can be sometimes. Really it's just nice to have a friend who sorta lives the same lifestyle as me. Anyway it didn't take me too long to get home.

"Shi I'm home!" I yelled out because that's what I usually always do when I come home and usually he comes running.. It's okay though I don't mind going to find him. When I left he was in his bed in the living room and not so surprisingly he's in the same spot. "Hi bubbas I'm back. Sorry I took so long you know how mommy gets when she has to leave us." I cooed sitting down in front of him. Naturally I began to pet him but he barely reacted to it. "You look so miserable." I murmured under my breath because he does. I refuse to admit it but he seems so sad and it's depressing. His eyes used to be so full of warmth and happiness and now they just look like two different colored orbs of nothing. Plus his nose isn't even wet and it's usually always wet even when he was sleeping. "You gotta potty bud?" When I said that his ears perked up and he whined.

"Woof." He let out softly. I don't know if he has to use the bathroom but I'll put him out anyway. Getting to my feet I bent over and gingerly tried to grab him so I can pick him up. I can almost cry because while I was doing that he whimpered.

"I know. I know I'm sorry buddy but we gotta try and see." By this point I managed to pick him up and that's when I realized he peed on himself. Looking at his bed it's wet also so he must have peed and not even realized it. "Awe it's okay buddy you didn't know." I cooed kissing his head and he responded by licking my arm. I hate seeing him like this. He's my best friend and it pains me to see him like this. Carefully I managed to open the back door and make my way down to the sand. "Mkay here you go." I spoke slowly getting down on my knees so I can set him down. "I dunno if you can but do you bud." Standing back up he's just sitting looking around and shaking. He can barely even hold himself up and it's bringing tears to my eyes. My son. My own child is struggling to even hold himself up and there's nothing I can do. "Sih do you have to potty?" He looked at me and it broke my heart. He has this look that says mom I don't know I can't tell. My next move was to sit down with him between my legs and just hug him. He's shivering and his heart is beating so fast meaning he's probably exerting so much energy just to hold himself up. "I'm so sorry Shi. I shouldn't have left you alone with her. I'm sorry I didn't know she'd let this happen." I barely got out because I can't help but cry. After Sasha he's all I got to help me and I don't know what I'll do without him. Another dog is an option but they won't be as sweet as him and it hurts to think it isn't my Shiloh.

"Woof!" He barked in my ear getting me to pull away and look at him. Wiping my tears I kissed his snout.

"I love you." He responded by licking my face. He always knew when I'm sad and this is him doing what he does best. "You think you can rock a wheelchair huh? With those eyes I'm sure the ladies would still flock to you." When I asked that he winked at me then licked me. "Yeah we can pimp it out. Since mommy has a lot of money and she let this happen to you there's literally no limit for you bub. You want a solid gold chair? We can have it encrusted with diamonds too if you want." He licked his nose then let out a small yelp. "You're our prince you can have anything you want and I'll make sure of it okay? Don't you worry about mommy I'll always protect you from her so you can have your way. Between the two of us I love you more." He liked that and he licked my cheek. "Happy to know I'm your favorite parent." It was here that my phone started to buzz in my back pocket. Pulling it out to see it's Alicia calling so I answered. "Hola."

"Hey I'm out front."

"Just come through the gate we're out back." No sense in going inside just to come back outside. Besides I don't want to leave him out here by himself.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec."

"Kay." It then went silent on her side so I kissed Shi on his nose. I then heard someone messing with the gate.

"How do you.. oh wait.. nevermind got it." It was here the gate opened and she appeared so I hung up.

"Hi." I smiled petting Shiloh.

"Hey you two. Hi Shi!" She then came over and pet him. "You are so handsome."

"Woof!"

"Good to know you didn't lose your voice." She cooed still petting him. I took that time to get to my feet so I can properly greet her. "Hey you, how are you?" She asked hugging me I can use one right now so I hugged her back.

"Well I just dropped Sash off about an hour ago so I'm sorta bummed but I have my man here.. sadly he isn't much use but I'm hanging on." I shrugged pulling out of our hug.

"Well good thing I came over. Gonna turn that frown upside down." She smiled widely making me smile. She has a pretty smile and the sun is shining on her making her eyes glow. She has very interesting colored eyes so it's a valid reason for me to look at them.

"Well before that we gotta give homeboy a bath. I don't know if you noticed be we're both covered in pee." I spoke pointing to my shirt.

"I was wondering why you smell delicious with a hint of pee."

"Yeah he peed in his bed so I gotta handle that before we go if that's cool?"

"I can help. I use to work at PetCo so I know how to bathe a doggo." She smiled.

"No I don't wanna-"

"Stop being so posh. Just let me help I want too. If the roles were flipped I'd let you help me if you offered. Just tell me what to do." Well if she insists.

"Well I'll pick him up just get the door behind us?" I asked pointing to the back door because it's still open.

"After you." Great getting down I carefully picked him up.

"Come on stinky butt it's bath time." He let out a few whimpers but we powered through it all the way to the tub.

"Where do you keep the doggy shampoos?" Asked Alicia being I'm running the water for his bath.

"In the spare bathroom under the sink if you don't mind."

"Spare bathroom under the sink. I'm on it." She then left the bathroom.

"She's truly a sweetheart I don't know how I'll be able to repay her for this." I mumbled looking at Shi and he's just looking at me. "Told you she was cute." I smiled because this is her first time coming over so she's never met Shiloh until today. "Plus I tell Shi everything he's the perfect listener."

"Wooof!"

"Stop it I love Sasha and nothing can change that."

"I wasn't sure what one to grab so I grabbed them all." She then appeared holding the entire box that contains Shiloh's care products.

"That's good enough."

"Perfect." She then moved and sat on the toilet seat placing the box on her lap. I'm sitting on the edge of the tub and Shi is sitting in the tub. "So what is our choice of cleaner today?"

"The green one right on top." She then grabbed the bottle and looked at it.

"Scrubby bubbly doggy lavender scented. Very fancy." She giggled holding the bottle showing me the label as if she was trying to sell it to me.

"Well he's my cuddle buddy when Sasha is gone and I enjoy the scent of lavender. Calms my nerves." I shrugged taking it from her. I then turned off the water and began to bathe Shi.

"Well can't argue with you there. I have a cinnamon apple candle that I like to light when I'm getting ready to go to bed."

"So then you understand."

"Mhm. By the way this is a really beautiful house you guys have here. I was so sure a huge celebrity like Sasha would own like some crazy castle somewhere."

"Well I'm sorry to kill your dream but this is actually house number two." I spoke looking at her then back to Shi being I'm lathering him up.

"Really where?"

"Uhh like twenty minutes outside of Los Angeles."

"Ugh I should've guessed. Let me guess ten bedrooms, with a thirteen car garage?" That got me to giggle because that sounds outrageous but it's also a fairly close guess.

"No it's a seven bedroom with an eight car garage. If Sasha had it her way your guess would probably be right."

"You say that like its normal. That's sounds like a fucking castle to me regardless."

"Yeah well it's not so nice when it's just you there and nobody else. It has its perks but it's low key depressing when Sasha isn't there with me. That's why I prefer being here."

"Uhuh and I bet you sit and cry about it in your custom made solid gold Porsche huh?" That made me laugh because she's so extra.

"No the Porsche is definitely pearl white and Sasha won't let me drive it. But I do have my Wrangler and that is my car of choice to cry in." I teased sticking my tongue out at her.

"Wow same thing."

"No it's not."

"Whatever. But I understand it does get really lonely when wifey is off working."

"It's so nice to have someone who understands my struggle. Me and Sasha have.. a very different kind of relationship so it's hard being away from her for long periods of time. Nobody quite understands why it is we're always glued to each other."

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?" Well I can't just air out our dirty laundry not even my friends know the dark side to our relationship. It's my favorite thing of our relationship but it's hard to explain to others where along the line I get off on being tied up and having pain being inflicted on me.

"Well with her being all famous we have to maintain a strong bond that way I don't lose her to the industry and the fame.. if that makes sense." That should work it sorta makes sense. "No don't drink that water it's dirty Shi." I warned being he started to lick his bath water.

"That makes sense Chris has a semi decent following so I try to keep her as close as possible.. but sometimes I feel like close just isn't close enough. She has random numbers calling late night all the time and I'm deathly scared to go through her texts." She murmured looking at stuff in the box.

"I don't get it if you guys aren't truly happy together why stay together? I mean she didn't even tell her friends the truth about you. Don't you want her to show you off? Let everyone know that you're her's?" I asked pouring water on Shi to wash out the shampoo.

"The fear of being alone I guess. She's my first real girlfriend. I'm sure you know how hard it is to get over your first girlfriend."

"Surprisingly I wouldn't know me and Sasha haven't broke up."

"Wait she's your first girlfriend?" I looked back at her and nodded.

"She is. She's the first and only female I've ever been with. However she wasn't my first relationship."

"I assume your ex must have been quite a character if it got you to just jump ships like that?"

"Wrong again. Can I have a conditioner?"

"Really?" She then dug through the box and handed me a conditioner.

"Yeah. But I did cling to him for as long as I could before I fully committed to Sasha. So I get where you're coming from."

"See now I have a bunch of questions."

"About what?"

"What kept you clinging on to him for so long?"

"He was my first love. I moved from Ireland here with him. He was all I had here in America at the time and I was scared to let it go. But then Sasha came along and swept me off my feet. She showed me a whole nother world I didn't know I existed but it was what I needed. Really I was just scared because my whole life I was attracted to men never once thinking of another female. Then Sasha entered my life and we connected so much more than I did with my own best friends. We were so in sync that I didn't know what to do about my feelings towards her because it was definitely more than just friendly feelings. Then I eventually ended up in her bed and a whole new world opened up to me."

"What the wonderful world of women?"

"Well that's part of it yes. Um if you don't mind can you go in the shower and grab the blue wash towel in there for me. I wanna get the crusties out his eyes."

"Sure." Standing up she sat the box in her place and walked over to the shower. It was also here Shiloh licked my knee.

"I know bud we're almost done. Then we'll get you some water and a snack if you're up for it."

"Hey Becky?"

"What's up?" I asked turning to look at her and surprisingly she's holding my leash. Sasha totally used it earlier this morning during our shower and I totally forgot to put it away. Shit how the fuck am I going to explain this.

"It's probably none of my business but umm.. Why is there a leash in your guy's shower?"

"It's Shiloh's." I spoke quickly because it's reasonable. She smirked then brought me the towel. When she did that I reached out for the leash but she moved it before I could grab it.

"You sure because unless I'm reading this wrong I'm pretty sure it says Rebecca on it here." She then held up the leash and showed me my name sewed into it. Yeah after we got Shiloh Sasha decided to label what leashes are mine and which belong to Shi. It sounded like a good idea up until now. Doesn't matter because I don't feel comfortable explaining it.

"It's complicated. Can you just give it back." I asked getting out the tub to get it from her. She backed away when I went to grab it.

"What kind of crazy shit are you guys into?!" She giggled but I don't find this funny.

"Stop it just give it back." I complained because nobody is allowed to hold that but Sasha or myself. "Alicia come on please." I whined reaching for the leash but she keeps moving it out of my reach.

"Hold on I have a question."

"No give me back my leash!" I stated firmly still trying to grab my leash.

"So then it is yours?"

"Give me back the fucking leash!" I growled grabbing her arm and prying the leash from her hand. "Jeeze just mind your business." I grumbled taking my leash and heading out into the bedroom. It normally goes in the closet but I don't need her knowing that. She already knows too much and the last thing I need is for her to know that Sasha is my dominant. If that gets out it'd probably do some serious damage to Sasha's career and I can't have that. That being said I simply tucked it in a drawer of our dresser.

"Hey come on I was only kidding."

"Yeah well I didn't find it funny." I spoke flatly, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was so important to you."

"It's not I just don't like people touching my stuff."

"Hey honestly there's no judgement here I promise. We all have our weird kinks. For me I love me my redheads. I have this really weird obsession for Lucy from I love Lucy. She got me hooked and now every redheaded woman I see I take a mental photo of them and think of them later in the heat of a moment."

"That is something you probably shouldn't have told me." I spoke pointing to my hair.

"Well the cats out the bag sis. Besides I'm positive I'm not the only one. I've seen the comments on the photos you've posted. You're fucking hot and you're a redhead so of course I'm attracted to you."

"I'm actually a brunette."

"Doesn't matter to me. So if you are one of those people who get off on being treated like an animal it's none of my business." She then grabbed my hand and turned me to look at her. "That's honestly not one of the worst things, you could be one of those freaks who get off on being humiliated and whipped and shit on some Fifty Shades type of bullshit." Wow way to boost my self esteem. If I wasn't sad already I definitely am now. I'm not a freak and what me and Sasha do seems perfectly normal to me. She just doesn't understand the way Sasha is and why I'm so glued to her.

"I'd rather not talk about this anymore." I stated avoiding eye contact because this is all hitting too close to home. What she did next caught me off guard. She moved in closer to me close enough I can feel her body heat radiating off her. None to mention it's a weird change having another female look down at me because I'm usually the tall one. I'm honestly quite intimidated but at the same time... I like it.

"Is it safe to assume this has something to do with the bond between you and Sasha?" As she asked that she hooked her finger in the metal loop on my collar where the leash connects. "Is Sasha your master Rebecca?" She purred tugging on the collar making me shiver. I want to lie but I dunno if she'll buy it at this point. There's no answer I can give besides yes or no but it's probably so obvious what my answer is. "Haha I knew it you totally get off on being tied up. You're taking too long to answer so that means I'm right."

"Okay so what?" I asked pushing her hand away. She smiled then visibly sized me up before shrugging.

"Nothing I just realized I'm jealous we aren't single I'd wife you now that I know how obedient you probably are. I guess Sasha really wasn't kidding in the song when she said she has it all. She has the money, the fame, the power, and a naughty little vixen to come home to. I wish I was her so bad right now."

"Well it's useless because I love Sasha and only Sasha and nobody can sway me on it. The only person who ever has was Sasha but there's nothing she could do to shake me." It was here that Shiloh started to whine reminding me of our original task. "Shit sorry Shiloh I'm coming. Excuse me." Moving around her I headed back into the bathroom. "I'm sorry bud I didn't forget about you."

"Woof!"

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm here now." I grumbled getting back in the tub with him. As I was going back to finish washing him Alicia came and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry. I really am I had no right to do that I'm just really nosey sometimes."

"Don't you know curiosity is what killed the cat?" I asked not looking at her or stopping what I'm doing.

"Look I don't want that to come between us. I actually genuinely think you're a decent human being and I can't say that about many people. I really hope you don't shut me out because of this. We get along so well and I don't wanna lose my yoga buddy. What goes on between you and Sasha is absolutely none of my business." When she said that I let out a sigh. She only knows what's on the surface she hasn't seen the whole iceberg so I suppose I can carry on like this never happened.

"What goes on between these walls stays here." I spoke simply hoping she gets what I'm saying.

"Your secret is safe with me." She then zipped her lips and threw the key. "Anyway make sure you scrub good behind his ears. It's a prime hangout spot for ticks."

"Well I rub him enough everyday to know if he has any unwanted friends." I smiled looking at him because he really does make me happy. He's my little man who I love so much.

"Well he does have the warmest eyes."

"You know the day we got him his eyes are exactly the thing that made me fall for him. But what really put the nail in the coffin is when he brought his chew toy right up to me and he sat waiting for me to play with him. Ever since then it's been me and him living our best life." I smiled because I remember the day Sasha let me get him. One of my favorite days in my life so far.

"You guys are like the cutest dynamic duo. I'm so starstruck." It was around here that I finished washing him and it's time to get him out.

"Well you may have one free picture then I gotta charge you five bucks a photo." I grinned teasingly before draining the tub. She must have gotten the hint and grabbed his towel off the counter.

"As long as I still get to hangout with you guys I don't mind."

"Then I guess this all works out well." After that I lifted him out the tub and sat him on the floor. He managed to shake himself off a little bit but not too much. That's alright I usually dry him off with my hair blow dryer anyway. Ha yeah I guess I do spoil him but I have a right to. Sasha won't let me have an actual baby so Shiloh will do for now.

 **Sasha's POV later that day**

"Umm no this one is okay but I can't believe I'm gonna say this but it's too flashy for my baby."

"What do you mean it's just a simple thirty karat ring. It something worthy of the Legit Boss's queen." Spoke Michael my jeweler.

"I know Mike but you know how Becks is she doesn't like flashy diamonds and shit like that. I could probably propose using a Ringpop and she'd love it more than this." I spoke handing him back the ring. Today I am ring shopping for my beautiful girlfriend.. no excuse me my fiancé. I keep forgetting that we're engaged I just need to propose back to her. I considered doing it on her birthday but I want to go above and beyond for her. She chose a pretty interesting time to propose to me. Well it wasn't really a proposal it was more of her just saying that I'm going to marry her and I was fine with that. I liked it because I just got done beating the hell out of her and she decided that I'm going to spend forever with her. She's weird but she's my favorite kind of weird.

"Okay okay you know what I got in some new rings in like a week or two ago. And girl let me tell you everybody has been so fucking addicted to these new rings." He then put the other ring back in the case and walked over to a new case where more rings are on display.

"Holy shit okay now these are more Rebecca!" I exclaimed because all the ring bands are rose gold colored instead of gold or silver.

"Right I'm so fucking addicted to staring at these ones because they are absolutely beautiful. I mean look at this one." He then picked up a beautiful princess cut center diamond with a bunch of emeralds and diamonds twisting away from it.

"Oh my god I'm wet just looking at it."

"Right! I'm telling you if she rejects you with that ring she's crazy. That thing is mesmerizing! Hell if she says no to that I'll leave my wife and get married to you instead just so I can have that." What I love most about Michael is he's one of the funniest overly excited people I know. That's why I always buy my jewelry from him because he's a great personality and I love him to pieces. Plus his daughters love me and so because of that I get invited to their birthday parties. I'll never turn down some quality birthday cake.

"Mike I love this one too and honestly let's get it. It won't be the one I propose with but more of a random gift kind of thing for her." I shrugged I have the bank account to do so so why not.

"That's good enough. If you ask me it represents you two in a single ring. Becky being the emeralds because she's Irish and you being the diamonds because you're a gem." That got me to smile because he's such a loser I love it.

"Do you think you can switch the center diamond with an Emerald instead?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay perfect. But I'm definitely getting that one. Now what abo-" It was here that ironically my phone started to ring signaling a call from my angel. "Can you just get the paperwork started for that I gotta take this. It's Becca." He nodded and wondered off somewhere. It's a FaceTime call so I had to make sure I look okay first before answering. "Hi beautiful."

"Hi sexy what are you doing?" Ugh my heart always jumps when she calls me sexy.

"I am shopping." I can't lie she can probably tell where I am.

"Are you at Mike's?" She asked surveying my surroundings.

"Yes I am." I can't tell her I'm shopping for her engagement ring. "Yeah the Boss chain lost a diamond so I'm getting it fixed."

"Oh okay."

"Yep. What are you doing where's Shi?" It looks like she's in bed.

"He's right here." She then moved the phone and showed me that he's lying in bed next to her.

"That's good any changes with him?"

"No.." she sighed putting the camera back on herself. I want to ask more but I don't want to bum her out anymore than she probably is.

"Well I'll still keep my hopes up. What about you how are you?"

"I miss you when are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow if it's really serious." I murmured because I'm also looking at the different rings.

"It sorta is I'm pretty important. I was fine until Alicia came over." That got my attention.

"Do I have to cut a bitch?!" I asked because nobody fucks with my queen. I will kill anyone who makes a slight inconvenience for her.

"No it's just Shi peed in his bed earlier and she was helping me bathe him. I forgot I left my leash in the shower and she found it and she started to ask questions."

"What'd you tell her?"

That it's none of her business. But she asked if you were my master and I sorta said yes." She murmured looking somewhere but at me.

"I'm not your master Becks I'm your fiancé two totally different things."

"Well I was just flustered with her finding my leash and I'm still not comfortable telling people about our relationship in the bedroom. I guess I was caught off guard by it."

"Well it's okay you don't have to tell anyone anything because it's only our business nobody else's. But I really hate that word, master. It makes it sound like you're a piece of property or something I'm honestly offended. I don't own you, you aren't being forced to be with me."

"I actually am because you tricked me into being your assistant and threaten to sue me every time I wanna quit."

"But I didn't force you to move in with me so you can't say that. I'm just your reigning dominate fiancé nothing more nothing less."

"Yeah that's true. I just wanted you to know that happened because it was weird seeing someone other than you holding my leash is all." When she said that I could hear the worry in her voice. She's dropping a little too.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"She didn't clip it on you or anything did she?"

"No I took it before she could try."

"Well then it's okay mommas no need to worry. Anything else she do?"

"She kinda called me a freak. She didn't say it directly but she said it's okay if I liked being treated like an animal because I wasn't one of those freaks who get off on the Fifty Shades bullshit stuff like that."

"You aren't a freak toots. You just like being manhandled besides I'm sure if she knew that she wouldn't have said that. And it shouldn't ever matter what people think about what you like or don't like in the bedroom because they aren't the one who deals it out to you. I love the fact that you get off on being treated the way you do because I get off on treating you like that. So if you're weird I'm weird too. Hell fuck it we're both weirdo freaks who deserve each other. We're just two freaks in love and I don't think that could get any better." When I was saying that she started to smile a little bit and play with her necklace I got her.

"Well soon we'll be two married freaks in love." She smiled still playing with her necklace.

"You made that sound so beautiful. And you look beautiful." I gushed because she's being all cute and it's giving me fuzzies.

"Thank you." She grinned blushing a little bit. I love how effortlessly adorable she is. And watching her play with her necklace I got the perfect idea of what I want her ring to look like.

"Are you going to bed soon?"

"Well I'd like to but without you to cuddle it takes me a while. Why?"

"I was texting Trey and he wanted to know if I wanted to go ride jet skis later. He's celebrating something I don't remember but I wanted to go."

"You can go you don't need my permission." She shrugged changing her position cuddling into the blankets.

"Well I just thought you would wanna know is all. But great now I get to go show off this hot bod." Smiling I lifted up my shirt to give her a good view of my abs and v-lines.

"Mmm you do this shit on purpose I swear." She groaned biting her lip.

"No I just like showing you what you're missing out on." I shrugged putting my shirt back down.

"Well it's okay because I'm still on you so it's okay you may go show off." Yeah before she dropped me off at the airport she went to town biting me all over. So I'm damn near covered in hickies thanks to her.

"Thanks mom." I joked looking away from her because it was here Mike came back and is showing me the paperwork for the ring. And since I get to go out I wanna hurry this up and go get ready. I haven't rode jet skis in a good while.

"Here you go lady." Spoke Mike placing the paperwork down on the counter.

"Thanks. Okay beautiful I have to go I'll keep texting you so you know I'm okay. I have to sign these and stuff."

"No."

"No? Babe please I promise I'll call you back in a few. Will you be up?"

"I dunno maybe. For you I will try."

"Good. I love you. You're beautiful and tell Shiloh I said I love him too and he's beautiful also."

"Shi mommy said she loves you and you're beautiful." She spoke looking I assume at him. "He said thanks big head."

"Wow tell him he's grounded."

"You don't have the rights to ground him." She then yawed and smirked looking at me. "I love you call me anyway okay?"

"Yes ma'am. Mkay bye baby."

"Bye." She then blew me a kiss so I happily caught it. I usually never hang up first so I stared at her waiting for her to hang up but she didn't.

"Babe stop that's weird!" I playfully yelled because she didn't hang up.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"Hang up!" I giggled because she's a goofball.

"Okay fine. Bye."

"Bye." This time I blew her a kiss and she caught it. And of course she didn't hang up either. "Rebecca!"

"Sasha!"

"Oh my god you're so fucking annoying sometimes."

"Well I just wanna tell you I love you."

"I love you too but for real this time I have to go."

"Okay." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bye."

"Bye." She still didn't hang up.

"You're annoying. I love you bye baby." This time I hung up because if I let her have it her way she will never hang up. Turning my attention back to Mike I smiled at him. "Mikey?"

"Yes love?"

"I know what I want her ring to look like."

"Oooh a call from the Mrs and now you're all inspired."

"She's my everlasting muse you know that."

"Well come on then spill the tea." He gushed sipping an imaginary cup of tea. Then from there we talked jewels, colors, and numbers. I was probably in there for another half hour before I left there and headed back to the mansion. It feels so empty here without Becky and Shiloh here. So awkwardly quiet. I see why she doesn't like being here without me. It use to be okay for me because I always had some sort of female company but I don't live that lifestyle anymore so it's weird for me. The only female company I'm use to now is Becky and she's over three thousand miles away. I really can't wait for my tour to be over because I'm so drained. I need a vacation with the most important beautiful woman I know, and I need a night to get really fucked up with the most important beautiful woman I know and to fuck all night until we pass out. Then while we're there I think her ring should be done so I'll give her that there. I'm just ready to settle down for a bit. Becks has been giving me subtle hints that she wants to and I think I want to too. I think it'd be fun, get married, maybe a kid or two. Find our perfect dream house or our forever home somewhere nice. All of this can happen hopefully within the next two months once my tour is over. I'm not going on tour for a long time after this because it's a lot more exhausting than I thought it'd be. Anyway it didn't take me long to get dressed and ready to go. Normally in LA I get my driver to take me places but I want to drive the Porsche today it's been a while since she's been on the road.

Trey doesn't live too far from me maybe twenty minutes but with traffic it took me forty. When I pulled up his driveway was damn near full with different cars. The thing about him is he wants me. He hasn't been so secret about it and because of that I get special treatment. So that means there was a specific spot in his garage for me to park my car. I told him to save me a spot and he did like the good man he is. We're cool so after I parked I got out and wandered into the house. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was very loud music and at least twenty different females, most of which are either in a bikini, topless, dressed kinda sluty, or completely naked. It's okay because there is also a bunch of dudes here too. Well shit this all just got really interesting.

"Holy shit! It's The Boss!" Fan girled a girl.

"Ah that's The Legit Boss sweetie. Where's Trey have you seen him?" I asked she simply smiled and grabbed another girl to look at me who also fangirled at me.

"Oh my god! I've heard so much about you. You're even hotter in person."

"Isn't she! Tonya come look who just showed up!" The one girl yelled. Ok I don't have to deal with this so I'm not. Then somebody started to say something in another language and I just gotta get away from them. Trey and I share one thing in common it's our love for beautiful foreign girls. And his house is full of them today.

"Kay I'm just gonna.. go this way.." I murmured slowly walking away. If I know Trey with all these females in his house there's a really good chance he's in his room. That being said I went upstairs to his bedroom. I'd knock but I'm Sasha Banks I don't need to announce my presence because it does it by itself. Going in like I predicted he is balls deep in some broad. "Jesus Christ you are really trying to get me in trouble today huh?" I smirked closing the door.

"Hey Sasha you made it!" He smiled looking at me. The girl looked at me in shock because I bet she wasn't expecting to see me while getting dick from Trey Songz

"Well of course I haven't been jet skiing in so long."

"That's great. Anyway I'm almost done here I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Trey you know I can't go back down there. There are some tasty bitches down there and you know I'm trying to stay clean. I got a good girl at home and I'm not trying to fuck that up." I spoke because there is nothing but temptation downstairs. I'm not at all single to be in the mix like that. If it were three years ago I probably would be in the bedroom next door tongue deep in a thicc badie from Brazil who doesn't even speak English. But that floater Sasha is long gone I got tied down.

"Shiiit. Ha you'll be okay grab a drink and go chill on the porch or something. Jason is down there somewhere so just chill with him." He shrugged.

"If I get in trouble because of all this it's off with your head sir." I warned.

"You'll be ight."

"Whatever hurry up I'm ready to go for a swim."

"Yes ma'am." He then blew me a kiss so I caught it and put it in my back pocket.

"Oh and hi." I smiled waving to the girl.

"Hey." Smiling I left the room closing the door behind me. Checking my phone it's almost seven meaning it's like ten back in Florida so I figured I'd find an empty bathroom and call her. I wanna show her my bathing suit. Pressing her name it started to ring. To my sad demise it completely rang through meaning odds are she's asleep. I don't want to wake her because I know she struggles to sleep when I'm away. She'll call back she always does. Honestly I know my boundaries and I believe that if I have a maximum of only three drinks tonight I'll be okay. I'm a feign when I'm trashed so as long as I don't get drunk I won't get horny. Perfect now to go find something to drink because with all that temptation downstairs I deserve a drink knowing I'll be going home later tonight and not getting any kind of loving. Well I do have pictures and videos on my phone of me and Becks so that should be okay.

 **Several hours later**

"Yo fuck you this is rigged!" Yelled Trey.

"Face it you suck!" I yelled back at him. The sun is starting to go down and we're still on the water. Trey was trying to show off saying he could beat me in a race on a jet ski. We've raced three times now. The first time just me and him head to head, I won. The second time some of the girls swam out to us and then we raced with them on our skis, I won that time too. Then we just raced again and he lost again. "Just give it up Trey you can't compete on my level." I smiled pulling up to the side of him.

"No it's because of all this extra weight." He spoke motioning to the beautiful Turkish model that's on the back of his jet ski.

"Don't blame the ladies for your lack of speed. I have a beauty on me too and we're doing just fine." I smirked looking back at mine. I just so happened to get this beautiful green eyed blonde on the back of my jet ski.

"Yeah team Sasha is where it's at!" She giggled tightening her grip around my waist.

"See no excuses. I'm even pretty tipsy and I'm still winning."

"You know what it is it's all these stupid wet baggy clothes. Sorry baby you gotta take this off." He spoke looking back at his girl. The reason I love foreign girls is because they don't know any better out here in America. If you tell her to take her clothes off in the middle of a Burger King she'll most likely take it off. So when he started to motion to her bikini top she wasted no time taking it off.

"What about mine?" Asked.. I forgot her name it was something I could barely pronounce so I forgot it. But as much as I would love her to I have a girlfriend. However I can never say no to seeing a nice pair of tits. Eh no I shouldn't.. however the Goose has me feeling pretty loose..

"I have a girlfriend." I spoke as my only answer because my inner lesbian is screaming BOOBIES!

"What she won't know won't hurt her." And then she started to strip. Within seconds both girls were naked and I couldn't help the smile on my face because this feels just like old times.

"Trey if I lose this race I will take three more shots and I'll kiss you."

"Accepted. I hope you brought your chapstick." He teased pretending to be putting on chapstick.

"Don't worry we won't lose." Retorted the girl on my ski. As she said that she moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. All I have to say is thank god I'm wearing a life vest elsewise this situation would be so wrong.

"Save it for the finish line." Smiled Trey going to line up with the back of the yacht because we determined it the starting line. I followed and we lined up head to head. "Jas give us a countdown."

"Woah where'd their clothes go!" Yelled Jason from the boat. He was too busy tonguing down some girl to notice us pull up like this.

"They did that themselves I didn't do anything." I spoke claiming my innocence.

"You both are on jet skis with naked bitches you're fucked regardless."

"You're next bro I just gotta beat The Boss-"

"That's the Legit Boss to you Tremaine!" I interrupted.

"Yeah we'll see about that."

"Jason count so I can finally finish him off. I'm hungry and I left my calzone on the deck. I swear if it's gone someone is dying tonight." I spoke because I am hungry as fuck.

"Alright. READY! GET SET!"

"Hey Sasha!" I heard call out, turning to look on the boat it's two random chicks. And then they flashed me. I wasn't ready for that but they both had really nice racks. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me horny a little.

"GO!" I wasn't broken out of my gaze until I heard Trey take off reminding me that we were racing. So I immediately took off. Well shit that may have cost me the race and now I have to kiss a guy. Great. But I'm staying optimistic I can catch him. I can do it. I will not.. fuck I lost.

"Awe damn." I muttered to myself as I watched him cross under the bridge before I did.

"YEAH!" I heard as I crossed under the bridge. And of course the one win he got he's celebrating like he won my heart. "Pucker up Banks."

"Hell no that doesn't count you tricked me!"

"I didn't do shit but win." He smiled getting closer to me.

"No those girls distracted me and you took advantage of it. You know I can't say no to a nice set of twins."

"What girls I didn't see girls." He spoke smugly.

"Fuck you!"

"Sasha we deserve a rematch for that." Spoke the girl behind me.

"Yeah I want a rematch."

"Nope. You wouldn't give me a rematch for the past three races so you don't get that luxury."

"Ha you lost." Teased the girl on the back of Trey's ski.

"Whatever that's why you look weird." I spat before I took off towards the boat.

"You owe me a kiss!" I heard yell out. I'm running because one I don't want to kiss a dude. And second I'm gonna need those shots to muster up the courage to even accept the fact I have to kiss him. Nah I'm not gonna kiss him. I have a fiancé. But what the fiancé.. Ah shit I forgot I'm engaged! Shit! Shit! Shit! I need another shot so I can sort this shit out because regardless I'm fucked. Oh how I'd love something to fuck right about now though.

"I'm sorry we lost." Now that was deliberately purred in my ear. "I hope I can make it up to you." That got me to smile and look back at her.

"Oh really now?"

 **The next morning Becky's POV**

"Okay okay relax I'm coming jeez.." I whined because it's like nine am and somebody is raping my doorbell. "Excuse me sir." I spoke carefully moving out the bed trying not to disturb Shiloh. Checking my phone I have a few missed texts and calls from Sasha. Then I have a text from Charlotte telling me to open the door. Makes sense now. Throwing on my robe I headed to the door and opened it.

"Fucking hell what were you down in hell or something? It took you so damn long to answer it's hot as fuck out here." She rambled coming in the house.

"Where's Bay?" I asked because usually when one comes over the other one isn't too far behind.

"Oh her and E got into it over the phone last night. Woke up she was gone so either she's in Boston, or work I dunno." She shrugged sitting at the counter.

"Okay and aren't you supposed to be at work?" It's Tuesday morning and I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be teaching a class right now.

"Yeah no fuck that place."

"What happened?"

"Those stupid kids happened. I need a mental health day so I'm playing hooky. As far as they know my dad is in the hospital with a broken hip."

"Oh wow." I murmured because I'm still half sleep.

"Where's my nephew?"

"He's still in the bed. I'll go-"

"Nope you start on breakfast I'll go get him." Before I could protest she went into the bedroom. Eh Sasha isn't here so I do need someone to cook for so Charlotte is a good temporary fix. Going to the fridge I figured I would make French toast again since I didn't use all the batter yesterday morning. "Should I take him outside?" Asked Char coming in the kitchen cradling Shiloh in her arms.

"If you don't mind. Good morning handsome." I cooed petting his head as he let out a cute yawn.

"Get the door?" Nodding I put the bowl on the counter and went to open the door for them. "Thanks." They then went outside so I turned on the tv and went back to the kitchen. I then continued to get out everything I need to cook. It didn't take long because all the dishes I needed were still in the dishwasher from last night. Char prefers her eggs sunny side up so I'll have to cook her eggs first before I do mine. What I like about cooking for Char is she's not at all picky she'll eat just about whatever she didn't have to make. So every now and then it's nice to just cook for her because with Sasha it's a whole different ball game. Sash is fairly picky about certain foods and the way they're cooked. It took me a while to figure out what foods she will and won't eat. But I've been experimenting on her I've been hiding foods she doesn't like in foods she does like to see if she'll eat it. So far she hasn't caught on so it's been pretty successful. "Becks how do I know if he has to shit?"

"We don't. But I doubt it. He hasn't been eating much lately. He drinks fine but I can hardly get him to eat a piece of chicken." I called back because it's true. The only time he eats is if I physically force him too and I don't like doing that.

"Little guy is really dinged up huh?" Asked Char coming back inside.

"Yeah but Doc says his future isn't too bright but it's not dark either. We're just taking it day by day." I shrugged.

"Well he peed so that's good right?"

"Yeah." I murmured softly looking back down at what I was doing because every time I think of him I remember how he ended up in this condition in the first place. Sasha did this. It's her fault all she had to do was tie him up but nope, she couldn't do it. She just completely forgot all about him and let him get hit by a car.

"Becks? Becks it's okay he's gonna get past this and he's going to be the same bright eyed happy beagle you love so much." It was here she came and hugged me. It's weird getting a hug from Char but on the rare occasions I get a genuine one from her, I always linger there. She honestly gives the best hugs even better than Bayley and that's saying something. "Everything is gonna be ok."

"What if it doesn't? What if he just gives up? What if I can't make him better?"

"Then we'll have to find a way to come to terms with it all. There's a solution to every problem you just gotta find the solution." She then let me go and looked me in the eyes. "Here's an example there's this throbbing pain in my stomach it feels like it's in knots. And you wanna know the solution to that?" This got me to smile because I know where this is headed.

"What's the solution?"

"Some of your world famous French toast and a mimosa."

"Of course. Can you at least help me ma-"

"Coming Shi! Sorry Gingie I gotta go help little buddy he's calling me." She then held up a heart before going back outside. It's not Charlotte if she wants to help do something. That's fine I don't need help anyway. But speaking of Shiloh I need to go text Sasha back. Going into the room I grabbed my phone off the bed. She must still be sleeping because all these texts came through earlier while I was sleep. I remember her telling me she was going out so knowing my fiancé she probably got hammered and passed out so I'll let her know I'm up and to text me when she is also. Since I'm in here I might as well go to the bathroom since I haven't gone yet. This is usually the time in the morning where I respond to emails and other business stuff. I would've done that but I noticed an unusual amount of notifications among my social media. I haven't posted anything in a while so that must mean something bad happened that I don't know about. All of me says to call Sasha and start cussing her out but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and not look at all. If it's relevant and important she'll call and tell me herself.

"BECKY!? BECKY?!"

"I'm in the bathroom fuck off!" I yelled back.

"You're fiancé was making out with naked bitches!" She yelled busting into the bathroom holding her phone. "Look!" And then she showed me exactly what I didn't want to see. Wow I hope there's a good reason behind this. No I know she has a valid reason. Sasha wouldn't cheat on me... would she?

* * *

 **Hay so I told you it was pretty juicy Dw i got you a cup of tea too. This is irrelevant but I'm editing this in my best friend's dentist office. Yeah I'm over here cringing listening to them drill into her teeths. But I'm slacking because I need to go to the dentist my self it's been like a year for me but I don't feel bad cuz she hasn't been in 6 years. Anywhore back to what matters seems like someone was being naughty. This whole chapter was just interesting af low key because now I wanna know if Shiloh is gonna be okay because that's the homie right there. Like I'm still ready to throw hands with Sasha for not tying him up. But now she wanna go and start riding jet skis with naked bitches. Ugh I'm so heated lol. But on a different note I got something delicious coming your way. It's a new collab that I've been working on with honestly one of my favorite authors on here. Her Bosha one shot was actually the one that put me on to Bosha. I just love the way she writes and so far I've been loving the way we've been writing our delicious ass smut scenes. Yes it's gonna be smut. Yes there is some Bosha goodness plus others. I'm so excited to drop it because you guys are gonna have your feelings snatched and quite possibly want to fight me but damn it it's so good. I'm hyping this up because I'm so excited for how you all will react to it. Basically keep an eye out because it's going to drop in the very near future. It's called Little Princess and that's all I'm allowing myself to share just know when you do see it make sure you're alone when you read it. I just love dangeling shit in ur faces because you guys are funny when I don't give you what you want. I love you guys. Remember fish are food not friends because they can't talk and we don't care enough about them to learn their language. ~Joz #fuckitup Happy Thursday beautiful!**


	37. The Reclaiming

**Rubber ducky your the one, you make bathtime so much fun! If you sang that lyric I love you and you probably quacked too. Man he was too pure for this world. Anywhore So this is the past chapter we've all been waiting for and the chapter I've been nursing since the end of May until today. Mostly I got tired of looking at this chapter figured it's about time I posted it. That and because you probably having withdrawals so I figured I'd give you a fix.**

* * *

 **Becky's POV**

"I'm hungry can we go eat somewhere?" I asked tugging on Sasha's hand.

"Rebecca what'd I just say?" She spoke looking at me. Right now we just got off the jet and we're just standing in security waiting. We've been waiting here for almost twenty minutes and I'm ready to go. I'm hungry and I'm horny so it's not at all a good combination.

"Sasha I just don't get it what are we waiting for?"

"Rebecca don't you start."

"I won't if you feed me."

"No you're going to shut up and be quiet until I tell you it's time to go."

"I haven't had a proper meal in over six hours. Any longer my sto-"

"Rebecca!" She growled looking up from her phone and glaring at me. "I asked you to be quite so why are you still talking?" She asked it in a tone letting me know I'm starting to annoy her. "Open your mouth again and I promise you it's going to take every security guard in this building to pry me off you got it?"

"God I hate working for you." I grumbled under my breath rolling my eyes as I folded my arms and sat back in my chair. As soon as I did that she was in my face.

"You're already in trouble so do you really want to push it?" Is it bad that I'm actually low key considering it? "Roll your eyes again I dare you." I didn't say anything but however my phone did ring. Pulling it out of my purse to see who it is, it's Finn.

"Excuse me I have to take this it's my boyfriend." I spoke shoo-ing her off but she didn't budge. Smirking I answered. "Hola."

"Hi where are you? I figured you would've come home while I was sleep."

"Oh yeah sorry about that Sasha wouldn't let me go home. And now she has drug me to California with her." I explained looking Sasha directly in the eyes. She's getting jealous because I can see her grinding her teeth and she only ever does that sometimes when she's upset.

"I wish you didn't have to be so far I miss you."

"I miss you too Sharky." I grinned.

"Hang up." Spoke Sasha but I just ignored her.

"When are you coming home? I'm so lonely."

"When am I coming home? Umm.."

"You're not going home to him. Tell him you don't love him anymore." Spoke Sasha actually rather loud but I don't think he heard.

"Honestly I'm no-" And then Sasha surprisingly pressed her lips to mine and damn near kissed the soul out of me. "I don't-" I got cut off by her lips. "No.. I- mmm." It was here that I decided to just give into her kiss.

"Becks?" I hear him but Sasha is talking louder.

"Hang up let's go home." Sasha purred pulling out of our kiss.

"I'm on the phone." I murmured still in a trance from that kiss.

"Well I wanna go make love to you so let's go home." She then stood back up and kissed my forehead.

"Becks hello where'd you go?" Asked Finn but honestly he's the least of my worries. I gotta dump him he's just keeping me from loving Sasha to my full potential. I guess she read that thought because she took my phone from me.

"Alan it's Sasha, yeah Rebecca has to go now. She's been very very naughty and part of her punishment is she's not allowed to be on her phone more specifically talking to you. Don't wait up for her." And then she hung up putting my phone in her purse. "Come on let's go." She then began to walk towards the door. Any other time I would get upset that she did that but I don't care anymore. He's not relevant to me anymore. The only one who matters is Sasha, and with that in mind I mindlessly got up and followed her to the car. "Just put it in the back we have a few errands to run." She spoke to one of the guys helping load up our luggage into the car.

"You might as well have told him we're going to go fuck all night to make up for what he couldn't do." I spoke coming up to her.

"That's grown folk business. He has no business in our business." She spoke not even looking up from her phone.

"Well that was your chance to destroy him can't believe you gave it up." That got her to look at me.

"I know I could have but he's your ball and chain. Therefore he's your problem to get rid of not mine."

"Are you ready to go Ms. Banks?" Asked her driver I assume.

"Yep we need to make a stop at Secret Treasures before we head home alright?" She spoke as he opened the door for her and she climbed in. Naturally I followed suit.

"Ok not a problem."

"Thanks."

"Can we stop and get food?" She only glared at me. "You know after Secret Treasures?" I asked softly because she's looking at me like she's about to smack me.

"Oh see I forgot to tell you, you're on a new strict diet. It's going to be ten percent fruits and vegetables. Five percent protein because the remaining eighty-five percent is going to consist of my cum so that'll cover all the other nutrients you aren't getting. I'm your breakfast lunch and dinner now." I want to protest that but it sounds to me like I get to eat her out pretty much around the clock and I can't see how that'd be a bad thing.

"Do I get dessert?"

"Hell no bad dogs don't deserve rewards and dessert is a reward that you don't deserve." I can't argue that so that's perfectly fine with me. All I really see this as is quality time with my boss so I'm fine with it. I'm so okay with that I decided to scoot closer to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Am I allowed to do this?" She snuggled into my embrace but didn't look at me.

"Absolutely not." When she said that I rolled my eyes because she definitely didn't fight me off so it is okay. This feels so right. I can't believe I tried for so long to suppress these feelings I have for her. We stayed that way until we got to the store we needed to go to. "Come Rebecca I've decided to let you decide what I use to put my claim back on you. Nothing under seven inches." She spoke as we walked in the store which turned out to be a sex shop.

 **At home Sasha's POV**

"Baby?"

"Yes?" I answered turning on the tv.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Rebecca coming to stand in front of me.

"I suppose." I'm not terribly hungry but I can eat.

"Anything in specific?"

"No just something small nothing crazy. Like a sandwich or something."

"We have frozen meatballs if you want that." Hmm I'm looking at her and she looks really pretty today. She's wearing simple blue jeans with a cute floral tank top. It's so simple and so adorable I can't wait to get her out of it.

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Dunno maybe like twenty minutes depending on how I cook them."

"How do you plan to cook them?"

"Probably in the oven."

"Mkay. Go set them and come back when they go in the oven." I instructed simply. She nodded and began to walk away. "Stop!" She froze in her spot. "Come back." She came back.

"Yes?"

"Stop walking away without giving me a kiss." She smiled then leaned down and kissed me.

"Sorry I keep forgetting I can do that." She then kissed me again. That lasted a few seconds before I bit her lip. "Mmm."

"Go make me a sandwich." I spoke sitting back in the couch so she can't kiss me anymore.

"Yes ma'am." She then wandered off into the kitchen. I took this time to finish finding a channel. Once I did that I figured I'd open up our new toys. Dumping the bag on the couch the first thing I decided to look at is the new body oil we got. It's lavender scented and it's actually pretty soothing. I figured if that's what Becks wants then she can have it. She's gonna need a massage when I'm done with her and I'd be more than happy to use this on her. Setting that to the side the next thing I picked up was the cool looking vibrator that I picked out. That's the one I'm most excited about because I can link it up to the Bluetooth on my phone. So of course I'm gonna mess with it and get it working so we won't have to later. Opening it up I vaguely read the directions before I managed to link it. It has its own cool little app and everything. But what really sold me on it was the music sync it has. Going through my playlist I chose a random song and low and behold it's vibrating to the beat. This is great because now we can really make love while I play her the music I wrote just for her. The faster the tempo the faster it vibrates, the slower the tempo the slower it vibrates, and depending on how hard the bass is varies the intensity of the vibrations. This is truly awesome she's gonna cum within minutes. Definitely using this one first because I can picture her face now and I know I'm gonna love it.

"Kay your food is in the oven." She spoke appearing in front of me. Well speak of the devil. "Hey is that the one tha-"

"Take off your pants and come here." I spoke simply looking at my phone trying to find the perfect first song to consummate this toy with. She listened because seconds later she was straddling my lap and began kissing my neck.

"Feel this." I then pressed it to her abdomen and she shivered.

"Oh shit!"

"I know. You're gonna cum so hard and I can't wait to watch." I smiled because I feel like a kid who just got a new toy. I'm so excited to try it out.

"I sure fucking hope so." She purred before she pressed her lips to mine. I mean she's here so why not. Setting down the toy I moved both hands to rid her of her shirt. She's not wearing a bra so I was able to latch right onto her nipple. "Mmmm fuck!" She moaned arching her back a little. There's nothing I love more than titties so I had to use my hand to cup her other breast while I sucked the other one. God this feels so right the woman of my dreams is in my lap and she's letting me suck on her tits. Ugh just that thought alone has me getting aroused. "Owehahaha!" She gritted because I bit her nipple. Once I felt I paid enough attention to that nipple I switched to the other and gave it some love too. "Baby? Mmm damn! Damn! Damn!"

"Yes?"

"Take off your shirt." She loves it when I'm shirtless. Reluctantly I detached myself from her long enough to take off my shirt. "Thank you." And then our tongues were tangled in a kiss. I took this time to let my hands explore her body. I love how warm she is and she's so soft making me just want to hang on to her. We have plenty of time so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you." I murmured pulling out of our kiss and moving to her neck.

"I love you too." I still get goosebumps hearing her say that.

"Hey?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes?" I then pressed my lips to hers briefly then I moved to the spot on her neck earlier where I drew blood and kissed it.

"I'm sorry for making you bleed. I got jealous and I just wanted to mark you so you never forget who you belong to. You shouldn't have brought that boy up maybe then I wouldn't have bit you. And now I'm sad because there are scabs here now that ruin your beautiful skin." I spoke looking at her neck because I really do feel bad now.

"It's okay I deserved it you were just teaching me a lesson and I'm sorry." God she's so cute looking down at me with those big brown eyes. And her bright orange hair against her porcelain white skin makes her eyes pop and I love that. So naturally I connected our lips back together. I swear no matter the position we're in our bodies always seem to melt together perfectly.

"You so don't deserve this but I wanna hear you moan for me." It was here that I discreetly grabbed the vibrator and began to rub it on her through her panties making her let out a string of cute moans. "Isn't it awesome?!" She bit her lip and nodded. "Speak when I ask you a question!" I growled biting her chest.

"Yes Sasha! I need more. I want more please daddy. I'm still backed up from earlier and I want anything you'll give to me." She whined sexily. Well when she begs like that I can't say no. Plus she's telling the truth she's so wet it soaked through her panties. I'd be crazy not to enjoy this drink at this very moment. This is where I'm happy I brought said vibrator because it's shaped like a 'C' and it has the feature that I can adjust it so it turns into an 'l' shape. That allowed me to straighten it out and stick it right into her panties earning me an even louder moan. "Shit! Yes baby!" She groaned grinning against it.

"You like that?" I purred kissing her chest.

"Yes daddy I do!"

"Good but that was only one song. Shall I play another?" Her eyes are closed and she's biting her lip while grinding on my lap. She looks so in bliss that I don't think she heard me. So I took it upon myself to do two things. First being pulling out my phone and opening the camera app. She looks way to sexy right now not to capture this moment. I made sure the sound and flash were off so she doesn't know I'm talking pictures. I'm gonna save these for the days when I'm lonely. Second thing I did was go to my playlist and change the song. It was playing a medium tempo song so I made sure to choose a fast tempo song. I decided on going with Bangerang by Skrillex. This is going to be the song she cums to I feel it now.

"Baby!" She whined because the beginning of the song starts slow.

"Shh mommas wait for it." I murmured putting my phone down and kissing her breast earning me small moans. It was going well for about maybe thirty seconds before she let out a loud squeal and giving me one of the best sex face I've ever seen her make.

"Holy shit!" She yelled grinding even harder on my lap. She's getting closer to her orgasm and I want a taste before she cums. Pulling the vibrator from her panties I put it in my mouth. "Babe!" I simply smirked at her then winked. I then gripped her around the waist and flipped us so she was on her back. From there I wasted no time stripping her of her panties and bending the vibrator into a 'j' shape. So I pushed the long straight end into her vagina and let the hooked part sit just below her clit. "Ahh shit I love it." Great now I can eat her out while I sorta fuck her. Connecting my mouth to her clit I went to work sucking on her, and at the same time moving the toy in and out of her. This drove her absolutely wild because the words coming out of her mouth aren't English. I'm actually rather enjoying myself because the vibrator is vibrating so hard I can feel it on my tongue and it's oddly soothing. It's making it hard to pull away. Unfortunately right when I thought that it got to the part of the song where it slows down again. "Holy fuck!" She breathed out using one hand to run through her hair and the other has a grip on my hair. I never stopped eating her out because she's only one more beat drop from cumming she just doesn't know it yet. "Fuck I missed your mouth." She moaned grinding against my face. From this point on I made it my point to keep my eyes locked on her face. Seconds after that the beat must have dropped again because she let out another loud yell and her body just started to spaz. "Sasha! Oh my! FUUUUUCKK!" And then her body stiffened and she went silent. Her eyes are completely rolled back and her mouth is frozen in an 'o' shape letting me know she's cumming. Haha she came really really hard right now. I only know because when I pulled the vibrator out of her, her juices flowed out of her like a waterfall. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I simply licked up as much of her sweet nectar as I could before moving up to her face.

"That was Bangerang by Skrillex." I smiled her only response was to grab my face and kiss me. She put a lot into this kiss so I put in a lot too. We made out until we were both breathless.

"I think that was the hardest I've ever cum." She then kissed me again. "That vibrator is absolutely magical."

"Good to know it wasn't a waste of three hundred dollars." She smiled then pulled me in for another kiss.

"Shit the meatballs!" She randomly spoke breaking our kiss.

"Don't worry I don't smell anything burning."

"How would you know when I'm all over your upper lip?"

"Touché. Fine you stay here I'll go check on them." Giving her one last loving kiss I got up off her and stopped momentarily to admire her naked form. "You're so beautiful post orgasm."

"Thank you." She smirked flexing her abs and rubbing them. I simply smiled and shook my head. She is truly something else and I love that.

"Here." Tossing her a pillow I continued on into the kitchen to check my lunch. Surprisingly they seem to be perfectly done. Hmm now I know how to cook frozen meatballs. Put them in the oven, make Becks have a body rocking orgasm, then take meatballs out the oven. A perfect timer if you ask me. After I took them out I decided to go upstairs to get a towel so I can clean her off and a hoodie for her to wear so we can eat our lunch. Going back into the family room she's exactly where I left her.

"Where were you? What took so long I missed you!" She whined pouting at me.

"Sorry toots I was just getting you a hoodie so you won't be cold." Sitting on the couch next to her I handed her the hoodie and she put it on. Then while she did that I used the towel to clean up her thighs so she won't be uncomfortable when we get up to go eat.

"Thank you." She then smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Foods done so why don't you go fix our plates and we can eat. And I'll clean up here."

"Okay." She then lovingly kissed me before getting up and going to the kitchen. I found this kinda funny because when she got up there was a decent sized wet spot on the couch. Ideally I'd be mad because that's my three thousand dollar suede couch, but it's Becky's cum so I don't mind at all. Besides I can get it cleaned but I'd rather keep it as a reminder of the day I officially truly made her mine. Speaking of which I forgot something. Getting off the couch I made my way upstairs to go find her leash. She packed it somewhere so I just gotta find it. However I have one somewhere buried at this house so that means a nice dig through my treasure chest to find what I'm looking for. Going through it the first thing I found are my anal beads. It's only a four ball one so I don't fear she won't be able to handle it. Then after that I grabbed my handcuffs so she can't try and run from me. I now have absolutely no desire at all to give her any kind of pleasure. She cheated on me and I simply cannot let her think what she did was okay. Because it wasn't and she has to learn her lesson. Anyway digging further I found an old leash in there so I grabbed it along with my other fun items and headed back downstairs. "Foods almost done so go wash your hands." Ignoring her completely I walked straight up to her and clipped the leash to her collar.

"Down." I spoke sternly pointing towards the ground and she did making me smile. She got right down on her knees like the good submissive she is for me. "I love you." I cooed before pressing my lips to hers. "Come." Using her leash I guided her towards one of the chairs on the island in the kitchen and tied her to the foot rest at the bottom of the chair. I made sure not to give her much slack so she really can't go anywhere. She's so close to the chair she basically can rest her face on the floor. "I don't want to do this but you have to learn." I murmured before taking my handcuffs and cuffing it around her left wrist. "To be mean or cut you a little slack?" I chimed to myself because I'm not sure if I wanna cuff her hands behind her back or if I want to cuff them around the chair. Regardless of what I choose she's not escaping anytime soon.

"Sasha I-" Before she could say another syllable I smacked her as hard as I could on her bare bottom.

"Shut up before I have to gag you!" I growled. And it was here I decided I want to cuff her hands behind her back. "Give me your other hand." I spoke holding her left hand behind her back and holding my other hand for the other. Once I take her other hand she has no support to hold herself up so she's literally face down on the tile ass up in the air perfect for what I'm about to do. She realized she's fucked and let out a small sigh before giving me her other hand. "There you go. Good girl." I then pushed her head down so her cheek lay flat against the ground. "Mmm you look so hot like this Rebecca. You're sweet ass poked out just for Daddy." I purred rubbing her butt just to somewhat comfort her. "I have a surprise for you. Since you don't know what loyalty is I have to teach you what it is again. Do you know what loyalty is Rebecca?"

"Yes I do." She spoke making me laugh.

"Do you really now? Give me the textbook definition of loyalty."

"I don't.. I.. it's-"

"Don't fuck with me Rebecca!" I growled slapping her ass again. This time however I bit her ass cheek before forcing the first bead in her ass. When I did that it must have shocked her and she let out a deep breath hiking her breathing up.

"Fuck!" She groaned fluttering her feet letting me know she's in pain. I didn't lube the beads or anything so we're doing this dry and hard.

"Don't lie to me. You don't know what loyalty means but I do. I know because I looked it up and read the definition over and over again the night of your crime. I figured if I read it enough that you'd somehow lovers communicate to me and see it and be like, oh hey Loyalty means I only belong to Sasha. But no. No you didn't do it. Anyway, Loyalty is the state of being loyal to someone or a strong feeling of allegiance. Then we have to break that down to what exactly does it mean to be loyal?" It was here that I decided to go and push the second bead inside of her making her writhe in pain and her breath hitched in her throat. "To be loyal to someone it means giving or showing firm and constant support to a person. I know that's probably too much for your little brain to comprehend so I'll dumb it down for you." I then moved her hair from covering her face so I can look her right in the eyes when I say this. "Loyalty means that you belong to me and only me. It means that you will no longer look at anybody else but me. You only want me and me alone. Say it. You belong to Sasha Banks and nobody else."

"I belong to you Sasha Banks and nobooooody else!" As she was saying that I forced the third bead into her.

"I will never stray from you sexually even if I decide to deprive you of sex. Say that too."

"I will never stray from you sexually even if you decide to deprive me of sex."

"Say Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else."

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else."

"Say it again louder."

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else." She said again but we aren't quitting until that gets through her thick ass head.

"Keep saying it until I say stop."

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else."

"Louder!" Right now she's at normal volume but I need her to be yelling it so she doesn't forget. Repetition is the best way to remember something.

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me whooooowe fuck!" It was here I forced the final bead into her.

"Keep going I didn't say stop."

"I will not touch anyone who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else. Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else." I decided at this point I could use some water so I got to my feet and went to the fridge.

"Keep talking Rebecca I can't hear you."

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else!" This time it was loud and I heard every syllable clearly.

"There we go keep going like that." It was here that I spotted the meatballs on the counter. Fuck it she can suffer a little bit longer while I eat my sandwich. She already got everything out so all I have to do is assemble it. Making my sandwich I decided to sit on the chair that she is currently tied to. I'm only doing this so I can rest my feet on her back because she's at a perfect height for it.

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else."

"You know I didn't want to do this but you made me do this. I would never do something like this because I know it probably hurts." I then kicked her on the side of her butt making her shiver. But surprisingly she's still going.

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else." Oh good you have no idea how good this makes me feel. Like I'm literally so turned on by how obedient and persistent she is. Holy fuck this woman is a fucking pain junkie and I love it. I've had some wild nights and I've tried doing this with plenty of different women and all of them didn't even make it past the second ball. Oh all but not Rebecca.. she's either a nut job or she's really fucking into me. I mean come on she's pretty fucking impressive and it makes me laugh. I laugh because Finn didn't even know he had a girl so obedient and so loyal. He just didn't know how to bring it out of her and it's crazy to think all this time she's been hiding from me. For years I've been searching for my soulmate and she finally came. She's kneeled right here below me chanting her oath to me. "Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else."

"I really am so upset you're all tied up down there. You know I never like hurting you because I hate seeing you in pain Rebecca. I love you I do and I want you to know I'd never force anal beads up your ass with no lube but you made me do it." I then ate some more of my sandwich. "And you know that nine incher we got today? Yeah I totally have to fuck you with that too. I don't want to but you forced me to have to do it after my sandwich." I spoke eating some more of my sandwich. I'm in no rush she can honestly sit here tied up all night like this and I won't feel bad one bit. "Now I'm just going to go ahead and tell you exactly what's going to happen in a few minutes." Using my heel I dug it into her back. "Shut up for a second." She stopped talking. "I'm feeling generous so I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do, and then I'm gonna do it." Taking another bite of my sandwich I continued talking. "First I'm going to go upstairs and I'm gonna go get my harness and I'm gonna strap up the new dildo we got today. I haven't decided if I want to use lube or not but I'm definitely taking your cute little virgin ass tonight. Now I'm telling you this because it's going to hurt like a bitch. Those beads are nothing, the shit I'm gonna fuck you with is a lot thicker and a lot longer so you will never forget who your ass belongs to." It was here I had about two bites of my sandwich left and I remembered that she hasn't ate since breakfast. "Honestly I kinda feel bad you deserve some food before we get started." Getting out the chair I kneeled down next to her. "You want a bite?" Her face looks calm but I can sense the fear in her and I like it. She didn't say anything but she nodded. "Here you go doll." Holding the sandwich out for her to bite she went for it. Right before she could I moved it out of reach. "Haha you're next meal is right in between my legs!" I teased before eating the rest of it in her face. "Don't move I'll be back." Getting up I headed upstairs again. I really should get an elevator put in, these steps suck. Anyway like I said before I grabbed my harness and I dug out one of my water-based lubes. I also took a little extra time because I'm trying to decide if I want to whoop her again... Nah taking her backdoor virginity is enough punishment for now. Okay I've wasted enough time I wanna fuck now. Going back downstairs she's still tied up to the chair. "Rebecca?" Looking at her from above I love the view I have.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking at you and I'm admiring the view and I had just wanted to know if you'd rather me fuck you here or on the couch?" We are gonna be a while and I want her to at least be semi comfortable. The tile is hard and I know her knees probably hurt.

"Here is fine." Well that caught me by surprise but at the same time I'm not.

"Mkay." Going over to the couch I grabbed our new friend and opened it up. Holding it in my hand I'm so turned on by this I'm going to utterly destroy her and I can't wait. "Rebecca you are so fucked. I'd hate to be you right now." It was here I decided to also take the vibrator too. Why not add some extra stimulation. Going back over to her I got down and laid out the arsenal so she can see. "What first?"

"The vibrator for two hundred please." That made me giggle. It's the little things like this that made me fall for her.

"You have a sick sense of humor."

"Well I'm about to basically be analy rapped I'm sorry."

"It's not rape because you didn't say no." I sang pushing the vibrator inside of her and grabbing my phone to turn it on. I settled on a slow song so it doesn't over power her senses. Once that was settled I turned my attention to the beads. "Brace yourself." I warned before pulling out the first ball.

"Hmmm fuck!" She whimpers rather quietly but I heard it and it made me decide to just rip it out of her completely. "Aaah fuck you!"

"Hahaha you loved it." At this point I'm ready to fuck but I don't want to just tear into her dry like this. She at least deserves a little bit of my tongue. I usually don't ever eat ass but it's Rebecca my future wife so I don't mind. Rubbing her butt I spread her knees so that I could open her up a bit and with that I licked my middle finger and slowly pushed it inside her bum.

"Mmm." It wasn't a pleasure moan but it also wasn't a painful one.

"Just breathe doll. You can take it." As I said that I decided to add another finger into her and fuck she's so tight. So I decided to add some lube to it for easier passage. "Mmm there we go now we are talking!" I grinned because it's a lot easier to finger her now. She seemed okay with it because her breathing is rather normal. "See it's not so bad. It's not that bad." I soothed still fingering her. I also took this time to lube up my member because I'm ready to go. "It's not so bad at all.. it's not so bad." As I was saying that I lined my member up to her tight hole and began to push.

"No! No! No! Owe! Fuck! Fuck! Owe!" She whined out balling her hands into fists so tight her knuckles are white. She then began to move around trying to get away but I grabbed onto her tighter. Her leash only gave her but so much wiggle room so regardless her efforts are futile.

"You're ok don't you fight this. You're okay. It's like losing your virginity all over again don't worry." I soothed still pushing into her. This only made her struggle even more but in her struggle I managed to slip inside her. "Damn Becks you're so goddamn tight I can't even get the tip in." I bragged because she's to busy cussing me out right now. Unfortunately that sudden intrusion made me slip out of her so I had to grab her and this time I forcefully held her still.

"Ahhh No Sasha! FUCK STOP!" It was around here I managed to get the tip in again.

"I will in a second I gotta get inside you first." I chuckled because she is clearly in a lot of pain. I'd stop but she has to learn her lesson. "Calm down breathe or else this is going to suck. The hard part is over it's smooth sailing from here." I'm not even sure if she heard me because she's to busy whining and cussing. There's a little bit of blood but it's nothing worth pulling out for. She can handle this if I didn't think she could I wouldn't have done it. She's just not used to this kind of pain and so I just gotta get her use to it. That being said I pulled all the way out again and forced myself back inside.

"Haha fuuuckkk NO! Mother fucking fuck Stop!" Her breathing is so sporadic and heavy letting me know she's in pain but she's trying to manage it. In another effort to help her I pulled all the way out and slowly pushed beck in her. "Please no more! I'm sorry!" She begged but I ignored it.

"Remember I didn't want to do this but you were the one who cheated on me. You should not have cheated on me Rebecca. What does loyalty mean?" I asked slowly fucking her.

"Loy-Loyalty m-means I mmmm will not let anyone touch m-me who isn't Sasha, and I-I-I will only ever t-touch Sasha and nobody else."

"That's right and now you won't ever forget because now every time you think of cheating you're going to think of this punishment and just how FUCKING BAD IT HURT WHEN YOU CHEAT ON ME!" As I was saying that halfway through I remembered why we're here. She cheated on me. She had sex with another person who wasn't me. It angers me that she did that so I'm gonna take it out on her. That being said I began to fuck her with longer, harder, and deeper thrusts.

"Ahh mmmmmmhmmm!" She whined out. I can't tell if she's enjoying this or not and right now part of me prays it's painful because this is nothing compared to the hurt she put on my heart sleeping with him.

"Rebecca I never said to stop." I chimed not stopping my movements. I'm not even sure she heard me because she's too busy whining so I stopped my movements and pushed the chair further away yanking her collar. "The more you disobey me the madder I get Rebecca. You need to listen when you are spoken too."

"Sorry Daddy." She murmured but I heard it. I then gave her a few sharp slaps to her ass to remind her who's really in charge here.

"And you still aren't fucking listening to me damnit!" I growled pulling out of her completely. "I didn't want do this but you're not giving me the option."

"Loyalty means-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled because it's too late to save herself now. "Stay here I'll be back." After a few sharp slaps to her ass I sat and admired my handy work for a while. Her ass is definitely bleeding but I honestly don't care she deserves every second and ounce of this pain. She's just kneeling on the floor face to the ground ass up and quite possibly sobbing from the pain, I'm not entirely sure because I refuse to hear it. Any other time I'd comfort her but not today, she has to learn. "You definitely don't deserve this right now." I mumbled to myself as I pulled the vibrator out of her too. Getting to my feet I wandered upstairs back into my closet, I need a belt. No she gets off on being beat with a belt I need something worse. Something that is going to tear her ass up while I'm actually tearing her ass apart. Moving past my belts I came to a small empty spot in my closet and that's when I found my wire hanger. This is going to work perfectly because getting beat with a wire hanger is so much more painful than leather. I know this from experience and every time it happened I never fucked up and did the same stupid thing twice. After grabbing a hanger I decided to dig through my chest for my nine inch dildo. Gonna stuff her so full of me she won't have space for shit anymore. She can't be full of shit if she's full of me. That's really all I need from up here. But then again I forgot it's just Rebecca and she not going anywhere any time soon. So I took my jolly old time getting back downstairs to her. During my slow walk I was deciding on how I'm going to go about dealing out my punishment. It wasn't until I walked back into the kitchen and seeing her pale and red bum sticking out that I decided what I wanted. "I'm back Rebecca and I brought more toys." I chimed because now the fun can really begin. Going towards her I sat all the new toys in front of her so she can see. "See this?" I asked showing her this hanger.

"Yes." I smiled then struck her as hard as I could on her arm. She's still wearing the hoodie but that's why I swung so hard so she'll feel it. "Mhmhmm." That was probably one of the cutest whimpers she has let out today.

"Yeah I'm gonna beat you with that in a second." I then sat down the hanger and picked up the other dildo. "And this.. Well you're gonna learn very soon what I'm gonna do with it." I smirked because I love being in charge. I love being the boss. Anyway I'm distracted from my task at hand. Taking the hanger I moved back to her ass and gently began to soothingly rub it. "Rebecca, Daddy is sorry we have to go through this but I know you're getting off on this. I know you like when I beat you like this." And with that I began to beat any area of her ass that has no color. Within seconds her ass went from looking like a blotchy candy cane to a bright red fresh tomato. I'm truly amazed at how well she's taking this all. I swear this girl loves pain. "Rebecca?"

"Yes?" It was here that I used a free finger to shove right into her now fairly loosened asshole.

"Brace yourself." I then began to eat her out. It's an awkward angle but it didn't stop me. She's so wet it's virtually oozing out of her. I knew she was getting off on this hence why I didn't stop when she begged me to.

"Oh Sasha!" She purred tugging on her handcuffs. I just kept licking away at her fleashy folds every now and then poking my tongue inside of her. All while I did this I was still fingering her ass. There's still quite a bit of lube leftover in her so it should be no problem shoving nine inches in it. Reluctantly I managed to pull myself off her delicious pussy and direct my attention to my plan. Reaching for my nine incher I took it upon myself to get it a little slick so it'll go in easier. "I get a rock hard boner every time I see you suck something like that." Grinned Becky staring a hole in me as I'm sucking on the dildo.

"Well then I certainly hope you enjoyed the show." I smiled winking at her because I only aim to please myself than her. "But I'm pretty sure I didn't say you are allowed to talk." As soon as I finished that I pushed the dildo right into her ass.

"Ahh shiiiit!" She whined out balling her fists so tight her knuckles are white. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"This is fine you can take it. I've seen you handle bigger ones this is slight work." I teased slowly pulling it out pushing it back in seconds later. I have a full nine inches to fuck her with so I'm gonna use every inch. "You look so hot all defenseless and vulnerable. Hold on." Pushing the dildo into as far as I could get it I let go of it. "I just wanna.." As I was saying that I grabbed hold of my member I forgot I was wearing and used it to rub her clit.

"Mmm shit. Daddy please fuck me I need it. I want to be stuffed full of you. Please daddy have your way with me I wanna feel good." How can I say no when she begs like that?

"Is that what you want? Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?" I purred dragging my nails down her back.

"Yes Daddy please." She whined moving her hips subtly grinding on me.

"Ok toots you can have it." When I said that I lined myself up with her throbbing center and pushed into her. I only put the tip in and she's moaning like crazy.

"You feel so good I love it mmmm!" She moaned throwing her hips back. I'm already fucking her so why not. Grabbing a hold of her hips I started to slam into her just the way she likes. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes oh god yes! Ugh I love it I'm so full."

"That you are princess. You're overflowing with me and that's how it's always gonna be. Me fucking you and nobody else. Becky and the Legit Boss."

"Loyalty m-means only t-t oh Daddy fuck you feel so amazing! Shit yes mmmmhmm!" It was around here that I decided I was tired of this position. That being said I pulled out of her. "Daddy?" She whined but I ignored it and moved so I can untie her from the chair. Once I did that I gave her a good shove making her fall over to the side. "Hey?!"

"Shut up and suck." I spoke shoving my dick down her throat immediately earning me a gag. She is the cutest when she's sucking dick I swear I've never seen anyone look so innocent doing it besides her. Gag after gag and moan after moan she's going to work slobbering all over my member. "I swear I can't control myself when you deep throat me." I smiled watching her do her job with ease. She heard that and gave me this cocky look not even once stopping her movements. I swear there's no way I can let this woman go. She's a certified real one and I can't let her slip. There is no way in hell we could ever go back to being friends because I'd be jealous all the time. She's not allowed to give anyone else head like this other than me. I trained and molded her into my perfect little fuck toy and nobody is allowed to have her. "Alright you enough I'm gonna cum just watching you." I spoke pulling out of her mouth. When I did that I got a chill because she didn't let it go without an audible pop meaning she didn't stop sucking until there was nothing left to suck. "God you're a fucking freak."

"You made me this way." That made me grin because that's true. So of course I had to kiss her. She has slobber all over her chin but I don't care we swap spit on the regular anyway.

"I know and you're perfect. I don't want you any other way." I cooed running my fingers through her hair. "You're Daddy's perfect little princess." That got her to smile making me smile because I'm so sure about her now, I really hope momma Banks approves her. "We aren't done yet doll." I then pushed her shoulder so she fell onto her back. When I did that she actually hit her head on the island making a big thud. "Oh shit baby you okay?" I asked because it sounded like it hurt.

"I'm fin... actually no I'm in excruciating pain now." She whined then made a pouty face. "Owe! Sasha my head! You hurt it!" She whined making me smile because she just wants attention. But that's ok because she's always center of my attention. Crawling on top of her I kissed her gently on the lips and gently massaged the part of her head that hit the island. "Kisses aren't helping."

"I got something for you then." Looking down in between our bodies I grabbed my member and slowly inserted it into her.

"Mmm this helps." She grinned biting her lip.

"Yeah I bet it is you little brat."

"Mmm ha but I'm your brat and nobody else's." That made me smile because she's right.

"Yes you are. And I guess I should fuck you like it huh?" I asked slowly moving in and out of her.

"It'd help me forgive you for hitting my head and trying to knock me out." I let out a small chuckle before kissing her.

"Good enough for me." Sitting up I grabbed her left leg and put it over my shoulder. This gives me more space to really dig into her. That being said I went to work fucking my girl.

"Yes soooo much better!" She moaned out smiling. I couldn't help but to connect my lips to hers. It wasn't as good of a kiss that I wanted being she's too busy moaning my name and panting but I still loved it. I love having sex with this woman because she looks so cute when I'm fucking her this way. I love watching her facial expressions as I'm pounding into her. "You feel so good I love it!"

"Good because I'm loving this too. I wish you could see how sexy this truly is. No matter how big I am you always manage to make me fit." I grinned looking at my member as it effortlessly glides in and out of her. "You're so tight I can see a faint outline of me inside you." I spoke placing my hand just below her belly button and I can feel my cock moving inside her. I don't know why but that sight alone has me extremely turned on as if I wasn't already.

"Daddy!?" She whined biting her lip as she's watching too.

"That's really hot baby. It's so hot isn't it?"

"So hot daddy I love it. I want you to fuck me harder. Please daddy!" That got me to smile and stop my movements. Letting go of her leg I leaned down so I was lying on top of her. I did this for two reasons. One to put pressure on her wrist because I know how uncomfortable it is lying on handcuffs while being in them. And second because I want a kiss. "Da-" I simply stuck my tongue in her mouth she was quick to return the favor. If there's one thing I'll always find super sexy about Becks is making out with her. I dunno why but maybe it's just I love the way her lips taste or the fact that she always lets me take charge of our kisses.

"Rebecca?" I asked pulling out our kiss and moving my lips to the side of her face right to her ear.

"Mmm yes?" She purred not at all trying to be subtle that she's grinding her hips against me.

"You don't get what you want today. So no I'm not gonna fuck that tight little pussy of yours anymore. I'm not gonna lick your clit. Hell I'm not even going to bite your neck anymore." I whispered in a firm tone right in her ear making her notably shiver and arch her chest right into mine. "You don't deserve this."

"Noo Daddy I'm sorry! He doesn't mean anything to me I swear. I'm yours now I belong to you now. Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't you and I will not touch anyone but you. I'm sorry Sasha I mean it really, I shouldn't have strayed from you I know that now."

"You say it but females will say anything to get wh-" She interrupted me by pressing her lips to mine. She made it clear she was in charge this kiss like she was trying to prove something.

"Uncuff me. Let me prove myself to you. I don't want him anymore I just want you. Let me fuck you and only you. It's me and you from here on out so let me start us off." She then kissed the side of my mouth before kissing my lips. "Uncuff me so I can make it up to you." I dissected every word she said and I listened for hesitation but there wasn't one. Not even a stutter almost as if she rehearsed that. But nothing. Nothing but her honesty and I appreciate that. Honesty is the best turn on and way to get me to give her what she wants. Regardless if she's lying to me in time it'll show and I will make it my point that she regrets it. That being said I sat up and pulled out of her. Getting to my feet I grabbed the handcuff keys off the counter. Looking down at her she's already on her stomach waiting for me to free her. I hate the fact that she can control me into doing what she wants but I can't help it. She just has that effect on me and I've yet to figure out how to become immune to it. Sitting on the back of her thighs I grabbed ahold of her restraints. Hmm actually looking at her like this I actually sorta find this kinda sexy. "I promise I'll be good." She spoke detecting my hesitation to free her hands.

"You damn fucking right you will be." I chimed throwing the key right up next to her face so she can see them. "You wanna be free here's the key!" I growled before spreading her legs just enough so I can penetrate her again. I forgot I was double stuffing her so if I fuck her pussy in this position it's going to cause me to hit the dildo buried in her ass making this a win win situation for me. "You don't get what you want doll."

"Mmmfuck! Fuck! Fuck! Agh yes!" She moaned out slightly arching her back poking her ass out a little for me. Like I said she's perfect for me. Anyway since she's tempting me I might as well take the bait. Tightening my grip on her wrist I started to really pound into her. "Yes! Yes! You feel so good! Daddy I love it."

"I bet you do. You love Daddy's dick don't you?"

"I do. I love it soooo mmm fuck don't stop."

"I don't plan on it doll I'm enjoying watching you." I grinned that got her to look back at me and smirk. "You're such a brat I swear. That's okay because I'm the brat tamer." After I finished saying that I let go of her wrist and leaned forward so I can place my hand on the side of her face and force it into the ground. This way I'm completely buried in her and she has no choice but to take this. "Now Rebecca what is you're new rule?" I asked tugging on her handcuffs far enough that I'm lifting most of her torso up off the floor. It's probably really uncomfortable for her but with the pleasure I'm giving her and the sounds coming out of her it's the perfect position.

"Loyal-loyalty m-means I will not l-let mmm fuck you feel so good! Haha yes daddy!"

"That's not the rule!" I snapped smacking her on the but.

"I'm sorry you feel so good I can't think. I can't think I can't- Ahh!" As she was speaking I let go of her wrist causing her to fall to the floor. Then that's when I decided to angle my hips that way I could start to hammer away at her g-spot. We've been fucking way to long for me not to know where it is and different positions I can use to make sure I hit it. "Shit Sasha!" Were the last words I heard come out of her that were actual words. She's just moaning like crazy. When she forgets how to talk that's when I know she's getting close to her climax.

"Rebecca?"

"Y-eeess? Oh god I'm so close! "

"Are you gonna cum for me?"

"Yes. Please may I cum?"

"No. And you better not cum until I say so. If anything you said to me today was true you will not cum until I say so. Got it?"

I spoke and with every syllable I gave her a hard deep thrust to make sure she understands what I'm asking of her.

"Yes Sasha."

"Good." Then with that I continued to fuck her. With each thrust I made sure to go as deep as I could into her. And with each thrust her moaning got louder and louder.

"D-Daddy please I wanna I wanna cum!"

"I don't think you deserve that." Slowing my movements to slow thrust.

"Daddy! Please!" She whined making me smile.

"Why should I let you cum?" I asked speeding up my thrust a little more.

"Because loyalty means I will not let anyone touch.. touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and no-nobody else."

"Good answer but not it." I then slowed down my thrust again. When I did that she let out this growl clearly letting me know she is getting annoyed with me. "I'm thinking something more sentimental." She then flipped her hair to one side and is staring back at me.

"I apologize for cheating on you I won't do it again. I'm sorry Sasha and I love you. I love you so much I can't imagine being with anyone but you." She nailed that right on the head.

"I accept your apology Rebecca, you are forgiven." I grinned because I mean it now. I feel as though I fucked my anger away so I'm not mad at her anymore. I'm lying I'm still not over it but I have to take partial credit because I did provoke her. Now that I've passed my anger phase I'm in a loving mood now.

"Do you forgive me enough to let me cum?" God I love her accent.

"I love you." Leaning down I stole a kiss from her. "You may cum now doll." And then I began to go back to fucking her the way that she likes.

"I love you too." Then it was only moments after that she was moaning that same thing at the peak of her orgasm. "Fuck I needed that." She breathed out as she completely laid flat on the floor.

"I know you did that's why I gave it to you." I mumbled playing with the dildo that's still in her ass.

"Mmm can you let me go so I can eat now?" She asked moving her hands reminding me she still is in handcuffs.

"Awe but you look so hot!" I whined out poking her hands.

"But I'm hungry and I want you. And I want a proper kiss. Please."

"Yeah alright." Reaching up by her face I grabbed the keys then moved back to sitting on her thighs. "I hope you remember the lesson you learned here today." I spoke slowly pushing the dildo deeper into her ass before slowly pulling it out of her completely.

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else. I might as well get it tattooed over my heart at this point." It was here I uncuffed her hands setting her free.

"I know a guy." I suggested getting off her allowing her to sit up which she did.

"I bet you do." She murmured crawling to me and basically knocking me to the floor then began kissing me.

"I do we can get you tatted by the end of the night."

"Shut up and take your pants off!" She demanded making me smile. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life like this with her.

 **Becky's POV an hour later**

"Come on baby take your time." Cooed Sasha helping me walk. My whole body completely hurts everywhere my bum being the most bothersome. I honestly can barely walk right but I can't complain. I shouldn't have strayed from Sasha and I realize that now. She taught me a very painful and important lesson here today and yesterday. Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else. That now is basically cemented in my head now and I know never to break it because I fear the consequences. "I know it hurts but I promise you I'll make it worth it upstairs."

"Do we have to?" She stepped in front of me and wrapped her arms around me. She then kissed me softly.

"Well I wanted to run us a nice hot bubble bath and get you all nice and clean. Then after that we can go out shopping."

"Can we stay in for a bit?"

"We can do whatever you want." She then kissed me again before going back to helping me.

"Why'd you have to get the house with the most steps possible?" I whined because we're at the bottom of the steps and we gotta get to the top after a lot of steps.

"I asked you if I should get an elevator put in and what'd you say?"

"Well I change my mind." I murmured as we started our walk up the steps. It was slow and fairly painful for me but it's nothing I can't handle. When we got to the bedroom she laid me down on the bed. "Holy damn!" I breathed out because that took a lot of effort. After she laid me down she disappeared into the bathroom, then I heard the bath water start to run. Moments later Sasha then climbed on the bed next to me. I'm laying on my stomach so she moved all my hair covering my face and kissed me.

"I'm sorry today had to go down like this. You shouldn't have cheated on me because I didn't want to have to do this, but you made me. You forced me to this. I had to teach you a lesson." She cooed stroking my cheek.

"It's okay I got the message. Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else. I'm yours Sasha I won't forget it."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled then kissed me again.

"Do you want to move in now? I mean you basically already live with me, I just need you to accept it."

"I accept."

"Good now I have your word for it. Before you can there's one more thing you have to do."

"I'll break up with him next time I see him."

"No not that. It's actually bigger than that."

"Oh dear." I sighed because it sounds like trouble.

"You have to meet momma Banks first. You have to get her approval before I let you move in."

"Your mom?" I don't know how good of an idea that is. Meeting the parents is a huge step.

"Yes my birth giver. Don't worry I know it sounds like a stretch but honestly I'm so smitten with you that I already told her about you. In fact she was the one who put it in my head that you should be living with me already. So if you're really for me and if you really love me the way you claim to you will come with me to meet my mom."

"You don't think it's too soon? I mean we aren't even official official-"

"Oh no we're official you're mine Rebecca. You're my girlfriend and I'm your girlfriend. In my head we've been together for months now it's just your dumbass is just too hard headed to listen to what I say to you. We just have to get rid of that stupid boy then we'll be good to take off."

"Sasha what if she doesn't like me?" I whined pulling her closer to me because I'm in such a vulnerable state right now and this is a lot she's dropping on me right now.

"She already loves you Becks. She knows how much you mean to me so there's nothing she could say or do to make me not want you anymore." She then kissed me and this kiss was so soft and tender giving me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. She then pulled away and kissed my nose then my forehead. "Brb." She then got up and went into the bathroom. Moments later she came back and stood in front of me. "Bath is almost ready so come on love." Holding her hands out for me I sat up and grabbed them. Then she lead me to the tub and sat me on the edge. It actually hurts to sit but I brought it upon myself so I have to deal with it no complaints. "Come with me to meet my mom. She wants to meet you." She then dug in the drawer and came back with a baby wipe and began to clean my face. "The other day I was talking to Trin and Mina and I miss them. I miss the whole squad I've been neglecting them. It's just been you and Mattson's I've forgotten all about the family. So I bought us plane tickets to Boston next week."

"That's a bit bold assuming I want to go with you." When I said that she stopped and gripped my cheeks.

"You're coming either willingly or by force it doesn't matter to me. Because I also meant to tell you that we're going to London the following week and we deport from the Boston airport so regardless you gotta go to Boston"

"Well I don't want to go." I smirked sassily. She had one response to that and that was pushing me backwards. But my reflexes are quicker than that so before she could fully get her arm away from me I grabbed it. "You thought bitch!" I teased because I'm literally teetering on the edge between staying dry and going in the water.

"Go swim." She then karate chopped my arm causing me to fall backwards into the bath. Two things registered when I fell in. One shit this is a big ass tub I'm definitely moving in with this woman. Second fine since she wants to be a dick I'll be one too. Once I settled at the bottom I stopped moving. I froze up and played dead. I found it funny because I can vaguely see her through all the bubbles and she's just standing there waiting for me to move I assume but I'm not giving her the satisfaction. I can hold my breath for a fairly long time so after about twenty seconds I watched her start to panic. Then suddenly I'm being pulled out of the water.

"Baby!? Fuck baby?!" She whined out cradling me in her arms. "Hey hey wake up come on it wasn't that serious!" Hearing her freak out is so funny. "Becks can you hear me?!" She then leaned in close to me and I took that opportunity to spit out a nice steady stream of water in her face. "Ahh you little bitch!"

"Haha!" She then dropped me back in the water so I sat up. "Mhahaha you should've saw your face!" I laughed.

"That's not funny I really thought I lost you for a second."

"Well you shouldn't have pushed me in."

"You deserved it. Like for a few seconds I was trying to figure out how I'm going to get out of this because I can't go to prison."

"Wow." She smirked then kissed me.

"Do you know who I am? And do you see this face? They'd eat me alive in prison I'd never last behind bars. Plus I don't think I'll look good in orange or tan."

"Well then don't try to kill me because you might get your wish one day."

"Fine truce?" I smiled and kissed her. Ugh I love kissing this woman she has the softest lips I've ever kissed.

"Truce daddy." That got her to flash me her beautiful pearly white smile.

"I swear god made you just for me I love you so much." She gushed hugging me. I think after today's events it definitely brought us closer. To some degree she took my virginity and you only have one of those and it belongs to her. I didn't have to let her but I trust Sasha and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have taken it. And she called me her girlfriend. My boss is my girlfriend and I definitely see this working out in my favor. From there we took a very sensual and relaxing bath.. you know after we made love in there. I just think she's so hot when she's taking care of me that I couldn't let her do her job until I got what I wanted.

 **The next afternoon Sasha's POV**

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked eating a spoonful of cereal. We literally just woke up not too long ago and it's almost one in the afternoon. After our bath we cuddled up and fell asleep. I woke up at like three am and I remembered she's laying next to me so of course I had to give my girlfriend some head and that escalated into sex and then we fell asleep again.

"Your album. We gotta go work on it."

"Shit I definitely forgot my song book back in Florida." I whined because in our haste I forgot why we were coming out here and the main reason was to record my songs. I was too focused on reclaiming her I forgot what was important.

"Haha dumbass." She murmured under her breath before getting up and wandering off somewhere.

"Babe we gotta fly home real fast." I yelled after her so she knows to grab my iPad so I can make it happen. A few minutes later she came back.

"Here." She then dropped my song book on the table.

"Damn I love you." She shrugged and sat back down next to me. It's cute because she's sitting on a pillow because she can't sit on the normal wooden chair because it's too painful for her.

"I know you do. You practically wrote three songs expressing how much you do." When she said that I immediately started to blush because there are a lot of lyrics in here that I wrote thinking about her.

"I thought I told you reading this was off limits?"

"You did and I read it anyway." I want to get upset but she would've heard it eventually.

"Well what'd you think?" She stopped eating her cereal and kissed me.

"If the beats matchup right to the way I read all the lyrics in my head you'll definitely get some ass if you play it for me." I can't be mad at that response.

"Okay well then looks like we are headed to the studio ASAP after breakfast."

"Okie dokie!" From there we finished eating our cereal and got ready for the studio. We're in LA so course we use my driver to get to the studio. Once we got there surprisingly we got to the studio a bit early, Steps is running late because of baby mama drama. So for right now its just me and Becks. Right now I'm chilling on the little futon couch because it's comfy and I'm reading my lyrics so I can remember them. I already remember them I'm just making sure I know what I'm singing. And Becks is sitting in on the dashboard.

"They finally got the air fixed. It's chilly in here." Spoke Beck rubbing her arms. She's wearing a cute little black crop top with green camo joggers on. She looks so fucking cute, I need a piece of that.

"Oh I didn't even notice I'm wearing my jacket." I'm wearing my white leather Legit Boss jacket so I'm warm.

"That's because you're wearing that stupid jacket." That got me to stop reading and look up at her.

"My jacket isn't stupid you're stupid."

"That's fucked up! You hurt my feelings." She spoke turning her chair to face me. She then crossed her legs making me smirk. She looks super tasty right now she's wearing her black stiletto heels. She's even wearing this beautiful diamond ankle bracelet that if my memory serves me correctly is ten karats. I also noticed when she turned around she has glitter all over her chest and in her highlight so that she sparkles like the angel she is. If you ask me I think she looks like a bag of money.

"That's too bad I'm sorry to hear that. I sure wish I brought my fucks to give so I can give one to you but I seem to have misplaced mine." I shrugged looking at her. She's just starting at me and I can't help but smile because that one was funny.

"That was rude and I did not in any circumstance enjoy that."

"Awe I'm sorry but it's not always about you toots."

"Well it should be. I'm one of a kind and you are gonna treat me like that."

"Rebecca what do you want?" I asked because she is clearly bothering me for a reason. Just five minutes ago she was watching something on her phone and now she's bothering me.

"Babe I'm bored!" She whined uncrossing her legs and getting up to come sit next to me on the couch. "My whole body is so sore." She grumbled adjusting the way she's sitting.

"You're alright baby." She smiled and kissed me. Mmmm she smells so good, got me over here ready to pounce on her.

"Will you sing to me?" I looked at her because she doesn't even listen to my music unless I make her. She's into that crazy grunge music. However she's still bae so I'll sing to her

"Sing what?" She wrapped her arms around my right arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"My songs. I want you to sing to me my songs. I deserve to hear them first before anyone else and before you add beats to them. I want you to sing and make love to my ears." When she said that I couldn't help but blush because it's different writing songs for your crush and actually singing it to them. "Come on it's just me, you always sing to me. This isn't any different."

"Okay fine if that's what you want."

"It is. Start with Be Mine Already, I like that one." Flipping through my book I found the song she requested. Looking at my notes I remembered the melody I had in mind when I wrote it and began to sing to her. I found this moment somewhat relaxing. I love singing and I especially love singing for my girlfriend. She seemed to like and enjoy every note I sang to her. "Do you really feel that way about me? Like you'd really give up singing for me?" She asked as I just finished singing to her Give You Everything. And in that song I basically wrote about how I'd give anything just for her to always be mine.

"Well I've never met a female who has ever gave me a run for my money the way you did. And besides your recent actions you're loyal. You're very loyal to me."

"Loyalty means I will not let anyone touch me who isn't Sasha, and I will only ever touch Sasha and nobody else." When she said that I smiled because she has clearly learned her lesson. That being said I kissed her.

"Exactly and in my line of work it's hard to find someone who will tell me that and actually mean it and actually honor it."

"Well Mum always told me to make friends with people I wouldn't mind going to jail for. You started off a huge bitch but the more you forced yourself into my life I learned that tough guy exterior of yours is complete bullshit. You're my softee pink haired troll." She giggled hugging my arm tighter.

"If you ever tell anyone that I will deny it." She smiled showing me her beautiful smile.

"I'd never tell I don't want anyone else to know that you're a lover. Hell the best lover I've ever had and I don't want any bitch trying to take my place."

"Well Baby you got me don't worry your pretty little heart. I'm not letting anyone take your place anytime soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And then she connected our lips together. I have no idea when but eventually I found myself laying with her on top of me kissing me. She's literally the girl of my dreams I'm positive about this one. I hope my mom likes her because I want this to work so bad. I want her so bad. "I really want you to meet my mom next week. She's the final nail in our coffin. Once you get her approval we're free to be ourselves together. And that's the thing I want most right now."

"Okay." She then kissed me again. "Let's go make this mommy official." She's so weird but I love that about her.

"Good. But back to you. You look like a whole snack today. And if I'm being honest I'm getting a little hungry.

"Oh yeah?!" Biting my lip I smiled and nodded.

"I want you right here right now." She giggled then kissed me.

"Well loyalty means I will-" Before she could finish I pulled her in for a kiss.

"You belong to me and me only Rebecca." I murmured in our kiss. "You're everything to me." That made her start to smile through our kiss.

"That mean I'm not on punishment anymore?"

"Hell no. You tried it and I appreciate the efforts."

"Fine does this at least mean you're not off limits to me?" When she said that somehow she managed her hand in my pants quickly navigating its way to my clit.

"Mmm no." I purred dreamily because She's rubbing my clit and it's relaxing me more than I want to admit.

"Please I'm hungry and my snack is right here." And then she managed a finger into my vagina. Ugh I hate how well she knows my body but I love how she knows where to touch me to get me going.

"Ste-Steps will be-" I was interrupted by her shoving her tongue in my mouth. Ugh the feeling of her lips pressed to mine gives me major tingles down low. Everytime we kiss I get turned on. She's so hot and the fact that I know I have her full loyalty really turns me on.

"Mmm are my kisses really that good? You just all of a sudden got really wet."

"Well you're so hot I can't help myself. And who's hand is in who's pants?" She smirked giving me that look. Whenever she gives me that look I know she's thinking something not suitable for the workplace.

"Thank you I really tried this morning."

"And it certainly shows you look like an angel." That earned me a kiss.

"Well I just really wanted to grab the attention of a certain celebrity whilst we're out here in LA." She spoke placing kisses on my neck.

"Mmm and what celebrity did you have in mind?" That got her to let out a scoff and for her fingers to massage my clit with more pressure.

"Well I was thinking the ever so beautiful Chris Hemsworth."

"Oh wow I agree Sasha Banks is oh so beautiful I'd want her attention too." I smiled slowly grinding myself against her fingers.

"You are so conceited it's not funny." When she said that I slapped her. It wasn't a harsh one but strong enough for me to prove she missed my point.

"You belong to me and only me. Nofuckingbody else!" I growled because now that she's mine and told me she loves me I'm allowed to be as protective of her as I'd like to be. "The only person whose attention matters to you is mine nobody else's. The same way I hold my attention to you, you will hold your attention to me. You don't need anyone else's attention because I'm gonna give you all the attention you need okay?"

"Yes Sasha."

"Good. Now gimme a kiss." She didn't hesitate pressing her lips to mine. I made it my point to wrap my arms around her neck allowing me to keep her close to me and deepen our kiss. Like I said I get turned on Kissing such a beautiful goddess. And upon thinking that I remembered she's still inside of me. She's already there we might as well finish. "Baby?" I asked as she moved to kissing my neck.

"Yes?"

"You gonna make me cum or what?" That got her to pull away and smile looking me in the eyes. I loved this because there's this small glimmer in her eyes keeping me drawn in. And the longer I stare in them the more in love with her I fall. And the deeper I look into her eyes I can see myself in the slight reflection of her eyes and I realize just how stupid of a lovestruck grin I have on my face. She's everything I needed in my life, I officially can say I have everything I've ever dreamed of as a kid.

"Is that what you want daddy? Are you allowing me to eat?"

"Yes you may beautiful." That got her to grin and come down for a kiss. As she did that she continued slowly moving her fingers in and out of me.

"You know I've never made love in a recording studio."

"Well aren't you happy I brought you here then?"

"I'm happy when you bring me anywhere you go." And it was here her fingers sped up a bit.

"Mmmm ha gooood." I purred enjoying the pleasure she's giving me. I love how educated her fingers are because she's fingering me and using her thumb to massage my clit giving me euphoria. At this point all I wanna do is hold her while she's making love to me. And she's kissing on my neck whispering secret sweet nothings in my ear all adding to my pleasure.

"Hey sorry I'm la- Oh shit didn't know I'd be interrupting something." That got us both to stop and look up to see Steps standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" I barked because I'm enjoying myself. It's not my fault he was late so I had to find a way to occupy ourselves while he's not here.

"Hey Steps!" Smiled Becky.

"Really on my couch?!" It was here I realized her hand is still very visibly in my pants.

"Get out!" I barked again.

"Sash we're busted."

"I don't care you keep going I'm not done yet. You can either watch or fuck off either way I'm getting my release." I spoke pointing at Steps letting him know I'm in charge here.

"I'm gonna go get coffee." Steps then left closing the door.

"You're so hot when you're bossy."

"Shut up and get my pants off." I demanded because I want some head. What a better way to warm up my vocal chords than by having an orgasm singing Rebecca's name at the peak.

 **Four hours later**

"So when is the album supposed to drop again?" Asked Becky holding on to the first and only prototype cd of my newest now complete album. We just finished recording the last songs on it today. All that's left is for Steps to work his tech nerd magic on it and we'll be set to release it.

"Whenever it is I decide on the cover photo and name." I shrugged looking at my phone. We just got out of the studio and we're in the car right now.

"Call it Becky. You know since basically every song is about me." That got me to smile and look at her.

"Fuuuuuck no!"

"Why not?"

"Because nobody knows that except for me, you, and Steps."

"So?" My fans don't even know I'm into chicks so they'll never believe it. Besides I'm not even sure if I want my fans to know.

"Are you hungry I'm hungry?" I asked changing the subject.

"I can go for another snack." She grinned putting her hand on my thigh.

"Taco Bell?"

"Can I get a slushy?"

"You can have whatever you like baby girl."

"Okay that's fine with me." From there my driver took us to Taco Bell. I love going through drive thrus because I always meet a fan or two in the windows and I love surprising my fans even if it wasn't intentional. But I got Becks everything she wanted and then some in case she gets hungry later. Really I used that as a way to buy me some time. I just needed to wait for my next cheek to hit my bank account. It was a healthy three million so that means I really get to spoil her today.

"Hey Adam pull into that car lot coming up in a bit." I spoke to my driver.

"What are we going there for?" Asked Becks with a little bit of cheese on the corner of her mouth. I got her nachos with extra cheese per her request. It was the second thing she decided to eat after her three hard tacos. Smiling I used my thumb to wipe the cheese off her face.

"We're going shopping for your new car." I spoke simply.

"Huh?" I couldn't help but smile she's so cute.

"Remember when I said a long ways back that if you were mine I'd spoil you just for fun?" She just stared at me in a confused manner so I kissed her. "You were being a good girl today and yesterday so I'm buying you a new car."

"A car?!" She spoke in disbelief. She's so adorable I love her.

"Yes one of these vehicles you will be driving home in today." I spoke pointing to the cars being we just pulled onto the lot. "Well you know if any of these catch your eye here. If not we can find another lot."

"Wow."

"The perks of being my baby, baby." Kissing her again we got out and began our search. I actually premeditated this trip because I remember she told me her dream car was a Jeep Wrangler. And I knew the Taco Bell wasn't too far from a lot that sells a bunch of Wranglers. So basically we were probably on the lot for twenty minutes before she found her car. I wasn't surprised when she chose a green four door Jeep. I even tried to talk her into maybe getting a Mercedes or even a cute BMW convertible but she wasn't budging. So after another hour of filling out all the paperwork she had the keys in her hand. I paid the full price in one check so all we have to worry about is the insurance.

"Well toots lets take her for a spin." I spoke opening the car door so she could get in. She's just standing staring at it in awe.

"This is my car." She spoke clearly admiring her new toy.

"Yes it is doll. Get in let's go."

"My dream car. This is my Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4x4 hard top in forest green."

"I know it is that's why I brought it for you." She looked at me smiling. Then suddenly I'm being wrapped in a huge squeezing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome toots. I did this because I love you." She pulled away far enough to kiss me.

"I'm so happy right now it's not even funny." She's smiling so wide and she has tears in her eyes.

"Awe baby don't cry cuz then I'm gonna cry and I don't wanna mess up my eyeliner." She let out a cute laugh and wiped her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think I'd be able to have one for at least a couple more years. And the fact that it's a 2016 model makes it even more special because I was planning on like a 2004 version or something not the newest model."

"Well good thing you made me fall for you huh?" I grinned getting her to smile too.

"Best mistake I ever made!" She giggled kissing me again.

"Ok enough of this sappy shit I can't be seen in public crying I have a reputation to uphold. Get in and let's go take her for a spin." I suggested again. This time she nodded and got in the driver's seat. She then did a survey of the cars interior before turning to look at me with a huge grin.

"I love it!" She whined turning on the car. "Listen to how she purrs! Ugh I'm so happy I'm so happy I'm so goddamn fucking happy!" I love hearing that because it makes me happy. Closing her door I went to the other side and got in.

"You wanna go to AutoZone and find some stuff to decorate in here?"

"I have a better idea. Lets go get some bud, roll it, hotbox, take off the roof, and drive along the time coast."

"Can we roll four? Two for the hotbox, two for the cruise?"

"Yes we can! But first we must put on my anthem." She then grabbed her purse and began to dig through it eventually pulling out the prototype cd. Opening the case she put it in the cd player and waited for the first track to start. "There we go. Now we can go." She smiled before putting the car in drive and driving us off the lot. All in all today has been a very good day. I finished recording my album and Becks got her dream car. This is just the beginning of our life together. I can't wait to see what else we get into together.

* * *

 **Well was it everything you hoped it'd be? I hope the fuck You enjoyed some part of this chapter because I put a lot of thought into this so don't hurt my feelings and love Bosha too. I'm currently in the car driving front seat to philly. I like going to the city because there is lots to look at here. But that's neither here nor there. But that was super cute Sasha buying Becky her dream car just for the fuck of it. I guess when you're good, good things happen to you in return. Let that be a lesson learned friend Loyalty is everything in relationships and so are tender loins because they're delicious when seasoned and cooked right. Don't you dare try and serve me some dry ass well done headass meat imma smack you then leave. Don't ever disrespect my like that because I'll really never speak to you again. But let me stop that smut scene was quite the spectacle huh? I was kinda iffy about it at first but the deeper I thought into it the hotter that idea got to me and that is how I envisioned it. Yes there is a such vibrator that exist because I went to a sex shop and saw it for myself that's where I got the idea from tbh. I have a new found love for embracing my sexuality and personality. I've been loving and accepting myself more than before. I've been hanging out with new people and they're so open with each other and I wanna be more open too. Like deadAss the other day we spent half the day sitting and watching porn together. I can't make that shit up but porn is low key funny if you search long enough. That and because I got myself a new bae so hopefully it'll spark up some new inspiration or ideas who knows. Anyway I'm gonna go drink my blue juice because it's good and tastes like a blue Hug. Yes a half gallon of delicious blue hug flavored juice. That's been my most recent obsession. ~Joz #fuckitup ps go check out my other story called Little Princess it has Bosha fluff in it.**


End file.
